With Somebody who loves me
by bnaynay
Summary: Storia non mia ma deve essere assolutamente letta!
1. Chapter 1

Un leggero soffio d'aria tiepida scostò le tende della finestra lasciata aperta. I timidi raggi del sole di settembre fecero capolino nella mia stanza illuminando le pareti color avorio, riuscivo a percepire la luce anche se avevo ancora gli occhi chiusi. Pensai che avrei dovuto almeno abbassare le tapparelle la sera prima mentre tutti i miei sensi cominciarono lentamente a risvegliarsi. Sentivo il calore della luce del sole, quasi mi bruciava sulla pelle, avvertivo il ticchettio frenetico della sveglia sul comodino che non aveva ancora suonato. Se mi concentravo di più, potevo sentire nell'aria l'odore del vento che soffiava leggero portando via con se l'ultima traccia d'aria estiva, mischiato all'intenso aroma di caffè che proveniva senza dubbio dalla cucina.  
Mi rigirai su me stessa affondando il viso nel cuscino e sentii il lenzuolo scivolarmi sulla pelle scoprendomi le spalle nude.

Il calore di due labbra familiari mi sorprese. Ne sentivo la leggera pressione alla base della nuca rimasta scoperta mentre una mano scorreva lenta sulla mia testa accarezzandomi i capelli scomposti. Sorrisi istintivamente a quel leggero contatto, mormorai qualcosa di incomprensibile perfino a me stessa senza aprire gli occhi. Un nuovo odore mi invase le narici, respirai a fondo  
acqua di colonia, sempre la stessa. Pizzicava un po' le narici, era decisamente forte, intenso... un mix perfetto, un profumo che non si dimentica facilmente. Mi piaceva, mi era sempre piaciuto.

"...devo andare..." mormorò poi una voce familiare. Il respiro caldo danzò sulla mia spalla.

"Che ore sono?" riuscii a dire con la voce impastata dal sonno.

"...manca un quarto d'ora alle sette. Ho sentito qualcuno scendere al piano di sotto..." rispose lui mentre si alzava dal letto.  
Aprii lentamente un occhio ma lo richiusi quasi subito quando la luce mi trafisse la pupilla ancora poco abituata. Lo riaprii, questa volta con lentezza, intravedendolo mentre si rivestiva in fretta: infilò al contrario la canottiera bianca senza accorgersene poi recuperò la camicia e si voltò di nuovo a guardarmi. Sorrise.  
Aveva un sorriso dolce, lo pensavo sempre.  
Si voltò verso la finestra ispezionando il giardino poi mi guardò con un sorriso diverso, quel suo solito sorrisetto sghembo di chi la sa lunga.

"...ci vediamo a scuola" mi disse allegro prima di scavalcare il davanzale camminando a passo svelto lungo la grondaia. Scomparve dalla mia vista e potevo solo immaginarlo mentre si aggrappava al ramo solido della sequoia del mio giardino scivolando esperto, conosceva alla perfezione quel percorso, e atterrava con un salto sull'erba soffice del giardino e sgattaiolava via come un razzo assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno a spiarlo per poi scavalcare la staccionata bianca e via, sulla sua jeep nera.

Sbadigliai vistosamente rigirandomi fra le lenzuola. Aprii entrambi gli occhi allungando le braccia sopra la testa e stiracchiando le gambe. Sentivo ancora i muscoli indolenziti per la notte turbolenta appena trascorsa. Non potevo credere che l'estate fosse già finita, era passata così rapidamente, troppo rapidamente.

Passai in rassegna le cose da fare. Quella giornata sarebbe stata estremamente lunga. L'occhio cadde sulla sedia della scrivania dove riposava la mia divisa, perfettamente pulita, tirata a lucido dopo tre mesi di reclusione nel mio armadio. Sul pavimento il mio borsone rosso e lo zaino nero della scuola.

Dopo le lezioni avrei dovuto trattenermi in palestra dove, senza alcun dubbio, la coach mi avrebbe martellato di insulti. Non importava per quale ragione, probabilmente avrebbe inventato qualche chilo in più presi in quei tre mesi estivi o, magari, avrebbe insinuato che non mi fossi allenata tutti i giorni, che i miei muscoli si sono rammolliti. Avrebbe tirato fuori qualcosa, tutto pur di farmi sentire una perfetta nullità. L'unica cosa positiva era che avrei potuto riservare lo stesso trattamento al resto della squadra quando ci avessero raggiunto in palestra e avrei fatto il mio solito discorso di inizio anno, da bravo capitano.

Sorrisi divertita a quel pensiero. Poi avrei stabilito il giorno delle selezioni per le nuove reclute, alcune delle migliori Cheerios si erano diplomate e c'erano posti vacanti.  
Il suono della sveglia irruppe nei miei pensieri, allungai un braccio prontamente spegnendola. Sospirai tirandomi a sedere sul letto, sbadigliai di nuovo e mi alzai. Scrutai il mio riflesso nello specchio del bagno, osservando i miei stessi occhi, esplorando la profondità scura delle mie iridi. Mi passai una mano tra i capelli neri e setosi ancora un po' scompigliati poi sorrisi a me stessa unendo le labbra mandando un lieve bacio al mio riflesso prima di liberarmi dell'intimo che mi avvolgeva ed infilarmi sotto la doccia.

***

"Hai peso tutto ciò che ti serve?" mi domandò premuroso mio padre accostando la macchina.

"...ho tutto Papà. E' la terza volta che me lo chiedi" sbuffai contrariata.

"Hai ragione, principessa" sorrise lui prima di allungarsi verso di me lasciandomi un leggero bacio sulla fronte ed io sorrisi a quel contatto "Buona giornata" mi disse dolcemente.

"Ciao Papà" sorrisi di rimando aprendo la portiera ed uscendo dall'auto. Mi voltai sentendo il motore ripartire ed allontanarsi alle mie spalle. Mi incamminai verso l'edificio davanti a me. Camminai a passo lento lungo il vialetto dell'entrata principale stringendo la spallina della mia tracolla azzurra perché non scivolasse dalla mia spalla. Osservai le mie scarpe, pensierosa.  
Un nuovo giorno, un nuovo anno di scuola si stava spalancando davanti a me.  
Sospirai.

Entrai nell'edificio cercando di ricordarmi se avessi fatto tutti i compiti per le vacanze e sperando fermamente di non avere spagnolo alla prima ora per avere il tempo di poter far controllare i miei compiti a qualcuno prima di consegnarli. Era possibile che io fossi cosi negata per lo spagnolo?

Percorsi i corridoi senza veramente prestare attenzione, ripercorrendo senza sforzo un tragitto che conoscevo a memoria, mi fermai di scatto accanto al mio armadietto. Sempre lo stesso da quattro anni. Girai la rotellina del lucchetto inserendo la combinazione. Sempre la stessa, non la cambiavo mai perché non sarei riuscita a ricordarne un'altra. Lo aprii e l'odore di chiuso e di polvere mi invase le narici.

Il mio sguardo fu catturato da un'unica foto lasciata lì, sul fondo spoglio. Alla fine dell'anno precedente avevo svuotato l'armadietto, staccando una ad una le foto, i ritratti, i disegni appesi all'interno. Avevo lasciato lì solo quella e non era un caso. Sapevo che avrei dovuto strapparla, disfarmene una volta per tutte ma non lo avevo fatto. L'avevo lasciata li. Cosa speravo? Che si sgretolasse da sola nel buio di quella scatola di metallo? Non lo sapevo, sapevo solo che l'avevo lasciata li e lei era rimasta ad aspettarmi.

"Toc toc" un dito picchiettò sulla mia tempia facendomi sobbalzare e riportandomi sulla terra.

Incrociai lo sguardo della mia migliore amica che mi fissava sorridente. Sorrisi a mia volta: era impossibile non farlo. Lei era radiosa, come sempre d'altra parte, i suoi capelli scuri rilucevano raccolti sul lato con un fiocco rosso e la sua mano mi accarezzò il viso leggera.

"...ti stavo chiamando. Non mi hai sentita.." disse lei calma senza smettere di sorridere.

"...ero sovrappensiero" mi affrettai a rispondere.

Lei spostò lentamente lo sguardo da me all'interno dell'armadietto ed il suo sorriso si spense lentamente. Io sobbalzai affrettandomi a richiuderlo.

Troppo tardi.

"Brittany!" sbottò lei con tono di rimprovero.

"...lo so... so cosa stai per dirmi! Ma c'è una spiegazione..." mi affrettai a dirle implorante.

Con uno scatto lei riaprì l'armadietto ed, allungando la mano, staccò la foto dal fondo rigirandosela tra le mani.

"Avevi giurato di essertene liberata!" sospirò in tono deluso guardandomi negli occhi.

"Lo so, lo so, l'avevo giurato e volevo farlo, sul serio, ho solo… deciso di lasciarla qui ripromettendomi di farlo all'inizio dell'anno" mi giustificai affrettandomi a cercare una scusa plausibile.

"Cioè oggi.." cantilenò lei.

"Già" annuii io poco convinta.

"Beh... che aspetti?" disse porgendomela con un sorriso speranzoso.

La presi tra le mani, osservandola. La conoscevo a memoria quell'immagine, era come stampata nella mia mente. Avrebbero potuto collegare un cavetto al mio cervello e prenderla direttamente da lì. Ne ripercorsi i particolari con lo sguardo. Le foto erano la mia passione, dopo il ballo ovviamente, erano il mio passatempo preferito. Avevo sempre pensato che le fotografie fossero in grado di catturare l'anima delle persone, delle cose, e poi mi affascinava l'idea che i soggetti rimanessero inalterati nonostante il tempo. Le persone cambiano, crescono, ma nelle foto si conservano esattamente come li ricordiamo.

Avevo letto un sacco di libri sull'argomento, pregato i miei genitori fino allo sfinimento, perché mi regalassero una macchina fotografica professionale per il mio compleanno, due anni prima. Mi ero persino creata una piccola camera oscura personale nello scantinato di casa e, quando il preside decretò che tutti gli studenti avrebbero dovuto seguire almeno un'attività extrascolastica proposta dalla scuola, non avevo avuto dubbi: mi ero presentata alla redazione del giornalino scolastico con cinque dei miei migliori scatti. Ero diventata il fotografo ufficiale. Mi divertivo, guadagnavo crediti per la scuola ed, inoltre, era un impegno che non rubava troppo tempo alla mia passione principale: la danza.

Di foto che ritraevano quello stesso soggetto ne avevo tantissime, nei cassetti della mia scrivania, ma nessuna era come quella. Le altre foto le avevo scattate quasi di nascosto, avevo passato pomeriggi interi nascosta all'ombra degli spalti del campo da football della scuola durante gli allenamenti delle cheerleader. Stringendo la fotocamera e facendo scattare il dito sul pulsante di scatto ogni volta che lei entrava nel campo visivo che il mio obbiettivo catturava. Alcune le avevo scattate nel corridoio mentre lei era di spalle o distratta a parlare con qualcuno.

Ma quella foto era speciale. Non era uno scatto rubato, la ritraeva perfetta nella sua divisa da capo-cheerleader fiera e meravigliosa. Sorrideva. E sorrideva proprio a me. Ricordai quel momento per un secondo infinito, avevo avuto l'incarico di scattare le foto agli studenti per l'annuario scolastico e, quando l'avevo vista entrare nella stanza adibita a set fotografico, avevo creduto di svenire.

"Cerchiamo di sbrigarci" aveva sbottato senza nemmeno guardarmi "Sono in ritardo per gli allenamenti" si sedette sfoderando il suo più finto sorrisetto.

Non riuscii a pronunciare una sola parola. D'un tratto mi sentii come di pietra, rimasi a fissarla per qualche secondo senza sapere bene cosa fare. Mi riscossi dal mio torpore, avvicinandomi tremante alla fotocamera sistemata sul piedistallo. Credevo di impazzire mentre le mie narici venivano invase dal suo profumo buono che si sentiva a chilometri di distanza ed io avrei potuto respirarlo a vita senza stancarmene.  
Feci per scattare la foto, ringraziando mentalmente lo zoom della macchinetta che mi permetteva di mettere a fuoco ancora meglio i tratti perfetti del suo viso così vicino. Il suono meraviglioso della sua risata invase la stanza mi riempì le orecchie ed io mi ritrovai a pensare che mai nella mia vita avevo sentito un suono più bello di quello.  
Credo fermamente che la sua risata abbia il potere di guarire qualsiasi malattia.

"Forse prima dovresti togliere il tappo dall'obbiettivo non credi?" disse ridendo ancora di gusto.  
Mi sorpresi della tranquillità con cui lo disse, avrebbe potuto fare un commento più cattivo, più spietato. Arrabbiarsi, forse, perché le facevo perdere tempo, ne era capace e lo sapevo bene, invece si limitò a ridere mentre più imbarazzata che mai tolsi il tappo avvampando di vergogna. Scattai la foto mentre lei ancora ridacchiava fissando i miei movimenti impacciati.

"Bellissima" sussurrai incantata e finalmente trovai il coraggio di guardarla ma lei era già saltata in piedi raccogliendo da terra il suo borsone borbottando un "Come sempre" tra se e se prima di uscire in fretta senza aggiungere altro.

"Brit sei ancora su questo pianeta?" la voce di Rachel mi riscosse allontanando quel ricordo. Alzai lo sguardo dalla foto e la fissai.

"Non posso" dissi con voce strozzata.

"Britt, dannazione sono due anni che ti torturi" la sua voce si abbasso di circa tre toni "La tua fissazione per Santana Lopez è assolutamente inappropriata e non lo dico perché lei è una ragazza ma perché è la figlia di Satana in persona! E' la più perfida, la più stronza, la più subdola manipolatrice che esista sulla faccia della terra. Aggiungici poi che è una divoratrice di maschi, torturatrice di poveri innocenti, compresa la sottoscritta! Insomma è una mina vagante non ha nulla a che vedere con te, con noi... non è di questo mondo..." concluse Rachel irritata.

"Hai ragione... è divina..." dissi in un sospiro.

"NO! E' diabolica!" si affrettò a insistere lei ma non l'ascoltavo già più.

Lei sospirò rassegnata, forse, alla vista di quel mio sorriso ebete che sicuramente avevo stampato in faccia. Era sempre lo stesso che mi spuntava fuori automaticamente ogni volta che pensavo a Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Io onestamente non capisco. Non ci hai mai nemmeno parlato" disse lei aprendo il suo armadietto accanto al mio. Feci per rispondere ma fu più veloce "E non azzardarti a tirare ancora fuori la storia della foto, tecnicamente non vi siete parlate, hai solo fatto una stratosferica figura di merda" precisò.  
"Grazie Rachel tu si che sei una vera amica" dissi fintamente offesa.

"Sai se tu concedessi al tuo ragazzo almeno la metà del tempo che sprechi a sbavare per Santana forse ora l'avresti già dimenticata. E poi mi spieghi perché stai ancora insieme a lui se sai perfettamente di essere lesbica?" bisbigliò verso di me.

Mi voltai di scatto guardandola con rimprovero "Non sono lesbica, Rach, ne abbiamo già parlato" dissi decisa "A me non piacciono le ragazze, ok? A me piace lei, lei soltanto".

"Punti di vista" disse stringendosi nelle spalle "In ogni caso dovresti smettere di prendere in giro Rory, lui è cosi innamorato di te Britt e tu lo tratti come un rimpiazzo. Non è giusto".

"Io non lo tratto come un rimpiazzo, adoro Rory e lo sai sono davvero affezionata a lui" sbottai io offesa.

"Affezionata?" ripeté lei scioccata "Brittany è il tuo ragazzo non il tuo cane" mi rimproverò.

Sbuffai appoggiando la fronte sul mio armadietto chiuso.

"Lo so" ammisi sentendomi tremendamente in colpa.

Io e Rory stavamo insieme da circa sei mesi. Lo conoscevo da anni lavoravamo insieme al giornale e avevo sempre saputo di piacergli. Ricordo ancora il suo imbarazzo quando mi chiese di andare al ballo con lui l'anno precedente. Mi era sembrato così dolce nel suo tentativo, un po' impacciato, di sembrare sicuro di se.

Accettai perché non avevo ancora un cavaliere e perché mi piaceva il suo modo di farmi sentire apprezzata.

E anche perché ero stanca di stare da sola a piangermi addosso.

Accettai perché Santana sarebbe stata a quel ballo ed io non potevo non andarci perdendomi l'occasione di vederla salire sul palco, meravigliosa in quel suo vestito rosso, mentre riceveva l'ennesima corona da reginetta.

"Non è giusto" mormorai ad occhi chiusi "Perché doveva capitare proprio a me?"

"Bel mistero ed, in ogni caso, ci vuole un bel coraggio per innamorarsi di una vipera del genere" disse Rachel tra se.  
"Io davvero non riesco a capacitarmi! Insomma so bene che dovrei odiarla a morte perché tratta tutti come se fossero spazzatura e perché è perfida. Ma la verità è che quando la vedo tutto l'universo intorno a me si annulla e più penso che dovrei detestarla più mi innamoro di lei. E' come una calamita per me" dissi tutto di un fiato.

"Risparmiami ti prego! Ti ho sentito fin troppo blaterare di quanto ti piace e bla bla bla" si affrettò a controbattere lei alzando una mano col suo solito fare drammatico.

"Sono riuscita a vederla solo una volta di sfuggita in un negozio del centro quest'estate" ammisi un po' imbronciata "E' assurdo ho fatto jogging tutte le mattine! Passavo davanti casa sua e poi proseguivo nel parco lì vicino ma niente, non l'ho mai incontrata! Insomma è una cheerleader come è possibile che non si sia allenata neanche una volta?"

Osservai Rachel che mi guardava con la bocca spalancata e l'espressione più scioccata che riuscisse ad assumere.

"Brittany sai che quella ragazza potrebbe denunciarti?"

"Oh ma dai, non è mica un reato sbirciare un po' cosa fa".

"Si che è un reato: si chiama stalking!" sbottò lei.

Scossi la testa sorridendo, sempre la solita esagerata, stavo per rispondere quando un movimento strano degli studenti nel corridoio attirò la mia attenzione verso la porta principale. Anche Rachel si era voltata a guardare, sospirò rassegnata appena si accorse di cosa succedeva.

"Satana è riemersa dalle tenebre, trema McKinley" disse a denti stretti. Ma io non la ascoltai.

Aveva il passo di una pantera: veloce e sicuro. Come faceva ad essere cosi tremendamente eccitante semplicemente camminando?

Osservai le sue gambe. La pelle d'ebano, liscissima, sembrava avesse la consistenza della seta. Quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto sfiorarla almeno una volta per constatare se fosse vero se era sul serio cosi morbida come sembrava. Mi ero ritrovata spesso a pensare a che odore potesse avere. Avrei pagato per sentirne il sapore. Mi concentrai appena sulle pieghe della gonnellina delle Cheerios che svolazzavano al ritmo del suo passo, le mani sui fianchi, le spalle lasciate scoperte dal minuscolo top, i capelli legati altissimi in quella coda di cavallo troppo stretta. Aveva dei capelli cosi belli. Era davvero un peccato imprigionarli in quella coda. Io, personalmente, avrei passato la vita con le mani tra quelle ciocche scure. Mi spostai sul viso, sui suoi occhi. Mi sarei potuta perdere in quell'abisso d'oro nero e le sue labbra cosi piene ed invitanti fatte apposta per essere baciate. Per essere baciate da me. Il brusio del corridoio si spense nella mia testa mentre la vedevo camminare, sentivo le campane. Il cuore correva impazzito, più si avvicinava più il ritmo del mio respiro accelerava. Mi appoggiai agli armadietti lasciando che reggessero il mio peso visto che ormai le gambe sembravano fatte di burro. Era perfetta, maledettamente perfetta.

***

Camminavo senza prestare troppa attenzione al mormorio intorno a me, vagavo con gli occhi da uno studente all'altro, senza soffermarmi su nessuno in particolare nemmeno su chi tentava di attirare la mia attenzione con un saluto. Alla mia destra sempre un passo dietro di me c'era Quinn, concentrata sul suo cellulare che non smetteva di trillare ogni trenta secondi, ed alla mia sinistra Sugar continuava a blaterare di non so esattamente cosa.

Notai Puck appoggiato agli armadietti. Indossava la stessa canottiera che gli avevo sfilato con i denti la notte prima, a casa mia, e la giacca della squadra di football era intorno al suo collo come una asciugamano. Mi fece l'occhiolino ed io sorrisi accennando un saluto col capo.

"…e poi mio padre mi ha detto che se volevo potevamo restare un'altra settimana. Non mi sono certo lasciata scappare l'occasione, c'erano dei tipi cosi carini oltre al fatto che avevo appena scoperto che il latte di cocco era un toccasana per la mia pelle. Sapete che è l'ideale per le scottature? Ho chiesto a mio padre di farmene arrivare almeno sei casse direttamente dall.."

"Cristo, Sugar, vuoi tapparti quel buco dentato almeno per dieci secondi? Finirai per farmi sanguinare le orecchie" sbottai improvvisamente. Non stavo ascoltando una sola parola di quello che diceva ma la sua vocina stridula che continuava a sparare a raffica in media venti parole al secondo stava mettendo a dura prova il mio sistema nervoso.

Lei si zittì di colpo obbedendo. Si passò freneticamente una mano sulle pieghe della gonna della divisa borbottando qualche scusa tra se.

Il cellulare di Quinn suonò di nuovo e le sue dita corsero veloci a picchiettare sui tasti. Sbuffai.

"Si può sapere chi diavolo ti scrive da mezz'ora Q. ti verrà una paralisi a quel dito se continui a scrivere con questo ritmo. Ed a me verrà un esaurimento! Vi siete messe d'accordo stamattina per irritarmi voi due?"

"E' Finn" disse Quinn in tono calmo ma, ignorando le mie proteste, continuò a scrivere.

"Finn sa scrivere?" domandai incredula. A Sugar scappò una risatina.

"Ah ah ah" cantilenò Quinn con poco entusiasmo lanciando un'occhiataccia a Sugar che si zittì.

"E' un buon passo avanti il fatto che sappia scrivere, magari fra qualche mese riuscirà anche a mettere insieme due frasi di senso logico nello stesso discorso. Sono molto fiera di lui, deve aver seguito il mio consiglio sul farsi ricoverare in una clinica quest'estate per trovare una cura alla sua senilità precoce" continuai io fingendo di riflettere. Sugar cercava in ogni modo di soffocare le risate ma con poco successo. Quinn mi rivolse un'occhiataccia, non potevo vederla ma sentivo le scariche elettriche uscire dai suoi occhi per abbattersi su di me.

"E' impressionante la quantità di veleno che hai in corpo Santana" disse in tono acido.

"Grazie" dissi voltandomi verso di lei sorridendo come se mi avesse fatto un complimento.

Mi voltai nuovamente riprendendo a camminare diretta al mio armadietto. Improvvisamente avvertii una sensazione familiare alla base dello stomaco, qualcosa che avevo solo intravisto con la coda dell'occhio catturò la mia completa attenzione costringendomi a guardarla nuovamente.

Azzurro.

Un bellissimo azzurro.

Come era umanamente possibile avere degli occhi così? Me lo chiedevo ogni volta che incrociavo quello sguardo. Mi ritrovai a fissare il pavimento quando vidi che anche lei mi guardava. Dannazione non era possibile! Io ero Santana Lopez! Nessuno in vita mia, neanche mio padre, era mai stato capace di farmi paura o mettermi in un imbarazzo tale da costringermi ad abbassare gli occhi per prima. Semmai era sempre stato il contrario.

Eppure lei ci riusciva. Non conoscevo nemmeno il suo nome, l'avevo vista la prima volta durante la pausa nel cortile della scuola: ero seduta sul muretto a chiacchierare con dei ragazzi della squadra di nuoto quando l'eco della sua risata catturò la mia attenzione. Sentii quella sensazione alla base dello stomaco, la stessa che mi accompagnava sempre ogni volta che la rivedevo, volteggiava sulle punte a ritmo di una musica immaginaria mentre qualcuno accanto a lei batteva le mani estasiato. Per una frazione di tempo indefinita mi sembro che tutto intorno a me fosse immobile come quelle scene dei film in cui i protagonisti si incontrano e sembra che tutti, eccetto loro due, siano statue di marmo.  
Mi ritrovai a pensare che mai in vita mia avevo visto qualcosa di così bello, così angelico e maledettamente affascinante.  
Ricordo la lucentezza dei suoi lunghissimi capelli biondi. Sembravano ancora più chiari col riflesso del sole. Sentii l'impulso incontrollato di affondarci il viso per sapere di cosa profumassero.

Rialzai lo sguardo cacciando via quei pensieri e puntandolo decisa nella sua direzione.  
Che assurdità, annusarle i capelli, ma che diavolo mi passava per la testa, risi di me stessa.

"Cosa c'è di divertente?" domandò Quinn che si era fermata di scatto appena io avevo arrestato il mio passo.

"Niente mi è tornata in mente una cosa buffa che ho sentito alla tv" risposi io inventando una scusa.

"Cioè?" insistette lei.

"Se avessi voluto condividere i miei pensieri con te lo avrei fatto, Fabray! Smettila di farmi domande, perché piuttosto non ti decidi a convincere Finnocenza a farsi una liposuzione? Durante le partite finiranno per scambiarlo con la palla se continua ad accumulare cosi tanto grasso, il suo corpo ha la consistenza di un budino al sole… è disgustoso" dissi tutto d'un fiato.

"E parlando di cose disgustose" incalzò Sugar impedendo a Quinn di ribattere "Cosa diavolo si è messa oggi la Berry" domando inorridita.

Musica per le mie orecchie. Mi voltai di nuovo verso la bionda senza nome. Ero così concentrata a guardarla che non mi ero accorta della piccola Berry accanto a lei. Anche se non si poteva ignorare il fatto che non si notasse molto facilmente.  
 _Mio dio dovrebbe comprarsi un paio di tacchi, non ha paura che qualcuno la calpesti inavvertitamente per i corridoi?_

Tirai fuori il più perfido dei miei sorrisi, Quinn sospirò alle mie spalle rassegnata riponendo il cellulare nello zaino e Sugar mi lanciò un'occhiata implorante poi sorrise soddisfatta sfregandosi appena le mani quando mi incamminai a passo svelto verso la Berry seguita dalle mie amiche.

"Guarda, guarda chi c'è" esclamai sorridente quando fui abbastanza vicina. Rachel e la bionda si voltarono a guardarmi.  
"Ciao Pollicina, come sono andate le tue vacanze a Puffolandia, ti sei fatta dei nuovi amici?"

Lei sbuffò roteando gli occhi all'indietro mentre la sua amica abbassava lo sguardo arrossendo ed il mio respiro si incastrò in gola per un secondo infinito mentre la guardavo. Ritornai in me riscuotendomi mentre la risatina di Sugar fece eco alle mie parole.

"Ne dubito fermamente" ricominciai io "Chiunque ti sia realmente amico non permetterebbe mai che tu vada in giro vestita come una suora laica. Dimmi come fai a fare degli accostamenti di colore cosi brutti, ti cospargi di colla e ti tuffi nell'armadio?" lei borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre le risate di Sugar si fecero più intense. Qualche studente si è fermò ad ascoltare incuriosito, Quinn teneva lo sguardo basso giocherellando col suo braccialetto, non la sentivo nemmeno respirare.

"E poi chi diavolo ti pettina i capelli una scimmia cieca?" conclusi.  
Lei arrossì ancora con lo sguardo basso e la vidi stringere i pugni. Con un ghigno malefico distolsi lo sguardo e mi allontanai da lei, rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo alla bionda che fissava il pavimento come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. Alzai un sopracciglio e ripresi a camminare seguita da Sugar che ancora ridacchiava come una iena impazzita.

Quinn rimase ferma per qualche secondo poi alzò lo sguardo su gli studenti ancora fermi in semicerchio.  
"Che diavolo avete da guardare? Andate a farvi una vita" urlò aggressiva e la folla si disperse spaventata.  
Mi voltai rapida in tempo per vedere la Berry alzare lo sguardo e i loro occhi incontrarsi per un secondo.  
"Muovi il culo, Fabray!" ringhiai io.  
Quinn, come un fulmine, si precipitò verso di me tornando alla mia destra.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vuoi davvero prendermi in giro? Questi sarebbero addominali secondo te? Hai passato l'estate ad ingozzarti, altro che chiacchiere! L'unica cosa rimasta soda nel tuo corpo sono le tue tette e non è neanche per merito tuo, sottospecie di barile di silicone!" la coach continuava a girarmi intorno come un avvoltoio urlandomi la solita carrellata di insulti che rimbombarono nella palestra vuota mentre io non potevo fare altro che starmene lì, ferma sull'attenti come un bravo soldato, annuendo di tanto in tanto.

Aspettai che la sua sfuriata si concludesse. Si fermò davanti a me scrutandomi e restai impassibile mentre la fissavo dritta negli occhi senza esitare sostenendo il suo sguardo di ghiaccio.

Lei ghignò soddisfatta.  
"Tieni testa a Sue Sylvester, piccola sfrontatella impertinente, e questo è l'unico motivo per cui sei ancora il mio capitano!" aggiunse con tono soddisfatto. Nel frattempo la palestra cominciò a riempirsi e tutta la squadra si mise in riga davanti a noi. Restai in silenzio a godermi la scena.

"Bene bene. Le galline ritornano al pollaio..." cominciò la coach passando in rassegna una cheerleader dopo l'altra "Siete ancora peggio di come vi ricordavo, piccoli putridi ammassi di carne flaccida, mi aspetto che durante quest'anno vi alleniate come non mai! Voglio vincere le nazionali, come tutti gli anni, e non tollererò errori da parte di nessuno! Avete capito bene buoni a nulla lavativi? Gli allenamenti cominciano ufficialmente domani e la settimana prossima ci saranno le selezioni per i nuovi membri, perciò tenete gli occhi aperti! Potrete essere sostituiti in qualunque momento e non sarebbe difficile trovare dei rimpiazzi visto che vi muovete con la stessa grazia di un elefante ubriaco! Persino una scimmia zoppa ballerebbe meglio di voi" nessuno parlò tutti ascoltarono senza battere ciglio e la coach li osservò di nuovo uno per uno poi si rivolse nuovamente a me.

"Tette contraffatte, sono tutti tuoi" disse con un ghigno indicandoli con la mano "Rendimi fiera" aggiunse voltandosi di spalle.  
La osservai mentre raggiungeva la porta della palestra, uscì richiudendola alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo, tutti si rilassarono e cominciò un leggero brusio che si arrestò immediatamente quando mi voltai.

Tutti tornarono in riga ed il silenzio calò nuovamente.

"Allora, bentornati! Come avrete sicuramente capito anche per quest'anno la coach mi ha nominata capitano. Scelta più che comprensibile visto che sono l'unica in questa squadra che abbia un minimo di talento" cantilenai acida. Nessuno si mosse.

"E anche per quest'anno Quinn sarà il mio vice capitano" annunciai con ovvietà. Lei era il mio braccio destro da sempre, era quasi inutile ribadirlo, con un sorriso sornione Quinn si mosse rapida verso di me e mi fece un cenno col capo al quale risposi con un sorriso mentre lei prendeva posto alla mia destra.

Quinn ed io avevamo sempre avuto un rapporto strano. Credo che se qualcuno mi avesse chiesto chi era la persona di cui più mi fidavo al mondo probabilmente avrei fatto il suo nome. Spesso la etichettavano come la mia migliore amica, e forse lo era, non avrei saputo dirlo anche perché non credevo di sapere con certezza cosa realmente fosse un amico. La conoscevo dalle elementari quando la maestra ci mise nello stesso banco ed io non facevo altro che tormentarla per tutto il tempo. Non sono mai stata una bambina pacifica, non avevo praticamente compagni di gioco perché ero aggressiva, prepotente, antipatica.  
Ma Quinn c'era sempre per me. Era l'unica che non aveva paura di rivolgermi la parola, che rimaneva li con me anche quando le intimavo di lasciarmi sola. Un osso duro la Fabray, era praticamente l'unica in grado di tenermi testa. Più ero cattiva con lei più lei si avvicinava. Era una continua sfida a chi teneva meglio le redini del gioco. Una degna avversaria, ecco cos'era, Quinn. Eravamo cresciute insieme punzecchiandoci a vicenda, confidandoci i segreti più intimi, litigando spesso ma riuscendo sempre a fare pace. Era incredibile ma nessuna delle due chiedeva mai scusa. Potevamo rimanere giorni interi senza parlarci ma, poi, bastava che i nostri sguardi si incontrassero per scoppiare a ridere e ritornare quelle di sempre senza bisogno di parole. Lei era forse l'unica al mondo che era riuscita a vedere oltre la maschera scura che mi costringevo ad indossare ogni giorno, per proteggermi dal mondo.

Le volevo bene anche se non l'avrei mai ammesso ad alta voce ma sentivo che era cosi. E sapevo che per lei era lo stesso.

Dopo aver strigliato per bene la squadra li mandai via intimandogli di non tardare alle prove l'indomani, recuperai il borsone e mi avviai verso la porta che Sugar teneva aperta per me e Quinn che trotterellava un po' annoiata al mio fianco.

"Oddio detesto dover andare a storia, è talmente noiosa! Credo che dormirò per tutto il tempo, non sono neanche sicura di essermi portata il libro".  
"Non me ne stupirei, Sugar, dubito fortemente che tu sappia anche come è fatto un libro" ribattei io scocciata mentre Quinn ridacchia alle mie spalle.  
"Che spiritosa! Lo so come è fatto un libro!"  
"Ma se l'ultimo libro che hai avuto tra le mani era un album per colorare!" la canzonò Quinn ironica facendo ridere me stavolta.  
"Buona questa" sussurrai  
Sugar sbuffò e si zittì.

"BOMBA in arrivo!" una voce tuonò nel corridoio gremito mentre Karofsky e Shane camminavano a passo svelto. Il più grosso teneva tra le mani una granita alla menta.  
"A chi tocca oggi?" domandò l'altro in tono ironico.

Alcuni studenti corsero a nascondersi altri si schiacciarono contro gli armadietti sperando di essere risparmiati.  
Solo gli atleti e le cheerleader non sembrarono minimamente preoccupati della cosa, osservai divertita la scena, chissà a chi sarebbe toccato il bagnetto giornaliero.  
Vidi David fare segno all'amico indicando una ragazza che era di spalle intenta a recuperare qualcosa nel suo armadietto. Era la bionda dagli occhi azzurri, l'amica della Berry.  
Improvvisamente sentii un nodo alla base dello stomaco, un misto di rabbia e paura si fece largo dentro di me. Mi venne voglia di urlarle di stare attenta ma non lo feci: perché diavolo avrei dovuto poi? Ed, in ogni caso, sarebbe stato comunque troppo tardi.

"Hei bionda" urlo Shane. Lei si voltò ed una colata di ghiaccio verde la schiaffeggiò in pieno volto.

I due si allontanarono ridendo di gusto mentre lei si guardava intorno imbarazzata prendendosi circa un minuto per realizzare cosa fosse accaduto. Poi, rapidamente, raccolse la sua tracolla richiudendo con uno scatto l'armadietto e fiondandosi nel bagno delle ragazze.

In quel momento la campanella suonò annunciando la ripresa delle lezioni.

"Santana che diavolo fai? Finiremo per fare tardi" guardai Quinn e Sugar che si erano incamminate verso l'aula di storia. Non mi ero resa conto di essere rimasta li impietrita. Feci per muovermi verso di loro ma mi fermai nuovamente. Sentivo qualcosa dentro che non potevo controllare: un impulso irrefrenabile che non sapevo spiegarmi.

"Andate avanti vi raggiungo" mi limitai a dire prima di attraversare a grandi passi la poca distanza che mi separava dall'entrata del bagno delle ragazze ed aprire la porta.

***

"Fottutissimi giocatori di football, fottutissime granite... fottutissima scuola del cazzo" sbottai senza controllo lasciando cadere la tracolla sul pavimento del bagno. Fissai il mio riflesso nello specchio prima di aprire il rubinetto ed affondare il viso sotto l'acqua calda.

Sentii la porta aprirsi e richiudersi. Sollevai lo sguardo quando mi resi conto che la persona che era entrata si era fermata a fissarmi, vidi il suo riflesso nello specchio, in un primo momento credetti di essere in preda ad un'allucinazione. Doveva esserci qualche sostanza strana in quella granita o forse era semplicemente la mia immaginazione che cominciava a giocarmi brutti scherzi. Non bastava che dovessi ritrovarmi a sognarla ogni maledetta notte, ora anche da sveglia mi perseguitava.

Mi sciacquai di nuovo il viso e tornai a guardare lo specchio. Lei era ancora lì. Incrociai il suo sguardo nel riflesso e lei lo distolse immediatamente e si diresse verso il lavandino alla mia sinistra. Quando sentii il suo profumo cosi vicino da annebbiarmi i sensi capii che non stavo sognando e cominciai seriamente a pensare che sarei potuta svenire proprio li in quel momento.

Deglutii a vuoto un paio di volte. Ci mancava solo quello: Santana era li ed io ero cosparsa di granita alla menta, fredda ed appiccicosa.

 _Complimenti Brittany. Direi che puoi aggiungere un altro aneddoto all'elenco delle tue innumerevoli figure di merda._

Quando la sentii distintamente schiarirsi la voce e voltarsi a guardarmi.


	4. Chapter 4

Respirai a fondo sperando che le gambe fossero in grado di reggermi in piedi, mi raddrizzai chiudendo il rubinetto e la guardai attraverso lo specchio. Incontrai il suo sguardo profondo e la sua espressione era enigmatica, non riuscivo proprio ad immaginare cosa le stesse passando per la testa.

 _Ok Brittany, è la tua occasione, non startene cosi impalata dì qualcosa di intelligente, qualcosa di divertente, qualcosa di brillante… cavolo dì qualcosa, qualunque cosa.  
_  
"Il mio gatto una volta mi ha detto di aver letto da qualche parte che la menta fa bene alla pelle. Quindi non mi è andata tanto male in fondo" dissi tutto d'un fiato stringendomi nelle spalle. Accennai un sorriso continuando a fissare il riflesso dei suoi occhi.  
Lei corrugò la fronte alzando un sopracciglio.

 _Ok Brittany, è ufficiale, ogni volta che parli perdi un'occasione per stare zitta, non potevi dirle semplicemente "ciao"?_

Dopo pochi secondi però la sua espressione cambiò: i lineamenti del viso si distesero, allargò le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato che si fece via via sempre più ampio fino a che la sua risata non riempì il silenzio risuonando fra le pareti di quel bagno. Mi sembrò che il cuore avesse preso a battere al ritmo di quella melodia deliziosa. Era la stessa risata che avevo sentito quel giorno mentre le scattavo la foto, il suono più magico che avessi mai udito, ebbi il malsano desiderio di chiederle se potevo registrarla e usarla come suoneria. Ma mi trattenni.

"Te l'ha detto il tuo gatto?" ripeté lei tra una risata e l'altra.  
"Si, è informato su queste cose. Lui è uno che legge molto anche se non è un gran chiacchierone, sa il fatto suo però. Se non fosse per la sua dipendenza dalle sostanze stupefacenti forse si sarebbe già laureato" dissi sorridendo. Lei rise ancora più forte ed io quasi non potevo crederci: mi sembrava di stare a tre metri da terra.

Era così bella ed io ero cosi incantata dal modo buffo in cui si contorceva dalle risate portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca mentre i suoi occhi erano lucidi d'allegria. Più brillanti che mai. Era una dea ed ora che era così vicina potevo dirlo con certezza. La sua pelle bruna mi ricordava il cioccolato al latte, avrei potuto toccarla semplicemente allungando una mano ma non lo feci, mi bastava osservarla. Sarei potuta rimanere ore li immobile a guardarla ridere. Risi anche io, ero troppo felice.  
Mi voltai completamente verso la mia sinistra ed i nostri occhi si scontrarono in un contatto diretto. Mille scariche elettriche mi pizzicarono la schiena, il cuore mancò un battito ed avrei potuto giurare di aver sentito uno sfarfallio alla base dello stomaco. Tentai disperatamente di ricordare come si respirava ma, in quel momento, mi era difficile persino ricordarmi il mio nome. Lei smise di ridere ma il suo sorriso non si spense.

Alcune gocce di liquido gelido scivolarono da una ciocca dei miei capelli, infilandosi nella mia maglietta sussultai involontariamente ed un gridolino fuoriuscì dalle mie labbra.

"Farà anche bene alla pelle ma è fredda da morire" commentai mentre un brivido mi attraversava la schiena.

Lei riprese a ridacchiare, poi si mordicchiò appena il labbro inferiore.

Dio ma come faceva ad essere così dolce e allo stesso tempo così sexy!

Frugò nel suo borsone finché non tirò fuori un asciugamano di spugna rosso, molto spesso,  
lo allungò verso di me. Titubai per qualche istante recuperando un minimo di lucidità.  
Santana Lopez era li con me da circa dieci minuti e non mi aveva né insultata, né sbeffeggiata, né ignorata. Ed ora mi stava addirittura offrendo il suo personale asciugamano in un gesto totalmente spontaneo e disinteressato.  
Santana Lopez!  
C'era di sicuro una fregatura sotto.

"Guarda che è pulito. Non sto cercando di attaccarti qualche malattia e ti assicuro che non morde" disse lei tranquilla notando il modo perplesso e diffidente con cui osservavo quel pezzo di stoffa. Alzai lo sguardo verso di lei. Il suo viso era sempre lo stesso eppure c'era una luce strana. Non c'era ombra del suo solito ghigno malefico ed i suoi occhi, che di solito erano sempre cupi, pieni di rabbia, famelici come quelli di un lupo, ora sembravano fatti di petrolio liquido ed erano in un certo senso rassicuranti.  
Allungai una mano sfiorando le sue dita per una frazione di secondo infinita mentre lo prendevo, un'altra scarica elettrica mi attraversò la spina dorsale ed il respirò si incastrò in gola. Anche lei sussultò impercettibilmente a quel contatto.  
Mi rigirai quel pezzo di stoffa tra le mani, accarezzai con la punta dell'indice un punto sul tessuto su cui era cucito elegantemente il suo nome. Mi sfiorò il pensiero di poterlo incorniciare ed appenderlo sopra il mio letto.  
Mio Dio, aveva ragione Rachel ero davvero una stalker oltre al fatto che probabilmente avevo bisogno di un buono psichiatra.

Alzai nuovamente lo sguardo per incrociare il suo.  
"Grazie" sussurrai.  
Lei rilassò le labbra e sorrise. Mai in vita mia avevo visto qualcosa di così incredibile.  
Tutti dicevano che era il diavolo ma, in quel momento, non riuscì a pensare a nulla di più angelico e perfetto di quel sorriso.

Sorridevo come un'ebete e non sapevo nemmeno io perché, non potevo farne a meno.  
Ero rimasta incantata dallo splendore dei suoi occhi ora che potevo vederli così da vicino. Un mare d'azzurro, avrei voluto tuffarmici dentro. Prese ad asciugarsi i capelli col mio asciugamano, sentivo fortissimo il bisogno di asciugaglieli io stessa, solo per il piacere di poter giocare con quelle ciocche bionde, di farci scorrere dentro le dita. Osservai il suo viso. Le lentiggini chiarissime che le ricoprivano il naso e le guance erano cosi buffe, le davano un tocco di innocenza, il suo sorriso era semplicemente spettacolare, contagioso.

Deglutii a vuoto quando si scoprì l'addome per asciugare qualche goccia scivolata fin laggiù attraverso la sua maglietta leggera. Improvvisamente ebbi l'istinto di reggermi al lavandino, come se sentissi le gambe troppo instabili per sostenere il mio peso. Madre de Dios! Aveva una pelle d'alabastro. Era incredibile quanto fosse chiara e liscia. Il ventre era piatto e sodo, sembrava una statua greca. Mi leccai le labbra in un gesto automatico ed ebbi l'immediato istinto di affondare i denti su quel ventre perfetto per scoprirne il sapore e constatare se era davvero cosi marmoreo come sembrava.

Mi riscossi dai miei pensieri distogliendo lo sguardo. Quello era troppo! Ma che accidenti stavo facendo? Non conoscevo neanche il nome di quella tizia, cosa che già implicava che era una povera sfigata. Si era beccata una granitata il primo giorno di scuola, cosa che voleva dire che nella scala sociale scolastica quella ragazza era decisamente al di sotto dell'ultimo gradino.

Ed io non solo avevo provato compassione per lei, seguendola in bagno per accertarmi che stesse bene, le avevo dato il mio asciugamano! Quello con il mio nome cucito sotto il logo dei Cheerios. E ora cosa stavo facendo? Decantavo nella mia testa la bellezza e la perfezione del suo corpo desiderando persino di morderla?

Tutto ciò era inammissibile! Non c'era nulla di sensato nel mio comportamento, mi aveva completamente dato di volta il cervello, stavo perdendo la ragione.  
Che accidenti mi stava succedendo?  
Dovevo andarmene da li e farlo subito, stare lontana da lei il più possibile, perché, chiunque fosse quella ragazza, una cosa era certa: nuoceva gravemente alla mia sanità mentale.  
E tutti dicevano che la cattiva ero io… quella li era il male, ne ero più che certa.  
Cominciai ad indietreggiare con passo tremante. La guardavo di sottecchi con la cautela di chi ha a che fare con una tigre scappata dallo zoo.

Lei si voltò a guardarmi stranita.

"I-io d-devo andare ora…" deglutii incapace di aggiungere altro. Lei fece per parlare ma mi voltai di scatto spalancai la porta e mi precipitai fuori come una furia correndo per i corridoi deserti come se stessi scappando da chissà quale pericolo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi lasciai scappare un altro lungo sospiro, con le labbra serrate intorno al bordo della mia sigaretta, la allontanai dal viso soffiando. Una nuvoletta di fumo blu fuoriusci dalla mia bocca semichiusa. Ne osservai il lento dissolversi verso l'alto mentre i pensieri continuavano ad accavallarsi nella mia mente, ad ogni respiro una nuova immagine prendeva forma nella mia testa per poi dissolversi rapidamente proprio come quegli sbuffi di fumo.  
Mi ero rifugiata dietro gli spalti del campo da football, sperando che l'aria fresca ed una sigaretta mi aiutassero ad alleviare il turbinio di emozioni che mi avevano travolta poco prima. Tentativo inutile.  
Pensavo a lei nonostante desiderassi evitarlo, continuavo a pensarci. Mi ritrovai involontariamente a sforzarmi per ricordare la prima volta in cui mi ero imbattuta in quegli occhi. Non ci riuscivo. Era strano eppure doveva esserci stato un momento preciso. Un anno prima? O magari due? Non lo sapevo.  
"Fumi nell'orario scolastico? Cerchi guai Lopez" Quinn spuntò dal nulla facendomi sobbalzare "Sai che se la coach ti becca come minimo ti sbatte in fondo alla piramide? O, peggio, ti caccia dalla squadra" concluse lei quando incrociai il suo sguardo carico di rimprovero.  
Scrollai le spalle osservando la sigaretta tra le mie dita, le diedi un colpo secco con l'indice e un ricciolo di cenere si staccò disperdendosi nell'aria, trascinato via da un soffio di vento.  
"Hai saltato la lezione di storia" continuò la bionda per niente sorpresa della mia reazione.  
"Non ero in vena" commentai.  
Lei non disse nulla. Fece qualche passo nella mia direzione allungò una mano verso di me ed io le passai la sigaretta che ormai era a metà. Se la portò alle labbra senza smettere di guardarmi mentre aspirava.  
"Tutto bene?" mi chiese prima di soffiare fuori il fumo.  
"Non ne sono certa" affermai onesta.  
"Vuoi parlarne?" domandò.  
"Non ne sono certa" risposi nuovamente accennando un sorriso. La guardai con la coda dell'occhio, lei annui e distolse lo sguardo da me. Fece un altro tiro poi lasciò cadere la sigaretta, spegnendola con la punta del piede.  
Era per quello che adoravo Quinn: mi conosceva più di chiunque altro, sapeva bene quanto avessi bisogno dei miei tempi, quanto fossi restia a condividere i miei pensieri. Si accorgeva sempre quando qualcosa non andava ma non mi forzava mai perché gliene parlassi. Sapeva che, quando fossi stata pronta, sarei corsa io da lei per raccontarle ogni cosa, consapevole che mi avrebbe ascoltata con pazienza, senza giudicarmi. E che avrebbe saputo consigliarmi al meglio.  
Per chi ci guardava dall'esterno lei era semplicemente la mia tirapiedi numero uno, una specie di sottoposta che mi seguiva dappertutto solo per brillare della mia luce riflessa. Ed io la lasciavo fare usandola come una sorta di cagnolino da compagnia. Ma non era cosi. Per quanto potessi essere acida con lei, per quanto freddamente potessi trattarla, sapevo dentro di me che lei era l'unica cosa buona che avessi nella mia vita. Era la mia famiglia. Quante volte nel corso degli anni mi ero rifugiata da lei per sfuggire alla solitudine infinita di casa mia: una gabbia d'oro sempre vuota, fredda, cupa. Piena di oggetti di valore, certo, ma spoglia come solo un luogo privo d'amore può essere. Mio padre sempre in giro fra l'ospedale, i convegni, le cene con i colleghi, le feste, le amanti.  
Mia madre sempre in viaggio, perché "non ha senso avere tanti soldi se poi non te li godi come si deve" come ripeteva sempre.  
Ed io rimanevo lì. Con la governante, sommersa dai regali, viziata come pochi bambini potevano permettersi di essere. Mai, mai nella mia vita, mi era stato detto no.  
Perché in qualche modo dovevano giustificare la loro costante assenza, perché credevano che i giocattoli ed in seguito i contanti, i vestiti, la macchina costosa, avrebbero compensato la loro mancanza. Mi avrebbero fatta sentire amata.  
Troppe volte sottovalutiamo il potere di un abbraccio, di una carezza o di una parola gentile.  
I miei non avevano mai dato importanza a nessuna di queste cose ed io avevo imparato presto a farne a meno.  
Mi ero costruita un muro impenetrabile intorno, conscia che al mondo esistesse un'unica persona di cui potessi fidarmi: me stessa.  
E poi c'era Quinn. Non era un'amica, era qualcosa di più simile ad una sorella. Gli amici uno se li sceglie ma lei mi era capitata. Era inciampata nella mia vita, quasi per caso, costretta a dividere con me quel banchetto alle elementari e, proprio come sorelle, non sempre ci amavamo, anzi, sapevo per certo che qualche volta avrebbe voluto davvero suonarmele di brutto. E viceversa.  
Ed una volta o due era persino capitato. Ma una sorella non la puoi odiare per sempre, è un istinto naturale, la accetti cosi com'è. Anche se a volte vorresti ammazzarla, la difenderesti da chiunque provasse a farle del male.  
"Vieni a casa mia?" le domandai recuperando il mio borsone incamminandomi verso l'uscita mentre in lontananza la campanella segnava la fine delle lezioni.  
"Mi vedo con Finn" rispose lei con poco entusiasmo trotterellandomi accanto.  
"Che schifo" commentai.  
"Santana" mi rimproverò lei.  
"Oh Q. per favore! Quel ragazzo ha lo stesso quoziente intellettivo di un appendiabiti ed è sicuramente più inutile! Il taglia erba del mio giardiniere ha più personalità di lui! Con tutti i ragazzi che potresti avere non capisco perché continui a frequentarlo" dissi sbuffando.  
"Perché lo amo" rispose lei ma mi sembrò più un'ipotesi incerta che un'affermazione "Credo" aggiunse.  
"L'amore non esiste Q. è solo una favola che raccontano ai bambini. Il vissero felici e contenti non è altro che l'ultima riga delle favole" sbottai io.  
Arrivammo al parcheggio ed iniziai a cercare le chiavi della mia auto nel borsone. Quinn si calò gli occhiali da sole sul naso.  
"E se ti sbagliassi?" sussurrò fissando un punto impreciso oltre la mia spalla. La osservai sollevando un sopracciglio.  
"Fabray come diavolo ti permetti? Io sono Santana Lopez, IO non sbaglio mai!" dissi seria.  
"Insomma tu non fai altro che dire che i sentimenti sono inutili. Ma se non fosse cosi?" continuò ignorando la mia ultima affermazione.  
"Se esistesse davvero quella persona speciale in grado di farti volare ad un metro da terra, una persona capace di scuotere il tuo mondo con la sola forza di un sorriso."  
"Ma che accidenti stai blaterando?" sbottai io infastidita.  
"Nulla" rispose lei riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri, scosse la testa un paio di volte "Non ha importanza" aggiunse. Fece per voltarsi ma la fermai afferrandole il braccio.  
"Finn ti fa provare tutte queste emozioni?" domandai io seria. Se mi avesse detto di si avrei smesso di prenderlo in giro lo giurai a me stessa in quella frazione di secondo in cui attendevo la sua risposta che arrivò sicura.  
"No".  
"Grazie a Dio posso continuare ad odiarlo" pensai tra me e me.  
"Ma vorrei tanto che lo fosse" si affrettò a chiarire.  
"Perché?" domandai sorpresa ed anche un po' disgustata da quel malsano desiderio della mia amica.  
"Immagino solo che sarebbe più semplice, se fosse lui a farmi battere il cuore" sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Con un clic del pulsante sul portachiavi, la serrature della mia macchina scattò.  
"Il cuore è un muscolo involontario Q. batte da solo" dissi saccente.  
Lei sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
"Sei davvero la persona più cinica che io conosca Santana" affermò.  
"Si! Cinica, arida, spietata e fredda... è questo che mi impedisce di ridurmi a fare discorsi inutili e privi di senso. Come quello che è venuto fuori poco fa dalla tua bocca" dissi compiaciuta.  
Lei sorrise ancora rassegnata.  
"Ora sparisci dalla mia vista, sdolcinata pappamolla" dissi sarcastica prima di infilarmi gli occhiali da sole ed aprire la portiera.  
Lei mi fece un gesto di saluto con la mano al quale non risposi. Salii in macchina.  
" Una persona che scuote il tuo mondo con un sorriso" dissi tra me e me imitando la vocina flebile di Quinn poi feci una smorfia di disgusto.  
"Che sciocchezza!"  
Misi in moto mentre il sorriso stupendo della bionda dagli occhi azzurri non smetteva di comparirmi davanti agli occhi facendomi letteralmente tremare il cuore.  
"Dannata Fabray! Tu e i tuoi stupidi discorsi" mormorai tra me e me a denti stretti.

***

"Oh Rach ti giuro che avrei voluto urlare dalla gioia! Non puoi capire, mi sentivo come se camminassi tra le nuvole!"  
Non riuscivo a smettere di saltellare mentre io e Rachel percorrevamo a piedi la strada verso casa.  
"Questo è senza dubbio il giorno più bello della mia vita" affermai.  
"L'hai già detto Britt" disse roteando gli occhi "Almeno un milione di volte" sbuffò.  
Mi fermai di scatto. Lei quasi non se ne accorse, continuò a camminare, si fermò poco dopo voltandosi verso di me.  
"Che ti prende?" domandò.  
"Non sei felice per me?" le chiesi mettendo il broncio.  
Lei sospirò.  
"Se devo essere sincera no, Brit" ammise.  
"Ma perché?"  
Ero dispiaciuta. Tutto il mio entusiasmo si era spento in quell'istante. Rachel era la mia migliore amica, l'unica al mondo, oltre a Lord Tubbinton, che mi capisse davvero. Mi aveva sempre sostenuto, lei credeva in me, più di quanto io credessi in me stessa.  
"Brittany ascolta" cominciò lei posizionandosi davanti a me puntando gli occhi dritti nei miei  
"Sai che ti voglio bene vero?" domandò. Io annuii con forza.  
"E sai che sono sempre stata dalla tua parte".  
"Tranne adesso!" mi affrettai a precisare.  
"E' qui che ti sbagli! Io sono dalla tua parte, soprattutto adesso. Tu forse non vedi la cosa da un punto di vista oggettivo Britt, sei accecata da questa strana infatuazione" disse inorridita al solo pensiero "E non ti rendi conto che è una cosa sbagliata" aggiunse.  
"Perché è una ragazza?" domandai.  
"No! Quante volte te lo devo dire? Non perché è una ragazza, ma perché è una persona cattiva, sei così ingenua, così dolce! So che fatichi a vedere la cattiveria nelle persone e so che fatichi a vederla in Santana. Ma lei è cattiva... ed io ho paura che finirà per farti solo del male" ammise preoccupata.  
Continuai ad osservarla soppesando le sue parole.  
"Io non lo so il perché oggi ha fatto quello che ha fatto ma so per certo che c'è qualcosa sotto. Non devi lasciarti fregare da lei, non puoi fidarti, capisci?"  
"Ma... ma se ti sbagliassi? Insomma magari..." tentai di trovare una lancia da spezzare in favore di Santana ma la verità era che, qualunque cosa avessi inventato, sarebbe risultata poco credibile persino a me. Io stessa avevo dubitato della gentilezza dei gesti e delle parole della latina nei miei confronti. Per quanto mi sforzassi di ignorarlo in realtà sapevo che la mia amica aveva ragione.  
"Fidati di me, Britt. Lasciala perdere, restituiscile quell'asciugamano e dimenticati di lei. Finirà solo per spezzarti il cuore".


	6. Chapter 6

"Volete darvi una mossa, razza di molluschi invertebrati? Mia nonna soffriva di artrosi cronica e riusciva comunque ad essere più agile di voi, sacchi di lardo"  
La coach Sylvester continuava ad urlare come una furia mentre le cheerleader saltellavano su e giù nel campo da football. Non riuscivo a capire perché si scaldasse tanto, a me sembravano tutte cosi brave.  
"Santana! Sembri un maiale a cavallo di un asino" urlò alla latina che si teneva in equilibrio perfetto sulla punta della piramide.  
Vidi il viso di Santana contorcersi in una smorfia contrariata prima che lei sbuffasse vistosamente mentre scendeva.  
"Ti ho per caso sentita sbuffare sottospecie di canotto al silicone?" sbottò la coach irritata.  
"No signora" si affrettò a dire lei.  
"E' disgustoso guardarvi! Sei la vergogna del cheerleading tu e questo branco di bradipi in letargo a cui fai da capitano!"  
"Ha perfettamente ragione, coach" concordò lei remissiva.  
"Certo che ho ragione" urlò ancora lei "Dà una svegliata a questa squadra Lopez o giuro che io darò una svegliata come si deve a te! Ti farò correre e sudare cosi tanto che ti si scioglierà tutto il botulino che hai in corpo" la minacciò puntandole il dito poi le diede le spalle visibilmente nervosa, allontanandosi dal campo.  
Vidi il volto di Santana livido di rabbia. Si voltò verso la squadra ormai distrutta dall'allenamento osservandoli uno ad uno prima di inveire su di loro come una furia.  
"Maledetti incompetenti, buoni a nulla! Non siete altro che un gruppo di schifose larve striscianti, muovete quei culi flaccidi prima che vi sbatta fuori da questo campo a calci. Venti giri di corsa subito! Vi farò recuperare tutto l'allenamento che avete perso quest'estate" tutti si mossero controvoglia affaticati e doloranti.  
"Siete sordi oltre che stupidi? Che diavolo aspettate SCATTARE, SCATTARE, SCATTAREE!" urlò lei con forza battendo le mani. Tutti schizzarono a bordo campo come biglie impazzite cominciando a correre in fila come soldatini.  
La osservai prendere un respiro, massaggiarsi lentamente l'addome affaticato da tutti gli addominali cui la coach l'aveva sottoposta poco prima.  
Era tanto cattiva quanto bella. Non riuscii a non pensarlo. La osservavo da più di mezz'ora seduta sugli spalti.  
La notte precedente non ero riuscita a chiudere occhio. Continuavo a ripensare alle parole di Rachel e ripercorrevo con la memoria ogni istante di quella breve conversazione avuta  
con lei in bagno.  
La mia amica aveva ragione: Santana era una mina vagante di cui non potevo fidarmi. Eppure mi era cosi difficile smettere di desiderarla con tutta me stessa.  
La vidi allungare una mano verso la sua coda di cavallo, la sciolse con un movimento sicuro e meravigliose ciocche d'oro nero le scivolarono lungo le spalle. Scrollò la testa un paio di volte lasciando che la sua chioma si muovesse a quel ritmo. Mi sembrò di assistere ad una scena al rallentatore. Dischiuse appena le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi quando un soffio di vento le accarezzò il viso scivolandole tra i capelli. Il sole si rifletteva sulla sua pelle ambrata e perfetta, il soffio d'aria fece vibrare le frange della cortissima gonnellina sollevandola appena, scoprendo un lembo di pelle della coscia e lasciando intravedere appena il bordo delle sue mutandine rosse.  
Un brivido mi percorse la schiena ed un sospiro incontrollato fuoriusci dalle mie labbra semi aperte: non potevo staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
"Ti interessano gli allenamenti bionda?" sbottò una voce alle mie spalle facendomi sobbalzare. Scattai in piedi voltandomi.  
La coach Sue mi osservava con le braccia conserte.  
"I-io ecco..."  
"E' orario di lezione, non dovresti essere qui signorinella" cantilenò lei.  
Deglutii spaventata. Non ci voleva proprio.  
"lo so... è che io..." quella donna mi incuteva timore. Cercavo sempre di evitare il suo sguardo nei corridoi, come se temessi di rimanerne pietrificata.  
"Io mi ricordo di te" sibilò stringendo gli occhi ed avvicinandosi "Hai ballato nello spettacolo di fine anno, in quella sottospecie di musical per vecchie checche isteriche".  
Sapevo a cosa si riferiva: Rachel faceva parte del glee club della scuola e, per lo spettacolo di fine anno, avevano deciso di mettere in scena West side story. Gli serviva qualcuno per le coreografie, così Rach pensò di chiedere a me.  
"S-si signora ho ballato... io... studio danza da quando ho cominciato a camminare, praticamente" mi affrettai a dire.  
"Bene, mi risparmierò dal trascinarti nell'ufficio del preside per aver saltato le lezioni" disse.  
"Davvero?" domandai sollevata.  
"Ci vediamo lunedì alle selezioni" disse prima di voltarsi.  
"Quali selezioni?" domandai.  
"Quelle per le cheerios" rispose con ovvietà.  
"Cosa? No io non sono interessata al cheerleading, signora" mi affrettai a rispondere.  
Lei si voltò rivolgendomi uno sguardo di fuoco che mi fece tremare le ginocchia.  
"Come hai detto prego?" sibilò.  
"Beh io non... non ho tempo per questo. Insomma ho già le lezioni di danza ed il giornalino della scuola. Inoltre i miei non mi permetterebbero di intraprendere un'altra attività  
exstrascolastica, almeno finché non recupero i brutti voti che ho preso alla fine dell'anno! Perciò non credo che farò il provino, mi dispiace" mi giustificai evitando il suo sguardo.  
Sarebbe davvero stato il colmo, già solo pensare a Santana mi faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene dal desiderio, figuriamoci averla davanti tutto il giorno agli allenamenti. Dovevo starle lontana se non volevo rischiare di impazzire. Inoltre quello che avevo detto era vero: i miei avevano minacciato di togliermi la danza se non cominciavo a studiare seriamente. Avevo persino dovuto rifiutare l'invito di Rachel ad unirmi al glee club per quel motivo.  
E poi, dannazione, agitare pon pon in aria e fare quelle acrobazie non era esattamente la mia aspirazione, le loro esibizioni erano più una roba da ginnaste, io ero una ballerina.  
La coach mi guardò come si guarda un insetto spiaccicato sul vetro della propria auto appena lavata.  
"E quali sarebbero esattamente queste materie da recuperare?" domandò beffarda.

"Ho le gambe a pezzi" boffonchiò Sugar stesa sulla panca negli spogliatoi, intorno a lei il resto della squadra si apprestava a cambiarsi dopo la doccia. Lamentandosi per i dolori e la stanchezza.  
"Avevi intenzione di ucciderci, maledetta strega?" sbottò Quinn nella mia direzione quando entrai negli spogliatoi.  
"Se non vi torturo la coach torturerà me...meglio voi che io" mi limitai a dire scrollando le spalle "E non credere che per me non sia stato faticoso, mi sono allenata il doppio di voi... come sempre" conclusi.  
Aprii il mio armadietto e tirai fuori un asciugamano bianco che mi passai intorno al collo.  
"Dov'è il tuo asciugamano?" domandò Quinn sorpresa.  
"Cosa?" chiesi distrattamente cercando in fretta una scusa "Ah... la cameriera ha dimenticato di lavarlo" inventai.  
"Mio padre ha licenziato personale per molto meno sai? E' assurdo che dimentichino cose del genere insomma è il loro lavoro, vengono pagati per questo, dovresti seriamente prendere in considerazione l'idea di cambiarla..." Sugar si intromise cominciando a parlare senza prendere fiato.  
"Falla smettere, pagherò qualunque prezzo" sussurrai a Quinn appoggiando la testa all'armadietto. La stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire.  
"Sugar dacci tregua, va a farti un giro" ringhiò e l'altra si zittì dirigendosi verso le docce.  
"Bombe a mano contraffatte scatta qui immediatamente" la voce della coach rimbombò negli spogliatoi.  
Rapidamente mi diressi verso la porta d'ingresso e, quando la raggiunsi, mi si incastrò il respiro in gola.  
Accanto alla Sylvester spaventata ed incredula c'era lei: quella bionda mozzafiato che da un paio di giorni non voleva saperne di smettere di tormentare i miei pensieri.  
La brillantezza dell'azzurro dei suoi occhi mi invase e mi sembrò per un attimo di perdermi nel cielo infinito delle sue iridi.  
"Riccioli d'oro questo piccolo ammasso di plastica sintetica è il capitano della squadra" disse rivolta a lei indicandomi con un dito, poi si rivolse a me.  
" Betty boop! Doroty qui farà i provini per la squadra lunedì e, dato che l'ho già vista dimenare il sedere, ci sono buone probabilità che accetti di farla entrare in questa specie di ricovero per anziani che voi continuate a definire squadra" disse con un ghigno.  
"Mi chiamo Brittany" precisò la bionda in un monito di coraggio.  
Brittany... finalmente conoscevo il suo nome.  
"E comunque gliel'ho già detto signora, non farò quel provino io..." cercò di continuare ma la coach che sembrò non averla minimamente ascoltata tornò a rivolgersi a me.  
"A quanto pare la nostra barbie qui presente ha il cervello della stessa misura di quello di una gallina. Ha più materie da recuperare di quante ne insegnino in questa stupida scuola. Tra le quali c'è persino spagnolo! Pensa un po', Botox, finalmente sarai utile a qualcosa." cantilenò la coach fissandomi.  
"Prego?" domandai sperando di aver frainteso.  
"Tu" disse puntandomi il dito "Aiuterai Brittany a recuperare con gli studi così i suoi genitori non ostacoleranno la mia vittoria alle nazionali, visto che TU" disse stavolta puntando il dito verso Brittany facendola sobbalzare "Sarai nella mia squadra".  
Oh no! Era una pazzia! Non poteva essere vero, avevo parlato con lei solo una volta ed era bastata a sconvolgermi. Mi ero ripromessa di non parlarle mai più.  
Non esisteva che io le dessi ripetizioni e, sicuramente, non avrei sopportato di ritrovarmela davanti agli occhi tutti i giorni agli allenamenti con indosso la divisa striminzita delle cheerios, e negli spogliatoi sotto le docce.  
 _Cazzo Santana ricomponiti e smettila di guardarla come se fosse qualcosa da mangiare!_  
Distolsi lo sguardo che si era posato sulle sue gambe slanciate e perfette coperte solo da un cortissimo pantaloncino in jeans.  
Stavo davvero fissando in modo cosi lascivo le gambe di una ragazza? Ma che accidenti avevo in testa?  
Le rivolsi un altro sguardo. Anche lei però: chi diavolo andrebbe a scuola vestita in quel modo? Dove credeva di essere, in spiaggia? Poteva coprirsi un po' di più, accidenti.  
"Non posso" sbottai rivolta alla Sylvester.  
Ripetizioni un corno! Più stavo lontana da quella bionda meglio era per me.  
"Ed io non voglio" commentò Brittany di rimando.  
"Ok piccole impertinenti, mettiamo i puntini sulle i. Primo: ti ho beccata a saltare le lezioni ed a fumare erba all'interno dell'istituto..."  
"Io non stavo fumando erba" ribatté lei scioccata.  
"E' la mia parola contro la tua, vedremo a chi crederà il preside..." rispose lei "...secondo: non ti conviene metterti contro di me, potrei davvero renderti quest'anno scolastico un inferno, non sfidarmi bambina. Voglio averti nella mia squadra e ti avrò! E poi che diavolo hai da lamentarti? Ti ho trovato un'insegnante privata gratis" concluse lasciando Brittany perplessa. Poi si rivolse a me.  
"Per quanto riguarda te, piccolo sacco di spazzatura rigonfio di grasso di balena sintetico, se continui a voler fare di testa tua ed a metterti contro di me, ti sbatterò in fondo alla piramide e stanne certa che ti ci lascerò marcire finché di te non saranno rimaste solo le tue protesi rattrappite!" mi ringhiò contro.  
"Ci vediamo lunedì" disse solenne rivolta ad un'incredula Brittany prima di voltarsi ed uscire sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.


	7. Chapter 7

Era Assurdo.  
Davvero assurdo.  
Continuavo a ripeterlo mentalmente, osservavo il mio piatto ancora pieno, giocherellando nervosamente con la forchetta. Al mio tavolo Quinn, Sugar, Puck e Sam continuavano a chiacchierare ma non riuscivo a concentrarmi sul discorso. Alzavo di tanto in tanto lo sguardo passando in rassegna la grande sala della mensa anche se non sapevo cosa cercassi in particolare.  
Bugiarda.  
Lo sapevo: cercavo lei.  
Dopo che la Sylvester aveva lasciato gli spogliatoi, Brittany era uscita senza rivolgermi nemmeno uno sguardo, borbottando un 'col cavolo che entro in squadra'.  
Come diavolo si era permessa? Nessuno volta le spalle a Santana Lopez.  
Che accidenti avrei dovuto fare? Andare a parlarle per accordarci su quelle dannate ripetizioni che non avevo assolutamente voglia di darle?  
Andare io a cercare lei, siamo impazziti?  
Avrei dovuto farlo però. La biondina non sembrava avesse voglia di collaborare ma la coach era stata chiara: se volevo tenermi stretto il mio posto da capitano dovevo convincerla a lasciarsi aiutare e, cosa peggiore, ad entrare in squadra.  
Piccola impertinente. Cosa aveva lei da lamentarsi? Io avevo dovuto sgobbare come un'ossessa per guadagnarmi un posto da cheerleader mentre, a lei, era stato servito su un piatto d'argento.  
E poi dove diavolo era? Non mangiava?  
Cominciavo seriamente ad irritarmi. Il mio malumore aumentò a dismisura quando quel pachiderma di Finn mi bloccò la visuale sedendosi proprio di fronte a me, accanto a Quinn.  
"Oh per favore, il cibo di questa dannatissima mensa fa già abbastanza schifo ma averti davanti agli occhi mentre mangio, Finnocenza, mette davvero a dura prova la resistenza del mio stomaco! Abbi pietà di me!" sbuffai.  
"Gentile come sempre, Satana" borbottò lui senza guardarmi schioccando un bacio sulle labbra di una Quinn poco entusiasta.  
"Eh no! Questo è troppo! Ora posso ufficialmente dire che il mio appetito è andato a farsi benedire" dissi coprendomi gli occhi teatralmente mentre allontanavo il piatto.  
Senza indugiare Puck si fiondò sul mio cibo. Puntai il gomito sul tavolo e appoggiai il mento sul palmo della mano.  
"Sembri più irritabile del solito _chica_ , qualcosa non va?" mi chiese poi con la bocca piena.  
"Innanzitutto ingoia prima di parlare, sei disgustoso. E, comunque, non sono irritabile ed anche se oggi lo fossi non sarebbero affari tuoi Puckerman".  
Lui scrollò le spalle tornando a concentrarsi sul piatto, consapevole che fosse meglio non infierire oltre. Sam rise ma una mia occhiata gelida nella sua direzione zittì anche lui.  
"Lasciate perdere Lady Snix ha avuto una giornatina pesante: la coach l'ha appena promossa a baby sitter" cantilenò Quinn ridacchiando.  
"Togliti quel ghigno dalla faccia Lucy Q. se non vuoi che ti cambi i connotati" ringhiai io.  
"Oh ma andiamo! Non è poi cosi terribile come sembra, l'ho vista ballare anche io, la ragazza ci sa fare! Potrebbe essere un buon acquisto per la squadra e, in quanto alle ripetizioni, puoi facilmente evitarlo. Alla prossima verifica di spagnolo puoi semplicemente limitarti a passarle il compito e tanti saluti" disse Q. riflettendo.  
"Certo come no, così oltre ad entrare nelle cheerios senza alcuna fatica dovrebbe anche beccarsi un buon voto senza studiare minimamente! Vuoi che le regali anche dei soldi già che ci siamo?" dissi irritata "E poi, scusami tanto Q., quand'è che l'avresti vista ballare?" domandai curiosa.  
Quinn spalancò gli occhi. Un leggero rossore le coprì il viso, abbassò lo sguardo, improvvisamente interessata al suo piatto.  
"Beh, io sono andata a dare un'occhiata a quel musical l'anno scorso" borbottò imbarazzata.  
"Prego? Sei andata allo spettacolo di quegli sfigati del Glee club" la guardai incredula.  
"Beh ero curiosa" si giustificò lei.  
Bene ora si che ne avevo la conferma: il mondo stava cominciando a girare al contrario! Mi sembrava di stare in un episodio di 'Ai confini della realtà'.  
Feci per rispondere ma qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione dall'altro lato della stanza. Brittany era appena entrata reggendo il suo vassoio, accanto a lei un tipo strambo con una camicia di un verde quasi accecante. La Berry trotterellava dietro di loro chiacchierando con quella tipa asiatica che vestiva sempre di nero ed aveva un non so che di inquietante.  
Improvvisamente mi sembrò come se il brusio della sala si fosse spento, avevo l'impressione che i passi di Brittany fossero l'unica cosa che le mie orecchie potessero udire, la vidi sedersi ad un tavolo poco distante dall'entrata. Mi dava le spalle e riuscivo a vedere solo i suoi capelli biondi ondeggiarle lungo le spalle, il ragazzo con la camicia verde si sedette accanto a lei poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. Lei si voltò e gli sorrise e poi le loro labbra si incontrarono.  
Un tonfo sordo.  
Buio totale.  
"Santana ma che diavolo ti prende?" la voce di Quinn mi riportò alla realtà. Lo sguardo cadde sulla mia amica spalancai gli occhi, incredula io stessa, per un attimo mi era sembrato di non vedere più nulla: come se un velo nero mi si fosse posato sul viso.  
Aprii la bocca per parlare ma un'ondata d'aria mi invase riempiendomi i polmoni, avevo smesso di respirare e non me ne ero accorta.  
Mi guardai intorno rendendomi conto di essere in piedi. Il mio vassoio stava lì, capovolto sul pavimento.  
Tornai a posare lo sguardo sui miei amici che mi guardavano sconvolti, così come i ragazzi dei tavoli vicini.  
"Stai bene Snix?" domandò Puck stranito.  
"In realtà credo di no" sussurrai "Ho bisogno d'aria" aggiunsi allontanandomi dal tavolo.  
"Sarà _quel_ periodo del mese" sussurrò Sam rivolto all'amico che si aggiustò la cresta con la mano scrollando le spalle.

Sentivo le tempie scoppiare, sudavo freddo, decisamente non stavo bene.  
Camminando a passo svelto vidi l'ombra di qualcuno arrivare alla mia sinistra ma non riuscii a fermarmi in tempo.  
Andai letteralmente a sbattere contro un ragazzo. Riuscii a non perdere l'equilibrio ma il suo succo di mela si rovesciò completamente sulla mia divisa.  
Improvvisamente la sala sprofondò nel silenzio. Kurt Hummel stringeva tremante il suo vassoio, il bicchiere del suo succo di frutta ormai vuoto rotolava ai suoi piedi, era sconvolto dal terrore. I miei occhi vagarono da lui alla mia divisa macchiata.  
"S-scusa" balbettò tremante.  
Sfoderai l'occhiataccia più cattiva che avevo in repertorio mentre sentivo montare la rabbia, allargai le narici respirando rumorosamente.  
"Comincia a scappare Porcellana" sussurrai a denti stretti.  
Mi preparai a saltargli al collo quando una presa salda si serrò intorno alle mia spalle impedendomi di muovermi.  
"Evitiamo scenate" mi sussurrò la voce di Quinn all'orecchio "Non vorrai finire di nuovo dal preside, no?" continuò.  
"Sparisci Mini pony" ringhiò poi rivolta al ragazzo che non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si affrettò a sgattaiolare via.  
Con uno strattone mi liberai dalla presa della mia amica ed uscii dalla sala mentre il brusio ricominciava a riempirla.  
Spalancai la porta degli spogliatoi con un calcio.  
"Dannatissimo Hummel, questa me la paghi" urlai e la mia voce rimbombò nella stanza vuota.  
Raggiunsi il mio armadietto. Mi tremavano le mani, camminai nervosamente avanti e indietro senza riuscire a calmarmi.  
Quella scenetta pietosa mi rotornava prepotente d'avanti agli occhi. Mi infastidiva e non ne capivo il perché.  
Brittany aveva un ragazzo. E allora? Non c'era nessun motivo logico per cui la cosa avrebbe dovuto infastidirmi, eppure era cosi.  
"Che faccia da pesce lesso... e poi quale squilibrato mentale andrebbe in giro con una camicia del genere?!" sbottai ad alta voce.

"Parli anche da sola adesso?" la voce di Quinn mi fece sobbalzare, non l'avevo sentita entrare.  
"Cristo Fabray mi hai fatto venire un colpo!" sbraitai.  
Lei appoggiò la schiena al muro, mi osservò a braccia conserte mentre aprivo il mio armadietto recuperando la divisa di riserva.  
"Si può sapere cosa ti sta succedendo? Puck aveva ragione: sei peggio del solito" osservò lei vagamente preoccupata "E poi quella scenetta a mensa ma che ti è preso?"  
"Non lo so!" sbottai. Ed era vero. Non lo sapevo e avrei tanto voluto che qualcuno me lo spiegasse.  
"Hem s-scusate" una voce timida aleggiò nella stanza. Sia io che Quinn ci voltammo verso la porta semi aperta dove spuntò il viso di Brittany, incrociai i suoi splendidi occhi che, quasi come un anestetico, riuscirono immediatamente a calmare il mio malumore.  
"Entra, non ti mangeremo" disse Quinn notando l'incertezza della ragazza che se ne stava lì sulla porta.  
"Tu sei Brittany, il nuovo acquisto della squadra, giusto? Ti ho vista ballare, sei in gamba" continuò quando la ragazza si avvicinò cauta e, così dicendo, le tese la mano.  
"Io sono..."  
"Quinn Fabray. Lo so, non hai bisogno di presentazioni e comunque non credo che entrerò in squadra. Ma ti ringrazio del complimento" squittì lei regalandole un sorriso e stringendo la sua mano.  
"Oh si che entrerai in squadra. Almeno se non vuoi che la coach ti disintegri completamente, senza contare le pene dell'inferno che farebbe passare a Santana" ribbatté Quinn convinta.  
Cercai di evitare lo sguardo preoccupato di Brittany che corse a posarsi su di me a quelle parole.  
"A tale proposito credo che abbiate delle questioni burocratiche da risolvere. Le lezioni di Santana ti faranno diventare una vera _chica_ spagnola vedrai. E non vedo l'ora di vedere il tuo provino lunedì" cantilenò Quinn dandole una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla "Devo tornare da Finn ma riprenderemo il discorso" disse poi seria puntando il dito verso di me. Sbuffai con disappunto, mentre lei usciva dalla stanza.  
Ero rimasta sola con Brittany, sola col nemico, per la seconda volta.

Avevo osservato tutta la scena in mensa. Terrorizzata da quello che sarebbe potuto succedere al mio amico Kurt. Santana era piuttosto imprevedibile in questi casi e tendeva ad essere manesca. Lo sapevo bene, spesso mi era capitato di assistere alle numerose risse che l'avevano coinvolta nei corridoi o nel cortile della scuola.  
Quando l'avevo vista correre via non mi ero nemmeno resa conto di essermi alzata recuperando il mio zaino ed ignorando Rory che mi chiedeva dove stessi andando. Le mie gambe avevano preso a seguire Quinn che le correva dietro.  
Ed ora eccomi lì, nuovamente sola con lei. Deglutii a vuoto. Ma che stavo facendo? Non aveva senso, non sapevo nemmeno cosa dirle, né perché mi fossi precipitata li.  
"Dobbiamo smetterla di incontrarci così" scherzò lei abbozzando un sorriso. Alludendo, forse, alla situazione che si era stranamente capovolta. Soltanto il giorno prima ero io quella con la maglietta macchiata ed appiccicosa. Ora era capitato a lei. Sorrisi al pensiero di quella strana coincidenza.  
"Beh un po' per uno" dissi scrollando le spalle "Immagino che questo ti serva adesso" aggiunsi porgendole il suo asciugamano rosso che avevo accuratamente lavato e sistemato nello zaino il giorno prima ripromettendomi di restituirlo. In realtà era per quello che ero andata a seguire gli allenamenti quella mattina.  
"Grazie" disse allungando una mano per prenderlo.  
"Allora" continuò "Immagino che tu sia qui per parlare delle ripetizioni" disse.  
In realtà no ma mi sembrò più plausibile del vero motivo per cui ero lì: cioè che non potevo starle lontana.  
"Già" annuii cogliendo la palla al balzo "Proprio per questo, si".  
"Quindi entrerai nella squadra?" domandò alzando un sopracciglio.  
"A quanto pare non ho molta scelta, come ha detto Quinn, la Sylvester potrebbe mettermi nei guai. Inoltre potrebbe mettere nei guai te e la cosa mi dispiacerebbe molto" ammisi.  
"Ti dispiacerebbe?" ripeté lei un po' incredula osservandomi con le sopracciglia aggrottate "E perché mai dovresti dispiacerti per me?"  
-Perché sono pazzamente innamorata di te dal primo anno di liceo- no, non potevo dirle questo.  
"Perché non potrei sopportare che qualcuno finisca ingiustamente nei guai per colpa mia" risposi  
"Io non sono 'qualcuno', sono Santana Lopez".  
-Appunto come potrei permettere che quella strega della coach torturi la mia Santana- no, non potevo dire neanche questo.  
"Lo so ma non per questo meriti una tale ingiustizia" borbottai.  
Lei sorrise. "C'è gente in questa scuola che direbbe il contrario, sono certa che la tua stessa amichetta, Berry, sarebbe ben felice di lasciarmi a marcire sotto le grinfie della Sylvester. E come lei molti altri" osservò.  
"Forse loro lo farebbero ma non io" sorrisi.  
Ricambiò il mio sorriso con una smorfia diffidente. Non doveva essere troppo abituata a questo genere di gentilezze, la trovai così tenera in quel momento, sembrava sempre così forte ma, in quell'istante, lessi nei suoi occhioni carichi di dubbi una fragilità nascosta che mi fece tremare il cuore.  
"Beh" esordì lei distogliendo lo sguardo "Quando avevi pensato di cominciare con le ripetizioni?" domandò distrattamente sfilandosi il top della divisa sporca con un rapido movimento del busto.  
La mia salivazione si azzerò di colpo, _eh no non poteva farlo_ , mi voleva morta non c'era alta spiegazione.  
Cercai disperatamente di ordinare ai miei occhi di chiudersi o, almeno, di spostarsi. Ma niente, non seguivano più gli ordini del cervello, rimasero lì puntati su quella scultura perfetta di cioccolato al latte.  
Osservai la lenta discesa di una ciocca di capelli che si era liberata dalla sua coda di cavallo accarezzandole la pelle del collo ed andando a sfiorare la sua clavicola pronunciata. La scostò con un movimento leggero della mano portandola dietro l'orecchio, sfiorò quello striminzito strato di stoffa rossa che non bastava a nascondere il suo seno abbondante, alto, perfetto.  
Scesi con lo sguardo per bearmi della vista del suo ventre piatto. Un brillantino rosso luccicava sul suo ombelico. Deglutii a vuoto.  
"Hey sei ancora su questo pianeta" la sua voce mi riportò alla realtà. Alzai lo sguardo e ritrovai il suo che mi scrutava incuriosito mentre si scioglieva i capelli "Ti ho fatto una domanda".  
"S-si, io... tu... tu potresti venire a casa mia" nel momento stesso in cui lo dissi non riuscii ad evitare di immaginare Santana che 'veniva' a casa mia.  
Mio Dio, che pervertita.  
"Si a casa tua va bene. Sai, stranamente Brittany, indipendentemente dalla coach non mi dispiace darti una mano".  
Un'altra immagine sconcia prese forma davanti ai miei occhi ascoltando quelle parole.  
 _Brittany, cavolo, controllati_.  
"G-grazie" balbettai sentendo il viso avvampare, dovevo uscire da lì prima, di perdere il controllo e saltarle addosso. Ma poi perché diamine non si rivestiva, accidenti?  
"Io ora vado" dissi voltandomi.  
"Non dimentichi di darmi qualcosa, Britt?" la sua voce risuonò calda e sensuale nelle mie orecchie, la guardai nuovamente, tentai di ricordare quando diavolo si era sfilata la gonna. Se ne stava lì, mezza nuda, appoggiata al suo armadietto con le braccia incrociate sotto il seno e quel suo solito sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
-Oh ti darei volentieri qualcosa adesso- avrei voluto dirle. Ma mi limitai a guardarla.  
"L'indirizzo" sussurrò.  
Annuii incapace di parlare. Mi sentivo soffocare, faceva caldo, troppo caldo lì dentro o forse ero io che andavo a fuoco.  
Tirai fuori una matita dalla borsa e strappai un foglio di carta dal diario, vi scarabocchiai sopra il mio indirizzo e lo appoggiai sulla panca accanto alla sua borsa.  
"Allora sabato alle quattro va bene?" domandò lei.  
"Perfetto" riuscii a dire. Mi voltai di spalle schizzando fuori come un fulmine.  
Tentavo disperatamente di regolarizzare il respiro.  
-Maledetta Santana Lopez, tu sarai la mia morte- pensai.


	8. Chapter 8

"Allora ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto?" chiesi rivolta a Lord Tubbinton che mi osservava accoccolato sul mio letto "Comportati bene!" gli intimai mentre sistemavo i miei libri sulla scrivania.  
Osservai l'orologio. Mancavano dieci minuti alle quattro, tra poco sarebbe arrivata. Avevo passato tutta la mattina a pulire la stanza da cima a fondo maledicendomi mentalmente per essere così disordinata.  
Durante tutta la settimana l'avevo incrociata spesso nei corridoi ma cercavo sempre di evitarla, per quanto potessi, visto che dopo l'ultima volta non riuscivo a guardarla senza immaginarla nuda e la cosa mi rendeva un tantino nervosa.  
Dal canto suo lei mi salutava a stento rivolgendomi però lunghissime occhiate ammiccanti o almeno così mi sembrava. Forse mi stavo suggestionando troppo.  
"Brittany io sto uscendo" mia madre irruppe nella mia stanza "Ricordati che ho accettato questa cosa del cheerleading solo perché mi hai promesso che recupererai i tuoi voti! Impegnati o dovrò ripensarci" mi ammonì severa.  
"Non preoccuparti mamma te l'ho detto: Santana è ispanica! Chi meglio di lei può darmi ripetizioni? Inoltre ci tengo davvero a questa cosa, mi impegnerò, promesso!" dissi convinta.  
Non ero partita molto entusiasta all'idea di entrare in squadra ma dovevo ammettere che, più ci pensavo, più l'idea di avvicinarmi così tanto alla latina non mi dispiaceva troppo.  
Mia madre annuì poco convinta ed uscì. La sentii scendere le scale, mi voltai nuovamente a controllare che tutto fosse perfettamente al suo posto quando il campanello trillò facendomi sobbalzare.  
"Tu devi essere Santana, sei puntualissima" sentii dire a mia madre al piano di sotto.  
"Io non sono mai in ritardo, piacere di conoscerla signora Pierce" squittì la voce della cheerleader. Come sapeva il mio cognome? Forse l'aveva letto sul campanello. Oh ma che importanza aveva? Era al piano di sotto ed io dovevo darmi una mossa.  
Ricontrollai il mio aspetto velocemente davanti allo specchio, decisi di sciogliermi i capelli, sì, forse era meglio.  
"Brittany la tua amica è arrivata" mi urlò mia madre. Come un fulmine mi fiondai nel corridoio fino alle scale, indugiai sul primo gradino reggendomi alla ringhiera per non cadere rovinosamente giù per la scala.  
Era li davanti alla porta. La luce del sole pomeridiano di settembre che brillava alle sue spalle le illuminava la pelle ambrata rendendola lucida. Non indossava la sua solita divisa e la cosa mi rallegrò.  
Non che mi dispiacesse quel gonnellino striminzito che lasciava cosi poco all'immaginazione, ma l'avevo vista cosi raramente in altre vesti ed era sempre un piacere constatare quanto riuscisse ad essere maledettamente sexy qualunque cosa indossasse compresi i jeans stretti e la canotta grigia che aveva in quel momento.  
E poi i capelli lasciati finalmente sciolti, liberi di sfiorarle le spalle, erano una piacevole alternativa alla sua solita coda di cavallo.  
"Ciao" mi salutò allegra incatenando gli occhi ai miei. Mi sembrò di sprofondare sotto il peso di quello sguardo da pantera.  
"Ciao" risposi abbozzando un sorriso.  
"Spero davvero che tu abbia molta pazienza Santana, Brittany è un osso duro quando si tratta dello spagnolo. Non riesce proprio ad entrarle in testa" ammise mia madre.  
"Oh non si preoccupi signora, sua figlia è in ottime mani, le assicuro che con il mio aiuto la sua padronanza della lingua migliorerà nettamente" rispose lei.  
Ma perché qualunque cosa uscisse fuori da quelle meravigliose labbra mi suonava cosi maledettamente sconcia?  
Mia madre salutò Santana uscendo di casa, lei le sorrise tornando poi a rivolgersi a me che nel frattempo ero scesa ed indugiavo sull'ultimo gradino.  
"Posso offrirti qualcosa prima di cominciare?" biascicai incapace di staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra "V-vuoi mangiare o magari una bibita fresca?"  
-Le mie mani sul tuo corpo mozzafiato?- _cavolo Brittany datti una regolata._  
Cercai di allontanare quel pensiero.  
"Magari più tardi" si limitò a dire scuotendo la testa "Cerchiamo di darci da fare ora".  
Altra immagine sconcia. Ma non era colpa mia! Quella ragazza trasudava sesso da tutti i pori e il mio sistema nervoso era decisamente troppo fragile quando c'era lei nei paraggi.  
"Studieremo in camera mia, ti faccio strada" riuscii a dire prima di voltarmi per salire le scale.

Ma questa tizia ce li aveva un paio di pantaloni decenti? Possibile che nel suo guardaroba ci fossero solo mini shorts striminziti?  
Brittany saliva le scale con una lentezza impressionante. O, almeno, così mi sembrava. Non potevo fare altro che osservare quel sedere perfetto e sodo ondeggiarmi davanti fasciato solo da quel cortissimo pezzo di stoffa bianco.  
Era assolutamente perfetto e, _accidenti_ , aveva delle gambe chilometriche.  
 _Ok Santana, stai sbavando sul sedere di una ragazza, la cosa è al quanto strana ed inopportuna. Ricomponiti!_  
Alzai lo sguardo puntandolo sulla sua schiena coperta da una leggera t-shirt rosa molto larga. Si, la sua schiena. Aveva davvero dei bei capelli. Ne percorsi la lunghezza con lo sguardo, lunghissimi davvero, si.  
 _Cazzo Santana, le stai fissando il sedere di nuovo! Ma che accidenti di problema hai?_  
Finalmente le scale terminarono. Mi era sembrata una salita chilometrica.  
Brittany saltellò fino alla porta semi aperta in fondo al corridoio ed io la seguii. Mi fece segno di entrare per prima, obbedii ed un brivido mi attraversò la schiena quando nel passarle accanto sfiorai la sua spalla con la mia.  
Entrò dopo di me richiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Mi guardai intorno un po' contrariata.  
Va bene, io avevo uno stile particolare tutto mio e la mia stanza rispecchiava in pieno il lato cupo e lugubre del mio carattere, ma quella era la camera di una dodicenne!  
Andiamo. Si passava da un estremo all'altro ed, in ogni caso, nemmeno a sei anni avevo mai avuto così tanti peluche sparsi per camera mia.  
"Lui è Lord Tubbinton,Tubb questa è Santana, la ragazza di cui ti parlavo" esordì Brittany indicando il letto.  
I miei occhi si posarono su quella enorme palla di pelo. Era più simile ad un cucciolo di ippopotamo che ad un gatto.  
"E' enorme" mi lasciai scappare.  
"Si beh... ha avuto un passato burrascoso. Da quando ha smesso di fumare il suo appetito è aumentato. Credo sia una causa della mancanza di nicotina" osservò Brittany.  
La guardai aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non ero certa di aver sentito bene. Cercai sul suo viso un'ombra di scherzo ma non c'era.  
Involontariamente mi scappò una risatina.  
"Sei strana Pierce" dissi.  
"Non sei la prima persona che me lo dice ma, francamente, non capisco il perché" si limitò a rispondere scrollando le spalle.  
"Allora" sospirai decisa a lasciar perdere "Vogliamo cominciare?"  
Lei annuì energicamente indicandomi la sedia dietro la scrivania. Mi accomodai e lei prese posto di fronte a me.  
"Con cosa preferisci iniziare? Scritto od orale?" domandai. Lei mi guardò come se avessi appena detto una parolaccia, poi abbassò gli occhi tossendo appena.  
"Scritto..." rispose.  
"Bene! Carta e penna" ordinai.  
Mi pentii subito di averlo detto. Alzò appena il sedere dalla sedia sporgendosi totalmente verso di me. Un braccio sosteneva il suo peso col palmo appoggiato alla superficie liscia del tavolo, l'altro aprì uno dei cassetti della scrivania.  
Il profumo dei suoi capelli mi invase prepotentemente le narici mentre la sua spalla, lasciata scoperta dalla maglietta troppo larga, mi sfiorò il mento. Al contatto con quel lembo di pelle così invitante e profumato sentii una strana sensazione: come se la sua spalla mi stesse implorando di darle un morso. Allontanai un po' il viso, era la seconda volta che desideravo mordere Brittany. Decisamente qualcosa non andava.  
Lei si agitava tastando il fondo del cassetto per trovare la matita. Ma non sarebbe stato più facile alzarsi e fare il giro intorno alla scrivania?  
Gli occhi scivolarono sulla sua clavicola esposta, lo scollo largo della maglia era una tentazione alla quale non dovevo, e non volevo, cedere.  
 _Non farlo Santana non lo fare, non lo fare._  
Troppo tardi.  
Mi ritrovai a vagare con lo sguardo all'interno di quella scollatura. Grosso errore. Enorme, irreparabile, errore.  
"Madre de Dios" sussurrai ingoiando a vuoto. Non portava il reggiseno.  
La cosa non avrebbe dovuto sconvolgermi più di tanto eppure stava succedendo.  
Un'improvvisa vampata di calore mi esplose nel basso ventre arrampicandosi fino al mio viso tingendolo di un rosso acceso.  
"Trovata!" urlò trionfante in quello stesso istante rimettendosi al suo posto e mostrandomi allegra la matita.  
Scattai in piedi. Mi diressi a grandi passi verso la finestra e la spalancai respirando a fatica.  
"Tutto bene?" mi domandò lei preoccupata.  
"Cosa? Si" mi affrettai a dire "Solo che si soffoca in questa stanza! Ti dispiace se resto qui?" balbettai guardandola a fatica.  
Lei sorrise facendo segno di no con la testa poi aprì il quaderno in attesa che la mia lezione cominciasse.  
Quella bionda stava cercando di uccidermi.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh por favor!" esclamai incredula per la decima volta cerchiando con la penna rossa l'ennesima parola errata.  
Osservai Brittany accigliata. Non prestava alcuna attenzione al mio stupore. Se ne stava stesa a pancia in giù sul suo letto a giocare con la coda penzolante di quella palla di pelo miagolante mentre io correggevo il dettato che aveva appena finito di trascrivere. Avevo usato delle frasi estremamente semplici. Non potevo credere di essere arrivata a metà foglio e di aver già dovuto correggere un centinaio di errori banalissimi.  
"No me lo puedo creer, Brittany! Non ne hai azzeccata una" mi lamentai.  
"Di che ti stupisci? Se avessi saputo lo spagnolo non ci sarebbe stato bisogno del tuo aiuto, non credi? Dovevi aspettartelo" mi rispose con tranquillità continuando ad accarezzare il gatto ad occhi chiusi.  
"Ma io credevo ti servisse solo un aiuto per potenziare le tue basi… non un miracolo!" esclamai io concentrandomi nuovamente sul foglio "Si dovrebbe lavorare giorno e notte per farti recuperare tutto" osservai preoccupata.

Tornai a guardarla, percorrendo con lo sguardo la lunghezza delle sue gambe scoperte, bellissime. Ripensandoci l'idea di passare le notti in quella stanza con lei non mi sembrava troppo spaventosa.  
 _Ok Santana torna in te._

"Se non ti va più di aiutarmi non importa San non voglio farti perdere tempo. Non mi spaventa avere l'ennesima insufficienza ed, in ogni caso, l'idea di diventare una cheerleader non mi entusiasma, lo sai" disse calma senza guardami.

Va bene, tralasciai il fatto che mi aveva chiamato "San", ignorando i vari modi in cui avrei potuto intimarle di non chiamarmi più in quel modo.

Una sola immagine mi attraversò la mente: la coach che rideva di gusto mentre annaspavo nel fango, sul fondo della piramide, schiacciata dal peso della squadra. Rabbrividii.

"Col cavolo! Tu passerai il prossimo test di spagnolo con un voto decente ed entrerai nelle Cheerios! Parola di Santana Lopez!" decretai senza indugiare.  
Lei sorrise guardandomi. Piccola strega, l'aveva fatto apposta! Psicologia inversa, eh? Ed io che credevo che avesse qualche rotella fuori posto, sapeva il fatto suo.

"Allora, abbiamo finito?" mi domandò alzandosi dal letto.  
"Scherzi? Abbiamo appena cominciato" protestai.  
"Oh andiamo sono le sei ed io ho fame!" si lamentò lei mettendo il broncio.  
"Hai troppo da recuperare! Non possiamo permetterci pause" dissi. Restammo per un po' a fissarci. Io cercando di mantenere un'espressione severa, lei con il suo adorabile broncio.  
 _Non farti fregare Santana, puoi resistere._  
"Oh San ti prego facciamo una pausa, ti prego" cantilenò lei poi sorrise speranzosa.  
 _Se pensa che basti farmi occhioni languidi per farmi cedere si sbaglia. Io sono Santana Lopez la regina di Lima Heigthts! Sono cresciuta facendo a botte con teppisti di strada alti il doppio di me. Non ho compassione nemmeno per i cuccioli abbandonati io._  
Continuava a fissarmi sbattendo le palpebre. L'azzurro di quegli occhi quasi mi accecava ed avrei potuto sciogliermi per la dolcezza di quel visino imbronciato.  
"Va bene, cinque minuti di pausa, non di più" sospirai.  
"Evviva!"  
Lei saltellò più volte sul posto battendo le mani prima di precipitarsi ad aprire la porta della stanza, facendomi segno di seguirla.  
Alzai gli occhi al soffitto scuotendo la testa, incapace di trattenere un sorriso rassegnato ed obbedii.

"Allora, vediamo un po'..." esclamò pensierosa cominciando a rovistare in uno dei mobili della cucina "...preferisci dolce o salato?" mi domandò poi agitando una busta di patatine in una mano e un barattolo di nutella nell'altra.  
"Salato" risposi prontamente.  
"Sul serio?" mi guardò spalancando la bocca con un'espressione incredula.  
"Si" ribadii stranita "Perché?"  
"Cioè tu vuoi veramente farmi credere che preferisci delle insulse e _salose_ patatine ad un'invitante e morbida fetta di pane e nutella?"  
"Tanto per cominciare la parola _saloso_ non esiste e, in ogni caso, la risposta è si! E non vedo dove sia il problema. La coach ci ha assolutamente proibito di mangiare dolci! Le taglie della divisa non vanno altre la quaranta. Ci è concessa una barretta di cioccolata solo durante il periodo mestruale" spiegai stringendomi nelle spalle.

"Hummmm… un motivo in più per non diventare cheerleader" borbottò lei aprendo la busta di patatine e riversandone il contenuto in un recipiente.  
"Bionda non sfidare la mia pazienza.." la rimproverai.  
Lei rise e fu come se il suono di un milione di campanellini avesse riempito la stanza.  
"Sto solo scherzando! Mio Dio, sei troppo suscettibile sull'argomento. Ti spaventa cosi tanto la Sylvester?" mi domandò lei mentre si apprestava ad aprire il barattolo di nutella.  
"Potrebbe togliermi il posto di capitano" dissi addentando una patatina.  
"E sarebbe cosi grave?"

La guardai come se mi avesse appena insultato.

"Certo che lo sarebbe! Non riesco nemmeno a pensare a cosa potrebbe succedere se una cosa del genere accadesse... io non…"  
"Ok, ok! Ho capito sarebbe grave" disse fermando il fiume di parole sconnesse che stava per uscire dalle mie labbra.

Rimanemmo un po' in silenzio. Lei intenta a spalmare la nutella sul pane ed io a guardarla, senza rendermene conto.  
"Devi tenere molto alla tua squadra… voglio dire... se hai cosi paura di lasciarla nelle mani di qualcun altro, devi tenerci molto" osservò lei rompendo il silenzio.

Ci pensai un attimo. Non era proprio esatto. Primo perché io non avevo mai tenuto a niente ed a nessuno in vita mia, fatta eccezione per la mia amicizia con Quinn, ma non lo avrei ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura. Secondo perché odiavo il cheerleading. Tutti quegli allenamenti, le urla, i salti, le piramidi.  
Stronzate.  
Non tenevo a nulla di tutto ciò. Era la mia popolarità. Quella soltanto mi stava a cuore, quella divisa, quella carica di capitano, mi davano potere assoluto. Mi facevano sentire parte di qualcosa.  
Il vertice della piramide, così come quello della scala sociale scolastica, era stato per me come un'insidiosa montagna da scalare. Avevo sudato per arrivarci e sudavo tutt'ora per restarci, per niente e nessuno al mondo avrei rinunciato a ciò che avevo, costruito con tanta pazienza.  
-Ricordati Santana, chi ha inventato la frase: l'importante non è vincere ma partecipare. Probabilmente era un perdente- mia madre me lo diceva sempre prima di una gara. -Se non sei prima, sei ultima. Non esistono mezze misure-.  
Non essere una Cheerios per me significava non essere nulla, avrei preferito cento volte sopportare quegli allenamenti massacranti che sopportare l'umiliazione di perdere tutto, di essere solo un'anonima nullità. No, io non ero fatta per stare in disparte. Io ero nata per essere un capitano, per essere la reginetta del ballo, non per questo ero amata, certo, ma mi rispettavano tutti. Ed era l'unica cosa che contava, almeno in quel liceo.  
Almeno per me.

"Si, tengo molto alla squadra" mentii per mascherare il mio profondo egoismo.  
Lei annuii pensierosa, addentando il pane, mi guardò masticando a fatica un boccone decisamente troppo grande.

"Se entrerò in squadra dovrò per forza indossare la divisa tutti i giorni?" mi domandò dopo aver ingoiato a fatica.  
"Ovvio che si" risposi. Istintivamente mi leccai le labbra mentre un'immagine di Brittany con la divisa delle Cheerios mi attraversava la mente. Cercai di allontanare quel pensiero.  
"Che scocciatura" sbuffò lei.  
"Scherzi? È la cosa migliore dell'essere cheerleader, tanto per cominciare non devi scervellarti su cosa mettere per andare a scuola. Insomma ti svegli e non rischi di fare tardi perché sei indecisa su quale camicetta indossare. Non devi preoccuparti di sembrare sexy ci penserà la divisa a farti apparire esplosiva. In secondo luogo non perdi tempo a litigare con lo specchio per decidere le sorti della tua acconciatura: coda di cavallo e via. E, cosa più importante di tutte, con la divisa non rischi mai di apparire Insignificante o di passare inosservata" conclusi con un ghigno soddisfatto.  
"Si, magari è vero, però trovo che non sia giusto non poter scegliere liberamente cosa indossare. E, tanto per la cronaca, non è certo la divisa che rende qualcuno sexy. Semmai è il contrario, insomma guardati, non indossi la tua uniforme adesso ma solo un paio di semplici jeans ed una canotta e, nonostante questo, rimani comunque la ragazza più calda ed eccitante del pianeta…" si bloccò con la bocca ancora semi aperta. Io spalancai gli occhi fissandola nonostante la sorpresa non riuscii a frenare un sorriso compiaciuto.

"L'ho detto ad alta voce vero?" mi domandò preoccupata.

Non risposi né mi mossi. Continuavo a fissarla senza smettere di sorridere. Ero lusingata, non potevo negarlo, ma c'era anche dell'altro. All'improvviso l'idea che Brittany potesse trovarmi eccitante non solo era piacevole, ma aveva un qualcosa di rassicurante. Forse mi faceva semplicemente sentire meno colpevole per il fatto che io pensavo la stessa identica cosa di lei.  
"Scusami, io intendevo solo dire che… beh… che tu sei davvero bella, Santana. Faresti un torto a te stessa se continuassi a pensare che è tutto merito della divisa" si affrettò a spiegare lei distogliendo lo sguardo da me.  
Notai il rossore sul suo viso e lo trovai molto tenero.  
Bella. Tante persone mi avevano detto che lo ero ma mai nessuno lo aveva detto in modo così dolce. E, se da un lato questa sua tenerezza mi incantava, dall'altro mi divertiva. Per un attimo mi aveva stuzzicata l'idea di approfittare del suo imbarazzo per scherzare un po' su quel suo complimento così audace. Ma allontanai quel pensiero, d'altra parte una qualsiasi reazione più azzardata da parte mia avrebbe significato flirtare ed, essendo due ragazze, non sarebbe stato opportuno. Almeno così credevo. Se ci fosse stata Quinn avremmo potuto scherzare sull'argomento e prenderci in giro giocosamente tutto il pomeriggio ma non avevo abbastanza confidenza con Brittany nemmeno per quello, così decisi di lasciar perdere.

"Ti ringrazio Pierce, anche tu non sei male" mi limitai a dire per sdrammatizzare. Sorrisi cauta e presi a fissarmi le scarpe mentre lei finiva silenziosa la sua merenda.

***  
 _Stupida, Brittany, ma cosa ti è saltato in mente? Dirle che è eccitante, ma dove hai la testa?_

Continuavo a darmi mentalmente della scema per aver dato voce ai miei pensieri senza riflettere. Il problema era che nella mia testa avevo immaginato così tante volte di avere Santana così vicina e di poterle parlare liberamente di ciò che provavo che dovevo essermi confusa. Anche se era così simile ad una delle mie fantasie, stavolta era reale.  
"Allora, cosa pensa il tuo ragazzo della tua decisione di entrare in squadra?" domandò lei dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Mi gelai.

Come sapeva di Rory? Va bene andavamo nella stessa scuola era probabile che ci avesse visti.

In quel momento mi ricordai che, in effetti, non avevo ancora parlato a Rory della questione Cheerios: ne avevo parlato solo con Rachel, inutile dire che era assolutamente contraria.  
Alzai lo sguardo verso Santana che mi fissava in attesa di una risposta.

"Beh... in realtà noi non ne abbiamo ancora parlato" tagliai corto prendendo un'abbondante cucchiaiata di nutella ed infilandola in bocca.  
"Strano, non gli hai detto nulla, come mai?" insistette lei.  
Mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle. Non avevo una risposta alla sua domanda, non glielo avevo detto. Punto. Mi era sembrato irrilevante, una volta fatto il provino ed essermi accertata di essere effettivamente in squadra gli avrei detto tutto, non c'era motivo per parlargliene prima, non avrebbe fatto altro che cercare di convincermi a non farlo così da lasciar affogare Santana nelle ire della coach. Mi avrebbe fatto notare quanto fossi stata ingenua e stupida a farmi ricattare così dalla Sylvester e bastava già Rach per quello.

"Mi pare di capire che tra voi non sia qualcosa di così serio" osservò lei guardandomi interrogativa. Ricambiai il suo sguardo senza rispondere.  
"Scusa non vorrei sembrarti invadente, è solo che, insomma, di solito queste sono cose di cui si parla col proprio ragazzo. Almeno credo, non ho mai avuto un ragazzo fisso quindi non lo so, immagino però che in una coppia si discuta di cose del genere. Ci si confronta sulle scelte, no?"  
"Si, tecnicamente funziona così" ammisi.  
"Ma non è il tuo caso" disse lei concludendo la mia frase. Mi guardava come se volesse scavarmi dentro. Non era una semplice conversazione, stava diventando un interrogatorio. Mi sembrava che volesse strapparmi dalle labbra una risposta precisa come se fosse d'importanza vitale per lei saperlo. Mi infastidiva quel discorso, cominciavo a sentirmi a disagio nel trovarmi a parlare proprio con lei del mio rapporto con Rory.  
Non sono mai stata una che ha molta forza di volontà, non reggo bene la pressione, se avesse continuato a mettermi alle strette in quel modo alla fine avrei ceduto e le avrei gridato tutta la verità. E non poteva accadere. Non ora che ci stavamo avvicinando. Non potevo spiattellarle in faccia quanto l'amassi in realtà, sarebbe scappata via senza pensarci ed avrei perso per sempre anche la possibilità di esserle amica. No, questo mai. Avevo desiderato così tanto averla nella mia vita. Niente avrebbe potuto impedire al mio sogno di avverarsi, nemmeno la mia stupida ossessione per lei.

"Stiamo attraversando un periodo difficile, capita a tutte le coppie… ci stiamo soltanto prendendo i nostri spazi. Questo è tutto. Gliene parlerò lunedì" tagliai corto.  
"Torniamo allo spagnolo?" domandai cambiando argomento.

Lei puntò lo sguardo sull'orologio della cucina che segnava ormai le sei e trenta.  
"In effetti si è fatto tardi. Dovrei tornare a casa, devo vedermi con Quinn stasera".  
Una morsa mi attanagliò lo stomaco. Rabbia, gelosia, invidia. Non volevo odiare Quinn, era stata così gentile con me. Lo era sempre, in effetti, anche con Rachel. Ma avrei pagato oro per convincere Santana a darle buca per restare con me quella sera. E il giorno dopo. E per sempre. Due ore intere completamente assuefatta dal suo profumo, dal suono sensuale e caldo della sua voce, dalla sua presenza così vicina. Non potevo toccarla come avrei voluto, né dirle tutto ciò che sentivo, ma almeno era li e potevo ammirarla. Cosa avrei potuto chiedere di meglio se non che quella dolce tortura non finisse mai?


	10. Chapter 10

"Britt vuoi smetterla di agitarti? Mi stai innervosendo" sbottò Rachel.  
Continuavo a battere il piede a terra mentre una carrellata di ragazzi e ragazze si sistemavano sugli spalti in attesa che cominciassero le audizioni.  
"Non capisco perché hai dovuto trascinarmi qui e, soprattutto, non capisco perché tu lo stia facendo... insomma le Cheerios Britt! Ma ti rendi conto? Tu odi il cheerleading, non posso credere che ti sia fatta incastrare cosi!"  
"Mio Dio, Rach, ricominciamo? Dacci un taglio per favore, ti ho già spiegato che non ho avuto scelta, la Sylvester mi ha preso di mira!" risposi nervosa.  
"Certo, la Sylvester ti ha costretto! Non centra assolutamente nulla il fatto che Santana è il capitano della squadra e che ti da ripetizioni vero?" domandò ironica "Ti avevo detto di starle lontana e tu cosa fai? Ti vai ad invischiare in questa assurda situazione! Non sono tranquilla, Britt, ho la netta sensazione che qualcosa andrà a finire male. E tu sarai l'unica a pagarne le conseguenze".  
"Ok basta! Puoi, per favore, smetterla di vedere tutto in modo cosi tragico?" sbottai infastidita.  
"Mi preoccupo solo per te" tentò di ribattere.  
"Smetti di preoccuparti, Rach, non c'è motivo" la zittii.

"Hem scusate".  
Ci voltammo di scatto. Alle nostre spalle Quinn nella sua perfetta uniforme ci osservava col suo sorriso dolce.  
"Mi dispiace interrompervi ma ho bisogno delle vostre firme sulla lista" spiegò porgendomi la cartellina con sopra l'elenco delle partecipanti alle selezioni.  
Firmai e le restituii la cartellina.  
"E tu?" domandò lei rivolta alla mia amica.  
"Io sono qui solo per accompagnare Brittany, non ho intenzione di fare il provino e, francamente, credo che neanche lei dovrebbe" rispose Rach acida.  
"Rachel! Scusala, è un po' agitata in questi giorni" tentai di giustificarla.  
"Io sto benissimo! Sei tu che non ci stai con la testa" ribatté la moretta.  
"Io credo invece che Brittany stia facendo la cosa giusta, l'ho vista ballare ha un grande talento" osservò la biondina senza smettere di sorridere.  
"Certo che ha talento! Fin troppo, direi, per sprecarlo a saltellare in giro con i pon pon e quella stupida divisa" la aggredì Rachel.  
"Ok, ora basta!" la interruppi "Rach perché non vai a sederti e mi aspetti?"  
La mia amica sbuffò. Lanciò un'altra occhiataccia a Quinn prima di avviarsi verso un paio di posti lasciati vuoti in prima fila.  
"Scusala Quinn" dissi dispiaciuta.  
"Ha un bel caratterino" osservò lei guardandola da lontano "Sarebbe un ottima Cheerios" concluse senza smettere di sorridere.

"Quando cominciamo?" domandai cambiando argomento.  
"Appena la coach ci degnerà della sua presenza" borbottò "Non dirmi che sei nervosa?" domandò ed io annuii debolmente.  
"Oh ma non ne hai motivo tesoro! Per te quest'audizione è pura formalità. La Sylvester in persona ti ha voluta qui e questo vuol dire che sei praticamente già nella squadra" mi diede una pacca sulla spalla ed il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura. Sorrisi anche io di rimando.  
"Non credo tu ne abbia bisogno ma in bocca al lupo" disse poi strizzandomi l'occhio e sgattaiolò tranquilla verso l'altro lato della palestra dove il resto della squadra se ne stava seduto ad attendere che le audizioni cominciassero. Santana camminava fiera scrutando uno ad uno i candidati. Mi mancò il respiro quando il suo sguardo cadde su di me, alzai la mano in segno di saluto e lei si limitò a sorridere.

In realtà non ero nervosa per il provino. Mi importava poco o niente, era lei ad agitarmi, come potevo concentrarmi sui passi della coreografia col suo sguardo penetrante concentrato su di me?Sarei morta dall'imbarazzo me lo sentivo. Quanto era bella! Possibile che mi piacesse ogni giorno di più, come riusciva ad incantarmi così?

Presi posto accanto a Rachel ancora vistosamente infastidita. La porta della palestra si spalancò con un tonfo sordo e il mormorio cessò di colpo.  
La coach Sylvester entrò con la sua solita aria di superiorità, passò davanti a noi senza guardarci minimamente, raggiunse la latina ed entrambe presero posto dietro una scrivania dando le spalle alla squadra.  
Quinn allungò la cartellina con l'elenco a Santana che passò in rassegna i nomi con poco interesse poi ad un cenno della coach chiamò il primo della lista.

****

"Dios mio! Chi ti ha montato questa coreografia, una scimmia ubriaca? Non posso credere che tu abbia avuto davvero il coraggio di presentarti qui ma non ti vergogni neanche un po'? Ci metterò anni a togliermi dalla mente l'immagine disgustosa di te che agiti quel sedere abnorme per aria, sparisci dalla mia vista!" sbottai incredula. Era assurdo. Avevamo esaminato circa venti persone, una peggio dell'altra, la coach ormai non aveva più insulti da ringhiare ed io ero al limite dell'esasperazione.  
La ragazza che si era appena esibita raccolse le sue cose ed andò via piagnucolando.  
"E smettetela di frignare tutti! Potete prendervela solo con voi stessi se siete così inutili ed incapaci" le urlai.  
"Brittany S. Pierce" chiamai.  
E finalmente lei si alzò. Avevo cercato di non fissarla per tutto il tempo anche se mi era risultato difficile, continuavo a controllare il suo nome in fondo alla lista, impaziente che arrivasse il suo turno. La coach si posizionò meglio sulla sedia, sentii alcuni ragazzi della squadra mormorare tra gli spalti.

Lei mi fissò con uno sguardo strano. Mi persi in un mare d'azzurro e, per un attimo, mi sembrò che il cuore avesse perso un battito. Con un movimento agile si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo in shorts celesti e top bianco. Ingoiai a vuoto. Era davvero una dea. Si sciolse i capelli mentre il ricordo del suo seno nudo che mi ero trovata davanti nella sua stanza qualche giorno prima mi stuzzicò i sensi, dovetti mordermi forte il labbro inferiore per soffocare un sospiro troppo audace che stava per fuoriuscire incontrollato dalla mia bocca. Sugar inserì nello stereo il cd che Brittany le aveva consegnato, la musica cominciò.  
Dinosaur di Ke$ha, una scelta interessante.  
Appena le note riempirono la palestra il corpo di Brittany sembrò come posseduto dalla musica, non avevo mai visto tanta energia così ben incanalata. Si muoveva perfettamente sul ritmo, i suoi muscoli si contraevano seguendo la musica. Aveva talento non potevo negarlo.  
Ed era sexy. Dio se lo era, non appena aveva cominciato a muoversi con la musica tutta l'ingenuità era sparita dal suo volto angelico per dare spazio ad una vera e propria tigre scatenata.  
Strinsi i pugni, sentivo le mie unghie affondare con forza nei palmi delle mani, la vedevo ballare col suo sorriso radioso e riuscivo solo a pensare a cosa avrei potuto farle se fossi riuscita a mettere le mani su quel corpo perfetto. Si girò di spalle agitando il sedere mentre io sentivo improvvisamente caldo, troppo caldo. Incatenò il suo sguardo al mio per una manciata di secondi. Mi sorrise ammiccando e si leccò le labbra prima di volteggiare veloce su se stessa e cadere in spaccata, tornando a fissarmi. Se non fossi stata seduta probabilmente sarei svenuta. Le mie gambe non mi avrebbero retto oltre. Sicuramente le mie facoltà mentali mi avevano già abbandonata e non controllavo più i miei pensieri. Era una ragazza! Non avrei dovuto fantasticare in quel modo su di lei, lo sapevo, ma non riuscivo ad evitarlo. Dovetti combattere fin troppo contro il mio istinto di scavalcare la scrivania e saltarle letteralmente addosso, lì davanti a tutti.

La canzone terminò. La squadra scoppiò in un applauso spontaneo, persino la coach sorrideva compiaciuta, io ero completamente pietrificata. Accennai un applauso ma mi tremavano le mani.

"Che ti avevo detto... è nata per ballare" mi sussurrò Quinn arrivando alle mie spalle.

Quella bionda era nata per farmi impazzire! Quella era la verità e ci stava riuscendo...

"Beh direi che non c'è bisogno di votazione, benvenuta nella squadra Doroty" sentenziò la Sylvester alzandosi.  
"Mi chiamo Brittany" precisò lei riprendendo fiato.  
"Fa lo stesso, mi aspetto grandi cose da te riccioli d'oro" disse la coach con voce grave "Va pure a farti una doccia e scegliti un armadietto nello spogliatoio, da domani ti voglio in divisa, Tiffany"  
"E' Brittany!" ribadì lei ma la coach già non l'ascoltava più, uscì dalla palestra che mano mano andava svuotandosi.  
Quinn raccolse il suo borsone andando a complimentarsi con Britt seguita da Sugar.  
"Santana andiamo a pranzo?" domandò poi rivolta a me. Non ero riuscita a muovermi di un solo millimetro, avevo paura di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se mi fossi alzata.  
"Vi raggiungo tra un momento" riuscii a biascicare.  
Quinn si strinse nelle spalle, camminando veloce verso l'uscita. In quello stesso istante vidi Brittany fare un cenno alla Berry che sbuffò vistosamente prima di scendere dagli spalti e dirigersi verso la porta. Andò quasi a scontrarsi con Quinn che si fermò un attimo prima dell'impatto facendosi da parte per farla uscire per prima. Avrei giurato di aver visto la mia amica guardare il sedere della nana ma probabilmente era solo frutto della mia immaginazione malata e distorta da quell'adrenalina bruciante che Brittany aveva acceso in me, ballando, e che non accennava a volermi dare pace. Mi sentii ardere quando lei mi si avvicinò pericolosamente sorridendo.

Vicina, talmente tanto che se avessi allungato la mano proprio in quell'istante avrei potuto sfiorarla, e, se davvero fosse successo, a quel punto credo che non sarei riuscita a rispondere di me. Mi fisso accigliata per qualche secondo, poi un leggero sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra, si allargò a dismisura. Cosa aveva poi da ridere? Per un secondo ebbi paura che ce l'avessi scritto in faccia quanto la desiderassi. Provai a distogliere lo sguardo ma non c'era niente da fare: era una calamita alla quale non potevo sfuggire.

"Allora capitano, come ti è sembrata la mia esibizione?" mi domandò allegra.  
"Esplosiva direi" azzardai in un sussurro roco senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.  
"E non hai ancora visto nulla..." sussurrò ridacchiando. La fissai interrogativa. Mi era parso di cogliere un velo di malizia in quella sua risatina compiaciuta ma probabilmente mi sbagliavo. E poi cosa diavolo voleva dire? Probabilmente si riferiva al ballo, si, sicuramente era così. Era l'unica spiegazione plausibile.

Senza aggiungere altro si incamminò verso la porta degli spogliatoi ondeggiando più del necessario. Mi ritrovai a seguire con lo sguardo il movimento ritmico delle sue anche. Arrivò davanti alla porta, la aprì e si sfilò il top bianco prima ancora di essere entrata. Dalla mia posizione riuscii a vedere solo la sua schiena completamente nuda. Mi parve di sentire l'eco della sua risatina soffocata mentre entrava lasciando la porta socchiusa.  
"Allora vuoi giocare sporco, Pierce" sussurrai tra me leccandomi le labbra "Non sai con chi hai a che fare" mi alzai di scatto seguendola.


	11. Chapter 11

Entrai nello spogliatoio richiudendo la porta alle mie spalle, era completamente vuoto, in lontananza solo il brusio sommesso dell'acqua che scrosciava lenta in una delle docce nascoste dietro la parete al di là degli armadietti rossi. I pochi vestiti di Brittany appallottolati accanto al suoborsone su una panca.  
Raggiunsi a grandi passi la parete, feci capolino con la testa dall'altra parte ed intravidi la schiena nuda della bionda intenta ad insaponarsi i capelli sotto la doccia in fondo.  
-Curioso- pensai. Nessuna delle alte usava mai quella doccia. Fin da subito me ne ero appropriata e, quando finivano gli allenamenti, tutta la squadra sapeva che l'ultimo box doveva restare libero per uso privato e personale del capitano. Era una strana coincidenza che, tra tutti i box doccia, Brittany avesse scelto proprio quello.

Semi nascosta dietro la parete rimasi per un po' ad osservare il suo profilo. Potevo vederla solo fino alle spalle perché il muretto del box doccia mi impediva di ammirarla oltre. Se ne stava ad occhi chiusi, con la bocca semi aperta, i capelli bagnati ricadevano disordinati lungo la schiena e le mani insaponate si muovevano lente e sincronizzate ai lati del collo, massaggiandolo piano, mentre la sua pelle accoglieva l'acqua bollente come una carezza.  
Ero senza parole, incantata da quella visione, sarei potuta rimanere li per giorni a guardarla. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore per cercare di soffocare un sospiro ma non ci riuscii, lei dovette sentirlo perché fece per voltarsi ed in quello stesso istante con uno scatto secco tornai a nascondermi dietro il muro. Trattenni il respiro per qualche secondo, terribilmente imbarazzata. Mi aveva vista?Non avrei saputo dirlo con certezza.

Sperai di no, cosa avrebbe pensato se mi avesse sorpresa a guardarla?

Già e poi, ripensandoci, per quale dannato motivo la stavo guardando? Perché diavolo ero li?Improvvisamente tutta la frenesia cieca che mi aveva guidato fino a quel momento si diradò facendo spazio alla ragione. Non avrei dovuto trovarmi li, quell'inspiegabile voglia che avevo di lei era sbagliata, terribilmente sbagliata. Era una ragazza, accidenti! Ed io, non solo mi ero eccitata nel vederla ballare, ma me ne stavo li a fissarla di nascosto mentre era sotto la doccia. Stavo dando di matto non c'era altra spiegazione.

 _Vergognati Santana, va bene essere focose ma così stai esagerando._  
Scossi la testa un paio di volte, dovevo uscire di li. Arrivai alla porta aprendola con uno scatto.

"Santana?"  
Mi bloccai. La mano sulla maniglia, un piede già fuori, deglutii a vuoto. La sua voce incerta era come un sussurro che però rimbombò pesante nelle mie orecchie. Persa nei miei ragionamenti non mi ero accorta che l'acqua nella doccia aveva smesso di scorrere. Mi voltai piano cercando mentalmente una scusa da propinarle sul perché mi trovassi li ma, quando mi ritrovai a scrutare nuovamente la stanza, lei non c'era.  
"Santana?" chiamò di nuovo stavolta con una voce più ferma. Era ancora nella doccia, come faceva a sapere che ero li?  
All'improvviso il dubbio si fece certezza, mi aveva vista poco prima, si era accorta che la stavo guardando ed aveva sentito il mio sospiro.

Ecco, ora ero davanti ad un bivio, sarei potuta uscire e basta e lei avrebbe pensato di aver visto male o, se anche fosse stata certa di avermi vista, avrei sempre potuto negare fino alla morte. In fondo era la sua parola contro la mia.

"San" mormorò con una dolcezza che mi fece tremare il cuore. Anche se non potevo vederlo percepivo quel sorrisino appena accennato sul suo volto, come se sapesse che, si, ero proprio io. Come se in quel mio silenzio, nel mio indugiare sulla porta che aveva sentito aprirsi ma non richiudersi, lei avesse colto la mia indecisione e volesse rassicurarmi.

"Ho dimenticato l'asciugamano San, puoi portarmelo? Per favore" la senti cantilenare "E' accanto alla mia biancheria sulla panca".

Non risposi, il mio sguardo vagò per la stanza soffermandosi prima sull'asciugamano rosa piegato con cura, poi su quel piccolo tanga azzurro ricamato lasciato distrattamente li in bella vista.

"Per favore San! Non vorrai che esca di qui nuda" ribadì lei.

Senza riuscire a formulare un pensiero razionale, troppo presa dalla sua ultima affermazione, richiusi la porta ed afferrai l'asciugamano. Deglutii a vuoto respirando a fondo prima di svoltare il muro e affogare in quei due pezzi di cielo, la ritrovai a fissarmi, il viso parzialmente nascosto dietro le braccia nude incrociare sul muretto del box. Riuscivo a vedere solo gli occhi che mi scrutavano.

"Evviva ti sei decisa finalmente! Sto morendo di freddo" borbottò dalla sua posizione.  
Rimasi paralizzata, indecisa su cosa fare. Lei non accennava a muoversi, così azzardai un passo nella sua direzione poi un altro, un altro ancora. Lei mi osservava senza scomporsi.  
 _Ok Santana altri due o tre passi poi le basterà allungare il braccio e prendersi l'asciugamano, dopodiché tu te la darai a gambe da qui._

Un altro passo.

Un altro.

Ancora uno.

Mi fermai a mezzo metro da lei.

"Hai per caso paura che ti morda, Santana? Mi guardi come se fossi un animale pericoloso" ridacchiò.

-Oh ma lo sei piccola Britt- pensai.  
Sorrise maliziosa davanti al mio ennesimo silenzio.

All'improvviso i suoi occhi che, fino ad un attimo prima, trasudavano innocenza e purezza erano diventati lucidi. Il suo sguardo ora bruciava su di me, ne avvertivo la malizia, il desiderio, mi guardava come se avesse voluto divorarmi. Un brivido caldo mi solleticò la schiena quando si lecco lentamente le labbra senza staccare gli occhi dai miei.

Poi fu un attimo. Prima che potessi rendermene conto uscì dal box senza indugiare, per una frazione di secondi dimenticai il mio nome, dimenticai persino di respirare. Quel corpo perfetto che poco prima avevo bramato così intensamente mentre si muoveva al ritmo della musica stuzzicando le mie fantasie più nascoste, ora era li a pochi passi da me, in tutta la sua perfetta nudità. Era bellissima, calda, bagnata e mi sorrideva mentre, a passo lento, iniziò ad avvicinarsi. Ebbi l'istinto di indietreggiare ma non lo feci. Ero troppo concentrata a seguire il percorso di una solitaria gocciolina d'acqua che, dopo essere scivolata via dalla ciocca dei suoi capelli, aveva cominciato la sua discesa lungo la pelle liscia della spalla, si era soffermata appena sul petto per poi continuare lenta lungo uno dei seni, bianco, sodo… perfetto. Raggiunse il capezzolo e li si fermò del tutto. Sentii forte l'istinto di ripercorrere quell'identico sentiero sulla sua pelle con le dita e con la lingua.  
Cominciai a sudare freddo mentre il respiro si faceva più pesante e lei si avvicinava pericolosamente.  
"Tutto bene?" mi domandò senza smettere un secondo di fissarmi con lo sguardo languido.  
Feci per aprire bocca ma non riuscii ad emettere alcun suono, se non un sospiro roco.

Si fermò così vicina che quasi potevo sentire il suo respiro caldo rimbalzarmi sul viso arrossato. Il suo sguardo vagò dai miei occhi alle mie labbra un paio di volte poi, senza preavviso, appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla mia guancia, premendo i polpastrelli sulla mia pelle.  
"Cosa c'è? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?" mi domandò prima di annullare la distanza tra noi premendo delicata le sue labbra sulle mie.  
Restai immobile con gli occhi spalancati, incapace di muovermi, persino di respirare mentre la punta della sua lingua scivolava leggera come una piuma lungo il mio labbro inferiore pregandomi di lasciarla entrare. Non la feci attendere oltre, dischiusi le labbra come ipnotizzata dal suo sapore buono, da quel bacio così delicato che mi toglieva il respiro.  
La sua mano scivolò dietro la mia nuca, mi tirò a se, istintivamente chiusi gli occhi e sospirai quando le nostre lingue si incontrarono. Durò pochi secondi anche se a me parve un tempo infinito. Non feci in tempo ad abituarmi a quella sensazione meravigliosa perché lei si staccò rapida tornando ad osservarmi.  
"A quanto pare no, la tua lingua è a posto, mi ero presa uno spavento" bisbigliò.  
Sfilò l'asciugamano dalle mie mani e se l'avvolse intorno al corpo e mi fece l'occhiolino prima di oltrepassarmi e dirigersi verso lo spogliatoio.

***

 _O mio Dio!_  
Mi schiacciai completamente contro la parete della stanza appena fui nascosta alla sua vista. Cercai disperatamente di regolarizzare il respiro, di calmare il battito del cuore impazzito. Non potevo credere di averlo fatto davvero.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok calma, respira Brittany._  
Sentivo il cuore rimbalzarmi in gola e non potevo davvero credere a ciò che era accaduto, non riuscivo a spiegarmi cosa mi fosse passato per la mente. Avevo sognato infinite volte di baciarla, ma non mi aspettavo che sarebbe successo così.  
 _Mio Dio che stupida, ora comincerà ad urlarmi contro, mi detesterà lo so. Ho rovinato tutto._

Continuavo a maledirmi mentalmente per la mia stupidità appoggiata a quel muro, in quel luogo che, improvvisamente, mi sembrava troppo stretto. Ero terrorizzata dalla reazione di Santana che si sarebbe scatenata di li a poco e, tuttavia, non vedevo l'ora che lei dicesse o facesse qualcosa per riempire quel silenzio carico di imbarazzo nel quale la stanza era sprofondata.

Tesi l'orecchio oltre il muro dietro di me, non la sentivo nemmeno respirare.

Chiusi istintivamente gli occhi appoggiando la testa contro la parete alle mie spalle.  
Era stato un impulso del tutto irrazionale, tutto era avvenuto velocemente, senza che io potessi farci nulla. L'istinto aveva avuto la meglio sulla ragione. Ero come ipnotizzata dal suo modo di guardarmi ed era così vicina, non avevo potuto resistere.

Respirai a fondo. Avevo due alternative. La prima era tornare indietro ed implorarla di perdonarmi per la cazzata che avevo fatto cercando una scusa minimamente plausibile per il mio gesto. Arricciai le labbra sfregandole tra loro, sentivo ancora il suo sapore buono sulla bocca. Mai neanche nelle mie fantasie più realistiche avrei immaginato che avesse un sapore così buono, l'unica cosa che desideravo era assaggiarlo ancora ed ancora.  
Non mi sarei mai e poi mai pentita di averla baciata ma avrei potuto facilmente farle credere che fosse così.

Oppure potevo semplicemente fingere che non fosse accaduto appoggiarmi ad una finta ingenuità e farla franca.

Sobbalzai quando due mani calde imprigionarono il mio viso, costringendomi a riscuotermi dai miei pensieri.

Non feci in tempo ad aprire gli occhi che le sue labbra roventi, carnose, morbidissime, premevano sulle mie e tornai a respirare il suo odore buono.

Sentivo il cuore battere come un tamburo impazzito. Ebbi il terrore che da un momento all'altro potesse esplodermi fuori dal petto.  
La presa delle sue mani sulle mie guance si fece più salda, il mio respiro più corto, il suo corpo sempre più vicino. Stava succedendo davvero? Mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi per accertarmi che non fosse soltanto un'altra delle mie stupide fantasie. Quando li spalancai ebbi un fremito lungo la schiena. Incontrai le sue palpebre chiuse, le sopracciglia corrugate, il viso bellissimo contratto per lo sforzo disperato con cui si teneva stretta a me mentre le sue labbra continuavano ad accarezzare le mie. Richiusi gli occhi, le mie mani corsero ad accarezzarle i fianchi, scivolarono su di essi fino alla schiena dove intrecciai le braccia e la attirai il più possibile a me, annullando completamente la poca distanza che era rimasta tra i nostri corpi.  
Poi, proprio come avevo fatto poco prima, lasciai scivolare la punta della lingua sul suo labbro inferiore ed un sospiro mi morì in gola quando, senza troppe cerimonie, la sua lingua corse ad incontrare la mia.

Sentii un brivido solleticarmi prepotentemente la schiena. Il mio sogno era li, materializzato davanti ai miei occhi, mai e poi mai avrei creduto che sarebbe stato possibile. Eppure stava succedendo. Dopo quel momento sarei potuta morire felice ne ero convinta.

Sentii le sue mani allontanarsi dal mio viso per affondare nei miei capelli ancora umidi, fece una leggera pressione dietro la mia nuca come se fosse stato possibile essere più vicine di così. Sentii i suoi denti serrarsi intorno al mio labbro inferiore, mordendomi con foga, ed io soffocai un gemito nella sua bocca. Era decisamente meglio di come me l'aspettassi. Mi addossai al muro mentre il suo corpo caldo era completamente schiacciato contro di me. Le mie mani vagavano lungo la sua schiena accarezzandola.  
Sentivo il suo respiro affannato contro il mio, le nostre labbra non riuscivano a staccarsi, continuavano a cercarsi fameliche, mordendosi a vicenda, ignorando il nostro palese bisogno di ossigeno.  
I suoi baci erano incandescenti, bruciavano di passione e dolcezza, ed io ero burro fuso al contatto con esse, ogni mia facoltà mentale si era sciolta come neve al sole nella foga di quel bacio paradisiaco.  
Mi baciava come se volesse mangiarmi e mi faceva impazzire.

Quando la necessità di respirare si fece davvero troppo forte per essere ignorata ci staccammo controvoglia. I nostri respiri affannati riempivano la stanza, aprii gli occhi e lei fece lo stesso. Mi sentii leggera come una nuvola mentre sprofondavo il quel mare d'oro nero, il suo sguardo era velato di lussuria e bisogno, il colore scuro della sua pelle d'ebano non riusciva a nascondere il rossore sul suo viso, le sue labbra erano gonfie e rosse di baci, di morsi. Di me.

Era la cosa più bella che avessi mai visto ed era proprio lì, con le mani intrecciate tra i miei capelli, rinchiusa tra le mie braccia come solo nei miei sogni più belli l'avevo immaginata.

Provai a parlare ma le parole mi morirono in gola quando sentii le sue mani scivolare via dai miei capelli ed il suo corpo irrigidirsi. Fece qualche passo indietro staccandosi lentamente da me costringendomi a sciogliere la presa in torno alla sua vita. Spalancò gli occhi, ingoiando a vuoto mentre ancora il suo respiro cercava di tornare regolare.  
Mi guardava spaventata, confusa. Il suo sguardo prese a vagare da me alle sue mani, arricciò le labbra verso l'interno della bocca e prese ad indietreggiare più rapidamente rischiando quasi di inciampare in una delle panche dietro di lei.

"Santana" riuscii a biascicare col fiato corto, conscia di ciò che probabilmente stava accadendo in lei.

Troppo tardi.  
Si voltò di scatto afferrando il borsone e corse via veloce come il vento richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, lasciandomi lì da sola col suo odore ancora tra le dita ed il sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie.

***

Corsi veloce attraverso i corridoi senza badare alla gente che urtavo durante il mio tragitto, corsi  
tentando disperatamente di non voltarmi indietro.

Corsi anche se sentivo che le gambe non potevano più reggere il mio peso.

Uscii all'aria aperta, ispirando profondamente, camminai svelta verso la mia auto e l'aprii tuffandomi dentro, ignorando il fatto che mancassero ancora due ore alla fine delle lezioni. Calde lacrime cominciarono a rigarmi il viso, le tirai indietro asciugandomi le guance con il palmo della mano.

Misi in moto e sfrecciai via.

Lontano da lei.


	13. Chapter 13

Chiusa nella mia stanza, rintanata nella mia solitudine scura, tentavo disperatamente di dormire ma i pensieri che si affollavano nella mia mente mi impedivano persino di respirare.

Sentivo ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra, malgrado la doccia, sentivo il suo odore su di me. Come una litania assordante il ricordo dei suoi sospiri mi rimbombava nelle orecchie, la mia pelle era ancora increspata dai brividi che le sue mani sul mio corpo avevano provocato.

Lei era dappertutto.

Non era successo davvero, non poteva succedere a me, a me, Santana Lopez.  
 _E' una ragazza dannazione… una ragazza._

Rabbrividii al solo pensiero di ciò che avevo fatto, alla passione cieca che mi aveva invaso, era sbagliato, maledettamente sbagliato. Eppure, per quanto desiderassi con tutte le mie forze di pentirmene, non ci riuscivo. Continuavo disperatamente a tentare di reprimere quel bisogno, sempre più vivo in me, di baciarla ancora ed ancora. La desideravo senza ritegno.

Affondai il viso nel cuscino, soffocando un singhiozzo che diede sfogo ad un pianto sommesso, sentivo l'umidità della federa sotto il mio viso, non avrei saputo dire da quante ore stessi piangendo. Solo non riuscivo a smettere.

Ero conscia del fatto che avrei dovuto piangere per la vergogna ma la verità era che piangevo perché io, quella vergogna, non la provavo. L'avevo baciata e l'avrei rifatto altre dieci, cento, mille volte e questo mio malsano desiderio mi riempiva d'angoscia e mi soffocava l'anima.

Chiusi gli occhi e, senza volerlo, ripiombai indietro nel tempo a quell'attimo di puro paradiso, li riaprii di colpo ed un nuovo fiume di lacrime inondò il mio volto.  
Come avrei potuto guardarla di nuovo negli occhi adesso? Come avrei fatto a sfuggire all'imbarazzo di trovarmi faccia a faccia con lei? Come potevo, dopo quel bacio, evitare di annegare nuovamente in quel mare d'azzurro senza rischiare di perdermici, di perdere ancora il controllo?

Ma c'era dell'altro. Oltre ai miei dubbi, mi attanagliava il pensiero di cosa lei potesse provare, di cosa avrebbe pensato di me.  
C'era anche da dire che era stata lei a provocarmi, non avrebbe certo potuto accusarmi di esserle saltata addosso inaspettatamente, anche perché tecnicamente era accaduto il contrario.

Si.  
Pensai che quella sarebbe stata una buona arma di difesa nel caso in cui lei si fosse lamentata in futuro.  
Sospirai.  
Eh si perché prima o poi l'argomento sarebbe venuto fuori.

Una morsa allo stomaco mi costrinse a raggomitolarmi su me stessa.

Ma magari non avremmo dovuto parlarne per forza. Io avrei gradito maggiormente ignorare l'accaduto e, di certo, avrei assecondato questo desiderio.  
Non una parola sarebbe uscita dalla mia bocca riguardo l'argomento.  
Si.  
Così avrei agito. L'avrei seppellito dentro di me, come un sogno che, a mala pena, si riesce a mettere a fuoco.

L'avrei ignorata da quel giorno in poi ed avrei continuato a vivere la mia vita felice e beata.

Il pensiero di doverla allontanare mi fece mancare il respiro ed ebbi l'istinto di ricominciare a piangere.

Ma era l'unica soluzione. Brittany era una minaccia per me, per la mia sanità mentale, un pericolo.  
Non potevo permettere che l'influenza malsana che aveva su di me mi rovinasse la vita, mi facesse diventare ciò che non ero.

E se l'avesse detto a qualcuno avrei negato fino alla morte.

 _Io non bacio le ragazze, io non sono cosi._  
Non lo sarei mai stata.

Al diavolo quella bionda.  
Aveva portato solo caos nella mia testa.

L'ennesimo trillo del telefono sul comodino mi riscosse dai miei pensieri ignorai un'altra chiamata di Quinn.  
Ero corsa via da scuola senza avvertirla e lei non aveva fatto altro che chiamarmi tutto il resto del giorno. Ma non avevo voglia di parlare con nessuno, tanto meno con lei.  
Non avrei neanche saputo cosa dirle. Come fare a spiegare il turbinio d'emozioni che avevo dentro?  
Non potevo raccontarle dell'accaduto, il pensiero di come avrebbe potuto reagire mi spaventava troppo. Se mi avesse giudicata male? Se mi avesse allontanata? No, non avrei potuto sopportarlo, nessuno doveva sapere.

Avrei trovato una scusa da propinare alla mia amica.  
L'indomani mi sarei alzata, avrei indossato la mia solita invisibile maschera fatta di freddezza e impassibilità. Avrei seppellito quell'unico momento di debolezza sotto la mia pelle, sotto la fredda armatura di ghiaccio dietro la quale ero diventata cosi brava a nascondermi.

Mi asciugai le lacrime dal viso e chiusi gli occhi.  
Rividi il volto di Brittany dietro le palpebre chiuse.  
Involontariamente ricominciai a piangere.

***

Camminavo lenta per i corridoi, trascinando quasi le mie gambe, mi sembrava di portare il peso del mondo intero sulle spalle.  
Non ero riuscita a chiudere occhio la notte prima, avevo passato la sera al telefono con Rachel che invano aveva provato a calmare le mie ansie dopo aver ascoltato il mio racconto.  
Il pianto e l'angoscia mi avevano poi accompagnato nella mia solitaria veglia notturna mentre osservavo la luna, nella quale riuscivo solo a scorgere il velato riflesso degli occhi impauriti di Santana.

L'avevo cercata con lo sguardo per tutto il giorno ma erano passate ormai due ore dall'inizio delle lezioni e, di lei, nessuna traccia. La sua macchina non era nel parcheggio, lei non c'era nel cortile, né nei corridoi, anche il banco accanto a Quinn, tre posti davanti al mio, era rimasto vuoto nell'ora di scienze.

Quanto avrei voluto vederla! Desideravo ardentemente poterle parlare, sapevo cosa stava provando, io stessa ci ero passata qualche anno prima quando, per la prima volta, dovetti fare i conti col fatto che amavo una ragazza, che amavo lei.

Mi sentivo angosciata e confusa, il solo pensiero di lei mi infuocava i sensi ed, allo stesso tempo, mi terrorizzava.

Per settimane, mesi, avevo lottato contro i miei sentimenti inutilmente.

Mi liberai del mio dolore solo quando ebbi il coraggio di ammettere con me stessa di essermi innamorata di una donna.  
Decisi in quell'istante che sarei stata più forte della vergogna - _al diavolo le convenzioni sociali_ \- avevo pensato, non si voltano le spalle all'amore.

Sospirai.

Non sapevo esattamente cosa San provasse, se si fosse semplicemente pentita o se, in lei, si fosse insinuato il dubbio su ciò che poteva provare per me.

Speravo con tutte le mie forze nella seconda opzione, d'altra parte non era quello il mio desiderio più grande? Che lei potesse un giorno provare per me ciò che io provavo per lei… non era per quello che pregavo ad occhi chiusi la sera prima di dormire da circa due anni?

Mi diressi verso la sala canto, Rachel mi aveva dato appuntamento lì, come al solito aveva una canzone pronta per l'occasione. Sapeva quanto adorassi sentirla cantare per me, in alcuni casi era l'unico rimedio alla mia tristezza: la sua voce splendida, il suo sorriso buono, i suoi abbracci sinceri. Era la mia migliore amica proprio per quello, aveva il potere di farmi sempre tornare il sorriso.

Arrivata davanti alla porta semi chiusa mi bloccai un secondo con la mano sulla maniglia. Rach non era sola la sentivo chiacchierare con qualcuno, istintivamente tesi l'orecchio, non che volessi origliare, pensai solo che sarebbe stato inopportuno interrompere una sua conversazione con un collega del glee o con il professore.

"Era davvero una canzone magnifica e tu hai una voce stupenda" trillò una voce femminile con dolcezza.  
Conoscevo quella voce.

"Ti ringrazio" rispose la mia amica incerta.

"Quando sono passata davanti alla porta e ti ho sentita cantare non ho potuto fare a meno di entrare, ero come ipnotizzata giuro!" fece ancora l'altra.  
Si, era una voce decisamente familiare.

"L'ho scritta io… la canzone" mormorò Rachel.

"Davvero? Wow, hai un talento innato allora" rispose l'altra con entusiasmo.  
Sentii distintamente Rachel sorridere.

"Sai anche a me piace cantare" ricominciò la voce, imbarazzata.

"Beh stiamo cercando nuovi membri per il glee, potresti fare il provino" sbottò la mia amica con un po' troppa enfasi.

L'altra ridacchio, aveva una risata dolce, sembrava quella di una bambina.

"Non credo di avere abbastanza talento in questo campo ed inoltre non avrei tempo. Ma è bello che tu me l'abbia chiesto. Sai credevo di non esserti molto simpatica e, a dire il vero, mi dispiaceva un po'" disse l'altra.

"In realtà non ho nulla contro di te in particolare, non mi sembri cattiva, ma credo fermamente che tu perda troppo tempo con le persone sbagliate. Insomma sembri cosi gentile, non riesco davvero a credere che tu possa essere amica di quel mostro di Santana! Il mio istinto mi dice che saresti una persona migliore se solo tu la lasciassi perdere" biascicò Rachel tutto d'un fiato.  
A quelle parole mi gelai. Certo come avevo fatto a non capirlo? Ecco perché quella voce mi era cosi familiare.

"Quinn" sussurrai impercettibilmente.

"Ah si..." disse la cheerleader abbassando il proprio tono di voce. La sentii muoversi di qualche passo ma non avrei saputo dire in che direzione perché non potevo vederle. Quando riprese a parlare però percepivo appena la sua voce come se le stesse parlando all'orecchio  
"Cos'altro ti suggerisce l'istinto?" bisbigliò.

Sentii distintamente il respiro di Rachel bloccarsi poi i suoi passi riecheggiarono nella stanza, sempre più vicini.

"Devo andare" si affrettò a dire, spalancò la porta ed io sobbalzai spaventata.

Lei urlò involontariamente, spaventata e sorpresa dalla mia inaspettata presenza, anche Quinn accennò un brivido.

"Britt mi hai spaventata a morte" ringhiò la mora.  
"Scusa Rach, sono appena arrivata" mentii "Stavo per aprire la porta e mi sei piombata davanti, non volevo metterti paura" dissi con aria innocente.  
Lei cercò di regolarizzare il respiro, portandosi una mano al petto, chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo notando un rossore stranamente acceso sul suo viso.

"Ciao Quinn" mi affrettai a dire alzando la mano.  
"Ciao Britt, wow la divisa ti sta davvero bene" sorrise lei avvicinandosi. Diedi un rapido sguardo al mio corpo. Mi ero quasi dimenticata di aver indossato per la prima volta la divisa delle Cheerios, come la Sylvester mi aveva intimato di fare il giorno prima.  
Era strano, avevo sempre pensato che quelle uniformi fossero di una scomodità assurda, invece ora che la indossavo potevo constatare che non erano affatto cosi fastidiose come pensavo. Mi sentivo a mio agio.

"Ti ringrazio" mi limitai a rispondere con un sorriso.  
"Io devo andare. Ci vediamo agli allenamenti Britt" mi sorrise "Ciao Berry" aggiunse lanciando una rapida occhiata a Rachel che abbassò lo sguardo avvampando.  
"Ciao" soffiò la mia amica timidamente.

La cheerleader fece per allontanarsi, all'improvviso ebbi un'intuizione.  
"Quinn" la chiamai. Lei si voltò prontamente.  
"Sai… sai per caso dov'è Santana? Io beh... dovrei parlarle" abbassai istintivamente lo sguardo, non sapevo esattamente se Quinn era al corrente di ciò che era accaduto tra me e la sua amica il giorno prima.  
"Mi ha scritto stamattina dicendo che aveva una forte emicrania e non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto, ti serviva qualcosa?" domandò.  
 _Ok Britt,inventa una scusa plausibile._  
"Beh era solo… hmm... per via delle ripetizioni volevo sapere quando aveva intenzione di riprendere ecco".  
Scusa perfetta,. Mi stupii io stessa della prontezza della mia risposta.  
"Ah certo" annuì lei tranquilla. Nessun segno di ironia né altro, probabilmente San non le aveva ancora detto nulla.

"Beh io oggi vado a trovarla, posso dirle che la stai cercando" sorrise gentile.  
"Si, perfetto. Grazie" annuii.  
Mi fece un cenno col capo, si voltò allontanandosi.

Rivolsi nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'interno dell'aula canto, la mia amica se ne stava a sguardo basso intenta a riordinare nervosamente i suoi spartiti, torturando il proprio labbro inferiore con i denti.  
"Rach" richiamai la sua attenzione "Credo che io e te dovremmo parlare" affermai decisa.


	14. Chapter 14

Ormai erano tre giorni che Santana mancava da scuola, avevo provato a chiedere informazioni a Quinn durante gli allenamenti quello stesso pomeriggio.  
"E' malata" aveva risposto stringendosi nelle spalle "Quando sono andata a trovarla non ha voluto vedermi, ha detto che aveva paura di essere contagiosa" concluse poco convinta.  
Notando poi la mia espressione preoccupata mi aveva sorriso dolcemente.  
"Non c'è da preoccuparsi... sai non credo sia davvero malata. E' solo che ogni tanto ha bisogno dei suoi momenti di solitudine, tende spesso ad isolarsi dal mondo. E' fatta così: è una persona particolare" mi aveva detto "Ma per le ripetizioni puoi stare tranquilla, è un piccolo lupo solitario ma non manca mai ad un impegno preso. Vedrai, appena l'ennesimo dei suoi momenti cupi sarà passato, tornerà alla carica, più stronza che mai. Ma ti avverto ripassa bene gli appunti, sai dopo i suoi periodi neri, tende ad avere meno pazienza del solito" mi aveva congedata così, facendomi l'occhiolino ed allontanandosi.

A dire il vero ero rimasta un po' confusa dalle sue parole: 'i suoi momenti cupi'. L'aveva detto con una tranquillità tale da farmi preoccupare, dentro di me sapevo che, probabilmente, il nostro bacio era la causa della momentanea confusione della latina ma, al di la di questo, mi rattristava un po' l'idea che Santana tendesse cosi frequentemente a rinchiudersi nella sua solitudine. Non riuscivo a capire come facesse Quinn a permetterglielo.  
Se Rachel fosse stata male io non l'avrei mollata un istante, non avrei potuto sopportate di lasciarla sola in un momento qualsiasi di sconforto.

Ma forse Quinn sapeva quello che faceva, probabilmente era cattivo da parte mia giudicarla. Come lei stessa aveva detto Santana era una ragazza particolare e, particolare, forse era anche la loro amicizia.

Sorrisi tra me e me ripensando alla chiacchierata con Rachel proprio su Quinn. La mia amica era un po' stranita dal comportamento della bionda, mi aveva detto di aver notato strani sguardi da parte della cheerleader e le sue guance si erano dipinte di rosso mentre mi confessava timidamente che spesso quegli sguardi li ricambiava, che la lusingavano perfino. Non c'eravamo dilungate nel discorso, Rach era un po' confusa ed aveva cambiato argomento prima che io potessi dire la mia. Avevo deciso di non forzarla per il momento.

Dopo gli allenamenti mi ero avviata da sola verso casa. Arrivata al bivio in fondo alla strada stavo per girare sulla sinistra in direzione del mio quartiere, ma qualcosa mi aveva trattenuto, ero rimasta incerta e ferma sul ciglio della strada indecisa sul da farsi.  
Non avrei dovuto, lo sapevo, ma non ero riuscita a fermare l'istinto che prepotente aveva spinto le mie gambe a correre a perdifiato verso Lima Heights.

 _Respira Britt, respira._  
Continuavo ad ispirare pesantemente ma l'aria che mi entrava nei polmoni sembrava pizzicare i miei sensi agitandomi di più invece che calmarmi.  
Non avrei dovuto trovarmi lì, lo sapevo bene, ma non avevo potuto evitarlo, era stato un impulso più forte della mia stessa volontà.  
Rimasi per qualche minuto ad osservare la maestosità di quella casa, davanti alla quale tante volte mi ero soffermata, sperando di vedere la mia San. Poi, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro, percorsi il vialetto salendo i tre scalini che mi separavano dal porticato elegante. E lì mi bloccai, travolta dal panico.  
Osservai incerta il campanello al di sopra del quale scintillava un'enorme targhetta dorata, la scritta nera recitava :  
 **Dott. Carlos Garçia Lopez**

 **Amelia Maria Rivera-Lopez  
**  
 _Coraggio Britt non essere codarda._  
Suonai tremante ed attesi, cercando nel frattempo di ricordare il discorso che mi ero preparata mentalmente mentre correvo verso casa sua.

Una signora di mezza età, bassa e paffutella, venne ad aprirmi.  
"Desidera?" mi domandò allargando la bocca in un sorriso materno.  
"Ehm... salve signora Lopez, io sono Brittany, un'amica di Santana" biascicai imbarazzata.  
La donna ridacchiò.  
"Piacere di conoscerti Brittany ma io non sono la Signora Lopez, sono Clara, la governante" mi spiegò.  
"Oh... mi... mi scusi" abbassai lo sguardo imbarazzata "Santana è in casa?" ripresi.  
"Si la signorina c'è ma temo stia riposando" mi disse dispiaciuta.  
"Capisco. Ma sa è più tosto importante, devo…" _coraggio inventa una scusa Britt una qualunque_ "E' per via della squadra di cheerleader, sa è successa una cosa abbastanza grave oggi e Santana è il capitano, devo assolutamente parlargliene" tentati di assumere un'espressione seria e convincente.  
La donna tentennò, un po' indecisa sul da farsi. Perché diavolo era cosi preoccupata? Certo visto il regime del terrore che San esercitava a scuola era probabile che a casa fosse peggio.  
Alla fine la mia espressione da cucciolo bastonato dovette avere la meglio, perché la donna si decise a farsi da parte invitandomi ad entrare in casa.  
Restai per un attimo incantata dalla maestosità di quel posto. Dannazione non sapevo che un dottore guadagnasse cosi tanto, era una villa da milionari.

"In cima alle scale,terza porta a destra" mi indicò Clara distogliendomi dai miei pensieri "Mi raccomando faccia piano, non ama essere svegliata bruscamente ed è di umore pessimo quando succede" la sentì raccomandarsi mentre salivo la sontuosa scalinata.

***

Mi giravo più volte su me stessa, cercando una posizione comoda. Era da giorni che tentavo di dormire ma ogni volta era impossibile riuscire a riposarmi. Continuavo a vederla nei miei sogni. Il pensiero di lei era diventato un tormento costante, chiudevo gli occhi in preda alla stanchezza ed era li ad aspettarmi.  
La sua voce, il tocco delicato delle sue mani, il suono del suo respiro, l'odore della sua pelle.  
Era una tortura così dolce, il pensiero di lei, del suo corpo nudo e perfetto a contatto col mio.  
Lottavo con tutta me stessa per cacciarla dalla mia mente ma era impossibile.  
Mai qualcosa mi era risultato così difficile nella vita come quell'impresa.  
Brit era dappertutto e la voglia di lei divampava in me facendomi ribollire il sangue, annullando ogni mia razionalità. Me ne stavo chiusa nella mia stanza come una tigre imprigionata in un vortice di passione che solo quella bionda avrebbe potuto quietare. Per questo non uscivo, mi nascondevo nella speranza di riuscire a reprimere col tempo quel bisogno cieco di lei che mi esplodeva dentro ma, più tempo passava, più la voglia di lei cresceva incontrollata.

 _-Sei cosi bella Santana..-_

 _-Baciami ancora ti prego..-_

 _La sue parole mi arrivavano ai timpani soffocate da gemiti e sospiri.  
Le sue mani come piume scivolavano lente lungo le mie gambe regalandomi brividi sempre nuovi, sentivo le sue unghie graffiarmi sensualmente le cosce risalendo verso l'altro, la sua bocca famelica e rovente vagava dalla valle dei seni fino al mio ombelico, le sue labbra risalivano il mio corpo cercando lei mie, quel sapore nella mia bocca incendiava i miei sensi.  
Sentivo sotto le dita la perfezione della sua pelle liscia e candita accarezzare la mia in una danza sensuale senza fine, i muscoli guizzavano al contatto con le mie mani bramose di lei.  
Tracciai con la lingua il contorno delle sue labbra rosse di morsi e baci, lasciò scivolare la testa all'indietro ed io corsi a serrare i denti sulla pelle bianca alla base della sua gola, strappandole un gemito che mi tolse il respiro.  
-..San...- sospirò lei mordendosi le labbra.  
I suoi capelli mi solleticavano il viso, mi mordicchiò una spalla per poi scendere verso i miei seni lasciandosi dietro una scia di baci appena accennati.  
Le sue mani erano ovunque su di me, la sua lingua tracciava famelica i contorni dei miei seni, i nostri corpi si muovevano al ritmo scandito dai gemiti incontrollati che si fondevano gli uni con gli altri._

***

Quando arrivai alla porta chiusa della sua stanza il panico tornò a farsi strada in me avvolgendo il mio stomaco in una morsa. Ebbi l'impulso di scappare ma mi costrinsi a resistere, ormai ero lì, se fossi andata via senza parlarle probabilmente avrei sprecato l'unica occasione che avevo di chiarire le cose.

Mi feci coraggio, prendendo un ampio respiro e bussai piano. Attesi una risposta che però tardava ad arrivare, bussai nuovamente.  
"Hem... Santana" azzardai debolmente premendo quasi le labbra sul legno scuro della porta ma  
ancora nessuna risposta.  
Mi morsi il labbro inferiore indecisa sul da farsi, senza rendermene conto feci scivolare la mano sulla maniglia, con una leggera pressione la porta si aprì piano.  
- _Cavolo Britt, questa è invasione della privacy, ma che stai facendo?_ \- non diedi ascolto ai miei pensieri.  
"San" bisbigliai nuovamente prima di aprire un po' di più la porta in modo da poter sbirciare dentro la stanza comodamente.  
La finestra era aperta, nonostante le tapparelle fossero per metà abbassate, la luce calda e intensa del tramonto riusciva ad illuminare le pareti dipingendole di un rosso tenue, tutto era immerso nel silenzio.

Un odore buono mi invase le narici mandando in tilt il mio sistema nervoso, lo avrei riconosciuto tra mille quell'odore, il suo odore. Mi era entrato dentro divampando come fuoco bruciandomi nelle vene come lava.  
Il mio sguardo corse subito al grande letto al centro della stanza,

Eccolo lì il mio miracolo personale, stesa a pancia in giù al centro del letto, il viso seminascosto dai capelli corvini che le carezzavano disordinatamente le spalle lasciate scoperte dalla canotta bianca che indossava, le braccia nude intrecciate intorno al cuscino un po' storto, il lenzuolo celeste le accarezzava i fianchi, nascondendo la curva del suo sedere e una delle sue perfette gambe scure mentre l'altra era piegata al di sopra della stoffa. Gli shorts corti mi permettevano di ammirare la pelle ambrata, la muscolatura soda e perfetta della sua coscia, la curva del suo ginocchio, il polpaccio liscio.  
Rimasi immobile ad ammirarla per un tempo indefinito.  
Le mie orecchie erano piene solo del sussurro lieve del suo respiro.  
Era una dea.

"Wow" sussurrai impercettibilmente.  
Un leggero soffio di brezza calda scostò appena le tende e riempì la stanza increspandole la pelle, un brivido le solleticò la schiena e lei si mosse appena mugugnando nel sonno stringendo più forte le braccia intorno al cuscino.  
Mi avvicinai come ipnotizzata, richiudendo la porta alle mie spalle, attenta a non fare rumore. Non volevo svegliarla, non avrei mai interrotto quell'attimo di perfezione, sarei potuta rimanere li per ore a guardarla dormire.

Mi inginocchiai accanto al bordo del letto, incrociai le braccia sul materasso e mi presi qualche secondo per affondare il viso fra quelle lenzuola che sapevano cosi tanto di lei, poi appoggiai la testa sul braccio guardandola di lato. Scorsi le sue labbra coperte a mala pena da una ciocca di capelli ribelli, erano distese in un sorriso beato, il viso rilassato ed angelico.  
Avrei pagato oro per entrare nei suoi sogni, per poterne scorgere l'essenza, per scoprire la causa di quel sorriso cosi adorabile che le si era dipinto sul volto.

Poi quasi come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, le sue labbra si schiusero mentre ancora era immersa nel sonno.

"Britt.." sussurrò roca.  
Mi bloccai di colpo, il respirò si incastrò in gola. Non poteva essere, la mia immaginazione, come al solito, mi stava giocando un tiro mancino.

"..Brittany.." sospirò lei nuovamente. Stavolta la sua voce mi arrivò più chiara ed il mio nome danzava sulle sue labbra con una dolcezza che mi fece tremare il cuore. Sorrise di più sospirando.

E io mi sciolsi completamente. Quello era un sogno. Il mio sogno che diventava realtà prendendo forma davanti ai miei stessi occhi. La ragazza che amavo era lì, perfetta nella sua bellezza senza eguali, e sorrideva nel sonno chiamando il mio nome.  
Sentivo il cuore scoppiarmi nel petto.  
Non riuscii a trattenere una risatina allegra, ero troppo emozionata.

Quel suono riempì la stanza e, senza che io potessi far nulla per impedirlo, i suoi occhi scuri e profondi mi sorpresero scrutandomi da sotto le palpebre semi aperte, poi spalancandosi nei miei.

***

Bella come un angelo.  
Possibile che esistesse sulla terra qualcosa di cosi perfetto?  
I suoi occhi erano stati rubati direttamente al cielo d'agosto ed il suo viso mi ricordava la leggerezza delle nuvole, l'allegria dell'infanzia, la bellezza sconvolgente del mare d'inverno. I suoi capelli biondi rilucevano alla timida luce del tramonto.  
Sorrideva ed io sarei voluta svanire in quel sorriso.

Probabilmente stavo ancora sognando. Ma che bel sogno era quello! Più reale di qualunque altro fino ad allora.


	15. Chapter 15

Istintivamente sorrisi a quell'immagine perfetta che mi si era materializzata davanti agli occhi, anche lei sorrise ed allungò una mano verso di me. Le sue dita leggere come piume mi scostarono una ciocca di capelli dal viso e si posarono sulla mia guancia.

Il torpore del sonno pian piano si affievolì, lentamente una consapevolezza inaspettata si fece largo dentro di me, richiusi gli occhi ormai completamente svegli e li riaprì un secondo dopo. Lei era ancora li.  
Non stavo sognando.

Con un gesto felino mi scansai dal suo tocco spalancando gli occhi, la sua mano rimase sospesa a mezz'aria poco lontano dal mio viso, la ritrasse mentre il suo sorriso si trasformò in un'espressione confusa.  
Mi sollevai sui gomiti e, pochi istanti dopo, scivolai velocemente lungo il materasso, ritrovandomi inginocchiata al centro del letto in preda al panico.

"Che… che ci fai qui? Come sei entrata?" domandai con la voce roca ancora un po' impastata dal sonno.  
"Clara mi ha fatto salire, non voleva in realtà, ho dovuto inventare una scusa" spiegò lei con un filo di voce.  
"M-ma perché? Perché sei qui?" sbottai io.  
"Volevo vederti. Io dovevo vederti, San.." squittì lei abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Io credo che… insomma non dovresti essere qui, credo che tu debba andartene, Brittany" dissi con voce tremante tentando disperatamente di non guardarla.  
"Non potrai evitarmi per sempre" fece lei seria alzando lo sguardo, sentivo i suoi occhi su di me mi scrutavano come volessero scavarmi nell'anima, lo avvertivo anche se non la guardavo.  
"Io non ti sto evitando, non vedo perché dovrei farlo" biascicai cercando di essere convincente.  
"Invece io penso che tu lo stia facendo e non credo sia giusto per nessuna delle due, San" rispose. Colpita in pieno.  
"Smettila di chiamarmi così" ringhiai.  
"E tu smettila di evitare i miei occhi, guardami San" ordinò decisa alzandosi in piedi per poi sedersi sul materasso proprio di fronte a me che continuavo a fissare il lenzuolo appallottolato al lato del letto.  
"Guardami" ribadì più calma.  
Ingoiai a vuoto incapace di obbedire.  
"San..." sussurrò dolcemente e le sue dita corsero a posizionarsi sotto il mio mento fece una leggera pressione ed io alzai il viso senza obbiettare "Guardami" bisbigliò ed io obbedii.

Un mare d'azzurro mi sfiorò l'anima.  
"Da cosa ti stai nascondendo?" mi domandò calma.  
Deglutii a vuoto, cercavo mentalmente le parole, ma la mia bocca fu più veloce del mio cervello.  
"Da te" soffiai fuori incapace di mentire a quegli occhi di ghiaccio.  
"Perché?" chiese  
"Perché quando sono con te perdo ogni controllo su me stessa" risposi sincera, quasi ipnotizzata da lei.  
"Ed è una cosa tanto negativa?" domandò distendendo le labbra in un sorriso gioioso.  
Non risposi, non sapevo neanche io cosa avrei potuto ribattere. Era una cosa negativa? La ragione mi gridava che si, era sbagliato e totalmente irrazionale.  
Ma il cuore la pensava in tutt'altro modo e, come lui, ogni altra cellula del mio corpo.  
Ogni fibra del mio essere desiderava perdersi in quell'angelo biondo davanti a me.

"Santana..." cominciò lei tornando seria, allontanò le dita dal mio viso e ingoiò a vuoto prima di continuare "..se, in qualche modo, pensi che io abbia fatto qualcosa di sbagliato o se credi che ciò che è accaduto fra noi qualche giorno fa sia sbagliato devi dirmelo" disse seria distogliendo lo sguardo da me "Se è questo che ti fa stare male, se ti spaventa così tanto, va bene, lo capisco. Non te ne faccio una colpa ma devo saperlo. L'ultima cosa che voglio è sconvolgerti la vita o farti un torto… non è stato nulla di così tragico. Chiedimi di dimenticare che sia mai accaduto ed io lo farò, sarà come se non fosse successo non ne parleremo mai e tu tornerai alla tua vita di sempre. Chiedimi di dimenticarlo e io lo dimenticherò se è questo che vuoi".

"Tu vuoi questo?" le domandai di getto.  
"Io voglio che tu stia bene, voglio solo che tu sia felice" rispose prontamente.  
"Perché?" chiesi curiosa. Non riuscivo a capire da dove venisse tutta quella dolcezza e come mai lei non era per niente confusa quanto me dall'accaduto.  
Lei sorrise tristemente abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani che si torturavano tra loro senza pace.  
"Beh... temo che, a questo punto, sia inutile nasconderlo e poi ormai siamo in vena di confidenze" disse tra se.  
"Mi piaci, Santana" le sue parole riempirono la stanza rimbombando nelle mie orecchie mi sorpresero stordendo i miei sensi.  
"Mi piaci da sempre, dalla prima volta che ti ho vista camminare nei corridoi di scuola, ho lottato in vano contro questo sentimento. Ma non c'è stato rimedio, mi sei scoppiata dentro al cuore come una mina. Non ti avevo neanche mai parlato e già solo il pensiero di te mi bloccava il respiro, ti ho sognata e bramata da lontano negli ultimi due anni della mia vita, sei stata, e sei tutt'ora, un tormento, una costante ossessione per me" si fermò prendendo fiato. I suoi occhi tornarono ad incatenarsi ai miei mentre io ero impietrita, incapace di formulare alcun pensiero razionale.  
"Sei bellissima" riprese lei "Ed io sono pazza di te. Mi hai sconvolto la vita senza che io potessi accorgermene, mi hai travolta come un vortice, sono completamente a terra e non hai idea di quante notti non ho dormito pensando a te. Ho vissuto in questi due anni nella speranza di ricevere un tuo sguardo sperando che tu ti accorgessi di me" parlò tutto d'un fiato ed io stentavo a ricordarmi come si faceva a respirare.

Mi guardava speranzosa aspettando probabilmente una risposta che tardava ad arrivare. Per la prima volta nella mia vita ero senza parole.  
Probabilmente l'espressione che avevo dipinta in volto doveva tradire il mio desiderio di nascondere che, in fondo, anche lei mi aveva smosso qualcosa dentro. Non so cosa la incoraggiò, fatto sta che, senza staccare gli occhi dai miei, iniziò a gattonare sul materasso nella mia direzione.  
Rimasi pietrificata mentre la guardavo avvicinarsi con una sinuosità felina, si fermò col viso a pochi centimetri dal mio, tanto che potevo sentire il calore del suo respiro sulle labbra.

I suoi occhi lucidi continuavano a saltellare dalle mie iridi alla mia bocca.

"I tuoi occhi mi uccidono. Sei straordinaria, mi hai stregato anima e corpo. E quel bacio? Tu non sai quanto ho pregato per quel bacio, non lo sai quanto disperatamente l'ho desiderato, non sai quanti altri ne vorrei. Quanto vorrei te" soffiò sulle mie labbra.

Il mio cuore fece una o due capriole prima di rimbalzarmi in gola.  
"Perciò te lo ripeto, San, se credi che tutto questo sia sbagliato, se vuoi tirartene fuori, devi dirlo adesso perché tra esattamente cinque secondi io ti bacerò e, quando accadrà, non avrò più la forza di staccarmi. So già che il tuo sapore mi darà alla testa e perderò ogni facoltà mentale. Fermami adesso finché sei in tempo, perché conterò solo fino a cinque e poi, ti avverto, non risponderò più di me".  
Sorrise maliziosa. Ed un nodo si strinse alla base del mio stomaco mentre sentivo ogni fibra del mio corpo perdere lucidità appena i miei occhi caddero su quelle labbra perfette.

"Uno".  
Si avvicinò impercettibilmente ma non mi mossi.  
"Due".  
"Britt..." sussurrai incapace di formulare alcun pensiero.  
"Devi solo dire di no, San, dì che non mi vuoi ed io sparirò dalla tua vita veloce come ci sono entrata" bisbigliò lei senza allontanarsi.  
"Tre".  
"Io non sono lesbica" mormorai senza smettere di bramare quelle labbra sempre più vicine.  
"Nemmeno io… tu sei, letteralmente, l'unica donna per me… l'unica eccezione. Fermami, San, non farmi andare oltre se non vuoi" continuò lei avvicinandosi ancora mentre la punta del suo naso sfiorò leggera il mio.  
Cominciava a fare caldo o forse ero io che andavo a fuoco.

"Quattro".  
Il nodo alla base dello stomaco si sciolse con una violenta esplosione. Ogni cellula del mio corpo impazzì letteralmente.  
Senza che la ragione potesse più avere alcun controllo su di me le mani corsero istintivamente ad incorniciare il suo viso di porcellana e le mie labbra si incollarono alle sue.  
Mai avevo baciato qualcuno così, mai nessuno aveva baciato me in quel modo. I miei baci erano sempre stati famelici e violenti, le smancerie sono per i deboli ed i ragazzi si soffermano poco in genere su un semplice bacio.  
Con lei no. Non quella volta almeno, qualche giorno prima negli spogliatoi ci eravamo baciate senza ritegno, affamate l'una dell'altra ma, in quel momento invece, in quel lento sfiorarsi di labbra mi sentii come una ragazzina che bacia per la prima volta. Le sue labbra erano così morbide, così delicate, si muovevano sulle mie con una tenerezza sconvolgente.  
Sorrise sulla mia bocca quando, senza fretta, lasciai scivolare la lingua lungo il contorno del suo labbro inferiore, senza farmi attendere troppo lasciò che incontrassi la sua e mi tremò il cuore quando tornai ad impossessarmi di quel sapore buono che tanto avevo desiderato.

Le mie mani scivolarono via dalle sue guance per andare a posizionarsi sui suoi fianchi, senza mai interrompere il contatto tra le nostre labbra. Si lasciò scivolare all'indietro lungo il materasso ed io seguii i suoi movimenti sollevandomi dalla mia posizione.  
Adagiò la testa sul mio cuscino ed io mi staccai a fatica da quelle labbra dolci giusto il tempo di permetterle di stendersi del tutto. Scivolai lenta sopra di lei, le mie labbra cercarono nuovamente le sue mentre con entrambe le mani si fece strada tra i miei capelli attirando il mio viso sempre più vicino al suo. Le mie mani invece vagavano su e giù dai suoi fianchi fino alle dolci curve dei suoi seni.  
La mia mente era completamente annebbiata. Ero come ubriaca, ubriaca di lei, inebriata da quel bacio cosi intenso e dolce che sembrava non volesse avere fine.

Era semplicemente sconvolgente il suo sapore. Sapeva di miele, di latte, sapeva di bimba.  
Il bisogno d'ossigeno cominciò a diventare impellente e mi staccai da quella bocca solo pochi secondi per riprendere fiato ma, senza darmene il tempo, le sue labbra si incollarono nuovamente alle mie con urgenza.  
Sentii i suoi denti serrarsi intorno al mio labbro inferiore per poi leccarlo dolcemente un istante dopo.

Per me fu troppo.

Ignorando il bisogno d'aria affondai nuovamente la lingua nella sua bocca, lasciando che vagasse senza ritegno su quelle labbra meravigliose.  
I nostri respiri si fecero sempre più corti, ben presto la dolcezza lascio spazio alla passione accecante ed un forte calore mi esplose nel basso ventre facendomi ribollire il sangue.

Non sapevo esattamente cosa stessi facendo in realtà, non era la prima volta che mi trovavo in quella situazione così intima, ma era la prima volta che mi ci trovavo con una ragazza e la cosa era piuttosto strana. Anche se, in un certo senso, non mi bloccava più di tanto: il mio cervello continuava a macchinare fra i se ed i ma, mentre sembrava che il mio corpo non avesse bisogno di ricevere istruzioni, seguiva gli impulsi dettati dall'istinto.

Abbandonai le sue labbra e disegnai con la lingua il contorno del suo mento scendendo lungo la sua gola per poi risalire lasciando una scia bagnata di morsi, famelica della pelle morbida e profumata del suo collo. Strappandole un gemito eccitato che mi procurò un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Succhiai con forza la porzione di pelle che avevo addentato mentre le sue mani si facevano spazio sotto la mia canotta. La sua pelle era superba e sapeva così intensamente di buono.  
Mi presi qualche istante per osservare il segno rosso che scintillava sulla sua pelle di latte, lo sfiorai con la punta della lingua, mi bloccai ansimando sorpresa quando senti le sue unghie graffiare la pelle nuda dei miei fianchi per poi farsi strada fino al mio seno.  
Lei approfittò di quel mio momento di vulnerabilità per ribaltare la situazione, mi spinse con decisione al suo fianco per poi posizionarsi su di me con uno scatto felino.

Mi presi un istante per osservarla. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi era stato sostituito da un blu intenso acceso di passione, il viso colorato di rosso, le labbra gonfie ed umide dischiuse, il petto si muoveva su e giù frenetico al ritmo del suo respiro affannato, il segno del mio passaggio scintillava rosso di fuoco sul suo collo candido, le sue gambe lasciate scoperte dal gonnellino della divisa delle Cheerios circondavano miei fianchi. Era la prima volta che indossava quell'uniforme e, come avevo immaginato, le stava divinamente.

Comodamente seduta sul mio ventre, sciolse i capelli liberandoli dalla stretta coda di cavallo, e questi le caddero sulle spalle incorniciandole il volto, mi guardò maliziosa sorridendo. Le sue mani cercarono le mie e lasciai che le nostre dita si intrecciassero. Lei portò le nostre mani unite sopra la mia testa scendendo con le labbra a torturare il mio collo, voltai di lato la testa per lasciarle spazio mentre un gemito roco si liberò dalla mia gola.

Sentii il suo respiro sfiorarmi l'orecchio.

"Sei bellissima, Santana, sei una dea" sussurrò con una sensualità tale da farmi voltare gli occhi all'indietro in balia del desiderio di lei che mi dilaniava.

"Non sai da quanto aspettavo questo momento".

Continuò ancora mentre le su mani abbandonavano le mie per scivolare nuovamente sotto la mia canotta.  
Le sue dita erano leggere come piume, il suo tocco delicato incendiava ancora di più la mia pelle che si increspava a quel contatto, un brivido caldo mi invase i sensi quando le sue mani lambirono i miei seni e gemetti senza ritegno. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore con forza per soffocare un piccolo urlo.

Cominciò ad agitarsi, muovendosi sopra di me, lentamente, sinuosa come una gatta.  
Mi faceva impazzire.

"Sei così calda".

Bisbigliò lei massaggiando la mia pelle, entrambi i pollici sfiorarono in sincronia sui miei capezzoli, strappandomi un ulteriore gemito più rumoroso.

Sentivo sempre più forte il mio desiderio, brividi caldi mi attraversavano il corpo, ogni suo sospiro al mio orecchio era come una scarica elettrica, le sue mani su di me mi regalavano sensazioni che mai avrei creduto potessero esistere, sentivo una calda umidità farsi strada tra le mie gambe.

"Brittany" soffiai al limite della disperazione mentre le sue mani si muovevano con lentezza esasperante su di me.  
Ridacchiò sulla mia pelle, giocherellando col lobo del mio orecchio, prima di incastrare una gamba tra le mie.

"Britt" sospirai ancora, le sue labbra scesero lente sul mio collo per fermarmisi al centro del petto.  
"Ti voglio" disse in un sospiro mandando il tilt il mio sistema nervoso già estremamente provato dalla situazione.  
"Ed allora prendimi" quasi gridai senza controllo in balia dei suoi sospiri.

***

"SANTANA LOPEZ ALZA IL CULO DA QUEL LETTO STASERA TI TRASCINERO' FUORI A TUTTI I COSTI!"  
L'urlo proveniente dalle scale ci fece sobbalzare entrambe. I nostri occhi si spalancarono gli uni negli altri mentre i passi pesanti si avvicinavano sempre di più. Con un rapido scatto mi ritrassi dal suo corpo scendendo dal letto e, per poco, non persi l'equilibrio mentre lei si affrettava a riabbassarsi la canotta.

Quando la porta si spalancò con un tonfo una Quinn allegra sbucò saltellante dal corridoio.  
Si bloccò di colpo ed il suo sorriso si tramutò in una smorfia confusa.

Osservai Santana che rapidamente si era portata in ginocchio sul letto, il suo respiro ancora affannato, il viso rosso imperlato di sudore, le labbra carnose livide di morsi.

Tentai nervosamente di sistemare le pieghe del mio gonnellino e mi passai una mano tra i capelli sciolti. Io stessa faticavo a ritrovare respiro. Sentivo la pelle incandescente, il segno lasciato dalla bocca di Santana sul mio collo cominciava a pizzicare pulsando, istintivamente ci portai sopra la mano tentando di nasconderlo.

"Brittany che-che ci fai qui?" domandò la cheerleader sorpresa mente il suo sguardo vagava da me che la osservavo scioccata a San che se ne stava a sguardo basso rannicchiata nella sua posizione.

"Io... ero venuta solo per... ecco..." tentai di trovare una scusa.  
"Per parlare delle ripetizioni ma stava andando via" sbottò Santana con voce sicura senza guardami.  
"Già... si stavo andando via" ripetei ingoiando a vuoto. Lì per lì mi deluse il fatto che stava mandando via me invece di chiedere a Quinn di tornare un'altra volta.  
Afferrai la borsa che avevo lasciato cadere sul pavimento ed oltrepassai la bionda che ancora ci guardava sospettosa.  
"Ci vediamo a scuola" riuscii a dire per poi scendere rapidamente le scale e fiondarmi fuori dalla porta senza voltarmi.

Solo quando la brezza dolce della sera mi sfiorò il viso ritrovai la forza di respirare nuovamente a pieni polmoni.

Con la punta delle dita mi sfiorai le labbra ancora umide del sapore di Santana e, istintivamente, sorrisi mentre una lacrima mi rigava il viso. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Mio Dio, mio Dio, mio Dio… non posso crederci! Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita, oh mio Dio! "  
"Brittany, dannazione, vuoi darti una calmata e spiegarmi cosa diavolo ti rende così euforica?Magari il tutto dopo aver rimesso apposto il letto" Rachel mi rimproverò interrompendo l'ondata di entusiasmo che mi aveva travolta. Dopo essere uscita dalla casa di Santana avevo telefonato ai miei per avvertirli che avrei dormito dalla mia amica e, subito dopo, avevo mandato un messaggio a Rachel per dirle che stavo arrivando. Appena mi aveva aperto la porta l'avevo abbracciata con tutta la forza che avevo, sollevandola in aria. Non riuscivo a smettere di ridere. Mi ero fiondata in camera sua ed avevo iniziato a saltare sul letto come un'ossessa, urlando frasi sconnesse, con la mia amica che mi guardava un po' confusa.

Non riuscivo a contenere la felicità. Mi scorreva dentro come un vortice, sentivo l'energia fremere sotto la pelle, mi sentivo grande, potente, sentivo di poter essere capace di fare tutto.

Non mi ero mai sentita così, mai nulla nella mia vita mi aveva segnata così positivamente. Era mia, lo era.  
Lo avevo capito da come mi baciava, da come ansimava sotto il mio tocco, lo avevo capito dai battiti del suo cuore impazzito che ancora mi rimbombavano in testa. Era mia. Avrebbe potuto negarlo a vita, non le avrei più creduto! Il suo cuore mi aveva parlato, lo avevo sentito ed adesso lo sapevo, sapevo che la volevo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo! E l'avrei avuta... l'avrei avuta e non lo dicevo per presunzione, era consapevolezza. Lei voleva essere mia. Lo avevo letto nelle sue iridi di cioccolato, l'eco del suo respiro lo aveva sussurrato alla mia pelle.

"Rach, è successa una cosa incredibile! Non posso crederci! Sul serio, Dio, dimmi che non sto sognando... oh cielo..."  
"Britt vuoi spiegarmi?" mi ammoni nuovamente la mora.

Mi lasciai cadere sul letto rimbalzandoci sopra un paio di volte, poi puntai i miei occhi in quelli della mia amica senza smettere di ridere e piangere allo stesso tempo.  
E poi cosa diavolo hai sul collo? Ti ha morso una medusa gigantesca o sei semplicemente rimasta incastrata nel tubo dell'aspirapolvere? E' enorme" sbottò scioccata.  
Passai istintivamente le dita sul segno che pulsava ancora sul mio collo, un brivido mi attraversò la schiena nel ripensare alle sue labbra su di me. E non riuscii a trattenermi dal sorridere come una scema.  
Scrutai nuovamente la mia amica, la invitai a sedersi accanto a me battendo la mano sul materasso e lei obbedì guardandomi curiosa.  
Presi un bel respiro e cominciai a raccontarle tutto.

***

"San c'è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi per caso?" domandò Quinn vagamente allusiva mentre richiudeva la porta alle sue spalle entrando non appena sentimmo il rumore inconfondibile della porta d'ingresso che si richiudeva con un tonfo sordo, segno che Britt era ormai uscita.

"Q. io..."  
Cazzo, era decisamente la situazione più imbarazzante ed inverosimile in cui mi fossi mai trovata. Cosa diavolo avrei potuto dirle? Passai in rassegna tutte le scuse che avrei potuto usare ma nessuna sembrava abbastanza plausibile. Quinn non era mica stupida! Spinta da un improvviso monito di coraggio alzai gli occhi su di lei che mi fissava con un espressione indecifrabile, abbassai nuovamente lo sguardo mentre l'imbarazzo tornava a colorarmi le guance. La mia amica da parte sua non emise alcun suono, si avvicinò a passo lento stendendosi comodamente accanto a me sul letto dove io ero ancora inginocchiata.

"Devo essermi persa qualcosa" bisbigliò "Hey ma era un succhiotto quello?" domandò poi dal nulla.  
Voltai lentamente la testa nella sua direzione guardandola interrogativa.  
"Intendo quell'enorme, gigantesco, ematoma violaceo che aveva sul collo" si spiegò lei un po' perplessa.

Aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non uscì alcun suono, la richiusi prontamente avvampando ancora, mi voltai per nascondere ai suoi occhi il mio imbarazzo.

"Cavolo era enorme. Una cosa davvero..." commentò stranita.  
"Quinn" la interruppi "Non è come pensi" tentai di discolparmi con la frase più scontata e finta del mondo.

"Oh tesoro, io credo invece che sia esattamente come penso! Anzi, forse hai ragione, potrebbe non essere ciò che penso visto che, data la situazione, non saprei veramente cosa pensare. Vuoi illuminarmi Santana?" rispose ironica.

"Noi... ecco… lei..."  
Dannazione come potevo dirglielo? Dove avrei trovato le parole? E per dirle cosa? Che stavo per fare sesso con una ragazza? Che desidero portarmi a letto Britt da quando la conosco?  
 _Oh no! Mi odierà... che situazione del cavolo._

Sentivo il cuore battere a mille, il respiro continuava ad incastrarsi in gola e non sapevo che dire, né cosa fare. I pensieri continuavano ad affollarsi nella mente senza un senso logico, iniziai a tremare senza accorgermene ed una lacrima scivolò incontrollata lungo le mie guance seguita da un'altra ed un'altra ancora.  
Tentai disperatamente di trattenere i singhiozzi che minacciavano di fuoriuscire dalle mie labbra. Sentivo il respiro di Quinn alle mie spalle e tentai invano di ritirare indietro le lacrime che riempivano i miei occhi.  
Un tocco caldo e gentile sulla mia spalla mi sorprese facendomi sobbalzare.

Strinsi i denti cercando di trattenere il pianto. Santana Lopez non piangeva, non davanti agli altri, mai e poi mai.

L'abbraccio di Quinn arrivò silenzioso ed inaspettato. Sentii le sue braccia stringersi intorno alle mie spalle, il suo profumo rassicurante e familiare mi invase le narici. Posò le labbra delicatamente sulla mia tempia e li rimasero per un tempo indefinito.

Mi irrigidii di colpo. Capitava molto di rado che qualcuno mi abbracciasse così, per pura dimostrazione d'affetto disinteressato, anzi in realtà non capitava mai. Con Quinn poi la cosa avveniva davvero raramente, non facevano per me tutte quelle smancerie. Inoltre mi infastidivano gli abbracci, avevo sempre sostenuto che un contatto fisico così prolungato senza alcun secondo fine puramente sessuale per me era un'inutile perdita di tempo. Quinn lo sapeva, sapeva che detestavo gli abbracci, eppure lo stava facendo.

Le lacrime tornarono a pizzicarmi gli occhi mentre le sue braccia si strinsero più forte intorno alle mie spalle e le sue labbra premettero più sicure contro la mia tempia, cominciò a cullarmi piano nel tentativo di farmi rilassare.  
"Va tutto bene Santana, sono qui… non hai bisogno di nasconderti da me, lo sai. Noi siamo una famiglia" bisbigliò per tranquillizzarmi.  
A quelle parole le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere sul mio viso incontrollate, adagiai la schiena sul suo petto e la sentii respirare tra i miei capelli mentre mi teneva stretta, i miei singhiozzi cominciarono a farsi strada rumorosi, riempiendo il silenzio. Fui grata a Quinn per l'accortezza che aveva avuto. Sapeva quanto odiassi piangere davanti ad altri per questo aveva evitato di guardarmi limitandosi a stringermi a se.

Aveva ragione eravamo una famiglia io e lei. Non dovevo avere paura, non del suo giudizio, era stata testimone delle mie innumerevoli perfidie e, benché agli occhi del mondo io risultassi la più perfida delle stronze, lei non mi aveva mai lasciata sola. Non l'avrebbe fatto neanche in quell'occasione, lo sapevo.

Rimanemmo in quella posizione per qualche minuto, lei continuava a cullarmi dolcemente aspettando che il mio pianto disperato si quietasse. Quando finalmente accadde, mi staccai dal suo abbraccio, asciugandomi le ultime lacrime col dorso della mano. La sentii staccarsi da me, scese dal letto per poi tornare un attimo dopo. Vidi la sua mano spuntare da dietro le mie spalle porgendomi un fazzoletto che accettai senza dire nulla.  
Presi un respiro profondo e rilassato quando sentii le sue dita tra i miei capelli seguite, prontamente, dalla spazzola che evidentemente aveva recuperato dal mio comodino.

Essere pettinata, assurdo ma vero, era l'unica cosa che mi rilassava del tutto e Quinn lo sapeva. Lei sapeva sempre come farmi stare bene.

"Prenditi il tuo tempo, io sono qui" mi disse interrompendo il silenzio continuando a far scivolare la spazzola tra le mie ciocche scure.  
Presi un ulteriore respiro. Il fatto di non doverla guardare negli occhi mi rese più coraggiosa, chiusi gli occhi abbandonandomi alle attenzioni della mia migliore amica.  
Ingoiai a vuoto e cominciai a raccontarle tutto per filo e per segno: dal primo incontro con Britt fino a quel giorno, senza tralasciare alcun dettaglio, tentai di esprimere al meglio le sensazioni che avevo provato e che provavo nel pensare a lei. E le parlai della confessione che Britt mi aveva fatto poco prima, quelle parole erano come marchiate a fuoco nella mia mente, le avevo sentite pronunciare solo una volta e non le avrei dimenticate mai più in vita mia.  
Quinn da parte sua ascoltò tutto senza mai interrompermi, di tanto in tanto la sentivo trattenere il respiro mentre la spazzola si fermava di colpo tra i miei capelli, pochi secondi e tutto riprendeva con calma.

"E poi ti abbiamo sentita urlare nel corridoio e lei si è scaraventata giù dal letto... e si, insomma, eccoci qui".  
Conclusi il mio racconto e presi un lungo respiro mentre sentivo la gola seccarsi. Il silenzio piombò nella stanza. Sentivo solo il fruscio dei miei capelli fra i denti della spazzola ed il respiro regolare di Quinn.  
Trattenni il fiato spaventata fissando il vuoto.  
"Di qualcosa ti prego" sussurrai terrorizzata con un filo di voce.

"Mi sento un po' offesa" commentò con un tono indecifrabile.  
"C-cosa?" spalancai gli occhi incredula e finalmente trovai il coraggio di voltarmi a guardarla. La trovai pensierosa che guardava un punto imprecisato nel vuoto, con la fronte corrugata e le labbra serrate.  
"Si... ho sempre pensato che semmai tu avessi deciso di giocare nell'altra squadra sarei stata io la tua prima scelta! Abbiamo dormito insieme per anni in questo stesso letto e mai nulla! Eppure devi ammetterlo: sono sexy da togliere il respiro! Ma nonostante ciò niente! Poi arriva questa biondina svampitella e "bam"... sono davvero, davvero offesa" commentò ironicamente per poi posare gli occhi nei miei. Ci guardammo serie per qualche secondo poi, senza riuscire a trattenerci, scoppiammo in una lunga e rumorosa risata complice.

"Tu sei veramente incredibile" sbottai tra una risata e l'altra.  
"Io? Tu lo sei! Quando diavolo pensavi di dirmelo? Scherzi a parte mi delude il fatto che sia saltato fuori solo adesso. E, per la precisione, solo perché vi ho beccate in flagrante!" mi rimproverò lei.  
"Lo so Q. è solo che... io… non hai idea della paura che avevo" mi giustificai tornando seria "Io non sapevo come dirlo... non sapevo spiegare a me stessa ciò che mi stava accadendo... figurati spiegarlo a te... e poi ero terrorizzata dal fatto che tu..."

"Che io potessi non accettare la cosa? Che ti additassi come una specie di malata da cui stare alla larga? Che non capissi? Che ti respingessi? Credevi che ti avrei odiata per il resto della vita?" disse seria con voce tremante guardando un punto oltre la mia spalla.  
"Già" annuii incuriosita dalla sua espressione crucciata "Q. tutto bene? Voglio dire se la cosa ti ha sconvolto lo capisco... però ti prego parlami... accetterò tutti i tuoi insulti... io..."

"Non ho alcun insulto, né rimprovero da farti Santana, sei la mia migliore amica, sei la sorella che non ho mai avuto! Sai che non ti allontanerei mai. Posso solo starti vicino aiutarti e volerti bene come sempre... più di sempre e... scusarmi con te" disse calma.  
"Scusarti?" ripetei senza capire.  
Lei prese un lungo respiro puntò nuovamente gli occhi nei miei ed io intravidi il luccichio di qualche lacrima agli angoli delle sue iridi color smeraldo.  
"Credo sia arrivato il mio turno di confessare… io posso capire la tua situazione, Santana, più di quanto immagini…"

***

Rach mi fissava ad occhi spalancati, la bocca contratta in un'espressione incredula, mentre finivo di raccontarle gli ultimi dettagli dell'accaduto.  
I suoi occhioni scuri brillarono appena quanto sentì il nome di Quinn.

Conclusi il discorso prendendo un lungo respiro incapace di smettere di sorridere come un'ebete al ricordo perfetto della sensazione che mi aveva provocato la pelle della mia latina sotto le dita, il suo respiro sul mio collo, le sue labbra calde.

"Mi prendi in giro vero? Sei sicura di non averlo solo sognato?" domandò la mia amica sospettosa.  
Sbuffai e con l'indice iniziai a picchiettare sul mio collo proprio sul marchio lasciato lì da Santana.  
"Ti sembra che scherzi?" commentai.  
"Santana Lopez… ti ha baciata?" ripeté incredula.  
"Beh tecnicamente l'ho baciata io… ma ha ricambiato... e insomma... se Quinn non fosse arrivata a rompere le scatole beh magari... ecco..." l'immagine di Santana nuda sotto di me mi attraversò la mente regalandomi un brivido.  
"No, no, no! Risparmiami ti prego" disse Rach scattando in piedi "E che mi dici di Quinn? Cosa ha detto?" domandò.  
"Non ne ho idea" dissi stringendomi nelle spalle "Sono corsa via subito".  
"Mmm... cosa credi che succederà adesso... insomma... state insieme o cosa?"  
"No! O meglio non ne ho idea… suppongo che dovremmo parlarne bene. Lei... beh credo che avrà bisogno di tempo per accettare la cosa. Per capirsi" presi a ragionare tra me.  
"E forse anche tu faresti bene a rivalutare la questione e magari a metterti in salvo finché puoi" sbottò lei.  
"Rachel" la rimproverai "Potresti mostrarti un po' più felice per me? Fa finta almeno!" sbuffai.  
"Oh la mia migliore amica stava per portarsi a letto la puttanella mangia-uomini più stronza degli Stati Uniti e dintorni! Tre urrà per lei!" commentò sarcastica fingendo entusiasmo.  
"Ti odio" dissi cercando di soffocare una risatina nervosa mentre le scaraventavo addosso uno dei cuscini del letto.  
"No! Mi adori invece! Ed io adoro te, ecco perché non smetterò mai di dirti che questa situazione non mi piace BrittBritt" disse più calma recuperando il cuscino e sedendosi accanto a me.  
"Sono felice sempre se anche tu lo sei. Ti voglio bene e quando ti vedo sorridere così non potrei chiedere di meglio. Ma voglio solo proteggerti, lo capisci?" mi domandò spostandomi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
"Lo so Rach, ma il mio istinto mi dice che non devo avere paura. Questo è il sogno che diventa realtà non posso ignorarlo. Io voglio combattere per lei! Insomma, ora che ho scoperto di poter avere una possibilità devo giocarmela! Tu sai quanto l'ho desiderata" dissi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
" Lo so piccola, lo so" si limitò a commentare abbracciandomi. Mi strinse forte ed io nascosi il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Andrà tutto bene" mi disse calma.

Si bloccò poi di colpo irrigidendosi. Io mi staccai dal suo abbraccio e la osservai preoccupata.  
"Che succede?" domandai.  
"Come diavolo farai a spiegare questo a Rory?" disse sfiorando il mio collo.  
Mi gelai. Quasi dimenticavo di avere un fidanzato.

***

Spalancai gli occhi incapace di parlare. Quella era senza dubbio la giornata più strana e scioccante della mia vita! Come diavolo avrei fatto a reggere a tutte queste novità?  
Quinn mi fissò interrogativa asciugandosi il viso bagnato di lacrime salate.  
Aprii la bocca un paio di volte per parlare ma non una sola parola usci dalle mie labbra.

"Rachel Berry" dissi a mezza voce dopo un po'.  
La mia amica annui lenta guardandomi preoccupata.  
"Quella Rachel Berry" ribadii io.  
"Già".  
"La cugina minorata di Frodo? L'amante di grande puffo? L'ottava dei sette nani?"  
"Santana!" mi rimproverò infastidita.  
"O mio Dio! Ora sono io ad essere offesa! Insomma…" mi alzai di scatto avviandomi verso lo specchio ed osservai la mia immagine riflessa.  
"Hai per migliore amica una strafiga spaziale come me e ti invaghisci di Rachel Berry? Ma dico io… siamo pazzi? Hai visto le mie tette? Sono divine! E tu le hai avute davanti per anni e su chi decidi di sfogare i tuoi istinti omosessuali repressi? Su quella nana da giardino con una proboscide improbabile al posto del naso!"  
"Santana… sto per prenderti a calci, ti avverto" sbottò lei seria.  
Tornai a sedermi sul letto accanto a lei. Borbottando tra me e me in spagnolo così che la mia amica non potesse comprendere la miriade di altri geniali insulti che stavo lanciando alla nana.

"E' una stana coincidenza... non trovi?" mi domandò Quinn all'improvviso.  
"Il fatto che stia capitando ad entrambe... questa cosa?" dissi fissandomi le unghie.  
"Già".  
"Beh in effetti è vero. E' piuttosto strano… anche se in realtà non so nemmeno io come spiegarlo! Voglio dire: magari è solo una fase… chissà forse tutti ne attraversano una simile prima o poi nella vita… un periodo di confusione ecco" tentai di giustificare la situazione.  
"O magari è la nostra vera natura che viene fuori grazie all'incontro con le persone giuste.." azzardò lei.  
Alzai lo sguardo incontrando il suo più intenso che mai.  
"Credi di poter essere lesbica?" domandai a bruciapelo.  
"Non lo so... e tu?"  
"No" sbottai distogliendo lo sguardo "Non credo" mi corressi subito dopo.

"Insomma mi piacciono i ragazzi… voglio dire... mi piace uscirci... qualche volta riesco persino a non annoiarmi a morte. E poi il sesso è divertente. Almeno con Puck lo è… qualche volta…cioè.. si... prima qui con Brittany la situazione era parecchio calda e non ricordo di essermi mai sentita così prima d'ora con nessun altro. Ma questo non vuole certamente dire che... insomma… beh…O MIO DIO SONO LESBICA!"  
Mi alzai di scatto dal letto portandomi le mani alle tempie presi a camminare agitata avanti ed indietro per la stanza con respiro corto maledicendo il mondo intero in spagnolo.

"Oh no!" Quinn si precipitò verso di me tentando di arrestare la mia sfuriata.  
Riuscì ad afferrarmi per le spalle facendomi fermare.  
"SANTANA CALMATI" urlò scuotendomi per le spalle "E SMETTILA DI PARLARE SPAGNOLO!PERCHE' NON CAPISCO ASSOLUTAMENTE NULLA DI QUELLO CHE DICI" mi rimproverò.

Mi zittii di colpo e la guardai terrorizzata cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.  
"Non esistono etichette e non è importante chi o cosa siamo! L'importante è di chi ci innamoriamo. Il fatto che Brittany susciti in te queste emozioni non vuol dire che qualsiasi altra ragazza potrebbe farlo! Magari lei è l'unica! E' quella persona speciale capace di scuotere il tuo mondo con un sorriso. Magari è proprio lei" mi rassicurò.  
"E come faccio a sapere che è davvero così?" domandai insicura.

Lei inspirò profondamente poi, senza indugiare, premette le labbra sulle mie prima con forza poi con estrema delicatezza. Rimasi immobile ad occhi spalancati, incrociai il suo sguardo vigile e attento, respirò sulle mie labbra e la sua lingua scivolò nella mia bocca, la lasciai entrare senza opporre resistenza, giocò un po' con la mia prima di staccarci dopo meno di un minuto di quel bacio, Feci un passo indietro e ci prendemmo un minuto per osservarci a vicenda.

"Allora?" mi domandò lei dopo un po'.  
Aveva un buon sapore, questo lo dovevo ammettere, e baciava bene gliene davo atto ma quel bacio non si avvicinava nemmeno lontanamente alla perfezione di quelli di Brittany. Quando avevo baciato la mia bionda milioni di sensazioni mi erano esplose dentro, nessuna rasentava l'imbarazzo che provavo in quel momento dopo il bacio con Quinn. Tutto con Britt era stato carico di passione e sentimento, per la prima volta, tra le sue braccia, mi ero sentita me stessa.

"Niente" mi limitai a dire alzando le spalle.  
"Nemmeno io" sospirò Quinn rilassandosi "Insomma, senza offesa, tu hai delle labbra meravigliose e Puck aveva ragione, sei una gran baciatrice, ma..."  
"Certo... ci mancherebbe altro... anche tu... è solo che..."  
"Evitiamo di rifarlo!" mi implorò lei.  
"Si ti prego! Evitiamo" concordai.

"Almeno adesso sappiamo di non essere lesbiche e questo può significare solo una cosa: quelle due devono essere davvero speciali se hanno avuto il potere di convertire due insaziabili mangiatrici di uomini come noi" disse Quinn ironica facendo il verso della tigre per poi scoppiare a ridere lasciandosi cadere nuovamente sul letto.  
"Che situazione del cavolo" commentai io scivolando accanto a lei.  
"Di cosa ti lamenti? Almeno tu sai di essere ricambiata! Io non so davvero come fare. Ho provato ad avvicinare Rachel ma è sempre cosi scostante. Non riesco ad attaccare bottone, ogni volta sembra che abbia paura di me, e poi c'è Finn! Mio Dio che casino" mugugnò coprendosi il viso col cuscino.

"Dal Mago Pancione alla Pigmea… hai davvero dei gusti di merda Fabray!" commentai.  
"Certo! Infatti ho scelto te come migliore amica! Stronza impertinente" sbottò lei prima di sbattermi con forza il cuscino sul viso.  
"Come diavolo ti permetti piccola strega!" le ringhiai massaggiandomi il naso dolorante prima di afferrare l'altro cuscino per difendermi dal secondo colpo che minacciava di arrivare da un memento all'altro.  
Continuammo a prenderci a cuscinate per un po', insultandoci e ridendo senza sosta. Ci fermammo solo per mancanza di forze e fiato, incapaci di contenere le risate.

"Sannie..." fece lei dopo un po' soffocando una risatina.  
"Hm" mugugnai ignorando il fatto che mi aveva chiamato in quel modo assurdo con il quale solo lei mi chiamava, nonostante sapesse quanto lo odiassi.  
"Ti voglio bene" sussurrò senza guardarmi.  
"Ora pretendi troppo Fabray..." sbottai ironica.  
"Non importa se non lo dici... so che mi vuoi bene anche tu…" si strinse nelle spalle.  
Mi limitai a sorridere e, per mia fortuna, a lei bastò come conferma.  
"Grazie" soffiai.  
"Per cosa?"  
"Perché mi vuoi bene".  
Lei sorrise, cercò la mia mano e la strinse appena la trovò.  
"Grazie a te. Ora però usciamo: ho bisogno d'aria".

"Si, io però devo prima fare una doccia" mi alzai di scatto recuperando dal cassetto una t-shirt degli shorts e la biancheria pulita.  
"Sannie" mi chiamò nuovamente.  
Mi voltai a guardarla.  
"Il tuo segreto è il mio segreto" disse sicura.  
"Il tuo segreto è il mio segreto" ripetei convinta. Era una specie di mantra, una cosa nostra, con quella frase suggellavamo ogni volta un patto che entrambe avremmo silenziosamente rispettato per sempre.

Mi sorrise spostando la sua attenzione verso la finestra ed io entrai in bagno chiudendo la porta alle mie spalle.

Presi un profondo respiro prima di osservare il mio riflesso allo specchio, avevo ancora il viso colorato d'imbarazzo, gli occhi appena lucidi, i capelli scomposti. Sentivo la pelle incandescente ed un brivido caldo mi attraversò la schiena mentre con le dita ripercorrevo sul collo il percorso che Brittany aveva tracciato con le labbra poco prima.

Entrai nella doccia cercando disperatamente di concentrarmi su qualcosa di diverso dal carico impressionante di emozioni che mi aveva investita in quella assurda giornata ma, per quanto ci provassi, non mi riusciva affatto facile.

L'acqua scorreva lenta sulla mia pelle, confondendosi col bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia che usavo di solito, chiusi gli occhi nel tentativo di rilassarmi ed il ricordo mi assalì di colpo.

Il sapore dei suoi baci.  
Le sue mani su di me.  
La sua pelle così deliziosa.  
Il suo profumo buono.  
Le sue labbra.  
La curva dolce del suo sorriso.  
Quegli occhi rubati al cielo.  
La sua voce suadente.

"Dios" sussurrai ad occhi chiusi mentre un nuovo calore si accumulava nel mio ventre esplodendo verso il basso al ricordo del suo corpo perfetto su di me, potevo sentire le sue mani scivolarmi addosso.  
 _"_ _Sei bellissima Santana… ti voglio"_ sussurrò la sua voce nella mia testa.  
Mi morsi il labbro inferiore e spostai il regolatore della doccia con uno scatto secco una cascata di acqua ghiacciata mi sorprese, un piccolo gridolino scappò al mio controllo ma non mi spostai, rimasi in balia di quel getto freddo per qualche secondo prima di chiuderlo del tutto. 


	17. Chapter 17

Mandai giù l'ultima goccia del mio caffè amaro e mi soffermai per un istante ad assaporarne appieno il gusto forte e deciso.  
Quinn seduta di fronte a me bevve il suo succo d'arancia quasi d'un fiato senza smettere di osservare il vuoto con un'espressione perplessa.  
Eravamo uscite la sera prima e, nell'indecisione su cosa fare, ci eravamo giocate la serata a sasso, carta e forbici, come al solito la bionda aveva vinto. La solita fortuna sfacciata! E così la mia idea di andare ad ubriacarci di tequila era sfumata per far spazio ad una più tranquilla e decisamente più sobria serata cinema.

Eravamo tornate a casa mia e, una volta a letto, avevamo discusso a lungo sul da farsi, consce che l'indomani avremmo rivisto Brittany e Rachel. Ma nessuna di noi sapeva come comportarsi, c'era anche da dire che la mia amica aveva certamente meno problemi di me. Insomma tra lei e nana-Berry le cose non si erano spinte così oltre come tra me e la ballerina ed io ero terrorizzata all'idea di ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con la bionda.

"Evitarla... ecco cosa devo fare!" avevo sentenziato nel buio della mia camera con Quinn che sbuffava al mio fianco.  
"Non potrai evitarla per sempre Sannie! Ed in ogni caso sono certa che non resisteresti. Credo invece che la prima cosa da fare sia proprio cercarla domani e parlarle" aveva proposto.  
"Parlarle di cosa? Insomma Q. come faccio... cosa le dico?"  
"Dille ciò che provi" rispose semplicemente.  
"Ma non ho nemmeno io idea di cosa provo! Come faccio a dirlo a lei?" sbottai nervosa.  
"Lei ti piace, giusto?" domandò.  
"Si... voglio dire no... insomma... si e no" borbottai.  
"Ma che razza di risposta è?" commentò stranita "O è si o è no. E noi sappiamo che è si" concluse.  
"Io direi piuttosto che è un forse" azzardai.  
"Santana!" mi rimproverò  
"Ok, ok, va bene! Mi piace ma non so ancora se sia una cosa passeggera o meno. In ogni caso sto ancora decidendo se voglio scoprirlo o no, quindi nel frattempo è meglio evitare il problema".  
"Ma certo! C'è un problema e lei scappa! Tipico comportamento alla Santana Lopez! Che razza di codarda" mormorò lei voltandosi di lato e dandomi le spalle.  
"Oh invece immagino che tu domani andrai a cercare Hobbit-Berry per dichiararle la tua ardente passione verso di lei, vero?" la canzonai ironica. Lei si irrigidì ingoiando a vuoto.  
"Sai che ti dico? Meglio dormirci su" aveva risposto. Un attimo dopo il silenzio era calato nella stanza.

Non sapevo se la mia amica avesse dormito, io di certo no, avevo continuato a girarmi e rigirarmi nel letto tutta la notte senza trovare pace. Nessuna delle due aveva detto una sola parola da quando c'eravamo alzate, avevamo usato a turno il bagno. Lei mi aveva aiutata ad asciugarmi i capelli e lo stesso avevo fatto con lei, ci eravamo vestite con una calma incredibile: infilare la mia divisa non mi era mai sembrata un'impresa tanto ardua, avevo l'impressione che a nessuna delle due avesse troppa voglia di andare a scuola quel giorno.  
Finimmo di fare colazione e, con un sospiro, recuperai lo zaino e le chiavi della macchina, Quinn trotterellò al mio fianco fino alla porta d'ingresso.

"Mammina, Papino… vado a scuola!" esclamai a voce alta "Mi amor, buona giornata ti vogliamo bene!" mi risposi da sola imitando la voce di mia madre "A più tardi piccola" continuai facendo il vocione nel tentativo di canzonare mio padre.  
Quinn rise divertita. Se non altro avevo sciolto un po' di tensione.  
"Oh mammina credo che stasera non tornerò a casa, probabilmente andrò a fare un sacrificio umano con alcuni miei amici che ho conosciuto a quell'incontro satanista un paio di giorni fa"  
continuai istigata dalla risata cristallina della mia amica.  
"Ma certo amore vai e divertiti" risposi con la finta voce di mia madre.  
"Ah papà ho venduto la tua Lamborghini per comprami la cocaina".  
"Non importa, mi amor, ne prenderemo un'altra" borbottai col vocione, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata.  
"Oh Signorina Santana, lei ha sempre voglia di scherzare, eh?" sbottò una voce alle nostre spalle. Clara spuntò dalla camera adiacente con il cesto della biancheria pulita ed un'espressione di rimprovero sul volto.  
"Clara, semmai i miei dovessero ricordarsi di avere una figlia e chiamassero in mattinata, puoi ricordare loro di ricaricare la mia carta di credito? Ah e dì a papà che mi manca molto" dissi distratta "L'ultima volta che gliel'ho detto era in Francia e, due giorni dopo, mi ha mandato un corriere espresso con una collana che veniva direttamente dalle vetrine di Cartier" spiegai divertita a Quinn che scosse la testa sorridendo.

Salimmo nella mia Range Rover bianca chiudendo in sincronia perfetta i rispettivi sportelli, infilai la cintura ed abbassai gli occhiali da sole sul naso mentre Quinn apriva lo specchietto per controllare che la sua coda di cavallo fosse in ordine, come prevedeva il codice delle Cheerios.  
Misi in moto facendo retromarcia nel vialetto e la mia amica allacciò la sua cintura ed allungò le gambe sul cruscotto.  
"Giù i piedi" ringhiai. Lei sbuffò sonoramente obbedendo. Era un vizio che non riuscivo a farle togliere eppure sapeva che tenevo a quell'auto come se fosse una figlia.

Nessuna delle due parlò finché non arrivammo nel parcheggio della scuola, fermai l'auto al solito posto.  
"Sei pronta?" soffiò la mia amica senza guardami.  
"Io sono nata pronta Fabray" sbottai beffarda.  
"Posso chiederti un favore?" disse voltandosi verso di me.  
"Spara".  
"Potresti… ecco... smettere di prendere in giro Rachel? Almeno darle tregua per un po'? Ho come l'impressione che mi tenga alla larga perché sono tua amica e tu la tormenti sempre... magari se evitassi per un po' di stuzzicarla, riuscirei ad avvicinarla" propose tutto d'un fiato.  
"Questo è fuori discussione" dissi prontamente aprendo la portiera.  
"Oh andiamo Santana, ti sto chiedendo un favore" si lamentò lei scendendo a sua volta.  
"Santana Lopez non concede favori" affermai "E non risparmierò a Frodo la sua buona dose di meritatissimi insulti quotidiani solo per assecondare il tuo malsano desiderio di portartela a letto" bisbigliai quando la mia amica mi si parò davanti.  
"Ma cerca di vedere il lato positivo, Quinnie, più la tratto male più lei avrà bisogno di essere consolata! D'altra parte non ha sempre funzionato cosi tra noi? Tu sei la brava bambina dolce e amata da tutti ed io la piccola vipera che tutti odiano! Siamo il diavolo e l'acqua santa… e poi ragiona: se da un giorno all'altro smettessi di torturarla darei troppo nell'occhio, no?" conclusi e, senza aspettare la sua risposta, la oltrepassai a testa alta.  
"Sei davvero una strega senza cuore Santana" borbottò lei trotterellando al mio fianco.  
"Grazie" sorrisi compiaciuta. Mi presi un secondo per osservarla: teneva gli occhi bassi e un'espressione avvilita.  
Sbuffai.  
"D'accordo magari potrei limitarmi un po' con le frecciatine riguardo al suo modo assurdo di vestirsi ed al suo naso inverosimilmente abnorme e non farò commenti sulla sua mascella sproporzionata" concessi.  
"E per quanto riguarda l'altezza?" domandò la mia amica mentre il suo sorriso si allargava a dismisura.  
"Non esagerare, ti ho già concesso troppo per quel che mi riguarda. Un compromesso è tale quando entrambe le parti ci guadagnano! Se smetto totalmente di infastidirla dove va a finire il mio tornaconto?" sbottai.  
"Beh ma la tua ricompensa sarebbe la mia eterna gratitudine" azzardò Quinn.  
"Non saprei davvero cosa farmene" le feci il verso.  
Lei fece per rispondere ma fu interrotta dall'arrivo di una saltellante e fin troppo sorridente Sugar che ci venne incontro una volta scesa dalla sua auto.

***

"Britt vuoi smetterla di guardarti intorno come una ricercata?" sbuffò Rachel aprendo il suo armadietto.  
"Non la vedo" commentai senza ascoltarla continuando a scrutare il corridoio affollato.  
"Magari perché non è ancora arrivata" cantilenò la mia amica ironica.  
"E se avesse deciso di rimanere a casa anche oggi?" domandai preoccupata.  
"Mmm... fammi pensare: un'altra giornata senza la sinistra presenza della regina delle tenebre? Il liceo McKinley non potrebbe chiedere di meglio ed io nemmeno!" commentò la mora tra se, guadagnandosi una gomitata.  
"Non scherzare Rach, non ho chiuso occhio tutta la notte".  
"Ah me ne sono accorta! Non facevi che rigirarti sul materasso, mi hai riempito di calci" disse indignata.  
"Scusa" soffiai sorridendole dispiaciuta "E' che, tutta questa storia, mi ha agitato! Non vedo l'ora di poterle parlare riguardo a ieri".  
"Si, magari per concordare un secondo round" mi prese in giro lei.  
"Scema" la rimproverai dandole un'altra gomitata. Lei ridacchiò alla mia espressione indignata che ben presto si tramutò in un sorriso accennato.

"Buongiorno, raggio di sole" la voce allegra di Rory mi sorprese alle spalle facendomi sobbalzare.  
Mi voltai lentamente ritrovandomi davanti il suo sorriso buono.  
"Mio Dio amore, sai che non sono d'accordo con questa cosa delle cheerleader ma lo devo ammettere questa divisa ti sta d'incanto! Ma forse è solo perché tu sei bellissima" disse lui squadrandomi da capo a piedi con i suoi occhioni chiari. Mi si avvicinò stampandomi un bacio sulle labbra al quale risposi senza troppa enfasi.  
"Non è uno schianto la mia pulcina?" domandò poi allegro verso Rach che ci fissava sorridendo imbarazzata mentre lui mi stringeva un braccio intorno alla vita.  
"Certo" annui la mia amica impacciata, tornando a concentrarsi sul contenuto del suo armadietto, mentre Rory tornò a puntare gli occhi nei miei.  
"Amore hai freddo?" mi domandò stranito osservando la canotta bianca a collo alto che indossavo sotto il top della divisa.  
"Beh mi sono svegliata con un leggero mal di gola" mi affrettai a dire sperando di risultare convincente.  
"Oh povero amore" cantilenò lui prima di catturare le mie labbra in un altro bacio dal quale mi scansai prontamente.  
Il mio ragazzo mi guardò interrogativo ed il suo sorriso si spense.  
"Non vorrei contagiarti" mi giustificai.  
Lui tornò a sorridere strofinando il naso contro il mio.  
"La mia pulcina premurosa" cantilenò.

Era dolce, il mio Rory, così ingenuo ed innamorato. Mentirgli era la cosa più difficile per me, in quel caso la cosa più difficile sarebbe stata dirgli la verità ma avevo deciso di prendere tempo. Forse solo per cercare le parole più adatte, per trovare il modo giusto di lasciarlo senza farlo soffrire ammesso che esista un modo giusto di lasciare qualcuno senza ferirne troppo i sentimenti.

Ma, finché non mi decidevo, lui era ancora il mio ragazzo ed io non potevo trattarlo male, non finché lui fosse stato così buono e dolce nei miei confronti.  
Mi sforzai di sorridere e portai le mie labbra ad incontrare le sue, erano cosi diverse da quelle di Santana: meno dolci, meno piene, sicuramente non così buone e calde come quelle della mora. Le labbra sottili di Rory non riuscivano minimamente ad accendere in me quel fuoco rovente che invece mi era divampato dentro nel momento in cui la mia bocca aveva sfiorato le labbra ardenti della mia latina.  
Ma fu comunque un bacio dolce, carico di tutto l'affetto che il mio ragazzo provava per me e che apprezzavo benché non potessi ricambiare quel sentimento con lo stesso trasporto.

***

"Levati dai piedi" ringhiai ad un ragazzo intento ad allacciarsi una scarpa proprio nel bel mezzo del corridoio, lui sgattaiolò via liberandomi il passaggio.

"Bella pettinatura te l'ha consigliata il tuo cane?" Sugar rise mentre un altro ragazzo vittima del mio ennesimo insulto si dileguava a testa bassa.

"Uh, devo avvertire mia nonna, qualcuno ha strappato le tende del suo salotto per cucirti quella gonna" ironizzai quando una ragazza con una gonna davvero improbabile ci passò davanti.

"Ma che diavolo è questa puzza?" sbottai dopo un po' fermandomi annusai un po' l'aria finché non mi spostai al mio lato seguendo la scia di quell'odore fin troppo fruttato che stava torturando le mie narici.  
Portai il naso tra i capelli di Sugar e mi ritrassi subito dopo disgustata.  
"E' il mio nuovo shampoo" si giustificò lei.  
"Puzzi come una prostituta minorenne" sentenziai acida riprendendo a camminare. Intravidi Sugar portarsi una ciocca di capelli sotto il naso ed annusarla rattristata.

"Santana, volevo chiederti..." una cheerleader con i capelli castani mi si parò davanti con un sorriso appena accennato toccandomi un braccio.  
"Frena, frena, frena…" la interruppi alzando la mano all'altezza del suo viso e lei si zittì di colpo.  
"Punto primo via quella mano..." ringhiai e lei obbedì ritraendola "Punto secondo aggiustati la coda di cavallo, sembra che ti sia pettinata con una lisca di pesce stamattina! E punto terzo, togliti quel rossetto sembri una battona da quattro soldi!" lei abbassò lo sguardo mortificata portandosi una mano a coprire le labbra rese troppo grandi da un rossetto rosso fuoco decisamente volgare.  
"Scusa io volevo solo chiederti se…"  
"Non ho tempo per fermarmi a chiacchierare con te Sandy" la interruppi nuovamente "Anche perché so già cosa vuoi chiedermi e la risposta è no! Non tornerai titolare nella squadra almeno finché qualcuno non si romperà una gamba cadendo dalla piramide! O finché il tuo grosso culo lardoso non diminuirà di una o due taglie! Fino ad allora resterai dove sei: tra le riserve! E non fare quella faccia, meglio essere una Cheerios in panchina che non esserlo affatto" sentenziai acida, oltrepassandola. Sugar annui soddisfatta seguendomi a ruota mentre Quinn rimase a bisbigliare qualcosa a Sandy che stava quasi per piangere.  
"Fabray, quando avrai finito di fare la buona samaritana fammi un fischio" ringhiai infastidita.  
 _Maldita Quinn,_ da un po' di tempo si stava rammollendo. Colpa della nana sicuramente. Stupida Berry.

Ripresi a camminare per i corridoi con Sugar sempre un passo dietro di me.  
Qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione facendomi fermare di colpo. Un ringhio involontario e roco mi rimbombò in gola. Ed una morsa fastidiosa mi strinse lo stomaco.

Vidi Brittany indaffarata in un bacio decisamente poco casto con quella specie di mollusco del suo fidanzato, del quale avevo totalmente dimenticato l'esistenza.  
Sentii un monito di rabbia pervadermi da capo a piedi. In quello stesso istante Quinn tornò al mio fianco, allungò una mano e strinse impercettibilmente la mia appena si rese conto di cosa aveva attirato la mia attenzione. Sugar dal canto suo mi osservava interrogativa, spostando lo sguardo da me a quello spettacolino pietoso.

Presi un respiro profondo cercando di soffocare l'istinto omicida che mi stava pervadendo.  
Sentivo l'ira farsi strada nelle mie vene e di li a poco sarebbe esplosa. Come diavolo si permetteva quella piccola impertinente? Dopo il giorno prima, dopo le cose che mi aveva detto, dovevo ritrovarmela a farsi sbaciucchiare e palpare da quell'insignificante idiota?

Dovevo fermare quello scempio prima che le mie mani partissero con un impulso involontario e si arpionassero al collo di quel tipo.  
La mia attenzione si spostò sulla Berry intenta a rovistare nel suo armadietto. Sorrisi sadica. Quinn dovette accorgersene perché, in un attimo, la sua voce mi sfiorò leggera.  
"Hai promesso Santana" bisbigliò preoccupata.

"Berry" tuonai ignorando la mia amica. La mia voce rimbombò nel poco spazio che mi divideva da quel quadretto vomitevole.  
Brittany spalancò gli occhi vedendomi e si affrettò a staccarsi dal suo ragazzo abbassando il viso rosso di imbarazzo, lui dal canto suo mi schioccò un'occhiataccia, mentre Rachel rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo prima di riaprirli e voltarsi verso di me rassegnata.

"Il negozio di scarpe sulla ventiquattresima ha messo i sandali con i tacchi in saldo, perché non vai lì e ti compri un po' di dignità?" cantilenai acida avvicinandomi seguita dalle mie amiche. Un attimo dopo spostai lo sguardo. D'altra parte lo avevo promesso a Quinn.

"Bionda" sbottai poi rivolta a Brittany che alzò lo sguardo incatenandolo al mio "So che, probabilmente, preferisci dedicarti allo studio del cavo orale del tuo ragazzo qui ma spero vivamente che tu non abbia dimenticato gli allenamenti di questo pomeriggio".  
"C-Certo che no" balbettò lei.  
"Bene" sbottai regalandole uno sguardo carico di rabbia.

"E tanto per la cronaca: è stato disgustoso dover assistere alla sottospecie di gastroscopia che ti stavi facendo fare! Sei una Cheerios ora, datti un contegno" ringhiai.  
"Scusa tanto ma non credo che questi siano affari tuoi" sentenziò acido il ragazzo mettendosi tra me e la ballerina.  
Il ragazzo cercava rogna e con quel commento mi stava invitando a nozze.  
"Tutto ciò che riguarda la squadra riguarda me, zucchina" dissi incenerendolo con lo sguardo "Non ce l'hai una camicia decente? Questo verde acceso sta bruciando le mie cornee! Ora sparisci dalla mia vista prima che decida di limarmi le unghie usando la ricrescita della tua barba che, se mi permetti, è oscena! Comprati un rasoio o meglio ancora un bel cappuccio che nasconda quell'espressione da pesce lesso e non osare più interrompermi, sfigato" sparai quegli insulti tutto d'un fiato. Poi, senza dare peso al fatto che quel tipo stava per rispondermi, mi rivolsi nuovamente alla bionda.  
"Alle tre in palestra" ringhiai "Non un minuto di ritardo Pierce".  
"Ma gli allenamenti sono alle tre e mezz... Ah!" Sugar si zittì improvvisamente e ringraziai mentalmente Quinn che probabilmente le aveva sferrato una gomitata o qualcosa del genere di nascosto.

Mi voltai spintonando un ragazzino basso con gli occhiali che stava passando di li in quel momento che andò a sbattere violentemente contro gli armadietti.  
"Maledetti perdenti, sempre in mezzo ai piedi" commentai.

***

"Che razza di strega" borbottò Rachel sedendosi accanto a me mentre la campanella segnava l'inizio dell'ora di storia.  
"Temo di averla fatta arrabbiare" mugugnai con la testa nascosta tra le braccia incrociate sul banco.  
"Non posso crederci" disse scioccata "Hai sentito cosa ha detto a Rory? Ed a me?Insomma, davvero la tua unica preoccupazione è di averla fatta arrabbiare?" mi domandò incredula.  
Non le risposi, mi limitai a guardarla imbronciata.  
"Tu sei davvero un caso senza speranza lo sai vero?" mi domandò.  
"Oh andiamo, devi ammettere che rispetto al solito non è stata tanto male con te!" cercai di spezzare una lancia a favore della mia latina.  
"Già, in compenso la sua ira funesta si è scatenata sul resto della scuola! Fuori in corridoio non si parla d'altro, pare sia più spietata del solito stamattina" mi informò lei.

Il professore entrò in classe e le nostre chiacchiere terminarono. Per le due ore successive non riuscivo a pensare a nulla che non ruotasse intorno a Santana. Se da un lato mi aveva infastidita il modo in cui aveva trattato Rory, dall'altro mi sentivo quasi lusingata. La sua reazione, in fondo, poteva significare solo una cosa.  
Era gelosa.  
Gelosa di me e Rory. E questo significava che provava qualcosa, in realtà che provasse qualcosa me l'ero immaginato, altrimenti il giorno prima non l'avrei sentita pronunciare il mio nome nel sonno e certamente non saremmo finite a rotolarci nel suo letto poco dopo. Quella era stata una conferma. Una piacevole conferma. Ora più che mai dovevo parlarle, dovevo sapere cosa le frullava per la testa. E soprattutto lei doveva sapere che la sua gelosia era infondata. Lei forse non lo sapeva, non aveva avuto il tempo di capirlo ed io non avevo avuto modo di dimostrarglielo, ma io ero sua.

Lo ero già da molto, molto tempo.

Le ore successive passarono con una lentezza fuori dal comune. Mi ritrovai a pranzo seduta scompostamente al mio solito tavolo ad osservare la sala alla ricerca di quegli occhi scuri che tanto avevo bramato durante il giorno e mai ero riuscita a rincontrare dopo quella mattina.

"Sapete pensavo di uscire a fare shopping questo pomeriggio, ho bisogno di un maglioncino da abbinare al miei mocassini nuovi. Mi accompagneresti Rachel?" cantilenò Kurt sorridendo speranzoso.  
"Certo, possiamo andare a quel negozietto carino all'angolo della sesta strada, ci faremo un salto dopo il Glee" propose la mia amica.  
"Tu vieni Britt?" mi chiese Kurt riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri.  
"C-cosa? No io, a dire il vero..."  
"Ha gli allenamenti delle cheerleader" sputò Rory acido.  
"Lo dici come se fosse un delitto" lo rimproverai.  
"E' non lo è? Ti rendi conto di come mi ha parlato quel demonio sputa veleno che chiami capitano?" rispose guardandomi con un'espressione di rabbia che non riconoscevo.  
"Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace! Cosa diavolo posso farci io?" domandai.  
"Niente, sai che ti dico? Lascia perdere. Non ho davvero voglia di discutere ora: ho da fare al giornale" disse alzandosi.  
"Non finisci il pranzo?" domandò Tina preoccupata.  
"Mi è passato l'appetito" borbottò lui.  
"Rory ti prego non fare il ragazzino" lo richiamai.  
Ma lui mi aveva già dato le spalle e si stava allontanando. Sbuffai.

"E' ridicolo" borbottai tra me e me.  
"Non te la prendere, è solo un po' stranito da questa nuova realtà" sentenziò Artie saccente.  
"Ma di che parli?" domandai senza capire.  
"Beh insomma, la sua ragazza è una Cheerios! Non è facile da mandare giù, lo sai che le cheerleader sono tutte delle stronze, credo abbia solo paura che ti 'contagino'" spiegò "O che qualche giocatore di football ti porti via da lui" aggiunse.  
"Non credo sia vero che tutte le cheerleader sono stronze comunque" sbottò Rachel senza smettere di giocherellare con la verdura nel suo piatto. Tutti gli altri si fermarono a guardarla.  
Lei dovette accorgersi degli sguardi perché alzo il viso e sulla sua faccia si dipinse un'espressione scioccata come se si fosse resa conto solo in quell'istante di aver dato voce ad un semplice pensiero.  
"Beh… ecco… dico solo che non le conosciamo tutte, di persona intendo, magari c'è qualcuno che si salva. O magari no, era solo per dire" balbettò alzando le spalle ed il suo sguardo cadde sulla porta di ingresso della sala. Avvampò d'imbarazzo e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo piatto.

Voltai di scatto il viso mentre gli altri riprendevano la conversazione. Quinn aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nella sala seguita da una Sugar intenta a limarsi le unghie. Notai che guardava nella nostra direzione e mi salutò con un cenno della mano. Io risposi allo stesso modo poi il suo sguardo cadde sulla mia amica che però continuava a tenere gli occhi bassi.

Vidi la bionda avvicinarsi al tavolo delle cheerleader dove io stessa ero stata invitata a sedermi poco prima. Avevo naturalmente declinato l'invito, va bene fare parte della squadra, ma io avevo già il mio tavolo, con i miei amici di sempre. E poi a che scopo sedersi li? Santana non c'era. Aspettai qualche istante sperando di vederla entrare da un momento all'altro ma non arrivò. Sbuffai guardando l'orologio.  
L'una.  
Ancora due ore prima di poterla vedere. Se solo avessi saputo dove diavolo si era andata a cacciare, avrei volentieri accorciato quell'estenuante attesa.

***

"Hmm mi hermosa Santana " mormorò la voce roca al mio orecchio mentre due mani possenti si stringevano sui miei glutei.  
"Evita lo spagnolo non fa per te, Puckerman! Anzi fammi un favore evita di parlare" ringhiai appropriandomi con poca gentilezza delle sue labbra.

L'immagine di Brittany avvinghiata a quella specie di patata lessa non aveva fatto altro che tornarmi in mente per tutto il giorno, più ci pensavo, più la mia rabbia si amplificava.  
Così, quando Puck mi aveva proposto un incontro ravvicinato nello sgabuzzino delle scope, avevo accettato credendo fosse un buon modo per scaricare tutta quella tensione accumulata. Io attratta da una donna, cazzate!  
Ero entrata in quello stanzino convinta che presto avrei dimostrato a me stessa che il giorno prima con Brittany non aveva significato nulla.  
Non stava funzionando.  
I baci di Puck erano insignificanti al confronto di quelli della bionda e le sue mani possenti che viaggiavano esperte sul mio corpo non riuscivano a regalarmi nemmeno la metà dei brividi che lei mi aveva regalato sfiorandomi appena con la punta delle dita.  
Non era eccitante quanto mi aspettassi, in realtà cominciavo seriamente ad annoiarmi.

Il contatto con il corpo del mio amico avrebbe dovuto placare il mio irrefrenabile desiderio di riavere la bionda tra le braccia. Ma la verità era che più Puck tentava di eccitarmi, più la fame di Brittany mi pervadeva come un'onda impazzita.

"Ok basta" sbottai liberandomi dalla presa salda del ragazzo che rimase sbigottito a fissarmi.  
Mi passai una mano sulla divisa nel tentativo di ricompormi e di rimettere a loro posto le frange spiegazzate del gonnellino, passai una mano tra i capelli sciolti e li raccolsi nuovamente nella solita coda.  
"Come basta? Non abbiamo neanche cominciato" protestò lui.  
"Non ne ho voglia" mi limitai a dire alzando le spalle non curandomi della sua espressione incredula.  
"Non ne hai voglia? Ma che dici, tu hai sempre voglia!" disse.  
"Beh non stavolta" risposi contrariata mentre aprivo la porta e la richiudevo uscendo e lasciando il mio amico da solo nello stanzino.

"Tu hai sempre voglia" gli feci il verso sotto voce "Beh non di te stavolta... idiota" dissi acida.

***

Salutai Rachel che mi rivolse uno sguardo un po' preoccupato. Sgattaiolai via veloce dall'aula di scienze non appena la campanella suonò la fine della lezione. Raggiunsi di corsa la palestra ed entrai spalancando la porta. Il suono rimbombò tra le mura vuote. Non c'era nessuno, certo che no, la squadra si sarebbe riunita li solo mezz'ora dopo.  
Mi avviai lenta verso gli spogliatoi, voltandomi più volte verso la porta sperando di vederla arrivare da un momento all'altro.  
Abbassai la maniglia ed entrai nella stanza. Non feci nemmeno in tempo a richiudere la porta dietro di me.  
Una presa salda si serrò intorno ai miei fianchi costringendomi a girarmi, con una spinta mi ritrovai inchiodata alla parete. Il corpo bollente di Santana schiacciato contro il mio e le sue mani strette intorno alla mia vita.

"Sei in ritardo Pierce" soffiò sulle mie labbra.  
"Non direi" risposi con un filo di voce "Magari sei tu che se in anticipo capitano" risposi allungandomi verso di lei, decisa ad azzerare la distanza tra la mia bocca e quelle labbra paradisiache che non riuscivo a smettere di guardare.  
Ma lei si allontanò negandomi il bacio che andavo cercando.  
"A che gioco stai giocando?" mi domandò in un sussurro roco tanto sensuale da farmi tremare le ginocchia.  
"Non so di che parli" dissi prima di lanciarmi nuovamente verso quelle labbra che mi schivarono per la seconda volta. Cercai di prenderle il viso tra le mani ma lei fu più veloce e serrò le dita intorno ai miei polsi inchiodandoli ai lati della mia testa. Con una spinta del bacino mi costrinse ad addossarmi nuovamente al muro.

"Ti presenti in casa mia dicendo che ti piaccio, mi fai le fusa come una gatta e poi ti fai trovare a sbaciucchiarti con quel tipo! Ti stai prendendo gioco di me, signorinella?" soffio al mio orecchio prima di morderne con forza il lobo facendomi rabbrividire mentre il suo corpo strusciava ripetutamente contro il mio.  
"Non lo farei mai" soffiai io incapace di respirare. Chiusi gli occhi abbandonandomi ai brividi che mi invasero ben presto i sensi.

Santana era arrabbiata, gelosa, aggressiva. E questo mi stava facendo impazzire.

"Non giocare con il fuoco Britt Britt, potresti scottarti sai?" soffiò nuovamente prima di serrare i denti sulla mia mascella.  
Cercai la sua bocca con la mia e di nuovo si tirò indietro.

"Oh no, penso che tu abbia avuto già abbastanza baci per oggi" sentenziò lei con un sorrisino sadico.  
Stava cercando per caso di punirmi? Beh se quello era il suo scopo, ci stava riuscendo! Averla cosi vicina senza poterla baciare o toccare era una tortura tremenda! Una sfida per il mio autocontrollo che era già così precario in sua presenza senza bisogno di tutte quelle provocazioni.

"Sei davvero perfida" sussurrai sorridendo di impazienza mentre mi sporgevo nuovamente verso di lei.  
Il mio respiro già affannato si bloccò completamente e un gemito strozzato fuoriuscì dalla mia gola e si confuse con uno identico da parte della latina, quando inavvertitamente i suoi denti si chiusero con forza in torno al mio labbro inferiore.

Approfittai di quel momento per far scivolare decisa la lingua nella sua bocca, era un'occasione che non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire.  
Con mio grande piacere lei non si scansò stavolta, le nostre labbra si unirono nuovamente, riconobbi subito il suo sapore buono. La rabbia che fino a quel momento aveva accompagnato tutti i suoi movimenti sembrava averla abbandonata, le sue labbra si mossero dolci sulle mie e la sua presa salda intorno ai miei polsi si allentò man mano, fino a sciogliersi del tutto, finché non fui completamente libera di incrociare le braccia intorno alla sua vita sottile. Le sue mani corsero ad intrecciarsi dietro la mia nuca.  
Aprii gli occhi un solo istante, il tempo necessario per vedere la sua espressione rilassata, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra piene e morbide che sembravano voler divorare le mie.  
Sorrisi nel bacio.

Interruppi il contatto per pochissimi secondi, dando il tempo a lei e a me stessa di riprendere fiato. Mentre recuperava il respiro strofinò la punta del naso contro il mio viso con una tenerezza che mi fece tremare il cuore.

Strinsi di più le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi e, con un movimento fulmineo, invertii le posizioni. Ora la sua schiena premeva contro il muro sotto il peso del mio corpo adagiato su di lei.  
Non fece alcuna obbiezione, le mie labbra tornarono sulle sue, la baciai ancora con più veemenza.

Un rumore in lontananza ci fece sobbalzare entrambe. Qualcuno era entrato nella palestra.

"Vieni da me oggi" soffiai frettolosa sulle sue labbra schioccandole poi un bacio necessario.  
"Non posso" mi rispose con un filo di voce tenendo gli occhi puntati sulla mia bocca.  
"Si che puoi... devi" mi corressi "Le ripetizioni, ricordi?" bisbigliai sorridendo ovvia.  
"Dobbiamo parlare di... di questa cosa" bofonchiò mentre univa nuovamente le labbra alle mie.  
"Ecco perché devi venire" risposi ovvia.

"Alle cinque e mezza, dopo gli allenamenti, ti spetto a casa" mi affrettai a dire mentre alcune voci provenienti dalla palestra si facevano sempre più vicine.  
Non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, mi staccai controvoglia da quell'abbraccio, recuperando il borsone che avevo lasciato cadere per terra. Mi voltai verso gli armadietti nel momento esatto in cui la porta si spalancò.  
Quinn, seguita da Sugar ed altre della squadra, entrò nella stanza ed il suo sguardo vagò da me a Santana che, nel frattempo, si era precipitata verso i lavandini per sciacquarsi il viso.

Il suono sordo di un fischietto segnalò che la Sylvester era arrivata.  
"Muovetevi ammassi di carne flaccida, voglio vedervi scattare qui in meno di due secondi vermiciattoli invertebrati, datevi una mossa! Non abbiamo tutto il giorno!" gracchiò la sua voce distorta dal suono del megafono.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cosa ti ha detto esattamente?" domandai rotolando su me stessa finendo a pancia in giù sul mio letto. Allungai una mano verso Lord Tubbinton raggomitolato accanto a me per accarezzare distrattamente il suo pelo morbido mentre, dall'altra parte del telefono, Rachel mi raccontava del suo incontro-scontro con Quinn nei bagni della scuola.

"Niente di particolare, te l'ho detto, dopo che sei andata via alla fine della lezione sono andata in bagno per rifarmi il trucco e c'erano due cheerleader che chiacchieravano fra loro parlando dell'allenamento imminente che le aspettava. Ovviamente non si sono risparmiate dal lanciare una miriade di insulti alla tua ragazza! Persino le sue preziose Cheerios la odiano! Questo non ti fa pensare che probabilmente.."  
"Rach, taglia corto.." dissi sbuffando "..e comunque non è la mia ragazza" aggiunsi severa.  
-Almeno non ancora- pensai poi con un sorriso sognante che, per fortuna, la mia amica non poteva vedere.

"Si, in ogni caso me ne stavo lì per i fatti miei quando all'improvviso entra Quinn tutta di fretta insieme a quella petulante, odiosa, ragazzina viziata che sta sempre incollata a lei e alla Lopez".  
"Sugar" dissi ovvia.  
"Già, entra e, ovviamente, la leccapiedi di Satana mi si avvicina con quel sorrisetto malefico alla Santana Lopez cominciando a fare battute sul mio vestito. Devo dare atto alla tua ragazza di una cosa: nessuno partorisce insulti geniali come lei anche se non so fino a che punto possa essere un pregio. Insomma quella Sugar è davvero stupida".  
"Rachel!" la richiamai io. Si stava dilungando come al solito, parlando a macchinetta "Vieni al punto".  
"Beh insomma Quinn l'ha bloccata bruscamente dicendo qualcosa tipo 'va a farti un giro Sugar' e l'altra se n'è andata un po' indignata poi si è rivolta alle altre due e ha detto 'Fuori', con una cattiveria che non le ho mai visto negli occhi. Mi ha spaventato sul serio in quel momento. Mi sembrava di avere davvero davanti Santana! Ora capisco perché quelle due sono così amiche! Fatto sta che le altre due sono uscite sbuffando e mi stavo avviando anche io verso la porta. Non so perché ma mi metteva a disagio l'idea di rimanere da sola con lei ma mi ha fermata prendendomi per un braccio e... oh mio Dio Britt... non puoi capire quanto tremassi! Mi sentivo strana, impacciata! Mi guardava come se, non lo so... come se volesse..."  
"Se volesse cosa?" domandai incuriosendomi mentre mi sollevavo in ginocchio sul materasso alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Non lo so..." sospirò lei "Si è avvicinata pericolosamente ed io ho tentato di dire qualcosa ma mi si è azzerata la salivazione! Non riuscivo a dire una parola! Mi ha sistemato una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e stava per parlare. Ma la porta si è spalancata di colpo e lei si è tirata indietro, è uscita di fretta senza dire nulla! Ha quasi fatto cadere la ragazza che stava entrando" concluse.  
"E tu che hai fatto?" domandai.  
"Cosa dovevo fare? Sono rimasta lì, impalata come una scema, non riuscivo nemmeno a muovermi. Quella ragazza è strana, te l'ho detto, è da un po' che me la ritrovo sempre intorno! Non so davvero cosa pensare".

Sorrisi istintivamente e cercai di trattenere la risatina che si stava facendo largo sulle mie labbra ma mi scappò un sogghigno che non sfuggì alla mia amica.  
"Cosa diavolo hai da ridere?" domandò indignata.  
"Tu le piaci" affermai mentre la risata che tanto speravo di riuscire a trattenere mi travolse.  
"Ma falla finita" sbottò lei.  
"Oh andiamo Rach, non c'è altra spiegazione!" tentai di spiegare.  
"Hey solo perché tu e la Lopez siete in fase di riscoperta del vostro orientamento sessuale non vuol dire che lo siano tutti!" gracchiò acida "Non è che adesso tutto il McKinley diventa gay".  
"Sarà... eppure non credo di sbagliarmi, hai mai sentito parlare di una cosetta chiamata Gay-radar?" domandai ironica.  
"Certo, ce l'hanno i gay ma tu non dovresti averlo giacché hai sempre tenuto a puntualizzare che non sei lesbica perché non ti piace nessuna altra donna al di fuori di Santana! O hai cambiato idea al riguardo?" mi domandò in tono di sfida.  
"Oh si Rach, mi hai scoperto, la verità è che ho capito di amarti profondamente! Ti trovo terribilmente sexy" risposi ironica sforzandomi di trattenere le risate per evitare di minare il tono sensuale con cui le parlavo.  
"Idiota!" mi rimproverò lei dall'altro capo del telefono.  
"Credi che dovrò fare a botte con Quinn? Sarebbe romantico... un duello all'ultimo sangue per ottenere la tua mano" continuavo a prenderla in giro tra le risate.  
"Sto per chiuderti il telefono in faccia, ti avverto" sbottò irritata.  
"Oh Rach, andiamo! Volevo solo smorzare un po' la tensione… che permalosa! In ogni caso io non escluderei la mia teoria. A tale proposito, se avessi ragione, cosa faresti tu?" chiesi facendomi seria.  
"Britt..." fece per sviare il discorso.  
"Sono seria Rach".  
"Niente, cosa dovrei fare? Insomma è una ragazza e, senza offesa, non sono interessata a questo genere di cose" borbottò poco convinta con un filo di voce "E poi sono certa che ti sbagli: lei ha un ragazzo" aggiunse rapida.  
"Questo cosa centra? Ho un ragazzo anche io ma non vuol dire nulla" obbiettai.  
"Basta. Stiamo discutendo di assurdità" tagliò corto. Tipico di Rachel quando un discorso cominciava a starle stretto cambiava argomento. Sbuffai contrariata ma l'incertezza nella voce della mia amica mi fece decidere di non spingermi oltre su quella strada, consapevole di averle già dato un ottimo spunto su cui ragionare.

"Piuttosto tu che mi dici? Com'è andato il tuo primo allenamento?" domandò.  
"Beh sicuramente meglio a me che alle altre! La Sylvester mi ha concesso di rimanere a guardare almeno per il primo giorno, non è stupida, sa che sono una ballerina non una ginnasta. Mi ha detto di dare un'occhiata per cominciare a farmi un'idea di cosa fa una cheerleader. Non puoi capire Rach, quella donna è al limite del disumano! Li ha fatti sgobbare come muli, c'era gente che piangeva dalla stanchezza e poi non faceva che insultare tutti, senza alcun motivo peraltro, sono assolutamente favolosi! Le coreografie erano cosi elaborate e tutti le eseguivano alla perfezione e nonostante questo lei continuava a sbraitare che sbagliavano! Mi ha spaventata un po' sai?" ammisi ripensando alle urla della coach che rimbombavano nella palestra.

"Poi a metà allenamento è andata via, lasciando il comando a Santana, non prima di averla insultata in tutti i modi possibili. Appena è uscita dalla palestra si è scatenata l'ira di Dio..."  
"Del diavolo vorrai dire" commentò la mia amica.  
"Già..." sopirai. La rabbia di Santana era indomabile, urlava ed insultava chiunque.

Un brivido caldo mi attraversò la schiena ripensando a quel suo ghigno malefico e terribilmente eccitante che aveva tenuto dipinto in viso per tutta la durata dell'allenamento. Lo stesso che mi aveva rivolto poco prima negli spogliatoi.

"Non ti nascondo però che tutta quella rabbia non mi è dispiaciuta poi tanto… sembrava una pantera in gabbia..." cominciai.  
"Oh mio Dio, risparmia alle mie povere orecchie questo strazio ti prego! Sei una pervertita Pierce" mi rimproverò.  
Ridacchiai poi il mio sguardo cadde sull'orologio e tornai seria.

Era passata all'incirca un'ora dalla fine degli allenamenti. Ero tornata a casa ed avevo chiamato Rachel per raccontarle le ultime novità e per ingannare il tempo mentre attendevo l'arrivo di Santana ma quel ritardo cominciava a spaventarmi.

"E' in ritardo vero?" mi domandò la mia amica intuendo il mio improvviso disagio.  
"Ho paura che non verrà" ammisi.  
"Beh magari ha solo avuto un imprevisto" tentò lei cercando di confortarmi.  
"Già. Magari è cosi…" soffiai triste lasciandomi cadere nuovamente a pancia in giù sul letto.

***

"Questo giro giro tondo mi sta innervosendo! Sul serio è la quarta volta che facciamo il giro dell'isolato! Vuoi deciderti a fermarti o no?" mi rimproverò Quinn visibilmente irritata.  
"Q. che situazione di merda" piagnucolai "Non voglio andarci" aggiunsi.  
"Allora torniamo a casa" propose.  
Non risposi. Voltai il viso oltre la spalla di Quinn ed osservai nuovamente la facciata di casa Pierce dal finestrino, deglutii a vuoto e svoltai di nuovo all'angolo, lanciandomi nell'ennesimo giro dell'isolato.

"Santana continuare a girare intorno a casa sua come un avvoltoio non è una buona idea sai? Qualcuno potrebbe accorgersene e prenderci per due ladre" fece Quinn seria.  
"Due ladre con una Range Rover? Un po' insolito direi" mi limitai a rispondere.  
"Senti, capisco che sei nervosa, forse lo sarei anche io al tuo posto, anche se avresti dovuto pensarci prima di saltarle addosso negli spogliatoi..."  
"Disse la donna che a momenti violentava la Berry nel bagno delle ragazze!" le feci il verso ironica ma lei mi ignorò continuando il suo monologo.  
"Ma non possiamo stare qui tutta la notte a girovagare invano! Scendi da questa macchina e affronta il problema e, se proprio non vuoi farlo, va bene! Ma almeno andiamocene di qui, la mia testa sta scoppiando e le gambe non mi reggono! L'allenamento mi ha distrutto, vorrei solo andare a casa se non ti dispiace" mi pregò lei.  
Presi un grosso respiro e fermai l'auto in prossimità della staccionata bianca che circondava la villetta di Brittany.  
"Oh grazie al cielo!" soffiò la mia amica alzando le braccia soddisfatta. Rimasi in silenzio ad osservare la casa, incerta sul da farsi.

Tutta la mia sicurezza sembrava avermi abbandonato di colpo, ero brava a fare la dura, mi riusciva naturale.  
Le ero letteralmente saltata al collo negli spogliatoi, come una tigre durante un attacco, perché era quello che il mio istinto mi aveva suggerito, perché ho sempre pensato che la miglior difesa fosse l'attacco. Finché si trattava di impaurirla, di sfogare la rabbia che mi era montata dentro vedendola con quel ragazzo, la cosa andava bene. Ma poi lei mi aveva baciato con quella sua dolcezza disarmante e mi aveva letteralmente spiazzata, tutta la mia ira si era sciolta in quel bacio ed il mio cuore aveva preso a battere impazzito. Non mi ero mai sentita cosi disarmata e debole.  
Era questo che mi spaventava: quella ragazza era capace di farmi provare sensazioni che mai nella vita avrei pensato potessero sfiorarmi, con lei mi sentivo piccola, impotente e fragile. Io detestavo sentirmi così, non c'ero abituata.  
Non avevo fatto altro che guardarla per tutto il tempo durante gli allenamenti, benché tentassi con tutte le mie forze di resistere, non riuscivo ad evitarmi di sbirciare nella sua direzione. Cosa che mi distraeva non poco dagli allenamenti. La coach mi aveva ripresa più volte. E quando era stato il mio turno di prendere il comando, avevo fatto ciò che sapevo fare meglio: avevo trasformato la mia paura in rabbia cieca. Ora però la rabbia era passata, non c'era più nessuno con cui sfogarla, ora avrei dovuto affrontare la mia paura, faccia a faccia con Brittany. Il mio sistema nervoso non avrebbe retto.

"Beh cosa aspetti il tappeto rosso? Vai su".  
"Quinn" borbottai imbronciata.  
"Mio Dio! Che razza di pappamolla! Ti stai rammollendo Lopez, torna in te, non stai mica andando al patibolo" sbottò lei nervosa scendendo dall'auto, fece il giro aprendo la mia portiera e mi trascinò fuori quasi di peso.  
"Recupera un po' della tua dignità" mi rimproverò sedendosi poi alla guida.  
"Fabray" la bloccai mentre metteva in moto, recuperando un po' di senso del reale. Lei mi fissò con un ghigno intuendo già cosa stessi per dire.  
"Quest'auto..." cominciai seria.  
"E' la tua ragione di vita! Lo so, lo so" sbuffò "Me lo ripeti sempre! Smettila di ribadirlo! Sai che non ne hai bisogno, non fai guidare questa macchina a nessuno che non sia io, non me la lasceresti così spesso se non ti fidassi ciecamente di me. Perciò smettila di farmi il solito discorsetto ogni volta, sai che avrò cura della tua preziosa macchinina" blaterò accarezzando il volante.  
"Sarà meglio per te" ringhiai seria puntandole l'indice.  
Lei per tutta risposta mi fece una linguaccia.  
"Chiamami quando hai finito e passo a prenderti" si limitò a dire prima di partire a tutta velocità.  
"Va pianooo" urlai ma la mia macchina sparì rapida dietro l'angolo. Sbuffai.  
Rivolsi nuovamente lo sguardo verso la casa. E presi un profondo respiro.  
"A noi due bionda" sussurrai a denti stretti.

***

Sobbalzai quando il campanello trillò irrompendo nel silenzio della casa. Avevo appena chiuso la chiamata con la mia amica e me ne stavo stesa sul letto ad occhi chiusi, pregando silenziosamente che la mia San arrivasse da un momento all'altro.

Saltai giù dal letto velocissima non appena il suono mi colpì i timpani, la rapidità del mio scatto fece sobbalzare Lord T. che soffiò infastidito nella mia direzione prima di raggomitolarsi in una nuova posizione.  
Scesi le scale rapida, saltando dal terzultimo gradino per arrivare direttamente alla base delle scale con un tonfo sordo.  
Respirai a fondo osservando il mio riflesso allo specchio dell'entrata.  
"Fa che sia lei, ti prego, fa che sia lei" pregai a denti stretti.  
Aprii la porta lentamente trattenendo il respiro.

***

Ecco, lo sapevo. Ancora una volta tutta la mia sicurezza era andata a farsi benedire.  
Passai in rassegna il corpo perfetto fasciato da una tuta rosa ed una t-shirt bianca. I capelli le ricadevano liberi sulle spalle incorniciando il suo volto velato di rosso.  
Incrociai di nuovo quegli occhi e, come avevo temuto, mi ci persi nuovamente, affogai in un mare d'azzurro e mi dimenticai completamente il perfetto e razionale discorso che mi ero preparata mentalmente durante gli infiniti giri intorno all'isolato.

Trattenni il respiro incapace di nascondere il sorriso spontaneo che mi stava spuntando sul volto.  
E il mio cuore mancò di un battito quando lei stessa mi sorrise di rimando.

Esisteva al mondo qualcosa di più bello di quel sorriso? Non avrei saputo dirlo con certezza, sapevo solo che, mai e poi mai, avrei smesso di bearmi di quella vista.

***

Bella, bella da togliere il respiro.  
Sentii il cuore fare un paio di capriole prima di rimbalzarmi in gola, battendo come un tamburo impazzito.

Lei mi sorrise ed il cuore, stavolta, si fermò del tutto. O almeno cosi mi parve, non potei fare altro che sorridere anche io.  
Nessuna delle due disse nulla. Mi feci da parte facendole segno di entrare e lei non se lo fece ripetere.  
Richiusi la porta, incapace di resistere dall'andare a posare lo sguardo sul suo fondoschiena perfetto nascosto dalla corta minigonna della divisa che ancora indossava.  
Si girò di scatto facendomi sobbalzare, incrociai di nuovo i suoi occhi scuri e sorrisi di imbarazzo.  
 _Prima figura di merda fatta. Complimenti Brittany._

Lei si voltò di nuovo, muovendo qualche passo curioso verso il salotto, avrei giurato di aver scorto l'ombra di un sorrisetto malizioso e compiaciuto sulle sue labbra ma forse l'avevo solo immaginato.  
"Sei sola?" mi domandò spezzando il silenzio.  
"Si, i miei sono a lavoro e la mia sorellina pestifera è a lezione di danza" mi limitai a rispondere appoggiandomi allo stipite della porta a braccia incrociate, mentre lei si muoveva lenta, osservando le fotografie poste sul ripiano del caminetto.  
"Hai una sorella?" mi domandò stupita.  
"Si, ha dieci anni, è piccoletta ma ha un caratterino forte. Sono convinta che la troveresti simpatica" ammisi osservandola mentre mi dava le spalle passando le dita su una fotografia che mi ritraeva all'età di cinque anni abbracciata ad un minuscolo Lord T.  
"Ne dubito, io detesto i bambini" si limitò a rispondere acida, mettendo giù la foto.  
Calo nuovamente il silenzio, deglutii a vuoto, infastidita dal fatto che non si decidesse a voltarsi per guardarmi.

"Credevo non saresti venuta" ammisi sperando che quella mia confessione la spingesse a girarsi finalmente.  
La vidi irrigidirsi.  
"Ho solo avuto un contrattempo" disse stringendosi nelle spalle "Ho portato il libro di spagnolo" aggiunse voltandosi, finalmente.

Annuii senza aggiungere altro, le indicai le scale con un movimento della testa e lei uscì dal salotto, passandomi davanti, iniziando a salire. Io la seguii prontamente, raggiungendola rapida, ci ritrovammo a salire fianco a fianco. La mia mano sfiorò la sua che tremò leggermente a quel contatto.

Arrivammo davanti alla porta di camera mia, rimasta aperta, entrai e lei mi seguì. Richiusi la porta e mi ci appoggiai contro, osservandola. Lei si guardò intorno visibilmente nervosa. Era uno spasso, dovevo ammetterlo, chissà come avrebbero reagito a scuola se avessero potuto vedere ciò che stavo vedendo io: la perfida e sicura Santana Lopez, la regina delle tenebre in persona, che non abbassava lo sguardo davanti a nulla e a nessuno, si aggirava impaurita per la mia stanza respirando a fatica come un cucciolo.

"Stai bene?" domandai divertita.  
"Certo che si" si affrettò a rispondere, sistemando freneticamente i suoi libri sulla mia scrivania.  
"Sembri un tantino... tesa" osservai senza nascondere un sorrisetto.  
"T-tesa? Chi i-io macché! Per niente… io... sono solo stanca. Gli allenamenti sono stati molto duri oggi, come avrai potuto notare" si affrettò a dire. Si spostò per sedersi sulla sedia ma mi affrettai a raggiungerla, prendendole delicatamente la mano. Lei sussultò a quel contatto ma non oppose resistenza quando la attirai a me passandole un braccio intorno alla vita. Ci ritrovammo nuovamente faccia a faccia come quello stesso pomeriggio, come il giorno prima a casa sua.  
La sentivo tremare lievemente. Si lasciava guidare da me nei movimenti ma potevo percepire la sua paura attraverso la tensione che bloccava ogni fibra del suo corpo.

Portai la fronte a contatto con la sua mentre stringevo più salda la presa intorno alla sua vita sottile. Con l'altra mano strinsi la sua, intrecciando le mie dita con quelle scure di lei, portai alle labbra quella mano tremante, lasciando dei baci lievi sulle estremità delle sue falangi.

La vidi chiudere gli occhi e respirare a fondo. Sfregai leggera la punta del naso sulle sue labbra piene poi su uno zigomo pronunciato prima di sfiorarle le palpebre chiuse con la bocca, depositandovi dei leggeri baci. Sentivo il suo corpo rigido, rilassarsi mano mano, ed il suo respiro farsi sempre più regolare.  
Il suo odore mi invase le narici stordendo i miei sensi.

"Va tutto bene" sussurrai piano mentre l'attiravo ancora di più a me, finché i nostri corpi non furono completamente a contatto. Lei adagiò la fronte sulla mia spalla ed io lasciai la sua mano per correre ad insinuare le dita tra i suoi capelli. Sciolsi la coda di cavallo ed iniziai ad accarezzarli lievemente, beandomi del suo respiro che sempre più rilassato si scontrava con la mia pelle increspandola e regalandomi piccoli brividi caldi.

"Cosa vuol dire tutto questo, Brittany?" mi domandò in un sussurro roco. Colsi un lieve imbarazzo, un velo di paura nel suo tono, e la strinsi più forte respirando l'odore buono dei suoi capelli.  
"Ti ho già detto cosa provo per te" cominciai sussurrando nel suo orecchio "Ora devi solo dirmi cosa senti tu".  
"Io non lo so..." piagnucolò lei.  
"Sei qui. C'è un motivo se sei venuta e c'è un motivo se vedermi con Rory ti ha fatta innervosire stamattina, o no?" dissi ovvia. Al sentire il nome del mio ragazzo lei si irrigidì nuovamente.

"Ti sei ingelosita, direi che questo spiega un po' di cose" bisbigliai divertita.  
Me ne pentii subito dopo. Si staccò bruscamente dalla mia presa dandomi le spalle.

"Io non sono gelosa, non lo sono mai stata in vita mia e non comincerò adesso" ringhiò stizzita "La mia reazione è nata dal fatto che non mi piace essere presa in giro" aggiunse.

Sorrisi scuotendo la testa, allungai le braccia verso di lei e l'abbracciai da dietro prendendola per la vita. Lei si irrigidì nuovamente al mio tocco ma non si spostò, poggiai il mento sulla sua spalla, strofinando il naso contro il suo orecchio. Una cascata di capelli corvini mi solleticò il viso ma non ci badai più di tanto.

"Ritrai gli artigli gattina, non devi avere paura di me" soffiai.

"Io non ho paura di niente e di nessuno" disse seria. Quella frase suonò come una specie di mantra, come se la ripetesse mentalmente più spesso di quanto lo facesse ad alta voce, come se volesse convincerne più se stessa che qualcun altro.

"Allora perché non mi guardi?" domandai sciogliendo la presa dai suoi fianchi. Indietreggiai di qualche passo finché non sentii il letto contro le mie gambe, mi sedetti senza badare a Lord Tubbington che, infastidito dall'ennesima interruzione del suo sonnellino quotidiano, scivolò giù dal letto correndo ad accucciarsi dietro la tenda della finestra.

Santana sembrò soppesare attentamente le alternative che aveva. La vidi incerta darmi ancora le spalle, prima di tirare un lungo sospiro e voltarsi lanciandomi uno sguardo serio che ben presto si sciolse come neve al sole appena i suoi occhi incrociarono i miei.  
Le sue iridi scure brillarono sciogliendo quel nero gelido fino a farlo diventare come petrolio liquido.

La sue espressione mi ricordava davvero quella di una gattina impaurita, era così tenera, così lontana dalla terribile Santana che ero abituata a vedere a scuola.

"Vieni qui" la chiamai dolcemente battendo una mano sul materasso. Lei obbedì sedendosi accanto a me. La mia mano cercò nuovamente la sua e lei abbassò lo sguardo sulle nostre mani che ora si stringevano. Posai due dita sotto il suo mento e feci una leggera pressione perché mi guardasse, poi le spostai piano una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio per poter guardare meglio quel viso in tutto il suo splendore.

"Sei bellissima" sussurrai a fior di labbra incapace di trattenere quel pensiero spontaneo.  
Lei sorrise imbarazzata, fece per abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo ma io fui più veloce.  
"Guardami" sussurrai nuovamente.  
"Non posso" ammise lei con un filo di voce.  
"E perché?" domandai sorridendo sorpresa ed intenerita  
"Perché non riesco a respirare se... se tu mi guardi così... io..." balbettò sincera.  
"Così come?" domandai ancora un po' stranita.  
Non rispose. Si limitò a scrutare il mio viso, i suoi occhi caddero sulle mie labbra. Avvicinai il mio viso al suo accarezzandole la guancia con la punta delle dita.

"Tutto questo è cosi strano per me, non so come gestirlo" ammise.  
"Possiamo gestirlo insieme, devi solo fidarti di me" mormorai sfiorando le sue labbra con le mie in un bacio appena accennato.  
"Non so se ci riesco" soffiò.  
"Non lo saprai mai se non ci provi neanche, non credi?" incalzai io accarezzandole il viso. Strofinai la punta del naso sul suo collo mentre la mia mano scivolava dietro la sua nuca. Soffocò un sussurro roco e sentii la sua pelle incresparsi in un brivido.  
"Sembri così sicura di te" disse sciogliendosi in una risatina nervosa mentre si lasciava andare al calore dei baci leggeri che avevo iniziato a lasciarle lungo il collo.  
"Sono sicura di te" la corressi "Sicura di ciò che provo quando ti penso, sicura del tuo odore e del modo in cui mi fa sentire" spiegai cauta respirando l'aroma dolce della sua pelle d'ambra.

***

Le sue parole stordivano i miei sensi. Era incredibile il modo in cui riusciva a farmi sentire, mi parlava con una delicatezza nella voce e nelle parole che mi facevano tremare il cuore, sotto il suo tocco leggero mi sentivo come fatta di cristallo.

La sua guancia premeva ancora contro la mia mentre le sue labbra lasciavano baci appena accennati sulla pelle del mio collo.  
"Britt" sussurrai incapace di resistere all'improvviso desiderio di sentire nuovamente quelle labbra sulle mie.  
Lei spostò il viso quel tanto che bastava perché la sua bocca arrivasse all'altezza della mia, così vicina che potevo sentire la consistenza del suo respiro sulle labbra.  
Non resistetti oltre ed azzerai la distanza completamente, tuffandomi su quella bocca rosata e meravigliosa.

Le nostre labbra si mossero in sincronia le une sulle altre con una delicatezza disarmante.  
Sentii il suo corpo esercitare una leggera pressione contro di me. Mi lasciai andare assecondando quel suo invito a stendermi sul suo letto morbido, una nuova ondata di imbarazzo e tensione mi colsero nel rendermi conto della situazione in cui ci stavamo spingendo. Lei si stese al mio fianco, senza staccare il contatto con le mie labbra. Se fosse stato un ragazzo ci staremmo rotolando a letto già da un pezzo ma era una ragazza e la cosa mi tornò in mente risvegliandomi dalla trance in cui ero caduta. Mi irrigidii nuovamente e lei dovette accorgersene perché si staccò appena, guardandomi negli occhi.

"Non succederà nulla che non voglia anche tu" bisbigliò sulle mie labbra prima di baciarle ancora  
"Nulla più di questo" aggiunse prima di un ulteriore bacio più appassionato. Sentii la sua lingua scivolare lungo il contorno delle mie labbra, l'accarezzai con la mia e ci perdemmo per qualche istante in quel gesto delicato. Ed io mi rilassai nuovamente lasciando che intrecciasse una gamba fra le mie.

"Almeno per ora..." aggiunse ridacchiando.  
Prima di togliermi il respiro con un nuovo dolcissimo bacio.


	19. Chapter 19

"Bene ragazzi, la lezione è terminata, ricordate che la prossima settimana abbiamo il primo compito in classe dell'anno. Sarà incentrato per lo più sugli ultimi argomenti affrontati l'anno scorso" il professor Shuester ci fece le ultime raccomandazioni mentre il suono della campanella annunciava la fine dell'ultima ora di lezione della mattinata.  
Sbuffai sonoramente crucciandomi mentre riponevo i libri nella mia tracolla.  
Uscii dalla classe di spagnolo e trovai Rachel ad aspettarmi appoggiata agli armadietti di fronte alla porta.

"Hey Britt" mi salutò allegra con un gesto della mano.  
"Hey" risposi con poco entusiasmo.  
"Che succede?" domandò accigliandosi. Iniziò a camminare con me lungo i corridoi verso la sala mensa.  
"Oggi è stata una giornata davvero tremenda, Rach, non sono riuscita a combinare nulla! E' andata peggio del solito, ho fatto schifo non ad una ma a ben due interrogazioni e, come se non bastasse, il Prof. Kendal ci ha portato i risultati del test di biologia che abbiamo sostenuto la settimana scorsa. Un'altra D-! E, per coronare questa giornata di merda, ci si mette Shue che piazza il compito di spagnolo per la prossima settimana! Lunedì per essere precisi" spiegai affranta.

"Oh Britt mi dispiace. Ma siamo all'inizio dell'anno, vedrai che avrai tempo di recuperare le materie e poi, per lo spagnolo, non c'è da preoccuparsi, no? Insomma se il compito è la settimana prossima vuol dire che ti aspetta un lungo fine settimana di ripetizioni con 'Lopez sguardo di Satana'! Dovresti essere contenta" disse ironica.

"Già e lo sarei se non fosse che staserai devo vedermi con Rory".  
"Avete fatto pace?" mi domandò curiosa.  
Alzai le spalle sbuffando.  
"Mi ha chiamato ieri sera, interrompendo per altro una splendida ed estremamente calda sessione di sweet lady kisses con Santana" dissi irritata.  
"Oh si è degnata di venire alla fine" mi interruppe la mia amica.  
"Già" sorrisi istintivamente ripensando alla sera precedente "E non ha perso tempo ad andarsene non appena il telefono ha iniziato a squillare ed ha capito che era Rory" sbuffai infastidita.

"Siete riuscite a parlare?" mi domandò Rach.  
"Beh... era un po' tesa inizialmente. Sai è ancora nella fase di accettazione credo. Ma mi pare di aver capito che abbia tutte le intenzioni di andare fino in fondo alla faccenda, per ciò… non mi resta che viverla giorno per giorno! Sperando che non cambi idea" spiegai.  
"Ma prima devi parlare con Rory" constatò lei.

"Già! Quando mi ha chiamata mi ha chiesto scusa ed ha insistito per vederci questa sera. Ha parlato di cinema o che ne so… credo sia una cosa positiva: così potrò parlargli. Ma prima farò un salto da Santana".  
"Gli dirai di lei? A Rory intendo".

"No, non credo sia rilevante. Gli dirò semplicemente che gli voglio un gran bene ma nulla di più e che lo vedo solo come un buon amico ormai. Non posso parlargli di lei. Per me non ci sarebbero problemi ma non so se a Santana farebbe piacere: è una cosa così recente, così fragile, è giusto che decida con i suoi tempi quando e se renderla pubblica" constatai riflettendo.  
"E nel frattempo cosa farete? Fate finta di nulla in pubblico e poi vi incontrate clandestinamente?" domandò lei incerta.

Sorrisi a quel pensiero.

"Beh devi ammettere che è una cosa eccitante" scherzai "In ogni caso non ne ho idea, non abbiamo avuto modo di parlarne. Eravamo... un po' impegnate, sai com'è..."  
"Io davvero non capisco come fai... quella ragazza mette i brividi".  
"Oh puoi dirlo forte!" commentai lasciandomi andare al ricordo delle sue labbra fameliche sulle mie.  
Rachel assunse un'espressione disgustata

"Beh certo non avrete mai modo di parlare della situazione finché state tutto il tempo appiccicate, se usaste le vostre boccucce per ragionare e trovare una soluzione invece che per limonare senza ritegno magari a quest'ora..."

"Ah eccoti qua!" la voce di Rory ci sorprese.  
Lui spuntò da una delle classi vicine e mi passò un braccio intorno al collo. Fece un cenno con la testa alla mora.  
"Pranzo?" mi domandò sorridente ed io annuii un po' impacciata, lasciandomi guidare da lui verso la mensa.  
Sentii distintamente Rachel sospirare dietro di noi.

"Lascio gli appunti nell'armadietto e vi raggiungo" disse semplicemente.

***

"Stupida Berryyy…" cantilenai divertita appena incrociai la figura minuta della ragazza davanti al suo armadietto.  
La sentii sbuffare vistosamente mentre si girava nella mia direzione

"Ciao Hobbit, come vanno le cose, laggiù, nel magico mondo di Lilliput?" dissi con un sorriso stampato in faccia fermandomi a pochi passi da lei che mi rivolse uno sguardo torvo.  
.Scrutò il corridoio ormai completamente deserto: gli studenti erano tutti in sala mensa. Poi tornò a rivolgere a me la sua attenzione.  
"Le tue battute cominciano a diventare un tantino stantie, Lopez. Credi che troverai il tempo per rinnovare il repertorio tra un bacetto a l'altro? Ho sentito che da un po' ti piace giocare nell'altra squadra" bisbigliò Rachel abbassando il tono della voce.

Con sua grande sorpresa il mio sorriso allegro non si spense. Piuttosto mutò in un ghigno sadico che dovette spaventarla, presi a camminare a passo sicuro verso di lei che cominciò ad indietreggiare, lentamente. Più mi avvicinavo più l'espressione della ragazza diventava interrogativa e preoccupata. Indietreggiò talmente tanto da trovarsi involontariamente con le spalle al muro, nel vero senso della parola, io proseguii arrivandole ad un palmo dal naso. Abbassai il viso e le mie labbra andarono a sfiorare appena l'orecchio della mora che rabbrividì di inquietudine a quel contatto, puntai i palmi delle mani sul muro ai lati della testa della sua testa e lei spalancò gli occhi rivolgendomi uno sguardo terrorizzato. La sua presa si fece più salda intorno ai libri che stringeva fra le braccia.

"Invidiosa Berry?" soffiai d'un tratto al suo orecchio "Volevi essere tu la fortunata?" continuai con voce roca.  
Rachel rabbrividì e si addossò ancora di più al muro.

"Non osare mai più rivolgerti a me in questo modo Frodo e non credere di farmi paura. Né la tua Brittany né tutti i santi che hai in paradiso ti salverebbero semmai dovessi velatamente prenderti gioco di me ancora una volta" ringhiai più seria inducendola a rabbrividire nuovamente.

"Tu non mi piaci nana" continuai poi sciogliendo quella posizione ma rimanendo di fronte a lei "Ma sei la migliore amica di Brittany ed inoltre.." mi fermai e il mio pensiero corse a Quinn "…ho promesso a qualcuno di molto importante per me che mi sarei sforzata di trattarti meglio in futuro. Ma questi sono gli unici motivi per cui non ti ho ancora presa a calci. Bada bene di non metterti contro di me" dissi puntandole l'indice "Io sono una che rispetta le promesse ma ho poca, pochissima, pazienza. Mi sforzerò di lasciarti in pace per quanto mi sarà possibile ma tu non provocarmi perché potrei renderti la vita impossibile. E, fidati, lo farei. Ci siamo capite?"  
La mora ingoiò a vuoto scrutando seria i miei occhi. Poi annuì.  
"Bene" dissi più calma.

"Ah ecco dov'eri" Quinn spuntò dal corridoio adiacente raggiungendoci. Il suo sguardo a metà fra lo stupito ed il preoccupato si spostava lento tra me ed un'impaurita Rachel.  
"Che succede?" domandò con un filo di panico nella voce.  
"Assolutamente nulla" risposi calma accennando un sorriso.

Incrociai lo sguardo di rimprovero di Quinn e ghignai beffarda, girai sui tacchi per camminare fiera lungo il corridoio deserto, svoltai l'angolo poco distante e mi fermai qualche secondo appoggiandomi al muro. Tesi l'orecchio.

"Tutto bene?" domandò Quinn preoccupata.  
"Si, certo... non preoccuparti" rispose la mora con voce tremolante. Dovevo averla davvero spaventata.  
"Mi dispiace, qualunque cosa ti abbia detto, mi scuso per lei" biascicò la mia amica imbarazzata.

Scusarsi per me? E chi diavolo le dava il diritto di farlo?  
 _Maldita Fabray, ma appena la becco da sola la strozzo._

"Sai lei non è cattiva" continuò la mia amica.

 _Certo che sono cattiva, tappati quel buco dentato stupida bionda._

Sentì la Berry fare un versaccio di dissenso.

"Certo che no" sbottò ironica.  
"Beh... in ogni caso… mi dispiace per come ti tratta" concluse la mia amica rassegnata.  
"Sei cosi diversa da lei, Quinn, non posso davvero credere che siate cosi amiche" disse la nana con una punta di dolcezza nella voce. Incapace di resistere mi sporsi appena oltre il muro per sbirciare.  
Vidi la Berry ferma a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla mia amica con un tenue sorriso stampato in volto, Quinn le sorrideva di rimando.

Mi ritrassi, incapace di sopportare oltre quello spettacolo fin troppo smielato per i miei gusti.  
Ancora una volta avevo interpretato la parte del diavoletto cattivo per permettere a Quinn di fare l'angioletto buono.  
Poco male, mi piaceva quel gioco.  
Ed inoltre più la Berry era impegnata con Quinn meno si intrometteva tra me e la mia bionda preferita.

***

"Ok, riproviamo" sbuffò Santana per l'ennesima volta alzando gli occhi al cielo " _Como se dice en español:_ 'io vivo a Lima da dieci anni'?  
" _Yo vives..._ "  
"No! Dannazione Britt! E' da un'ora che stiamo ripassando le forme verbali! Com'è possibile che tu non riesca a memorizzarle?" sbottò lei esasperata.  
"Non è colpa mia sei tu che mi distrai!" mi lamentai io mettendo il broncio. Me ne stavo a pancia in giù sul suo letto. Avevamo deciso di studiare a casa sua visto che da me ci sarebbero stati i miei e quella peste di mia sorella fra i piedi.

La osservai in piedi appoggiata alla sua scrivania, percorsi con lo sguardo la perfezione delle sue gambe lasciate scoperte da un mini shorts nero fin troppo aderente, mi soffermai appena sul suo seno perfetto fasciato da una camicetta rossa decisamente troppo stretta per riuscire a contenere quelle due meraviglie che richiamavano la mia attenzione facendo capolino dall'ampia scollatura, i capelli lasciati sciolti erano tirati indietro da un cerchietto scuro ed i suoi occhi magnetici si nascondevano dietro un paio di occhiali da vista, neri, che rendevano la latina, se possibile, ancora più sexy di quanto già non fosse normalmente.

"Ma se non sto facendo assolutamente nulla" protestò lei seria.  
"Questo lo pensi tu! Ti sei vista? Come pensi che possa riuscire a concentrarmi se mi fai lezione vestita, o meglio svestita, così?" chiesi retorica alzando un sopracciglio.  
Lei mi rivolse uno sguardo scioccato che ben prestò mutò in un ghigno malizioso.

"E così, sentiamo, cosa dovrei fare per porre rimedio a questo piccolo problema di carenza di attenzione?" mi domandò con una voce roca e sensuale regalandomi un brivido.  
"Beh..." finsi di pensarci "Direi che ci sono solo due soluzioni: o ti metti qualcosa di più comodo e possibilmente più coprente..."  
"Oppure?" domandò impaziente.  
"Oppure..." ghignai divertita puntando gli occhi dritti nei suoi "...vieni qui da me e mi permetti di approfondire un argomento decisamente più interessante dello spagnolo" soffiai sorridendo.

Lei finse di pensarci su per pochi secondi prima di prendere a camminare sensualmente verso di me senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
"E di che argomento si tratterebbe, di grazia?" domandò quando fu a pochi centimetri dal letto.

Mi tirai in ginocchio sul materasso perché il mio viso potesse essere più o meno all'altezza dal suo.  
Allungai una mano prendendo la sua e la tirai più vicina finché i nostri visi non furono a pochissimi millimetri di distanza.

Mi sporsi verso di lei.  
"Te ovviamente" soffiai leggera sulle sue labbra prima di abbassarmi per lasciarle un bacio soffice al centro del petto, proprio li dove la sua scollatura vertiginosa lasciava intravedere ciò che le mie mani bramavano in quel momento più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Infatti, con un movimento involontario, le mie dita scivolarono lente sui suoi fianchi, sfiorando la stoffa leggera della sua camicetta, per posizionarsi su quel seno perfetto tastandolo attraverso il tessuto, mentre le mie labbra non accennavano a volersi spostare. Troppo impegnate a bearsi del sapore superbo della sua pelle d'ambra.

Un sospiro roco si liberò dalla gola della mia latina. Sentii il suo cuore accelerare appena al mio tocco. Sorrisi sorniona sulla sua pelle.

Quasi ringhiai di disappunto quando quel contatto venne a mancare improvvisamente. Mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi che, involontariamente, avevo chiuso.  
E mi ritrovai davanti una Santana fin troppo divertita per i miei gusti.

Era indietreggiata di qualche passo e mi scrutava compiaciuta da dietro la montatura scura dei suoi occhiali.

"Io invece ho un'altra idea" disse assumendo il suo tipico ghigno malefico "Hai mai sentito parlare della teoria del bastone e della carota?" mi domandò.  
Alzai un sopracciglio scuotendo la testa, non capivo cosa c'entrassero bastoni e carote in quel momento.

"Sarò breve" disse accingendosi a spiegarmi mentre faceva leva con le mani per tirarsi a sedere sulla scrivania. Accavallò le gambe ed io faticai per trovare un minimo di concentrazione sulle sue parole piuttosto che sul suo corpo.  
"In genere si dice usare il bastone e la carota per indicare il metodo di alternare punizioni e ricompense al fine di ottenere qualcosa da qualcuno" spiegò saccente "Sottintende il fatto che solo premi o solo punizioni non siano efficaci quanto la loro alternanza" concluse per poi guardarmi sorridendo sadica.

"Capisco" dissi più per circostanza che per altro, lei dovette accorgersene.  
"Quindi hai capito cosa intendo dire?" domandò incerta.  
"Francamente no" scossi la testa rimettendomi a sedere a gambe incrociate al centro del letto.  
Ma cosa diavolo mi importava di carote e bastoni e bla bla bla? Volevo solo riprendere il discorso di poco prima.

"D'accordo, ti farò un esempio pratico" concesse.

" _Como se dice en español_..." cominciò ed io mi morsi il labbro nel sentirla parlare nella sua lingua madre. Dio era così eccitante quando parlava spagnolo.  
"'come ti chiami'?"concluse.  
La guardai un attimo interdetta. A parte che stavamo ripassando i verbi ma poi che domanda era? Insomma non ero un asso in spagnolo ma quella era una cosa che sapevano tradurre anche i bambini.  
" _C-como te llamas_?" dissi sicura scrutandola incuriosita.  
Lei mi sorrise maliziosa. Con un movimento lentissimo e sensuale spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, sfiorò con le unghie il suo stesso collo, facendo scivolare le dita fino all'ampia scollatura prima di fermarle sul primo bottone della sua camicetta.  
 _"_ _Corecto"_ soffiò sbottonandolo.  
Un brivido caldo mi attraversò la schiena.  
Spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa mentre un fremito risalì il mio corpo dal basso ventre fino ad esplodere nel mio petto costringendo il mio cuore ad accelerare di uno o due battiti.  
Rimasi in attesa della prossima domanda, torturando con le dita il copriletto. Il mio sguardo vagava da quell'unico bottone saltato al suo sguardo di fuoco puntato su di me.

" _Como se dice_.. 'che lingue parli'? continuò lei mentre con le dita giocherellava col secondo bottone della camicia.  
Ingoiai a vuoto cercando mentalmente la risposta.  
" _Que idiomas hablas_?" dissi cercando di utilizzare una pronuncia abbastanza comprensibile.  
Lui annui soddisfatta.  
" _Muy bien_ " sussurrò prima di mordersi sensualmente il labbro inferiore. Anche il secondo bottone saltò via ed io cominciai a respirare a fatica quando, dalla scollatura, intravidi il pizzo nero del suo reggiseno.

" _Como se dice_ 'parlo inglese e studio spagnolo a scuola'?" domandò scendendo dalla scrivania con un movimento rapido.  
Strinsi più salda la presa sul lenzuolo, mi ci aggrappai con tutte le mie forze, mentre continuavo a fissarla.

" _Hablo inglès_.."tentai e lei annui muovendo un passo verso di me, sbottonando di più la camicia. Mi morsi il labbro " _Y estudio_..." continuai senza staccarle gli occhi di dosso.  
"Si..." soffiò lei in un gemito sbottonandosi del tutto tanto che potevo intravedere il piercing brillare al suo ombellico.

"... _y estudio... español en la escuela_ " conclusi in un sospiro. Lei si leccò le labbra sfilando sensualmente quel pezzo di stoffa ormai completamente sbottonato e lasciando che le scivolasse lungo le spalle, rivelandomi una visione che mi procurò un gemito involontario.

Gattonai sul materasso nella sua direzione, mi fermai a pochi millimetri dal bordo, per godermi più da vicino lo spettacolo meraviglioso del suo ventre scoperto, il suo seno alto e abbondante era compresso in quel pizzo nero che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione, la sua pelle di cioccolata sembrava implorarmi di essere assaggiata.

"Vieni qui" supplicai con un filo di voce allungando le braccia verso di lei mentre un calore improvviso mi divampava dentro esplodendo verso il basso.  
"Ho un'ultima domanda per te" disse avanzando lentissima nella mia direzione.

" _Como se dice_ 'da domani studierò di più'?" domandò divertita.  
Spalancai gli occhi un po' sorpresa. Lei si fermò a pochi passi da me.  
 _Cazzo_.

"Hm... _estudias_ " tentai. Lei scosse la testa, raccogliendo rapida la sua camicia dal pavimento.

" _Estudiandos_..." ritentai nel panico mentre lei la rimetteva negando nuovamente col capo.

"Oh ti prego... _estudiemos_..." ritentai speranzosa.  
"Niente da fare! Sarà per la prossima volta" trillò lei stringendosi nelle spalle mentre riabbottonava la camicia.

Esternai un lamento frustrato mentre mi lasciavo cadere all'indietro rimbalzando sul materasso.

"Sei cattiva! Sei un Diavolo!" mi lamentai battendo i piedi sul letto come una bimba capricciosa.

La sentii ridere dalla sua posizione.  
"Non è colpa mia se non ti applichi" cantilenò.  
Sbuffai in risposta, rotolando a pancia in giù nascosi il viso tra i cuscini che profumavano cosi intensamente di lei da mandare il mio sistema nervoso in tilt totale. Allungai le mani accarezzando il tessuto soffice delle federe.

"Britt Britt" mi chiamò lei dolcemente.  
"Lasciami stare" borbottai senza spostarmi con la vocina più offesa che riuscissi a trovare.  
"Hmm... siamo permalose, eh?" mi canzonò lei.  
Non risposi, mi limitai a sbattere nuovamente i piedi sul materasso.

Improvvisamente sentii il materasso sbilanciarsi sotto un nuovo peso, qualcosa sfiorò il mio piede, alzai il viso ruotandolo quanto bastava per poter scrutare oltre la mia spalla.  
E con la coda dell'occhio la vidi, dal fondo del letto, era salita cavalcioni sul materasso e gattonava sopra di me con quel suo sguardo da pantera affamata. Feci per voltarmi ma fu impossibile, il suo peso si adagiò completamente sui di me.  
Mi ritrovai schiacciata sul materasso, il suo petto premeva contro la mia schiena, le sue gambe serravano i miei fianchi mentre il suo bacino si strofinava impercettibilmente contro il mio fondoschiena.  
Una mano leggera risalì la mia spina dorsale sulla canotta, fino a farsi strada tra i miei capelli sciolti. La sentii spostarli su un lato con una delicatezza sconvolgente. Respirai piano, sussultando appena quando sentii le sue labbra morbide sfiorare la base della mia nuca ormai scoperta. Le dita giocherellavano ancora tra le mie ciocche chiare mentre l'altra mano sfiorava la spalla per poi allungarsi lungo il mio braccio e raggiungere la mia mano sotto al cuscino.

"Non essere triste, piccola, hai una settimana per recuperare. Hai visto cosa succede se ti applichi? Sono certa che raggiungerai ottimi risultati" bisbigliò al mio orecchio prima di mordicchiarlo dolcemente.

"San" soffiai chiudendo gli occhi. Tentai di parlare ma le parole si incastrarono in gola quando il suo bacino prese a strusciarsi con più veemenza contro il mio sedere. Potevo sentire l'eccitazione crescere a dismisura fra le mie gambe.

"San" chiamai ancora mordendo con forza la federa, in preda alla frustrazione.  
"Hmm..." rispose lei che, nel frattempo, si stava dedicando ad un'attenta degustazione della mia spalla scoperta.  
"Io... ti avverto... se continui così non rispondo più di me..." soffiai ad occhi chiusi accennando un sorriso involontario mentre la sua lingua tracciava un percorso bagnato dalla mia spalla fino alla piega del collo.

Ripercorse con le labbra lo stesso percorso al contrario poi, senza preavviso, serrò con forza i denti sul mio braccio strappandomi un urletto eccitato.  
"Hmm è una promessa?" disse maliziosa al mio orecchio sollevandosi a sedere sul mio fondoschiena.  
Nuovamente voltai il viso. Con la coda dell'occhio incrociai il suo sguardo malizioso. Non si spostò, sollevò appena il sedere per permettermi di girarmi. Quando ci riuscii fece per risedersi sul mio bacino ma io fui più veloce: la afferrai per i fianchi spingendola al mio fianco, invertii le posizioni, stendendomi su di lei fra le sue gambe, strappandole un gridolino sorpreso.

"No" soffiai un po' aggressiva sulla sua bocca prima di leccarle le labbra senza ritegno "E' una minaccia" ringhiai.  
Afferrai i suoi polsi imprigionandole le mani sopra la testa.  
Spinsi più decisa il bacino contro il suo tracciando con la lingua il percorso dalla sua mascella al suo orecchio.

" _Como se dice en español_ 'non tirare troppo la corda se non vuoi che si spezzi'?" sussurrai leccandole il collo senza ritegno.  
"Uh... chi è il diavolo adesso?" sospirò lei col fiato corto spalancando la bocca ad occhi chiusi. Abbandonò la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, prendendo a muoversi frenetica sotto di me nel tentativo di approfondire il contatto.

Senza darle il tempo di dire altro mi fiondai sulle sue labbra carnose, catturandole in un bacio decisamente poco casto. Morsi con forza il suo labbro inferiore, leccando quello superiore mentre la sentivo gemere di impazienza. Salii col ginocchio fino a portarlo fra le sue gambe ed esercitai una leggera pressione. Lei liberò un urlo che soffocai prontamente con con un bacio affamato mentre iniziava a strofinarsi freneticamente contro il mio ginocchio.

Feci praticamente una violenza a me stessa quando mi alzai controvoglia, scivolando giù dal letto, lei ringhio indispettita poi mi guardò interrogativa. Il suo petto si muoveva su e giù con un ritmo frenetico. Io stessa faticavo a ritrovare respiro,

"D-dove… accidenti stai… andando?" domandò acida respirando a fatica mentre io mi rinfilavo le scarpe.

"Beh... sei stata tu a dettare le regole. Niente divertimento se non mi applico con lo spagnolo, bastone e carota, ricordi? Sto solo obbedendo alla mia insegnante… un ottimo metodo educativo comunque, ti faccio i miei complimenti!" dissi ironica recuperando i miei libri.

Mi fermai per un attimo per squadrare divertita il suo viso scioccato, gli occhi bellissimi lucidi di passione, le labbra arrossate ed un'adorabile espressione incredula.  
Forse era poco abituata ad essere trattata così, ma lei era una cosa troppo preziosa per me per poter sprecare la nostra prima volta in modo cosi affrettato. Doveva essere tutto perfetto, era troppo importante.  
Ed inoltre era davvero un po' troppo impertinente per i miei gusti. Magari a scuola con gli altri poteva fare la prepotente, ma con me. Non l'avrebbe avuta vinta, non senza il mio permesso almeno.

"Non fare quella faccia San... l'hai detto tu. Ho una settimana intera per recuperare… ho visto…cosa succede se mi applico" dissi ripetendo le sue esatte parole "E spero che lo abbia visto anche tu!" conclusi abbassando il tono e rivolgendole il sorriso più malizioso che riuscissi a tirar fuori.

"Scappo, ho un impegno stasera… ci vediamo a scuola prof… _piensa a mí esta noche_ " dissi allegra uscendo dalla sua camera.  
" _EN mi_ … si dice _piensa EN mi!_ " urlò lei aggressiva mentre richiudevo la porta alle mie spalle incapace di frenare una risata divertita.


	20. Chapter 20

div id="riq_contenitore" style="padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #e1ebf1; background-color: #eaf0f5; margin: 0px 0px 6px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.4em;"  
div id="gen_contenitore" style="padding: 4px;"  
div style="float: right; text-align: right;"Dimensione del testo span style="font-size: small;"a style="color: #336699;" title="Riduci"A/a/span span style="font-size: medium;"A/span span style="font-size: large;"a style="color: #336699;" title="Aumenta"A/a/span/div  
div style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div id="pub_contenitore" style="text-align: center; margin: 4px auto; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /div  
div class="hr" style="height: 1px; margin: 6px auto; border-top: 1px solid #b7b7b7; width: 1057.59px; color: #b7b7b7; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /div  
div class="storia" style="padding: 15px 24px; font-size: 1.1em; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;""Tesoro cos'hai? Non hai mangiato nulla" la voce premurosa di Rory mi riscosse dai miei /br /Da quando avevo lasciato la casa di San, gli unici pensieri che occupavano la mia mente erano rivolti a /Che stupida, chi volevo prendere in giro? Era da quando l'avevo vista la prima volta che tutti i miei pensieri erano rivolti a /br /Ma, stavolta, era diverso. Ero tornata a casa incapace di togliermi dalla testa l'immagine del suo viso, il suono della sua voce, le sue labbra, il suo sapore, l'odore della sua /br /Poi Rory, puntuale come sempre, era passato a prendermi come concordato per andare da Breadstix ed ora i miei pensieri erano rivolti solo alla ricerca di qualcosa di convincente da dirgli. A trovare il modo più giusto per spiegargli che non potevo più stare con /Era difficile e sapevo quanto sarebbe stato doloroso per lui, ma dovevo /E farlo al più presto, prima lo avessi lasciato, prima sarei tornata da /br /Sospirai mettendo giù la forchetta, smettendo di torturare l'insalata nel mio piatto che quasi non avevo /Alzai gli occhi per scontrarmi col suo sguardo cristallino ed /br /"Non ho molta fame" dissi accennando un sorriso /br /Per tutta risposta lui lasciò cadere la forchetta, la sua mano corse veloce ad incontrare la mia, abbandonata mollemente sul /br /"Amore va tutto bene?" mi domandò preoccupato "Senti..."continuò senza aspettare la mia risposta "So di essermi comportato male in questi giorni, sono stato davvero ingiusto con te e ti chiedo scusa. E' solo che tutta questa storia delle cheerleader... io... mi ha un po' spiazzato, ecco. Ho sempre pensato che tu non fossi tipo da cose del genere ed in più ,da quando sei entrata nella squadra, sei così strana, Britt. E' come se ti sentissi distante ecco..." si prese un attimo per osservarmi aspettandosi forse di scorgere sul mio viso una qualsiasi reazione alle sue parole, magari sperando che gli dicessi che in realtà era solo una sua impressione, che non era vero. Ma io rimasi in silenzio incapace di guardare troppo a lungo quegli occhi /br /"Credo" ricominciò lui "Credo di aver avuto paura, Britt. Voglio dire: mi terrorizzava il pensiero che tu potessi allontanarti da me per buttarti tra le braccia del primo giocatore di football che ti fosse capitato..." biascicò.br /Mi /"Con questo non voglio dire che credevo lo avresti fatto, insomma, so che tu non sei così! E so che non sei entrata nella squadra per la popolarità! E' solo che noi abbiamo sempre guardato da lontano quel mondo: le Cheerios e gli atleti, e li abbiamo sempre trovati ridicoli con i loro regolamenti strambi, la loro presunzione… si sono sempre comportati come se fossero i padroni della scuola solo perché indossavano delle stupide divise di poliestere ed hanno sempre trattato tutti gli altri, compresi noi, come spazzatura. Io credevo che tu li odiassi ed invece ora sei una di loro. Credo di aver avuto paura che ti contagiassero, ecco, con il loro modo assurdo di pensare che chiunque non indossi una divisa in quella scuola sia da considerarsi un perdente" concluse abbassando lo sguardo con un'espressione /br /Aprii la bocca per ribattere. Ma lui fu più /"Però io ci ho pensato, Britt, ci ho riflettuto a lungo e ti devo davvero le mie più sincere scuse. Sono stato un idiota a pensare cose del genere di te. Insomma tu sei la persona più meravigliosa che io conosca, sei cosi buona. Tu… cerchi di vedere sempre il buono nelle persone, persino in quella strega di Santana Lopez!" disse /Sentii pressante l'impulso di dagli un pugno ma mi trattenni respirando a /br /"Insomma so che probabilmente è la tua passione per il ballo che ti ha convinto ad entrare nelle Cheerios e so anche che mai e poi mai potresti diventare come loro. Tu sei la persona più pura e dolce del mondo, la più buona che io conosca. E per quanto sia assurdo che tu bazzichi con quelle specie di barbie senza sentimenti né cervello, so che lo fai solo per seguire la tua passione. Io ti amo Britt. E mi dispiace non aver avuto fiducia di te. Mi dispiace non aver capito queste cose prima e mi dispiace di averti trattata male, amore" disse in tono dolce. La sua mano strinse più forte la mia ed i suoi occhi cercarono il mio sguardo. Mi sorrise teneramente prima di allungare l'altra mano, sporgendosi lievemente sul tavolo, per spostarmi una ciocca di capelli dietro l' /"E poi in tutta questa storia c'è un lato positivo" aggiunse sorridendo malizioso. Si alzò per venirmi incontro e sedersi accanto a me cingendomi le spalle col /"Con quella divisa sei davvero uno schianto… non posso credere di essere così fortunato! Ho la ragazza più bella della scuola, del pianeta" mi sussurrò all'orecchio appoggiando l'altra mano sul mio ginocchio coperto dai jeans /br /Sospirai cominciando a sentirmi un po' a disagio. Ingoiai a vuoto e faticai per non evitare troppo bruscamente il bacio che stava per darmi. Lui si fermò a pochi centimetri dalle mie labbra, notando la mia espressione stranita. Si allontanò un po' dal mio viso per guardarmi /br /"Rory, io… ecco..." dannazione, maledettissima me, perché avevo lasciato che parlasse lui per primo? Mi aveva appena detto che si fidava di me, che sapeva che ero troppo buona e corretta per mollarlo /Nel momento in cui lo avrei fatto avrebbe sicuramente pensato che i suoi dubbi iniziali erano fondati e che lo facevo perché ero diventata una Cheerios e mi credevo chissachì! Avrebbe pensato che lo lasciavo per uno della squadra di foootball e che lo ritenevo uno /Bene, fantastico. Sarei passata inevitabilmente dalla parte del /br /Eccola lì Brittany S. Pierce che, dopo essere stata trattata da sfigata per tre anni e dopo aver tanto criticato il mondo degli 'intoccabili' come si autodefinivano, rinnegava le sue origini ora che era diventata una di /br /E se anche i miei amici l'avessero presa cosi? Certo non conoscendo il vero motivo tutti avrebbero potuto pensare che lo lasciavo per uno più popolare, per qualcuno all'altezza di una Cheerios. A parte Rachel mi sarei ritrovata sola ed odiata da tutti gli amici di una vita. Odiata ingiustamente per /Dannazione… dannata scuola, dannata stupida gerarchia, dannato Rory... dannatissima Santana… e dannata me che non potevo fare a meno di lei ed avrei pagato caro questo /br /"Rory, devo dirti una cosa importante" dissi con voce ferma. Presi un lungo /br /Al diavolo tutto, non importava cosa sarebbe accaduto o cosa gli altri avessero pensato, stavo facendo la scelta giusta. Per me e soprattutto per lui. Nessuno vuole stare con qualcuno che vuole in realtà un'altra persona. E sicuramente Rory non meritava il modo in cui gli stavo mentendo in quei /E poi Santana. Come potevo sperare che le cose si sarebbero evolute con lei se non troncavo prima con Rory?br /br /Aprii la bocca, convinta di essere nel giusto, e mi preparai a parlare. Ma lui mi zittì, appoggiando un dito sulle mie /"Amore, se stai per scusarti, non serve, giuro. Abbiamo tutti e due le nostre colpe. Ma non serve più parlarne. Va bene così. Io sono felice e voglio che anche tu lo sia, lasciamoci alle spalle questa storia, ok?"br /Feci per /Ma le sue labbra sulle mie mi impedirono nuovamente di /br /Mi liberai da quel bacio in modo impacciato. Non volevo essere brusca. In fondo lui non aveva colpa, avrei voluto che tutto finisse in modo più indolore possibile per lui e meno difficoltoso per /br /"Cavolo... ed io che credevo che gli irlandesi fossero tutti gay" urlò una voce divertita alle nostre spalle, ci voltammo in contemporanea verso la /br /Non era possibile che stesse succedendo davvero, non di /br /Puck camminava spavaldo verso di noi, sulle labbra ancora l'ombra di un sorriso divertito per la battuta stupida che aveva appena fatto. Accanto a lui Sam ci guardava /I due passarono davanti al nostro tavolo per sedersi ad un altro libero poco più /br /Poi il biondo si voltò nuovamente verso la porta mentre l'amico aveva già distolto la sua attenzione da noi concentrandosi sul sedere di una delle /Il ragazzo alzò una mano agitandola, facendo segno a Quinn, Sugar ed ad un'incredula Santana di avvicinarsi, stupito forse del fatto che la latina sembrava si fosse pietrificata lì sull'ingresso, mentre l'amica mi fissava seria e Sugar le incitava ad /br /"Idioti..." soffiò Rory a denti stretti guardando di sottecchi Puck "Possibile che dobbiamo trovarceli anche qui" /br /Quasi non lo ascoltai. Il mio sguardo era rimasto incatenato a quello di una Santana che mi guardava di rimando come se volesse /Quinn dal canto suo mi scoccò un'occhiataccia di rimprovero. Si voltò per chiedere qualcosa all'amica che subito si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Lessi sulle sue labbra un fermo 'no'.br /Poi, come se nulla fosse, si incamminò sicura verso il tavolo occupato dai due atleti e da Sugar che, nel frattempo, aveva preso posto accanto a Sam. Non prima di avermi rivolto un saluto rapido al quale avevo risposto /br /La latina passò davanti al nostro tavolo, senza degnarci nemmeno di uno sguardo, andò a sedersi accanto a Puck che, senza esitazione, le passò un braccio intorno al collo, lasciando che la mano penzolasse mollemente sul petto di /Quando Quinn mi passò davanti la salutai sperando che almeno lei mi rivolgesse uno sguardo,  
così che avrebbe potuto leggere nei miei occhi la preoccupazione e la calda rassicurazione di chi ha una valida spiegazione per ciò che sta accadendo. Ma Quinn rispose secca al mio saluto alzando appena la mano, senza /Si accomodò accanto alla mora e, poco dopo, Finn li /br /"Grandioso la banda bassotti al completo" sbuffò Rory infastidito. Si alzò di scatto, frugandosi nelle /br /Badai poco a ciò che faceva. Cercai lo sguardo di Santana che invece aveva spostato la sua attenzione su Puck che parlava di non so cosa stringendola a se. La sua mano gesticolava distratta sulla spalla della mora che lo ascoltava con un interesse insolito, data la situazione. Mi stava ignorando?br /Non ebbi il tempo di constatarlo. Rory aveva lanciato sul tavolo qualche banconota e mi aveva presa per /"Andiamocene di qui" aveva detto serio tirandomi senza esitare. Mi alzai un po' confusa e, mentre ci avviavamo alla porta, continuavo a lanciare occhiate a San. La intravidi bisbigliare qualcosa al ragazzo con la cresta e poi sorridere maliziosa prima di ricevere un suo bacio in risposta. Sentii il sangue andarmi al /Avrei giurato di averla vista guardare nella mia direzione prima di baciarlo ma non avrei potuto dirlo con certezza perché Rory mi aveva già trascinata via in /br /***br /br /*"emRubia maldita, no me lo puedo creer! Me toma el pelo otra vez/em!"* sbottai appena la porta del bagno si spalancò davanti al me. Entrai sbattendo la borsa sul ripiano accanto al lavandino, cominciai a frugarvi dentro frettolosamente. Trovai il pacchetto di sigarette e ne accesi una con mano tremante mentre Quinn entrava a sua volta richiudendo la /br /"Non puoi fumare qui dentro" mi rimproverò.br /*"emJoder, cierra la boca Fabray/em"* risposi aspirando con /"E smettila di parlare spagnolo, te l'ho detto mille volte, non capisco un cazzo di quello che dici" ringhiò.br /*"emHija de puta ella e hijo de puta èl../em"* sussurai a denti stretti /"Santana vuoi calmarti?" mi riscosse avvicinandosi. Mise una mano sulla mia spalla ed io sussultai ritraendomi rapida. Senza accorgermene il mio corpo aveva risposto involontariamente a quel contatto. Quando ero arrabbiata non volevo essere /br /Lei ritrasse la mano, incrociando le braccia sul /Aspettò che mi calmassi. Continuai a borbottare qualche insulto in spagnolo. Nell'attesa la mia amica si tirò a sedere sul ripiano del lavandino, accendendosi una sigaretta a sua /br /"Cosa diavolo crede di fare? Pensa di prendersi gioco di me e farla franca? Stupida ragazzina! Non lo sa con chi ha a che fare! Io la rovino... sta giocando con la persona sbagliata! Io… emDios/em... se la rivedo la strozzo" ringhiai agitata camminando avanti e in dietro, sotto lo sguardo di una Quinn fin troppo /br /"Cosa accidenti hai da ridere tu?" sbottai improvvisa fermandomi e lanciandole uno sguardo assassino e lei si morse il labbro inferiore per tentare di fermare un'ulteriore /br /"Se non ti conoscessi bene direi che sei gelosa" cantilenò aspirando lenta dalla sua /Spalancai gli occhi /"COSA? Prova a ripeterlo se hai il coraggio! Ripetilo stronza impertinente... anzi no... rimangiatelo di tua spontanea volontà prima che ci pensi io a fartelo rimangiare insieme a tutti i tuoi perfetti dentini da latte" la minacciai puntandole il dito contro. Lasciai cadere la sigaretta ai miei piedi spegnendola con un colpo secco del /br /"Io non mi rimangio proprio nulla! Anzi l'ho detto e lo ripeto: sei gelosa, gelosa marcia, cara la mia Santana Lopez. E potrai urlare all'infinito in spagnolo o in aramaico per quanto mi riguarda e se ti va puoi prendermi a calci! Ma ciò non cambierà le cose... sei gelosa" disse in tono di sfida scrutandomi saccente prima di spegnere la sua picchiettandone la punta sul bordo del /br /"Giuro Quinn che ti spacco il naso e stavolta lo ridurrò in modo che neanche un altro intervento di chirurgia plastica potrà riaggiustarlo" ringhiai ancora a denti /"Oh ma che paura!" disse lei sarcastica guardandosi le /"Io non sono gelosa! Ci mancherebbe altro! Gelosa! E di chi poi? Di quella specie di zucchina amblante? Pff... sai che ti dico? Quella stupida bionda può andare in giro con tutto l'orto botanico per quel che mi riguarda, non è questo il punto! Se vuole farsela con gli sfigati, cavoli suoi! Ma non deve azzardarsi a prendersi gioco di me!" spiegai tutto d'un fiato riprendendo a camminare avanti e in dietro per la /br /"Sei gelosa" cantilenò ancora lei senza staccare gli occhi dalle sue /"Rimangiatelo" dissi secca /"Costringimi" mi provocò /Presa da un monito di rabbia alzai una mano verso il suo viso ma lei la bloccò rapida, stringendo le dita intorno al mio polso. Si aspettava quella mossa /Rimanemmo per pochi istanti ferme in quella posizione: io in piedi di fronte a lei, ancora comodamente seduta, la mia mano bloccata a mezz'aria dalla sua stretta salda intorno al mio polso, i miei occhi accecati dalla rabbia nei suoi più verdi che mai, terribilmente /br /"Bada bene a quello che fai Lopez, sei arrabbiata e lo capisco, ma non prendertela con me. Sfoga pure la tua rabbia repressa con il resto del mondo ma non usare me per scaricare la tua frustrazione. Te l'ho già fatto un'altra volta questo discorsetto" strinse più forte la presa affondando le unghie nella mia pelle, mi morsi l'interno della guancia per soffocare un gridolino di dolore. I suoi occhi, sempre sereni, apparirono d'un tratto freddi e severi. Mi sembrò per un attimo che quello sguardo potesse incenerirmi data la sua intensità. Ingoiai a vuoto sentendomi impotente. Le rare volte in cui era capitato che mi guardasse in quel modo mi ero resa conto del perché, a scuola, mi bastasse quello stesso sguardo per scoraggiare i miei nemici e per mettere paura a tutti gli /"Tra noi due la cattiva sei tu. E questo ti è sempre piaciuto… non costringermi ad invertire i ruoli, calmati adesso e torna in te!" /br /Aspettò che io annuissi per lasciare la /Abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento ed io mi allontanai di qualche passo. Aprii il rubinetto, feci scorrere per qualche istante l'acqua prima di sciacquarmi il viso. Quando lo richiusi osservai per un attimo il mio riflesso nello /Era capitato spesso in passato che io e Quinn litigassimo fino ad arrivare alle mani. Ed ogni volta passata la rabbia mi rimaneva sempre una profonda angoscia nel cuore, la stessa che, in quel momento, mi attanagliava. Tanto più che, in passato, avevamo litigato per questioni nostre e mai l'avevo trattata male per sfogare una rabbia che provavo in realtà per qualcun altro e mai lo aveva fatto /br /"Q. io…" provai a parlare con un filo di /"Non mi piace quando Snix prende il sopravvento su di te" mi interruppe lei seria, la sua voce era ridotta ad un sussurro flebile, mi voltai a guardarla ma lei teneva lo sguardo sulle sue /"Tira fuori il lato peggiore anche di me ed inoltre tutta questa rabbia non ti fa bene Santana" /"Mi… mi dispiace" dissi guardandola nella speranza che alzasse lo sguardo. Cosa che fece all' /"Santana Lopez che chiede scusa! Un momento più unico che raro. Ed io ne sono stata testimone, sono onorata è una di quelle cose che si vedono solo una volta nella vita" disse accennando un /Sorrisi anche io /"In ogni caso è stata colpa mia, non dovevo provocarti in quel modo, so che quando sei così arrabbiata non sei in te. Dici e fai cose che non pensi… dovevo lasciarti sfogare per conto tuo. Me la sono cercata" /Abbassai lo sguardo. Mi sentivo terribilmente in /br /"Vieni qui stronza assassina" disse allargando le braccia. Esitai per qualche /"Eh no, non mi importa se non ti piacciono gli abbracci, stavi per tirarmi uno schiaffo! Il minimo che tu possa fare è lasciarti abbracciare se vuoi che ti perdoni del tutto" mi rimbeccò lei accorgendosi della mia /Sospirai. Non potendo evitare che un sorriso si dipingesse sulle mie labbra. Le andai in contro, lasciandomi avvolgere dal suo abbraccio e la strinsi a mia volta, per quanto ci /"Ti voglio bene" mi sussurrò lei "Cagna rabbiosa" aggiunse /Sorrisi nell' /"Sai ogni tanto potresti sforzarti di rispondermi..." mi rimproverò /"A che serve dirlo? Insomma..." tentai di giustificarmi imbarazzata. Ma lei sorrise scuotendo la /"Risparmiami il solito discorsetto su quanto siano inutili per te queste smancerie e bla bla bla... lo so… fa niente" disse stringendosi nelle /br /"Tornando a noi" disse scattando in piedi "Cosa farai ora con Britt?" domandò.br /"Niente di niente" dissi seria riaggiustandomi il /"Beh ma non vuoi neanche parlarci? Insomma magari ha una spiegazione plausibile".br /"Non c'è spiegazione che regga! Se avesse voluto dirmi che sarebbe stata col suo ragazzo stasera lo avrebbe semplicemente fatto! Ed invece no... e sai perché? Perché è una piccola bugiarda approfittatrice!" dissi prima di rimettermi il /"Non so, io credo che non dovresti essere affrettata, dovresti vederla e sentire cosa ha da dire... e poi agirai di conseguenza! E' la cosa migliore" disse /"Perché diavolo dovrei darmi tanta pena per quella lì? Non è poi cosi importante" dissi con fare indifferente, sorpassandola avviandomi ad aprire la /"Non è poi cosi importante" ripeté lei incredula "Stavi per prendermi a schiaffi dalla rabbia!" mi fece /"Ti ho già chiesto scusa" dissi /"Non è questo il punto… prima avrò anche sbagliato a provocarti in quel modo ma pensavo sul serio quello che dicevo! Ti ho già vista arrabbiata, San, ma mai così… sei gelosa. E mi dispiace se la cosa non ti va giù ma è la dura verità e dovrai farci i conti. E, se quella ragazza riesce a ridurti così, beh allora forse non è esattamente una qualunque! Se chiudi tutto così, col rischio di mandare a monte quello che sta nascendo tra voi per un equivoco, lo rimpiangerai per il resto della vita" mi avvertì con convinzione prima di sorpassarmi ed uscire dalla porta che io avevo aperto. Rimasi per qualche istante imbambolata a fissare il vuoto mentre l'eco delle sue parole mi rimbombavano in /br /Sentivo un forte peso alla base dello stomaco come un macigno. Benché cercassi disperatamente di non pensarci l'immagine di Brittany col suo ragazzo ritornava prepotente davanti ai miei occhi e quel macigno si faceva via via più pesante, più difficile da sostenere. Gelosia. Non l'avevo mai provata in vita mia perciò non potevo dire con certezza se Quinn avesse ragione. Sapevo solo che avrei preso a schiaffi quell'irlandese ed avrei voluto prendere a schiaffi anche Brittany. Sì, in quel momento se fosse stata li l'avrei presa e le avrei gridato in faccia che la odiavo e poi l'avrei baciata. Sì, l'avrei baciata in quel momento tanto da non respirare. Ma lei non c'era... era andata via... con lui!br /br /Sentii qualcosa pizzicarmi l'angolo dell'occhio, un leggero velo mi coprì la vista per qualche /Lacrime?br /emMa siamo impazziti?/embr /Mi affrettai ad alzare il viso verso l'alto per rimandarle in /Ci mancava solo /"Ora è davvero troppo" dissi a denti /br /Raggiunsi gli altri al tavolo ignorando Puck che mi chiedeva perché ci avessi messo tanto, mi rivolsi subito a /"Devo andare" /La mia amica annuii come se non avesse avuto dubbi. Gli altri mi guardarono un po' /"Vai tranquilla Finn riaccompagnerà me e Sugar" mi rassicurò.br /Salutai tutti con un cenno della mano e li sentii domandare a Quinn cosa stesse succedendo ma lei si limitò a zittirli con un "Affari suoi... lasciatela in pace".br /br /***br /br /Era davvero una cosa assurda. Ma come ci riuscivo? Anche quando volevo fare la cosa giusta mi ritrovavo d'un tratto dalla parte del torto. Come diavolo ero finita in quel casino colossale? Fino ad un paio di settimane prima tutto era assolutamente normale nella mia vita e, sì, forse non era tutto perfetto, ma almeno non avevo questo peso sullo stomaco opprimente e /br /Distolsi lo sguardo dal finestrino lanciando un'occhiata veloce a Rory che guidava al mio fianco, canticchiando distrattamente la canzone che stavano passando alla /br /Dopo essere andati via dal ristorante avevamo fatto un giro in auto. Lui avrebbe voluto cercare un posto appartato per poter stare da soli ma avevo tirato fuori la buona vecchia scusa del mal di testa /E cosi eravamo partiti alla volta di casa /br /Avrei dovuto approfittare del momento per fare ciò che avevo avuto intenzione di fare fin dall'inizio, ma l'ultima scena che mi si era parata davanti agli occhi, mi aveva distolto da quel /br /Baciare Puck davanti a me per ripicca era davvero da ragazzini /Santana era una ragazzina immatura! Ecco cosa! Era una piccola, viziata, prepotente, ragazzina immatura!br /Sicuramente era saltata subito a conclusioni sbagliate senza neanche aspettare una mia spiegazione. Certo come no! Perché a cosa le serviva? Tanto lei aveva sempre /br /"Eccoci al castello principessa" la voce del ragazzo accanto a me mi riportò alla realtà.br /Guardai il profilo della mia casa illuminata dalla tenue luce della luna, poi mi voltai nuovamente verso di /"A domani piccola, buonanotte" disse affettuoso prima di allungarsi per /"Buonanotte" risposi semplicemente, sporgendomi verso di lui, gli lasciai un bacio frettoloso all'angolo della bocca prima di scendere senza badare alla sua espressione sorpresa e /br /Sentii la macchina ripartire alle mie spalle e iniziai a camminare lenta lungo il /Mi bloccai all'istante. Ma che cavolo avevo fatto? Alla fine mi ero lasciata travolgere dai pensieri, dalle emozioni della serata, ed avevo dimenticato la cosa più importante: io non stavo lasciando Rory per Santana. Io lo lasciavo perché non lo amavo, a prescindere dalla latina, la nostra storia sarebbe comunque finita prima o poi. Ed allora perché non lo avevo fatto?br /La risposta mi colpì come una secchiata d'acqua /Il comportamento di Santana mi aveva infastidito e non avevo lasciato Rory per orgoglio. Non so forse per ripicca!br /emStupida, stupida Brittany. Lo stai facendo ancora, stai usando quel ragazzo. Prima lo usavi per dimenticarti di lei e ora cosa farai continuerai a starci insieme per ripicca? Solo perché San ha agito come una sciocca non vuol dire che debba farlo anche tu./embr /br /Rimproverai mentalmente me stessa per la mia stupidità.br /br /In quel preciso istante, un clacson suonò alle mie spalle, mi voltai di scatto ed ingoiai a vuoto, quando i miei occhi incontrarono i /Vividi e neri come la pece, più seri che /Abbassò il finestrino del passeggero senza spegnere il /br /"Sali" ordinò. La sua voce tuonò nel silenzio della sera ed il suo tono severo mi fece /br /Senza che potessi far nulla per impedirlo il mio corpo obbedì da solo a quel comando, mi avvicinai alla sua auto, aprendo la /Salii e, prima ancora che il mio sportello fosse del tutto chiuso, lei sfrecciò via a tutta velocità./div 


	21. Chapter 21

L'auto continuava a sfrecciare a tutta velocità. Mi allacciai la cintura deglutendo a vuoto alla vista della strada davanti a noi. Strisciava rapida sotto i miei occhi come se la macchina la stesse divorando.

"P-Potresti andare più piano, per favore?" balbettai un po' spaventata reggendomi quasi istintivamente alla maniglia sopra lo sportello.  
Lei mi lanciò una rapida occhiata. Dovette notare la mia preoccupazione perché, nel giro di pochi istanti, l'auto rallentò fino a raggiungere una velocità normale, forse persino più lenta del dovuto.

"Grazie" sospirai tranquillizzandomi.

Mi presi un attimo per calmare l'ansia della corsa poi mi voltai verso di lei.  
Era concentrata sulla strada, talmente seria e silenziosa che sembrava quasi essersi dimenticata della mia presenza.  
Non la sentivo nemmeno respirare.

Distolsi lo sguardo, incapace di parlare per prima, cercai di concentrarmi per capire dove fossimo dirette. Non ci misi molto a scoprirlo.  
Riconobbi il quartiere appena imboccammo la strada contornata di villette che si facevano mano mano più sontuose illuminate dai lampioni.

Imboccò il vialetto di casa sua e, con un clic di un telecomando nero, aprì a distanza il portellone del garage e vi entrò. Spense il motore e ci ritrovammo ferme, immerse nel silenzio dell'abitacolo scuro.

Improvvisamente un pensiero mi balenò in testa.  
Guardai l'orologio sul mio polso.

"Devo essere a casa tra un quarto d'ora" constatai preoccupata.  
"Allora farai bene ad inventarti una scusa plausibile con i tuoi perché, fino a prova contraria, rimarrai qui stanotte che ti piaccia o meno" disse in tono aspro senza guardarmi.  
Scese dall'auto. Pochi secondi dopo una luce calda avvolse il buio del garage. La ritrovai ad osservarmi in piedi davanti alla porticina che probabilmente collegava quell'ambiente alla casa, la mano ancora fissa sull'interruttore, in attesa.

Sospirai, incerta sul da farsi.  
Recuperai il telefono dalla borsa, composi velocemente il numero di mia madre che rispose al primo squillo.  
Tirai fuori la prima bugia che mi venisse in mente.  
Dissi che Rachel aveva avuto una lite con i suoi e che mi aveva pregata di restare a dormire da lei.  
Dopo svariati minuti in cui fui costretta a subirmi le lamentele di mia madre sul fatto che la avvertissi sempre all'ultimo momento, mi diede l'ok. Riagganciai affrettandomi a mandare un messaggio alla mia amica.

-Ho detto ai miei che dormo da te stasera. Coprimi! Ti spiego tutto domani promesso. Sta tranquilla. Ti voglio bene-

Inviai e rimasi in attesa attenta a non incrociare lo sguardo spazientito di San che mi osservava sbuffando di tanto in tanto. Il telefono vibrò dopo un minuto.

-Ok tranquilla. Ma aspetto spiegazioni. Buonanotte e, per favore, non cacciarti nei guai. Ti voglio bene-

Rimisi il telefono in borsa e presi un lungo respiro. Finalmente scesi dall'auto.

La mora la richiuse con il comando a distanza, aprì la porta e mi fece segno di entrare per poi spegnere la luce e fare lo stesso. La richiuse e mi sorpassò. Attraversammo la piccola anticamera semibuia. La seguii in silenzio su per una piccola rampa di scalini fino ad un'altra porta. La oltrepassammo per ritrovarci a sbucare dal sottoscala della sontuosa entrata di casa Lopez.

La casa era immersa nel silenzio, un silenzio cupo che mi mise i brividi. L'unica fonte di luce era il riflesso della luna che entrava dalle ampie vetrate dell'ingresso. Sui muri un inquietante gioco di ombre mi fece tremare appena le ginocchia.  
Santana si avviò a passo sicuro verso le scale, io rimasi immobile al mio posto, dovette accorgersi che non la seguivo perché si voltò in modo fin troppo brusco facendomi sobbalzare. Il suo sguardo severo illuminato a malapena dalla luce fioca della notte mi incupì maggiormente.

"Che ti prende?" domandò secca. La sua voce rimbombò appena nell'oscurità.  
"I-Io… il buio mi mette una certa... una certa ansia" ammisi a fatica.  
La vidi fissarmi con un'espressione dubbiosa, vagamente incredula. Senza indugiare allungò una mano sul muro accanto alle scale e, con un clic, la luce si accese in tutto l'ambiente.

La ritrovai illuminata dalla luce calda, scrutai ancora il suo viso, mi parve di intravedere nella sua espressione un sorriso compassionevole appena accennato.  
"Andiamo adesso" mi incitò.

Mi avviai a passo lento nella sua direzione. Lei aspettò che l'avessi raggiunta prima di salire per le scale, rivolsi lo sguardo verso l'alto: la rampa di scale si perdeva in fondo affogando in un mare di oscurità.  
Intuendo il mio nuovo disagio si mosse più rapida fino a precedermi di tre o quattro scalini. Arrivò al corridoio e si affrettò ad accendere una nuova luce prima che io la raggiungessi poi con un movimento semplice, toccò un altro interruttore e la luce al piano di sotto si spense.

Trotterellai al suo fianco fino alla sua camera, entrai non appena lei aprì la porta. Mi imitò e la richiuse alle sue spalle.

Di nuovo la semioscurità ci avvolse. Una striscia di luce chiara filtrava dalla finestra illuminando la porzione di pavimento sotto quest'ultima. Tutto il resto era ombra. Ma stavolta, avvolta dal profumo familiare della mia latina di cui la stanza era impregnata, non avvertii l'ansia tanto scomoda di poco prima.  
Avevo lasciato cadere la borsa sul pavimento e mi ero diretta verso il letto, sedendomici sopra. Lei invece era rimasta inchiodata alla porta chiusa, avvolta dalla penombra. Nonostante non potessi vederli sentivo i suoi occhi su di me, su quel poco di me che potevano scorgere nell'ombra.

Mi tolsi le scarpe in un movimento istintivo, lasciai scivolare all'indietro il mio peso e mi arrampicai su quel letto che sapeva così intensamente di lei, la mente corse inevitabile a quello stesso pomeriggio.  
Sorrisi nel buio accarezzando le lenzuola.

Non sapevo perché fossimo lì, cosa l'avesse spinta a venire a prendermi, ma una cosa la sapevo:  
mi aveva detto che voleva che restassi lì quella notte, non mi era andata tanto male in fondo.  
Benché non sapessi cosa aspettarmi, ero con lei.  
Perciò cos'altro importava?

"Questo è sequestro di persona... lo sai vero?" mormorai spezzando il silenzio.

La sentì distintamente sorridere.

Ebbi l'istinto di voltarmi a guardarla ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Non avrei potuto comunque vederlo, quel sorriso, nascosto com'era dalla penombra.

"Perché mi hai portata qui?" domandai.  
"Non credi che dovrei essere io a fare le domande?" mi rispose in tono piatto.  
"Allora fallo" dissi semplicemente.  
Che mi facesse tutte le domande che voleva! Ero pronta a risponderle, pronta finalmente a fare chiarezza.  
Ancora silenzio.  
"Che aspetti? Chiedimi quello che vuoi, ti risponderò, ma se non hai nulla da dirmi allora… ripeto: perché sono qui?" domandai ancora calma.  
"Non lo so…" rispose."Io ho solo… mi sono sentita male... prima intendo, quando sono entrata da quella porta e ti ho... vi ho visti... io volevo fare finta di ignorarlo ma mi conosco. Era una sensazione nuova, troppo forte, molto più forte di me. Non ho potuto reprimerla! Stavo... mi sentivo come se…"

"Come se il cielo si stesse sgretolando sopra la tua testa. Come se qualcosa di freddo e pungente ti pizzicasse l'anima. Come un taglio sul dito che sembra sempre una sciocchezza, una cosa da nulla, ma non puoi evitare che bruci, che faccia male, che sanguini… fai finta davanti agli altri che sia sopportabile perché, in fondo, è solo un taglietto. Ma dentro di te lo sai quanto fa male... ti vergogni ad ammetterlo… ma ti fa male".  
Dissi tutto d'un fiato.

"Si" rispose lei semplicemente dopo un lungo silenzio.

"Benvenuta nel mio mondo dove ogni giorno, fino ad ora, ho provato questa stessa sensazione vedendoti passare da un ragazzo all'altro sotto ai miei occhi senza che potessi far nulla per impedirlo. Senza avere la possibilità di poterli prendere uno ad uno a calci. Di poter prendere te a calci e urlarti che stavi sbagliando tutto! Che io e solo io sarei stata in grado di farti davvero felice" conclusi.

***

Rimasi un po' scioccata.  
Ok, non era esattamente ciò che mi aspettavo.  
In realtà non sapevo davvero cosa aspettarmi dato che tutto ciò che avo fatto dal momento in cui ero uscita da quel ristorante era stato dettato dall'impulso e non dalla razionalità. Perché Britt era lì, in camera mia? Perché ero andata a prenderla praticamente sequestrandola?  
Non lo sapevo, non sapevo nulla.  
Non sapevo nemmeno come avesse fatto a leggermi dentro così velocemente.  
Anzi, no, quello lo sapevo, me l'aveva appena spiegato lei.

E adesso la palla passava nuovamente a me e non avevo idea di cosa dirle. Mi ero preparata un discorsetto severo, di quelli minacciosi in pieno stile Santana Lopez. Ma i miei propositi più perfidi si erano sgretolati tutti insieme non appena avevo incrociato il suo sguardo spaurito in fondo alle scale.

Paura del buio.  
Un cosa che ho sempre trovato assurda ed irrazionale.  
Eppure ora che si trattava di Brittany... con lei mi sembrava che il razionale diventasse all'improvviso superfluo. Tutto, al di fuori di lei, diventava relativo per me. Decisamente inutile.

"Stavo per lasciarlo..." la sua voce irruppe nei miei pensieri "Stasera ero uscita con lui per lasciarlo..." spiegò.

La risposta era arrivata senza bisogno di domande e le fui grata per questo. Perché il nodo che avevo in gola mi impediva quasi persino di respirare. Mano mano stava crescendo in me una consapevolezza difficile da accettare. Per una che con i sentimenti non aveva mai avuto a che fare, tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti che si aggiravano fra cuore, stomaco e cervello erano decisamente troppo da sostenere.

"E... l'hai lasciato alla fine?" dissi quasi in un sussurro.  
Mi resi conto solo allora di aver trattenuto il respiro, per un tempo indefinito.  
Attesi ansiosa la sua risposta. Fin troppo ansiosa.  
Tanto che la delusione mi fece quasi male, quando lei si chiuse in un silenzio eloquente.

"Direi di no" conclusi in un sospiro.  
"Non ne ho avuto modo. Ero partita con le migliori intenzioni ma il nostro incontro inaspettato mi ha un po' spiazzata, la tua reazione mi ha spiazzata. E, tra un pensiero e l'altro, io... mi è passato di mente" borbottò lei.

"Passato di mente" ripetei incredula "E' davvero la scusa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito!" dissi mentre sentivo la rabbia assalirmi nuovamente.  
"Oh, sei arrabbiata con me? Cosa farai adesso per farmela pagare? Correrai da Puck?" rispose lei a tono per niente intimidita dalla mia reazione.  
Con quella battuta aspra mi zittì di colpo.

Mi riappoggiai con tutto il peso alla porta dalla quale mi ero distaccata un po' nel frattempo.  
Scrutai nel buio la sua sagoma distesa sul letto.

"Scusa" soffiò lei pochi istanti dopo.  
"Scusa tu..." mi affrettai a rispondere.

Era la seconda volta che mi scusavo quella sera, qualcosa decisamente non andava.

"Ho intenzione di farlo comunque" riprese lei "Lasciarlo appena possibile intendo, probabilmente domani. Lo avrei lasciato comunque indipendentemente da tutto, non lo amo, non l'ho mai davvero amato" concluse in tono sicuro. Mi lasciai scappare un sospiro di sollievo e sperai che non lo avesse sentito.

"A me... non importa nulla di Puck in ogni caso. Né di lui né di nessun altro ragazzo con cui sia mai stata" mi sentii in dovere di farglielo sapere.

"Beh non avrei comunque il diritto di pretendere che tu non lo veda più, non so bene che diritti potrei reclamare in effetti. Ma saperlo mi fa stare bene... ti ringrazio" disse semplicemente.

Di nuovo calò il silenzio.  
Di nuovo fu lei ad interromperlo.

"San, vieni qui" mi incitò dolcemente.

Esitai per qualche istante. Poi obbedì.  
La raggiunsi sfilandomi le scarpe e gattonai sul materasso fino a stendermi accanto a lei. Non potevo vederla ma percepivo il suo sguardo su di me e sentivo che lei avvertiva il mio.  
Per qualche istante rimanemmo in silenzio cullate solo dal ritmo dei nostri respiri.

"Cosa intendi quando dici... che non sai che diritti reclamare?" domandai.  
"Beh non so fino a che punto possa pretendere spiegazioni sulla tua vita, sul tuo rapporto con Puck o con chiunque altro" spiegò "E, ad essere sincera, non so... se tu possa avere o meno il diritto di arrabbiarti se non ho ancora lasciato Rory" aggiunse.

"Non capisco cosa stai cercando di dirmi".  
Bugiarda. Lo capivo benissimo ma volevo che fosse lei a dirlo per prima, era mia abitudine lasciare sempre agli altri il lavoro sporco.

Lei sorrise nel buio.  
Mi aveva scoperta.

"Non lo capisci?" domandò retorica con una punta di ironia "Mi sforzerò di essere più chiara allora".  
Trattenni il respiro.  
"Cosa sono io per te Santana?" domandò secca "Cosa stiamo facendo? Perché sono qui? Tutto questo è solo un capriccio per te?" chiese chiaramente.

 _Cazzo. E adesso cosa diavolo le dico?  
Ok calma, respira Santana. Una cosa per volta._

"Non sei un capriccio" risposi prontamente, da qualche parte dovevo pur cominciare "Ma non so cosa tu sia per me… insomma so che non mi sei indifferente e questo è già tanto perché, a parte forse Quinn, per me chiunque è indifferente ed inutile" constatai sicura.  
"Hmm... direi che è un buon punto di partenza" scherzò lei.  
Mi sforzai di sorridere.  
"Ma non so esattamente come spiegarmi tutto ciò che mi sta succedendo… io... non ho mai... provato nulla di tutto questo. E' una situazione poco familiare per me e faccio fatica persino ad esprimere i miei sentimenti con la mia migliore amica con cui ho condiviso una vita, figurati con... con te. Ed inoltre..."

"…il fatto che siamo due ragazze non aiuta" concluse lei al mio posto.  
"Già" ammisi in un sospiro, sentendomi un po' in imbarazzo "Anche se non è davvero un problema, credo di aver solo bisogno di abituarmi alla cosa" mi affrettai ad aggiungere.

"C'è tempo per questo... una cosa per volta" rispose tranquilla "Vorrei solo capire cosa devo aspettarmi da te, da noi… sempre che esista un noi".

Mi presi qualche minuto per pensarci su.  
Da quando quella bionda era entrata nella mia vita, tutto era diventato strano per me. In così poco tempo aveva smosso una serie di sensazioni che non credevo fossi in grado di provare, la mia attrazione per lei mi aveva spinta persino a rivalutare la mia sessualità, il mio modo di essere. Ed adesso, con gli ultimi avvenimenti, anche il mio modo di sentire i miei sentimenti, se davvero ero in grado di provarne.

"Esiste un noi" affermai sicura.

Sorridemmo entrambe. Lei per la soddisfazione di quella nuova piccola conquista, io per la piacevole sensazione che quella scoperta appena fatta mi provocava dentro.  
Ringraziai mentalmente il buio che ci avvolgeva, grazie al quale non ero stata costretta a dirlo guardandola negli occhi, cosa che mi avrebbe ostacolata parecchio ed in più, con la complicità di quella penombra, potevo nascondere il velo di imbarazzo che mi copriva il viso facendolo avvampare d'emozione.  
Eppure da un lato quanto avrei bramato uno spiraglio di luce, che mi permettesse di bearmi della visione del suo sorriso angelico e rassicurante.

"Questo noi... comprende anche altre persone... o è una cosa esclusiva?" azzardò lei "Insomma, se vuoi il mio parere preferirei che fosse esclusiva... ma se..."  
"Esclusiva decisamente" mi affrettai a rispondere. Non c'era neanche da chiederlo.  
Non avrei sopportato di vederla un'altra volta avvinghiata a quel tipo, né a chiunque altro.  
"Hmm… quindi… sarebbe come... stare insieme?" azzardò lei incerta. La sentii trattenere il respiro in attesa di una mia risposta.

Stare insieme?  
No, non esageriamo… insomma... non esiste!  
Io non ero mai stata insieme a nessuno e la cosa non mi era mai dispiaciuta affatto.  
I legami sono qualcosa di troppo fragile bisogna starci lontani, affezionarsi equivale a condannarsi a morte certa.  
Nessuno ti rimane accanto per sempre. Nel momento in cui ti leghi a qualcuno sei condannato a passare la vita nella paura di perderlo. Ed io non avevo alcuna intenzione di spingermi a tanto.  
Neanche per lei…  
Forse.  
Mi trovavo davvero in difficoltà a quel punto.

"Sai cosa? Non importa" la sua voce mi distolse dai miei ragionamenti.  
"Per ora va bene così... basta domande per stasera, ok?" stabilì lei con mia grande gioia.  
"Ok" soffiai sollevata.

***

Esiste un noi.  
Lo aveva detto davvero, non lo avevo solo immaginato.  
Aveva detto 'Esiste un noi' e questo già bastava per rendermi la persona più felice della terra.

Cosa mi importava ora di tutte le sere passate a piangere guardando le sue foto, di tutte le volte che l'ho bramata e desiderata in silenzio, chiusa nella mia solitudine?  
Ero stata appena ripagata per tutto quel dolore.  
Era valsa la pena soffrire solo per sentirle finalmente dalla sua bocca.

Non eravamo più Brittany e Santana… eravamo Noi e questo per ora mi bastava.

Sentii una lacrima pizzicarmi l'occhio, scese incontrollata lungo il mio viso e, senza accorgermene, una serie di goccioline salate cominciò a scivolare lungo le mie guance mentre non riuscivo a trattenere un sorriso.  
Mi scappò un singhiozzo involontario. Lei sussultò al mio fianco.

"Stai piangendo?" mi domandò  
"No" risposi ma il tono strozzato della mia voce mi tradì.  
"Si che piangi" insistette lei.  
"E'… è solo perché... sono… sono tanto felice... ecco..." ammisi tra le lacrime.

La sentii avvicinarsi finché il suo corpo non fu a contatto col mio.  
Mi rigirai nella mia posizione, fino a ritrovarmi stesa su un fianco con lei di fronte a me nella stessa posizione, sentii le sue mani stringermi nel buio. Mi attirò a se ed io, senza indugiare, mi tuffai in quell'abbraccio rannicchiandomi contro di lei. Lasciai che le sue braccia mi avvolgessero, strinsi le mani in due pugni appoggiandoli al suo petto e nascosi il viso nell'incavo del suo collo profumato.  
Continuavo a piangere incapace di trattenere quella felicità che mi era esplosa dentro tutta d'un colpo.  
Sentii la sua presa farsi più salda, le sue labbra sfiorarono la mia guancia depositandovi un bacio soffice.

"Ti prego non piangere" supplicò al mio orecchio.  
"Non sto piangendo di tristezza io…" tentai di rassicurarla.  
"Lo so, ma non piangere comunque… io… mi fa una strana sensazione sentirti piangere. Non mi piace... smettila ti prego" mi implorò preoccupata con voce tremante.  
Spostai il viso per strofinare il naso contro il suo nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla per farle capire che anche se piangevo era davvero tutto ok.

Con le labbra prese a vagare sulle mie guance baciando ogni lacrima che riusciva ad incontrare, con una tenerezza che mi fece tremare il cuore.

Le mie labbra cercarono la sua bocca e la trovai. E mi persi in quel bacio necessario che lei approfondì quasi all'istante.

Ci baciammo per un tempo che mi sembrò eterno, non mi sarei mai stancata del suo sapore. L'avrei baciata fino a scoppiare. Fino a svanire tra le sue labbra perfette.  
Interrompemmo quel contatto quando il bisogno di ossigenò si fece troppo impellente ma rimanemmo vicine, tanto quanto bastava perché i nostri visi si sfiorassero.  
Strofinò il naso contro la mia guancia per poi affondare il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

Una cascata di capelli corvini mi scivolò sul viso ed il suo odore ancora più forte mi invase le narici, fino ad arrivarmi al cervello mandandolo in tilt.  
Le lasciai un bacio sul collo, così vicino alle mie labbra, troppo per non approfittarne.  
Sentii la sua mano scivolare lungo la mia schiena per andare ad intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli, si spostò nuovamente tornando col viso di fronte al mio, la mano dietro la mia testa. Mi spinse con dolcezza incontro ad un nuovo bacio.  
Più affamato.  
Più intenso.  
Tutto adesso sapeva di lei.  
Di noi.

Mi staccai da quel bacio che mi aveva letteralmente tolto il respiro e mi accoccolai nuovamente tra le sue braccia appoggiando la testa sul suo petto mentre, a poco a poco, il mio pianto si quietava. Mi strinse più forte.  
Sentivo la sua mano scorrere lenta tra i miei capelli.  
Il suo respiro regolare.  
Le lasciai un bacio al centro del petto.  
Ed io lasciai che il battito del suo cuore mi cullasse.


	22. Chapter 22

Mi riscossi bruscamente dal mio sonno.  
Non ero certa di ricordare cosa stessi sognando, né quando mi fossi addormentata.  
Sapevo solo che mi ero ritrovata con gli occhi spalancati ed il respiro un po' affannato, in un luogo semi buio che decisamente non era la mia camera.

"Hey tutto bene?" cantilenò ironica una voce roca irrompendo nel silenzio e riportandomi alla realtà.  
Sollevai il viso rendendomi conto solo in quel momento di essermi probabilmente addormentata con la testa sul suo petto, stretta nel suo abbraccio rassicurante. Mi ci abbandonai nuovamente pochi secondi dopo, strofinando la guancia sul tessuto leggero della sua camicetta.

"Quanto ho dormito?" domandai. Mi sembrava di aver riposato per ore.  
"Non molto, ti sarai appisolata per una mezz'ora non di più" rispose lei tranquilla. La sua mano scivolò nuovamente tra i miei capelli.  
"E tu cosa hai fatto mentre io dormivo?" chiesi.  
"Ho pensato… ho pensato a te" rispose sincera, accennando un sorriso che potevo solo immaginare nel buio.

La dolcezza delle sue parole e la tranquillità con cui le aveva pronunciate mi spinsero ad abbandonare il mio posticino comodo per risalire nel buio cercando il suo viso.  
La punta del mio naso sfiorò leggera il suo mento, mi presi qualche istante per sorridere sulle sue labbra prima di appoggiarvi le mie.

"E cosa pensavi?" domandai nel bacio.  
"Che mi piace che tu sia qui tra le mie braccia, mi piace averti addosso, sentirti respirare mentre dormi... è una cosa strana. Trovo insolito per me il fatto che sia cosi piacevole" mi spiegò tra un bacio e l'altro.

Il mio sorriso si allargò a dismisura, non potevo credere che stesse dicendo davvero quelle cose, che le stesse dicendo a me.

"Smettila di ridacchiare, sto dicendo una cosa seria... cavolo!" protestò lei offesa.

Spostò bruscamente il viso, voltandolo verso il lato, le mie labbra che prima giocavano con le sue si ritrovarono a sfiorare il suo orecchio.

"Non sto ridendo di te" sussurrai piano approfittando della situazione per mordicchiarle il lobo "Sorrido perché sono felice" conclusi prima di correre a depositarle un bacio soffice sul collo.  
A quel contatto la sentii rabbrividire appena.

"I baci sul collo… sono i miei preferiti" soffiai sensuale al suo orecchio, piacevolmente divertita dalla sua reazione.  
Ancora una volta la sentii rabbrividire.  
"Piacciono anche a te?" domandai prima di tracciare una scia di baci lungo il suo collo profumato, totalmente esposto alle mie labbra.  
Ricevetti in risposta solo un gemito roco che mi bastò per avere la conferma di ciò che già sospettavo.  
Lasciai che la punta della mia lingua le scivolasse fino alla base della gola, prima di risalire lungo il mento, per ritrovare la sua già pronta ad incontrarla.

Non appena le nostre lingue si incontrarono la sentii gemere poi, con uno scatto felino, mi spinse sul materasso, rotolando completamente su di me ed incastrando il bacino tra le mie gambe.

Riprese a baciarmi.

Stavolta il bacio fu tutt'altro che casto. Cercai di allontanarmi dalla sua bocca quel tanto che bastava per recuperare ossigeno ma lei non me lo permise.  
Le sue mani corsero ad intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli per spingermi dolcemente ma in modo deciso contro quella bocca famelica e morbidissima che sembrava voler divorare la mia. La sua lingua scivolò sul contorno delle mie labbra un paio di volte, sentii i suoi denti serrarsi con forza sul mio labbro inferiore costringendomi a soffocare, nella sua bocca, un gemito a metà tra il dolore e l'eccitazione.

"San" riuscii a bisbigliare.  
Con le mani presi ad accarezzare frenetica il suo corpo sfiorando il tessuto della sua camicia, dai fianchi, fino ai seni e poi al contrario mentre non smettevo di baciarle e leccarle le labbra e lei continuava a mordermi ovunque.  
Sentivo la pressione dei suoi denti sulle labbra, sul mento, lungo la mascella, sul collo.

Un morso.  
Un bacio.  
Un altro morso.  
Poi le sue labbra si chiusero sul lembo di pelle tra il collo e la spalla, la sentii succhiare con avidità e fui costretta a mordermi il labbro inferiore per soffocare un urletto eccitato.

"Un altro, San?" domandai ansimante con una punta di ironia, ripensando al succhiotto che mi aveva lasciato dall'altro lato qualche giorno prima e che faticavo ancora a coprire.  
Lei sorrise sulla mia pelle, con uno schiocco interruppe quel contatto, sentii il calore delle sue labbra sull'orecchio.  
"Così lo saprai..." bisbigliò roca.  
"Cosa?" domandai ansimante. Dio quanto era sexy la sua voce.  
"Così saprai a chi appartieni" specificò.  
"Ah si..." le feci eco ridacchiando "E chi ha deciso che ti appartengo?"  
"L'ho deciso io..." si affrettò a rispondere.  
"E chi dice che tu sia il capo?"  
"Io sono il capo di tutti" affermò mordendo con forza il lobo del mio orecchio.  
Ansimai, serrando la presa intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Poi, con un colpo deciso, capovolsi la situazione, spingendola sul materasso. Rotolai sopra di lei e risalii sino a sedermi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Per un attimo la sentii irrigidirsi, forse non si aspettava quella mossa, l'incertezza durò poco, in un attimo le sue mani furono sui miei fianchi risalirono lente sotto la mia maglietta trascinandosela dietro lungo la salita per poi indurmi a sfilarla. Potevo sentire le sue unghie graffiarmi la pelle senza ritegno. Scese poi fino ai bottoni dei miei jeans e li sbottonò impaziente.  
Di nuovo ansimai.  
Era una pantera… un piccolo diavolo, la sua aggressività era così eccitante che per un istante fui tentata di lasciarle condurre il gioco.

Ma mi riscossi subito da quel pensiero.  
 _No, Santana Lopez, ho aspettato troppo questo momento è ora che tu ti renda conto di cosa ti sei persa fino ad ora._

***

La sentii ansimare nuovamente sotto il mio tocco.

Sorrisi nel buio.

Era cosi eccitante sentirla fremere sotto le mie mani.  
La sua pelle era cosi morbida da sembrare di seta ed aveva il sapore del miele ed un profumo dolce, irresistibile.

Con le mani dietro la sua schiena cercai di attirarla su di me ma lei si oppose irrigidendosi.  
"Baciami" sussurrai allora.  
Ma lei non accennò a muoversi.  
"Britt" chiamai, allungai le braccia alla ricerca del suo viso ma trovai le sue a bloccarmi.  
Intrecciò le dita nelle mie bloccandomi le mani ai lati della testa. Senza fare troppa pressione, in modo dolce, quasi come fosse un invito più che una costrizione. Rimanemmo così per qualche secondo, eravamo affannate ma quell'interruzione inaspettata permise ad entrambe di regolarizzare il respiro.

Poi sentii i suoi capelli solleticarmi il collo, il suo respiro caldo sul viso, il suo profumo di nuovo così vicino, finché le sue labbra non si posarono dolcemente prima sulla mia fronte poi sulla punta del naso, su uno zigomo, sull'altro... fino a posarsi sulle mie labbra il tutto con una tenerezza a cui non ero abituata e che mi lasciò piacevolmente stranita.

"Hai fatto sesso troppe volte, Santana, ma io non sono qui per scoparti. Io voglio fare l'amore con te" mi sussurrò sulle labbra prima di lasciarvi un altro bacio.  
Rimasi un attimo interdetta mentre lei scivolava via da me.  
Un click irruppe nel silenzio la luce leggera dell'abat-jour sul mio comodino illuminò la stanza. Incrociai il suo sguardo sicuro, sorrise prima di lasciar cadere lungo le sue gambe i jeans che io stessa le avevo sbottonato. Rimase in intimo di fronte a me illuminata dalla fioca luce della lampada, bellissima come una dea. Mi leccai le labbra a quella vista mentre ritornava a stendersi accanto a me.

"B-Britt, ma che... che stai facendo?" domandai un po' preoccupata.  
Ok, cosa diavolo era successo? Stava andando tutto perfettamente, insomma, avevo seguito alla lettera la procedura. A quel punto di solito i vestiti vengono strappati e si va al sodo... cosa stava succedendo? E perché aveva acceso la luce?

Non ebbi il tempo di porle neanche una di queste domande. Brittany, ancora stesa accanto a me, si prese pochi minuti per guardarmi prima che le sue dita corressero ad accarezzare lente la mia guancia, ed i polpastrelli tracciassero il contorno delle mie labbra.

"Brit?" bisbigliai interrogativa. Solo quando quel suono fu uscito dalle mie labbra mi accorsi di quanto la mia voce fosse incerta e tremante.  
"Shhh.." soffiò lei posando un dito sulla mia bocca prima di sostituirlo con le sue labbra regalandomi un bacio morbido e delicato.  
Intanto quella stessa mano scivolò lenta lungo il mio collo, fino al primo bottone della mia camicia.  
Lentamente prese a sbottonarla. Mi dedicò un'ultima occhiata sorridente prima di correre con le labbra a baciare, con calma, ogni lembo di pelle che veniva scoperto da quel lento sbottonare.

Ansimai, quasi involontariamente, a quei lievi contatti.  
La mia pelle si increspò di brividi quando la sua bocca lasciò un bacio esattamente tra i miei seni per poi scendere lungo il mio stomaco e la mia pancia.  
Giocherellò un po' col mio piercing prima di mordicchiare gentilmente la pelle sensibile intorno al mio ombelico e li la sua discesa si arrestò con mio disappunto.

Risalì il mio corpo, mi lasciò un altro bacio sulle labbra e poi si sollevò in ginocchio sul materasso, mi prese la mano tirandomi verso di lei. Io obbedii incapace di resistere a quello sguardo di ghiaccio puntato nel mio.  
Mi sollevai a sedere mentre lei si posizionava nuovamente a cavalcioni su di me.  
Prese il mio viso tra le mani e mi baciò ancora con dolcezza.

"Brittany" riuscii a dire staccandomi da quel bacio "Spegni la luce…" sussurrai sulle sue labbra, prima di emettere un sospiro incontrollato causatomi dalle sue mani che avevano preso a far scivolare lentamente la camicia aperta, lungo le mie braccia.  
"Perché?" mi domandò in un sussurro.  
"Spegnila ti prego..." supplicai debolmente nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli in balia delle sue labbra che vagavano leggere sul mio collo mentre le sue mani mi accarezzavano la schiena ormai nuda.  
"Ma se la spengo poi non potrò guardarti" constatò dolcemente.

Guardarmi? Era impazzita forse?

"Britt per favore" la pregai.  
"No" rispose semplicemente prima di spingermi con dolcezza verso il basso costringendomi nuovamente a stendermi sotto di lei.  
Istintivamente voltai il viso dall'altra parte chiudendo gli occhi con forza presa dall'imbarazzo.  
"Sei così bella, Santana" sussurrò lei estasiata.

Sentii le sue mani risalire lente dai miei fianchi fino ai seni.  
Era incredibile quanto fosse delicato il suo tocco, sembrava che stesse accarezzando un cristallo prezioso. Mi sentivo come creta tra le sue mani, era così delicata nei movimenti, così eccitante, che le avrei lasciato fare tutto purché continuasse a sfiorarmi in quel modo così nuovo e piacevole. Sì, le avrei lasciato fare tutto. Anche guardarmi.

Le sue mani si chiusero a coppa sui miei seni massaggiandoli piano, ansimai più forte a quel contatto, mordendomi il labbro inferiore.  
Continuavo a tenere gli occhi chiusi e questo amplificava tutti gli altri sensi.  
Riuscivo a sentire il suo respiro corto, il suo profumo di miele e latte nell'aria che respiravo.

Un calore improvviso si fece strada dentro di me, sentivo l'eccitazione scorrere nelle mie vene come mai prima di allora. Improvvisamente i pantaloni che indossavo erano scomodi, troppo scomodi. La voglia di lei bruciava sotto la mia pelle, sulle mie labbra, tra la mie gambe.

Un brivido eccitato mi travolse quando, senza preavviso, le sue labbra cominciarono a lasciare piccoli baci intorno ad uno dei miei capezzoli mentre l'altro veniva sfiorato appena dalle sue dita esperte.  
Quando finalmente le labbra si chiusero su quel lembo di pelle, il gemito, che avevo cercato fino ad allora di soffocare, fuoriuscì prepotente dalle mie labbra.  
Cominciò a succhiare quel bottoncino fremente, dapprima piano, poi sempre più avidamente, mentre la lingua continuava a stuzzicarlo senza sosta.  
Mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi. Mentre ormai ansimavo senza ritegno.  
E la vidi, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra intorno ad un mio capezzolo, le dita sicure che pizzicavano appena l'altro.

Gemetti eccitata.  
Era strano. Forse avrebbe dovuto stranirmi il fatto di trovarmi in quella situazione con una ragazza ma, contrariamente a quanto mi aspettassi, non mi sentivo a disagio.  
Non perché ero con lei, comunque.  
Mi imbarazzava mille volte di più il modo con cui mi toccava, la delicatezza dei suoi gesti e la luce accesa.  
Ero abituata a comandare io in questi casi.  
Luce spenta. Pochi baci. Graffi, morsi. Mani che, frenetiche, esplorano il corpo dell'altro senza ritegno. Sesso. Orgasmo… per la maggior parte delle volte finto.  
E poi via, ognuno per la sua strada.

Ma con lei no, con lei tutto era nuovo, diverso.  
E benché mi imbarazzasse da morire, non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi estasiata dalla sua tenerezza.

La vidi riaprire gli occhi, forse rendendosi conto di essere osservata puntò quei due pezzi di cielo nelle mie iridi scure. Sorrise sulla mia pelle ed, in quel momento, riuscii a vedere i suoi denti bianchi scivolare sulla mia pelle e serrarsi intorno al mio capezzolo.  
Rabbrividì ansimando, senza interrompere il contatto visivo.  
Abbandonò quel lembo di pelle per risalire fino alle mie labbra, leccandole appena.  
Prima di tuffarsi sull'altro capezzolo per riservargli lo stesso trattamento.  
Rivoltai gli occhi all'indietro, mordendomi più forte il labbro inferiore.

"Dios" mormorai.  
Sentii i suoi capelli morbidi scivolarmi lungo la pancia. Tornai ad osservarla, colta alla sprovvista da una nuova cascata di brividi che mi investiva mentre la sua lingua scivolava leggera lungo il mio addome fino al bordo dei miei pantaloni. Le sue mani seguirono lo stesso percorso, accarezzandomi i seni, scivolarono lungo i miei fianchi fino a raggiungere i bottoni dei miei jeans.

Ormai non riuscivo a trattenere i gemiti.  
Sentii la sua bocca lasciare piccoli baci sulla striscia di pelle lungo il bordo.  
"Britt... toglili ti prego" ansimai impaziente. Lei non se lo fece ripetere e, con un gesto sicuro, sbottonò i pantaloni e li sfilò con facilità.  
Una volta tolti feci per richiudere le gambe in un movimento istintivo ma le sue mani mi bloccarono, risalì le mie gambe dalle caviglie fino al sedere accarezzando piano la mia pelle facendola increspare in mille brividi, nel frattempo il suo bacino si insinuò nel mezzo.

Riaprii gli occhi senza ricordare quando li avessi chiusi.  
La ritrovai in ginocchio tra le mie gambe intenta ad assaporare avida la pelle del mio interno coscia.  
"Sai di buono" sussurrò sulla mia pelle quando incrociò il mio sguardo. Tremai d'eccitazione.

Poi con le mani risalì il mio bacino fino a lambire con le dita i bordi delle mie mutandine.  
"Posso?" mi domandò con una punta di malizia.  
"Puoi... tutto" riuscii a dire in un sussurro. Ed a lei bastò. Sorrise divertita sfilandole.

Chiusi nuovamente gli occhi presa da un nuovo imbarazzo.  
"Mio Dio.." la sentii ansimare stupita, li riaprii e la trovai ferma, in ginocchio tra le mie gambe, le mani appoggiate sulle mie ginocchia piegate, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio vagavano avidi lungo il mio corpo completamente nudo, totalmente esposto al suo sguardo adorante.

"Sei… sei perfetta" si affrettò a dire prima di sorridere estasiata "Non posso credere che stia accadendo davvero... che tu sia qui per davvero…" continuò puntando gli occhi nei miei.  
Si stese nuovamente su di me, baciandomi con foga.  
"Tu non sai quanto ho aspettato questo momento" disse staccandosi dal bacio, appoggiò la fronte alla mia e mi parve di scorgere il luccichio di lacrima all'angolo dei suoi occhi. Mi sorrise ed io mi sciolsi come neve al sole.

"Non voglio fare nulla che non voglia anche tu" mi disse poi sforandomi il viso con la punta del naso "Non hai idea di quanto ti voglio, ma se vuoi fermarti adesso capirò..." concluse.

Tutta quella premura, la sua dolcezza nei miei confronti, mi faceva sentire sicura ed aumentava ancora di più la voglia di lei.

"Non fermarti… io... voglio… voglio fare l'amore con te, Brittany" sussurrai sulle sue labbra.  
Lei mi regalò il sorriso più bello e luminoso che avessi mai visto. Scivolò al mio fianco, incatenando gli occhi ai miei.  
La sua mano scese leggera lungo il mio corpo accarezzandolo fino a fermarsi al centro del mio piacere.  
Un gemito d'eccitazione si liberò dalla mia gola per fondersi con uno suo di sorpresa.

"Sei cosi bagnata" soffiò eccitata sulle mie labbra, sospirai d'impazienza.  
Prese ad accarezzare lentamente la mia intimità, regalandomi brividi sempre più incontrollati. Con un dito tracciò il contorno della mia apertura, su e giù un paio di volte.  
Poi, senza preavviso, scivolò dentro di me delicata ma decisa.  
Un grido scaturì dalle mie labbra, istintivamente nascosi il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, ansimando sulla sua pelle.

"Dios" riuscì a biascicare. Alle mie parole un altro dito si fece strada dentro di me.  
Sentivo il cuore rimbalzarmi in gola, il corpo fremere pervaso da brividi mai provati fino a quel momento.  
Le dita di Brittany si muovevano lente ma decise dentro di me facendomi impazzire.  
Puntò il gomito sul materasso appoggiandovi sopra il peso e con la mano raggiunse la mia testa intrecciando le dita nei miei capelli.

"Guardami piccola" sussurrò con la voce spezzata dai sospiri.  
Ed io obbedì perché non potevo far altro, ero completamente in suo potere.  
Appoggiò la fronte alla mia, ansimando insieme a me, mentre ancora mi penetrava con urgenza.  
"Brittany" soffiai sulla sua bocca.  
E lei sospirò di più.  
Un altro dito si fece strada dentro di me, facendomi gridare di sorpresa e piacere.  
"Si dillo ancora… dì il mio nome" mi pregò leccandomi le labbra.  
"B-Brittany" biascicai a fatica col fiato corto.  
Il ritmo delle sue dita aumentò dentro di me e mi ritrovai ad urlare ancora... ed ancora… il suo nome in balia del piacere assoluto che mi stava regalando.

Chiusi gli occhi, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro, sentii prontamente la sua lingua correre a leccarmi la gola totalmente esposta per poi scivolare nuovamente lungo il mio corpo seguita da una scia di capelli biondi.

Si sollevò appena senza interrompere il contatto con la mia femminilità, andò ad inginocchiarsi nuovamente tra le mie gambe. Gemetti senza ritegno quando avvertii il suo respiro sul centro del mio piacere.

Riaprii gli occhi ed una nuova ondata di eccitazione mi esplose dal basso ventre al solo vederla inginocchiata tra le mie gambe, gli occhi chiusi, il viso rilassato in un'espressione adorante mentre respirava il mio odore.

Quando sentì le sue labbra chiudersi sul mio clitoride mi sembrò di impazzire, urlai... talmente tanto che ebbi paura che le pareti sarebbero cadute da un momento all'altro.  
Brittany baciava, succhiava, leccava avida quel piccolo fascio di nervi senza smettere di penetrarmi con le dita e io dovetti fare appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà per evitare di morire di piacere mentre la sua bocca mi divorava e le sue dita si arricciavano dentro di me.

"Ancora… ti prego non fermarti" la supplicai benché non ce ne fosse bisogno, non sembrava intenzionata a smettere.  
A quella mia richiesta la sentì sorridere tra le mie pieghe. Sfilò le dita con un movimento rapido ed io ringhiai di disapprovazione ma mi ritrovai nuovamente a gridare di piacere quando sentii la sua lingua penetrarmi avida ed un brivido mi attraversò il corpo quando soffocò un gemito di piacere direttamente nella mia intimità.  
Tornò a penetrarmi con due dita e, mentre il pollice corse a disegnare cerchi invisibili sul mio clitoride, lei risalì il mio corpo.  
Ed io le strinsi un braccio intorno alla vita, tirandola verso di me, affondai le unghie nella sua natica aggrappandomi a lei. Con l'altra mano cercai il suo viso, avvicinandolo al mio, avevo bisogno delle sue labbra.  
Mi baciò con forza, lasciando che assaporassi me stessa dalle sue labbra.

"Vieni per me Santana" mi implorò nel bacio e, per me, fu troppo.

Mille brividi mi scossero il corpo, come lava rovente la mia eccitazione esplose dal basso ventre liberandosi. Gridai il suo nome lasciandomi andare al primo vero orgasmo della mia vita mentre lei ancora muoveva le dita dentro di me. Mi inarcai verso l'alto affondando di più le unghie nella sua pelle e ci misi qualche secondo a tornare a contatto col materasso, mentre il mio corpo ancora tremava ed il petto si muoveva smodatamente su e giù.

Sorrisi. Mentre le sue dita scivolavano via da me.  
E quel sorriso spontaneo si sciolse presto in una risata liberatoria.  
Non avevo mai provato nulla di più bello.  
Non mi ero mai sentita felice ed in pace come in quel momento, per la prima volta in vita mia, con Brittany che mi stringeva, ricoprendomi di baci e dolci carezze. Mi sentivo completa, mi sentivo al mio posto.

***

Sentivo il suo respiro farsi mano mano più regolare, aveva chiuso gli occhi durante l'orgasmo gridando il mio nome e non li aveva ancora aperti.  
Ma sapevo che non dormiva perché sentivo la sua mano accarezzare lenta il lembo di pelle sul mio fondoschiena che ancora bruciava per i segni profondi che le sue unghie vi avevano inciso.

Avevo abbandonato il peso su di lei, una gamba piegata a cingerle i fianchi, una mano tra i suoi capelli, l'altra appoggiata sul suo seno nudo, il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla.  
Continuavo a lasciarle piccoli baci, sorridendo appena sulla sua pelle.

Non mi ero mai sentita tanto felice. Il mio sogno si era avverato. Era successo davvero, non l'avevo solo immaginato. L'avevo avuta davvero, potevo sentire ancora il suo sapore paradisiaco sulle labbra, le mie mani l'avevano davvero sfiorata e posseduta. Aveva gridato il mio nome, era venuta per me… per me soltanto.

"Mi sono sbagliata" mormorò poi lei interrompendo il silenzio.  
"Cosa?" domandai senza capire.  
"Prima… quando ho detto che sono il capo… mi sbagliavo… sei tu il capo" concluse ridacchiando.  
Sorrisi divertita accarezzandole una guancia. Voltai il suo viso verso di me e lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei.

Scrutai per qualche minuto le sue iridi di cioccolato fondente.  
"Grazie, non mi sono mai sentita così bene prima d'ora" mi sussurrò a fior di labbra.  
"Questo è il giorno più felice della mia vita, Santana. Tu davvero non puoi capire cosa significhi per me" confessai prima di baciarla con dolcezza.

Non avrei saputo dire quando il bacio si fosse infuocato, sta di fatto che, all'improvviso, la sua lingua che giocava tranquilla con la mia. Cominciò ad esplorare famelica la mia bocca ed il suo respiro tornò a farsi ansimante.  
Con la mano imprigionò il mio viso, mordendomi il labbro.

Poi, quella stessa mano, scese lungo il mio corpo fino alla mia coscia, diede una spinta col bacino e mi ritrovai schiacciata sul materasso con lei che mi sovrastava.

Tutta l'eccitazione che mi aveva invasa prima, mentre lei godeva sotto di me, tornò a pervadermi più insistente.  
Ed aumentò a dismisura quando mi leccò le labbra senza ritegno sussurrando con la voce più sexy che avessi mai sentito "Ho voglia di te… adesso… voglio tutto di te".

Rivoltai all'indietro gli occhi abbandonando la testa di lato sul cuscino mentre le sue labbra si avventuravano nuovamente sul mio collo esposto, la sua lingua accarezzava la mia pelle, le sue unghie graffiavano impazienti le mie cosce.  
Sentii il calore della sua femminilità nuda sulla mia, coperta ancora dagli slip, non riuscii a resistere ed iniziai a strofinarmi contro di lei nel tentativo di dare sollievo alla mia voglia disperata di averla dentro di me.

Non mi ero mai sentita in quel modo, travolta da un piacere così intenso, da una passione così bruciante e cieca.

La sua lingua lasciava scie di fuoco sulla mia pelle, le sue mani erano ovunque sul mio corpo.  
Il mio respiro si perdeva ormai in gemiti e sospiri talvolta soffocati dalle sue labbra roventi.

Sollevai appena la schiena quando le sue mani scivolarono dietro il mio busto, trovò il gancetto del reggiseno e ci mise un po' a sbottonarlo. Lo sfilò con foga prima di bloccarsi un istante.

Cercai il suo sguardo e lo trovai un po' impacciato.

"Ok, a questo punto sono in difficoltà" ammise lei.  
Sorrisi al suo imbarazzo, era così tenera, difficile pensare che fosse la stessa persona che un attimo prima si muoveva frenetica su di me come una tigre selvaggia. In quel momento sembrava più un gattino spaurito.

Presi la sua mano, portandola su uno dei miei seni.  
"Lasciati guidare dall'istinto, San" le consigliai.  
"Facile dirlo per te..." disse ironica mentre iniziava a massaggiarlo lentamente osservando curiosa la mia reazione che non tardò ad arrivare. Respiravo a fatica a quel contatto.  
"E'... e-esattamente... q-quello che ho fatto io... ho seguito l'istinto..." riuscì a biascicare.  
"Che vuoi dire?" domandò fermandosi di colpo.  
La guardai.  
"Vuol dire che nemmeno io sapevo cosa fare, ho solo... assecondato i miei impulsi" spiegai.  
Lei mi guardò sgranando gli occhi.  
"Era... cioè... questa è la prima volta anche per te… con una ragazza intendo" domandò incredula.  
"Certo che sì" soffiai divertita "Credi davvero che avrei potuto fare l'amore con una donna qualsiasi che non fossi tu? Ti ho aspettata… perché era solo te che volevo" confessai allungando una mano per accarezzarle il viso.

Lei rimase qualche minuto ad osservarmi riflettendo sulle mie parole, poi sorrise, un sorriso vero, ampio... come quello di una bambina la mattina di Natale.

E forse quella mia confessione dovette darle coraggio perché, senza indugiare oltre, riprese a massaggiarmi il seno, con la punta delle dita scivolò su un capezzolo accarezzandolo prima piano, poi sempre più rapidamente.

Chiusi gli occhi abbandonandomi al piacere, sentii le sue labbra piene chiudersi incerte intorno all'altro capezzolo, gemetti eccitata e questo bastò, forse, a farle capire che mi piaceva e la spinse a continuare.  
Quando la sua lingua sfiorò quel lembo di pelle più scuro credetti di impazzire, presi a gemere più forte e la sentii muoversi sempre più decisa.

Scese con le labbra lungo il mio addome. Lanciai un grido eccitato quando i suoi denti si serrarono senza preavviso sulla mia pancia.

"Dio, Santana" soffiai contorcendomi sotto il suo tocco.  
Le sue unghie mi graffiavano l'addome, il petto, i fianchi, i suoi denti mordevano ogni lembo di pelle che riuscissero ad afferrare e la sua lingua si prendeva gioco di me, scivolando sul bordo del mio ombelico.

Quando sentii il suo respiro tra le mie gambe mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi.  
Soffiò piano sul tessuto già bagnato delle mie mutandine e la sentii ridacchiare quando mi lasciai sfuggire un gridolino eccitato.

Leccò la pelle del mio interno coscia prima di morderla piano, poi appoggiò le labbra sul mio centro.  
Mi ritrovai a spingere il bacino contro la sua bocca, ansimando di impazienza, nuovamente la sentii ridere e, di nuovo, quei denti ormai familiari si serrarono gentilmente sul mio centro inducendomi a urlare più forte.  
La latina prese a succhiare il mio clitoride attraverso la stoffa umida.  
La vidi staccarsene e correre con le mani a sfilarla impaziente quando anche quell'ultimo lembo di tessuto fu tolto, si prese un attimo per osservarmi, prima di affondare ancora il viso tra le mie pieghe.

Urlai di nuovo mentre sentivo la sua lingua affondare dentro di me. La vidi roteare all'indietro gli occhi mentre un gemito roco risuonava nella sua gola.  
Sentii le sue mani chiudesi a coppa sulle mie natiche, spinse il mio bacino contro la sua bocca e quello bastò a farmi perdere completamente le facoltà mentali.

Gridavo e gemevo a quel contatto, contorcendomi senza sapere bene come riuscire a sopportare tutto quel piacere che mai prima di allora avevo provato in vita mia.  
Sentivo che l'orgasmo avrebbe potuto invadermi da un momento all'altro, mi morsi con forza il labbro per soffocare un ulteriore urlo mentre la sua lingua si muoveva agile dentro di me.  
Lei dovette accorgersi che stavo per venire, perché smise di penetrarmi con la lingua, risalendo il mio corpo. Quando la sua bocca fu abbastanza vicina la cercai con la mia, per un bacio necessario che non tardai ad approfondire.  
Un suo dito scivolò rapido dentro di me, sorprendendomi, seguito da un altro ed un altro ancora.  
Prese a muoversi velocemente nella mia intimità.  
E non ci volle molto perché venissi col suo nome che danzava sulle mie labbra tremanti come il resto del mio corpo scosso da spasmi di puro piacere.

Mi ritrovai a sorridere tra le sue labbra.  
Mentre mi regalava un bacio ed un altro ed un altro ancora.

Poi si staccò da me rotolando al mio fianco a pancia in su nella mia stessa posizione.

Faticammo entrambe per ritrovare il respiro e le forze.

Volevo dire qualcosa ma mi aveva strappato tutte le parole e lo stesso doveva essere per lei, perché fissava il soffitto, respirando piano senza dire nulla. Solo con un'espressione estasiata che doveva essere molto simile a quella che avevo io dipinta sul volto.

Volevo che la nostra prima volta insieme fosse perfetta e lo era stata... Dio se lo era stata.

Con le poche forze che mi restavano rotolai su un fianco, in contemporanea lei si sollevò appena recuperando il lenzuolo appallottolato in fondo al letto e, dopo aver spento la luce, lo tirò su di noi.  
Mi strinsi a lei e la sentii irrigidirsi appena a quel contatto.

"Britt…" tentò stranita ma io la zittii prontamente con un bacio.  
"Vieni qui" soffiai.  
Strofinai il naso contro il suo viso ed allungai le braccia tirandola a me, la feci accoccolare contro il mio petto, un braccio a cingerle la vita, l'altro piegato sotto la sua testa, la mia mano tra i suoi capelli di seta, le nostre gambe intrecciate.  
Presi a lasciarle teneri baci a fior di labbra, sulla fronte, sulle tempie, sulle guance.  
Sorrise a tutte quelle attenzioni e piano piano la sentii rilassarsi nel mio abbraccio, finché la sua mano non scivolò dietro la mia schiena, posandosi leggera alla base di quest'ultima.

Chiusi gli occhi, respirando a fondo il suo odore buono, mi lasciai cullare dai nostri cuori che battevano insieme scandendo lo stesso ritmo .

Non mi ero mai sentita così felice, mai così completa come in quel momento con lei.


	23. Chapter 23

Un ticchettio fastidioso cominciò a ronzarmi nelle orecchie. All'inizio era solo un eco lontano poi, lentamente, col lento risvegliarsi dei miei sensi si era amplificato fino a svegliarmi.

Mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi piano ancora intontita dal sonno.  
Mi ritrovai col viso ancora appoggiato al suo petto, la guancia a contatto diretto con la sua pelle di latte.  
Istintivamente sorrisi, inspirando il suo odore.  
Sentivo il cuore battere dall'emozione e, segretamente, cominciai a pensare che avrei anche potuto abituarmi a questo tipo di risveglio.

Di nuovo il ticchettio irruppe nei miei pensieri, voltai appena il viso verso la finestra cercando di non muovermi troppo per evitare di svegliare Brittany che ancora mi stringeva a se e dormiva placidamente.

Piccole goccioline battevano sulla finestra chiusa.  
Il primo giorno di pioggia della stagione.  
Diedi un rapido sguardo alla sveglia sul comodino, le sette del mattino.

Sorrisi tornando ad affondare il viso nella sua pelle, mi strinsi ancora di più a lei che reagì nel sonno serrando con più forza quell'abbraccio già cosi saldo.

Richiusi gli occhi. Cosa stava succedendo? Anzi no, cos'era successo quella notte?  
Non avrei saputo darmi una valida risposta, forse perché le parole da sole non sarebbero bastate a spiegare tutto quello che avevo dentro, tutte le emozioni che avevo provato. Troppe forse per essere vissute tutte in una volta.  
Ripercorsi con la mente la nottata appena trascorsa, era come il ricordo di un sogno. Ma le immagini mi tornavano così chiare e nitide nella mente che non potevo avere alcun dubbio: era accaduto davvero.

Ricordavo tutto: la dolcezza infinita dei suoi occhi che mi guardavano adoranti, le sue mani come seta sul mio corpo, il suo respiro sulla mia pelle, la sua voce calda, quel sorriso, il suo sapore paradisiaco.  
Ed ancora la mia incertezza, il mio imbarazzo vinto dall'irrefrenabile bisogno di lei di sentirla mia, di sentirmi sua. L'urgenza di respirare il suo odore e di sentirla gridare il mio nome come se non potesse vivere che di me.

Mi costrinsi a riaprire gli occhi, dovevo guardarla per assicurarmi che fosse ancora li per davvero.  
E quando li aprì non potei fare a meno di pensare che il ricordo mi aveva ingannata. Possibile che fosse ancora più bella di come i miei pensieri la dipingessero? Possibile che, col passare dei secondi, diventasse sempre più perfetta ai miei occhi?

Osservai il profilo del suo viso, gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, i capelli sparpagliati sul cuscino con qualche ciocca ribelle a sfiorarle appena la guancia, il respiro leggero e regolare.

"Wow" sussurrai incredula. Avevo mai assistito ad uno spettacolo più bello? Se sì, non riuscivo a ricordarlo.

Ma il pensiero mi ingannava di nuovo. Quello non era di sicuro lo spettacolo più bello a cui potessi assistere e ne ebbi presto la conferma quando senza preavviso lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei e mi tremò il cuore d'emozione. Mi persi in quel mare d'azzurro ancora una volta.

"Ciao" sussurrò lei, roca, regalandomi un sorriso.  
"Ciao" soffiai io in risposta ipnotizzata dal suo sguardo.  
Rimanemmo per qualche istante in silenzio ad osservarci a vicenda, la sua mano corse rapida a posarsi sula mia guancia, strofinò il pollice contro il mio zigomo, senza smettere di guardarmi con quell'adorabile sorriso.

Poi praticamente in contemporanea ci avvicinammo l'una all'altra. A metà strada le nostre labbra si incontrarono fondendosi le une con le altre, come se fossero fatte a posta per stare unite.

Quando ci staccammo si voltò verso la finestra.  
"Piove" constatò.  
"Eh già" risposi affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Che ore sono?" mi domandò.  
"Le sette".  
"Le sette di sabato mattina… sai cosa vuol dire?" chiese accennando un sorriso.  
"Cosa?" le feci eco prima di lasciarle un tenero bacio sulla spalla.  
"Vuol dire che non c'è scuola" disse lasciandomi un bacio sulla tempia "E che possiamo tranquillamente starcene qui" altro bacio sullo zigomo "Tutta la mattina" le sue labbra si posarono sulla mia guancia ed a quel punto voltai il viso completamente verso di lei "Mentre fuori piove" soffiò sulle mie labbra "E posso strapazzarti di coccole" concluse divertita, baciandomi con delicatezza.  
"E con questo un altro dei miei desideri nascosti viene esaudito" aggiunse prima di baciarmi nuovamente.

Sorrisi nel bacio.  
"Non sono certa di sapere come si fanno le coccole" ammisi sincera.  
Lei ridacchio.  
"Ma se lo stai facendo proprio adesso" disse mentre la stringevo ancora di più a me strofinando una gamba contro la sua.

Mi ritrovai a soffocare una risatina sul suo collo.  
"Mio Dio, come mi sono ridotta! Io che faccio le coccole… se lo dici in giro sei morta Pierce" scherzai.  
"Oh beh mi dispiace ma dovrai comprarlo il mio silenzio! E ti dico già da subito che dovrai pagarlo a caro prezzo" rispose ironica.

All'improvviso cominciarono a passarmi nella mente tutti i possibili modi con cui avrei potuto farla stare zitta, alcuni dei quali decisamente poco convenzionali ma assolutamente eccitanti.

"Hmmm sono disposta a pagare qualunque prezzo" soffiai maliziosa al suo orecchio.  
Poi senza preavviso la spinsi sul materasso rotolando sopra di lei, la sentii ridere divertita, allargò le gambe e io trovai subito il mio posto tra esse.  
Sospirammo insieme quando i nostri corpi ancora completamente nudi si trovarono a stretto contatto.  
A quello spostamento improvviso il lenzuolo scivolò lungo i nostri corpi, scoprendomi la schiena nuda fino al fondoschiena. Un piccolo brivido di freddo mi attraversò la spina dorsale, lei rapida afferrò il lembo di stoffa più vicino, tirandola nuovamente su di noi fin sopra le nostre teste e mi avvolse con più decisione in un abbraccio più stretto.

Lo trovai un gesto di una dolcezza disarmante e non riuscii a frenare l'istinto di baciarla ancora con passione.

***

Ok, era ufficiale, se prima potevo dirmi pazza di lei adesso sarei stata pronta a giurare davanti al mondo intero che mai avrei potuto vivere lontana dalla sua pelle.

Era perfetto. Tutto perfetto. Lei era perfetta. Noi insieme eravamo perfette. La vita era semplicemente perfetta.  
E persino quella giornata di pioggia si era trasformata nella più bella giornata di sempre, il risveglio più dolce che potessi desiderare.

Dovevo ammettere che la sera prima, mentre ascoltavo il suo respiro calmo vegliando sul suo sonno, avevo avuto paura, per qualche istante, che, se mi fossi addormentata, mi sarei svegliata l'indomani scoprendo che era stato solo un altro sogno o peggio che lei si fosse già pentita.

Ma nulla di tutto ciò era accaduto. Lei era lì a sorridere con me, riempiendomi di baci, lasciandosi abbracciare.  
Ogni cosa finalmente sembrava stare al suo posto.

"Questo è il paradiso" mi lasciai sfuggire mentre lei, stesa sopra di me, continuava a lasciarmi piccoli baci lungo il collo fino alla clavicola.  
"Credi nel paradiso?" mi domandò divertita, strofinando il naso sulla mia gola.  
"Certo che ci credo. L'ho persino visto" risposi sicura.  
"Ah si?" domandò ironica alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Eh già..." dissi divertita, spingendola al mio fianco. Invertii le posizioni scivolando accanto a lei poi feci scorrere una mano lungo il suo ventre piatto, fino a posizionarla tra le sue gambe, direttamente sulla sua intimità. Vi poggiai il palmo e lei sospirò sorridendo.  
"Eccolo qua... il paradiso."  
Soffiai sulle sue labbra prima di sorriderle.

Emise un respiro più roco ed in un secondo le sue labbra corsero a divorare le mie con urgenza.  
Intrecciò le braccia dietro il mio collo e le sue dita corsero a giocare con i miei capelli mentre le nostre lingue scivolavano fameliche sulle labbra dell'altra, duellando in un gioco eccitante di incontri e scontri.

Presa dal bisogno di lei e dall'eccitazione che solo i suoi baci roventi riuscivano a provocarmi, cominciai a muovere su e giù il palmo della mano sulla sua intimità, con lentezza e decisione.  
Mi staccai da quel bacio affamato per godere appieno di tutte le sue reazioni. Era così bella in quel momento, così perfetta mentre ansimava di piacere sotto il mio tocco leggero.

Chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore soffocando un gemito muovendosi lentamente su e giù seguendo il ritmo lento dettato dalle mie carezze sempre più decise.

"Dio, sei cosi maledettamente bella" sussurrai al suo orecchio respirando a fatica.

Lei tremò appena sorridendo estasiata, riaprì gli occhi puntandoli nei miei e, per il mio povero cuore, fu davvero troppo.  
Senza indugiare feci scivolare un dito dentro di lei.  
In quel preciso istante entrambe soffocammo due gemiti uguali l'una nella bocca dell'altra.  
Senza smettere di guardarci negli occhi.

Il tempo sembrò essersi fermato in quell'istante.  
Tutto intorno a noi era rumore bianco, non esisteva niente.  
La pioggia, che fuori continuava a battere lenta, sembrava solo una melodia lontana suonata apposta per fare da sottofondo a quel momento. Il lenzuolo che ci avvolgeva ci teneva al sicuro dal freddo e dal resto del mondo.  
Aggiunsi un altro dito.

I nostri gemiti appena udibili si fondevano insieme riempiendo l'aria intorno a noi.  
E Santana, che si muoveva lenta sotto di me seguendo il ritmo delicato delle mie dita dentro di lei, era la cosa più bella che avessi mai avuto la fortuna di vedere.

Si sforzava di tenere aperti gli occhi per guardarmi ed io mi sforzavo di non perdere le mie facoltà mentali affogando in quel mare d'oro nero, perché volevo godermi ogni istante di quel momento per scolpirlo nella mia memoria a vita.

Mi sorprese appena quando, con tutte le forze che aveva, si girò su un fianco per sistemarsi di fronte a me nella mia stessa posizione. Sentii le sue pareti interne ruotare intorno alle mie dita e un calore familiare mi esplose nel basso ventre. La sua stessa umidità crebbe a quel movimento e la sentii trattenere un piccolo grido di piacere.

Senza dire nulla, la sua mano scivolò leggera tra i nostri corpi, fino a lambire la mia intimità. Sorrisi al pensiero di cosa mi aspettava ma la realtà fece sembrare vana la mia fantasia.  
Quando le sue dita scivolarono dentro di me dovetti fare appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà per soffocare un grido di puro piacere.  
Fino a quel momento eravamo state avvolte da un alone invisibile di poesia silenziosa, i nostri gemiti erano lievi, quasi sciolti in piccoli sussurri ed i nostri movimenti lenti contornati di dolcezza. Non potevo spezzare quella magia, chiusi gli occhi arricciando le labbra verso l'interno della bocca.

La sentii ridacchiare tra i sospiri e non resistetti ad aprire gli occhi per bearmi ancora una volta di quel suo sorriso splendido. Cercò il mio stesso ritmo e ci mise poco a trovarlo.

Cercai la sua bocca con la mia e la trovai pronta a regalarmi il bacio più delicato che avessi mai ricevuto.

Perfetto… era tutto perfetto.

***

Raggiungemmo praticamente insieme l'orgasmo. Sentii le sue pareti stringersi intorno alle mie dite ed, al contempo, io stessa mi sentivo vicina al momento.  
Ci guardammo negli occhi per un secondo infinito, senza bisogno di parlare, mi avvicinai alle sue labbra che lei unì prontamente alle mie.  
Soffocammo nel bacio i due urli gemelli mentre una cascata di brividi travolgeva i nostri corpi, così vicini da sembrare uno solo.

Come avevo fatto a vivere fino ad allora senza di lei? E, soprattutto, come avrei fatto d'ora in avanti a farne a meno?  
Non lo sapevo, non volevo saperlo. Volevo solo che quell'istante durasse per sempre.

Ci guardammo nuovamente negli occhi, cercando di riprendere fiato. Nessuna delle due riuscì a soffocare la risata liberatoria che ci travolse.  
Rimasi estasiata dal suo modo di ridere così infantile, così tenero. Dio, più la guardavo più mi rammollivo.  
 _Santana Lopez ma che diavolo ti succede?_

"San" mormorò ancora con la risata che le danzava sulle labbra.  
"Hmm".  
"Io ho fame" ammise imbarazzata.  
"Hmm… vado a vedere cosa posso rimediare in cucina" dissi rotolando fino al bordo del letto.  
"Vuoi che scenda con te?" mi domandò incerta.  
Spalancai gli occhi.  
"No" sbottai per mordermi il labbro subito dopo "No, non c'è bisogno… porto io la colazione qui…non hai detto che volevi stare a letto tutto il giorno?" domandai sperando di essere convincente. Non volevo essere brusca, né volevo lasciar trasparire la mia preoccupazione, ma non sapevo chi avremmo potuto incontrare di sotto. Magari Clara o uno dei miei genitori, anche se dubitavo che potessero trovarsi in casa, ma non ricordavo con certezza quando mio padre sarebbe dovuto tornare dal meeting a Miami, né quando mia madre sarebbe rientrata dalla sua settimana alla Spa. Per quel che ne sapevo sarebbero tranquillamente potuti rincasare quella stessa notte, o mai più.  
Fatto sta che non mi andava di dare spiegazioni su chi fosse quella ragazza, a loro sconosciuta, o sul perché fosse rimasta a dormire.

La scusa sembrò bastare a Brittany che sorrise affondando il viso nel cuscino.  
Afferrai la prima maglietta che mi capitò davanti agli occhi, sorrisi nell'indossarla quando un profumo familiare mi avvolse. Era la sua maglia. Cercai un paio di shorts nel cassetto e li indossai.  
Le lanciai un ultimo sguardo prima di uscire dalla stanza a piedi nudi.

Sobbalzai impaurita appena mi voltai nel corridoio.  
"Clara, mi hai fatto venire un colpo" ringhiai alla donna ferma d'avanti a me con un cesto carico di biancheria stretto tra le braccia.  
"Signorina Santana, cosa fa già in piedi a quest'ora? Di sabato mattina poi" disse sbalordita scrutandomi.  
"Beh... io… avevo fame e mi sono svegliata" biascicai "E poi che ti importa... io mi alzo quando mi pare" aggiunsi. Diventavo un tantino scorbutica quando ero a disagio.  
Lei mi osservò accigliata, poi si strinse nelle spalle, rinunciando a capirmi.  
"La colazione è in cucina, intanto vado a rifarle il letto".  
"No!" gridai.  
Nuovamente lo sguardo della mia governante si posò interrogativo su di me.  
"No... cioè... io… prendo qualcosa da mangiare e mi rimetto a letto… insomma è sabato mattina accidenti! E fuori piove! Non entrare in quella stanza, Clara" la ammonii.  
Lei annui stranita.  
"Come vuole, stamattina lei è più strana del solito signorina. Ad ogni modo le ricordo che stasera suo padre rientra dal convegno e vorrà certamente cenare con lei" mi rammentò  
Sbuffai, voltandomi di spalle per scendere in cucina.  
"E sua madre rientra domani mattina" aggiunse quando ormai non la ascoltavo già più.

Arrivai in cucina guardandomi intorno incerta.  
Bene cosa avrei potuto portarle?  
Non avevo la minima idea di quali fossero i suoi gusti o se preferisse una colazione dolce piuttosto che salata.  
Alla fine optai per il dolce per il semplice fatto che non avevo la minima intenzione di mettermi a preparare le uova così presto.

Presi un paio di croissant vuoti, la marmellata e del burro. Cercai disperatamente la nutella rammentando quanto le piacesse ma non c'era, d'altra parte la Sylvester ci aveva tassativamente proibito di avvicinarci a quella roba. Ed io avevo proibito a Clara di comprarla per non esserne tentata. Poco male. Ormai anche Brittany era una Cheerios avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a mangiare meno schifezze se non voleva guai con la coach.  
Riempii una ciotola con qualche biscotto, preparai due tazze di caffè fumante e due bicchieri di succo d'arancia.

Improvvisamente mi bloccai mentre sistemavo il tutto su un vassoio.

"Ma che cazzo sto facendo?" mi domandai stranita osservando quella roba.  
"Sto… le sto portando la colazione a letto" constatai scioccata.  
"Mi sono rincoglionita, non c'è altra spiegazione... _estoy loca Dios mio_ " risi di me stessa scuotendo la testa.

Recuperai il vassoio, cominciando a salire lentamente le scale.  
Se qualcuno me l'avesse detto qualche settimana fa lo avrei preso a calci. Non potevo credere di stare davvero vivendo tutta quella situazione e non potevo credere che occuparmi di qualcun altro mi potesse rendere così felice.  
Incrociai Clara sulle scale, guardò il vassoio sorpresa, prima di rivolgermi un'occhiata interrogativa.  
"Beh? Ho molto appetito stamattina" mi giustificai stringendomi nelle spalle prima di continuare a salire ignorando la sua reazione stranita.

***

Quando sentii la porta riaprirsi piano sorrisi col viso ancora affondato nel cuscino.

Sentivo i suoi passi leggeri ed incerti, non mi mossi fingendo di dormire.  
Si avvicinò al letto, poggiando qualcosa sul comodino, probabilmente la colazione. Non potevo saperlo per via degli occhi che tenevo ancora chiusi.

"La colazione, principessa" bisbigliò avvicinando il viso al mio prima di lasciarmi un bacio sulla guancia. Non accennai a muovermi.  
"Guarda che lo so che non stai dormendo" cantilenò, sedendosi accanto a me sul materasso.

Non riuscii a trattenere una risatina spontanea e mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi.  
La ritrovai seduta sul bordo a scrutarmi, con i capelli scompigliati ed il viso rilassato in un'espressione sorridente. Mi tirai a sedere al centro del materasso, appoggiai la schiena alla testiera del letto e mi sistemai il lenzuolo sul petto passandomi una mano tra i capelli. Lo sguardo cadde sul vassoio.

"Hmm… colazione zuccherosa" canticchiai.  
"Non sapevo se la preferissi dolce o salata ma dovrai accontentarti perché non ho alcuna intenzione di mettermi a cucinare" gracchiò lei acida.  
"Oh... ma che antipatica!" la rimbeccai facendole una linguaccia "Mangia un po' di zuccheri così ti addolcisci" la presi in giro.  
"Nah… non mangio mai la mattina. Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno è questo intruglio miracoloso" disse sollevando la tazza di caffè fumante e portandola alle labbra.  
"Non fai colazione?" domandai incredula.  
Lei si limitò a rispondere con un cenno negativo del capo.  
"Sbagli sai... è il pasto più importante della giornata!" spiegai. Poi osservai il vassoio tentando di decidere cosa assaggiare per primo.

Lo sguardo cadde sulla marmellata alle ciliegie. Aprii il barattolo e vi affondai dentro il dito, leccandomi le labbra.  
"Mmmm marmellata" mormorai "Sai che fa bene al cuore?" le domandai prima di far scorrere la lingua lungo il mio dito senza smettere di guardarla maliziosa. Lei mi osservò con la bocca un po' aperta, trattenendo il respiro, succhiai ancora un po' la mia falange ripulendo ogni residuo di quella gustosa crema. E mi leccai le labbra soddisfatta.

Lei rimise la tazza sul vassoio e prese a gattonare sensuale verso di me.

"Sai cos'altro fa bene al cuore" soffiò sulle mie labbra prima di leccarle, sorrisi d'istinto lasciando che la sua lingua si insinuasse nella mia bocca ancora una volta. Scivolai verso il basso, trascinandola con me, finché la mia testa non fu nuovamente sul cuscino ed il suo corpo non si posizionò sul mio da sopra al lenzuolo che ancora mi copriva fino al bacino.

Il suono del mio cellulare ci interruppe proprio mentre la situazione si stava decisamente riscaldando.

"Ignoralo" mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro ed io avevo tutta l'intenzione di obbedire.  
Il telefono squillò ancora una, due, tre volte.  
Cercammo disperatamente di evitare che quel suono fastidioso ci distraesse ma, alla quarta chiamata, lei si spostò sbuffando infastidita.

"Ma porca di quella pu..."  
"Santana!" la rimproverai.  
Lei mi guardò stranita.  
"Non mi piacciono le parolacce" la rimbeccai severa alzandomi dal letto.  
"Questo è un tuo problema, cara" mi fece il verso ed le rivolsi una linguaccia divertita, prima di cercare il cellulare nella borsa.

Lei, dal canto suo, sospirò sistemandosi a sedere sul letto con le spalle appoggiate alla testiera e le gambe incrociate, aprì il cassetto del comodino, tirò fuori una sigaretta e l'accese.  
"E non mi piace neanche che fumi" dissi contrariata recuperando il telefono che nel frattempo aveva smesso di suonare.  
"Anche questo non è un problema mio" mi rispose acida.  
Feci per risponderle a tono ma un ulteriore squillo del telefono mi distrasse dal mio intento.

Il nome di Rachel lampeggiò sul display.  
"E' Rach" dissi tra me.  
"Ignora l'hobbit e torna qui" disse sprezzante.  
Le rivolsi un'occhiataccia prima di rispondere.

"Hey Rach... che succede?" domandai tranquilla.  
"Britt" il suo tono spaventato mi mise un po' d'ansia "Britt mi dispiace... davvero… io... ho cercato di inventarmi una scusa plausibile ma… ero... insomma… ho provato! Mi hanno fatto il terzo grado e sai che divento nervosa in questi casi io..." cominciò a blaterare a macchinetta.  
"Rachel... Rach calmati! Respira! Non capisco assolutamente nulla di quello che stai dicendo" dissi mentre assumevo un'espressione tutt'altro che tranquilla alla quale Santana reagì scrutandomi seria.

"Mezz'ora fa tua madre è venuta qui" disse tutto d'un fiato.  
"Cosa?" quasi urlai spalancando gli occhi. La latina scattò in piedi a quella reazione.  
"Ha bussato e mio padre le ha aperto! Ha detto che era venuta a prenderti dato che pioveva, non voleva che tornassi sotto la pioggia né che disturbassi uno dei miei papà per farti riaccompagnare a casa" spiegò con voce tremante "Ovviamente quando ha chiesto di te mio padre le ha detto che non eri venuta a dormire da noi… sono scesa appena ho sentito le loro voci. Ma sono arrivata troppo tardi! Mi hanno fatto una specie di interrogatorio ed io non sapevo proprio che dire Britt... io… gli ho detto che sapevo solo che stavi bene ma che non avevo idea di dove fossi" concluse.

"Cazzo" mormorai.  
Il mio sguardo cercò quello di San che, dal canto suo, mi osservava sempre più preoccupata. La vidi mimare un 'che succede?' silenzioso. Lo ignorai perché Rachel riprese a parlare.

"Avrei dovuto trovare una scusa, Britt, mi dispiace. Mi hanno colta di sorpresa, io..." piagnucolò  
"Tranquilla Rach non è colpa tua... anzi grazie. Mi dispiace averti messa in questo casino" mi affrettai a dire.  
"Ora che le dirai?" domandò.  
"Non ne ho idea, mi inventerò qualcosa. Ti richiamo io. Grazie e scusa ancora" così dicendo chiusi la chiamata.  
Controllai le chiamate perse, le ultime due erano della mia amica ma le prime due di mia madre.

"Si può sapere che succede?" mi domandò la latina preoccupata.  
"Puoi riaccompagnarmi a casa?" chiesi.  
"Certo" annui lei senza capire.  
"Bene... ti spiego per strada" mi affrettai a dire. Lei annuì aprendo la finestra, gettò fuori la sigaretta ed iniziò a vestirsi.

Ingoiai a vuoto, incapace di affrontarla verbalmente inviai un messaggio a mia madre.  
-Sto bene, sarò a casa tra cinque minuti- scrissi semplicemente prima di affrettarmi a recuperare i miei vestiti sparsi per la stanza.

 _Bene Brittany ora si che sei nei casini._


	24. Chapter 24

"Dannatissimo semaforo!" la sentii ringhiare a denti stretti.  
Voltai il viso per osservarla. Se ne stava raggomitolata sul sedile del passeggero, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, lo sguardo spaurito fisso sul rosso del semaforo che ci aveva sbarrato la strada. Dopo avermi spiegato velocemente l'accaduto si era chiusa in un silenzio fatto di sbuffi e sospiri impazienti e non aveva smesso un attimo di torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti.

"Britt cerca di calmarti adesso" le consigliai accelerando non appena scattò il verde.  
"Ma come... come diavolo dovrei fare a calmarmi? Che cosa le dico adesso?" piagnucolò nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.  
D'istinto allungai una mano poggiandola sul suo ginocchio.  
"Hey, andrà tutto bene vedrai" tentai di rassicurarla ma la mia voce risultava forse più incerta della sua. Mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa, l'avevo praticamente costretta a dormire da me ed adesso lei avrebbe pagato con i suoi le conseguenze di quel mio gesto fin troppo avventato.

 _Dios Santana, ma quanto sei stupida certe volte._

"Mi dispiace" sussurrai serrando più forte le dita in torno al suo ginocchio.  
A quelle parole lei sembrò riscuotersi dalla trance in cui era piombata, si voltò di scatto verso di me che tenevo ancora gli occhi fissi sulla strada.  
"Ti dispiace?" chiese seria.  
"Si, è colpa mia in fondo, voglio dire... ti ho praticamente sequestrata è stata una cosa stupida. Ti ho messa nei guai" spiegai, ci pensai su un attimo "Però anche tu perché diavolo non hai detto a tua madre che stavi da me? Insomma ci siamo conosciute ed ora che sei nelle cheerleader potrebbe tranquillamente pensare che siamo amiche! Perché diavolo hai dovuto dirle che stavi dalla nana?" al pensiero di Rachel sbuffai nervosa "E poi quella stupida hobbt, imbranata di una puffa, poteva inventarsela una scusa sul momento"

"San per favore, così non mi aiuti" sbottò lei interrompendo il mio delirio verbale.  
"Sì, hai ragione, scusa" mi zittii prontamente concentrandomi solo sulla strada.

Quando arrivammo più o meno nei pressi di casa Pierce fermai l'auto.  
Mi voltai verso di lei che fissava la facciata di casa sua con un'espressione incerta.

"Coraggio Britt, dì semplicemente la verità: che sei stata da me" proposi.  
"Sì, ma questo non spiegherebbe comunque la bugia su Rachel" rispose lei prontamente.  
Beh per quello non potevo farci nulla, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima.  
"Andrà tutto bene. In ogni caso chiamami per farmi sapere, d'accordo?"  
Lei annui ed aprì la portiera. Mi rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Che c'è?" domandai  
"Niente è che stavo pensando che... non ho il tuo numero" disse calma.

Cavolo era vero, dopo tutto quello che c'era stato era una cosa assurda che non ci fossimo ancora scambiate i numeri di telefono.  
Presi al volo un foglietto ed una penna dal cruscotto.  
Scribacchiai il mio numero e le allungai il pezzo di carta, lo strinse tra le mani osservandolo per pochi secondi prima di infilarlo in tasca.  
Sospirò.

"Augurami buona fortuna" soffiò tremante.  
"Coraggio" le feci il verso.  
Si allungò per darmi un bacio, mi guardai intorno in un gesto automatico, notai in fondo alla strada qualche bambino che passeggiava allegramente con la propria mamma ed una signora, nel giardino davanti al quale eravamo parcheggiate, che annaffiava le piante.

Allungai il viso porgendole la guancia. La sentii irrigidirsi a quel gesto, senza lasciarmi alcun bacio uscì velocemente chiudendosi la portiera alle spalle. Mi lasciò lì un po' perplessa.  
Decisi comunque di lasciar stare e rimisi in moto l'auto dirigendomi verso casa mia, non prima di aver inviato a Quinn un messaggio in cui le chiedevo di raggiungermi li.

***

Quando entrai in casa sentii l'ansia attraversare ogni fibra del mio corpo, cercai mia madre e la trovai seduta in salotto sul divano con lo sguardo puntato sul pavimento ed un'espressione serissima sul volto.

Mio padre era in piedi di spalle, fissava il camino, nella stanza il silenzio era quasi palpabile.

Non appena si accorsero della mia presenza, mia madre scattò in piedi ed, in un attimo, fu davanti a me. Senza che potessi rendermi conto di cosa stesse succedendo uno schiaffo mi colpì in pieno viso facendomi gemere di dolore.

"Hai la minima idea di quanto ci siamo preoccupati? Dove accidenti sei stata stanotte? E come ti sei azzardata a mentirci?" mia madre urlò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo ed io mi ritrovai a mordermi forte un labbro per soffocare i singhiozzi che stavano per salire dalla gol. Calde lacrime cominciavano a scivolarmi sulle guance, un po' per il dolore di quello schiaffo che ancora pulsava sul mio viso ed un po' per il tono severo che mia madre stava usando.

"Rispondi!" urlò nuovamente.

Nessuna risposta arrivò. Non sapevo cosa dire e il respiro mi si era incastrato in gola.

"Eri con quel ragazzo vero? Con Rory?" sbottò allora mio padre intervenendo "Piccolo teppistello irlandese! Non mi è mai piaciuto, faceva tanto l'educato ed invece".

Il suono del campanello interruppe il delirio di mio padre che si ricompose respirando profondamente dirigendosi verso la porta, la aprì ed io sospirai incredula.

Ok, era ufficiale, il destino ce l'aveva con me. Non c'era altra spiegazione. Qualcuno lassù mi odiava sul serio.

"Buongiorno signor Pierce sono venuto a trovare Brittany" Rory sorrise educato a mio padre che, per tutta risposta, lo strattonò trascinandolo in casa.

"Non ti è bastata la nottata eh? Piccolo impertinente, vieni a prendermi anche in giro fino in casa mia!" urlò lui.  
"Robert per favore calmati" intervenne mia madre.  
"Si papà, basta" urlai tra le lacrime.  
"Signor Pierce io non so davvero di cosa stia parlando" tentò di giustificarsi il ragazzo.

"Non lo sai?" domandò ironico mio padre "Dove hai portato mia figlia stanotte?" domandò minaccioso.  
"Stanotte?" ripeté il ragazzo senza capire "Io l'ho riaccompagnata qui alle undici signore, anche prima del solito. Britt mi aveva detto di sentirsi poco bene" spiegò lui scioccato poi, tutti e tre i loro sguardi si spostarono in contemporanea su di me, che avevo preso a torturarmi le mani dal nervosismo.

 _Cazzo, e adesso?_

"Brittany è la verità? Non eri con Rory?" domandò mia madre  
Non dissi nulla mi limitai a scuotere la testa in segno di negazione.  
"Britt" sospirò il mio ragazzo incredulo.  
"Dove sei stata allora?" domandò mio padre severo.

"Io… io ero..." oh al diavolo, mentire non sarebbe servito a nulla, ero in trappola ormai "Ero da Santana" dissi tutto d'un fiato.  
"Da Santana?" sbottò Rory "Santana Lopez?" domandò indignato.  
"Chi accidenti è Santana Lopez?" domandò mio padre stranito.

"E' la ragazza che l'aiuta con lo spagnolo, è anche lei una cheerleader" spiegò mia madre velocemente "Britt, perché dovremmo crederti? Insomma se stavi da Santana potevi anche dircelo, come faccio a sapere che non è un'altra bugia?" chiese.

"'E'… è la verità… io..."  
 _Ed ora che cavolo mi invento,beh decisamente non posso dire tutta la verità._

"Non vi ho detto che stavo da lei perché è stata una cosa improvvisa. Mi ha chiamato mentre stavo rientrando e mi ha chiesto di dormire da lei. Aveva bisogno di un'amica..." inventai.

"Ed ha chiesto a te? Strano davvero" gracchiò acido Rory.

"Rory se non ti dispiace vorremmo risolvere questa faccenda con nostra figlia. Io credo sia meglio che tu vada a casa, risolverete fra voi due un altro giorno" disse educatamente mia madre rivolta al ragazzo.  
"Certo" rispose lui serissimo, senza neanche guardarmi salutò educatamente i miei genitori, uscendo di casa.

Grandioso, come se non avessi avuto già abbastanza problemi con lui.

"Brittany" la voce un po' più calma di mio padre mi riportò alla realtà "Se eri davvero da questa amica come dici, perché non ce l'hai detto e basta?" chiese.  
Bella domanda, avrei voluto saperlo anche io cosa diamine mi era passato per la testa la sera prima.

"Io… beh non ve l'ho detto perché so che non conoscete bene Santana e so anche che, quando dormo fuori, volete sapere da chi sto e, preferibilmente, conoscerne i genitori per stare tranquilli. Ho solo pensato che se vi avessi detto di Santana non mi avreste lasciata dormire da lei. E lei aveva davvero bisogno di un'amica con cui parlare. E... mi dispiace sono stata una stupida. Ma vi giuro che stavolta sto dicendo la verità" dissi in lacrime.

Beh in effetti era vero. Più o meno. In ogni caso ero davvero stata da San quindi una mezza verità l'avevo detta, in fondo.

"Dammi il numero" disse secca mia madre afferrando il telefono.  
"Cosa?" domandai senza capire.  
"Il numero, voglio il numero di casa di Santana" spiegò scandendo bene le parole.  
"Mamma io..." tentai di persuaderla.  
"Dammi quel numero Brittany, adesso" mi ordinò.

Recuperai dalla tasca il numero che San mi aveva dato, ringraziandola mentalmente per averlo fatto, benché fossi un po' arrabbiata con lei per aver rifiutato il mio bacio. Ma adesso dovevo pensare a salvarmi la pelle ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello. Passai il foglietto a mia madre che compose il numero velocemente, la osservai in attesa col fiato sospeso e pregai silenziosamente che Santana capisse e che mi reggesse il gioco.

***

"Telefonooo!" urlò Quinn dalla cucina. Mi precipitai nella stanza e la trovai intenta a preparare il caffè. Il mio telefonino vibrava sul ripiano della cucina accanto a lei.  
Lo afferrai al volo e risposi.

"Pronto" dissi incerta.  
"Santana?" una voce adulta e femminile mi stupì, credevo che quella chiamata fosse di Britt ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo.  
"Sì, sono io" risposi rapidamente mentre Quinn mi guardava interrogativa.  
"Sono Emily Pierce, la madre di Brittany" disse educatamente la donna.  
Mi gelai.  
"S-salve signora Pierce" balbettai a quelle parole Quinn lasciò perdere il caffè concentrandosi su di me.  
"Posso parlare con tua madre Santana o tuo padre se è in casa?" mi chiese educatamente. Sbarrai gli occhi, cosa che fece allarmare la mia amica.  
Che diavolo aveva detto a sua madre e perché ora quella donna voleva parlare con i miei?  
"Ehm, mia madre?" dissi incerta guardando Quinn che subito si affrettò a scuotere il capo negativamente.  
"Certo, mia madre sicuro, io... la chiamo subito" mi affrettai a dire tappando poi il microfono del ricevitore con il palmo della mano.

"E ora che cazzo faccio?" bisbigliai terrorizzata alla mia amica.  
"E che cazzo ne so io?" mi fece eco con lo stesso tono.  
"Parlaci tu" bisbigliai passandole il telefono.  
"Col cavolo, mi sgamerà subito" rispose passandomelo nuovamente.  
"Ma porca di quella dannatissima maledetta…"  
"Ideaaa" trillò Quinn a voce un po' troppo alta.  
"Shh" la ammonii tirandole uno scappellotto dietro la nuca e indicando il telefono.  
La mia amica si affrettò a portarsi le mani alla bocca con un'espressione dispiaciuta, poi si riscosse e mimò con le labbra "Clara".  
Mi illuminai.  
"Sei un genio!" sussurrai allargando la bocca in un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Allungai il cinque e lei non tardò a batterlo con la sua mano, con uno schiocco sonoro che ci fece sobbalzare entrambe.  
Poi, senza aggiungere altro, cominciammo a cercare la mia governante. La trovai in camera di mia madre, intenta a spolverare un comodino.

Feci segno a Quinn di precedermi mentre riportavo il telefono all'orecchio sperando che la mamma di Britt non si fosse stufata di aspettare.  
"Eccola, l'ho trovata! Ci ho messo un po', la casa è grande... ecco... gliela passo" dissi tutto d'un fiato.  
Nel frattempo Quinn aveva spiegato a Clara che doveva fingersi mia madre e dire di si a qualunque cosa quella donna gli chiedesse.  
La mia governante ci guardò scioccata ma non fece in tempo a replicare, misi il viva voce e avvicinai il telefono alla sua bocca.

"Mamma" cominciai cercando di essere naturale "E' la madre di Brittany al telefono, vuole parlare con te" scandii bene. La mia voce risultava serena, ma lo sguardo che lanciai a Clara fu glaciale.  
"P-Pronto?" fece lei incerta.  
"Oh salve, la signora Lopez immagino" disse la voce nel telefono.  
"No è la regina Elisabetta! Ma che razza di domande" sbottai io in un sussurro acido che proprio non ero riuscita a trattenere. Quinn faticò a trattenere una risata.  
"Si..si mi dica" balbettò Clara guardandomi torva.  
"Salve, perdoni il disturbo, volevo solo domandarle se mia figlia ha dormito lì da voi questa notte" chiese la donna.  
Clara alzò lo sguardo verso me e Quinn che in contemporanea muovevamo il capo in cenno di assenso mimando un sì con le labbra.  
"Ehm... sì certo! Brittany, lei... è stata qui, certo... una ragazza davvero... adorabile" balbettò lei osservandoci.  
"Quindi lei l'ha vista stamattina? Può davvero assicurarmi che ha dormito lì? Mi scusi se le sembro oppressiva ma sa i figli: non si sa mai quando dicono la verità. Voglio davvero accertarmi che posso stare tranquilla su dove è stata la mia bambina per tutta la notte, lei mi comprende..." rimbeccò la signora Pierce.  
Clara mi lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
"Certo" disse a denti stretti "I ragazzi sono davvero imprevedibili, ha ragione, non si sa mai cosa gli passa per la testa" disse seria. La guardai supplichevole.  
"Ad ogni modo posso assicurarle che la ragazza è stata qui" concluse ed io mimai un "grazie" silenzioso.  
"L'ho vista ieri, quando le ragazze stavano andando a letto e stamattina a colazione" aggiunse.

La donna dall'altra parte del ricevitore sembrò emettere un lungo respiro di sollievo.  
"Meno male, ora sono più tranquilla, la ringrazio infinitamente signora Lopez! E la prego mi perdoni per il disturbo, deve pensare che io sia una di quelle mamme super apprensive che non si fidano dei figli" disse la donna con voce un po' più rilassata.  
"Oh ma si figuri signora, la capisco perfettamente, non si preoccupi" rispose educatamente Clara.  
"Beh ora che le nostre figlie sembrano diventate così amiche, sono certa che ci risentiremo, anzi dirò a Brittany di invitare Santana a cena. Mi piace conoscere bene gli amici di mia figlia, lei mi capisce, anche se quando l'ho conosciuta mi è sembrata subito un tesoro di ragazza" disse cortesemente.  
Quinn tentò di soffocare un'altra risata a quelle parole ed io non tardai a tirarle una gomitata nel fianco guardandola indignata.  
"Oh certo, davvero un angioletto" gracchiò la donna a denti stretti guardandomi torva.  
"Beh buona giornata e grazie ancora".  
"Si figuri e buona giornata a lei" rispose Clara prima di riattaccare.

***

Mia madre rimise il telefono al suo posto, il sorriso educato che aveva mantenuto sul viso per tutta la durata della conversazione si spense prontamente.  
Guardò mio padre che aspettava impaziente.  
"La madre della ragazza mi ha confermato che è stata lì" disse semplicemente. Mio padre si rilassò subito ed io emisi un sospiro di sollievo che si sarebbe potuto sentire fino in Canada. Non sapevo come Santana avesse fatto ma, con quel gesto, si era certamente guadagnata una carovana di coccole. Certo... sempre che le volesse visto che non mi era sembrata molto incline poco prima .  
Mia madre si rivolse nuovamente a me, il suo sguardo di ghiaccio mi riportò alla realtà.

"Devo ammettere che la tua storiella non mi convince troppo in ogni caso" disse seria "Tuttavia ho parlato con la madre di Santana. Non credo che quella donna possa avermi raccontato storie ma ciò non toglie che tu, signorinella, hai comunque mentito. Non mi importa il motivo per cui l'hai fatto, le bugie non sono tollerate in questa casa! Senza contare poi la figuraccia che mi hai fatto fare con i genitori di Rachel" mi rimproverò.

"Mi dispiace" mormorai abbassando la testa.

"Sei in punizione, Brittany, a partire da oggi e fino al prossimo fine settimana, tornerai di filata a casa dopo scuola e non uscirai per nessun motivo" sentenziò mio padre.

"Ma..." tentai di protestare.  
"Niente ma, tuo padre ha ragione ed ora va in camera tua. Chiama Rachel e scusati con lei per la situazione tremenda in cui hai messo quella povera ragazza e farai bene a dare spiegazioni anche a Rory" si fermò a riflettere un attimo "Povero ragazzo l'abbiamo trattato malissimo, dovremmo invitarlo qui e scusarci con lui" disse poi rivolta a mio padre che annuì.

Sospirai, mi ero quasi dimenticata di Rory. Che accidenti gli avrei potuto dire? Presi a salire le scale assorta nei miei pensieri.

"Oh Brittany" mia madre mi chiamò facendomi girare di scatto mentre ero a metà della rampa di scale.  
"Ho detto alla madre di Santana che mi avrebbe fatto piacere avere a cena sua figlia visto che, a quanto pare, siete diventate cosi amiche. Mi sembra il caso che io la conosca un po' meglio" disse "Invitala per domani sera" concluse.  
Mi ritrovai ad annuire e ripresi a salire le scale.

Quando aprii la porta della mia stanza non feci in tempo a richiuderla che mi ero già fiondata a pancia in giù sul letto.  
Era possibile che avessi dei genitori cosi apprensivi e rompipalle? Ok, avevo sbagliato a mentirgli ma era davvero troppo adesso.  
Invitare Santana a cena, cavolo no!  
La latina avrebbe rifiutato all'istante e probabilmente mi avrebbe additata come una pazza figlia di due pazzi. Avrebbe pensato di me che volevo subito presentarla alla famiglia come mia fidanzata ufficiale e mi avrebbe mollata prima ancora che la nostra 'storia' decollasse.  
Grandioso, davvero grandioso.

Il mio cellulare squillò un paio di volte annunciando due messaggi.  
Lo recuperai dalla borsa con la lentezza di un bradipo ed aprii la cartella dei messaggi lasciandomi nuovamente cadere sul letto. Il primo era di Rachel che mi chiedeva com'era andata, il secondo di Rory:

-Mi aspetto un bel po' di spiegazioni da te, sono molto confuso ora come ora.-

Fantastico, sempre meglio.  
Sbuffai lasciando scivolare il telefono sul materasso.  
Era davvero un bel casino, chiusi gli occhi ed in un attimo tutti i ricordi della sera prima mi travolsero come un tornado.

Mi ritrovai a ripensare alle labbra di Santana, al sapore sublime della sua pelle d'ambra, ai suoi sospiri rochi, al suono cosi sensuale della sua voce, alle sue mani su di me. Dentro di me.  
Al suo odore che ancora mi sentivo sulle mani, sulla pelle, nella testa.  
Un brivido mi pizzicò la schiena ripensando poi a quella stessa mattina, il risveglio tra le sue braccia, la sua risata.  
"Dio…" sospirai riaprendo gli occhi.  
Mi ero ritrovata in un bel casino, ma cavolo se ne era valsa la pena.

Poi però il comportamento che aveva tenuto nei miei confronti poco prima in macchina mi tornò alla mente e non riuscii a trattenermi dallo sbuffare infastidita.

***

"Questa è la prima e l'ultima volta che mi coinvolge in una situazione del genere! Non posso davvero credere di essere stata sua complice in questa storia, lei dovrebbe vergognarsi, alla sua età dovrebbe essere abbastanza matura da capire che..."  
"Clara calmati" dissi interrompendo il delirio della donna che aveva preso ad inveire contro di me "non ti ho costretta a coprire Brittany facendoti dire una bugia a sua madre, lei ha davvero dormito qui" spiegai.  
La donna mi guardò interdetta.  
"Solo che tu non lo sapevi" conclusi alzando le spalle "Ed in ogni caso, tranquilla, questo è il primo e l'ultimo favore che ti chiedo. Grazie tante" ringhiai acida. Per una volta che le avevo chiesto qualcosa.

Mi voltai lasciandola di sasso.  
Sentii Quinn borbottare qualcosa a Clara con voce rassegnata, prima di sbrigarsi a seguirmi in camera mia.

"Sempre la solita esagerata" sbottai appena entrai nella stanza.  
"Sei incredibile... ti ha salvato il culo e tu la tratti così!" mi rimproverò la mia amica.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle correndo a stendermi sul letto ancora sfatto, mentre la mia amica prese posto sulla sedia dietro la scrivania.

Mi lasciai andare ad occhi chiusi fra le lenzuola che ancora profumavano di lei. Dio quando avrei voluto che fosse ancora li con me.

"Ad ogni modo, l'importante è che Britt l'abbia scampata. O almeno dovrebbe" osservò la bionda, cominciando a giocherellare con il cubo di rubik che usavo come fermacarte.  
In risposta emisi solo un mormorio roco, affondando la testa nel cuscino, mi persi in quella fragranza così dolce che ormai era diventata più necessaria dell'aria per i miei polmoni.  
Mi ritrovai ad accarezzare le lenzuola mentre il ricordo della sensazione della pelle calda e morbida di Brittany sotto le mani, mi travolse.  
Sorrisi senza accorgermene.

La mia amica si schiarì la voce un po' troppo vistosamente, richiamando la mia attenzione, mi costrinsi ad aprire un occhi per guardarla. La trovai fin troppo sorridente, con le gambe incrociate sulla scrivania che mi osservava in attesa.

"Che vuoi?" domandai fingendo di non aver capito.  
"Che domande… i dettagli naturalmente" rispose lei sorridendo ancora di più.  
"Ma che razza di impicciona!" sbottai tirandole un cuscino che prontamente schivò.  
"Oh andiamo Snixx non farti pregare" supplicò.  
Sbuffai tirandomi su a sedere sul letto e mi ritrovai a fissarmi le mani.

Come avrei fatto a trovare le parole per spiegarle l'infinità di emozioni che avevo provato? Io stessa non avevo metabolizzato bene l'accaduto, tutto era ancora avvolto da un alone speciale, un velo leggero fatto d'emozione e magia. Qualcosa a metà tra il sogno e la fantasia.

Presi un respiro profondo e cominciai a parlare. Più raccontavo e più mi sembrava di star narrando una specie di favola.

Fui interrotta a metà racconto dallo squillare del mio telefonino.

***

Il telefono squillò un paio di volte poi la sua voce mi sorprese.

"Pronto?" trillò sicura.  
"Ciao" mi limitai a dire cercando di nascondere l'emozione che avevo provato appena sentita la sua voce.  
"Hey, come va?" mi domandò subito.  
"Bene, anzi volevo dirti grazie, non so come tu abbia fatto ma mi hai salvato la pelle" dissi in tono piatto "Anche se sono comunque in punizione per una settimana. E... beh è successo un casino con Rory" accennai.  
"Che genere di casino?" mi domando seccata.  
"Lascia stare, piuttosto… io..." mi tremò un po' la voce "...mia madre vorrebbe averti qui a cena, domani. Lei è un po' apprensiva, le piace conoscere la gente che frequento" mi bloccai trattenendo il respiro per un secondo "Sì, beh sai gli amici... cose così ecco..." mi ripresi.

Per qualche secondo non sentii nemmeno il suo respiro.

"Santana" chiamai incerta.  
"Sì... sono qui... io… va bene, ok, ci vengo" balbettò.  
"Guarda che non devi sentirti obbligata, insomma so che è seccante e... ecco... lei è fatta così, ma posso inventarmi una scusa e vedrai che…"  
"Britt, calmati, ho detto che ci vengo" ribadì lei seria.  
Mi zittii.  
"Grazie" sussurrai dopo un po' "Alle otto andrà benissimo".  
"Bene".  
"Bene" le feci eco io.  
"Non hai nient'altro da dirmi?" domandò.  
"A che ti riferisci?" chiesi sospettando già su cosa volesse andare a parare. Per tutta la durata della telefonata avevo mantenuto un tono distaccato e non era un caso. Benché lì per lì avessi avuto cose più importanti a cui pensare non mi era comunque piaciuto il suo atteggiamento nel salutarci. Insomma, se non voleva correre troppo avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di venire a letto con me, anzi prima di sequestrarmi e, tra parentesi, mettermi nei guai con i miei.  
Proprio in quel momento poi, quando avevo maggior bisogno di sostegno.

"Britt andiamo, lo sento che sei strana" mi rimbeccò lei.  
"Non so di che parli, ora scusa ma devo chiamare Rachel. Ci sentiamo" biascicai mantenendo un tono freddo.  
"Uffa... senti se ti sei già pentita puoi dirlo e basta. Questi giochetti sono davvero inutili" sbuffò lei.  
"Disse la donna che è venuta a letto con me ieri notte per poi scaricarmi stamattina con un misero bacetto sulla guancia come fossi una qualunque storiella da una botta e via! Ma immagino che per te sia un'abitudine, Santana" sbottai sarcastica.

La sentii ingoiare a vuoto dall'altra parte del telefono.  
Mi pentii di quella cavolata subito dopo averla detta, forse ero stata un po' troppo dura, non avrei dovuto chiamarla cosi presto dovevo prima sbollentare la rabbia ed il nervosismo che avevo per via dei miei genitori e del pensiero di Rory.  
Ma ormai quello che avevo detto non potevo più rimangiarlo.

"Santana... io mi disp..." cercai di parlare ma lei mi interruppe.  
"Stammi bene Brittany" disse in tono freddo prima di riattaccare.

Provai a richiamarla ma il telefono era staccato.

"Maledizione!" dissi nervosa dando un calcio ad uno dei cuscini ai piedi del mio letto.

 _Stupida, stupida, stupida Brittany._


	25. Chapter 25

"E poi mi ha chiuso il telefono in faccia dicendo 'stammi bene Brittany!'" conclusi il mio racconto con un sonoro sbuffo, nascondendo il viso tra i cuscini del mio letto.

Rachel, seduta sul materasso di fronte a me, se ne stava in silenzio con Lord T. accoccolato fra le sue gambe incrociate che sonnecchiava tranquillo.  
Era venuta a trovarmi quel pomeriggio per sapere le ultime novità. Non avevo perso tempo raccontandole tutto: di come Santana aveva assistito al bacio con Rory, dello pseudo rapimento, della notte trascorsa insieme e della mattinata, per concludere con il piccolo battibecco con la latina.

"E non l'hai più sentita?" domandò la mia amica.  
"No, ho provato più volte a richiamarla. Ma niente, anche quando il telefono è acceso non risponde comunque alle mie chiamate" dissi rattristata.

"Beh, sai che io non sono esattamente una grande fan della tua ragazza, meglio conosciuta come 'La sposa malefica di Lucifero in persona'..." cominciò la mora con fare teatrale "Tuttavia" continuò "Temo che… e sia chiaro qui lo dico e qui lo nego… lei abbia ragione. Voglio dire che ha avuto ragione a prendersela. Capisco che tu ci sia rimasta male ma ciò non giustifica le cose brutte che le hai detto. Benché io ritenga fermamente che meriterebbe di essere insultata e fustigata almeno tre volte al giorno senza pietà fino alla fine della sua esistenza. Ma questa è un'altra storia. Sicuramente non meritava un trattamento del genere da te. O almeno non una cosa così esagerata" concluse.

"Lo so, sono stata una cretina. Ma tu mi conosci, parlo sempre a sproposito quando sono particolarmente incazzata" tentai di giustificarmi ma la cosa non mi fece stare meglio.

"Beh in ogni caso cosa credi che succederà domani? Voglio dire la cena con i tuoi, pensi che ci verrà?" domandò la mia amica.  
"Non ne ho la più pallida idea a questo punto" sbuffai rattristata.  
"Hmm…e di Rory che mi dici?" chiese.

"Oh questo è un altro bel problema ma almeno è facilmente risolvibile. Beh facilmente è un parolone, ma comunque gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendogli che per via della punizione non posso uscire e che lo aspetto qui stasera per parlargli" spiegai.  
"Cosa gli dirai?"  
"Quello che avrei già dovuto dirgli da un bel pezzo: che non lo amo più e che è finita" dissi prontamente. Stavolta ero decisa. Lo avrei lasciato, lui non meritava più altre bugie ed io dovevo liberarmi di quella storia che era diventata solo un inutile peso oltre che un ostacolo per me e Santana. Ammesso che ancora la latina avesse voluto saperne qualcosa di me.

"Sì, credo che sia la cosa giusta da fare a questo punto" ammise Rachel.  
"Già, spero solo di essere abbastanza forte" mormorai preoccupata.  
"Ma certo che lo sei tesoro, vedrai che andrà tutto bene" mi rassicurò lei "Vieni qui" aggiunse poi con un sorriso allargando le braccia.  
Senza indugiare mi lasciai avvolgere dal suo abbraccio rassicurante, lei mi strinse a se forte, troppo forte.

"Ahia... cazzo" saltai praticamente liberandomi brusca dalla sua stretta.  
La mia amica mi fissò incredula ancora con le braccia allargate, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati.  
"Ma che ti prende?" domandò scioccata.  
"Mi hai fatto malissimo" mi lamentai.  
"Prego?" chiese lei interdetta.  
Feci per sollevare la maglietta e la mia amica sgranò ancora di più gli occhi.  
"Ma che cazzo hai fatto? Ti sei azzuffata con un orso selvatico?" domandò sconcertata osservandomi.

Mi avvicinai allo specchio dell'armadio e sfilai completamente la maglietta rimanendo in reggiseno.  
Mi osservai per qualche munito.  
Ero totalmente ricoperta di graffi rossi e profondi, qua e la sul mio busto spuntavano succhiotti grandi o piccoli ed alcuni lividi. Conseguenza probabilmente dei vari morsi ricevuti.  
Soffocai una piccola risatina spontanea.  
"Che hai da ridere? Guarda come sei ridotta! E ringrazia il cielo che non ti sei ancora vista la schiena" disse la mia amica.  
D'istinto girai su me stessa, voltando il viso per quanto mi fosse possibile per riuscire ad osservare il riflesso della mia schiena nello specchio: graffi ovunque.  
"Ferite di guerra" osservai sorridendo "Sono un po' troppo delicata" scherzai.

"Non mi dire che..." le parole morirono in gola alla mia amica che arrossì violentemente quando le feci un cenno di assenso col capo avendo già intuito la sua domanda.  
"Ma è... una cosa inumana... il che non mi stupisce molto considerando che stiamo parlando della sorella cattiva di Saw l'enigmista. Ma Britt stava per caso tentando di ucciderti?" chiese ironica.

Chiusi gli occhi per pochi secondi, ricordai perfettamente ogni istante della notte passata con lei.  
All'inizio si era affidata a me, mi aveva lasciato guidare il gioco a modo mio ed io l'avevo fatta mia con tutta la dolcezza di cui ero capace. Lei, dal canto suo, non aveva potuto non ricambiare a modo suo. Una tigre affamata pronta a divorarmi... e Dio se mi era piaciuto.  
Mi morsi il labbro al solo ricordo, cercai di fermare un brivido che già accennava a voler correre su per la mia spina dorsale.

"Quella ragazza ha un concetto strano del fare l'amore" osservò Rachel indignata riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri.  
Risi di gusto.  
"Perché lei non sa cosa voglia dire fare l'amore. O meglio... non lo sapeva finché non le ho spiegato come si fa. Tuttavia non credo che abbia capito bene la lezione..." dissi maliziosa rimettendomi la maglietta "...dovremmo fare un ripasso" osservai.

"O mio Dio Brittany! Per favore risparmiami, sei una maniaca! Anzi no, lei è una maniaca sadica e perversa che, a quanto pare, ha un'insana propensione per il sadomaso! E tu sei una maniaca squilibrata talmente fuori di testa per quella ragazza che le lasceresti fare tutto..."  
"Oh si... la lascerei farmi di tutto, decisamente..." soffiai ancora persa nei miei pensieri.  
Un cuscino mi colpì in piena faccia.  
"Ti dai un contegno?" mi rimproverò la mia amica.  
Risi di gusto avvicinandomi al letto, lasciai un buffetto sul capo della mi amica sussurrando uno 'scusa' divertito e mi ristesi sul materasso, affondando le dita nel pelo morbido del mio gatto che, nel frattempo, si era accoccolato sul cuscino.

Dopo un bel po' di minuti di silenzio, la mia amica, che aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso fino ad allora, lo puntò su di me schiarendosi piano la voce.

"Britt" cominciò incerta."Come… insomma... cosa si prova?" domandò imbarazzata.  
"A farlo con una donna?" chiesi per sicurezza.  
Lei annuì piano senza dire nulla.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.

"Beh, in realtà non c'è una sostanziale differenza... voglio dire, sì, è ovvio che c'è differenza, naturalmente, rispetto allo stare con un uomo. Però a livello di rapporto fisico non fai nulla di diverso da quello che potresti fare anche con un maschio, beh... certo sorvolando il fatto che ovviamente le caratteristiche fisiche sono un tantino diverse" osservai.

"Giusto un po'" rispose lei ironica.

"In ogni caso, la differenza maggiore è data dalle piccole cose: l'odore della pelle, la tenerezza nei gesti, la delicatezza delle mani, dei baci e poi... parliamoci chiaro... una donna essendo tale sa esattamente cosa piace alle donne" dissi lanciandole un'occhiata eloquente. Alla mia osservazione Rachel sembrò rifletterci su prima di annuire convinta.

"Sì, immagino che sia vero. Sarebbe bello se anche gli uomini si applicassero di più al riguardo" disse divertita.  
"Già almeno le donne non dovrebbero sforzarsi cosi spesso a fingere l'orgasmo" le feci eco divertita, scoppiammo in una risata complice.

"Ad ogni modo credo che la differenza principale sia la persona con cui ti trovi. Alla fine, uomo o donna che sia, quello che conta è ciò che senti in sua presenza, il modo in cui ti fa sentire, la fretta con cui ti batte il cuore quando ti sfiora o semplicemente ti guarda o sorride..." dissi con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto "E lei... mio Dio Rachel, lei mi fa sentire come... come se camminassi su un arcobaleno, come se stessi per spiccare il volo da un momento all'altro in groppa ad un unicorno alato… io... tra le sue braccia mi sono sentita completa, serena, libera. Capisci?"

Rachel annui regalandomi un sorriso solare "Capisco e non fatico a crederci: sei raggiante! Dovresti vederti! Hai gli occhi a cuoricino in pratica" disse.  
Sorrisi abbassando lo sguardo un po' imbarazzata.

Il mio sorriso a poco a poco si spense, ripensando al nostro piccolo litigio. Quanto ero stata stupida.

"E se... se non dovesse perdonarmi?" domandai triste.  
"Oh Britt, vedrai che lo farà! Capirà che è stato solo un momento di rabbia dovuta alla situazione…è una perfida stronza ma non è stupida" mi rassicurò lei.

Rimanemmo ancora un po' in silenzio, poi la mia amica parlò nuovamente.  
"Sai... l'altro giorno stavo ripensando a quello che mi hai detto"cominciò.  
"Riguardo cosa?" chiesi distrattamente giocherellando con le zampine del gatto.  
"Alla faccenda di Quinn" mormorò lei.  
"Hmm, e..." la incitai prestandole tutta la mia attenzione. Mi sollevai sedendomi a gambe incrociate di fronte a lei al centro del letto.  
"No niente... stavo solo riflettendo sul fatto che, beh, da allora l'ho incrociata qualche altra volta, nei corridoi, ed ogni volta le tue parole mi ritornavano alla mente... sai quando mi dicesti che secondo te io le piaccio e cose così..." fece incerta.  
"Mi ricordo cosa ti ho detto... e quindi?"  
"Beh,d evo ammettere che, guardando la situazione sotto questa nuova ottica, e ripensando a tutti i suoi atteggiamenti, diciamo che… ha un comportamento abbastanza ambiguo nei miei confronti" ammise impacciata "E sicuramente, se lei fosse un ragazzo, potrei pensare che ci stia provando... si insomma se fosse un ragazzo" balbettò.  
"Il fatto che sia una ragazza non vuol dire che non ci stia comunque provando no?" tentai io.  
"Ok, allora diciamo che se lei fosse una ragazza alla quale... piacciono le ragazze... allora, valutando il suo comportamento potrei pensare che ci stia provando" rettificò lei.  
Sbuffai grattandomi la testa, tutti quei giri di parole mi confondevano.  
"Rachel, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?" chiesi secca.  
"Niente... dicevo solo che forse, e dico forse, avevi ragione".  
"E quindi?"  
"Quindi cosa?"  
"Che pensi di fare al riguardo?"  
"Niente" rispose prontamente.  
"Niente?" domandai allusiva alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Che dovrei fare scusa? Se le piacciono le ragazze sono affari suoi! Io non credo di avere... quel tipo di inclinazione ecco… senza offesa. I miei papà sono gay, due dei miei migliori amici sono gay..."  
"Parla per Kurt. Io mi definirei più un etero curiosa..." la interruppi.  
"Si, ad ogni modo attualmente preferisci farti massacrare da 'lady artigli di fuoco' e gingillarti con le sue grazie in pura plastica lattiginosa piuttosto che armeggiare con l'arnese del tuo ragazzo o di chi per lui. Quindi sei più vicina all'essere gay che etero al momento" rispose acida.  
Le lanciai un'occhiataccia ma mi decisi a sorvolare.  
"Hmm... perciò se lei dovesse farsi avanti... tu la respingeresti?" chiesi poco convinta.  
Lei annuì un paio di volte senza guardarmi.  
"Con gentilezza... ovviamente" precisò.  
Non risposi, semplicemente mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle rivolgendole una smorfia poco convinta.  
"Che c'è?" mi chiese.  
"Non so, non mi convinci troppo, ma se sei convinta tu" dissi alzando le spalle.

Lei non mi rispose, si limitò ad alzarsi con un'espressione tesa.  
"Ad ogni modo adesso devo proprio andare, ci sentiamo stasera per telefono, così mi racconti come è andata con Rory" disse ed io annuii.  
Accompagnai la mia amica fino alla porta, ci abbracciammo per un lungo minuto e se ne andò.

Tornata in camera mia decisi di fare una doccia prima dell'arrivo di Rory, almeno mi sarebbe servita per rilassare i nervi.

Guardai il cellulare sul comodino per un minuto infinito finché non mi decisi a scrivere un messaggio a Santana.

***

-Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, davvero sono stata una scema, scusa. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te, ti prego richiamami-

Lessi il messaggio e mi mordicchiai l'interno delle guance indecisa sul da farsi.  
Poi, dopo una breve esitazione, rimisi il telefono sulla scrivania decidendo di ignorarlo.

"E' lei?" mi chiese Quinn che se ne stava a pancia in giù sul letto intenta a sfogliare una rivista.  
Mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle.  
"Hai intenzione di fare l'offesa a vita per questa cavolata?" mi chiese la mia amica seccata.  
"Non doveva parlarmi in quel modo" risposi acida.  
"Disse la stronza numero uno di Lima" commentò lei a denti stretti, fingendo di concentrarsi su un articolo.  
"Hey ma tu da che parte stai?" sbottai infastidita.  
"Dalla tua... ecco perché penso che dovresti farla finita con questa stupida presa di posizione" spiegò.  
"Ma pensa agli affari tuoi" ringhiai acida.  
"Uff, tu e il tuo stupido orgoglio! E' assurdo che ti faccia frenare solo da quello! Si vede lontano un miglio che vuoi chiamarla almeno quanto lo vuole lei! Stai solo giocando a fare l'offesa" mi canzonò.  
"Già, e tra un po' inizierò un nuovo gioco... si chiama prendi a pugni le bionde impiccione col naso rifatto" le risposi a tono.  
"Eccola! Quando sei nervosa diventi aggressiva. Un classico! Sei cosi prevedibile, Lopez" commentò lei stringendosi nelle spalle senza staccare gli occhi dalla rivista con aria annoiata.  
"E tu sei la solita rompipalle e poi ti sbagli, cara la mia sapientona, perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di chiamarla! Anzi, se non mi avesse mandato quel messaggio, probabilmente mi sarei dimenticata persino della sua esistenza per quanto poco me ne importa" mi affrettai a dire.

La mia amica sorrise sadica. Fece schioccare la lingua sul palato e finse di pensare a qualcosa prima di cominciare a parlare:  
"Oh Quinn... non hai idea di che esperienza meravigliosa sia stata… è stupenda... una cosa indescrivibile..." iniziò ad imitarmi ripetendo alcune delle frasi che mi ero fatta sfuggire precedentemente mentre le raccontavo della notte trascorsa con Britt "E poi accidenti se ci sa fare! Mai provato nulla del genere con nessun ragazzo! E non so spiegarti quanto mi battesse il cuore stamattina quando mi sono svegliata accanto a lei... Dio non riesco a smettere di sorridere..." continuò.

"Ok basta! Smettila!" la ammonii tirandole una scarpa che lei schivò prontamente lasciandosi andare ad una risata.

"Santana è innamorata…" cominciò a cantilenare.  
"E Quinn è una donna morta" la seguii io ironicamente sul suo stesso ritmo prima di lanciarle l'altra scarpa, anch'essa schivata con facilità dalla bionda che ormai piangeva dal ridere.

La osservai accigliata per un po', poi non riuscì a resistere e scoppiai anche io in una fragorosa risata.  
"Ti odio" le dissi.  
"Grazie dolcezza, anche io con tutto il cuore" mi rispose regalandomi un sorriso.  
Le feci una linguaccia ridacchiando ancora.

"Sai, un po' ti invidio" cominciò lei poco dopo.  
La fissai interrogativa.  
"Si beh... sembra che le cose si siano evolute in fretta con Brittany. Immagino che, quando l'attrazione è ricambiata da entrambe le parti, sia più semplice. Io invece sono ad un punto morto con Rachel, è sempre più sfuggente. Comincio a credere che non sia interessata" disse rattristata.

"Sai che perdita!" gracchiai io ironica "Ma dai Q. che ti frega? Se la nanerottola preferisce stare con chiunque altro piuttosto che con una bomba sexy come te è lei che ci va a perdere! Voglio dire, non dovresti darti tanta pena per quella sottospecie di ornamento da giardino! Non è minimamente alla tua altezza e non parlo solo in termini di statura, è un mostriciattolo odioso e petulante che non è capace nemmeno di inventarsi una balla decente per coprire la sua migliore amica! Sinceramente Fabray, tra lei e quello scarto di gomma masticata di Finn-faccia da barbabietola- Hudson, non so cosa sia peggio" dissi tutto d'un fiato.

"Beh ma a differenza di Finn lei è carina, almeno, e intelligente e talentuosa. L'hai mai sentita cantare? Dio ha una voce divina San" disse sognante la mia amica.  
Ci pensai su un attimo.

"Ok Polly Pocket ha un bel culo, te lo concedo. Non che io l'abbia guardato spesso, sia chiaro, anche perché per farlo avrei dovuto piegare il collo in modo innaturale giacché il suo sedere è all'altezza più o meno delle mie ginocchia e, a quest'ora, porterei il collare ortopedico. E, sì, ha delle gambe decenti, nonostante siano cosi corte, ma ha anche una bocca smisurata ed una mascella che potrebbe tranquillamente essere additata come arma bianca! Per non parlare del fatto che dovrebbe farsi fare un porto d'armi per quel naso: è un pericolo! Ti rendi conto che girandosi di scatto potrebbe accecare qualcuno con quella proboscide?"

"Ora basta San" mi ammonì Quinn.

"In ogni caso, tra lei e quel perticone sottosviluppato di Finnocenza beh si, magari lei ha qualche punto in più. Fosse solo perché, se non altro, sa scrivere il suo nome correttamente. Cosa di cui non ritengo capace Finn" conclusi.  
La mia amica sembrò non avermi sentita, continuava a fissare il vuoto con aria pensierosa.

"Sai, pensavo che magari potrei iscrivermi al Glee Club" disse dopo un po'.  
La guardai incredula.  
"Quanti barbiturici hai inzuppato nel tuo caffèlatte stamattina? Il glee club? E' un suicidio sociale Q." mi affrettai a dire.  
"Beh ma sarebbe un modo per starle più vicina" osservò lei guardandomi come se non mi vedesse realmente.  
"Ma ti prego! Non pensarle neanche queste assurdità! Il glee club"s offiai divertita "Con la vocina stridula che ti ritrovi poi!" dissi ironica.  
"Hey! Guarda che io ho una voce molto melodiosa" mi fece eco lei.  
"Certo! Non appena Rachel la sentirà cadrà ai tuoi piedi stecchita con le orecchie sanguinanti" la presi in giro.  
"Pensa per te".  
"Cara... io ho una voce invidiabile! Modestamente! Mi metto in tasca tutto il Glee club se voglio" dissi con una punta d'orgoglio.  
"Grandioso, entriamoci insieme allora" fece lei allegra come se si aspettasse quella risposta.  
"Sì, aspetta e spera, io non entrerò mai in quel club di sfigati. Fosse solo per non fargli subire la vergogna di essere schiacciati uno ad uno dalle mie incredibili doti canore".  
"Oh andiamo San, mi sentirei mille volte più sicura se tu fossi al mio fianco! Ti prego" si lamentò lei.  
"Fottiti Fabray" mi limitai a rispondere.  
"Promettimi almeno che ci penserai" implorò.  
Sbuffai alzando gli occhi al cielo senza rispondere.  
"D'accordo... ho capito: è un no" disse mettendo il broncio "Per ora" aggiunse a denti stretti ma finsi di non averla sentita.

"E per la cena di domani? Che pensi di fare?" mi chiese mentre scendevamo dirette verso il mio garage.  
"Non lo so ancora se ci vado, a questo punto" risposi incerta.  
"Non vorrai fare una figuraccia con i tuoi suoceri solo per questo piccolo litigio" obbiettò lei.  
La fissai sbigottita.  
"I miei che? Fabray hai inalato della candeggina per caso? Quelli non sono i miei suoceri così come Britt non è la mia ragazza! Smettila di sparare cazzate a vanvera" la rimproverai.  
"Comunque credo che dovresti andarci" si limitò a dire.  
Alzai le spalle ancora incerta.

"Boh, vedremo, adesso voglio solo uscire ad ubriacarmi".  
"Non troverai conforto nell'alcol sai? C'è solo un modo per non sentirti come ti senti: chiamarla" mi disse ovvia.  
"Ma che accidenti vuoi saperne tu di come mi sento? Tappati quel buco dentato e sali in macchina" le intimai. Lei obbedì sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
"Non cambierai mai eh?" domandò ironica.  
"Giammai" le feci eco prima di mettere in moto e partire.

***  
"Quindi mi stai dicendo che è finita?"

Rory mi fissava con un'espressione incredula dipinta sul volto.  
Era arrivato a casa mia circa un'ora prima. I miei l'avevano trattenuto in salotto scusandosi fino allo sfinimento per come lo avevano trattato, dopodiché eravamo usciti in veranda per parlare.  
Gli avevo detto che ero stata da Santana e mi ero scusata per non averlo avvertito ma, quando aveva cominciato a farmi domande sul perché fossi andata li, mi ero subito affrettata a cambiare discorso.  
La conversazione si era spostata sulla nostra relazione ed io gli avevo detto, senza troppi giri di parole, che non credevo potessimo continuare a stare insieme.

"Si Rory, è finita" dissi seria annuendo.  
I suoi occhioni chiari si puntarono nei miei ed, in un attimo, si riempirono di lacrime che però lui trattenne prontamente.

"Britt non capisco, stava andando tutto bene!" disse con voce tremante.  
"Oh andiamo Rory, è un po' che non va bene" cercai di farlo ragionare.  
"Si, ok, forse abbiamo litigato un po' più spesso ultimamente. Ma succede a tutte le coppie! Voglio dire non mi sembrava nulla di cosi grave" piagnucolò lui.  
"Non è per i litigi, il fatto è che… io non provo per te quello che provi tu per me capisci? Io… so che tu mi ami, ma non posso stare con te perché non ti ricambio allo stesso modo" tentai di spiegargli.

Era una sofferenza anche per me, infondo lui era un bravo ragazzo, mi amava davvero e di certo non meritava tutto quel dolore. Ma, d'altra parte, non meritava nemmeno di essere preso in giro, senza contare che la sera prima, lo avevo praticamente tradito.  
Gli volevo troppo bene per continuare a fargli del male a sua insaputa tra l'altro.

"Brittany, io…" tentò di parlare ma era come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole, lo vidi faticare a trattenere le lacrime e per poco non scoppiai a piangere io stessa. Mi dispiaceva troppo per lui, si avvicinò prendendomi le mani.

"Senti, magari hai solo bisogno di una pausa, che ne dici? Vuoi una pausa, amore? Così potrai chiarirti le idee. Sono certo che è solo un momento di crisi passeggera. Possiamo superarla... io so che possiamo" prese a balbettare tremante.

Scossi la testa un paio di volte.

"Non mi serve una pausa, io sono convinta della mia decisione Rory, mi dispiace ma io credo che noi dovremmo semplicemente essere..."

"NO" sbottò interrompendomi "Non osare dire quella parola Brittany, non osare dire amici" disse serio alzando il tono di voce. Mi lasciò le mani bruscamente allontanandosi di qualche passo, mi diede le spalle.

Per qualche istante calò un silenzio imbarazzante.

"C'è qualcun altro?" mi chiese in un sussurro,mentre ancora mi dava le spalle.  
Mi morsi con forza il labbro inferiore.  
"No" mentii "In ogni caso ti lascio perché non ti amo, non perché ho trovato di meglio, non pensare subito a questo" mi affrettai a dire ripensando al suo discorso sulle cheerleader ed i giocatori di football.

Ed era vero, non lo lasciavo per stare con Santana, lo avrei lasciato in ogni caso proprio perché non provavo più nulla per lui.

"E' per Santana, vero?" chiese improvvisamente con voce ferma.  
Mi gelai.  
Il respirò si incastrò in gola e cominciai a sudare freddo.  
"Ti ha convinto lei a mollarmi perché sono uno sfigato e tu ora sei ai piani alti, no?" domandò con lo stesso tono.  
Emisi un respiro di sollievo,grazie al cielo,per un attimo avevo davvero creduto che potesse aver capito tutto.

"Rory non essere sciocco, ti prego, non è così! Te l'ho già spiegato. Per favore non rendere questa cosa più difficile di quanto non sia già" lo pregai.

"Difficile" ripeté lui con amarezza voltandosi per guardarmi "Difficile per chi Britt? Per me sicuramente, ma non certo per te" disse acido. Le lacrime che prima gli riempivano gli occhi erano sparite, mi guardava con lo sguardo serio, pieno di rabbia e delusione.

"Rory,sai che ti voglio bene, per favore" piagnucolai tentando di avvicinarmi ma lui fece prontamente un passo indietro.

"No..." disse alzando una mano per bloccarmi "No... io… ti credevo diversa, mi sono innamorato di te per questo. Mi sembravi così spontanea, così vera… ed invece sei come le altre, se non peggio delle altre... sei... degna delle Cheerios! Un'arrampicatrice sociale, fredda e senza cuore! Sei un'ipocrita Brittany ed io sono uno stupido, perché mi sono fidato di te" parlò tutto d'un fiato "Devo andarmene di qui" sbuffò stringendo le mani a pugno.

"Rory non è così, ascolta, mi dispiace. Io..." tentai di spiegarmi mentre mi superava senza guardarmi una lacrima mi rigò il viso.

"Stammi bene Brittany" disse acido mentre si allontanava. A quella frase io trasalii aveva usato non solo le stesse parole ma anche lo stesso tono di Santana.

 _Stammi bene Brittany._  
Non potevo crederci, si erano messi d'accordo?  
Ma poi che cazzo voleva dire "stammi bene Brittany".

Un senso di rabbia mi pervase da capo a piedi, ricacciai un urlo spontaneo che stava per esplodermi nella gola.  
Mi morsi il labbro, per soffocare i singhiozzi, mentre piccole lacrime scivolarono giù dai miei occhi chiusi. Mi appoggiai con la schiena alla porta d'ingresso e mi lasciai scivolare fino a terra sedendomi sul tappetino con la scritta "Benvenuti".

Mi scoppiava la testa. Il dolore di Rory, lo sguardo spento e deluso nei suoi occhi le sue parole fredde come il ghiaccio taglienti, come lame, quasi mi soffocavano.

E poi c'era Santana, anzi no, lei non c'era.  
Ma io la volevo, la volevo disperatamente accanto a me in quel momento.  
Occupava tutti i miei pensieri ed era assurdo che mi mancasse già così tanto.  
Per un attimo mi sentii catapultata in dietro nel tempo, tornai col pensiero a tutte quelle notti passate a piangere stringendo nella mano la sua foto, pregando silenziosamente che un giorno o l'altro si accorgesse di me.  
Ed ora che finalmente il mio desiderio si era esaudito avevo rischiato di rovinare tutto per una banale stupidaggine.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.  
Dio quanto mi sentivo stupida.

***

Mi trascinai a fatica fino al letto. Avevo bevuto troppo, decisamente troppo.  
Mi lasciai cadere ancora vestita sul materasso, pregando il cielo di non dovermi ritrovare a passare la notte piegata sul water a vomitare l'anima: era successo decisamente troppe volte e non era esattamente una sensazione piacevole.  
Per fortuna, appena il viso toccò il cuscino, la stanza smise di girare e così il mio stomaco.

"Dio esiste" mormorai con la bocca impastata.  
"Sei messa male eh, Snix?" Quinn si avvicinò aiutandomi a sistemarmi meglio sul letto, togliendomi le scarpe, anche lei aveva bevuto ma molto meno di me, per fortuna, altrimenti non so proprio chi avrebbe potuto guidare fino a casa.

"Voglio Brittany" mi lamentai ad occhi chiusi con una voce strana che non sembrava neanche la mia.  
"Lo so... l'hai già detto, circa un milione di volte" mi rimbeccò la mia amica afferrandomi per i fianchi, con uno strattone mi costrinse a girarmi sul materasso a pancia in su.  
"Quinn" mi lamentai.  
"Che c'è?" chiese distratta mentre mi sbottonava i jeans cercando di toglierli. Fece un po' di pressione sulle mie anche per convincermi a sollevare il bacino ma non mi mossi.  
"Dannazione Santana cerca di collaborare andiamo..." disse con la voce soffocata dallo sforzo che stava facendo per spogliarmi di quell'indumento.  
Con uno strattone più forte finalmente ci riuscì, sfilò i pantaloni lasciandomi in intimo con solo la t-shirt, e rimase ad osservarmi con aria di rimprovero.

Mi sforzai di aprire una palpebra, la guardai.  
"Non vorrai fare sesso vero?" domandai prima che una risatina mi travolgesse.  
"Fossi matta!" sbottò lei divertita "Quelle bombe a mano gonfiabili rischierebbero di soffocarmi, per non parlare del fatto che sei ubriaca persa. E puzzi come un minibar" disse ironica facendomi ridere ancora di più.  
"Già e poi tu ti stai preservando per baby puffa" ghignai.  
"Sì, e tu rischieresti di chiamarmi Brittany senza accorgertene" continuò lei sfilandosi le scarpe dopo essersi seduta dall'altro lato del letto.

"Brittanyyy" ripresi a piagnucolare rigirandomi a pancia in giù.  
Sentii la mia amica sbuffare.  
"Oh ti prego non ricominciare! Domani la vedrai alla cena" disse secca cercando di zittirmi.  
"No! Io non ci vado a quella stupida cena" sbottai capricciosa.  
"E allora non ci andrai e non la vedrai" disse lei seccata stendendosi accanto a me e coprendoci entrambe col lenzuolo, si allungò per spegnere la luce sul comodino.  
"Ma io la voglio!" mi lamentai nel buio.  
"Sto per prenderti a sberle Santana, ti avverto. Tappati la bocca e dormi! E domani tu andrai a quella cazzo di cena che ti piaccia o no, a costo di trascinartici io con la forza. E' tutta la sera che mi tartassi con questa storia! Non hai fatto altro che bere e parlare di lei accidenti a te" sbottò la mia amica seccata.

Emisi un mugolio indispettita.  
E lei mi allungò un calcio da sotto al lenzuolo.  
"Dormi!" mi ordinò a denti stretti ed io obbedii.

***  
Uscii dalla doccia asciugandomi distrattamente, osservai il mio riflesso nello specchio. Non avevo dormito granché bene. Mi ero svegliata male quella mattina e non avevo fatto altro che ciondolare per casa tutto il giorno, mi sentivo apatica, stanca e triste, molto triste.  
Avevo provato a chiamare Santana quella mattina presto e anche dopo pranzo, ma in entrambe le occasioni il suo cellulare era spento.  
Mia madre era di sotto a preparare la cena ed io non sapevo nemmeno se lei sarebbe venuta.  
Grandioso, davvero fantastico.  
Sbuffai,mentre recuperavo il phon dall'armadietto accanto al lavandino, lo azionai asciugandomi i capelli senza troppo entusiasmo.

Infilai una canotta bianca a righe azzurre ed un paio di shorts di jeans, recuperai le scarpe finite chissà come sotto il letto e mi legai i capelli in una alta coda di cavallo mentre scendevo le scale.  
Rivolsi uno sguardo all'orologio sul camino in salotto.  
Le sette e quarantacinque.  
Sospirai aprendo la porta d'ingresso, uscii respirando l'aria fresca della sera e mi sedetti sui gradini della veranda, fissando la strada impaziente.

Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi, ma pregai con tutte le mie forze che lei venisse, non solo perché non volevo dare ulteriori spiegazioni a mia madre o perché volevo chiarire. Volevo che venisse perché le ore passate lontano da lei mi erano sembrate anni, mi sentivo soffocare per la sua mancanza.  
Assurdo: una sola notte con lei e già era diventata più indispensabile dell'aria.

Portai le ginocchia al petto incrociandovi sopra le braccia, appoggiai la fronte sull'avambraccio ed attesi.

Santana non era mai in ritardo, avevamo detto alle otto e mancava poco ormai.

Dopo un tempo che mi sembrò lunghissimo il mio orologio da polso emise un piccolo suono metallico, lo zittii premendo un tastino al lato del quadrante: avevo posizionato il timer. Erano le otto precise e lei non c'era.

Sospirai delusa, ingoiando a vuoto, mi alzai per rientrare in casa. Aprii la porta e feci per richiuderla alle mie spalle quando il suono del motore di un'auto in avvicinamento mi fece sobbalzare. Alzai gli occhi sulla strada e la vidi, la sua Range Rover si era fermata nel mio vialetto.  
Lei scese e, finalmente, tornai a respirare così bene che quasi pensai di essere stata in apnea fino a quel momento senza essermene accorta.

"San" sussurrai a mezza voce senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso spontaneo.


	26. Chapter 26

Rimasi incantata sulla porta d'ingresso, la osservavo venirmi incontro, bella, come un sogno diventato realtà.  
Camminava sicura, il mio sguardo si soffermò sulle sue gambe perfette slanciate ancora di più dai tacchi alti e lasciate scoperte da una minigonna di jeans, fin troppo corta, e il busto fasciato da un leggero top rosa senza spalline che le metteva in risalto il seno generoso; mi leccai istintivamente le labbra alla vista della sua clavicola, della gola e del collo lasciati completamente esposti dai capelli che non a caso erano stati tirati in dietro con un cerchietto.

Dio, quel corpo d'ambra risplendeva alla luce della luna e sembrava chiamarmi con quell'odore buono che riuscivo ad avvertire anche a distanza. Il ricordo del sapore della sua pelle di cioccolato mi colpì i sensi e non riuscii a trattenere un sospiro.

D'un tratto la sentii schiarirsi la voce con insistenza e mi riscossi dai miei pensieri.  
Ero cosi assorta nel contemplare la sua bellezza che non mi ero resa conto che si era fermata a pochi passi da me sulla veranda.

"Sei venuta" riuscii a dire con un filo di voce sorridendo, i miei occhi furono catturati dalle sue labbra piene ed invitanti. Mi costrinsi di mala voglia ad alzarli per incontrare i suoi più neri e brillanti che mai.

Il suo viso non tradiva alcuna emozione: era seria, forse troppo, aveva la stessa espressione che portava dipinta sul volto quando camminava per i corridoi della scuola, quella costante aria di superiorità con un guizzo di cattiveria nello sguardo.

"Sono venuta solo per rispetto dei tuoi genitori e perché non manco mai alla parola data... non certo per te" mi rispose acida senza scomporsi.  
Mi rattristai un po' sentendo il suo tono. Feci per parlare ma mia madre comparve dietro di me e mi interruppe.

"Oh Santana sei arrivata! Puntualissima, vieni accomodati" disse cortese regalando alla latina un ampio sorriso.  
Improvvisamente l'espressione di Santana mutò completamente. Sul suo viso si allargò un sorriso smisurato e incredibilmente angelico, i suoi occhi che pochi istanti prima sembravano duri e impenetrabili divennero, se possibile, più grandi e dolci che mai.

"E' un piacere essere qui signora Pierce, grazie per avermi invitata" disse con un tono di voce che riconoscevo a stento come suo, tanto era garbato e mieloso.

Mia madre fece per precederla in camera da pranzo e lei si voltò incrociando il mio sguardo scioccato, al quale rispose con un ghigno malefico degno di Santana Lopez.  
Ingoiai a vuoto quasi spaventata, quella ragazza riusciva davvero ad essere inquietante quando voleva.

Si voltò per seguire mia madre e iniziò a camminare ancheggiando un po' troppo vistosamente, cercai con tutte le forze di non cadere in quella assurda provocazione così banale. Ma fu più forte di me. Quel fondoschiena perfetto sembrava una calamita alla quale non potevo sfuggire. Frenai a stento l'istinto di allungare le mani per stringere quel sedere sodo tra le dita, mi morsi il labbro inferiore con forza ed in quel momento lei si voltò di scatto ed io sobbalzai per la sorpresa guardandola imbarazzata. Vidi le sue labbra distendersi in un ghigno soddisfatto.

Dopo essersi presentata con gentilezza a mio padre ed aver rivolto a mia madre numerosi e smielati complimenti per la casa,c a mamma ci informò che la cena sarebbe stata pronta da li a pochi minuti.

"Brittany, tesoro, perché intanto tu e Santana non andate di sopra a chiamare Ashley?" mi chiese allegra.  
Io annuì inespressiva, facendo segno alla latina di seguirmi su per le scale, lei non obbiettò.  
Presi a salire le scale ed in un attimo Santana fu al mio fianco, cercai di evitare il più possibile di guardarla. Arrivate all'ultimo gradino si guardò intorno nel corridoio per poi lanciare uno sguardo veloce verso il piano di sotto, la osservai accigliata mentre attraversavo il corridoio bussando piano ad una delle porte chiuse.

"Ash la cena è quasi pronta" dissi a voce alta facendo capolino nella stanza di mia sorella che se ne stava con l'ipod nelle orecchie intenta a provare qualche nuovo passo di danza. Mi fece un segno d'assenso con la testa.  
"Arrivo tra un attimo" rispose e mi bastò. Richiusi la porta e mi voltai convinta di trovare la latina ad attendermi, ma lei non c'era.  
Mi guardai un po' intorno spaesata, dove diavolo si era andata a cacciare?

La porta semi aperta della mia camera attirò la mia attenzione, ricordavo perfettamente di averla lasciata chiusa. Mi avvicinai dando un colpetto al legno bianco che si spalancò subito rivelando la stanza buia, alzai un sopracciglio avvicinandomi all'uscio.

"San? Sei qui?" mormorai.

Sentii una stretta forte intorno al polso, in un attimo mi ritrovai immersa nell'oscurità della stanza, la porta si richiuse piano alle mie spalle e due mani calde mi spinsero contro il muro.  
Senza avere il tempo nemmeno di rendermi conto di cosa stesse accadendo avvertii la morbidezza delle sue labbra alla base della mia gola, il suo profumo mi avvolse completamente mentre le sue mani mi bloccavano i polsi contro il muro.

Appoggiò completamente il peso del suo corpo su di me ed io sospirai quando le sue labbra cominciarono a tracciare un percorso di baci infuocati tra la base della gola e il mio collo.

"Mi hai davvero fatto arrabbiare, stronzetta" sussurrò roca al mio orecchio, tremai per la sensazione che mi provocava la sua vicinanza, la sua voce così autoritaria e sexy.  
"Mi… mi dispiace" biascicai ad occhi chiusi, completamente in balia del suo respiro caldo che mi danzava sulla pelle inondandola di brividi d'eccitazione.  
"Ti dispiace?" soffiò lei ironica "Non pensare che basti" continuò "Te l'ho già detto un'altra volta: non giocare col fuoco..." mormorò sulla mia pelle.  
La sua mano lenta liberò il mio polso dalla presa per scivolare lungo il mio fianco e continuò la sua discesa sulla mia coscia lasciata scoperta dagli shorts. Per poi risalire, graffiandomi appena, e fermarsi fra le mie gambe.

"Chi gioca col fuoco... prima o poi si brucia" soffiò sul mio collo, leccandolo senza ritegno, mentre il palmo della sua mano si posò deciso sula mia intimità coperta dal tessuto.  
Un gemito incontrollato sfuggì dalle mie labbra rimbombando nel buio.

Sentii la sua risatina soddisfatta, non feci in tempo a dire nulla, la sua mano aveva preso a muoversi lenta su e giù, strusciando contro la stoffa per regalarmi brividi che partivano direttamente dal mio centro percorrendomi il corpo. Roteai all'indietro gli occhi, mentre sentivo le gambe tremare d'eccitazione.  
Con la mano libera le accarezzai la schiena, scendendo fino al quel sedere perfetto che, fino a poco prima, avevo bramato. Strinsi forte la sua natica, l'attirai più possibile a me e cominciai a sudare freddo quando, senza preavviso, incastrò una gamba tra le mie. Iniziò a strusciare ripetutamente la sua intimità sulla mia coscia seguendo lo stesso ritmo della sua mano che continuava a muoversi su e giù sul mio centro.

"Sai cosa succede quando qualcuno mi fa arrabbiare, BrittBritt?" mi chiese con un ghigno sadico e il respiro affannato per l'eccitazione che, a giudicare dall'umidità della stoffa delle sue mutandine sulla mia pelle, doveva aver travolto anche lei.

"Lo sai?" domandò con più veemenza premendo le dita sulla mia apertura, sobbalzai per la sorpresa e l'eccitazione, e mi morsi il labbro per soffocare un gemito.

"Divento cattiva… tanto cattiva" soffiò calma al mio orecchio "E vendicativa" aggiunse mordicchiandomi un lobo. La sua mano si fermò scivolando via dal mio centro.

"San... io..." tentai di parlare ma l'eccitazione che mi stava montando dentro mi bloccava persino il respiro.

"Shhh... zitta" ordinò poggiando prontamente un dito sulle mie labbra appena dischiuse. Sentii un odore familiare travolgermi i sensi. Col polpastrello disegnò il contorno della mia bocca, lasciandomi poi il tempo di leccarmi le labbra e sospirare sorpresa nel sentirvi sopra il sapore della sua eccitazione.  
Gemetti senza ritegno, attirandola a me con forza, cercai famelica le sue labbra nel buio e quando le trovai le azzannai letteralmente, mentre ogni cellula del mio sistema nervoso andava in tilt.

La sua lingua scivolò voluttuosa sulle mie labbra ed io credetti di impazzire.  
Feci per stringerla a me quando, improvvisamente, quel contatto venne a mancare. Riaprii gli occhi ma servì a poco, immerse nel buio come eravamo, agitai le mani nel vuoto tentando di riprenderla ma si era allontanata. La sua risatina sadica riempì la stanza e, pochi istanti dopo, la porta si aprì. Un rivolo di luce proveniente dal corridoio illuminò parzialmente la camera, la vidi osservarmi nella penombra.

"Cattiva e vendicativa" mormorò prima di dirigersi fuori, lasciandomi lì col respiro ancora affannato, il cuore a mille, il suo odore addosso e la voglia di lei sempre più impetuosa tra le gambe.

***

Uscii da quella stanza impiegando tutte le mie forze per riuscire a regolarizzare il respiro.  
C'era mancato poco, davvero poco, perché finissi col cadere nella mia stessa trappola.

Ero andata a quella cena perché volevo vederla, dovevo vederla, ma allo stesso tempo il mio stupido orgoglio mi aveva suggerito di non dargliela vinta così in fretta. Le sue parole mi avevano comunque ferita e volevo che capisse fin da subito chi comandava. Eppure, quando l'avevo vista sulla porta, tutta la mia tenacia si era sgretolata, sciolta come neve al sole sotto l'azzurro di quegli occhi di ghiaccio più dolci del miele.

Non avevo resistito: dovevo stringerla a me, assaggiare la sua pelle ancora una volta. Ma quel giochetto sadico che avevo messo su mi si era rivoltato contro.  
Avevo sentito la sua eccitazione persino attraverso la stoffa degli shorts che indossava ed il sapore della sua pelle danzava ancora sulle mie labbra. Come diavolo avrei fatto adesso a resistere fino alla fine della serata senza saltarle addosso?

"Ciao" una vocina trillò allegra nel corridoio facendomi sobbalzare.  
Mi voltai e incrociai due occhioni azzurro cielo che mi scrutavano curiosi.  
"C-Ciao" rimasi di stucco. Era una specie di mini Brittany. Impressionante: stessi capelli biondi, stessi occhi, stesse adorabili lentiggini, stessa pelle di latte. Se non fosse stato per la statura e per i tratti ancora un po' infantili della più piccola, si sarebbe potuto pensare che fossero gemelle.

"Io sono Ashley" cantilenò la bambina allegra.  
"Ciao Ashley, io sono Santana un'ami..."  
"Oh lo so chi sei" mi interruppe lei senza spegnere il suo sorriso "La ragazza delle foto" affermò sicura.  
Aggrottai le sopracciglia senza capire.

"La ragazza delle foto?" chiesi stranita.  
"Sì... una volta ho sbirciato di nascosto nel cassetto di mia sorella! E' pieno di tue..."  
"Ashley!" la voce di Britt tuonò nel corridoio facendoci sobbalzare entrambe. Mi voltai per squadrare la bionda, il suo viso era un po' rosso, lo sguardo ancora lucido di passione.

Nel vederla le sensazioni travolgenti di poco prima mi investirono tutte insieme. Cercai di non lasciar trasparire alcuna emozione, ormai avevo cominciato quel giochetto e dovevo portarlo a termine nel modo migliore. Mi voltai evitando il suo sguardo e lo rivolsi nuovamente alla bambina.

"Va a lavarti le mani, la cena è quasi pronta" ordinò Brittany severa. La bambina sbuffò per poi dirigersi verso quello che doveva essere il bagno. Io presi un profondo respiro e mi dipinsi sulla faccia lo sguardo più seducente che avevo in repertorio, prima di girarmi nuovamente verso la ballerina.

"Cosa c'è nel tuo cassetto?" chiesi allusiva alzando un sopracciglio incrociai le braccia sotto al seno mettendolo ancora di più in evidenza.

"Non darle retta, è solo una ficcanaso con una grande immaginazione" si affrettò a dire ingoiando a vuoto.

"Non mi avrai fatto qualche foto di nascosto eh, signorinella?" domandai ignorando le sue parole ed avvicinandomi con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

"Senza il tuo permesso, capitano? Non lo farei mai" rispose con un sorrisetto sprezzante.

Eccola che ricominciava. Non voleva proprio capirlo che non poteva tenermi testa neanche volendo.

Mi avvicinai lentamente, fermandomi a pochi centimetri da lei, puntai gli occhi nei suoi e mi leccai le labbra a quel gesto la vidi trattenere il respiro, lo sguardo puntato sulla mia bocca.

"La prossima volta che passi la notte da me" sussurrai roca "Porta la tua macchinetta… ti mostrerò io qualcosa di interessante da fotografare" soffiai prima di farle l'occhiolino.

Mi guardò con la bocca semi aperta, fece un passo verso di me ma io indietreggiai.

Sua sorella uscì dal bagno saltellante e mi regalò un sorriso al quale risposi con uno altrettanto allegro. Non mi piacevano i bambini e non avrei fatto eccezione nemmeno per quella piccola Brittany in miniatura, ma mi ero ripromessa di fare la brava, almeno con la sua famiglia.

"Ragazze, la cena è pronta" chiamò la madre di Britt al piano di sotto.  
La bambina si affrettò a scendere.  
Io mi voltai verso la mia bionda mentre scendevo e le rivolsi uno sguardo malizioso.  
"Meno male, ho una fame da lupi" mormorai fingendo di azzannare l'aria senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo.

Quando arrivammo al piano di sotto, trovammo già il signor Pierce seduto a capo tavola e la piccola Ashley alla sua sinistra.  
Brittany invece raggiunse la sedia alla destra di suo padre e mi fece segno di sedermi accanto a lei.  
Sua madre fece il suo ingresso nella sala da pranzo portando un'enorme vassoio con dentro il pollo e le patate sistemandolo al centro del tavolo prima di sedersi proprio di fronte a me accanto alla figlia più piccola.

"Allora, Santana" cominciò suo padre riempiendomi il piatto col pezzo di pollo che aveva appena tagliato "Ho saputo che dai ripetizioni di spagnolo a Brittany, come se la cava?" chiese.

Bevvi un sorso dell'acqua che sua madre mi aveva versato ed incrociai lo sguardo di Brittany che si era posato su di me come quello dei suoi genitori che aspettavano la mia risposta.

"Beh devo dire che abbiamo ancora un po' di lavoro da fare, con lo scritto non ci siamo ancora" spiegai,mentre Brittany un po' imbronciata si portava alla bocca il bicchiere sorseggiandone piano il contenuto "Devo dire invece che ha una propensione innata per quanto riguarda l'uso della lingua" continuai con tranquillità.

Brittany fece uno scatto in avanti allontanando il bicchiere dalle labbra, prese a tossire vistosamente diventando rossa per lo sforzo.  
"Con la conversazione intendo, se la cava davvero bene" conclusi.

"Bittany tesoro stai bene?" domandò sua madre rivolta alla bionda che ancora tossicchiava faticando a regolarizzare il respiro. Suo padre prese a darle piccole pacche sulla schiena.  
"Ti è andata di traverso l'acqua, piccola?" chiese sorridendo teneramente, lei annuì imbarazzata prima di lanciarmi uno sguardo torvo al quale risposi con un sorrisetto appena accennato.

"E dimmi, di dove è originaria la tua famiglia? Messico?" chiese ancora suo padre appena la figlia smise di tossire.  
"No, a dire il vero mio padre è spagnolo mentre mia madre è portoricana" precisai io "Papà si è trasferito a Portorico con i nonni ed i suo fratelli quando aveva circa sei anni. Lì lui e mia madre si sono conosciuti, si sono messi insieme l'ultimo anno di liceo e poi, dopo il diploma, sono venuti qui in Ohio per frequentare l'università e dopo qualche anno si sono sposati. Vivevamo a Cleveland inizialmente, ci siamo spostati qui a Lima quando avevo quattro anni perché mio padre ha ottenuto il posto da primario".  
"Al Lima Hospital?" chiese l'uomo interessato.  
"Alla clinica William Alfred Fowler*" precisai.  
L'uomo mi guardò sgranando gli occhi.  
"E' la clinica privata più famosa di Lima" affermò.  
"Dell'intero Ohio" precisò la moglie "Viene gente da tutte le parti dello stato per curarsi lì, pare ci sia il miglior cardiochirurgo dello stato..." fece per spiegare.  
"Il dottor Carlos Garcia Lopez, mio padre" dissi tranquilla.

I due mi guardarono compiaciuti. Io abbassai gli occhi imbarazzata giocherellando con il cibo nel mio piatto.

"E tua madre cosa fa?" mi chiese la signora Pirce.  
Pensai a mia madre che saltava da una parte all'altra dello stato gingillandosi tra centri benessere e shopping selvaggio.  
"Originariamente insegnava ai bambini" dissi ripensando al periodo in cui faceva la maestra "Poi ha lasciato il lavoro quando ci siamo trasferiti qui per dedicarsi..."  
"A te immagino" suppose prontamente la donna sorridendo materna.  
"Già" dissi con un sorriso amaro.  
 _Brava Santana, sei davvero un'ottima bugiarda._

"Sei anche tu una cheerleader vero?" mi chiese la piccola Ashley.  
Io mi limitai ad annuire.  
"Lei è il capitano della squadra" precisò Brittany.  
La piccola sgranò gli occhi.  
"Allora sei bravissimissima" costatò facendomi sorridere.  
"Me la cavo" risposi.  
"Ah non essere modesta, le Cheerios hanno vinto il campionato per tre anni consecutivi, praticamente da quando Santana è capitano" cantilenò Brittany.  
"Sul serio?" domandò il padre stupito sorridendomi.

Osservai il viso raggiante di quell'uomo ed il sorriso compiaciuto di sua moglie che mi guardavano incuriositi e piacevolmente stupiti, persino Ashley sembrava entusiasta.  
Sentii una sensazione piacevole alla base dello stomaco, qualcosa che mi spinse a sorridere sincera.  
Ai miei genitori non era mai importato nulla dei successi vari a cui avevo portato la squadra, per loro era quasi una cosa normale il fatto che portassi a casa premi, medaglie e buoni voti.  
Ero una Lopez, d'altra parte, eccellere era mio preciso dovere. Non c'era da congratularsi, non gli importava sapere come né perché, l'importante era che avessi vinto, che avessi portato a casa un altro trofeo da esporre in salotto per farne bella mostra con amici e colleghi durante le feste.

"Sì, beh siamo una squadra molto compatta con ottimi elementi, ci alleniamo tanto ed alla fine raggiungiamo risultati soddisfacenti. Ora che Brittany è dei nostri, poi, sono certa che abbiamo in tasca anche il prossimo campionato" dissi orgogliosa guardando la bionda che arrossì vistosamente sorridendo imbarazzata.

Allungai una mano sotto il tavolo, appoggiandola sul suo ginocchio, con l'indice presi a disegnare cerchi invisibili sul suo interno coscia. La sentii irrigidirsi a quel mio tocco ed un sorrisetto compiaciuto si dipinse sul mio volto.

"Sua figlia ha un enorme talento, signor Pierce, anche se devo ammetterlo..." dissi ironica "...manca un po' di disciplina, ma ci penserò io a metterla in riga" scherzai.  
Suo padre scoppiò in una risatina divertita alla quale si aggiunse tutta la famiglia, tranne Brittany che accennò solo un sorrisetto stentato mentre la mia mano scivolava su e giù sulla sua coscia scoperta. Ripetei il gesto due o tre volte, prima di ritrarla passandomi distrattamente le dita tra i capelli.

La cena continuò tranquillamente. Si parlava per lo più di me. I suoi genitori mi stavano velatamente facendo il terzo grado. Cavolo, se facevano così con quella che credevano fosse una semplice amica della figlia, non osavo davvero pensare a cosa avrebbe dovuto passare un ipotetico fidanzato entrando in quella casa. Mi rallegrai del fatto che ignorassero completamente che tra me e la bionda ci fosse qualcosa di più che una semplice amicizia.

"Vado a prendere la frutta ed il dolce" annunciò la signora Pierce alzandosi dal tavolo e recuperando un po' di piatti.  
Feci per alzarmi ma lei mi fermò.  
"Oh no tesoro, sei un ospite, resta seduta" mi disse dolcemente mentre Brittany accanto a me si alzava prontamente per aiutare la madre.  
Le due sparirono nella cucina ed io rimasi a discutere con la sorella e suo padre su cosa fa esattamente una cheerleader oltre a sventolare in aria i pon pon.

***

"La tua amica è davvero adorabile" bisbigliò mia madre appena varcata la soglia della cucina.  
"Già" mi limitai a dire sistemando i piatti nel lavandino.

Una maledetta stronza ecco cos'era, non aveva fatto altro che stuzzicarmi da quando era arrivata. Di tanto in tanto mi sfiorava da sotto il tavolo, lanciandomi occhiate allusive e sorrisetti maliziosi. E poi era più forte di me: coglievo riferimenti sessuali e doppi sensi praticamente in ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca.

Inoltre averla così vicina col suo profumo inebriante mi confondeva.

Non riuscivo a guardarla senza pensare a quello che era successo poco prima in camera mia e, in più di un'occasione durante la cena, avevo dovuto fare appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà per evitare di saltarle addosso e farla mia sul tavolo della sala da pranzo.

"E poi sembra cosi intelligente" continuò mia madre.

 _Certo, è furba lei! Lo sta facendo apposta per punirmi._  
Una tortura tanto dolce quanto sadica, stava sfruttando il debole che avevo per lei per farmi pagare il litigio del giorno prima.  
Era davvero un piccolo demonio... e, accidenti, se mi eccitava.

Tornammo in camera da pranzo con il dessert.

"Cioccolato!" esultò allegra Ashley quando la mamma le posò d'avanti la sua porzione di gelato.

"Ti piace il gelato al cioccolato, Santana?" domandò mia madre incerta.

"Oh si certo" si affrettò a dire lei.  
La guardai di sbieco, non ero molto convinta della sua frase, mi sembrava di ricordare che lei non mangiava cioccolata. Tuttavia quando la vidi affondare il cucchiaino nel gelato e portarselo alle labbra, con una lentezza esasperante, quel pensiero si allontanò dalla mia mente offuscata ormai solo dall'immagine delle sue labbra piene che si aprirono lente per far scivolare il cucchiaino al loro interno. La vidi assaggiarne il contenuto con la lingua prima di chiudere le labbra intorno al metallo e succhiarlo appena.

La cosa si era svolta nel giro di mezzo secondo ma a me era sembrato di vederla al rallentatore.

Spostai lo sguardo incapace di respirare correttamente mentre mi sentivo avvampare, accavallai le gambe stringendole tra di loro per dare un po' di sollievo al mio desiderio che quella sera era stato fin troppo stuzzicato e non chiedeva altro che esplodere.

"Ashley sta un po' attenta, guarda che hai combinato" rimproverò mia madre. La mia sorellina si era messa in ginocchio sulla sedia e, per la troppa fretta di finire il gelato, lo aveva rovesciato tutto sulla tovaglia e sulla sua maglietta.

"Oh Ashley, alla tua età non vorrai costringerci a metterti il bavaglino come quando eri una poppante eh?" scherzò mio padre divertito.

Mentre tutti rivolgevano l'attenzione su mia sorella io tornai a sbirciare verso la latina e mi sorpresi appena di trovarla a guardarmi con la coda dell'occhio.

"Sei un po' sporca di gelato" le sussurrai indicandole il labbro superiore. Mi pentii subito di averlo detto.

Con un lentissimo movimento, la latina prese a passarsi l'anulare, prima su un lato e poi sull'altro delle labbra senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso. Poi, per un secondo, osservo il suo dito un po' sporco e, tornando a puntare gli occhi nei miei, se lo portò alle labbra succhiandolo appena.

Ok era decisamente troppo.

"Mamma, papà..." dissi scattando in piedi facendo sobbalzare la mora.

I miei genitori che erano ancora concentrati su mia sorella mi guardarono curiosi.

"Vi dispiace se andiamo di sopra, adesso? Domani ho il compito di spagnolo e vorrei che Santana controllasse alcuni esercizi che ho fatto prima di andare via, nel caso ci fosse qualche correzione dell'ultimo momento" tirai fuori la prima scusa che mi passò per la mente.

I miei genitori non fecero obbiezioni ed io feci segno alla latina di seguirmi mentre mi avviavo su per le scale.

Lei si alzò un po' sorpresa, sorridendo ai miei genitori, senza lasciar trapelare alcuna emozione e mi seguì.

Appena varcata la soglia di camera mia, accesi la luce ed attesi.  
Lei mi raggiunse pochi secondi dopo, entrò sorridendo compiaciuta e si voltò per richiudere la porta alle sue spalle.

Fece per girarsi ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Col peso del mio corpo la inchiodai alla porta chiusa.  
Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulla porta istintivamente, sorpresa forse dal mio gesto inaspettato, posai una mano sul suo fianco facendo aderire perfettamente il mio bacino alla curva del suo sedere ed il mio petto alla sua schiena.  
Avvicinai le labbra al suo orecchio mentre con l'altra mano le spostavo i capelli sulla spalla opposta.

"Volevo chiederti scusa per quello che era successo, ma comincio a credere che invece dovrei farti arrabbiare più spesso" sussurrai prima di morderle con forza il lobo.  
Lei sospirò schiacciando la fronte contro il legno della porta e, stavolta, il sorrisino sadico lo feci io.

"Non sei stata per niente carina lo sai? E' tutta la sera che mi provochi eppure l'hai detto tu che non si gioca col fuoco" continuai a sussurrare. Le cinsi la vita con un braccio mentre con l'altra mano scivolai sotto il bordo del suo top per andarle ad accarezzare la pancia, la sua pelle si increspò in un milione di brividi sotto il mio tocco ed io mi beai di quella sensazione.

"Sei di fuoco" constatai sorridendo, prima di mordicchiarle la spalla, riferendomi all'incandescenza della sua pelle.  
Ancora una volta la sentii sospirare.

La mia mano continuò la sua salita, finché le mie dita non arrivarono a sfiorare il suo seno nudo.

Era la seconda volta che la beccavo senza reggiseno, probabilmente era un optional nel suo abbigliamento e la cosa non mi dispiaceva affatto.

"Non hai neanche il reggiseno! Oh sei proprio una cattiva ragazza" mormorai sulla sua pelle.

Cercai il capezzolo con la punta dell'indice e lo sfiorai ripetutamente un paio di volte, facendola tremare al contatto, la vidi mordersi il labbro inferiore e strofinai istintivamente il naso contro il suo zigomo premendolo sulla sua pelle finché non girò il viso nella mia direzione. Cercai le sue labbra e vi poggiai sopra le mie, un solo istante, per poi ritrarmi impedendole di approfondire quel bacio. Lei sospirò contrariata sporgendosi nuovamente verso di me per cercare un ulteriore bacio che nuovamente le negai.

"Non ti meriti nessun bacio signorina" soffiai divertita.

Intanto con l'altra mano lasciai i suoi fianchi per scendere lungo la sua gamba, accarezzai lenta il tessuto della gonna fino a raggiungerne il bordo, infilai la mano al di sotto della stoffa raggiungendo le sue mutandine umide d'eccitazione.

Non appena sfiorai quella stoffa, leggera ed umida, un gemito incontrollato uscì dalle sue labbra e io strinsi più forte il suo seno nella mia mano.

"Shhh... non vorrai che i miei ti sentano?" sussurrai al suo orecchio "Fa la brava bambina e non fare rumore... o dovrò smettere" bisbigliai.

"Brittany" soffiò implorante, lasciando andare la testa all'indietro, l'abbandonò sulla mia spalla e cercò nuovamente le mie labbra "Baciami, ti prego" bisbigliò con un filo di voce mentre con un dito avevo preso a tracciare su e giù la sua apertura attraverso la stoffa.

Il respiro mi si incastrò in gola quando incrociai il suo sguardo implorante e lucido di desiderio, non riuscii a resistere.  
Poggiai le labbra sulle sue e lei non aspettò oltre per approfondire quel bacio, le nostre lingue si incontrarono a metà strada e tutto si fermò intorno a noi.  
A quel contatto così delicato, così dolce, sentii le gambe incapaci de reggermi in piedi.

D'improvviso tutta la foga che mi aveva pervasa fino a quel momento e tutta la sua malizia sadica svanirono, sciolte dalla tenerezza di quel bacio così intimo e profondo, denso di tutta la passione che ci legava l'una all'altra.

La liberai dalla pressione del mio peso, spostandomi col corpo senza staccare le labbra dalle sue, le mie mani scivolarono lente via dalla sua pelle e, nello stesso momento, lei si voltò senza mai interrompere quel contatto fino a trovarsi di fronte a me. Appena si fu girata le mie braccia corsero a cingerle i fianchi e le sue ad intrecciarsi dietro la mia nuca.

Non c'era nulla da fare, nessuna delle due poteva vincerla quella guerra, non finché un semplice bacio bastava a catapultarci in un mondo parallelo circondato di tenerezza.

Interrompemmo quel contatto perché il bisogno d'ossigeno era diventato impellente, appoggiai la fronte alla sua mentre entrambe riprendevamo fiato. Puntò gli occhi nei miei e sorridemmo entrambe, incapaci di contenere quelle emozioni.

"Pace?" sussurrai io.  
"Pace" annuì lei.

Ci fu un lunghissimo minuto di silenzio interrotto, di tanto in tanto, da qualche bacio leggero. Non riuscivamo a smettere di guardarci negli occhi, di stringerci in quell'abbraccio, né di cercare frenetiche le labbra dell'altra.

"Dovrei andare adesso, si è fatto tardi" bisbigliò sulle mie labbra.

"Non voglio che vai via" mi lamentai a bassa voce prima di poggiare ancora una volta le labbra sulle sue per un bacio soffice.

"Ed io non voglio andare via" rispose lei con lo stesso tono "Ma devo" aggiunse poi rassegnata.

Misi un piccolo broncio emettendo un lamento strozzato prima di affondare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo stringendomi di più a lei.  
La sentì ridacchiare, prima di lasciarmi un bacio sulla spalla.

"Ci vedremo domani a scuola" mi rassicurò "Puoi passare da me dopo le lezioni" propose maliziosa "Non m i dispiacerebbe riprendere il discorso di poco prima" aggiunse divertita.

Sorrisi sulla sua pelle.

"Non posso, devo tornare a casa subito dopo la scuola. Sono in punizione ricordi?" mormorai "Ma puoi venire tu qui" proposi speranzosa.

"Hmm... vedremo" cantilenò lei divertita.

Sollevai il viso per guardarla imbronciata.  
Lei mi scrutò seria per qualche minuto, poi scoppiò in una risata talmente buffa che fece ridere anche me.

"D'accordo... ci penserò" mi concesse sorridendo.

"Sei una stronza" mi lamentai riassumendo il mio broncio.

"Si me lo dicono spesso" rispose lei ironica.

"E ti dicono anche che sei bellissima?" chiesi incapace di resisterle.

"Oh si, molto spesso" rispose lei "Ma sentirselo dire da te è tutta un'altra storia" aggiunse strofinando la punta del naso sulle mie labbra, sorrisi mentre il mio cuore mancava di un battito.

"Ma come siamo mielose" la presi in giro.

"Colpa del gelato" si giustificò lei "Per questo evito gli zuccheri... mi fanno diventare un po' troppo…"  
"Dolce" conclusi io.  
"Già... dolce" confermò lei facendo un'espressione contrariata "Non va per niente bene" affermò convinta scuotendo la testa.

"Hmm la mia ragazza zuccherosa" la presi in giro baciandola con passione.

La sentii irrigidirsi nel bacio, istintivamente staccai le labbra dalle sue per osservarla.  
I suoi occhi erano spalancati e fissavano il vuoto e la sua presa in torno al mio collo si era allentata.

"Che succede?" domandai sorpresa.

"Io... niente" si affrettò a dire "Devo... devo andare adesso" biascicò liberandosi lentamente dalla mia presa.

"San, ho… ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?" la risposta mi colpì prima ancora che avessi finito di formulare la domanda. Certo che avevo detto qualcosa di sbagliato, mi ero appena riferita a lei chiamandola 'la mia ragazza'. Dannazione che idiota.

"Santana io..." cercai di parlare ma le sue labbra si posarono leggere sulle mie interrompendomi.

"Va tutto bene" mi rassicurò, ma il suo volto era totalmente inespressivo e la sua voce quasi meccanica mi confondeva.

"Ora devo andare davvero" disse mentre apriva la porta uscendo in corridoio, la seguii al piano di sotto.

***

Accidenti a me, anzi no, perché? Io che colpa avevo?  
Accidenti a lei, sì, a lei che non aveva avuto il buon senso di stare zitta.

'La mia ragazza' cosi aveva detto e, con quell'appellativo, mi aveva letteralmente mandata in tilt.

Eppure mi sembrava di essere stata chiara. 'Io non sono la ragazza di nessuno'. Insomma io non volevo essere la sua ragazza.

Mi voltai a guardarla appena raggiunto l'ultimo gradino ed il mio cuore si sciolse nuovamente in quell'azzurro mare.

Ok, forse un po' lo volevo, ma non adesso, non ero pronta ad una cosa del genere: a legarmi. Io non volevo etichette, le avevo sempre odiate. Qualunque tipo di etichetta, persino quelle sui vestiti mi stavano antipatiche.

Forse stavamo sbagliando, magari correvamo un po' troppo. Sì, forse era così, dovevamo darci una calmata.

Brittany mi scortò fino al salone dove sua sorella era intenta a discutere con i suoi genitori su quale fosse l'ora giusta per andare a letto, la piccola sosteneva che un'altra ora in piedi non le avrebbe fatto male. I signori Pierce non la pensavano allo stesso modo.

Salutai educatamente il padre e la madre della ballerina, entrambe mi invitarono a tornare presto.  
Ashley mi rivolse un sorrisone allegro salutandomi con un gesto della mano al quale risposi con un sorriso.

Pochi istanti dopo io e Brittany camminavamo silenziose, fianco a fianco, lungo il vialetto di casa sua, verso la mia auto.

"Allora ciao" le dissi sospirando quando arrivammo alla mia macchina.  
"Ciao" rispose triste fissandosi le scarpe.  
"Britt" sussurrai poggiando due dita sotto il suo mento e sollevandolo perché mi guardasse.

Dio quegli occhi, erano un colpo al cuore ogni volta.

"Mi dispiace" mormorò lei semplicemente.  
"Per cosa?" domandai.  
"Per qualsiasi cosa ti abbia fatta incupire prima" disse mentre gli occhi le diventavano lucidi.  
Come si poteva resistere a quella tenerezza fatta persona?

Feci un paio di passi verso di lei e l'abbracciai d'istinto.  
"Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato e non devi chiedermi scusa, capito?" le sussurrai mentre la stringevo.  
Lei annuì poco convinta lasciandosi abbracciare.  
Mi staccai da lei di mala voglia e le sorrisi.

"Ci vediamo domani, buona notte BrittBritt" dissi semplicemente.  
"Buona notte" rispose in tono piatto.

Feci il giro dell'auto mentre lei rimaneva lì pensierosa con le mani in tasca a fissarsi le scarpe.

"Ah San" mi chiamò mentre chiudevo lo sportello.  
Abbassai il finestrino dal lato del passeggero e lei vi si affacciò.  
"Ho lasciato Rory ieri sera" disse "Pensavo volessi saperlo" aggiunse.

Trattenni a stento un urlo di gioia, mi tremarono le mani in quel momento, avrei solo voluto scendere da quell'auto e saltellare allegra intorno all'isolato prima di saltarle al collo e mangiamela di baci.  
Ma non feci nulla di tutto ciò, qualcosa mi bloccò e mi limitai a sorriderle.

"Stai bene?" le chiesi.  
"Sì, è stata dura ma non potevo continuare a stare con lui" disse semplicemente.  
"Volevo solo che lo sapessi" aggiunse impassibile stringendosi nelle spalle "Ciao San" concluse in tono piatto, voltandosi per tornare verso casa sua.

"Ciao Britt" sussurrai quando ormai non poteva più sentirmi.  
Misi in moto e partii.


	27. Chapter 27

"Quinn cambia canzone" si lamentò Sugar dal sedile posteriore.

"Col cavolo adoro questo pezzo" rispose la bionda alzando ancora di più il volume.

"Oh andiamo.."sbuffò l'altra spazientita sporgendosi in avanti decisa a cambiare lei stessa la stazione radio.

"Hey ferma,ferma"Quinn tentò di bloccarla,le due cominciarono a battibeccare tra loro,Sugar continuava a tentare di raggiungere lo stereo e la bionda si era sollevata appena per spingerla di nuovo sul sedile posteriore.

"Hey hey,dj Quinn e rompi palle Sugar,"le richiamai io,ma loro non accennavano a smettere"Porca miseria volete piantarla razza di cretine?!se non ve ne foste accorte stò tentando di guidare"tuonai io irritata,le due si zittirono all'istante.

"Tu torna al tuo cazzo di posto,inchioda il culo sul sediolino e tappati la bocca"ordinai acida a Sugar.

"E tu,mettiti quella dannata cintura e smettila di rompere le palle con questo stereo"dissi a Quinn che sbuffò.

"Anzi adesso,lo spegniamo"sbottai irritata spegnendolo.

"No dai,facci sentire un po' di musica"si lamentò Sugar.

"E dai Santana che esagerata,hai dimenticato le pillole del buon umore stamattina?"cantilenò la mia amica facendo ridacchiare Sugar.

"Un'altra parola e andrete a scuola a piedi puttane" dissi accennando un finto sorrisino,Quinn ridacchiò scuotendo la testa,Sugar cominciò a giocherellare col cellulare.

Tornai a concentrarmi sulla strada,avevo un gran mal di testa,colpa probabilmente della notte insonne che avevo appena trascorso.  
Le parole di Brittany mi avevano scossa troppo,e non capivo perché,cioè lo capivo certo,sapevo cosa mi aveva infastidito,ma era difficile riuscire spiegarmi come mai per me fosse tanto astiosa l'idea di una storia seria.  
Ero quasi certa che non c'entrasse il fatto che eravamo due ragazze,non cambiava nulla per me a livello emotivo,beh era ovvio che non saremmo mai potute uscire allo scoperto nel caso avessimo deciso di fare coppia fissa,insomma divertirci fra noi va bene,ma non esisteva che io mi mettessi a gridare al mondo 'hey guardatemi sono lesbica' proprio no,e poi perché avrei dovuto?In fondo stavamo bene cosi,che problema c'era?bastava evitare le effusioni troppo equivoche in pubblico e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla,non c'era alcun bisogno di uscire allo scoperto,tanto meno di ' fidanzarsi'.

Feci per parcheggiare l'auto al solito posto,ma un ragazzo vi parcheggiò per primo.

Sbarrai gli occhi indignata e incredula.  
Cominciamo bene la giornata,poi dicono che sono io la cattiva..ma non è colpa mia sono gli altri che si coalizzano per farmi incazzare.

"Ora ci divertiamo"mormorò Sugar compiaciuta.

Persino Quinn sorrise,non c'era nulla da fare,per quanto la bionda cercasse di reprimere la sua parte cattiva,ogni tanto veniva fuori e io adoravo quando accadeva.

Abbassai il finestrino,sporgendomi mentre il ragazzo scendeva dall'auto.

"Hey tu,Anderson.."urlai rivolta al ragazzetto che conoscevo bene,frequentava biologia con me,e prenderlo in giro rendeva meno difficile sopportare la tortura di quelle lezioni noiosissime.

Lui si voltò guardandomi interrogativo.

"Hai parcheggiato il tuo carretto al mio posto auto"dissi calma,qualche ragazzo si fermò ad osservare la scena.

"Non c'è scritto da nessuna parte il tuo nome Santana"rispose lui sprezzante aggiustandosi il papillon.

"Ok nano da giardino,stamattina mi sento buona perciò te lo chiederò con calma,e con tutta la gentilezza di cui sono capace.."dissi sorridendo a denti stretti.

"Sposta questa specie di cassonetto a quattro ruote di tua spontanea volontà,o ti giuro che te la ridurrò in pezzi talmente piccoli che potrai tranquillamente riportarla a casa nella scatola dei fiammiferi"dissi calma senza smettere di sorridere.

"Va al diavolo Santana" rispose lui acido.

Senza scompormi scesi dall'auto,mi avvicinai lentamente a Blaine.  
"Sposta questa macchina Anderson,adesso"intimai.  
"Perché altrimenti cosa succede?"mi domandò sprezzante.  
Mi avvicinai al suo orecchio lentamente.  
"Altrimenti sarò costretta a raccontare ai miei cari amici della squadra di football del nostro piccolo incontro nello stanzino delle scope l'anno scorso,quando l'unica cosa rigida erano i tuoi schifosissimi capelli unti di grasso di balena,o magari di quando ti ho beccato nello spogliatoio intento a farti fare un servizietto dal nostro porcellana Hummel."sussurrai,lui si irrigidì ingoiando a vuoto.

"Non so di che parli"biascicò.  
"Oh io lo so invece,ho un paio di fotografie sul mio cellulare al riguardo,vuoi vederle Baline?..no?"cantilenai guardandolo,sorrisi sadica mentre lui respirava a fatica.

"Sposta quel bidone,e levati dai piedi"ordinai secca dandogli le spalle "Oh..Anderson,non ho fatto i compiti di biologia,lascia il tuo quaderno sotto il mio banco prima di andare a mensa oggi"Il ragazzo annui piano,poi spostò l'auto senza obbiezioni.

Parcheggiai,e ci incamminammo verso l'entrata.

Mentre salivo gli ultimi gradini che mi separavano dalla porta,un ragazzo mi si parò d'avanti,lo squadrai da capo a piedi,alzando un sopracciglio curiosa.  
Ma che diavolo volevano tutti quella mattina?!

"Non ci vedi zucchina?levati dai piedi"dissi acida all'ormai ex Ragazzi di Brittany.  
Sorrisi a quel pensiero.

"Devo parlarti"disse lui senza battere ciglio.

"Chiama la mia segretaria e fissa un appuntamento"risposi ironica sorpassandolo.

Una presa salda mi bloccò per il polso costringendomi a girarmi nuovamente,mi ritrovai ancora faccia a faccia con lui.

"Levami le mani di dosso sottospecie di sottaceto " ringhiai,liberandomi con uno strattone da quella presa.

"Voglio sapere cosa hai detto a Brittany ,per convincerla a lasciarmi e soprattutto perché" disse lui severo.

"Ok, patatone stammi bene a sentire,numero uno io non ho detto assolutamente nulla a Britt di te perché sei talmente insignificante e talmente in basso nella scala sociale e umana che anche il solo nominarti sarebbe un affronto alla decenza e al buon gusto,e questo è probabilmente il motivo per cui Brittany ha saggiamente deciso,di sua spontanea volontà,di allontanarsi dalla tua ridicola e inutile persona per evitare di essere contagiata dalla tua inettitudine.."Dissi sprezzante  
"..Numero due non osare mai più toccarmi sottospecie di insetto fosforescente,se non vuoi che ti cambi i connotati a suon di pugni sul tuo bel musetto irlandese…"continuai dandogli un leggero buffetto sul viso  
"..Numero tre fa un favore al mondo e torna a richiuderti nel cassonetto dal quale provieni sfigato." Conclusi con un ghigno.

Mi voltai nuovamente lasciandolo li con la sua espressione irritata.

"Non credere che finisca qui" mi urlò minaccioso.

"Stò tremando di paura" dissi ironica senza neanche voltarmi a guardarlo.

Quinn gli rivolse uno sguardo enigmatico mentre Sugar se la rideva,riprendemmo a camminare entrando nell'edificio.

Piccolo insignificante idiota,come accidenti si era permesso anche solo di pensare di potermi parlare in quel modo,doveva ringraziare la sua buona stella che non lo avevo preso a calci in quel suo floscio sederone irlandese.

"Eccole qui le mie tre splendide principesse"urlò allegro Puck appena facemmo il nostro ingresso,accanto a lui Sam ci sorrise appoggiato ad un armadietto mentre Finn si limitò a lanciarci uno sguardo fugace prima di tornare a trafficare col contenuto del suo zaino.

Puck ci venne in contro cingendo le spalle di Sugar con un braccio.

"Come stanno oggi le mie tre donne preferite?" chiese col suo solito fare da cascamorto.

"Che ti serve Puckerman?"chiese Quinn divertita mentre ricambiava con poco entusiasmo il bacio di Finn.

"Assolutamente nulla mia cara,cosa c'è non posso semplicemente essere felice di vedere le migliori amiche che un ragazzo dolce e carino come me possa desiderare?"disse fintamente offeso stringendo un po' di più a se Sugar.

"Taglia corto Puck che diavolo vuoi?"Sbottai io,mentre Sam se la rideva sotto i baffi..

"Ok.."sbuffò il ragazzo rassegnato "..Ecco ho notato che la squadra ha fatto nuovi acquisti ultimamente."cominciò  
"Interessanti acquisti"precisò Sam.  
"Già..l'amico Sam qui ha ragione,interessanti acquisti…"  
Io e Quinn lo guardammo senza capire,mentre Sugar sorrideva.

"Si beh..Bionda,occhi azzurri.." cominciò Puck.  
"Un sedere da sballo..si intromise Sam.  
"Già..e due gambe chilometriche.." aggiunse il ragazzo con la cresta,guardando eloquente il biondo che annuiva con lo sguardo perso.

"E un fidanzato..con cui infatti si stava sbaciucchiando venerdi da Breadstix"Aggiunse Finn ironico.

"Dettagli Hudson…non appena la bionda vedrà il mio pucksauro quell'irlandese finirà dritto nel dimenticatoio,e io invece finirò dritto dritto.."

"..Nelle sue mutandine.."Concluse Sam,i due risero di gusto dandosi il cinque,mentre Finn stringeva a se Quinn scuotendo la testa con un sorrisetto rassegnato.

"Dopo di me ovviamente" precisò il biondo.  
Puck lo guardò stranito.

"Col cavolo amico,prima io,tu te la fai dopo semmai..anche se dubito che dopo aver assaggiato il Pucksauro la bionda possa accontentarsi di altro.."obbiettò

"Nah..ce la giochiamo"propose l'altro.

"Si uno contro uno a basket,chi vince se la fa per primo."annui l'altro.

"Anche se dubito ce ne sarà bisogno,hai visto che faccia da maiala che ha?secondo me se le proponiamo una cosa a tre quella ci stà.."Scherzò Sam.

"Ma si quelle come lei ci stanno sempre a queste cose"annuì il moro.

"Si ma prima voi dolci donzelle dovete invitarla a venire fuori con noi una di queste sere,cosi possiamo.."si bloccò il biondo

"Farla bere per bene e …."I due si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente e insieme strinsero le mani a pugno muovendo in avanti il bacino ripetutamente.  
"Via col tangoo"gridarono in coro,prima di scoppiare in una risata sonora e scambiarsi una pacca sulla spalla.

"Santana stai bene?" Sugar si rivolse a me, anche Quinn mi guardò.

Non sapevo bene che espressione avessi in viso,ma doveva essere abbastanza inquietante perché i due ragazzi mi guardarono con un misto di paura e incredulità mentre io cercavo di fulminarli con la forze dello sguardo.

"San" mi sussurrò Quinn a denti stretti ,con un'espressione preoccupata.

-Adesso gli spacco la faccia- fu il mio primo pensiero.

Ok Santana,niente scenate,fingi che non ti importi.

Calma.

Calma.

Devo solo contare fino a dieci.

Si,conto fino a dieci….e poi gli spacco la faccia.

No,no…calma,sono calma.

Sono estremamente calma e rilassata.

Posso farcela.

Respirai profondamente chiudendo gli occhi,potevo farcela.

Riaprì le palpebre puntando nuovamente lo sguardo su quei due.

Ok non potevo farcela.

"No Santana!"urlò Quinn tentando di trattenermi,troppo tardi,ero già scattata in avanti con un ringhio furioso,mi ero avvicinata ai due che si erano schiacciati completamente contro gli armadietti.

Una mano andò ad afferrare il cavallo dei pantaloni di Sam e l'altra quello di Puck,strinsi entrambe le mani con forza,e i due soffocarono in gola due urli gemelli,arrossendo per il dolore e spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"Statemi bene a sentire,piccoli schifosi maiali arrapati,aprite le vostre orecchie imbrattate di cerume perché lo dirò una sola volta ok?una soltanto."sibilai guardandoli alternativamente.

"Ne tu bocca da trota "dissi stringendo più forte la presa sui gioielli di famiglia di Sam che mugulò di dolore, "Ne tu muso da topo"feci lo stesso con Puck."..Vi azzarderete a toccare quella ragazza,ci siamo capiti bene?non dovete neanche guardarla…vi è proibito persino pensare a lei,e se vi sento nominarla un'altra volta vi faccio diventare due signorine. "Dissi stritolandoli per bene "Ci siamo capiti?...ci siamo capiti?"ripetei stringendo di più le due prese,finchè i due quasi in lacrime per il dolore annuivano ripetutamente.

"Bravi bambini"soffiai io con una punta di orgoglio,e lasciai la presa.

Quinn e Sugar erano rimaste in silenzio a fissare la scena,la mia amica mi guardava con un aria di rimprovero mista a comprensione,l'altra mi osservava un po' spaesata.  
Finn dal canto suo se ne stava appoggiato agli armadietti,con una mano in tasca,facendo strane smorfie di comprensione verso gli amici.

"Ci vai giù pesante eh Snix" osservò.  
"Vuoi provare anche tu?"gli ringhiai.  
"Grazie no! Ad ogni modo non trovo giusto che tu li tratti cosi,andiamo che male c'è se vogliono divertirsi,non puoi avere l'esclusiva su tutti i ragazzi del Mckinley.." scherzò mentre i due amici si riprendevano.  
"Ha ragione,non devi essere gelosa…lascia che si divertano che ti importa"ridacchiò Sugar.

"Sei davvero una stronza Santana"Mormorò Puck ancora dolorante con le mani tra le gambe.

"Dolcezza,se ci volevi tutti per te potevi anche dirlo,sai che sei sempre la nostra preferita"mormorò Sam,che si era già ripreso,mentre mi abbracciava da dietro.  
"Mi piace quando sei cosi aggressiva,mi tornano alla mente sempre piacevoli ricordi"mi sussurrò all'orecchio,prima di lasciarvi un bacio leggero.

"Toglimi quelle pinne di dosso,faccia da triglia,torna a sguazzare nella fogna fangosa dalla quale provieni"ringhiai irritata,lui si affrettò ad alzare le mani in segno di resa allontanandosi di qualche passo.

"Lasciala perdere Sam,la signorina Santana da un po' di tempo non è più quella di una volta,i periodi in cui era instancabile sono finiti..stà diventando un tantino frigida.."disse Puck sprezzante.

"Falla finita Puck,va a farti un giro"tuonò Quinn.  
"vieni tu a farti un giro,su questa giostra Fabray"rispose lui alzando un sopracciglio e indicando se stesso.  
"Amico non esagerare"lo ammonì Finn serio.

"Sai perché da un po' non vengo più a letto con te Noah.."cominciai io voltandomi verso di lui

"..Perchè fare sesso con te è più noioso che lavorare a maglia,il tuo caro Pucksauro non riesce a stare dritto per più di venti secondi…e..la costante puzza di birra che ti porti addosso comincia a farmi pensare che ti lavi poco,e anche male..inoltre con il fatto che ti basti che una ragazza respiri per scopartela ritengo che non sia neanche troppo sicuro fare sesso con te,non vorrei certo prendermi una malattia venerea proveniente dalle parti basse di una delle puttane di bassa lega che ti porti a casa quando non riesci a rimediare una ragazza decente perché sei troppo ubriaco o semplicemente troppo stupido ….e per quanto riguarda Bocca da trota,fare sesso con te è come contare le pecore..soporifero,oltre al fatto che.."Alzai un mignolo "..Questo è il massimo della lunghezza che riesci a raggiungere" conclusi dandogli le spalle.

"E tu smettila di ridere tette mosce"dissi rivolta a Finn che sghignazzava sotto i baffi.  
"Hai la consistenza di un budino..e fare sesso con te è anche peggio che vomitare dopo una sbronza,oltre al fatto che ha lo stesso devastante effetto..e ti lascia addosso la stessa puzza" ringhiai acida.

"E ora sparite dalla mia vista idioti"aggiunsi.

"Che razza di puttana."gracchiò Puck.

"Quando avrai finito di strozzarti col tuo stesso veleno e vorrai chiederci scusa faci un fischio vipera" ringhiò San,trascinandosi via l'amico.  
"Potete anche fottervi per quello che mi riguarda" risposi a denti stretti.

I due si allontanarono.

"Peggiori di giorno in giorno eh Satana?!" disse Finn acido,diede un bacio leggero a Quinn prima di affrettarsi a raggiungere gli amici.

Sugar mi guardò impietrita.

"E tu che cazzo hai da guardare?" le urlai.

"Sei impazzita per caso?tutto questo solo per via di quella tizia insignificante?"mi domandò lei stranita.

"levamela di torno o la prendo a calci"ringhiai a denti stretti rivolta a Quinn.

"Va a farti un giro Sugy,ci vediamo dopo…e trova i ragazzi,digli di non prendersela,non è troppo in se ultimamente "Disse indicandomi con il mento.  
Sugar annui ancora incerta.

Quinn in tanto mi afferrò per un braccio stringendo la presa,cominciò a trascinarmi di peso verso il bagno delle ragazze,lanciando sguardi di fuoco ad alcuni ragazzi che si erano raggruppati nel corridoio per assistere alla scena.

Appena spalancò la porta del bagno mi ci scaraventò dentro con poca delicatezza.  
Alcune ragazze intente a pettinarsi sobbalzarono a quel gesto.

"Fuori,subito!" ringhiò Quinn,e loro si affrettarono ad uscire.

Appena fummo sole la mia amica mi guardò gelida.  
Sostenni il suo sguardo solo per qualche secondo,prima di voltarmi verso il lavandino.

"Che cazzo hai in testa?"urlò lei mentre aprivo il rubinetto,e mi sciacquavo il viso.  
"Sei diventata matta per caso?come diavolo ti è passato per la mente di fare una cosa del genere,ma porca miseria Santana a cosa accidenti pensavi? Spiegami perché davvero non capisco come tu possa essere cosi stupida certe volte..Cristo.."

"Non dovevano parlare di lei in quel modo!" sbottai io interrompendo i suoi deliri,la mia amica si fermò a fissarmi.

Avevo le lacrime agli occhi e il viso arrossato.

"..Non dovevano azzardarsi…io…giuro che se lo fanno di nuovo..io gli stacco la testa a morsi..non dovevano permettersi Quinn sono dei fottutissimi idioti,due maledetti.."

"San" sussurrò lei,venendomi in contro con lo sguardo preoccupato.

"Stronzi..due maledetti stronzi"sbottai io,senza riuscire più a trattenere i singhiozzi.

Quinn mi abbracciò forte e stavolta non mi tirai in dietro,lasciai che mi stringesse e soffocai i singhiozzi sulla sua spalla,lasciandomi andare al pianto che mi travolse prepotente.

"San" la mia amica mi scosse preoccupata.  
"Stai..stai piangendo?"constatò scioccata,doveva essere strano per lei,era una cosa che non capitava mai,probabilmente Quinn non mi aveva mai vista piangere,non cosi almeno.

Perché io non piangevo mai,non in presenza di altri almeno.  
Era una cosa che odiavo.  
E benchè la bionda mi conoscesse da una vita,solo due volte mi aveva vista versare lacrime,la prima volta in camera mia quando scoprì di me e Brittany ,e in quel preciso istante.

Non mi sforzai nemmeno di dirle di lasciarmi sola,non riuscivo a muovere neanche un muscolo,piangevo e basta senza sosta,i singhiozzi prepotenti non mi lasciavano modo nemmeno di respirare,non mi importava che fossi a scuola,che Quinn fosse li,che qualcuno potesse entrare da un momento all'altro e vedermi in quello stato,non mi importava nulla.  
Piangevo,piangevo e basta.

"Oh Santana" sospirò la mia amica stringendomi più forte.

***

Quando arrivai nel parcheggio mi guardai in torno un paio di volte,prima di vederla in lontananza,stesa sul cofano della sua auto,con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa,gli occhi nascosti dagli occhiali da solei e l'Ipod nelle orecchie.

Mi avvicinai lentamente.

Allungai una mano sfiorandole il braccio e lei sobbalzò a quel contatto.

Si guardò in torno spaesata,e appena notò la mia presenza si tolse le cuffie.

"Stai cercando di uccidermi?"urlò lei acida.  
"Scusa non volevo spaventarti" mi affrettai a dire dispiaciuta.  
"Ho letto il tuo sms"continuai.

Mi aveva scritto dicendomi che mi aspettava al parcheggio alla fine delle lezioni per accompagnarmi a casa.

"Si,beh ti ho promesso che saremo state insieme oggi,non l'ho dimenticato"disse tranquilla scendendo dal cofano.

Sorrisi allegra,trattenendomi dal saltellare come una bambina il giorno di natale,anche se era esattamente cosi che mi sentivo.

"Non ti ho vista per tutto il giorno oggi"constatai poi facendo il giro dell'auto per raggiungere lo sportello del passeggero.

"Ho saltato le lezioni..sono stata al campo da Football tutto il giorno con Quinn".disse stringendosi nelle spalle,salimmo in contemporanea in auto e io la guardai con rimprovero.

"Che c'è?" mi chiese notando la mia espressione.

"C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?..su te e Quinn intendo" dissi senza controllare le parole che vennero fuori dalla mia bocca prima che potessi realmente pensarle.

Lei spalancò gli occhi sorpresa.

"Sei impazzita per caso?non vale la pena neanche di rispondere a questa domanda cosi sciocca"sbottò irritata.

Mi rabbuiai abbassando lo sguardo,lei sospirò.

"Scusami"si affrettò a dire,poggiandomi una mano sul ginocchio "..Ho avuto una giornata davvero,davvero tremenda…io..sono un po' nervosa,non volevo trattarti male"disse in tono dolce.

All'improvviso notai qualcosa di strano sul suo viso,un pallore anomalo,e decisamente insolito per la sua pelle olivastra.

Allungai una mano per sollevarle gli occhiali da sole,lei cercò di sfuggire a quel mio gesto ma,io ci riprovai e stavolta non si spostò.

Quando sollevai la montatura spalancai la bocca sorpresa.

Aveva pianto,tanto..decisamente troppo.  
I suoi occhi,i suoi dolcissimi occhi neri erano scavati,minuscoli e arrossati e sembravano coperti da un pesante velo di tristezza.

"San ma che ti è successo?" domandai preoccupata.  
"Niente"si affrettò a dire,ritraendosi dal mio tocco,si sistemò nuovamente gli occhiali sul naso,e mise in moto guardando dritta davanti a se.

Al solo pensiero che avesse pianto gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime che cercai disperatamente di trattenere.

"San ti prego dimmi che ti è successo,mi fai preoccupare" la pregai con un filo di voce.

Lei sbuffò.

"Tel'ho già detto,non è successo niente Britt,niente di niente"sbottò nervosa.

Io tremai appena per quelle parole pronunciate con durezza.  
Mi zittì voltandomi verso il finestrino per nascondere la mia preoccupazione,in un attimo mi tornarono alla mente le parole di Quinn,quando mi parlò per la prima volta dei famosi 'momenti cupi' di Santana

-Ogni tanto ha bisogno dei suoi momenti di solitudine,tende spesso ad isolarsi dal mondo.E' fatta cosi,è una persona particolare.-

Cosi aveva detto,pensai che forse si trovava attualmente in uno di quei momenti,respirai a fatica,cercando di trattenere l'istinto di chiederle ulteriori spiegazioni,non volevo soffocarla,ero più che mai decisa a lasciarle il suo spazio,anche se non sapere cosa l'avesse ridotta in quello stato era una tortura,avrei voluto solo vederla sorridere,era l'unica cosa che mi importava,che lei sorridesse,sempre,perché io avrei potuto tranquillamente vivere senza nient'altro che quel sorriso.

"Come è andato il campito di spagnolo?"Mi domandò secca senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada.

"Bene..credo"risposi in tono piatto "Alcune domande erano semplici,altre un po' meno,ma penso di essermela cavata abbastanza..staremo a vedere"dissi stringendomi nelle spalle.

Lei annui piano.  
"Comunque dovremmo cominciare seriamente a studiare,ho promesso a tua madre che saresti migliorata,e se questo non succede ti farà lasciare la squadra e la Sylvester mi lincerà"constatò seria.

"Ah bene.."dissi sarcastica "..quindi sono solo questi i motivi per cui vuoi aiutarmi con lo spagnolo,mia madre e la Sylvester,e io che credevo lo facessi per me.."  
Dissi indignata.

Lei mi guardò per qualche secondo prima di tornare con gli occhi sulla strada accennando un piccolo sorriso che mi spinse a continuare su quella strada.

"Grazie,grazie davvero…mi aiuti solo perché vuoi salvare il tuo bel culetto ispanico questa è la verità..sono profondamente delusa da te,credevo che avessi davvero a cuore la mia istruzione"dissi fingendomi offesa.

Una risatina buffa scaturì dalle sue labbra,e io mi sentì la persona più felice del mondo,l'avevo fatta sorridere,no addirittura ridere ed era un sollievo per me la sua risata sincera che finalmente sostituiva quell'espressione triste che mai e poi mai avrei voluto rivedere sul suo splendido viso.

Cominciai a ridere anche io,felice di quella piccola conquista appena ottenuta.  
Felice di vederla felice.

"Ma quanto sei scema"scherzò lei tra le risate.  
"E' la mia specialità"dissi altezzosa.  
"Bene..una stronza e una scema..bella accoppiata.."disse lei ironica.  
"Un'accoppiata vincente se mi permetti"obbiettai io.  
"Senza dubbio"affermò lei.  
"si potere al Brittana"urlai alzando le braccia al cielo presa ormai dal delirio.  
"Calma,frena un secondo cosa sarebbe adesso questo Brittana?"chiese indignata.  
"Beh Brittany e Santana"spiegai io ovvia.  
"Oh beh casomai è Santittany"disse altezzosa.  
"Non ci provare,è Brittana l'ho detto io per prima.."le feci il verso.  
"Col cavolo il capo sono io..e il mio nome viene per primo"obbiettò la latina.  
"Mi pareva di averti sentita affermare che sono io il capo"dissi alzando un sopracciglio allusiva.  
"Non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando"disse tentando di trattenere un sorriso.  
"Aspetta di arrivare a casa,e ti rinfrescherò la memoria piccola stronzetta prepotente"dissi giocosa,facendola ridere.

Continuammo a stuzzicarci fino a casa,ero felice di vederla cosi allegra,soprattutto sapendo che era stata male tutto il giorno,mi piaceva vedere come piano piano riuscisse a tirar fuori un lato di lei che non conoscevo,che nessuno forse poteva immaginarsi,non era poi cosi cattiva,quando la si sapeva prendere diventava solare,dolce e divertente.  
Un po' mi dispiaceva che non mostrasse più spesso questo suo lato buono,avrebbe avuto molti meno nemici,ma d'altra parte ero lusingata di poter avere il privilegio di essere l'unica a potermi beare della compagnia della San buona… o forse semplicemente della vera Santana.

***

Appena entrammo in casa Brittany prese a saltellare verso la cucina.

"Mamma sono tornata"urlò allegra entrando nella stanza,la seguì un po' imbarazzata sfilandomi gli occhiali da sole.

Quando entrai in cucina mi fermai sulla soglia ad osservare la scena,la madre di Brittany era intenta a sistemare la spremuta d'arancia che aveva appena preparato in una caraffa accanto a dei biscotti che a giudicare dall'odore invitante che riempiva la cucina dovevano essere stati appena sfornati.  
La Piccola Ashley stava seduta sul ripiano accanto al lavello con Lord T. tra le braccia,La mia bionda si avvicinò alla mamma che si lasciò baciare sulla guancia.

Doveva essere bello,tornare a casa tutti i giorni da scuola,e trovare qualcuno ad accoglierti in quel modo,avere una famiglia che si prende cura di te..doveva essere bello,ma io potevo solo immaginarlo,perché non mi era mai capitato.

"Papà è a lavoro?"domandò la bionda afferrando un biscotto,e lasciandolo ricadere subito sul vassoio con un gridolino.

"Attenta,sono ancora caldi!comunque si,torna per cena"rispose sua madre.  
"Ciao Santana"trillò Ashley vedendomi,la salutai con un gesto della mano "Lord T. saluta Santana"disse la piccola rivolta al felino il quale mi lanciò uno sguardo altezzoso,e voltò il muso dall'altra parte.

Stupido gatto lardoso.

"Ciao Santana,sono felice di rivederti cosi presto,come stai?" disse gentilmente la signora Pirce sorridendo.  
"Non mi lamento, grazie"risposi.  
"Tesoro stai bene,sei cosi pallida"constatò la donna.  
"Oh si,stò bene non si preoccupi"mi affrettai a rispondere.  
"Santana è venuta per studiare"spiegò Brittany,sua madre annui.

Facemmo merenda in cucina.  
Io accettai solo il succo di frutta guardandomi bene dall'ingerire anche solo una briciola di quei biscotti che più che altro erano delle vere bombe caloriche,cercai di persuadere Britt che avrebbe dovuto evitarli anche lei se non voleva rischiare di dover cambiare taglia della sua divisa,ma non mi ascoltò minimamente mangiando in una sola volta più biscotti di quanti ne mangiassi io in un mese.

Chiacchierammo un po' con sua madre,che volle subito sapere del compito di spagnolo e della giornata scolastica.  
Rimasi colpita dal fatto che Britt le raccontava praticamente ogni istante della sua giornata,e soprattutto dall'interesse della donna per le sue parole.

I miei genitori non mi chiedevano mai come era andata a scuola,anche perché li vedevo praticamente pochissimo,non cenavamo mai tutti insieme,e pur vivendo sotto lo stesso tetto mi capitava di incrociarli solo per caso,mentre uscivano la mattina,mio padre si rivolgeva a me solo per dirmi che ero la sua principessa e per darmi dei soldi prima di volatilizzarsi,e mia madre si limitava a qualche commento sul fatto che stessi ingrassando o che avrei dovuto usare una crema più efficace contro la pelle secca.

Tutta quella intimità familiare di cui la casa di Brittany era impregnata era nuova per me,e sebbene fosse piacevole,mi faceva sentire un po' fuori posto e ,dovevo confessarlo,un tantino invidiosa.

Salimmo al piano di sopra appena entrate Brittany si sfilò le scarpe lanciandole in una punto imprecisato della stanza,abbandonò lo zaino sul pavimento e liberò i capelli dalla stretta coda di cavallo,sventolando quella chioma bionda a destra e sinistra un paio di volte con un movimento rapido della testa.

Rimasi incantata da quel gesto,era cosi bella.  
Non fece caso al mio sguardo adorante,andai compostamente a sedermi alla sua scrivania mentre lei apriva l'armadio tranquilla.

Abbassai lo sguardo per prendere dei libri nello zaino,quando rialzai gli occhi dovetti reggermi con tutte le mie forze alla sedia per evitare di cadere.

Era di spalle proprio di fronte a me,piegata in avanti,si era tolta la divisa e ora il suo corpo era coperto solo dalla biancheria intima leggera bianca a strisce rosa,trafficava cercando qualcosa in fondo all'armadio,e il suo sedere sodo e perfetto si agitava davanti ai miei occhi fasciato solo dal perizoma,mi sentì avvampare.

"Britt.."ingoiai a vuoto "..che stai facendo?" chiesi mentre la mia salivazione si era completamente azzerata.

"Cercavo solo qualcosa di più comodo"disse tranquilla tirando fuori un paio di pantaloncini della tuta rossi e una canotta bianca,si infilò rapida i vestiti,ignorando me che la guardavo incapace di staccare gli occhi da quel fisico statuario e perfetto.

Trattenni tutti i miei istinti,le sarei saltata volentieri addosso,ma mi frenai.  
-Se continuo a perdere la testa ogni volta che siamo sole penserà che io sia una specie di maniaca ninfomane- pensai.

Cercai di fare finta di nulla,abbassando lo sguardo sul libro,mentre lei si stendeva a pancia in giù sul letto,col viso rivolto verso di me e il mento appoggiato sulle braccia incrociate.

"Che fai adesso?" chiese stranita.

"Studio Britt,e non sarebbe male se cominciassi a farlo anche tu"la canzonai,cercando qualcosa nella tasca anteriore del mio zaino,tirai fuori la custodia dei miei occhiali da vista,li pulì per bene prima di infilarmeli senza prestare attenzione al suo sguardo attento.

"Oh,e quelli?" mi chiese stupita.  
"Occhiali da vista"dissi ovvia aggiustandomi meglio sul naso le lenti contornate da una spessa montatura nera,in un gesto automatico liberai i capelli dalla coda di cavallo,passandomi una mano tra le ciocche ormai libere.

"Dio…"Mormorò lei "..Sei cosi sexy" disse in un sussurro.  
Sobbalzai arrossendo a quelle parole,cercai di evitare di guardarla.

Moltissime persone mi avevano detto quella stessa frase,e tutte le volte ne rimanevo compiaciuta e poco sorpresa,ora che era stata lei a dirlo però mi sentì improvvisamente imbarazzata,come se fossi nuda,e probabilmente lo ero,o meglio era cosi che mi sentivo quando mi guardava,spoglia di tutte le maschere che costantemente indossavo,nessuna di quelle funzionava,nessuna era abbastanza spessa da nascondermi agli occhi di Brittany,mi sentivo come se quegli occhi azzurri e profondi come il mare fossero capaci di scavarmi dentro fino all'anima,e di sfiorarmi il cuore.

"San" mi chiamò alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Hmm" mugulai senza guardarla.  
"Che ti prende?" chiese curiosa.  
"Niente" mi affrettai a dire scrollando le spalle.  
"Non dirmi che ti imbarazza che io ti rovi sexy"disse ironica.  
Ecco,mi aveva beccata,ma come diavolo faceva?  
"Non essere sciocca"mi limitai a dire giocherellando nervosamente con la penna.  
Lei ridacchio e con mio grande sollievo sembrò lasciar perdere.

"Brittany?!" sobbalzammo appena mentre sua madre faceva capolino nella stanza dopo aver bussato appena.  
"Porto Ash a lezione di danza e mi fermo a fare la spesa"disse la signora Pirce.  
Brittany si limitò ad annuire,e io la salutai cortese mentre usciva.  
Poco dopo sentimmo la porta dell'ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi con un tonfo.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per qualche munito,lei si era girata sulla schiena e osservava il soffitto pensierosa,io invece avevo cominciato a leggere il primo capitolo dei tre che avevo da studiare per la lezione di storia del giorno dopo.  
L'unico rumore che aleggiava nella stanza era quello del mio evidenziatore che scorreva sul libro.

"San" Mormorò Brittany interrompendo il silenzio.  
"Hmm" risposi senza distogliere l'attenzione dal libro.  
"Non voglio sembrarti invadente,ma non riesco a non pensarci…perché hai pianto oggi?"domandò incerta continuando a fissare il soffitto.

Mi fermai un secondo,alzando lo sguardo di fronte a me,strinsi la mano libera a pugno,e presi un respiro profondo,normalmente mi sarei inventata una scusa,ma come potevo mentire a lei?come potevo ignorare la tenerezza e la preoccupazione del suo tono di voce?

Mi sfilai gli occhiali abbandonandoli sul libro aperto.

Presi a raccontarle del piccolo battibecco avuto con Sam e Puck,evitando accuratamente di nominare la faccenda di Rory.

Terminai il racconto,senza mai alzare gli occhi per incontrare i suoi.  
"..e alla fine,boh mi è venuto da piangere,non lo so perché."dissi stringendomi nelle spalle.  
"Credo sia stato per tutta la tensione accumulata che avevo dentro..insomma è esplosa tutta in una volta ed è stata più forte di me"aggiunsi pensierosa.

Lei rimase in silenzio,le lanciai un'occhiata veloce per scorgere una minima reazione,ma la trovai ancora intenta a scrutare il soffitto.

"Britt,sai ieri sera…io.."cercai di spiegarmi ma lei mi interruppe.  
"Lo so,non avrei dovuto uscirmene con quella frase,mi dispiace"disse seria.

"No,insomma non è questo…non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato,semmai quella sbagliata sono io Britt"ammisi giocherellando con gli occhiali.  
"E' che…io…sono tremendamente spaventata"ammisi sincera,era impossibile non esserlo con lei.

"Ti spavento io?"chiese

"No..certo che no "mi affrettai a rispondere "..Mi spaventa tutto questo,mi spaventa,il modo in cui mi fai sentire..quello che provo..quando sei con me,o quando semplicemente penso a te..questo mi spaventa"confessai con un filo di voce.

Aspettai una sua risposta che però non arrivò.  
Presi un respiro profondo e continuai.

"Io non mi sono mai sentita cosi…insomma come mi fai sentire tu,perché da quando sei entrata nella mia vita io,non faccio altro che pensare a te,e vorrei solo starti vicina tutto il tempo,e vederti felice.E questo mi terrorizza Britt perché vuol dire che mi stò affezionando ,che in qualche modo,mi stò legando a te " precisai "..E io non posso,non posso permettermi di legarmi a qualcuno"dissi mentre calde lacrime cominciavano a scivolare sulle mie guancie.

"Perché?" mi domandò in un sussurro.

Le rivolsi una fugace occhiata,e la ringraziai mentalmente per non essersi mossa da quella posizione che le impediva di vedermi piangere,e mi permetteva di non doverla guardare in quegli occhi che mi toglievano il respiro.

"Perché,nessun legame è per sempre,e io non voglio soffrire se un giorno dovessi perderti, e perché non credo di essere la persona giusta alla quale legarsi"dissi tutto d'un fiato.

"E Perché?"ripetè lei con lo stesso tono di prima.

"Perché io non so..non so amare,insomma,non so voler bene,non ho idea di come si faccia a stare vicino ad una persona,mi prendo a stento cura di me stessa…e perché ogni legame che io abbia stabilito nella mia vita si è rivelato un totale fallimento..guarda la mia famiglia..è un disastro,per i miei genitori io neanche esisto,non sono mai stata abbracciata,o coccolata,nessuno di loro si è mai disturbato a dirmi che mi voleva bene,ne ad insegnarmi a volerne a qualcuno..sono sempre stata sola,e il tempo mi ha insegnato che l'unica persona di cui posso fidarmi sono io stessa,sono una persona fredda Britt,questa è la verità,sono acida e cattiva…nessuno vorrebbe stare con una persona cosi."Dissi tra le lacrime.

"E' vero"ammise lei facendomi piangere di più.  
"E sicuramente non vorrei stare con te nemmeno io,se tu fossi realmente cosi.."Aggiunse.

Trattenni il respiro.

"Ma tu non sei cosi,quella che mi hai descritto è solo ciò che mostri all'esterno,ma io ti vedo San,io ti vedo davvero per quello che sei,la vita non è stata buona con te,e la tua famiglia magari non è la più amorevole,o la più esemplare hai un rapporto difficile con l'esternare i tuoi sentimenti e lo capisco,ma questo non vuol dire che tu non sia in grado di provarne,che tu non sia in grado di amare.  
Anzi mi viene quasi da pensare che proprio il fatto che tu sia cresciuta 'da sola' ti abbia resa capace di dare amore più di chiunque altro proprio perché sai cosa significa non riceverlo." Disse accennando un sorriso.

La ascoltavo senza alzare lo sguardo,piangendo ancora silenziosamente.

"..Guarda la tua amicizia con Quinn,lei ti vuole bene,e so che anche tu ne vuoi a lei,come fai a dire di essere sola?Lei è come me,lei ha visto la vera Santana e non ha potuto non amarla,e non ti ha lasciata sola,non lo farà mai.."

A quelle parole sobbalzai,e la consapevolezza che Quinn fosse stato l'unico vero punto fermo della mia vita fino a quel momento mi travolse con la forza di un tornado,e di nuovo mi senti in colpa per non essere stata mai capace di dirle che le volevo bene,nonostante gliene volessi con tutto il cuore.

"..Tu sei una persona fantastica San,gli altri forse non lo capiscono perché non vedono quello che vedo io,se vedessero quanto riesci ad essere adorabile quando ridi,quando ti lasci andare e scherzi,quando non ti sforzi a tutti i costi di sembrare stronza,quando ti imbarazzi o semplicemente ti lasci abbracciare,lo capirebbero tutti che sei nata per essere amata…che sei speciale…tutti pensano che tu sia una cattiva persona,tu stessa lo pensi,ma ti sbagli,sei solo spaventata ti chiudi a riccio per proteggerti dal mondo come se fosse scontato che prima o poi il mondo ti ferirà ma non è cosi..non puoi nasconderti da tutto,e soprattutto non puoi difenderti da sola,devi lasciare che qualcuno ti aiuti,devi lasciarti amare e devi amare a tua volta..so che sembra assurdo ma certe volte,l'unico modo per sentirsi davvero liberi,è legarsi a qualcuno,non tutti i rapporti sono destinati a finire,non tutti ti lasciano…io non ti lascerò sola,mai Santana,neanche se un giorno tu dovessi lasciare me."

Disse tutto d'un fiato,all'ultima frase sentì la sua voce affogare in un singhiozzo strozzato.

"Guardami San" chiese tra le lacrime,e io non fui capace di non obbedire,alzai lo sguardo e la vidi,inginocchiata sul materasso,con gli occhi più azzurri e luccicanti che mai,il viso inondato di lacrime,e l'accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra.  
A quella vista i miei occhi si riempirono nuovamente di goccioline salate.

"Puoi fidarti di me"sussurrò sicura.

"Non piangere ti prego"fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire,mentre mi alzavo per raggiungerla,mi arrampicai rapida sul letto,prendendole il viso tra le mani.

"Ti prego..non piangere..ti prego"continuavo a dire tra le lacrime appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
"Non posso,non piangere…se..se piangi tu"disse in un singhiozzo,con una tenerezza che mi fece tremare il cuore.

Senza riuscire a dire altro,cercai le sue labbra con le mie unendola a me in un bacio bagnato,che sapeva di lacrime,di me e di lei,di tutto ciò che eravamo insieme.

***

Mi lasciai cadere sul materasso,si lasciò andare al mio fianco,posando la testa nell'incavo del mio collo,mi misi su un lato attirandola a me rinchiudendola in un abbraccio necessario.  
Continuammo a piangere silenziosamente senza dire nulla,di tanto in tanto mi lasciava qualche leggero bacio sulle labbra,mentre io la stringevo più forte cullandola appena,intrecciai le gambe nelle sue accarezzandole i capelli,e il viso.

Dopo un po' ci calmammo entrambe,ma rimanemmo strette in quell'abbraccio silenzioso,guardandoci di tanto in tanto.

La vidi fare fatica a tenere aperti gli occhi,e sorrisi intenerita quando chiuse le palpebre stanche dal troppo pianto.  
Sospirai raccogliendo tutto il coraggio di cui disponevo.

"San?"Bisbigliai.  
"Hmm" rispose mentre già la stanchezza prendeva il sopravvento su di lei.  
"Vuoi essere la mia ragazza?"domandai in un sussurro.

Lei aprì lentamente gli occhi,spalancandoli nei miei.  
Mi scrutò per qualche istante,con un'espressione seria,poi lentamente sorrise.

"Naturalmente si" mormorò lasciandomi un bacio leggero a fior di labbra,prima di richiudere gli occhi e accoccolarsi meglio contro di me.

"Brava"mormorai facendola ridacchiare e ridacchiando a mia volta mentre la stringevo di più,cercando di frenare altre lacrime,questa volta di gioia,che chiedevano silenziose di scivolare via dai miei occhi mentre il mio cuore batteva impazzito.


	28. Chapter 28

"Fidanzate eh."Rachel sembrò soppesare a lungo la situazione prima di rivolgermi un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

"Eh già"risposi socchiudendo gli occhi "Fidanzate"sospirai assaporando a pieno quella parola,non potevo credere che stesse accadendo davvero,che lei fosse finalmente mia,mia soltanto come solo nelle mie più remote fantasie l'avevo immaginata.

"Credi che adesso che è la tua ragazza smetterà di trattarmi cosi male?"mi domandò aprendo il suo armadietto mentre io ero ancora persa nei miei pensieri.

"Ti piacerebbe nanerottola" il suono di quella voce mi risvegliò dalla mia trance,aprì gli occhi e lei era li davanti a me,bella come un sogno col suo solito ghigno compiaciuto e il sopracciglio alzato.

"Non farti strane idee Pollicina resti sempre il mio bersaglio preferito"disse acida guardando la mia amica,poi il suo sguardo si posò su di me,e improvvisamente quel ghigno scomparve per lasciare il posto ad un sorriso luminoso uno di quelli veri,spontanei,che riservava solo a me.

"Ciao"sussurrò con lo sguardo perso.  
"Ciao"risposi ipnotizzata da quelle iridi di cioccolato fondente.

Restammo a fissarci sorridendo come due ebeti per non so quanto tempo,Rachel e Quinn,che era arrivata con Santana,ci fissavano stranite,i loro sguardi vagarono dalla latina a me poi le due si guardarono interrogative.

"Pensi che andranno avanti cosi tutto il giorno?"domandò Quinn alla moretta fissandoci.

"Spero proprio di no,anche se temo che dovremmo sorbirci i loro occhietti a cuoricino per un bel po'"rispose la più bassa rassegnata.

"Sono inquietanti"constatò la bionda

"Beh a Britt che la guarda in quel modo sono abituata,Santana è inquietante davvero invece.."disse la mia amica facendo ridacchiare Quinn.

"Hey voi due volete smetterla di parlare come se noi non fossimo qui?"sbottò la latina.

"Perché eravate qui?non sembravate molto presenti fino a qualche minuto fa"fece Quinn divertita,mentre l'altra sghignazzava al suo fianco.

"Fabray,che diavolo fai ti coalizzi con Puffetta per prenderti gioco di me?"domandò la latina incredula.

Lanciai un'occhiataccia alla latina,e contemporaneamente la bionda le tirò una gomitata.  
"San"dissi con tono di dal canto suo sbuffò

"Cosa?..che c'è?"Lo sguardo della latina vagò interrogativo da me a Quinn un paio di volte.

"Non vi aspetterete mica che cominci a trattarla decentemente solo perché…"

"..Perchè sono la migliore amica della tua ragazza?beh sai forse dovresti prendere in considerazione questa idea" la interruppe Rachel stizzita abbassando il tono della voce,per poi mordesi il labbro inferiore spalancando gli occhi un attimo dopo,voltandosi verso Quinn.

"Tranquilla Rach..lei lo sa"bisbigliai alla mia amica intuendo il suo timore.

Quinn dal canto suo sorrise alla moretta,e Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Cosa diavolo credevi naso da pesce spada,che io non mi confidassi con la mia migliore amica?So che morivi dalla voglia di essere l'unica custode del nostro piccolo segreto,ma rassegnati mini Pony non sei cosi importante in fondo" disse la latina sprezzante.

Quinn rivolse un'occhiata meravigliata a San che la guardò accigliata.

"Che c'è?"chiese secca.

"Hai appena ammesso che sono la tua migliore amica..ad alta voce" disse la bionda con una punta di orgoglio.

"Non ti ci abituare"si affrettò a gracchiare l'altra.." e piantala di guardarmi cosi" ordinò,voltandosi verso di me,per evitare che L'amica scorgesse il piccolo sorriso dipinto sulle sue labbra perfette.

***

In quel momento Puck e Sam,ci passarono davanti,facendosi strada tra gli studenti che affollavano il corridoio.  
Incrociai involontariamente lo sguardo del ragazzo con la cresta,che mi rivolse un'occhiataccia glaciale,alla quale risposi alzando il dito medio,mentre Sam scuoteva la testa,facendo segno all'amico di lasciarmi perdere.

"Credi che ti scuserai con loro prima o poi?"mi domandò Quinn alla quale la scena non era sfuggita.

"Col cavolo"risposi acida.

"Oh ma andiamo capisco la tua rabbia ma ..insomma li conosci parlano cosi di tutte,che potevano saperne loro di…di voi ecco"Fece Quinn indicando me e Brittany.

"Quinn ha ragione"intervenne la mia bionda "..Siete amici,non rovinare tutto per questo,voglio dire..magari una volta che gli avrai detto la verità,tutto sarà chiaro,e loro capiranno di aver sbagliato,ma finchè non vi parlate fino a prova contraria sei tu dalla parte del torto" disse.

La guardai un po' perplessa.

"Che intendi esattamente quando dici 'dopo che gli avrai detto la verità'?"chiesi sperando di aver capito male.

"Beh dopo che gli avrai detto di noi,intendo"spiegò lei con naturalezza.

Avevo capito bene ,stava parlando di uscire allo scoperto,ok..io e la mia bionda necessitavamo di una chiacchierata.  
Rimasi a fissarla un po' spiazzata dalle sue parole,incapace di parlare.

"Ehm..sai Rachel..io e Santana pensavamo di iscriverci al Glee club"trillò Quinn interrompendo quel momento di imbarazzo.

Improvvisamente mi riscossi dai miei pensieri,lanciando alla mia amica un'occhiataccia incredula.

Erano impazzite tutte oggi?

Prima la nana che si era permessa anche solo di ipotizzare che potessi cominciare a trattarla da persona normale,quale secondo me non era e non sarebbe stata mai.

Poi Brittany che blaterava di improbabili Coming out.

E adesso Quinn che dava di matto sparando quella assurda cavolata,senza ne capo ne coda.

"Ti sei bevuta il cervello Lucy Q? parla per te"sbottai acida,mentre Britt mi guardava accigliata.  
"Non me ne avevi parlato"mi disse stranita.  
"Certo perché non è assolutamente vero,io non voglio entrare in quello stupido club per sfigati"mi affrettai a dire.

"Per tua informazione il Glee Club è un luogo non solo di grande crescita interiore,ma anche profondamente intriso d'arte e amore per la musica e tutto ciò che essa è capace di trasmettere e di tirare fuori da ognuno di noi..e.."

"Piantala mascellona,non entrerei nel tuo stupido club nemmeno se mi pagassero,fosse solo per non dovermi sorbire la tua spiacevole e al quanto fastidiosa presenza" mi affrettai a dire.

"Per una volta siamo d'accordo Santana,neanche morta ti lascerei mettere piede nel Glee club perché ,per nostra immensa fortuna ,è l'unico luogo in questa stupida scuola a non essere ancora stato contaminato dalla scia di veleno letale che ti trascini dietro,e che.."

"Ok ora Piantatela."Sbottò Brittany zittendo Rachel,alzando una mano verso di me e l'altra verso l'amica.

"Santana perché non ti dai una calmata" Ringhiò Quinn fra i denti guardandomi torva.

"Scusatevi avanti"ordinò Brittany.  
"Prego?"domandai incredula scrutando la bionda.  
"Oh questa non me la perdo" mormorò soddisfatta la mia amica.  
"Rach"disse la ballerina rivolta alla moretta.  
"Col cavolo,ha cominciato lei,mi scuserò..quando avrò sentito le sue scuse" sentenziò quest'ultima  
"Allora puoi anche crepare con.."  
"Santana!" sbottò Britt guardandomi male.,"Fa la brava" aggiunse poi,sciogliendo quell'espressione dura in un sorriso cristallino che mi fece tremare le ginocchia,esitai un attimo,perdendomi in un mare d'azzurro.

"Oh dannazione,"sbuffai poi rivolgendomi alla nana.  
"Mi dispiace Stupida Berry"mi costrinsi a dire mantenendo un'espressione vaga,evitando di guardare la mia interlocutrice.  
"Dispiace anche a me Satana..ehm Santana" disse compiaciuta la piccoletta.

"Incredibile."mormorò Quinn,guardandomi stupita.  
"Come…come accidenti hai fatto?"domandò poi rivolta alla ballerina spalancando gli occhi.  
"Basta chiederlo con gentilezza"trillò la bionda soddisfatta,accarezzandomi un braccio.

Guardai di sbieco la mia amica che ancora pareva in trance,e lei mi restituì uno sguardo a metà fra il soddisfatto e il canzonatorio.

"Non una parola Q. o ti prendo a calci" lei mi rivolse un piccolo ghigno alzando il sopracciglio,ma con mio grande piacere lasciò perdere,tornando a concentrarsi su Rachel.  
Con mia grande sorpresa beccai la moretta intenta a fissarla a sua volta,la diva si riscosse subito quando vide che Quinn si era girata a guardarla.  
Troppo tardi stupida Berry,forse Quinn non lo aveva notato quello sguardo fisso,ma io l'avevo vista,stava sbavando…eh già…sbavava eccome,sorrisi sadica.

"In ogni caso Rachel,io sarei davvero intenzionata ad entrare al Glee club,ma avrei bisogno di aiuto per scegliere una canzone adatta… per il provino intendo"disse timidamente Quinn "…Magari..beh vista la tua esperienza,e la tua bravura…mi chiedevo se ti andrebbe di aiutarmi"Azzardò abbassando lo sguardo,non avevo mai visto la mia amica cosi imbarazzata,era praticamente color pomodoro.

"Io..certo..si..ti aiuto volentieri"rispose l'altra un po' incerta ".sei…impegnata adesso?" domandò.  
Quinn sbarrò gli occhi.  
"Adesso"ripetè.  
"Si..vedi io frequento moltissimi club non ho molto tempo libero,ma adesso ho un ora di spacco fra le lezioni,e volevo giusto approfittarne per andare in aula canto a provare,magari..beh se non hai impegni,possiamo parlare un po' dei tuoi gusti musicali..e potrei non so consigliarti…"  
La nana aveva cominciato a parlare a macchinetta,e Quinn sembrava ancora in trance per la proposta della mora di provare in quel preciso momento,sbuffai infastidita.

"Non ha impegni..tutta tua..levatevi dai piedi adesso"dissi acida,dando una spintarella a Quinn perché si riprendesse e voltandomi verso la mia bionda che aveva assistito alla scena con un sorriso stampato in volto.

Le due si allontanarono,chiacchierando non so di cosa.  
Brittany le guardava in lontananza scuotendo la testa senza smettere di sorridere.

"E quel sorrisino" chiesi con fare indagatore.  
Lei si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle,prima di concentrare la sua attenzione su di me.  
Guardai i suoi bellissimi occhi per qualche minuto,prima di decidermi ad affrontare un argomento che in quel momento mi premeva chiarire.

"Britt..io volevo dirti.."cominciai seria.  
"Lo so…non avrei dovuto alludere ad un ipotetico coming out cosi presto"mi interruppe lei seria abbassando il tono di voce.

Ma mi leggeva nel pensiero per caso?

"..Non è che non voglia è solo che..io..beh non è ancora il momento,le cose tra noi,sono cominciate da cosi poco tempo e si stanno evolvendo in fretta,e non credere che la cosa mi dispiaccia è solo che..è davvero troppo,troppo presto per..questo..io non so se sono pronta..ad essere onesta non so se lo sarò mai" dissi tutto d'un fiato,fissandomi le scarpe.

Aspettai la sua risposta,mentre una piccola morsa si stringeva alla base del mio stomaco.

"Ok" disse semplicemente con un filo di voce,dopo pochi minuti di silenzio.

Alzai lo sguardo puntandolo nel suo

"Ok?" domandai incerta.  
"Si..va bene,non posso costringerti,se non sei pronta..aspetteremo,in fondo non ci corre dietro nessuno"disse con tranquillità stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Sicura?."chiesi tanto per accertarmi che fosse davvero tutto ok.  
"Sicura" annuì lei senza però tradire alcuna emozione.

Non ero molto convinta di quella sua reazione,ma quell'argomento mi stava già abbastanza stretto,e non mi andava di riprenderlo,decisi di farmi bastare quella risposta pur di non doverne più riparlare,mi bastava che avesse capito che al momento di uscire allo scoperto non se ne parlava.

La campanella suonò troncando definitivamente ogni possibilità di ripensamenti.  
L'argomento era stato trattato,ed era,per quanto mi riguardava,chiuso.

"Scappo a lezione,ci vediamo dopo" disse tranquilla,sorridendomi.  
"A dopo" la salutai,incamminandomi dal lato opposto.

***

"había… habías…había… habíamos… "  
Sbirciai nuovamente sul libro di spagnolo..

"Brittany"  
Alzai gli occhi di scatto..la vidi seduta alla sua scrivania...con la penna a mezz'aria..

"Non barare"mi disse con aria di rimprovero  
Mi lasciai cadere all'indietro sprofondando nel letto sul quale ero seduta.

"Ah..non me la ricorderò mai"dissi presa dallo sconforto sistemando meglio il cuscino sotto la mia testa dopo aver liberato i capelli dalla stretta coda di cavallo.

"Beh farai meglio ad impegnarti di più" sbottò lei secca "su ricomincia"aggiunse abbassando di nuovo gli occhi sui libri.

Rimasi ad osservarla la,luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra brillava sulla sua pelle scura liscia come seta la osservai mentre corrugava la fronte concentrata sul suo libro,sistemandosi distrattamente gli occhiali sul naso.  
Avevo pregato mia madre di fare un piccolo strappo alla regola concedendomi ,nonostante la punizione,di andare da Santana a studiare dopo la scuola.  
Lei aveva acconsentito,con mia grande gioia perché avevo in mente di passare un rilassante pomeriggio con la mia ragazza ad approfondire un po'..di anatomia,ma lei non sembrava dello stesso avviso.

"Britt"mi rimproverò senza alzare gli occhi dal libro, come se avesse percepito il mio sguardo su di lei..  
"Professoressa possiamo fare una pausa?"dissi seria

Alzò appena gli occhi guardandomi storto poi sospirò togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Britt quando mi hai chiesto di studiare insieme questo pomeriggio mi hai promesso che saresti stata concentrata...e invece mi stai facendo perdere un sacco di tempo"

"Ah è cosi?"sbottai indignata "..Siamo già a questo punto?sono diventata una perdita di tempo per te ?..bene,credo che la nostra relazione sia arrivata ad un punto di non ritorno"dissi assumendo un tono deciso ,incrociai le braccia sotto il seno,senza alzarmi dal letto e presi a fissare il soffitto seria.

Lei ridacchiò appena.

"Non c'è niente da ridere..qui la faccenda è fin troppo seria"dissi tenendo il punto,mi voltai di lato,dandole le spalle per evitare che notasse il sorrisetto che proprio non riuscivo a nascondere.

"Britt"mi chiamò dolcemente,non mi voltai.  
"Oh andiamo"continuò,ancora non mi mossi.

All'improvviso avvertì una mano calda,scivolare leggera sulla mia gamba,con i polpastrelli ne percorse tutta la lunghezza salendo fino a posarsi sul mio fianco,facendomi rabbrividire,poi due labbra morbide si posarono sul mio orecchio,e il suo profumo mi avvolse.

"Hey..non mi dire che ti sei offesa davvero?"chiese in un sussurro.  
"Vattene" dissi ancora tenendo il broncio,senza voltarmi a guardarla.  
"Dai non fare la capricciosa,mi dispiace"mormorò strofinando il viso nei miei capelli.

"E' inutile che fai l'efusa adesso la decisione è presa ormai,mi dispiace ma è finita tra noi"dissi cercando disperatamente di mantenere un tono serio,e tentando in tutti i modi di ignorare quella mano che aveva preso ad accarezzarmi la pancia da sopra al top della divisa,il suo viso che si strofinava tra i miei capelli sciolti,e le sue ciocche nere e profumate che mi ricadevano sul collo solleticandolo appena.

Continuò per qualche secondo,quando vide che non le davo corda,si bloccò osservandomi,probabilmente,  
non potevo saperlo visto che ero di spalle e avevo chiuso gli occhi beandomi della sensazione che il suo profumo cosi vicino mi provocava.

"Ok,allora visto che non ci sono più speranze per noi,torno ai miei compiti"disse rassegnata,allontanandosi.

Senza pensare mi voltai di scatto,afferrandola per un braccio.

"Vieni qui tu" dissi tirandola nuovamente verso di me,lei perse l'equilibrio cadendo all'indietro con la schiena sul mio petto emettendo un urletto sorpreso.  
Le strinsi un braccio in torno alla vita,e afferrai la sua coscia con l'altra mano,per aiutarla a sistemarsi meglio sul materasso,senza smettere di ridacchiare rotolò su di me fino a stendersi al mio fianco a pancia in giù,e io adagiai tutto il mio peso su di lei appoggiando la testa sulla sua schiena esattamente tra le sue scapole e piegando una gamba in torno ai suoi fianchi.

"Presa" dissi a bassa voce,mentre con un dito presi a disegnare cerchi invisibili sulla striscia di pelle lasciata scoperta dalla sua canotta azzurra sollevatasi appena in quel movimento,feci scorrere le dita lungo il bordo dei pantaloncini che indossava e mi fermai a giocare con le fossette alla base della sua schiena.

"Ma non avevi detto che era tutto finito?"domandò lei divertita,incrociando le braccia e poggiandovi sopra la testa,lasciandosi andare sotto il mio tocco leggero.

"Infatti lo è"mi limitai a dire,senza muovermi,ero rimasta ipnotizzata dalla perfezione del suo fondoschiena fasciato solo dai cortissimi e piacevolmente attillati pantaloncini bianchi che indossava,non riuscì a frenare l'istinto di posarvi sopra una mano accarezzandolo lentamente.  
"E allora cosa stai facendo?"domandò divertita.  
"Il fatto che non stiamo più insieme non vuol dire necessariamente che io non possa continuare a.."  
"..A toccarmi il culo"continuò lei ridacchiando.  
"Già"dissi .

"Accomodati pure,tanto lo fanno tutti,non vedo perché tu non potresti"disse nascondendo un velo di divertimento.

A quella frase mi irrigidì mordendomi il labbro inferiore,ma che razza di stronza..vuoi giocare pesante Lopez?ti accontento subito.

"Sai.."cominciai fingendo di ignorare la sua frase.  
"Stavo ripensando a quello che mi hai detto ieri,riguardo a Puck e Sam"mi lasciai sfuggire innocentemente,quello che però non mi sfuggì fu il ringhio roco che rimbombò nella sua gola,sorrisi sadica.

"..Credi davvero che ci starebbero per una cosa a tre?..insomma,suppongo che se lo hanno detto vuol dire che gli andrebbe,cavolo…sarebbe figo davvero…ti confesso che ho sempre avuto un debole per quei due."dissi spostandomi da lei,e tornando a stendermi al suo fianco a pancia in su,presi a fissare il soffitto con aria seria.

Lei sollevò la testa dalle braccia,guardandomi col sopracciglio alzato.

"Ah ah ah spiritosa"disse sarcastica guardandomi in attesa che smentissi la mia affermazione,ma io mantenni un'espressione seria guardandola.

"Che ho detto di divertente?stavo solo pensando che,non mi dispiacerebbe un incontro ravvicinato col famoso Pucksauro,per non parlare delle labbra di Sam..sono davvero cosi morbide come sembrano?"le domandai con un sorriso sognante,mentre lei stringeva gli occhi puntati su di me,forse per cercare un'ombra di scherzo nelle mie parole,la ignorai continuando.

"..E poi se devo dirti la verità,con tutto il rispetto per Quinn,ma anche Finn è un bel bocconcino".

"Ok..questo è davvero troppo per le mie povere orecchie,finchè si scherza va bene,ma pensare una cosa del genere di Finn è un insulto alla decenza"sbottò seria "Falla finita adesso"disse secca.

"Non capisco cosa abbia detto di male scusa.."continuai il mio gioco.  
"Britt,smettila,ho capito la lezione,hai vinto..ora però taglia corto,non mi piace questo gioco." Fece lei abbastanza stizzita.

Trattenni a stento un sorriso,San gelosa era uno spasso,e mi sentivo esplodere al pensiero che fosse cosi tanto gelosa di me,proprio di me,avrei voluto saltarle addosso e mangiarmela di baci ma mi trattenni,volevo giocare un altro po'.

"Di che lezione parli?non ti capisco.."Feci stringendomi nelle spalle "..Ad ogni modo,pensi di potermi procurare un appuntamento con Puck e Sam?" domandai sorridendo in modo smisurato.

"Stai scherzando vero?"domandò seria,non risposi guardandola interrogativa.  
"Non stai scherzando"constatò lei spalancando gli occhi.  
Mi limitai a fare cenno negativo con la testa,fissandola.

Restammo cosi per qualche secondo a fissarci,non riuscì più a resistere,il suo viso era quasi paonazzo gli occhi talmente spalancati che ebbi paura potessero schizzarle fuori dalle orbite da un momento all'altro,e la mascella che quasi toccava il materasso.  
Scoppiai a ridere.

Lei mi osservò per qualche secondo,prima di darmi una spinta,facendomi rotolare sul lato apposto.

"Cretina,sei un'idiota"sbottò irritata.

"Oddio….hai fatto una faccia…oddio"non riuscivo a trattenere le risate,a stento respiravo,piegai le gambe verso il busto,e strinsi le braccia sulla pancia per trattenermi,ma fu impossibile era troppo buffa.

"Smettila…"Mi intimò lei seria,dandomi qualche schiaffetto sul sedere "Smettila"continuò ad ordinarmi,mentre io non riuscivo a calmarmi rotolando a destra e sinistra sul posto in preda ad una crisi di ridarella.

"Ok adesso ti faccio vedere io"disse spazientita,con un movimento rapido salì a cavalcioni su di me,immobilizzandomi,strinse le gambe in torno al mio bacino,e mi afferrò i polsi con le mani,portandoli ai lati della mia testa.

Aprì gli occhi guardandola,mentre ancora un accenno di risata danzava sulla mia bocca,i suoi capelli scuri le incorniciavano il viso,scendevano solleticandomi la guancie e il collo,i suoi occhi erano di fuoco,più seri e seducenti che mai.

"E cosi,ti piace Puck eh?" mi domandò con una punta di malizia.

"Oh si,quella cresta mi fa impazzire"sospirai trattenendo l'ennesima risata,che mi morì in gola,quando lei prese a strusciarsi contro di me,in un movimento lento e sensuale del bacino.

"E anche Sam"domandò con lo stesso tono sadico mentre scendeva a leccarmi il collo.

"Ha delle labbra incredibili,tutte da mordicchiare"feci io,portando avanti il mio giochino un po' a fatica,perché le sue labbra sul mio collo lasciavano baci incandescenti.

"Persino quel perticone di Finn"chiese incredula sulla mia pelle.

"Hmm Finn"mormorai,prima che i suoi denti si serrassero senza preavviso sulla mia pelle facendomi sussultare per quella piacevole tortura spostai di lato il viso lasciandole più spazio.

"Allora vuoi proprio farmi arrabbiare"Ringhiò a denti stretti prima di leccare senza ritegno la pelle appena morsa.

Senza preavviso allargò di più le gambe,la sua intimità adesso poggiava completamente sulla mia pancia,prese a muoversi lentamente su e giù,disegnando con la lingua il contorno della mia mascella,intrecciò le dita nelle mie,affondando le unghie sul dorso della mia mano.

"Dio Santana"mormorai ad occhi chiusi,in preda all'eccitazione che mi stava travolgendo.

"Cosa?"domandò lei "Dio Santana..cosa?" chiese seria e interrogativa,sospirando sulle mie labbra.

"Mi fai impazzire"soffiai incapace di nasconderlo.

"Ah si?"domandò sarcastica,alzando un sopracciglio.

"E allora Puck,e Sam,e Finn?.."chiese con una punta di ironia fermandosi per osservarmi.

"Al diavolo..lo sai che scherzavo"mi affrettai a dire impaziente,aprendo gli occhi e sporgendomi verso di lei,per reclamare un bacio.  
Lei si spostò negandomi le labbra,e stringendo più salda la presa sulle mie mani,per tenermi inchiodata al materasso.

"Scherzavi?..non mi sembrava sai"disse ironica,fingendo di pensarci su.

"Ti prego"la supplicai,muovendomi appena sotto si lei.  
Si abbassò ridacchiando,fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal mio viso.

"Ti prego cosa?"domandò maliziosa

"Baciami"la pregai allungando nuovamente il viso verso di lei,che si spostò rapida prima di rivolgermi suo solito ghigno sadico.

"Come posso rifiutare"disse ironica,mi preparai a ricevere finalmente il mio bacio,ma con mia sorpresa lei si allontanò ancora di più dal mio viso.

Scivolò rapida lungo il mio corpo,lasciando la presa sulle mie mani,puntai i gomiti sul materasso sollevandomi appena ancora delusa per non essere stata accontentata,ebbi poco tempo per capire cosa stesse facendo,con un gesto repentino,le sue dita raggiunsero i bordi delle mie mutandine rosse sotto la gonna della divisa,le sfilò rapidamente,posando le mani sulle mie ginocchia,allargò le mie gambe e prima che io mi rendessi conto delle sue intenzioni,la sua lingua era già intenta a scivolare su e giù lungo la mia apertura.

Mi lasciai cadere nuovamente sul materasso,soffocando un gemito sorpreso ed eccitato.  
Cercai un appiglio aggrappandomi al lenzuolo,quando,le sue mani si insinuarono sotto il mio fondoschiena afferrandomi per le natiche,prese a spingere il mio bacino contro la sua stessa bocca,soffocando un versetto d'approvazione direttamente nella mia intimità prima di lasciare che la sua lingua vi affondasse dentro.

Beh la mia preghiera era certamente stata esaudita mi stava baciando,anzi no stava facendo di più leccava,succhiava, mordeva ogni centimetro della mia intimità,e io non avrei potuto chiedere nulla di meglio che lasciarmi divorare da quella bocca famelica e meravigliosa.

"Oh Santana"gemetti,mordendomi il labbro mentre senza accorgermene avevo preso a muovere il bacino in contro alle sue labbra.  
Lei rise fra le mie pieghe,regalandomi un milione di brividi,che mi fecero rivolare gli occhi all'indietro.

"Ah ..cosi adesso è me che vuoi?"disse sadica allontana dosi un po' dal mio centro rimanendo però nella stessa posizione.

Sorrisi d'istinto,amavo la sua possessività,diventava ancora più sexy,ed eccitante quando era gelosa.

"Io voglio te..soltanto te,sempre"mormorai.

A quelle parole la sua lingua affondò nuovamente dentro di me senza preavviso ne delicatezza,inducendomi ad urlare d'eccitazione,allungai un braccio con la mano cercai a tendoni il suo viso,immerso tra le mie gambe,posai il palmo sulla sua guancia,facendo una leggera pressione.

"Vieni qui"la pregai,e non ci fu bisogno di ripeterlo,senza obbiezioni,si sollevò sulle ginocchia,gattonando rapida verso di me,e con la stessa aggressività di poco prima la sua lingua affondò stavolta nella mia bocca.

Soffocai un gemito fra quelle labbra,accogliendole sulle mie,succhiando leggera la sua lingua assaggiando il mio stesso sapore mischiato a quello della sua bocca,adagiò tutto il suo corpo su di me,la mano che prima era posata sulla sua guancia,vago leggera fino alla sua nuca,intrecciandosi nei suoi capelli,l'altra cercò la sua,e la trovò a metà strada,sorridemmo nel bacio,mentre le nostre dita si intrecciavano.

***

"Sei mia?"soffiai sulle sue labbra,interrompendo solo per un istante quel contatto.

"Si"confermò lei,strofinando il naso contro la mia guancia,cercando ancora la mia bocca.

Spinsi la sua mano,ancora intrecciata con la mia,nuovamente verso il cuscino,bloccandola delicatamente al lato del suo viso,vi appoggiai sopra il peso,cercando di non farle male,mentre con la mano libera,scivolavo nuovamente lungo il suo corpo,fermandomi tra le sue gambe.

"Dillo"ordinai con un sorriso,mentre le lasciavo un altro bacio leggero,Lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei,e il mio cuore mancò di un battito.

"Sono tua"mormorò sicura,mentre il mio dito affondava lento dentro di lei.

Si inarcò appena verso di me a quel contatto,regalandomi un gemito.

"Sei mia"Affermai sicura,guardandola come per rafforzare il concetto,mentre presi a muovermi dentro di lei con lentezza,assaporando ogni sua minima reazione a quel contatto.  
Si morse con forza il labbro inferiore,mentre le mie spinte aumentavano leggermente.

"Dillo ancora"mi pregò,strappandomi un sorriso a metà tra l'incredulità e l'eccitazione.

"Sei mia"mormorai ancora,aggiungendo un altro dito presa dalla foga del momento,lei si inarcò di più cominciando a spingere il bacino in contro alle mie dita,strinse più forte la mia mano affondando le unghie della mia pelle,mentre gemeva senza ritegno ad occhi chiusi.  
Era tremendamente eccitante.

"Mia,mia..mia"ripetei ancora,ipnotizzata dalle sue reazioni,presi a spingere sempre più velocemente,e il suo bacino trovò il mio stesso ritmo,mentre ansimava,sorridendo.

"Dio sei bellissima"sussurrai incapace di staccarle gli occhi di dosso,era perfetta,semplicemente perfetta.

La sua mano fece un po' di pressione sotto la mia,e io non esitai a liberarla si mosse lenta andando a posarsi sulla mia guancia,l'altra mano ne imitò i movimenti,strinse il mio viso atra i palmi,attirandomi a se,poggiai la fronte sulla sua,e i nostri occhi si persero gli uni negli altri,mentre mi muovevo dentro di lei che ancora ansimava di piacere,e tremava sotto di me.  
Ormai sentivo le sue pareti interne stringersi in torno alle mie dita,e il suo respiro sempre più corto,il suo bacino prese a spingere impazzito verso il basso,e io stessa aumentai il mio ritmo,mentre lei continuava a soffocare gemiti sempre più frequenti nella mia bocca,e si sforzava di tenere gli occhi spalancati nei miei.

"Vieni.."le sussurrai piano "..Vieni per me"la invitai dolcemente lasciandole un bacio leggero sulle labbra,mentre lei si sforzava di trattenersi.

"Non…non voglio che finisca.."disse tra i gemiti disperati.

Sorrisi di quel piccolo capriccio,e un'ondata d'eccitazione mi travolse inaspettatamente insieme alla consapevolezza che non voleva smettere,voleva sentirmi ancora dentro di lei,tanto quanto io desideravo continuare a farla mia,ancora e ancora,solo per bearmi di quel viso d'angelo stravolto dal piacere che io,e io sola le stavo donando.

Le lasciai un altro bacio fugace,e diedi un'ultima spinta decisa,alla quale lei non riuscì più a resistere,si lasciò andare all'orgasmo,guardandomi dritto negli occhi,urlando il mio nome in estasi,mentre ancora ansimava dal piacere,scivolai nuovamente fra le sue gambe,sostituendo le mie dita dentro di lei con la lingua decisa ad accompagnarla lungo la discesa attraverso il piacere.  
Il suo sapore era qualcosa di indescrivibile,era semplicemente divina,sapeva di mare,e di vento profumava d'estate e libertà.  
Continuai ad assaporarla estasiata,e non riuscì a fermarmi neanche quando mi accorsi che gli spasmi dell'orgasmo erano ormai passati,era più forte di me,una droga,ecco cos'era il suo sapore ne ero totalmente dipendente,e non riuscii a trattenermi dal sorridere soddisfatta tra le sue pieghe,quando la sentì ricominciare a sospirare mentre le sue pareti tornavano a farsi umide.  
Il secondo orgasmo non tardò ad arrivare,e quando anche quell'onda di piacere attraversò il corpo della mia bionda creando sulla sua pelle una nuova cascata di brividi,sentì la mia stessa intimità pulsare bisognosa di attenzioni.

La ignorai,risalendo lungo quel corpo d'alabastro,sorrisi al pensiero che,a parte le mutandine che le avevo sfilato prima,indossava ancora la divisa delle cheereos,le lasciai un bacio su un lembo di pelle sotto l'ombelico lasciato appena scoperto,prima di sfiorarle il mento,per soffermarmi sulle sue labbra perfette,che non tardarono a schiudersi a contatto con le mie,per permettere alla mia lingua di insinuarsi fra loro e correre a giocare con la sua.

***

Intrecciai le braccia dietro il suo collo,e la attirai ancora i più a me,mentre soffocavo tra le sue labbra una risatina liberatoria.  
Anche lei rise,lasciando che intrecciassi le gambe con le sue,diedi una leggera spinta col bacino,e lei ricadde sul materasso accanto a me,ci stringemmo quasi volessimo fonderci insieme in un'unica essenza,mentre le nostre bocche non accennavano a volersi separare,con una mano le spostai una ciocca di capelli ribelli dal viso,portandoli dietro al suo orecchio,scivolai con le dita lungo la sua guancia,interrompendo il bacio,per poterla guardare ancora una volta,forse solo per assicurarmi che tutto ciò che stava accadendo fosse reale,che lei fosse davvero li.

Piegai una gamba,ancora intrecciata tra le sue,poggiai la coscia all'altezza della sua intimità e lei mi lasciò fare prendendo a strusciarsi sulla mia pelle,appena avvertì il contatto,era cosi bagnata e fremente che potevo sentire la sua eccitazione anche se indossava ancora gli shorts.  
Accarezzai ancora la sua guancia con la punta delle dita,prima scivolare lungo il suo corpo,accarezzando prima uno dei suoi seni,ancora coperti dalla canotta,per poi scendere sul suo fianco,sulla sua pancia,fino ad insinuare le dita sotto il bordo dei suoi pantaloncini,tutto questo senza smettere per un secondo di guardarla,quasi ipnotizzata dalla profondità dei suoi occhi,due sospiri gemelli uscirono dalle nostre labbra quando le mie dita scivolarono sotto la stoffa delle sue mutandine per andare a stuzzicare il suo centro.  
Tracciai un paio di cerchi invisibili sul suo clitoride,mentre lei già liberava gemiti di impazienza,cosi senza farla attendere troppo,feci scivolare facilmente due dita dentro di lei,mentre le nostre labbra si univano ancora,e ancora,soffocò qualche gemito nella mia bocca,e mi bastarono poche spinte decise,per indurla a lasciarsi andare tremante all'orgasmo biascicando il mio nome fra i gemiti.

Liberai la mia mano,senza però spostarmi dalla mia posizione,i nostri corpi rimasero uniti cosi come le nostre fronti,strofinai la punta del naso contro il suo,inducendola a sorridere dolcemente,con naturalezza mi portai un dito alle labbra beandomi del sapore buono della mia latina,sapeva di frutta esotica.  
Mi accoccolai di più tra le sue braccia sfiorandole di tanto in tanto le labbra con le mie.

***

Sentivo la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento,e il profumo di bimba che Brittany emanava,non faceva altro che rilassare ancora di più i miei sensi,tra le sue braccia era impossibile non sentirsi al sicuro.

"San"mi chiamò in un sussurro.  
"Dimmi"le risposi aprendo appena gli occhi,senza ricordarmi quando li avessi chiusi.  
"Ovviamente anche tu sei mia"Bisbigliò sicura,prima di sbadigliare appena.  
Sorrisi.  
"Ovviamente"sussurrai,chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

E stranamente l'idea di appartenere a qualcuno non mi spaventò più di tanto,mi ritrovai invece a pensare che non avrei potuto appartenere ad altri che a lei,non volevo appartenere più neanche a me stessa,non so se sarei stata capace di dirlo ad alta voce,ma sicuramente dentro di me già lo sapevo le avrei dato tutto di me,tutto e molto altro ancora.

***  
Un suono metallico in lontananza attirò la mia attenzione,inizialmente sembrava più una specie di sogno,ma poi mano mano che i miei sensi si risvegliavano dal torpore,lo sentivo sempre più insistente.

Spalancai gli occhi,riscuotendomi appena,Santana era ancora profondamente addormentata,rannicchiata tra le mie braccia,guardai la sveglia segnava le 19:00,non avevamo dormito poi tanto,ma a malincuore constatai che fosse ora di tornare a casa,prima che mia madre decidesse di darmi un'altra settimana di punizione per non essere tornata in tempo per la cena.

Il rumore che mi aveva svegliato era cessato,ma non me ne ero dimenticata,allungai la mano sul comodino,cercando di non svegliare la latina mentre mi sporgevo sopra di lei per raggiungerlo,afferrai il cellulare che vi avevo poggiato sopra e lessi l'sms che mi era arrivato.

-Devo vediamo domani a scuola,ti aspetto nell'aula del coro prima dell'inizio delle ti prego è venire anche Santana,ho una cosa da -


	29. Chapter 29

L'auto si fermò di fronte casa mia,il richiamo del clacson,mi spinse ad affacciarmi alla finestra curiosa,appena la vidi mi affrettai ad indossare la giacca rossa delle cheereos sopra la divisa,presi la tracolla e scesi le scale di corsa.

"Mamma io vado"urlai distrattamente.  
"Buona giornata" mi rispose lei dalla cucina,ma mi ero già precipitata fuori,percorsi a grandi passi il vialetto,cercando di scorgere la sua figura attraverso i vetri oscurati della sua macchina,ma ovviamente non ci riuscì.

Mano mano che mi avvicinavo si stringeva sempre di più un nodo al mio stomaco,era sempre cosi,mi succedeva ogni volta che sapevo che l'avrei vista di li a poco.  
Non era una sensazione spiacevole,era più tosto una dolce ansia,una sensazione di eccitante emozione al solo pensiero che a breve avrei rivisto i suoi occhi,baciato le sue labbra,respirato il suo odore.

Ma quel giorno a far compagnia a questa sensazione alla quale non avrei mai voluto abituarmi,c'era qualcos'altro,un senso di angoscia e preoccupazione.

Non ebbi il tempo di soffermarmi a pensarci,raggiunsi lo sportello del passeggero e presi un profondo respiro prima di aprirlo.

Ed eccolo,il mio miracolo personale,con gli occhiali sollevati i capelli sciolti sulle spalle,il sorriso ampio e meravigliosamente sincero che dedicava solo a me,gli occhi,quegli occhi profondi e meravigliosi neri come la pece dentro i quali potevo leggere la stessa emozione che provavo io.

"Ciao" dissi sorridendo,incapace ancora di credere alla mia sconfinata fortuna.  
"Ciao" mi rispose con lo stesso tono.

Salii in macchina,sporgendomi per lasciarle un bacio,sulla guancia,che lei accettò volentieri.  
Avrei mille volte preferito stringerla a me e tempestarla di baci fino a ricoprirle il viso col mio lucidalabbra alla ciliegia,ma sapevo di non potere almeno non in quel momento.

Mise in moto diretta a scuola,e io cercai di rilassarmi sul sedile comodo,respirando il suo profumo buono che aleggiava nell'abitacolo.

"Come hai dormito?"mi domandò tranquilla  
"Non benissimo in realtà"risposi sincera,guardando fuori dal finestrino.  
"Come mai?"mi domandò curiosa.  
"Continuavo a rigirarmi nel letto cercandoti,ma tu on c'eri"dissi rattristata,lei sorrise allungando una mano,per prendere la mia,la strinsi forte e mi soffermai a guardare le nostre dita intrecciate.

Mi ero salvata in calcio d'angolo,in realtà il motivo della mia insonnia era un altro,e lo sapevo bene,da quando mi era arrivato quell'sms non avevo fatto altro che pensarci,avevo cercato di far finta di nulla inizialmente,non volevo rovinare quel pomeriggio perfetto con Santana,ma tra poco saremmo arrivate a scuola,e per quanto mi disturbasse l'idea di turbare la mia latina con quell'argomento scomodo non potevo continuare a fare finta di niente.  
Se avessi fatto tutto alle sue spalle e lei lo avesse scoperto sarebbe stato peggio,no dovevo dirglielo,era giusto che sapesse.

"San" chiamai,ingoiando a vuoto,senza alzare lo sguardo.  
"Dimmi piccola"rispose tranquilla,scrutando la strada.  
"Stamattina..devo vedere Rory"dissi tutto d'un fiato,stringendo di più le sue dita tra le mie.

Lei rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo.

"Come mai?" chiese in tono duro  
"Ieri sera..lui mi ha mandato un sms,dicendomi che voleva parlarmi di una cosa importante"dissi tutto d'un fiato,incapace di mentirle,mentre la paura si faceva strada in me.  
"..E non è tutto.."aggiunsi prima che lei potesse dire qualcosa "..vuole che venga anche tu"spiegai in un sussurro.

A quelle parole lei si irrigidì,lasciando la mia mano.

"E per quale motivo vuole vedere anche me?"chiese cercando di mantenere un tono distaccato.  
"Non lo so dice che ha qualcosa da farti vedere"dissi sempre più in ansia.  
A quelle parole la vidi sbiancare letteralmente.

"Cosa credi che voglia?"mi domandò,stavolta con voce tremante.  
"Non lo so"dissi stringendomi nelle spalle.  
"Ma perché non mi hai detto ieri di questo messaggio?"chiese secca  
"Io..non volevo farti preoccupare inutilmente,ho creduto che fosse una cosa da nulla li per li,ma stanotte non sono riuscita a non pensarci e..mi ha preso il panico"ammisi sincera.  
"San credi che.."

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!"mi interruppe lei,come se avesse letto le mie paure nel tono della mia voce.

"Non può aver scoperto nulla su noi due.."continuò lei "..non abbiamo mai avuto atteggiamenti sospetti a scuola,se non contiamo il primo bacio nello spogliatoio"

"..E anche il secondo"aggiunsi io,mentre un brivido caldo mi attraversava la schiena a quel ricordo.

"Si beh..ma stavate ancora insieme allora,se ci avesse scoperte sarebbe già venuto fuori da un pezzo,no non può averlo scoperto,non c'è da preoccuparsi riguardo."Disse annuendo alla sua stessa affermazione.

Restai a fissarla in silenzio per qualche minuto,la sua espressione adesso era tutt'altro che rilassata,tamburellava nervosamente con le dita sullo sterzo,e fissava la strada seria.

"Sei arrabbiata con me?"domandai abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Dovrei?"mi domandò secca con una punta di sarcasmo.  
"Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto subito"mormorai.  
"Non importa"si limitò a dire senza guardami.  
"Senti..se preferisci che io non ci vada,insomma…"tentai di dire ma mi interruppe.  
"Certo che ci andrai..e ci verrò anche io..almeno sapremo cosa vuole e ci toglieremo il pensiero"disse nervosamente,mentre parcheggiava al solito posto.

Spense il motore e aggiustò lo specchietto retrovisore cosi da potersi specchiare meglio,mentre imprigionava i capelli nella solita coda di cavallo.

Aspettai in silenzio che avesse finito,prima di scendere dall'auto,e avviarmi con lei verso la sala del coro,dove Rory mi aveva dato l'appuntamento.

Appena varcammo la porta di ingresso una Rachel fin troppo affannata ci corse in contro.

"Britt.."disse con voce isterica. "..E' successo un casino.." biascicò tentando di recuperare respiro,arrivava di corsa da non so dove.

"Cosa?che succede?"domandai preoccupata,proprio in quel momento una Quinn allegra e sorridente ci raggiunse.

"Hey buongiorno"trillò.

Rachel sembrò non averla neanche notata.

"Britt"richiamò la mia attenzione."Rory è nella sala del coro" disse.

"lo so,mi ha mandato un messaggio dandomi appuntamento li.."

"..Ha coinvolto tutto il glee club,senza dirmi nulla,io non avevo idea che avesse messo in piedi questa cosa Britt,l'ho saputo adesso,perché Tina ha avuto il buon senso di avvisarmi.."prese a blaterare la mia amica trascinandomi verso la sala canto.  
Dietro di noi una Santana sempre più preoccupata e una Quinn curiosa ci seguivano.

"Mi dispiace"soffiò la moretta mortificata ,proprio nel momento in cui ci fermammo sulla soglia dell'aula.

Rory era seduto su uno sgabello alto al centro della stanza,dietro di lui tutti gli altri ragazzi del Glee,meno Rachel,stavano in piedi,sulle gradinate dell'aula di canto,non appena Brittany varcò la soglia seguita da Rachel che ancora balbettava qualche scusa,e da me e Quinn,una musica riempì la sala,e il ragazzo cominciò a cantare a sguardo basso.

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

A quelle parole l'irlandese alzò lo sguardo,incrociando il mio.

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Cantò senza smettere di guardarmi con un'espressione indecifrabile sul il suo sguardo di ghiaccio si posò sulla mia bionda che se ne stava immobile con aria confusa.

E intanto il coro dietro di lui prese a cantare.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Rory cantava,seguendo il coro di voci, rivolto a Brittany lanciandomi di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata.

Maledetto stronzo,presi un profondo respiro,pronta a saltargli al collo,ma la mia amica mi allungò una mano sulla spalla fermandomi,e proprio in quel momento la musica cambiò,e lo sguardo imperturbabile del ragazzo si concentrò solo sulla bionda,mentre la sua espressione si scioglieva in un tenero sorriso,si alzò in piedi,muovendo qualche passo verso la ballerina,che continuava a rimanere immobile.

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

Il ragazzo cominciò a cantare guardando Brittany dritto negli occhi,con un sorriso leggero sul volto e gli occhi chiari già lucidi,osservai la bionda,irrigidirsi appena senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Strinsi le mani a pugno quasi facendomi male mentre le mie stesse unghie scavavano nel mio palmo.

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

A quell'ultima frase,il ragazzo mi rivolse un'occhiataccia,prima di tornare a fissare la bionda,si avvicinò a lei pericolosamente,posandole la mano su una guancia.

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Sorrise cantando,senza smettere di fissare la ballerina,che se ne stava immobile ad ascoltarlo,senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi come ipnotizzata,mi sentivo sempre più male,un senso di nausea mi travolse accompagnato da una rabbia che si faceva strada sotto la mia pelle facendomi ribollire il sangue come lava.

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

Sentì le gambe tremare quando lo vidi appoggiare la fronte su quella della bionda che ormai aveva il volto rigato da calde lacrime,e si lasciava stringere I fianchi da lui.  
Perché ero li?tentai disperatamente di muovermi,di scappare via da quell'incubo ad occhi aperti,era una tortura assistervi,ma per qualche strana ragione non riuscivo a trovare la forza di muovermi,sentivo le lacrime pizzicarmi gli occhi,dovetti fare appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà per non cedere al pianto.  
Una mano strinse la mia,ringraziai silenziosamente Quinn per essere con me,ancora una volta.

And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

Mi ritrovai a pregare mentalmente che quello strazio finesse,avrei volute essere sorda,per non sentire,cieca per non vedere ciò che stavo vedendo,avrei voluto essere davvero fredda e senza cuore come tutti credevano..se davvero cosi fosse stato non avrei dovuto provare tutto il dolore e l'angoscia che mi stavano schiacciando in quel momento,mi sforzai di mantenere un'espressione dura e indifferente,non avrei saputo dire se ci stessi riuscendo,ma in quel momento non mi importava poi molto che espressione avessi dipinta sul volto,dentro di me stavo urlando con tutte le mie forze,e silenziosamente la mia anima piangeva.

'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

Le labbra del ragazzo si avvicinavano pericolosamente a quelle di Brittany,mentre il coro continuava a cantare ,ordinai ai miei occhi di chiudersi,ma non obbedirono.

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

E su quelle ultime note,lui la baciò,un bacio lento,dolce…al quale lei non si sottrasse minimamente,chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi assaporare dalle labbra di lui,lasciando che le mani del ragazzo le accarezzassero il viso,prima di stringerla in un abbraccio silenzioso.

Il coro del Glee scoppiò in un applauso spontaneo.

I due si staccarono da quel bacio,e Brittany senza dire nulla,prese il ragazzo per mano trascinandolo fuori dall'aula,attraverso la porta opposta a quella davanti alla quale io Quinn e Rachel eravamo ancora ferme,prima di uscire per seguire la bionda,l'irlandese si voltò lanciandomi un'occhiata soddisfatta e beffarda,sprezzante mi fece l'occhiolino,o almeno cosi mi parve di vedere,non potevo dirlo con certezza perchè le lacrime mi velavano gli occhi minacciando di uscire da un momento all'altro.

Mi voltai camminando piano,uscì a testa alta da quell'aula,senza degnare di uno sguardo quegli sfigati del non gli avrei dato la soddisfazione di vedermi distrutta,mai e poi mai.  
Ricacciai in dietro le lacrime,respirando profondamente,usci nel corridoio,camminando con tutta la calma possibile,nonostante sentissi le mani ,lo stomaco,le gambe e il cuore tremare.

Raggiunsi il bagno delle ragazze,entrandovi,feci per richiudere la porta,ma qualcosa dall'altra parte la bloccò riaprendola,Quinn comparve dietro di me seguita da una Rachel ancora mortificata.  
Le guardai senza vederle davvero,mi pareva che tutto fosse un sogno,un'illusione,forse mi sarei svegliata di li a poco,e avrei scoperto che era stato tutto un incubo,per ciò che mi importava se erano li,se anche avessero assistito al mio imminente crollo,non era un problema perché non stava a accadendo davvero,non a me.

"Santana"disse Quinn a bassa voce,muovendo un passo verso di me,avevo abbassato gli occhi,cominciai a respirare profondamente sperando che bastasse un po' si sana respirazione diaframmatica per sciogliere quel nodo pressante che mi si era formato in gola,ma non bastò.

Alzai gli occhi per incrociare quelli della mia amica,e senza che me ne rendessi conto,calde lacrime cominciarono a scivolarmi lungo le guancie,impedendomi di vederla.  
Avrei voluto urlare ma non ne avevo la forza,la scena di Brittany abbandonata tra le braccia di quel tipo,il loro bacio probabilmente riconciliatore,il pensiero che l'avrei persa,mi bruciavano dentro come una lama conficcata al centro esatto del petto.

Mi lasciai cadere in ginocchio,nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

Stupida,stupida..stupida Santana.  
Cosa diavolo credevi eh? Pensavi davvero che lei fosse diversa…credevi davvero che non ti avrebbe abbandonata.  
Illusa!illusa stupida ingenua,tutti ti abbandonano prima o poi,e lei non ha fatto eccezione.

Quinn mi corse in contro,inginocchiandosi davanti a me,mi strinse forte tra le braccia.

Non avevo mai pianto cosi tanto prima di incontrare Brittany,lo sapevo,lo avevo capito fin dall'inizio che quella bionda mi avrebbe portato solo guai,che mi avrebbe distrutto,lo avevo detto io che era pericolosa,che sarebbe stata la mia morte.

***

Camminavo svelta tra i corridoi,sbirciando in ogni aula,bagno o angolo della scuola,niente lei non c'era.  
Non era in palestra,ne in auditorium,non era negli spogliatoio,ne al campo da football,avevo chiesto ad alcune cheerleader ma a quanto pareva nessuno l'aveva vista.

"Britt" la voce di Rachel che richiamava la mia attenzione mi fece sobbalzare,la vidi in fondo al corridoio,e la raggiunsi.

"Rach,sai per caso dov'è Santana?"chiesi un po' affannata.  
"Quinn l'ha riportata a casa"disse lei seria.  
"Cosa?"domandai  
"Quinn l'ha riportata a casa,dopo la scenetta pietosa a cui è stata costretta ad assistere,non potevi certo pretendere che stesse qui a scorrazzare per i corridoio come se nulla fosse"disse lei severa.

A quelle parole sentì una sensazione di profonda angoscia divamparmi dentro.

"Rach tu non capisci io.."tentai di spiegare,ma la mia amica mi interruppe.

"Non mi è mai piaciuta Santana,sai che ho remato contro questa relazione fin dall'inizio perché avevo paura che ti facesse soffrire,e sapevo che non lo meritavi..Mai,mai avrei pensato che invece saresti stata tu a farle del male,non sono una sua grande fan,ma fin'ora ti ha sempre trattata con rispetto..e ..non so Britt..io non credo si meritasse una cosa del genere da te,e non credevo che tu potessi ferire cosi tanto qualcuno senza farti scrupoli"disse seria guardandomi come se neanche mi vedesse.

"Tu non capisci Rach..devi accompagnarmi da lei.."mi affrettai a dire.  
"Lasciala in pace ora Britt,era distrutta ha fatto pena persino a me…"tentò di persuadermi.  
"No..io devo spiegarle..ti prego,ti racconto tutto in macchina,per favore portami da lei" la implorai.

La mia amica si limitò a guardarmi perplessa,poi fece un cenno di assenso con il capo e ci incamminammo verso il parcheggio.

***

"San ti prego..calmati"mi implorò la mia amica.

"Calmarmi?..calmarmi?..come diavolo dovrei fare a calmarmi?..maldita hija de puta…come ha potuto farmi questo..come diavolo ha potuto farmi questo!?" urlai con tutte le mie forze,prima di scaraventare a terra il bicchiere colmo d'acqua che la mia amica mi aveva appena versato.

Il bicchiere cadde con un sonoro tonfo sul pavimento creando una piccola pozza d'acqua sulla quale galleggiavano pezzettini di vetro trasparente.

"Santana cazzo"sbottò la bionda correndomi in contro,nel tentativo di fermare la mia rabbia che era esplosa tutta in una volta,non appena avevo varcato la soglia di casa.

"Si è presa gioco di me Q. mi ha riempito la testa con le sue stronzate sulla fiducia,quella schifosa bugiarda..e io come una cretina mi sono fidata di lei.."sbottai nuovamente dando un calcio ad una sedia che rotolò sul pavimento.

"Soy una estùpida..esta es la verdad"

"Santana…per favore..cerca di calmarti ok?non ne vale la pena.."tentò la mia amica,cercando di abbracciarmi,ma mi ritrassi.

Feci per rispondere,ma una fastidiosa morsa allo stomaco me lo impedì,mi bloccai di colpo,spalancando gli occhi.

"Sanny tutto bene?"chiese preoccupata la mia amica.  
Non feci in tempo a risponderle.

Cercai con tutte le mi forze di trattenermi più che potessi,corsi rapida verso il bagno,e lo raggiunsi appena in tempo,riuscì a malapena ad arrivare a water,mi lasciai cadere in ginocchio,e la rabbia fece il giro completo del mio corpo,fino a esplodere in un conato di vomito.

La mia amica mi raggiunse di corsa,scrutandomi preoccupata,corse ad inginocchiarsi accanto a me per sorreggermi la testa,che già aveva preso a pesare.

"Sai che non devi arrabbiarti cosi,vedi cosa succede?" mi rimproverò bonariamente lei.

Gastrite nervosa  
quando mi arrabbiavo troppo mi riduceva sempre in quello stato.

Come mi sono ridotta cosi?come ho potuto lasciare che una qualunque insignificante ragazzina,mi riducesse in questo stato pietoso.  
Io la furia di Lima Heights,la regina del McKinley.  
La fredda e dura Santana Lopez,figlia del diavolo.  
Come accidenti ci ero finita piegata sul cesso a vomitare l'anima tra le lacrime,col fegato traboccante di rabbia e il cuore in pezzi?

Brittany Pirce…maledetto il giorno che ti ho incontrata.

***

Bussai al campanello di casa Lopez col respiro incerto,e il cuore in gola,più agitata che mai.

Una Quinn stravolta aprì la porta,il suo sguardo diventò di ghiaccio quando incrociò il mio,tremai alla vista della sua espressione minacciosa.

"Va via" si limitò a dire,fece per chiudere ,ma con uno scatto repentino,infilai un piede all'interno dell'abitazione,spingendo più che potevo contro la pesante porta.

"No" dissi secca."…Devo parlare con Santana"sbottai decisa.

"Lei non vuole vederti,l'ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno adesso sei tu..va via Brittany,per favore,hai già fatto abbastanza non credi?" disse seria la bionda,guardandomi con disprezzo.

"Quinn tu non capisci,io..posso spiegare.."tentai di spiegare

"Quinn mandala via"

la voce della latina ci sorprese,entrambe ci voltammo,trovandola in piedi in cima alle scale,scalza con le gambe nude e una maglietta larga,lunga fino a metà coscia,i capelli sciolti e disordinati le ricadevano sulle spalle,il trucco era colato in due righe nere che le disegnavano le guancie.

La sua voce distorta da quella che doveva essere l'ennesima ondata di singhiozzi,era cosi flebile,che mi fece tremare il cuore.  
Le lacrime mi riempirono gli occhi,nel vederla in quello stato,e il solo pensiero che fosse colpa mia mi distruggeva.

"San..ti prego ascoltami"implorai,cercando di avvicinami,ma Quinn mi bloccò per un braccio.

"No!" urlò la latina tra le lacrime,con una rabbia agghiacciante che mi fece tremare.

"Non voglio sapere niente…non mi importano le tue stupide scuse…so perché sei qui,sei venuta a dirmi che hai sbagliato?che tutte le cose che mi hai detto non erano vere?che ti sei pentita di ciò che è successo?sei venuta a chiedermi di restare amiche,di cercare di capirti se hai deciso di tornare con lui?non mi importa niente di tutte queste stronzate…capito?non mi importa niente…torna da quell'irlandese del cazzo..non mi importa niente…sei…sei una schifosa bugiarda..una meschina schifosa bugiarda…e io sono una stupida..perchè mi sono fidata di te…ma me la pagherai,maledetta sgualdrina..tu non sai contro chi ti sei messa,hai preso in giro la persona sbagliata…sparisci..accidenti a te…" soffocò quell'ultimo grido in un singhiozzo strozzato.

Vederla cosi era straziante,era a pezzi per colpa mia.

Stupida Brittany.

"Santana ti prego"Biasciai tra le lacrime.

"..Sei venuta a scrollarti di dosso il tuo demonio?E' per questo che sei qui? Ti risparmio la fatica maledetta stronza,è finita,mi hai sentito?qualsiasi cosa potesse esserci stata tra noi è finita! Sparisci!" urlò tra le lacrime.

"San ascoltami.."urlai a mia volta,cercando di liberarmi dalla presa salda di Quinn,senza però riuscirci,tremavo per il pianto disperato,il dolore della mia latina mi colpiva di riflesso,e ancora di più mi distruggeva il pensiero di averglielo procurato io stessa.

"Puttana…puttana. Puttana. puttana…ecco cosa sei…una schifosa..puttana bugiarda!" urlò lei con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo prima di sparire dalla mia vista,sentì in lontananza una porta sbattere con forza.

Le sue parole mi avevano colpita al petto come lame,impedendomi di respirare,gli occhi cominciavano a bruciarmi per le lacrime,e non ebbi la forza di opporre resistenza,quando Quinn mi spinse nuovamente verso l'uscita,mi lasciai trascinare fuori di casa.

La bionda,si prese qualche minuto per osservarmi,rimanendo appoggiata alla porta d'ingresso.

"No,io non m i muoverò da qui finchè non mi avrà ascoltata"dissi tra le lacrime,come per rispondere all'invito silenzioso di Quinn ad andarmene.  
Respiravo a fatica,col cuore incastrato in gola e un gran mal di testa.

In quello stesso istante Rachel che era scesa dalla sua auto ci raggiunse.

"Te lo ripeto,per l'ennesima volta,vattene via Brittany,Vattene!" ordinò la bionda ringhiandomi contro come sa da un momento all'altro volesse azzannarmi.

"Quinn..ascoltala "la pregò Rachel,gli occhi della cheerleader si spostarono da me alla mia amica incrociando il suo sguardo color nocciola,la bionda sembrò rilassarsi appena.

"Ti prego Quinn,è stato tutto un malinteso"spiegò Rachel.

La cheereo sospirò spostando nuovamente lo sguardo su di me,continuava a fissarmi severa,in attesa.

"Sentiamo che hai da dire,ma farai bene ad avere davvero una spiegazione realmente valida biondina".

Disse acida,uscendo a sua volta sulla veranda,e socchiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Incrociò le braccia alzando un sopracciglio in attesa delle mie spiegazioni.


	30. Chapter 30

Quinn tornò in salotto con due bicchieri di succo di frutta,ne passò uno a Rachel e posizionò l'altro sul tavolino davanti al divano per me.  
Continuavo a fissarmi le mani in silenzio,con gli occhi che bruciavano in conseguenza a tutte le lacrime versate.

Dopo aver spiegato tutto a Quinn la bionda si era rilassata,permettendo a me e alla mia amica di entrare in casa.  
Non sembrava a ancora molto convinta della mia innocenza,ma si era sforzata di capire,anche grazie all'insistenza di Rachel.

"Britt"cominciò la bionda sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte a me,nell'elegante salotto di casa Lopez.  
"Ascolta,io beh mi dispiace per come ti ho trattata prima.."disse con lo sguardo basso.

"Non importa,cercavi solo di proteggere un'amica,lo capisco"mi affrettai a dire.

"Già,hai detto bene"disse lei alzando lo sguardo e incatenandolo al mio.  
"Io volevo proteggerla,e lo voglio ancora..vedete,Santana è più che un'amica per me.."a quelle parole sia io che Rachel sussultammo.

"..Lei è una sorella"precisò la bionda,un sospiro di sollievo fuoriuscì leggero dalle mie labbra,e sentì Rachel rilassarsi a sua volta.  
"Santana è la mia famiglia,e io sono la sua…so che sembra assurdo detto cosi,suona banale,due migliori amiche che si considerano è la verità.Guardate questa casa…"sorrise amara la bionda.  
"..E' vuota..completamente vuota,come lo è stata l'infanzia di San.."disse tristemente.

"Si so che la sua famiglia non è mai stata molto presente"mi intromisi io.

"Già,Santana è quella che all'apparenza verrebbe definita una ragazza fortunata,ricca,bellissima,intelligente,sexy ,capo cheerleader,reginetta del ballo,ottimi voti,ha successo in tutto ciò che fa,non c'è nulla che non sia in grado di fare,non c'è meta che non possa raggiungere..lei è la ragazza che tutti i ragazzi vorrebbero sposare e che tutte le altre ragazze vorrebbero…essere"disse fiera.

"..all'apparenza è una roccia..ma la verità è un'altra,e io lo so è stata sola per tutta la sua vita,tra le mura di questa casa enorme,ha imparato a non avere paura del buio perché per quanto piangesse nessuno è mai corso a consolarla nel mezzo della notte,nessuno le ha mai letto le favole,ne l'ha cullata quando aveva la febbre,ha avuto le migliori educatrici,le governanti più esperte,le baby sitter più preparate…ma non ha mai avuto una madre che l'amasse come solo una mamma può fare,o un padre presente..è una persona profondamente sola,quando l'ho conosciuta io ero una bambina che aveva tutto,e lei..pur avendo una famiglia mille volte più ricca della mia,non aveva niente. Ci sono cosi tante cose che non sai di lei Brittany..cosi tanti lividi nella sua anima,alcuni sono guariti,altri non guariranno mai"disse seria.

Mi raggelai all'istante,e lei se ne accorse.

"I suoi genitori non l'hanno mai davvero voluta,nessuno dei due desiderava avere figli,suo padre era troppo impegnato col lavoro,e sua madre era troppo legata al suo fisico perfetto e alla sua mania per i viaggi e la bella vita,non avevano tempo per crescere un figlio,Santana gli è capitata un po' tra capo e collo,e benché non abbiano avuto cuore di non farla venire al mondo,nessuno si è mai curato più di tanto di lei questa è la verità,hanno pensato che i regali,e i soldi potessero sostituire quell'amore che non avevano il tempo di darle."spiegò.  
"Ha sofferto terribilmente in questi anni,ha nascosto la sua frustrazione e la sua solitudine dentro di se,mascherandola con la rabbia,con l' è creata nella sua testa questa strana convinzione che tutti prima o poi la abbandoneranno,che non meriti di essere amata,ha represso cosi tanta rabbia e cosi tanti sentimenti ostili da bambina che le si sono rivoltati contro una volta cresciuta,ha un rapporto difficile con i sentimenti con l'ira in particolare,un genitore attento si sarebbe accorto da un pezzo che lei avrebbe bisogno di un aiuto,di qualcuno con cui parlare,qualcuno che la aiuti a tenere a freno la sua rabbia.."

"Intendi uno psicologo?"la interruppe Rachel

"Intendo,qualcuno che la aiuti ad esternare tutti i sentimenti che si tiene dentro,per evitare che esplodano cosi violenti sotto forma di rabbia repressa"spiegò la bionda.  
"Ma lei è troppo orgogliosa e testarda per ammettere di aver bisogno dell'aiuto di qualcuno."disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Anche io ho un rapporto controverso con i miei genitori,beh non quanto Santana certo,ma sapete,i miei non sono esattamente una coppia unita,oserei dire che si odiano a morte,sono anni che vanno avanti cosi, il motivo per cui sono rimasti insieme è che mio padre è una figura troppo di spicco in questa stupida città e bisogna mantenere le apparenze"disse ironica,il padre di Quinn era stato eletto sindaco per sei anni consecutivi,e il primo punto della sua politica era proprio l'importanza della famiglia,era chiaro che non poteva portare avanti quell'ideale cosi fermo se si fosse separato da sua moglie.

"I miei genitori sono sempre stati troppo impegnati ad odiarsi a vicenda,a farsi la guerra a colpi di insulti,e non si sono mai preoccupati di quanto la cosa potesse San c'era sempre per me"disse sorridendo fiera "..Quando avevamo nove anni ci siamo giurate di proteggerci a vicenda,abbiamo fatto un patto di sangue,e lei non ha mai mancato a quel giuramento cosi come non l'ho fatto è la mia famiglia,e io sono la sua,perciò puoi capirmi Brittany,se prima ti ho trattata in quel modo."disse alzando lo sguardo per puntarlo dritto nel mio.

Mi limitai ad annuire.

"Capisco le tue ragioni"continuò lei "..Mi dispiace per averti giudicato male,forse sia io che San siamo corse a conclusioni affrettate,ma ciò non toglie che voglio che ti sia ben chiaro,che non posso tollerare di vederla soffrire cosi,mai!Stavolta passa,non è colpa tua e adesso lo so,ma Brittany.."disse guardandomi fisso  
"..tutto questo dolore lei non lo merita,non da te,ti ha aperto il suo cuore e non hai idea di quanto sia difficile e raro per lei,non farla soffrire,io non te lo perdonerei ti avverto."concluse.

"Non accadrà"dissi sicura,lei annuii.  
"Ne sono certa"disse "Va da lei adesso…stà male,e anche se sei stata tu a farla soffrire,so anche che sei l'unica persona che vorrebbe accanto in questo momento"disse con un sorriso sincero.

Le sorrisi a mia volta,alzandomi,mi affrettai a salire le scale col cuore in gola

Arrivai davanti alla porta della camera,ingoiando a vuoto mi fermai con la mano appoggiata alla maniglia,presi un profondo respiro,mi tremavano le gambe,mi girava la testa,sentivo gli occhi bruciare per il troppo pianto,l'ansia mi bloccava il respiro.

Bussai lievemente,e attesi.  
Nessuna risposta arrivò dall'interno,riprovai,con un po' più d'energia.  
Niente.

Temporeggiai ancora qualche istante ragionando sul da farsi,poi presi un bel respiro e aprì la porta,facendo capolino nella stanza,le tapparelle erano abbassate fino a metà,una leggera luce solare filtrava all'interno,la camera era completamente sotto sopra,metà dei libri che originariamente erano poggiati sulla scrivania,se ne stavano sparpagliati sul pavimento cosi come alcuni vestiti,la sedia della scrivania e i cuscini del letto.

Lei era stesa scompostamente a pancia in giù sul materasso,mi avvicinai quel poco che bastava per notare che dormiva profondamente,qualche clinex appallottolato accanto al viso,un altro stretto in un una mano chiusa a pugno,i capelli le ricadevano sul viso ancora coperto di trucco sbavato,il respiro irregolare,e quella maglietta larga,che le lasciava intravedere una spalla nuda,e le arrivava appena sotto al sedere lasciandole scoperte le gambe.

Anche cosi riusciva ad essere bellissima,era sexy da togliere il fiato,anche in quel momento..ripensai alle parole di Quinn,era vero non c'era cosa che Santana non sembrava in grado di fare.

Mi ricordava la bimba delle favole,le fate buone si erano radunate in torno alla sua culla e ognuna di esse vi aveva deposto un magnifico dono:Bellezza,grazia,dignità,intelligenza,forza,spirito…Ma allo stesso tempo una strega cattiva era arrivata e come una maledizione aveva fatto in modo che tutti quei dono le si rivoltassero contro per non garantirle alcuna felicità,per impedirle di conoscere pace.

Quanta fiducia doveva aver riposto in me per aprirsi come aveva fatto,quanto avevo scavato nella sua anima senza rendermene conto?!ora lo capivo davvero,e benchè mi scoppiasse di felicità il cuore a quel pensiero,mi sentivo un verme per averle fatto del male senza volerlo,e in quel momento giurai a me stessa che mai e poi mai l'avrei fatta soffrire ancora.

I miei occhi si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime,cercai di soffocare un singhiozzo,ma quello usci prepotente dalle mie labbra,e rimbombò nel silenzio.

La latina si riscosse appena dal suo sonno leggero,strinse gli occhi ancora chiusi.

"Quinn"mormorò con voce flebile.

Presi un lungo respiro.

"San..sono io"dissi con voce tremante.

Appena sentì il suono della mia voce,si tirò a sedere sul materasso con uno scatto felino,mi guardò ad occhi spalancati per qualche secondo.

"Vattene"ringhiò a denti stretti.

"San,ascoltami ti prego."la implorai tra le lacrime.

"Vattene"mi ordinò con più veemenza alzandosi dal letto,mi raggiunse a passo svelto,e quando fu davanti a me mi spinse con forza,facendomi sbattere contro la porta.

"Santana per favore.."tentai di pregarla,ma lei aveva già ripreso a piangere,con una rabbia incredibile si era avventata su di me  
"Vattene via.."Urlò

Le afferrai i polsi,prima che le sue mani arrivassero a toccarmi,con tutta la forza che riuscii a trovare,tentavo di immobilizzarla,era una furia,si oppose alla mia presa agitando nervosamente i polsi,urlandomi contro.  
Esercitai un po' più di pressione sui suoi polsi,non volevo farle male,ma allo stesso tempo volevo che si calmasse,che mi ascoltasse.

Con uno scatto repentino riuscì a farla girare su se stessa,senza smettere di tenerla per i polsi,la attirai a me cercando di evitare di essere colpita dalla sua testa che si agitava avanti e indietro,nel tentativo di liberarsi.

"lasciami..puttana..lasciami"Urlò,ma non la ascoltai,la attirai a me,facendo in modo che la sua schiena aderisse perfettamente al mio petto,le sue braccia erano incrociate sul suo seno,le stringevo ancora con forza i polsi da dietro,scalciò urlando ancora,un paio di volte,ma non mollai la presa.

"Shh..calmati..per favore..calmati"la pregai tra le lacrime,stringendola di più a me,poggiai le labbra sulla sua spalla scoperta,lasciandovi qualche bacio leggero,respiravo sulla sua pelle,implorandola di calmarsi.

Smise di divincolarsi,lasciandosi cullare dalle mie braccia,ancora in preda al pianto disperato si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia e io la segui nella discesa,si inginocchiò sul pavimento e io feci lo stesso ,accasciata dietro di lei insinuai entrambe le ginocchia tra le sue gambe chiuse,lei mi lasciò fare,separai le sue cosce con le mie,e lasciai che adagiasse tutto il suo peso all'indietro contro il mio petto,poggiò la testa sulla mia spalla,e si voltò di lato,per incastrare il viso nell'incavo del mio collo,respirava ancora a fatica,e piangeva,sulla mia pelle,lasciai la presa salda in torno ai suoi polsi,per circondarle la vita sottile,tenendola più stretta possibile a me,le sue braccia scivolarono sulle mie,nella stessa posizione,cercai le sue dita e vi intrecciai le mie,mentre non smettevo di raccogliere prontamente con le labbra tutte le lacrime che le scivolavano lungo il viso.

"Shhh..va tutto bene…va tutto bene piccola..sono qui."sussurrai.

"Come..come hai potuto farmi questo?io mi sono fidata di te..io.."tentava di parlare ma la sua voce mi arrivava come un lamento sommesso,soffocato dalle lacrime.

"Ascolta…ascoltami ti prego.."tentai,ma lei ricominciò

"Non puoi lasciarmi..tu mi hai promesso che non mi avresti lasciata,mi hai promesso che..non.."proruppe in una nuova crisi di pianto,e fece piangere anche me.

"Io non ti lascerò…non ti lascerò guardami"la implorai poggiando una mano sul suo viso,mi scostai per fare in modo che potesse guardarmi negli occhi "..Io non ti lascerò mai"sussurrai scrutando nel profondo quelle iridi scure,prima di lasciarle un bacio leggero sulle labbra secche di lacrime.

A quel bacio seguì un altro,e un altro..e un altro ancora,ogni volta il contatto era sempre più prolungato,sempre più forte,finchè la sua lingua non cercò la mia,chiedendo silenziosamente un contatto che mai e poi mai le avrei negato.  
Venerai quelle labbra perfette,accarezzandole con le mie,senza sosta,entrambe avevamo bisogno di ossigeno ma nessuna delle due riusciva a staccarsi dalla bocca dell'altra.

"Io non ti lascerò mai"ripetei interrompendo quel bacio affamato solo per ritrovare respiro.  
Appoggiai la fronte sulla sua,e le accarezzai nuovamente il viso,prima di far scivolare la mano,lungo il suo corpo,leggera ma decisa,raggiunsi il suo centro intrufolando le dita tra le sue gambe,spostai senza indugio la stoffa leggera delle mutandine,sfiorando la sua apertura con la punta delle dita.

"Io sono tua"le sussurrai sulle labbra,dischiuse e tremanti,mentre lei teneva ancora gli occhi lucidi e imperlati di lacrime fissi nei miei.  
"Sono tua"ribadii,facendo scivolare un dito dentro di lei,che sussultò gemendo a quel contatto,senza smettere di guardarmi.  
"..Mi hai stregato anima e corpo..e io ti appartengo"le sussurrai all'orecchio continuando a penetrarla con decisione e dolcezza,mentre lei in preda ai sospiri di piacere aveva abbandonato la testa all'indietro sulla mia spalla.

Dovevo farlo,sentivo dentro di me che dovevo farle capire che non l'avrei lasciata,che lei non era sola,che non lo sarebbe stata mai più.Ero sua,incondizionatamente e totalmente sua,e sentivo il disperato bisogno di dimostrarglielo in tutti i modi possibili,avrei voluto sparire dentro di lei,fondermi con la sua anima,per formarne una sola.

"Mi dispiace…mi dispiace San"continuai a sussurrare con voce tremante,mentre la sentivo ansimare al mio orecchio.  
"Non ti farò più soffrire cosi,te lo prometto..te lo prometto piccola"dissi sicura

La guardavo,con tutto l'amore possibile senza smettere di muovermi piano dentro di lei.

"Io ti amo Santana" dissi tutto d'un fiato,guardandola fisso,spalancò gli occhi come piatti sentendo le mie parole,ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa,l'orgasmo la travolse,soffocando il suo respiro in un lungo gemito che le mie labbra corsero ad accogliere.

"Guardami,guardami San"implorai,intrecciai la mano libera tra i sui capelli,sorreggendole la testa,appoggiai la fronte alla sua,e mi persi nell'infinito dei suoi occhi scuri.

"Io ti amo"dissi ancora,mentre mille brividi le attraversavano il corpo,e io suo respiro affannato rimbalzava contro le mie labbra.

Le mie dita scivolarono via da lei,che ancora faticava per ritrovare respiro,si appoggiò ancora di più a me con tutto il peso del suo corpo,e affondò ancora di più il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

Non so perché le avessi detto quelle parole,beh in realtà lo sapevo,lo avevo detto perché era vero.  
Io l'amavo,con tutta me stessa,lei era tutto ciò che avevo sempre desiderato e tutto ciò che non sapevo di desiderare.  
L'amavo già quando l'ammiravo silenziosamente da lontano,quando piangevo la notte stringendo la sua foto tra le dita,l'amavo quando la vedevo sorridere e desideravo con tutta me stessa che un giorno quel sorriso potesse rivolgerlo a me.  
E poi l'amavo per come si era lasciata andare ,per il modo in cui mi sorrideva,per il suo imbarazzo,la sua gelosia,e anche in quel momento l'amavo,per la sua immensa fragilità che riusciva a nascondere agli altri ma che io avevo visto.  
L'amavo,e me ne accorsi perché in quel momento,con le lacrime che mi rigavano il viso e io suo respiro sulla pelle,col peso del suo corpo abbandonato contro il mio e i nostri cuori che battevano allo stesso ritmo,io mi sentivo a casa,mi sentivo viva…mi sentivo sua.

***

Ero completamente paralizzata,non riuscivo a muovere neanche un muscolo,respiravo a fatica senza avere la forza nemmeno di fermare le lacrime e che silenziose mi scivolavano sul viso.

Mi amava,cosi aveva detto.  
Non sapevo se avrei dovuto fidarmi,non sapevo nemmeno se volevo fidarmi ancora di lei.  
Non sapevo se la ricambiassi,forse si,ma non avrei saputo dirlo con certezza,l'amore era una faccenda complicata con cui io non avevo molta confidenza,non avrei saputo riconoscerlo e certamente non avrei saputo gestirlo.

Ma lei era li,e diceva di amarmi,e per quanto io avessi paura,per quanto fossi ancora cosi arrabbiata con lei,non potevo sottrarmi al suo abbraccio,al suo profumo cosi avvolgente e rassicurante,non potevo sfuggire a quegli occhi di ghiaccio che mi leggevano dentro.  
Non sapevo se l'amavo,ne se meritasse il mio perdono,sapevo solo che lei era li in quel momento e per quanto avrei desiderato essere forte e odiarla con tutte le mie forze,non potevo.  
Avevo bisogno di lei come l'aria,come mai avevo avuto bisogno di qualcuno in tutta la mia vita,lei era ossigeno,ossigeno puro e per quanto mi facesse male la sua vicinanza in quel momento,non potevo allontanarmi,dovevo respirarla,ancora e ancora.  
Lontana dalla sua pelle,non ero niente.

"Andiamo..vieni"sussurrò nel silenzio,delicatamente si alzò,tenendo ancora le braccia in torno alla mia vita,aiutò a tirarmi su a mia volta,senza smettere di stringermi,ci ritrovammo in piedi e lei era ancora dietro di me,intenta a stringermi i fianchi,e a lasciare dolci baci sulla mia spalla,scivolò al mio fianco,tenendomi ancora stretta,pochi passi ed arrivammo al letto,lasciò che mi stendessi sul materasso,mise un piede dietro l'altro,per sfilarsi in fretta le scarpe,liberò i capelli dalla coda di cavallo,e si stese su un fianco accanto a me,lasciai che il suo braccio si intrufolasse sotto il mio fianco e mi cingesse la vita,mi attirò a se e in un gesto automatico intrecciai le gambe con le sue,l'altra mano corse ad accarezzare i miei capelli,strinsi le mani a pugno,appoggiandole sul suo petto,la punta del suo naso corse a strofinarsi sul mio un paio di volte,e i nostri occhi si incontrarono ancora,e fu come la prima volta,mi mancò il respiro.

"Quattro mesi fa.."cominciò lei a bassa voce,senza smettere di accarezzarmi i capelli,ne di guardami negli occhi "..Quattro mesi fa,mia nonna sen'è andata.."disse con un velo di tristezza negli occhi "..Lei era tutto per me,un'amica,una seconda mamma..era il mio angelo,"le brillavano gli occhi,sembravano più azzurri che mai in quel momento  
".Era una tosta,avrei voluto che tu la conoscessi,lei mi ha sempre capita anche solo con uno sguardo..le ho parlato cosi tanto di te.."disse distrattamente,a quell'ultima affermazione spalancai gli occhi sorpresa  
"..si lei era l'unica..a parte Rachel a sapere della mia ossessione per te,non avrei potuto dirlo a nessun altro,ma di lei mi potevo fidare,non mi ha mai giudicata sai?anzi,mi ha sempre detto che l'amore è al di sopra di tutto,che non importa in che corpo sia rinchiusa un'anima,l'importante è quanto quell'anima sia vicina alla tua,diceva che ci si innamora quando in altri occhi si riesce a scorgere il riflesso di se stessi,ci si innamora quando la presenza dell'altro ci rende completi e liberi… e quando si trova qualcuno che ci fa sentire cosi beh poco importa se sia uomo o donna,l'importante è che sia la metà perfetta del proprio essere"una lacrima le rigò il viso,mi tuffai con le labbra a raccoglierla prontamente,e lei sorrise appena.

"Quando ci dissero ch era malata,quasi non potevo crederci,per me lei era una roccia,un'indistruttibile super donna,passavo da lei quasi tutti i pomeriggi,ce ne stavamo ore nel salotto di casa sua a sorseggiare cioccolata e a parlare,mi raccontava un sacco di storie sulla sua vita,di lei di mio nonno,di quando mia madre era una piccola rompiscatole proprio come me.."sorrise amara tra le lacrime.

"..E io ballavo per lei,Dio adorava vedermi ballare e io avrei ballato all'infinito in quel salottino stretto,seguendo la musica del suo giradischi,inventando ogni volta una coreografia diversa per stupirla..Dio mi manca cosi tanto"

La osservavo,sorridere e piangere con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto,lei prese un attimo di respiro soffocando un singhiozzo,poggiai delicata una mano sul suo viso,accarezzandolo appena,lei prese un grosso respiro e si costrinse a continuare.

"Una sera,rientrando dalla mia lezione di danza,corsi da lei,mi avevano affidato una nuova coreografia per il saggio di fine anno,e non vedevo l'ora di mostrargliela,lei era sulla poltrona del salotto,aveva una mascherina sul viso,e accanto a lei una enorme bombola d'ossigeno,erano un paio di settimane che trovava difficoltà a muoversi da sola,e a respirare,le mie visite diventavano sempre più frequenti e la sua salute sempre più le dissi che avevo una nuova coreografia da mostrarle,mi implorò con gli occhi di ballare per lei.  
Cosi spostai tutti i mobili,in un angolo come facevo sempre per farmi spazio,e misi la musica,ballando per lei che mi guardava sorridente con le lacrime agli occhi.  
La canzone era Endless Love,e io in quel momento la dedicavo a lei,a mia nonna,il mio amore senza fine."

Mi si incastrò il respiro in gola,mentre una crisi di pianto travolse la mia bionda,portai una mano dietro la sua nuca attirandola a me,e lei poggiò il viso sul mio petto,soffocando profondi singhiozzi sulla mia pelle.

"..Quella sera stessa lei ha avuto una crisi più forte delle altre..è morta nel giro di poche ore,e io non ho potuto fare nulla."biascicò tra le lacrime,e io serrai le labbra nel tentativo di soffocare un singhiozzo.

"Rory passò l'intera notte con me,cercando di consolarmi,mi è stato vicino sempre,è stato il mio sostegno in quei giorni,lui e Rach non mi hanno lasciata sola neanche un istante."spiegò

-Hijo de puta maldito- poteva essere subdolo e meschino quel ragazzo,usare quella canzone,legata ad un ricordo cosi doloroso,solo per spingerla a tornare da lui,che grandissimo pezzo di..

"Quando,ha cominciato ad intonare quella canzone mi sono sentita gelare San,non riuscivo a muovermi ero come pietrificata.."mormorò lei interrompendo i miei pensieri.

"..Non sono riuscita a pensare razionalmente,e quando mi sono resa conto che si era avvicinato cosi tanto io..ti giuro che avrei voluto mandarlo via,ma mi ha colpito cosi forte il pensiero di lui che mi stringeva a se mentre piangevo la perdita di una delle persone più importanti della mia vita,mi sono sentita un mostro,per averlo tradito con te prima ancora di lasciarlo,per tutte le volte che gli ho detto che lo amavo sapendo in cuor mio che non era vero,mi sono sentita impotente di fronte al ricordo cosi doloroso che quella canzone ha fatto mi sono tirata in dietro perché non meritava di essere umiliato cosi,da me,non dopo il modo in cui lo avevo già trattato,non dopo tutto ciò che ha fatto.  
So che non lo meritavi neanche tu..lo so…e mi dispiace,Sono stata una stupida,non ho voluto ferire lui e ho finito col ferire te,che sei più importante di tutto persino di me stessa."disse ricominciando a piangere,la strinsi più forte a me.

"Ma,dopo il bacio..io l'ho trascinato in un'aula vuota,e gli ho detto di lasciarmi in pace,gli ho detto che gli volevo bene,che apprezzavo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per me,ma che questo non cambiava le cose,gli ho detto che avrei voluto ricambiarlo come meritava ma che non potevo perché sono innamorata di un'altra persona.."disse tutta d'un fiato.  
"Devi credermi San,ho avuto uno stupido momento di debolezza in quella stanza,sulle note di quella canzone,ma gli ho ribadito che è finita,non mi importa nulla di lui,non sarò mai più tanto sciocca da cedere cosi facilmente ad una provocazione cosi…cosi subdola,te lo giuro San..mai più ti farò una cosa cosi cattiva,mai più"  
biascicò in lacrime,stringendosi a me più che poteva,sentivo quelle goccioline salate scivolarmi sulla pelle,le sue braccia strette in torno alla mia vita,tremava pregandomi di perdonarla,lasciando un milione di baci bagnati di tristezza sul mio petto,all'altezza del mio cuore che batteva impazzito per lei,solo per lei.

"Shhh..basta adesso..ti prego non piangere,ti prego"implorai al suo orecchio,stringendola a me.

"Io ti amo"Ribadì alzando il viso,puntando gli occhi lucidi e arrossati dritti nei miei.

Il respiro mi si incastrò in gola.

"Britt.."balbettai.  
Ma lei fu più veloce,posò un dito sulle mie labbra.

"Non lo stò dicendo perché voglio che tu me lo dica di rimando,non importa,se non provi ancora la stessa cosa,io ti stò dicendo che ti amo perché è la verità che il mio amore sia ricambiato o meno,non fa differenza,voglio solo che mi perdoni,io…ho solo bisogno che tu mi dica che è tutto ok..urlami ancora contro se vuoi,trattami male,sfoga tutta la rabbia che provi,basta che dopo mi perdoni,voglio solo che tu mi dica che sei ancora la mia ragazza,che ti lascerai amare..mi basta questo..non mi importa se non mi ami…ma lasciati amare San,io ho bisogno di te,ho bisogno di amarti" disse tremante col viso ancora rigato di lacrime.

"Ti perdono"soffiai sulle sue labbra senza pensarci. "Ti perdono"ribadì con più convinzione,prima di unire le labbra a alle sue ,approfondendo quel bacio con bisogno.  
"Ti perdono"soffiai di nuovo staccandomi appena da lei per riprendere fiato,lei sorrise accogliendo nuovamente le mie labbra sulle sue,e io mi lasciai cullare dal suo abbraccio.

Rimanemmo strette in quell'abbraccio silenzioso per non so quanto tempo,di tanto in tanto le nostre labbra si incontravano,e i nostri sorrisi si fondevano insieme,scacciando le lacrime dal volto dell'altra.

All'improvviso il mio stomaco borbottò sonoramente,facendo ridere la mia bionda,sorrisi a mia volta un po' imbarazzata.

"Hai fame?" mi domandò dolcemente.  
"Un po' si"ammisi  
"Scendiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti?"mi propose,e io annuii senza però staccarmi da lei.  
"San."mi chiamò  
"Hmmm"dissi chiudendo gli occhi,respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore.  
"Come faccio ad alzarmi dal letto se mi stai avvinghiata come un koala?"mi domandò dolcemente ridacchiando.  
"Sono certa che troverai il modo"biasciai ad occhi chiusi,lasciandomi baciare teneramente una tempia.  
Il mio stomaco borbottò ancora,e stavolta ridemmo insieme.  
"Ripensandoci,è meglio scendere,prima che io muoia di fame aspettando che il tuo cervellino elabori una soluzione"scherzai staccandomi di mala voglia da quell'abbraccio.  
Mi avvicinai alla specchiera,guardando il mio riflesso,mentre la bionda si rimetteva le scarpe.  
Dio ero orribile,rabbrividì al pensiero che Brittany mi avesse vista in quello stato.  
Afferrai una salviettina imbevuta,e feci per pulirmi il viso,ma lei mi raggiunse,abbracciandomi da dietro,mi sfilò la salvietta dalle mani,facendo pressione sul mio fianco perché mi girassi,ci ritrovammo nuovamente faccia a faccia.

"Più che un koala,sembri un panda"affermò guardandomi col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Le diedi un pizzico sul fianco indispettita,facendola ridacchiare.  
"Hmm che permalosa"mormorò a denti stretti cominciando a passarmi la salvietta sul viso,pulendo via i residui di trucco ormai sciolto.

Quando fui più o meno presentabile,mi infilai degli shots di jeans e le scarpe da ginnastica,scendemmo giù tenendoci ancora per mano,rubandoci di tanto in tanto qualche bacio.  
Arrivammo in fondo alle scale;  
Puntai dritta al salotto,ma mi bloccai di colpo quando vidi una scena che assolutamente non potevo interrompere,indietreggiai di qualche passo,tirando con me la bionda che mi guardò interrogativa,mi nascosi dietro lo stipite dell'arco che separava l'entrata dal salotto,e mi affacciai un po' per sbirciare,Brittany dietro di me,mi tirò appena la maglietta guardandomi senza capire.  
Mi portai un dito sulle labbra facendole segno di fare silenzio,e la invitai a guardare.

Rachel e Quinn erano sedute sul divano,dando le spalle all'entrata dove noi eravamo intente a sbirciare.

"Santana è molto fortunata ad avere un'amica come te sai?"disse la mora sorridendo appena,senza incrociare lo sguardo di Quinn.  
"Sono io la fortunata,forse lo troverai assurdo,ma ti assicuro che lei è una persona meravigliosa,quando sai come prenderla"disse la mia amica,sorrisi soddisfatta guardando Brittany altezzosa,lei per tutta risposta mi fece una linguaccia.

"Beh anche tu non devi essere tanto male,per sopportarla,sarà meravigliosa quanto vuoi ma devi ammetterlo,quando ci si mette è una tale vipera"disse sincera la moretta.

"Stupida nana insolente"borbottai guadagnandomi una gomitata da parte della mia bionda.

Quinn ridacchio,e una ciocca di capelli le cadde davanti agli occhi.  
Prontamente Rachel allungò una mano sul suo viso per spostare la ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio della bionda,che la lasciava fare ipnotizzata.

"Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo sai?ma sono contenta che Santana e Brittany si siano avvicinate cosi tanto,se non fosse successo non avrei potuto conoscerti meglio,e mi sarei persa molto,prima il tuo racconto mi ha colpito tanto,non ti facevo cosi…ecco,ti avevo giudicato male senza conoscerti" confessò la mora.

"E' profonda la pigmea"constatai ironica.  
"Piantala"mi rimproverò Brittany.

"Grazie"rispose Quinn con un filo di voce senza smettere di guardare Rachel con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra.  
"Tu invece si proprio come mi aspettavo,dolce e comprensiva"disse tremante.  
"..E bellissima"aggiunse senza abbassare lo sguardo,cosa che invece fece la mora,arrossendo violentemente.

"Romantica eh?le ho insegnato tutto io modestamente"mormorai ironica ad una Britt che mi rivolse un'occhiata poco convinta,alla quale risposi con uno schiaffetto sul braccio facendola sorridere.

"Quinn io.." la moretta tentò di parlare,ma la mia amica le posò delicatamente una mano sul viso,avvicinandosi pericolosamente riuscendo a zittirla.

"Dritta al sodo,brava ragazza.."mormorai con orgoglio "..Forza fai vedere a ' nasona mascellona' chi è il capo"la incitai a denti stretti.  
"Ma vuoi stare un po' zitta"mi rimproverò Brittany sottovoce.

Lo sguardo di Quinn vagava dalla bocca agli occhi di Rachel,vidi distintamente la mia amica trattenere il respiro.

"Coraggio Q."mormorai a denti stretti.

Con un movimento fulmineo che lasciò me e Brittany a bocca aperta,Rachel prese il viso di Quinn tra le mani,poggiando le labbra sulle sue,senza troppe cerimonie.

"Non posso crederci."biascicai mentre Britt seguiva la scena a bocca aperta e occhi spalancati "..Si è fatta fregare la prima mossa dalla puffa canterina come una scema,ma dannazione allora non le ho insegnato nulla.."mi lamentai a bassa voce storcendo il naso.

La mia bionda mi fece segno di fare silenzio,mentre ancora guardava la scena imbambolata,Quinn si era lasciata andare e adesso le sue labbra si muovevano in sincronia perfetta con quelle della mora,le loro lingue si incontrarono a metà strada accarezzandosi lente.

"Fortuna che non ho ancora mangiato..questa si che è da vomito..però..si dà da fare gay-Berry eh?non la facevo cosi audace,che ha intenzione di farle una visita alle corde vocali con quella lingua chilometrica?!"sbottai sarcastica,guadagnandomi uno scappellotto dietro la nuca.

"Smettila Accidenti..sei incorreggibile"mi rimproverò la bionda,tornando poi a concentrarsi sulla scena.  
"E tu sei una guardona,non è mica un film..cosa vuoi dei pop corn e una sedia per caso?..piantala di sbirciare"la rimproverai.  
"Disse la donna che si è nascosta per prima per assistere alla scena"mi fece eco lei senza guardarmi,poi con un gesto della mano,mi zittì prima che potessi rispondere.

Rachel si era staccata bruscamente da quel contatto e ora se ne stava immobile a fissare Quinn a bocca aperta.

"O mio Dio…io…oh Dio..Q-Quinn scusa…io non..non so davvero cosa mi sia.." tentò di biascicare qualche scusa,ma le labbra della mia amica ritornarono sulle sue troncando ogni tentativo di protesta da parte dell'altra.

"Sii,fatti rispettare Fabray!"dissi con orgoglio.  
"Scommetto dieci dollari che se la scopa sul divano"dissi euforica rivolta a Britt.  
No un momento,quello era il mio divano.  
"Anzi no..ti do dieci dollari se le fermi prima che scopino sul mio divano"mi corressi guardandola implorante.

Britt mi diede una gomitata leggera senza riuscire però a trattenere una risata.

"Ma che state facendo?"la voce squillante di Clara alle nostre spalle ci fece sobbalzare,e urlammo entrambe di sorpresa,Quinn e Rachel sussultarono staccandosi e allontanandosi all'istante.

"Clara..accidenti a te volevi farci venire un infarto?"urlai stizzita.  
La donna mi guardò interrogativa,prima di alzare le spalle e dirigersi al piano di sopra.

Mi voltai verso il salotto,Britt era appoggiata allo stipite dell'arco,Rachel si era alzata dal divano e se ne stava in piedi a torturarsi le mani tra loro fissandosi le scarpe,mentre Quinn mi guardava con lo sguardo perso e l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto.

"Stai bene San?"mi domandò per smorzare la tensione.  
"Si"mi limitai a rispondere.

Il silenzio calò nuovamente nella stanza,il mio sguardo continuava a vagare da Rachel a Quinn,per quanto ci provassi non riuscivo a trattenere un piccolo ghigno divertito.

"Mangiamo qualcosa?"propose poi Brittany con un po' troppa enfasi.  
Le due annuirono senza fiatare,io sorrisi allungando una mano verso la mia bionda che la afferrò prontamente,ridacchiando sommessa mentre mi seguiva attraverso la porta di ingresso.  
"Breadstix!" Dissi allegra,sorridendo alla ballerina.  
Quinn trotterellò dietro di noi,col viso ancora un po' arrossato.

"Vuoi sbrigarti stupida Berry!?" cantilenai affacciandomi in salotto,riscuotendo dai suoi pensieri una Rachel ancora piacevolmente scossa,che mi seguì senza farselo ripetere.


	31. Chapter 31

Il viaggio in macchina era stato piuttosto strano,Santana guidava lanciando occhiatine divertite attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore,nella direzione di Quinn e Rachel che se ne stavano sedute sul sedile posteriore a debita distanza l'una dall'altra,senza nemmeno guardarsi,io mi ero messa a giocherellare con lo stereo.  
Quando arrivammo da Breadstix la latina si fermò in prossimità dell'ingresso.

"Perché tu e baby puffa non andate a prendere un tavolo? Q. mi farà compagnia mentre parcheggio"propose guardandomi con un sorriso sornione,capì subito che voleva fare due chiacchiere con Quinn,non obbiettai perché anche io volevo parlare con la mia migliore amica,le altre due dovevano essere dello stesso avviso,perché ancora prima che io rispondessi Rach si era già fiondata fuori dall'auto e Quinn era scesa,aprendomi lo sportello,per prendere il mio posto.

Strizzai l'occhio in direzione della mia latina che mi sorrise,scesi lasciando il posto alla bionda,e mi avviai con la mia amica all'interno del ristorante.

Prendemmo posto al primo tavolo libero,poco lontano dall'entrata,Rachel andò a sedersi in fretta senza smettere di fissare il pavimento come se fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo,io la raggiunsi prendendo posto di fronte a lei.  
Mi presi qualche minuto per osservarla,lei alzò gli occhi incontrando i miei per un secondo prima di abbassarli nuovamente.

"Rach"chiamai paziente.  
"Che c'è?" fece nervosa.  
"C'è per caso qualcosa di cui vorresti parlarmi?"chiesi con fare allusivo.  
"No"si affrettò a rispondere lei scuotendo un po' troppo eccessivamente la testa.

Non volevo forzarla,era una cosa che detestavo io stessa,essere costretta a parlare quando non mi andava,ma d'altra parte sapevo,per esperienza personale,che quello era un momento difficile,è sempre complicato scoprire che c'è la possibilità di poter essere attratti da persone del proprio sesso,e ognuno la affrontava in modo diverso,io ero parecchio confusa e avevo avuto subito bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno,e in quel caso fu proprio Rachel,Santana per esempio si era chiusa nella sua solitudine,non sapevo come invece l'avrebbe affrontata Quinn,anche se sospettavo che la bionda si fosse accorta già da un pezzo che le piacevano le ragazze,ma il problema ora era la mia amica,era troppo taciturna e chi la conosceva bene quanto me,sapeva che non era da lei tutto questo silenzio,mi aspettavo come minimo che cominciasse a parlare a macchinetta appena fossimo state sole,e invece si era chiusa in un preoccupante silenzio.

"Rach.."cominciai cauta "..ascolta,non voglio costringerti a parlarne adesso se non vuoi,ma insomma,posso capire cosa tu stia provando in questo momento e voglio che tu sappia che puoi parlarne con me " dissi cercando il suo sguardo,che puntò nel mio quasi all'istante.

"A me non piacciono le ragazze"bisbiglio guardandomi con l'aria di chi ha appena visto un fantasma.  
"Certo che no"le feci eco guardandola comprensiva.

Cominciava sempre cosi,era una specie di frase di rito,da qualche parte avevo letto che la prima fase dell'accettazione della propria omosessualità era proprio la negazione.  
Tipico,lo avevo fatto io,lo aveva fatto Santana,e in passato chiacchierando con Kurt avevo scoperto che anche lui aveva passato un periodo in cui negava l'evidenza,anche se nel suo caso quella fase era durata all'incirca dieci minuti,non riusciva a convincere neanche se stesso.

"Rach,tesoro qualunque cosa tu stia provando al momento sappi che è totalmente normale sentirsi..beh cosi scombussolati,andrà meglio col passare del tempo"tentai di rassicurarla.

"No,io..tu non capisci..l'ho baciata"sussurrò sporgendosi verso di me "..Sulla bocca…con…con la lingua per la miseria" disse stizzita con un filo di voce,guardandosi nervosamente alle spalle.

"Si Rach..l'ho notato"osservai senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso ironico.

"Ma lei è una ragazza dannazione"sbottò in preda ad un principio di cresi di nervi.

"E allora?hai due padri gay,una migliore amica che ha appena detto ti amo ad un'altra ragazza e un migliore amico che se la spassa con Blaine Anderson nello stanzino del bidello cinque giorni a settimana,di che accidenti ti scandalizzi?" dissi a bassa voce con tranquillità.

"Cosa?"sbottò lei spalancando gli occhi come piatti,quasi riuscì a sentire il rumore della sua mascella che sbatteva sul ripiano del tavolo.  
"Non sapevi di Kurt e Blaine?"domandai stranita  
"Non quello..hai detto ti amo a Santana?"mi domandò incredula.

"Beh…potrebbe essermi sfuggita una considerazione del genere si.."feci in tono vago,distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo.

"Britt ma sei impazzita?"mi chiese stranita.  
"No,non vedo dove sia il problema scusa"feci confusa.  
"Ma Britt state insieme da..pochissimo,tu non la conosci affatto"protestò lei.  
"Non essere sciocca certo che la conosco..le sbavo dietro da tre anni,il mio cassetto è pieno di foto sue e poi sai tutte le interviste che le hanno fatto per il giornalino della scuola.."  
"Quelle che hai ritagliato e riletto fino allo sfinimento per poi riporle in quella specie di album che tieni rinchiuso nell'armadio come un reliquiario..certo come ho fatto a tua ragazza lo sa che l'hai praticamente spiata al limite dello stalking per tutti questi anni?" domandò ironica.

"Non è necessario che lo sappia"mi affrettai a dire arrossendo di imbarazzo al solo pensiero "..E poi piantala con questa storia dello stalking,mi fai passare per una maniaca"la rimbeccai.  
"Lo se tesoro,tu hai una vera e propria ossessione per quella ragazza"fece seria.  
"Ecco perché dirle ti amo non mi è sembrato molto fuori luogo"incalzai io sorridendo ovvia

"E lei?"domandò a bruciapelo.  
"Lei cosa?"chiesi con fare vago.  
"Che ti ha risposto?"chiese spazientita.  
"Beh…tecnicamente non ha detto nulla.."dissi abbassando lo sguardo,la mia amica fece per parlare ma io fui più veloce.  
"Ma la capisco,insomma,io sono pazza di lei da anni,e ora che ho avuto modo di conoscerla ancora più a fondo.."  
"Molto a fondo direi"borbottò lei allusiva.  
"Già.."commentai lanciandole un'occhiataccia "..Beh insomma per me è quasi ovvio sapere di amarla,ma è normale che lei abbia bisogno di più tempo,e poi mettici anche il fatto che non ha dimestichezza con i sentimenti,credo che non abbia mai neanche detto a Quinn di volerle bene,come posso pretendere che risponda alla mia dichiarazione..c'è tempo..voglio dire,non ho bisogno che mi dica che mi ama per amarla a mia volta,mi basta che stiamo insieme"spiegai sincera.

"Molto profonda"commentò convinta la mia amica.  
"E tu,cosa dirai a Quinn?"chiesi risollevando l'argomento.

"Non lo so,spero vivamente che il discorso non venga fuori tanto presto,perché ora come ora le direi che è stato un errore,insomma io rispetto davvero i gay,chi meglio di me potrebbe adorarli,ma io non ho intenzione di giocare nell'altra squadra,di questo sono assolutamente sicura,mi piacciono i ragazzi Britt,e anche tanto,e per quanto Quinn sia carina..e lo è intendiamoci,io non credo di provare attrazione per lei,non in senso beh in quel senso,capisci?"disse continuando a fissarsi le mani.

"Però l'hai baciata per prima"commentai io.  
"Già,e non ho la minima idea di come mi sia saltato in mente."rispose imbronciata.

"Ragazze volete ordinare?"la cameriera si avvicinò allegra interrompendoci.  
"Stiamo aspettando altre due persone potremmo avere i menù nel frattempo?"chiesi gentile ,la donna annui e si allontanò per ritornare pochi istanti dopo con i menù.  
La mia amica ne afferrò uno sprofondandoci dentro con interesse e io feci lo stesso conscia che in quel momento avesse bisogno del suo spazio.

***

"Cazzo Fabray,era ora"sbottai euforica,non appena Quinn fu salita in auto al posto di Britt.  
La mia amica non rispose,mi fissò con l'ombra di un sorriso incredulo sulle labbra,e gli occhi brillanti più verdi che mai.

"Certo,ho un po' da ridire sul fatto che ti sei fatta fregare la prima mossa,per quanto devo ammetterlo,la gnoma sa il fatto suo,è intraprendente la ragazza..beh almeno ha una caratteristica positiva,pensa se fosse stata poco sveglia,ha già un naso che fa provincia,una mascella che potrebbe usare tranquillamente come schiaccianoci,e la bocca larga quanto il tubo di scappamento di una Mustang,mettici poi che è alta quanto una cassetta della posta.. se fosse stata anche scema i suoi avrebbero dovuto fare un reclamo ufficiale a grande puffo per avergli rifilato un esemplare eccessivamente difettato"osservai seria.

"Ma la pianti?"Mi rimproverò la bionda dandomi un leggero schiaffetto sul braccio,prima di ragionare sulle mie parole,le scappò una risatina involontaria che mi fece sorridere compiaciuta "..Uno schiaccianoci..ma come ti vengono?"bofonchiò in una risata scuotendo la testa.

"Beh allora?che hai intenzione di fare adesso?"domandai parcheggiando.  
"Non ne ho idea,siamo state interrotte prima di poterne parlare,come hai potuto ben notare"rispose lei con una nota di rimprovero.

"Seh parlare,siete state interrotte prima che tu potessi approfondire la conoscenza delle grazie di sua bassezza,o che lei ti ispezionasse le tonsille con la lingua…cavolo voleva mangiarti per caso?ti confesso che ho avuto paura per te ad un certo punto,con quella bocca larga mi dava l'impressione di volerti divorare,insomma al posto della cavità orale ha un forno a legna tipo quelli delle pizze..è enorme"dissi seriamente ripensando alla bocca della moretta.

Scesi dall'auto appena in tempo per schivare l'ennesimo scappellotto da parte della mia amica.

"..Ti immagini se uscisse con Sam?lei con la bocca da rana,lui con le labbra da trota li si che vedremmo dei baci interessanti"dissi ironica sorridendo al pensiero.

"Ma non ti stanchi mai di essere cosi perfida?"mi domandò la bionda indispettita.  
"Eh no"feci io allegra.

"E comunque per tua informazione,Rachel ha le labbra più dolci…e morbide che io abbia mai baciato"disse lei con aria sognante.  
Mi fermai di botto voltandomi verso di lei indignata.

"Ti ricordo che hai baciato anche me"dissi stizzita.  
"Lo so"fece lei sorridendo beffarda.

"Come osi,piccola impertinente non vorrai mica venirmi a raccontare che dopo aver sfiorato queste meraviglie hai il coraggio di dire che le labbra della tappetta sono migliori?"feci indignata

"Ebbene si"trillò la mia amica,riprendendo a camminare.  
"Se non fossimo in mezzo alla strada,e non fossi già impegnata con una strafiga che la metà già basta per surclassare sia te che gnomina canterina,ti avrei fatto vedere io chi ha le labbra migliori"le dissi sicura raggiungendola.

"Uh..ti sei appena autodefinita 'impegnata' la cosa si fa seria Lopez" scherzò la mia amica ridacchiando.  
"Si scherza scherza..intanto io sono in un bel casino"risposi io sbuffando.

"Che casino?"domandò confusa.  
Mi fermai voltandomi per guardare la mia amica,lei dovette notare la mia preoccupazione perché si fece subito seria.

"Ha detto che mi ama" dissi tutto d'un fiato.  
Quinn spalancò gli occhi incredula.  
"Prego?"chiese  
"Hai capito bene ha detto, e cito testualmente 'io ti amo Santana'"  
"Oh cazzo."commentò lei scioccata

"Già..oh cazzo è esattamente quello che ho pensato io..beh d'altra parte non c'è da darle torto,insomma guardami.."dissi indicando me stessa "..sono uno schianto,senza contare tutte le mie innumerevoli qualità,che manco ti stò ad elencare..voglio dire anche io mi amerei..se fossi in lei..ma io sono in me..e nonostante non sia la prima volta che qualcuno dice di amarmi…anche se francamente non so quanto possiamo fidarci di Puck che giura di amarmi mentre stà per venire,o di Sam che lo sussurra mentre io sono intenta a fargli un.."

"Ok non serve scendere nei dettagli Santana..ho capito"mi bloccò la mia amica coprendomi la bocca con la mano,per poi ritrarla subito dopo,con un'espressione disgustata.  
"..Oddio che schifo Dio solo sa cosa ha fatto questa bocca in passato"commento passandosi freneticamente la mano sui Jeans.

"Disse l'innocentina di turno,dopo aver baciato Rachel Barry poi,pensa alla tua di bocca infetta "gracchiai acida.

"Che finezza,dove hai lasciato il camion?non ti sopporto quando parli come uno scaricatore di porto"disse lei scocciata.  
"Oh scusami mi ero dimenticata che parlavo con Miss' Non parlo di cose volgari le faccio e basta'"sbottai sarcastica.

"Si vabbè…sorvoliamo sulla tua assoluta mancanza di eleganza e veniamo al punto,ti ha detto che ti ama,cosa le hai risposto?"chiese lei.  
"E che le dovevo dire?..niente..all'inizio avevo pensato di dirle grazie,ma mi sembrava un tantino fuori luogo"spiegai.  
"Certo quindi hai pensato che fare scena muta fosse meglio,furba davvero"fece lei ironica.  
"E che accidenti avrei dovuto dirle?"sbottai irritata dal suo tono saccente.

"Beh non lo so,insomma..tu la ami?"chiese

La guardai come se mi avesse appena insultata.

"Come diavolo ti permetti?.."cominciai ma lei fu più veloce.

"Ah già certo..tu sei Santana Lopez e non ami nessuno all'infuori di te stessa,certo..come ho fatto a dimenticarlo"disse alzando gli occhi al cielo spazientita. "..Questa battuta è vecchia Sannie"disse stancamente.

"Oh ma chiudi il becco"commentai scocciata facendo per entrare,la mia amica mi bloccò per un braccio.

"Ascolta "disse seria "Brittany è in gamba,e ci tiene davvero a te,ti ha detto che ti ama e io non ho difficoltà a crederci,perché si vede da come ti guarda.."

"Perché come mi guarda?"domandai sarcastica alzando un sopracciglio.

"Esattamente come la guardi tu…come se non ci fosse nulla di più bello al mondo,come se le vostre anime si conoscessero da sempre,come se ognuna di voi riuscisse a respirare solo rimanendo aggrappata allo sguardo dell' ho vista stare male per lei,la conosci appena eppure ti ha scavato già cosi tanto dentro che hai pianto come una disperata solo al pensiero di dovervi rinunciare,e..lei..con due semplici parole è riuscita ad ottenere il tuo perdono,non vedi quanto è pazzesco..tu l'hai perdonata,tu,che non perdoni mai neanche te stessa a volte…"constatò seria.

Quella consapevolezza mi piombò addosso come una secchiata d'acqua fredda

"..io non so se il vostro possa o meno essere amore,ma di una cosa sono certa quella ragazza ti ha capita più velocemente di quanto tu sia mai riuscita a capire te stessa,perciò smettila di nasconderti dietro il tuo sarcasmo da quattro soldi,non funzionerà Santana non questa volta,tu e le tue uscite da 'sono tosta non mi frega di nulla ahahah' non funzioneranno stavolta,non ti ripareranno dalla realtà,Brittany ormai è parte di te,e se stai cercando di fingere che sia la solita cosa da niente,beh sappi che prendi in giro solo te stessa,lei ti piace..e non come ti piace Puck o Sam o chiunque altro,lei ti piace.."Ribadì scandendo bene ogni parola

"..forse non la ami,o forse si,ma non puoi negare che ti smuova qualcosa dentro..non scappare San,non stavolta,finiresti solo col farti del del tempo per ragionare bene su quello che stai facendo con questa ragazza,su cosa è realmente per te..non mandare tutto a puttane,col senno di poi non te lo perdoneresti."concluse seria prima di sorpassarmi per entrare nel ristorante,lasciandomi da sola con i miei pensieri.

"Stupida Fabray"soffiai dopo qualche minuto di riflessione "..odio quando hai ragione" borbottai entrando.

***

Quinn entrò dalla porta con lo sguardo serio,si guardò in torno e io le feci segno con la mano per farle notare dove eravamo,la sua espressione mutò in un sorriso,ci raggiunse prendendo posto accanto a Rachel che continuava a fissare il menù come in trance.  
Dopo qualche minuto entrò anche la latina,ci individuò quasi all'istante,come se avesse percepito il mio sguardo su di se,a passo svelto si avvicinò al tavolo sedendosi accanto a me.

"Tutto bene?"chiesi notando il suo sguardo un po' perso.  
"Si certo"si affrettò a rispondere abbozzando un sorriso.

"Allora ragazze pronte per ordinare?"domandò la cameriera avvicinandosi nuovamente.

"Io prendo un'insalata di pollo con pomodori e del tè alla pesca"disse tranquilla Santana "..Ah e ovviamente un cesto di grissini" aggiunse.  
"San il cesto con i grissini è già sul tavolo"le feci notare io.  
"Si ma non basteranno mai per tutta la cena"obbiettò lei confermando l'ordinazione.  
La guardai un po' incerta,e Quinn ridacchiò  
"Devi sapere che la nostra Sannie è una mangiatrice accanita di grissini,tienilo a mente se vorrai farle un regalo in futuro pacchi e pacchi di grissini..fidati te ne sarà eternamente grata" mi spiegò,guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della latina,che senza dire nulla afferrò un grissino sprezzante cominciando a sgranocchiarlo.

"Per me una bistecca al sangue con insalata verde e una diet coke"Disse poi la bionda rivolta alla cameriera.  
Rachel prese dei bastoncini di pesce e un tè verde.

"Per me,una doppia porzione di gamberetti in salsa agrodolce,e una porzione di ali di pollo,delle polpette svedesi,ah e anche un hamburger con parate fritte,e una coca cola."dissi scrutando il menù "..per il dessert ripassi più tardi,sono ancora un po' indecisa"conclusi sorridente,la cameriera appuntò tutto prima di sparire in cucina.

Il mio sguardo cadde su Santana che mi guardava un po' scioccata.

"Che c'è?"domandai stranita.  
"Ricordami di non offrirmi mai di portarla a cena fuori"disse la latina rivolta a Quinn.  
"Fortuna che sei ricca sfondata"commentò l'amica.

L'unica che non sembrava sorpresa era Rachel che sorrideva scuotendo la testa.

"Si può sapere che succede?"domandai senza capire.

"Britt non pensi di aver ordinato un po' troppa roba?"chiese la latina cauta.  
"Veramente volevo ordinare anche gli spaghetti,ma ho pensato che poi mi sarei riempita troppo e non avrei lasciato spazio per il dolce"commentai sincera.

Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo stranito prima di decidere di lasciar perdere.

"Allora,insolita situazione eh?"cominciò ad un certo punto la latina guardandosi in intorno.  
"Che vuoi dire?"chiesi  
"Beh,io,tu,Quinn..la regina dei folletti"disse stringendosi nelle spalle,Rachel la guardò storto.  
"..Un'insolita compagnia"commentò la latina.

"Santana potresti per favore evitare di insultarmi almeno a tavola?lasciami mangiare tranquilla"dissi la mia amica stizzita.  
"Ha ragione San dacci un taglio per favore"la rimproverai io bonariamente.

"Ok,va bene ti lascerò mangiare in pace Frodo"disse lei alzando le mani in segno di resa,Rachel scosse la testa sbuffando rassegnata.

Quando i piatti arrivarono,cominciammo a mangiare,la tensione iniziale sembrava un po' smorzata,Rachel pareva più rilassata,anche perché proprio come le avevo chiesto di fare Santana le stava dando un po' di tregua con le sue battutacce,Quinn aveva preso a raccontarci delle terribili disavventure che avevano visto protagoniste le cheereos alle prese con la strega Sylvester negli anni passati,io la ascoltavo interessata e anche un po' spaventata dai suoi racconti,mentre Rachel scuoteva il capo di tanto in tanto,domandandosi perché eravamo cosi sciocche da sottoporci volontariamente a quelle torture,continuava a ripetere che nel Glee club queste cose non succedono.

Dal canto suo Santana non commentava,si limitava a seguire i discorsi all'amica,e il suo sguardo vagava dal suo piatto,a me,ogni tanto mi voltavo per incontrare i suoi occhi profondi,la trovavo sempre intenta a fissarmi con un sorrisino allegro che non potevo non ricambiare.  
Verso la metà della cena,lei allungò una mano sotto al tavolo,e strinse le dita fra le mie.

Arrivò il momento del dessert,optammo tutte e quattro per il gelato, amarena per Rachel,fragola per Quinn caffè per la mia Santana e panna,cioccolato e nocciola per cameriera portò le quattro coppette e io cominciai a mangiare voracemente la mia.

"Finirai per strozzarti se continui a mangiare cosi"mi fece notare la latina.  
"Non posso resistere adoro il gelato,e questi sono i miei gusti preferiti in assoluto"dissi col la bocca ancora sporca di cioccolato. "..non posso credere che tu prenda il gusto caffè..è terribilmente amaro"commentai in fine.  
"Certo,amaro..come il caffè senza zucchero,non potrei vivere senza"disse lei tranquilla.  
"Le cose amare non mi piacciono"commentai io facendo una smorfia.  
"E a me non piacciono le cose troppo dolci"rispose lei stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Eppure vi piacete a vicenda..che strana la vita eh?"fece Quinn sorridendo ironica.

Ridacchiammo tutte insieme ritornando poi ai nostri dolci.

"E dimmi Rachel hai già pensato a cosa farai l'anno prossimo?"domandò Quinn spezzando nuovamente il silenzio.

La mia amica si irrigidì,pur essendo sedute vicine da tutta la sera erano state ben attente a non sfiorarsi neanche per sbaglio,e nessuna delle due parlando si era rivolta all'altra in modo cosi diretto.  
Tuttavia la mia amica preso un bel respiro e superato l'imbarazzo iniziale sorrise.

"Oh io andrò a New York frequenterò la NYADA"disse lei orgogliosa,assumendo la solita aria sognante.

"NYADA?"domandò la latina curiosa.

"Si la New York Academy Of the Dramatic Arts, studierò li,poi un produttore famoso noterà il mio immense talento e mi offrirà un vantaggiosissimo contratto che mi permetterà di diventare una vera stella di Brodway,e quindi si compirà il destino per il quale sono ho ancora fatto l'audizione ma è matematico che mi prendano,sono la migliore" disse orgogliosa.

"Britt Britt sai qual è la differenza tra la tua amica qui e la panna del tuo gelato?"mi domandò ironica la latina,la guardai interrogativa.  
"Nessuna,sono entrambe montate!" si affrettò a dire "..Piantala di sognare Hobbit,l'unica NYADA che puoi permetterti di frequentare è la New York Associazione Dementi Americani" gracchiò sprezzante.

"Mi dispiace deluderti cara la mia Santana,ma io frequenterò la NYADA e diventerò una star,e quando sarò famosa e importante,mi pregherai di essere tua amica e io fingerò di non averti mai neanche conosciuta."Cantilenò Rachel con sicurezza.

"Ne riparleremo tra qualche anno Frodo quando ti incontrerò fra i vicoli della grande mela,mentre sarai intenta a rovistare tra i cassonetti"rispose l'altra.

"Piantatela adesso"si intromise Quinn,le due si zittirono senza smettere di guardarsi in cagnesco.

"E tu Brittany?" mi domandò la bionda.  
"Oh lei verrà a New York con me"rispose la mia amica battendo le mani allegra.  
Io mi limitai ad annuire.

"Farò il provino per la Julliard ad Aprile"spiegai.  
"E verrà presa,perché lei è un talento naturale"commentò Rachel "E andremo a vivere insieme a New York"continuò eccitata.  
"Rach non sappiamo se verrò presa"commentai io concentrandomi sul mio gelato.  
"Non dire sciocchezze tesoro,certo che verrai presa nessuno balla come te"disse lei sicura.

In quel momento mi resi conto che la mia latina aveva lasciato la mia mano e si era irrigidita,alzai lo sguardo su di lei e la trovai concentrata a fissare il pavimento.

"Tutto bene San?"domandai.  
"Certo,si..tutto bene"rispose riscuotendosi dalla trance in cui sembrava caduta.

"E tu cosa farai Quinn?" domandò Rachel  
"Beh ho fatto domanda per Yale"disse orgogliosa la bionda.  
Sgranai gli occhi,e lo stesso fece Rachel.  
"Wow Yale,accidenti punti in alto"commentai con un sorriso.  
"In realtà sono i miei che puntano in alto al posto mio,Mio padre dice che ho una media ottima,e che li mi troverei sicuramente bene,in tutta onestà a me non cambia molto,mi basta un'università che abbia un buon corso di psicologia infantile,e magari un laboratorio di teatro,non mi dispiacerebbe,e Yale è una bella prospettiva"commentò lei.

"E tu Satana?fammi indovinare Università degli inferi corso speciale per apprendiste streghe?"scherzò Rachel.  
"Oh non ti converrebbe cara,perché in quel caso tu saresti la cavia numero uno per i miei esercizi"rispose acida la mora "Io andrò a Louisville,ho già ottenuto la borsa di studio per cheerleader messa in palio dall'università,la coach mi ha raccomandata già dall'anno scorso"disse semplicemente.

"Dove si trova Louisville?"chiesi  
"Nel Kentucky"disse lei distrattamente,improvvisamente mi sentì un po' triste,non sapevo esattamente dove si trovasse il Kentucky ma non doveva essere molto vicino a New York.

"Borsa di studio per cheerleader eh?"commentò Rachel "Si prospetta davvero un bel futuro per te"disse ironica "Pon pon e gonnellini"bisbigliò soffocando una risata.

"Vedi piccolo sgorbio,a differenza di te io sono davvero brava in ciò che faccio,i premi che negli anni la Sylvester ha collezionato cosi gelosamente nel suo ufficio sono stati vinti grazie alla bravura della sottoscritta,e dimostrano la mia naturale propensione per il cheerleading e l'atletica in generale,tu cosa hai vinto nella tua vita?quattro miseri concorsi canori per bambini organizzati da questa stupida e mediocre cittadina e un terzo posto stentato col tuo club di sfigati?" Sbottò la latina nervosa prima di scattare in piedi sbuffando.

"Dove vai ora?"chiese Quinn  
"A fumare"si limitò a dire lei tirando fuori dalla borsa le sue sigarette.  
"Vi aspetto fuori"concluse lasciando una banconota da cento dollari sul tavolo "..dite alla cameriera di tenere il resto".  
"San non dovresti fumare sai?"la rimproverai io,ma lei non mi ascoltò,uscì fuori dal ristorante ancora un po' nervosa.

"Ma che le prende?"domandai a Quinn.  
"Lascia stare,è questa cosa di Louisville che le da ai nervi"spiegò la bionda stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Ma come,credevo che fosse ciò che voleva,non ha ancora finito il liceo ed è praticamente già stata ammessa"disse Rachel incredula.

"Si è vero,ma il fatto è che lei non è molto convinta di voler fare la cheerleader per tutta la vita,e soprattutto non è molto convinta di volersi laureare in scienze motorie,cosa che dovrà fare per forza,perché a quanto pare quelli che frequentano con una borsa di studio per l'atletica devono seguire per forza quel corso."disse la bionda.

"E allora se non vuole farlo perché lo fa?"domandò Rachel.

"Perché non ha idea di cosa fare altrimenti,e questa è la scelta più facile,oltre che la più sicura,e poi lo hai detto tu stessa,ha ottenuto una borsa di studio prima ancora di finire il liceo,è un'ottima atleta questa è la strada più semplice,anche se ciò non vuol dire che sia esattamente quella giusta." Concluse.

***

Feci un altro sospiro profondo liberando nell'aria una nuvola di pesante fumo blù.  
Qui tutti sembrano sapere esattamente cosa vogliono dalla vita,e l'unica che ha il futuro assicurato sono io,io che sono anche l'unica a non avere assolutamente idea di quale sia la strada migliore da prendere nonostante abbia una prospettiva futura invidiabile agli occhi di chiunque,avevo raggiunto quel risultato senza il minimo sforzo,eppure la cosa invece di rendermi soddisfatta non faceva che innervosirmi.

Un gruppetto di ragazzi scese da un'auto appena parcheggiata,alzai lo sguardo distrattamente ancora concentrata sui miei pensieri,e quasi mi prese un colpo.

"Bene,ci mancava solo questa"mormorai a denti stretti.

Dall'auto scesero tre ragazzi,uno di loro puntò gli occhi nei miei,e io mi impegnai a lanciargli l'occhiata più minacciosa che avessi in repertorio.

"Santana"disse lui acido fermandosi a pochi passi da me.  
"Mister quadrifoglio"ricambiai io con lo stesso tono rivolta ad un Rory fon troppo sorridente per i miei gusti.  
"Fanno entrare proprio tutti in questo ristorante."commentai acida "..persino la faccia come te"soffiai secca.

"Beh se può mangiarci una vipera come te,può mangiarci chiunque"rispose secco.

"Non ti prendo a calci perché siamo in un luogo pubblico e ho paura di non avere le scarpe adatte a procurarti tutto il male che vorrei farti faccia da feto,e questo è l'unico motivo per cui ti lascerò la possibilità di toglierti dai piedi prima che cambi idea e ti riduca in una poltiglia informe di pappetta irlandese"sbottai.

Rory fece segno ai suoi amici di aspettarlo dentro,poi si rivolse nuovamente a me con aria sprezzante.

"Tu credi che non lo sappia vero?" domandò accennando un sorriso beffardo.  
"Ma di che accidenti parli?" chiesi senza capire.  
"Di te è Brittany"disse lui tranquillo.  
Mi sentì gelare.  
"Prego?"domandai

Lui scoppiò in una sonora risatina.

"Sono stato con Brittany per molto tempo,abbastanza per scoprire di lei molte più cose di quante me ne abbia dette,credi che non sappia che ha sempre avuto un debole per te?"mormorò avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

"Tu vaneggi zucchina"dissi cercando di non far trasparire alcuna emozione.

"Non cercare di nasconderti dietro la tua ironia,non ti serve con me,io so accettato di stare con Brittany pur essendomi accorto di come ti guardava di nascosto a scuola,ho sempre pensato che fosse una fase adolescenziale,che alla fine fosse cosi attratta da te solo perché rappresentavi una specie di modello da imitare,a quanto pare non era cosi,ma d'altra parte speravo che col tempo si sarebbe accorta che questa 'ossessione' per te fosse un errore,e sarebbe rinsavita,senza contare che mai avrei immaginato che tu potessi ricambiare un amore omosessuale…mi ero sbagliato a quanto pare eh gay Lopez?"fece lui con un ghigno.

"Ok,hai esattamente trenta secondi per correre a cercare un buco in cui nasconderti prima che io ti faccia ritornare nella terra dei quadrifogli a suon di calci nel sedere mangia patate"lo minacciai buttando la sigaretta ormai finita ai suoi piedi.

"Sai ti conviene cominciare a trattarmi con un po' più di gentilezza bambolina"mi incalzò lui senza spegnere quel suo dannato ghigno.

"Comincerò a preoccuparmi di te quando accompagnerai le tue stupide supposizioni con uno straccio di prova tangibile,fino ad allora ti conviene guardarti le spalle broccolo"dissi sprezzante.

"E chi ti dice che io non cel'abbia già..le prove"si affrettò a rispondere,mi gelai.

"Ma per favore,stai bluffando,ti si legge in faccia"mi ripresi io.

"Sarà..allora non hai di che preoccuparti no?"disse ironico alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Brittany non sa che io so,ma a me basta che lo sappia tu..donna avvisata.."fece lui divertito.

"Fottiti"risposi semplicemente.

"Ci vediamo presto Satana"fece lui divertito entrando.

"Si..ci vediamo all'inferno"sbraitai io,mentre l'agitazione cominciava a pervadermi.

***

Uscimmo dal locale,raggiungendo Santana che era ancora nel parcheggiò visibilmente nervosa.  
Incrociammo Rory sulla porta,abbassai lo sguardo incapace di sostenere i suoi occhi di ghiaccio,Quinn gli lanciò un'occhiataccia senza dargli confidenza,uscimmo,e mi avvicinai alla latina che borbottava qualcosa sottovoce sbattendo nervosamente un piede sull'asfalto.

"Hey" richiamai la sua attenzione arrivandole alle spalle.  
"Hey"si riscosse lei, quasi spaventata.  
"Scusa non volevo spaventarti" dissi dispiaciuta.  
"No tranquilla,è tutto ok"rispose lei "Andiamo?"

Per tutto il viaggio di ritorno rimanemmo in silenzio,continuavo a fissare la latina che guidava tamburellando nervosamente con le dita sul volante.

Accompagnammo a casa Quinn,e ritornammo a casa della latina dove Rachel aveva lasciato la sua auto.

"Vuoi un passaggio Britt?"domandò la mia amica scendendo.

"No,l'accompagno io Puffetta,torna pure al tuo fungo in pace"rispose secca la latina.

La mia amica mi salutò un po' stizzita io le rivolsi un sorriso rassicurante e lei scese lasciandosi finalmente sole.

"San va tutto bene?mi sembri strana"tentai io.  
"Ti ho già detto che è tutto ok"rispose lei dura.  
Annuii rassegnata,concentrandomi sulla strada,mentre lei ripartì diretta a casa mia.

"Scusa,non volevo risponderti male"soffiò dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
"Non importa"le feci eco.  
Importava eccome,ma non era il caso di cominciare una nuova discussione.

Qualche istante dopo la sentì ridacchiare.  
"Che c'è di divertente?"domandai curiosa.  
"Stavo solo pensando che questa era la prima sera che uscivamo,voglio dire insieme..come..beh come.."  
"Una coppia" dissi io tranquilla.  
"Già"annui lei storcendo il naso "..io tu Quinn e l'ottavo nano,un primo appuntamento insolito direi,anche se non saprei esattamente descrivere un appuntamento usuale,non avendone mai avuto uno"commentò.

"Non hai mai avuto un appuntamento?"domandai spiazzata.  
"Certo che no,non ho tempo per queste smancerie io"si affrettò a dire altezzosa.

Istintivamente sorrisi mentre un'idea si faceva spazio nella mia testolina.

"Lo trovi divertente bionda?"domandò lei sarcastica.

Mi schiarì la voce,voltandomi verso di lei,che mi lanciò una veloce occhiata prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada.

"Santana,mi faresti l'onore di concedermi un appuntamento con te domani sera?"domandai con aria solenne."..Il primo appuntamento romantico della tua vita"aggiunsi.

Lei mi guardò di sbieco accennando un sorriso.

"Senza la nana dalla lingua svelta e Quinn la bambola assassina?"domandò ironica.  
"Senza di loro"confermai.  
"Cioè io e te come una vera.."  
"Coppia si,che problema hai con questa parola?"domandai divertita facendola sorridere.

"Beh..non lo so"fece imbarazzata.  
"Non lo so non è una risposta…si è una risposta…beh tecnicamente anche no sarebbe una risposta,ma non l'accetterei quindi ti conviene dire si e basta"dissi sorridente.

"Beh,allora suppongo di non avere scelta"disse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
"Perciò è un si?"domandai  
"Si"mi fece eco lei "..ma levati quel sorrisetto compiaciuto dalla faccia prima che cambi idea"disse cercando di mantenere un'aria seria,mentre sorridevo allegra battendo le mani e agitandomi sul sedile come una bimba.

"E dove mi porti di grazia?"chiese scettica.  
"E' una sorpresa" cantilenai io già pregustando il momento.  
"Le sorprese non mi piacciono,mi mettono ansia"confessò lei "..non mi piace non avere tutto sotto controllo e non sapere cosa succederà"borbottò  
"Io invece adoro le sorprese,il brivido di non sapere nulla fino all'ultimo è eccitante" dissi io.  
"Se lo dici tu"commentò lei scettica con poca convinzione.

"San"chiamai io notando che ci stavamo avvicinando a casa mia.  
"Hmm"rispose lei concentrata sulla strada.  
"Accosta li" dissi indicando una stradina buia a pochi metri da casa.  
"Perché?"domandò senza capire.  
"Accosta e basta"sbuffai io,e lei obbedì un po' incerta.

Non appena l'auto si fu fermata,slacciai la cintura con un colpo secco,salendo a cavalcioni su di lei,che rimase un po' sorpresa.

"Ciao"soffiai sorridente a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
"Ciao"rispose lei con tono suadente sorridendo a sua volta.

Senza aggiungere alto mi fiondai sulle sue labbra accarezzandole con le mie.  
Lei mi lasciò fare,risalendo leggera con le punte delle dita lungo la mie gambe lasciate scoperte dalla divisa,rabbrividì quando sentì le sue mani insinuarsi sotto il gonnellino striminzito,reso ancora più succinto dalla posizione in cui mi trovavo.  
Feci scivolare la lingua lungo il contorno delle sue labbra un paio di volte prima che lei mi mordesse famelica il labbro inferiore succhiandolo appena,fece scivolare la lingua nella mia bocca e sorridemmo entrambe nel bacio.

"Devo avvisarti biondina,io non sono una di quelle che fanno sesso al primo appuntamento"soffiò lei ironica.

Ridacchiai intrecciando le braccia dietro la sua nuca,senza allontanare troppo le labbra dalle sue.

"Che peccato,e io che già pregustavo una serata a base di sfrenato sesso saffico"soffiai fintamente dispiaciuta.

Sorridemmo ancora divertite,prima che le nostre bocce si scontrassero nuovamente in un nuovo bacio che tolse ad entrambe il respiro.

Le sue mani scivolarono più sicure sotto la mia gonna raggiungendo l'elastico delle mutandine,prese ad accarezzare la stoffa sui miei fianchi,azzannando famelica le mie labbra,sospirai a quel contatto,stringendomi di più a lei.

La vibrazione del mio cellulare ci fece sobbalzare appena.  
"E' mia madre"dissi allungandomi a recuperare il telefonino,osservai il display un po' dispiaciuta"Si starà chiedendo che fine abbia fatto"spiegai.

Lei sbuffò sonoramente appoggiando il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

"Significa che devo riportarti a casa?"domandò contrariata prima di mordicchiare la pelle morbida alla base della mia gola.

"Eh già"soffiai io altrettanto dispiaciuta "..Ma domani sarà il nostro primo appuntamento ufficiale,e sarà indimenticabile"promisi io.

"Beh ti conviene che lo sia perché sarà il primo appuntamento della mia vita in assoluto,e voglio avere un bel ricordo"disse ironica cercando le mie labbra.

"Farò del mio meglio"commentai,baciandola nuovamente con passione.

Ritornai al mio posto con grande disappunto della latina,che sbuffò contrariata mentre rimetteva l'auto in moto e si fermava nuovamente pochi istanti dopo,davanti a casa mia.

"A domani allora"cantilenai io sorridente.  
"A domani"rispose regalandomi il più bel sorriso di sempre.

Scesi dall'auto senza interrompere neanche per un attimo il contatto visivo,percorsi tutto il vialetto di casa camminando al contrario solo per potermi godere quel suo sorriso più a lungo possibile.

Quando arrivai alla porta di casa dovetti separarmene quasi a sforzo,lei mi lanciò un bacio con la mano,strizzandomi l'occhio e io credetti di impazzire in quello stesso si allontanava,non riuscì a trattenermi cominciai a saltellare sul posto eseguendo una stranana danza,e quasi mi venne un colpo quando girandomi mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con mia sorella che mi fissava stranita davanti ala porta d'ingresso spalancata.

Mi ricomposi ignorando il suo sguardo interrogativo,e entrai cercando di mantenere un'espressione seria e posata.

***

Non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere,Dio quanto ero euforica.  
Sentivo ancora il suo odore sulle mani,sui vestiti nell'aria,non sarei mai scesa da quell'auto avrei volentieri passato la notte immersa in quell'abitacolo ormai intriso del suo profumo buono.

Cazzo,quella ragazza mi aveva stregato,Quinn aveva ragione,qualunque cosa fosse quella che mi legava a lei doveva essere davvero forte se era riuscita a ridurmi cosi.

Parcheggiai nel vialetto di casa incapace ancora di smettere di sorridere come un'ebete.

Il pensiero di Rory mi sfiorò per un istante facendomi ripiombare nello sconforto.  
Non ne avevo parlato con Brittany per non turbarla,ma per quanto detestassi ammetterlo quella turbata ora ero io.

"Maledetto irlandese del cazzo"sbottai dando un pugno al volante.  
In quello stesso momento il mio telefono vibrò distraendomi da quei pensieri cupi.  
Aprì la cartella degli sms e sorrisi istintivamente incapace di trattenere i battiti accelerati del cuore.

-Sento ancora il tuo profumo sulla pelle..so già che non riuscirò a dormire lontana dal tuo respiro,ma domani sarai di nuovo con me resisterò solo grazie a questo pensiero,Buona notte stronzetta :-P Britt Britt –


	32. Chapter 32

"Santana hai intenzione di andare avanti ancora per molto?"borbottò Quinn sbuffando infastidita quando l'ennesima t-shirt le volò in testa,se ne liberò lanciandomi un'occhiataccia che potevo solo immaginare essendo ancora di spalle impegnata a rovistare come un'ossessa nel mio armadio.

"Non so cosa cazzo mettermi!" sbottai irritata.

"Già,non hai fatto altro che ripeterlo negli ultimi dieci muniti,ma se speri che continuando a scaraventare sul pavimento tutto il contenuto del tuo dannatissimo armadio troverai una soluzione temo che tu stia perdendo il tuo tempo"cantilenò lei,stendendosi a pancia in giù sul mio letto,con i gomiti appoggiati al materasso.

Sbuffai sonoramente guardandomi in torno,un campo di battaglia ecco cos'era la mia stanza,metà del contenuto del mio armadio era sparsa tra pavimento e letto ,Brittany sarebbe passata a prendermi da li a meno di mezz'ora e io non avevo la più pallida idea di cosa mettere.

Avevo ancora indosso la divisa,mi chiesi per quale strambo motivo non potessi indossare semplicemente quella,era sempre la soluzione a tutto,non dovevo mai passare ore cambiarmi e ricambiarmi mille volte cercando di trovare i vestiti giusti da indossare la mattina,divisa delle cheereos e via,senza contare che il bianco e il rosso mi donavano in una maniera impressionante,meglio di cosi.

Ma non potevo indossare la mia divisa,benché immaginai che a Brittany non sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto quella gonnellina striminzita.

Ma era il nostro primo appuntamento ufficiale,nonché primo mio appuntamento in assoluto,quindi no,la divisa non andava davvero bene.

Il problema era che non sapevo cosa potesse andare bene,perché non avevo idea di dove saremmo andate.

Quella mattina Brittany era stata molto vaga sull'appuntamento,aveva solo detto che non sarebbe stato un appuntamento usuale.

"E' il tuo primo appuntamento,perciò deve essere più che speciale,e inoltre è un appuntamento organizzato da me,e io odio profondamente tutto ciò che è banale,scontato e usuale,quindi dimentica tutto ciò che i film ti hanno insegnato sui primi appuntamenti,niente cenette a lume di candela in qualche ristorante,ne cinema,e non ti porto a ballare in qualche strambo locale."era tutto ciò che mi aveva detto,poi aveva aggiunto che sarebbe passata a prendermi alle cinque del pomeriggio,e quando l'avevo guardata leggermente stranita,aveva commentato con un semplice : "Chi dice che gli appuntamenti galanti debbano per forza avere luogo dalle venti e trenta in poi?".

Ma mi aveva anche avvisata che saremmo state fuori per tutta la serata.

"Dunque vediamo.."cominciai tentando di ragionare,Quinn mi guardò interessata.

"..Non posso mettermi un vestitino elegante,ha detto che non andremo a cena,ne al cinema,ne a ballare.."

"..E meno male aggiungerei visto che tu odi ballare,e lo fai solo quando sei totalmente ubriaca,e se è possibile più disinibita del solito,e finisce sempre che ti strusci come una pornostar su qualche sconosciuto e lo usci come palo da lap-dance..o che cominci a spogliarti in pubblico..o a vomitare sul bancone del bar,come quella volta che.."

"Dacci un taglio andiamo a ballare"la interruppi acida,spegnendo il suo sorriso malinconico.

"Quindi niente abitini troppo eleganti"ricominciò la bionda ritornando al discorso "..beh anche perché uscite alle cinque "commentò pensierosa.

"Già,ma non voglio nemmeno vestirmi troppo sportiva,voglio dire non posso mettermi degli Shots e una canotta"osservai.

"A meno che non ti porti a fare Jogging"scherzò la mia amica,la guardai spalancando gli occhi.

"E' una ballerina ed è molto sportiva,e se volesse portarmi a fare jogging?"dissi preoccupata spalancando gli occhi come piatti.

"Oh andiamo,sii seria San,nessuno porterebbe la propria ragazza a fare jogging per un primo appuntamento"obbiettò la mia amica sorridendo.

"Già ma lei ha detto di non aspettarmi una cosa usuale"risposi cominciando a valutare seriamente quella ipotesi.

"Non ti porterà a correre San,credo di conosca abbastanza da aver capito che la lasceresti seduta stante se solo si azzardasse a proporti di fare più di mezzo metro senza utilizzare un qualunque mezzo di trasporto"mi rassicurò lei.

Mi limitai ad annuire ancora incerta al riguardo,mentre puntavo nuovamente lo sguardo sui vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.

"E se volesse portarti a pattinare?" azzardò Quinn.

"Hmm,beh si,potrebbe essere,ma in quel caso,dovrei vestirmi pesante"constatai.

"Sicuro,anche perché l'ultima volta che sei andata a pattinare hai passato più tempo col culo sul ghiaccio che in piedi sui pattini,quindi meglio premunirti da eventuali raffreddori,mettiti una giacca a vento"propose divertita.

"Spiritosona"la canzonai lanciandole un'occhiataccia.

"Dai San,ti stai facendo troppo problemi,infilati un Jeans e una maglietta qualsiasi e via,quando non sai cosa indossare,vai sempre sul sicuro con Jeans e convers,è un'accoppiata sempre vincente,abbigliamento comodo,non eccessivamente sportivo,e sexy al punto giusto,se scegli un Jeans abbastanza attillato e una maglietta che ti permetta di tenere bene in mostra le gemelle."fece lei saccente stringendosi nelle spalle.

"E se poi fosse,un po' troppo casual?"mi lamentai preoccupata.

"Oh per favore,Brittany non mi sembra affatto una di quelle che si mettono tacchi vertiginosi perle al collo per un appuntamento che non preveda cene o roba del genere,e in più scusa se te lo dico,ma state uscendo per un appuntamento alle cinque del pomeriggio dove credi che ti porterà alla serata del Grammy Award?" sbottò lei scocciata prima di alzarsi e scavare tra i vestiti abbandonati con poca grazia sul pavimento.

Recuperò un paio di Jeans neri che,ricordai con un sorriso,erano particolarmente noti a Puck,il quale riteneva che fossero cosi aderenti da non lasciare praticamente nulla all'immaginazione.

"Questi ti fanno un bel culo,mi pare di ricordare"disse Quinn osservandoli.

"Io HO un bel culo,naso di plastica,e quei pantaloni non fanno altro che metterlo in risalto vista la loro aderenza"dissi orgogliosa.

"Allora sono perfetti direi"commentò lanciandomeli praticamente tra le braccia.

Poi senza aggiungere altro saltellò tra i vestiti scrutando una ad una tutte le t-shirt e le magliette che incontrava prima di soffermarsi su un top rosso senza spalline,non aveva nulla di particolare,era semplice e attillato quanto bastava per dare il giusto merito alle gemelle.

"Direi che questo..con sopra questo "disse sventolando prima il top che teneva in una mano e in seguito un copri spalle nero che aveva nell'altra "..saranno perfetti con quei Jeans..e visto che per la signorina le convers sembrano troppo casual,propongo.."si fermò osservando pensierosa l'altra metà dell'armadio che avevo lasciato chiuso prima di avvicinarsi ed aprirlo per ritrovarsi d'avanti la mia immensa collezione di scarpe,tutte ordinate perfettamente per forma,colore e occasione.  
Scrutò ogni paio di scarpe con attenzione prima di allungarsi per recuperare un paio di ballerine nere,molto semplici ma non eccessivamente sportive.

"Queste"trillò allegra,"..Niente tacchi per evitarti un'inutile tortura nel caso ti portasse in giro a passeggiare o che so io,e allo stesso tempo niente scarpe da ginnastica,per evitare di sembrare troppo sportiva in caso andiate in qualche posto particolare"sorrise lei soddisfatta.

La osservai ancora un po' incerta,prima di annuire poco convinta,mancava un quarto d'ora all'arrivo di Britt,non potevo andare troppo per il sottile.  
Mi fiondai sotto la doccia conscia che avrei fatto comunque tardi.

Per mia grande fortuna Britt non doveva essere un asso della puntualità,erano le cinque e trenta quando bussò alla porta,di solito odiavo le persone che facevano tardi,detestavo aspettare,ed era per questo che io stessa cercavo di non essere mai in ritardo.  
Ma quella volta fui grata alla bionda di non essere stata precisa,cosi da avermi dato il tempo di prepararmi.

Mi precipitai ad aprire la porta,scontrandomi direttamente col suo splendido sorriso,che mi fece tremare le ginocchia.

"Ciao"trillò allegra.  
"Ciao"risposi quasi imbambolata,persa nei suo occhi che sembravano ogni giorno più chiari e meravigliosi.  
"Scusa il ritardo"disse mordicchiandosi il labbro un pò nervosa.  
"Non importa"mi affrettai a dire.

Improvvisamente mi ritrovai a pensare che aveva tardato di circa diciassette anni,ma finalmente era arrivata nella mia vita,e forse era valsa la pena aspettare.  
Si venire al mondo e vivere un'infanzia da schifo,soffrire e sfinirsi tra alcol e sesso facile per poi ritrovarsi a piangere da soli al buio era una giusta tassa da pagare,se il premio finale era potermi beare della lucentezza delle sue iridi più azzurre del cielo,più limpide dell'oceano;infiniti e meravigliosi,cosi erano i suoi occhi,e allora cosa mi importava,anche se era una vita che l'aspettavo,il ritardo era perdonato,l'importante ora era averla con me.

Restammo per qualche interminabile minuto a guardarci negli occhi come incantate,perse l'una negli occhi dell'altra.  
Fu lei a riscuotersi per prima interrompendo il contatto visivo,i suoi occhi mi squadrarono da cima a fondo e ritorno soffermandosi più del necessario sulla mia scollatura pronunciata,e sulle mie labbra messe ancora più in evidenza dal rossetto rosso perfettamente in tinta con il top,sorrisi segretamente lusingata da quello sguardo adorante.

"Vado bene cosi?"domandai,facendo un giro su me stessa in modo lento,molto lento,per permetterle di notare il modo perfetto in cui quei Jeans mettessero i n risalto le mie curve,ritornai a fissarla,notando con immenso piacere che doveva aver notato le qualità di quel pezzo di stoffa,da come si era incantata a bocca semi aperta,e dallo scatto che fece appena di accorse che mi ero voltata e la guardavo.

"Sei perfetta…bellissima"balbettò sorridendo.

Ok era una cosa strana,non era insolito per me ricevere complimenti ci ero abituata,ma quando era la bionda a rivolgermeli non riuscivo ad evitarmi di arrossire imbarazzata,abbassai lo sguardo istintivamente aggiustandomi una ciocca di capelli,accuratamente lisciati per l'occasione e lasciati liberi,dietro l'orecchio.

"G-grazie..anche tu"dissi sincera,ed era vero.

Con mio grande sollievo anche lei indossava un paio di Jeans,che erano però molto chiari,una canotta a righe bianche e azzurre perfettamente in tinta con i suoi occhi,e aderente quanto bastava per dare sfogo a tutte le mie più perverse fantasie,sorrisi tra me e me,quando notai le converse azzurre che aveva al piede,dannata Fabray,ma perché aveva sempre ragione?e soprattutto perché accidenti non l'ascoltavo mai?

"Vogliamo andare?"disse la bionda.

Mi limitai ad annuire accennando un sorriso,afferrai le chiavi di casa e le posai nella borsetta nera,prima di uscire sotto il portico e richiudere la porta alle mie spalle.

Tentai di sporgermi verso di lei,per reclamare un bacio,sicura che lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso,ma a quanto pare mi ero sbagliata,non solo non mi aveva concesso neanche un misero bacetto sulla guancia,ma si era già avviata.

Le rivolsi un'occhiata stranita,prima di stringermi nelle spalle convincendomi a seguirla.

Quando arrivammo al marciapiede,la guardai un po' spaesata,il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura,si voltò verso un punto preciso della strada.

"Ta-dan..la sua carrozza principessa"disse entusiasta.  
Mentre io spalancavo gli occhi incredula.

***

"Stai scherzando vero?" domandò incredula,irrigidendosi.

"Certo che no,lei è Tess "dissi soddisfatta avvicinandomi al mio gioiellino.

"E' una..moto Brittany"balbettò nervosamente.

"Perspicace San,complimenti,si è una moto..beh in realtà io direi che è 'La moto'..questa è la più perfetta e preziosa espressione della maestria dell'ingegneria meccanica..è un gioiellino a due ruote,un piccolo bolide"dissi accarezzando con orgoglio la carrozzeria della mia splendida Yamaha R6 blù metallizzata,perfetta.  
"Non è meravigliosa?"domandai estasiata,Dio quanto amavo quella moto.

"No aspetta fammi capire,è tua?"mi domandò lei scioccata,senza smettere di guardarla con sospetto.

"Eh già, ho dovuto litigare parecchio con i miei,che avrebbero preferito un'auto con quattro sicure ruote ben piazzate a terra e una cinta di sicurezza,ma alla fine dopo infinite lotte l'ho ottenuta,anche se mi è costata un occhio della testa."spiegai "..Ma ne è valsala pena..insomma,è un vero schianto"aggiunsi raggiante.

"Fammi capire,avevi la possibilità di farti regalare un auto,e hai preferito quell'affare a due ruote?insomma,costerà più o meno quanto il mio suv,con la sola differenza che quello è un investimento sicuro e soprattutto valido,questa è…è una moto cavolo"disse guardandomi come se fossi matta.

"Beh punto primo,non parlare cosi di Tess davanti a Tess,perché si potrebbe offendere,punto secondo,non mi sono fatta regalare nulla,l'ho comprata io,e punto terzo,la tua auto è enorme e quindi difficile da parcheggiare,e inoltre non sfreccerà mai alla velocità supersonica di questa bellezza,nel traffico è una manna dal cielo te lo assicuro"dissi saccente.

"Già,una vera garanzia di morte assicurata"commentò lei storcendo il naso.  
"Aspetta l'hai comprata tu?"mi chiese.  
Io mi limitai ad annuire soddisfatta.

"Devi sapere,mia bella Latina,che mio padre oltre ad essere un meccanico molto esperto,che mi ha insegnato praticamente tutto sul mestiere,è anche un istruttore di motocrossing, ha una specie di scuola appena fuori Lima,possedeva un pezzo di terra e ci ha costruito un percorso,come una specie di circuito per cross appunto,e di tanto in tanto,sponsorizza gli allievi migliori nelle gare nazionali di motocross,e si da il caso che io sia la sua allieva migliore,nonché cinque volte campionessa alle gare nazionali,titolo che mi ha concesso diversi premi,la maggior parte in denaro..metà donato gentilmente alla scuola di mio padre per l'acquisto di mini cross per insegnare ai bambini e l'altra metà…per autoregalarmi questa piccola meraviglia a due ruote" spiegai,lei spalancò ancora di più gli occhi.

"Tu guidi motocross?intendi quei bestioni enormi a due ruote che saltano in aria come niente e corrono come razzi su immense distese di fango e melma?"chiese con un'espressione inorridita.

"Beh fango e melma è al quanto esagerato,diciamo che i percorsi più impegnativi comprendono l'utilizzo di terreni disagiati,e si ogni tanto si salta,ma le acrobazie non sono obbligatorie,certo valgono parecchi punti in più"ragionai più con me stessa che con lei,che ancora mi fissava sconvolta.

"Ma tu non eri una ballerina?"chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

"Certo,e il ballo è la mia vita,ovviamente,ma questo non implica che io non abbia altre passioni,altri hobby,Ballo,disegno,fotografo…e corro in moto…ah beh adesso sono anche una cheerleader,e nel tempo libero studio,ma mi impegno realmente solo in spagnolo,sai ho un'insegnante rompiscatole che mi mette sotto le più dure fatiche,una stacanovista un po' spocchiosa però è carina"dissi ironica,facendole una linguaccia.  
Lei continuava a guardami confusa.

"Che ti prende?tu non hai altri hobby a parte la scuola e le cheerleader?"domandai ironica.  
Lei fece una smorfia di disappunto.  
"Festini e alcol contano come hobby?"chiese incerta,feci un cenno negativo col capo.  
"Allora no,non ne ho"disse seria.  
"Dovresti trovartene uno,non sai quanto aiuta soprattutto a scaricare lo stress"dissi seria.  
"Io,non avrei neanche idea di cosa fare"  
"Sai forse Quinn ha ragione,non ti farebbe male tentare col Glee club"azzardai io.  
"Ok non cominciare anche tu con questa storia,non entrerò mai nello sfiga club,questo è poco ma sicuro,tanto quanto è sicuro che non salirò su quell'affare"disse lei seria,facendo per tornare verso casa sua.

Con uno scatto la raggiunsi,allungandomi per afferrarla per i fianchi,la bloccai facendola voltare.

"Oh andiamo non farai sul serio"dissi sorridendo.  
"Io non scherzo su cose importanti,come ad esempio la mia integrità fisica,che rischierebbe di essere seriamente compromessa se salissi su quella cosa"disse secca.

"Ma dai,non c'è assolutamente pericolo che tu possa farti del male,fidati..nessuno più di me tiene alla propria integrità fisica..ballerina ricordi?non rischierei mai di fare un incidente che mi impedisca di ballare,ti assicuro che non corro mai sulla strada,ho una guida attentissima e i riflessi di una lince,inoltre ho un casco enorme e super imbottito che terrà la tua testolina dura al sicuro"conclusi con un sorriso rassicurante battendole l'indice sulla fronte un paio di volte facendola sorride appena.

"Ho una paura matta di quelle cose Britt,sono pericolose"ammise lei con un filo di voce.

"E' vero,in genere possono essere pericolose,ma ti assicuro che con la sottoscritta non corri rischi,non mi sognerei mai di mettere in pericolo la mia sexy principessina ispanica per nulla al mondo.."dissi facendo nascere sul suo viso un altro sorriso più ampio.  
"Fidati di me"dissi seria,sfoderando la mia migliore puppy face.

Lei mi rivolse nuovamente un'occhiata incerta,prima di sciogliersi in un piccolo sorrisetto.

"Sii..è un si vero?"domandai,senza aspettare la risposta,la presi per mano,avvicinandomi alla moto.

"Su sbrigati,è già tardi"dissi afferrando in fretta un casco.  
"Tardi per cosa?"domandò lei prima che io le infilassi il casco ricevendo un suo grugnito di disappunto che ignorai prontamente.  
"Vedrai"mi limitai a rispondere legando bene il casco,prima di infilarlo io a mia volta.

Salii sulla moto,e accesi il motore che rimbombò come un ruggito,la latina tremò appena indietreggiando di un paio di passi.

"Coraggio San…accidenti non credevo foste cosi fifoni voi di Lima Heights"dissi ridacchiando.

Non riuscì a vedere la sua reazione poiché il suo viso era nascosto dal casco,e per via del rombo del motore non sentì neanche metà delle parole che aveva blaterato a quella mia affermazione,semplicemente con uno scatto si tirò a sedere sulla sella,appoggiandosi a me per aiutarsi,sorrisi sorniona dietro al mio casco.

"Sai qual è un'altra cosa positiva delle moto?"domandai divertita,lei si limitò a scuotere il capo.  
"Che quando ci porti una bella ragazza,lei è costretta volente o nolente a stringersi a te più forte che può"  
Dissi allegra.

Lei non rispose,si limitò a stringere la braccia in torno alla mia vita il più possibile,mentre il suo petto aderiva completamente alla mia schiena,facendomi rabbrividire al contatto.

"Dio benedica le moto"sussurrai,sentendo il suo calore avvolgermi e il suo corpo cosi saldamente ancorato al mio.

Mormorò qualcosa come un 'Vai piano' ma lo sentì appena,con uno scatto rapido del polso,la moto partì in velocità,sfrecciando sull'asfalto come se volasse.

***

Come promesso non andò troppo veloce,a parte la partenza un pò brusca,Brittany si rivelò una pilota molto attenta.  
Scesi dalla moto sollevata,quando lei si fermò in prossimità dell'entrata del parco di Lima.

-oh cazzo..lo sapevo…siamo venute a fare Jogging-fu la prima cosa che pensai.

La bionda mi tese la mano,feci per afferrarla ma mi bloccai di colpo ritraendola,guardandomi in torno un po' dovette percepire la mia ansia,e ritirò la mano senza dire nulla infilandosela nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni.  
Cominciò a camminare e io presi a seguirla incerta sperando di non averla fatta arrabbiare per quel mio gesto.  
Fortunatamente lei mi rivolse un piccolo sorriso pochi istanti dopo,rassicurandomi un po'.

"Allora,il parco eh?"domandai cercando di non far trasparire la mia confusione nel trovarci li.  
"Ho deciso che per la prima parte del nostro appuntamento ti mostrerò due dei miei cinque posti preferiti in assoluto" trillò lei allegra.  
"Solo due?"le feci il verso,fingendomi dispiaciuta.  
Lei ridacchiò dandomi una leggera spinta.

"Beh,si…solo due..gli altri magari te li mostrerò in seguito" disse divertita,fermandosi poi in prossimità del laghetto al centro del parco,dove una grossa anatra dava tutta l'impressione di essere impegnata a convincere i suoi anatroccoli a seguirla nella traversata dello specchio d'acqua invece di distrarsi avvicinandosi alla riva incitati dalle grida di qualche bambino nei paraggi.

"Ecco perché questo è uno dei miei posti preferiti"trillò la ballerina allegra,saltellando fino alla riva del laghetto.  
La raggiunsi alzando un sopracciglio incerta.  
"..Non sono adorabili?"mi domandò guardando gli animaletti con sguardo adorante.  
"Sono solo papere"osservai stringendomi nelle spalle "..esistono animali più interessanti."mi limitai a dire.  
"Ma nessun altro animale è cosi tenero,o Dio guarda quegli anatroccoli sono cosi dolci San"disse con una vocina cosi infantile che per un secondo mi parve fosse regredita di cinque o sei anni.

Istintivamente sorrisi,intenerita dal suo sguardo infantile e dolce,mentre lei con un movimento frettoloso prese a frugare nella sua tracolla estraendo un sacchetto pieno di quelle che sembravano briciole di pane,si accomodò sull'erba tenera,e battè delicatamente la mano su uno spazio vuoto accanto a lei per invitarmi a fare lo stesso.

In un primo momento pensai che fosse impazzita,l'erba è umida,appiccicosa,e piena di insetti piccoli striscianti e viscidi,col cavolo che mi ci sarei seduta.

Troppo tardi,non feci neanche in tempo a pensarle tutte quelle cose,in un attimo il mio corpo aveva reagito spontaneamente incapace di negare qualcosa a quella bionda tutta zucchero,mi ritrovai seduta accanto a lei senza accorgermene,e pregai silenziosamente che non passasse nessuno che avrebbe potuto riconoscermi,quando senza indugio mi ritrovai a dare da mangiare alle anatre insieme a Brittany.

Ma che cazzo stavo facendo?Se me lo avessero detto qualche mese fa avrei riso fino allo sfinimento per l'assurdità di quella Santana Lopez,seduta sull'erba a dare da mangiare alle da matti,eppure era vero.

"Sai di notte questo è il posto migliore per guardare le stelle"disse la bionda sorridendo,alzò gli occhi al cielo,poi riabbassarli subito incapace di sopportare la luce del sole.  
"Come fai a saperlo,di notte il parco è chiuso"dissi ovvia.  
Lei mi rivolse un sorriso colpevole.  
"Non per me….adoro stendermi sull'erba e guardare le stelle,è un piacere al quale non posso rinunciare"Disse sorridendo allusiva.  
"Mi stai dicendo che ti intrufoli di nascosto nel parco la notte?"domandai scioccata.  
Lei si limitò ad annuire.  
"E' capitato un paio di volte"ammise lei nascondendo un sorrisetto.  
"Piccola delinquente"la rimproverai senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso,che lei ricambiò.  
"Qualche volta ti ci porto..d'estate però..in inverno si gela"disse allegra.  
"Scordatelo..non voglio finire nei guai"la rimbeccai io.  
"Uh sei davvero una fifona Santana Lopez"si lasciò scappare prima di scoppiare in una risatina in seguitò all'occhiataccia che le avevo rivolto.

Si riscosse dopo qualche minuto guardando l'orologio sul suo polso,osservò ancora il sole che piano piano si apprestava a tramontare.

"Oh..direi che è ora di andare,o non faremo in tempo a vedere un altro dei miei posti preferiti"sentenziò alzandosi di scatto,e invitandomi a fare lo presi un attimo di tempo per scuotermi dal sedere qualche filo d'erba rimastovi appiccicato,ma la bionda non me ne diede il tempo,mi prese per il polso tirandomi dietro di lei.

In pochi istanti raggiungemmo la moto,mi infilai il casco raccomandandole nuovamente di andare piano.  
"Vado piano tranquilla"trillò da dietro la pesante plastica scura che mi impediva di vedere il suo viso.  
Sali davanti a me,e ebbi appena il tempo di stringere le braccia in torno ai suoi fianchi,con un rombo sodo la moto partì.

***

Senza troppi indugi,accelerai facendo scattare più veloci le ruote sull'asfalto,ignorando le grida della mia latina e i colpetti che mi dava sulla pancia in segno di protesta.  
Non volevo spaventarla,ma non volevo neanche che la sorpresa sfumasse.

***

Dios…por favor, Ayúdame,Gesù,Buddah,Allah,Mometto… mi faccia scendere da questo affare sana e salva.

Mi strisi a Brittany più forte possibile,serrando gli occhi e la mascella quasi fino a non sentirli,imprecando nella mia mente contro me stessa per essere stata cosi stupida da accettare di salire su quella specie di trappola male che Britt aveva promesso di non correre,mi sembrava che da un mento all'altro sarei stata scaraventata giù dalla sella come un missile sparato nel vuoto cosmico alla velocità della luce.

Maledetta bionda,ma allora dillo che vuoi vedermi morta.  
Mi veniva da vomitare,ancora due minuti e sarei svenuta me lo sentivo.

Ero talmente tanto concentrata sull'evitare di cadere per la pressione che non mi ero accorta del progressivo rallentare della moto,me ne resi conto solo quando finalmente ci fermammo.

Liberai Brittany dalla mia presa ferrea,prendendomi qualche minuto per regolarizzare il respiro,mi sembrava di aver corso una maratona.  
La bionda scese tranquilla dalla moto,e la issò sul cavalletto senza aspettare che io scendessi.

"Tutto ok?"mi domandò alzando solo la visiera del suo casco.  
Non risposi,mi portai una mano al petto respirando a fatica.  
"San è tutto ok?"domandò con un po' di preoccupazione.

"Certo,stò solo aspettando che i miei organi mi raggiungano credo che fegato e stomaco non siano riusciti a tenere il passo e siano rimasti sull'erba al parco"dissi sprezzante prima di darle uno schiaffetto sul braccio  
"..Mi avevi assicurato che non avresti corso c'è mancato poco che non mi perdessi per strada"la rimproverai seria.

"Oh ma andiamo andavo a velocità minima"obbiettò lei.  
"Minima un corno"gracchiai acida.

Improvvisamente la sua risata cristallina mi riempì le orecchie,mi incantai ad ascoltarla,mentre con un movimento deciso si sfilava il casco liberando una cascata di capelli dorati,scosse il capo un paio di volte,con il solito movimento che faceva quando si scioglieva la coda di cavallo,e io mi incantai a guardarla sorridendo come un'ebete.

Ringraziai mentalmente di avere ancora il casco integrale,cosi da evitarmi di fare l'ennesima figuraccia,lei tornò a posare lo sguardo su di me,mettendo su un adorabile broncio che avrebbe fatto sciogliere anche un iceberg.

"Oh andiamo.."disse piano,aiutandomi a sfilare il casco "..non essere arrabbiata con me,ho dovuto accelerare un po',altrimenti non saremmo arrivate in tempo" disse guardandomi con dolcezza.  
Alzai un sopracciglio confusa.  
"In tempo per cosa?"chiesi.  
Senza rispondere lei fece un ampio gesto con la mano,per indicarmi qualcosa all'orizzonte.

Improvvisamente mi resi conto che ero cosi presa a lamentarmi che non avevo fatto caso a dove fossimo.  
Mi guardai in torno,rendendomi conto che eravamo su una specie di altopiano,che sovrastava la città di Lima,da quell'altezza potevo scorgere tutta la città,piccola come fosse un modellino in scala ridotta.  
E all'orizzonte,poco distante il tramonto colorava il cielo di mille sfumature rosse,arancioni,rosa scuro.  
Quel fascio di luce tenue sembrava abbracciare la città e l'aria intorno a noi,creando mille riflessi tra i capelli biondi di Brittany e accarezzando la sua pelle d'alabastro.

Il tramonto,mi aveva portato a vedere il tramonto,istintivamente mi venne da sorridere,non avevo mai visto il sole calare,beh era ovvio che lo avessi visto,ma non mi ero mai soffermata a guardarlo davvero.

"E' meraviglioso"sussurrai rapita.  
"E' vero,è qualcosa di unico e incredibile"rispose lei con lo stesso tono.  
Mi voltai per un secondo a guardarla,e notai che continuava a fissare me con lo sguardo perso.  
"Brittany la vista meravigliosa è di la"dissi sorridendo.  
"Tu dici?..non sono tanto d'accordo"rispose avvicinandosi fece scivolare le mani sui miei fianchi,mentre ancora ero seduta a cavalcioni sulla moto,avvicinò il viso al mio,fronte contro fronte,continuavamo a guardaci come se non riuscissimo a vedere o ad avere bisogno di altro.

"Non mi hai ancora dato uno straccio di bacio"sussurrai io tentando di sembrare indignata,ma la verità è che bramavo cosi tanto quelle labbra perfette che la mia affermazione rimbombò quasi come un lamento.

"Aspettavo il momento adatto,come ad ogni primo appuntamento che si rispetti,per il bacio si aspetta il momento magico "sussurrò lei sicura sulle mie labbra.  
"Beh c'è il tramonto,gli uccellini cinguettano,la brezza ci sfiora e tu sei bellissima…direi che il momento magico è questo"dissi convinta,avvicinandomi di più alle sue labbra,e socchiudendo gli occhi impaziente.  
"..Beh ma non possiamo saperlo,insomma magari scopriremo che più tardi.."  
"Baciami e basta"ordinai giocosa interrompendo il suo scherzoso tentativo di protesta.

Lei sorrise arricciando il naso che andò a sfiorare una delle fossette sulla mia guancia,prima di annullare la poca distanza che separava le nostre labbra.

Dio,quanto era sconvolgente la sensazione delle sue labbra sulle mie?!non mi sarei mai abituata alla perfezione assoluta delle nostre labbra che si muovevano le une sulle altre come fossero state create apposta per unirsi,era incredibile attraverso quel contatto mi sembrava ogni volta di svanire come fumo bianco nel suo respiro caldo,come se ogni fibra del mio essere si sgretolasse per rinascere più forte e vigorosa di prima,grazie al sapore buono che era solo della mia bionda.

Incrociai le braccia dietro la sua nuca,mentre sentivo la sua presa sui miei fianchi farsi più salda,piano piano la luce ambrata che ci circondava svaniva,e la brezza serale soffiava più prepotente sulla nostra pelle,increspandola di brividi,ma nonostante questo non interrompemmo qual contatto,lasciai che fosse il calore del suo respiro a scaldarmi dall'interno,la sua lingua che giocava con la mia,le nostre labbra roventi perse ognuna nella bocca dell'altra,quell'abbraccio talmente saldo da renderci un'unica cosa,niente avrebbe rovinato la perfezione di quell'istante,ne il freddo,ne il buio che piano piano incombeva.

"Ti amo"mi sussurrò interrompendo il bacio solo per soffiare sulle mie labbra quella dichiarazione che risuonò nelle mie orecchie come una promessa solenne,una rassicurazione ferma,un impegno,un'indistruttibile verità,una carezza che lenta e rassicurante mi aveva sfiorato il cuore facendolo sussultare appena.

Mi ritrovai ad aprire gli occhi,mentre una lacrima leggera mi rigava il viso,quasi come se avesse percepito il mio sguardo,anche lei spalancò quelle iridi azzurre in me,mi tremò il respiro nel vedere quei due pezzi di cielo,danzare davanti al mio sguardo chiari e luccicanti di emozione,cristallo liquido ecco so'erano i suoi occhi ogni volta che si scontravano con i miei.

Lei mi amava,lo potevo leggere davvero nei suoi occhi,nella delicatezza delle sue mani che mi accarezzavano piano la schiena tremante,nel tentativo di placare i piccoli brividi che il freddo pungente della sera cominciava a far scorrere sulla mia pelle.

Mi amava,e lo percepivo dal suo respiro irregolare,dalle sue labbra che come piume scivolarono sulla mia guancia per raccogliere quell'unica lacrima e imprigionarla per sempre dentro il suo sorriso dolce,dedicato a me,e a me soltanto.

Mi amava.

E io amavo lei,come mai avevo amato un'altra anima prima di allora.

L'amavo come si ama la linfa vitale che scorre sotto le vene,che ti fa sentire vivo,l'amavo come si ama il calore di un abbraccio,il profumo di casa,la magia del natale,la brezza marina nelle sere d'estate.

L'amavo perché lei era tutto questo e molto altro ancora per me,era diventata cosi tanto in cosi poco tempo,e io l'amavo proprio per questo.

Di che la ami anche tu Santana,coraggio,è questo il momento,è il momento dannazione sono due semplici parole,dillo adesso.

Non una parola usci dalle mie labbra,il mio ti amo,si sciolse in un sospiro muto,mischiandosi ad una seconda lacrima,che scivolò rapida lungo la mia pelle fino a bagnarmi le labbra.

Lei mi baciò ancora,senza dire nulla,senza mostrare alcun segno di delusione,solo il suo immancabile sorriso rubò un altro bacio leggero,poi si staccò da me lentamente,il momento magico era sfumato,e io avevo lasciato che mi sfuggisse dalle mani come sabbia.

Stupida,stupida,stupida Santana.

"Sarà meglio andare,prima che ci venga un accidente"osservò la bionda,sussurrando per non interrompere troppo bruscamente il silenzio che ci aveva avvolto e cullato fino a quel momento.  
"..e poi le sorprese non sono finite…c'è ancora la seconda parte dell'appuntamento"disse ridacchiando.

Mi passò il casco e io lo indossai quasi in trance,senza dire nulla.  
Salì,infilandolo a sua volta,e mi strinsi a lei accoccolandomi nuovamente contro la sua schiena.  
E lei mise in moto,marciando un po' più lenta stavolta,per evitare che la velocità accentuasse ancora di più la frescura che già ci increspava la pelle di brividi.

***

E la prima parte era andata,tutto stava procedendo nel migliore dei modi.

Niente avrebbe coronato il momento perfetto che avevamo appena vissuto,come un suo ti amo.  
Non potevo nascondere a me stessa di averci sperato almeno un po',ma non importava,decisi che non mi sarei lasciata a abbattere da quello,in fondo,le avevo detto che mi bastava che si lasciasse amare,e lo stava facendo per ciò tutto filava perfettamente.

Mi convinsi alla fine che quel momento era stato perfetto cosi come lo avevamo vissuto,non mancava niente.  
C'era lei bella come una dea,c'ero io e tutta la bellezza senza tempo della natura a fare da testimone all'incontro tra i nostri cuori,che battevano all'unisono infiammati dal calore tenue del tramonto,dalla forza del nostro abbraccio dalla dolcezza di quel bacio paradisiaco che sembrava non volesse finire mai.  
E i suoi occhi,Dio quegli occhi cosi penetranti che sembravano voler scavare fino negli abissi più profondi della mia amina.

Non mi importava che non mi amasse,non c'era nulla di più perfetto di lei ai miei occhi,mi sarei fatta bastare ciò che mi dava,il calore della sua pelle,la tenerezza dei suoi baci i suoi sorrisi sinceri.  
Mi bastava averla li stretta a me col suo profumo che mi solleticava l'anima.  
Contava solo quello,che lei fosse li..che si lasciasse amare..anche se non mi avrebbe mai amata a sua volta.

***

La moto si fermò nel vialetto di casa a giudicare dalle luci spente,doveva essere vuota.

"Ah ma allora non ci siamo capite…non sono una di quelle sai..tel'ho già detto,non faccio mai sesso al primo appuntamento perciò se mi hai portata qui con l'intenzione di mostrarmi la tua collezione di farfalle,non funzionerà"cantilenai giocosa,scendendo insieme e a lei dalla moto,mentre in torno a noi era ormai calato il buio.

Lei rise sonoramente,togliendomi il casco dalle mani,e porgendomi il mignolo perché lo intrecciassi col suo,cosa che feci senza perdere tempo.

"La mia sorellina dorme dai nonni stasera,e i miei sono ad una festa organizzata dall'ufficio di mia madre,quindi tornano tardi,ho pensato che dovevo assolutamente cogliere l'occasione."spiegò con un sorrisetto sospetto.

"Stai cercando di circuirmi piccola pervertita,adescatrice di innocenti ragazze come me,e io che ti credevo diversa" dissi fingendomi indignata.

Lei rise ancora,prima di sfilare dalla borsa le chiavi,ed aprire.

Appena fummo nell'ingresso,la bionda si sporse per accendere la luce,facendomi poi segno di aspettarla li.

La guardai interrogativa mentre apriva una porticina nel sottoscala e spariva ingoiata dal buio.

Ricomparve pochi minuti dopo,sull'ultimo gradino su in cima,mi rivolse un sorriso smagliante invitandomi a raggiungerla.  
Mi allungò la mano e stavolta la afferrai senza indugio lasciandomi guidare lungo la discesa,seguendo lo stretto sentiero di scale scarsamente illuminato.

Ci fermammo,e mi guardai in torno,eravamo in cantina,una semibuia stretta insolitamente ordinata cantina.

Non riuscivo a capire per quale motivo fossimo scese fin laggiù.

Lei dovette comprendere il mio sgomento perché mi abbracciò da dietro,sorridendo,appoggiò il mento sulla mia spalla e mi strinse.

"Tranquilla non ho intenzione di farti a fettine con la mia motosega e murare qui i resti del tuo cadavere"mi rassicurò giocosa strofinando il naso tra i miei capelli.  
"Meno male"mi limitai a dire in un sorriso.

"Dietro quella porta"disse indicando una porticina scura di fronte a noi,"..C'è il terzo dei miei posti preferiti,hai già visto il quinto e il quarto..per ciò..a te l'onore"disse indicandomi la maniglia.

Vi appoggiai sopra la mano incerta e un po' emozionata,anche se non riuscivo a spiegarmi il perché,lei allentò appena la presa in torno ai miei fianchi,e io tirai già la maniglia.

La porta si spalancò aprendosi su una stanza semi buia e un po' troppo calda,illuminata solo da una pesante luce rossa.

"E' la mia personalissima camera oscura" mi spiegò lei entrando nella stanza,e invitandomi a fare lo stesso.

"Ed è anche il luogo dove custodisco il mio tesoro più prezioso" mormorò roca,accendendo la luce,che si diffuse rapida in tutto l'ambiente sostituendosi al torpore rosso di poco prima.

Spalancai la bocca incredula,incapace di emettere alcun suono,incapace persino di ricordarmi come respirare.

C'ero io,ero ovunque,foto..su foto..tutte mie.

Mi presi qualche istante per osservare una ad una le più vicine,mentre lei mi lasciava fare osservandomi in silenzio mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore.  
Dopo un po' mi lasciai sfuggire un sospiro carico di emozione.

"Non pensi che io sia una stalker vero?perchè Rachel crede che io lo sia..ma il fatto è che..io..non volevo spiarti è che non riuscivo ad evitarlo,ti desideravo cosi tanto e questo era l'unico modo per sentirti più o meno vicina e cosi.."raggiunsi Brittany che aveva cominciato a perdersi in quel fiume di parole borbottate nervosamente,le presi il viso tra le mani costringendola a guardarmi negli occhi,lei si fermò trattenendo il respiro guardandomi con gli occhi colpevoli.  
Era la creatura più dolce e tenera dell'universo,come si poteva avercela con lei.

"Sei una stalker…"ammisi "..ma sei anche la più adorabile persecutrice che si possa desiderare"aggiunsi prima di baciare le sue labbra già distese in un tenero sorriso "..Però sia chiaro niente più foto a tradimento" aggiunsi seria guardandola con rimprovero,prima di vederla annuire vigorosamente cercando nuovamente le mie labbra.

Continuammo a baciaci per qualche secondo,stringendoci l'una all'altra come se cercassimo una appiglio per rimanere a galla nel mare di tenerezza in cui stavamo annegando.

Lei interruppe quel contatto,respirando a fatica sulle mie labbra.

"Tu mi togli il respiro Santana"sussurrò piano "…Letteralmente"aggiunse faticando per immagazzinare ossigeno,ridacchiai sulla sua pelle,affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

***

"Vieni..direi che è ora di cena" sussurrai lasciandole un bacio veloce sulla tempia prima ti prenderla per mano e guidarla di sopra,fino alla cucina.

"Mi prepari la cena?"domandò divertita,sedendosi al tavolo in legno al centro della stanza,mentre mi avvicinavo saltellante al frigo.

"Più o meno,la mamma mi ha proibito di avvicinarmi ai fornelli,non so perché ha maturato la sciocca e assolutamente infondata convinzione che io sia un pericolo in cucina,solo perché ho dato fuoco alle tendine della finestra una o due volte mentre preparavo i pancakes"dissi stringendomi nelle spalle con un'espressione incredula "..roba da matti..è stato solo un incidente sai?..ad ogni modo,ho accesso solo al microonde e al frigo..ti dovrai accontentare di qualche sandwich"cantilenai,cominciando a prepararle un bel panino.

"Pollo,mostarda,maionese e mio preferito..ti piacerà"dissi avvicinandole il piatto contenente il sandwich che le avevo appena preparato. "…andiamo.."la invitai,ignorando l'espressione incerta con cui fissava il panino,prese il suo piatto e io il mio,sistemai per terra i cuscini del divano in salotto,invitandola a sedersi per poi correre ad accendere la tv,posizionando il dvd che quello stesso pomeriggio avevo scelto,nel registratore.

"Che film guardiamo?"mi domandò curiosa.  
"La bella addormentata"risposi allegra,saltellando fino a raggiungerla per poi prendere posto accanto a lei.  
"Il mio preferito"sentenziai.

"Allora fammi ricapitolare un secondo,mi porti sulla tua moto,a visitare i tuoi posti preferiti,a conoscere le anatre che suppongo siano i tuoi animali preferiti.."si fermò un attimo attendendo un mio cenno che ovviamente fu positivo "..mi prepari il tuo sandwich preferito prima di farmi vedere il tuo cartone preferito"disse concludendo l'elenco e soffermandosi a guardarmi interrogativa .

"Beh ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere scoprire qualcosa che non sai di me…insomma io sarei felice di scoprire qualcosa che non so di te…è anche questo il bello dello stare insieme,stupirsi nello scoprire un po' dell'altro e magari,scorgerci un un po' di noi stessi"dissi con semplicità,guadagnandomi un sorriso stupito.

Mi voltai un po' imbarazzata,pronta a mettere play,poi mi ricordai improvvisamente un particolare importante.  
"San"Chiamai,mentre lei appoggiava la schiena al divano dietro di noi.  
"Hmm"  
"Quando spunta Malefica,mi stringi forte?è una scena che mi fa sempre un po' paura"mormorai imbarazzata,sentendomi una bambina.

Mi aspettavo che mi schernisse con una risata,ma lei si limitò a sorridere allungando le braccia per attirarmi a se,mi lasciò un bacio sulla tempia,mentre adagiavo più comodamente la schiena sul suo petto.

"Ti stringerò per tutto il tempo che vorrai…paperotta fifona"disse giocosa,mordicchiandomi una guancia,sorrisi soddisfatta,prima di sfiorarle le labbra con le mie in un bacio appena accennato,schiacciando il tasto di avvio.

***

"Hey..bella addormentata".Una voce calda soffiò sulla mia pelle,increspandola di brividi.  
Aprii un occhio,attirata da quel suono,ritrovai Brittany inginocchiata davanti a me,dietro di lei sullo schermo scorrevano i titoli di coda,e la musichetta familiare che faceva da colonna sonora ad ogni classico Disney riempiva l' gli occhi istintivamente ancora in balia del sonno,poi la consapevolezza mi assalì di colpo,mi ero addormentata al mio primo appuntamento,grandioso,davvero di classe Santana.

Proprio nel momento in cui stavo per riaprire gli occhi sentì due labbra calde sulle mie,dischiusi le palpebre in balia della dolcezza di quel gesto.

"Un bacio per risvegliare la mia principessa"soffiò sulle mie labbra "..Allora è vero che sei come la bambina delle favole"cantilenò a bassa voce sfiorandomi le labbra con la punta del naso.

"Mi dispiace,devo essermi appisolata"borbottai imbarazzata.  
"Non importa"soffiò lei,senza smettere di guardarmi adorante "Non hai idea di quanto sei carina mentre dormi"confessò spostandomi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Vieni,su"disse poco dopo,alzandosi in piedi e tendendomi la mano.  
Lasciai che mi aiutasse a rialzarmi,e che mi conducesse su per le scale fino in camera sua.

"Resti a dormire?"mi chiese implorante,rivolgendomi un'occhiata da cucciolo alla quale proprio non potevo dire di no.

"Beh immagino di non avere scelta,visto che siamo a pochi passi dalla tua stanza e che l'unico modo per tornare a casa sarebbe risalire su quella trappola a due ruote che mai più avrà il piacere di ospitare il mio fondoschiena perfetto..quindi"dissi scherzosa,cingendole i fianchi con le braccia e attirandola a me per reclamare un altro bacio che lei non mi negò.

Sorrise nel bacio,indietreggiando,trascinandomi con se fino alla porta,che spalancò con un colpo secco sulla maniglia.

Inizialmente ero troppo impegnata in un'attenta degustazione del suo collo per rendermi conto dell'insolito spettacolo cui ci ritrovammo ad assistere.

"Wao"soffiò lei alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto,e in quell'istante io feci lo stesso rimanendo a bocca aperta.

Non aveva acceso la luce,e c'era un motivo.  
Sul soffitto erano attaccate un'infinità di stelline fosforescenti,di varie dimensioni che risplendevano nel buio creando un'atmosfera magica.

"Britt…sembrano lucciole"esclamai incantata.

"Già,al negozio mi avevano detto che creavano un bel effetto ma non pensavo sarebbe stato cosi suggestivo"mormorò lei continuando a fissare il soffitto estasiata.

Le rivolsi uno sguardo interrogativo, al quale rispose stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Le ho comprate in un negozietto carino vicino scuola,oggi all'uscita,non avevo ancora visto l'effetto al buio,ma il commesso mi aveva assicurato che sarebbe stato romantico,e aveva ragione"spiegò.

"Aspetta un po'..avevi programmato tutto vero?"domandai alzando un sopracciglio.

"Non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando"disse divertita,indietreggiando verso il letto.

"Lo sapevi che sarei rimasta a dormire..piccola manipolatrice"dissi con tono accusatore,lanciandomi al suo inseguimento,lei indietreggiò fino a toccare il letto con le gambe,e io mi allungai su di lei,costringendola a stendersi sedendomi cavalcioni sul suo bacino.

Ridacchiò divertita sotto le mie mani che non smettevano di solleticarle i fianchi.  
"Ammettilo"ordinai continuando a torturare la sua pelle col solletico.  
"Ok..ok lo ammetto…non sapevo se saresti rimasta a dormire,ma ci speravo…che male c'è?"cantilenò lei,afferrandomi le mani per bloccarle.

"Hmm mi hai imbrogliato"mormorai sulle sue labbra una volta avvicinato il viso al suo.

"Volevo solo portarti a vedere le stelle,ma è troppo freddo fuori..e cosi.."commentò allusiva,con un tono roco e dolcissimo.  
Sfiorò le mie labbra in un tenero bacio,prima di avvicinare la sua bocca al mio orecchio.

"Hai mai fatto l'amore sotto le stelle Santana?"mi domandò con la voce più calda e sensuale che avessi mai sentito.

"No"soffiai in risposta"..ma c'è sempre una prima volta immagino".

Ridemmo entrambe incastrando nuovamente le nostre labbra in un bacio affamato.

"Britt"mormorò interrompendo quel bacio famelico.  
"Hmm"borbottai lasciando una scia di baci sul suo collo profumato.  
"Quali sono gli altri due posti?"chiese improvvisamente seria.  
"Ma di che parli?"domandai,troppo stordita dal suo profumo per capire.

"Gli altri due posti che preferisci,il quinto è il lago,il quarto la collina al tramonto,il terzo la camera oscura…quali sono il secondo e il primo?"chiese curiosa.

Sorrisi,capendo finalmente.

"Il secondo..è la sala prove della mia scuola di ballo…e potrai vederla domani se verrai a prendermi dopo la mia lezione.."mi fermai attendendo la sua risposta,lei annui piano sorridendo "..bene…e il primo..beh è proprio qui"dissi semplicemente.

"Nella tua stanza?"domandò lei,facendomi ridacchiare.

"No sciocchina…tra le tue braccia"soffiai io riprendendo a baciarla.


	33. Chapter 33

"Tu,su una moto?"era la quarta volta che Quinn ripeteva quella stessa domanda,soffocando una risata dietro il palmo della mano.

"Smettila idiota"la rimbeccai dandole una leggera spinta.

"O Mio Dio perché non hai fatto un video,cavolo non posso credere di essermelo perso"disse sghignazzando ancora.

Cercai di ignorarla e feci schioccare la lingua un paio di volte prima di distogliere lo sguardo da lei.  
La campanella era suonata e ci stavamo dirigendo nell'aula di scienze.  
Era l'unica lezione che frequentavamo insieme io,Britt,l'hobbit e Quinn.

Entrammo in classe e come fossimo ferro e calamita,mi voltai subito attirata da quello sguardo di ghiaccio,che sembrava aspettare solo me.

Meravigliosa.  
Possibile che ogni giorno mi sembrasse più bella?come accidenti faceva?.  
Mi sorrise e il mio cuore come al solito mancò di un battito,mi avvicinai a lei che era seduta accanto ad una Rachel intenta a ripassare qualcosa sul suo libro.  
Non riuscivo ad interrompere il contatto visivo avrei passato ore intere a guardarla negli occhi,e a sorriderle come una scema solo per poterla vedere fare la stessa cosa.  
Avrei solo voluto prenderle tra le mani quel viso d'angelo e baciare ad una ad una tutte quelle lentiggini adorabili,fino ad arrivare alle sue labbra perfette,e consumarle a suon di baci e morsi.

"Hey"mormorai quando le fui abbastanza vicina.  
"Ciao "soffiò lei strizzando un occhio,guardandomi con un'intensità tale da farmi mancare il respiro per pochi muniti,cosa che mi diede la conferma che forse non ero la sola in quel momento a desiderare qualcosa di decisamente più caloroso,di un ciao appena accennato.

"Ciao Quinn"trillò poi sorridendo alla mia amica,e facendo allo stesso tempo sobbalzare Rachel al suo fianco,che subito alzò lo sguardo su quegli occhi verdi che già da un po' la squadravano.

"Ciao Britt..ciao Rachel"disse la mia amica sorridendo appena.  
"Ciao"rispose la mora un po' titubante guardandola di rimando.

Non mi preoccupai nemmeno di salutare Frodo,presi posto all'ultimo banco,proprio dietro le ragazze,sistemandomi alle spalle della mia bionda,Quinn si accomodò accanto a me alle spalle di Rachel.

In quel preciso istante ,la bionda si appoggiò con tutto il peso alla spalliera della sedia,dondolandosi sui piedi anteriori di quest'ultima,fino a sfiorare con le punte dei capelli,stretti nella solita coda di cavallo,il dorso della mia mano,adagiata sul banco.  
Sorrisi giocherellando per un po' con quelle ciocche bionde,che liberavano un profumo inebriante e familiare,che mi fece girare la testa per un momento.

Il professore entrò in classe pochi secondi più tardi,e Brittany tornò composta,mentre il silenzio calava nella classe,e cominciava la spiegazione.

Dopo una decina di muniti,la ballerina si mosse dalla sua posizione,sedendosi di lato sulla sedia dando appena le spalle a Rachel,appoggiò un gomito sul banco posando il mento sul palmo,e accavallò le gambe,scoperte grazie alla divisa,quasi caddi dalla sedia,dalla mia posizione potevo tranquillamente avere una visuale ampia,e dettagliata di quelle due meraviglie accavallate l'una sull'altra,bianche,sode e perfette.  
Quella distesa di pelle lattea,catturò tutta la mia attenzione,ne percorsi con lo sguardo la lunghezza,dalle caviglie fino alle cosce,il mio sguardo si beava famelico della muscolatura contratta e mi stupì il ricordo di quanto fossero morbide quelle gambe che a prima vista sembravano invece di marmo,passai in rassegna una ad una le frange del gonnellino che si piegavano scompostamente sulla cosce tese,ad un tratto capì perché in quella scuola ci fosse cosi tanta frustrazione sessuale,e mi resi conto del perché le cheerleader erano le più desiderate e corteggiate ,il gonnellino della divisa era corto dietro fino al sedere,e davanti fino all'incoscienza.

Con un movimento rapido la bionda portò un dito a sfiorare un punto preciso sul suo interno coscia,un piccolo segno rosso fuoco spiccava sulla sua pelle candida,mi leccai le labbra istintivamente ripensando alla sera prima alle mie labbra su quella pelle.  
Non potevo farci niente,era più forte di me,dovevo per forza assaggiarla,morderla graffiare quella pelle d'alabastro,avrei voluto mangiarla bearmi di quel sapore cosi intenso e paradisiaco di cui non riuscivo a fare a meno.

Intenta com'ero a godermi il piccolo spettacolo che quell'assassina della mia ragazza aveva messo su,evidentemente per farmi morire di desiderio,  
quasi non mi accorsi di Quinn,che non aveva smesso un secondo di agitarsi sulla sedia,strappò un pezzetto di carta dal suo quaderno,cominciando a scrivervi sopra.

La vidi trafficare nervosamente con la matita.  
Scrisse una riga soltanto,non riuscì a coglierne il contenuto,si rigirò tra le dita il pezzetto di carta,e toccò appena una spalla di Rachel,che si voltò guardandola interrogativa,prima di afferrare al volo il foglietto che la mia amica le aveva allungato,e nasconderlo nel palmo della mano.

Lanciai alla biondina uno sguardo interrogativo al quale lei rispose con uno un po' imbronciato.  
Dal canto suo la moretta dispiegò il foglietto,sotto lo sguardo di una Brittany interessata,lesse quelle poche parole,e sospirò prima di afferrare la penna per rispondere,senza smettere di lanciare occhiate furtive verso la lavagna dove il prof era immerso nella sua spiegazione.

Scrisse un paio di parole,e ributtò il foglietto alle sue spalle,quest'ultimo cadde sul libro aperto di Q,che lo afferrò prontamente,stavolta mi allungai verso la mia amica,che non fece obbiezioni lasciando che leggessi anche io.

-Quando pensi che ne parleremo?- aveva scritto la bionda con la sua calligrafia perfetta  
-Non c'è molto da dire,è stato un errore- aveva risposto l'altra.

Probabilmente l'argomento della discussione era il famoso bacio che le due si erano scambiate sul mio divano.  
Andai su tutte le furie leggendo le parole della mora,soprattutto perché queste scatenarono un forte brivido nella mia amica,che si rabbuiò mordendosi il labbro.

Istintivamente strappai il foglio dalle mani di Quinn che ancora stava riflettendo sulla risposta da dare.  
Afferrai la penna e scrissi di getto.

-Certo che è stato un errore,nessuna persona sana di mente vorrebbe volontariamente baciarti piccolo sgorbio canterino,fosse solo per non rischiare di ritrovarsi la punta della tua proboscide in un occhio,o di essere divorata da quella bocca sproporzionata che ti ritrovi mascellona -

Scrissi e riuscì a schivare la mossa rapida della mia amica che letto ciò che avevo scritto fece per recuperare il pezzo di carta.  
Lo lanciai sul banco della mora con un sorriso compiaciuto,guadagnandomi però uno schiaffo sulla coscia scoperta,da una Quinn molto irritata.

Non mi importava,quella nana non poteva permettersi di chiamare sbaglio il bacio con la mia amica,semmai era Quinn che aveva sbagliato ad abbassarsi,letteralmente,al livello di quell'hobbit,se non sapeva riconoscere le donne di qualità allora erano affari suoi,ma non poteva trattare la mia amica in questo modo,non sotto i miei occhi.

La diva,lesse il foglietto ad occhi sgranati,rimanendo incerta per qualche istante,anche Britt lo lesse e a differenza della sua amica ci mise meno di mezzo secondo per capire che non poteva essere stata Quinn a scrivere l'ultimo messaggio,si voltò verso di me lanciandomi un'occhiataccia alla quale risposi con un'alzata di spalle,mentre la moretta riprendeva a scrivere.

Lanciò nuovamente il foglietto sul nostro banco,e io lo afferrai prontamente.

-Fatti gli affari tuoi Santana come al solito non sai dove stà di casa l'educazione- aveva scritto frettolosamente la mora.

-Brutta piccola impertinente nanerottola,come diavolo ti permetti di dirmi che non sono affari miei io ti..-

Il foglietto mi fui strappato dalle mani con foga,da una Quinn infastidita,che si affrettò a cancellare quell'ultima riga che avevo scritto,e scarabocchiò qualcosa.

-Spogliatoi delle cheereos,dopo le lezioni- aveva scritto passando il foglio alla moretta davanti,che si limitò a voltarsi appena annuendo lievemente alla bionda lanciandomi un'occhiata severa alla quale risposi esibendo il dito medio.

***

La campanella suonò,e senza attendere oltre Rachel si alzò di scatto dirigendosi verso la porta,per raggiungere l'aula di matematica dove ci aspettava l'ultima ora di lezione.  
Mi voltai verso la latina che mi guardava di rimando con un sorriso.

Feci per parlare,ma uno scappellotto colpì la ragazza dietro la nuca,facendoci sobbalzare entrambe.

"Ma sei scema naso di plastica,come cazzo ti permetti?"sbottò la latina massaggiandosi il punto dolente e lanciando a Quinn un'occhiataccia.

"Ma vuoi farti gli affari tuoi una volta tanto "gracchiò l'altra sprezzante alzandosi in piedi.

"Hey guarda che io lo facevo per te,quella piccola distrazione di madre natura venuta al mondo da una relazione poco consona tra un puffo e una cimice urlatrice si è permessa di dire che baciarti è stato uno sbaglio,lei a te capisci?cosa dovevo fare lasciare che Polly Poket ti ferisse senza dire nulla?"rispose di getto la mora alzandosi a sua volta.

"Non esagerare Santana,stai comunque parlando della mia migliore amica"dissi irritata alzandomi e rivolgendole uno sguardo severo.

"La tua migliore amica dovrebbe fare pace col suo piccolo cervellino bacato e prendesi una buona volta le responsabilità delle sue azioni"cantilenò lei di rimando.

Quinn fece per parlare ma io fui più veloce.

"Ma non hai pensato che semplicemente a lei non interessa prendersi queste responsabilità perché non le interessa affatto…beh..andare fino in fondo alla faccenda?" dissi io,cercando di trovare le parole giuste per far capire loro a che mi riferivo ad una possibile relazione della mia amica con la bionda.

A quelle parole Quinn abbassò lo sguardo rabbuiata,e Santana spalancò gli occhi.

"Beh in questo caso Frodo è ancora più stupida di quanto non pensassi"disse guardandomi torva,per poi voltarsi verso Quinn che teneva lo sguardo basso e imbronciato.  
"..E comunque grazie tante Miss delicatezza" aggiunse severa,prendendo per mano la sua amica e trascinandola fuori dall'aula.

"Awww dannazione"urlai una volta rimasta sola,dando un calcio alla sedia su cui poco prima ero seduta.

Feci un respiro profondo afferrando lo zaino e uscì dalla classe alla ricerca Rachel.  
Ritrovai la mia amica seduta nell'aula di matematica,assorta nei suoi pensieri,fissava il vuoto come in trance.

"Rach"la chiamai,sedendomi accanto a lei che sobbalzò,posando gli occhi su di me.  
Lanciai uno sguardo furtivo agli altri studenti che piano piano cominciarono a riempire l'aula.

"Tutto ok?"domandai a bassa voce.

"Certo,oggi parleremo faccia a faccia,e le dirò quello che penso,e cioè che non provo nulla per lei,e non sono interessata,e poi tornerò alla mia vita di sempre,che non include e non includerà mai ne Quinn ne quella sgualdrina, ficcanaso,prepotente di Santana Lopez."disse tutto d'un fiato senza guardarmi.

"Rach per favore non mettermi in questa situazione anche tu"dissi roteando gli occhi.

"Non mi piace Britt,"sbottò facendomi sobbalzare "..Non mi piace Santana,non riesco a fidarmi di lei,ci ho provato,ci ho provato davvero ma dall'altra parte non c'è altro che un muro,sono stanca di continuare ad essere trattata con sufficienza,sinceramente io credevo che ora che voi,beh vi state frequentando,credevo che mi avrebbe trattata un po' meglio,ma a quanto pare la cosa sembra essere addirittura peggiorata,e io non ci stò a sopportarlo."mi spiegò seria.

"Non voglio avere a che fare con Quinn,perché non voglio avere a che fare con Santana,e sinceramente,non so quanto io voglia avere a che fare con te ora che lei si è messa in mezzo"aggiunse irritata,alzandosi e prendendo posto qualche banco più a vanti accanto al secchione della classe,lasciandomi li scioccata e incredula.

***

"Non mi vuole,hai sentito cosa ha detto Brittany no?"disse la mia amica in un sussurro,prima di aspirare dalla sua sigaretta.

Se ne stava seduta all'ombra degli spalti,dietro al campo da Football,mentre io ero appoggiata al muretto di fronte a lei.

"Non essere sciocca Q. chiunque ti vorrebbe,quella piccola strega stà solo facendo la preziosa"risposi sicura liberando una nuvola di fumo denso.

"In ogni caso mi dispiace che tu abbia discusso con Britt per colpa mia"si affrettò a dire.

"Non è colpa tua"dissi "..la colpa è di mascellona fifona,stupida Berry,si nasconde da un bacio quando ha il coraggio di uscire di casa senza una busta che le copra quell'orribile muso che si ritrova,insomma dovrebbe preoccuparsi di vergognarsi di come si veste o di come pota i capelli,non certo di te"sbottai.

"Disse la donna che non voleva rivelare la sua relazione con una ragazza"mi rimbeccò Quinn.

"Questo non c'entra,io sono troppo figa per finire in fondo alla catena alimentare con una storia del genere,Rachel è già in fondo anche senza rivelarsi lesbica,a lei non cambierebbe nulla" spiegai.

"Magari semplicemente non lo è..non è interessata alle donne..o a me"insistette la mia amica rimettendo il broncio.

"Allora non doveva baciarti,lo ha fatto..qualunque cosa significhi dovrà dartene atto e spiegarsi"la rimbeccai nervosa.

"Avremmo modo di parlarne più tardi in ogni caso"disse la mia amica stringendosi nelle spalle.

Restammo in silenzio per qualche minuto.

"Passa Puck,sono smarcato"urlò una voce maschile poco più in la,entrambe ci voltammo verso il campo,i ragazzi della squadra di Football si allenavano correndo sull'erba.  
Puck lanciò a Sam una palla perfetta,il biondino schivò abilmente Mike e Karowsky prima di lanciare a Finn che con un unico tiro spedì la palla oltre Shane e fece punto.

Mi presi qualche secondo per osservare i miei ormai ex amici scambiarsi pacche di incoraggiamento sulle spalle.

"Quando credi che parlerai con loro?"mi domandò Quinn che mi osservava in silenzio.  
"Quando nevicherà ad agosto"risposi acida distogliendo lo sguardo da quella scena.  
"Siamo tutti amici da una vita San,ci conosciamo dalle elementari,e che ti piaccia o no,devi ammetterlo gli vuoi bene,al di la del sesso."sentenziò lei calma.

Mi presi un secondo per riflettere.  
Amici,quello si che era un parolone,certo era vero,loro c'erano sempre stati benché nessuno fosse importante quanto Quinn,quei tre scemi e Sugar avevano sempre fatto parte della mia vita.

Eravamo sempre stati un gruppetto unito,forse io ero quella più restia a definirli amici,ma alla fine loro erano li ogni volta che ne avevo bisogno,sopportavano la mia cattiveria,anche perché mai..o quasi..era rivolta a loro perciò mi lasciavano essere perfida col mondo senza giudicarmi.  
Non lo facevano perché io ero in cima,anche se per una vita avevo sempre giustificato la loro voglia di starmi accanto solo perché ero la regina incontrastata della scuola,oltre alla bomba sexy più desiderata,ma sapevo che non era per quello,nessuno di loro aveva bisogno di brillare della mia luce riflessa.  
Erano le tre punte di diamante della squadra di Football,potevano avere tutte le donne che volevano,Sugar era piena di soldi,forse anche più di me,e Quinn avrebbe tranquillamente potuto prendere il mio posto come Capo Cheerleader se avesse voluto,sapevo che ne era capace.

Mi stavano accanto perché lo volevano davvero,e lo sapevo anche se non volevo crederci.

Mi soffermai a guardare Puck,sorrisi istintivamente.  
Mi diceva sempre che se solo io avessi voluto lui avrebbe smesso di correre dietro ad ogni paio di tette che incrociava.

-Una sola parola..una sola Santana..e sarai l'unica donna della mia vita- cosi mi diceva.

E non lo diceva come lo diceva Sam,che mi urlava quanto fossi unica e meravigliosa mentre era in preda all'orgasmo,o come lo aveva detto Finn,dopo aver perso la verginità con me.

No Puck lo diceva davvero,c'era sempre stato qualcosa di più tra noi,e io lo avevo percepito fin dall'inizio,per un periodo credetti perfino di amarlo,ma mi affrettai a scacciare quei pensieri,Santana Lopez non si innamora.

-Non sarò la tua ragazza Puck,possiamo fare tutto il sesso che vuoi,ma fidanzare me è un'ingiustizia per la popolazione maschile- rispondevo ogni volta,eludendo il discorso.

"Non riuscirai a tenergli il muso per sempre "sussurrò Quinn quasi come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

Le rivolsi un'occhiata fugace,prima di tornare a fissare lo sguardo sul ragazzo.

"Quello che ti lega a lui è molto più grande del tuo stupido orgoglio..e lo sai Santana"aggiunse poi.

Era vero,c'era qualcosa che mi legava a lui,qualcosa che niente poteva spezzare,nemmeno tra un milione di anni,nemmeno se non ci fossimo parlati mai più,Puck non era il mio ragazzo,non lo amavo e di questo ero certa,ma c'era una cosa che ci aveva unito in passato fin nel profondo e che sarebbe stata viva indipendentemente da tutto,indipendentemente dal nostro volere,e ci avrebbe legato per sempre.

"Ci parlerò"dissi secca "Ma non oggi"aggiunsi stringendo gli occhi per ricacciare in dietro le lacrime che i ricordi avevano scatenato,piombandomi sulle spalle tutti insieme.

"Vuoi parlarne un po'..è da molto che non.."  
"No"dissi secca facendo sobbalzare la mia amica che si zittì di colpo.  
"Non ne voglio parlare"sentenziai.  
"Come vuoi"annuì lei abbassando lo sguardo,sapeva quanto l'argomento fosse delicato,ed era una delle poche cose di cui si parlava in genere solo se ero io ad iniziare il discorso,cosa che non facevo da mesi ormai.

"Devo andare"dissi mentre in lontananza la campanella suonava.  
"Vai a cercare Brittany?"Mi chiese lei speranzosa.  
"No,dopo la scuola passava a prenderla sua madre,per portarla a lezione di danza,vado a casa a togliermi la divisa,le ho promesso che sarei passata prenderla"spiegai.  
"Chiedile scusa"si raccomandò.  
"Veramente è lei che dovrebbe chiedere scusa a me"la corressi.  
"San per favore non litigate per colpa mia"mi implorò  
"Ancora con questa storia?non è colpa tua ma della sorella minorata di Pluto di cui sei cotta"la rimbeccai.  
"E farai meglio ad affrettarti ad andare negli spogliatoi..sempre che sua bassezza si degni di venire..sarà meglio per lei se non vuole che le aggiusti il naso a suon di pugni"borbottai,mentre Quinn mi sorrideva scuotendo il capo rassegnata.

La salutai con un cenno della testa,e lei sorrise mentre mi allontanavo verso il parcheggio.

***

Ballare.  
C'era forse qualcosa che amassi di più al mondo?

Si Santana.

Ma a parte lei,niente mi rendeva più felice che volteggiare sulla pista,mi sentivo rinascere ogni volta che sforavo con le punte quel pavimento di legno,ogni salto,passo,giravolta era come un soffio di vita nuova,era energia pura che mi scorreva nelle vene,era vita.

La danza era la mia più cara e vecchia amica,l'unica che non mi avrebbe abbandonato.  
E in quel momento era una vera manna dal cielo,perché quando ballavo dimenticavo ogni cosa.

E nella mia sala da ballo,sotto gli occhi fieri della mia insegnate,stavo ballando in quel momento come fossi fatta d'aria,dimenticandomi di tutto,di Rachel di Santana,di quei litigi cosi stupidi con due delle persone più importanti della mia vita.

Dimenticai ogni tipo di sofferenza e dolore.

Ballare mi faceva rinascere ogni volta,era come se la mia anima si liberasse dal corpo volteggiando nell'atmosfera e fondendosi con la musica rigenerandosi,  
rigenerandomi.

La musica terminò,e io feci un ultimo salto,atterrando sulle punte,e riaprendo gli occhi,senza ricordare quando li avessi chiusi.

"Ottimo Brittany,perfetto come proviamo l'ultima coreografia col resto dei ragazzi,poi abbiamo finito anche per oggi" disse Amber la mia insegnante,prima di rivolgermi un sorriso che ricambiai,chiamò il resto dei ballerini del mio corso,e tutti si posizionarono in torno a me per la coreografia di gruppo,che mi vedeva,per l'ennesima volta,protagonista.

Tutti presero posto,io stirai appena i muscoli nel tentativo di scrollarmi di dosso la fatica delle ore di danza precedenti e ritrovando la concentrazione e le energie rimaste.

La musica partì e tutto il resto in torno a me diventò rumore bianco.

***

Raggiunsi senza troppa fatica la scuola di danza,Brittany mi aveva dato l'indirizzo il giorno precedente,entrai invitata dalla porta lasciata aperta,l'atrio era vuoto,mi guardai un po' in torno senza sapere bene cosa fare.

"Ottimo Brittany,perfetto come proviamo l'ultima coreografia col resto dei ragazzi,poi abbiamo finito anche per oggi".Trillò una voce di donna.

Attirata dall'aver sentito il suo nome mi incamminai lungo il corridoio,dal fondo del quale era arrivata quella voce,passai davanti a due o tre sale vuote prima di raggiungere l'ultima,la porta era aperta,e dentro un gruppo di ragazzi era in posizione pronti per quella che sembrava una coreografia di gruppo.

Esattamente al centro della comitiva la mia Bionda,indossava dei minuscoli shots neri della tuta,che la fasciavano appena fino alla curva del fondoschiena lasciandole interamente scoperte le gambe,ne risalì la lunghezza e la perfezione proprio come quella mattina a scuola,dai piedi nudi,fino al bordo dei pantaloncini.

Poi il mio sguardo continuò avido la salita,il ventre era completamente scoperto,gli addominali perfetti scolpiti e sodi come quelli di una statua greca,il ventre piatto,la curva perfetta dei fianchi,la pelle leggermente arrossata dallo sforzo,e resa lucida dal sudore.  
C'era solo un minuscolo top verde a coprirle il seno sodo,che hai miei occhi risultava solo più in evidenza grazie all'ausilio di quel pezzo di stoffa senza spalline.

I capelli le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle,mossi appena dal sudore,il viso arrossato e concentrato,e gli occhi più azzurri e vivi che mai,puntati nel vuoto.  
Si leccò le labbra nel momento stesso in cui i miei occhi le sfiorarono,e dovetti addossare tutto il peso al muro per non cadere schiacciata dalla forza con cui il desiderio e l'eccitazione mi avevano travolta di fronte a quell'immagine.

Era cosi concentrata da non essersi accorta di me.  
La musica partì,e lei cominciò a ballare,mentre io dovetti fare ricorso a tutta la mia forza di volontà per non lasciarmi andare all'orgasmo che stava per travolgermi senza pietà,al solo guardarla.

 _Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good) _

Mentre la canzone continuava,lei si muoveva,come se quello stesso ritmo le scorresse nelle vene.  
Il suo corpo sinuoso si lasciava andare ai passi con una scioltezza sconvolgente.  
Era bellissima,era incredibile.  
Non avevo mai visto nulla di più eccitante in vita mia.  
Dovetti davvero trattenermi con tutte le m le forze dall'irrompere nella sala e farla mia davanti a tutti sul parquet.

 _I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

 _Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)_  
 _To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)_

 _(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me) _

Continuava a muoversi sensuale e ipnotica,mentre I ballerini si strusciavano contro di lei,facendomi impazzire di gelosia e invidia.  
L'unico desiderio che mi pervadeva in quel momento era quello di portarla via di li,e fare mio quel miracolo paradisiaco che era il suo corpo di fuoco.  
Cominciai a sudare freddo,tormentandomi il labbro inferiore con i denti.  
Dio,cosa avrei dato perché si sbrigasse a finire,per portarla via per muovermi su di lei proprio come quei ballerini.

 _Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
_

 _I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to. _  
_(I just feel I let myself go)_

L'avrei divorata, in quello stesso istante avrei ricoperto di baci quel corpo d'alabastro,l'avrei baciata fino a scoppiare,avrei fatto l'amore con lei fino a morirne.

 _Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age._

In quell'esatto momento il suo sguardo incrociò il mio,vidi distintamente quei due zaffiri illuminarsi e brillare incendiati dal mio sguardo di fuoco,bruciante di desiderio.  
Sorrise maliziosa,passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.  
Prese a muovere le labbra,cantando sulla musica,senza staccare gli occhi dai miei,continuando a ballare.

 _I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

 _Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
_

La musica terminò,e tutti I ballerina si sciolsero in un applauso spontaneo,lei si prese ancora qualche minuto per osservarmi famelica,mentre io ansimavo già,in preda all'eccitazione che era divampata in me più decisa,quando mi aveva guardata dritta negli occhi,con quello sguardo da pantera cantando quell'ultima strofa per me,e ballando in quel modo.

La vidi applaudire a sua volta i suoi compagni,prima di raggiungermi ancheggiando vistosamente.

"Hey..sei in anticipo"soffiò,per niente dispiaciuta sorridendomi maliziosa.  
"Prendi le tue cose..immediatamente"ordinai guardandola dritto negli occhi,dovevo portarla via di li all'istante,altri due secondi,e non avrei più risposto di me.

Lei ridacchiò,voltandosi prese a camminare con una lentezza esasperante,muovendosi sinuosa per la sala.

"Ti pentirai di questo"sussurrai a denti stretti,ipnotizzata da quel sedere perfetto che ondeggiava sicuro.  
Poi distolsi lo sguardo e uscì all'aria aperta.

***

Recuperai in fretta le mie cose,salutai la mia insegnante e un paio di amici,prima di uscire nel parcheggio,Santana era in macchina,col motore acceso.  
Appena salì al suo fianco,partì a razzo,dandomi appena il tempo di chiudere lo sportello.  
Mi affrettai ad infilarmi la cinta,incapace di trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto.

La osservai,aveva il viso rosso,serissimo,boccheggiava come incapace di respirare correttamente e fissava la strada in trance con l'acceleratore al massimo.

"Allora.."cominciai cercando di risultare naturale "..ti è piaciuto lo spettacolo?"domandai,incapace di nascondere una punta di malizia nella voce.

Lei non rispose,si limitò a rivolgermi uno sguardo di fuoco prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla strada.

Arrivammo a casa sua nel giro di pochi minuti,parcheggiò nel vialetto frenando bruscamente e si affrettò a scendere.

"San non posso fermarmi,devo andare a casa a farmi una doccia" tentai di protestare,ma lei era già scesa,e mi aspettava all'ingresso.

Mi affrettai a seguirla.  
Appena fummo in casa mi afferrò il polso,trascinandomi praticamente su per le scale.  
Benchè all'inizio mi avesse spiazzata,non opposi resistenza lasciandomi guidare al piano di sopra.

Appena fummo davanti alla sua stanza spalancò la porta con un calcio,tirandomi dentro con lei.  
Richiuse la porta con un colpo secco,spingendomi poi contro il legno,e addossandosi a me completamente.

"San.." cercai di dire qualcosa ma le sue labbra soffocarono in un bacio ogni mio tentativo di oppormi,non che volessi ribellarmi seriamente.

Le sue mani presero a vagare impazzite sul mio corpo,accarezzandomi ovunque senza ritegno.  
Mentre la sua bocca divorava le mie labbra,e la sua lingua scivolava voluttuosa tra esse esplorando la mia bocca.

Il suo sapore,la sua foga,la passione cieca che la pervadeva mi eccitavano come nient'altro al mondo,le sue mani erano ovunque sul mio corpo,cosi calde da incendiare la mia pelle al loro passaggio.

Posai le mani sui suoi fianchi attirandola più vicino a me,e in quello stesso istante la sua presa salda si serrò in torno ai miei polsi,costringendomi ad addossare nuovamente le braccia al legno della porta.

"Ferma"ringhiò sulle mie labbra.  
Mormorai di disapprovazione mentre catturava le mie labbra in un nuovo bacio.

Ma mi lasciai andare completamente quando infilò le mani dentro i pantaloni della tuta che indossavo sopra gli shots,allargò l'elastico facendo scivolare il tessuto lungo le mie gambe,fece lo stesso con gli Shorts e le mutandine,seguendone il percorso con il corpo,mordendo ogni lembo di pelle che le capitava a tiro,appena sentii la stoffa accumularsi ai lati delle mie caviglie,mi liberai delle scarpe e sollevai prima un piede poi l'altro,permettendoli di sfilarmi completamente quegli indumenti,per poi risalire ripercorrendo nel frattempo con le dita la strada al contrario su di me,sentivo i suoi polpastrelli accarezzarmi le gambe,quando arrivarono ai miei fianchi,quasi urlai d'eccitazione nel sentire le sue unghie continuare la salita sotto la felpa,mentre i suoi denti si serravano alla base della mia gola strappandomi un gemito.

Lasciai scivolare la testa all'indietro per darle spazio,mentre con la lingua tracciava un percorso infuocato sul mio collo.  
Le sue mani continuarono la salita,trascinandosi dietro la felpa,che l'aiutai a sfilare alzando prontamente le braccia.

Come una furia si gettò sul mio seno ancora coperto dal top.  
Lo morse con forza da sopra la stoffa inducendomi ad urlare più d'impazienza che dal dolore.

Allungai una gamba cingendo il suo bacino e attirandola a me il più possibile.  
"Ti voglio"le sussurrai all'orecchio soffocando quella richiesta in un gemito,mentre mi liberava anche dall'ultimo indumento.

Senza lasciarmi aggiungere altro,si allontanò da me inducendomi a ringhiare contrariata  
Poi senza smettere di guardarmi come un lupo affamato,prese a spogliarsi rapida,sotto il mio sguardo adorante.

Ingoiai a vuoto nel trovarmela cosi,nuda e bellissima di fronte agli occhi,senza lasciarmi il tempo di dire nulla mi afferrò nuovamente per il polso,tirandomi verso di lei,le nostre lingue si cercarono fino a scontrarsi in un nuovo bacio,mentre intrecciava braccia dietro la mia nuca,indietreggiando e trascinandomi con se,verso il bagno della sua stanza.

Si staccò da quel bacio per pochi istanti aprendo l'anta della doccia dietro di lei,invertì le nostre posizioni,senza smettere un secondo di baciarmi,e posandomi le mani sui fianchi mi spinse gentilmente ma con decisione all'interno.

La guardai un po' sorpresa quando la mia schiena si ritrovò a contatto con la parete fredda,lei entrò con me richiudendo la cabina alle sue spalle.

"Che c'è?"soffiò roca sulle mie labbra. "Non volevi fare una doccia?" domandò retorica,poi con un movimento rapido fece scattare il rubinetto della doccia e una cascata d'acqua tiepida ci travolse inaspettata.

Mi addossai completamente alla parete,lasciando a lei il controllo.  
Ero cosi eccitata che le avrei lasciato fare tutto senza obbiettare ero in suo potere completamente e non avrei potuto desiderare di meglio.

La latina cominciò a muoversi su di me,strisciando si contro il mio corpo nudo senza ritegno,liberando di tanto in tanto qualche gemito che andava direttamente a fondersi con i miei.

La sua bocca vagò famelica lungo il mio collo,fino a lambire il mio seno.  
Gridai eccitata quando sentì quelle labbra piene chiudersi su un mio capezzolo.

"Dio Santana mi fai impazzire"gridai incapace di trattenermi,mentre lei succhiava quel lembo di pelle scura,e con le dita stuzzicava il suo gemello.

Chiusi gli occhi in balia del piacere,e un lamento sordo scaturì dalle mie labbra quando quel contatto venne a mancare.  
Feci per riaprire gli occhi,ma una nuova sensazione mi portò a richiuderli all'istante.

La latina aveva preso il contenitore del bagnoschiuma e aveva riversato il contenuto sulla base dalla mia gola,il liquido prese a scivolare lungo il mio petto,attraversando l'addome,mentre le mani calde e insaponate di Santana mi sfioravano delicatamente i seni.

Sentì la fresca scia di bagnoschiuma sfiorarmi l'ombelico,prima di continuare la sua discesa,proprio in quell'istante la latina strinse forte la presa sui miei fianchi,costringendomi a girarmi.

Mi ritrovai col viso e i palmi delle mani schiacciati contro il muro,mentre la schiena aderiva perfettamente al seno prosperoso della mora,che senza indugiare oltre portò entrambe le mani su miei seni,massaggiandoli con forza mentre serrava i denti sulla mia spalla scoperta.

"Ti prego"implorai impaziente.  
"No" soffiò lei al mio orecchio,sorridendo sadica,mentre strusciava ripetutamente la sua intimità sul mio gluteo.

Lasciai scivolare la testa all'indietro appoggiandola sulla sua spalla,mi voltai implorante cercando le sue labbra,mentre lei non smetteva di massaggiarmi il seno,e di giocare con i miei capezzoli,strusciandosi contro di me sinuosa come una gatta.

"Ti prego.."soffiai nuovamente sulle sue labbra.  
Stappandole un gemito.

Lei sembrò non resistere a quella mia supplica,le sue labbra si appoggiarono alle mie e questa volta il bacio in cui mi travolse non era famelico,e affrettato,era un bacio dolce,lento.  
Le sue labbra accarezzavano le mie come fossero fatte d'aria,la sua lingua scivolò nella mia bocca,sfiorando la mia quasi come una carezza leggera.

Credetti di morire in quello stesso istante.  
Era quello che mi faceva impazzire di lei,sapeva essere cosi possessiva,cosi focosa,eppure allo stesso tempo cosi dolce da togliermi il respiro.

Mentre mi baciava sentì una delle sue mani scivolare lenta dal mio seno,fino al centro del mio piacere,sfiorò la mia apertura un paio di volte,poi con una delicatezza senza pari,un dito scivolò dentro di me mentre ancora le sue labbra mi tenevano incatenata in quel bacio cosi dolce ed intimo.

Soffocai un gemito nella sua bocca,staccandomi da lei per ritrovare respiro,ma con le labbra ancora a pochi millimetri dalle sue.  
Lei sorrise amorevolmente,sfiorando nuovamente le mie labbra con la punta della lingua,prima di inserire un altro dito lentamente,come fossi un cristallo prezioso da maneggiare con cura.

Chiusi gli occhi a Quel contatto,e sospirai ancora.  
Sorrisi sulle sue labbra,quando sentì il suo pollice correre a disegnare cerchi invisibili sul mio clitoride,mentre l'altra mano giocava ancora col mio capezzolo,e le sue dita presero a muoversi gentilmente ma con decisione dentro di me.

"Non fermarti ti prego"sussurrai chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonando ancora di più la testa sulla sua spalla,mentre lei mi lasciava teneri baci sullo zigomo e sulla fronte senza smettere di penetrarmi,e l'acqua scorreva sui nostri corpi fusi insieme.

"Non ho intenzione di fermarmi,continuerei all'infinito solo per non interrompere questo momento,sei bellissima Brittany,sei una dea."sussurrò aggiungendo un terzo dito e facendomi gridare di piacere mentre intensificava il ritmo delle spinte.

Dio,mi stava fecendo impazzire.

***

Non riuscivo a crederci,era mia.  
Quella ninfa meravigliosa,era li tra le mie braccia,ansimava incontrollata per il piacere che io e io sola le regalavo.

Era bellissima,il suo viso stravolto dal piacere la sua voce roca che sussurrava il mio nome tra i gemiti,erano lo spettacolo più eccitante a cui avessi mai assistito.

Quando cominciai ad avvertire i suoi gemiti sempre più insistenti e le sue pareti stringersi in torno alle mie dita,la mia mano abbandonò il suo seno per stringerle un fianco lasciando che si adagiasse completamente su di me,intensificai il ritmo delle spinte,e il mio cuore mancò di un battito,quando spalancò gli occhi azzurri nei miei gridando il mio nome,mentre il suo corpo veniva attraversato da mille spasmi e la sua eccitazione scivolava copiosa sulle mie dita.

Continuai a spingere dentro di lei,rallentando gradualmente seguendo l'accelerare e in seguito il decelerare del suo respiro,quando smise di tremare,scivolai via da lei,allentando la presa sui suoi fianchi,con lentezza si girò lasciandosi nuovamente andare al mio abbraccio,appoggiando la schiena al muro,e incrociando le braccia dietro il mio collo,per attirarmi a se.

Poggiai le labbra sulle sue,per baciarla,nel modo più dolce possibile,scostai una ciocca di capelli bagnati dal suo viso,e strofinai la punta del naso contro il suo.

"Sei stupenda..e io sono pazza di te"le sussurrai sulle labbra,facendola sorridere.

La sentì rabbrividire appena tra le mie braccia,e solo allora mi resi conto che l'acqua cominciava a diventare troppo fredda,mi allungai per spostare la manopola,e a quel gesto cominciò a scorrere più calda sulla nostra pelle.

La aiutai a risciacquarsi,lavandole la schiena,versando una generosa quantità di shampoo sui suoi capelli biondi,e beandomi della sensazione di averli tra le dita mentre li risciacquavo guadagnandomi qualche mormorio di approvazione da parte della mia ballerina.

Lei fece lo stesso con me,e io mi lasciai accarezzare da quella mani morbide,che mi sfioravano delicate come se stessero modellando la creta.

Uscimmo ridacchiando da quella doccia,accaldate e immerse in un silenzio fatto di sospiri,sorrisi,baci,e sussurri appena udibili.

"Mi dispiace per oggi"soffiò lei mentre le asciugavo i capelli col Phon.  
Spensi l'apparecchio guardandola interrogativa.  
"Ho detto che mi dispiace per oggi"ribadì guardandomi dal riflesso nello specchio.  
"No,dispiace a me,tu non c'entravi niente"dissi colpevole.  
"Già,e nemmeno tu"disse lei."Dovremmo lasciare che le ragazze se la sbrighino da sole" aggiunse.  
"Lo so,è solo che se Rachel non fosse cosi testarda.."cominciai irritata.  
"Santana ti prego"sbuffò lei "..Perchè dai la colpa a Rachel,che ci può fare se non è interessata a Quinn?" disse lei stizzita.  
La guardai a bocca aperta.  
"Beh tanto per cominciare non avrebbe dovuto baciarla"risposi acida.  
"Ma ,tu non puoi sapere cosa le passava per la testa insomma.."  
"Certo che lo so,cosa le passava per la testa,è lei che non vuole accettare la realtà delle cose."sbottai irritata,lasciando cadere il Phon e allontanandomi da lei sbuffando.  
"Perché continui a difenderla?"domandai stizzita.  
"E tu perché continui ad attaccarla,è confusa, ha bisogno di pensare"rispose lei a tono.  
"Che c'è da pensare?Quinn stà male"dissi seria alzando il tono di voce  
"Anche Rachel" urlò lei di rimando.

Mi voltai di spalle concentrandomi sulla vista fuori dalla finestra,in pochi istanti le sue mani erano sui miei fianchi,mi abbracciò da dietro posando il mento sulla mia spalla.

Ci prendemmo un attimo per regolarizzare i respiri.

"Lo stiamo facendo di nuovo,stiamo litigando per problemi che non sono nostri"sussurrò.  
"Hai diaspiace Piccola"ammisi,voltandomi nel suo abbraccio,lasciandomi baciare.  
"Dispiace anche a me"disse interrompendo il bacio.

Ci perdemmo un istante negli occhi dell'altra,e lei sorrise maliziosa prima di afferrare fra i denti il mio labbro inferiore,tirandolo appena.  
Era cosi semplice fare pace con lei,cosi dolce.

"..Sai di cos'altro mi dispiace?"soffiò poi con voce maliziosa.  
"Cosa?"domandai retorica,lasciando che mi trascinasse verso il letto.  
"Di non aver ancora regolato il piccolo conto che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso prima"mormorò,slacciandomi l'accappatoio che ancora indossavo,e spingendomi sul materasso facendomi ridere di gusto,mentre si liberava a sua volta dell'asciugamano che la avvolgeva avventandosi su di me.


	34. Chapter 34

"Ciao Brittany" cantilenò una cheerleader passandomi accanto sorridente,mi voltai incrociando il suo sguardo  
"Ciao Lory"risposi educatamente.  
"Ci vediamo agli allenamenti..ah per stasera ricordati il costume" disse abbassando la voce prima di farmi l'occhiolino e sparire in una delle aule.  
"Il costume?"dissi tra me aggrottando le sopracciglia,ma di che accidenti stava parlando.

Non feci in tempo a capirlo.

"Hey"una voce alle mie spalle mi fece sobbalzare appena,mi voltai quel tanto che bastava per vedere Rachel che si dondolava sui talloni con lo sguardo basso,torturandosi le mani.

"Hey" risposi in tono piatto tornando a concentrarmi sui libri nel mio armadietto.

"Britt..io,volevo chiederti scusa,si per ieri,mi sono comportata in modo assurdo con te,mi dispiace"disse lei con voce tremante,senza alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento.

Mi presi qualche minuto per osservarla con espressione dura,lei alzò lo sguardo puntandolo nel mio,vidi tutto il suo dispiacere riflesso in quelle iridi color nocciola,si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore,e io mi presi ancora qualche minuto per scrutarla seria.

"Sei stata molto ingiusta a dire quelle cose"le feci notare.

"Lo so,hai perfettamente ragione,sono stata una stupida..mi dispiace Britt,ero nervosa e incavoltata,io ho parlato a vanvera,ma non dicevo sul serio..tu sei la mia migliore amica,lo sarai sempre,mi dispiace."disse tutto d'un fiato con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce e gli occhi lucidi.

Continuai a guardarla per un po' senza lasciar trapelare alcuna emozione,più rimanevo impassibile,più lei si faceva nervosa e fine decisi che bastava,non riuscivo a vederla cosi.  
Le sorrisi cercando di rassicurarla,e le bastò quello a calmarsi e a sorridermi a sua volta.

"Vieni qui"dissi semplicemente aprendo le braccia,la mia amica vi si tuffò immediatamente stringendomi,e io feci lo stesso.

"Ti voglio bene Britt,mi dispiace davvero"sussurrò.  
"Ti voglio bene anche io,e ti perdono,ma non uscirtene mai più con cavolate del genere."la ammonì  
"Promesso"disse lei,allontanandosi da me per potermi guardare negli occhi e regalarmi un sorriso.

"E io ti prometto che parlerò seriamente con Santana,e le dirò di trattarti con più rispetto"dissi seria,stringendo le sue mani nelle mie,lei annui calma,e ci abbracciammo ancora.

"Bene,adesso che abbiamo chiarito…penso che tu abbia qualcosa da raccontarmi signorina"dissi appena ci fummo staccate.

"Si,immagino che tu ti riferisca alla chiacchierata con Quinn"disse lei abbassando lo sguardo e arrossendo vistosamente.  
"Eh già..allora,racconta"dissi curiosa,addossandomi all'armadietto ormai chiuso e preparandomi ad ascoltare il suo racconto,che cominciò dopo un lungo sospiro.

***

"…Non sai quanto c'è voluto per farglielo ammettere,siamo state li per più di un'ora,lei a dire che non provava nulla per me,e io a chiederle di pensarci bene,Dio ero sicura che mi stesse mentendo,non riusciva a guardarmi negli occhi..l'ho capito subito che aveva solo paura…"Quinn continuava a raccontare entusiasta,senza smettere di sorridere.

"..Alla fine,mi sono stancata di sentirla parlare a macchinetta di quanto a lei non interessassero le donne,ho preso e l'ho baciata,cosi di getto..e lei…beh inizialmente era un po' rigida,ma poi si è lasciata andare..e cavolo San,a momenti mi divorava.."disse lei allegra.

"Ok Fabray i dettagli disgustosi tienili per te.."obbiettai io alzando una mano per fermarla.

"Si beh,comunque dopo un po' di baci e rassicurazioni,è venuto fuori che in effetti non le sono indifferente.."disse la bionda.

"Lo sapevo che voleva solo farsi pregare..spocchiosa nanerottola petulante."gracchiai io beffarda.

"Il problema è che…beh ha paura"ammise la mia amica abbassando il tono e lo sguardo.  
"Uh benvenuta nel club.."sbuffai io.

"Già,ma non è solo di quello che ha paura,ci sono un po' di cose che la frenano,il mio rapporto con Finn,tra le tante..ma soprattutto..beh..tu"disse incerta senza guardarmi.

"IO?" domandai stranita.

"Si,lei non vuole dover subire continuamente i tuoi insulti e la tua cattiveria"spiegò lei

"Stupida nana nasona,io sono gentilissima con lei"obbiettai io contrariata.

"San"mi rimproverò la mia amica "..le ho promesso che ti comporterai meglio con lei"disse seria.

"Tu prometti l'impossibile bionda"dissi sprezzante.  
"Cazzo Santana ma che ti costa?"  
"E' più forte di me mi dispiace"dissi alzando le spalle.  
"San per favore,è importante per me,finalmente mi stà dando una possibilità,ti prego"disse implorante guardandomi negli occhi con un'espressione da cucciolo bastonato.  
Sbuffai vistosamente.  
"Ok hai vinto sarò gentile per quanto mi sarà possibile"biascicai contrariata.

"Gentile con chi?" domandò allegra una voce alle nostre spalle,mentre Quinn mi abbracciava forte,con mio grande disappunto.

La mia amica si staccò da me sorridendo a Brittany che era appena entrata negli spogliatoi.  
"Parlavamo di Rachel"spiegò allegra

Brittany sorrise radiosa.

"Oh certo,volevo parlarti anche io della stessa cosa sai?"trillò poi rivolta a me.

"Vi siete coalizzate eh?bene grandioso..tutte contro di me per difendere la figlia scema di Barbara "sbuffai io contrariata,mentre Quinn mi tirava una gomitata.

"Santana hai promesso"protestò.

"Ho detto che l'avrei trattata meglio in sua presenza,almeno quando non c'è lasciatemi inveire in pace contro di lei no?" borbottai.

Quinn scosse la testa rassegnata,e la mia bionda sbuffò roteando gli occhi.

"Sbrigatevi sacchi di lardo,quanto ancora dovrò aspettare che i vostri flaccidi sederi si diano una mossa,in palestra ,adesso, incapaci fannulloni"La Sylvester lanciò un urlo facendoci sobbalzare.

Ci sbrigammo a chiudere gli armadietti fiondandoci in palestra.

"Sugar mi ha ricordato che stasera c'è la notte degli eletti"soffiò Quinn al mio orecchio mentre ci posizionavamo per gli addominali,lanciai una rapida occhiata a Brittany di fronte a me sull'altra linea del campo impegnata in una sessione di flessioni con altre cheereo.

"Me ne ero dimenticata"sbuffai.  
"Già a chi lo dici"rispose lei "..ha detto anche che in quanto capitano tocca a te invitare Brittany"aggiunse.  
"Invitare Brittany?alla notte degli eletti',scordatelo non succederà mai" sentenziai io.  
"Lei credeva che lo avessi già fatto"disse "..Ad ogni modo non puoi mancare,lo sai,e poi potrebbe essere una buona occasione per parlare con i ragazzi,sai che ci si ragiona meglio quando sono ubriachi"disse affannata per lo sforzo.

Le feci cenno di stare zitta,mentre la Sylvester si avvicinava guardandoci torva.

Appena si allontanò mi voltai nuovamente verso la mia amica.

"Non voglio portarci Britt"sentenziai seria.  
"E' una cheereos adesso, sai cosa vuol dire,conosci il regolamento" spiegò lei.  
"Il regolamento è una cazzata"ringhiai tra i denti.  
"Già sarà anche cosi,ma lo sai cosa succede a chi manca l'iniziazione"disse lanciandomi uno sguardo eloquente.  
"Questa stupida scuola è un covo di idioti e lo sappiamo,l'unico modo di sopravvivere in questa giungla è stare dalla parte di quelli che contano,noi ci siamo arrivate a fatica,e per quanto sia dura sai che ci conviene restare in cima,se vogliamo goderci in pace quest'ultimo anno,se Britt non farà l'iniziazione insieme alle nuove reclute della squadra di Football e alle altre cheerleader appena arrivate,tutto la additeranno come una specie di traditrice e sai che quelli sono trattati peggio dei ragazzi del glee club in questo istituto" mi ricordò.

Sbuffai sonoramente.  
La coach si avvicinò a noi guardandoci severa,e ci decidemmo a zittirci continuando l'allenamento.

'La notte degli Eletti',che stupida tradizione.

All'inizio di ogni anno scolastico,la confraternita degli eletti entrava di nascosto nella scuola per celebrare l'iniziazione dei nuovi tradizione che andava avanti da circa vent'anni,una leggenda nonché un'istituzione nella storia del McKInley,fondata da alcuni studenti non particolarmente diligenti che anni prima si erano introdotti nell'istituto di nascosto,per compiere atti vandalistici come protesta verso il collegio dei docenti che aveva proposto di sopprimere le squadre di football ,di Hokey ,di nuoto e di cheerleading poiché distraevano gli studenti dallo studio.

Quello che doveva essere solo una serata di baldoria si era trasformata in una vera e propria azione terroristica,il giorno dopo la scuola era stata completamente distrutta,il campo da Football incendiato e i muri erano stati imbrattati con svariate minacce rivolte al preside e ai professori.

Quando i vigili del fuoco e la polizia arrivarono alla scuola i ragazzi erano già scappati.  
Il giorno dopo furono convocati tutti gli atleti della scuola,fu intimato a tutti di far venire fuori i nomi dei colpevoli,ma ovviamente nessuno osò parlare,alla fine non potendo punire praticamente metà della scuola,il preside dovette lasciar perdere.  
Da quel giorno chiunque indossasse una giacca da atleta o la divisa delle cheereos si sentiva un Dio,fu istituita questa confraternita,che non aveva privilegi se non quello di governare praticamente la scuola,nessuno osava mettersi contro di loro,erano intoccabili per chiunque,e potevano fare i loro comodi tranquillamente,ci si difendeva a vicenda,e ci si coalizzava contro gli sfigati,che non dovevano nemmeno azzardarsi a protestare.  
Persino i professori e il preside erano impotenti.  
Le granitate non erano imputate come violenza,cosi come non lo erano gli atti di bullismo che i poveri secchioni si ritrovavano a subire da parte dei giocatori,tutta la scuola nelle mani degli eletti.  
Letteralmente.  
Nel corso degli anni,era diventata una vera e propria leggenda,una confraternita vera e propria,come quelle dei college,alcuni ragazzi qualche anno prima erano riusciti persino a rubare le chiavi della scuola,e a farne due copie che si tramandavano da capitano a capitano.

Finn,in quanto capitano della squadra di Football aveva ereditato quelle del cancello principale,e io come capitano delle cheerleader avevo quelle dell'ingresso.

Ovviamente non tutti ne potevano fare parte,solo coloro che si dimostravano più meritevoli,per questo all'inizio di ogni anno veniva istituita la 'Notte degli Eletti',durante la quale,i nuovi acquisti delle squadre si cimentavano in diverse prove,non esattamente convenzionali al fine di dimostrare che meritavano di far parte degli intoccabili.

Naturalmente chi disertava,o falliva,veniva trattato peggio dei secchioni.

Non potevo permettere a Brittany di partecipare,quelle stupide serate erano piene di Alcol,erba e sesso non protetto.  
L'anno prima alcune cheereos erano state costrette a baciare tutta la squadra di Football e a bere tanta di quella birra da non ricordarsi neanche i loro nomi,a beneficio ovviamente di quegli schifosi che non avevano perso tempo a portarsele a letto incuranti del fatto che fossero ubriache fradice.

Improvvisamente mi feci schifo da sola,per aver assistito a tutto quello strazio in quegli anni,per averlo fatto io stessa.  
Certo,ora che una di quelle ragazze poteva essere Brittany la cosa mi disgustava,eppure quanti anni avevo assistito a spettacoli del genere senza dire una parola?!

Rabbrividì sentendomi disgustata da me stessa.

"No,non lo dirò a Brittany"ringhiai a denti stretti.  
Quinn si limitò ad annuire preoccupata,ma non obbiettò.

***

L'allenamento fu durissimo,la coach non aveva fatto altro che urlarci di tutto,facendoci correre in torno al campo per ore,e sottoponendoci a diverse sessioni di addominali.

Ovviamente Santana era stata la più bersagliata,la Sylvester l'aveva ricoperta di insulti e trattenuta oltre l'orario dell'allenamento.

"Perché la tratta cosi,finirà per ammazzarla"protestai io uscendo dalla doccia.  
"Non essere triste Britt,se ti può consolare Santana è abituata ai colpi di testa della coach,sono anni che continua cosi"spiegò Quinn con rassegnazione,mentre si rivestiva.

"Ma la stà praticamente massacrando,hai visto quanto l'ha fatta correre?"protestai.

"Io credo che lo faccia perché,in un certo senso crede in lei,vuole semplicemente spronarla a fare del suo meglio come capitano,e come atleta,non dimenticarti che Santana ha una borsa di studio da Cheerleader,per noi questo è solo un allegro passatempo da liceali,ma la vita di Santana ruoterà in torno al cheerleading per i prossimi anni,e la coach lo sa,cerca solo di prepararla al meglio,anche se usa metodi,un po' troppo radicali".Spiegò lei.

Mi limitai ad annuire rattristata,cominciando a vestirmi in silenzio.

Salutai Quinn e le altre ragazze,rifiutando il passaggio che la bionda si era offerta di darmi.

"Aspetto Santana" dissi semplicemente,e lei annuì lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Esco con Rachel domani,l'ho invitata fuori ,qualche dritta per fare colpo?"mi chiese speranzosa.  
"Hmm,hai visto Funny Girl?"le chiesi.  
Lei mi guardò un po' stranita prima di fare cenno negativo con la testa.  
"Ahia,questo è un bel problema,ma se le dici chi muori dalla voglia di vederlo da tempo e accetti di vederlo con lei,cosa che ti proporrà seduta stante,cel'avrai ai tuoi piedi"le dissi facendole l'occhiolino.

Lei ci pensò su qualche istante.

"Funny Girl,ok me lo ricorderò"disse sorridendomi allegra "Grazie,e buona serata."  
"Anche a te"la salutai.

Quando lo spogliatoio rimase vuoto,mi stesi sulla panca di legno,usando il borsone come cuscino,e infilai le cuffie chiudendo gli occhi,stremata dall'allenamento.

Non so per quanto tempo fossi rimasta cosi,non ricordavo neanche quando esattamente mi fossi appisolata.

Ma quelle labbra,quelle me le ricordavo bene.  
Si chiusero leggere sulle mie,una,due,tre volte  
Prima di allontanarsi e lasciarmi il tempo di assaporare sulla bocca quel sapore cosi familiare e intenso.  
Mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi,e mi ritrovai immersa in un oceano di petrolio liquido.

Mi sorrise e il mio cuore parve fermarsi in quello stesso istante.

La musica continuava a suonare nelle mie orecchie,lessi un ciao sulle sue labbra meravigliose,senza dire nulla tolsi una delle cuffiette e la avvicinai il suo orecchio.

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Lei restò a fissarmi,inginocchiata accanto alla panca su cui ero stesa,col viso ancora a pochi centimetri dal mio,ascoltando insieme a me quella melodia,sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi,mentre cominciavo a canticchiare sottovoce le parole.

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Sorrise ancora,appoggiando la fronte alla mia,le sue labbra sfiorarono le mie ancora una volta,poi senza accennare a spostarsi prese a cantare anche lei sottovoce insieme a me.

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah

Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

La musica terminò spensi l'ipod,e ci perdemmo occhi negli occhi per qualche istante,contemplando il silenzio interrotto solo dal battito accelerato dei nostri cuori.

***

"Ti amo"bisbigliò sulle mie labbra.

Continuai a fissarla incapace di parlare,incapace persino di pensare,avrei voluto solo avere la forza,il coraggio di dirle anche io quelle due parole che mi esplodevano dentro già da un po',ma come al solito non riuscì a rispondere.

Mi limitai a baciarla,nel modo più profondo e passionale possibile,sperando di riuscire almeno a trasmettere con quel bacio tutto l'amore che non riuscivo a dichiararle a parole.

Cosa avevo fatto di cosi bello per meritarmi tanta dolcezza,per meritarmi una ragazza come lei?  
Non lo sapevo,l'unica cosa di cui ero conscia era che mai e poi mai avrei potuto vivere senza di lei ormai,era diventata il mio tutto.

Ogni giorno,ogni secondo lontano da lei per me era un secolo,ogni suo sorriso illuminava la mia anima,mi scaldava il cuore,e riempiva le mie giornate.

"Vieni da me stasera?"mi domandò speranzosa

Sorrisi al pensiero di poter passare un'altra notte tra le sue braccia cullata dal suo respiro regolare,immersa nel suo profumo buono,non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio che accarezzare i suoi capelli di seta,la sua pelle morbida a contatto con la mia.

"Non posso"mormorai dispiaciuta.

Lei si imbronciò abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Verrò domani"la rassicurai.  
"Perché non oggi,e anche domani?" propose speranzosa facendomi sorridere.  
"Cucciola,non tentarmi con quel broncio adorabile,devo fare una cosa importante stasera."spiegai cauta strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia.  
"Ma domani sarò tutta tua"aggiunsi.

"Cosa c'è di cosi importante?"domandò alzando un sopracciglio.

"Cena con i miei"dissi rapida "Mio padre all'improvviso si è ricordato di avere una figlia e vuole che ceniamo tutti insieme,sai è tornato adesso da una convention durata due settimane e ha preteso questa cosa assurda"dissi di getto incapace di guardarla negli occhi.

Lei mi guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate per un lunghissimo minuto e io mi morsi il labbro mentre una spiacevole sensazione si faceva strada in me.  
Ok le avevo mentito,e mentire è sbagliato,mentire alla propria ragazza poi è assolutamente imperdonabile,ma cosa altro potevo dirle?la verità era fuori discussione.

Dopo un po' lei sorrise annuendo piano.  
"Ok,allora domani"si limitò a dire"..Ma ti avverto non guarderemo il Signore degli Anelli"disse seria.  
"Ma Britt dobbiamo,hai visto solo il primo,devi per forza vedere anche gli altri..sono certa che alla fine te ne innamorerai"mi affrettai a dire,facendola sbuffare,prima di rubarle un altro bacio.

L'aveva bevuta,meno male.

"Mi faccio una doccia,poi ti accompagno a casa ok?" dissi calma.  
"Ok"annui lei.

Mi avviai verso la doccia ,liberandomi lentamente dalla divisa,la osservai riposizionarsi comoda sulla panca e rinfilarsi le cuffiette.

Stavo male,male da morire.  
Improvvisamente mi sentì una vera schifezza per averle mentito in quel modo assurdo.  
Ma non potevo più tornare indietro.  
Potevo solo affrontare quella serata cercando di sopravvivere al senso di colpa,e alla nausea che già si faceva strada in me.

***

Ritornai in camera mia subito dopo cena,stendendomi a pancia in giù sul letto,recuperai il libro di storia dallo zaino cominciando a ripetere la lezione per il giorno dopo.

Il mio telefono squillò all'improvviso facendomi sobbalzare appena,lo afferrai sperando con tutte le mie forze che si trattasse di Santana.  
Ma mi bloccai osservando il nome sul Display.

"Rory"dissi incerta una volta premuto il tasto verde.  
"Ciao Britt"trillò lui dall'altro capo.  
"Cosa vuoi?"domandai con una punta di durezza nella voce.  
"Non preoccuparti,non ti ho chiamata per parlare di noi,ti chiamavo per il giornale"spiegò.  
"Il giornale?"chiesi.  
"Si il giornalino della scuola,quello di cui tu sei la fotografa ufficiale e io il direttore,anche se ultimamente sembra che tu te ne sia dimenticata"disse lui ironico.  
"Ah,certo..è vero ultimamente non sono stata molto presente"ammisi dispiaciuta.  
"Si l'ho notato,ad ogni modo,stò preparando un articolo nuovo,in realtà è una cosa a cui lavoro già da tempo,un vero scoop"spiegò entusiasta.  
"AH,capisco.."boffonchiai poco interessata.  
"Secondo le mie fonti,stasera si celebra la Notte degli eletti a scuola"disse.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo,sbuffando ancora con quella storia.

"Rory non esiste nessuna confraternita degli eletti,quante volte devo dirtelo,queste cazzate esistono solo nei film,e poi secondo le tue ricerche al riguardo,dovrebbero parteciparvi atleti e cheerleader,e io sono una cheereos,e al momento sono a casa impegnata con i compiti di storia" dissi ovvia.  
"E' solo uno stupido racconto che i giocatori di Footbal si divertono a diffondere in giro per mettere paura agli altri".Conclusi.

"No io non credo"disse lui beffardo.

"Non ci sono prove che esista una cosa del genere a scuola"

"Già,eppure io sono appostato davanti al MCkinley al momento,e ho una splendida visuale della tua cara Santana che si appresta ad aprire le porte della scuola circondata dai suoi amici,per la metà già ubriachi"disse tranquillo.

Mi gelai.

"Stai mentendo"provai a dire.  
"Raggiungimi e la vedrai tu stessa"mi invitò calmo.

Gli staccai il telefono in faccia,e composi freneticamente il numero della latina.

Staccato.

Sbuffai incerta,cominciando a camminare avanti a indietro per la camera in preda al panico.  
Richiamai Rory che rispose al primo squillo.

"Ok..stò arrivando,ti giuro che se è una cazzata sei un uomo morto"gli intimai,lui rise piano.  
"Porta la tua macchinetta fotografica..domani li sbattiamo in prima pagina,e addio intoccabili"si limitò a dire staccando il telefono.

***

"Sai Snixx apprezzo davvero che tu mi abbia chiesto scusa,anche se sai che non avrei potuto avercela con te a lungo,io ti adoro"Sam barcollò semi ubriaco verso di me stringendomi,la puzza di Gin mi assalì le narici facendomi venire la nausea.

"Ti voglio bene bambola"cantilenò staccandosi,e lasciandosi cadere nella piscina della scuola,seguito da Finn che si tuffò ancora vestito con un urlo divertito.

"Mi ha detto che ti sei scusata" soffiò Quinn alle mie spalle.  
"Finnocenza?"chiesi,lei annui.  
"Già,avevi ragione,ci si parla meglio quando sono sbronzi,non mi hanno nemmeno chiesto spiegazioni per il mio comportamento,si sono solo limitati a dire che è tutto ok"dissi calma osservandoli mentre si agitavano in acqua come ragazzini.

"Ora viene la parte complicata però"disse lei seria indicando con la testa un punto imprecisato della sala in cui Puck se ne stava stravaccato su un materassino sorseggiando la sua birra nella penombra.

"EH già,lui regge fin troppo bene,non c'è speranza di beccarlo già cotto"ammisi.  
"Meglio cosi,a lui devi più che delle semplici scuse non trovi?"mi rimbeccò lei.  
"Già..forse hai ragione"convenni io.

"Quinnie amore vieni in acqua andiamo baby"urlo Finn agitando le mani verso la bionda che fece un verso di disgusto.

"Quando lo molli?"domandai seria.  
"Domani come prima cosa"si affrettò a rispondere,ignorando completamente la richiesta del ragazzo e avvicinandosi ad alcune cheereos che chiacchieravano a bordo piscina.

Mi feci coraggio muovendo qualche passo in direzione di Puck che mi guardava in lontananza serio.

"Puck"dissi in tono di saluto appena fui a pochi passi da lui.  
"Santana"rispose con lo stesso tono,tirandosi a sedere sul materassino.

Mi avvicinai incerta,lasciandomi cadere accanto a lui,che si affrettò a porgermi la birra che aveva in mano,la accettai bevendo un lungo sorso,mentre lui tirava fuori dalla tasca un sacchetto trasparente pieno d'erba.

Calò un imbarazzante silenzio tra noi,Puck si concentrò sullo spinello che stava preparando e io bevvi ancora uno o due sorsi prima di prendere un profondo respiro e decidermi a parlare.

"Mi dispiace"soffiai.  
Lui sorrise senza guardarmi.

"Santana Lopez che chiede scusa..il mondo gira al contrario a quanto pare" disse ironico.

"Puck,non scherzare,sono dispiace per come ti ho trattato,ho esagerato lo riconosco"ammisi tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"Già..e sinceramente non capisco il motivo"si affrettò a dire.

"Questo non ha importanza,quello che importa ora è che..io..voglio davvero scusarmi con te,anche se hai esagerato nei confronti di Brittany"

"Non capisco perché di stai dando tanta pena per quella ragazza"sbuffò lui,accendendo lo spinello appena creato.

"Non è questo il punto,accetti le mie scuse o no?"domandai trovando il coraggio di guardarlo.

Lui fissò gli occhi nei miei per un lunghissimo minuto.

"Accetto,se mi dici cosa c'entri tu con lei,perché ti sei incazzata cosi tanto con me e Sam quel giorno,e perché non l'hai portata stasera" sentenziò.  
Poi mi passò l'erba e io la osservai qualche secondo prima di rifiutarla.  
"E già che ci sei dimmi anche quando ti sei rammollita in questo modo"aggiunse incredulo al mio gesto.

"Questi non sono affari che ti riguardano Puck,non sono venuta qui per raccontarti gli affari miei,volevo solo scusarmi"dissi irritata,ma non poteva semplicemente accettare le mie scuse e basta?!

Senza rispondere lui allungò una mano,poggiandola sulla mia guancia,avvicinò il viso al mio tanto che potevo sentire il suo respiro rimbalzarmi sulle labbra.  
Fissò gli occhi dritti nei miei.

"Ho rischiato la vita per te Santana,e non me ne pento,lo rifarei altre mille volte,sai che puoi fidarti di me,puoi dirmi tutto lo sai,ho notato come ti comporti da quando quella ragazza è entrata in squadra,non la molli un secondo a scuola,e ho visto il modo in cui la guardi,hai rischiato di rovinare la nostra amicizia per lei,e ora vuoi farmi credere che non c'è nulla che tu debba dirmi?." Domandò a bassa voce inducendomi ad ingoiare a vuoto incapace di muovermi.

In quello stesso istante un fascio di luce ci avvolse costringendomi a chiudere gli occhi infastiditi,quando li riaprii sentì il cuore fermarsi,e il respiro incastrarsi in gola.

"Cena con i tuoi eh?"domandò Brittany stizzita,Rory al suo fianco teneva la pila puntata su di noi con un ghigno divertito dipinto sul volto.

"Britt"riuscì a balbettare ma lei si voltò di scatto dandomi le spalle.  
"Sono davvero una stupida"disse in un singhiozzo severo prima di correre via,cercai di rincorrerla ma in quel momento una sirena della polizia suonò in lontananza.

"Gli sbirri,dobbiamo evaporare"urlò qualcuno nel caos generale.

Sentì le mani di Puck afferrarmi per i fianchi.  
"Dobbiamo andare San,o sono guai"disse.

Cercai di divincolarmi dalla sua presa,urlando il nome di Brittany,ma lei era già corsa via,e il mio amico non accennava a lasciami,mi prese di peso incurante delle mie proteste,Finn,Quinn,Sam e Sugar ci raggiunsero.

"La finestra del bagno dei ragazzi negli spogliatoi,è rotta,ci conviene passare di li,se usciamo dal cancello principale ci beccano di sicuro" Sentenzio Finn,cominciammo a correre nella direzione indicataci,mentre la polizia irrompeva nell'istituto. 


	35. Chapter 35

L'ufficio del preside non mi era mai sembrato cosi stretto,me ne stavo seduta su quella sedia scomoda,schiacciata completamente contro lo schienale duro.  
Mi girava la testa,l'unica cosa che avrei voluto fare era dormire,dormire per dieci anni.

La sera prima eravamo riusciti a scappare,la polizia non aveva beccato nessuno,benché alcuni avessero rischiato grosso.  
Eravamo riusciti a sgusciare fuori dalla finestra degli spogliatoi e a raggiungere l'auto di Puck senza troppi problemi,tranne che per una ferita che mi ero procurata sul palmo della mano urtando contro il vetro rotto,una distrazione dovuta più alla tensione del momento che alla mia distrazione.

Quinn aveva subito proposto di andare al pronto soccorso,ma la mia proverbiale paura di medici ed ospedali aveva avuto il sopravvento,e poi il dolore neanche lo sentivo,l'unica mia preoccupazione in quel momento e per tutta la notte era stata una sola:Brittany.

Avrei voluto chiamarla,ma ovviamente il suo telefono era staccato,ed era decisamente troppo tardi per presentarmi a casa sua.

Non avevo chiuso occhio quella notte,lentamente il dolore alla mano si era acutizzato,e la ferita al cuore bruciava anche di più.  
Ero arrivata a scuola quella mattina,ridotta ad uno straccio,un cumulo di nervi doloranti.  
Non avevo incontrato la bionda,benché l'avessi cercata ovunque,ad aspettarmi però trovai qualcos'altro,anzi qualcun altro.

La segretaria del preside aveva fatto il suo ingresso nell'aula di geografia chiedendo al professore il permesso di farmi uscire,su volere del preside stesso,ero arrivata in quell'ufficio un po' preoccupata,angoscia che era aumentata quando vi trovai già seduti Finn,Puck,e Quinn.

Ed eccomi li,gli occhi fissi sulla fasciatura in torno alla mia mano,la testa dolorante per le mancate ore di sonno,e il pianto,i miei amici tutti impegnati a fissarsi le scarpe o il pavimento,e il preside che seduto alla sua scrivania ci osservava severo vagando con lo sguardo su ognuno di noi.

"Bene signori,immagino che sappiate perché siete qui"cominciò lui calmo.  
"A dire la verità signore credo di parlare a nome di tutti,quando dico che non abbiamo idea del motivo per cui ci ha convocati"Puck come al solito non si era fatto spaventare,aveva guardato il preside dritto negli occhi con la sua solita aria beffarda .

Mi sorprendevo sempre nel riscoprire in Puck quell'atteggiamento di strafottenza e superiorità che apparteneva anche a me.

"Bene,visto che non sapete perché siete qui,lasciate che vi illumini."cominciò l'uomo.  
"Ieri notte,un gruppo consistente di ragazzi che si presuppone siano alunni stessi di questo istituto,si è introdotto all'interno della struttura dando luogo ad una festa in piscina non autorizzata."spiegò con calma.  
"La polizia non è riuscita a fermare nessuno,tuttavia non mi servono le forze dell'ordine per sapere a chi attribuire una bravata del genere"disse guardandoci allusivo.

"Mi dispiace deluderla signore,ma noi ieri sera eravamo al cinema"disse Puck semplicemente alzando le spalle.

"Io non sono dello stesso avviso signor Puckermann,negli anni,il suo comportamento nello specifico,e quello di tutti voi in generale ha creato diversi disagi in questa scuola,ho sempre cercato di essere comprensivo,di lasciar correre anche per salvaguardare la posizione di alcuni di voi" lo sguardo dell'uomo si posò su di me.

Ma certo,la mia media sfiorava la perfezione,la mia posizione di atleta aveva fatto guadagnare svariati premi al Mckinley nel campo del cheerleading,senza contare la cosa più importante il mio cognome,il prestigio che i soldini di papà mi garantivano.

"Lei non ha prove che siamo stati noi signore"continuò ad insistere il mio amico.

"Certo,non ne ho,ha ragione,le mie sono solo supposizioni,tuttavia ho qui numerose denunce presentate al mio ufficio da svariati studenti nel corso degli anni,che denunciano atti di bullismo,minacce e aggressioni fisiche e verbali,subite da altri studenti da lei signor Puckermann"disse sfogliando i vari fascicoli.  
"..E dalla signorina Lopez soprattutto"aggiunse guardandomi di sottecchi.

"Tuttavia non mancano azioni di bullismo anche da parte del signor Hudson,e del vostro amico,il signor Evans che non è qui perchè ha pensato bene di farsi ricoverare in infermeria per una presunta indigestione,anche se io ritengo sia più una nausea post sbronza."disse saccente.

"Ho una lista molto lunga di ore di lezione volutamente saltate,da parte di tutti voi,il fatto che io abbia chiuso un occhio a tutto questo prima d'ora non vuol dire che debba continuare ad ignorarlo,o almeno non stavolta".Spigò calmo.

"Quindi?ci vuole sospendere?"domandò Quinn intervenendo per la prima volta.

"L'intenzione era quella,ma invece ho trovato per voi,giovani esuberanti teppistelli una soluzione migliore che gioverà a voi tanto quanto alla scuola,placherà i vostri bollenti spiriti ribelli e sarà utile all'istituto"disse con un sorriso,in quello stesso istante il professor Schuester bussò alla porta,e fece capolino pochi istanti dopo,accogliendo timidamente l'invito del preside ad entrare.

"Signori,conoscerete sicuramente il nostro William,professore di spagnolo,nonché responsabile del Glee club della scuola,"Disse il preside con fare declamatorio.  
"Will,ti ho trovato dei nuovi elementi per il tuo club,mi avevi parlato di quanto fossero state scarse le affluenze quest'anno e se perdete ancora una volta alle regionali dovrò chiudere il club sai che non abbiamo fondi,spero che questi giovanotti volenterosi ti aiutino a restare a galla"disse sorridendo sornione.

"Cosa?"esclamò Puck alzandosi di scatto.  
Finn mise una mano sulla sua spalla tirandolo nuovamente a sedere sul divanetto accanto a lui

"Preside"accennò poi calmo "Non farà sul serio,insomma non abbiamo tempo per fare i canterini,ci sono gli allenamenti,tra poco comincerà il campionato di football e le ragazze hanno le regionali con le cheerleader,insomma siamo i campioni uscenti in entrambe le discipline,non perdiamo da almeno tre anni,ci si aspetta molto da noi dobbiamo allenarci seriamente e studiare per il diploma,non possiamo farlo"spiegò con ovvietà.

"Non ci può costringere"aggiunse Puck un po' più stizzito.

Quinn se ne stava in silenzio mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
Io non riuscivo nemmeno a pensare,mi girava la testa,tanto da farmi sembrare tutto una semplice illusione,faticavo a tenere gli occhi aperti mi sembrava che tutto il mio corpo fosse fatto di piombo,le voci mi arrivavano ovattate e confusionarie,e poi faceva caldo,troppo caldo in quel posto.

Dovevo trovare Britt,si quella era l'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare,trovare Brittany per parlarle,per spiegarmi,prima però forse avrei potuto schiacciare un pisolino,giusto il tempo di allontanare il ronzio fastidioso che avevo in testa.

"Mi dispiace deluderla signor Noah ma io posso costringervi eccome,a meno che non preferiate essere sospesi,in quel caso non potreste comunque allenarvi oltre al fatto che non gioverebbe alla vostra condizione di maturandi,e soprattutto non gioverebbe a lei Puckermann ammesso e non concesso che riesca adiplomarsii con i suoi amici."disse l'uomo in tono di sfida.

Puck sbuffò vistosamente.

"Non prendetela come una punizione ragazzi,il Glee club non è un luogo di torture,vedrete che ci divertiremo,provateci almeno,semmai non vi trovaste bene,prometto che vi lascerò andare via quando volete,datemi una settimana di prova"intervenne gentile il professor Schuester sorridendo fiducioso.

Nessuno parlò.  
Quinn dal canto suo era contenta,alla fine lei voleva entrarci comunque nel club.  
Puck e Finn sapevano di non avere argomenti per replicare,e io ero troppo debole e stanca persino per respirare correttamente.

"Comincerete Lunedi,ah dite al signor Evans e anche alla signorina Motta che la punizione..oh"si interruppe lanciando uno sguardo dispiaciuto all'altro uomo "..Scusa Will,intendevo dire,l'invito è esteso anche a loro"disse il preside tranquillo.  
"E ora tornate pure in classe."concluse.

In quello stesso istante ci alzammo tutti,uscendo in fila come condannati a morte da quell'ufficio.

"E' assurdo,davvero assurdo,non posso credere che ci abbia incastrato cosi,ci ha praticamente messo con le spalle al muro quel bastardo ricattatore"cominciò a sbraitare Puck appena fummo nel corridoio deserto.

"Non possiamo farci niente amico,dobbiamo solo sperare di poterla fare franca con Schuester,lo hai sentito,una settimana sola e poi possiamo filarcela,se ci giochiamo bene le carte con lui non avremo problemi vedrai"lo rassicurò Finn dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Andiamo,poteva andarci peggio in fondo,ci poteva sospendere"disse Quinn incoraggiante.

"Non so se sia meglio la sospensione o questo sinceramente,aspettate che lo sappia Sam gli verrà un colpo"obbiettò Puck.

"Santana tutto bene?"Quinn si voltò a guardarmi stranita,per tutto il tempo non avevo detto neanche una parola,camminavo dietro di loro,lenta e dondolante,sentivo le gambe molli e la testa girava senza sosta tutto in torno a me sembrava fatto di fumo,e da quando mi ero alzata da quella sedia,un costante senso di vertigini mi aveva assalito.

"Non stò tanto bene,proprio no"biascicai prendendo coscienza che forse la causa del mio malessere non era solo da attribuire alle ore di sonno perse la notte prima.

"Sei bianca come un cadavere"osservo Puck con la sua solita delicatezza.  
"Puck!"lo rimproverò la mia amica,lui per tutta risposta si strinse nelle spalle borbottando un 'è la verità' appena udibile.

"Vuoi che ti accompagni in infermeria San?" domandò la mia amica premurosa,prendendomi la mano sudata.  
"No,io devo parlare con Brittany…appena la stanza smetterà di girare"dissi,lasciando che il mio peso si addossasse al moro più vicino.

"Sannie mi stò preoccupando"disse lei agitata prendendomi il viso tra le mani.

La sua voce mi arrivò come fosse lontana anni luce.  
All'improvviso sentì una presa salda in torno al busto,l'odore familiare dell'acqua di colonia di Puck mi invase le narici,mi sollevò dal pavimento sul quale mi ero accasciata,senza ricordarmi esattamente quando.  
Mi ritrovai tra le sue braccia,mentre si dirigeva verso l'infermeria seguito da Quinn e Finn.

Quando arrivammo,mi sentivo ancora più spaesata,il passo a affrettato di Puck mi aveva fatto venire il mal di mare,sentivo impellente il bisogno di vomitare,esigenza che si accentuò quando entrando ci ritrovammo davanti un Sam bianco come un lenzuolo,intento a riversare il contenuto del suo stomaco in una bacinella bianca forse per l'ennesima volta quella mattina.

"Signor Evans a questo punto credo sia meglio chiamare i suoi genitori e andare a casa"stava dicendo la signora Smith,l'infermiera della scuola "..Non posso davvero fare più nulla per lei,deve solo passare sa sé"spiegò,mentre il ragazzo continuava a vomitare.

" "chiamo Finn,la donna si voltò e il suo sguardo cadde subito su di me,che ancora stavo appollaiata tra le braccia del mio amico.

"Che è successo adesso?"domandò spazientita osservandomi.  
Puck mi posizionò sul lettino vuoto accanto a Sam,e la donna si avvicinò poggiandomi una mano sulla fronte.

"Non ho idea di cosa abbia,sembrava stesse bene fino a pochi minuti fa"si affrettò a spiegare Quinn preoccupata.

"Tesoro"chiamò la donna con fare materno,prendendomi il viso tra le mani per costringermi a guardarla "..Puoi dirmi esattamente cosa senti?"domandò cauta.

Feci per parlare ma nessun suono venne fuori dalla mia bocca se non una specie di verso incomprensibile,sudavo freddo,e mi fischiavano le orecchie,dormire,volevo solo chiudere gli occhi e dormire.

"Santana!" chiamò Quinn preoccupata,ma la sentivo appena,avevo chiuso gli occhi senza accorgermene.  
Dormire,dormire si era l'unica cosa che volevo c'era un'altra cosa più importante.

Trovai la forza di spalancare gli occhi,con una spinta rapida mi tirai a sedere sul lettino,l'infermiera indietreggiò di qualche passo.

"Devo parlare con Brittany "biascicai,tentando di alzarmi,appena i miei piedi toccarono terrà mi sentì crollare nuovamente all'indietro le gambe erano incapaci di sorreggermi e la testa girava vorticosamente.

"Santana!" urlò nuovamente la bionda mentre cadevo sul lettino,aiutata da Finn che prontamente era scattato in avanti per sorreggermi.

"Cos'è tutto questo sangue?"domandò preoccupata l'infermiera,la sentì prendermi la mano,cercai di aprire gli occhi,riuscì a vedere solo la donna che spostava la benda improvvisata che Quinn mi aveva messo la sera prima dopo avermi medicato,la stoffa bianca cosi come la mia mano,era ricoperta di sangue e i bordi della ferita sul mio palmo erano di uno strano colore violaceo,improvvisamente mi resi conto di quanto pulsasse e facesse male,ma fu una consapevolezza labile,pochi istanti e tutto diventò nero e silenzioso.

***

"Non posso credere di essere stata cosi stupida"borbottai nervosa richiudendo l'armadietto con un tonfo.

"Io tel'avevo detto che da quella potevi aspettarti solo guai"rispose Rachel di rimando.

"Non posso credere che mi abbia mentito cosi spudoratamente,e dovevi vederla poi cosi vicina a Puck"dissi stizzita,cercando di cacciar via dalla mente quel pensiero.

"Non credere che io sia meno delusa da Quinn,mi aveva detto che sarebbe andata ad una specie di festa con quel beota del suo ragazzo,ma non mi aveva certo parlato di una cosa del genere,è inaudito,credevo che cose così esistessero solo nei film"disse incredula la mia amica.

Neanche la ascoltavo,ero troppo impegnata a cercare di trattenere l'ennesima ondata di lacrime e rabbia,che già mi avevano accompagnato per tutta la nottata precedente.

Ero cosi profondamente delusa e arrabbiata,avrei voluto urlare proprio li in mezzo a quel corridoio gremito di studenti,prendere a calci tutti.

Il primo istinto era stato scappare,nascondermi da lei,per evitare di sfogarle contro tutta la mia rabbia,dovevo essere razionale,se c'era una cosa che odiavo era la violenza,verbale e non.  
Non avrei permesso a Santana di trasformarmi in una furia accecata dalla rabbia,no  
mi sarei calmata per conto mio,poi l'avrei cercata dandole la possibilità di spiegare,perché è cosi che fanno le persone mature,si prendono tempo,cercano di capire,non saltano a conclusioni affrettate…e sono sincere cazzo.

Istintivamente diedi un pugno al mio armadietto chiuso,facendomi piuttosto male.  
"Fanculo"sbottai massaggiandomi le nocche della mano,sotto lo sguardo comprensivo della mia amica.

IL suono di una sirena in lontananza ci fece sobbalzare,e attirò l'attenzione di tutti gli studenti quando rimbombò nel corridoio,annunciando che il veicolo era fermo probabilmente in prossimità dell'ingresso.

"Che succede?" domandò Rachel ad un ragazzo che se ne stava insieme alla folla accalcata alla porta.

"Santana Lopez si è sentita male,la stanno portando in ospedale"spiegò lui.

Spalancai gli occhi come piatti,e quasi sprofondai come se il pavimento mi si fosse sgretolato sotto i piedi.  
Senza indugiare oltre mi spinsi verso l'uscita facendomi strada a gomitate tra la folla di ragazzi curiosi.  
Arrivai appena in tempo per vederla stesa sulla barella priva di sensi.,con una maschera premuta sul viso,mentre la caricavano nella vettura.

Poco distante Quinn parlava frenetica con Finn e Puck,li raggiunsi di corsa,seguita dalla mia amica.

"Quinn!"chiamai correndo,mentre la ragazza si allontanava di corsa verso il parcheggio.  
La bionda si voltò incrociando il mio sguardo,gli occhi verdi pieni di lacrime,l'espressione afflitta.

"Che è successo?"chiesi col fiatone.

"Non lo so,si è sentita male,l'abbiamo portata in infermeria,ma pare si tratti di un infezione,ieri sera si è ferita con un pezzo di vetro,non lo so forse era sporco non ne ho idea,l'avevo disinfettata ma non è voluta andare al pronto soccorso,e..io..non lo so la signora Smith non ha potuto fare nulla.."disse tremando.

Milioni di lacrime mi riempirono gli occhi,tanto che la vedevo a stento dietro quel velo di amarezza e preoccupazione.

"Ragazze per favore non perdiamo la calma ok,vi prego,non scoppiate a piangere,si sistemerà tutto"disse prontamente Rachel,prendendo per mano me e l'altra bionda.

"Ora noi prendiamo la macchina e raggiungiamo Santana in ospedale,vedrete che le faranno una bella puntura o che so io,e starà meglio non c'è da preoccuparsi ok?"ci rassicurò calma la mora,guardando negli occhi prima me poi la cheerleader,entrambe con le lacrime agli occhi annuimmo piano.

"Non ho la macchina,stavo per prendere quella di San"disse Quinn con voce tremante.

"Perfetto,andiamo guido io"si affrettò a dire la mora,Quinn le rivolse un'occhiata poco convinta.  
"Non so se è una buona idea,San non lascia guidare la sua auto a nessuno se non a me,non credo le farebbe piacere sapere che…."  
"Che tu l'hai guidata in preda ad una crisi di panico col rischio di schiantarti in un muro?già non le farebbe piacere,ecco perché guido io,fine della in macchina ora"disse autoritaria la mia amica sfilando le chiavi dalla salda presa di Quinn che non pose troppe obbiezioni.

Salimmo in auto e Rachel mise in moto,seguendo l'ambulanza fino al pronto soccorso.

Chiusi gli occhi abbandonando la testa all'indietro,respirando il profumo della mia latina che impregnava i sedili e l'abitacolo.

Improvvisamente non mi importava più di nulla,ne della bugia,ne della delusione.  
Mi ritrovai soltanto a pregare con tutte le mie forze che stesse bene,che non le accadesse nulla.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per essere arrabbiata,ma in quel momento volevo solo che stesse bene.

***

"Sei una lumaca!" mi prese in giro lei prima di sciogliersi in una risata cristallina che mi tolse il respiro.  
Si voltò guardandomi sorridente mentre il vento le scompigliava i capelli.

-Dio quanto è bella-Pensai.

Avevo letto da qualche parte che per far innamorare una donna bisognava farla ridere,ma più lei rideva,più mi innamoravo io.

"Sono solo stanca"avevo replicato faticando a correre per raggiungerla,le mie gambe sembravano non voler collaborare nell'impresa,lei correva ridendo..correva sempre più lontano.

"Britt sul serio non riesco a correre cosi veloce,aspettami"le avevo chiesto col fiatone,ma lei non accennava a fermarsi.  
"Dai San,corri..andiamo"urlò lei sorridente come se nemmeno mi avesse sentito.  
"Britt aspetta,davvero non riesco a…" l'ultima parola mi morì in gola,mentre mi fermai per riprendere fiato,quando rialzai gli occhi lei non c'era più,sentivo solo il lontano eco della sua risata,ma non la vedevo,non c'era nulla in torno a me solo il vuoto,e il buio,e un fastidioso suono metallico.

***

Ce ne stavamo li in sala d'attesa,il pronto soccorso era poco affollato.  
Quinn aveva telefonato alla clinica del padre di Santana avvertendolo dell'accaduto,i medici l'avevano portata in una delle stanze,e un paio di infermiere non facevano altro che andare avanti e indietro.

Continuavo a fissare il pavimento torturandomi le mani,mentre l'altra bionda non faceva che camminare avanti e indietro,Rachel mi prese la mano,stringendola per rassicurarmi,e io sospirai di impazienza guardando l'orologio.  
Era li dentro già da mezz'ora.

Dei passi risuonarono nella sala,un uomo alto con un completo elegante e una valigetta fece il suo ingresso,la sua pelle olivastra,gli occhi scuri e profondi ,i capelli neri e gli zigomi alti non mi lasciarono dubbi su chi fosse quell'uomo cosi distinto e di bell'aspetto,che infatti ci venne in contro non appena incrociò lo sguardo di Quinn che lo guardò di rimando.

"Buon Giorno signor Lopez"disse educatamente la ragazza.  
"Ciao Quinn,signorine"ci salutò cortese con un cenno del capo sorridendo allegro."Allora?"domandò  
"Non ci hanno detto nulla,l'hanno portata di la"spiegò la bionda indicando la sala in cui era stata portata Santana.  
"Aspettate qui"disse lui calmo.  
Si avvicinò all'infermiera dicendole qualcosa,la donna annui subito scortandolo nella stanza.

Il signor Lopez usci pochi minuti dopo,seguito da un medico.

"Era solo una piccola infezione,sua figlia ha le difese immunitarie molto basse,e una mancanza di vitamine notevole nel sangue,dovrebbe mangiare di più e dormire infezioni di questo genere possono sfociare in qualcosa di grave se non curate in tempo,ma ovviamente non c'è bisogno che glie lo dica io"spiegò l'uomo accennando un sorriso al quale il signor Lopez rispose cortese.

"La ringrazio dottore,quando posso portarla a casa?"domandò  
"Beh c'è solo da aspettare che gli antiinfiammatori entrino in circolo,potrebbe sentirsi spossata inizialmente,è ancora intontita,ma può tornare a casa anche che stia a riposo e mangi qualcosa di leggero almeno stasera.L'infezione le ha portato un po' di febbre,potrebbe aumentare durante la notte,ma starà meglio domani mattina"lo rassicurò il medico.

L'uomo ringraziò il dottore,che si allontanò rapido.  
Ci avvicinammo di più al signor Lopez,che ci guardò sollevato.

"Pare sia solo una cosa da nulla,state tranquille porto a casa la piccola peste,potete raggiungerci li se volete,magari potreste farle compagnia,sua madre rientrerà domani e io ho delle operazioni oggi in ospedale,non posso spostarle"disse con fare ovvio,io e Quinn annuimmo energicamente.

L'uomo ci sorrise entrando nella stanza,dove Santana ancora con la divisa delle cheereos risposava,su un lettino,un'infermiera le tolse la flebo ormai esaurita.  
La sua mano era fasciata e nascondeva la ferita ricucita a dovere con tre o quattro punti di sutura.

Appena avvertì movimento nella stanza la latina spalancò gli occhi,e li puntò in quelli del padre.

"Oddio,sei qui?vuol dire che stò proprio morendo"disse col suo solito tono sarcastico,indebolito appena dalla voce flebile.

"Sempre la solita eh niña ,andiamo su"disse l'uomo ironico,aiutando la figlia a tirarsi in piedi.  
Senza indugiare corsi da lei,mentre il padre si posizionava al suo fianco io scivolai dall'altro lato,passandomi il suo braccio in torno al collo,e sorreggendola per la vita.

Lei mi guardò come se mi vedesse per la prima volta,un timido sorriso le si stampò sul viso.  
"Britt"sussurrò guardandomi.  
"Shh"dissi cauta "..non fare sforzi"la ammonì.

Aiutammo San a salire in macchina col padre,facendola accomodare sul sedile posteriore dell'elegante Jaguar,feci per raggiungere Quinn e Rachel che già si erano avviate verso la macchina della latina,ma lei mi fermò afferrandomi saldamente la mano.

La guardai fisso specchiandomi nei suoi occhi scuri e imploranti.

Senza bisogno di parole feci cenno a Quinn di andare e entrai in auto sistemandomi accanto a lei,senza smettere di stringerle la mano.

Il viaggio durò poco e fu estremamente silenzioso per noi due,il padre di Santana aveva passato tutto il tempo al telefono,lei se ne stava ad occhi chiusi stesa con la testa appoggiata alle mie gambe,continuava a stringermi la mano,e io avevo preso ad accarezzarle la testa.

Arrivammo a casa sua,Clara ci aspettava sulla porta visibilmente preoccupata,aiutai San a scendere dall'auto e suo padre accorse in mio aiuto,la prese in braccio senza sforzo,rivolgendomi un sorriso benevolo.

Santana non disse nulla,si lasciò portare fino in camera sua da suo padre,tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata sulla spalla dell'uomo,mentre ancora la sua mano stringeva la mia.

L'uomo adagiò la mora sul letto lasciandole un bacio su una tempia.

"Non aver paura mi preciosa,domani starai meglio"disse in tono rassicurante,prima di voltarsi verso me e Clara,mentre Quinn e Rachel ci raggiungevano.

"Io devo tornare in clinica ora,sono certo che a voi signorine non dispiacerà stare con Santana,"disse tranquillo io mi affrettai ad annuire.  
"Clara,preparale qualcosa di leggero e assicurati che mangi per favore"disse poi cortese rivolto alla donna,che senza rispondere si era già precipitata verso Santana per accarezzarle maternamente la testa.

"State tranquille,è una sciocchezza,non c'è motivo per agitarsi"aggiunse poi voltandosi verso il letto.

Prese tra le sue la mano ferita della figlia,lasciandovi un bacio,la latina aprì leggermente le palpebre incrociando gli occhi del padre.  
"Papà comprerà un bell'anello nuovo da mettere a questa manina appena sarà guarita princesa".

La ragazza ritirò la mano bruscamente voltando il viso dall'altra parte,ma l'uomo non sembrò scomporsi,ci salutò con un sorriso uscendo dalla stanza,e pochi istanti dopo sentimmo la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi.

"Su,adesso leviamoci questa divisa,va bene piccola?ci mettiamo su il pigiama,e dopo vado a prepararti una bella cenetta"si affrettò a dire Clara con fare materno sorridendo amorevolmente a Santana che si lasciò andare alle cure della donna.

Il telefono di Quinn suonò,la vidi osservare appena il display.  
"E' Finn"disse in tono piatto "..Devo rispondere probabilmente lui e i ragazzi vorranno sapere come stà"spiegò come per rispondere ad una silenziosa protesta da parte di Rachel che aveva abbassato lo sguardo sul pavimento.

La mora annui senza guardarla,e subito Quinn si allontanò.

Mi voltai nuovamente per osservare la donna che si stava prendendo cura della mia San.

L'aveva aiutata a sfilare la divisa e ad indossare il pigiama,le aveva sciolto i capelli accarezzandoli con cura,era incredibile vedere con quanta devozione si occupava di lei come fosse davvero sua madre,e forse lo era,forse era quello che più vicino ad una madre San avesse mai avuto.

La donna aiutò Santana a mettersi sotto le coperte poi mi osservò regalandomi un sorriso.

"Resterebbe con lei mentre preparo la cena?"mi chiese gentile.  
"Certo"mi affrettai a rispondere.  
La donna le diede un tenero bacio sulla fronte,e poi uscì dalla stanza.  
"Vado a cercare Quinn"disse a bassa voce Rachel uscendo a sua volta e socchiudendo la porta.

Appena ci lasciò sole la mia latina aprì a fatica un occhio,ed emise un piccolo lamento allungando la mano verso di me.  
Mi affrettai a raggiungerla scivolando accanto a lei sul materasso,rimboccai le coperte fin sotto il suo collo,e aprii le braccia perché potesse accoccolarsi sul mio petto.

Era cosi calda che avrebbero potuto cuocerle un uovo sul ventre,sperai che la mia pelle fresca potesse portarle un po' di conforto.

"Britt,mi dispiace tanto"soffiò sul mio petto tremando appena,affondando il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

"Shh..non parliamone adesso,riprenderemo il discorso quando starai meglio"sussurrai,stringendola a me,le lasciai un bacio sulla tempia,e lei tentò con le poche forze che aveva di divincolarsi dalla mia presa,alzando il viso per incrociare i miei occhi.

"No,Britt voglio,io voglio che ne parliamo ora…sono stata una stupida,non volevo mentirti mi,mi dispiace.."calde lacrime cominciarono a scivolare lungo le sue guancie accaldate,gli occhi resi lucidi dalla febbre sembravano fatti di petrolio liquido.

"San..basta..calmati"dissi seria,tentando di zittirla,poggiai una mano sulla sua guancia che quasi bruciava,lei trattenne il respiro.  
"Ne parleremo con calma quando starai meglio,ora devi riposare"dissi seria,quasi autoritaria,guardandola fissa negli occhi.

Lei non rispose,si limitò ad annuire appoggiando nuovamente la testa sul cuscino.

"Resterai qui con me per tutto il tempo?"mi chiese incerta con una tenerezza che mi fece tremare il cuore..

"Certo che resto"mi affrettai a dire.

"Anche se sono un'idiota,e ti ho mentito..e non mi merito niente se non il tuo odio?"domandò con lo stesso tono,facendomi sorridere.

"Anche se sei un'idiota,e mi hai mentito..anche se non ti ho perdonato,resterò,perché non potrei stare in nessun altro posto se non qui accanto a te…perché ti dovrei odiare,ma purtroppo o per fortuna ti amo" dissi calma."E ora dormi"aggiunsi.

Lei mi rivolse un'occhiata dispiaciuta,chiuse gli occhi mentre una nuova lacrima le rigava il viso.

"Non mi merito una come te,sono un completo disastro in tutto quello che faccio,e tu invece sei cosi,meravigliosa..non ti merito"mormorò tristemente ad occhi chiusi.

"Già,probabilmente è cosi,ma che tu mi meriti o no,ho paura che non faccia differenza,non posso starti lontana,anche se comincio a pensare che dovrei"dissi ironica.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei fissandomi con un misto di terrore e rammarico.

"Ho detto che dovrei..non che lo farò"la rassicurai.

"Britt ti giuro che ti ho mentito solo per proteggerti,io non ti farei mai del male volontariamente,tengo troppo a te,è solo che.."tentò di spiegarmi.

"Allora non vuoi proprio capire..devi riposare ora,non vado da nessuna parte,sarò ancora qui quando ti sveglierai e potremmo parlare all'infinito di quanto tu sia stata stupida,ora dormi e basta"la ammonì.

"Starai qui con me..promesso?"chiese in un lamento.  
"Promesso"sussurrai io "..Adesso dormi"

E lei obbedì,un po' forse per rassegnazione un po' per la stanchezza e la febbre che stava salendo,chiuse gli occhi e in pochi istanti il suo respiro si fece pesante,si addormentò tra le lacrime,tremando appena di tanto in tanto per i brividi che la febbre le provocava,mi alzai dal letto solo per recuperare u'altra coperta,mi ristesi accanto a lei,abbracciandola forte nel tentativo di dare un po' di sollievo a quei brividi.

Avrei dovuto essere arrabbiata con lei in quel momento,e lo ero in effetti,ma non l'avrei mai potuta lasciare da sola,le aveva promesso che sarei stata li al suo risveglio e non potevo mancare alla parola data,quello che le avevo detto era vero,benché mi costasse ammetterlo,non sarei potuta essere in nessun altro posto se non li,con lei,nonostante tutto.

Un leggero bussare alla porta semichiusa mi fece sobbalzare,Santana si era addormentata da circa un' ora e per tutto il tempo non avevo fatto altro che guardarla ipnotizzata dal ritmo lento del suo respiro.

Sollevai la testa dalla mia posizione,e intravidi Quinn che faceva capolino dall'uscio.

"Tutto bene?"domandò a bassa voce.  
"Dorme"mi limitai a dire dopo aver annuito leggermente.  
"Sono arrivati i ragazzi,volevano sapere come stava"mi informò,non avevo assolutamente sentito il campanello.  
"Non credo sia il caso di svegliarla"dissi contrariata.  
"Certo che no"convenne lei."..Perchè non vieni di sotto a mangiare qualcosa?"disse sorridendomi premurosa.  
"Le ho promesso che sarei stata qui quando si sarebbe svegliata"mi limitai a dire.  
"Sono certa che non si sveglierà tanto presto,andiamo ti sgranchisci un po' le gambe e torni"mi invitò lei.  
"In effetti dovrei andare in bagno"ammisi.  
Mi staccai contro voglia da quel corpo caldo,indietreggiai lentamente senza smettere di guardarla.

"Se ti può far stare più tranquilla resto io con lei"disse poi la bionda poggiandomi una mano sulla spalla.  
Non dissi nulla limitandomi ad annuire grata che avesse capito subito la mia preoccupazione nel lasciarla sola.

Uscii dalla stanza,lasciando la bionda a vegliare sulla mia San,e in quello stesso istante voltandomi mi scontrai quasi con qualcosa,anzi qualcuno.  
Sollevai gli occhi incrociando quelli color nocciola di Puck.

"Che ci fai qui?"dissi secca  
"Sono salito per vedere come stà Santana"spiegò lui  
"Dorme"dissi.

Nel trovarmelo li a pochi centimetri mi sentii assalire nuovamente dalla rabbia,non riuscivo a capire perché fosse li,come si fosse permesso di salire fino in camera di San,e soprattutto perché questa pretesa di vederla.

L'immagine di loro due cosi vicini la sera prima mi tornò davanti agli occhi e insieme ad essa un'odiosa riproduzione di tutte le innumerevoli volte in cui in passato ero stata costretta a vederli tubare davanti ai miei occhi senza ritegno.

Ebbi l'irrefrenabile impulso di dargli un pugno,soprattutto quando lui ignorando le mie parole si avviò verso la stanza.  
Decisi di lasciar perdere,presi a scendere le scale cercando di non pensare al fastidioso formicolio alla base dello stomaco e il tremolio nervoso che mi costrinse a stringere i pugni e a serrare la mascella.

"Brittany"Il ragazzo richiamò la mia attenzione,mentre già avevo messo piede sul secondo gradino.  
Mi voltai verso di lui,che mi osservava come se volesse leggermi dentro.

"Senti io non sono sicuro di aver capito cosa c'è fra voi,insomma tra te e Santana,ma so che qualcosa c'è,io la conosco bene,e posso dirti che fatta eccezione per Quinn non l'ho mai vista cosi legata a qualcuno,cosi presa,come lo è con te."disse avvicinandosi lentamente senza smettere di fissarmi.

"C-cosa ti ha detto?"domandai un po' incerta.

"Niente,lei non mi ha detto niente,io..il più delle volte non ho bisogno di parlare con lei per capirla,chi la conosce bene come me sa che basta guardarla,guardarla davvero per comprenderla,io la vedo per quella che è,come fanno pochi,forse solo Quinn sa farlo…e tu,tu sai farlo di sicuro,altrimenti lei non si sarebbe avvicinata tanto a te."spiegò.

Continuavo a guardarlo senza parlare,curiosa di capire dove volesse andare a parare quel suo discorso.

"Non so cosa pensi,ma voglio che tu sappia che c'è qualcosa di speciale tra me e Santana,non spetta a me dirti cosa,ma lei è importante per me,e tu sei importante per lei,perciò spero che potremmo andare d'accordo un giorno,diventare amici ecco."disse serio.

Alzai un sopracciglio guardandolo poco convinta.

"Non c'è nulla tra me e lei,non credo ci sarà mai più niente,intendo a livello fisico e sentimentale,se è questo che ti preoccupa"tenne a precisare.

"Io non ho detto nulla"dissi stringendomi nelle spalle.

"Lo so,ma ho sentito il bisogno di chiarire la cosa,voglio bene a Santana,come una sorella ormai,niente di più"disse "..E sono certo che non ti ha detto di quella festa per proteggerti da quello schifo,non per altro"aggiunse,prima di darmi le spalle entrando nella stanza.

Scesi al piano di sotto con le sue parole che ancora mi ronzavano in testa.  
Mi aveva un po' confuso,con quel suo discorso,non sapevo cosa aspettarmi,cosa esattamente lui avesse capito di me,e del mio rapporto con Santana.  
Più di tutto mi divorava la curiosità,ora più che mai avevo bisogno che la latina facesse chiarezza sulla natura del suo rapporto col ragazzo,volevo capire perché fossero cosi legati.

Una parte di me in ogni caso non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi sollevata,soprattutto per il fatto che lo stesso Puck mi avesse rassicurata,non c'era nulla tra loro,e questo era un bene,o almeno mi dava motivo di stare più tranquilla.

***

Riaprì gli occhi dopo quella che mi era sembrata un'eternità.

Non sapevo esattamente quanto tempo fosse passato,ma ero quasi certa che fosse ancora giorno quando mi ero addormentata,in quel momento invece fuori era buio pesto,e solo la flebile luce della abat-jour sul mio comodino illuminava la camera.

Accanto a me la mia bionda riposava,col viso poggiato sul cuscino,i capelli sciolti e l'espressione crucciata dipinta in volto.  
Mi presi qualche istante per osservarla,mi aveva promesso che sarebbe stata li al mio risveglio e infatti eccolo il mio piccolo miracolo,il mio paradiso personale.

Mi sporsi appena verso di lei,per lasciarle un bacio leggero sulle labbra appena dischiuse,il mio movimento la fece sobbalzare,scattò come una molla.  
Spalancò gli occhi nei miei.

"Scusa,io..non ti volevo spaventare"mi affrettai a biascicare dispiaciuta.  
"Non ti senti bene?"mi domandò preoccupata.  
"No..stò bene,stò,bene tranquilla"la rassicurai,lei si rilassò un po' respirando correttamente.

Si stese più comoda,avvicinandosi a me e allagando le braccia perché potessi ritrovare la mia posizione comoda in quella stretta ormai familiare.

"Quanto ho dormito?"domandai curiosa.

"Tanto,quattro ore più o meno"rispose in un sussurro,si avvicinò lentamente posando le labbra sulla mia fronte,si allontanò pochi istanti dopo tornando a guardarmi negli occhi.

"Hai ancora la febbre,ma credo sia scesa un po',hai fame?"mi domandò premurosa,mi limitai a scuotere il capo senza smettere di guardarla.

"Brittany,mi dispiace"dissi in un sussurro puntando gli occhi nei suoi,lei abbassò lo sguardo ma prontamente cercai i suoi occhi,sfilando una mano da sotto le coperte,corsi a posarla sul suo viso costringendola a guardarmi.

Era cosi piacevole la sensazione della sua pelle fresca a contatto con la mia cosi accaldata.

"Non volevo mentirti,lo so che è sbagliato,volevo solo tenerti lontana da quello schifo,insomma..non ci sarei andata neanche io,ma ho dovuto.."spiegai a fatica.

"Potevi parlarmene e basta"replicò lei "..Se la tua unica preoccupazione era tenermi lontana da li,bastava dirmelo,spiegarmi"aggiunse.

"Lo so,lo so..è stata una bugia stupida e inutile,lo so..io sono cosi abituata ad inventare scuse..mi dispiace,non ho altro modo per riparare all'accaduto."dissi sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto.

"Non mi piacciono le bugie Santana"replicò lei in tono piatto.

"Lo capisco"risposi.

"Un rapporto per essere sano,deve basarsi sulla sincerità,è l'unico modo perché ho bisogno di sapere che posso fidarmi di te."spiegò seria.

"Ma puoi,tu puoi fidarti di me Britt davvero"mi affrettai a dire,prendendole il viso tra le mani e avvicinandomi di più a lei,tanto da sfiorare le sue labbra con le mie ad ogni parola.

"Non è quello che mi hai dimostrato"rispose secca,senza mostrare alcuna emozione.

"Lo so"mi limitai a dire sconfitta,abbassando lo sguardo lasciando scivolare via le lacrime.

"Non mi perdonerai mai vero?" mormorai afflitta dopo un lungo silenzio.

"Non ho nulla da perdonarti,voglio solo non dovermi mai più trovare in una situazione del genere,voglio poter essere certa che ci sia l'assoluta sincerità tra noi,sempre"rispose.

"Io ti giuro che sarà cosi"dissi incrociando nuovamente i suoi occhi "Hai la mia parola"dissi sicura.

"La tua parola mi serve a poco adesso,ho bisogno di fatti Santana,di dimostrazioni concrete,e mi aspetto di averle da qui in poi,non voglio più trovarmi in situazioni come quella di ieri,e non voglio più fare questo discorso con te"replicò ferma.

"Ti dimostrerò che puoi fidarti di me"dissi sincera.  
"Staremo a vedere"replicò lei inespressiva.

"Perciò..sei ancora la mia ragazza?"domandai un po' incerta.  
Finalmente la sua espressione dura si sciolse in un sorriso.

"Per ora si,ma non farmi più scherzi del genere ti avverto,non stò accantonando la cosa,ti stò dando una seconda possibilità"mi ammonì,tornando subito seria.

"Non la sprecherò"affermai con un sorriso rilassato,stringendomi di più a lei,che mi accolse tra le sue braccia,accarezzandomi piano i capelli.

"Come fai ad essere cosi?"domandai sulla sua pelle.  
"Cosi come?"chiese curiosa.  
"Perfetta,comprensiva..unica"tentai di spiegare.  
"Non sono nessuna di queste cose…sono solo innamorata,e questo mi rende più paziente…o forse più stupida"disse sorridendo amaramente.

Alzai il viso,incrociando nuovamente i suoi occhi,la guardai seria,prendendo il suo viso tra le mani.

"Ti giuro che mai,mai nella tua vita dovrai pentirti di aver scelto me,sarò alla tua altezza Britt,farò in modo di meritarmelo il tuo amore..te lo giuro"promisi,seria come mai in vita mia.

Lei non disse nulla,una piccola lacrima le brillò all'angolo dell'occhio,scivolò veloce sul suo zigomo,e corsi a raccoglierla con le labbra,prima che potesse raggiungere il suo mento.

Poi scesi verso la sua bocca,per un bacio necessario che lei non tardò ad approfondire e nel quale io sarei voluta svanire totalmente.


	36. Chapter 36

"Vedi Quinn è tutta una questione di respirazione,non è tanto un problema di estensione vocale,quanto di diaframma…"

Rachel continuava a blaterare di inutilità da circa mezz'ora,e io continuavo a maledire mentalmente Quinn per averle chiesto consigli per la sua prima performance al Glee club,e per il modo disgustoso in cui guardava la nana che nel frattempo continuava a sparare a raffica in media sessanta parole al secondo,senza contare poi tutta la serie di cattivi auspici che avevo augurato a Figgins nel momento in cui mi ero resa conto che non avevo sognato il momento in cui ci aveva praticamente costretti ad entrare nello sfiga club,ma che era accaduto davvero.

"Ok rinfrescami la memoria,perché stiamo passando il sabato sera in compagnia di folletta cantastorie e Barbie arrapata?"bisbigliai fra i denti rivolta a Brittany che se ne stava stesa su un fianco accanto a me con il gomito puntato sul cuscino e il mento poggiato sulla mano chiusa a pugno,osservava come me la scena pietosa che avevamo di fronte agli occhi,con aria annoiata.  
Alla mia domanda parve riscuotersi e mi guardò storto.

"Non dovresti essere cosi acida,siamo qui perché sei stata male ieri e visto che il medico ti ha consigliato di stare a riposo,la tua migliore amica e la tua ragazza hanno deciso di fare un pigiama party per tenerti compagnia e risollevarti,e Rachel che è una persona dolce,comprensiva e che si è preoccupata molto per te nonostante tutto si è unita a noi..e adesso cerca di darvi consigli utili per il un'ingrata San"mi rimproverò seria,tornando a concentrarsi su Rachel che si era finalmente zittita solo per dare a Quinn una dimostrazione pratica del corretto metodo di respirazione.

Osservai col sopracciglio alzato la moretta in piedi con gli occhi chiusi,che teneva la mano di Quinn sulla sua pancia per farle sentire come il diaframma reagisse alla respirazione,poi guardai la bionda,intenta a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore guardando l'altra come fosse una enorme torta al cioccolato tutta da divorare.

"Io credo piuttosto che quelle due cercassero solo una buona scusa per tubare in tranquillità,in che non mi tocca minimamente,almeno finchè l'atto non si consumi davanti ai miei poveri occhi innocenti,ma dovevano venire proprio qui a giocare alla maestra e all'alunna?"dissi ironica "..gioco in cui peraltro io e te siamo molto molto più brave"aggiunsi con un filo di malizia piegando il ginocchio e sfiorando la sua gamba lasciata scoperta dagli shorts del pigiama che indossava.

"Fai la brava"cantilenò lei senza guardarmi.

"Io sono sempre brava,in tutto ciò che faccio.."soffiai allusiva.  
Lei si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio scettica.

"E poi io sono convalescente,ho bisogno di riposo,e molte molte cure,non della stupida Berry che mi fa sanguinare le orecchie con le sue stupide chiacchiere sull'arte del gorgheggio"mi lamentai.

"..A tale proposito"cominciai,rotolando sul materasso per ritrovarmi stesa sul fianco,col viso a pochi centimetri dal suo "..perchè non le mandiamo di sotto a canticchiare allegramente per i fatti loro mentre noi facciamo un nuovo gioco?hai mai giocato al dottore e all' ammalato?"soffiai maliziosa sulle sue labbra sfiorandole con le mie,lei non rispose,limitandosi a guardami poco convinta.

"L'ammalata la faccio io..per ovvie ragioni..comincia a pensare alla cura più efficace,mentre io caccio le rompiscatole"proposi cercando nuovamente le sue labbra,ma lei mi negò il bacio dandomi una leggera spinta.

"Non essere scortese"mi rimproverò impassibile,prima di alzarsi a sedere al centro del materasso,lasciandomi li scioccata,e anche un tantino offesa dalla sua freddezza.

"Allora Quinn hai già pensato alla canzone da cantare al Glee?"domandò allegra alla bionda.  
"In realtà ho una mezza idea,ma stò ancora valutando"rispose la mia amica con un sorrisetto sornione.

"Io mi sono permessa di farvi una piccola lista,nel caso aveste dubbi su cosa scegliere,credo che questi piccoli suggerimenti possano esservi di grande aiuto.."cominciò entusiasta Rachel correndo a recuperare nella borsa un foglio di carta più simile ad un lenzuolo.

"Allora,le mie proposte sono.."cominciò schiarendosi la gola.

"Risparmia il fiato Puffina puffetta,non canterò nulla proposto da te.."gracchiai acida,Quinn e Brittany mi rivolsero in contemporanea due sguardi assassini,e io mi riscossi ricordando la mia promessa "..ma solo perché so già cosa cantare"dissi calma stirando le labbra in un sorrisino forzato.

"Ah si?e quale canzone sarebbe..illuminaci"cantilenò Quinn incrociando le braccia col sopracciglio sollevato e il suo ghigno divertito.

Stupida bionda appena siamo sole ti sgozzo.

"Beh…io…non posso dirlo,perché è una sorpresa"mi affrettai a spiegare.

Tutte e tre mi guardarono scettiche,e io cercai in tutti i modi di mantenere un'espressione sicura.

"Sapete stavo pensando di iscrivermi anche io a questo punto"Ci informò Brittany rompendo il silenzio.

"Sarebbe fantastico Britt,e non sai quanto ci farebbe comodo,siamo un po' malridotti con le coreografie lo sai,è una vita che cerco di convincerti..ma ovviamente doveva entrarci Santana per farti finalmente ragionare"borbottò Rachel incrociando le braccia sarcastica.

"Puoi dirlo forte Hobbit."dissi orgogliosa,strizzando l'occhio alla mia bionda che mi guardò senza tradire alcuna emozione.

Corrugai la fronte indispettita.  
Era strana dal giorno prima,non mi aveva lasciata un attimo,tranne che un oretta quella stessa mattina per tornare a casa a prendere un ricambio e il pigiama,ma era inspiegabilmente fredda e mi rivolgeva a stento la parola.

"Io la trovo un'ottima idea Britt,sarà divertente ne sono certa"cantilenò Quinn allegra"..Che ne dite di guardare un film adesso?"propose poi.

"Uh avete mai visto Funny Girl?"Rachel si illuminò battendo le mani come una bambina.  
"Almeno un milione di volte"disse Britt annoiata roteando gli occhi.  
"Nemmeno sotto tortura"le feci eco io.  
"Vada per Funny Girl"annui Quinn entusiasta "Non l'ho mai visto e sono curiosissima"cinguettò sbattendo le lunghe ciglia e guardando Rachel languida.

"Disgustosa ruffiana bugiarda"soffiai acida guadagnandomi una schiaffetto sulla coscia da parte della mia bionda.

Ala fine dovemmo accontentare Frodo,che tirò fuori dalla borsa il dvd originale del film e uscì per prima dalla stanza seguita da Quinn,anche Brittany si alzò dal letto sfuggendo al mio ennesimo tentativo di abbracciarla.

Ok adesso sono stanca.

Mi alzai dal letto seguendo l'allegro terzetto che già si apprestava a scendere in salotto per godersi il film sul divano d'avanti al televisore a schermo piatto.

Quando vidi che le prime due si trovavano già in prossimità delle scale,afferrai la mia bionda per il polso bloccandola.  
"Britt Britt mi daresti una mano a cambiare la medicazione?"domandai tirando fuori una scusa qualsiasi.  
"Clara ti ha medicato la ferita questa mattina e ha cambiato la garza"obbiettò lei.  
"Si..è vero ma,credo sia il caso di ricambiarla,ti dispiace?"ritentai.  
Lei si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle annuendo.  
"Perché voi non cominciate a scendere e a guardare il film?noi arriviamo tra un minuto"proposi poi alle altre due che si guardarono in modo eloquente prima di avviarsi al piano di sotto senza una parola.

Senza indugio trascinai Britt in camera mia,richiudendo la porta alle mie spalle.

"Allora,dove sono le garze sterili?"domandò  
"Non ne ho idea e al momento non mi interessa"dissi seria."voglio sapere che ti prende" conclusi

Lei mi guardò stranita.

"Ma di che parli?"domandò.  
"Non fingere di non capire,è da ieri che sei strana,voglio una spiegazione"ordinai.  
"San hai di nuovo la febbre per caso?"domandò ironica.  
"Non prendermi in giro,che ti prende?ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"domandai,lei sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Secondo te?"domandò.

Roteai gli occhi sbuffando.

"Ancora con questa storia,ti ho già chiesto scusa,e ti ho promesso che mi sarei fatta perdonare non è bastato?"obbiettai.

"Sono molto delusa San,vorrei fare finta che non mi importi ma non è cosi,mi dispiace"spiegò "..ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per sbollentare la rabbia."concluse.

"Britt.."soffiai supplichevole avvicinandomi,le presi la mano "..Preferirei mille volte che sbollentassi la rabbia urlandomi contro che ignorandomi completamente,mi distrugge sentirti cosi fredda"confessai guardandola negli occhi.  
"E' una punizione troppo grande..sul serio…non puoi trovarne un'altra?"dissi supplichevole accennando un sorriso,che fece sorridere anche lei.

"Qualsiasi altra punizione,ma non questa freddezza,sul serio mi stringe il cuore"la pregai,avvicinando le labbra alle sue,per un tenero bacio che mi concesse,finalmente, era dalla sera prima che non riuscivo ad incontrare le sue labbra,ero in totale astinenza.

Feci per approfondire quel contatto che tanto mi era mancato,ma lei indietreggiò di qualche passo guardandomi maliziosa.

"Qualsiasi altra punizione eh?"domandò sorridendo."..Come ti senti?"mi chiese poi dal nulla.

"Bene"mi affrettai a dire,sperando che si stesse informando della mia salute solo per accertarsi che fossi più che in forze per fare qualcosa di più interessante che litigare.

"Stai bene?oh"disse dispiaciuta abbassando lo sguardo "..Perciò immagino che il dottore non ti serva più.."continuò con un filo di voce.

Spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa e l'eccitazione.

"Oh,no…in realtà credo mi stia tornando la febbre sai?stò male,mooolto molto male"dissi leccandomi le labbra automaticamente.

Lei sorrise regalandomi lo sguardo più malizioso che quei due zaffiri potessero creare.

"Allora subito a letto"soffiò con voce roca.

Afferrò la mia maglietta,tirandomi verso di lei,feci per baciarla ma mi evitò.

"Questa via.."ordinò sfilandomi quell'indumento "..devo controllare i battiti sai com'è"disse ovvia,prima di poggiare l'orecchio sul mio petto.

La lascia fare accarezzandole i capelli e sorridendo.

"Eh no signorina,non ci siamo,questo cuoricino è un po' lento.."obbiettò sollevandosi e spingendomi verso il letto.  
"Lasci che la aiuti a mettersi comoda"soffiò sulle mie labbra sfilandomi il reggiseno,mi mordicchiai il labbro sorridendo,e lei mi spinse con poca delicatezza sul materasso.

Allungai le braccia nel tentativo di tirarla verso di me,rimasi delusa quando la vidi indietreggiare,ma subito il sorriso ritornò nel vedere che era ritornata verso la porta solo per chiuderla a chiave,nel riavvicinarsi si fermò ad osservare qualcosa,che poi si calò per recuperarla.

Mi lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa giocherellando con la sciarpa di Rachel,utilizzata dalla Diva per proteggere le sue preziose,e fastidiose aggiungerei,corde vocali.

"Che intenzioni ha dottoressa?"domandai ironica.

" Ho bisogno di assicurarmi che la mia paziente resti ferma,e si lasci visitare"spiegò salendo a cavalcioni su di me,che prontamente mi stesi meglio sul materasso.

Ridacchiai,mentre mi lasciavo legare alla testiera del letto.

"Bastava chiedere,ho tre paia di manette.."confessai quasi orgogliosa.

Lei spalancò la bocca indignata.

"Cattiva,cattiva Bambina "soffiò sulla mia bocca.

"Ho una sorella gemella che fa la poliziotta..la manderò ad occuparsi di te in un secondo momento"cantilenò facendomi ridacchiare ancora.

Strinse la sciarpa con un nodo,fermandomi i polsi,poi osservò il suo lavoro soddisfatta,con la punta delle dita sfiorò il mio viso,e il collo continuando la sua discesa sul mio corpo,ebbi un fremito quando le sue dita accarezzarono le curve dei miei seni sfiorando appena i capezzoli.

Continuò la sua discesa, fino ad arrivare all'elastico dei miei pantaloncini,si spostò dalla sua posizione per poterli sfilare insieme alle mutandine,sollevai le anche per aiutarla nell'impresa,mentre venivo colta da un gemito involontario.

Chiusi gli occhi beandomi del suo tocco delicato.  
La sentì scivolare accanto a me e stendersi,avvicinò la bocca al mio orecchio.

"Sai ho deciso di accontentarti,non voglio più essere fredda con te…ho pensato ad una nuova punizione,decisamente più divertente"soffiò allegra,mi morsi il labbro.  
"Almeno più divertente per me.."aggiunse,io riaprii gli occhi rivolgendole uno sguardo interrogativo.

Non ebbi il tempo di chiedere nulla,avvicinò il viso al mio e con uno scatto inaspettato mi leccò velocemente le labbra,spostandosi subito dopo,e impedendomi di approfondire il contatto.

La sua bocca si posò sulla pelle sensibile del mio collo cominciando a depositarvi una serie di baci roventi,alternati a piccoli morsi non troppo delicati.

"Britt"soffiai in preda ai brividi.  
A quella mia piccola reazione lei sorrise sadica passando voluttuosamente la lingua sul mio collo,e alla base della mia gola.

Sospirai,esponendo quanto più possibile la gola alla sua bocca famelica.

Lei continuò la sua discesa,finchè non arrivò al seno,avvicinò le labbra d un capezzolo facendomi gemere d'anticipazione.

Lentamente cominciò a soffiarvi appena sopra,facendomi salire brividi lungo il collo.

"Brittany"soffocai un gemito mentre lei continuava a prendersi gioco di me,soffiando ripetutamente su quella zona sensibile e facendo lo stesso anche dall'altro lato.

"Non…ti prego non fare cosi"cercai di persuaderla,ma tutte le mie suppliche furono soffocate da un lamento di frustrazione quando sentì la punta della sua lingua scivolare con una lentezza esasperante in torno alla pelle più scura sul mio seno,tutto in torno a quel bottoncino fremente.

Cominciai a contorcermi impaziente sotto di lei,e improvvisamente il fatto di essere legata,con l'impossibilità a di toccarla cominciava a non essere più divertente.

"Brittany"gemetti nuovamente,senza ottenere risposta.

La punta della sua lingua scivolò rapida lungo i miei addominali,sulla mia pancia,girò un paio di volte in torno al mio ombelico,e senza ritegno leccò avidamente le linee dell' inguine,finchè non arrivai a sentire il suo respiro caldo sul mio centro.

Istintivamente allargai di più le gambe senza più trattenere i sospiri eccitati,lei ridacchiò tra le mie pieghe,prima di cominciare a soffiare sul mio centro,e su e giù sulla mia apertura.

"Cazzo.."gemetti mordendomi le labbra "Britt smettila di fare cosi"ordinai quasi stizzita al limite della sopportazione.

"Se facessi qualcosa che ti piace che punizione sarebbe?"affermò con ovvietà,prima di sfiorare la mia apertura con la punta dell'indice,spalancai gli occhi incrociando i suoi mentre compiva quell'operazione un paio di volte,poi sorrise maliziosa,prima di portarsi quello stesso dito alle labbra per sfiorarne,con la lingua, il polpastrello umido del mio piacere.

Mi agitai ancora di più a quella vista,gemendo senza ritegno,e mordendomi il labbro inferiore con forza.

"Ti prego"soffiai in preda alla disperazione .Lei si limitò a fare un cenno negativo con la testa,senza smettere di sorridere compiaciuta.

Risalì il mio corpo,lasciandomi un bacio velocissimo a fior di labbra prima di allontanarsi rapida.

"Britt per favore"la supplicai in un lamento,cingendole i fianchi con le gambe nel tentativo di tenerla ancorata a me,ma lei riuscì a liberarsi, si alzò appena spogliandosi completamente sotto il mio sguardo avido,poi tornò a stendesi su di me.

Scivolò su e giù un paio di volte,procurandomi una cascata di brividi,poi posò una mano sul nodo che stringeva i miei polsi e che ero quasi riuscita ad allentare,l'altra mano scivolò tra i nostri corpi nudi.

"Ho cosi tanta voglia di te Santana"soffiò roca al mio orecchio,facendomi sospirare.  
"Allora che spetti?fa l'amore con me Britt,ti preo .L-liberami le mani"la implorai,mentre mi contorcevo sotto di lei,desiderosa di poterla toccare.  
"Lo farei..ma sei stata troppo cattiva"disse fintamente dispiaciuta.

Con la punta delle dita prese ad accarezzare il mio interno coscia,per poi risalire sfiorando appena la mia intimità,la mano continuò la sua salita tra i nostri corpi,sfiorando la mia pelle che ormai andava a fuoco,indugiò appena sulla mia pancia,poi lentamente portò la sua mano sulla sua stessa intimità,soffocando un gemito sulla mia pelle,con quelle stesse dita risalì il mio collo,fino a lambire con i polpastrelli la mia bocca,dischiusi le labbra sfiorando quelle falangi con la punta della lingua,il sapore paradisiaco della sua eccitazione mi diede alla testa,e credetti di impazzire,gemetti di approvazione chiudendo gli occhi,presi a succhiare disperatamente le sue dita avida.

Nello stesso momento il suo ginocchio scivolò tra la mie gambe posandosi direttamente sul mio centro,senza aspettare oltre,presi a strusciare la mia intimità ripetutamente su quel lembo di pelle,nel tentativo di alleviare la mia sofferenza.

Ritirò rapida le dita,lasciandomi insoddisfatta,cominciai a gemere senza ritegno quando il suo ginocchio prese a muoversi sulla mia intimità seguendo il ritmo dettato dal mio bacino,la frizione era piacevole ma non saziava il mio desiderio,lasciandomi tremendamente frustrata.

"Brittany ti prego stò impazzendo"la implorai guardandola negli occhi con le lacrime che minacciavano di liberarsi da un momento all'altro.

Incurante delle mie suppliche,la bionda in preda ai sospiri e ai brividi provocati dal desiderio che lei stessa provava,chiuse rapida le labbra in torno al mio capezzolo cominciando a succhiarlo avidamente e stuzzicando ancora di più il mio desiderio tanto da farmi urlare involontariamente.

"Per favore..Brittany ti prego.."quasi urlai disperata.

Per tutta risposta,lei si spostò al mio fianco,stendendosi di lato accanto a me,mi guardò con gli occhi colmi di desiderio e io dovetti assistere allo spettacolo più erotico e allo stesso tempo più frustrante che avessi mai visto.

La bionda si portò nuovamente la mano tra le gambe,cominciando ad accarezzare la sua stessa intimità.

"Dio, quanto vorrei che fossi tu a farlo"soffiò al mio orecchio con la voce rotta dai gemiti che lei stessa si stava provocando.

Orai sudavo freddo,presi a divincolarmi contorcendomi in preda al desiderio accecante e al'eccitazione che continuava a farsi strada in me pronta a esplodermi nel basso ventre,se avesse continuato in quel modo,sarei potuta venire semplicemente guardandola,con le orecchie piene dei suoi gemiti.

"Oh..Santana"soffiava tra un gemito e l'altro,al mio orecchio senza accennare a smettere di sfiorarsi in modo indiscreto sotto i miei occhi.  
Sussurrava il mio nome,perché era me che voleva,e io volevo lei.  
Dio se fossi riuscita a liberarmi.

"Brittany..ti prego,non ti mentirò mai più lo giuro..te lo giuro per favore…per favore"la implorai,ormai ero disperata oltre ogni limite,in quel momento avrei dato qualunque cosa,tutto mi sarei venduta l'anima per poterla toccare..perchè lei toccasse me.

"Al diavolo..non ce la faccio" sbraitò lei incapace di andare avanti con quel gioco sadico.

Con l'agilità di una gatta,si tuffò rapida sulla mia intimità affondando la lingua dentro di me senza ritegno e facendomi urlare di piacere,poi senza accennare a smettere salì cavalcioni su di me,scivolando all'indietro,mi ritrovai la sua intimità fremente di desiderio all'altezza delle labbra,mentre lei continuava a divorarmi avida facendo scivolare la lingua tra le mie pieghe.

Incapace di resistere allungai il collo quel tanto che bastava,per poter lambire con la bocca le pieghe umide della mia bionda,soffocai un gemito nella sua intimità quando lei chiuse le labbra in torno al mio centro succhiandolo avidamente,poi impaziente anche io di assaporarla affondai la lingua dentro di lei facendola gemere senza ritegno.

L'eccitazione accumulata fino a quel momento,esplose tutta insieme,raggiungemmo l'orgasmo quasi nello stesso istante urlando entrambe, l'una sull'intimità dell'altra respirando a fatica.

Senza nascondere l'indifferente sforzo,la mia bionda si sollevò lasciandosi poi cadere accanto a me stremata,trovò appena le forze di liberarmi dallo stretto nodo che ancora mi incatenava le mani,mi allungai a recuperare il lenzuolo appallottolato ai piedi del letto,per poi coprirci entrambe.

"Aspetta Rachel e Quinn.."provò ad obbiettare lei con un filo di voce.  
"Quinn sa dov'è la camera degli ospiti,tranquilla"risposi senza aprire gli occhi.  
Lei non aggiunse altro,rotolò sul lato allungando le braccia verso di me.  
"Sei una stronza lo sai vero?"soffiai lasciandomi abbracciare.  
"Te lo sei meritato..hai avuto anche troppo se io fossi stata un po' più forte ti avrei lasciato totalmente insoddisfatta"mi avvertì lei ironica."..Non farmi più arrabbiare cosi"mi avvertì.  
"Non ci penso proprio"la rassicurai,prima che entrambe cadessimo tra le braccia di Morfeo.

***

Quando arrivammo alla porta della sala del coro San era abbastanza nervosa.

"Perché sei cosi agitata?"domandai.  
"Non voglio andarci"sbraitò lei per l'ennesima volta quella mattina.

"San smettila di fare la bambina coraggio,e poi confessalo sei nervosa solo perché non hai provato la tua canzone neanche una volta questo week-and"la canzonò Quinn,facendo ridacchiare Rachel.

"Già,perché a differenza di te miss pura di spirito-parole e ho passato il mio tempo in modo più utile e soddisfacente." Rispose la latina sprezzante.

"San.."la rimproverai dandole una gomitata,mentre Quinn ignorò completamente le sue parole entrando seguita da Rachel.

"Che c'è?non è colpa mia se hanno sabato passato la nottata a scegliere la canzone adatta invece di.."  
"Dacci un taglio adesso"la bloccai io,facendole segno di entrare.

Lei sbuffò sonoramente poi entrò e io la seguì.  
La vidi incrociare lo sguardo di Rory,che la squadrò altezzoso,per un attimo mi parve di vedere le fiamme bruciare nei loro occhi.

Prendemmo posto lontano dal gruppo del glee accanto agli altri amici di San tutti decisamente contrariati,tranne ovviamente Quinn che sorrise soddisfatta a Rachel guadagnandosi uno sguardo stanito di Finn.

"Bene ragazzi,come avete potuto notare abbiamo nuovi membri"Disse allegro il professor Schuester indicando noi.  
Gli altri del Glee rivolsero loro delle occhiatacce,sorrisero solo a me,in fondo erano praticamente i miei amici di una vita.

Ebbi un'improvvisa folgorazione,in quel momento li in quell'aula il mio mondo e quello di Santana si stavano incontrando,da una parte c'erano tutti i miei amici,dall'altra i suoi.

I potenti,gli eletti con le loro divise,le loro giacche da campioni da un lato.  
E gli sfigati,i perdenti dall'altro con tutte le loro insicurezze.  
E io nel mezzo.

Ingoiai a vuoto guardandoli uno per uno.  
Mike stringeva la mano di Tina,il ragazzo era uno dei miei più cari amici,oltre che un bravissimo ballerino,fu l'unico che i ragazzi salutarono entrando,forse perché come me aveva fatto il provino,per entrare nella squadra di Football ed era stato preso senza indugi,benché non amasse particolarmente indossare la giacca.

Accanto a loro Rory,fissava il vuoto infastidito,dietro sul gradino più alto Kurt a gambe incorniciate guardava con sopracciglio alzato i nuovi arrivati,sussurrando di tanto in tanto qualcosa all'orecchio di una Mercedes particolarmente stizzita.  
A chiudere il cerchio c'era Blaine che si limitò a scambiarsi uno sguardo confuso con un ragazzo alto con un piercing al naso e lunghi capelli rasta,lo conoscevo di vista,era nuovo a scuola,mi pare si chiamasse Joe.

"Scusi il ritardo proff"disse Artie allegro facendo il suo ingresso sulla sua sedia a rotelle,guardò il quadretto che componevamo con aria scioccata,poi senza dire nulla spinse la sua sedia fino a sistemarsi nello spazio vuoto tra Rory e Rachel.

"Bene,allora chi comincia?"Trillò Shuester entusiasta?

"Io"mi alzai incapace di rimanere ancora cosi a lungo seduta,avevo ripassato il giorno prima la coreografia di quel pezzo,non ero li per cantare,ma la cosa mi divertiva molto.

Riproposi la canzone Dinosaur di Keisha,la stessa che avevo usato per il provino delle cheereos,la coreografia era sempre la stessa,ma stavolta cantai io parola per parola,divertendomi da matti e guadagnandomi un bel po' di sguardi languidi da parte della mia latina che non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso.

Dopo di me fu la volta di Sugar che cantò Big Spender,facendo sanguinare le orecchie a tutto il glee,nessuno disse nulla alla fine della sua esibizione ma era abbastanza chiaro che la ragazza non avrebbe avuto assoli.

Appena la tornò a sedersi Quinn scattò in piedi entusiasta sotto lo sguardo fiducioso di Rachel.  
Cantò' It's a Man's World',in modo eccellente,dopo di lei Finn cantò ' Jessie's Girl '.  
Anche il ragazzo non se la cavava male,ma la parte più divertente fu quando si alzarono Sam e Puck,con lo sguardo di chi la sa lunga,entrambe presero le chitarre che avevano portato per l'occasione,stupendo tutti,non avevo idea che suonassero.  
Cantarono Friday meritandosi un applauso da parte di tutti,anche dei più restii.

"Beh sembra che il glee abbia fatto davvero ottimi acquisti"affermò il professor Schuester piacevolmente stupito "..Manchi solo tu Santana"aggiunse poi.

La latina si alzò un po' incerta,raggiunse il centro della sala guardandoci uno ad uno,e soffermandosi un bel po' su di me,poi prese un lungo respiro e si avvicinò ai musicisti per sussurrargli qualcosa.

Ero emozionata,non l'avevo mai sentita cantare.  
La musica partì e istintivamente sorrisi,perché appena le prime note riempirono la sala il broncio incerto della mia San scomparve per lasciare spazio ad un sorriso deciso.

Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself,  
And I Look Across The Water.

And I Think Of All The Things,  
Of What You're Doing,  
And in my head I Paint A Picture.

Rimanemmo tutti a bocca aperta,la sua voce era qualcosa di magnifico,cantava divinamente,e il suo sorriso sincere mentre ad occhi chiusi si lasciava andare alla melodia era impagabile,non mi era mai sembrata cosi bella.

'Cause since I've Come Home,  
Well My Body's Been A Mess,  
And I Miss Your ginger Hair,  
And The Way You Like To Dress.

Puntò gli occhi nei miei e io sorrisi facendole un occhiolino,mentre tutti cominciarono ad ondeggiare al ritmo di musica.  
Mike mi si avvicinò sorridendo allegro.  
"Bel pezzo,questa musica è grandiosa,potremmo montarci su una coreografia"propose  
"Si,magari un bel rock acrobatico,sarebbe figo"risposi entusiasta,lui annuì.

Oh Won't You Come On Over,  
Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me,  
Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Cantava la mia San , allegra e spensierata come poche volte l'avevo vista,e io ero felice,felice per lei,felice di poter ascoltare la sua voce meravigliosa,in quel momento pensai che il suo canto cosi come la sua risata fossero le uniche cose in grado di farmi sorridere.

Did You Have To Go To Jail,  
Put Your House Out Up For Sale,  
Did You Get A Good Lawyer.

Quinn la guardava con orgoglio,l'unica che non sembrava felice era Rachel,che stava assistendo all'esibizione con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati e una mano posata sul petto.

I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan,  
I Hope You Find The Right Man,  
Who'll Fix It For You.  
Are You Shopping Anywhere,  
Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.

Did You Have To Pay That Fine,  
That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.

Presi dal ritmo travolgente tutti si alzarono battendo le mani a tempo di musica,accompagnando la performance strepitosa di una Santana ormai estasiata.

Well Since I Come Home,  
Well My Body's Been A Mess,  
And I Miss Your Tender Hair,  
And The Way You Like To Dress.

Shuester era praticamente al settimo cielo,sicuramente con una voce strepitosa come quella della mia San le avevamo provinciali e nazionali in tasca.

Oh Wont You Come On Over,  
Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me,  
Oh Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...

L'esibizione terminò tra gli applausi e gli urletti di approvazione,Santana accennò un piccolo inchino sorridendo e io corsi istintivamente ad abbracciarla.

"Mio Dio sei stata perfetta"le sussurrai all'orecchio guadagnandomi un sorriso.  
"Porca miseria Snixx dove la tenevi nascosta questa voce da paura"esordì Sam dandole una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

"Beh Santana devo assolutamente farti i complimenti,voglio dire,incredibile davvero,in realtà devo complimentarmi con tutti,davvero bravi" si complimento il professore.  
"Rachel tutto bene?" domandò poi l'uomo guardando la ragazza che era rimasta immobile per tutto il tempo nella stessa posizione scioccata.

"I-Io..si..ecco..sei stata davvero b-brava Santana,io non mi aspettavo..ecco"biascicò la mia amica.  
San assunse il suo solito ghigno divertito.

"Ti è venuto un colpo eh Hobbit?e pensa che non ho mai studiato canto in vita mia…che vuoi farci,c'è chi si alza alle cinque di mattina da una vita per costruirsi un minimo di talento..e chi come me ha un dono naturale"disse altezzosa facendole l'occhiolino e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Quinn e una gomitata da parte mia.

"Sarà anche una stronza,ma ha una voce da Dio,ne avevamo bisogno"borbottò Mercedes,Kurt annuì perplesso.

"Scelta interessante Santana" la voce di Rory ci fece girare tutti,era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo seduto in disparte a braccia incrociate,la mia latina lo guardò interrogativo e lui sorrise.

"Beh Valerie?una canzone dedicata ad una donna…' Mi mancano i tuoi capelli morbidi,perché non torni a casa..' un testo interessante"disse allusivo.

"E' una canzone come un'altra,un omaggio ad una delle mie cantanti preferite tutto qui"rispose lei sprezzante.

"Oh certo..o magari un omaggio a Valerie..non cercherai di dirci qualcosa per caso?"a quelle parole mi si incastrò il respiro in gola,Santana strinse gli occhi riducendoli a due fessure infuocate,e strinse i pugni.

"Ok stronzetto.."disse sprezzante avanzando verso di lui,in quello stesso istante Puck e Sam la trattennero per i fianchi mentre lei cominciava a dimenarsi e ad urlare verso Rory "..yo soy de Lima Heights adiacent hijo de puta,sabes lo que pasa a Lima Heights?cosas malas.."

La latina continuava ad urlare contro il ragazzo che indietreggiò un po' spaventato mentre i due atleti cercavano di tenerla ferma.

"Ora basta,basta ho detto"intervenne Schuester.  
"Questo non va bene,non mi piace,Santana sei qui da nemmeno un'ora e già litigate?non voglio vedere queste scenate qui dentro,il Glee è una famiglia,vale anche per te Rory" li rimproverò l'uomo,in quello stesso istante la campanella suonò,la latina prese un lungo respiro,e io feci per tirarla via di li prendendola per un braccio.  
Sotto lo sguardo stupito di tutti gli altri che mano mano uscirono bisbigliando tra loro e lanciando occhiate interrogative alla latina e a Rory.

***

Brutto stronzo,maledetto.  
Dios quanto avrei voluto spaccargli quel brutto muso irlandese che si ritrovava, idiota.

Brittany mi trascinò fuori,con l'aiuto di Quinn.

Entrambe cercarono di calmarmi,mentre Rory si avviava dall'altra parte del corridoio seguito da quegli sfigati dei suoi amici,improvvisamente ebbi un'illuminazione,mi divincolai dalla presa di Britt per correre da Puck,Sam e Finn che erano rimasti in dietro.

"Ha chiamato lui la polizia"dissi semplicemente al gruppetto che chiacchierava ancora scosso dall'accaduto.  
"L'irlandese bastardo?"domandò Puck in preda alla rabbia.  
"Si,è stato lui ne sono certa"riadii io.  
"Adesso lo gonfio per bene"esordì Sam.  
I tre si guardarono negli occhi per pochi istanti prima di scattare alla ricerca del ragazzo.  
"Avrai quello che ti meriti zucchina,e appena ti becco da solo ti do in resto" soffiai a denti stretti.

"San?!" Britt era tornata in dietro a sua volta guardandomi interrogativa.  
Mi sforzai di sorridere come niente fosse e la raggiunsi.

***

"Coraggio Britt Britt datti una mossa,io metto play ti avverto"urlò Santana dal salotto.  
"Uh mi perderò l'inizio sai che dispiacere"sbuffai ironica sbucando dalla cucina con i pop corn appena fatti.

Anche quella sera mi aveva costretta a guardare Il Signore degli anelli,la terza parte.  
Secondo lei era giusto che mi sorbissi tutti i suoi film preferiti,poiché quando stavamo da lei la costringevo a guardare i cartoni.  
Personalmente mi ero stufata di quella saga,ma avrei fatto di tutto per farla contenta.

Mi lasciai cadere sul divano accanto a lei,sgranocchiando i pop corn annoiata.

"Non dovresti più fare scenate come quella di oggi"dissi distrattamente ricordandomi all'improvviso di quel particolare di cui volevo parlarle.  
Lei capì subito a cosa mi riferivo e mi guardò di sottecchi.  
"Ha cominciato lui"sbraitò.  
"Non è un buon motivo,la violenza non risolve nulla"le ricordai seria.  
Lei non rispose,si limitò a far schioccare la lingua scocciata,premendo Play e concentrandosi sul televisore.

"Ah funziona cosi?quando il discorso non ti piace mi ignori e basta?"domandai indispettita.  
"Eh già"si limitò a rispondere.

Spalancai la bocca indignata prima di lanciarle una manciata di pop corn lasciandola stupita e un po' offesa.

"Brutta spudorata"ringhiò prima di lanciarsi su di me,e cominciare a farmi il solletico.

"No il solletico no,,ti prego,sei sleale"cercai di fermarla,ma lei non accennava a voler smettere cominciò a farmi il solletico ghignando sadica mentre io sotto di lei non riuscivo a smettere di ridere e contorcermi tentando di afferrarle le mani,con la paura di poterle far male poiché sul suo palmo spiccava ancora la ferita da poco richiusa.

La mia risata fu contagiosa,perché in poco tempo anche lei cominciò a ridere di gusto.  
Smise di farmi il solletico,posizionandosi tra le mie gambe,stendendosi su di mio divano era decisamente più scomodo del suo letto,ma non mi importava,adorava averla addosso.

"Chiedi scusa"ordinò lei.  
"Dammi un bacio"dissi imitando il suo tono autoritario.  
"Neanche per sogno"cantilenò lei a pochi centimetri dal mio viso.

Senza preavviso mi allungai leccandole le labbra in un movimento rapido,e spostandomi subito dopo.  
Lei ci mise un secondo a registrare l'accaduto e accantonando ogni proposito di resistere si tuffò sulle mie labbra per un bacio affamato.

La serratura della porta scattò facendoci sobbalzare,la latina fece un salto degno di un felino e scattò dall'altra parte del divano nel momento stesso in cui io mi rialzai a sedere e la porta si aprì.

"Ciao ragazze"ci salutò mia madre entrando seguita da papà che portava in braccio la piccola Ashley addormentata.

"Salve signori Pierce"salutò educatamente San.  
"Hey..come..come stà zia Sarah?"domandai cercando di sembrare naturale.  
"Bene,ti saluta tanto"rispose papà prima di avviarsi di sopra per mettere a letto Ash mentre la mamma spariva in cucina.

In quello stesso istante il telefono di Santana squillò un paio di volte.

La latina lo prese prontamente leggendo l'sms che le era appena arrivato,improvvisamente la sua espressione mutò,impallidì di colpo.

"Che succede?"domandai allarmata.  
"E' Puck,devo andare"disse scattando in piedi.

"C-Cosa..andare dove?"domandai stranita.  
"Da lui"rispose distrattamente recuperando la giacca "…perdonami guarderemo il film un'altra volta"si affrettò a dire.

"San ma che succede?"domandai alzandomi a mia volta,la sua fretta e quell'espressione stralunata cominciavano ad allarmarmi.

"Puck ha un'emergenza ha bisogno di me"disse semplicemente.

"Vengo con te"esordi allora.

"No"urlò quasi con un po' troppa foga,si riscosse vedendo la mia espressione sorpresa e riprese fiato ".Non è necessario davvero" aggiunse più calma.

"Sono la tua ragazza"soffiai abbassando il tono e avvicinandomi di più "..Hai promesso di non nascondermi nulla,fidati di me..per favore,se è davvero un'emergenza,lascia..che ti aiuti,che vi aiuti"la implorai.

Ci guardammo negli occhi per un secondo infinito,poi lei prese un profondo respiro.

"Ok..andiamo"disse semplicemente.


	37. Chapter 37

Il viaggio in macchina fu estremamente silenzioso.

Britt aveva tentato un paio di volte di chiedermi cosa fosse successo,mi ero limitata a stringermi nelle spalle biascicando un 'lo vedrai' frettoloso.

Ero tesa da morire,sapevo cosa fosse accaduto a Puck e la cosa mi rendeva nervosa.

Arrivammo a casa del ragazzo,una villetta piccola e apparentemente vecchia al centro di un giardino non troppo curato,fermai l'auto e presi un profondo respiro prima di voltarmi verso Britt che guardava la vecchia casa dal finestrino.

"Britt Britt"soffiai richiamando la sua attenzione,la bionda si voltò osservandomi interrogativa.

"Ci sono un bel po' di cose,che ancora non sai di me,cosi come ci sono cose particolari che forse no sai di Puck,so che non c'è bisogno neanche di dirlo,ma per rispetto del mio amico devo farlo.."presi un ulteriore respiro "..Tutto ciò a cui stai per assistere deve necessariamente rimanere tra noi,intesi?"la guardai  
serissima,lei rimase un po' sorpresa,forse allarmata da quella mia richiesta cosi decisa,ma non disse nulla limitandosi ad annuire sicura senza staccare gli occhi dai miei.

"Bene"sospirai"..andiamo"dissi semplicemente,scendemmo dall'auto oltrepassando il cancelletto aperto,la strada in cui Puck abitava era abbastanza scura,pochi lampioni in lontananza illuminavano la sera e un vento freddo mi penetrava nelle ossa.

Bussai alla porta un paio di volte.

"C'è il campanello"mi fece notare Britt.  
"Meglio di no"la rimbeccai.

Dopo pochi istanti la porta si spalancò,ci ritrovammo davanti una bambina di circa sei anni i lisci capelli scuri le ricadevano sulle spalle,dietro una frangetta adorabile spuntarono gli occhioni color nocciola indossava un pigiamino azzurro con degli orsacchiotti e stringeva tra le manine un peluche a forma di scimmietta,si era alzata sulle punte dei piedini nudi per riuscire ad arrivare alla maniglia.

Appena mi vide spalancò gli occhi arrossati e gonfi di sonno.

"Santana"quasi urlò di gioia regalandomi un sorriso.

Mi abbassai sulle ginocchia aprendo le braccia.

"Ciao Giuly"sorrisi mentre la bimba si lasciava stringere,senza indugiare la sollevai tra le mie braccia e lei si strinse ancora più forte in torno a me,portando una manina dietro la mia nuca.

"Tesoro perché sei scalza,fa entiriamo"dissi piano entrando in casa e invitando Britt a fare lo stesso.

La bionda entrò richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle e guardandomi stranita mentre lasciavo una serie di baci sulla guancia della bimba.

La guardai di rimando accortami della sua sorpresa.

"Giuly voglio presentarti una persona,questa è Brittany una mia amica,Britt lei Giuly la sorellina di Puck"spiegò.  
Brittany allargò la bocca in un sorriso guardando la bimba che ricambiò il suo sguardo un po' incerta.

"Ciao Giuly"disse la bionda.  
"Ciao"soffiò la bambina prima di nascondere il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

Sorrisi della tenerezza di quello scricciolo.  
Ok odiavo i bambini,puzzano,piangono e rompono le scatole di solito,ma da quando avevo conosciuto Giuly avevo capito che qualche bambino poteva fare eccezione.

"Dov'è Puck?"domandai alla bambina.  
"E' di sopra con mamma"soffiò lei mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore "..Mamma non si sente bene sai?stà male di nuovo"spiegò un po' incerta.

Chiusi gli occhi per qualche secondo respirando a lo sguardo cadde sulla tv accesa del salotto.

"Che guardavi?"domandai cercando di apparire tranquilla.  
"La sirenetta"disse la bimba entusiasta.

"Wao,ma lo sai che è uno dei miei cartoni preferiti?"cantilenò Brittany all'improvviso,la guardai rivolgere alla bambina uno sguardo allegro.  
"Ti dispiace se lo guardo insieme a te?"domandò alla piccola,che si limitò ad annuire.

La misi giù e lei sgattagliolò verso il salotto fiondandosi sul divano.

La bionda mi guardò seria.

"Stò io con lei,va a vedere che succede"disse.

La guardai sorridendo,allungai una mano lasciandole una leggera carezza sulla guancia,prima di avviarmi su per le scale.

A passo lento attraversai il piccolo corridoio fino all'ultima camera,la porta era semi aperta,inginocchiata davanti al Water una donna con in dosso una vestaglia rosa,i capelli lunghi e scuri disordinati si lamentava con le braccia incrociate sullo stomaco dolorante mentre profondi coniati di vomito la investivano.

Dietro di lei il mio amico le teneva la testa cercando di rassicurarla.

"Hey"soffiai entrando.

Puck si voltò verso di me,aveva gli occhi gonfi e lucidi di pianto.  
Ingoiò a vuoto e io con lui.

Un nuovo coniato di vomito da parte della donna ci fece sobbalzare entrambe e lui interruppe il contatto visivo per tornare a concentrarsi su di lei.

"Coraggio mamma,andrà tutto bene vedrai"la rassicurò il ragazzo con poca convinzione.

"Credevo che avesse smesso"soffiai,inginocchiandomi a mia volta.  
"Lo credevo anche io..stava cosi bene ultimamente,sembrava il bastardo è tornato"spiegò.  
"Cosa?..quando?"domandai spalancando gli occhi come piatti.  
"L'altro ieri,si è presentato qui dopo due anni,io ero a lavoro,ha portato una stupida bambola a Giuly,e ha cominciato con le solite cazzate..l'ha fregata di nuovo con le sue chiacchiere,si è fatto dare un po' di soldi e poi è sparito un'altra volta." Disse con rabbia.

"Che figlio di puttana"ringhiai io.

"Erano tre mesi che non beveva,io..credevo davvero che fosse guarita"disse il ragazzo sconfitto guardando la madre che aveva smesso di vomitare e teneva la testa scompostamente posata sul bordo del Water.

"Si riprenderà Noah,andrà tutto bene vedrai"lo rassicurai allungando una mano per fargli una carezza,lui annuì poco convinto.

"Voglio andare a chiamare il dottor Percy,prima barcollando è caduta dalle scale"disse indicando una ferita coperta alla meno peggio sulla fronte della donna "..Credo servano dei punti"spiegò.

"Vai tranquillo"dissi sicura.  
"GIuly dov'è?"domandò all'improvviso preoccupato.  
"E' di sotto,con..con Brittany"dissi incerta.

"Cosa?"sbottò lui facendo sobbalzare la madre.  
Gli feci cenno di abbassare la voce e lui si ricompose guardandomi storto.  
"Perché cazzo l'hai portata qui?"domandò acido.  
"Era con me quando mi hai mandato il messaggio,voleva aiutarci a tutti i costi ho dovuto Puck..tranquillo mi fido di lei" spiegai.

"No,no che non dovevi,non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa vi lega,di quanto ti fidi di deve entrare nei fatti miei"mi rimproverò lui.

"Stiamo insieme Puck"dissi senza nemmeno accorgermene.  
"lei è la mia ragazza adesso"Mi affrettai a spiegare.

Lui mi guardò come se neanche mi vedesse.

"Ma che cazzo dici?"soffiò scioccato.

"E' cosi e non chiedermi come sia successo non lo so nemmeno io ,il punto è che mi fido di lei..mi fido sul serio,e se non vuoi fidarti tu,beh fidati almeno di me..ok?"chiesi implorante.

"Q-quindi tu..sei..sei lesbica?"chiese lui scioccato.

"NO"mi affrettai a dire con troppa enfasi "..cioè..non lo so..non ne so nulla,so solo che stò con lei e per la prima volta in vita mia mi senti completa e felice,mi sento al mio posto…e questo è tutto"mi affrettai a spiegare.

Lui si limitò ad annuire incerto.

Stava per dire qualcosa quando il sonoro pianto di un bambino risuonò nel corridoio facendomi sobbalzare.

Il mio amico parve riscuotersi dalla trance momentanea guardandomi preoccupato.

"Beth è qui?"domandai incredula.

"Toccava a me tenerla oggi"spiegò lui,come se si fosse appena ricordato di quel particolare.

"Cazzo"soffiai "..Perchè accidenti non hai chiamato sua madre?"domandai acida.

"Se le dico che è successo ancora non me la lascerà più tenere qui…"disse lui con lo stesso tono.

Mi presi qualche secondo per pensare al da farsi,poi dopo un lungo respiro,lo guardai.

"Mettila a letto"dissi indicando la donna ormai addormentata "..Poi corri dal dottore,mi occupo io delle bambine"dissi semplicemente alzandomi.

Riattraversai il corridoio fermandomi di fronte ad un'altra porta,la aprii.

Un'unica lampada a forma di stella illuminava la cameretta pochi giocattoli sparsi in giro,carta da parati rosa sui muri,un lettino sfatto con le coperte di Barbie da una parte e una culletta di legno dall'altra.

Mi avvicinai alla culla,la bimba piangeva agitando in aria le manine.

"Hey raggio di sole"soffiai cauta,allungai le mani per prendere la piccola.  
"Che succede dolcezza?"domandai lasciando che il suo peso si adagiasse sulla mia spalla,poggiai una mano sulla testolina della bimba che si lasciò andare calmando il pianto quando presi a cullarla dolcemente.

"Eccoci,va tutto bene tesoro,zia San è qui adesso shh"cercai di rassicurare la piccola il cui respiro diventava mano mano regolare.

Aggiustai con la mano il bordo del suo pigiamino giallo arricciatosi sulla schiena.E recuperai dalla culla il ciucciotto e la copertina rosa.

"Adesso chiamiamo la tua mamma ok?"soffiai cauta.

Uscì sul pianerottolo,la porta della camera della madre di Puck era aperta e una fioca luce filtrava dal suo interno,mi avvicinai vedendo il ragazzo imboccare le coperte alla donna ormai addormentata.

Lui si accorse di me,accese la luce sul comodino,spegnendo quella principale,e mi raggiunse sulla porta.

"Tutto bene?"domandò accarezzando la testolina della bimba che ora giocherellava tranquilla con una ciocca dei miei capelli.  
"Si credo si sia svegliata perché aveva perso il suo ciuccio"spiegai.

"Devo andare a chiamare il dottore,voglio che le dia un'occhiata"disse il ragazzo indicando la donna.  
"Vai tranquillo"lo rassicurai.  
"La chiamerai vero?"domandò sconfitto,continuando a guardare la piccola.  
"Sai che devo farlo..ma non preoccuparti le parlerò io,sarà comprensiva vedrai"dissi calma cercando di tranquillizzarlo,ma lui parve non ascoltarmi.

Scendemmo insieme al piano di sotto,quando entrammo in salotto,trovammo Brittany seduta sul divano,intenta a fissare i titoli di coda del cartone ormai finito,appoggiata con la testa sulle sue gambe Giuly dormiva serena stringendo il suo peluche.

"Ciao Britt"salutò Puck poco convinto.  
"Ciao"soffiò lei,prima di spostare lo sguardo su di me,e corrugare la fronte vedendo la bimba tra le mie braccia.

"Vado e torno in un attimo"disse poi il ragazzo dopo aver lasciato un bacio sulla fronte della sorellina.

"Ok"annuii io.

Il mio amico prese la giacca e le chiavi dell'auto uscendo di casa a testa bassa.

Presi un profondo respiro incrociando lo sguardo confuso di Brittany.

"San ma che succede?"mi domandò preoccupata.

"Oddio Britt..è cosi complicato"cercai le parole,mentre la bimba ormai completamente sveglia si era voltata ad osservare la bionda giocherellando col suo ciuccio.

"Un'altra sorellina di Puck?"mi domandò indicando la piccola.  
"Beh..non esattamente,ecco..tel'ho detto è complicato"biascicai.  
"Tenta almeno di spiegarmelo"mi incitò lei.

"Dammi un minuto ok?"presi tempo,cercando il telefono di casa.  
Appena lo trovai composi in fretta il numero.

Il telefono squillò un paio di volte,poi una voce allegra rispose.

"Pronto?"cantilenò la voce facendomi intendere di essere reduce da una lunga risata.  
"Ehy,dove sei?" domandai secca.  
"Cinema..che succede?"disse più seria dopo qualche secondo.  
"Io sono da Puck ,e forse è il caso che venga anche tu"mi limitai a dire.  
"Che cazzo è successo?"sbottò lei col panico nella voce.  
"Niente..non agitarti ok..è tutto a posto,solo,vieni qui va bene?..ma tranquilla,non correre è tutto sotto controllo"la rassicurai.  
Lei sospirò.  
"Ok porto a casa Rachel e arrivo"si limitò a dire prima di staccare il telefono.

Tornai a rivolgere l'attenzione a Brittany,che non aveva smesso neanche per un istante di fissare la bimba.

"Quinn"sussurrò pochi secondi dopo.  
Io trattenni il respiro.  
"Cosa?" domandai.  
"La bambina,somiglia cosi tanto a Quinn"spegò lei "..o almeno sembra che le somigli"si corresse.

Alzò lo sguardo incatenandolo al mio e io dovetti cedere a quegli occhi indagatori,presi un profondo respiro,sedendomi accanto a lei sul divano,tra di noi solo la piccola Giuly che dormiva indisturbata,mentre Beth in braccio a me aveva preso a strofinarsi le manine sugli occhi assonnati.

"Due anni fa..più o meno,sono successe un po' di cose,fu un anno strano,per tutti noi in realtà."presi a raccontare,sperando che l'emozione non mi tradisse e che le lacrime che già minacciavano di arrivare frenassero la loro corsa.

"Abbiamo fatto tutti cose molto stupide in quel periodo..per esempio io sono andata a letto con Finn"dissi facendo un'espressione schifata nel tentativo di smorzare la bionda curvò le labbra in una smorfia prima di tornare seria.

"Il padre di Puck è un poco di buono,è sempre stato uno stronzo,uno che vive di espedienti,dipendente dal gioco d'azzardo..in pochi anni si è giocato tutto a carte,si è ritrovato sommerso dai debiti..debiti con gente che non scherza affatto..ha speso tutti i risparmi della famiglia per pagare tutti i debiti e quando si è reso conto che quei soldi non bastavano per toglierlo dai guai,è sparito"

"Sparito?"domandò la ragazza.

"Si sparito,da un giorno all'altro cosi all'improvviso,sen'è andato,lasciando la madre di Puck da sola con i due figli."spiegai."…Sommersa dai debiti del marito"aggiunsi.

"Noah ha cominciato a lavorare dopo la scuola,per cercare di dare una mano in casa,sua madre nel frattempo è caduta in una forte depressione e ha pensato bene di affogare i suoi dispiaceri nell' alcol..affogarceli letteralmente".

La bionda trattenne il respiro poggiando una mano sul viso della bimba addormentata.

"Non è una donna cattiva,o pericolosa..è solo molto molto fragile"spiegai "..non ha mai fatto del male a Giuly ne a Noah,si limita a fare del male a se stessa e basta..erano tre mesi chi stava più o meno bene,l'avevamo convinta a rivolgersi agli alcolisti anonimi e stava funzionando,ma il padre di Puck si è rifatto vivo per sfilarle altri soldi,e lei è crollata un'altra volta"dissi amareggiata.

"Non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarla,un altro parente?"domandò lei con un filo di voce.

"La zia di Puck ogni tanto li aiuta,gli passa un po' di soldi,si occupa di Giuly,ma vive fuori città e ha già tre figli piccoli a cui badare non è semplice per lei correre qui ogni volta."spiegai.

"Perché non si rivolgono a qualcun altro,insomma ci sono degli ottimi centri di disintossicazione per chi soffre di dipendenza.."lei tentò di ragionare sulla cosa ma la bloccai.

"Puck è minorenne,se sua madre finisse in terapia i servizi sociali le leverebbero la custodia dei figli,e sia lui che Giuly finirebbero in qualche casa famiglia o chissà dove,Puck ama sua sorella più di qualsiasi altra cosa,non permetterebbe mai che la portassero via"spiegai.

Lei annuì poco convinta abbassando lo sguardo sulla piccola.

"E lei invece?"chiese dopo qualche minuto indicando la bimba ormai appisolata tra le mie braccia.

Altro profondo respiro.

"Questa e Beth,ma non spetta a me raccontarti di lei,mi sono già spinta troppo oltre coinvolgendoti negli affari di Puck"mi limitai a dire.

In quello stesso istante bussarono frettolosamente alla porta,e io mi alzai rapida andando ad aprire.

Una Quinn sconvolta e preoccupata si precipitò in casa,lasciando cadere la borsa e sfilandosi la giacca,allungò le braccia e le passai delicatamente la bimba.

"Non dirmi che è successo di nuovo"biascicò nervosa,stringendo a se la piccola che si risvegliò dal torpore per regalare un sorriso alla bionda.

Non ebbi il coraggio di parlare,mi limitai ad abbassare la testa sconfitta annuendo lievemente.

"Cazzo."sbottò lei irritata "..mi aveva giurato che non sarebbe ricapitato.."cominciò  
"Q. calmati ti prego"tentai.

"Calmarmi? Non ci penso nemmeno,io capisco i suoi problemi ma non posso permetterlo..può fare quello che le pare ma non posso lasciare che accada qualcosa,non quando mia figlia è qui" sbottò la ragazza dirigendosi in salotto,si fermò di colpo incrociando lo sguardo di Brittany,le due bionde trattennero il respiro guardandosi in silenzio per un lungo minuto.

"B—Britt"balbettò la mia amica "..ma che ci fai qui?"domandò,bianca come un lenzuolo.

"E' quello che stavo cercando di dirti..era con me quando Noah mi ha chiamato"spiegai.

Calò nuovamente il silenzio interrotto dalla mia bionda,che prese un profondo respiro prima di parlare.

"Qualcuno vuole per favore spiegarmi che cazzo succede?"domandò seria.

Mi morsi il labbro serrando gli occhi,mentre Quinn riprendeva la calma,sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto al divano.

"Britt,ti ricordi più o meno due anni fa?non so se ci hai fatto caso,per qualche mese ho saltato la scuola"cominciò la ragazza.

Britt ci pensò un po' su,poi annuii.

"Si avevo sentito che avevi preso una brutta infezione qualcosa ai polmoni mi sembra"tentò di ricordare lei ,la mia amica annuì.

Io sorrisi amaramente,ricordavo quel periodo,Quinn era venuta a scuola finchè i segni della gravidanza non cominciarono a diventare evidenti.

Suo padre non avrebbe mai permesso che si venisse a sapere che proprio lei,la amata e perfetta figlia del sindaco aspettava un bambino a sedici anni,ma allo stesso tempo lo stampo profondamente cattolico della famiglia non avrebbe sopportato un aborto.

E cosi avevano deciso di mandare Quinn in campagna da alcuni zii,con la scusa di un'improvvisa malattia respiratoria che aveva costretto la ragazza all'assoluto riposo per cinque mesi,con amici e conoscenti i genitori avevano tirato fuori una storia assurda,sul fatto che purtroppo o per fortuna la signora Fabray fosse rimasta incinta proprio in questo periodo cosi complicato per la sua primogenita,e cosi si erano trasferite entrambe fuori città,Quinn per rimettersi,e sua madre per prendersi cura di lei e portare avanti una difficile gravidanza arrivata in tarda età.

Ogni fine settimana mi infilavo in auto e guidavo per raggiungere la mia amica,nessuno sapeva la verità,tranne i parenti più stretti,io,Finn,Sam…e naturalmente Puck,il padre di Beth.  
Quinn continuava a studiare da casa,io le portavo gli appunti e la aiutavo a non rimanere indietro,dovette fare un esame integrativo per non perdere l' passò senza problemi.

Ritornò a scuola dopo l'estate più in forma che mai,più bella di sua sorellina Elisabeth Fabray,le somigliava in modo impressionante.

Quando la mia amica aveva confessato ai suoi della sua gravidanza inaspettata,li aveva pregati fino allo sfinimento di non costringerla a dare in adozione il madre a sua volta aveva vissuto durante la gravidanza della figlia la frustrazione provata per non essere riuscita a dare un altro figlio al marito che tanto lo aveva desiderato in passato.

Per Quinn crescere sua figlia come fosse una sorella,era sicuramente meglio che non rivederla mai più,e per i suoi genitori era l'occasione di poter avere un altro figlio,di riconciliare il loro rapporto ormai divenuto freddo.

Cosi decisero,la bambina sarebbe cresciuta in casa di Quinn,avrebbe chiamato mamma e papà quelli che in realtà erano i suoi nonni,e avrebbe sempre visto Q. come una sorella maggiore e Puck come il simpatico amico della sua sorellona che ogni tanto la portava in giro.

D'accordo con i genitori Quinn giurò che non avrebbe mai rivelato la verità alla bambina ne a nessuno se loro avessero acconsentito a tenerla.  
Fu esattamente questo che la bionda raccontò ad una Brittany incredula.

Tra lei e Puck era stato solo sesso,nessuno dei due provava sentimenti forti,tant'è che entrambe si erano rifatti una vita rimanendo amici,e lei poco dopo si era messa con Finn.

"E..questo è tutto..ogni tanto Puck mi chiede di tenerla qui,sua madre sa la verità,le fa piacere stare con la nipote..almeno credevo che le facesse piacere ma a quanto pare non riesce a controllarsi nemmeno per Beth..e questa è l'ultima volta che permetto a Puck di tenerla qui"borbottò

"Quinn non puoi fare cosi"intervenni io "..Capisco che ti preoccupi per il bene di tua figlia.."  
"Di mia sorella"mi corresse lei fredda."..Mi preoccupo per mia sorella Santana,lei non dovrebbe stare qui in mezzo a questo casino,non ha nulla a che vedere con Puck ne con quella donna"sbottò acida.

"Quinn non fare cosi ti prego"cercai di farla ragionare ma lei era irremovibile.

"No,questo è troppo,mi dispiace per Noah ma io devo pensare al bene di Beth,ed è per questo che ora la porto a casa nostra,da sua madre..da nostra madre"disse con espressione dura,ingoiando a vuoto."Fine della discussione"sentenziò.

Io annuii sconfitta,e la bionda si voltò verso Brittany che ancora ci fissava sconvolta.

"Britt..io..ecco.."biascicò

"Non lo dirò a nessuno,soprattutto a Rachel"sbottò la bionda come se le avesse letto nel pensiero "..ma mi aspetto che lo faccia tu prima o poi"aggiunse seria.  
Quinn annuì lievemente.

"M-mamma"si lamentò la piccola tra le braccia della mia amica.  
Quinn prese a cullarla lievemente e la bimba scoppiò in lacrime.  
"Mammaa"urlò ancora in un lamento biascicando quella parola.  
"Adesso andiamo dalla mamma Beth,stiamo andando.."tentò di rassicurarla la bionda stringendola a se.  
"Ci vediamo domani a scuola"si limitò a dire tristemente,avviandosi alla porta.

Feci per aprirla ma fui preceduta da Puck che entrò seguito da un ometto basso e grassottello con folti capelli bianchi e gli occhiali da vista calati sul naso.

"Buona sera"biascicò l'uomo.  
Lo salutammo cordialmente e Puck indicò il piano superiore,l'uomo si avviò ripercorrendo una strada fatta già altre volte.

Il ragazzo guardò la bionda che stringeva tra le braccia sua figlia che ancora si lamentava chiedendo insistentemente di sua madre.

"Mi dispiace"biascicò lui abbassando lo sguardo come se avesse già intuito cosa sarebbe accaduto.

"Anche a me Puck,davvero"soffiò lei.  
"Puoi venire a trovarla a casa mia quando vuoi comunque,lo sai."aggiunse la bionda,il ragazzo annuii e lasciò un bacio sulla testa di sua figlia prima di spostarsi per permettere a Quinn di uscire.

"Vado a vedere che dice il dottore"si limitò a dire il ragazzo salendo le scale,io sospirai tornando in salotto da Britt.

La mia bionda mi guardava come se neanche mi vedesse.

"Il dottor Percy è un amico di famiglia,è fidato si occupa sempre lui di Hanna quando stà male"spiegai,anche se lei non aveva domandato nulla.

A piccolo passi raggiunsi la bionda sedendomi sul bracciolo del divano accanto a lei.

"Tutto bene BrittBritt?"domandai preoccupata,accarezzandole il viso e facendo pressione sulla sua guancia perché si voltasse a guardarmi.

Lei mi fissò con gli occhi più azzurri che mai.

"Io..non riesco a..a crederci..insomma.."tentò di parlare ma le parole le morirono in gola.

"Lo so..è…un casino…ma ti assicuro che è molto meno terribile di quello che sembra,voglio dire"mi affrettai a correggermi "..la situazione di Puck è brutta davvero,quella di Quinn è molto meglio di ciò che appare..in fondo può stare con Beth e vederla crescere felice,con la sua stessa famiglia,i suoi genitori la amano moltissimo e lei può occuparsene senza dovere per forza rinunciare alla sua vita di adolescente ai suoi sogni,non dovrà mai avere paura di perdere Beth lei farà sempre parte della sua vita in un certo senso,è una cosa buona se ci pensi..e poi fa bene anche ai suoi quest'anno Quinn andrà al college e i suoi non hanno proprio un rapporto idilliaco,ma tengono duro per le loro figlie,e poi è un bene anche per la piccola crescere con sua madre vicina.." dissi ragionando sulla situazione.

"..Si ma non lo saprà mai…non saprà mai chi è davvero sua madre"disse tristemente la mia bionda fissando il pavimento con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Che importanza ha?crescerà comunque con la sua famiglia,e Quinn sarà la sorella maggiore più dolce e meravigliosa che Beth possa desiderare e Puck farà di tutto per starle vicino,non è già una cosa buona questa?"chiesi retoricamente.

La bionda parve pensarci su per qualche istante prima di annuire sconfitta.

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante tra noi.  
Mi sentii in dovere di dire qualcosa di sensato.

"Brittany perdonami..non dovevo coinvolgerti in tutto questo casino..mi dispiace"soffiai.

"E' per questo che sei cosi legata a Puck?"domandò dal nulla lei come se non mi avesse nemmeno sentito,mi si incastrò il respiro in gola.

"E' per Quinn?"ribadì lei guardando imi negli occhi.

Cercai di regolarizzare il respiro mentre involontariamente cominciai a piangere.

"San"soffiò lei,alzandosi delicatamente dal divano per evitare di disturbare il sonno profondo di Giuly.  
Si inginocchiò di fronte a me prendendomi il viso tra le mani,e asciugandomi prontamente le lacrime con i pollici.

"San ti prego non fare cosi…va bene se non vuoi parlarne ok non devi per forza"disse supplichevole intristendosi.

"No.."soffiai.."..no io..voglio dirtelo"biascicai.

Ed era vero,volevo dirglielo,non avrei saputo spiegare il perchè,non era una cosa di cui amavo parlare,ma a lei dovevo dirlo,perché anche se non avevo le palle per ammetterlo ad alta voce..io amavo quella biondina dagli occhi di ghiaccio che aveva saputo scavarsi un posto al centro esatto della mia anima che ormai le apparteneva come tutto il resto di me stessa.

Brittany era importante..in cosi poco tempo era diventata il mio tutto.

Le avevo giurato che mi sarei guadagnata il suo amore,perché io avevo bisogno che lei mi amasse,e non per un egoistico bisogno di affetto,io non volevo essere amata da una persona qualunque,volevo essere amata da lei,e volevo amarla…amarla fino a morirne.

Mi presi il mio tempo per calmarmi,per trovare le parole,per mettere insieme i ricordi.  
Lei mi lasciò fare senza smettere di accarezzarmi il viso,di stringermi le mani,mentre un pianto disperato mi travolgeva.

Appoggiò la testa sulle mie ginocchia strette,intrecciando le dita con le mie, e attese.

"Due anni fa….ho tentato di uccidermi"biascicai tutto d'un fiato poi chiusi gli occhi stringendoli fortissimo.

Lei si irrigidì trattenendo il respiro,ma non si mosse,dopo pochi secondi che si prese per registrare la notizia,strinse più forte la presa in torno alle mie dita,dandomi la forza di continuare.

"Non ero proprio cosciente io..ero ubriaca e completamente fuori quella sera,eravamo andati su in montagna,per una gita,volevamo fare un paio di giorni in campeggio,e sai come funziona tanta birra,alcol,marijuana e..beh Sam era riuscito non so come a procurarsi un po' di quei funghi..sai quelli allucinogeni..giuro che li ho presi solo quella volta..e non li prenderò mai più…"Dissi seria,più ribadendo il concetto per me stessa che per lei.

"..Era un periodo cosi strano per me..i miei continuavano ad ignorarmi,la Sylvester mi massacrava..e mi sentivo cosi sola…e non so..mi ero svegliata durante la notte perché la birra aveva fatto il giro completo,mi sono vomitata anche l'anima quella sera,e improvvisamente stesa sull'erba in mezzo al nulla nel bosco..con un freddo glaciale e il buio in torno…quel torrente mi era sembrata la soluzione a tutti i miei so cosa mi sia preso mi ricordo poco e niente dell'accaduto…semplicemente mi sono buttata e basta"Dissi tra le lacrime.

Sentii la bionda cominciare a piangere silenziosamente stringendosi di più a un profondo respiro mentre i ricordi mi investivano tutti insieme.

"Puck era uscito dalla sua tenda per andare in bagno credo,mi ha visto lanciarmi nel torrente e non ci ha pensato neanche un secondo a buttarsi,benchè fosse buio e freddo,e la corrente fosse fortissima,non si è preoccupato minimamente,si è buttato e basta,col rischio di ammazzarsi lui stesso..pur di salvarmi la fine ce la siamo cavata con in sostanza Puck mi ha salvato la vita rischiando la sua,e tutto quello che ho fatto e che farò per lui in questa vita non basterà a ripagarlo."conclusi.

Passò un lunghissimo minuto di silenzio,interrotto solo di tanto in tanto dai singhiozzi della bionda mischiati ai miei.

"Britt dì qualcosa ti prego"biasciai tra le lacrime.

In quello stesso momento la bionda alzò il viso per incrociare i miei occhi,avvicinò le labbra alle mie poggiando con decisione i palmi sulle mie guance.

"Ti amo"soffiò sulle mie labbra intrise di lacrime prima di baciarmi con decisione,come per trasmettermi tutta la sua comprensione,tutto il suo amore,la sua forza.  
E ci riuscì.  
La forza travolgente del suo sentimento cosi potente mi investì tutta insieme,e improvvisamente ebbi come l'impressione che non sarei mai più stata sola.

Brittany sarebbe stata la mia roccia,e io non avrei mai più avuto paura,non finchè l'avrei avuta con me,non finchè mi avrebbe amato con cosi tanta determinazione.

"Non lasciarmi mai ti prego"la implorai tra le lacrime interrompendo quel bacio disperato.  
Sentivo il bisogno di sapere che non l'avrei mai persa.

"Tel'ho già detto amore,non ti lascerò mai..nemmeno se un giorno sarai tu a lasciare me"soffiò in lacrime,guardandomi negli occhi.

"Io non ti lascerò mai"dissi seria,mentre quell'appellativo 'amore' mi rimbombava in testa,nel cuore riempiendolo di una gioia nuova e inaspettata.

***

Tutte quelle notizie mi avevano frastornata,mi sentivo come se fossi stata investita da un tram in corsa,troppe emozioni tutte insieme,il mio cuore rischiava di non reggere e la mia testa minacciava di esplodere da un momento all'altro.

Ma non era il momento di essere fragile,di lasciarmi essere forte,per me ma soprattutto per Santana,che mi aveva aperto il suo cuore lasciandomi entrare nelle sue personali prigioni,aprendo un varco nel buio della sua anima con la speranza, forse, che io potessi portarvi un po' di luce.

Mai come in quel momento qualcuno aveva avuto bisogno di me,mai come allora mi sentii pronta ad essere forte per un'altra persona,perché quella persona era la più importante per me,perché lei era tutta la mia vita adesso,e io sarei stata in grado di proteggerla dal male del mondo,dai mali che le torturavano l'anima,avrei curato tutte le sue ferite,perché l'amavo con tutta me stessa.

Un rumore di passi sulle scale ci riscosse,ci staccammo da quell'abbraccio che sembrava volesse durare per sempre,asciugai le lacrime sul viso della mia latina senza curarmi delle mie che ancora scivolavano incontrollate lungo le mie guance.

Puck accompagnò alla porta il dottore ringraziandolo.  
Quando l'uomo fu andato via il ragazzo ci raggiunse in salotto,guardandoci senza curarsi troppo delle nostre lacrime.

"Non sono serviti i punti,l'ha medicata e le ha controllato la che è tutto ok,ma mi ha consigliato di portarla in una clinica"spiegò a bassa voce,lasciandosi cadere sul divano distrutto.

"Dovresti farlo"intervenni io.

Non volevo essere invadente ma lui era un diciassettenne come poteva pensare di occuparsi di una madre con problemi cosi seri,una sorellina piccola e una casa tutto da solo?

Senza contare Beth..e la scuola con cui già aveva diversi problemi.

"Porterebbero via Giuly"disse ovvio senza guardarmi.  
"Ma forse sarebbe meglio,"tentai,guadagnandomi uno sguardo assassino da parte del ragazzo.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi,so io cosa è meglio per la mia famiglia"sbottò lui.

"Calmati Noah non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi"intervenne Santana.

"Io non voglio essere invadente,penso solo che non fa bene ad una bambina cosi piccola vivere in mezzo a tutto questo,e non è giusto neanche per te sobbarcarti sulle spalle un tale peso,oltre al fatto che tua madre ha bisogno di un aiuto serio,aiuto che tu da solo non puoi darle"tentai di spiegare,ma sembravo l'unica a ragionare in quella stanza.

Santana scuoteva la testa contrariata,e Puck mi guardava come fossi un'aliena.

"Ma che cazzo ne sai tu eh?come cazzo ti permetti di giudicarmi..vieni qui a sparare le tue sentenze senza sapere un cazzo"sbottò irritato spaventandomi e facendo sobbalzare la sorella che si svegliò di soprassalto.

"Hey"il ragazzo placò la sua ira momentanea sorridendo dolcemente "..ciao scricciolo,scusa non volevo spaventarti,ti porto a letto ok?"disse dolcemente prendendo in braccio la bambina che lo lasciò fare accoccolandosi al suo petto.

"Fatti gli affari tuoi Pierce"sbottò poi guardandomi serio "..Mi hai già combinato abbastanza casini..con la tua invadenza"aggiunse.

Lo guardai interrogativo,e la stessa cosa fece Santana.

"Oggi siamo andati dall'irlandese per pestarlo,perché tu mi avevi detto che aveva chiamato lui la polizia"disse stizzito il ragazzo guardando Santana.

"Hai mandato i tuoi amici a picchiare Rory?"domandai indignata e incredula fissando la latina delusa,mentre lei abbassava lo sguardo colpevole.

"Già..biondina e indovina un po'?il folletto ci ha detto che non li ha chiamati lui gli sbirri quella sera" gracchiò lui irritato guardandomi con astio.

Mi immobilizzai mentre il respiro mi si incastrava in gola.

"Ha detto che li hai chiamati tu"disse serio.

"Ti ha mentito..è una cazzata,non lo avrebbe mai fatto..vero Britt?"si affrettò a domandare Santana inveendo contro il suo amico.

Puntò lo sguardo nel mio,e io abbassai gli occhi sconfitta,mente di nuovo calde lacrime mi offuscavano la vista.

"Brittany"chiamò la latina ingoiando a vuoto.

"E' una cazzata vero?..non..non sei stata tu..vero?"domandò lei con la voce rotta dal pianto isterico.

Alzai il viso incapace di resistere a quella voce intrisa di delusione,tristezza e rabbia.

"Mi dispiace.."dissi con un filo di voce,mentre i sensi di colpa mi aggredivano schiacciandomi completamente.


	38. Chapter 38

Salimmo in auto senza dire una parola.  
Ogni volta che tentavo di parlare Santana mi zittiva.  
Continuava a dire di non voler ascoltarmi,di non volerla nemmeno sentire la mia voce  
Non smettevo di piangere faticando per ritrovare un respiro regolare,mentre lei sembrava aver esaurito tutte le lacrime e le forze insieme,si guardava in torno con uno sguardo assente.  
Il suo silenzio era inquietante.

"Santana di qualcosa ti prego"la implorai tra le lacrime poco dopo che l'auto fu partita.

"Non ho nulla da dirti"rispose secca guardando la strada senza mostrare la minima emozione.

Mi sentii ancora più a terra.  
Avrei preferito mille volte che mi urlasse contro scatenandomi addosso tutta la sua rabbia piuttosto che quel silenzio esasperante.

"San ti prego.."ritentai ma stavolta mi bloccò.

"Tutte quelle stupide chiacchiere sulla fiducia pff…incredibile"gracchiò sarcastica.

"Hai ragione,ma lascia che ti spieghi..io.."

"No."sbottò accostando l'auto al lato della strada.  
"No adesso parlo io..volevi che ti dicessi qualcosa bene…ecco quello che penso."disse secca guardandomi col fuoco negli occhi lucidi.  
"Penso che tu sia la più immensa la più colossale ipocrita immatura che esista sulla faccia della chi mi hai fatta sentire in colpa per una stupida bugia quando sapevi perfettamente di aver fatto di le tue stronzate sulla sincerità e il fidarsi dov'erano quando hai avuto la possibilità di dirmi che avevi chiamato tu la polizia,e non lo hai fatto?eh Brittany dov'era la tua sincerità?"cominciò ad urlare stizzita agitando le mani convulsamente,aveva le guance arrossate gli occhi stralunati e l'espressione severa.

Io non potevo fare altro che ascoltare le sue parole dure a testa bassa stringendo gli occhi per impedire alle lacrime di travolgermi più di quanto già non stessero facendo,e mordendomi con forza il labbro inferiore.

"Avanti..parla..spiegami… perchè davvero non capisco come diavolo sia possibile che la ragazza che giura di amarmi,possa aver fatto una cosa del finire nei guai Brittany,guai seri,se la polizia mi avesse beccata potevo essere espulsa,c'era alcol e droga a quella festa potevamo finire tutti in riformatorio cazzo non era uno scherzo,potevi veramente rovinarmi la vita..senza contare poi che non hai avuto neanche le palle di dirmelo,di dirmi che eri stata tu..cosa sarebbe successo se Puck non lo avesse scoperto eh?non lo avrei mai saputo scommetto…Dios non ci credo..più ci penso più mi fa incazzare".

Urlò tutto d'un fiato,avvicinandosi a me e spaventandomi a morte col suo tono alto e autoritario,diede un pugno al volante con forza facendo tremare il cruscotto mentre un tonfo sordo rimbombava nell'abitacolo facendomi rabbrividire.

Scese dall'auto sbattendo con forza lo sportello e di nuovo tremai mentre le lacrime continuavano a cadere lungo il mio viso,e cercavo disperatamente di trattenere un lamento sordo.

Passarono pochi muniti durante i quali tentai di regolarizzare il respiro e calmare il tremolio convulso delle mie mani.  
La latina in tanto era salita sul marciapiede,continuava a camminare avanti e in dietro sull'asfalto con passi talmente pesanti che continuando cosi avrebbe presto scavato un solco in quel punto esatto.  
Inveiva in spagnolo contro il vuoto,agitando in aria le mani istericamente.

Scesi a mia volta dall'auto,cercando di calmare i battiti impazziti del mio cuore,cercando di trovare le parole adatte per spiegarle,per scusarmi.

"Santana"la chiamai con un filo di voce,lei arrestò la sua folle sfuriata,si fermò dandomi le spalle aspettando in silenzio.

"Mi..mi dispiace ok?..mi dispiace"biascicai mentre una nuova ondata di lacrime invadeva le mie iridi.

"Ti dispiace?ti dispiace?..è cosi che vorresti cavartela..' mi dispiace' "disse facendomi il verso "..certo che deve dispiacerti..ci mancherebbe altro..ma non basta..lo capisci?riesce ad entrare nella tua stupida testolina bacata il concetto?non basta chiedere scusa!" mi urlò contro a pochi centimetri dal viso.

"Non urlare ti prego"soffiai con un filo di voce.  
"Altrimenti che fai?mi fai arrestare?"rispose lei urlando ancora di più "..Dios che stronza"sbottò.

Trattenni il respiro incapace di muovermi,ok cominciava sul serio a farmi paura.

"..Ma che razza di idiota fa una cosa cosi eh?quanto cazzo devi essere stupida e irrazionale per avermi fatto una bastardata del genere..tu..non posso davvero crederci..e poi mi fai due palle cosi sulla sincerità..tu non sai nemmeno dove stà di casa la sincerità sei,sei una falsa..una bugiarda peggio di me."Sbraitò senza controllo continuando ad inveirmi contro,mentre io mi sentivo piccola piccola,le sue parole erano come lame con cui mi stava colpendo senza pietà.

"Io ti amo Santana.."continuò facendomi il verso "..certo perché quando una persona ama un'altra quale modo migliore per dimostrarglielo che cercare di farla arrestare..sicuro..è questo il tuo amore Brittany?beh lascia che ti dica dalla mia poca esperienza che è meglio non mare affatto che amare qualcuno cosi"urlò ancora nervosa.

"Allora tu sei avvantaggiata visto che non mi ami"urlai quasi involontariamente,lei si zittì immobilizzandosi li dov'era,mentre io impietrita a mia volta stringevo i pugni con la vista offuscata dalle lacrime e il labbro inferiore tremante come il resto del mio corpo scosso da mille brividi di rabbia,le sue parole facevano male,e per quanto fossi cosciente di meritarmi la sua rabbia era davvero troppo pensare di riuscire a sopportare tutti i suoi insulti.

Decisi di approfittare del silenzio della latina.

"..Ho chiamato la polizia..è vero ho sbagliato e si hai ragione,potevi finire sul serio nei guai..sono stata una stupida,e mi dispiace,ok?mi dispiace..lo so che non basta dirlo,ma non ho altro modo per cambiare le cose,non ho una macchina del tempo con cui tornare in dietro e rimediare alla mia cazzata,posso solo chiedere scusa."dissi tutto d'un fiato seria come non mai.

"Ma tu credi di essere stata tanto migliore di me?forse io ho sbagliato a fare quella chiamata..e si sicuramente sono stata una fottuta codarda a non dirti nulla,ma tu?mi hai mentito,non solo ti ho trovata li quando mi avevi detto che saresti stata a casa,ma ti ho trovata con Puck vicini al buio su un cazzo di materassino.."

"Stavamo solo parlando"sputò lei acida.  
"..ma io non potevo saperlo"la rimbeccai zittendola nuovamente.

"..E poi scusami tanto se te lo faccio notare,ma sei tu quella che si era infilata volontariamente in mezzo a quella bolgia,se fossi stata arrestata non sarebbe stato certo per colpa della mia chiamata,ma perché tu e i tuoi amici esaltati stavate facendo una cosa illegale e stupida..ed è assurdo che tu stia mettendo me nella situazione di dovermi vergognare quando quella che dovrebbe farlo sei tu..che te ne stavi li fra droga e alcol zitta mentre giocatori di football pervertiti si approfittavano di ragazzine ubriache o si sballavano senza contegno grazie a te che gli hai aperto le porte della scuola con una copia della chiave che hai ottenuto illegalmente..io sarò una stupida e un'ipocrita ma tu sei un'incosciente e una viziata."

Urlai tutto d'un fiato tra le lacrime e la rabbia che scuoteva ogni muscolo del mio corpo,urlai senza accorgermi di averle puntato il dito contro,di averla guardata dritta negli occhi minacciosa,di aver mosso due o tre passi in avanti fino ad arrivarle a due centimetri dal viso.

Calò il silenzio e io ne approfittai per regolarizzare il respiro,lei mi guardava come se non mi vedesse,con gli occhi scuri pieni di lacrime amare,io chiusi gli occhi per qualche secondo e riaprendoli cominciai a parlare più calma a voce bassa,mentre tra le lacrime spuntava sul mio viso un sorriso amaro.

"..Ma tu sei giustificata vero?perchè non mi ami..e questo è il motivo per cui puoi permetterti di mentirmi,di fare stupidaggini senza tenere conto di cosa io potrei pensare,non hai il minimo rispetto per me,non ne hai avuto quella sera,e non ne hai avuto adesso…"continuai,forte del suo silenzio

"..io devo pagare il prezzo più altro in questa faccenda solo perché ti ho aperto il mio cuore vero?ti amo e questo per te implica che me ne stia buona buona a dirti sempre di si,ad assecondare tutte le stronzate che dici e che fai,senza obbiettare,mentre tu puoi startene tranquilla pronta a puntarmi il dito contro appena faccio qualcosa che tu reputi ingiusto nei tuoi confronti,ad inveirmi contro con tutta la tua rabbia,a sputarmi veleno addosso senza cercare neanche per un secondo di capire le mie ragioni…pronta persino ad insinuare che non ti ami davvero,solo perché a differenza tua so cosa voglia dire fare la cosa giusta,solo perché sono una persona responsabile..io!"

Ingoiai a vuoto,assaporando l'amaro gusto della verità,quella verità che io stavo rivelando a lei e a me stessa.

"Sei un'egoista Santana è questa la verità,non riesci a pensare ad altri che a te ci hai pensato anche solo per un secondo alla gente che c'era quella sera,ragazzine del primo anno in balia di quei ragazzi senza scrupoli,ci hai pensato a tutto il sesso non protetto,a tutta la droga che girava all'alcol..e se qualcuno fosse stato male,se qualcosa fosse andato storto quella sera?ci hai pensato?l'arrivo della polizia ha fatto scappare tutti,ha evitato un sacco di possibili tragedie che potevano avvenire,ci hai pensato a questo?..certo che no..hai pensato solo..a salvare il tuo bel culo ispanico." Continuai ad inveire,mentre lei lasciò che le mie parole la investissero con la forza di un tornado.

"..E cosi tu,e i tuoi amici siete gli innocenti..e io la stronza che vi stava mettendo nei guai..pensala cosi se ti fa più comodo,ma la verità è che nei guai vi ci siete messi da mi sono fatta prendere dalla rabbia,dalla gelosia si lo ammetto..ma è stato anche il buon senso a guidarmi quella sera,buon senso che invece sembrava aver abbandonato tutti chiedo scusa,per averti fatto rischiare l'arresto,scusa per non averti rivelato di essere stata io,non ti chiederò mai scusa abbastanza per tutto questo..ma non accetto davvero che tu venga a farmi la predica con tanta violenza e disprezzo,non puoi permettertelo mi dispiace."

Mi voltai seria dandole le spalle,cercando di cacciare in dietro le lacrime.  
Lei rimase immobile col viso rigido e rigato di goccioline salate,il fiato sospeso e i pugni stretti.

"Ti ho perdonata senza arrabbiarmi per la tua bugia,facendomi bastare la promessa che saresti stata sincera,quella stessa promessa te la faccio io adesso Santana,anche se tu non sei stata altrettanto comprensiva con me.."dissi calma voltandomi per guardarla.

"Ti prometto che,se ancora mi vorrai,da oggi in poi non ti dirò più bugie..ma pretendo che tu non ti immischi più in simili casini..se vuoi che continuiamo a stare insieme"dissi seria guardandola dritta negli occhi senza tradire alcuna emozione.

"Hai avuto la mia promessa,le mie spiegazioni..e le mie scuse vuoi continuare ad essere arrabbiata fai pure,ma non starò qui a sopportare i tuoi insulti mi dispiace..quando ti sarai calmata fammelo sapere..se ancora mi vorrai,io ci sarò. E ora se non ti dispiace,vorrei andare a casa."conclusi,voltandomi e risalendo in auto silenziosa.

***

La sua rabbia mi investì come una cascata d'acqua gelida,tutte le su parole erano come spilli,uno ad uno me li aveva scagliati contro.  
La verità fa male,chi ha detto questa cosa doveva saperla lunga.

La verità faceva male eccome,sentirla dalle sue labbra,e soprattutto detta in quel modo era ancora peggio poi.

SI lei aveva fatto una cazzata,non potevo negarlo,d'altra parte persino lei lo aveva ammesso,ma io?potevo affermare di essere migliore di lei?certamente no,per quanto il suo gesto avesse scatenato la mia rabbia sapevo di avere torto marcio.  
Marcio..come me..ecco cos'ero,marcia fino al midollo,per lo schifo di persona che ero,e per la merda di cui mi circondavo.

E con le sue parole Brittany non aveva fatto altro che farmi aprire gli occhi sulla realtà.

E ancora una volta il suo atteggiamento mi aveva stupita,dimostrando quanto lei fosse una persona migliore di me.

Anche dopo tutti i miei insulti,anche dopo avermi chiaramente dimostrato il suo disprezzo per la vita che avevo condotto fino a quel momento,lei era comunque disposta a stare ancora con me,mi aveva chiesto scusa,facendomi una promessa non richiesta ma necessaria.

Non mi aveva voltato le spalle,ne mi aveva mandata al diavolo.  
Mi aveva dato la possibilità di calmarmi,e poi aveva lasciato la porta del suo cuore aperta..perchè io potessi uscire,prendermi il mio tempo e decidere se tornare o meno.

Alzai lo sguardo intriso di lacrime amare,e incrociai il suo,mentre mi guardava da dietro il vetro del finestrino,in attesa che rientrassi in auto.

Volevo tornare?  
La risposta mi colpi prima ancora che avessi potuto formulare la domanda.  
Non avevo mai avuto intenzione di andare via,era quella la realtà.

In un'altra occasione,con un'altra persona,avrei semplicemente tenuto il punto…perché Santana Lopez ha sempre ragione.

Ma non stavolta,ora no.

Perché da quegli occhi di ghiaccio che mi leggevano dentro non potevo nascondermi,non potevo fingere di non capire di essere in errore,non con lei.

Brittany aveva la capacità di abbattere ogni muro,ogni difesa che faticosamente cercavo di costruirmi in torno,per quanto ritenessi di essere inattaccabile,lei riusciva con un solo sguardo a scalfire la mia armatura di odio e indifferenza.

Lei era il capo,lo dimenticavo sempre.

Il destino mel'aveva mandata per dimostrarmi quanto sbagliassi nel credermi immune ai sentimenti,immune all'amore o alla felicità.

Avevo sempre creduto di essere io il capo.  
Ma non era vero,e lei me lo dimostrava ogni giorno.

Ogni arma di difesa era inutile contro di lei,perché le bastava respirarmi accanto per far crollare in un secondo la mia corazza dura, come un castello di sabbia in balia del vento.

Lei mi vedeva,mi vedeva davvero,e mi capiva più di quanto io capissi me stessa.

Ero un libro aperto per quella bionda,e per quanto apprendere la cosa mi spaventasse a morte,non potevo che essere felice e grata ad fato per avermi mandato una tale benedizione.

Avevo fatto una marea di cazzate nella mia vita,mi ero forse in parte meritata tutte le cose brutte che mi erano capitate,alcune me le ero letteralmente andate a cercare.

Troppe cose mi erano scivolate via dalle mani solo perché non avevo avuto il coraggio o la forza di tenermele strette.  
Ma poco importava.

Niente era mai stato cosi importante,nulla sarebbe stato importante in futuro,nulla più di lei.

Al diavolo tutto,la cazzata più grande della mia vita l'avrei fatta lasciandomi scappare l'unica cosa davvero preziosa che avessi mai avuto,il suo amore.

Mossi un passo,un altro e un altro ancora tenendo gli occhi incatenati ai suoi con una nuova consapevolezza nel cuore.

La mia vita non era stata più la stessa da quando lei era entrata a farne parte.

Lontano dal suo respiro qualunque cosa sembrava vana e inutile,l'azzurro dei suoi occhi sembrava aver colorato il grigio della mia esistenza,tanto che anche solo pensare alle sue iridi chiare mi faceva sorridere in balia di una pace interiore che mai avevo conosciuto prima di incontrarla.

Il suo sorriso mi mostrava orizzonti nuovi,e anche quando non parlava,il luccichio emozionato nel suo sguardo che mi scrutava innamorato mi raccontava di un futuro meraviglioso fatto di me e di lei,della forza disarmante del sentimento che ci legava.

Ogni cosa di lei mi riempiva il cuore,in sua presenza niente riusciva a farmi paura,ne i sentimenti nuovi che provavo,ne la dolcezza senza fine dei suoi abbracci,ne i suoi baci caldi,niente.  
La paura più grande era solo quella di dovermi un giorno separare da lei.  
Di perderla per colpa della mia stupidità,del mio orgoglio.

Si,mi accorsi che ormai tutte le mie insicurezze erano legate al pensiero di un'eventuale vita senza Brittany.

Mi sentivo libera e forte quando stringeva la mia mano,mi sentivo potente..e non potente come fingevo di essere camminando fiera per i corridoi della scuola,no..mi sentivo forte contro la vita,contro il dolore che il mondo avrebbe potuto provocarmi.

Brittany era la mia roccia,lo sarebbe stata,sarebbe stata forte per me proprio come io lo sarei stata per lei sempre.

Non ero mai stata in grado di proteggermi veramente dal mondo,l'unica cosa che avevo fatto era stata nascondermi da esso,ma adesso no,Brittany mi faceva sentire capace di affrontarla a testa alta la vita.

Io l'avrei protetta contro tutto e tutti,lasciando che lei proteggesse me a sua volta.

Salii in macchina senza dire nulla,senza nemmeno guardarla,perché quel viso pallido,quegli occhi intrisi arrossati dalle lacrime non facevano altro che ricordarmi la persona meschina che ero,e mi distruggeva vederla cosi per colpa mia.  
Lei rimase in silenzio a sua volta,raggiungemmo casa sua e scesi,precedendola,dall'auto lasciandola un po' stupita.

Scese a sua volta fissandomi stranita,mentre senza parlare mi avviavo verso la porta di ingresso dopo aver chiuso l'auto.  
Lei mi raggiunse senza dire nulla,infilò la chiave nella serratura facendola scattare.

La casa era buia e silenziosa.I suoi genitori e sua sorella erano probabilmente già a letto.

Mi avviai su per le scale in silenzio e lei mi seguì nel buio,senza obbiettare.  
Quando arrivai alla porta della sua stanza la aprii e attesi che lei entrasse a sua volta e richiudesse la porta appoggiandosi al legno chiaro.

Ancora una volta noi,ancora una volta al buio,immerse nel silenzio,rinchiuse nei nostri pensieri.

Camminai fino alla finestra,appoggiando i palmi delle mani sul vetro freddo e alzando gli occhi per specchiarmi nel riflesso pallido della luna.

Senza dire nulla lei si avvicinò a me,cingendomi la vita con le braccia,mi strinse da dietro,appoggiando il petto alla mia schiena e il mento sulla mia spalla,respirò sulla mia pelle prima di nascondere il viso nell'incavo del mio collo,e sospirare piano.

Rimanemmo cosi immobili per non so quanto.

Era questo l'amore?

Il battito impazzito del suo cuore e del mio assieme.  
Il brivido caldo che mi percorreva la pelle quando lei ci respirava sopra.  
La testa che girava vorticosamente in balia del suo profumo buono che mi inebriava i sensi.  
La sensazione paradisiaca dei suoi capelli che mi solleticavano le spalle,della sua pelle fresca a contatto con la mia che in sua presenza andava a fuoco.

Non avevo molta esperienza in fatto di sentimenti,meno che mai con l'amore.

Ma non poteva trattarsi di nulla di più se non di quello,anche una come me,che non aveva mai amato lo capiva.

Tutto di lei mi faceva impazzire,a volte nel senso buono,e a volte i quello negativo.  
In entrambe i casi quella bionda scatenava in me emozioni e sensazioni troppo travolgenti per non essere ricondotte a qualcosa di estremamente potente come l'amore.

La sua forza,la sua determinazione,e al contempo la sua ingenuità,la dolcezza sconfinata che la distingueva da me e da chiunque altro avessi mai conosciuto in vita mia.

Lei era generosa,coraggiosa,intraprendente..era divertente e bella come solo le cose vere sanno esserlo.

E incatenata nel suo abbraccio non mi ero mai sentita cosi libera.

Calde lacrime tornarono a rigarmi il volto,mentre il suo viso mi appariva riflesso persino sul volto della luna che stavo guardando incantata.  
Lei si accorse che piangevo,e pianse di riflesso a sua volta,singhiozzando silenziosamente sulla mia pelle lasciando che le sue lacrime mi disegnassero un percorso umido lungo la clavicola.

"Mi dispiace"soffiò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

Sobbalzai appena a quelle parole.

Il suono della sua voce era qualcosa di cosi magico e melodioso per me,mai e poi mai avrei sopportato di sentire quella dolce musica distorta dal pianto,e soprattutto mai e poi mai avrei accettato che fosse lei a scusarsi ancora,no.

Mi riscossi,facendola tremare appena.

Mi liberò dall'abbraccio spostandosi e lasciando che le braccia le ricadessero lungo i voltai rimanendo incantata dalla bellezza del suo viso d'angelo illuminato dalla fioca luce della luna.

I suoi occhi arrossati e il suo viso triste mi distruggevano.

Ero ormai dipendente dal suo sorriso,e non potevo sopportare l'idea che piangesse ancora,per colpa mia.

***

"Non scusarti più…sono io a dover chiedere scusa a te,e probabilmente non basterà una vita di scuse per rimediare a tutte le mie colpe"sussurrò,parlando per la prima volta dopo la nostra litigata.

Sentì le sue mani cercare le mie nel buio,non la feci attendere oltre allungai le braccia quanto bastava per incontrare a metà strada le sue dita che corsero ad intrecciarsi con le mie,lei abbassò lo sguardo un istante,per poi tornare a puntare gli occhi nei miei.

Mi specchiai in quelle iridi di cioccolato.  
Ogni volta che incontravo i suoi occhi il mio cuore mancava di un battito.

Niente al mondo avrebbe mai potuto equiparare la sua perfezione ai miei occhi,niente.

Non era solo bella da togliere il respiro,era molto di più.

Benchè non fosse perfetta,per quanto fosse stronza,incoerente assolutamente sconclusionata, irritante a volte,nonostante fosse testarda,era la fonte unica e sola della mia felicità,non potevo negarlo.

Non mi ero mai sentita cosi completa come tra le sue braccia,mai avevo avuto cosi tanta paura di affrontare la vita senza qualcuno,come ne avevo di perderla.

"Mi dispiace Brittany,sono io la stupida,io sono l'idiota non tu,puoi perdonarmi?"disse in un sussurro interrotto da una lacrima.

"Solo se tu perdoni me"soffiai.

Lei si limitò ad annuire piano e io sorrisi tra le lacrime,invogliandola a fare lo stesso.

"Quindi…mi…mi vuoi ancora?"domandò incerta.

Dio quanto adoravo questo suo lato terribilmente dolce e insicuro,voleva fare la dura,eppure sotto sotto era un cucciolo bisognoso di affetto e coccole.

"Io ti vorrò sempre"risposi,come fosse la cosa più scontata e naturale del mondo,sorridendo di quella domanda cosi sciocca.

Feci un passo nella sua direzione,appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

"Ti vorrò sempre"dissi ancora con più decisione,sciogliendo una mano dalla sua presa per poggiarla delicatamente sul suo viso.  
Con la punta del pollice disegnai il contorno delle sue labbra piene,chiudendo gli occhi per respirare il suo odore.

"Perché?"domandò in un sussurro quasi impercettibile.  
"Perché ti amo"soffiai ovvia.  
"Ma io non merito di essere amata da te"disse sconfortata.  
"Ami davvero una persona quando le resteresti accanto sempre..anche quando lo merita di meno,perché in realtà è proprio in quei momenti che quella persona ha più bisogno di essere amata"mormorai,senza aprire gli occhi.

Lei trattenne il respiro,piangendo più forte.

Riaprii gli occhi stringendola a me più forte possibile,lasciando che adagiasse il viso sul mio petto soffocandovi le lacrime.  
Strinse forte le braccia in torno alla mia vita,mentre con una mano le accarezzavo i capelli e con l'altra la tenevo stretta a me cingendole le spalle.

"Shh…ti prego amore basta…basta piangere,non posso vederti cosi..ti prego.E' tutto ok adesso,perché continui a fare cosi?"domandai in preda alla profonda frustrazione,non potevo più assistere alle sue lacrime era una tortura troppo atroce per il mio povero cuore innamorato.

"Britt"sussurrò in un lamento.  
"San" le feci eco io stringendola.  
"Ho paura"confessò lei.

Mi irrigidì all'improvviso,allontanandomi da lei quanto bastava per prenderle il viso tra le mani e guardarla in quegli occhi profondi illuminati appena dalla luna.

"Di cosa?..di cosa hai paura amore?"chiesi decisa più che mai a cacciare via ogni suo dubbio,ogni incertezza.

"Di quello che sento" ammise lei amara,guardandomi di rimando.  
"Non capisco"dissi sconfitta,cominciava davvero a confondermi.

"Ho paura perché.."ingoiò a vuoto mentre nuove e calde lacrime frenarono le sue parole costringendola a fermarsi per ritrovare il respiro e la forza.

"Perché io ti amo" disse in un sussurrò roco,puntando gli occhi dritti nei miei.  
"Ma non so se sono all'altezza,non so se sarò capace di dimostrarlo davvero..io..non so nemmeno come ho fatto a trovare la forza di dirlo.."continuò tutto d'un fiato.

Furono le mie labbra a frenare la corsa impazzita delle sue parole.

La baciai come se ne andasse della mia vita,lei in un primo momento rimase sorpresa,poi si lasciò andare al mio bacio.

Mi sembrò di morire e rinascere nel giro di pochi istanti su quelle labbra,mentre le sue parole ancora mi riempivano le orecchie e il cuore.

Mi ancorai a lei,appigliandomi a quel bacio,stringendomi in quell'abbraccio per paura che le mie gambe da sole non potessero reggermi schiacciata com'ero dal peso di quella felicità tutta nuova,cosi potente e inaspettata da travolgermi e ubriacarmi.  
La baciavo..convinta che un principio di infarto stesse per cogliermi senza pietà.

Mi mancò la terra sotto i piedi,ma poco mi importava,stretta a lei non avevo paura,non bastavano le vertigini provocatemi dalla sua dichiarazione,ne il turbinio di emozioni che mi aveva scatenato dentro a spaventarmi.

Mi amava.  
Lei mi amava,avrei voluto urlare al mondo intero la mia felicità,una vita sola non sarebbe bastata per abituarmi a quel pensiero.  
Mi amava.

"Davvero?"domandai staccandomi da quel bacio per riprendere fiato.  
"Davvero"disse lei sicura sulle mie labbra.

"Mi ami?"domandai incredula sorridendo come un'ebete.  
"Ti amo"ripetè lei sicura,cercando ancora la mia bocca e trovandola poco dopo.

"Lo puoi ripetere?giusto..per sicurezza,insomma.."la felicità mi ubriacava facendomi dire una cavolata dopo l'altra,lei rise insieme a me di quella mia richiesta un po' assurda,ma non se lo fece ripetere.

"TI amo…ti amo…ti amo…ti amo..ti…"le mie labbra fermarono nuovamente quel fiume di dolcezza infinita che erano le sue parole.

"TI amo"le sussurrai a mia volta.

Prima di baciarla ancora.

***

Era quello l'amore?  
Non avrei saputo dirlo con certezza,seppi solo che dopo averle detto che l'amavo mi sentì ad un tratto libera,sincera con me stessa per la prima volta nella mia vita.

Mi sentii pulita,come se mi fossi liberata di un segreto scomodo che da troppo tempo mi pesava sul cuore.

E quando lei lo disse a me,quando confermò ancora una volta la forza del suo sentimento,la stessa forza che pervadeva anche me,capì finalmente cosa fosse la felicità.

Li tra le braccia di Brittany,immerse in quel bacio con la luna testimone del nostro amore.  
Con i nostri ti amo che risuonavano nell'aria alternati a baci,carezze e lacrime di gioia,riuscì a capire finalmente di cosa parlava la gente….quando parlava d'amore.

Era quello l'amore?  
Si.  
Brittany era l'amore..il mio primo amore…forse l'unico e solo.  
Ora lo sapevo.E lo sapeva anche lei.

***

"Ti amo"sussurrò ancora con voce roca al mio orecchio mentre le sue mani leggere come piume scivolavano lungo la mia schiena nuda trasportando lungo il tragitto la mia maglia,sollevai le braccia per aiutarla a sfilarla mentre le sue labbra calde disegnavano una scia di baci roventi lungo il mio collo.

Sospirai leggera in balia delle sue attenzioni,decisa a lasciarmi cullare dalle sue parole,dal suo respiro caldo sulla mia pelle.

"Ti amo"bisbigliai a mia volta come fosse un segreto che potevo svelare a lei soltanto.

Respirò sulla pelle nuda del mio petto,mentre mi stendevo tirandola sopra di me e intrecciavo le mani tra i suoi capelli scuri sorridendo prima di lasciarmi andare ad un nuovo bacio.

***  
"Ti amo"

Le dissi ancora,baciando ogni lembo di pelle morbida lungo il tragitto dalla sua gola,fino all'inguine.  
Veneravo quel corpo perfetto con estrema lentezza,e pazienza,come se avessi tutto il tempo del mondo per godermelo a pieno.  
I miei capelli scivolarono lenti lungo il suo addome,sentì la sua mano accarezzarli,le sue dita giocherellare con le mie ciocche scure.

"Ti amo"  
Soffiò in un gemito appena accennato.

Era l'unica cosa che riuscivo a dire,l'unica cosa che volevo che lei ripetesse all'infinito.

***

"Ti amo"  
Disse guardandomi dritto negli occhi mentre entrava in me con estrema lentezza,con una delicatezza che era solo sua.

Un gemito mi colse all'improvviso,soffocai tutto il mio piacere tra le sue labbra.

"Ti amo"

***  
"Ti amo" dissi respirando a fatica allargando le braccia perché lei potesse accoccolarsi sul mio petto.

"Ti amo"rispose lasciandomi un bacio leggero sulle labbra,prima di stringersi a me sotto quelle coperte ancora calde.


	39. Chapter 39

Non avevo mai dormito cosi bene,come quella notte,anche se in realtà avevo dormito molto poco.  
Eppure non mi ero mai sentita cosi ben riposata,cosi piena di energie.

Un calore rassicurante mi aveva tenuto compagnia per tutto il tempo,avvolgendomi nel buio con estrema dolcezza.

Mentre i miei sensi lentamente si risvegliavano tutti i ricordi riaffiorarono mano mano:le sue labbra morbide e calde sulle mie,quella fragranza cosi piacevole che non era solo profumo,era odore.  
Un odore particolare che era solo suo,lo sentivo sulla sua pelle,tra i suoi capelli,lo sentivo ancora tra le mie dita,sulle mie mani,sulla mia bocca.  
Il suo odore mi pizzicava le narici affondate in quelle lenzuola testimoni del nostro amore,si perché adesso lo potevo dire con certezza,era amore.

Lei mi amava,una vita intera non mi sarebbe bastata per abituarmi a quel pensiero,mi amava.  
La sua voce roca e calda mi risuonava ancora nelle orecchie,potevo ancora sentirla sussurrarmi quelle parole sincere esattamente come aveva fatto tante volte la notte prima.

Si tante volte lo aveva detto,mai abbastanza per saziare il mio bisogno di sentirla all'infinito quella dichiarazione all'apparenza cosi semplice ma allo stesso tempo cosi grande per me,per noi.

Sorrisi nel sonno,rotolandomi su me stessa,avvolta in quella stoffa chiara impregnata del suo profumo e del mio insieme.  
Un mix perfetto,come eravamo noi.

Mi costrinsi ad aprire lentamente un occhio,col viso affondato per metà sul cuscino,la intravidi appena seduta sull'ampio davanzale della mia finestra,bellissima,illuminata dalla fioca luce che proveniva da fuori,doveva essere presto poiché il buio non era ancora scemato del tutto.

Indossava la mia maglietta azzurra che le lasciava scoperta una spalla,quel pezzo di stoffa era lungo quanto bastava per coprirla fino al sedere,ma abbastanza corta per permettermi di avere una perfetta visuale delle sue gambe scure,sode e bellissime,una piegata verso il busto le faceva da appoggio per il mento adagiato sul ginocchio,mentre le braccia cingevano quella stessa gamba,l'altra appena piegata,col piede nudo appoggiato sul parquet.  
Aveva i capelli sciolti e ribelli,le solleticavano le spalle,il collo e a tratti il viso,una ciocca di capelli le accarezzò le labbra mentre inclinava il la testa di lato,per guardare meglio qualcosa oltre il vetro.  
Invidiai quell'unica ciocca scura e fortunata.

Mi ritrovai a emettere un piccolo verso soffocato nel cuscino,nel tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione.

Lei parve riscuotersi dalla trance momentanea.  
Rivolse il viso verso di me,e appena incrociò il mio occhio semi aperto le sue labbra,prima serrate in una strana espressione pensierosa si dischiusero in un sorriso dolce,e i suoi occhi scuri,che fino a pochi istanti fa sembravano persi nel vuoto e impenetrabili,si accesero di una luce nuova,facendomi rabbrividire per il modo deciso in cui mi guardavano.

"Hey"soffiò un po' sorpresa forse di trovarmi sveglia.  
"Hey"risposi,anche se ebbi l'impressione che l'unica cosa uscita delle mie labbra fosse un mugolio incomprensibile.

"Mi dispiace di averti svegliata."disse dispiaciuta sussurrando come per non interrompere bruscamente l'aura di pace e silenzio che ci aveva avvolte fino a quel momento.

Voltai completamente la testa di lato sul cuscino,spalancando entrambe gli occhi nei suoi,mi leccai le labbra secche,arricciando il naso prima di sbadigliare appena.

"Non mi hai svegliata tu..mi ha svegliato il vuoto che hai lasciato nel mio letto"mormorai mettendo su un piccolo broncio e prendendo ad accarezzare il cuscino su cui poco prima la mia latina riposava.

Lei sorrise di quella mia affermazione,un sorriso divertito che nascondeva il principio di una risatina.

Si alzò senza troppi indugi,avanzando di qualche passo finchè non raggiunse il letto,alzò quanto bastava le coperte,e si lasciò scivolare sul materasso sotto di esse,di nuovo accanto a me.

Appena avvertii il suo calore di nuovo cosi vicino scivolai prontamente più vicina a lei che si voltò sul fianco allargando le braccia per accogliermi.

Mi accoccolai completamente tra le sue braccia,poggiando le mani chiuse a pugno sul suo petto,la testa nell'incavo profumato del suo collo e piegando le gambe a sfiorare le sue.

"Buon giorno"sussurrai piano godendomi la sensazione dei suoi capelli sul mio viso.  
"Buon giorno"rispose dolce,lasciandomi un soffice bacio sulla tempia.

"E' presto sai?puoi dormire ancora un po'" mi informò accarezzando la mia schiena nuda col dorso della mano.

"Che ore sono?"chiesi interrompendo la sfilza di baci che avevo preso a lasciarle sulla spalla.

"Le cinque e trenta più o meno"mi informò.  
"Che facevi sveglia a quest'ora?"le chiesi curiosa.  
"Aspettavo l'alba…non dormo mai molto "disse semplicemente "solitamente ho un sonno molto pesante,questo è un bene perché di notte dormo meglio,ma finisco sempre con lo svegliarmi praticamente all'alba"mi spiegò.

"In tempo per veder sorgere il sole."pensai ad alta voce.  
"Già"annuì lei.  
"Ma tu puoi dormire ancora"mi invitò.

"Non voglio dormire"mi lamentai come una bimba piccola,stringendomi di più a lei,lasciai scivolare le braccia lungo i suoi fianchi,sotto la maglietta,cingendole la vita,era cosi morbida la sua pelle adoravo la sensazione paradisiaca che provavo nello sfiorare quel corpo di seta.  
"..voglio le coccole"sentenziai,affondando il viso nel suo petto,per lasciarvi un bacio proprio al centro.

Lei sorrise intenerita,strofinando la punta del naso sulla mia guancia per indurmi a voltare il viso verso di lei,cosa che feci all'istante incontrando con le mie quelle labbra carnose che mi attendevano impazienti.

Mi sorprese la dolcezza del suo bacio,mi sorprendeva sempre il fatto che riuscisse ad essere cosi dolce e delicata con me,era strano perché ai miei occhi lei era una specie di pantera scatenata,la sua aggressività non era un mistero per nessuno,eppure in quei momenti riusciva ad essere di una delicatezza disarmante,venerava il mio corpo sempre come se fosse alle prese con un cristallo prezioso e mi faceva impazzire.

Quel semplice sfiorarsi di labbra cosi intenso e delicato fece presto desiderare ad entrambe un contatto maggiore,lasciai che la mia lingua premesse gentilmente sulle sue labbra morbide e lei non si fece pregare,mi permise di approfondire quel bacio lasciando che la sua lingua giocasse a rincorrersi con la mia.

Riscoprimmo entrambe il sapore dell'altra e la cosa ci fece non poco effetto,ben presto quel bacio divenne più famelico e intenso,e una nuova umidità si scatenò tra le mie gambe,quando la latina soffocò un gemito roco e tremendamente sexy nella mia bocca.

Senza interrompere il contatto con le sue labbra,impegnate ancora in quel bacio scottante feci una leggera pressione sul suo corpo che si lasciò cadere sul materasso,mi avvicinai ancora di più,stendendomi quasi su di lei,mentre le sue mani correvano ad intrufolarsi tra i miei capelli,facendo pressione perché andassi incontro a quelle labbra,cosa che avrei fatto in ogni caso.

Sorrisi nel bacio lasciando scorrere le mani sotto la maglietta,per accarezzale tutto il busto,salii fino ai seni,e lei mi regalò un lungo sospiro quando li chiusi a coppa tra le mie mani.  
Sorrisi soddisfatta nel sentirla sospirare cosi,ad occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata appena,spinse all'indietro la testa,mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore,e io ne approfittai per scendere con la lingua ad assaggiare il suo collo esposto e invitante.

"Possibile che non ti basti mai?"mi domandò in un sussurro.  
"Come se ti dispiacesse"soffiai io beffarda sulla sua pelle,prima di morderla con forza.

Lei soffocò un gridolino di dolore,e strinse un po' di più una ciocca dei miei capelli tirandola appena.

"Scusa"mormorai per niente dispiaciuta in verità.

"Britt"chiamò dopo aver lasciato che le sfilassi la maglietta.  
"Hmm"borbottai,impegnata in un'attenta degustazione della pelle del suo petto.  
"Prima stavo riflettendo un attimo"cominciò lei,un po' troppo seria per i miei gusti.  
"Riguardo cosa?"domandai distrattamente continuando a baciare e leccare ogni centimetro di quella pelle ambrata.

"Pensavo a quello che ti ho detto ieri"disse lenta,socchiudendo gli occhi in balia della mia lingua che le scivolava senza ritegno sulla pelle.

Spalancai gli occhi,immobilizzandomi,alzai rapida il viso per incontrare il suo,mentre il terrore si impossessava di me.

"Ti sei pentita?"domandai di getto.

"Certo che no..cosa ti salta in mente"si affrettò a tranquillizzai all'istante lasciando che il respiro tornasse regolare,poi senza indugio ripresi da dove avevo lasciato.

Cominciai a sfiorare con le labbra la pelle sensibile in torno al suo capezzolo,mentre lei mi accarezzava piano i capelli e si lasciava andare alle mie attenzioni.

"Pensavo solo..c-che..mi fa paura"ammise faticando a concentrarsi in preda all'eccitazione che evidentemente le provocavano i miei denti che scivolarono sulla sua pelle per chiudersi in torno a quel lembo di pelle scura.

"Paura di cosa?"Mormorai senza guardarla,cominciando poi a succhiare con forza quel bottoncino fremente,mentre stimolavo l'altro con le dita.

Lei tentò di rispondere ma l'unica cosa che usci dalle sue labbra fu un profondo gemito di apprezzamento.

"Ho..p-paura di..di non essere all'altezza,di..combinare qualche casino..oddio Britt"senza ascoltarla avevo preso a scendere lungo quel corpo perfetto,leccando senza ritegno la sua pelle calda.  
Le mie mani mi avevano preceduta scivolando lungo le sue gambe e facendo una leggera pressione nel risalire,perché le piegasse.

"Non avere paura piccola,devi solo lasciarti andare,tutto andrà bene vedrai"dissi distrattamente,scivolando verso il basso.

"Lo so,è solo che…."ritentò lei ma fu travolta da una nuova cascata di brividi.

Ora che aveva piegato le gambe,potevo sentire il calore proveniente dalla sua intimità contro la pelle del mio petto che si trovava più o meno a quell'altezza mentre con la lingua giocherellavo con suo piercing.

"Oddio Brittany"mormorò lei mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore,chiuse gli occhi agitandosi sotto di me.  
"Aspetta un secondo,devo parlarti..è..importante.."ritentò con poca enfasi,tra un sospiro e l'altro.

"Non devi avere paura,io ti amo..e tu mi ami,nulla andrà storto adesso"sussurrai sulla sua intimità,facendola rabbrividire d'anticipazione.

"Lo so,è solo che.."cerco di ribattere,alzai il viso incrociando i suoi occhi la squadrai sera.  
"Dobbiamo parlarne davvero adesso?"chiesi un po' scocciata.  
"Si..cioè..no,insomma vorrei che ne parlassimo sono un po' in crisi per questa cosa ecco"spiegò imbarazzata.  
"Lo capisco,e voglio parlarne anche io assolutamente,chiariremo ogni minimo dubbio,ma la domanda è..dobbiamo parlarne proprio in questo istante?"chiesi guardandola eloquente.  
Lei ricambiò il mio sguardo,poi sorrise appena.  
"Magari il discorso può aspettare altri cinque minuti"convenne,facendomi sorridere.  
"Meno male"risposi,tornando a ciò che avevo lasciato.  
"Ma dopo ne parliamo vero?"domandò autoritaria.  
Sbuffai di disappunto.  
"Ok afferrato il concetto,scusa amore"disse in un sorriso,alzai gli occhi verso di lei spalancandoli piacevolmente sorpresa.  
"Mi hai chiamata amore"dissi stupita.  
"Non avrei dovuto?"domandò divertita dalla mia reazione "..Non sei il mio amore?"chiese retorica accarezzandomi la guancia.  
Sorrisi annuendo,felice come una bimba,prima di tornare a dedicarmi a lei,con maggiore enfasi.

Mi presi qualche istante per giocherellare con suo clitoride succhiandolo appena,prima di affondare la lingua tra le sue pieghe facendola gemere e gemendo a mia volta per il piacere assoluto che il suo sapore mi regalava ogni volta.

Non riuscì a trattenermi,era più forte di me,l'avrei divorata fino a morirne.  
Infilai le mani sotto di lei,stringendole i glutei,la attirai ancora di più a me,spingendo la lingua più in fondo possibile dentro di lei che soffocò un urlò di piacere nel mio cuscino che aveva afferrato per coprirsi il viso stravolto dal piacere.

"Britt…v-vieni qui..ti prego"mi implorò,mi staccai di mala voglia dal mio paradiso personale,per risalire il suo corpo e fermarmi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso,lei mi afferrò prontamente intrecciando le braccia dietro il mio collo,affondando la lingua nella mia bocca assaggiando se stessa dalle mie labbra.

Morsi con forza il suo labbro inferiore,salendo cavalcioni su di lei che piegò le gambe quasi come ad impedirmi di spostarmi da quella posizione.  
Senza indugiare minimamente scivolai verso il basso sorridendo sulle su labbra con l'intento di baciarle il collo,un brivido mi attraversò la schiena sentendo la mia intimità sfiorare la sua involontariamente.

Entrambe sobbalzammo a quel contatto,ansimando sorprese ed eccitate,ci guardammo negli occhi per un secondo infinito.

"Fallo ancora"mi implorò con le pupille dilatate dal piacere.  
Non me lo feci ripetere,strisciai su di lei un paio di volte su e giù,e le nostre intimità ritornarono a sfregarsi l'una contro l'altra,mentre i nostri clitoridi si trillavano a vicenda,facendoci tremare di piacere.

Lentamente cominciai a cercare il ritmo giusto,e lei con me.  
Riuscimmo a trovare presto l'intesa,e continuammo a darci piacere a vicenda muovendoci sinuose come gatte l'una contro l'altra.

"Sei meravigliosa"le sussurrai sulle labbra dischiuse,ipnotizzata da quel viso perfetto contratto in un'espressione di puro piacere.

Lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei a quelle parole,e sorrise tra i gemiti.

"TI amo"bisbigliò sulle mie labbra.  
"Io di più"risposi prontamente,avvertendo l'improvviso bisogno di aumentare il ritmo dei miei movimenti,cosa che feci istintivamente.

Raggiungemmo l'orgasmo quasi in sincronia,cosa che era capitata spesso anche la notte prima,ormai eravamo perfettamente sintonizzate.

Feci per sostami da lei,ma me lo impedì stringendo le braccia in torno ai miei fianchi.

"No,resta qui"mi pregò,e io sorrisi correndo a strofinare il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Qui su di te?"domandai divertita,anche se non c'era bisogno di chiederlo.  
"Si"soffiò lei,prima di mordicchiarmi piano la spalla che sfiorava le sue labbra.

"Mi dispiace per poco fa"dissi di getto.  
"Ti dispiace?"chiese stranita.  
"Si per,non essermi fermata,per non averti lasciata parlare,era una cosa .Io..ti volevo troppo" spiegai dispiaciuta,nascondendo il viso sul suo petto.

Li per li non avevo dato peso alla cosa,accecata com'ero dalla voglia matta che avevo di lei,dal bisogno disperato di farla mia ancora una volta,ma adesso mi sentivo quasi in colpa,per averla costretta a zittirsi.

Lei sorrise divertita.

"Se può farti stare meglio non mi è dispiaciuta affatto ' l'alternativa ' che hai scelto."mi sussurrò all'orecchio

"Possiamo parlare adesso però"proposi.

"Non c'è molto di cui parlare,io credo di essere solo spaventata da questa cosa nuova ecco"disse a fatica.

Puntai i gomiti sul materasso ai lati della sua testa e mi sollevai su di essi per poterla guardare negli occhi,i miei capelli ricaddero incorniciando i nostri visi,e solleticandole appena le guance.

"Amore,hai solo bisogno di abituarti all'idea,non c'è nulla da temere"mormorai sicura guardandola dritta in quegli occhi scuri.

"Non sarà semplice"disse preoccupata.  
"L'amore non lo è mai"mi affrettai a dire.

"Già,non lo è per le coppie etero,figurati per noi"disse scoraggiata.

"Ok,ti do trenta secondi per toglierti dalla testa l'assurdità che stai pensando e che di sicuro tra poco dirai…noi siamo una coppia come le altre,con gli stessi identici problemi e le stesse paure di chiunque,magari la società li fuori potrà ancora avere problemi con noi,ma l'importante è che noi non abbiamo problemi con noi stesse…amarmi è un problema per te?" dissi seria.

"No"si affrettò a rispondere.  
"E allora di che accidenti stiamo parlando?"chiesi scocciata,la sua paura non aveva senso.

"Ma è un problema ammetterlo,insomma ammetterlo ad alta voce…non fraintendermi,non dico che voglia rimangiarmelo,dico solo che,io ho una difficoltà incredibile con i sentimenti e anche se ora so,cosa mi lega a te,averlo ammesso lo fa sembrare cosi.."

"Reale" terminai io la frase per lei.

"Esatto reale,e andrebbe bene,se dovessi solo abituarmi all'idea,ma quando mi ci sarò abituata subentrerà un altro problema"spiegò.

"Uscire allo scoperto"dissi.

"Già…ecco fino ad ora non sapevo bene cosa ci fosse tra noi,tu mi piacevi,e stavamo bene e tutto filava liscio,più o meno ma era sempre una cosa in bilico.."cominciò a balbettare pensierosa.

"Tu parla per te,io lo sapevo cosa provavo,l'ho sempre saputo."dissi secca.

Cominciavo davvero ad irritarmi,mi tirai a sedere sul materasso,recuperando le mie mutandine sotto le coperte le infilai alzandomi per cercare il resto dei miei vestiti.

"Non arrabbiarti,io voglio dire solo che.." fece per spiegarmi ma io fui più svelta.

"Vuoi dire che fino ad ora non credevi sarebbe stata una cosa cosi seria,quindi non avevi paura che io cominciassi a chiederti di renderlo ufficiale dicendolo a tutti visto che era presto,ora che mi hai confessato di amarmi,e che sai che ti ricambio cominci ad avere paura che ben presto io ti chieda di fare coming-out e questo ti spaventa,perciò questo giro inutile di parole senza senso serve a cercare di farmi velatamente capire che non hai intenzione di farlo,anche se mi indovinato?" dissi con una punta di ironia guardandola seria negli occhi.

***

Cazzo,ma come diavolo ci riusciva?mi aveva beccata in un attimo.

E io che speravo di poter girare in torno al discorso,ero stata mezz'ora seduta sul davanzale a scervellarmi nel tentativo di cercare il modo giusto per farle capire che non era il momento di uscire allo scoperto senza ferire troppo la sua sensibilità sull'argomento.

Speravo di aggirare il problema,di metterla in modo tale che sembrasse una scelta fatta insieme,e invece lei in pochi secondi era arrivata dritta al punto della questione,ed eccomi li a fare la figura della codarda…per l'ennesima volta.  
Ero un libro aperto per lei,ma perché lo dimenticavo sempre?

"Brittany io,non voglio ferirti.."cominciai,ormai non serviva a nulla negare,se le avessi detto qualcosa tipo ' non è come pensi ' sarebbe stato come dire ' macchè dici?non vedo l'ora di fare coming out ',eh no, meglio arrendermi al fatto che ormai mi aveva scoperto in pieno.  
"..Penso solo che non sia il momento adatto,io..non sono pronta per una cosa del genere,non lo sono ancora." Dissi cauta.

"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di andare in giro ad appendere i manifesti Santana"rispose prontamente.

"Lo so,so che non mel'hai chiesto,è solo che..beh non saprei in genere dopo il ti amo,tutto procede da copione,voglio dire passeggiate mano nella mano,appuntamenti fuori,cene con i genitori..io che vengo a prenderti ,tuo padre che mi ricorda di riportarti a casa entro il coprifuoco.."cominciai a blaterare nervosamente di inutilità.  
Dio quanto mi sentivo stupida.

Brittany mi guardava scioccata.

"Santana ma che cazzo stai dicendo?"chiese alzando un sopracciglio.  
"..Mi stai raccontando la trama di un telefilm?"chiese ironica "..senti capisco che tu non sia abituata a stare con qualcuno ne a lasciarti andare ai sentimenti,ma non è che adesso devi dare di matto,insomma..stai dando i numeri ,te ne accorgi vero?!"affermò come se stesse parlando con una psicopatica.  
Mi tirai a sedere nel mezzo del letto.

"Britt lo so stò sparando un mare di cazzate"ammisi.  
"..io il fatto è che,non voglio fare coming out,io ti amo,ma non sono ancora pronta per rivelarlo al mondo,so che tu non mi hai chiesto di farlo ma mi sono svegliata con questo pensiero,insomma magari non oggi,ne domani ma prima o poi sapevo che il discorso sarebbe saltato fuori,e prima che accadesse volevo mettere in chiaro questa l'ho detto" dissi tutto d'un fiato fissandomi le mani,senza avere il coraggio di guardarla.

Lei non disse nulla,rimase li a fissarmi per un secondo infinito,prima di distogliere lo sguardo e tornare a recuperare i suoi vestiti sparsi per la camera.

"Britt di qualcosa ti prego"la implorai osservandola.

"Che vuoi che ti dica?"chiese retorica,seria come non mai.  
"insomma hai già deciso tu per entrambe,se ti dicessi che la cosa non mi stà bene cambierebbe qualcosa?"domandò.

Ci pensai un attimo.  
Coraggio Santana non fare l'egoista.  
Ingoiai a vuoto.

"Non non credo che cambierebbe,non voglio dirlo in giro,non per ora"dissi quasi senza rendermene conto.

Fottuta codarda,ecco cosa sei Lopez,una fottuta codarda egoista.

"Lo immaginavo"disse con amarezza "..quindi non ho nulla da aggiungere al tuo non posso costringerti a sbandierare la cosa ai quattro venti,se non vuoi"disse calma,continuando ad evitare il mio sguardo.

"Quindi va bene?insomma siamo d'accordo?!" azzardai la domanda un po' incerta.  
"Si,d'accordo cosi"si affrettò a dire "..Faccio una doccia veloce,poi ti lascio il bagno"mi informò fiondandosi nel bagno della sua camera.

Che razza di codarda idiota che ero, stavo comportando esattamente come un maschio,in quel momento avevo finto spudoratamente di crederle quando aveva detto che le stava bene,pur sapendo che non le stava bene affatto,solo perchè a me faceva comodo credere che fosse cosi.

Mi lasciai cadere all'indietro sul materasso,coprendomi la faccia col cuscino,soffocandovi dentro un urletto irritato.

"Cristo,ma quanto sono cretina da uno a mille?!" borbottai sbuffando "..complimenti Lopez,le hai appena detto che la ami e un attimo dopo state già litigando".

E poi la gente si domandava come mai pensassi che l'amore faceva schifo.

***

Osservai per un po' il mio riflesso nello specchio,ero cosi felice un secondo prima e l'attimo dopo tutto mi era crollato di nuovo sulle spalle.  
Ma possibile che non potessimo stare un secondo tranquille?

Entrai nella doccia,decisa più che mai a lasciare che l'acqua calda e il profumo rilassante del bagnoschiuma cancellasse la rabbia che mi era montata dentro.

In quel momento avrei voluto prendere a schiaffi Santana,ma perché aveva dovuto tirare fuori quel discorso proprio in quel momento?le avrei dato tutto il tempo del mondo anche se non me lo avesse chiesto,non c'era bisogno di sbattermi in faccia quanto poco desiderasse stare con me sotto gli occhi di tutti,faceva già abbastanza male saperlo,che me lo ribadisse anche dopo avermi detto che mi amava,e dopo aver fatto l'amore in quel modo stupendo,era davvero troppo.

Sospirai chiudendo gli occhi,appoggiai i palmi delle mani al muro,godendomi la sensazione dell'acqua che mi scorreva lenta sulla pelle.

Non volevo che questa storia distruggesse in un attimo la nostra felicità,stavo facendo un passo alla volta con lei,forse era davvero il caso di non prendersela troppo.

***

Quando Brittany uscì dal bagno mi trovò già vestita.

"Non fai una doccia?"mi domandò stranita.  
"La farò a casa,devo comunque passare di li a prendere la divisa e i libri per la scuola"mi limitai a dire calma.

"Non finirai per fare tardi?"domandò un po' preoccupata.  
"Sono le sei,la scuola non comincia prima delle otto e mezza,se vado adesso riesco a sbrigarmi"risposi meccanicamente.  
"Sei arrabbiata con me adesso?"chiese seria.  
Mi voltai per incrociare i suoi occhi seri.  
"Amore certo che no,"mi affrettai a dire,lasciando cadere la mia giacca per correre ad incorniciarle il viso con i palmi delle mani "..in realtà ho paura che sia tu ad essere arrabbiata"confessai, a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

"Non lo sono"si affrettò a dire scuotendo la testa seria.  
"No?"domandai sorpresa.

"No,insomma prima lo ero,ma ci ho riflettuto e..magari è davvero presto,insomma forse è il caso di andarci piano,nessuno ci corre dietro e possiamo comunque stare insieme anche senza dirlo in dispiace di essermela presa li per li."ammise,abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Dimentico sempre che io ho avuto due anni per abituarmi all'idea che mi piacesse una ragazza,mentre per te è tutto nuovo,io farei meno fatica ad ammetterlo in pubblico ma solo perché ho avuto più tempo per prendere consapevolezza della cosa e accettarla fino in fondo,quando anche tu sarai pronta lo diremo,non c'è fretta"spiegò calma,intrecciando le mani con le mie e soffermandosi ad ammirare il contrasto tra le nostre pelli.

"Britt se lo dici solo per farmi contenta..non devi,io.."tentai.  
"No,ti assicuro che sono sincera San,davvero."mi rassicurò guardandomi nuovamente negli occhi.

"Ok" convenni dopo aver a lungo cercato un minimo di esitazione nel suo sguardo,non la trovai e decisi che forse potevo farmi bastare quella sua affermazione all'apparenza sincera.

"Ti amo"le dissi sicura.  
"Ci stai prendendo gusto eh?"bisbigliò sorridendo.  
"Mi piace dirlo,ha un nonsocchè di…liberatorio "ammisi,facendola ridacchiare e sorridendo a mia volta prima di donarle un bacio lento che lei ricambiò all'istante.

***

Decisi di accompagnare Santana di sotto,uscimmo dalla mia stanza ancora mano nella mano,ma appena fuori dal corridoio lei si guardò in giro un po' sospettosa lasciando la presa.

Non mi scomposi,andava bene cosi per ora.  
La nostra storia era andata avanti fino ad allora senza forzature,riflettendoci non c'era stato bisogno di indurla a fare qualcosa in modo affrettato,tutti i piccoli traguardi che avevo raggiunto con lei li avevo raggiunti grazie alla mia pazienza,e mi ero convinta che continuare su quella strada mi avrebbe di sicuro premiata.

All'inizio non voleva lasciarsi andare,ma piano piano ho scalfito il primo strato della sua corazza,siamo diventate più o meno amiche,e c'è voluto poco perché fossimo di più,ora ero riuscita persino a farmi dire ti passo dopo l'altro,non c'era fretta in fondo.

Arrivammo alla porta di ingresso,un rumore di passi provenienti dalla cucina ci fece sobbalzare,mia madre uscii sorprendendoci un po'

"Brittany,come mai già in piedi?"domandò mia madre guardandoci interrogativa.  
"Oh ciao Santana,non sapevo fossi rimasta a dormire"aggiunse poi accorgendosi della latina al mio fianco.

"Salve signora Pierce,in realtà non sapevo nemmeno io che sarei rimasta,infatti non ho con me ne la divisa ne i libri per oggi,ci siamo svegliate presto perché devo passare a casa a prenderli prima di scuola" spiegò la mora,con naturalezza.

"Oh capisco,beh rimani almeno per la colazione"propose gentile mia madre.  
"An no, non si preoccupi,tanto non faccio mai colazione"disse lei cordialmente.  
"Beve solo caffè…che schifo"aggiunsi io con una smorfia.  
Mia madre sorrise.  
"L'ho appena fatto per me,su fermati almeno per una tazza,è ancora caldo"la invitò ancora lei.  
Alla fine la mora decise di cedere.  
"Va bene,una tazza di caffè mi andrebbe proprio in effetti"ammise,facendo sorridere mia madre soddisfatta.  
"Brittany amore,saliresti a riempire la ciotola di Lord Tubb?non vorrai che rimanga senza colazione"propose mia madre,facendoci strada in cucina.  
"Ah no,certo che no,vado e torno in un lampo"annuìi io afferrando la scatola dei croccantini posta su uno degli scaffali in alto,e sorridendo alla mia latina prima di uscire dalla cucina e sparire su per le scale.

***

Guardai Brittany andare via sorridendole amorevolmente.  
Mi sentì osservata e voltai la testa per incrociare lo sguardo serio di sua madre,che mi porgeva la tazza piena di caffè fumante.

"Santana,vorrei chiederti un favore "si affrettò a dire la donna guardandomi dritta negli occhi.

Mi sentì gelare,quello sguardo era un po' inquietante,in quegli occhi cosi simili a quelli di Britt riuscivo a scorgere un velo di preoccupazione e decisione che mi agitò non poco.

"C-certo mi dica pure"biasciai ingoiando a vuoto prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul mio caffè.

"Ecco,"cominciò la donna ora un po' imbarazzata.  
"Domani,dopo la scuola porterò Brittany alla sua lezione di danza,e mi domandavo se tu potessi passare di qui,mi piacerebbe scambiare quattro chiacchiere con te,in privato.."disse cauta,studiando la mia reazione.

Quasi mi strozzai con il sorso di caffè che avevo appena ingurgitato,biasciai un ' scotta ' imbarazzato per giustificare la mia reazione.

"I-Io se per lei è importante va bene,ma non capisco di cosa vuole parlarmi?"domandai imbarazzata e confusa.

"Niente di preoccupante,vorrei solo poter chiacchierare un po' con te riguardo ad alcune cose,non c'è da preoccuparsi cara,solo preferirei se non ti dispiace che Brittany non fosse presente,e gradirei che tu non le parlassi del mio invito."disse gentilmente guardandomi eloquente.

Mi limitai ad annuire poco convinta.  
Nella mia testa si era accesa una lucetta,seguita da un campanello d'allarme.

-Ho promesso a Brittany,niente più bugie-pensai.  
-beh tecnicamente non dirle nulla non sarebbe una bugia,semmai un'omissione-  
-è la stessa cosa-  
-Mel'ha chiesto sua madre,cosa accidenti dovrei fare?-

"Ti aspetto qui domani alle cinque allora"si affettò a dire la donna,sentendo Brittany ritornare.  
La bionda saltellò fino alla sedia accanto alla mia e fece per sedersi quando io mi alzai di scatto,annunciando che dovevo andare,se non volevo far tardi a scuola.

Salutai sua madre che mi salutò cordialmente senza tradire alcuna emozione,e Brittany mi accompagnò alla porta,sussurrando un 'ci vediamo a scuola' seguito da un leggero bacio sulla guancia che nessuna delle due aveva particolarmente apprezzato ma del quale dovemmo accontentarci.  
Mi avviai alla macchina divorata dal dubbio.

***

Camminavo lenta tra i corridoi,cercando Rachel,non ero riuscita ad incontrarla per tutto il giorno,passai davanti alla sala del coro,e intravidi all'interno la presenza di qualcuno,con la coda dell'occhio.

Tornai sui miei passi,avvicinandomi alla porta,il vetro laterale su di essa mi concesse di vedere chiaramente Rachel e Quinn impegnate in quella che sembrava una discussione.  
La porta era semi aperta,le loro voci mi arrivavano distorte dal fracasso dei corridoi vicini gremiti di studenti,cercai di concentrarmi sul loro discorso,indecisa o meno sull'irrompere in quella stanza o lasciarle parlare.  
Non volevo origliare,cercavo solo di rendermi conto se il discorso fosse serio oppure no.

"Andiamo Rachel non puoi tenermi il muso per questa sciocchezza"sbuffò Quinn spazientita muovendo un paio di passi verso la mora,che se ne stava seduta sullo sgabello del pianoforte,intenta a sfogliare i suoi spartiti con un pesante broncio dipinto sul viso.

"Di qualcosa almeno"ritentò la bionda stizzita.  
"Che dovrei dirti?pensi che mi faccia piacere arrivare a scuola tutte le mattine e ritrovarmi davanti lo spettacolo disgustoso di te e Finn che vi fate la gastroscopia a vicenda?"gracchiò secca la mora,senza guardarla.  
"Non posso dire nulla,non posso tenere il broncio,insomma Quinn spiegami come dovrei reagire eh?vuoi che ti faccia un applauso,non so,che mi metta a saltellare per la scuola?"continuò ironica,sbuffando infastidita.

La bionda abbassò lo sguardo,muovendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

"Rach"disse più tranquilla abbassandosi su di lei,e prendendole le mani "..Mi dispiace ok?"soffiò dolcemente,pose due dita sotto il mento della mora e la costrinse a sollevare il viso per incrociare i suoi occhi.

"So che non è semplice per te,ma non posso lasciarlo cosi da un giorno all'altro,lo capisci?E' complicato"tentò di spiegare la cheerleader.

"Complicato?"ripetè ancora la mora senza capire.  
"Cosa c'è di complicato,se non lo ami più non dovrebbe essere tanto complicato"disse seria.

La bionda sospirò,rimasi un attimo interdetta,ero dispiaciuta per la mia migliore amica,sapevo quanto stesse male per quella storia,ma ora conoscevo anche meglio la situazione di Quinn,probabilmente Finn sapeva tutto di Beth e nonostante questo l'aveva voluta ugualmente,accettando la sua situazione e amandola,erano stati la coppia d'oro del McKinley per un anno,e magari Quinn non lo amava,ma si vedeva che lui a lei ci teneva e la trattava bene,anche io ero stata con Rory per molto tempo,e anche se non lo amavo sapevo che non meritava di essere mollato cosi da un giorno all'altro senza spiegazioni.  
Mi sentii molto solidale con la bionda in quel momento.

Ma capivo anche la reazione di Rachel,aveva paura,si fidava ancora molto poco di Quinn anche se non lo piaceva la bionda,le piaceva tanto,conoscendola non si sarebbe messa in una situazione del genere se non avesse provato sentimenti forti,ma allo stesso tempo era spaventata da tutte quelle novità,Rach era troppo abituata ad avere tutto sotto controllo,odiava quando accadevano cose inaspettate,non era preparata agli imprevisti,in questo mi ricordava tantissimo Santana.

Se quelle due non fossero state sempre cosi occupate ad insultarsi,avrebbero scoperto di avere più cose in comune di quanto pensassero.

"Rachel ascolta,non voglio che tu pensi che cerco di tenere il piede in due scarpe ok?perchè so che lo stai pensando anche se non lo dici" continuò Quinn.  
La mora la lasciò parlare,guardandola inespressiva.

"Dammi solo un altro pò di tempo per trovare il modo giusto di dirlo a Finn,ok?solo un altro po' di tempo non chiedo tanto in fondo,puoi farlo per me?"domandò dolcemente la cheereos rivolgendo alla mora uno sguardo dolce.

"E tu cosa farai per me?"chiese Rachel decisa.

"Questo" si affrettò a dire l'altra,prendendole il viso tra le mani e travolgendo la mora in un bacio dapprima dolce e lento,poi sempre più affamato,tanto da costringere la mora a reggersi con entrambe le mani ai bordi dello sgabello,e a soffocare un piccolo gemito tra le labbra dell'altra,che sembravano volerla divorare.

In pochi istanti la mia amica prese coraggio,intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca della bionda e attirandola a se per ricambiare con tutta la passione che aveva in corpo quel bacio mozza fiato,che aveva tolto il respiro persino a me.

Riuscii a vedere distintamente le loro lingue intrecciarsi,e le mani della bionda farsi più curiose scivolando sulle cosce scoperte di Rachel per graffiarle sensualmente,mentre la mia amica si lasciava andare da un lungo sospiro eccitato.

Ok erano carine dovevo ammetterlo,ma la situazione cominciava a surriscaldarsi in quella stanza,e l,oro erano a scuola,nel bel mezzo dell'orario di lezione,chiunque poteva passare di li e volevo interromperle ma era mio dovere di amica riportarle alla realtà.

Fortunatamente non ce ne fu bisogno,le due si staccarono di mala voglia,forse per un improvviso bisogno di ossigeno.

"P-Potevano vederci.."biascicò Rachel cercando di recuperare il respiro,senza smettere di guardare le labbra della bionda con desiderio.

"Non mi importa..e questo era per farti capire che voglio stare con te..e non me ne frega nulla se ci vede tutta la scuola,non voglio cercare di prendere tempo per potermi prendere gioco di te Rach è questo che voglio che tu capisca..lascerò Finn appena potrò,perché è te che voglio"spiegò decisa la bionda,prima di lasciarle un altro bacio a fior di labbra e sussurrare un 'promesso' che io percepii appena.

La mora annuii soddisfatta.

Poi la campanella suonò riportando tutte alla realtà.

"Scappo a lezione,ci vediamo più tardi ok?"soffiò Quinn facendole una carezza.  
"Ok"rispose la mora,sorridendo a sua volta,mentre l'altra lasciava l'aula uscendo dalla porta secondaria,proprio nell'istante in cui io mi decisi ad entrare.

Avevo bisogno di parlare un po' con lei,me ne resi conto nel momento in cui capì di invidiare profondamente il fatto che Quinn fosse cosi decisa a stare con lei da fregarsene se qualcuno le scopriva a differenza di Santana.  
Ed ero sicura che anche Rach avesse bisogno di me in quel momento di confusione.

***

"Hey"soffiò una voce alle mie spalle,sorprendendomi appena.  
"Ciao"risposi accennando un sorriso,mentre aprivo l'armadietto degli spogliatoi per infilarci il mio borsone.

"Come è andata la tua giornata?"chiesi.  
"Noiosa..e decisamente troppo lunga,soprattutto perché non ti ho incontrata nemmeno una vota "ammise dispiaciuta,mettendo su un adorabile broncio.  
"Piccola"soffiai intenerita,mi guardai in torno prima di sfiorarle le labbra con le mie in un contatto frettoloso e leggero,prima che arrivassero le altre cheereos,che infatti non tardarono ad invadere la stanza.

La bionda sbuffò per niente soddisfatta di quel contatto,finsi di non farci caso.

"Che facciamo stasera?"domandai distrattamente "..Pensavo che potremmo approfittare per vedere il film che non abbiamo visto ieri.."cominciai.

"Volevo stare un po' con Rachel stasera,in realtà"ammise la bionda abbassando lo sguardo.

"Oh,ok…si lo capisco certo."dissi comprensiva.  
"Non ti dispiace vero?"soffiò lei.  
"Certo che no,ci mancherebbe altro"dissi con tranquillità.  
Ne avrei approfittato per una serata di Tequila sale e limone con Quinn,era da tempo che non festeggiavamo un po' a modo nostro.

"Starai con Quinn?"domandò come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.  
"Credo di si"risposi stringendomi nelle spalle,lei annuì.

"Sai ,stamattina dopo che sei andata via mia madre mi ha riempita di domande" disse cambiando argomento mentre recuperava l'asciugamani dal borsone.

Mi irrigidii di colpo.  
"Ah si?"balbettai fingendo indifferenza "..A proposito di cosa?"chiesi.

"Mah di te,della nostra amicizia,le sembra strano che di punto in bianco porti a casa cosi spesso qualcuno che non sia Rachel,mi ha persino chiesto se avessi litigato con lei,se non fosse più la mia migliore amica"spiegò un po' stranita la bionda,sorridendo incredula.

"Strano atteggiamento"dissi,più a me stessa che a lei.  
Che cavolo frullava nella testa di quella donna?Prima mi chiedeva di parlarmi alle spalle di Britt,poi tartassava la bionda con domande sciocche,cominciavo a preoccuparmi.

"San tutto bene?"chiese lei protettiva riportandomi alla realtà.

La guardai negli occhi per un secondo infinito mentre quel campanello d'allarme suonava ancora nella mia testa.

Le hai giurato di essere sincera…coraggio Santana,al diavolo quello che ti ha raccomandato sua madre,diglielo e basta.

"Si tutto benissimo"dissi col sorriso più finto che riuscissi a tirar fuori.

Sei davvero una deficiente Santana.  
Sapevo già che mi sarei pentita di quella omissione.

Quinn arrivò di corsa,fiondandosi a mettere a posto il suo borsone.

"Muovetevi sacchi di letame,non ho intenzione di aspettarvi ancora!" urlò la coach facendoci sobbalzare,tutte chiudemmo i nostri armadietti e recuperammo le ultime cose prima di avviarci agli allenamenti.

***

Qualcuno bussò alla porta,corsi ad aprire lasciando cadere sul libro la matita.

"Ciao Barbara"dissi scherzosa sorridendo a Rachel e spostandomi per farla passare.  
"Ciao Susan"rispose lei altrettanto allegra.

Nessuno mi chiamava cosi,tanto che a volte dimenticavo persino di avere quel secondo nome ,in realtà poco mi importava perché non mi piaceva molto.

"Non chiamarmi cosi"la ammonì.  
"Anche tu mi chiami col mio secondo nome"rispose lei ovvia.  
"Solo perché so che ti piace"cantilenai,lei mi fece la linguaccia,entrando in salotto.

"Storia?"domandò indicando i libri aperti sul tavolino.  
"Biologia"dissi facendo una smorfia.  
"Uh io li ho già fatti"disse soddisfatta.  
"Sgancia il quaderno"dissi autoritaria appena recepita la notizia.  
"Neanche per sogno,io ho studiato,non vedo perché tu debba cavartela copiando"si lamentò lei.  
"Rachel,dammi quel quaderno"ribadì più severa.  
Per tutta risposta lei mi fece una linguaccia,alla quale risposi afferrando prontamente un cuscino del divano e lanciandolo in direzione del suo naso.

"Presa in pieno"dissi vittoriosa alzando le mani al cielo,incurante delle sue lamentele.  
"Ora ti faccio vedere io..stronzetta"disse minacciosa,prendendomi per i fianchi e facendomi cadere sul divano,cominciò a farmi il solletico senza pietà.

"Ferma,ti prego..Rach.."biascicavo tra le risate,la mia amica rideva a sua volta divertita.

Mia madre irruppe in salotto,con il cesto della biancheria sotto braccio.

"Ciao Rachel"disse illuminandosi in un ampio sorriso appena vide la mora.  
"Salve signora Pierce,come stà?" domandò la mia amica cortese con ancora l'ombra di una risata sul viso.  
"Molto bene,è bello vederti"disse sincera mia madre,poggiando il cesto per terra per correre ad abbracciare la moretta che ricambiò l'abbraccio con enfasi.  
"Vi lascio,immagino vogliate stare da sole"disse poi mia madre affrettandosi ad uscire.

"Tua madre stà bene?,mi sembrava più strana del solito"disse la mia amica divertita.  
Mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle.  
"Mah,chi la capisce è questo quaderno?"la mia amica sbuffò spazientita,tirando fuori dalla cartella il quaderno di biologia mentre io saltellavo sul posto soddisfatta.

***

Il campanello suonò e io mi precipitai ad aprire,alzando ancora un po' il volume dello stereo.

Spalancai la porta rimanendo un po' sorpresa.

"Ciao Quinn"dissi titubante "E ciao anche a te Quinn Junior"aggiunsi lanciando uno sguardo interrogativo alla mia amica che stringeva tra le braccia la piccola Beth la quale prontamente cominciò a dimenarsi agitando le manine verso di me per essere presa in braccio.

Accontentai la bimba prendendola in braccio e facendo un passo in dietro perché la mia amica entrasse.

"Come mai ti sei portata l'asilo?"domandai un po' stranita.  
"Mio padre aveva una cena di lavoro e mia madre ha pensato bene di approfittarne per organizzare una serata con le sue amiche,le ho detto che dovevo venire da te..e lei ha cominciato a rompermi le palle con la solita storia.. tuo padre è sempre fuori per lavoro,tu sei sempre in giro con gli amici,io stò sempre chiusa qui con Beth,non ho mai tempo per me e bla bla bla,capito?quando pare a lei non posso mettere bocca su questioni che riguardano Beth perché è lei la madre e decide lei,quando le fa comodo non perde tempo a farmi sentire in colpa per averle affibbiato un'altra figlia a cui badare."sbottò irritata mentre gesticolava come una matta.

"Io non la metterei cosi,un sacco di fratelli maggiori sono costretti ad occuparsi dei loro mocciosi e petulanti consanguinei,non sei ne la prima ne l'ultima,e poi che accidenti pretendevi? Beth non è mica una bambola non è che puoi starle dietro solo quando ti fa la brava sorella maggiore Lucy Q." cantilenai io.

Lei mi guardò come se volesse fulminarmi.

"Da che accidenti di parte stai tu?"domandò.

"Dalla tua Barbie,ma devi ammetterlo hai comunque delle responsabilità verso Beth,in ogni caso è pur sempre la tua sorellina"dissi allusiva,prima di mettere giù la piccola che mosse qualche passo verso il tavolino senza lasciare la mia mano.  
"Vedila da questo punto di vista,l'anno prossimo andrai al college e avrai poche occasioni di stare con lei,approfitta di questi momenti..poi ti mancherà non averla tra i piedi tutti i giorni vedrai"conclusi,togliendo dalle manine di Beth la sigaretta spenta che aveva preso dal mio pacchetto abbandonato sul tavolino.

La mia amica guardò la bimba pensierosa.  
"Forse hai ragione"ammise "..da quand'è che sei cosi saggia?"domandò.

"Lo sono sempre stata,solo che ero troppo pigra per dimostrarlo"scherzai io.  
"Piuttosto,bando alle ciance,metti a letto la nanerottola sbavosa qui,e sfondiamoci di tequila"dissi allegra,prendendo la bimba e mettendola tra le braccia della bionda che mi guardò incredula.

"Mi rimangio tutto,non sei saggia sei una persona terribile"disse scioccata lei accogliendo la piccola tra le braccia.

"Oh andiamo,neanche un bicchiere?"chiesi speranzosa.  
"Assolutamente no"ribadì lei seria.  
Sbuffai vistosamente puntando gli occhi dritti in quelli verdissimi e vispi della bimba.  
"Questa me la paghi Barbie Junior"dissi stringendo gli occhi e puntando il dito verso la piccola che mi guardò ridacchiando divertita.

Alla fine la serata tequila saltò,finimmo a mangiare cinese e a guardare "Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco' per l'ennesima volta,giocherellando con Beth e fantasticando di quanto ci sarebbe piaciuto essere delle cattive e spietate Serpeverde,almeno a me sarebbe piaciuto,soprattutto avrei tanto gradito una bella bacchetta magica per trasformare in purè di gnomo quella nana petulante della sua ragazza,che a giudicare dalle parole di Quinn adesso faceva storie per via di Finnocenza.

"Certo che è proprio una rompipalle la Mini Pony eh?"dissi dopo aver ascoltato il racconto della mia amica sulla scenata di gelosia messa su dalla moretta dopo averla vista baciarsi con Mr. Budino in corridoio.

"Da un lato la capisco,insomma anche tu non vedevi l'ora che Britt lasciasse Rory no?"disse lei comprensiva.

"Non nominarmelo neanche quel secchio della spazzatura ambulante"sbottai.

"Ecco appunto.."ridacchiò lei "..ma io voglio lasciare Finn,mi serve solo un po' di tempo"disse prontamente "..spero che lo capisca e sia paziente"aggiunse un po' sconfortata.

"Non saprei Q,insomma non ci spererei troppo,la pazienza è la virtù dei forti non dei tappi"dissi seria,guadagnandomi una scappellotto sulla nuca.  
"Idiota"sbottò lei,prima voltarsi per fare una carezza a Beth che dormiva accanto a lei sul divano avvolta dalle coperte.

"E tu..come la risolvi la faccenda della suocera?"domandò divertita.

"Suocera un cazzo,smettila di chiamarla cosi o ti spacco quel naso finto che ti ritrovi Barbie"sbottai seria.  
"Ok rettifico,come la metti con la madre della tua ragazza?"chiese sorridendo.

Sbuffai.

"Non lo so,non ho idea di cosa possa volere e la cosa mi terrorizza"ammisi.  
"Pensi che sappia di voi?"chiese cauta.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle,non potevo negare di sospettarlo,ma non potevo esserne sicura,e non volevo fasciarmi la testa prima del tempo anche perché eravamo state piuttosto caute,considerando che ci vedevamo quasi sempre a casa mia.

"Magari vuole chiederti aiuto per organizzarle una festa"tentò la mia amica.

"Dubito,che io sappia non c'è nessuna ricorrenza che riguarda Britt,il suo compleanno è tra più di un mese e comunque in quel caso sarebbe stato più logico se lo avesse chiesto a Rachel"osservai pensierosa.

"Hmm..che voglia parlare delle ripetizioni?"azzardò ancora.

"Non vedo perché dovremmo parlarne di nascosto,e poi Britt è migliorata molto in spagnolo ha preso B- all'ultimo compito,non è molto ma sempre meglio della F alla quale era praticamente abbonata no?"dissi scartando anche quella ipotesi.

"Sei in un bel casino insomma"osservò lei senza più soluzioni da suggerirmi.  
"Eh già"sospirai.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po' concentrate sul film.

Poi un pensiero mi colpì all'improvviso e mi ricordai una cosa importante,che avevo voglia di fare dalla sera prima.

"Q."  
"hmmm"  
"Ti voglio bene" sussurrai a mezza voce,senza guardarla.

La bionda biascicò un 'anche io ' distratto,per poi sobbalzare pochi secondi dopo rivolgendomi uno sguardo incredulo.

"No scusa puoi ripetere?"chiese stupita.  
"Assolutamente no,l'ho detto una volta fattelo bastare "dissi seria cercando di trattenere un sorriso.

"Mi vuoi bene?!" domandò quasi commossa "..e lo hai detto ad alta voce..o mio Dio,tira fuori la tequila dobbiamo festeggiare"disse ironica  
"Santana Lopez ha ammesso di volermi bene..dopo..circa quattordici anni che ci conosciamo!" cominciò a saltellare con un sorrisone stampato in faccia prima di abbracciarmi.

"Frena l'entusiasmo,cos'è tutto questo un tono,nemmeno Brittany ha fatto tutte queste scene quando le ho detto che la amo,non vedo perché dovresti farlo tu".Lei mi guardò incredula spalancando gli occhi come piatti.

"Hai detto Ti amo a Brittany?tu?..oddiò qui ci vuole la tequila sul serio"disse incredula lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

"Voglio assolutamente sapere tutto" disse categorica,spegnendo la tv e concedendomi tutta la sua attenzione.


	40. Chapter 40

"Sai pensavo che potremmo proporre un duetto al Glee"dissi distrattamente riponendo i miei libri nell'armadietto.  
Rachel si irrigidì all'istante.  
"Un duetto dici?..non lo so,boh forse"replicò vaga,storcendo il naso.

"Sei incredibile,almeno fingi di valutare la proposta"la rimproverai scherzosamente prima di darle uno schiaffetto sul braccio.  
Ma quanto era egocentrica da uno a mille?

"Non vedo perché dovresti duettare proprio con me,chiedilo alla tua cara Santana,che ti ama tanto"mi canzonò sorridendo allusiva.

"Smettila di prenderla in giro,guarda che per lei è stato già abbastanza complicato ammetterlo"la ammonii io.

"E ci credo"convenne lei richiudendo il suo armadietto "..immagino quanto deve essere stato difficile per la primogenita di Lucifero ammettere di avere dei sentimenti,trovo strano il fatto che non sia stata divorata dalle fiamme subito dopo averlo detto"replicò la mia amica fingendosi sorpresa.

"Scema"la rimproverai dandole una leggera spintarella.

Ci ritrovammo a ridacchiare di quella piccola battuta.

La sera prima l'avevamo passata a finire i compiti e a guardare vecchie commedie romantiche,anche se io avrei preferito un bel classico Disney,ma avevo perso a morra cinese,perciò dovetti accontentarmi della scelta di Rach.  
Era bello passare il tempo con lei,ultimamente mi ero dedicata completamente a Santana e lei era tutta presa dalla storia con Quinn,ci eravamo viste poco fuori dalla scuola e dovevo ammettere che mi era mancata da morire,adoravo la nostra complicità,il fatto che lei fosse sempre cosi spontanea con me.  
Mi conosceva da una vita,con lei potevo essere me stessa e certe volte non avevo nemmeno bisogno di parlare perché mi capisse,e viceversa.  
C'era una complicità pazzesca tra noi,ed ero felice di averla nella mia vita.

"Ma quanto ti voglio bene eh?"domandai dal nulla abbracciandola forte.  
"Tantissimo"replicò lei sicura "..e ti capisco,anche io mi vorrei bene"aggiunse altezzosa.  
"Ora però non esageriamo"replicai.  
"Ti voglio bene anche io"rispose dopo una piccola risatina stringendomi a sua volta.

"Ahi ahi ahi,effusioni non consentite!in pubblico poi,hai firmato la tua condanna Tinky Winky,giù le zampette dalla mia ragazza se non vuoi che te le stacchi a morsi" borbottò una Santana piuttosto irritata, alle nostre spalle.

Mi voltai tenendo ancora un braccio in torno al collo di Rachel.  
Incrociai lo sguardo di una rilassata e sorridente Quinn,poi quello della mia latina che a braccia incrociate sotto il seno ci guardava come volesse fulminarci.

"Hai dimenticato di lavarti le orecchie stamattina Memole,tieni le distanze" sbottò nuovamente in direzione di Rachel che forte della mia sicurezza continuava a tenermi un braccio in torno ai fianchi.

"Ma lei è la mia amichetta"cantilenai io con la vocina da bimba,stringendo più forte la presa in torno al collo della più bassa,e schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia che fece sorridere Quinn.

"Brittany,dolcezza..stai mettendo a dura prova la mia pazienza ti avverto"disse la latina sorridendo nervosamente,prima di tornare seria.

Dio quanto l'adoravo quando faceva la gelosa?

"Oh andiamo Sannie,lasciale stare,sono cosi tenere,è bello essere cosi unite fra migliori amiche,ma noi questo lo sappiamo già,vero cioccolatino?"cominciò a squittire Quinn rivolgendo un sorriso allusivo alla latina che subito mutò il suo broncio in un ghigno divertito.

"Hai ragione Quinnie,in effetti è cosi bello quando due persone sono cosi affiatate."osservò la latina con voce rilassata,mentre la sua amica le si portava alle spalle abbracciandola stretta da dietro prima di regalarle un bacio soffice sullo zigomo,vidi distintamente Santana assumere quello sguardo che conoscevo ormai bene,l'espressione sexy da pantera affamata che tanto mi eccitava si era disegnata sul suo volto.

Ok non l'adoravo più cosi tanto adesso.

Nemmeno Rachel sembrava gradire.

"Ok non mi piace la piega che ha preso questo gioco"sbuffai io liberando Rachel dalla presa e facendomi seria.

Le due cheereos scoppiarono a ridere,staccandosi dall'abbraccio per scambiarsi un'occhiata soddisfatta.

"Chi la fa l'aspetti"cantilenò Quinn,prima di rivolgersi a Rachel che se ne stava in silenzio un po' imbronciata.

"Hai lezione adesso?"domandò  
"Avrei geografia"rispose la mora "..ma potrei saltarla..certo ammesso che ci sia un'alternativa più piacevole" disse distrattamente.  
"Mah,potrei..non so,saltare storia e..aiutarti nella ricerca di un'alternativa valida" propose la bionda allusiva facendosi più vicina alla mora che non smetteva di spostare lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra.

"Oh per l'amore del cielo,stò per vomitare,andate a chiudervi nello stanzino del bidello e basta con tutti questi giri di parole e gli sguardi languidi,siete disgustose."sbottò la latina .  
"Io vi trovo carine invece"risposi io sorridendo intenerita.

"Grazie Britt"mi sorrise Quinn "..Sei sempre la solita vipera Snixx"ringhiò poi rivolta a San che le rivolse un ampio sorriso da stronza.

"Ci vediamo al Glee"disse semplicemente Rachel ignorando il discorso,e voltandosi seguita da una Quinn fin troppo interessata all'ondeggiare appena troppo marcato dei fianchi della Diva.

Sorrisi scuotendo la testa nell'osservarle allontanarsi.

"Adorabili non trovi?"chiesi incantata,ma non ottenni risposta.  
Mi voltai u un po' stranita,ma Santana non era più li,la intravidi lanciarmi uno sguardo divertito dal fondo del corridoio,la guardai interrogativa per un lungo momento,prima di vederla fare l'occhiolino per poi sparire dietro l'angolo.

Divertita e curiosa,cominciai a camminare in quella direzione per niente interessata al suono della campanella ne allo sfrecciare frenetico degli studenti diretti alle loro lezioni,svoltai l'angolo per ritrovarla ad aspettarmi sul primo scalino della rampa che conduceva al piano superiore,incrociò il mio sguardo e si apprestò a salire,raggiunsi con pochi passi la scala e cominciai a salirvi a mia volta,molto lentamente,mentre piano piano i corridoi si svuotavano.

L'ultimo piano era praticamente un'ala abbandonata della scuola,c'erano poche classi usate soprattutto come depositi per banchi sedie,vecchie lavagne e materiale scolastico rovinato o ancora imballato e pronto per essere usato all'occorrenza.

Era la meta preferita per coppiette,o studenti che volevano saltare le lezioni e stare un po' tranquilli,c'era qualche cicca di sigaretta per terra e odore di chiuso nell'aria e parecchia polvere,la porta della prima aula accanto alle scale era aperta,vidi con la coda dell'occhio il gonnellino rosso della divisa svolazzare nell'aula accanto ma finsi di non averlo notato,e mi addentrai nella prima.

Mi appoggiai al muro accanto alla porta,sorridendo tra me e me divertita da quel gioco che aveva un nonsocchè di eccitante,d'altra parte qualunque cosa che avesse a che fare con la latina lo era.

Attesi qualche secondo,durante il quale probabilmente San dovette pensare che non l'avevo vista entrare in una stanza diversa,fece esattamente ciò che mi aspettavo,entrò nell'aula per cercarmi,non mi notò nascosta com'ero nella penombra,ringraziai mentalmente le tapparelle delle finestre,quasi del tutto abbassate.

La mora mi passò accanto fermandosi pochi passi più avanti per scrutare curiosa la stanza piena solo di banchi e sedie accatastati ordinatamente gli uni sugli altri.  
Con passo felpato mi avvicinai lentamente,e quando fui sicura,la afferrai prontamente da dietro per i fianchi,facendola sobbalzare appena.

"Presa"soffiai sensualmente al suo orecchio,attirandola di più a me,e prendendo a mordicchiarle il lobo,mentre lei rilassava i muscoli e riprendeva a respirare correttamente.

"Mi hai spaventata"mormorò sospirando per le mie attenzioni.

"Scusa" sussurrai "..che posso fare per farmi perdonare?"domandai allusiva,prendendo a lasciarle baci soffici sul collo scoperto,mentre i suoi capelli rinchiusi in quella coda alta mi solleticavano il viso.

"Potresti cominciare con lo smettere di scambiarti effusioni con la nana malefica"biascicò lei in preda ai sospiri.

Sorrisi appena sulla sua pelle prima di mordicchiarla.

"Non devi essere gelosa di Rach,è la mia migliore amica lo sai"soffiai pazientemente.  
"Già ma ora che ha scoperto di avere una tendenza per il gentil'sesso,non so fino a che punto posso fidarmi,come faccio a stare tranquilla,quando so che ieri ha dormito con te?" borbottò,mentre la stringevo di più e le mie mani presero a vagare su e giù lungo le sue cosce scoperte.

"Basta fidarsi"dissi con tranquillità,beandomi dei suoi sospiri sempre più frequenti e profondi.

"Ma io mi fido di te,è lei che non me la racconta giusta,insomma,non potrei biasimarla..sei cosi dannatamente eccitante"disse roca,lasciando cadere in dietro la testa sulla mia spalla e cercando la mia bocca con la sua.

Le sue mani scivolarono sulle mie,accompagnando i miei movimenti sulle sue cosce,tremai d'eccitazione nel sentirla afferrare decisa i miei polsi per guidare le mie mani verso il centro del suo piacere.

"A questo punto potrei dire lo stesso di Quinn" dissi a fatica,cercando di appigliarmi a quel poco di lucidità che mi era rimasta.

"Preferire un'altra a te?mai nella vita"soffiò lei decisa prima di girarsi nella mia presa e afferrare tra le mani il mio viso per incollare le labbra alle mie.  
Non aspettavo altro da tutta la mattina.

Ricambiai quel bacio stringendola a me più possibile,quasi perdendo l'equilibrio nel tentativo di aderire al suo corpo con ogni centimetro del mio.

Non mi bastava mai il suo sapore,il senso di profondo benessere e appagamento che provavo nel sentire il calore della sua pelle a contatto con la mia.  
Il suo profumo mi sconvolgeva i sensi e le sue mani che lentamente scivolarono dietro il mio collo accarezzandomi la nuca esposta mi regalavano brividi sempre nuovi ed eccitanti.

Le sue labbra si mossero sulle mie con la solita foga,come se volesse divorarmi,sentivo i suoi denti chiudersi sul labbro inferiore,le sue labbra succhiare avidamente quello superiore,e la sua lingua decisa intrufolarsi nella mia bocca per accarezzare la mia.  
Risposi a quel bacio con tutta la foga che avevo in corpo,con il desiderio di lei che mi esplodeva dentro,secondo dopo secondo,sempre più incontenibile.

"Mi sei mancata cosi tanto ieri"soffiai sulle sue labbra,prima di mordicchiarle.

Era vero, in parte,benché mi fossi divertita cosi tanto con Rachel da pensare alla latina meno di quanto mi sarei aspettata,ma in quel momento la desideravo cosi tanto che presi a domandarmi come aveva fatto a passare la notte lontana da quelle labbra paradisiache.

"Anche tu"biascicò lei in risposta,sorridendo nel bacio.

"Possiamo recuperare stasera,ho lezione di danza oggi,ma torno a casa per una doccia e poi vengo da te se ti va"proposi cosi vicina alle sue labbra da sfiorarle con le mie ad ogni parola.

Lei parve riflettere un attimo sulla cosa,notai quello sguardo pensieroso,lo stesso che avevo intravisto il giorno prima sul suo viso,negli spogliatoi.

"Tutto ok?"domandai,allontanando il viso dal suo quel tanto che bastava per incrociare i suoi occhi.

"Si"disse lei riscuotendosi "..stavo solo pensando che devo fare una cosa oggi,"biascicò distrattamente "..ma credo che riuscirò a liberarmi in tempo per passare la serata con la mia paperotta sexy"aggiunse poi sorridendomi,mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo la mia schiena per andare a posizionarsi sul mio sedere e stringerlo senza ritegno.

Volevo chiederle cosa avesse da fare,ma a quel gesto quel pensiero mi sfuggì facendo spazio ad un'immagine che mi si dipinse nitida in mente.  
"Devo dedurre che hai cattive intenzioni?"soffiai maliziosa leccandole le labbra,lei ridacchiò senza lasciare la presa.

"Molto molto cattive"convenne lei alzando entrambe le sopracciglia,e regalandomi un ghigno malefico e sexy,affondò le unghie nel mio sedere coperto dal gonnellino della divisa,e io dovetti mordermi con forza il labbro inferiore in preda ad un'improvvisa ondata d'eccitazione.  
Soffocai un piccolo gemito a metà fra il dolore e il piacere prima di incontrare i suoi occhi lucidi.

"Sei una gattina dispettosa lo sai?"mormorai sulle sue labbra rimproverandola con malizia.  
San si limitò ad annuire scrutando le mie iridi per qualche istante prima di regalarmi un sorriso dolce.

"..e tanto tanto innamorata"aggiunse lei con un filo di voce prima di regalarmi un bacio talmente dolce da farmi tremare le gambe per l'emozione.

Ricambiai il bacio,mentre le sue mani si posarono morbide sui miei fianchi e le mie incorniciarono i lati del suo viso.

Quando ci staccammo entrambe col fiato corto,nessuna delle due riuscì ad allontanarsi troppo,rimanemmo incollate in quell'abbraccio,le fronti attaccate,gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
Sfiorai con la punta del naso il suo viso un paio di volte,facendola sorridere intenerita,prima che lei mi ricambiasse con lo stesso gesto.

Continuammo a scambiarci baci e coccole per tutto il resto del tempo,incapaci di staccarci l'una dall'altra.

"Sei bella"mi disse dopo un po',osservando il mio viso prima di lasciarmi un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso.  
"Tu lo sei"mormorai sorridendo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

Stava per ribattere quando la campanella suonò in lontananza annunciando che era arrivata l'ora del Glee e ponendo fine al dibattito che stava per nascere su chi fosse la più bella tra le due.

"Dobbiamo proprio andarci?"domandò lei capricciosa,stringendosi di più a me e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.  
"Si"risposi calma,lasciandole un bacio sulla spalla scoperta.  
"Ma io voglio restare qui ancora un po'"si lamentò sulla mia pelle sbuffando appena e facendomi il solletico.  
"Avremmo tempo di stare insieme stasera"la rassicurai io.  
"E mi farai tante coccole?"chiese speranzosa.  
"Tante tante"dissi intenerita.  
Ma come facevano a dire che era la figlia del demonio?insomma era cosi cucciola.  
"Ok..ma prima bacio"disse divertita alzando il viso all'altezza del mio.

La accontentai volentieri lasciandole un bacio a stampo,feci per allontanarmi ma lei mi tirò ancora a se.

"Bacio"soffiò nuovamente e ancora una volta fu accontentata.  
"Bacio"mi implorò divertita un'altra volta impedendomi ancora di allontanarmi.  
Le schioccai un altro bacio ridacchiando.

"Bacio"soffiò ancora lei sulle mie labbra,stavolta mi decisi a zittirla una volta per tutte,incontrai le sue labbra e affondai la lingua nella sua bocca con tutta la passione che avevo in corpo,stringendola a me con forza.

Quel bacio tolse il respiro a lei tanto quanto a me,e quando ci allontanammo fummo finalmente pronte a scendere e tornare alla realtà.

Arrivammo alla fine delle scale,e mi preparai tristemente a lasciarle la mano,ma lei mi sorprese,con un gesto piccolo e semplice all'apparenza ma che mi lasciò piacevolmente stupita.

Allungò il mignolo intrecciandolo col mio,e sorridendomi allegra.

Camminammo cosi lungo i corridoi,nessuno fece troppo caso a quel contatto fra noi,pochi ragazzi ci squadrarono,sorpresi forse di vedere Santana Lopez cosi vicina a qualcuna che non fosse Quinn,ma nessuno di questi sguardi interrogativi parve scalfire minimamente la sicurezza della mia latina ne la mia felicità per quell'ulteriore piccola conquista.

Sorrisi soddisfatta,ancora una volta la mia pazienza aveva dato risultati positivi.

Quando arrivammo al Glee erano già tutti seduti e pronti per cominciare.

"Siete in ritardo ragazze"cominciò il professor Schue,Santana gli passò davanti ignorandolo completamente rivolgendo il suo solito sguardo altezzoso ai ragazzi seduti e prendendo posto sulla sedia vuota accanto a Quinn.

"Scusi professore"biascicai invece io dispiaciuta,prima di affrettarmi a prendere posto alla sinistra della latina,che aveva accavallato le gambe sbuffando,senza preoccuparsi minimamente di nascondere il disagio nel trovarsi in quell'aula,soprattutto alla presenza di Rory con il quale continuava a lanciarsi occhiate che non promettevano nulla di buono.

"Bene ragazzi"cominciò il professore "..come ben sapete le regionali si avvicinano,quest'anno dobbiamo cercare di qualificarci se vogliamo arrivare alle nazionali di New York" disse entusiasta squadrandoci uno per uno.

"Io sono sempre convinto che un medley di Lady Gaga ci assicurerebbe la vittoria" sentenziò Kurt.

"Nah è una scelta scontata,Tina Turner ci farà vincere"si affrettò a ribattere Mercedes.

"Sicuro magari con te che canti da solista,è escluso sappiamo tutti che l'assolo è mio,non potrebbe essere altrimenti ecco perché ho fatto una lista di brani con cui potrei esibirmi…ovviamente per democrazia lascerò scegliere a voi quale sia più appropriato tra i dieci che ho selezionato e tra i quali davvero non riesco a decidermi."cominciò Rachel frenetica tirando fuori il suo quaderno dallo zaino e alzandosi in piedi.

"Io credo che dovremmo per una volta affidare il pezzo da solista a qualcuno che non sia Rachel Berry"sbottò Tina infastidita.

"Rap professore,questa è la risposta con il rap si che li lasceremo a bocca aperta.."la interruppe Artie come se non avesse neanche ascoltato il discorso.

"Oh ma ti prego falla finita,il rap non è vera musica"sentenziò Rory.  
Suscitò non solo l'ira del ragazzo sulla sedia a rotelle ma anche quella di Blaine il quale si tirò in piedi cominciando a snocciolare tutti i più grandi nomi del rap americano.

"…Alcuni hanno venduto più di un miliardo di copie,ma che musica ascoltate nella terra dei leprecauni eh?"cominciò il ragazzo allentandosi il papillon.

Intanto tutti cominciarono a litigare tra di loro urlandosi contro a vicenda.  
Mike pareva poco interessato alla discussione,biascicò un semplice ' basta che mi facciate ballare ' prima di dedicarsi completamente all'arduo compito di impedire a Tina di strozzare Rachel.  
Joe dal canto suo se ne stava seduto urlando a tutti di stare calmi,e smettere di litigare,imitando il professor Schuester che cercava di tranquillizzare tutti con scarsissimi risultati.

Mi voltai indietro Puck,Finn e Sam guardavano sconvolti gli altri con la tipica espressione di chi comincia a pensare di essere nel posto sbagliato,Sugar riprendeva il tutto col cellulare ridacchiando divertita come fosse davanti ad uno spettacolo di cabaret,Quinn osservava preoccupata Tina che discuteva con Rachel ad una distanza minima,mentre Mike le teneva le mani da dietro cercando di allontanarla.

Lo sguardo poi cadde su Santana che mi fissò con gli occhi sbarrati e l'espressione indignata.  
"Spiegami un po' come ho fatto a finire in questa gabbia di matti?"domandò.

Volevo davvero trattenermi ma la situazione mi appariva talmente buffa che non riuscii a frenare una risata spontanea che in pochi istanti contagiò la latina,e la biondina accanto a lei.

***

Anche la lezione al Glee club arrivò al termine,e meno male,c'era mancato poco che non si scannassero a vicenda come lupi.  
Ma dico io erano pazzi?azzuffarsi così per un assolo,che banda di idioti.

Fortunatamente Mr Schue era riuscito a frenare in tempo le discussioni,prima che la nana staccasse a morsi il naso della vampira asiatica,che dovevo ammetterlo mi inquietava non poco.

Uscimmo dalla scuola e Brittany mi sorrise,lasciando il mio mignolo.  
"Scappo a danza,ci vediamo da te stasera allora?"cantilenò.  
"Certo" risposi cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo.  
Lei si avviò verso la macchina dove sua madre già la aspettava,incrociai gli occhi della donna per qualche istante,poi abbassai lo sguardo incerta,avviandomi al parcheggiò per recuperare la mia auto.

Feci un paio di giri dell'isolato,con la testa piena di domande alle quali non sapevo come dare risposta,il fatto di dover incontrare la madre di Britt cosi di nascosto dalla mia biondina mi metteva a disagio,non solo perché mi infastidiva non averne parlato con lei ma soprattutto perché non sapevo cosa volesse quella donna e non avevo idea di cosa dirle,di come affrontare uno qualunque dei discorsi che avrebbe potuto propormi.

Ero poco abituata a trattare con gli adulti era quella la verità,con i miei non c'era dialogo,Clara lavorava per me quindi mi prendevo con lei più libertà del dovuto considerando la sua età rispetto alla mia,i professori li snobbavo completante,l'unico adulto con cui intavolavo di tanto in tanto una conversazione era la coach ma non faceva testo ,la maggior parte delle volte non faceva altro che rivolgermi insulti e io per forza di cose le rispondevo che aveva ragione.

Come la mettevo adesso?

Non ebbi il tempo di ragionarci su,l'auto della madre di Britt si fermò nel vialetto e io mi decisi a parcheggiare poco lontano scendendo dall'auto quasi meccanicamente,la donna notò la mia presenza e attese che la raggiungessi.

"Ciao Santana" disse seria senza tradire alcuna emozione.  
"Salve signora Pierce"dissi ingoiando a vuoto.  
"Vieni entriamo"disse,mi suonò più come un ordine che come un invito,ma forse era una mia impressione.

Quando entrammo in casa,la trovammo vuota e silenziosa,la donna mi fece segno di accomodarmi sul divano e dopo un 'torno subito' frettoloso,sparì in cucina.

Rimasi li da sola a torturarmi le mani con lo stomaco completamente sottosopra,presi a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore,cercando disperatamente di stare calma,ma a quanto pareva non riuscivo nel mio intento bene quanto sperassi.

La donna tornò poco dopo con un vassoio e due bicchieri di succo di frutta,li appoggiò sul tavolino davanti a me,e andò a sedersi sulla poltroncina,alzai lo sguardo trovandomi faccia a faccia con lei,che mi scrutava con gli occhi azzurri seri e indagatori.

"Serviti pure"disse calma,e io ingoiai a vuoto prima di afferrare il bicchiere bevendo un sorso,più per ingannare la tensione che per sete,odiavo il succo di frutta,troppo zuccheroso,ma mi guardai bene dal dirlo,e finsi di trovarlo buono.

"Allora"presi coraggio,incapace di sopportare ancora quel silenzio "..di..di cosa voleva parlarmi?"domandai con un filo di voce riappoggiando il bicchiere sul vassoio.

La donna prese un lungo respiro prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue mani ben curate.

"In realtà è un po' complicato per me affrontare questo discorso Santana,ma la farò breve,non ho intenzione di annoiarti e inoltre da quel poco che mi è parso di capire sei abbastanza matura da poter affrontare un discorso,come dire,adulto ecco..un discorso diretto e sincero senza giri di parole" disse calma la donna soppesando ogni parola con attenzione.

Ebbi l'istinto di riportare il bicchiere alle labbra,Dio quanto avrei desiderato che ci fosse della Vodka li dentro,ne avevo davvero bisogno in quel momento.

"Credo che Brittany sia lesbica" disse la donna tutto d'un fiato.

Quasi mi strozzai col succo,allontanai il bicchiere dalle labbra tossicchiando ad occhi spalancati,e mi portai una mano al petto cercando di recuperare il respiro mentre metabolizzavo le sue parole cercando di capire se le avesse dette sul serio o se le avessi solo immaginate.

"P-prego?"biascicai.

"Hai capito bene"disse lei annuendo seria guardandomi dritto negli occhi.

"C-cosa glielo fa pensare?"chiesi cercando di frenare la crisi isterica che stava per colpirmi senza pietà.  
In un istante mi attraversarono la mente flash di sua madre che apriva la porta della camera oscura di Brittany e ci trovava le mie fotografie o che avesse letto un qualche diario che magari la bionda teneva in camera sua, dubitavo seriamente che Brittany lasciasse in giro per casa prove della nostra relazione,o che non chiudesse a chiave la porta della camera oscura quando non c'era,non era mica stupida.

"Ho sempre avuto un vago sospetto,fin da quando ha cominciato a frequentare Rachel,loro hanno sempre avuto un rapporto molto particolare sai,molto affettuoso"cercò di spiegarsi.

Alla parola affettuoso mi irrigidii di colpo.

"..capisco che al giorno d'oggi sia una cosa piuttosto normale avere atteggiamenti teneri verso le proprie amiche,sono tempi diversi da quelli in cui ero giovane io,ma sai,considerando i genitori di Rachel,e l'ambiente in cui la ragazza è cresciuta.."disse allusiva per poi affrettarsi ad aggiungere "..nulla in contrario anzi,i padri della ragazza sono cordiali e assolutamente bravissime persone e io adoro la loro figlia,l'ho praticamente vista crescere intendiamoci,è solo che è cresciuta sicuramente con una mentalità aperta,riguardo queste cose,e ho impressione che Brittany sia stata influenzata dalla cosa ecco"cercò di spiegarsi nel modo migliore possibile.

Rimasi in silenzio ascoltandola cercando disperatamente di respirare correttamente e non lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione,sudavo freddo e per un istante temetti di svenire li davanti ai piedi della donna che mi guardava seria,cercando le parole adatte per continuare.

"Non voglio che tu pensi che io sia una di quelle donne bigotte e vecchio stampo,voglio la felicità di mia figlia,e per quanto,devo ammetterlo,immaginassi per lei un futuro diverso che non includesse relazioni omosessuali,non avrei problemi ad accettare la cosa,se mi rendessi conto che lei fosse sicura al cento per cento della sua scelta."spiegò la signora Pierce alzandosi per venire a sedersi sul divano accanto a me.

"Mi dispiace signora Pierce ma non capisco davvero quale sia il punto,insomma perché io sono qui?"quella domanda era necessaria e quella fu l'unica ragione per cui mi costrinsi a porla sfidando il tremolio che già si era impossessato di me,stava forse cercando di dirmi che sapeva di me e Britt?

"Ecco,ho notato che tu e Brittany avete legato molto,un po' per le ripetizioni e un po' forse anche per questa cosa del cheerleading,tu sei,molto diversa da Rachel e ti confesso che per qualche giorno ho persino creduto che mia figlia si fosse allontanata da lei,ma ho scoperto che non era cosi,ad ogni modo sono felice che Brittany abbia una nuova amica,un amica che sia per lei qualcosa di diverso da ciò che è Rachel,se comprendi ciò che voglio dire"disse guardandomi eloquente.

Oh cazzo!cioè mi stava dicendo che credeva che io fossi l'amica etero della figlia e Rachel la sua ragazza?!

"Capisco" anuii io , anche se non avevo capito nulla.  
La mia reazione la spinse a continuare.

"Vedi,io adoro Rachel,le voglio bene sul serio e sarei pronta ad accettare una sua eventuale relazione con Brittany quando e se lei deciderà di dichiararla,ma nel frattempo speravo che tu come amica potessi,ecco..mostrarle magari una prospettiva diversa,sai Brittny è giovane alla vostra età è facile confondersi,lei ha avuto un solo ragazzo,e se devo essere sincera quel Rory non mi ha mai convinta,era molto poco sveglioe non particolarmente attraente,l'ho capito subito che era solo una copertura aveva poco e niente in comune con la mia bambina mi risultava difficile che potesse magari tu..sei il capo cheerleader,e sei immagino molto popolare a scuola avrai un sacco di amici,e conoscerai tanti ragazzi,voglio dire..una bella ragazza come te."sorrise.

Io ingoiai a vuoto per l'ennesima volta

"Brittany non ha molti amici,a parte Rachel,non frequenta molta gente..ma ora che voi avete legato tanto,forse potresti ecco tentare di convincerla a uscire con qualche altro ragazzo,cosi tanto per farsi un'idea di cosa potrebbe avere,per distrarsi insomma."la donna era parecchio imbarazzata e si vedeva.

Io in compenso stavo peggio di lei.

In pratica mi stava dicendo che riteneva che la figlia fosse lesbica e che stesse con Rachel e mi stava velatamente chiedendo di spingerla tra le braccia di qualche alto,muscoloso e stupido giocatore di football che la 'guarisse' dalla sua presunta omosessualità,o che le facesse almeno cambiare idea riguardo quest'ultima.  
E lo chiedeva a me perché secondo il suo occhio esperto io ero decisamente etero.

Dovetti fare appello a tutta la mia forza di volontà per trattenere una risata isterica.  
Se la situazione non fosse stata tremendamente scomoda per me in quel momento avrei quasi affermato che ci fosse un nonsocchè di comico in tutto quel casino.

"Signora Pierce,mi perdoni ma,questa è una sua impressione,voglio dire non ha mai pensato che forse la sua idea al riguardo è infondata,magari non è assolutamente vero che Brittany è..insomma che le piacciono le ragazze ecco.." tentai,dopo essermi schiarita la voce.

La donna mi sorrise,scuotendo la testa.

"Una madre certe cose le capisce Santana"disse sicura "..io vedo come Brittany guarda Rachel"affermò.

Quella frase detta con cosi tanta sicurezza mi provocò una morsa allo stomaco.

Perché come la guardava?che cazzo voleva dire.  
Come accidenti la guardava?..perchè sua madre aveva notato un modo strano che la figlia aveva di guardare la nana e invece non l' aveva mai sfiorata l'idea che potesse avere una relazione con me?..voleva forse insinuare che la bionda non mi guardava con desiderio,che quello che aveva con Rachel era più forte?

Avevo passato del tempo con sua figlia davanti a lei,mi aveva vista guardarla e aveva visto lei guardare me,avevamo passato un'intere serata a flirtare spudoratamente sotto i suoi occhi quella sera a cena,avevo dormito con Brittany sotto quello stesso tetto,eppure sua madre sospettava di Rachel e non di me?

"Allora,siamo d'accordo,farai questo tentativo Santana?"domandò la donna speranzosa.

Non riuscii a dire nulla,mi limitai a guardarla come se non la vedessi,mentre nuovi dubbi mi frullavano in testa.  
Mossi solo il capo annuendo seria,quel gesto dovette bastare alla donna che sorrise sollevata.

"Ora devo andare"biascicai pochi secondi dopo.

Mi alzai e la donna mi accompagnò alla porta.

"Santana,è inutile dirti che vorrei che Brittany non sapesse nulla di tutto questo,io vorrei che lei venisse a parlarmi della faccenda quando si sentirà pronta,sempre nel caso che la cosa non si risolva da se,magari col tuo aiuto"mi disse.

"Certo,non ne farò parola con lei"dissi meccanicamente.

Ci salutammo e io camminai lenta verso la mia auto,pensando e ripensando alla scena di quella stessa mattina.

Rachel e Brittany abbracciate intente a scambiarsi effusioni fin troppo esagerate per i miei gusti.  
Un improvviso brivido di panico mi invase e cominciai a provare un fastidioso senso di nausea.

"Devo parlare con Quinn"dissi tra me e me salendo in macchina e mettendo in moto prima di sfrecciare ad alta velocità verso casa della mia amica.


	41. Chapter 41

Bussai al campanello col cuore in gola e la testa affollata di pensieri poco piacevoli e immagini sempre più nitide di me che mi affilo le unghie sulla faccia della Berry.

La signora Fabray venne ad aprire con Beth in braccio.

"Oh ciao Santana"mi salutò con un sorriso.  
"Salve signora Fabray,cercavo Quinn"dissi tutto d'un fiato,sperando di non essere sembrata troppo scortese.  
"Quinn non è ancora tornata,dopo la scuola doveva vedersi con Finn"mi informò " ma ha promesso di tenermi Beth un'oretta perché ho da fare delle commissioni,dovrebbe rientrare a minuti,puoi aspettarla qui se vuoi"si affrettò a proporre facendomi segno di entrare.  
"Si..va bene"accettai,entrando in casa.

"Se non ti dispiace vado a finire le faccende in cucina,puoi accomodarti in salotto e accendere la tv mentre aspetti,posso offrirti qualcosa?"domandò la donna premurosa "..ogni volta che ti vedo sembri più magra tesoro"aggiunse preoccupata.

La madre di Quinn era una donna estremamente ordinaria,una di quelle classiche casalinghe disperate,nonostante fosse la moglie del sindaco avevo sempre avuto il sospetto che fosse una donna tremendamente sola e insoddisfatta,tanto che nonostante avesse una cameriera,insisteva nel voler fare le faccende domestiche da sola per poter ingannare in qualche modo il tempo,strana donna,in realtà..mia madre ingannava il tempo con viaggi e manicure e serate con le amiche,lei invece preferiva occuparsi della casa e di sua figlia,e adesso di sua nipote/figlia.  
Strana donna.  
Forse solo una donna normale,forse non era poi cosi strano volersi dedicare ai propri figli.  
Forse quella strana era mia madre.  
O forse io,che col casino che avevo in testa mi mettevo a pensare a cose del genere.

"Posso tenere d'occhio io Beth mentre lei finisce"proposi,in fondo qualcosa dovevo pur fare mentre aspettavo Quinn e la piccola peste mi avrebbe tenuto la mente occupata e lontana dai brutti pensieri che mi tormentavano.

La madre di Quinn accettò volentieri,passandomi la bimba che si lasciò prendere in braccio sorridendo allegra.

Mi sistemai sul divano con la piccola cavalcioni sulle mie ginocchia,ci guardammo per qualche minuto,mi specchiai in quegli occhietti vispi e verdissimi,cavolo era davvero una Quinn in miniatura,me ne rendevo sempre più conto ogni volta che mi soffermavo a guardarla.

"Sei tutta tua madre mini Lucy Q.,voglio sperare che questo non implichi che hai preso il carattere da papino,altrimenti siamo rovinate"sussurrai ironica.

La bimba mi regalò un ampio sorriso.

"La vuoi sentire una storia carina?"domandai,lei mi scrutò facendo un versetto che presi come un si.

"Ok senti questa"cominciai calma "..ti ricordi Brittany?la biondina super sexy che abbiamo visto a casa di papà?..no cioè di zio Noah?"domandai calma,la bambina mi guardò un po' interdetta,prima di concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sul ciondolo a forma di volpe che mi pendeva dal collo.

"..ok non rispondere confido nella tua buona memoria comunque..insomma Brittany..quella li,beh lei.."mi guardai in attimo in torno,poi abbassai la voce di qualche tono "..è la mia ragazza"dissi cauta.

Beth non sembrava particolarmente scioccata.

"..si ecco,lo so non te lo saresti mai aspettato da me ma beh è cosi,fattene una ragione"dissi scrollando le spalle la bimba mi osservo un momento prima di allungarsi per afferrare il sonaglino abbandonato accanto a noi sul divano e scuoterlo con forza facendo suonare i campanellini all'estremità.

"Insomma c'è questa ragazza,ed è..Dio è fantastica Betty,insomma è cosi dolce,ed esuberante,buona con tutti..e poi è bellissima e innocente..insomma racchiude praticamente tutto ciò che c'è di bello in questo sporco e schifoso mondo…e io,la amo..più di qualunque altra cosa"dissi sincera socchiudendo gli occhi mentre la mente correva felice a Britt e al suo sorriso contagioso.

Riaprì gli occhi notando un paio di bambole e un peluche sul divano,afferrai le due bambole mostrandole alla bimba.

"Ecco immagina che questa sia io,e questa Britt …ok Beth,no..non tirare i capelli a Britt,andiamo rimani concentrata..allora..questa sono io e lei è Britt,e siamo allegre ad amoreggiare sul prato…mi segui?"osservai la piccola che tentava con scarsi risultati di afferrare le bambole strette nella mia presa

Mi si dipinse nitida l'immagine di me e la mia bionda che correvamo felici su un prato verde poi la figura piccola e malefica di Rachel intrappolata nel corpo di un drago alato e sputa fuoco irruppe senza delicatezza nella mia fantasia strappando dal mio abbraccio la dolce e innocente principessa Brittany,mentre io sguainavo la spada pronta a difenderla.

"..ti faccio a fettine stupida Berry"ringhiai a denti strettimentre spingevo la bambola che avrebbe dovuto impersonare me verso quel peluche a forma di ranocchia,con veemenza sotto lo sguardo divertito della piccola.

"Santana ma che cazzo stai facendo?"la voce di Quinn mi riscosse dal mio torpore.

Alzai gli occhi trovandomi di fronte la bionda ancora avvolta nella divisa dei cheereos con lo zaino della scuola sulle spalle e l'espressione contrariata.

Non l'avevo sentita rientrare.

Beth si agitò sulle mie gambe agitando le braccia verso la ragazza che lasciò cadere lo zaino prendendola.

"Che fai qui?"mi chiese ancora stupita.  
"Tua madre mi ha fatto entrare,devo parlarti di una cosa urgentemente"dissi mentre tutto il panico di poco prima ritornava ad assalirmi.  
La mia amica mi scrutò preoccupata per un lungo minuto prima di annuire.

"..Stavo già accennando qualcosa a baby blondie"dissi indicando la bimba "..mi piace la ragazza sa ascoltare"aggiunsi,Quinn mi guardò sollevando un sopracciglio.

"A quanto pare è più grave di quanto non sembri"mugugno tra se,prima di farmi strada su per le scale.

"Mamma sono a casa,io e Beth siamo di sopra"urlò la bionda mentre saliva.  
La madre dalla cucina cantilenò qualcosa che non riuscii ad afferrare.

"Tutto bene?hai mollato il mago pancione?"domandai mentre ci dirigevamo verso la sua camera.  
"Non ancora,non farmici pensare"disse sbuffando.  
Decisi di lasciar perdere,avremmo approfondito l'argomento un'altra volta.

Entrammo in camera sua,la mia amica posò la bimba sul letto sedendosi accanto a lei,e agitandole davanti al viso un piccolo peluche a forma di delfino.

"Allora?"domandò distrattamente.

"Quelle due hanno una storia"sbottai io,incapace di trattenere ancora quel pensiero.

"Ma di chi parli?"domandò lei senza guardarmi.

"Di Brittany e nana befana..se la fanno insieme alle nostre spalle,quelle due infime traditrici."dissi isterica cominciando a camminare frenetica avanti e in dietro per la stanza.

Quinn mi rivolse finalmente la sua attenzione scrutandomi impassibile per un lunghissimo minuto.

"Santana sei ubriaca?"domandò piuttosto seria accigliandosi.

"Non scherzare Quinn stò parlando di una cosa seria."le risposi irritata passandomi una mano sul viso.  
"Sono seria anche io che credi.."rispose lei calma.

"Quinn forse non mi hai sentita bene,ti ho appena rivelato che tua ragazza e la mia hanno una relazione,maldita Berry io giuro che le stacco quelle zampette minute a morsi..e Brittany,non posso credere che mi abbia fatto questo..e io che mi sono fidata totalmente di lei..accidenti…..Fabray vuoi dire qualcosa?come diavolo fai ad essere cosi calma?"domandai senza riuscire a controllare la crisi di panico.

"Sono calma perché è un'assurdità,e tu sei fuori di testa Santana,ma che diavolo dici come ti è venuta in mente una sciocchezza del genere?"domandò infastidita lei,rivolgendomi l'attenzione solo pochi istanti prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso Beth.

"Mel'ha detto sua madre"sbottai io,a quelle parole la mia amica parve irrigidirsi,si voltò verso di me con gli occhi sgranati.

"Prego?" domandò.

"Proprio cosi"anuii io preoccupata.  
"Siediti e spiegami"ordinò lei indicando lo spazio vuoto di fronte a lei dietro Beth che giocherellava con un braccialetto della bionda.  
Con un sospiro andai a sedermi e presi a raccontarle tutto.

Quando il mio racconto fu terminato la mia amica mi guardò accigliata,soppesando la situazione.  
Io invece ancora più nervosa dopo aver dovuto ripetere le esatte parole della madre presi ad agitarmi di più.

"Ho bisogno di bere"constatai.  
"Assolutamente no"si affrettò a rispondere lei.

"Tu,tu non capisci è una cosa..tremenda Q. è semplicemente tremendo,io ti giuro non volevo crederci ma quella donna sembrava cosi maledettamente sicura.." presi ad agitarmi alzandomi nuovamente e riprendendo la mia camminata nervosa in giro per la stanza.

"Ho bisogno di bere"dissi ancora.  
"Santana smettila..è possibile che appena tu abbia un problema pensi subito di annegarlo o risolverlo con l'alcol?"mi rimproverò la mia amica.

"Vodka,no..anzi no,gin..si il gin è la soluzione a tutto,mio padre dovrebbe tenerne una bottiglia ne.."

"Santana!"urlò lei interrompendo i miei deliri e facendomi sobbalzare "..mi hai giurato di smettere di bere quando sei da sola"disse scattando in piedi livida in volto.

Vidi il terrore dipinto nei suoi occhi verdi,un terrore che avevo già visto quel giorno risvegliandomi dalla terapia intensiva in cui ero finita la sera prima dopo essermi buttata nel torrente.  
Mi sentii una vera merda in quel momento.

"Q-Quinn.."balbettai.

"Hai giurato"ribadì lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Hai ragione,io..scusa stavo solo blaterando di inutilità,scusa..non toccherò neanche un goccio di alcol,non in tua assenza promesso"mi affrettai a dire andandole in contro e poggiando i palmi della mani sulle sue spalle per farla sedere di nuovo,e sedermi a mia volta accanto a lei.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po' a fissare il vuoto.  
C'erano ferite in fondo alla mia anima non ancora chiuse,e certe volte mi dimenticavo che non ero stata l'unica a soffrire per le conseguenze portate dalle mie azioni malsane e autodistruttive.

"Mi dispiace"mormorai senza guardarla.  
Lei non rispose.  
Rimanemmo ancora in silenzio per parecchi minuti

"Di qualcosa,ti prego"la incitai io.  
"Vuoi sapere come la penso?"domandò lei cauta.  
Io mi limitai ad annuire con forza.

"Penso che tu sia semplicemente spaventata da questo sentimento forte che provi per Brittany e che non riesci a gestire,ti fa paura e ora stai cercando inconsciamente il modo migliore per tirartene fuori,e stai seriamente meditando di appigliarti a questa cazzata…perché è di questo che si tratta,per fare ciò che sai fare meglio Santana,scappare."

Disse stringendosi nelle spalle,la guardai accigliata.

"..tua suocera ha semplicemente bisogno di un buon oculista,e tu ,amica mia,di un ottimo strizzacervelli,Brittany non ti tradirebbe mai,meno che mai con Rachel..e sono sicura di questo perché,sorpresa sorpresa zucca vuota..sono amiche da una vita,non pensi che se fossero state attratte l'una dall'altra starebbero già insieme da un pezzo e non avrebbero scomodato nessuna di noi due?"

Disse con ovvietà guardandomi torva.

"Ma stamattina loro.."tentai di obbiettare.

"Le amiche si abbracciano tra loro Santana,è una dimostrazione di affetto,tutti lo fanno…tutti tranne noi ovvio,ma solo perché tu sei allergica a qualunque forma di gentilezza ed effusione che non sia volta a secondi fini puramente sessuali"sbottò infastidita,quasi ringhiandomi contro.

Le sue parole mi colpirono dritte come uno pugno ben sferrato,mettendomi al tappeto.  
Aveva ragione,se ci riflettevo bene,non aveva senso tutto il mio sconclusionato ragionamento,era più logico che fosse la madre di Brittany ad essere nel torto.  
Se le fosse piaciuta Rachel starebbe con lei,non certo con me e lo stesso valeva per la mora.  
Volevo davvero appigliarmi a questo stupido malinteso e rovinare la felicità che io e Brittany ci stavamo costruendo insieme?  
Non ebbi il tempo di darmi una risposta.

"Ad ogni modo se serve a farti stare più tranquilla puoi sempre domandarlo a lei"disse Quinn stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Poi alzò il braccio guardando il suo orologio.  
"..quando arriverà a casa tua tra..circa un quarto d'ora"disse calma.  
"Cazzo!" scattai in piedi,fiondandomi fuori dalla stanza.

Quinn rimase immobile col sorriso stampato in viso,un sorriso ampio che si allargò a dismisura quando rientrai di corsa in camera sua per saltare sul letto proprio addosso a lei che finì schiacciata dal mio peso sul materasso emettendo un gridolino sorpreso.

"Grazie Q. non so cosa farei senza di te"mormorai con il viso nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo stringendomi a lei il più possibile.  
Lei si sciolse in un sorriso dolce stringendomi a se.  
"Ti voglio bene Snixx"sussurrò lasciandomi un bacio sulla spalla scoperta.  
"Anche io ti voglio bene Lucy Q." finalmente riuscivo a dirlo,ed ero felice soprattutto perché sapevo quanta soddisfazione stessi dando alla mia migliore amica.

Due piccole manine cominciarono a tastare la mia schiena,voltai solo il viso e lo stesso fece Quinn,ci ritrovammo davanti una Beth intenta a sorridere divertita mentre cercava di unirsi al nostro abbraccio.

"..Si vogliamo bene anche a te mini barbie"cantilenai avvicinando il mio viso a quello della bimba per sfregare il naso con quello piccolo di Beth che mi prese il viso tra le manine ridacchiando,e facendo ridere anche me.

"San,Britt ti aspetta…e a me stà venendo una paralisi,vuoi alzarti?non sei poi cosi leggera come credi"mi rimproverò Quinn scherzosa.  
Mi riscossi e tornai a sorriderle prima di alzarmi e sgattagliolare via per correre a casa ad aspettare la mia Bionda.

***

Bussai alla porta ancora un paio di volte.  
Possibile che non ci fosse nessuno.

"Vorrei capire cosa me ne faccio di una cameriera se devo aprirmi la porta da sola!" Sbottò la donna che venne ad aprire stizzita,urlando verso l'interno.

Poi si voltò per squadrarmi accigliata.

"Si?"domandò.

Squadrai la donna dai lineamenti marcati,fin troppo marcati,tanto da far palesemente notare quanto fossero finti.  
La pelle del viso era fin troppo tirata,un vano tentativo forse,di farla risultare più giovane di quanto in realtà non fosse ,ma se lo scopo era quello non ci era riuscita.  
I lunghi capelli corvini erano stretti in una alta coda di cavallo,aveva la pelle appena più colorita di quella di Santana,lampade probabilmente,o forse era una caratteristica portoricana,la donna alzò il sopracciglio incrociando le braccia sotto il seno stringendosi nel suo talleur color panna,con un'espressione scocciata,e gli occhi scuri puntati nei miei.

O mio Dio..Santana da grande..era lei identica e precisa.

"Posso aiutarti?"domandò la donna stizzita.  
"Io..cercavo Santana"biascicai.  
La donna mi squadrò da capo a piedi un paio di volte.  
"E tu saresti?"domandò secca  
"Sono Brittany,un'amica"dissi guardandola torva,non mi piaceva il modo di fare di quella donna era abbastanza scortese guardarmi in quel modo,oltre al fatto che non mi avesse neanche invitata ad entrare.  
"Brittany"fece lei pensierosa"..non mi pare di aver mai sentito parlare di te"scosse il capo,fissando il vuoto.

"Non c'era da volte trovo strano che tu ti ricordi persino di me visto quanto poco te ne importa Amelia" Sbottò una voce alle mie spalle,mi voltai per vedere una Santana seria guardare la donna con sufficienza prima di rivolgermi un sorriso ampio e rilassato.

"Scusa l'attesa Britt,non mi sono resa conto dell'orario,vieni accomodati"disse precedendomi "..è scortese tenere sulla porta gli ospiti"ringhiò poi verso la donna che si spostò senza però tradire alcuna emozione.

"Ti sei ricordata di avere una casa o sei solo di passaggio come al solito?"le domandò poi senza guardarla.

"Non parlarmi cosi signorinella,ricorda che sono pur sempre tua madre"gracchiò la donna infastidita.

"Oh sfortunatamente me lo ricordo,sei tu che lo hai dimenticato tipo..negli ultimi diciassette anni"fece la latina fingendo di pensarci su.

La donna finse di non sentirla e prese a squadrarla con una smorfia.

"Sono stata in un nuovo centro benessere a Cleveland,devo prenotarti un soggiorno ora che ci penso,hai ricominciato a mangiare dolci per caso?ti si sono ingrossati i fianchi e la cellulite sulle tue gambe è spaventosa Santana"disse con poca delicatezza.

Mi soffermai un attimo a guardare il corpo della mia latina fasciato dalla divisa,quella donna era matta?Santana aveva un corpo da urlo,era semplicemente perfetta,una dea greca ecco a cosa assomigliava.

"Grazie mammina,tu si che sei sempre gentilissima"soffiò la latina ironica.

"E la pelle del tuo viso è grassa e piena di impurità..prenoto a tuo nome per il prossimo fine settimana,non voglio sentire scuse,non posso permetterti di andare in giro in queste portare Quinn con te,o la tua nuova amica se vuoi"disse riferendosi a me. "Barbara?"mi chiese pensierosa

"Brittany mamma,Brittany"ribadì stizzita la latina.  
"Brittany certo,non scaldarti cara"disse la donna indignata "..ha davvero un caratteraccio eh?"disse poi ironica rivolta a me "..non troverà mai un uomo decente scontrosa com'è,se fosse almeno un po' più carina magari"aggiunse guardando la figlia con rammarico.

Sbarrai gli occhi,quella donna era pazza.  
Santana dal canto suo si limitò a sbuffare,girando sui tacchi si avviò su per le scale,la donna sparì nell'ampio salotto componendo alcuni numeri sul cordless che aveva recuperato da un mobiletto,e ignorando completamente entrambe,presi a salire le scale seguendo San.

Incrociammo suo padre che scendeva con la ventiquattrore in mano e il completo elegante.

"Oh salve signorine"disse allegro rivolgendoci un sorriso.  
"Dove andate di bello,uscite a divertirvi?"chiese.

"Siamo appena arrivate papà,non ti sei accorto che non ero in casa?"domandò stizzita la latina.

"Oh perdonami princesa non ci avevo fatto caso"disse distrattamente l'uomo prima di dare una fugace occhiata al suo orologio da polso.  
"..devo scappare ho un aereo che mi aspetta,ciao mi preciosa"disse allungandosi verso San per lasciarle un bacio sul capo che lei si affrettò a ritrarre,mi rivolse un sorriso gentile ignorando il gesto della figlia e riprese la sua discesa,mentre la latina prese a correre più frenetica verso la sua stanza,e io dietro di lei.

"Mierda" urlò la latina entrando in camera sua e lanciando lo zaino in un punto imprecisato della stanza.

Posò i polpastrelli di entrambe la mani sulle tempie cominciando un massaggio circolare.

"Ancora un anno,un anno solo e poi tanti saluti a entrambe i bastardi..ancora un anno"ripeteva tra se e se come un mantra,mentre si sedeva sul letto sfilandosi le scarpe,si portò le ginocchia al petto,appoggiandovi la fronte.

"San"soffiai io immobile senza sapere cosa fare.

Lei parve riscuotersi,come se solo in quell'istante si fosse ricordata della mia presenza.

Mi guardò con gli occhi vitrei pieni di lacrime,ingoiò a vuoto e cercò di ricacciarle in dietro,abbozzando un sorriso.

"Scusa piccola,io mi ero un attimo…"  
"Persa"finii io la frase.  
Lei annuì piano.

"Vuoi parlare un po'"proposi io cauta,non sapendo come aiutarla.

"C'è poco da dire"disse stringendosi nelle spalle con un sorriso amaro "Hai visto anche tu no?Non vedo mia madre da settimane e la prima cosa che mi dice è che sono ingrassata e che sono brutta,e mio padre non si era nemmeno accorto che non ero in casa"disse tristemente fissando il vuoto "..Dio quanto vorrei una birra adesso"aggiunse lasciandosi cadere all'indietro sul materasso.

"L'alcol non ti aiuterebbe a risolvere il problema"dissi contrariata.

"Forse no,ma almeno me lo farebbe dimenticare per un po'"soffiò lei in risposta,spostandosi al centro del materasso,e perdendosi ad osservare il soffitto.

Camminai lenta avvicinandomi al letto,mi sfilai le scarpe che indossavo sotto i pantaloni della tuta e lasciai cadere la felpa,rimanendo in canotta,mi arrampicai sul letto stendendomi al suo fianco e aprendo le braccia perché vi si accomodasse,lei non se lo fece ripetere,appoggiò il viso sul mio petto appena scoperto respirando direttamente sulla mia pelle.  
Sorrise serena.

"Mi piace il tuo odore,mi tranquillizza"ammise "..Sai sempre di buono Britt,sai.."  
"Di casa"conclusi io.  
"Si esatto..come lo sapevi?"domandò senza spostarsi.  
"E' la stessa sensazione che provo io quando ti abbraccio e sento il tuo profumo,mi rimane addosso per tutto il giorno e mi fa sentire protetta"spiegò lei.

"Chissà poi perché ci fa questo effetto"si domandò distrattamente abbracciandomi e stringendosi più decisa a me.  
"Perché ci amiamo sciocchina"dissi semplicemente sorridendo ovvia.

"Tu mi ami?" mi domandò in un lamento.

"Che domanda scema,la conosci già la risposta."dissi tranquilla,sciogliendole la coda per poi affondare il viso nei suoi capelli.

"Lo so,ma voglio sentirtelo dire"disse capricciosa.

Sorrisi di quella richiesta un po' bizzarra,ma subito mi vergognai di averla derisa,faceva la forte ma non lo era affatto e ne aveva tutti i motivi,ora che avevo avuto modo di conoscere entrambe i suoi genitori,dopo tutto il tempo che avevo passato con lei in quella casa fredda ,cosi vuota e silenziosa come facevo a non averlo ancora capito?  
Lei era sola,escludendo Quinn e forse Puck,non aveva nessuno,nessuno l'aveva mai amata come si meritava,nessuno a parte me,non mi stupiva il fatto che richiedesse sempre continue conferme del mio amore,probabilmente era troppo abituata ad essere abbandonata.  
Ed era questo forse che la spingeva ad odiare tutto e tutti,che l'aveva costretta a tenersi lontana dai sentimenti,ad odiare il l'odio è solo l'ombra di qualcos'altro.  
Temeva di essere lasciata sola.  
Ma non stavolta,non da me,io non l'avrei mai lasciata ,lei era per me tutto ciò che avevo sempre desiderato e tutto ciò che non sapevo di desiderare,ne avevo bisogno come l'aria che respiravo.  
Mi aveva raccontato del suo tentato suicidio,mai l'avrei forzata a parlarmene confidavo nel fatto che prima o poi si sarebbe aperta con me raccontandomi tutto,con i suoi tempi.  
Ma ora capivo un po' il suo gesto,sebbene non lo giustificassi,comprendevo in parte i motivi che l'avevano spinta,mai più si sarebbe sentita cosi sola,io le sarei stata accanto..io mi sarei presa cura del suo cuore,della sua anima fragile per sempre.

"Ti amo"le sussurrai all'orecchio "..Come mai ho amato prima un'altra anima,e se mille volte me lo chiederai mille volte ti risponderò cosi,perché è la verità.Tu sei tutto per me Santana,e non lo dico per circostanza non è una frase fatta anche se può qualcosa di maledettamente complicato da gestire eppure cosi indispensabile per la mia felicità,ti amo,e tu nemmeno sai quanto,non lo puoi immaginare,nemmeno io posso.. mi sei entrata dentro,sei in ogni fibra del mio essere sei parte di me,sei l'altra metà di me stessa..come potrei non amarti?"

Lei era il mio tutto,il suo sorriso era nel sole che mi scaldava il viso,il suo profumo nel vento che mi accarezzava,la sua voce come una ninna nanna mi raccontava di mondi lontani che non avevo mai visto ma che grazie a lei conoscevo,si era impossessata di me come un contagio,lei era la malattia e la cura insieme.

E fu allora che sentii calde lacrime bagnarmi il petto,i suoi singhiozzi cercare sfogo sulla mia pelle.

"Perdonami amore"disse in un lamento.  
"Per cosa?"domandai stranita.  
Lei alzò gli occhi colmi di lacrime nei miei.  
"Sono un'idiota"disse secca.  
"Ma di che parli?perchè?"domandai.  
Lei prese un respiro profondo e ad occhi bassi,cominciò a raccontarmi di essere stata a casa mia quello stesso pomeriggio,per parlare con mia madre.

***

Le raccontai tutto incapace di guardarla negli occhi,le parlai di sua madre del fatto che aveva voluto incontrarmi,che mi aveva chiesto espressamente di non dirle nulla,lei trattenne appena il respiro scioccata quando le rivelai che la madre sapeva che fosse lesbica,le snocciolai parola per parola il discorso della donna,e i suoi pensieri riguardo a Rachel,e ovviamente non mancai di confessarle quanto ero stata stupida,quanta poca fiducia avevo avuto in lei all'inizio entrando subito in paranoia,le raccontai tutto piangendo come una bambina che racconta pentita di aver combinato un guaio e spera nella clemenza della sua mamma.

Dovetti farlo,perché lei mi amava,e dovevo meritarmelo quell'amore,dovevo in qualche modo dimostrarle quanto profondamente fosse ricambiato,quanto io l'amassi a mia volta.

Perché io l'amavo,di un amore folle e disperato.

Era riuscita con un solo abbraccio a calmare ansie, paure e tristezze che in sua assenza ci avrei messo giorni a smaltire.

Il suo odore era riuscito a cacciare i brutti pensieri,per la prima volta non avevo avuto bisogno di ubriacarmi per sentirmi meglio,perché ero già ubriaca di lei che placava la mia sete d'amore con la semplicità del suo sorriso dolce che da solo bastava a cancellare ogni mio dolore.

Quando terminai il racconto,mi costrinsi a tirare fuori il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.

Mi specchiai in quelle iridi azzurre che mi scrutavano serie.

Lentamente il suo sguardo accusatore che mi fece per un attimo tremare,si trasformò in un sorriso all'inizio appena accennato poi via via sempre più ampio finchè la stanza non si riempì della sua risata cristallina.

"Io..e Rachel?"disse a fatica tra le risate,si sciolse dal mio abbraccio rotolandosi sul materasso mentre si teneva le braccia incrociate sul petto che si muoveva su e giù frenetico,scosso dal tremolio del suo divertimento,che mi lasciò al quanto perplessa.

"Oddio non riesco a….oddio"continuava a sbellicarsi dalle risate,sotto il mio sguardo stranito.

"Quando hai finito di ridere fammi un fischio eh.."sbottai io infastidita.

Lei si bloccò di colpo con ancora l'ombra di una risata sul viso.  
Si avvicinò a me sfiorando le mie labbra con le sue in un contatto leggero.

"Sei una paranoica cretina"disse divertita.  
"Lo so"soffiai io dispiaciuta.  
"E avresti dovuto dirmelo subito,non importa quanto mia madre ti abbia pregato"continuò senza spostarsi.  
"Lo so"ammisi ancora.  
"E non c'è assolutamente nulla tra me e Rachel..io voglio solo te"precisò  
"Lo so"dissi ancora,come fosse l'unica cosa sensata che potessi dire a mia discolpa.

Il suo sguardo di ghiaccio scivolò dai miei occhi alle mie labbra,e in un attimo mi ritrovai schiacciata contro il materasso dal suo corpo caldo,mentre la sua bocca divorava avida la mia e le sue mani mi accarezzavano i fianchi.  
Il suo bacio famelico mi tolse letteralmente il respiro,lasciandomi senza fiato,la sua lingua scivolò senza delicatezza nella mia bocca,e le sue mani si insinuarono sotto il mio corpo per posarsi decise sui miei glutei spingendomi con forza in contro a quel corpo perfetto che si muoveva sinuoso contro il mio.

"Ma come devo fare per farti capire che voglio essere solo tua eh?"domandò aggressiva staccandosi dal bacio giusto il tempo di respirare,per affrettarsi a mordermi possessivamente il labbro inferiore,costringendomi a soffocare un gemito eccitato nella sua bocca.

Posai decisa una mano dietro la sua testa,intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi per attirarla di nuovo a me intrappolandola in un bacio poco casto,ma necessario,l'altra mano scivolò fino al bordo della sua tuta,feci un po' di pressione e lei corse ad abbassare il tessuto,agitando le gambe per farlo scivolare via velocemente,rimanendo in intimo,poi le sue mani tornarono sul mio corpo,con la destra salì fino al mio seno ancora coperto dalla divisa richiudendolo a coppa nella sua presa decisa.

Da li al decidermi a ribaltare la situazione il passo fu breve,non potevo resistere,il suo sapore,l'ardore dei suoi baci mi accendeva i sensi e averla semi nuda sopra di me mandò in tilt il mio sistema nervoso.

La spinsi sul materasso salendo cavalcioni sul suo bacino senza interrompere quel contatto paradisiaco,mi sollevai appena un attimo per scostarmi i capelli dal viso e lei ne approfittò per tirarsi a sedere intrappolando il mio viso tra i palmi delle sue mani e riportando nuovamente le nostre bocche a contatto.

La sua lingua scivolò voluttuosa sulle mie labbra prima di intrufolarsi tra esse con urgenza,la lascia fare totalmente sopraffatta cercando a tentoni il bordo della sua canotta,per sfilargliela un attimo dopo,lei sollevò le braccia interrompendo quel bacio per un solo istante prima di avventarsi di nuovo come una furia su di me.

Scese a baciarmi il collo,mordendolo con forza,tirai una ciocca dei suoi capelli ansimando tra il dolore e il piacere,mentre con una mano mi teneva ancorata a se,l'altra vagava incontrollata lungo la mia gamba scoperta,risalì la coscia intrufolandosi sotto il tessuto della gonna,raggiunse gli slip rossi già umidi di piacere e senza indugio li spostò su un lato sfiorando con i polpastrelli il mio centro.

Ansimai nella sua bocca,sollevando appena il bacino,per darle più spazio,mentre la mia stessa mano si intrufolava tra i nostri corpi incastrati per raggiungere la sua intimità coperta dalle mutandine bagnate,intrufolai due dita sotto la stoffa leggera,affondai due dita dentro di lei,e lo stesso fece la bionda in quel preciso istante,due gemiti gemelli si fusero insieme nel nostro bacio appassionato,mentre entrambe cercavamo di sincronizzare il ritmo delle spinte.

Ci staccammo da quel bacio famelico solo per riprendere fiato,ne approfittammo per guardarci negli occhi appoggiando le fronti l'una all'altra,ci muovevamo insieme,in perfetta sincronia dandoci piacere a vicenda senza smettere di ansimare una sulle labbra dell'altra guardandoci fisso con l'unico desiderio di fonderci insieme in un'unica entità perfetta.

"TI amo"sussurrò in un gemito e seppi che era vero.  
"Ti amo"risposi.

Mi chiesi in quell'istante se mai al mondo fosse esistito amore più puro e folle di quello che io provavo per Brittany,mi chiesi se esisteva qualcosa oltre l'amore,qualcosa di ancora più incredibile e potente;se esisteva provavo quello per lei,non era amore,era di più,era qualcosa al di la del pensiero fuori da ogni immaginazione.  
Il sentimento più puro e disinteressato che un'anima potesse provare,la perfezione più grande mai osannata dalla penna di un poeta,un sentimento nato in un luogo al di là del paradiso e dell'inferno al di là del mare,più alto del cielo più forte di un tornado di una bellezza disarmante come una stella,come i suoi occhi,come il suo sorriso.

Se questo sentimento esisteva non lo sapevo,ma lo stavo provando in quel preciso istante,tra le sue braccia,dentro di lei.

Specchiandomi nei suoi occhi azzurri ritrovai me stessa,o meglio trovai me stessa per la prima volta,la me stessa che non credevo sarei mai stata.  
C'era la felicità che avevo sempre sognato dietro quello sguardo di ghiaccio che mi prometteva amore eterno.

Era mia,e io ero sua con ogni molecola del mio corpo,con ogni fibra della mia anima con ogni frammento di cuore..non importava quanto tempo avremmo ancora passato insieme,un'ora o una vita intera..le sarei appartenuta per sempre come lei sarebbe stata per sempre mia.

Arrivammo al massimo piacere insieme come un'unica cosa.  
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro tenendomi stretta,e io mi rinchiusi nel suo abbraccio saldo come fosse una prigione dalla quale non volevo e non potevo scappare.

"Io ho una pazienza infinita Santana"sussurrò lei ancora col fiato corto "..ma tu la stai mettendo a dura prova,io stò cercando davvero di fare il possibile ti stò dando tutto di me senza riserve,ho bisogno che tu mi dia fiducia"disse calma.

Sollevai il capo abbandonato sulla sua spalla per poterla guardare in quegli occhi ancora lucidi di passione.

"Ti amo,ti amo,ti amo.."dissi alternando ogni ti amo ad un bacio leggero "..Ti amo come mai ho amato prima un'altra anima"dissi ripetendo semplicemente le parole che lei mi aveva detto poco prima "..e se mille volte me lo chiederai,mille volte te lo dirò…mi fido di te"conclusi,prima di baciarla con tutto l'amore possibile,per un tempo che non avrei saputo quantizzare ma mai lungo abbastanza per trasmetterle tutta la sincerità del mio sentimento.

***

"Ma ti rendi conto?me e Rachel…Dio..mia madre è da internare" sbottai io incapace di trattenere le risate,mentre la mia latina ridacchiava stesa accanto a me su un lato,con il gomito puntato sul cuscino e la testa appoggiata sul palmo della mano.

"..E poi che raccomanda a me di farti conoscere ragazzi nuovi"aggiunse lei trattenendo un sorriso.

"Cavolo"dissi portandomi le mani al viso "…appena lo saprà Rachel morirà dal ridere..è talmente assurdo,che poi immagino la tua faccia..quanto avrei voluto vederla"dissi tra le risate guadagnandomi uno schiaffetto sulla pancia e un'espressione offesa da parte di Santana.

"Non osare prendermi in giro"ordinò fingendosi seria.

Il mio cellulare squillò prima che io potessi rispondere a tono.

Lo recuperai dalla tasca del pantalone della tuta che avevo indossato nuovamente,guardai lo schermo prima di sorridere.

"Adesso ci divertiamo"mormorai,la latina mi guardò senza capire.

Risposi senza dar peso alla sua espressione interrogativa.

"Hey…oh ciao Quinn" dissi sorpresa di trovare la bionda all'altro capo.

Santana mi guardò accigliata mentre ridacchiavo a telefono con la cheereos.

"Aspetta vi metto in vivavoce"dissi prima di premere il tasto sullo schermo.  
"ora vi sente" le avvertii.

"Santana..davvero hai creduto che io e Britt avessimo una storia?ti prego dimmi che Quinn mi ha raccontato una cavolata altrimenti devo davvero dubitare dalla tua sanità mentale" trillò ironica la voce di Rachel mentre in sottofondo si sentiva la risata divertita di Quinn,risi anche io di gusto mentre la latina arrossiva violentemente.

"Tappati quel buco dentato,anzi quell'enorme pozzo senza fondo che hai al centro della tua faccia da gnoma Pollicina o giuro che vengo li ti tiro un pugno talmente forte da farti rientrare quella proboscide smisurata che ti ostini a chiamare naso,ti stacco le braccine a morsi e le uso per costruirti una prolunga per le gambe tozze che ti ritrovi..e tu smettila di ridere naso di plastica appena mi capiti a tiro ti sgozzo come una gallina capito?!"minacciò la latina inutilmente,tutte e tre continuavamo a ridere senza sosta.

"Vi odio…"sbottò Santana.  
"Mi avete sentito? Ti odio stupida Berry e odio anche te Lucy Q."disse avvicinandosi al ricevitore  
"..E odio pure te"disse poi puntandomi il dito prima di voltarsi dall'altra parte con un adorabile broncio mentre noi continuavamo a ridere divertite.

La lasciai cuocere ancora un po' nel suo brodo,ripromettendomi di far sparire quel broncio a suon di baci,appena la crisi di ridarella mi fosse passata.


	42. Chapter 42

"Cazzo,cazzo cazzo!" sbottai nervosa entrando in casa e lanciando lo zaino in un punto imprecisato dell'ingresso.  
Dietro di me una mortificata Brittany entrò a testa bassa richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

"No lo puedo creer còmo es posible?..."sbaritai.  
"Mi dispiace"biascicò la bionda imbronciata.  
"Mille dollari Brittany mille dollari di danni,e a te dispiace?quanto pensi che dispiaccia a me?" la rimproverai.  
"Non ho calcolato bene le distanze"cercò di giustificarsi lei.

Presi un profondo respiro,cercando di calmarmi.  
"Amore.."cominciai cercando di tenermi calma a anche se ero sul punto di saltarle al collo e strozzarla "…non calcolare le distanze è un conto…non guadrare proprio dove cazzo va la macchina mentre la guidi è un altro"dissi irritata.

"Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace,ripagherò io i danni.."disse lei colpevole.  
"Non è una questione di soldi zuccona,quella macchina è come una figlia per me,e quando tu mi hai chiesto di lasciartela guidare mi hai anche assicurato di esserne in grado..ma se avessi saputo che sei una specie di terrorista al volante,col cavolo che ti avrei dato le chiavi."ripresi a sbraitare.

"Non sono una terrorista"fece lei imbronciata.

La scrutai seria incrociando le braccia sotto al seno e sollevando un sopracciglio.

"Ah no?da dove vogliamo iniziare?dai trecento metri che hai fatto guidando a ridosso del marciapiede?o dai circa tre scontri frontali che abbiamo evitato per un pelo nel tragitto dalla scuola a qui?magari dalla tremenda puzza di bruciato che c'è nell'abitacolo conseguenza di tutte le volte che hai rischiato di fondere il motore dimenticando di cambiare marcia?o magari vogliamo parlare della tua disastrosa retromarcia durante la quale hai sfasciato completamente il paraurti?"

"Non è colpa mia se hai una macchina complicata da guidare"si difese lei.  
"Complicata?si guida praticamente da sola,e poi scusami tanto,prima di darti le chiavi ti ho chiesto se sapevi guidare con le marce, perché la macchina non ha il cambio automatico,e tu hai detto che non c'era problema" dissi a puntandole il dito.

"Credevo che non ci fosse poi chissà quale differenza"si giustificò stringendosi nelle spalle.

Stavo per ribattere,ma decisi di lasciar perdere,se avessimo continuato su quella strada l'avrei sicuramente presa a schiaffi.  
Sbuffai pesantemente dirigendomi a passo svelto verso la cucina,lei mi seguì senza dire nulla.

"San"provò a chiamarmi.  
"Non ho nessuna intenzione di parlare con te."dissi irritata dal pensiero che la mia macchina,la mia perfetta adorata macchina sarebbe rimasta nella fredda e scura officina del meccanico per almeno una settimana.  
"Oh andiamo ti ho già chiesto scusa,non tenermi il muso"mi pregò la bionda,mentre la ignoravo prendendo il succo di frutta dal frigo e versandolo in due bicchieri.

Recuperai dalla credenza i biscotti al cioccolato che ormai da due mesi a quella parte erano diventati una presenza fissa nella lista della spesa,insieme alla nutella,e ai biscotti alla vaniglia a forma di animaletti,praticamente c'era un armadietto a casa mia pieno di tutte le cose che Brittany preferiva,e che solo lei mangiava.  
Lasciai cadere quattro biscotti in un piattino,e le posai davanti quello e il bicchiere col succo,senza guardarla,ne parlare.

"Ancora"protestò lei come ogni volta,allungando il piatto verso di me.  
"No"dissi secca.  
"Ti prego"disse tirando fuori la sua faccia da cucciolo.  
"Brittany dobbiamo per forza fare ogni santo pomeriggio questa sceneggiata?sai che la Sylvester ci controlla il peso ogni settimana,se ti trova ingrassata ti massacra,lo faccio per te non per mio personale divertimento"spiegai,ma era inutile ormai mi ero rassegnata,il suo faccino implorante non accennava a sparire e come sempre mi ritrovai a sbuffare lasciando alla sua mercé l'intera scatola e concentrandomi rassegnata sul mio succo di frutta.

Lei sorrise soddisfatta apprestandosi a fare merenda lanciandomi di tanto in tanto qualche sguardo languido al quale cercavo di apparire indifferente.

Dopo un po' sbuffò smettendo di guardarmi e cominciando a canticchiare mentre mangiava tentando di risolvere l'indovinello sul retro della scatola dei biscotti.

La osservai a sua insaputa,appoggiata al ripiano del lavandino.  
Quanto era bella.  
Ormai erano passati due mesi e mezzo circa dall'inizio della nostra storia,lei diceva che erano già tre,e mi ero sinceramente stancata di ripeterle che il conto doveva cominciare da quando abbiamo stabilito di stare insieme non dal primo bacio.  
Ad ogni modo erano stati dei mesi strani,bellissimi ed intensi.

"Pensi che continuerai a tenermi il muso per tutto il giorno?"domandò lei dal nulla.  
"Facciamo pure tutta la settimana "risposi io ironica,voltandomi per evitare che lei notasse il mio sorrisetto divertito mentre si lamentava.

Mi raggiunse con passo felpato,mentre riponevo il mio bicchiere vuoto nel lavandino,appoggiò le mani sui miei fianchi e mi strinse da dietro tirandomi verso il mio petto.

"Ti prego"disse implorante con la vocina piccola strofinando il naso sulla pelle sensibile del mio collo.  
"No,non meriti il mio perdono,sfascia macchine a tradimento"dissi secca cercando in tutti i modi di restare seria.  
"TI prego,ti prego,ti prego"implorò ancora sul mio collo stringendomi di più.  
"No,e adesso mollami"ordinai scrollando le spalle,ma lei non si allontanò.  
"Britt,lasciami" la ammonii io.  
"No"disse capricciosa.  
"Britt"la rimproverai.  
"Non finchè non mi perdoni"borbottò.  
"Allora resterai inchiodata a l mio culo ancora per molto molto tempo cara"dissi sarcastica,inducendola a cacciare un lamento che soffocò sul mio collo.

Feci per spostarmi verso il tavolo,e lei non accennò a lasciarmi,ci ritrovammo a camminare per la stanza attaccate come due siamesi,io davanti che tentavo di muovermi rapida,e Britt che mi teneva ancorata a se con le braccia in torno alla mia vita, la testa pesantemente abbandonata sulla mia spalla,e le gambe larghe che le permettevano di camminare con me senza inciampare nei miei piedi.

Cosi ci avvicinammo al tavolo,con la lentezza di un bradipo,mentre io ancora sbuffavo per lo sforzo di dovermela trascinare dietro e lei non accennava a lasciarmi andare scaricandomi di proposito il suo peso sulla schiena.

Senza protestare,decisa ad ignorarla finchè non si fosse stancata,recuperai il piatto vuoto e il bicchiere,e feci per tornare al lavandino,impresa abbastanza ardua con Britt che rallentava ogni mio movimento.

"Quando hai finito di fare la lattante fammelo sapere eh"sbottai io infastidita,lei ridacchiò sulla mia pelle prima di decidersi finalmente a lasciarmi andare.

Si staccò da me,senza smettere di sorridere allegra.

"Che c'è di divertente?"domandai secca.  
"Clara non c'è?"chiese lei dal nulla.  
"Oggi è il suo giorno libero,lo sai che non lavora il giovedì"risposi distrattamente,riponendo i biscotti.  
"Oh a proposito,devo chiamare mio padre"mi ricordai improvvisamente.

Afferrai il cordless dal mobiletto componendo un numero che conoscevo a memoria.  
Il telefono squillò un paio di volte,attesi osservando Brittany che nel frattempo giocherellava con la lavagnetta attaccata al frigo che Clara utilizzava per appuntare la lista della spesa,la bionda cancellò tutto ciò che vi era scritto afferrando il pennarello rosso.

-Mi perdoni?- scrisse,guardandomi.  
"No"dissi secca,in quel preciso momento una voce rispose.

"Amelia,sono io"dissi distrattamente mentre dall'altro capo mia madre ancora ridacchiava per chissà quale battuta di una di quelle oche delle sue amiche.

"Io chi?"domandò distratta.

Sbuffai.  
"Tua figlia"ringhiai quasi.  
"Oh ciao splendore,come stai?sai saresti dovuta venire con noi sulla neve,questo posto ha un servizio impeccabile e un centro termale all'interno dell'albergo,ti sarebbe piaciuto."disse tutto d'un fiato.  
"Lo sai che ho la scuola,e le cheereos non potevo allontanarmi due settimane per venire in vacanza con voi"gracchiai io.  
"Si certo certo,tu e il tuo senso del dovere,sei sicura di essere un'adolescente normale?"ridacchiò "..I ragazzi di oggi non sanno più godersi la vita come si deve"aggiunse poi divertita probabilmente rivolta alle amiche che la circondavano in quel momento.

Sbuffai ancora.  
"Taglia corto,cercavo papà"dissi ignorandola.  
"Tuo padre è fuori a sciare"mi informò.  
"Ho bisogno di soldi"dissi semplicemente.  
"Ti abbiamo caricato la carta di credito prima di partire Nena"mi ricordò lei infastidita.  
"Lo so,ma devo pagare il carrozziere,e non lo farò con la mia paghetta mensile,non basta..quindi o la aumentate da mille a duemila,o mi mandate altri soldi"  
Dissi scocciata,guardandomi in torno e rendendomi conto che Brittany non era più in cucina con me.

Accigliata continuai a cercarla,nel frattempo mia madre sbraitava dall'altro capo del ricevitore.

"Che hai combinato?"domandò infastidita.  
"Ho preso un muro mentre facevo retromarcia"dissi tranquilla,beh in realtà non lo avevo preso io il muro,ma poco contava.  
"E hai distrutto l'auto,sei un disastro Santana"mi rimproverò lei.  
"Si mamma non preoccuparti io stò bene,sono tutta intera"cantilenai ironica uscendo dalla cucina alla ricerca di Brittany,che sembrava essersi volatilizzata.

Lei sbuffò.  
"Dirò a tuo padre di chiamare il commercialista,si occuperà lui della faccenda col devo staccare,stò giocando a bridge" disse frettolosa.  
"Si si,stammi bene" dissi prestandole poca attenzione,visto che ero troppo impegnata a focalizzare lo sguardo sulle scarpe della bionda abbandonate ai piedi delle scale.  
"Si dice grazie Santana" mi rimbeccò mia madre risposi,alzai lo sguardo verso metà della scala,dove se ne stava abbandonato il top della divisa di Brittany.

Staccai la chiamata,lanciando il cordless sul divano in salotto,e sorridendo mi leccai le labbra,mentre recuperavo le carpe e salivo le scale fino al top,lo accostai al viso riscoprendo il profumo della ballerina,appena quella fragranza mi sfiorò le narici il sangue mi ribollì nelle vene al pensiero che ora la pelle del suo petto era probabilmente nuda e aspettava solo che la mia bocca corresse a divorarla di baci e morsi.

Nella mia testa cominciò a delinearsi l'immagine della mia ballerina,che ridacchiando furba,si sfilava le scarpe,prendendo a salire le scale tirando giù la zip del gonnellino e in tanto sfilandosi il top per abbandonarlo a metà parve di vederla saltellare lungo i gradini mezza nuda.  
Con un ghigno divertito ripresi la salita lungo le scale,fermandomi solo in prossimità dell'ultimo gradino su in cima dove ,come mi aspettavo, mi attendeva la gonnellina dei cheereos .

Lanciai uno sguardo lungo l'ampio corridoio,mi abbassai pochi passi più in la,per recuperare l'elastico che poco prima le imprigionava i capelli,la immaginai liberarli dalla coda scuotendo la chioma in quel modo sexy che tanto adoravo,poco più in la,a metà del percorso il suo reggiseno rosso,quando lo raccolsi un brivido mi attraverso la schiena facendomi tremare d'anticipazione.

La porta della mia stanza era chiusa,dalla maniglia d'ottone pendevano le mutandine rosse della bionda,l'eccitazione esplose tutta insieme nel mio basso ventre,quando le portai al viso annusando il suo odore buono.

Tremai ,incapace di trattenere l'euforia.  
Poggiai lentamente la mano sulla maniglia godendomi ancora un po' il brivido della sorpresa,prima di spingerla verso il basso e aprire del tutto la porta.

Avrei voluto parlare,ma la totale ed improvvisa mancanza di salivazione me lo impedì,pensino il mio respiro si incastrò in gola per un istante davanti a quello spettacolo,lasciai cadere con un tonfo tutto ciò che avevo tra le braccia paralizzandomi.

Brittany era stesa sul mio letto a pancia in su,sollevata sui gomiti,i capelli sciolti le ricadevano scomposti sul viso e sul petto,erano cresciuti notevolmente,me ne accorsi perché le due ciocche bionde arrivavano ormai a coprirle quasi del tutto i capezzoli nudi,percorsi con lo sguardo tutta la perfezione del suo corpo totalmente esposto al mio sguardo adorante,fino a soffermarmi su quella lavagnetta,che probabilmente aveva rubato dalla cucina e che sostava all'altezza del suo inguine nascondendo alla mia vista la sua intimità.

-E adesso,mi perdoni?- c'era scritto.

Con un colpo secco richiusi la porta alle mie spalle,posai lo sguardo sul suo viso solo per un secondo il tempo di notare il suo sorrisino compiaciuto,e i suoi occhi accesi di lussuria.

"Stai tentando di comprare il mio perdono con il sesso?"dissi cercando di sembrare indignata.  
"Si"ammise sincera,sorridendo di più "..Credi che riuscirò in questa ardua impresa?"domandò poi sfacciata spostando i capelli all'indietro e offrendomi la meravigliosa vista del suo seno nudo.

Senza risponderle mi affrettai a raggiungere il bordo del letto,salendo con le ginocchia sul materasso,sfilai le scarpe con un movimento secco,poi gattonai lungo il suo corpo,piuttosto velocemente senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

Lei sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore,mentre con un movimento secco scaraventavo lontano la lavagnetta,calandomi a chiuderle famelica le labbra in torno ad un capezzolo,facendola gemere per la sorpresa e il piacere.  
Presi a succhiare quel bottoncino fremente con veemenza,mentre lei si abbandonava ai sospiri lasciandosi cadere con la testa sul cuscino.

"L-lo prendo..come un si"mormorò lei tra un sospiro e l'altro.  
Io non risposi,continuavo a succhiare ad occhi chiusi quel lembo di pelle scura sfiorandolo di tanto in tanto con la punta della lingua,mentre accarezzavo l'altro con i polpastrelli.

"Dio Santana"sospirò la bionda al mio tocco.

Mi fermai istintivamente riaprendo gli occhi per correre a posare le labbra sulle sue,incapace di resistere a lungo senza baciarla.  
Lei si mosse sotto di me,rispondendo con trasporto al mio bacio,mi prese per i fianchi cercando di tirarmi a se,ma io non ero dello stesso avviso,mi sedetti cavalcioni sul suo bacino sollevandomi a sedere,e senza smettere di guardarla con desiderio mi sfilai da sola il top lanciandolo lontano e facendola sorridere compiaciuta,con le dita cercai la zip del gonnellino mentre le sue mani risalivano leggere il mio ventre fino a posarsi sul mio reggiseno stretto.  
Tirai giù la zip della gonna e feci per sollevarmi dalla mia posizione ma lei mi tirò nuovamente a sedere sul suo bacino,sollevandosi per raggiungere le mie labbra che intrappolò in un nuovo bacio.

"Lascia fare a me"soffiò sulle mie labbra mentre le sue mani scivolavano dietro la mia schiena alla ricerca del gancetto.  
"Questo non è giusto,io non ho avuto il privilegio di spogliarti"le feci notare,leccandole le labbra subito dopo mentre lei con una mano mi scioglieva i capelli.  
"E' vero,ma sono io a dovermi far perdonare"obbiettò lei mordendomi con forza il labbro inferiore e tirandolo appena prima di lasciarlo,mi leccai quello stesso labbro per lenire il leggero dolore e a quel mio gesto lei scattò in avanti famelica imprigionando la mia lingua tra le labbra,per accarezzarla con la sua mentre il gancio del mio reggiseno saltava,e lei si affrettava a sfilarlo.

Appena tolto quell'ostacolo,la bionda mi spinse accanto a lei sul materasso con poca delicatezza,prima di affrettarsi a saltare su di me,insinuando il bacino tra le mie gambe aperte,disegnò una scia di baci roventi dalla mia bocca,passando per il mento,giù per la gola,oltre il petto,scivolò sulla mia pancia,fino alle linee degli inguini,leccò senza ritegno quella porzione di pelle,mentre le sue mani ripercorrevano il sentiero tracciato dalla sua bocca,per continuare a scendere trascinandosi dietro la gonna e gli slip insieme.

Si sollevò spostandosi un po' per sfilarli del tutto e lanciarli lontano,poi poggiò le mani sulle mie ginocchia spalancando le mie gambe osservandomi compiaciuta.

"Sei meravigliosa"Mormorò abbassandosi in fretta e cominciando a lasciare una serie di baci sulla mia intimità già umida.  
"…E sei già cosi bagnata per me"constatò lusingata pochi istanti dopo,passando la lingua su e giù tra le mie pieghe emettendo un mormorio di approvazione che mi regalò scariche di piacere che partivano dal mio centro risalendo il mio corpo ed esplodendomi dritte in gola facendomi gemere di piacere.

"Amore…"sospirai socchiudendo gli occhi in preda al piacere,mentre lei respirava tra le mie gambe succhiando appena il mio centro.  
Mordicchiò sorridente la pelle tra l'interno della mia coscia e la mia intimità facendomi rabbrividire.

"Ti mangio" ringhiò giocosa rituffandosi tra le mie pieghe con più decisione,mentre una delle sue mani si insinuava sotto di me per stringermi un gluteo e l'altra risaliva il mio corpo finchè le sue dita non si spinsero a giocare con uno dei miei capezzoli.

Gemetti incapace di controllare i brividi di piacere,mentre affondavo entrambe le mani tra i capelli della bionda,che spingeva sempre più in profondità la lingua dentro di me,mentre le sue unghie mi graffiavano la natica costringendomi di riflesso ad alzare la gamba,fino a sfiorare con l'interno coscia la testa di Brittany ancora impegnata a darmi piacere.

Mo morsi con forza il labbro inferiore emettendo una serie di mormorii soddisfatti mentre la sua lingua si muoveva dentro di me velocemente e le sue dita continuavano a torturarmi il seno.

Sorrise tra le mie pieghe allargando la bocca nel tentativo di avvolgere tutta la mia intimità,la sentii succhiare avidamente ebbi l'impressione che volesse divorarmi,Dio mi faceva impazzire.

Oramai ero incapace di trattenere i gemiti,mi passai una mano sul viso sconvolta e mi ritrovai a pensare che mai avrei potuto godere più di cosi,ma la mia bionda come sempre mi sorprese,e di nuovo dovetti ricordare che lei era il capo e quando si trattava di lei non c'era limite a nulla,nemmeno al piacere.

Arrivai al massimo mentre la sua bocca ancora mi divorava,urlai il suo nome tremando sotto di lei,che non accennava a fermarsi,avida del mio sapore,continuò a spingere con la lingua dentro di me accompagnandomi nella discesa dal picco,e gemendo estasiata tra le mie pieghe.

Quando smisi di tremare cercai inutilmente di ritrovare il respiro.  
"Britt"piagnucolai,prendendole il viso tra le mani,volevo le sue labbra,volevo baciarla,dovevo baciarla.

"Ancora.." ringhiò lei autoritaria e allo stesso tempo implorante "..vieni ancora per me"mi pregò alzando gli occhi per incrociare i miei senza accennare a spostarsi.  
La mano che fino a poco prima mi stringeva la natica raggiunse la mia intimità,e senza che potessi rendermene conto due dita scivolarono dentro di me come fossi fatta di burro,tremai a quel contatto portandomi il braccio alla bocca e mordendolo nel tentativo di soffocare un urlo mentre le sue dita esperte entravano e uscivano da me e la sua lingua prendeva in giro il mio clitoride sfiorandolo di tanto in tanto.

Rivoltai gli occhi all'indietro incapace di pensare a niente che non fossero quella lingua paradisiaca e quelle dita delicate tra le mie gambe.

"Ti voglio ancora"disse salendo a mordermi famelica la pancia "Ti voglio tutta"aggiunse,aumentando il ritmo delle spinte.

Allungai le braccia all'indietro afferrando con forza la spalliera del letto come avessi paura che la forza dell'orgasmo che stava per travolgermi nuovamente potesse trascinarmi via.

Lei risalì il mio corpo,fermandosi col viso all'altezza del mio continuando con le dita a spingere dentro di me,aggiunse un terzo dito e il pollice corse a disegnare cerchi invisibili sul mio clitoride,credetti davvero di impazzire,non era umanamente possibile sopportare una tale scarica di piacere.

"Guardami"mi implorò,appoggiando la fronte alla mia,spalancai gli occhi nei suoi gemendo senza ritegno mentre si abbassava per regalarmi un bacio permettendomi di assaporare me stessa dalle sue labbra morbide.  
"Guardami piccola"mi ordinò con dolcezza interrompendo quel contatto,non potevo far altro che obbedire,spalancai gli occhi e lei sorrise mentre i miei gemiti si mischiavano ai suoi.

Con mio grande disappunto le sue dita uscirono rapide da me,lasciandomi insoddisfatta,per risalire verso le mie labbra,passò i polpastrelli sul mio labbro inferiore,per poi affrettarsi a succhiarlo avidamente,poi senza interrompere quel contatto,tornò ad inginocchiarsi tra le mie gambe,afferrò le mie cosce tirandomi verso di lei,allargò le gambe il più possibile,ed ebbi paura che un infarto stesse per cogliermi senza pietà quando sentii la sua femminilità calda e bagnata premere sulla mia.

"Dios"quasi urlai,mentre lei cominciava a sfregare la sua intimità sulla mia,ripetutamente.

Il calore di quel contatto,e l'eccitazione accumulata dal gioco precedente provocò ad entrambe un orgasmo impetuoso,chiusi gli occhi in balia del piacere con le orecchie piene delle sue grida soddisfatte.

Vidi le stelle,l'intero universo dietro le palpebre,mi sentivo leggera come fatta d'aria,mentre il cuore mi esplodeva impazzito nel petto e l'accenno di una risata liberatoria si alternava al mio respiro affannato.

Brittany dal canto suo si lasciò cadere ansimante su di me,affondando il viso nel mio petto,respirando a fatica sulla mia pelle sudata e calda,ancora increspata dai brividi.

Ancora scossa dall'eccitazione appena provata allungai una mano cominciando ad accarezzarle i capelli,che ricadevano disordinatamente lungo il mio petto,mentre lei mi regalava piccoli e delicati baci sul seno nudo.  
Le sue mani scivolarono sotto di me,scendendo fino al mio sedere,lo strinse attirandomi di più a se,continuando a baciare piano ogni lembo di pelle all'altezza del mio petto,con una tenerezza che mi fece tremare il cuore,e non solo.

Sorrisi stringendo tra le dita le sue ciocche bionde,e le gambe in torno al suo busto,mentre mi lasciavo andare alle sue attenzioni.

"Vuoi mandarmi al manicomio bionda?"domandai incapace di ridacchiare mentre il suo respiro sulla pelle mi faceva quasi il solletico.  
"Voglio fare l'amore con te"rispose semplicemente senza guardarmi,continuando a gustarsi la mia pelle lentamente.  
"Lo abbiamo appena fatto"constatai divertita.  
"Voglio farlo ancora"disse lei capricciosa.  
"Se andiamo avanti di questo passo dovrò sul serio farmi internare, finirai per farmi perdere anche le poche facoltà mentali che mi sono rimaste"mormorai io.  
"Ma è proprio quello lo scopo"disse lei sollevando gli occhi e guardandomi maliziosa,prima di accorciare le distanze tra noi per schioccarmi un bacio eccessivamente erotico,che mi tolse praticamente il respiro.

"Ah si?"quasi ringhiai nella sua bocca.  
Con una spianta decisa,lei ricadde sul materasso accanto a me,ridacchiando ,poggiai la mano sulla sua spalla,spingendola e inducendola a girarsi sul fianco dandomi cosi le spalle,scivolai dietro di lei,facendo aderire il petto alla sua schiena,feci passare un braccio sotto la sua testa,e con l'altra mano presi ad accarezzarle possessivamente un gluteo,strusciandomi contro di lei senza ritegno.

La bionda sorrise abbassando all'indietro la testa alla ricerca di un bacio che non le negai.

"Ecco una cosa che mi piace fare…"soffiai sulle sue labbra.  
La mia mano continuò ad accarezzarle piano il fondoschiena,poi lentamente ma con decisione si insinuò da dietro tra le sue gambe,raggiungendo la sua intimità,lei ansimò sorpresa,quando sentì le mie dita stuzzicarla giocose.  
"..Farti impazzire mi piace"le bisbigliai all'orecchio mentre affondavo un dito dentro di lei,che di riflesso sollevò appena la gamba per darmi più spazio,e io aggiunsi un secondo dito godendomi a pieno quel lago caldo e bollente.

"Oddio Santana,non fermarti,ti prego amore"biascicò lei tra i gemiti,lasciando andare tutto il peso all'indietro contro di me,che continuavo a strusciarmi contro di lei seguendo il ritmo delle mie dita nella sua intimità.

Piegai il braccio ancora steso tra l'incavo del suo collo e il cuscino,con le dita raggiunsi il suo seno cominciando a pizzicarle appena un capezzolo.

"Te gusta mi amor?"mormorai sensuale al suo orecchio incapace io stessa di trattenere i sospiri,alle mie parole lei si agitò di più sotto il mio tocco socchiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Avevo scoperto da poco quanto le piacesse sentirmi parlare spagnolo mentre facevamo l'amore,impazziva letteralmente e io con lei.  
"Quiere venir para mi?quieres mi hermosa?"sussurrai ancora,aumentando il ritmo delle spinte dentro di lei.

In pochi istanti cominciai a ad avvertire la sensazione calda delle sue pareti che si stringevano in torno alle mie dita mentre la sua umidità cresceva scatenando la mia eccitazione.

Urlò il mio nome durante l'orgasmo,mentre un turbinio di brividi la travolgeva senza pietà contagiando anche me e facendomi tremare di riflesso per l'emozione nel vederla cosi rapita da quella sensazione cosi potente che io ero riuscita a regalarle.

"Sshh..respira amore mio"le sussurrai baciandole delicatamente la spalla nuda mentre lei ancora tremava e faticava a regolarizzare il respiro.  
Cercò in vano di trattenere una risatina soddisfatta mentre ancora se ne stava ad occhi chiusi col viso semi nascosto nel cuscino.

"Dio sei incredibile"mormorò euforica,sorrisi lusingata continuando a baciarle la spalla e la schiena,risalendo con la mano ad accarezzarle piano la pancia,mentre piegavo l'altro braccio verso l'interno raggiungendo i suoi capelli.  
Feci scivolare il ginocchio da dietro fra le sue gambe,e mi strinsi a lei il più possibile,mentre il respiro di entrambe si faceva più pesante.

"San"chiamò piano,con la voce flebile.  
"Hmm"domandai già mezza addormentata.  
"Mi dispiace per la macchina"borbottò.  
"Se questo è il tuo modo di farti perdonare..ti lascerò guidare più spesso"biascicai accennando un sorriso,prima che entrambe crollassimo esauste.

***

Un piccolo brivido di freddo mi attraversò la schiena,svegliandomi,aprii e richiusi gli occhi una o due volte prima di spalancarli del tutto,quando un nuovo brivido più forte del precedente mi colse impreparata.

Sentivo il corpo della mia latina premere ancora contro di me,ma per quanto fosse piacevole il contatto con la sua pelle calda,non bastava a proteggermi dai brividi,il mio sguardo cadde sulla finestra della camera,si stava facendo più buio e il freddo dell'inverno si faceva sentire di più in quelle ore scure.

Mi sollevai appena un po' dalla mia posizione,facendo attenzione a non svegliare Santana che dormiva ancora placidamente con una gamba fra le mie e il braccio abbandonato sulla mia pancia.

Cercai di allungarmi per recuperare la coperta in forno al materasso,ma era complicato muovermi col peso della mora su di me.  
Involontariamente nel tentativo di spostarmi di più la svegliai,facendola tremare appena.

"Britt"sussurrò infastidita.  
"Scusa,non volevo svegliarti piccola,ho un po' freddo"ammisi quasi dispiaciuta,lei mi liberò dalla presa stendendosi a pancia in giù e sbadigliando mentre si stiracchiava.  
Ne approfittai per allungarmi a recuperare il piumone tirandolo sui nostri corpi ancora nudi.

"Che ore sono?" domandò lei ancora assonnata,accoccolandosi volentieri tra le braccia che avevo spalancato per accoglierla.  
"Non lo so,ma devo tornare a casa prima delle otto,mia madre dice che da un paio di mesi a questa parte sembro una vagabonda,non sono mai a casa"dissi calma,lasciandole di tanto in tanto qualche bacio sulla fronte.  
Lei sorrise ad occhi chiusi beandosi delle mie coccole.

"Non posso accompagnarti però"borbottò dispiaciuta.  
"Non preoccuparti,mentre eri nell'officina a parlare col meccanico ho chiamato Rachel le ho chiesto di passare a prendermi in serata" dissi calma.

A quelle parole la latina spalancò gli occhi sollevandosi a sedere.

"Frodo Berry?qui a casa mia?..sei impazzita?"sbottò.  
"Viene solo a prendermi San,stai calma"dissi io cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
"Io non voglio vederla più nemmeno in cartolina quella sottospecie di tubero ammuffito"gracchiò lei acida.

Sbuffai.

Da quando Rachel e Quinn sembravano aver rotto,la latina era diventata ancora più insofferente di prima alla mia che per colpa sua Quinn stesse soffrendo molto,ma non voleva proprio capire che Rachel aveva dovuto lasciarla,erano due mesi che la bionda prometteva di lasciare Finn e sistematicamente ogni volta non ci riusciva,finchè la diva non le aveva rinfacciato la cosa insinuando che la bionda stesse solo giocando con i suoi sentimenti,da li era scoppiata una lite furiosa tra lei due,dopo la quale avevano smesso di rivolgersi la parola,la cosa andava avanti ormai da circa tre settimane,e ogni volta che io e Santana toccavamo l'argomento finivamo per discutere.

"Non voglio litigare San,non di nuovo per questa è mia amica,viene solo a prendermi,e ad ogni modo non importa come sia il suo rapporto con Quinn,è amica mia e farà sempre parte della mia vita,e se vuoi farne parte anche tu ti conviene cominciare ad accettare la cosa"tagliai corto io,tirandola verso di me.

Lei sbuffò sonoramente senza però opporre resistenza,quando le presi il viso tra le mani reclamando un bacio che lei non tardò ad approfondire.

Quel contatto parve calmarla,e ben presto ci perdemmo in baci e coccole e l'argomento finì nel dimenticatoio per un po'.

"Hai pensato alla mia proposta?"domandai tra un bacio e l'altro.  
"Che proposta?"chiese lei distrattamente.  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo sbuffando,odiavo quando fingeva di non capire.

"Santana non prendermi in giro,sai di che parlo"la ammonii.  
"Oh..quella proposta"disse lei vaga,tirandosi nuovamente a sedere,e dandomi le spalle.  
"Avevi detto che ci avresti pensato"le ricordai.  
"E l'ho fatto"si affrettò a dire.  
"E la risposta è?"domandai visto che lei non accennava a continuare.  
"La risposta è no Britt Britt,ma grazie di avermelo chiesto"disse secca.

"Cosa?ma..perchè?"chiesi imbronciata.  
"Perché è una cosa inutile,non vedo per quale motivo dovremmo complicarci cosi tanto la vita"disse lei scrollando le spalle,e sgusciando via dalle coperte,si alzò ancora nuda,recuperando la sua biancheria.

"Inutile?ma che dici?"la rimbeccai io offesa.  
"Brittany è un giorno come un altro"sbottò lei guardandomi per un istante.  
"No che non lo è..è il girono di Natale San non è un giorno qualsiasi..e tu non puoi passarlo da sola"feci io seria.

"Ascolta per me Natale è un giorno esattamente uguale agli altri,mi sveglio ,faccio colazione da sola,ricevo un sacco di regali costosi scelti dalla segretaria di mio padre e passo la giornata sul divano a guardare vecchi film mangiando pop corn,l'unica differenza è che in quel periodo non c'è scuola..ecco direi che Natale è un po' come la domenica"disse lei distrattamente rimettendosi la biancheria e avvicinandosi ad un cassetto per estrarne dei pantaloni della tuta e una tshirt blù.

La guardai scioccata.

"Ma..,è il giorno di Natale San come puoi pensare di stare qui..insomma,tutta sola.."mi rattristai.  
"lo faccio tutti gli anni,da quando avevo otto anni Britt,beh in realtà quando ne avevo otto mi lasciavano la baby sitter,ma sono felice di essermela tolta dai piedi,era una tale rompiballe."disse sovrapensiero.

"Ad ogni modo sempre meglio che andare in vacanza con i miei,non cambiava molto anche li ero comunque affidata ad una balia,mentre loro andavano a sciare,ma non sai che tormento averli davanti tutto il giorno,è stato quasi un sollievo quando hanno deciso di lasciarmi a Lima nel periodo natalizio"aggiunse.

Ero sempre più scioccata,non potevo credere a quello che mi stava dicendo,il Natale è la festa della famiglia,come potevano lasciarla sola?

"..Non puoi,non so andare da qualche familiare,dai tuoi nonni?"domandai speranzosa.

Lei mi guardò alzando un sopracciglio.

"Scherzi?andare dai nonni in Spagna sarebbe un suicidio,cattolici e bigotti come sono passerei il Natale tra casa e chiesa,e andare dalla nonna a Portorico equivarrebbe a rinchiudermi in casa con la fotocopia un po' più rugosa di quella vipera di mia madre,per carità Dio me ne guardi."Disse rabbrividendo.

"Non hai qualche zio,da cui andare?"domandai.

"Mia madre è figlia unica e mio padre ha un fratello che vive a Lisbona con cui non parla da circa dieci anni,non so perché,ma praticamente non lo conosco"borbottò legandosi i capelli in una coda alta.  
"Hai finito di analizzare il mio albero genealogico?"domandò seccata,concentrando lo sguardo su di me,che me ne stavo seduta al centro del materasso coperta fin sopra il seno dal piumone.

"E da Quinn?" chiesi in ultima analisi.  
"Quinn va a festeggiare dai nonni fuori Lima"borbottò infastidita

"In ogni caso andare via è fuori discussione,per due motivi:Primo lo Snixxmas party annuale che tengo a casa mia, il 23 dicembre di ogni anno,esattamente giorno in cui i miei genitori ,dopo la festa annuale a casa Lopez con tutti i loro noiosi e odiosi amici,partiranno per Sharm togliendosi dalle palle.E secondo.."disse con un sorriso,avvicinandosi al letto per arrampicarsi poco dopo sul materasso.

"Perché non potrei sopportare di stare lontana dalla mia paperotta per più di ventiquattro ore" disse allegra schioccandomi un bacio.

"Allora perché non vuoi passare il Natale da me?"dissi imbronciata.  
"Perché non posso Britt"ribadì lei sbuffando.  
"Ma si che puoi ti stò invitando io"mi affrettai a dire.  
"E sentiamo cosa diresti a tua madre di grazia?"disse lei incrociando le braccia sotto il seno e alzando un sopracciglio in attesa.  
Ci pensai su un secondo.  
"Potremmo dirle che,beh..la verità,che i tuoi sono in vacanza e che sei da sola…mia madre non è un mostro non ti lascerà stare da sola il giorno di Natale,pensa a quanto sarebbe bello,potresti venire la vigilia e dormire da me,e passeremmo insieme tutta la giornata,ci saranno i miei parenti dall'Olanda,sarà divertente" dissi prendendole le mani e sorridendo speranzosa.

Lei parve titubare per un secondo soppesando la proposta.

"Non lo so Britt,io..non sono abituata a stare in mezzo alla gente,il mio Natale l'ho sempre passato qui da sola,nella tranquillità di casa mia,non sono fatta per festeggiarlo in famiglia,e se devo dirti la verità è una festa che non concepisco,non mi piace…dubito che sarei un'ospite gradita non farei altro che sbuffare e rabbuiarmi tutto il tempo..io odio Babbo Natale,ho sempre tifato per il Grinch"concluse ironica cercando di sviare l'argomento.

Fece per alzarsi ma la trattenni per un braccio.

"San ti prego,almeno pensaci ok?"la implorai.  
"Tua madre sospetterebbe qualcosa non credi?"disse poi dal nulla facendosi pensierosa.  
"Non mi importa,voglio stare con te a Natale,non potrei sopportare di saperti qui tutta sola"dissi sicura,cercando il suo sguardo che continuava a sfuggirmi.

"Ci penserò"disse solamente tenendo gli occhi bassi.

In quell'istante il campanello suonò interrompendoci.  
La latina si alzò in fretta senza dire nulla,avviandosi con calma fuori dalla stanza diretta al piano di sotto.

Sospirai tristemente,lo sapevo perché non voleva passare il Natale a casa mia,un po' perché aveva paura che mia madre sospettasse,un po' perché non era abituata a passarlo in compagnia..e forse un po' perché stare con una famiglia che non è la sua a Natale,sapendo che nel frattempo i suoi sono a divertirsi senza badare minimamente a lei non doveva essere una prospettiva piacevole per lei.

Provai una tremenda fitta allo stomaco,stavo male per lei.  
Mi sentivo terribilmente impotente di fronte al suo dolore,cosi profondamente radicato in Santana da essere diventato quasi normale da sopportare per lei.  
Mi ripromisi di tornare sull'argomento ,non volevo arrendermi,probabilmente non aveva mai passato un Natale decente,ma quest'anno sarebbe stato diverso,questa volta non era sola,c'ero io..e le avrei regalato il Natale più indimenticabile della storia della sua vita,parola di Brittany .

Con questa nuova speranza che mi rincuorava un po',mi affrettai a rivestirmi.

***

Scesi ad aprire la porta sbuffando ancora per la conversazione appena avvenuta,non volevo essere scortese con Brittany ma mi disturbava tutta la sua insistenza,era cosi difficile da capire che io odiavo con tutte le mie forze il Natale e che volevo solo passarlo come sempre davanti al televisore sperando che la giornata trascorresse in fretta e basta?Odiavo tutto,odiavo i festoni,le luci i canti natalizi,i dolci natalizi..odiavo persino gli alberi di Natale,e i pupazzi di neve,semplicemente era il periodo più schifoso dell'anno,ed ero sempre di cattivo umore in quei giorni.

Non volevo avere gente allegra in torno,era cosi complicato da accettare per lei?

Con questi pensieri aprii la porta,ritrovandomi davanti una perplessa Rachel Berry,intenta a sfregare le mani tra loro per scaldarle.

"Non compriamo niente"dissi secca,richiudendole la porta in faccia.

Feci per andare verso il salotto,ma il campanello bussò nuovamente.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo sbuffando,riaprì la porta e la Berry era ancora li con le braccia incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo truce.

"Non c'è nessuno in casa,io sono lo spirito del Natale passato..corri via piccola prima che decida di trascinarti con me verso gli inferi"dissi assumendo un'espressione di mistero,prima di richiudere la porta.

Tempo trenta secondi e il campanello risuonò.  
Sorrisi beffarda aprendo nuovamente.

"La caritas è in fondo alla strada Pollicina se fai in tempo potresti ancora trovare l'ultima fetta di torta di mele..anche se temo che dovrai litigartela col barbone di turno,ma dovresti essere abbastanza abituata no?"sbottai ghignando.

"Sei una vipera Santana,la mamma non ti ha insegnato che quando ci si avvicina al Natale siamo tutti più buoni?"disse lei sadica.  
Piccola sfacciatella impertinente.

"Attenta Maga Magò,io faccio parte di quella schiera di persone cattive che i tuoi padri ti hanno sicuramente raccomandato di non frequentare,per ciò gira a largo prima che decida di trascinarti fino alla cantina e giocare a shanghai con le dita dei tuoi piedini tozzi."Ringhiai.

"Devi aggiornare il tuo repertorio Satana,le tue battute sono scadenti ultimamente" disse lei altezzosa.

"Scadenti come le tue prestazioni canore negli ultimi tempi,o come gli abiti di seconda mano che indossi,li distribuiscono al centro sociale o vai direttamente a recuperarli dai cassonetti?"domandai beffarda.

"Chiudi quella bocca sei ridicola Santana.." disse lei sbuffando.

"Prova a ripeterlo sottospecie di soprammobile e ti ficco tutte le palline dell'albero di Natale dei vicini su per il.."  
"Santana!"

La voce di Brittany mi raggiunse autoritaria alle spalle,mi voltai per incrociare il suo viso livido di rabbia.

"Avete finito di comportarvi come due ragazzine?"sbottò lei irritata.

"Ha cominciato l'hobbit"mi giustificai.  
"Non credo proprio"sbottò la moretta irritata.

"Non mi importa chi ha cominciato,dovete smetterla..questa continua lotta a chi insulta di più l'altra mi ha stancato"disse secca la bionda.

La nostra piccola discussione fu interrottà da qualcuno alle spalle di Rachel.  
Quinn si schiarì la voce,inducendoci a voltarci tutte e tre,non l'avevamo vista arrivare.

"Ciao"disse la bionda imbarazzata,nello stesso istante Rachel abbassò lo sguardo mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Ciao Quinn"mormorò appena Brittany "..Beh adesso noi andiamo"aggiunse all'istante imbarazzata.  
"TI chiamo più tardi"soffiò sulle mie labbra lanciandomi uno sguardo eloquente,mi limitai ad annuire,mentre la mia ballerina,dopo avermi lasciato un bacio, prendeva la mano di una taciturna e serissima Rachel,le due passarono accanto a Quinn senza degnarla di uno sguardo e sparirono in direzione della macchina della mora parcheggiata in fondo alla strada.

Quinn le osservò andare via sconsolata,sospirò appena abbassando lo sguardo sconfitta.

"Hey Barbie"la chiamai "..Entra..prima che la protesi che hai attaccata sulla faccia al posto del naso si congeli e ti cada"borbottai,nel tentativo di sdrammatizzare.

La bionda sembrò ignorare la mia battuta ed entrò senza dire nulla sfilandosi il cappotto,ed entrando in salotto.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano,nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

"Hai visto come mi ha guardata?"domandò sconsolata "..anzi come non mi ha guardata"si corresse in un lamento.  
"Mi odia"biascicò triste.

"Lasciala perdere Lucy Q. è una sfigata,puoi avere di meglio"borbottai senza sapere cosa dire esattamente per rincuorarla,non ero brava in queste cose,era Quinn quella che faceva discorsi di incoraggiamento io ero esperta solo nello smontarle le persone.

"Grazie mille Botox,tu si che sai trovare le parole giuste"disse lei sarcastica.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica?sai che non sono brava in questo genere di discorsi,posso solo dirti dal canto mio che se non si fida di te non ti merita,una che insinua che stai ancora con faccia da feto perché vuoi tenere il piede in due scarpe,non merita le tue lacrime,tanto meno merita che tu sprechi il tuo prezioso tempo a pensarci su."dissi secca.  
"..E ora sposta quelle chiappe rinsecchite e fammi posto"sbottai,dandole una spintarella,lei si spostò appena sbuffando e mi accomodai sul divano recuperando il telecomando per accendere la tv.

Appena mi fui sistemata comodamente sul divano,la bionda si mise più comoda appoggiando la testa sul mio petto.

"Le tue tette sono di marmo"constatò.  
"Grazie..lo scopo era quello quando le ho rifatte"dissi io mentre lei sollevava la testa dal mio petto per spostarla sulle mie gambe.  
"Sono scomode"sbuffò infastidita.  
"Chissene frega non devono essere comode,basta che siano sexy,non sono un materasso anche se sembra che tu non sia dello stesso avviso"dissi notando che si metteva comoda chiudendo gli occhi.

Sorrisi,incapace di trattenermi,e le mie dita corsero ad accarezzarle i capelli dolcemente.  
"Credi che mi perdonerà un giorno?"domandò triste.

"Credo di si Lucy,devi solo darle tempo e magari deciderti a lasciare il gigante buono,fatto questo tornerà da vede lontano un miglio che anche tu le manchi"dissi semplicemente,lei sorrise appena.

"Lo pensi davvero?"domandò,mi fece una tenerezza incredibile.

"Certo Barbie,come potrebbe essere altrimenti?Naso rifatto e capelli ossigenati a parte,sei un tesoro"mormorai.

"Hai detto che sono un tesoro..oh..che dolce"disse zuccherosa.

"Se lo dici in giro ti carbonizzo Fabray"la minacciai bonariamente facendola ridacchiare,e ridacchiando a mia volta di nascosto.

***

La macchina di Rachel era ferma nel vialetto di casa mia,la ragazza si era sporta verso di me e io l'avevo accolta tra le mie braccia,mentre cercavo con carezze tra i capelli e baci sulla fronte di calmare i suoi singhiozzi.  
Continuava a piangere da quando avevamo lasciato casa della latina.  
Le sue lacrime,e io suo dolore mi spezzavano il cuore.

"Mi manca cosi tanto"biascicò.  
"Lo so piccola,lo so..shh..calmati ti prego,andrà tutto bene te lo prometto"tentai di rassicurarla inutilmente.

Lanciai uno sguardo rapido dal finestrino chiuso di Rachel,mia madre ci spiava accigliata da dietro il vetro della finestra,ignorai il suo sguardo interrogativo,tornando a concentrarmi sulla mia migliore amica che era per l'ennesima volta in lacrime per colpa di Quinn Fabray.


	43. Chapter 43

"Dio..non ne posso più,giuro che non toccherò mai più un goccia d'alcol finchè camp.."

Il giuramento di Quinn fu interrotto da una nuova fitta allo stomaco che preannunciava l'arrivo imminente dell'ennesimo coniato di vomito che infatti non tardò ad arrivare,i suoi lamenti soffocati mi arrivavano confusi e lontani,mentre mi accasciavo a mia volta in una posizione ormai fin troppo familiare vomitando nel water,mentre la mia amica occupava il lavandino poco distante.

"Lo dici tutte le volte"feci in tempo a ribattere senza preoccuparmi di guardarla.  
"Beh io almeno ho dei buoni propositi,tu invece non ci provi nemmeno a fingere di voler smettere.."disse acida.

Ma dove diavolo la trovava la forza di rompere le scatole in quel momento?  
Non feci in tempo a chiederlo e mi ritrovai a rigettare altro alcol convinta che prima del sorgere del sole avrei finito per vomitarmi anche l'anima continuando di quel passo.

"..Che serata"sospirò la mia amica accasciata ai piedi del lavandino approfittando di una pausa che il suo stomaco le aveva concesso.

"Già..più movimentata del solito direi.."commentai io poggiano il braccio sul water e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del gomito "..Cazzo la mia testa….Q. di alla stanza di smettere di girare"la pregai in un lamento.  
La mia amica ridacchiò,ma subito si pentì portandosi le mani elle tempie.

Ok,lo Xmas party come tutti gli anni si era concluso nel solito modo:ragazzi ubriachi e reduci dal collasso addormentati in giro per casa,bicchieri e bottiglie vuote in ogni angolo,puzza di alcol e vomito nell'aria,e io e Quinn piegate in due a pregare che i nostri rispettivi stomaci smettessero di punirci per non aver avuto il buon senso di smettere di bere finchè ancora potevamo reggere.

"Credo di stare meglio"azzardò Quinn,tornando lucida.

Mi sforzai di aprire un occhi per guardarla,aveva ripreso colore,e nonostante avesse ancora una faccia stravolta,si vedeva che si stava lentamente riprendendo,almeno dal collasso appena avuto, per le occhiaie,gli occhi gonfi e il mal di testa serviva ancora una buona dormita e una quantità industriale di caffè amaro e aspirine il giorno successivo.  
Per fortuna avevo fatto rifornimenti.

Anche io cominciavo a sentirmi meglio,certo la stanza ancora girava,il soffitto minacciava di abbassarsi verso di me come per schiacciarmi,il mio stomaco aveva fatto le valigie e mi aveva abbandonata e avevo un sonno pazzesco e un tamburo nelle tempie ma ,a parte questo, mi sentivo meglio rispetto a poco prima.

Stavo comunque abbastanza bene da ricordare tutto il casino accaduto quella sera,e di come mi ero ritrovata a piangere in quel bagno,consolata dalla mia amica,che era stata li a reggermi pazientemente la testa dopo che nel bel mezzo della mia crisi di pianto l'alcol aveva fatto il giro completo e mi ero ritrovata a vomitare,cosa che lei fece poco dopo,incapace di reggere alla scena,ubriaca com'era a sua volta.

"Cazzo Quinn,hai baciato Rachel?"domandai,nella mia testa era un'affermazione,ma siccome non mi fidavo troppo dei miei ricordi,cosi offuscati com'erano lo chiesi per conferma.

"Si" si limitò a rispondere come se si fosse ricordata solo in quell'istante dell'accaduto.

"Nel bel mezzo del salone,pieno di gente"dissi mentre i ricordi riemergevano poco a poco.

"Già"rispose con lo stesso tono scioccato.

"Con Finn che assisteva alla scena"dissi incapace di trattenere una risata isterica,che coinvolse anche la mia amica.

"Cazzo si"disse tra una risata e l'altra.

Finimmo a ridere come due cretine,rannicchiate sul pavimento freddo del mio bagno.

"E tu hai litigato con Brittany"disse la mia amica tra le risate,facendomi ridere di più.

"..Si è vero"dissi seria prima di scoppiare in una nuova sonora risata che faceva da eco alla sua.

"E…e lei ti ha mandato a fanculo .."mi rammentò la mia amica scoppiando a ridere nuovamente,ridacchiai anche io,prima di riflettere un attimo sull'ultima affermazione,in un istante ricordai l'accaduto,più o meno,e tornai seria mentre lei ancora si rotolava per terra dalle risate.

"Non c'è proprio un cazzo da ridere Fabray" sbottai acida,facendola zittire di colpo.

Feci per alzarmi ma le gambe non mi reggevano,la mia vista era appannata e la mia testa continuava a giraree le orecchie pulsavano dandomi l'impressione di essere finita dritta al centro di un vortice di fumo e polvere.

"Porca putt.."non riuscì a finire la mia imprecazione,mi ritrovai accasciata nuovamente sulla tazza,mentre la mia amica distoglieva lo sguardo disgustata.

****

Nascosi il viso nel cuscino soffocando nella stoffa della federa l'ennesimo singhiozzo,la mano di Rachel calma e rassicurante mi accarezzava piano i capelli.

"Britt calmati ti prego"sussurrò,ormai era da un po' che piangevo,ero consapevole che fosse un tantino esagerato piangere in quel modo,ma avevo preso una bella sbornia e questo in parte mi giustificava.

"Hai capito come mi ha trattata?ti rendi conto di cosa ha fatto?"mi lamentai tra i singhiozzi,ripetendo quelle frasi per l'ennesima volta da quando ero uscita da casa di San per fiondarmi in macchina con Rachel che preoccupata,dalla mia telefonata in cui la imploravo per venire a portarmi via da una festa,alla quale per ovvie ragioni lei non era stata invitata,era venuta a prendermi e mi aveva riaccompagnato a casa rimanendo a dormire.

"Ho capito tesoro,ma era parecchio ubriaca e lo eri anche tu..domani a mente lucida ne riparlerete e chiarirete vedrai che vi ritroverete persino a riderne"mi rassicurò lei nuovamente,mentre io scuotevo vigorosamente il capo in segno di diniego.

"No,non voglio vederla mai più"sentenziai capricciosa,la mia amica alzò gli occhi al cielo per l'ennesima volta quella notte.

"Ok Britt,ricapitoliamo l'accaduto..vuoi?..dunque tu hai bevuto,e anche tanto…cosa che non fai mai di solito.."cominciò lei accusatrice.

"Volevo solo integrarmi"tentai di giustificarmi "..non c'era nessuno dei miei amici…e quelli con cui se la fa San sono tutti degli ubriaconi decerebrati..e lo è anche lei…mi stavo annoiando e poi loro più bevevano più sembravano divertirsi,mi sentivo un pesce fuor d'acqua ho solo pensato che se avessi bevuto un po' anche io mi sarei sentita meno a disagio tra loro.."mormorai sentendomi una stupida per aver fatto quel ragionamento idiota.

"..ad ogni modo,hai bevuto più di quanto tu sia in grado di reggere.."osservò lei.  
"Due bicchieri"dissi prontamente.  
"Si…appunto"disse.

"Ma ero ancora lucida Rach,abbastanza per rendermi conto che Santana stava bevendo fin troppo,infatti sono andata spedita a dirle di smettere di bere cosi.."dissi stringendo i pugni ripensando alla faccia impassibile di Santana,che mi aveva risposto ridendo imitata da Puck e Sam che le erano accanto in quel momento,per poi dirmi di stare tranquilla e di pensare a divertirmi invece di fare la mammina rompipalle.

Ero rimasta scioccata da quella sua battutina cosi acida,mai fino a quel momento mi aveva trattata così,avevo tentato di ribattere ma ero talmente furiosa che in quel momento non riuscivo a trovare le parole,cosi avevo pensato di passare ai fatti,volevo strapparle di mano il bicchiere ma in risposta mi ero ritrovata spintonata dalla latina,che mi aveva fulminata con lo sguardo,stringendo più saldamente il suo bicchiere.

"Non è colpa mia se non sai divertirti Brittany se vuoi fare la guasta feste hai sbagliato serata"cosi aveva detto prima di darmi le spalle.

"Vaffanculo"avevo urlato colma di rabbia,correndo in giardino per chiamare Rachel,che prontamente si era offerta di venire a prendermi.

Tutto il resto era un po' offuscato,ricordavo di aver chiuso la chiamata con Rach,e in quello stesso istante un ragazzo mi si era avvicinato porgendomi un bicchiere.

"Balli bionda?"mi aveva chiesto.  
Guardai prima il bicchiere,poi il ragazzo e poi San che rideva con i suoi amici poco lontano.  
"Certo" dissi.

-Ti faccio vedere io chi non sa divertirsi- avevo pensato,bevendo quasi tutto d'un sorso il bicchiere che il ragazzo mi aveva offerto e lasciandomi condurre al centro del salotto,dove i mobili erano stati spostati per far spazio ad un'improvvisata pista da ballo.

Ricordai di aver ballato in modo molto intimo con quel ragazzo sotto gli occhi di una Santana particolarmente irritata,che continuava a bere consapevole,nonostante la sbornia,che sarebbe risultato strano a tutta quella gente se lei fosse corsa a reclamarmi strappandomi dalle braccia di quel tipo.  
Lo sguardo della latina era di fuoco,carico di rabbia e frustrazione,stringeva i pugni fino all'inverosimile,più la sua indignazione cresceva più io mi lasciavo andare,bevevo e ballavo strusciandomi su quel moretto che nemmeno conoscevo.

Poi di colpo qualche ragazzo fischiò d'approvazione,lo sguardo di tutta la sala si posò su due ragazze al centro intente a baciarsi,o per meglio dire a divorarsi,anche se in effetti una ci metteva più foga mentre l'altra cercava a fatica di ritrarsi.

Ricordavo poco e niente,solo una Rachel scossa che si staccava dalle labbra fameliche di Quinn,lo sguardo della mia amica che incontrava il mio,la sua mano che mi afferrava il polso,lei che mi trascinava fuori da quel posto,e ancora noi che correvamo verso l'auto e ci fermavamo a metà tragitto verso casa per colpa del mio impellente bisogno di vomitare.

"Rach"sbottai alzandomi sui gomiti,facendo sobbalzare la mia amica.  
"Quinn ti ha baciata"constatai incredula,mentre lei arrossiva violentemente abbassando lo sguardo.

****

Feci il mio ingresso in cucina trascinando il mio stesso peso come fosse un macigno,mi faceva male tutto dalla testa alle dita dei piedi,avevo dormito praticamente sul pavimento del bagno,non ricordavo bene in quale momento fossi crollata,fatto stà che mi ero risvegliata quella stessa mattina stesa vicino alla vasca,con la testa dolente e la schiena a pezzi,mi ero alzata a fatica aprendo la finestra per liberare la stanza dalla puzza stagnante .  
Mi ero resa conto di essere sola in bagno ma non ci avevo fatto troppo caso ero uscita dirigendomi direttamente verso la cucina e ringraziando mentalmente di aver deciso di collassare nel bagno al piano terra la sera prima,e non in quello di sopra perché non sarei stata davvero in condizioni di scendere scale.

Ritrovai in cucina una Quinn fin troppo attiva che trafficava con una tazza fumante.

"Caffè"dissi adorante mentre osservavo la tazza ad occhi spalancati allungando le mani.

"Cazzo sembri uno zombie"constatò lei porgendomi la tazza.

Inspirai l'odore forte della bevanda prima di mandarla giù emettendo un mormorio soddisfatto.

"Tu invece sei fin troppo pimpante"osservai con la bocca ancora impastata osservandola.

Si era cambiata e sicuramente una doccia l'aveva rimessa a nuovo,aveva ancora le occhiaie ma sembrava davvero un fiore rispetto a me.

"Doccia,quattro caffè amari e tre aspirine"disse stringendosi nelle spalle come per giustificarsi.

Anuii piano bevendo un altro sorso.

"Ho sbattuto fuori gli ultimi reduci della serata"mi informò "..la casa è uno schifo comunque"aggiunse facendo una smorfia per enfatizzare il concetto.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle.

"Clara e altre due cameriere verranno in mattinata a pulire" dissi con fare ovvio.

"Ma è la vigilia di Natale"constatò la mia amica.  
"Stasera è la vigilia..oggi è lavorativo,e poi non ho intenzione di passare la giornata a pulire come l'anno scorso,capirai col mal di testa che ho.."dissi sarcastica.

"Sei una schiavista"disse secca lanciandomi l'aspirina.

"E tu una rompipalle"risposi acida.

"Beh almeno io ho un po' di spirito natalizio…e sono più figa"disse lei sorridendo sorniona prima di portare alle labbra l'ennesima tazza di caffè.

"Strozzati barbie"le augurai con un finto sorriso.

"Sempre dopo di te Satana"rispose lei a tono imitando il mio sorrisetto falso.

"Piuttosto.."cominciai dopo aver bevuto."..Vuoi cortesemente spiegarmi come mai ti sei ritrovata a fare la gastroscopia all'Humpa Lumpa nel mio salotto ieri sera?"domandai beffarda.  
Il mio ghigno malefico si allargò a dismisura quando notai il rossore sul viso imbarazzato di Quinn.

"In realtà non ne ho la più pallida idea nemmeno io…me ne stavo li a ballare con Finn bevendo un bicchiere dopo l'altro,volevo solo…la volevo…mi mancava cosi tanto e mi sentivo davvero uno schifo,tutto ciò che desideravo era che fosse li con me,e all'improvviso ho alzato gli occhi e lei era li…non ho saputo resistere Sanny,è stata una cosa involontaria più forte di me,le sono andata in contro e l'ho baciata."disse senza smettere di giocherellare con la sua tazza semi vuota.

"..Poi lei si è ritratta,e tu sei corsa a vomitare"affermai io,lei annuì.

"Si..e quando sono tornata in salotto lei non c'era…l'ho cercata in tutta la casa e mi sono imbattuta in te che piangevi sul pavimento del bagno.."disse calma.

"..E tutto il resto è storia"conclusi.

Ci guardammo per un secondo infinito,prima di scoppiare a ridere nervosamente.

"Che farai ora?"domandai appena la nostra momentanea e amara allegria si spense.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

"Per prima cosa dovrei parlare con Finn anche se non so bene cosa diavolo potrei dirgli,insomma non ho voluto lasciarlo fino ad ora per evitare di spezzargli il cuore,mi distrugge il pensiero di doverlo fare la vigilia di Natale."disse tristemente,non risposi.

"..Ma in ogni caso dovrò farlo,ormai non c'è più da aspettare..e poi cercherò di parlare con lei,di chiarire la situazione,sperando che mi voglia ancora."

"E per la gente..insomma vi hanno visto in molti"dissi esponendo il particolare che più mi preoccupava e rabbrividendo al pensiero di come mi sarei sentita se fosse capitato a me,ringraziai mentalmente me stessa per aver mantenuto un fermo autocontrollo con Britt la sera prima.

"Non mi importa un cavolo della gente San,io voglio solo chiarire con Rach,e con Finn…e poi figurati le ragazze quando sono ubriache si baciano di continuo a queste feste per far divertire i maschi,ne abbiamo viste fin troppe di scenette del genere…in ogni caso erano tutti troppo ubriachi e sfatti per ricordarselo"disse secca.  
Mi limitai ad annuire portando nuovamente la tazza alla bocca.

Non lo avrei mai detto ad alta voce,ma invidiavo Quinn e la sua forza che le permetteva di fregarsene cosi della gente,cosa che io codarda com'ero non riuscivo a fare.

Calò il silenzio per un lungo minuto.

"Dovresti parlare con Brittany sai"constatò lei.

Brittany.  
Croce e delizia.  
Nessuno era capace di farmi perdere la testa come lei,sia nel bene sia nel male purtroppo.

Ok bisognava ammetterlo,ero stata una stronza,ma non era colpa mia…era colpa di Snixx,lei era la causa di tutti i miei guai,sempre.  
Forse avrei dovuto avvisare Britt che avevo la tendenza a cambiare personalità quando ero ubriaca o particolarmente incazzata,ma ad ogni modo qualunque cosa io le avessi detto…e c'era da dire che non ricordavo assolutamente cosa le avessi detto di preciso…non aveva il diritto di mandarmi a fanculo in pubblico davanti a tutti i miei amici,tanto meno di mettersi a fare la cretina con quel tizio della squadra di hokey di cui al memento mi sfuggiva il nome.

Ripensai a quella scena,ricordavo poco in realtà,ma quel poco era abbastanza per farmi ribollire il sangue nelle vene dalla rabbia.  
Parlare con Brittany pff,in quel momento l'avrei volentieri strozzata.  
Non esisteva che le chiedessi scusa per prima,proprio no.

****

"Insomma che è successo?"domandai buttando giù l'ultima goccia di succo di frutta.

"Ma che ne so Britt.."Rachel seduta di fronte a me al tavolo della cucina giocava con i cereali nella sua tazza tenendo lo sguardo basso.

"..Sono venuta come mi avevi chiesto e ti ho spettata in macchina per dieci minuti buoni,poi ho visto che non arrivavi e quei tizi che correvano mezzi nudi e ubriachi per il giardino mi inquietavano cosi ho deciso di entrare per venire a cercarti,ti ho vista da lontano ballare con quel tipo…tra parentesi eri oscena..e stavo venendo a prenderti quando una mano mi ha bloccata prendendomi per il polso,mi sono girata e mi sono ritrovata la lingua di Quinn in bocca..tutto qua,non è durato tanto,mi sono ritratta un po' scioccata e lei è corsa via come una furia,e lo stesso ho fatto io dopo averti recuperata"disse lei senza giri di parole.

"E ora che farai?"domandai.

"Chè vuoi che faccia?lei era ubriaca e probabilmente già non si ricorderà dell'accaduto,e ad ogni modo non mi importa,ho preso la mia decisione e non tornerò in dietro,non mi va di soffrire ancora per colpa dei capricci di Miss Fabray"disse secca.

La sua espressione seria e ferma mi fece capire che per quanto le riguardava l'argomento era chiuso.

Quello che invece era ancora in sospeso era la mia situazione con San.  
Stavolta avrebbe dovuto davvero fare i salti mortali per farsi perdonare,la mia pazienza poteva sembrare infinita ma c'era un limite a tutto e lei lo aveva superato completamente.

Si probabilmente la mia reazione era stata un po' infantile,ma se lo era meritato,e di certo non sarei stata la prima a chiedere scusa.


	44. Chapter 44

Mi precipitai ad aprire la porta,visto che il campanello suonava già da un pò,quando la aprii rimasi un po' interdetta,non aspettavo visite e di sicuro non mi aspettavo di vedere lei alla mia porta.

"Che ci fai tu qui?"domandai con poca gentilezza.

"Scusami se piombo qui all'improvviso,volevo parlarti un secondo"rispose lei accennando un sorriso "..posso entrare?"chiese gentilmente.

"No"dissi di getto lanciando uno sguardo al piano di sopra "..esco io magari"mi affrettai a dire uscendo e socchiudendo la porta alle mie spalle.

"Allora,Quinn,che ci fai qui?"chiesi dopo pochi istanti di silenzio.

"Io,volevo parlarti di San..insomma so che l'avevi invitata a stare da te per la vigilia."cominciò lei.

"Già il piano era quello,ma a quanto pare è saltato"dissi con durezza facendola sospirare.

"Britt andiamo,avete litigato per un'assurdità,San era ubriaca persa non ricorda nemmeno cosa ti ha detto e anche tu eri un po' brilla,e se vuoi il mio parere hai fin troppo esagerato .Ad ogni modo è Natale,non puoi passarci sopra?"domandò speranzosa.

La guardai come se avesse appena detto una parolaccia.  
"Passarci sopra?stai scherzando spero"cominciai.

"Oh andiamo Brit,non vorrai venirmi a dire che non hai anche tu la tua parte di colpe.."fece lei interrompendomi.

Scossi pesantemente la testa.

"Non si tratta di questo Quinn,e trovo assurdo che tu non ci arrivi..proprio tu."sbottai,lei rimase un po' interdetta.

"Non ti seguo"disse.

"So tutto Quinn"dissi guardandola negli occhi  
La bionda mi scrutò interrogativa.

"Del campeggio,del torrente..di quella notte"dissi girando in torno all'argomento,a quelle parole la ragazza si irrigidì di colpo ingoiando a vuoto.

"Tel'ha detto lei?"domandò seria.

Mi limitai ad annuire "..non mi ha spiegato esattamente i particolari,ma mi ha detto quello che bastava per permettermi di capire"dissi.  
"..Di capire che ha molti più problemi di quanti sembrino,e che è molto più fragile di quanto voglia far credere,e trovo assurdo che dopo ciò che è accaduto le permettiate ancora di bere in quel modo" conclusi dura.  
"Sono molto delusa da te Quinn"aggiunsi.

All'improvviso i suoi occhi sembrarono cambiare colore tanto erano seri ed intensi.

"Non intendo giustificarmi con te Brittany,tu non sai nulla di me..e se permetti non sai nulla di Santana"Disse dura.

"Eh no Quinn sono io che non ti permetto di dire una cosa del genere Santana è la mia ragazza"risposi a tono.

"..ciò non toglie che tu quella sera non c'eri,non sai cosa è successo prima,ne l'inferno che tutti abbiamo passato dopo,non sai cosa ho passato a vederla ridotta nello stato in cui era,e non sai quanto c'è voluto perché si riprendesse..perchè io mi ti permetto di venirmi a dire che non mi prendo abbastanza cura di lei,dopo mia figlia Santana è la persona più importante che abbia,c'è un accordo tra di noi,un accordo che lei rispetta,non beve mai quando è da sola e anche se non ci crederai la tengo sempre sotto controllo."

"Certo infatti ho visto come la controllavi,eri ridotta peggio di lei ieri,non venirmi a dire che sei in grado di starle dietro,non sai controllare nemmeno te aveva ragione di te non ci si può fidare."la rimproverai.

Non feci in tempo a finire la frase un sonoro schiaffo i colpì in pieno viso lasciandomi scioccata.

Spalancai gli occhi in quelli verdi della ragazza che,ancora con la mano a mezz'aria,mi fissava imbambolata e incredula almeno quanto me.

"Cazzo,Brittany perdonami io…non so cosa mi sia preso"si affrettò a dire.  
Rimanemmo per qualche istante a guardarci scioccate.

"Mi hai dato uno schiaffo"constatai.

"Mi dispiace"disse lei mortificata

Calò nuovamente il silenzio interrotto solo dal brusio del vento gelido di Dicembre che portava con se odore di neve , legna bruciata e di Natale.

Dopo un sospiro leggero la ragazza prese la parola senza guardarmi.

"Santana è una persona particolare,tel'ho già detto in precedenza Britt"cominciò seria fissando il pavimento.

"Più la conoscerai più ti accorgerai di quanto sia vera questa mia affermazione,io cerco di starle vicino come posso,ma sono consapevole di poter fare poco per lei,ma quel poco lo faccio col cuore o almeno ci 'incidente,se cosi vogliamo chiamarlo,ha stravolto me tanto quanto lei,per me è una sorella non c'è bisogno che lo la tua preoccupazione,so che vuoi proteggerla perché la ami ed è per questo che sono venuta"parlava lentamente fissando il pavimento.

"Ha sbagliato ieri con te,era ubriaca e quando beve cosi si trasforma..non era in se fidati,lei non ti tratterebbe mai male volontariamente..può farlo con gli altri,ma non con te,ti periodo di Natale è sempre triste per lei,ognuno reagisce alla tristezza in modo diverso..e lei..beh lei ha sempre un modo tutto suo di reagire alle cose"constatò con un sorriso amaro.

"Spero davvero che passerai sopra all'accaduto,quantomeno che andrai a parlarle,sono certa che riflettendoci troverai anche tu la tua buona parte di colpe nella faccenda..ad ogni modo spero davvero che non la lascerai sola stasera..lei ha bisogno di te"a quelle parole alzò lo sguardo puntando gli occhi nei miei.

"Ha bisogno di te e non solo a Natale"concluse.

Aspettò una mia risposta che non arrivò,prese un ulteriore respiro e si convinse a continuare.

"Quanto a Rachel,che tu ci creda o no,lei è importante per me. Lo sei Rach"disse porta d'ingresso che avevo lasciato socchiusa scricchiolò aprendosi impercettibilmente,vidi l'ombra della mia amica spuntare dall'interno,mi domandai da quanto tempo fosse li,e come avesse fatto Quinn a notarla senza vederla.

"..Lascerò Finn,non mi importa se è Natale,lo farò..perchè è te che voglio,e sono stata un'idiota ad aspettare cosi tanto "disse guardando in direzione della Diva,che non fiatò.

Poi il suo sguardo tornò su di me.

"Perdonami per lo schiaffo,anche io ho un modo tutto mio di reagire alle cose,mi dispiace spero che potrai perdonarmi un Natale Natale Rachel."concluse,scendendo i gradini della veranda e avviandosi per il vialetto di casa mia a testa bassa.

"Quinn"gridò Rachel all'improvviso uscendo sulla veranda

La bionda si voltò a guardarla,per un attimo si persero l'una negli occhi dell'altra.

"Non lasciarlo oggi"implorò la diva sorprendendo sia me che la bionda.  
"Solo un mostro lascerebbe il proprio ragazzo la vigilia di Natale..non voglio che diventi un mostro per colpa mia, e sono certa che Finn non lo merita"spiegò la mora.

L'espressione perplessa di Quinn mutò in un sorriso dolce,la bionda fece un cenno con la testa come per ringraziare Rach di quella concessione,poi si voltò entrando nella sua auto,e dopo un ultimo sguardo adorante rivolto alla mia amica sparì dietro l'angolo.

***

"Schifo"dissi ,facendo una smorfia d'avanti all'ennesimo film natalizio e cambiando canale.  
"Schifo al quadrato"cambiai nuovamente prendendo un abbondante sorso di cioccolata calda dalla mia tazza fumante.

In quell'istante il campanello suonò e l'ultima goccia di cioccolato quasi mi andò di traverso.

Mi alzai imprecando contro chiunque fosse venuto ad interrompere la mia preziosa routine natalizia,ma le parole mi morirono in gola quando aprii la porta trovandomi di fronte Brittany avvolta nel suo cappotto blù che sfregava le mani tra loro nel tentativo di scaldarsi.

"Britt"dissi un po' sorpresa.  
"Ciao San"si limitò a dire.  
Mi affrettai a farle spazio e lei entrò sospirando sollevata per l'impatto col calore di casa.

"Disturbo?"domandò fin troppo formalmente.

"Non parlarmi come se fossimo due estranee,sai che non lo sopporto"sbottai io.

Lo faceva sempre,tutte le maledette volte che discutevamo per qualcosa assumeva quel fastidioso atteggiamento,si comportava come se mi avesse appena conosciuto,o mi ignorava.

"Scusa"si limitò a dire,sfilandosi il cappotto.

"Sono venuta per parlare"spiegò.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle evitando di guardarla.  
"Ti ascolto"mi limitai a rispondere avanzando verso il salotto,la sentì sbuffare mentre mi seguiva.

"Potresti evitare di fare quella faccia da stronza?"domandò irritata,mentre mi lasciavo cadere sul divano.

"Hmm interessante,tu ti strusci come una spogliarellista su un tizio che non conosci davanti ai miei occhi nel bel mezzo del mio salotto…e alla fine la stronza sono "dissi sarcastica riprendendo a fare zapping tra i canali.

"Ero ubriaca Santana"si giustificò lei.

"Si bella scusa"gracchiai io.

"Tu ne hai una migliore per spiegare l'atteggiamento che hai avuto?o il modo in cui mi hai trattata?"disse lei di getto cogliendomi di sorpresa.

Mi voltai a guardarla negli occhi per la prima volta da quando era li.  
Se ne stava in piedi appoggiata allo stipite della porta in attesa.

La prima cosa che mi venne da dire era che 'ero ubriaca' ma mi morsi la lingua poco prima che quell'affermazione venisse fuori.

Rimasi a guardala in silenzio indecisa su cosa dire,quando finalmente mi decisi a parlare riuscii soltanto ad aprire la bocca ma fu la bionda a precedermi.

"San non mi va di litigare,non alla vigilia di Natale,sono venuta per chiederti scusa del mio atteggiamento,ho sbagliato me ne rendo conto,ma esigo delle scuse anche da te"tagliò corto lei raggiungendomi e sedendosi al mio fianco.

"Non chiederò scusa di niente,non ricordo nemmeno cosa ti ho detto,io non ero in me,è colpa di Snixx,e io non ho intenzione di prendermi la responsabilità dei casini che quella vipera combina"sbottai capricciosa.

Brittany sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo "..sei davvero impossibile Santana" disse spazientita.

"Ok se vuoi sentirti dire che mi dispiace..lo dico,mi dispiace..anche se non ho idea di cosa ho detto..e se non ero in me quando l'ho detto..mi dispiace contenta?"sbottai io irritata.

"Guarda che non devi mica farmi un piacere"si infervorò lei facendomi sbuffare.

"Ma che accidenti vuoi che ti dica?..non voglio chiederti scusa e dici che sono impossibile..allora ti chiedo scusa e dice che ti faccio un piacere..spiegami tu come devo comportarmi avanti signorina non-mi-stà-mai-bene-niente" sbottai irritata.

Lei si alzò di scatto come una furia prendendo a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.

"Hai trovato il nome adatto sai?..è vero non mi stanno bene diverse cose..non mi stà bene per esempio che la mia ragazza mi spinga via trattandomi con sufficienza davanti a quegli idioti dei suoi amici,non mi stà bene il tuo atteggiamento da menefreghista,e non mi stà bene il fatto di dover assistere a te che ti scoli un drink dopo l'altro sapendo a cosa ti ha portato in passato"urlò lei gesticolando impazzita.

Si irrigidì subito dopo,e lo stesso feci io.

"S..scusa..io,non volevo"si affrettò a dire,ma sapevo che mentiva,voleva dirlo eccome,non mi stupiva,d'altra parte sapeva solo quello che le avevo raccontato e la sua immaginazione aveva lavorato da se per costruire la cornice di quel triste quadro,  
e forse riflettendoci assistere a me che bevevo senza ritegno sapendo a cosa mi aveva portato in passato,non doveva essere stato piacevole per lei.

Per la prima volta dopo la sera prima,fui io a sentirmi in colpa per avercela avuta con lei fino a quel momento.

Presi un profondo respiro prima di guardarla dritto negli occhi e perdermi nell'azzurro cristallino delle sue iridi tristi.

"Vieni qui"la invitai battendo la mano sul divano.

Lei obbedì avvicinandosi lenta e sedendosi al mio fianco.  
Le presi le mani sussultando nel constatare quanto fossero fredde al contatto con le mie quasi incandescenti.

"Sei calda"osservò infatti lei.

"E tu sei gelata"risposi la tirai a me stendendomi e inducendola a fare lo stesso,lei si lasciò cadere contro il mio petto,e io recuperai la coperta ai piedi del divano,si sfilò le scarpe rannicchiandosi contro di me e io coprii entrambe prima di stringerla forte sotto la stoffa calda.

"Ti va di ascoltare la storia?di ascoltarla per intero?"domandai piano.

"Solo se a te va di parlarmene"rispose lei senza guardarmi.

"Non so se mi va,ma credo che tu abbia il diritto di sapere in ogni caso"risposi sincera.

"Puoi fermarti in qualunque momento desideri"mi informò.

Sospirai cercando di raccogliere i pensieri ordinatamente,quando fui sicura,e forte del fatto di non avere i suoi occhi puntati addosso presi coraggio e parlai spedita.

"Era un periodo particolarmente strano per me,venivo fuori da un anno pesante,avevo sofferto la solitudine molto più del solito,Quinn era stata dai suoi zii per via della gravidanza per quasi tutto quel periodo,mia madre aveva beccato papà a letto con la segretaria e per un bel po' di tempo qui a casa c'era l'inferno,sono quasi sollevata del fatto che ora non ci sia nessuno,ti assicuro che è peggio quando sono a casa che quando sono via,alla fine hanno chiarito perché a nessuno dei due andava di affrontare un divorzio,non c'è motivo,tanto tra loro c'è questo tacito accordo secondo il quale ognuno può fare ciò che gli pare purchè il conto in banca rimanga in comune"sorrisi amara.

"Ad ogni modo quello fu un periodo stressante,prima di digerire il tradimento mia madre ci ha messo molto tempo e ovviamente io ero la sua valvola di sfogo preferita,credo che neanche la Sylvester sia riuscita a buttarmi addosso tutta la merda che mi ha scaraventato contro mia madre in quel periodo..non faceva altro che dirmi quanto la mia presenza fosse inutile e fastidiosa,diceva che con un padre come il mio io non potevo che essere un totale disastro,pensa che in un primo periodo ha persino cacciato mio padre di casa,e lui nella fretta di sparire non si è nemmeno ricordato di salutarmi,e non ha mai chiamato,in compenso mi ha comprato la macchina"di nuovo sorrisi amaramente,e ricordando quel periodo provai pena per me stessa.

Brittany dal canto suo se ne stava in silenzio la sua unica reazione fu la presa salda che si strinse ancora di più in torno al mio busto.

"..Anche a scuola il periodo non era dei migliori.."continuai io. "..ovviamente sfogavo li tutta la mia rabbia,non a caso mi sono guadagnata una certa fama di perfidia,me la prendevo con chiunque,per i motivi più stupidi,ho commissionato granitate in faccia a persone che avevano semplicemente avuto la sfortuna di inciamparmi davanti ai piedi o di non lasciarmi passare avanti nella fila per la mensa.  
E..in quello stesso periodo,ho fatto una cosa in terribile di cui non vado particolarmente fiera."mi fermai di colpo,e per la prima volta dall'accaduto sentì calde lacrime scivolarmi sul viso.

"San,se vuoi fermarti qui va bene.."tentò premurosa Brittany sollevandosi per incontrare il mio sguardo lucido.

"No..no voglio dirtelo"protestai io tra le lacrime,lei annuì e tornò a sistemarsi contro il mio petto come la invitai a fare.

"Io ho…"presi un respiro profondo e chiusi gli occhi "..ho spinto una ragazza giù dalla piramide,e lei si è rotta un legamento,e dopo quell'incidente ha dovuto rinunciare al cherleading e alla borsa di studio a Luisville che le era stata offerta."

Brittany si irrigidì di colpo e sollevò la testa scrutandomi scioccata.

"Parli di Vanessa Bridge?"domandò incredula.  
Ingoiai a vuoto incapace di guardarla negli occhi e annuì.

Sapeva chi fosse,perché la notizia aveva fatto il giro della scuola,si era detto che la ragazza era caduta accidentalmente,in effetti tutti la pensavano cosi,ma non era vero e io lo sapevo.

In quel periodo ero particolarmente spossata e questo influiva negativamente sui miei allenamenti,tanto che la Sylvester completamente delusa dalle mie performance scarse,mi aveva destituita dal ruolo di capitano,affidandolo temporaneamente a Vanessa che al contrario di me in quel periodo spiccava tra tutte per la sua bravura e concentrazione,tanto che la Sylvester le aveva parlato dell'eventuale borsa di studio per la quale l'avrebbe proposta alla fine dell'ultimo anno.  
La stessa borsa di studio che ora,era mia.

Durante un allenamento stavamo provando la piramide,e a lei,come capo cheerleader,spettava il posto in cima.

Ero sotto di lei,e approfittando di un momento di distrazione della coach..lo avevo fatto,senza pensarci,spinta dall'invidia,dalla rabbia,dalla merda di persona che ero,mi ero sbilanciata proprio mentre lei si stava appoggiando a me per salire,e la ragazza come avevo previsto,era caduta rovinosamente.

Non volevo causarle un problema permanente,volevo solo,riavere il mio posto,volevo metterla fuori gioco cosi da riavere il posto da capitano prima delle nazionali,nient'altro,ma la cosa si era evoluta peggio del previsto.

Tutti bollarono l'accaduto come uno sfortunato incidente,io riebbi il mio posto e Vanessa lasciò la squadra.  
Non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di chiederle scusa,ne di confessare che era stata solo colpa mia.

E fu esattamente questo che raccontai a Brittany tra le lacrime amare.  
In un pianto liberatorio pieno di tutto il mio senso di colpa,una colpa straziante,un peso che mi portavo dentro e che mi schiacciava giorno dopo giorno ma che mi sembrò leggero una volta tirato fuori,si perché quel particolare non lo avevo confessato a nessuno,nemmeno a Quinn e mi affrettai a dire alla bionda a anche questo.

Brittany non disse nulla si limitò a sollevarsi dalla sua posizione e a fissare in silenzio il pavimento.

Fui grata del fatto che non mi guardasse,mai avrei sopportato la delusione nel suo sguardo,bastavo già io a disprezzare me stessa,ma leggere disprezzo nei suoi occhi,quello mi avrebbe uccisa più del senso di colpa.

"..passai una settimana di inferno,non volevo nemmeno andarci a quello stupido campeggio,ma avevamo tante cose da festeggiare,tipo il ritorno di Quinn,beh il resto lo sai già,affogai i miei dolori nell'alcol e con droghe,leggere..e anche non,e con la mente annebbiata e quel peso che mi gravava sullo stomaco,con la convinzione sempre più forte che mia madre avesse ragione a pensare che io fossi un relitto umano,e che tutti a scuola avessero ragione a darmi della strega senza cuore,mi sono buttata,credo di aver semplicemente pensato di non meritare nulla dalla vita..di non meritare la vita stessa,tanto non sarei mancata a nessuno"conclusi stringendomi nelle spalle.

"..da quel momento in poi è tutto oscuro per me,ricordo solo di essermi svegliata in un letto d'ospedale piena di tubi e aghi,c'era Quinn con me,era terrorizzata e disse che ero stata in coma per due giorni e che lei non si era mossa di li un attimo,mi raccontò che Puck,mi aveva salvata e che il resto dei ragazzi aveva dormito in corridoio per tutto il tempo della mia convalescenza,naturalmente anche i miei vennero all'ospedale,avevano fatto pace,infatti papà dopo quell'accaduto tornò a vivere lui si preoccupò che i medici mi rimettessero a nuovo,e mia madre non perse occasione di ricordarmi quanto stupida fossi stata a bere cosi tanto da distrarmi e 'scivolare' nel uscita dall'ospedale dopo una settimana,ho confessato solo a Quinn e Puck di non essere esattamente scivolata,ma ho attribuito la colpa del mio gesto insano ad un'eccessiva dose di birra e di allucinogeni,mi vergognavo troppo di dire la verità,e me ne vergogno ancora."conclusi tra le lacrime "E questo è tutto..sei autorizzata a pensare che io sia un mostro adesso,in fondo è la verità".

"Vanessa ha lasciato la scuola alla fine dell'anno"osservò lei in tono piatto.  
"Lo so,ha cambiato scuola,lei ha sempre avuto il sospetto che fossi stata io,anche se non aveva prove,e io ho sempre negato,chiederle scusa adesso sarebbe come firmare la mia condanna,mi denuncerebbe,potrebbe farlo voglio dire quella caduta le ha procurato danni permanenti finirei nei guai,e forse è quello che mi una persona orribile,e tu non dovresti perdere il tuo tempo con me."constatai prima di scoppiare in un pianto disperato nascondendo il viso nelle mani.

Dopo pochi istanti le mani fredde della ballerina furono sulle mie.

"San,guardami"ordinò,ma rifiutai troppo terrorizzata all'idea di incontrare il disdegno nei suoi occhi.  
"Guardami"mi intimò nuovamente,e mi costrinsi ad obbedire.  
Non c'era l'ombra di giudizio nel suo sguardo,ne disprezzo,c'era solo…amore.

"Non possiamo cambiare il passato San,non possiamo fingere di essere stati qualcosa di diverso da noi stessi,non posso aiutarti a cancellarti dal cuore questo peso orribile,ma posso starti vicina mentre ti costruisci un nuovo futuro,non è mai troppo tardi per diventare una persona migliore,voglio aiutarti,ma non potrò farlo finchè tu non ti deciderai ad aiutare te stessa"

Mi guardava fissò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime più azzurri e lucidi che mai.  
Potevo vedere riflessa in quegli occhi limpidi tutta la sincerità delle sue parole,tutta la speranza rinchiusa nel suo cuore buono,che forse non meritavo di amare cosi tanto,e che non avrebbe dovuto amarmi a sua volta,eppure lo faceva con una forza incredibile che non riuscivo a spiegarmi.

"Promettimi che parlerai con qualcuno dell'accaduto"mi chiese.

Rimasi per un attimo interdetta.

"Non andrò da uno psicologo se è quello che stai cercando di dirmi"risposi seria.

"Puoi parlare con la Pillsbury,la consulente della scuola,non sarebbe come andare da un vero psicologo,ma ti farebbe bene"mi incitò lei."..ti prego San pensaci almeno"mi implorò prendendomi le mani.

Ero scioccata dalla reazione della bionda,chiunque altro dopo aver sentito quel racconto sarebbe scappato via a gambe levate da me,ma lei no..era rimasta li,non mi stava giudicando,voleva solo che io aiutassi me stessa a non commettere più gli errori del passato.

"Tu sei,la persona più…straordinaria che esista al mondo lo sai?"chiesi commossa prendendole il viso tra le mani.

"Puoi diventarlo anche tu,hai un cuore buono,io lo so,perché l'ho visto,smettila di odiarti e comincia a credere di poter cambiare in meglio,e vedrai che accadrà se davvero lo desideri"disse fiduciosa.

"E..giurami..che la prossima volta che ti sentirai di odiare te stessa,ne parlerai con me,e io mi occuperò di ricordarti che non sei sola,che ci sarò sempre io per te..e che ti amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo amo te,per tutto quello che sei nel bene e nel male"disse irrompendo in un pianto disperato tanto quanto il mio.

"Te lo giuro..te lo giuro amore"balbettai tra le lacrime prima di chiudere la distanza con un bacio salato e disperato necessario più dell'ossigeno in quel momento.

***

Più conoscevo Santana più capivo cosa intendesse Quinn quando diceva che era una persona particolare,beh sicuramente era tutto forchè ordinaria.

Il suo racconto mi aveva scosso,non potevo negarlo,ogni volta che mi parlava del suo passato,mi sembrava che mi raccontasse di un'estranea,la San che conoscevo non era certamente quella che lei mi descriveva,e non era certamente quella che amavo,non sarebbe mai più stata quella persona,lo giurai a me stessa e tacitamente anche a lei suggellando quella promessa proprio li in quel momento con quel bacio salato e doloroso.

"Adesso va a cambiarti e prendi la tua roba"dissi piano interrompendo quel contatto e asciugando le sue lacrime con i pollici.

"Britt non credo sia il caso io.."tentò di obbiettare lei,ma con due dita sulle labbra la zittii.

"Tu passerai il Natale con me che ti piaccia o no,non ti lascerò sola"

"Il Natale si passa in famiglia"disse lei tristemente.

"Il Natale si passa con le persone che ami San..tu mi ami?"domandai

"Più di ogni cosa al mondo"rispose lei prontamente.

"Allora non c'è nulla di cui discutere non trovi?"dissi sorridendo.


	45. Chapter 45

Quando arrivammo a casa mia i miei parenti erano già tutti li,c'erano i miei zii dall'Olanda con tutti i miei piccoli e pestiferi cuginetti e i miei nonni paterni,la scia di auto parcheggiate nel vialetto sembrò spaventare San che si irrigidì sul sedile stringendo le mani sul volante della macchina appena spenta.

"Britt continuo a non essere convinta che sia una buona idea" confessò

"Amore,guardami"la pregai,lei si voltò lentamente distogliendo lo sguardo dalle finestre illuminate del salotto di casa mia e puntando gli occhi scuri e incerti nei miei.

"Andrà tutto bene,ci divertiremo vedrai,i miei parenti sono simpatici,e mia madre sarà felice di averti come ospite"la rassicurai.

Lei mi guardò poco convinta ma decisa a non ribattere,ormai eravamo li, ogni protesta sarebbe stata vana e lo sapeva.

Feci per scendere ma mi fermò .

"Bacio"mi pregò mentre la guardavo interrogativa,sorrisi intenerita allungandomi per schioccarle un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Tranquilla"sussurrai sulla sua pelle e lei annuì.

Scendemmo dall'auto dirigendoci verso l'ingresso,con uno scatto della chiave nella serratura la porta si aprì e il calore familiare di casa ci accolse.

****

"Oh Brittany sei qui finalmente..dove eri finita stiamo per…o ciao Santana"la madre di Brittany si era fermata alla base delle scale il suo sguardo passò dalla figlia a me e ritorno, un paio di mi ritrovai ad ingoiare a vuoto,con un impellente desiderio di darmela a gambe.

"Mamma San è qui perché era sola a casa,e mi sono permessa di invitarla per la cena e magari fino a domani per il pranzo di Natale"confessò Britt tutto d'un fiato.

La donna alzò un sopraciglio un po' spiazzata.

"Dove sono i tuoi genitori?"domandò.

Feci per parlare,ma riuscì solo ad aprire la bocca senza che alcun suono venisse fuori,cosa avrei dovuto dirle?che i miei erano in settimana bianca e mi avevano lasciata sola per Natale come tutti gli anni da circa una vita?Provai pena per me stessa e per quello che la madre di Britt avrebbe potuto pensare,perciò richiusi la bocca senza dire una parola.

"Suo padre ha il turno in ospedale e la madre è a Portorico dalla nonna "spiegò velocemente Brittany inventando una scusa dopo aver capito al volo la mia paura nel rivelare la verità.

"Come mai non sei a Portorico con lei?"domandò la donna.

"Mamma!non sei educata,insomma se continui con questo terzo grado San penserà che non vuoi averla come ospite"la rimbeccò Brittany,schioccai alla mia bionda un'occhiataccia mentre sua madre si affrettava a scuotere il capo.

"Ci mancherebbe altro tesoro,mi sembra solo molto strano,ma non importa puoi rimanere quanto vuoi Santana non può farmi altro che piacere"si precipitò a dire la donna allargando le braccia per stringermi a se.

La lasciai fare cercando per un attimo di mettere da parte il mio profondo disappunto nell'essere abbracciata,respirai l'odore della madre della mia ragazza,e istintivamente senza capire perché sorrisi,sapeva cosi tanto di biscotti e sciroppo,profumava di buono ,semplicemente sapeva di mamma ecco tutto.

"Grazie signora Pierce"mi affrettai a dire.

"Oh non ringraziarmi cara,ti avverto che domani dovrai aiutare Britt a lavare i piatti prima del pranzo"disse giocosa la donna prima di sparire con la scusa di dover aggiungere un altro posto a tavola.

"Le piaci"confessò Britt "..a anche molto"aggiunse sorridendo.

"Solo perché crede che ti riporterò sulla via dell'eterosessualità"dissi io ironica

"Dovrebbe saperlo invece che sei tu il mio piccolo diavolo tentatore"mormorò giocosa al mio orecchio facendomi ridacchiare.

"Andiamo di la,ti presento un po' di gente"disse poi prendendomi la mano e scortandomi in salotto.

La stanza era piena di teste bionde e occhi azzurri o verde chiaro,non mi ero mai sentita tanto estranea come in quel allegri correvano frenetici per la casa lanciando urla assordanti che minacciavano di perforare i miei timpani,tra loro la piccola Ashley che interruppe il suo gioco solo per venire a salutarmi contenta nell'apprendere che sarei rimasta per la cena.

Britt mi presentò uno ad uno i suoi parenti e tutti furono fin troppo affettuosi con me,ok capisco essere espansivi ma non poteva essere che invece di stringermi la mano mi sommergessero di abbracci,era fastidioso e poco educato a mio parere,ma feci finta di nulla sforzandomi di sorridere,fosse solo per continuare a vedere la soddisfazione negli occhi meravigliosi della mia Britt Britt.

La cena fu squisita,e benché non amassi particolarmente il clima natalizio estremo presente in quella casa, mi ritrovai a metà serata a pensare che forse non era stata poi tanto male l'idea di passare le feste con Britt e la sua famiglia,fosse solo per il cibo di alta qualità.

Alla seconda portata Brittany e sua madre si alzarono per portare via i piatti,io mi affrettai a fare lo stesso,ignorando le proteste delle due donne che mi intimavano di rimanere seduta.

Presi tre piatti e seguì Britt in cucina ridacchiando con lei di una battuta poco felice fatta da suo zio che parlava con un accento stranissimo a mio parere.

"Brittany tesoro scenderesti in cantina a prendere altro vino?"domandò la madre della bionda distrattamente mentre trafficava con dei piatti sporchi nel lavandino.

Britt roteo gli occhi al cielo facendomi sorridere per l'espressione buffa del suo viso,poi si trascinò verso la porta dello scantinato sotto le scale,lasciando me e sua madre sole in cucina.

Per pochi istanti ci fu il silenzio,interrotto solo dal rumore delle posate che stavo asciugando.

"Santana" il tono serio della donna mi fece sobbalzare,tanto che la forchetta che avevo tra le mani cadde rovinosamente sul tavolo sbattendo contro le altre.

Alzai lo sguardo per ritrovare il mio riflesso in quello ceruleo della donna che mi scrutava seria.

"C'è qualcosa di cui vorresti parlarmi?"domandò lei lasciandomi interdetta "..riguardo la nostra chiacchierata di qualche mese fa intendo"chiarì.

Ingoiai a vuoto cercando una risposta plausibile ma non riuscivo a connettere con quegli occhi indagatori posati su di me.

"I..Io…beh Brittany non stà con Rachel,se è questo che vuole sapere"sputai fuori la prima cosa che mi passò per la mente,e che in fondo era pur sempre la verità.

"Devo preoccuparmi che stia con qualcun altro?o altra?"domandò seria facendomi gelare.  
Mi guardai bene dal rispondere.

"Qualche giorno fa ho visto Rachel e Brittany discutere in macchina e Rach stava piangendo,e poi improvvisamente tu vieni da noi per Natale,cosa che non mi lascia stupita soprattutto visto e considerato che sei stata qui praticamente un giorno si e l'altro no negli ultimi due mesi e quando non c'eri mia figlia era da te..perciò ti chiedo Santana,c'è qualcosa che pensi che dovrei sapere?"domandò ancora la donna facendosi più seria e mettendomi una certa ansia.

"Io…beh.."non sapevo davvero cosa dirle,presi un profondo respiro e cercai una scusa,una qualunque per uscire da quel casino.

"Britt si vede con un ragazzo.."tirai fuori "…un..amico..del mio ragazzo"dissi rapida.  
"E beh usciamo sempre tutti e quattro e noi siamo diventate molto amiche da quando lei esce con…con…Sem,si da quando esce con Sem..l'amico di Noah,che è il mio ragazzo appunto"biascicai nervosa.

La donna mi scrutò sospettosa e io cercai di risultare più convincente possibile.

"Sono qui perché ero da sola a Natale,e Brittany è davvero una persona magnifica e mi ha invitata,ma siamo solo molto amiche,e anche lei e Rachel lo sono e non…"

"Quindi Brittany ha un ragazzo"disse la donna illuminandosi.

Mi sforzai di sorridere annuendo

"Eh già" sibilai.

"Un bel ragazzo?"domandò euforica.

"Un..tipo..si"dissi mantenendomi vaga.

"Ma è magnifico"sbottò la donna correndo ad abbracciarmi lasciandomi un po' perplessa e di sicuro profondamente offesa.

"Non sai quanto sono stata in ansia dopo aver visto Brittany e Rachel baciarsi,sono cosi contenta che sia stato solo un periodo di confusione passeggera" confessò la donna al settimo cielo,prima di farmi segno di zittirmi poiché Brittany stava tornando.

"Ecco il vino"esordi la ragazza entrando in cucina "…San tutto bene?sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma"domandò guardandomi un po' spaventata.

****

Per tutto il resto della serata Santana rimase piuttosto taciturna,quando la cena finì partecipò con poco slancio al brindisi di mezzanotte,e si avviò prima di me su per le scale con aria triste.

Aiutai i miei zii a riportare in macchina i bambini già addormentati e li salutai calorosamente prima di dare la buona notte a mia volta e salire per raggiungerla in camera mia.

La trovai stesa a pancia in su sul letto già avvolta dal pigiama che consisteva in una canotta viola e un paio di shorts blù.Fissava il soffitto imbambolata e non si mosse di un millimetro nemmeno quando feci il mio ingresso nella stanza.

"Amore tutto bene?"domandai premurosa raggiungendola e sedendomi accanto a lei sul letto.

Non rispose,si limitò a guardarmi seria per un lunghissimo minuto,poi prese a raccontarmi della piccola chiacchierata con mia madre,non mi spiegò quasi nulla di ciò che si erano dette,semplicemente mi disse che mia madre le aveva parlato di un fantomatico bacio tra me e Rach.

"E' vero "confessai prontamente senza giri di parole.

La latina sgranò gli occhi sollevandosi a sedere,forse si aspettava che le dicessi qualcosa di diverso,o magari ci sperava,ma era vero,avevo baciato Rachel in passato e non potevo negarlo,anche se era stato talmente insignificante che quasi quasi parevo averlo rimosso.

"Tu cosa?"domandò serissima.

Sospirai prendendole le mani.

"Calma,non è quello che pensi,è successo un'infinità di tempo fa,avevamo solo dodici anni e non ha significato nulla"spiegai.

"Volevamo solo allenarci a baciare i ragazzi,è successo una sola volta e a nessuna delle due è piaciuto non ci abbiamo mai neanche pensato a riprovarci,tuttavia credevo che la cosa sarebbe finita nel dimenticatoio,non mi aspettavo che mia madre ci avesse viste"confessai.

"Hai baciato l'hobbit"disse lei incredula,ignorando tutto il resto della mia spiegazione.

"Tel'ho già detto è stato solo.."

"Che schifo"sbottò facendo una smorfia,prima di lasciarsi cadere nuovamente sul materasso.

"E' successo solo perché.." feci per continuare ma lei sollevò una mano teatralmente

"Risparmiami ti prego,mi basta sapere che è successo anni fa e che non è ricapitato..e comunque siamo pari,anche io ho baciato Quinn una volta"disse con noncuranza facendomi sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"Hai baciato Quinn?"sbottai

"Hey tu hai baciato Rachel"gracchiò lei in risposta.

"Touchè"dissi stringendomi nelle spalle prima di stendermi accanto a lei sul mo letto.

"Allora,come ti è sembrata la serata?"domandai cambiando argomento.

"Beh mi aspettavo di peggio,i tuoi parenti sono ok,anche se parlano strano"ammise facendomi sorridere.

Dopo pochi istanti parve riscuotersi e si alzò dal letto per correre a recuperare qualcosa dalla sua borsa,prima di tornare a sedersi sul materasso.

Mi sollevai a sedere curiosa,e lei mi mostrò imbarazzata una scatolina rossa.

"Buon Natale paperotta"disse sorridendo tutta rossa in viso,sorrisi da orecchio a orecchio prendendo la scatola con mani tremanti e aprendola sotto lo sguardo di San che mi osservava curiosa di scoprire la mia reazione.

Quando aprii quella scatola mi sorpresi di trovarvi un ciondolo di cristallo puro,spesso e lucente a forma di cuore.

"Stacci attenta,il cuore è di cristallo e,guarda.."Prese la scatola alzandola verso la lampada accesa sul comodino,il cuore cominciò a riflettere la luce della lampada che liberò all'interno del cristallo mille sfaccettature d'arcobaleno.

Rimasi a bocca aperta ad ammirare quella meraviglia.

"Quando l'ho visto ho pensato subito a te,credevo di avere un cuore duro e freddo come questo cristallo,ma poi sei arrivata tu e mi hai illuminato come l'arcobaleno,e io ti amo Britt e questa serata beh…io..non avevo mai passato un vero Natale in famiglia e sono felice con aver condiviso questa cosa con te perché tu,beh tu sei la mia famiglia in un certo senso..e..beh solo…grazie." disse porgendomi il ciondolo.

Guardai ancora imbambolata la meraviglia di quella pietra lucente,lei mi scrutò preoccupata.

"Se non vuoi il mio cuore..possiamo sempre riportarlo al gioielliere e.."la zittì saltandole al collo per schioccarle un bacio necessario.

"Lo voglio"Dissi semplicemente col sorriso a trentasei denti prima di baciarla ancora.

"E anche io ho una cosina per te"mormorai sulle sue labbra,mentre lei mi stringeva forte,mi liberai a malincuore dalla sua presa allungandomi verso il comodino per aprirlo ed estrarre un pacchetto bello grande.

"E' bello grosso eh?"disse lei ironica.  
"Sono una che fa le cose in grande"mi giustificai porgendole il pacchetto avvolto da una simpatica carta azzurra con le paperelle gialle.

San lo aprì attenta a non strappare troppo violentemente la carta,scoprì un album con la copertina a fiori rosa,ne accarezzò delicatamente il dorso poi lo aprì scoprendo la prima foto,quella che le avevo scattato io stessa per l'annuario due anni prima.

"E' una piccola parte della mia collezione,sotto ogni foto c'è qualcosa..un pensiero,una frase di una canzone o di un libro..qualcosa che mi ricorda te ecco."spiegai un po' imbarazzata mentre lei sfogliava l'album.

Aprì la pagina u una foto che le avevo scattato qualche settimana prima una notte che ero rimasta a dormire da lei,la foto la immortalava mentre dormiva beata con un adorabile sorriso,stringendosi a me.

"Dolce ti sia il sonno sopra gli occhi e pace nel sonno e quella pace vorrei essere per riposare in tanto dolce letto"lesse col sorriso.

"Shakespeare,alla fine i tuoi insegnamenti di letteratura inglese sono serviti,mi è rimasto impresso questo passaggio,mi fa pensare che potrei stare ore a guardarti dormire"confessai.

"Dio ma che ho fatto per meritarti?"domandò retorica lasciando cadere l'album sul materasso per saltarmi al collo e regalarmi un bacio dolce al quale risposi prontamente.

"Buon Natale San"dissi allegra nel bacio  
"Buon Natale BritBrit"rispose tornando a posare le labbra sulle mie.

***********************

"Sei proprio sicura di non poter venire stasera?"domandai per l'ennesima volta estremamente dispiaciuta.

"Baby sai che vorrei,ma mia madre mi ha incastrata,dice che i parenti sono venuti apposta dall'Olanda per vedere me e Ashley e che devo stare qui a capodanno"spiegò dispiaciuta Brittany dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Ma io voglio iniziare l'anno con te"protestai capricciosa.

"Anche io amore,ma non posso..ci vedremo domani sera però"cercò di rincuorarmi.

"Non è la stessa cosa,porta male non baciarsi a mezzanotte"dissi io,lei ridacchio dall'altra parte.

"Non crederai ad una sciocchezza simile vero?...piccola devo andare mia madre ha bisogno di aiuto in cucina,ti chiamo dopo ok?"disse frenetica.

"Ok"biascicai poco convinta,e con un rapido saluto staccai il telefono lasciandomi cadere sul divano e sbuffando sonoramente.

Quinn al mio fianco ridacchiò divertita.

"Non ridere"le intimai.

"Sei carina innamorata sai?"mi prese in giro lei.

"Non rompere..o ti rompo io quel naso in poliestere che ti ritrovi Lucy Q." la minacciai,lei scosse il capo sorridente.

"Piuttosto è tutto pronto per la cena?"chiesi.

"Si,mancano solo gli invitati che a quanto pare sono in ritardo."disse lei distrattamente facendo zapping tra i canali.

La osservai a sua insaputa,aveva pianto anche quel giorno,come sempre da un po' per via di Rachel,da quando ,grazie ad una soffiata di Britt avevamo scoperto,non avevo capito bene come,che la mora sapeva di Beth,o comunque sospettava qualcosa,il panico si era impossessato della mia amica che aveva provato a chiamare diverse volte la diva senza ottenere da lei alcuna risposta.

Avevo chiesto a Britt di indagare con Rach,ma la bionda era stata estremamente impegnata,infatti dopo un'esilarante mattinata di Natale passata a sorseggiare cioccolata e a vederla scartare i pacchi allegra come una bimba,la bionda sembrava essere sparita,e il 31 era arrivato senza che fossimo riuscite a stare un secondo insieme,per via dei suoi parenti che continuamente reclamavano la sua presenza in casa.

Quella sera in compenso in onore del capodanno avevo organizzato a casa mia,ancora vuota,una piccola cena con gli amici di una vita,ma non riuscivo comunque ad essere felice perché sapevo che Britt non sarebbe venuta e la cosa mi rattristava parecchio.

I ragazzi arrivarono con un po' di ritardo,la cena cominciò in allegria il ché mi fece piacere per Quinn che sembrava essersi momentaneamente rasserenata,cosa che non si poteva dire di me visto che Britt non aveva mantenuto la parola e non aveva richiamato.

Pochi minuti prima dello scoccare della mezza notte tutti erano euforici mentre il mio umore era sottozero.

In quell'istante ad un passo dal count down il mio telefono finalmente squillò e io mi illuminai nel vedere su display il nome della mia bella.

"Hey,non ci speravo quasi più"dissi di gettò rispondendo.

"Sali di sopra..in camera tua..sbrigati"disse seria lei dall'altro capo del telefono.

Mi presi una frazione di secondo per pensare alla richiesta.

-10  
Gettai il telefono sul divano.

-9

Mi precipitai rapida su per le scale

-8  
-7  
-6  
-5

Attraversai di corsa il corridoio e spalancai la porta della mia camera.

-4  
-3

La luce nella stanza era accesa e appena entrata mi ritrovai faccia a faccia col mio miracolo personale.

-2  
-1

E le sue labbra furono sulle mie mentre di sotto e fuori per la strada impazzivano le urla di gioia e i fuochi d'artificio.

"Buon anno amore"sussurrò nel bacio,prima di far scivolare voluttuosa la lingua nella mia bocca.

Sorrisi su quelle labbra dolci.

"Buon anno piccola"risposi semplicemente lasciandomi andare al bacio.

"Come hai fatto a .."

"Shhhh" mi interruppe poggiandomi un dito sulle labbra.

"Porta male non baciarsi a capodanno ricordi?non potevamo stare separate stasera"spiegò

"Credevo non credessi a queste sciocchezze"dissi ironica.

"Diciamo che preferisco non rischiare"bisbigliò lei sulle mie labbra.

Si staccò da me indietreggiando di qualche passo,verso il letto,la luce accesa proveniva dalla lampada sul comodino,sulla scrivania un vassoio con una ciotola di fragole e una di panna e una bottiglia già aperta di spumante.

Istintivamente chiusi a chiave la porta.

"Ho pensato che potevamo brindare…ma sfortunatamente ho dimenticato i bicchieri"disse innocentemente prendendo la bottiglia e lanciandomi un'occhiata maliziosa.

Ghignai sorniona avvicinandomi,e cingendole la vita con le braccia,indietreggiammo fino al letto e nel mentre la sua mano corse dietro la mia schiena per far scivolare giù la cerniera del mio vestito senza spalline,che in poco tempo si ritrovò a ricadere lungo il mio corpo fino ad arrotolarsi scompostamente ai miei piedi,lasciandomi con in dosso solo il mio perizoma rosso.

Non appena fui nuda in balia del suo sguardo adorante la ballerina invertì le posizioni spingendomi sul materasso.  
Poggiò la bottiglia ai piedi del letto restando a guardarmi maliziosa mentre mi posizionavo meglio sul piumone.

Senza staccare gli occhi dai miei cominciò a spogliarsi piano accarezzandosi lenta i fianchi dopo essersi sfilata la maglietta,e sbottonando senza fretta i jeans.

"Vieni qui" la pregai con voce roca,allungando le mani verso quel corpo candido e perfetto che mi mandava al manicomio.

"Sai mentre ti aspettavo prima mi sono permessa di dare un'occhiata in giro..e ho trovato una cosetta interessante nel cassetto del tuo comodino"disse sorridendo sadica.

Sgranai gli occhi quando la vidi agitare le mie manette.

Non ebbi il tempo di capire molto,in un attimo Britt fu su di me,e pochi istanti dopo mi ritrovai ammanettata al letto.

"Tel'avevo detto che prima o poi le avrei usate"mormorò la bionda sulle mie labbra prima di leccarle con gusto un paio di volte facendomi rabbrividire.

Sfregai le cosce tra loro per cercar sollievo all'eccitazione che già aveva raggiunto livelli pericolosi,mentre lei si alzava per recuperare la bottiglia e una enorme fragola imbevuta di panna.

"Sai che panna,fragole e spumante è un mix altamente afrodisiaco?"domandò con malizia

Incantata seguì il movimento di quella bocca, senza riuscire a trovare una risposta, ipnotizzata com'ero dai suoi gesti sexy e sicuri.

Avvicinò alle mie labbra la bottiglia permettendomi di bere un sorso,poi con l'altra mano avvicinò la fragola alla sua bocca ,leccò via un po' di panna lentamente senza staccare gli occhi dai miei prima di avvicinare il frutto alla mia perché potessi assaggiarlo a mia volta.

Mormorai soddisfatta nel mordere la fragola con forza, e nel mentre non staccai gli occhi da lei che seguiva i movimenti della mia bocca trattenendo il respiro.

Un po' di panna mi si depositò ai lati delle labbra e sei si precipitò a ripulirla con la punta della lingua prima di congiungere le nostre bocche con un bacio eccessivamente erotico che mi tolse il respiro.

"Dios" mormorai quando lei pose fine a quel contatto al gusto di panna.

"Ho sete" annunciò lei soffiando sulla mia bocca prima di spostarsi un po' e far colare giù dalla bottiglia qualche goccia di spumante sul mio petto scoperto,il liquido freddo prese a scivolare sulla mia pelle,giù per la valle dei seni fino all'ombelico.

Quando mi resi conto delle sue intenzioni era già tardi,la lingua della ballerina voluttuosa e rapida seguì veloce quelle piccole scie umide lungo la discesa sulla mia pelle.

Continuava a versare il liquido freddo su di me e a leccarlo via poco dopo,senza staccare gli occhi dai miei,che già tremavo in preda ai gemiti eccitati,che aumentarono quando la bionda stanca di quel gioco si portò cavalcioni sul mio bacino poggiando la bottiglia sul comodino,potevo sentire l'umidità delle sue mutandine sulla pelle della pancia e il calore della sua eccitazione avvolgermi totalmente.

La bionda sfilò da sola il suo reggiseno sorridendo maliziosa,e mostrandomi la perfezione del suo busto nudo ed esposto solo per me.

"Ho sete anche io"le feci notare,lei sorrise leccandosi le labbra,poi si alzò sfilando le mutandine e lanciandole lontano,tornò a posizionarsi su di me,questa volta non sul mio bacino,risalì il mio corpo finchè non ritrovai la sua intimità a pochi centimetri dal viso.

"Questo è cominciare l'anno come si deve"mormorai tra me,mentre la bionda riversava il liquido sul suo corpo,le gocce fresche scivolarono lungo la sua pelle d'alabastro scolpita con le fattezze di una statua greca,fino a che non arrivarono a lambire le sue pieghe già umide,e poco dopo la mia lingua che già le assaporava impaziente.

Brittany era paradisiaca cosi come il suo sapore dolce,leccai avidamente la sua intimità fino a che al limite dell'eccitazione la mia bionda arrivò al massimo gridando il mio nome e regalandomi una nuova ondata di piacere che si riverso calda sulle mie labbra.

"Ti amo piccola"sospirò spostandosi mentre si stendeva su di me.

Mi allungai verso di lei quanto potevo per reclamare un bacio che non mi negò.

Pochi istanti dopo le sue dita scivolarono oltre la stoffa delle mie mutandine per correre a giocare col mio clitoride,soffocai più di un gemito di piacere nella bocca della mia bionda e mi ritrovai ad urlare impazzita quando le sue dita scivolarono dentro di me rapide muovendosi al ritmo del mio respiro impazzito.

Raggiunsi l'orgasmo mentre lei mi baciava con foga,le morsi il labbro per soffocare un grido liberatorio poi lo leccai per lenire il leggero dolore che involontariamente le avevo procurato.

"Ti amo"biascicai tra i sospiri.

Lei sorrise liberandomi le mani e accogliendomi tra le sue braccia.

"Il miglior capodanno di sempre"constatò allegra.  
"Lo puoi dire forte amore"risposi accennando una risatina.  
"Ed è solo l'inizio" aggiunsi,invertendo le posizioni per sedermi cavalcioni su di lei.

"Amore"

"Hmm" risposi mentre ero impegnata a succhiare avidamente uno dei suoi capezzoli

"Quando avremmo finito dovrai spiegarmi perché mia madre vuole che porti il mio ragazzo Sam a cena insieme a te e il tuo ragazzo,la settimana prossima"disse lei a metà fra il serio e l'ironico.

Mi fermai spalancando gli occhi.

"Oh cazzo".


	46. Chapter 46

Camminavo per i corridoi ripassando per l'ennesima volta la lezione di letteratura,sicura al cento per cento che sarei stata interrogata.

Era il primo giorno di scuola dopo le vacanze natalizie e ovviamente tra i miei parenti e Santana, che era stata fonte continua di distrazione,non avevo assolutamente studiato.

Per tutta la mattina non avevo visto la latina,tuttavia non mi preoccupai troppo,anche perché per quanto avessimo chiarito non l'avevo ancora perdonata del tutto per avermi costretta a sopportare,da una settimana a quella parte,gli inutili e stressanti interrogatori di mia madre sul mio fantomatico ragazzo,che la sera dopo avrei dovuto portare a cena.

Mentre ancora sbuffavo in preda a questo pensiero,una mano spuntò dal nulla serrandosi intorno al mio polso per trascinarmi dentro il bagno delle ragazze,la porta si richiuse con uno scatto,e io mi ci ritrovai schiacciata contro,con le labbra roventi della mia latina incollate al collo.

"Ciao paperotta"mormorò contro la mia pelle,prima di lasciarvi un bacio divertito.

"Allora sei viva,credevo che gli alieni ti avessero rapita"dissi in tono piatto senza rispondere minimamente alle sue attenzioni.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata?sul serio Britt?è passata quasi una settimana..non puoi tenermi il muso a vita"protestò lei ignorando la mia battuta e fissandomi negli occhi esasperata.

"Si che posso"dissi con tranquillità "..posso e lo farò"aggiunsi decisa.

Lei sbuffò appena roteando gli occhi al cielo.

"Ok come vuoi,ma tra un broncio e l'altro,posso avere il mio bacio del buongiorno?"soffiò maliziosa sulla mia bocca.

"Non bacerò le tue labbra bugiarde"dissi io decisa.  
Il mio sguardo però mi tradì,poiché ero totalmente incapace di evitare di guardare e bramare ardentemente quelle labbra piene e invitanti,le più belle e morbide che io avessi mai baciato.

"Adesso sei tu la bugiarda…lo so che lo vuoi..dai su…un bacino piccolo per la tua San"mi pregò lei avvicinandosi di più al mio viso.

"No,vai via"dissi,cercando di mantenermi seria,ma un sorriso divertito mi smascherò.

Lei avvicinò repentina il viso,appoggiando la fronte sulla mia,le sue labbra mi sfioravano impercettibilmente la bocca e potevo sentire il suo respiro accarezzarmi la pelle mandandomi su di giri.

"Bacio" mi pregò,con la sua vocina supplichevole,accarezzando i miei fianchi,e attirandomi a se.

Istintivamente sorrisi,incapace di tenere il punto troppo a lungo,avvicinai le labbra alle sue ma senza concederle a pieno ciò che desiderava,fu lei come al solito a venire a prendersi il suo piccolo premio,azzerò la distanza appoggiando le labbra alle mie,e io non tardai ad approfondire quel contatto cosi necessario,sempre nuovo e delicato,baciarla era un'esperienza sempre diversa,magica.

Ogni bacio pareva togliermi il respiro più del precedente.

La campanella da lontano risuonò mentre ancora eravamo perse l'una nel respiro dell'altra.

Ci staccammo di mala voglia,e lei sbuffò infastidita da quell'interruzione forzata.

"Domani c'è la cena"le ricordai io.

"Lo so,dovremmo trovare una soluzione in fretta"rispose lei infastidita.

"Dovremmo?tu dovresti…il casino lo hai combinato tu,e tu ce ne tirerai fuori,fammi sapere quando avrai un piano"dissi semplicemente girando sui tacchi e lanciandole un sorrisino sghembo prima di uscire dal bagno per correre alla mia lezione.

****

"Sono fottuta" ringhiai aspirando un'ampia boccata di fumo dalla mia sigaretta.

"Nah che esagerata.."commentò Quinn seduta sugli spalti al mio fianco.

"La madre di Britt si aspetta che io veda a casa sua domani,a cena con il mio 'fidanzato' e quello di sua figlia…ma sono IO la fidanzata di sua figlia..e non ho assolutamente idea di come uscirne"spiegai per l'ennesima volta.

La mia amica parve riflettere un attimo sulla situazione,attesi paziente e fiduciosa il suo saggio consiglio che non arrivò.

"Ok in effetti sei fottuta"disse semplicemente gettando lontano la sua sigaretta quasi finita.

Sbuffai.

"Non sei di aiuto sai?"

"San,c'è poco da fare le soluzioni sono due,o continuate a riempire quella donna di cazzate su cazzate,o le dite la verità"disse lei secca.

"la verità è fuori discussione"mi affrettai a dire.

"Sei sicura?infondo la verità rende liberi"disse allusiva.

"la verità ci distruggerebbe"

"Distruggerebbe il tuo rapporto con Britt,o distruggerebbe te?"domandò riflessiva.

"Entrambe"tagliai corto io "..Invece che psicoanalizzarmi potresti aiutarmi a trovare una cavolo di soluzione?"

Lo sguardo della ragazza saettò pensieroso verso il campo da Football dove la squadra si stava allenando.

"Beh …a questo punto."osservò.

Seguii il suo sguardo fino al punto del campo che stava fissando.

"Non esiste"mi affrettai a dire.  
"Non hai altra soluzione"disse lei scrollando le spalle.  
"Cazzo!"sbottai irritata "Brittany mi ucciderà"

***

"Tutto,giuro che tutto mi sarei aspettata,meno che questo…una figlia,ma ti rendi conto?"Rachel continuava a blaterare sottovoce,camminandomi accanto e me, verso l'aula del glee.

Aveva assistito alla piccola scenetta tra me e Quinn la vigilia di Natale e inavvertitamente aveva sentito Quinn dire qualcosa come 'Dopo mia figlia San è la persona più importante..'

Ovviamente la diva aveva cominciato a farsi diversi film mentali e in un certo senso erano tutti fondati,Quinn infatti la sera del primo Gennaio era riuscita ad ottenere un appuntamento con Rachel e le aveva spiegato per filo e per segno la storia di Beth,senza tralasciare il fatto che Finn le fosse stato accanto durante il difficile periodo post gravidanza.

Ovviamente la mia amica era stata comprensiva,ma si era rifiutata comunque di riprendere il rapporto con la bionda finchè lei non avesse mollato il ragazzo,cosa che sarebbe accaduta,secondo Quinn ,quella sera stessa.

La mora era rimasta abbastanza scossa dalla notizia in ogni caso,e ormai era quasi una settimana che si torturava con quel pensiero,e soprattutto torturava me.

"Rach ti prego,sono giorni che rimugini su questa storia,non capisco dove sia il problema,è una ragazza madre e allora?ha preso una decisione giusta per la sua bambina,la crescerà come una brava sorella maggiore e nulla influirà con la sua vita da diciassettenne,di cosa ti preoccupi,è la stessa Quinn che hai conosciuto"dissi semplicemente "..cerca solo di non farti sfuggire la cosa".

"Non sono mica scema"si difese lei offesa.  
"No che non lo sei,ma quando sei nervosa tendi a straparlare"ammisi.  
"Questo non è vero."protestò lei.

"Oh lo è eccome Frodo,sputi più parole tu che un ripetitore automatico"Gracchiò Santana spuntando alle nostre spalle seguita da Quinn,la mia amica fece una smorfia,affrettandosi ad entrare nell'aula del glee ancora vuota.

Quinn mi rivolse un sorriso al quale risposi debolmente,non avevamo ancora parlato di quello schiaffo,poi la bionda seguì Rach,lasciando me e la latina nel corridoio.

"Ciao"sorrise lei dolcemente guardandomi negli occhi.  
"Ciao"soffiai io in risposta,perdendomi nella tenerezza del suo bellissimo sorriso.

"Hai un piano?"domandai cauta.

"Si"rispose lei facendosi subito seria.

"Sono tutta orecchie"dissi preparandomi alla spiegazione.

"Tu mi ami vero?"domandò lei facendomi insospettire.

"Si ,ma non vedo cosa c'entri"risposi stranita.

"Confido nel fatto che tu tenga a mente quanto mi ami,anche dopo che ti avrò spiegato il piano"disse semplicemente,alle sue spalle spuntarono Puck e Sam.

Il ragazzo moro,cinse con il braccio il collo di una infastidita Santana,mentre il biondo mi si avvicinò intrecciando una mano nella mia.

"Ciao cucciolotta"disse

Lo guardai incredula,prima di voltarmi a fissare irritata la mora che abbassò lo sguardo.

"Santana ma che cavolo significa'"domandai.

"La nostra Snixx ci ha offerto cento dollari a testa per venire a cena da te domani e fingerci i vostri fidanzati"spiegò Puck allegro.

"Anche se non ho capito bene perché"continuò il biondino,mentre io mi occupavo di riprendermi la mia mano.

"San!" sbottai irritata.

La latina mi guardò con l'espressione da cucciolo dispiaciuto.

"Non avevo altra scelta"si giustificò.

Irritata,mi voltai entrando in aula e molandoli li.

***

"Nervosetta la principessina eh"commentò Sam seguendo la bionda con lo sguardo.

"Ehi biondo..guarda bene 'questa' principessina"ringhiai richiamando l'attenzione del ragazzo e avvicinandomi pericolosamente al suo viso "..dalle un altro nomignolo e la scarpetta di cristallo invece di metterla al piede te la tiro in faccia..e tieni a posto quelle zampe"intimai.

Puck alle mie spalle ridacchiò divertito,mi voltai puntando gli occhi nei suoi.

"Vale anche per te,giovane marmotta"dissi puntando il dito sul suo petto prima di imitare Britt ed entrare in aula,per scoprirla seduta fra Rachel e Artie.

Sbuffai prendendo posto poco più in altro,e per tutta la lezione non feci che tenere gli occhi puntati su di lei che sistematicamente mi ignorò.

***

"Non ho intenzione di prestarmi a questa cosa"sentenziai per l'ennesima volta sbuffando.

"Amore cerca di essere ragionevole,è l'unica soluzione"disse lei cercando di fermare il mio avanti e indietro per la sua stanza.

"No invece,potremmo sempre dirle la verità"dissi a brucia pelo.

"Sai che non possiamo"rispose prontamente.

"Perché no?"

"Perché non è il momento e poi ormai le ho detto di Sam,che figura ci farei?Andiamo il piano è perfetto non possiamo fallire,ho spiegato luro tutto per filo e per segno saranno impeccabili,devi solo fidarti di me e attenerti al piano concordato" disse.

"Io non ho concordato proprio nulla"sbottai.

"Britt per favore"mi pregò esasperata.

Incapace di resistere al suo broncio dispiaciuto mi avvicinai prendendole le mani e scrutando i suoi occhi per un lunghissimo minuto.

"Va bene"acconsentì dopo un breve silenzio.

"Davvero?"chiese lei speranzosa.

"Davvero..ma questa è l'ultima volta che mi lascio coinvolgere nelle tue assurde idee malsane"la informai.

Lei mi sorrise e il mio cuore sorrise a sua volta.

Dio quanto era bello il suo sorriso.

"Ti amo Britt Britt…e ti prometto che non dovremmo nasconderci per sempre"disse seria accarezzandomi il viso.

"Lo spero,perché ti amo anche io,e non vedo l'ora di poterti vivere alla luce del sole,senza più bugie ne sotterfugi"dissi semplicemente.

Lei mi lanciò uno sguardo colpevole che cancellai con un bacio profondo.

***

Ok non era stata una cattiva idea.  
Era stata un'idea semplicemente pessima.

Non mi ero mai trovata in una situazione peggiore.

L'arrivo a casa di Britt era stato tremendo,appena la bionda aveva aperto la porta quello zuccone di Sam,contro ogni mio avvertimento si era fiondato letteralmente su di lei stringendola in un abbraccio decisamente poco amichevole,e fin troppo lungo per i miei gusti,avevo stretto la mano a pugno,decisa più che mai a spaccargli il naso,ma la presa salda di Noah mi aveva trattenuta.

"Non vorrai far saltare la copertura per un abbraccio"mi aveva detto,facendomi tornare in me.

La madre di Britt era stata fin troppo cordiale con Sam,molto più che con Noah,che dal canto suo si comportava come se non avesse mai visto cibo in tutta la sua vita,ignorando completamente le regole della corretta educazione a tavola.

"Allora Samuel,cosa farai dopo la scuola?"domandò la madre della bionda cercando di ignorare Puck che aveva fatto il bis di pollo e continuava ad ingozzarsene senza ritegno,incurante delle mie occhiatacce assassine.

"Oh non so ancora,credo che mi iscriverò alla Ohio University a Cleveland,studierò ingegneria ,o meccanica"rispose semplicemente il biondino.

La donna parve rabbuiarsi per un attimo.

"Oh beh,ma Brittany andrà a New York"constatò.

Quell'affermazione mi fece salire un fastidioso groppo in gola che preferii ignorare.

"Oh ma non mi preoccupo affatto,io e Brittany siamo una coppia di ferro,vero pulcina?"fece affettuoso il ragazzo cingendo le spalle di Britt ,seduta accanto a lui,e schioccandole un sonoro bacio sulle labbra che lei non riuscì a schivare.

"Ahia" quasi urlò il ragazzo,scattando,mentre con le mani correva a massaggiarsi lo stinco.

Tutti mi guardarono straniti.

"Noah ,tesoro,stà attento" dissi io con fare innocente,il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dal piatto fissandomi perplesso,sotto gli occhi curiosi di tutti.

"Che ho fatto?"domandò

"Hai dato involontariamente un calcio Sam amore"dissi a denti stretti.

"Non è vero io.."con il ginocchio diedi una piccola spinta alla gamba del ragazzo che si fermò ragionando prima di annuire vigoroso.

"Scusa amico"disse distrattamente,mentre ancora Sam mi guardava perplesso,massaggiandosi la gamba che il mio piede aveva calciato con forza poco prima.

"E dimmi giochi a football ragazzo?"domandò il padre della mia ragazza cambiando argomento.

"Oh si,siamo convinti che quest'anno il campionato sarà Puck."fece Sam orgoglioso.  
"Assolutamente"convenne il moretto,parlando a bocca piena.

Roteai gli occhi al cielo,sotto lo sguardo di una Britt piacevolmente divertita,che mi scrutava dall'altro lato del tavolo.

All'improvviso Sam raggiunse la mano della bionda poggiata sul tavolo intrecciando le dita nelle sue,fulminai con lo sguardo il ragazzo,ripromettendo a me stessa di dargli una bella lezione una volta finita quella farsa.

"Stupido idiota"ringhiai a denti stretti.

"Hai detto qualcosa Santana tesoro?"domandò la madre di Britt.

"Dicevo che il suo dessert è buonissimo signora Pierce,mai mangiato una torta cosi buona,persino Sam ha fatto il bis,non mangiare troppo in fretta però"dissi rivolta al ragazzo squadrandolo con aria minacciosa "..potrebbe andarti di traverso"dissi lanciandogli un'occhiata assassina.

***

La cena si concluse senza danni,cosa che mi fece sospirare di sollievo,visto che in un paio di occasioni avevo davvero avuto paura che Santana potesse saltare sul tavolo e avventarsi con unghie e denti sul povero Sam.

Dopo aver salutato i miei scortammo i ragazzi verso l'ingresso.

"Resti a dormire?"chiesi speranzosa a Santana.  
"Certo"rispose sorridendomi.

"Grazie della bella serata signora Pierce,lei è una cuoca straordinaria."disse Puck prendendo tra le sue mani quella della mamma e stringendola con un pò troppa foga, lasciandola perplessa.

"Ciao baby"disse poi prendendo Santana per i fianchi e schioccandole un bacio che lasciò sorpresa la mora e incazzata me che per riflesso strinsi la mano di Sam,ancora intrecciata nella mia,conficcando le unghie nella carne del ragazzo che si divincolò dalla presa con una smorfia di dolore.

Mi scusai con lo sguardo,poverino,ne aveva prese fin troppe quella sera.

Lo salutai con un bacio frettoloso sulla guancia sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di mia madre che lo invitò a ritornare abbracciandolo calorosamente.

Quando finalmente anche i saluti furono conclusi e i ragazzi furono andati via,io e San ci ritrovammo in cucina intente ad aiutare la mamma a sparecchiare.

"Sam mi piace,sembra davvero un bravo ragazzo"commentò la donna su di giri,lanciandomi uno sguardo di approvazione al quale risposi con un debole sorriso.

"Anche Puck non sembra male"aggiunse poi vagamente,rivolta a San," Un po' stravagante forse"ammise "..,ma siete una bella coppia anche voi"aggiunse.

San parve perplessa per un attimo,ma evidentemente decise di non soffermarsi troppo sul fatto che mia madre pensasse che lei e quel troglodita di Puck potessero essere una bella coppia.

"Noi andiamo a letto,domani c'è scuola"annunciai io.  
"Ma si andate,finisco io qui"concordò mia madre,abbracciando prima me poi San.

"Buona notte piccole"disse sorridendo,Santana sorrise a sua volta e per un secondo mi sembrò volersi commuovere.

Salimmo le scale e ci chiudemmo in camera mia,dove finalmente potemmo tirare un respiro di sollievo.

***

Ci guardammo per un istante infinito,prima di scoppiare a ridere quasi in sincrono.

"Cavolo che razza di serata" sbottai tra le risate lasciandomi cadere sul letto morbido,mentre Britt era piegata in due contro la porta sopraffatta dall'ilarità del momento.

"Povero Sam,lo hai riempito di calci"disse lei tra una risata e l'altra.

"Per forza,non faceva che chiamarti pulcina,cucciolina,amorino..sono quasi certa che ti abbia chiamata ciambellina mia , ad un certo punto"mi difesi indignata,mentre lei continuava a piangere dalle risate tenendosi la pancia.

"E quando mi ha baciata…ho temuto davvero per la sua incolumità"rise la bionda.

Io tornai serissima ripensando a quel momento e strinsi i pugni mentre il mio stomaco si contorceva.

"Non fa ridere"ringhiai acida.  
"Oh fa ridere eccome,credimi"rispose lei.  
"Scommetto persino che ti è piaciuto"dissi provocatoria,offesa dalla sua risata di scherno.

La mia bionda tornò seria,e con due falcate raggiunse il letto,sfilò via le scarpe,e risalì il mio corpo gattonando sopra di me,fino a sovrastarmi.

I suoi capelli biondi ricadderò su di noi,facendo da cornice ai nostri visi e isolandoci da tutto ciò che ci circondava,i suoi occhi azzurri parevano volermi scavare l'anima tanto erano intensi e penetranti.

"Non mi è piaciuto baciare Sam"disse seria "..ma tu gelosa..sei uno spettacolo" aggiunse scendendo a lasciarmi una scia di baci soffici sul collo e giù per la gola.

Mormorai di approvazione,tirando indietro la testa per lasciarle spazio ,mentre lei continuava la sua discesa e le mie mani correvano a giocare con i suoi capelli dorati.

"Credi che tua madre si sia convinta?"domandai distrattamente,mentre lei si apprestava a tirare su la mia maglietta per baciarmi la pancia.

"Credo che se la sia bevuta si"rispose distrattamente mentre giocherellava col mio piercing.

"Hai chiuso a chiave la porta?" domandai poi con una punta di ansia.  
"Certo che si"rispose ridacchiando.

Sorrisi invertendo le posizioni,mi specchiai un secondo infinito nei suoi occhi prima di baciarla con tutta la passione che avevo in corpo.

"Non dovremo nasconderci per sempre"le dissi.  
"Lo hai già detto"rispose lei.  
"Lo ribadisco..perchè è la verità,dammi solo un altro pò di tempo amore..puoi?puoi aspettare per me?"domandai implorante.

"Per te?..anche una vita intera"rispose lei seria,prima di azzerare la distanza tra le nostre labbra,con un bacio famelico.


	47. Chapter 47

"Allora Quinn hai finito con quelle decorazioni?" domandai esasperata sbuffando.

"Non è una cosa semplice Santana,soprattutto non con te che ogni due minuti rompi le scatole per chiedermi se ho finito"sbottò la mia amica districandosi tra festoni e pezzettini di scotch.

"Puck?"gracchiai ignorandola.

"Sono riuscito a fissare i glitter colorati,anche se è stata una dura lotta"spiegò il ragazzo presentandosi a me coperto di brillantini di ogni colore e dimensione,non riuscii a trattenere una risatina,mentre lui tentava in vano di ripulirsi.

"Berry?"quasi urlai.

"Ne ho ancora un bel po'" annunciò la ragazza mostrandomi altre tre buste di palloncini sgonfi.

"Ancora tre buste?cosa accidenti ahi fatto tutto questo tempo?"mi irritai.

"Stò gonfiando più in fretta che posso,"si difese lei indignata.

Roteai gli occhi al cielo.

"Ma perché mi circondo sempre di idioti?"domandai a me stessa.

"Esattamente ,tu cosa staresti facendo mentre noi lavoriamo per te?a parte lamentarti è chiaro"domandò Quinn alzando un sopracciglio fino all'inverosimile.

"Io coordino i lavori,mia adorabile testolina biondo ottone"dissi lanciandole un sorrisino ironico.

La mia amica sbuffò tornando alle sue decorazioni,e io decisi intanto di controllare che tutto fosse al suo posto.

Salii in camera mia,lasciando gli altri in salotto,diedi un'occhiata in giro,tutto era come avevo previsto che fosse,beh ok a dirla tutta era tutto come Quinn aveva previsto che fosse,non si poteva certo dire che io avessi una vena romantica,ma dovevo ammettere che avevo avuto una bella idea,persino la mia amica me ne aveva doto atto.

Sperai solo che a Brittany potesse piacere

Era passato più o meno un mese dalla cena a casa sua,e da allora sua madre non aveva più accennato preoccupazioni,certo io e la bionda avevamo concordato di stare più attente da quel giorno in poi,ma ce la cavavamo piuttosto bene.

Osservai il tappeto di petali di rose sul materasso,le candele sparse un po' qui un po' li, e l'odore di cannella nell'aria,che sapevo sarebbe piaciuto a Britt,certo più di quanto piacesse a me.

"San,sei qui?"Quinn bussò lievemente sul legno della porta bianca e poco dopo fece capolino nella stanza.

Non mi voltai a guardarla,continuando a contemplare perplessa tutta quella scena.

" che accidenti stò facendo?"domandai preoccupata.

"Organizzi una sorpresa romantica per la tua amata?"tentò lei ironica raggiungendomi.

"Ma questa non sono io…"dissi di getto,rendendomi conto solo in quel preciso istante dell'errore che stavo commettendo.

"Io non sono cosi..e Britt lo sa bene"constatai,spiegandolo più a me stessa che alla mia amica.

"E' tutto sbagliato Q."mi resi conto,scuotendo la testa.

"San ma che dici?è tutto perfetto..il salotto è la copia esatta della sala di Breadstrix,e qui è tutto estremamente romantico..hai fatto un ottimo lavoro..Britt lo adorerà"mi rassicurò lei.

Scossi la testa evitando di guardarla.

"Tu hai fatto un ottimo lavoro sei tu…non io.."le dissi voltandomi a guardarla.

La mia amica mi squadrò incerta.

"Ma…non capisco,hai detto che sicuramente Britt sarebbe stata triste alla festa di San Valentino da Breadstrix perché avreste dovuto fingere di non stare insieme,e quando hai suggerito di organizzarle una festa identica qui a casa tua solo per voi due,eri sembrata entusiasta…che ti prende adesso?"domandò stranita.

Sorrisi.

"Non è questo quello di cui ho bisogno..questa è la tua idea di romanticismo..non la mia..perciò sai cosa faremo?Io penserò a qualcos'altro per Britt"annunciai.

"E tutto il lavoro di oggi?"ribbattè lei indignata.

Sorrisi alla mia amica.

"E' tuo"dissi semplicemente.

La bionda sgranò chi occhi.

"Prego?"domandò incerta.

"Beh tu e Frodo avete ricominciato a vedervi dopo che hai lasciato Finn no?portala qui dopo la festa..oh ovviamente la parte che comprende il letto la sposti nella stanza degli ospiti..non azzardatevi a fare roba nella mia camera"la minacciai puntando il dito,lei mi squadrò perplessa.

"San,Rach mi ha dato un'altra possibilità,ma mi ha chiesto di andarci piano..e sinceramente una cosa del genere non mi sembra esattamente adatta..per due che ci vanno piano"si affrettò a dire.

"Ok potete anche evitare di rotolarvi a letto,ma sono certa che anche lei vorrebbe passare una bella festa di San Valentino con la sua ragazza e.."

"Non è la mia ragazza..stiamo solo uscendo San"mi corresse lei.

"Si certo…ad ogni modo tieni tutto questo per te" tagliai corto.

La ragazza mi guardò per un lungo minuto.

"Sul serio?"chiese poi sorridendo dolcemente.  
"Sul serio"confermai ridacchiando.  
"Sei meravigliosa"esordì lei buttandomi le braccia al collo.  
"Si si..poche smancerie però..scollati di dosso Barbie"  
"Grazie"sussurrò ignorando le mie proteste.  
"Dovere"risposi semplicemente.

Scendemmo di sotto più euforiche che mai.

"Puck"quasi urlai,per poco il ragazzo non si soffocò col palloncino che stava tentando di gonfiare.

"Va a prendere il telescopio e mettilo nella mia macchina…Berry..che diavolo fai con quei palloncini,smettila di gonfiarne"ringhiai.

"Cosa?ma…ma."la ragazza mi guardò perplessa.

"Niente ma..è tardi,e dobbiamo prepararci per la festa..su mollate quei palloncini e fuori di qui"dissi frenetica prendendo la diva per le spalle e spingendola verso la porta.

"Ma Santana,i palloncini,e gli altri festoni"tentò di protestare la moretta.

"Me ne occupo io..voi ci state mettendo una vita,siete troppo incapaci..via sparite"dissi semplicemente buttandoli praticamente fuori di casa.

Richiusi la porta alle mie spalle guardandomi intorno.

Mi presi un attimo per pensare al da farsi prima di sorridere e correre di sopra a cambiarmi per la festa.

***

"Non lo trovi adorabile?"domandai a mia sorella.

"Possiamo tenerlo Britt?"domandò lei per l'ennesima volta con occhi imploranti.

"Tel'ho già detto è un regalo Ash,non possiamo tenerlo".

La bambina sbuffò vistosamente prima di decidere finalmente di rinunciare a quell'idea.

Il campanello suonò all'improvviso facendomi sobbalzare.

"E' per me"urlai dal piano di sopra,mentre mia madre correva d aprire."Mi raccomando,lascialo dove ti ho detto"dissi poi rivolta a mia sorella che annuii sicura.

"Oh ciao Santana,sei bellissima"sentì dire dal piano di sotto,sorrisi nell'immaginare la mia latina vestita,come già mi aveva preannunciato,di nero.

Ma nessuna fantasia poteva equiparare la meravigliosa realtà che mi si aprì davanti agli occhi.

Mi ritrovai impietrita in cima alle scale,e il mio cuore mancò di un battito o forse due nel vederla.  
Santana era la perfezione,lo era,senza alcun dubbio.  
Il suo corpo perfetto era fasciato da un vestito a tubino nero senza spalline,aderente quanto bastava per mostrare la perfezione di quel corpo da dea,i suoi capelli erano raccolti da un solo lato con un fermacapelli a forma di rosa rossa,gli altissimi tacchi dello stesso colore e le labbra di fuoco distese in un sorriso mozzafiato.

"Wao"sussurrai con la bocca secca per quella visione.

La latina dal canto suo,continuava a guardarmi incantata.

***  
Una dea  
Una ninfa  
Una fata  
Un angelo  
Un miracolo.

Si era un miracolo sceso in terra,meravigliosa come una visione.  
Il vestito bianco le fasciava il corpo,ricadendo ampio lungo le sue curve sode e scolpite,tutto quel chiaro le donava una lucentezza incredibile al viso e i suoi occhi risaltavano brillando come zaffiri in quel turbinio di candido splendore incorniciato dai suoi capelli biondi lasciati mossi sulle spalle.

Brittany era perfetta.  
Ed era mia.  
Non avrei potuto desiderare di meglio per san Valentino,ne per il resto della mia vita.

***

"Come mai sei venuta tu?credevo passasse Samuel"domandò mia madre,interrompendo la magia di quel momento.

Per un attimo mi morsi il labbro senza sapere cosa dire,come al solito fu Santana a salvare la situazione.

"I ragazzi mi hanno chiamata avvisandomi di aver avuto problemi con l'auto,ci vedremo con loro direttamente al locale"disse spedita,come se avesse ben programmato quella risposta.

"Oh capisco"annuii la donna "Allora buona serata ragazze..siete uno splendore"disse poi lasciandomi un bacio,quando fui finalmente scesa dalle scale.

Sparì in cucina e noi uscimmo di casa dirette verso l'auto di San.

***

"Sei…magnifica,non ho parole amore..me le hai strappate tutte di bocca,bellissima"dissi sincera,incapace di trovare parole più adatte per descriverla.

"Anche tu sei stupenda piccola"disse lei arrossendo appena e regalandomi un sorriso.

***

Quando raggiungemmo Breadstix tutto era meraviglioso,attaccati alle parete c'erano festoni di ogni genere rossi,rosa e viola,ogni cosa era contornata da palloncini a forma di cuore,glitter colorati e coriandoli vari.

Tutto era estremamente magico.  
Ci sedemmo al tavolo con Quinn,Rachel Puck e Sam mentre il resto dei ragazzi,quasi tutti quelli del McKinley ballava al centro della pista.

Per la festa,organizzata da Sugar,era stato stabilito che non ci sarebbe stata orchestra,ma che saremmo stati noi del Glee a turno a cantare qualche canzone.

La prima ad esibirsi fu Rachel,la mi amica salì sul palco un po' imbarazzata,si avvicinò al microfono schiarendosi la voce prima di parlare.

"Questa canzone è dedicata a tutti gli innamorati"decretò,senza però staccare mai gli occhi da Quinn che la fissava ammaliata.

La moretta prese un bel respiro,poi la musica partì e la sua voce melodiosa riempì la sala,dove già alcune coppie si apprestavano a ballare.  
La canzone era Without you e la diva la cantò guardando dritta negli occhi Quinn per tutto il tempo.

A metà canzone la bionda si alzò per andare a parlare fitto con Joe e Mercedes che sedevano poco distanti dal nostro tavolo,poi la ragazza tornò euforica chiedendo qualcosa a Sam che sfuggì sia a me che all'orecchio attento di Santana.

Non appena Rachel terminò il suo pezzo,i quattro ragazzi salirono sul palco,sorpassando Rory che già si apprestava a prepararsi per il suo turno.

"Ok..scusate,so che adesso sarebbe dovuto essere il turno di un'altra persona..ma ci è giunta una richiesta all'improvviso..da parte di un anonimo ammiratore,per Rachel Berry …questa persona ci teneva a dirti che sei importante,e che tiene immensamente a te"disse la bionda al microfono,rivolta ad una sorpresa quanto commossa Rachel che non potè far altro che sorridere.

Detto questo Joe,che aveva appena finito di parlare con l'orchestra,si avvicinò al microfono e cominciò a cantare,seguito dagli altri:

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Quinn continuava a guardare Rachel da lontano,e io non riuscì a fare a meno di commuovermi per la mia amica, di tutta quella ì la mano di Santana prendere la mia,e la strinsi forte ancorandomi a lei.

(gym class heroes baby)  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back could you handle that?  
Like yikky yea Travie I can handle that,

Further more I apologize for any skipping tracks,  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple tracks,  
I used to used to used to now I'm over that,  
Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts,

If I could only find the note to make you understand,  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,  
Keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo,  
It beats for you so listen close,  
Hear my thoughts in every note,

Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh,  
So sing along to my stereo

La canzone finì tra gli applausi dei ragazzi in sala e la commozione sia di Rachel che di Quinn.

Dopo di loro fu il turno di Rory che salì sul palco schiarendosi la voce.

"Questa canzone vorrei usarla come dedica,per una persona incredibile,che mi ha rapito il cuore"disse il ragazzo.

Sentii Santana irrigidirsi accanto a me,e il mio stesso battito accelerò nervosamente.

"Questa è per te….con tutto me stesso.."fece il ragazzo portandosi una mano al petto.

"Lo ammazzo"ringhiò a denti stretti Santana.

"Sugar" disse lui lasciandoci tutti a bocca aperta mentre indicava la ragazza tra la folla in sala,e partiva 'Sugar Sugar' degli Archies.

Rimasi piuttosto spiazzata e San con me,ben presto finimmo col guardarci per un lungo minuto prima di scoppiare in una sonora risata,un po' per l'assurdità della coppia,un po' per lo spavento preso.

Dopo Rory fu il turno di Tina e Mike che cantarono L.O.V.E.  
Sorrisi per tutto il tempo,li trovavo estremamente dolci.

La festa procedeva meravigliosamente,mi persi per qualche istante nei miei pensieri osservando sognante le coppie che ballavano tranquille al centro della pista.

"Tutto ok paperotta?" domandò premurosa la mia latina.

Mi limitai ad annuire,senza staccare gli occhi dalle coppie che danzavano felici.

La latina seguì il mio sguardo capendo al volo cosa avesse catturato la mia attenzione.

"Vuoi ballare amore?"mi sussurrò.

Per un secondo mi sembrò di essermi immaginata quella richiesta,sgranai gli occhi fissandoli in quelli della latina che sorrise sicura,non fui capace di dire nulla,semplicemente mi limitai ad annuire ancora incredula.

La mora mi sorrise alzandosi e tendendomi la mano,mi alzai a mia volta col cuore che batteva a mille,e mi lasciai condurre da lei….verso la porta?!

"San ma dove andiamo?Non volevi ballare?"feci io delusa.

"Non qui"si limitò a dire con fare ovvio.

Mi ritrovai ad annuire,dandomi mentalmente della stupida per aver pensato che avremmo ballato davvero li sotto gli occhi di tutti come una vera coppia.

Prima di uscire sentii distintamente Finn parlare al microfono.

"Questa canzone è dedicata all'amore della mia vita,sperando che mi perdoni per qualunque cosa io abbia fatto di male,e torni con amo Quinn e mi manchi da morire"disse con la voce da cucciolo,prima che le note di 'Just The way you are"cominciassero a riempire la sala.

"San ma dove stiamo andando?"domandò Brittany sempre più stranita mentre le indicavo l'auto.

"Sorpresa…Sali e fidati di me"mi limitai a dire euforica,la bionda non potè far altro che obbedire,e salire in macchina,mentre una nuova eccitazione si impadroniva di lei al solo sentire la parola 'sorpresa'.

Guidai sicura fino al parco e fermai l'auto poco distante dall'entrata principale accuratamente chiusa.

La bionda mi fissò perplessa per un lunghissimo minuto.

"Beh non mi hai detto che il parco è il tuo posto preferito soprattutto la sera?"domandai.

"la bionda annuì"

"Mi avevi promesso di portarmici una notte"dissi ovvia scrollando le spalle prima di scendere dall'auto.

"Adesso?vuoi entrarci ora?"domandò la ragazza stranita scendendo a sua volta.

"Che c'è paura di sgualcirti il vestito Pierce?"dissi sfilandomi i tacchi e osservandola con aria di sfida.

La bionda sorrise beffarda facendomi una linguaccia prima di sfilarsi le scarpe e lanciarle in auto,prese una rincorsa e in un secondo la ritrovai ad arrampicarsi sapientemente sulla pesante inferriata del cancello,presi a seguirla,cercando di non inciampare,sorrisi a me stessa nel ricordo di qualche ora prima,io Puck ci avevamo messo quasi mezz'ora a scalare il cancello trasportando il pesante telescopio,e il ragazzo per poco non si era rotto l'osso del collo,per non parlare della notevole botta presa sui gioielli di famiglia.

Finalmente,senza troppo sforzo,io e la bionda ci ritrovammo dall'altro lato del cancello,la ragazza mi guardò un po' stupita.

"Che c'è?"domandai.  
"Cel'hai fatta"disse incredula.  
"Sono una cheerleader..un'atleta d'alto livello,certo che cel'ho fatta"risposi indignata,dandole le spalle e prendendo a camminare in direzione del lago.

"Dai Sanny non volevo dire che non credevo ci saresti riuscita è solo che io pensavo….accidenti"la ballerina era riuscita a raggiungermi correndo a passo svelto dietro di me,eravamo arrivate nei pressi del lago,e io mi ero fermata ad ammirare soddisfatta la mia sorpresa.

La bionda rimase a bocca aperta per un lunghissimo minuto prima di farsi forza per parlare.

"San ma..cosa.."tentò

"Sorpresa"mi limitai a cantilenare.

La bionda spalancò gli occhi come piatti avvicinandosi di più al laghetto,sulla riva era steso un grosso plaid con sopra una bottiglia e due bicchieri,e al lato il pesante telescopio che mio padre non usava più da anni ormai.

La luce della luna si rifletteva nel laghetto dove alcune paperelle galleggiavano sonnecchiando,intorno a noi solo il rumore del vento leggero smuoveva l'erbetta fresca,che sembrava danzare in balia di quello stesso ritmo.

"Avevo pensato di regalarti qualcosa di speciale"cominciai io avvicinandomi al plaid per recuperare un pacchetto e una rosa.

"Ma niente mi sembrava abbastanza bello,niente era paragonabile a te..poi finalmente ho trovato la soluzione"dissi,porgendole la rosa,che lei portò prontamente al naso.

"Una rosa per una rosa.."dissi sorridendo,poi le allungai il pacchetto,che lei scartò con foga scoprendo una scatola dentro la quale se ne stava arrotolata una pergamena.

La bionda la srotolò spalancando la bocca con gli occhi già pieni di lacrime di commozione.

"…E una stella per la mia stella"dissi semplicemente.

"Santana"soffiò incredula.

"E' la stella Brittany…ed è tua"dissi semplicemente.

La bionda soffocò un gridolino di gioia saltandomi letteralmente al collo e sommergendomi di grazie,alternati a piccoli baci.

"Ti amo,ti amo, ti amo"cantilenò commossa.

Sorrisi,felice della sua euforia.

"Vuoi vederla?"domandai stringendola per i fianchi,e indicandole il telescopio "..ho passato due giorni a studiare il libretto delle istruzioni di questo coso,non sono certa di averci azzeccato però"dissi incerta.

La bionda controllò le coordinate sulla pergamena,poi quelle su cui era impostato il telescopio.

"Sono giuste"confermò prima di avvicnare l'occhio all'oggetto "…La vedo…la vedo San"saltellò sul posto entusiasta,e io ridacchiai contagiata dall'allegria della mia bimba un po' cresciuta.

"Ti piace'"chiesi lasciandomi abbracciare.

"E' un regalo meraviglioso,ma San..è troppo..io.."disse guardandomi dritto negli occhi e facendomi sciogliere come un ghiacciolo al sole.

"Il troppo non è mai abbastanza per te"la interruppi io,schioccandole un bacio.

"E adesso.." mi staccai per recuperare il mio mp3 nella borsetta.

"Cosa vuoi fare?"chiese,mentre le mostravo l'oggetto.

"Beh ti avevo promesso un ballo mi pare no?"dissi ovvia,porgendole una cuffietta e mettendo l'altra nel mio orecchio.

La mia bionda mi sorrise mentre accendevo l'apparecchio e la prendevo tra le braccia cominciando ad ondeggiare con lei,sulle note di quella canzone scelta apposta per noi.

Cherish is the word I use to describe  
All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside

You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who could

Cherish the thought  
Of always having you  
Here by my side  
Oh baby I….

Avvicinai le labbra al suo orecchio quando lei appoggiò la fronte alla mia spalla stringendosi di più a me.

Perish is the word that more than applies  
To the hope in my heart each time I realize Ooo..

Cominciai a cantare sottovoce,per lei.

You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you  
You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
Mold you into someone who coul

Cherish the thought  
Of always having you  
Here by my side  
Oh baby I…  
Who? You!  
Can't get away I won't let you Ooo..  
Who? You

Cherish the joy  
You keep bringing it  
Into my life I'm always singing it  
Cherish your strength  
You got the power  
To make me feel good and baby I  
Cherish me as much as I cherish you  
Cherish the thought  
Oooh

"Ti amo baby..buon San Valentino"sussurrai mentre le ultime note della canzone risuonavano tra noi che da un bel pò avevamo smesso di ondeggiare per rimanere semplicemente strette l'una all'altra.

Brittany mi fissò per un lungo istante con gli occhi umidi di emozione prima di regalarmi un bacio intenso che mi fece tremare cuore ed anima.

***

Sulla strada verso casa mia ero euforica,tutte le inaspettate emozioni che mi avevano accompagnata durante la serata mi avevano elettrizzata come mai prima di allora,e non vedevo l'ora di dare a Santana il mio regalo.

"Eccoci al palazzo principessa"scherzò Santana accostando nel vialetto di casa.

"Scendi anche tu"la pregai.

"Britt ne abbiamo già parlato,non posso dormire qui tutte le sere,tua madre finirà per scoprirci,e domani c'è scuola,non voglio ripresentarmi di nuovo senza divisa..l'ultima volta la Sylvester mi ha massacrata con i giri di campo.." obbiettò lei.

"Scendi e basta,devo darti una cosa"la incitai.

Lei non se lo fece ripetere e scese dall'auto camminando accanto a me.

Mentre raggiungevamo il portico di casa non potei fare a meno di bearmi della vista della sua pelle illuminata dalla luce della luna,ancora non mi spiegavo come potesse tanta perfezione appartenere a me soltanto.

"Chiudi gli occhi"le ordinai quando fummo sotto il portico,lei prontamente obbedì.

"Non sbirciare"la ammonì allontana domi per poi tornare poco dopo.  
"Non sbircio"rispose a tono.

"Ok al mio tre puoi aprire,uno…due….tre"urlai eccitata,la latina aprì gli occhi e mi guardò un po' spaventata.

"Sorpresaaaa"dissi euforica saltellando sul posto.

***

No,non esiste.

Tutto ma non questo

No mai nella vita.

Lungi da me una cosa del genere.

Piuttosto la morte.

Brittany mi sorrise entusiasta.

"Britt..è….semplicemente…"

. e puzzolente.

"Bellissimo"dissi allargando la bocca in un sorriso finto.

"E' un cucciolo"cantilenò lei.

Lo vedo che è un cucciolo..un piccolo,peloso,bavoso cucciolo.

"E' tenerissimo"dissi cercando di mostrarmi felice.

"Ho pensato che quando non ci sono,sei sempre sola in quella enorme casa,e cosi lui potrebbe farti compagnia,non è adorabile"disse portando il muso del cane all'altezza del viso e strusciando il naso contro quello del cucciolo che scodinzolò felice.

Distolsi lo sguardo.

Promemoria:stare lontana dal naso di che schifo,lo stava sbaciucchiando..per carità quel cosino tutto peli,non sarebbe entrato mai e poi mai in casa mia,piuttosto la morte.

"Non ti piace?"domandò la bionda mettendo su un broncio adorabile.

"Cosa?..amore certo che mi piace,lo adoro"mi affrettai a dire.

"Non lo hai ancora accarezzato"mi fece notare lei con la vocina dispiaciuta.

"Solo perché tu lo stai monopolizzando,su dammi qui questa adorabile palla di pel..cioè questo batuffolino"dissi a denti stretti allungando le mani perché la bionda mi passasse il piccolo.

"Ciao bel cagnolino"cantilenai guardandolo negli occhi.

Ok palla di pelo,so che puoi leggermi nel pensiero quindi ascoltami bene,fingiamo che tu mi piaccia per il bene di Britt ma sappi che sei già nella mia lista nera.

"Come lo chiamiamo Sannie?"domandò entusiasta la bionda avvicinandosi per un bacio che le negai .  
Col cavolo che l'avrei baciata,aveva appena strusciato la bocca sul muso del cane.

"Cazzo!"sbottai io.

"Non credo sia un nome adatto"fece lei pensierosa.

"Ha fatto la pipi.."ringhiai "..sul mio vestito da cento mila dollari!"

Brittany scoppiò in una risata allegra che non riuscì a trattenere.

"E' l'emozione..si vede che gli piaci."disse con tranquillità tra una risata e l'altra.


	48. Chapter 48

"Schifottolo sparisci"ringhiai accorgendomi del cucciolo seduto scompostamente ai piedi del divano, intento a fissare la ciotola dei pop corn che stringevo tra le braccia.

"San!"mi rimproverò Brittany indignata, per poi rivolgersi al cane "..vieni qui "lo chiamò con dolcezza porgendogli un pop corn, il cucciolo si avvicinò scodinzolante alla sua mano per annusare quest'ultimo.

"Tanto non lo mangerà, finirà solo per leccarti la mano e basta. E' schizzinoso il signorino"dissi sprezzante.

"No, ma cosa dice questa cattivona della tua padrona eh?"disse con la vocina buffa rivolta alla bestiolina "..Dio San è adorabile"disse per la milletrecentesima volta da una settimana a quella parte.

"Sentito schifottolo? A qualcuno piaci"borbottai.

"Smettila di chiamarlo cosi!"mi ammonì lei severamente.

"E' il suo nome."protestai tranquilla.

"No che non lo è..il suo nome è ."ribadì

"Non mi risulta di avergli mai dato un nome simile."dissi sicura, continuando a guardare la tv sgranocchiando pigramente i pop corn.

"L'ho chiamato io cosi e lo sai"rispose, prendendolo in braccio per posizionarlo sul suo grembo.

"E te l'ho già detto che non mi piace?"domandai.

"Almeno un milione di volte, ma non mi pare che tu abbia avuto proposte migliori"

"I nomi che ho proposto erano tutti molto originali"constatai.

"Palla di pelo, puzzolo e sbavoso ti sembrano nomi adatti ad un cane?"domandò alzando un sopracciglio.

"Forse no, ma quello che ho scelto alla fine è perfetto e a lui piace,vero schifottolo?"dissi prendendogli il musetto e stringendolo piano,mi presi qualche secondo per osservare da vicino il cane.

"Ha un naso notevole, forse dovremmo chiamarlo Berry"constatai seria.

"San!"mi rimproverò nuovamente.

Sbuffai lasciando andare il muso del cane per tornare a concentrarmi sulla tv.

"E' il nome che porterà per un'intera vita, deve essere perfetto"spiegò accarezzandolo.

"Beh, fa bisognini ovunque e ama rotolarcisi dentro, sguazza nel fango ogni volta che può, sbava dappertutto, comprese nelle mie costosissime scarpe, e odia il bagnetto..ah mangia come un maiale, direi che schifottolo è più che adatto" risposi convinta.

Brittany scosse la testa rassegnata un paio di volte ma avrei giurato di aver visto un piccolo sorriso su quel faccino contrariato.

"Non darle retta "disse dolcemente stringendo a se il piccolo.

"E poi, scusami tanto, ma il cane è mio ergo io decido il nome" le feci notare.

"Il cane è nostro San!E dato che non avevi un nome migliore l'ho scelto io" rispose lei a tono.

"Ah è cosi? Quindi quando c'è da pulire i suoi schifosi bisognini in giro per casa o quando decide di sgranocchiarsi le mie scarpe il cane è mio, quando invece c'è solo da fargli le coccole o dargli un nome è nostro. Non mi sembra un ragionamento corretto da parte tua sai?!" dissi indignata.

Lei ridacchiò avvicinandosi al mio viso.

"Bacio" mi pregò.

"Non te la caverai cosi facilmente" l'avvisai.

"Certo che si, tu te la cavi sempre cosi" constatò lei "Bacio" mi pregò ancora con la vocina da bimba.

"Scordatelo" dissi secca tornando a concentrarmi sulla tv.

Brittany emise un piccolo lamento prima di prendere a lasciarmi soffici baci sulla guancia.

"Amore? Sannie, piccola mia" mi chiamava tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Sei una ruffiana ed io non cederò a questi sporchi trucchetti"dissi, cercando di mantenere un'espressione impassibile, ma un sospiro mi tradì al sentire le sue labbra morbide sul collo.

"Hmmm punto debole individuato" disse lei divertita, poggiò a terra il cane salendo a cavalcioni su di me.

"Questo è giocare sporco"mormorai preda delle sue mani che senza permesso si insinuavano tra i miei capelli.  
Lei non rispose, si limitò ad attirarmi a se per un bacio tutt'altro che casto.

Le mie mani scivolarono quasi senza controllo lungo le sue gambe fasciate dalla tuta, per andare a posarsi sul suo fondoschiena.

La attirai di più a me, come se fosse stato possibile essere più vicine di quanto già non fossimo.

"San"mi chiamo lei in un sospiro, mentre già ero intenta ad assaporare il suo collo profumato.

Le mie mani cominciarono una pericolosa salita lungo la sua schiena, al di sotto della stoffa leggera della maglietta che indossava.

"San" mi chiamò ancora tra un sospiro e l'altro "Aspetta".

"Qualunque cosa sia può aspettare Britt" dissi secca, prima di chiudere le distanze tra i nostri visi con un bacio famelico e di imprigionare i suoi seni nelle mie mani.  
Lei ansimò di piacere al mio orecchio e io emisi un mormorio di approvazione nel constatare che non indossava il reggiseno.

"San, non possiamo"trovò la forza di dire in un sussurro.

"Certo che possiamo" risposi distrattamente, avventandomi ancora sul suo collo, mentre le mie mani accarezzavano poco discretamente tutto il suo busto.

"San!" mi chiamò la bionda con convinzione.

Non avevo altra scelta, mi arresi sbuffando.

"Cosa? Che c'è?" domandai stizzita.

"Non possiamo farlo di fronte a lui, è solo un cucciolo rimarrebbe traumatizzato"mi spiegò con preoccupazione.

Il mio sguardo cadde sul cucciolo che se ne stava seduto ad osservarci ai piedi del divano con la testa piegata di lato.

"Schifottolo vai a cuccia"ordinai, ricevendo in risposta solo un flebile mugolio.

"No, non mandarlo via, vuole le coccole"disse intenerita la bionda, saltò giù dalle mie ginocchia per recuperare il piccolo ed iniziare ad accarezzarlo dolcemente.

Roteai gli occhi al cielo, prima quel gatto obeso e adesso quello stupido cane.

"Anche io volevo le coccole" protestai.

"Abbiamo tutta la notte per quello, non essere egoista"mi rimproverò facendomi una buffa linguaccia. Non riuscii a non sorridere.

"Sannie" mi chiamò dopo poco.

"Hmm"risposi distratta dal film alla tv.

"Domani ho un allenamento di motocross, ti andrebbe di venire a vedermi?"

"Mai nella vita accadrà una cosa del genere" dissi seria.

***

"Ma come diavolo fai a trascinarmi sempre in queste situazioni" disse nervosa osservandomi mentre mi infilavo la tuta intera da motocross.

"Ehy io non ti ho trascinato in niente" protestai.

"Ah no?Devo rinfrescarti la memoria?"mi schiarii la voce "..di che verrai a vedermi San,dimmi che verrai" fece imitandomi.

"Beh potevi dire di no e basta, non ti ho mica puntato una pistola alla testa" dissi semplicemente.

"Eri inginocchiata tra le mie gambe..sporca imbrogliona" disse avvicinandosi e abbassando il tono della voce "..se mi avessi chiesto di definirmi un unicorno lo avrei fatto in quel momento e lo sai, mi hai incastrato" mi accusò puntandomi il dito.

Ridacchiai, incapace di resistere a quello sguardo magnetico seppur offeso.

"Volevo solo che condividessi con me anche questo e poi non mi hai mai visto correre, non sei curiosa?" domandai divertita.

"Assolutamente no, sono FU-RIOSA, sai che odio le moto e amo te. Non posso assistere ad un accostamento tra te e quella specie di trappola mortale" disse isterica indicando la mia moto "..morirò d'ansia" ammise preoccupata.

"Ohh che dolce" commentai intenerita.

"Levati quell'aria soddisfatta dalla faccia, lo dico per me non per te, non sopporto la vista del sangue "si difese subito.

"Tanto non ne vedrai, non devi preoccuparti tesoro, so quello che faccio, ci sono nata su questi affari" dissi sicura battendo un paio di volte la mano sulla sella.

Lei mi guardò terrorizzata mentre infilavo il casco.

"Ma non potremmo fare cose normali, tipiche delle coppie? Non so: prendere un gelato, fare sesso, portare il giro il cane, fare sesso, guardare la tv o magari fare sesso?" propose nervosamente, mantenendo la sua espressione cupa.

Risi dietro il mio casco integrale, mentre mi infilavo i guanti.

"Ti prometto che, finito il mio allenamento, andremo a prendere un gelato, poi faremo sesso, poi porteremo schifotto..volevo dire Mr Freaky al parco,poi faremo sesso e poi fingeremo di guardare la tv mentre in realtà facciamo sesso. Ma dopo, adesso ho un po' da fare" conclusi, prima di sfiorarle il naso con la punta del dito coperto dal guanto spesso.

Misi in moto e un rombo potentissimo risuonò nell'aria facendo tremare la mia latina, che intanto aveva assunto un'espressione di terrore.

"Sta attenta ti prego" disse in un lamento che percepii appena.

Ancora un colpo all'acceleratore e un rombo potente di rimando e la moto partì sollevando una nuvola di polvere, decisamente poco gradita dalla mia povera San.

***

Rimasi seduta per tutto il tempo sugli spalti improvvisati al lato della pista a mordicchiarmi nervosamente le unghie, ad ogni salto di Brittany su quei dossi artificiali fatti di terriccio, il mio cuore rimbombava pesantemente nel petto.

La corsa impazzita della mia ragazza e quei rombi infernali non facevano altro che aumentare la mia ansia.

"Ma quanto accidenti dura questo giro di prova"mi domandai nervosamente, cominciando a battere il piede a terra.

Britt prese una rincorsa velocissima, tanto che al momento del salto le ruote si sollevarono da terra, e nel salto, si tenne ancorata al manubrio con le mani lasciando vagare in aria i piedi.

Il cuore mi rimbalzò in gola, tornando al suo posto solo molto tempo dopo che lei fu atterrata sana e salva al suolo,con un tonfo tutt'altro che rassicurante.

"Vuole farmi venire un infarto, non c'è altra spiegazione" constatai isterica rivolta a me stessa.

"Giuro che appena scende da quel coso le faccio pentire di essere nata e di avermi trascinata…Britt" La ruota posteriore della moto scivolò in curva su un sasso troppo grande,con un tonfo cadde al suolo trascinando a terra Brittany che strusciò sul terriccio umido con tutto il lato sinistro del corpo.

Corsi disperata verso la pista, saltando a due a due i gradini dei piccoli spalti e precipitandomi nella direzione della mia ragazza che tentava a fatica di alzarsi.

"Bittany" quasi urlai istericamente con le lacrime agli occhi, aiutandola a sfilare il casco.

"Ti sei fatta male" tremai, le mie mani corsero ad incorniciare il suo viso fin troppo rilassato.

"Sto bene San" tentò di dire, ma le lacrime avevano già preso a scorrere copiose lungo le mie guance e il mio respiro tremava come tutto il resto del mio corpo.

"Sei sicura? Stai bene, vuoi andare in ospedale?" biascicai col cuore in gola e gli occhi sempre più intrisi di lacrime.

"Va tutto bene San, sono caduta praticamente da ferma, è tutto sotto controllo, mi è successo milioni di volte, sto bene" mi rassicurò sfilandosi un guanto per accarezzarmi le guance umide.

Puntò gli occhi nei miei lasciandomi un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso.

"E' tutto ok..davvero" disse ancora con voce calma.

La guardai per un secondo infinito prima di scoppiare nuovamente in lacrime.

"Mai più, giurami che non mi porterai a vedere mai più uno di questi stupidi allenamenti, giurami che non salirai più su questa cosa" cominciai a dire tra i singhiozzi.

"San, Santana ti prego calmati, è tutto a posto"disse lei preoccupata stringendomi a se, come se fossi stata io ad essere appena caduta e non lei.

***

"Stai bene, vuoi altra acqua?"domandò Santana senza nascondere la sua espressione cupa.

"No amore, sto bene te l'ho già detto" ribadii per l'ennesima volta.

"L'enorme livido sul tuo fianco non mi suggerisce la stessa cosa" rispose lei secca, lanciandomi un'occhiataccia.

Dopo averla tranquillizzata, avevamo deciso che era meglio tornare a casa mia, per tutto il tragitto la latina non mi aveva rivolto la parola, si era limitata a guidare e ad aspettare pazientemente che io mi facessi una doccia appena arrivate a casa. Ovviamente nel rivestirmi in camera mia non ero riuscita a nascondere, al suo occhio attento, il grosso livido che mi ero procurata sul fianco sinistro.  
Nel vedere quel segno Santana era scattata come una molla e la sua aria triste e preoccupata aveva lasciato il posto ad una rabbia nei miei confronti che non riuscivo sinceramente a spiegarmi.

"San, vuoi smetterla di tenermi il broncio per favore?" chiesi esasperata.

"Mi hai spaventato a morte" disse per l'ennesima volta.

"Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace, ma sinceramente stai facendo un dramma per una stupidaggine" le feci notare.

"Potevi farti male sul serio" disse secca.

"Si, potevo, ma non è accaduto no? Smettiamo di parlarne, è tutto ok" dissi esasperata.

"No!" quasi urlò lei "Non è tutto ok, non è affatto ok. Sono quasi morta di paura Britt, letteralmente." disse guardandomi negli occhi con una serietà che mi lasciò spiazzata.

"Io, io non avrei idea di cosa fare. Se, se dovesse succederti qualcosa io, io ne potrei morire Britt" disse mentre nuove lacrime le riempivano gli occhi, facendomi tremare il cuore.

Si avvicinò a me con due falcate, sedendosi sul letto dove io ero comodamente stesa.

"Io impazzirei se dovesse capitarti qualcosa di brutto, lo capisci?" disse sull'orlo di un pianto disperato, il suo labbro inferiore cominciò a tremare. A quella vista mi tirai a sedere prendendole il viso tra le mani e attirandola a me per un bacio necessario durante il quale sentì le sue lacrime bagnarmi il viso.

"Mi dispiace" soffiai nel bacio "..ho sottovalutato la tua paura delle moto, non avrei dovuto pregarti di venire e farti assistere ad una cosa del genere, avrei dovuto prevederlo, mi dispiace"dissi sicura con le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue e il suo viso ancora imprigionato tra le mie mani.

"Non devi aver paura di niente" aggiunsi "L'unica cosa che può davvero farmi male sono queste"dissi sfiorandole una guancia per catturare una sua lacrima "..quindi basta piangere, ti prego. Se piangi mi uccidi"le rivelai.

Lei annuì piano azzerando le distanze con un nuovo bacio carico di dolcezza che mi spinse ad approfondire quel contatto con più ardore.

Le sue mani finirono sui miei fianchi e le mie dita tra i suoi capelli, mentre quel bacio disperato e carico di amore sembrava non potesse avere fine.

Con una leggera pressione mi spinse nuovamente a stendermi sul materasso, posizionandosi sopra di me senza interrompere quel contatto sempre più ardente.

La sua mano si infilò repentina sotto la mia maglietta, accarezzando lievemente il livido violaceo sulla mia pelle.  
Ridacchiai nel bacio,colta da un'improvvisa ed eccitante sensazione di solletico.

"La mia paperotta ha la bua" soffiò lei dispiaciuta sulle mie labbra.

"Un bacio mi farà passare tutto" le suggerii io con un sorriso malizioso, che lei colse all'istante.

Mi schioccò un bacio sulle labbra prima di scivolare lungo il mio corpo, seguita da una scia di capelli corvini, e fermarsi col viso all'altezza del mio fianco ferito.

Esaminò la porzione di pelle interessata per qualche secondo poi, con cautela, vi accostò le labbra, lasciandovi un bacio appena accennato, leggero come una carezza, dolce come solo lei sapeva essere nei miei confronti.

"Brittany io sono torn.." la porta si era spalancata prima che potessimo rendercene conto e ancor prima di realizzare quanto era accaduto in quella frazione di secondi mia madre si era portata la mano al viso cacciando un urlo degno dei migliori soprani per poi sparire nel corridoio.

Io e Santana rimanemmo una buona manciata di minuti ad osservare il punto lasciato vuoto da mia madre proprio dinanzi alla porta ormai spalancata della mia stanza, la latina ancora seduta cavalcioni su di me, le mie mani ancora sui suoi fianchi, i nostri volti increduli e i nostri cuori che battevano impazziti al ritmo di una nuova paura che lentamente prendeva forma davanti ai nostri occhi.

***

Tremavo dalla punta dei capelli fino alle dita dei piedi, tremavo e basta.  
Niente lacrime, ne una parola, nemmeno una.  
Semplicemente tremavo.

Me ne stavo stretta a Quinn, aggrappata a lei come fosse l'unica ancora di salvezza in grado di tenermi in salvo e impedirmi di sprofondare nell'abisso delle mie paure.

Dalla cucina un rumore di tazze, Rachel mi stava preparando una camomilla.

Tutto era avvolto in un aura di silenzio assordante.

Dopo essere state viste dalla madre di Brittany ed esserci riprese dallo shock iniziale, ci eravamo ricomposte e senza dire nulla, senza nemmeno guardarci eravamo scese in salotto, dove la donna stava trafficando col telefono, aveva chiamato il marito, intimandogli di correre subito a casa, poi si era rivolta a noi con il viso trasfigurato da lacrime e rabbia.

"Va a casa Santana"aveva detto con voce dura, quel semplice invito mi era arrivato alle orecchie come una minaccia lugubre facendomi tremare e deglutire.

"Signora Pierce io.." tentai a mezza voce.

"Va a casa!" aveva detto lei gelida interrompendomi bruscamente, senza rivolgermi il minimo sguardo.

Avevo obbedito, recuperando la mia giacca.

Brittany mi aveva scortata fino alla porta, immobile sull'atrio le avevo rivolto uno sguardo impaurito, in risposta i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di terrore e lacrime.

Ci eravamo salutate cosi, senza una parola, ne alcun cenno.

Avevo chiamato Quinn una volta in macchina, incapace di formulare una frase sensata, le avevo semplicemente chiesto di venire da me.

"Sua madre ci ha scoperte" ero riuscita a biascicare, senza far trapelare alcuna emozione.

La bionda si era presentata a casa mia con Rachel al seguito.

Nessuna delle due aveva detto nulla.

Quinn si era limitata a stringermi per tutto il tempo senza staccarsi da me neanche un secondo dal momento in cui mi ero lanciata tra le sue braccia prima ancora che varcasse la soglia di casa.

Rachel aveva rispettato il mio silenzio, per una volta persino lei non aveva parole, si era offerta di prepararmi qualcosa di caldo che mi tranquillizzasse ed io non mi ero opposta, non ero capace nemmeno di ricordare come respirare, figurarsi avere la forza di ribattere alcunché.

"Andrà tutto bene" sussurrò Quinn dal nulla, lasciandomi un bacio tra i capelli.

"Me lo prometti?" biascicai.

"Certo, te lo prometto" rispose, ma l'incertezza nella sua voce non mi rassicurava quanto avrebbe voluto.

"Sono stata una stupida, avrei dovuto stare più attenta" dissi colpevole.

"Non puoi pretendere di poter controllare tutto" rispose lei semplicemente.

***

Scesi dall'auto sotto lo sguardo severo di mia madre che intanto fissava la strada stringendo saldamente la presa sul volante come volesse stritolarlo da un momento all'altro.

Deglutii osservando la grande casa, che in quei mesi era diventata cosi familiare, quasi una seconda dimora, piena di lei, piena di noi.

Camminavo lenta lungo quel vialetto ripercorrendo un corridoio di ricordi che sarebbero rimasti marchiati a fuoco nella mia mente per sempre.

Avevamo riso e pianto in quel posto, ci eravamo accoccolate davanti al camino un milione di volte.

Avevamo cucinato insieme in quella grande cucina, con scarsi risultati, avevamo giocato a rincorrerci per le stanze solo per il gusto di acchiapparci a vicenda.

Avevamo fatto l'amore, tante volte tra quelle mura, troppe per contarle, certe volte con una passione cosi forte da togliere il respiro ed altre semplicemente con tutto l'amore possibile, con una tenerezza che era solo nostra, solo sua.

Suonai il campanello, deglutendo come pronta ad avviarmi al patibolo.

Fu lei ad aprirmi e come poco prima fuori da casa mia ci guardammo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, con l'amarezza nel cuore, quella di chi sa che qualcosa è inevitabilmente cambiato per sempre.


	49. Chapter 49

Non lo avrei mai sopportato.  
Vivere il resto della mia vita lontana da lei.  
Non lo avrei mai sopportato.

Sentivo il cuore annodarsi in gola battendo ad un lugubre ritmo, mentre i miei occhi colmi di disperazione erano incollati ai suoi.

Quei pozzi d'oro nero rilucevano di lacrime e speranza ed io la vidi cosi piccola ed indifesa davanti a me, tanto che dovetti frenarmi con tutte le forze per impedire a me stessa di stringerla per non lasciarla più andare.

-Non piangere amore- avrei voluto dirle.

Avrei voluto io stessa essere tanto forte da non piangere, abbastanza da fregarmene di tutto ed abbracciarla per giurarle che mai l'avrei lasciata, che avremmo affrontato anche questa, che saremmo state abbastanza forti insieme.

Ma pretendevo di avere una forza d'animo che non mi apparteneva minimamente per quanto lo desiderassi.

Avrei voluto che il nostro amore potesse bastare ma non era cosi, non sarebbe bastato.  
Non stavolta.

***

"Brittany" sussurrai. La mia voce era talmente flebile che faticai a creder che potesse avermi sentito.

Mi persi per qualche istante nell'azzurro di quegli occhi lucidi e rossi, intrisi di lacrime amare, il viso simile al mio arrossato e secco del sale della nostra disperazione.

In quell'istante mi sembrò di leggere nei suoi occhi la risposta alla domanda che continuava a pesarmi sul cuore,la sua tristezza mi raccontava di un futuro diverso da quello che ci eravamo aspettate.

Non ci sarebbero stati più pomeriggi a discutere su quale film guardare prima dei compiti, non avrei più potuto baciare quelle labbra perfette, né bearmi dell'odore inebriante dei suoi capelli.  
La sua risata, che sembrava volesse farmi credere che mai potesse piangere, non avrebbe più risuonato tra le pareti di quella casa, né nelle mie orecchie.  
Non avremmo più fatto l'amore, né guardato insieme le stelle.  
Furono i suoi occhi a raccontarmi la fine triste della nostra favola, non servì che lei parlasse, non c'era mai stato bisogno di troppe parole tra noi.

"Non lasciarmi ti prego" mormorai permettendo al mio dolore di scivolare giù dalle guance.

Sapevo che era venuta per quello, era venuta per mettere la parola fine a tutto, me l'aveva raccontato il suo sguardo spento.

Eppure mi aggrappai all'ultimo barlume di speranza.  
Feci appello alla sua bontà infinita.

Pretesi, forse, più di quanto mi spettasse.  
Che lei continuasse ad amarmi contro tutto e tutti.

"San, mi dispiace cosi tanto" soffiò lei tra le lacrime con le braccia tremanti lungo i fianchi.

"Non lasciarmi Britt Britt, non puoi farlo" dissi automaticamente.

"Non mi lascerà andar a New York, lo capisci? Ha minacciato di non pagarmi la retta, devo fare una scelta" biascicò lei tra le lacrime.

"Scegli me" mi ritrovai a dire senza accorgermene. Scattai in avanti prendendo tra le mani il suo viso e avvicinandolo al mio. Poggiai la fronte sulla sua stringendo salda la presa mentre già le nostre lacrime si fondevano insieme.

"Scegli me" la supplicai.

Ebbene si, Santana Lopez stava supplicando.

Per la prima volta nella mia vita mi sentii come se nulla al mondo fosse più vitale della presenza di qualcun altro accanto a me.

Mi resi conto in quella frazione di secondo di non essere mai stata nulla prima di allora, se non un insignificante relitto alla deriva.  
Brittany mi aveva salvata dall'abisso scuro che era la mia esistenza, aveva portato la luce in un mondo fatto di paure oscure e solitudine. Cosa avrei fatto se mi avesse lasciata? Come avrei potuto continuare a respirare lontano dal suo odore, senza la sua incrollabile forza a sostenermi?  
Non avrei potuto.

Brittany era stata la mia ancora, il mio porto sicuro.  
L'inizio e la fine di tutto ciò che poteva dirsi sensato nella mia vita.

"Io ti amo San, ti amerò sempre" confessò la bionda in un pianto disperato "Ma non posso" aggiunse.

"Si che puoi" la rimbeccai io non curandomi di quanto potessi risultare patetica  
"..Insieme possiamo tutto, io e te, insieme possiamo farlo..resta..resta con me amore e ti giuro che non dovremo più nasconderci! Al diavolo tutto! Correrò per la città gridando al mondo intero quanto ci amiamo, avremo quello che hai sempre sognato te lo giuro, non lasciarmi Britt ti prego".

Parlai tutto d'un fiato consapevole e sicura di ogni singola parola.

"E' troppo tardi per questo" constatò lei mentre i suoi occhi diventavano sempre più invisibili dietro lo spesso velo di lacrime amare.

Mi ritrovai ancorata a lei, incapace di respirare né di sostenere da sola il mio peso.

"Mi hai mentito" riuscì a dire tra le lacrime.

Le mie mani lasciarono il suo volto ed indietreggiai di qualche passo guardandola con l'espressione di chi ha subito la più grande delle crudeltà.

E non lo era forse?  
Non mi stava infliggendo la più atroce delle torture condannandomi a vivere, da quel momento in poi, lontana dal suo respiro?  
Lei che diceva di amarmi più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

"Mi hai mentito" dissi ancora con più rabbia.

"Mai" si affrettò a chiarire scuotendo il capo.  
"Non ti ho mai mentito, neanche per un istante" disse sicura.

"Bugiarda..mi hai giurato che non mi avresti mai lasciata, neanche se un giorno fossi stata io a lasciare te" quasi ringhiai.

"Io non ti lascerò mai veramente, sarò tua per sempre, dovunque andrò, qualunque cosa farò sarò tua" disse disperata muovendo un passo nella mia direzione.

D'istinto indietreggiai.

"Lo stai facendo ancora, continui a prenderti gioco di me" quasi urlai.

"No, non è vero, io ti amo" rispose a tono.

"Allora resta con me" la pregai seria.

"Non posso" rispose stizzita con un singhiozzo.

"Si che puoi, potresti se volessi, ma non vuoi e lo sai perché? Perché nessuno vuole stare con me! Nessuno, nemmeno tu. E io lo sapevo, lo sapevo che alla fine te ne saresti andata perché sei come tutti gli altri. Sei una falsa, una bugiarda una stronza. Ecco cosa sei" cominciai ad urlare con tutto il fiato e la rabbia che avevo in corpo.

Lei non fece nulla, si limitò a fissarmi immobile scossa da mille singhiozzi.

"Non hai fatto che prenderti gioco di me." l'accusai.

"No!" urlò lei con forza e disperazione "Io ti ho amata, più della mia vita e ti amo ancora Santana" gridò.

"Allora dimostralo, resta" la implorai nel pianto.

"Perché non capisci che non posso?" chiese disperata.

"No, tu non capisci che sono io che non posso" la rimbeccai. Poi, con due falcate, le fui a pochi centimetri dal viso, presi le sue mani stringendole nelle mie.

"Non posso vivere senza di te" confessai con voce tremante specchiandomi nei suoi occhi di ghiaccio.

"Nemmeno io, ma dovremo imparare" disse lei sconfitta.

La rabbia che mi aveva invasa poco prima tornò ad impossessarsi di me.

"Se te ne vai adesso non mi rivedrai mai più. Se mi lasci cosi, dopo tutto quello che c'è stato, dopo tutto ciò che ci siamo dette, non ti perdonerò mai. Mi hai sentito? Mai, Brittany" minacciai.

"Sono io che non perdonerò mai me stessa, San, per quello che sto facendo" confessò tra le lacrime.

"Non farlo allora" la pregai ancora mentre le gambe già minacciavano di non riuscire più a sostenere il mio peso.

"Non farlo" implorai con un filo di voce tra le lacrime.

Lei mi guardò disperata, strinse le braccia intorno alla mia vita, come se avesse capito che le forze stavano per abbandonarmi.

"Un giorno troverai qualcuno capace di amarti come meriti, qualcuno che non sia cosi vigliacco come me" bisbiglio tra le lacrime puntando gli occhi nei miei mentre, nella disperazione, continuavo a scuotere il capo in lacrime.

"Ed io maledirò quel giorno con tutte le mie forze, maledirò quel giorno e questo in cui sto lasciando te ed il mio cuore insieme" confessò.  
"Che tu mi creda o meno non c'è stato giorno che io non ti abbia amata sopra ogni cosa al mondo, sei e sarai sempre l'unica per me. Muoio dentro se penso al male che ti sto facendo ed a quello che sto facendo a me stessa lasciandoti andare, ma devo farlo e spero che un giorno tu possa capirmi".

Tremai.  
Tra le sue braccia mentre le sue parole sussurrate ad occhi chiusi direttamente sulla mia bocca mi rimbombavano in testa come un tuono che squarcia il sereno.  
Tremai.

"Mi odio per ciò che sto facendo" mi rivelò in un singhiozzo.

"Io odio di più me stessa per non essere stata capace di meritarti" confessai.

"Tu meriti tutto ciò che di più meraviglioso e puro esiste al mondo" rispose sicura.

"Mi basterebbe meritare te, mi basterebbe che tu restassi, non voglio altro dalla vita" sussurrai sfiorando appena le sue labbra intrise di lacrime.

Lei scosse la testa mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Non posso" si limitò a mormorare.

Ancora la rabbia tornò a pervadermi.

Con una spinta ed un ringhio furioso la scaraventai lontano, facendola barcollare pericolosamente all'indietro.

"Allora vattene!" urlai "Vattene!" gridai con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo, riversandole addosso tutto il mio dolore, tutto il male che mi stava procurando con le sue parole dure.

"Sei come loro, sei come gli altri. Mi hai usata ed io mi sono fidata di te. Non ti meriti nulla, non sei nulla per me, nulla..come non sono stata niente io per te" gridai in lacrime stringendo i pugni.

"Bugiarda, sei una schifosa bugiarda. Ed io ti odio, mi hai sentito? Ti odio" sputai tutto d'un fiato.

"No! Non ti permetto di dirlo, non ti permetto di farmi sentire più in colpa di quanto non mi senta già" urlò lei carica di rabbia a sua volta.

"Io non ti ho mai mentito sui miei sentimenti, mai!" ribadì.

"Ma mi hai mentito dicendomi che non sarei più stata sola! Ed invece lo sarò da oggi in poi, mi stai lasciando da sola" urlai disperata.

"Non ho altra scelta e sai perché non ce l'ho? Per colpa tua e delle tue stupide paure! Dovevamo dire ai miei la verità fin da subito ma tu hai voluto mentire, si sono sentiti presi in giro!c Da noi! E ora usano il mio futuro per ricattarmi, per allontanarmi da te" spiegò in lacrime.

"Tu li stai lasciando vincere, stai lasciando vincere chi vuole separaci, perché non mi ami abbastanza per lottare per me! Questa è la verità" gridai.

"La danza è la mia vita!" urlò.

"E io cosa sono? Cosa? Un capriccio? Un gioco? Cosa siamo noi?" feci per avvicinarmi urlandole contro e agitando istericamente le mani, lei indietreggiò spaventata.

"Non sei un capriccio, non lo sei mai stato..è solo che.." balbettò

"Che sei una codarda, ecco cosa sei! Una schifosa codarda" la accusai puntandole il dito.

Il suo viso si fece serio.

"Parli proprio tu! Che gran faccia tosta!" disse sarcastica

"Tu che non hai il coraggio di prendermi la mano nemmeno a scuola, fai la gradassa perché sono io a beccarmi la parte della cattiva in questa storia, perché sono i MIEI che ci hanno scoperte! Ma vorrei vedere te al mio posto, vorrei vederlo davvero il tuo coraggio" urlò avvicinandosi con aria di sfida.

"Io lotterei per noi perché, a differenza di te, ci tengo davvero, più di qualunque cosa al mondo" gridai.

"Non lo faresti,e lo sai perché? Perchè sei la persona più codarda che esista sulla faccia della terra" disse con rabbia.

Non mi accorsi di averlo fatto, la mia mano saettò in aria, schiaffeggiando il viso della bionda con una potenza e una rapidità che mai mi sarei aspettata di poter usare con lei.

Il colpo fu pesante, talmente forte che schioccò sul suo viso e mi rimbombò nelle orecchie.

Per un istante infinito ci guardammo scioccate, la mia mano ancora a mezz'aria.

Il suo viso arrossato, coperto delle sue dita tremanti.

Gli occhi spalancati gli uni negli altri. I miei carichi d'orrore, i suoi di paura.

Cosa stavamo facendo? Cosa ci stava succedendo?

Stavamo davvero permettendo all'odio di contaminare la purezza sconfinata del nostro amore?

Come avevamo potuto?

Come avevo potuto farlo?

"Mi dispiace" mi affrettai a dire col respiro ancora corto mentre nuove lacrime mi solcavano il viso.

***

Le dispiaceva davvero e lo sapevo.

Mi trovai di fronte ad un terribile bivio.

L'istinto mi suggeriva di correre da lei, di prenderle il viso tra le mani per rassicurarla, per dire che era tutto apposto.

Le avrei voluto dire che la amavo, che non mi importava dello schiaffo né delle cattiverie che mi aveva detto, avrei voluto trovare una soluzione semplice per noi. Ma non c'era.

Mi convinsi a malincuore che l'unica cosa che potevo realmente fare era lasciare che mi odiasse,  
sobbarcarmi sulle spalle il peso del suo dolore e del mio insieme.  
E lasciare che desse a me tutte le colpe.

Dovevo farlo per lei, perché accettasse più facilmente la cosa, perché accettasse più facilmente la nostra separazione.

"Credevo che non potessimo farci più male di cosi, Santana, ma come al solito mi stupisci in negativo" gracchiai senza guardarla.

Mi vergognai da sola per le mie parole dure ed il mio tono accusatore, avrei voluto gridare per il dolore lacerante che le stavo procurando e che di riflesso colpiva anche me.

Ma era necessario che lei mi odiasse. Me lo meritavo infondo.

"No, non ci riuscirai" mormorò facendomi alzare il viso stupita.

Ritrovai i suoi occhi seri, ancora bagnati da lacrime amare, che mi scrutavano come riuscissero a leggermi dentro.

"Non riuscirai a farti odiare da me, non ti darò questo privilegio" ringhiò seria.

Ingoiai a vuoto.

"Non ti meriti il mio odio come non ti meriti il mio amore. In questo momento, Brittany, provo solo pena per te" disse più seria che mai, aveva il fuoco negli occhi e, sicuramente, più del fuoco mi bruciarono le sue parole sulla pelle.

Incassai il colpo, ormai niente poteva farmi più male della consapevolezza di dover passare il resto della vita senza di lei.

"Non ti devo niente e, se te ne vai, non sarai più niente per me" mi informò.

Mi sentì gelare.

Non risposi, impietrita com'ero, mi limitai a piangere lacrime amare e silenziose.

"Abbi cura di te, Santana" dissi in un sussurro prima di guardarla fisso, come per imprimere bene nella memoria i tratti del suo viso, benché avrei sempre preferito ricordare il suo volto sorridente e non cosi trasfigurato dal dolore.  
Poi sconfitta, mi voltai.

Due passi soltanto e la sua mano fu stretta nuovamente intorno al mio polso.

Mi costrinse a girarmi e le sue labbra furono sulle mie.

Risposi a quel bacio disperato, alle sue labbra che silenziosamente mi chiedevano scusa per quelle parole dettate dalla rabbia cieca del momento.

La baciai con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo mentre le nostre lacrime si fondevano insieme.

La baciai intensamente, come se non ci fosse un domani, ed in effetti era vero. Un domani per noi non c'era.  
Non c'era più.

Pregai che il suo sapore rimanesse impresso a vita sulle mie labbra e che il suo odore mi restasse sulle mani anche dopo essermene andata.

Si strinse a me come a voler fodere i nostri corpi in uno solo ed io le circondai la vita con le braccia attirandola a me il più possibile, respirando a fatica nel bacio a causa del pianto.

Tremava, la mia piccola, ed io con lei.

"Ho paura di vivere senza di te" mi confessò a mezza voce, come fosse un segreto che dovesse necessariamente rimanere tra noi.

"Ho paura anche io" confessai.

"Sii felice amore" le augurai con tutta me stessa prima di lasciala andare a fatica.

"Brittany" mi chiamò con la voce straziata dalle lacrime, dal dolore "Io ti amo" disse disperata.

Mi voltai ancora un solo istante.

"Anche io San, lo farò per sempre" giurai a lei ed a me stessa "Mi dispiace amore, mi dispiace tanto" biascicai tra i singhiozzi.

Mi voltai correndo verso l'auto dove mia madre ancora spettava.

La vidi con la coda dell'occhio accasciarsi a terra con un lamento disperato che sembrò squarciarmi il cuore.

"Maledetto il giorno che ti ho incontrato Brittany Pierce" urlò a squarciagola.

Quinn completamente in lacrime le corse incontro accasciandosi su di lei e stringendola nel tentativo di calmare i suoi singhiozzi.

A pochi passi da loro, una Rachel sconvolta dal pianto osservava il tutto impotente.

Perdonami amore mio, pensai tra le lacrime mentre la macchina si allontanava.

Perdonami almeno tu, perché io non sarò mai in grado di perdonare me stessa.


	50. Chapter 50

C'era la neve nei miei sogni, neve bianco latte come la sua pelle.  
Correvo ma non avrei saputo dire dove stessi andando, correvo lungo un'immensa distesa di neve candida.  
La cercavo nella solitudine di quel luogo freddo e vuoto, cercavo lei, ma non c'era.  
Il freddo mi entrava nelle ossa intorpidendo i miei sensi, piangevo e tremavo.  
Ma lei non c'era.

"Brittany" chiamai con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo.  
La mia voce rimbombò nel vuoto e poi si spense, portata via dal vento gelido.

Ero sola, ancora una volta.  
Imprigionata in quella gabbia di ghiaccio ed inquietudine che era la mia vita.  
Ero sola.

Riaprì gli occhi piangendo a singhiozzi, trovai solo una sfera di buio ad aspettarmi e due braccia strette intorno alle mie spalle.  
Un profumo buono, l'odore rassicurante e familiare di chi ci ama.

"Shh, era solo un brutto sogno" sussurrò la sua voce dolce al mio orecchio, mentre il mio corpo era ancora scosso da brividi e singhiozzi.  
Le sue braccia mi strinsero con più forza attirandomi verso il suo corpo caldo.

Un sogno? Quanto avrei desiderato che fosse vero, che quello fosse stato solo un incubo senza alcun senso. Quanto avrei voluto risvegliarmi e trovare lei al mio fianco, stesa a pancia in giù, con i capelli sparsi scompostamente sul cuscino, le labbra contratte in un tenero sorriso, il viso dolcissimo rilassato nel sonno. Con il suo profumo buono a riempire l'aria.

"Va tutto bene" mi rassicurò ancora, mentre nascondevo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e lasciavo che le sue braccia mi cullassero con una tenerezza infinita.

"Perché mi ha fatto questo Quinn?" domandai tra le lacrime.

"Starai bene, vedrai. Supereremo anche questa" si limitò a dire ignorando la mia domanda, forse conscia di non avere alcuna risposta da darmi.

"Non posso vivere senza di lei" confessai in un lamento.  
"Si che puoi, devi essere forte" mi disse.  
"Non lo sono, non lo sono abbastanza" mormorai in un singhiozzo.

"Allora lo sarò io per te" mi rassicurò stringendomi di più.

"Perché nessuno riesce ad amarmi Quinn, cosa ho di sbagliato?" chiesi con un filo di voce bagnando la pelle della mia amica con lacrime amare.

"Non hai nulla di sbagliato piccola e non è vero che nessuno ti ama, io ti amo. Ti amo come una sorella, Santana, e non ti lascerò" disse sicura "Siamo io e te, non avere paura" sussurrò al mio orecchio prima di lasciarmi un bacio sulla fronte.

Istintivamente mi strinsi di più a lei e mi rinchiusi nel suo abbraccio come fosse l'unico riparo sicuro.

Stretta alla mia migliore amica, cosi persa nel mio dolore, mi sentì d'un tratto piccola come una bambina, indifesa ed esposta, come non mai, alla crudeltà del mondo che mi circondava.

Non ero mai stata davvero sola. Quinn c'era stata sempre e, sempre, sarebbe stata al mio fianco.

Eppure nemmeno lei era riuscita, nonostante l'importanza che avesse per me, a scalfire fino in fondo la mia corazza. Per quanto le volessi bene lei non avrebbe mai potuto darmi la pace che Brittany, in quei mesi, mi aveva donato.

Mi aveva toccato il cuore, lentamente infilandosi sotto la mia pelle, leggera come la neve che cadeva soffice nei miei sogni. Mi era scivolata dentro le vene riempiendomi di lei e, cosi facilmente come era entrata in me, nel tempo di un respiro, di un battito di ciglia, lei era già andata via. Lasciando solo il vuoto dietro di se, sulla mia pelle, nelle mie mani, nella testa, nel cuore.

"Mi manca" mormorai mentre ancora le lacrime scivolavano senza sosta lungo il mio viso per andare a depositarsi sulla pelle liscia del suo collo.

"Lo so, tesoro, lo so" rispose lei in un sospiro.

"Cosa devo fare Quinn?" chiesi pregando con tutte le mie forze che lei avesse una soluzione per me.

C'era un antidoto per ogni veleno, una cura per quasi tutte le malattie, un sollievo almeno.  
Ma non c'era rimedio per il mio dolore. Niente che Quinn o chiunque altro potesse darmi.  
Solo Brittany, solo lei poteva mettere fine a quello strazio. Ma lei non c'era, mi aveva lasciata e il mio dolore non poteva avere fine.

E Quinn lo sapeva. Cosi non rispose, si limitò a stringermi ancora di più, come se fosse stato possibile essere più vicine di cosi, ed a cullarmi con un dolce e disperato ritmo.

Non c'era risposta alla mia triste domanda, non c'era soluzione.

Il tempo.  
Provai a ripetere nella mia mente.  
Il tempo mi avrebbe curata.

Si, col passare del tempo mi sarebbe mancata sempre meno, sarebbero passati minuti, ore, giorni, settimane, forse mesi e mi sarebbero sembrati interminabili senza di lei ma poi, un giorno, mi sarei svegliata consapevole di aver sentito sempre meno la sua mancanza col passare del tempo e finalmente sarei arrivata a riavere la mia vita.

Ogni barlume del suo ricordo si sarebbe sciolto come neve al sole nei mie pensieri, sarebbe scomparsa e, con lei, il dolore.

Ma se quel pensiero avrebbe dovuto rassicurarmi, beh non aveva avuto l'effetto sperato.  
Pensare a quando non avrei sentito più la sua mancanza non fece altro che bloccarmi ancora di più il respiro in gola.

Era possibile che il mio cuore stesse battendo ad un ritmo più lento perché una parte di esso mi era stata strappata via dal petto?

Mi ritrovai a pensare che, si, doveva essere proprio cosi.

"Non amerò mai più" sentenziai.

L'amore mi aveva lacerato l'anima. Sapevo che sarebbe accaduto, sapevo che non ero fatta per amare, per essere amata.

L'amore, come la felicità sono di chi li merita, ed io nella vita non ero stata in grado di meritare nulla, se non tutto l'odio che avevo ottenuto senza fatica.

"Non amerò mai più nessuno, nessuno che non sia tu" dissi tra le lacrime "Tu sei l'unica famiglia che ho, sei tutto ciò che mi rimane Quinn" dissi consapevole fino in fondo di ogni singola parola.

"Ti voglio bene San e ci sarò sempre per te" rispose suggellando quella promessa con un abbraccio ancora più saldo mentre una piccola lacrima le rigava il volto e mi cadeva sulla guancia.

"Ho paura Quinn" confessai in un lamento.

"Siamo io e te, ti proteggerò..non avere paura San. Non avere paura" mi sussurrò come un mantra, cullandomi ancora.

***

"Brittany" mormorò Rachel accarezzandomi i capelli.  
"Parlami,ti prego" mi implorò per l'ennesima volta.

Me ne stavo rannicchiata su me stessa a letto, immobile da non so quanto tempo.

Non riuscivo a parlare, non riuscivo a pensare.  
Mi resi conto in quel preciso istante di non riuscire nemmeno a piangere.

Era davvero tutto finito?  
Avevo davvero fatto questo a me stessa ed all'unico amore della mia vita?

Mi sentivo persa.  
Santana era la mia stella polare. Una volta lasciata la sua rotta sicura ero come un relitto in balia del mare in tempesta.

Non volevo parlare con nessuno, non volevo vedere o sentire niente che non fosse il suo respiro sulla mia pelle, il suo sorriso radioso, la sua voce roca e melodiosa.

Avrei voluto chiamarla.

-Mi manchi amore- le avrei voluto dire.  
-Mi dispiace- le avrei gridato con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo.  
-Ti amo- le avrei sussurrato all'orecchio, leggera come una carezza, perché era cosi che le piaceva sentirselo dire.

Ma non avevo più il mio telefono. Mia madre lo aveva preso, insieme al computer, e mio padre mi aveva relegata in camera mia fino a nuovo ordine.

"Da oggi in poi lascerai questa casa solo per andare a scuola" mi aveva detto severo, il suo sguardo deluso ed amareggiato, carico di accusa e disprezzo mi aveva fatto tremare il cuore di paura.

Erano offesi dalle bugie che gli avevo raccontato senza vergogna.  
Scandalizzati forse di avere una figlia come me.

"Se non smetti di frequentare quella ragazza finirai l'anno scolastico in collegio a Cleveland Brittany" aveva detto mio padre "E non andrai a New York" aveva aggiunto.

Cosa potevo fare? Mi ci avrebbe mandata in quel collegio, lo avrebbe fatto davvero, ed allora non l'avrei più rivista.  
Sarebbe stato meglio? Stare lontana chilometri e chilometri da lei?  
No, avevo bisogno di lei, di poterla vedere anche solo da lontano per potermi beare del suo sorriso, nonostante non fosse più rivolto a me.

"Andrò a parlare con i suoi genitori" aveva minacciato mia madre.

No, mai e poi mai lo avrei permesso, mi sarei sobbarcata io tutta l'angoscia e tutte le colpe.  
Lei aveva già abbastanza dolore nella sua vita, non l'avrei mai esposta a tanto.

"La lascerò e non la vedrò mai più. Ma, ti supplico, lascia la sua famiglia fuori da questa storia" avevo pregato ed ero stata accontentata almeno in questo.

Eppure, nonostante cercassi di convincermi che era stata la scelta giusta, c'era un peso enorme che mi gravava sull'anima ed un terribile nodo in gola che mi impediva di respirare.

"Sono stata una stupida Rachel" dissi con un filo di voce.

"Mi manca cosi tanto" confessai ad occhi chiusi stringendo i pugni sul cuscino umido del mio dolore mentre la mia amica mi stringeva a se cercando di rassicurarmi come meglio poteva.

Santana mi mancava come l'aria.

Lei era il mio tutto ormai e quella lontananza forzata, che io avevo imposto senza volerlo davvero, mi stava distruggendo lentamente.

"Cosa devo fare?" chiesi nella speranza che Rachel potesse conoscere un modo, uno qualsiasi, per mettere fine a tutto quel dolore.

"Devi fare quello che il tuo cuore ti suggerisce Britt" rispose senza indugio.

"Il mio cuore le appartiene, qualunque cosa io possa dire o fare mi riporterà sempre da lei alla fine" dissi sconfitta.

"Allora seguilo e basta" mi suggerì.

"Non posso, te l'ho detto come stanno le cose! La metterei nei guai e metterei nei guai me stessa e il mio futuro" dissi sconfitta.

"Credi davvero di poter avere un futuro che possa valere la pena di essere vissuto,senza di lei?" mi chiese seria.

Non persi neanche tempo a pensarci su.

"No" dissi secca.

"E credi che lei possa accettare di vivere una vita, magari tranquilla, ma lontana da te?" chiese poi.

"Forse vorrebbe, si risparmierebbe diversi problemi" constatai amaramente.

Poi ripensai alla prima volta che aveva detto di amarmi.  
Rividi davanti agli occhi il suo sguardo innamorato e perso, la sua paura ed, allo stesso tempo, la dolcezza disarmante della sua resa di fronte ad un sentimento cosi forte da non poter essere ignorato.

"No, non credo che vorrebbe" mi corressi prontamente.

"Cosa pensi che farai adesso?" domandò la mia amica preoccupata.

"Che posso fare?" risposi.

"Beh finisce davvero tutto cosi? Non hai intenzione di spiegarle i veri motivi? Non pensi si meriti almeno una spiegazione più dettagliata? Devi darle una ragione o diventerà pazza a furia di domandarsela" mi spiegò preoccupata.

Si, pensai.  
Forse su quello la mia amica aveva ragione, forse una spiegazione migliore se la meritava.

Forse entrambe meritavamo un chiarimento maggiore. Il nostro amore non poteva finire cosi in quel modo, tra urla e pianti.

Ci eravamo amate troppo per finire ad odiarci con cosi tanta foga.

Meritavamo di più o, forse, semplicemente desideravo avere una scusa abbastanza valida per rivederla, per parlarle.  
Per cancellare dalla mia mente l'espressione affranta del suo viso, l'immagine di lei straziata da un dolore atroce che io stessa le avevo inflitto.

Dovevo vederla, dovevo specchiarmi in quegli occhi profondi un'altra volta ancora, una soltanto, mi sarebbe bastata.  
Una volta ancora e poi mai più, giurai a me stessa.

Dovevo parlarle, dovevo spiegare.

"Portami da lei Rach" dissi alzandomi di scatto.

"E i tuoi?" domandò lei incerta.

Mi diressi verso la porta e la chiusi a chiave poi corsi a spalancare la finestra e mi affacciai rivolgendo una rapida occhiata alla strada sotto di me.

"Basta fare piano, non si accorgeranno di nulla. O almeno spero" dissi cauta.

La mia amica sorrise, come se avesse sperato in quella mia risposta, rimasi sorpresa quando si offri di aiutarmi a scendere lungo il cornicione. In un altro momento mi avrebbe convinta a desistere dal fare una cosa del genere ma non stavolta, questa volta era con me.  
Improvvisamente, dopo tutto quel dolore, mi venne voglia di sorridere ad un solo pensiero.

Rachel era dalla mia parte, nel bene o nel male, almeno lei ci sarebbe stata sempre.

Scendemmo a fatica lungo la grondaia, Rachel ci mise molto più di me ma il suo atterraggio fu decisamente più silenzioso del mio.

Ci avviammo a passo lento verso la sua auto. Non la mise in moto subito, si limitò a togliere il freno a mano e, lentamente, spingemmo l'auto sulla strada fino alla fine dell'isolato.  
Arrivate abbastanza lontano, troppo per essere sentite dai miei, salimmo in auto e la mora mise in moto.

L'auto si dirigeva a Lima Heights e, a quella consapevolezza, il cuore mi rimbalzò in gola per la paura e l'euforia insieme.

-Sono con Britt,stiamo venendo li- scrisse Rachel nel messaggio che inviò a Quinn.

Continuavo a torturarmi le mani, impaziente di arrivare eppure col cuore colmo di paura.

Temevo seriamente per quello che avrebbe potuto dirmi, magari non avrebbe voluto vedermi, magari la mia idea di noi che discutevamo con calma dei motivi per cui non potevamo stare insieme era un po' troppo ottimista.

Tremai al pensiero che potesse gridarmi nuovamente in faccia il suo odio.  
Non lo avrei sopportato ancora.

Ma forse ciò che davvero non avrei sopportato sarebbe stata la voglia di averla tra le mie braccia non appena i miei occhi si fossero posati su di lei.

Improvvisamente pensai che non era poi una grande idea quel chiarimento, forse non avrebbe fatto altro che renderci ancora più difficile la separazione.

Ripresi a torturarmi le mani in preda al panico.

Rachel se ne accorse, allungò una mano sulle mie e strinse forte la presa sorridendomi mentre guardava la strada.

"Andrà tutto bene" mi rassicurò.

Cercai di convincermi che sarebbe stato cosi, che sarebbe andato tutto bene ma, al nostro arrivo, trovammo Quinn ad attenderci sotto il portico e, guardando il suo viso, dovetti ricredermi.

Nulla sarebbe andato bene quella sera.

"Quinn" cercai di parlare ma la bionda alzò una mano nella mia direzione facendo segno di zittirmi, mi guardò con disprezzo poi si rivolse a Rachel.

"Perché lei è qui?" domandò severa.

"Quinn devono parlare" tentò Rachel.

"Sei tornata per chiedere scusa? Per rimangiarti quello che hai detto?" domandò poi gelida, rivolgendosi a me.

"Sono tornata per spiegarmi meglio" dissi ingoiando a vuoto "..San merita.."

"Santana merita qualcuno che la ami, qualcuno che se le promette di restare poi resti davvero. Non ha bisogno di un tuo chiarimento, non se ne fa nulla delle tue stupide spiegazioni, ha bisogno che tu scelga lei" ringhiò severa.

Abbassai lo sguardo, incapace di parlare.

"Hai fatto la tua scelta Brittany, ora vattene" disse dura "..perché vuoi farle più male di quanto tu non abbia già fatto? Non capisci che rivederti e sentirti ribadire che è finita la ucciderebbe? Sei davvero cosi insensibile e meschina da esporla nuovamente a tanto dolore?" quasi urlò avvicinandosi pericolosamente a me che rimasi immobile con le lacrime agli occhi a fissarmi le scarpe.

"Quinn, ti prego, lascia che…" Rachel tentò di nuovo.

"No!" urlò la bionda spaventandola e facendomi tremare.  
"Non lascerò che le faccia ancora più male! San è distrutta ed è tutta colpa sua, non la farò più avvicinare a lei" sentenziò.

"Io credo che non siano affari nostri Quinn" rispose prontamente la mora.

"Ti sbagli Berry. Forse non sono affari tuoi ma San è la mia famiglia, io sono l'unica persona che le rimane, tocca a me proteggerla perché non può farlo da sola" le ringhiò in faccia.

"B-Berry?" balbettò incredula Rachel.

"Sparisci Brittany, hai già fatto abbastanza danni" continuò la bionda rivolta a me ignorando l'espressione scioccata di Rachel.

"E prega Dio che io non sia costretta a rivedere tanto presto la tua faccia" aggiunse acida prima di rientrare in casa sbattendo la porta dietro di se.

Tutto il dolore provato prima mi sembrò nulla al confronto con quella nuova consapevolezza, avevo commesso l'errore più grande della mia vita e non potevo più tornare indietro, non potevo neanche sperare di parlare con lei, di spiegarmi, di aiutarla a capire.

Quinn aveva ragione, le avrei fatto ancora più male e peggio mi sarei sentita io.

Era finita, tra urla cariche d'odio e pianti disperati.

Cosi doveva andare. Non avrei potuto far altro che rassegnarmi alla cosa.


	51. Chapter 51

Un fine settimana non mi era mai sembrato cosi lungo, non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi a non vedere l'ora di poter tornare a scuola.

C'era stato un tempo in cui, ogni venerdì, pregavo che tornasse presto il lunedì per poterla rivedere tra i corridoi ma, da quando era cominciata la nostra storia, avrei voluto che il fine settimana fosse eterno. Dormivamo insieme quasi tutti i venerdì sera e restavamo a coccolarci a letto per tutta la giornata seguente, passavamo insieme ogni minuto ed io non potevo chiedere di meglio dalla vita.

Ora invece tutto sembrava essere tornato come prima.  
Quel sabato non voleva proprio saperne di passare ed io non sapevo cosa fare per ingannare l'attesa.

Non mi pesava non poter uscire, in fondo non c'era nulla che volessi fare davvero se non correre da lei, cosa che non potevo fare, perciò restare a casa o in qualunque altro posto non faceva differenza.

Non avevo voglia di far nulla come del resto da circa una settimana a quella parte. Ormai non c'era niente che sembrasse entusiasmarmi particolarmente, neanche la danza mi regalava più le stesse emozioni. Per quanto mi impegnassi mi sembrava sempre di ballare senza riuscire a sentire davvero la musica, non ero più ispirata ed i miei passi non erano altro che semplici esecuzioni, un susseguirsi di gesti meccanici, una danza senz'anima.

Nemmeno Lord T. riusciva a farmi stare meglio, per quanto averlo accanto mi facesse sentire meno sola.

Rachel passava a trovarmi ogni pomeriggio ma non riuscivo ad essere di tante parole nemmeno con lei, tuttavia la mia amica non demordeva, passava anche ore seduta con me in silenzio, spesso facevamo i compiti o, semplicemente, fissavamo il vuoto insieme. Era bello poter condividere la mia solitudine con lei, era bello soprattutto che lei si prestasse a sopportare quest'apatia totale solo per me.

Quel pomeriggio però lei non c'era.  
Era con Quinn.

Non sapevo esattamente come si fossero evolute le cose tra loro dopo la famosa discussione a casa di San quel giorno.  
Quinn le aveva semplicemente telefonato, la mattina dopo, pregandola di incontrarla ed in quell'occasione le aveva chiesto scusa per la sua impulsività e per la cattiveria con cui si era rivolta a lei che non aveva colpe.

Rachel aveva fatto un po' di storie e le aveva tenuto il muso per un paio di giorni poi però, un po' per le scuse insistenti e sempre più convincenti della bionda, un po' perché alla fine lei ci teneva davvero, si era convinta a perdonarla facendole promettere che non si sarebbe più fatta prendere cosi tanto dall'emotività e tutto tra loro sembrava essere tornato alla normalità.

Beh almeno qualcuno era felice.

Invidiavo un po' Rachel e, segretamente, mi vergognavo di questo perché lei era la mia migliore amica e avrei dovuto semplicemente essere felice per lei. E lo ero, lo ero davvero.  
Eppure allo steso tempo invidiavo l'espressione felice del suo volto, la serenità del suo rapporto, il modo cosi tranquillo con cui affrontava la cosa.

Forse più di tutto le invidiavo proprio quello: la sua tranquillità riguardo la situazione. Lei non doveva certo preoccuparsi che un giorno i suoi potessero tenerla lontana da Quinn solo perché era una ragazza.  
I suoi genitori l'avrebbero capita ed ammirata.

Questo le invidiavo più di tutto.  
Già, la invidiavo e mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa per questo ma non potevo farci nulla.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta interrompendo il flusso dei miei pensieri.  
Non mi scomposi minimamente, rimanendo stesa a pancia in giù al centro del mio letto.

"Sparisci Ashley, ti ho già detto che non ho voglia di giocare con l'xbox" dissi in tono piatto.

L a persona dall'altra parte aprì piano la porta.

"Brittany" la voce timida di mia madre riempì la stanza.

"Vattene" riuscì solo a dire con rabbia.

"Non hai mangiato nulla neanche oggi, ti ho portato dei biscotti" disse calma entrando con un piattino in mano.

"Oh mi hai portato i biscotti! Che mamma premurosa!" dissi sarcastica "Tu si che sai come farmi felice" gracchiai acida.

"Brittany quando smetterai di rivolgerti a me con tutto quest'odio?" domandò esasperata.

"Quando smetterò di odiarti. Cosa che avverrà quando nevicherà ad Agosto suppongo" mi limitai a dire senza guardarla.

"Ricordati che sono sempre tua madre" disse in torno più serio.

"No, sei una sporca ricattatrice che tiene più alle stupide convenzioni di questa stupida società che alla felicità di sua figlia! Ho ceduto al tuo ricatto, ti ho resa felice, non ti pare già abbastanza? Dovrei anche fingere che tu conti ancora qualcosa per me? Mi chiedi troppo. Vattene e basta. Non ti fa schifo parlare con la tua sporca figlia deviata? A me fa venire il vomito anche solo la tua voce" sputai fuori senza mai rivolgerle lo sguardo.

"Ti proibisco di parlarmi cosi signorina, io..." cominciò severa.

"Io cosa? Che farai? Mi spedisci in collegio? Mi prendi a schiaffi? Non mi importa niente! Credi di potermi davvero fare più male di quanto tu non abbia già fatto?" dissi seria incanalando tutta la rabbia che avevo dentro verso di lei.

"Non capisci che io e tuo padre vogliamo soltanto il tuo bene Brittany?" disse cambiando completamente tono.

Questo era troppo. Mi sollevai dalla mia posizione guardandola finalmente in quegli occhi cosi simili ai miei che non riconoscevo più ormai.

"Il mio bene" dissi incredula "Volete il mio bene?" domandai sarcastica.  
Cercai di trattenere la risata isterica che stava per travolgermi.

"Lasciami essere chi sono se davvero vuoi il mio bene, permettimi di essere me stessa" dissi tutto d'un fiato.

Lei scosse il capo.

"Tu non sei cosi Brittany, stai confondendo la realtà delle cose. Ed è mio dovere preservarti, evitare che tu compia questi errori. Devo proteggerti capisci?" disse con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Proteggermi? Da cosa? Da che cosa mi staresti proteggendo mamma? Non dal dolore certo, quindi da cosa mi stai difendendo? Dall'unica cosa che mi abbia mai reso felice sul serio?" quasi urlai.

"Voglio solo evitare che tu commetta un terribile sbaglio" fece lei premurosa.

"Uno sbaglio?" mi trovai a ripetere incredula ed indignata.

"Santana è stata la cosa migliore che la vita mi abbia mai regalato. Lei non è uno sbagli, io non sono uno sbaglio, qui l'unica che si sbaglia sei tu. E sai che ti dico? Non sei tu a doverti vergognare di me, sono io che mi vergogno di avere una madre ed un padre cosi meschini, bigotti e falsi da mettere alla gogna la loro figlia solo perché si è innamorata" stavolta urlai sul serio.

"Tu non sei innamorata di quella ragazza" tentò mia madre alzando il tono della voce.

"Si che lo sono invece!" gridai dando un colpo al piatto che ancora teneva in mano. Quest'ultimo cadde sul pavimento rompendosi in mille piccoli frammenti proprio come il mio cuore qualche giorno prima.

Mia madre rimase immobile ad osservare i biscotti rovesciati sul pavimento insieme a i piccoli pezzi di coccio.

"Sei impazzita?" domandò spiazzata.

"Uh ti ho urlato contro mammina? Ho rotto il tuo prezioso piatto.. si forse sono pazza e, cosa peggiore, sono lesbica" dissi ironica mostrandole un sorriso spiritato e avvicinandomi a lei.

"Vuoi prendermi a schiaffi per rimediare alla cosa? O magari non so... chiamiamo un esorcista? Uh ho un'idea migliore collegio ,anzi no, manicomio…o magari un bel centro di recupero! Che ne pensi?" le dissi ancora ridendo istericamente.

Cercai di calmarmi e riprendere fiato ma, nonostante questo, non smisi di guardarla con disprezzo.

Mi ero sfogata ed, a dire il vero, mi sentivo molto meglio. Mi ritrovai a pensare che forse avrei dovuto farlo tempo prima.

"Non avresti dovuto mentirmi in quel modo, cosi spudoratamente, dovevi parlarmene subito e magari noi potevamo..." tentò.

"Cosa? Cosa potevate fare? Recuperare prima la mia eterosessualità perduta? Farmi internare? Allontanarmi prima dalla persona più importante della mia vita? Cosa avresti fatto sentiamo" urlai nuovamente.

"E' questo il motivo? Sto pagando un prezzo cosi alto solo per averti mentito? Io dubito che sia questa la ragione. Penso che questa sia solo una scusa comoda ma va bene, pensala cosi se ti aiuta a dormire la notte" gracchiai acida ritornando a stendermi sul letto.

"Vattene via" intimai nuovamente.

Lei non disse nulla, si limitò a sospirare aprendo la porta e uscendo frettolosamente.

"Pulisci qui per terra" disse prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

"Va all'inferno" risposi a denti stretti scoppiando in un pianto liberatorio e necessario.

***

"Dove diavolo sei? Dove ti sei ficcato stavolta?" urlai isterica girando per le stanze di casa, tenendo in mano una delle mie preziosissime scarpe, quelle decolté in lucido rosso mi erano costate una fortuna ed erano praticamente le mie preferite ed adesso la punta di una delle scarpe era completamente mangiucchiata.

"Stavolta ti spedisco in canile brutta palla di pelo! Dove diavolo sei?!" gridai aprendo il mio armadio. Lo ritrovai accoccolato su una mia vecchia camicia intento a giocare con i bottoni di quest'ultima.

Non appena si accorse di me sollevò il musetto piegando di lato la testa per osservarmi con aria innocente.

"Fuori di qui , adesso!" ordinai facendogli segno di uscire. Il cucciolo non si mosse rimanendo a fissarmi con i suoi occhioni neri e vispi.

"Ti ho detto di uscire! Ora tu te ne vai in giardino, capito?" gli intimai ma lui non si spostò di un millimetro, si limitò ad emettere un mugolio confuso senza smettere di guardarmi fisso.

"Ma sei sordo? Fuori " ordinai ancora. Nessuna reazione.

Sbuffai, ci mancava solo il cane.

"Schifottolo, in giardino adesso!" dissi autoritaria.  
Senza scomporsi minimamente il cucciolo si sollevò a fatica sulle zampette e, lentamente, sgattaiolò fuori dall'armadio raggiungendo la porta, si fermò a pochi passi dal corridoio rivolgendomi uno sguardo dispiaciuto, per quanto un cane possa sembrare dispiaciuto.

Lo guardai un po' sorpresa.  
Alzai un sopracciglio stranita, poi mi accasciai a terra guardando negli occhi il piccolo.

"Vieni qui MrFreaky" ordinai.  
Il cane non si mosse, si limitò a sedersi sulle zampette posteriori agitando la coda.

Lo guardai con sospetto.

"Schifottolo, vieni qui" richiamai. Stavolta il cucciolo balzò in piedi e trotterellò verso di me posizionandosi nel mezzo delle mie gambe incrociate ed appoggiando la testa sulla mia coscia.

"Lo sapevo che il mio nome ti piaceva di più, ah!" dissi soddisfatta sorridendo sinceramente forse per la prima volta da giorni.

Mi ritrovai ad osservare il cane che aveva preso a rotolarsi su se stesso fino a stendersi a pancia in su guardandomi implorante.

"Non pretenderai che ti faccia le coccole? Cosa sei una femminuccia? I veri maschi non chiedono le coccole" dissi seria guardandolo altezzosa.

Lui mugolò nuovamente guardandomi insistentemente con uno sguardo da cucciolo, cioè il suo sguardo dato che di un cucciolo si trattava.

"Non crederai di intenerirmi con quegli occhietti imploranti vero?" domandai retorica.

Per tutta risposta lui si rigirò su se stesso annusando con calma la mia mano che sostava poco distante prima di cominciare a strusciarvi contro il musetto, continuando a emettere piccoli lamenti.

Tentai di resistere il più possibile ma quando si fece insistente mi ritrovai a pensare che magari una o due carezze non potevano far male.

"Carenza di affetto eh?" dissi ironica, accarezzandogli piano la testa, mentre lui si lasciava andar beato sotto il mio tocco.

"Ti capisco" dissi sconfitta.

Il cucciolo mi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo, con la zampetta prese a picchiettare contro la maglietta di Spongebob che indossavo e che, fino a pochi giorni prima, Brittany usava come pigiama quando dormiva da me.

"Manca anche a te eh?" domandai intenerita continuando a coccolarlo.

"Lo so è difficile. Ma dovremo abituarci sai? Lei non tornerà ma non importa. Noi non abbiamo bisogno di lei, vero Schifottolo?" domandai prendendogli il musetto per guardarlo meglio nei suoi occhioni scuri e teneri.

"Ce la caveremo da soli noi due, giusto?" domandai nella speranza che le mie parole riuscissero a convincermi davvero.

Il cane emise un mugolio strozzato strofinando il naso sul mio petto mentre lo stringevo piano.

"Non ti porto al canile" mi ritrovai a dire "Ma se ti becco ancora a mangiarmi le scarpe ti faccio castrare" lo minacciai.

Lui si agitò un po' nella mia presa facendomi ridacchiare.

Lo sollevai fino al mio viso, squadrandolo per bene in quegli occhietti vispi.

Lui, per tutta risposta, avvicinò il naso al mio strofinandovisi appena. Istintivamente sorrisi.

"Lo sai Schifottolo? Quando non ti becco a rovistare nella spazzatura sei quasi simpatico" ammisi "Ma ciò non toglie che rimani comunque un puzzone, ergo, bagnetto" dissi sadica.

Lui tentò di divincolarsi dalla mia presa ma lo tenni saldamente ancorato al mio petto.

"Su lasciati lavare piccola puzzola pelosa e ti concederò di dormire nel mio armadio... forse" aggiunsi portandolo verso il bagno.

***

"Credi che oggi verrà?" domandai sconsolata ad una Rachel intenta a rovistare nel suo armadietto.

"Quinn mi ha detto che si era convinta a venire, era ora ha saltato quasi una settimana di scuola" commentò distratta.

Sospirai.

"Non credo di farcela" ammisi.

"Britt, un passo alla volta! Ce la farai, devi solo farti forza" disse premurosa accarezzandomi un braccio.

Quando la porta dell'entrata si spalancò con un tonfo mi sembrò di essere catapultata nuovamente nel passato.

Mi voltai ed una morsa mi strinse lo stomaco appena la vidi.

Mi sembrò d'un tratto che quei mesi non fossero trascorsi. Lei era li col suo ghigno malefico, quello che da un bel po' non usava più, camminava con le mani sui fianchi ondeggiando spavalda. Pochi passi dietro di lei, alla sua destra, Quinn ed alla sua sinistra, dove un tempo c'ero io, era tornata a sistemarsi Sugar.

Il suo sguardo cattivo, che da troppo non vedevo, saettò da uno studente all'altro. Qualcuno le passò davanti arrestando il suo avanzare, uno sgambetto poco elegante da parte sua fece inciampare rovinosamente il malcapitato che cadde a terra sbattendo la faccia sul pavimento freddo.

"Guarda dove metti i piedi perdente" ringhiò oltrepassandolo con noncuranza.

"Berry!" quasi urlò dal fondo del corridoio avvicinandosi svelta e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, rividi la mia amica rabbrividire a quel richiamo.

"E' sempre un tremendo e disgustoso dispiacere vedere la tua faccia in giro, noto che non hai ancora avuto la decenza di rifarti un guardaroba come si deve e che il tuo parrucchiere è ancora in vacanza a quanto pare. Belle scarpe comunque, le hai comprate in un negozio di bambole?" disse tutto d'un fiato passando davanti a noi senza degnarmi neanche di uno sguardo.

Quinn si fermò fissando Rachel con uno sguardo di scuse mentre Santana e Sugar continuavano la loro avanzata.

"Siamo ritornate ai vecchi tempi a quanto pare" constatò Rachel dispiaciuta.

"Mi dispiace tesoro è solo di cattivo umore, tu non centri nulla" disse Quinn rassicurandola prima di rivolgermi uno sguardo truce.  
Sbuffai.

"Quinn possiamo parlare?" chiesi secca.

"Non ho nulla da dirti" si limitò a rispondere senza guardarmi.

"Ma io devo dirti un po' di cose, per favore" la pregai.

Rachel guardò speranzosa la sua ragazza cercando di trasmetterle con lo sguardo il suo desiderio che lei si prestasse a chiarire con me una volta per tutte. La bionda prese un lungo respiro specchiandosi negli occhi dell'altra poi mi guardò torva.

"Solo due minuti Pierce, non ho molto tempo da sprecare con te, io!" disse dura prima di avviarsi verso il bagno delle ragazze.

Ringraziai Rachel con lo sguardo e mi apprestai a seguirla.

"Sono tutta orecchie" disse scocciata dopo essersi accertata che fossimo sole.

"Quinn, io lo so che sei arrabbiata con me" cominciai.

"Arrabbiata è un eufemismo! Io sono furiosa fino all'inverosimile, ti odio cosi profondamente che non conosco abbastanza insulti da rivolgerti per manifestati tutto il mio disprezzo" disse tutto d'un fiato inducendomi ad abbassare il capo sotto il peso della sua durezza.

"Io sono innamorata di San" dissi cercando di ignorare le sue parole.  
Lei fece per ribattere ma, alzando una mano, la fermai.

"Lo sono, giuro sulla mia vita che è vero.." mi affrettai a precisare.  
La bionda si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio incrociando le braccia sotto il seno in attesa. Probabilmente con l'intento di constatare dove volessi andare a parare.

Approfittando del suo silenzio presi a raccontarle tutto ciò che era accaduto. Dei miei genitori, delle loro minacce, della mia paura.

Quando ebbi finito mi limitai a fissarla mentre mi guardava con un'espressione scettica che andava mano mano addolcendosi.

"Avresti dovuto parlarne con lei. Insieme poteva trovare una soluzione, non dovevi allontanarla subito Britt, capisco le tue ragioni ma queste non ti giustificano fino in fondo" mi fece notare seria.

"Lo so" dissi annuendo piano, abbassai lo sguardo sconfitta.  
"Ho sbagliato tutto e me ne sono accorta troppo tardi" ammisi a lei ed a me stessa mentre nuove lacrime mi riempivano gli occhi.

"Credi che dovrei parlarle? Perchè era quello che volevo fare l'altro giorno e.." cominciai ma lei mi fermò.

"San è la persona più orgogliosa che esista sulla faccia della terra. Ora come ora non c'è nulla che tu possa dirle che le faccia cambiare idea, ammesso anche che si fermi ad ascoltarti, devi darle tempo" disse cauta.

"E' delusa, spaventata e ferita dentro, la cosa migliore che tu possa fare ora è girarle alla larga per un po'" mi informò.

In quel preciso istante la campanella suonò annunciando l'inizio delle lezioni.

"Devo andare ora" si limitò a dire senza cambiare la sua espressione seria.

"Le parlerai? Le spiegherai le mie ragioni?" chiesi speranzosa.

"Lo farò ma se pensi che possa cambiare le cose ti sbagli" disse dandomi le spalle prima di uscire lasciandomi sola con i miei pensieri.

***

"Coraggio sacchi di lardo putrido, alzate quelle gambe, forza, più veloci, più veloci!"urlò con veemenza la coach mentre la squadra in fila per uno continuava a correre intorno al campo.

Io ero accanto a lei, stesa sull'erba, impegnata in una sessione doppia di addominali.

"Botox, da una strigliata a questa squadra" mi intimò prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita della palestra.

Mi rialzai asciugandomi la fronte, bevvi una lunga sorsata d'acqua prima mi richiamarli tutti a rapporto.

"In riga qui davanti a me" ordinai.  
Tutti si apprestarono ad eseguire.

Presi a squadrarli, uno per uno.

Un brivido mi attraversò la spina dorsale quando il mio sguardo si posò su Brittany. Avevo cercato di evitare di guardarla per tutto il giorno benché non mi risultasse facile.

Come avevo previsto nel vederla due fuochi si accesero in me, uno bruciante di passione e voglia di stringerla, l'altro ardente d'ira.

"Pierce!" urlai autoritaria "Un passo avanti" dissi secca.  
Lei eseguì a testa bassa.

"Vediamo se ti sei allenata a dovere nelle ultime settimane, ti va?" domandai retorica, accecata dalla rabbia.

"Ruota in avanti, salto e chiusura in spaccata" ordinai.

La bionda senza obbiettare fece due passi indietro poi eseguì alla perfezione i passi indicati.

"Ancora" ordinai secca.  
Lei si rialzò senza tradire la sua espressione cupa e dispiaciuta e senza minimamente alzare lo sguardo rieseguì il tutto con facilità.

"Salto in avanti, poi indietro e spaccata in aria" sputai, stizzita dalla sua mancanza di reazione.

La ragazza si rialzò posizionandosi correttamente prima di eseguire ogni passo con estrema precisione.

"Ancora" ordinai e lei eseguì.

"Ancora, più veloce" dissi accecata dalla rabbia e lei ricominciò, eseguendo rapidamente quella piccola sequenza per tre volte di fila.

"Ruota in aria, in avanti e spaccata di chiusura" dissi.

"Santana" mi chiamò Quinn preoccupata ma la ignorai.

Brittany si mise in posizione, ancora affannata e, senza obbiettare, eseguì una ruota senza mani in avanti atterrando in spaccata.

"Alzati e fallo di nuovo, all'indietro Pierce" ringhiai.

"San" tentò nuovamente la mia amica.

Brittany rieseguì l'ordine nonostante fosse perfetta cominciava a trasparire la sua stanchezza e il fiatone prese a crescere.

"Ancora una volta Pierce" ordinai cieca di rabbia.

La bionda questa volta indugiò appena cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Adesso, Pierce" ordinai urlando.

"Posso prima bere un sorso d'acqua?" domandò guardandomi per la prima volta, mi tremò il cuore appena incrociai quello sguardo.

Cercai di scacciare la voglia di correre a baciarla.

"No!" ringhiai semplicemente.

"Santana" tentò Quinn venendomi vicina.

"Muoviti Pierce" gridai con rabbia.

La ragazza si rialzò rieseguendo i passi a fatica con un'espressione di dolore dipinta sul volto che avrebbe impietosito chiunque. Tranne me.

"Ancora!" urlai.

"Santana!" gridò Quinn.

"Ancora!" le urlai contro raggiungendo la bionda accasciata al suolo con due ampie falcate aggressive.

"Lopez!"  
L'urlo della Sylvester sovrastò le mie grida e rimbombò tra le mura della palestra, come un tuono.

Mi voltai a guardarla con gli occhi ancora spiritati di rabbia e il fiatone per le grida e il nervosismo accumulato.

"Nel mio ufficio, subito" ordinò la coach "L'allenamento è finito! Andate a farvi una doccia" aggiunse poi rivolta al resto della squadra che era rimasta immobile ad osservare la scena impotente.

Senza rivolgere lo sguardo nemmeno a Quinn presi ad avanzare a passo spedito verso l'ufficio della coach.

Appena entrata la Sylvester puntò il suo sguardo truce nel mio.

"Siediti!" ordinò.

Mi accomodai osservandola in attesa.

"Tu mi piaci Santana" disse calma ed io rimasi stupita dal complimento che non mi aspettavo e soprattutto dal fatto che, probabilmente, quella era la prima volta che mi chiamava per nome.

"Hai un bel caratterino ed un temperamento niente male, e..con mia grande gioia, sei di una cattiveria quasi paragonabile alla mia. Il che mi lusinga e mi rende orgogliosa" disse sorridendomi sadica.

Mi limitai ad annuire calma facendole segno di proseguire.

"Sei nata per essere una leader, Santana, nata per stare al vertice della piramide. Io lo so e lo sai anche tu" disse cauta "..apprezzo la tua propensione all'abuso di potere. E' una cosa che io solitamente incoraggio, come ben sai, non serve avere potere se non puoi sfruttarlo a tuo vantaggio" disse afferrando uno dei suoi trofei e prendendo a lucidarlo distrattamente nonostante fosse già splendente.

"Tuttavia è bene beneficiare del proprio potere con cautela e, soprattutto, cercare sempre una giustificazione, valida o meno che sia. Se abusi della tua posizione per puro piacere personale, senza dare una giusta motivazione, la gente potrà facilmente darti della tiranna e noi non vogliamo questo. I veri leader devono pretendere il rispetto, non la paura. Tienilo a mente, Santana" mi raccomandò sicura.

Mi ritrovai ad annuire anche se non ero sicura di aver afferrato bene le sue parole.

"Puoi andare adesso" si limitò a dire e, senza indugiare oltre, mi alzai dalla mia posizione uscendo dal suo ufficio per ritrovarmi, con mia grande sorpresa, faccia a faccia con l'ultima persona che mi aspettassi di vedere.

"Volevi forse ucciderla?" ringhiò contro di me.

"Sparisci Berry" risposi con noncuranza dandole le spalle.

"Non cosi in fretta, Satana" disse afferrandomi con forza un polso costringendomi a girarmi verso di lei.

"E' giunto il momento che io e te ci facciamo una bella chiacchieratina" disse seria puntando gli occhi nei miei.


	52. Chapter 52

Il mio sguardo saettò rapido dai suoi occhi severi alla sua mano, stretta ancora intorno al mio polso.  
La guardai come si guarda un insetto o qualcosa del genere.

"Come diavolo ti permetti?" sputai rabbiosa strattonando la mano per costringerla a mollare la presa.

"Io devo parlarti e tu mi ascolterai" mise in chiaro lei.

Spalancai gli occhi, questa si che era bella, lei che osava dare ordini a me.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di starmene qui a sentire le chiacchiere inutili provenienti dal tombino che ti ostini a chiamare bocca, stupida Berry, ho una vita intensa io e non sprecherò il mio prezioso tempo con te" dissi sprezzante.  
Feci per voltarmi ancora ma, in un attimo, me la ritrovai davanti a sbarrarmi la strada.

Roteai gli occhi.

"Ma che accidenti vuoi da me?!" domandai retorica cercando di passare ma lei me lo impediva costantemente, spostandosi.

"Sto per perdere la pazienza Frodo, levati dai piedi o giuro che ti prendo a calci" minacciai.

"Fallo!" rispose lei con tono di sfida lasciandomi perplessa per come i suoi occhi mi guardavano fisso.

"Attenta, potrei prendere in seria considerazione l'idea" soffiai quasi divertita da quella stupida provocazione.

"Tanto è quello che sei abituata a fare no?" disse acida "Fare male alle persone, sai fare solo quello" disse altezzosa.

"Già, vuoi una dimostrazione Polly Pocket" la minacciai puntando il pugno in direzione della sua faccia.

"Non ti è bastato torturare Brittany?" sputò fuori tutto d'un fiato.

Alzai un sopracciglio osservandola interdetta.

"Ti senti realizzata ora? Sei soddisfatta del tuo stupido comportamento immaturo?" disse senza accennare ad abbassare lo sguardo.

"Sentimi bene..." feci per parlare ma in realtà non avevo molto da dire tuttavia lei mi interruppe.

"No sentimi bene tu, brutta vipera insensibile. Brittany ha sbagliato è vero! Ha fatto la scelta sbagliata e ti assicuro che si sta punendo già abbastanza da sola per come sono andate le cose" disse quasi gridando, riprese fiato poi ricominciò.

"Credi di essere l'unica a soffrire per questa situazione?" domandò retorica.

"Io non soffro affatto" mi affrettai a rispondere indignata.

"Vai a raccontarlo a qualcun'altra" rispose prontamente zittendomi.

"Non ti ha sfiorato neanche per un secondo il pensiero che lei sia stata costretta a fare ciò che ha fatto? Non ha deciso lei di lasciarti! Non credere che sia facile per lei affrontare tutto questo, sta vivendo l'inferno a casa sua e dentro di se. Soffre per la tua mancanza e per averti fatta soffrire!" sputò tutto d'un fiato.

Rimasi immobile a soppesare le sue parole dure.

"Smettila di essere egoista, di vedere solo quello che ti fa comodo, è una situazione di merda non l'hai voluta tu, né lei. E' stata costretta e tu non le stai semplificando le cose" disse in preda alla rabbia.

"Io..io" cercai di ribattere ma non riuscivo a pensare a nulla.

"Io... io… io, non sai dire altro Santana? Che razza di egoista. Non sei l'unica a soffrire in questa faccenda e, se pensi che non sia cosi, vuol dire che non hai capito un cazzo di Brittany in questi mesi" mi gridò in faccia.

"Sai che ti dico? Forse sei tu che non ti meriti lei, di certo non ti meriti le lacrime che versa per te" concluse livida di rabbia.

"E ora se vuoi colpirmi fai pure ma ho ragione e, nel profondo del cuore di pietra che ti ritrovi, lo sai anche tu" aggiunse più calma respirando a fatica per lo sforzo e le urla.

Rimanemmo a guardarci per un secondo infinito finché, ancora scossa dalla rabbia, la moretta non girò sui tacchi lasciandomi li da sola con i miei pensieri.

"Al diavolo tu e la tua amica, stupida Berry" ringhiai a denti stretti poco dopo voltandomi e riprendendo la strada verso la palestra ancora con la testa affollata di pensieri e rabbia.

Ma come si permetteva di dare a me dell'egoista.  
Egoista io? Brittany era l'unica egoista, lei era l'unica colpevole in tutta quella faccenda, certamente non io.

Non potevo davvero credere di dover sopportare anche l'ira della Berry che si era permessa di lanciarmi addosso una colpa che decisamente non mi apparteneva.

***

Entrò nello spogliatoio ormai vuoto sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle con forza, il tonfo sordo rimbombò per la stanza.

La stavo aspettando non era un caso che, con la scusa di essere particolarmente affaticata, avessi preso tempo prima di entrare nella doccia. Ormai tutte le altre Cheerios erano andate via.

Ero sola, immobile, sotto il getto d'acqua calda con i muscoli completamente rilassati.

Sola, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, in attesa di sentire la porta aprirsi. In attesa che arrivasse e, come avevo sperato, non tardò poi molto.

Non appena avvertì la porta chiudesi recuperai il mio asciugamano avvolgendolo intorno al mio corpo e richiusi il gettò d'acqua della doccia.

Ero ferita dal suo comportamento e spaventata.  
Ma non potevo negare che conoscevo Santana, quello che aveva fatto non era che una reazione al dolore che provava e che non sapeva come gestire se non trasformandolo in rabbia cieca.

Non sapevo cosa le avrei detto, forse avrei semplicemente dovuto lasciar perdere ma non potevo, era spaventata, dentro di me lo sapevo e non potevo sopportarlo.

Uscii dalle docce e la ritrovai intenta a cercare qualcosa nel suo armadietto.

"San" mormorai con un filo di voce e lei sobbalzò appena voltandosi verso di me con aria sorpresa.

Percepì che fosse tentata di dire qualcosa ma non parlò, si limitò solo ad aprire la bocca un paio di volte ed a richiuderla per poi voltarsi ancora.

Eravamo sole, per la prima volta da quando ci eravamo lasciate, e improvvisamente avvertì anche io il disagio di quella situazione.

"San" chiamai nuovamente incapace di dire altro.

"Non parlarmi!" ringhiò lei "Non osare nemmeno guardarmi, sparisci dalla mia vista" ordinò con rabbia senza voltarsi.

"San, io credo che noi..." cominciai con un sospiro timido.

"Noi?" scattò lei voltandosi con gli occhi sbarrati "Non esiste nessun noi, non esiste più. Non azzardarti a ripeterlo" minacciò facendo due passi nella mia direzione e puntandomi il dito contro.

Il suo tono autoritario, cosi come il suo sguardo cupo e lucido di rabbia, mi spaventarono non poco ma ingoiai a vuoto convinta che la soluzione giusta fosse chiarire una volta per tutte. Ormai eravamo li e, che lo volesse o no, avrebbe ascoltato le mie ragioni.

"Ascoltami, per favore, dammi solo la possibilità di..."  
Ancora mi interruppe bruscamente.

"Non ti meriti alcuna possibilità del cazzo, non ti meriti niente da me. Hai capito? Niente" urlò isterica avvicinandosi sempre di più a me che, nonostante la paura, non mi mossi di un centimetro.

"Cazzo ma perché devi sempre fare cosi? Ascoltami almeno" urlai a mia volta per sovrastare l'eco delle sue grida.

"NO! Non voglio ascoltare altre patetiche bugie inventate da una patetica stronza come te" gridò sprezzante lasciandomi spiazzata.

***

Ci guardammo per un lungo istante ancora affannate dalla discussione, senza che potessi rendermene conto la sua mano si alzò rapida e schiaffeggiò il mio volto con forza.

Quel gesto non fece altro che mandarmi più rapidamente il sangue al cervello. Improvvisamente una nuova ondata di rabbia mi invase.

Mi protesi in avanti afferrandola per le spalle, la spintonai con forza e lei perse l'equilibrio sbattendo contro gli armadietti dietro di lei.

Emise un piccolo lamento di dolore poi, come una furia, si avventò contro di me cercando di afferrarmi i capelli, riuscii a bloccarle le mani spingendola nuovamente con più rabbia ma, stavolta, lei riuscì ad afferrarmi per la maglietta e mi strattonò fino a tirarmi con lei di nuovo verso quegli armadietti.  
Nella colluttazione l'asciugamano che le cingeva il corpo ancora caldo e bagnato scivolò lungo il suo busto cadendo al suolo e scoprendola completamente.

Ci bloccammo per un secondo ed io non riuscii a fare a meno di far scorrere lo sguardo lungo quel corpo d'alabastro, nudo e totalmente esposto al mio sguardo.

Guardai il suo corpo e poi rincontrai il suo sguardo perplesso.

Sentii il desiderio di averla tra le braccia divampare in me come un incendio impazzito, mi mancava il contatto con lei e, per quanto fossi davvero arrabbiata, la volevo… la volevo da impazzire e lei voleva me.

Tutto accadde senza che io potessi rendermene realmente conto.

Le sue mani che fino a poco prima stringevano le ciocche dei miei capelli si affrettarono a saettare tra essi, attirandomi a lei. Dal canto mio la lasciai fare facendomi guidare verso quelle labbra che tanto mi erano mancate mentre, con le mani, correvo a stringere a coppa il suo sedere sodo.

Incollai le labbra alle sue e i nostri respiri si fecero più corti nel momento in cui le nostre lingue si scontrarono in sincrono, senza alcun tipo di gentilezza, solo affamate l'una del sapore dell'altra.

Lei mi attirò ancora di più a se succhiando forte la mia lingua e io lasciai andare tutto il mio peso contro il suo corpo nudo, stringendo i suoi glutei nelle mani.

"Ti voglio!" mi confessò in un sospiro staccandosi dalla mia bocca e tirando indietro al testa per permettermi di avventarmi famelica sul suo collo.

"Non mi avrai" le dissi in tono di sfida prima di morderle con forza la base della gola.

Brittany gridò di dolore stringendo gli occhi prima di tirarmi con forza i capelli per costringermi ad interrompere quel contatto che le lasciò sulla pelle un profondo segno rosso sangue.

Ringhiai quasi per il dolore dandole uno schiaffo sul sedere cosi forte che lo schiocco rimbombò per la stanza e lei digrigno i denti emettendo un sibilo.

Le sue unghie affondarono nella pelle delle mie spalle mentre con la bocca scendevo a morderle un capezzolo.

Ancora una volta emise un gridolino di dolore prima di sospirare di piacere quando le mie labbra sostituirono i miei denti intorno a quel bottoncino fremente che presi a succhiare avida.

"Santana" sospirò impaziente affondando ancora di più le unghie nella mia pelle.

"No!" dissi con rabbia strattonandola, la sua schiena finì nuovamente per sbattere contro gli armadietti e le sue unghie scivolarono sulla mia pelle lasciandomi graffi profondi che mi fecero mugolare di dolore.

Accecata dalla rabbia e dalla lussuria mi avventai con più veemenza su di lei, afferrandole le cosce ed aprendole di più. Vi insinuai un ginocchio e presi a premerlo contro il suo centro, con rabbia.

Per tutta risposta la ballerina cercò un appiglio con le mani lungo quella parete di ferro e, muovendo il bacino ad un ritmo ipnotico, prese a strusciarsi senza ritegno sul mio ginocchio nudo, ansimando per il sollievo che quella frizione le concedeva.

Rimasi ad osservarla quasi ipnotizzata dal movimento rapido dei suoi fianchi e dalla sua espressione beata mentre ansimava passandosi la lingua sulle labbra ripetutamente.

Era una dea. Lo era, non potevo negarlo.

Rimasi per un po' a godermi quello spettacolo senza rendermi conto di aver cominciato ad sospirare a mia volta, eccitata fino all'inverosimile solo nel guardarla muoversi in quel modo contro il mio ginocchio.

Lei spalancò gli occhi, ormai scuri di lussuria, e li puntò nei miei sorprendendo il mio cuore che fece un paio di capriole prima di rimbalzarmi in gola.

"Ti voglio" disse di nuovo e, questa volta, sembrò più una pretesa che una richiesta.

"Non mi avrai" ribadì io con voce tremante.

La bionda quasi ringhiò di disapprovazione poi, senza indugiare, portò una mano dietro la mia nuca facendo pressione perché abbassassi lo sguardo verso la sua intimità fremente poi, l'altra mano, scese fino al suo centro e diede una spinta al mio ginocchio. Automaticamente io lo spostai mentre lei si affrettava a penetrarsi con due dita, emettendo un gemito acuto.

Spalancai gli occhi a quella visione, sentì le mie pupille dilatarsi e le mie difese sgretolarsi tutte insieme.  
Mi mancò il respiro per un secondo ed il calore e l'umidità fra le mie gambe crebbero cosi tanto da farmi pensare che stessi per venire, semplicemente guardandola compiere quel movimento ipnotico ed eccessivamente erotico.

Il colpo finale però arrivo quando la bionda, tra i gemiti, cominciò a chiamare implorante il mio nome.

"Santana" sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi e mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
"San" mormorò ancora.

Sentivo le gambe incapaci di reggere il mio peso, improvvisamente mi ritrovai in ginocchio con le mani lungo le sue cosce e il viso all'altezza del suo centro.

Osservai più da vicino quello spettacolo respirando l'odore cosi familiare ed intenso della bionda.

Quest'ultima, senza scomporsi, allontanò le dita dal proprio centro offrendole alla mia bocca che corse ad avvolgerle istintivamente assaporandole con impazienza.

Quando il suo sapore fu completamente svanito interruppi quel contatto, risalendo il suo corpo e afferrandola per le cosce costringendola ad aprirle maggiormente.

"Vuoi che ti scopi? E' questo che vuoi?" domandai sadica avvicinandomi al suo viso per morderle possessivamente il labbro inferiore, facendola gemere di dolore.

"Si...si" si affrettò a dire lei in preda all'eccitazione "E' questo che voglio".

La rabbia che mi portavo dentro esplose tutta insieme sentendo uscire dalla sua bocca quelle parole.

Mi aveva lasciata senza pensarci due volte, senza neanche darmi la possibilità di aiutarla a trovare una soluzione, di aiutarci a non buttare ciò che cosi faticosamente avevamo costruito e, adesso, in barba al mio dolore se ne stava li, desiderando solo di essere scopata. Bene, l'avrei accontentata.. e punita al tempo stesso.

Senza darle il tempo di riprendere fiato la penetrai con due dita che affondarono in lei come fosse fatta di burro.

Il suo gemito di soddisfazione mi esplose nei timpani mentre lei sorrideva beata sollevando una gamba a cingermi i fianchi per attirarmi di più a se.

Intrecciò le dita tra i miei capelli attirandomi verso al sua bocca per un bacio che, prontamente, le negai.

Lei mi guardò un po' stranita continuando a sospirare per le mie dita che, nel frattempo, avevano aumentato il ritmo delle spinte mentre le sue pareti interne si stringevano già intorno ad esse.

"Volevi essere scopata, Pierce, eccoti accontentata" dissi sorridendo sadica "Non sei altro che una squallida puttana" dissi secca lei spalancò gli occhi carichi di meraviglia e dolore. In quel preciso istante l'orgasmo la colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Mi staccai da lei lasciandola in balia degli spasmi incontrollati del piacere, afferrai il top della sua divisa, abbandonato sulla panca, e mi pulì le dita prima di gettarlo con noncuranza ai suoi piedi e afferrare il mio borsone.

"Mi ero innamorata di te e tu mi hai solo illusa. Non mi importa se stai soffrendo anche tu, te la sei cercata Brittany, è tutta colpa tua, solo tua. Ed io ti odio con tutte le mie forze" dissi dura dandole le spalle prima di uscire dagli spogliatoi. Appena in tempo per evitare che lei vedesse le copiose lacrime che mi rigavano il volto.


	53. Chapter 53

Allungai la mano afferrando quell'asciugamano abbandonato a terra stringendolo con tutte le mie forze, come fosse il mio unico appiglio.

E piansi, sentendomi vuota.  
Piansi per me, per Santana.

Piansi per ciò che un tempo eravamo state e per quello che non saremo state mai più, piansi lacrime amare ed il mio dolore mi squarciò il petto come poco prima avevano fatto le sue parole dure.

***

Corsi come una furia fino al parcheggio, un dolore lancinante prese a tormentarmi le tempie e faticavo seriamente a ritrovare un respiro regolare mentre calde lacrime mi riempivano gli occhi.

Cosa diavolo avevo fatto?  
Cosa credevo di aver concluso trattandola in quel modo?

Non lo sapevo.  
Mi ero fatta trascinare dalla mia assurda impulsività, dalla rabbia che ero diventata cosi brava a scaricare sugli altri senza pietà, senza pensare alle conseguenze che questo avrebbe potuto avere anche su di me.

Mi sentì d'un tratto sporca, mi sentì sbagliata. Terribilmente sbagliata.

Le avevo dato della puttana senza che lo meritasse, l'avevo trattata come una persona qualunque, l'avevo disprezzata come non si meritava.  
Poteva aver sbagliato e lo aveva fatto di sicuro ma io continuavo ad amarla ed il dolore che le avevo causato mi colpì di riflesso senza che io potessi far niente per impedirlo.

Mi ritrovai a pensare che ero ritornata lo stesso mostro di prima, che tutti i miei errori non erano riusciti ad insegnarmi nulla.

D'un tratto le parole di Rachel mi rimbombarono in testa scuotendomi lievemente dalla mia aura di collera.

-Non ti ha sfiorato neanche per un secondo il pensiero che lei sia stata costretta a fare ciò che ha fatto? Non ha deciso lei di lasciarti! Non credere che sia facile per lei affrontare tutto questo, sta vivendo l'inferno a casa sua e dentro di se. Soffre per la tua mancanza e per averti fatta soffrire-

E ancora.

-Smettila di essere egoista, di vedere solo quello che ti fa comodo, è una situazione di merda non l'hai voluta tu, né lei. E' stata costretta e tu non le stai semplificando le cose-

"Dannazione stupida Berry esci dalla mia testa" ringhiai a denti stretti appoggiandomi alla macchina e massaggiandomi le tempie.

-Non sei l'unica a soffrire in questa faccenda e, se pensi che non sia cosi, vuol dire che non hai capito un cazzo di Brittany in questi mesi-

L a voce della diva rimbombava ancora nel mio cervello, confondendomi.

"Ah ecco dove eri finita" trillò Quinn spuntando dal nulla.  
"Ti ho aspettata per mezz'ora" mi informò "Tutto bene?" domandò preoccupata avvicinandosi e notando la mia confusione.

Alzai gli occhi puntandoli nei suoi.

"San stai piangendo!" constatò preoccupata.  
Io la guardai stranita.

"No che non piango" mi affrettai a dire.

"Si invece" ribadì lei avvicinandosi per asciugarmi una lacrima che rigava il mio viso.

Solo in quel preciso istante mi resi conto di aver ricominciato a piangere amaramente. Presi coscienza della cosa e le lacrime non fecero altro che scivolare più copiose lungo il mio viso mentre, con uno scatto in avanti, mi stringevo alla mia amica lasciando che lei mi cullasse.

"San ma che succede?" domandò preoccupata.

"Sono un mostro" riuscì solamente a dire "Sono tornata ad essere un mostro" mi corressi.

"Parli dell'accaduto in palestra con Britt?" domandò riferendosi alla piccola tortura che avevo inflitto alla bionda.

Annuì vigorosamente.

"Non solo quello" accennai tra i singhiozzi.

La mia amica mi strinse in silenzio mentre le raccontavo ciò che era successo negli spogliatoi.

Quando ebbi finito lei si staccò dall'abbraccio guardandomi con rimprovero.  
Abbassai lo sguardo incapace di sostenere quegli occhi verdi ed inquisitori.

"Santana, questo è troppo e lo sai anche tu" mi rimproverò.

"Lo so" ammisi sentendomi ancora più in colpa.

"Lei non ti ha lasciato perché non ti ama, non ti ha mai illusa e nel tuo cuore sai che è cosi" disse calma.

"Già" ammisi.

Sapevo che non poteva avermi mentito, non lei, non per tutto quel tempo.  
Tutto ciò che avevamo vissuto non poteva essere stato una bugia e lo sapevo anche se avevo trovato più comodo fingere che non fosse cosi, chissà poi per quale motivo, chissà cosa speravo di concludere.

Magari avevo solo inconsciamente pensato che se mi fossi data un motivo per odiarla, avrei accettato più facilmente la nostra separazione.

Ma la verità era che non la odiavo, la amavo con tutta me stessa, l'amavo disperatamente ed ero stanca di fingere di credere che per lei non fosse lo stesso.

"Se solo tu la lasciassi spiegare" cominciò Quinn.

"Perché non mi ha spiegato quando poteva? Avremmo trovato una soluzione, avremmo potuto evitare tutto questo" dissi amareggiata.

"Tu non hai mai commesso sbagli?" domandò a bruciapelo.  
Alzai lo sguardo inchiodandolo al suo.

"E' stata colta alla sprovvista da qualcosa di più grande di lei, ha agito di impulso ed ha agito male, puoi biasimarla? A te capita continuamente" constatò ironica.

Rimasi in silenzio con lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore.

"Ha cercato di parlarti, forse in ritardo, forse nei modi sbagliati, ma ci ha provato. Io credo che dovresti mettere da parte il tuo orgoglio ed ascoltare almeno le sue ragioni, smettila di essere impulsiva Santana. A cosa ti ha portato in passato tutto il rancore che covi dentro? Ti fai solo del male cosi e ne fai a lei" disse preoccupata.

"C'è una cosa che Britt ha fatto in questi mesi: ha creduto in te, ti ha insegnato ad essere diversa, ad essere migliore. Non buttare al vento la persona che stavi cercando di diventare solo per dar retta al tuo orgoglio. Sii adulta Santana" mi consigliò prima di voltarsi in direzione della sua auto e lasciarmi li da sola con i miei pensieri.

In quello stesso istante un rombo squarciò il silenzio ed una moto uscì dal parcheggio veloce come una freccia.

***

Era tutto sbagliato.  
Tutto.

Io ero sbagliata, lei era sbagliata, tutto quello che ci stava capitando, ciò che eravamo diventate, era sbagliato.

Ero delusa, delusa da tutto.

Da me prima di ogni altro. Avevo sbagliato ogni cosa.

Non c'era stato nulla di giusto nel mio comportamento, avrei dovuto mandare al diavolo i miei quando potevo, avrei dovuto parlarle subito dell'accaduto senza prendere decisioni affrettate, avrei dovuto semplicemente lasciar perdere la ragione e seguire il cuore.

Ma non avevo fatto nulla di tutto ciò. Avevo semplicemente fatto ciò che meglio sapevo fare, complicare le cose.

Sbagliare, sbagliare, sbagliare.  
Come se non fossi capace di fare altro nella mia vita.

Ma anche lei aveva sbagliato, avevo subito un trattamento che non pensavo di meritare.

Credevo davvero che non potessimo farci a vicenda più male di quanto la nostra separazione già non stesse facendo. Ma mi sbagliavo.  
Sottovalutavo l'emotività di Santana e la mia completa mancanza di buon senso quando si trattava di lei.

Quella situazione stava diventando una serie infinita di torture, era un cerchio che si chiudeva su se stesso e non potevamo uscirne. Non più almeno.

Non credevo che avrei mai più avuto il coraggio di parlarle, non credevo nemmeno che lei potesse realmente prendere in considerazione l'idea di voler ancora avere a che fare con me ormai.

E forse non lo volevo più nemmeno io.  
Faceva troppo male.

Male al cuore, male alla testa. Persino alle ossa.

Mi rituffai sotto la doccia sentendomi all'improvviso sporca.

Ma né l'acqua, né il sapone riuscirono a lavar via quella sensazione cosi come non lavarono via le mie lacrime amare.

Mi rivestii in fretta legando i capelli ancora umidi e lasciando la scuola.

La intravidi in lontananza abbracciare Quinn ma distolsi lo sguardo.

Non c'era più nulla che ci legasse ormai, anche l'ultimo barlume di speranza, l'ultimo filo era stato spezzato.  
Ci eravamo distrutte con le nostre mani. Niente sarebbe mai tornato come un tempo, ora lo sapevo.

Salii sulla mia moto ed accesi il motore sperando che, quel rombo sordo, rimbombasse più alto dei miei pensieri, più forte dei singhiozzi che mi squarciavano il petto.  
Partii veloce, più veloce delle lacrime che mi rigavano il volto.

Non sapevo dove stessi andando. Avrei voluto solo scappare dal mondo, da Santana e, più di tutto, da me stessa.  
Ma non c'era luogo che potesse tenermi lontana dalle mie paure, dalla mia angoscia e, purtroppo, lo sapevo.

Rientrai a casa lasciando cadere il borsone sul pavimento.

Dalla cima delle scale intravidi Schifottolo che, scodinzolando, abbaiò appena osservandomi dall'alto, allungò una zampetta verso il vuoto nel tentativo di raggiungere il gradino sottostante ma era decisamente troppo alto per lui, piccolo com'era, emise un piccolo lamento spaventato e mi guardò tristemente.

Sorrisi scuotendo la testa cominciando a salire velocemente le scale.

"Hey mostriciattolo, dove te ne vai? Non vorrai rotolare giù per le scale, eh?" domandai dolcemente prendendolo tra le braccia e stringendolo.

Il piccolo abbaiò allegramente annusandomi prima di divincolarsi perché lo facessi scendere, cosa che feci immediatamente.  
Corse allegro verso la mia stanza e ritornò poco dopo stringendo tra i denti la maglietta di Britt, saltellò un paio di volte in tondo prima di posarla ai miei piedi.

Lo guardai sollevando un sopracciglio.

Aveva sentito il suo odore addosso a me, lo sapevo.  
Anche io lo sentivo ancora vivo sui miei vestiti, sulle mie mani, nella testa.

Recuperai la maglietta osservando lo sguardo del cane che si era seduto e mi guardava in attesa di non so cosa.

"Te l'ho già detto Schifottolo, lei non tornerà" dissi.  
Lui per tutta risposta piegò di lato la testa guardandomi con gli occhioni tristi ed emettendo un lamento dispiaciuto.

Respirai a fondo rigirandomi tra le mani quell'indumento.

"Direi che è arrivato il momento di fare un po' di pulizia" constatai amaramente avviandomi verso la mia stanza.

Svuotai una vecchia scatola piena di cianfrusaglie che tenevo nell'armadio e la posizionai al centro del letto.  
Mi presi un altro istante per osservare quella maglietta, la portai al viso e ne inspirai l'odore stringendola tra le dita prima di piegarla con cura e riporla nella scatola.

-San posso lasciarla qui? Cosi la uso quando dormiamo insieme- trillò il ricordo della voce della bionda nella mia testa.  
-Mettila sotto il cuscino dal tuo lato del letto- le avevo risposto sorridendole.

Sospirai avvicinandomi al comodino, presi la cornice dentro la quale c'era una nostra foto scattata su quello stesso letto. Io e lei strette in un abbraccio felice.

-Sorridi- aveva detto avvicinandosi al letto con la sua macchina fotografica.  
-Britt non farmi foto appena sveglia, sono un mostro- avevo risposto nascondendo il viso sotto il cuscino.  
-Nah sei perfetta, mi piace quando sei cosi: appena sveglia, senza trucco e senza inganno, con i capelli arruffati. Sei bellissima- aveva sussurrato regalandomi un bacio prima di accostare il viso al mio.  
-Sorridi amore- aveva detto ma quella foto ritraeva solo il suo di sorriso perché io ero troppo impegnata ad ammirala per guardare nell'obbiettivo.

Riposi con cura la cornice nella scatola.

Corsi ad aprire il cassetto dentro il quale avevo riposto l'album che mi aveva regalato a Natale. Lo sfogliai rapidamente ma una lacrima cominciò a pizzicarmi l'occhio e cosi decisi di richiuderlo e riporlo semplicemente nella scatola insieme ad un peluche a forma di gatto ed a qualche altra foto appesa qua e la.  
Recuperai il suo spazzolino dal mio bagno e qualche pezzo della sua biancheria dimenticato in giro insieme a bigliettini scambiati a lezione e disegni vari che lei aveva l'abitudine di lasciarmi nell'armadietto di tanto in tanto.

Sospirai osservando quella scatola ormai piena.

Poi mi voltai a guardare Schifottolo che, pazientemente, aveva assistito alla scena seduto ai piedi del letto.

"Tecnicamente dovresti finirci anche tu qui dentro lo sai?" dissi ironica.  
Il cucciolo mugolò abbassando le orecchie e correndo a nascondersi sotto il letto.

Risi di gusto scuotendo la testa prima di chiudere la scatola, pronta a riporla nell'angolo più remoto del mio armadio.

Il suono del mio cellulare mi impedì di procedere.

Corsi a recuperarlo nello zaino.

Osservai il display rendendomi conto di non conoscere quel numero.

"Pronto?" dissi rispondendo.

"Santana?" chiamò una voce dall'altro capo.

"Berry, chi diavolo ti ha dato il mio numero e come ti permetti di chiamarmi?" quasi gridai.

"Brittany è con te?" domandò preoccupata come se non avesse sentito ciò che le avevo appena detto.

"Cosa? No certo che no" dissi stranita.

La ragazza dall'altra parte sospirò.

"Non c'è da nessuna parte, non è tornata a casa dopo la scuola ed il suo cellulare è spento. I suoi sono preoccupati, è uscita in moto" disse agitata.

"Sarà solo andata a farsi un giro in pace. Non scocciarmi Berry, non sono affari miei" ringhiai.  
"Santana!" disse in un sussurro.

Feci per staccare ma il panico nella sua voce mi gelò.

"Oggi doveva andare alla scuola di danza per fare le prove della coreografia che porterà al provino per la Juliard. Non è passata a casa a prendere il cambio e ho chiamato la scuola, non si è presentata. Deve esserle successo qualcosa" disse tra le lacrime.

Mi morsi il labbro ed il mio cuore mancò di un battito.

Non è un problema mio.  
Non è un problema mio.  
Non mi importa.  
Non mi importa.

"Aspettala a casa, io vado in un posto forse la trovo li" dissi semplicemente.

"Sei sicura di sapere dov'è?" chiese

"Faccio un tentativo" dissi semplicemente chiudendo la telefonata.

All'improvviso l'immagine di Brittany stesa sull'asfalto in un lago di sangue con la moto a pochi metri da lei mi colpì irrigidendomi i sensi.  
Scossi vigorosamente la testa cercando di scacciare quella agghiacciante visione.

Non le era capitato nulla. Se fosse successo lo avrei sentito.  
Stava bene e, per accertarmene, l'avrei trovata e rispedita a casa e poi sarei tornata alla mia vita senza lei.


	54. Chapter 54

Avevo spento il cellulare ed ero semplicemente corsa via, via da quel dolore che però non faceva che rincorrermi ovunque andassi, via da lei e da me stessa.

Mi sentì d'un tratto come svuotata nell'anima.

Ero in balia del dolore e l'unica compagnia che avevo era quella poco gradita di me stessa e della mia angoscia.

Mi fermai togliendomi il casco e posandolo sull'erbetta al lato della strada dove avevo accostato.  
Mi appoggiai alla sella e piansi, piansi fino a non sentire più gli occhi, riversando tutto il mio dolore sotto forma di lacrime che avevano il gusto dell'ingiusto.

Ingiusta come la vita che, un attimo prima, ti mostra la felicità per poi portarsela via come una foglia in balia del vento d'autunno.

*****  
Guidai maledicendo me stessa per avere una memoria cosi corta. Faticai parecchio a ricordare quale fosse il posto ma, alla fine, vuoi per istinto o per sfacciata fortuna, riuscii a ritrovare il promontorio dove Britt mi aveva portata al nostro primo appuntamento, il suo terzo posto preferito.

Ero passata al parco prima di andare li ma, avvicinandomi al laghetto delle anatre, non l'avevo trovata rimanendo molto delusa. Ero certa che fosse andata li. Poi però mi ero riscossa rendendomi conto che il sole stava per tramontare e ricordai perfettamente quel luogo, la magia del tramonto visto da quella collina verde.

Mi fermai proprio in prossimità di quella zona e, in lontananza, la vidi.

Bellissima.  
Appoggiata alla sua moto, persa nell'osservare il sole tramontare all'orizzonte, la luce la inondava colorandole il volto di mille sfumature di rosso e la leggera brezza le solleticava il viso sfiorandole i capelli. Proprio come quella sera.

Mi fermai incantata ad osservarla, sempre stupita da quanto fosse bella.

Scesi dall'auto avvicinandomi cautamente. Notai il movimento fulmineo dei suoi occhi che si spostarono nella mia direzione prima di tornare rapidamente a scrutare l'orizzonte.

"Addirittura, quale onore averti qui" disse ironica.

"I tuoi sono preoccupati ed anche Rachel" dissi seria.

"E tu?" domandò con quello stesso tono.

Ingoiai a vuoto.

"Dovresti tornare a casa" dissi eludendo la domanda "Ti aspettano alla scuola di ballo" aggiunsi acida.

"Già dovrei" convenne lei senza però muoversi "Ma alla fine sai cosa ti dico? Non me ne frega un cazzo" ammise.

"Non era il tuo sogno?" domandai pungente.

"Ma che ne sai tu dei sogni, non ne hai mai avuto uno in vita tua" disse dura.

Improvvisamente una nuova rabbia mi assalì ma contrariamente a quanto mi aspettassi non dissi nulla, mi limitai a scuotere il capo, decisa a non cadere in quella provocazione.

"Dovresti andare a casa" mi limitai a ripetere.

"Già, dovrei" ribatté lei secca.

"Bene, confido nel fatto che tu lo faccia, ora vado. Chiamerò Rachel per dirle che stai bene" la informai dandole le spalle.

"Ti senti meglio adesso?" domandò a bruciapelo con durezza.

Mi voltai scrutandola interrogativa.

"Cosa?" domandai.

"Che c'è hai avuto paura? Credevi che avessi commesso qualche sciocchezza a causa tua?" chiese senza guardarmi con un'ironia amara nella voce.

"No, io..." tentai ma lei mi interruppe.

"Rachel ti ha chiamato e tu, da brava megalomane egoista quale sei, hai subito pensato che la povera piccola Britt, scioccata dal trattamento che le avevi riservato fosse ricorsa ad un insano gesto... disperata com'era" disse con fare teatrale.

"Non è cosi, io.."

"Sto bene come vedi, la tua coscienza non verrà intaccata" disse sarcastica.

"Ammesso che tu ne abbia una" aggiunse con disprezzo.

"Sono diventata io la cattiva della storia adesso?" domandai indignata voltandomi completamente verso di lei.

"Non l'ho voluta io questa situazione" le feci notare.

"E cosa pensi? Che l'abbia voluta io? Pensi che mi faccia piacere?" domandò stizzita venendomi incontro.

"Sai che ti dico? Hai fatto una scelta... ti faccia piacere o meno, l'hai fatta! Smettila di insistere che non l'hai voluto, l'hai voluto eccome" mi affrettai a dire.

"Sei incredibile" sbottò lei sorridendo isterica "Mi dai la colpa senza sapere un cazzo" sbottò irritata.

"E allora dimmi Brittany spiegami cosa non so" dissi incrociando nervosamente le braccia sotto il seno.

"Oh adesso vuoi ascoltarmi?" fece lei nervosamente.

"Ora che non sei seminuda o in una valle di lacrime? Perché no?" risposi acida.

"Oh beh meglio per me visto che nel secondo caso mi avresti urlato contro e nel primo forse mi avresti dato di nuovo della puttana" rispose con lo stesso tono.

Feci per ribattere ma le parole di Quinn mi ritornarono alla mente e cosi riaprì la bocca solo per prendere un profondo respiro e chiudere gli occhi, portai le mani alle tempie massaggiandole con calma e contando mentalmente fino a dieci.

"Ok cerchiamo di calmarci entrambe, va bene? Basta urlarci addosso, non si va da nessuna parte cosi" dissi tranquilla ritrovando al lucidità.

Lei regolarizzo il respiro distogliendo lo sguardo da me e lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

"Mi dispiace per... per quello che è successo negli spogliatoi, ho detto cose che assolutamente non pensavo" dissi abbassando lo sguardo "..e mi dispiace per ciò che è successo in palestra e per la sfuriata a casa mia quel giorno" continuai a voce bassa, senza guardarla.

Mi sentì d'un tratto leggera. Per la prima volta nella mia vita sentivo di aver fatto la scelta giusta, stavo facendo la persona adulta proprio come Quinn mi aveva consigliato ed era una sensazione profondamente appagante.

Brittany alzò lo sguardo un po' sorpresa scrutandomi incerta, poi tornò a fissare l'orizzonte.

"Mi dispiace" disse in un sussurro "..Mi dispiace di non essere stata abbastanza razionale da rendermi conto che avremmo dovuto parlarne insieme, che avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione. Sono stata avventata e sciocca, mi sono fatta prendere dal panico ed ho sacrificato la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata nella vita, per paura" disse calma "Mi dispiace di non aver creduto abbastanza nel nostro amore" concluse.

"Di cosa hai avuto paura?" domandai di getto avvicinandomi di uno o due passi.

"Di perdere l'affetto della mia famiglia, di perdere la possibilità di andare a New York… di essere rinchiusa in un collegio a Cleveland senza la possibilità di poter vedere ogni giorno il tuo viso. Ho avuto paura che i miei si presentassero a casa tua dicendo tutto ai tuoi... ho avuto paura per te. Sono tutte cose che hanno minacciato di fare ed io ho ceduto al ricatto, perché sono una stupida ed una debole" le ultime parole furono soffocate da un singhiozzo amaro che mi strappò il respiro.

Improvvisamente capii le parole di Rachel e mi resi conto del peso non indifferente che la bionda aveva dovuto sopportare in quel periodo cosi duro per entrambe.  
Inconsciamente avevo sempre sospettato che ci fosse qualcosa del genere sotto ma la verità era che mi aveva fatto fin troppo comodo pensare che, semplicemente, lei non mi amasse tanto quanto la amavo io. Mi aiutava a sopportare meglio il distacco, speravo piuttosto che mi aiutasse ad odiarla più facilmente.

"Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo. Avrei dovuto lasciarti parlare" ammisi cauta.

"Già, forse avresti dovuto" disse lei con amarezza "..ma non importa, forse io avrei reagito allo stesso modo se fossi stata al tuo posto" ammise sorprendendomi.

"Da una parte ti capisco alla fine" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Ed io capisco te e la tua paura, forse addirittura potrei capire la tua scelta" dissi riflettendoci bene. In fondo io stessa non avrei saputo dire come avrei reagito trovandomi al suo posto, magari sarei stata ancora più codarda di lei conoscendo la fragilità del mio carattere.

Il minuto di silenzio che seguì sembrò durare secoli, rimanemmo ferme nelle nostre posizioni, intente a fissare io le mie scarpe e lei il sole ormai quasi scomparso. Qualche uccellino cantava in lontananza e la brezza primaverile già si faceva sentire nell'aria, ricordandomi vagamente la prima volta che ci eravamo trovate li, in quello stesso luogo a quella stessa ora, con l'estate che ormai scivolava via ed il nostro amore che allora stava nascendo come la sera che arrivava sicura.  
In quell'istante invece il nostro amore stava lentamente morendo come il sole all'orizzonte e noi ce ne stavamo li, lasciando che accadesse.

"E' tutto cosi maledettamente sbagliato" dissi con rabbia.

"Lo è" concordò lei annuendo piano.

"Hai mai desiderato rivivere un giorno dall'inizio alla fine?" mi domandò a bruciapelo, sorprendendomi.

Mi fermai a riflettere su quella domanda strana.

"Si, credo di si" dissi.  
Avrei voluto rivivere il giorno del mio tentato suicidio e il giorno che avevo fatto cadere Vanessa dalla piramide ma, soprattutto, pensai che, da quando l'avevo conosciuta, ogni giorno con lei aveva meritato di essere rivissuto almeno altre dieci volte dall'inizio alla fine.

"Io vorrei rivivere quel maledetto giorno e cambiare tutto" ammise con amarezza.

Un pensiero mi colpì come un lampo.

"Una volta una persona molto saggia mi ha detto che non possiamo cambiare il passato ma possiamo usarlo ed impegnarci per rendere migliore il nostro futuro, per non commettere gli stessi errori" dissi accennando un sorriso.

Lei ridacchiò a sua volta riconoscendo le proprie parole.

"Doveva essere una persona molto, molto saggia" disse ironica.

"Lo è" confermai.

In quel preciso istante i nostri sguardi si incontrarono, schiantandosi l'uno contro l'altro e il mio cuore mi rimbalzò in gola. L'unica cosa che avrei voluto fare era correre da lei e stringerla a me il più possibile, per fondermi con lei in un'unica entità e dimenticarmi tutto ciò che ci circondava.

"Mi dispiace San".  
E sapevo per cosa fosse dispiaciuta.

"Dispiace anche a me" dissi amara.

Tutto stava finendo in quell'istante e nessuna poteva fare nulla per impedirlo.

"Non doveva finire cosi" dissi scuotendo il capo.

"No infatti, è terribilmente ingiusto eppure non c'è altra soluzione" disse lei sconsolata.

"Per via dei tuoi genitori?" domandai per accertarmi che la pensasse come me.

Lei scosse il capo.

"No. Credo che, al di la di questo ci siamo fatte troppo male a vicenda per poter tornare indietro" disse ed io annuì concordando.

"Tu non ti fideresti mai più di me, vivresti nel terrore di essere abbandonata ancora ed io… io non so se riuscirei più a farmi toccare da te" ammise.  
Se per la prima parte di quella affermazione mi ero ritrovata ad annuire concorde, la seconda mi strinse il cuore.

"Britt, mi dispiace cosi tanto io.." lei alzò una mano nella mia direzione e io mi zittì

"Non importa, lo so che non eri tu a parlare, era solo la rabbia. Ma questo non cambia le cose, accettare le tue scuse non cancellerà il male che mi hai fatto cosi come le mie scuse non cancelleranno quello che ho fatto io a te" disse seria ed io mi ritrovai a respirare a fatica trattenendo le lacrime.

Era tutto vero.  
E maledettamente triste.

****

Dopo un lungo silenzio la sua voce triste richiamò la mia attenzione.

"Dovresti andare alla scuola di danza a preparare il tuo provino" disse.

Sorrisi amara.  
Non importava, non mi importava più nulla.  
Non dissi niente, mi limitai solo a stringermi nelle spalle.

"Non so più nemmeno se ne valga la pena" ammisi confusa.

Ci fu un altro minuto di silenzio ed io la sentì irrigidirsi.

"Hai rinunciato a noi per questo" disse dura.  
La forza disperata delle sue parole mi costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo, puntandolo nel suo traboccante di lacrime amare.

"Non puoi far si che sia stato un sacrificio vano, non te lo permetto. Andrai a New York e sarai felice e diventerai la migliore ballerina d'America. Tu me lo devi Brittany!" disse con rabbia puntandomi contro il dito ed avvicinandosi mentre il suo viso tremante si inondava di goccioline salate.

Ingoiai a vuoto, sforzandomi di trattenere il dolore e la tristezza che rischiavano di esplodermi dentro tutti insieme, invece si riversarono sul mio viso sotto forma di un pianto disperato.

Mi limitai ad annuire.  
Aveva ragione, non potevo rinunciare al mio sogno, non ora che era l'unica cosa che mi restava.

"Mi dispiace di aver detto che non sai nulla riguardo ai sogni" dissi di getto ricordando la mia cattiveria gratuita di poco prima e sentendomi improvvisamente in colpa.

Lei sorrise, scuotendo la testa ed asciugandosi distrattamente le lacrime.

"E' vero alla fine, io non ne so nulla. Non l'ho mai avuto un sogno" ammise amara.

Mi avvicinai pericolosamente a lei, allungando una mano per posarla sul suo volto, asciugai col dito una lacrima solitaria lungo la sua guancia ed appoggiai il palmo sulla sua pelle calda che subito si rilassò a quel contatto.

"Forse dovresti cominciare a costruirtelo, un sogno" le consigliai guardandola in quegli occhi scuri e profondi con l'unico, irrealizzabile, desiderio di essere io ed io sola il sogno della sua vita.

"Già, forse dovrei prendere in considerazione l'idea" rispose lei sorridendo appena.  
Le sorrisi a mia volta, era cosi bella che guardarla mi faceva male perché sapevo di non poter più gioire per il fatto che fosse mia.

"Credi che un giorno potremmo..." domandai ma mi fermai mordendomi la lingua a quel pensiero.

"Non lo so" soffiò lei che senza aver bisogno di parole aveva letto nei miei occhi quella speranza amara.

"Ti amo" confessai.

"Anche io" rispose lei sincera.

Il cuore mi rimbalzò in gola quando si avvicinò stringendosi a me, senza pensarci la strinsi a mia volta, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.

Piangemmo entrambe silenziosamente aggrappandoci a quell'abbraccio infinito e disperato.

"Promettimi che sarai felice Britt" sussurrò lei in un singhiozzo.

"Lo prometto solo se mi giuri che non ti perderò del tutto" risposi stringendola più forte.

"Lo giuro" disse lei in un soffio.

Nessuna delle due sembrava volersi staccare da quell'abbraccio, consce entrambe che, una volta spezzato, saremmo tornate alle nostre vite, alle nostre solitudini, l'una senza l'altra. Una volta sciolto quel legame la realtà ci sarebbe ripiombata addosso e ci avrebbe divorate con la sua cruda verità.  
Il tempo forse ci avrebbe aiutato ma quanto ne sarebbe dovuto passare perché riuscissimo ad essere davvero vicine senza la paura che l'impetuosità dei nostri sentimenti ci accecasse nuovamente riportandoci al punto di partenza?  
Non lo sapevo.  
Ero sicura solo del fatto che mai avrei smesso di amarla come l'amavo, cosi disperatamente da star male, troppo forse per sopportare di averla vicina senza possederla davvero eppure abbastanza da sapere che non era tempo per noi che non era il momento, non più.

Ci staccammo da quell'abbraccio lentamente, guardandoci negli occhi.

"Ci vediamo a scuola" sussurrò lei tristemente.

Mi limitai ad annuire.

"Vai piano" mi raccomandò riferendosi alla moto.

Ancora annuii sorridendo appena.

Si voltò rapida e senza accorgermene l'avevo già riafferrata per il polso e tirata a me per un nuovo abbraccio.

"Grazie" le sussurrai all'orecchio.

Lei sorrise sulla mia pelle, staccandosi ancora.

"Grazie a te" disse prima di andare via.

Rimasi li da sola, leggera come non mi sentivo da giorni eppure col cuore in lacrime. L'avevo ritrovata e persa ancora.  
Ma poi, risalendo sulla mia moto, pronta per andare a preparare il mio provino, mi ricordai che mi aveva promesso che non l'avrei persa del tutto e senza volerlo sorrisi nel pianto.

Forse era tardi.  
O forse no.


	55. Chapter 55

La settimana era stata abbastanza stressante, avevo praticamente passato tutti i pomeriggi alla scuola di danza ad esercitarmi per il provino e tutte le mattine a scuola cercando di mantenere la calma ogni volta che Santana mi sorrideva da lontano o mi passava accanto.

Stavamo riuscendo a gestire la situazione meglio del previsto, anche se stare insieme nella stessa stanza per troppo tempo ci creava ancora grossi problemi ma riuscivamo a salutarci e a sorriderci di tanto in tanto nei corridoi o durante gli allenamenti.

Parlare era più complicato. Il più delle volte le nostre conversazioni necessitavano della presenza di Quinn o Rachel, perché così qualcuno conversava davvero e ci distraeva dal fissarci imbambolate a vicenda per tutto il tempo senza dire una parola.

Ma tutto sommato ero felice. Felice che lei avesse mantenuto la sua promessa. Non ci eravamo perse del tutto infondo e mi faceva stare bene anche il solo fatto di poterle dare ogni mattina il buongiorno, di sentire cosi vicino il suono della sua risata, di potermi specchiare di tanto in tanto nei suoi occhi scuri.

"Allora? Avete prenotato l'albergo a New York?" domandò Quinn distrattamente eseguendo l'ennesima sessione di addominali.

"Si alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta, Rachel è davvero incontentabile" risposi sorridendo e la bionda ricambiò con un' espressione consapevole.

La settimana dopo sarebbero cominciate le vacanze di primavera e il provino di Rachel alla NYADA era stato fissato per il giorno prima del mio provino alla Julliard proprio in quel periodo, cosi, io e la mia amica, avevamo deciso di fare un viaggetto insieme e di andare nella grande mela per qualche giorno.

"Sai.." cominciò la bionda incerta "Pensavo di venire anche io, credi che a Rachel dispiacerebbe?" chiese incerta.

"Ma che dici? Ne sarebbe felice! Muore dalla voglia che tu la sostenga, non te l'ha chiesto perché pensava che volessi passare le vacanze di primavera con Beth, insomma non voleva allontanarti da lei" le rivelai sicura, infondo era vero.

"Sul serio?" rispose intenerita.  
Mi limitai a sorridere annuendo.

"Volevo farle una sorpresa, magari presentarmi con la valigia il giorno della partenza e dire 'vengo anche io'" disse divertita alzando le braccia in segno di vittoria.

"A Rachel verrà un colpo per la gioia" dissi entusiasta.

"Già, ma mi serve un posto dove dormire" disse ovvia.

"Tranquilla, puoi prendere il mio posto in camera con Rach e io prenoterò un'altra stanza per me appena rientro a casa" dissi sorridendo "Ne sarà felicissima" dissi ancora.

Tornammo entrambe a concentrarci sulla sessione di addominali, poi la biondina si voltò nuovamente verso di me.

"Magari potremmo chiedere anche a Santana di venire" azzardò.

Mi voltai fissando gli occhi nei suoi.  
Quanto lo avrei desiderato? Averla li a tenermi la mano il giorno della mia audizione.  
Eppure non potevo chiederle una cosa del genere, avevamo appena cominciato a rivolgerci nuovamente la parola e ci riuscivamo a stento, decisamente non era una buona idea proporle di passare quattro giorni insieme a New York, non dopo tutto il casino che era successo. Troppo presto, era decisamente troppo presto per quello.

Eppure lo volevo, lo volevo da morire, poterla avere li a sostenermi, a rassicurarmi col suo sorriso che mi faceva scoppiare il cuore ogni volta.

"Non credo sia una buona idea" dissi abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata.

"Io penso invece che le farebbe piacere, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai" disse lei insistendo.  
"E poi, se io vengo con voi, lei rimarrebbe da sola a casa e sarebbe molto triste" aggiunse.

"Non so, dici che ci verrebbe?" domandai incerta osservando da lontano la latina che era impegnata nella corsa con l'altra metà della squadra.

"Se sarai tu a chiederle di venire sono certa che accetterà, la conosco bene le farebbe piacere... in realtà non me l'ha detto ma credo di averlo percepito dal suo sguardo quando le ho detto che io sarei voluta venire con voi" mi incoraggiò lei con un sorriso.

Feci una smorfia poco convinta ma non dissi nulla.  
Ero terrorizzata all'idea che rifiutasse, che mi dicesse che era ancora troppo presto, che era una cosa troppo da amiche, troppo per noi che in quel momento non sapevamo definire cosa fossimo.

Ma un'altra parte di me desiderava almeno tentare.

Finito l'allenamento mi precipitai con le altre negli spogliatoi, come suo solito la latina si trattenne ancora un po' in palestra per un po' di allenamento extra.

Mi concessi una lunga e rilassante doccia, rivestendomi lentamente. E, per tutto il tempo, misi, su un'immaginaria bilancia, i pro e i contro di quella faccenda.  
Ogni volta che decidevo che era meglio evitare mi ritrovavo sempre a sbuffare rattristata pensando che avrei davvero, davvero, voluto che lei venisse.

Quando Santana entrò nello spogliatoio era già semivuoto.

Mi avvicinai cauta a lei che stava recuperando il necessario per la doccia dal suo armadietto.  
Mi presi qualche istante per sorridere dolcemente alla visione della sua espressione concentrata e persa in chissà quali ragionamenti.  
Dio era cosi bella, anche col viso sudato e i capelli legati scompostamente e l'ombra di una smorfia imbronciata sul viso.  
Non dovevo chiederle una cosa del genere ma quattro giorni lontana dal suo sorriso mi sembrarono un'eternità che non ero pronta a sfidare.

"Hey" richiamai la sua attenzione giocherellando nervosamente con la zip della mia felpa.

"Hey" rispose lei sorridendo.

Per un secondo il suo sorriso mi paralizzò lasciandomi senza fiato e strappandomi tutte le parole di bocca.  
Mi persi nell'osservare le adorabili fossette ai lati delle sue guance e la curva meravigliosa che le sue labbra morbide disegnavano con quel sorriso tenero.

"Ehm..allenamento stressante oggi eh?" domandai tirando fuori un argomento a caso.

"Non più del solito" rispose stringendosi nelle spalle.

I suoi occhi incontrarono i miei e nessuna delle due sembrò riuscire a sillabare altro per un lunghissimo minuto.  
Fui tentata di rimanere cosi, immobile, a fissare quei due pozzi neri rischiando di perdermi dentro, ma mi riscossi cercando di ricordare cosa volevo dirle.

"Senti, mi chiedevo, ecco... io e Rachel andremo a New York la settimana prossima per le nostre audizioni" dissi torturandomi le mani e cercando di guardare dovunque pur di non incrociare il suo sguardo.

"Si Quinn mi aveva accennato a qualcosa del genere, ha detto che verrà anche lei per fare una sorpresa alla Berry" rispose lei concentrando la sua attenzione sul contenuto del suo borsone.

"Si... e... è una cosa carina insomma Rachel ne sarà entusiasta" dissi cercando di prendere tempo e vincere l'imbarazzo.

"Già" rispose lei un po' incerta.

"Beh io dovrei... fare la doccia ora" aggiunse controvoglia indicando lo spogliatoio ormai vuoto .

"Si certo" risposi imbarazzata "..io ho lezione di danza" la informai.

"Bene" disse con un filo di voce guardandomi fisso.

"Bene" risposi con lo stesso tono voltandomi pronta per andarmene.

Ma che cavolo stavo facendo? Accidenti possibile che io e San non riuscissimo più ad avere una conversazione?  
 _Coraggio Brittany non fare la codarda chiediglielo e basta._

"San" chiamai voltandomi.

Fui un po' sorpresa di ritrovarla ancora li ferma a fissare il vuoto, si riscosse rivolgendomi la sua totale attenzione.

"Ti va di venire con noi a New York?" domandai tutto d'un fiato chiudendo gli occhi senza rendermene conto.

Per un lungo istante ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante, riaprì gli occhi incontrando il suo viso contratto in un'espressione stupita.

"Dimentica ciò che ho detto. Magari hai di meglio da fare e io... scusa" mi affrettai a dire voltandomi.

Avevo fatto l'ennesima cazzata. Ma come mi era saltato in mente di chiederle una cosa del genere?  
Troppo presto, era troppo presto per questo.  
Dio che stupida.

Feci per andare verso l'uscita ma lei mi fermò stringendo le dita intorno al mio braccio

"Britt" chiamò calma.

Io mi voltai respirando a fondo.

"Mi dispiace di avertelo chiesto. Lo so che è una cosa troppo... insomma non siamo pronte per una cosa del genere, ci vuole tempo lo so" dissi annuendo nervosamente e anticipando ciò che secondo me voleva dirmi.

"Britt" mi chiamò ancora frenando il fiume di parole che stava rotolando fuori dalla mia bocca.

Fissai gli occhi nei suoi concedendole tutta la mia attenzione.

"Vuoi davvero che venga?" domandò con un piccolo sorriso.

Stavo per dirle che non era davvero il caso ma quelle parole mi morirono in gola.  
Volevo che venisse?  
Accidenti lo volevo eccome, volevo averla li con me a tutti i costi.

"Si" dissi semplicemente mordendomi il labbro inferiore ed abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata da quella confessione.

Lei si avvicinò di qualche passo, cosi vicina che il suo profumo mi stordiva, poggiò due dita sotto il mio mento e fece una leggera pressione perché io alzassi lo sguardo.

"Sarei felice di venire con voi e di sostenerti per il provino" confessò con un sorriso tenero che mi fece tremare le gambe.

"Davvero?" domandai incapace di trattenere un sorriso commosso.

"Davvero" annuì lei "Devo solo vedere se Puck può tenermi Schifottolo" aggiunse divertita.

"Vuoi davvero lasciare il cane a Puck?" domandai alzando un sopracciglio.

"Beh non ho altra scelta Clara sarà in ferie e i miei.." si fermò un secondo "Beh diciamo che non amano molto gli animali e poi non sono mai in casa. Inoltre mia madre è svenuta quando l'ha visto ma credo che la reazione sia stata provocata dal fatto che il cane si fosse rintanato nella sua cabina armadio e stesse sbavando allegramente sul suo vestito di Chanel da cinquecento dollari" disse ironica.

Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito pensando alla scena.

"Cavolo Mr Freacky, quanto mi manca" ammisi dispiaciuta mordendomi la lingua subito dopo.

Lei parve non scomporsi per il mio tono, si limitò a sorridere.

"Anche tu manchi a lui" disse solamente.  
Parve fermarsi un attimo a riflettere.

"Oggi lo porto al parco, se…insomma magari se hai tempo e voglia puoi passare, cosi lo saluti" azzardò lei un po' imbarazzata.

"Ho lezione di danza oggi" dissi sinceramente dispiaciuta.

"Oh certo ovvio" annuì lei mordicchiandosi il labbro nervosamente.

"Beh allora, per... per New York come rimaniamo?" domandò incerta.

"La partenza è fissata per lunedì mattina ma non so se riusciremo a partire, volevamo andare in macchina per risparmiare i soldi del volo ma l'auto di Rach sta avendo problemi, speriamo che il meccanico la rimetta in sesto" spiegai.

"Possiamo prendere la mia" propose lei.

"Sul serio?" dissi sollevata.

"Sul serio" rispose con un sorriso.

"Bene, allora lunedì mattina alle sette?" azzardai.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi.

"Alle sette?" domandò incredula.

"Il viaggio è lungo" mi giustificai.

Lei sbuffò sonoramente ma alla fine annuì.

"Ah per le camere... beh prima ho detto a Quinn che può dormire con Rachel e che io avrei preso un'altra stanza ma…" mi fermai un po' imbarazzata avvampando furiosamente.

"Dormirò con Quinn in un'altra stanza" concluse lei cogliendo il mio imbarazzo e abbassando gli occhi.

"Bene" annuì io ingoiando a vuoto.

"Bene" rispose lei con lo stesso tono piatto.

Restammo ancora un po' in silenzio mentre i nostri sguardi facevano di tutto per non incontrarsi nonostante si attraessero come calamite.

"Allora, ci vediamo lunedì" dissi io interrompendo l'imbarazzante vuoto creatosi.

"Si... lunedì" annuì lei.

"B-buon fine settimana San" le augurai alzando lo sguardo e incatenandolo al suo.

"Anche a te BritBrit" rispose lei sorridendomi e regalandomi uno sguardo dolce prima di voltarsi per raggiungere le docce.

Respirai a fatica uscendo dagli spogliatoi. Quella era la prima conversazione sensata da quando ci eravamo chiarite.  
Era andata piuttosto bene alla fine.

*****

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Mi nascosi dietro il muretto della doccia addossandomi alle piastrelle fredde della parete, chiusi gli occhi cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.

Ma come mi era venuto in mente di accettare una cosa del genere?

Dio ma quanto si doveva essere sciocchi per fare una cosa cosi? Nella situazione delicata in cui era il nostro rapporto, poi.  
Non potevo affrontare un viaggio con lei, davvero non potevo stare per 24 ore su 24 a contatto con quegli occhi di ghiaccio e quel profumo meraviglioso.  
Le sarei sicuramente saltata addosso prima della fine dei quattro giorni oppure sarei esplosa nel tentativo di reprimere il desiderio di saltarle addosso prima della fine dei quattro giorni.  
Insomma in ogni caso sarei impazzita.

Era presto, era dannatamente presto e lo sapevo e anche lei lo sapeva. Eppure questo non l'aveva frenata dal chiedermelo e non aveva persuaso me dal desistere.

Mi passai una mano sul viso chiudendo gli occhi e ripensando a pochi istanti prima, al suo sorriso imbarazzato, al rossore delizioso sulle sue guance, alla lucentezza dei suoi occhi.

Quanto accidenti era difficile starle lontana? Quanto era dura trattenere l'istinto di prenderle il viso tra le mani e baciarla fino a scoppiare?

Ma non potevo e non dovevo.  
E ora che avevo accettato quel viaggio il mio scarso autocontrollo sarebbe stato messo a dura prova dalla vicinanza forzata.

Quattro interi giorni a contatto diretto con la sua dolcezza, col suono cristallino della sua risata, era troppo presto perché riuscissero a non farmi alcun effetto ma come avrei potuto dirle di no? Dire no a quel faccino da cucciolo, a quello sguardo implorante?

Il giorno dell'audizione sarebbe stato il più importante della sua vita e lei aveva detto che mi voleva li, non era stupida sapeva di certo a cosa andavamo incontro, al rischio che correvamo stando cosi tanto tempo insieme ma, nonostante questo, mi voleva li con lei e accidenti se volevo esserci.

Mi svestì velocemente entrando nella doccia, mi posizionai sotto il getto d'acqua calda chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che lavasse via la tensione dalla mia pelle.

Ripensai ad una settimana prima, a quella sera sul promontorio.

Il nostro chiarimento era stato doloroso quanto necessario, avevo tentato di rimanere forte e c'ero persino riuscita, solo poche lacrime mi avevano rigato il viso in sua presenza.  
Non volevo piangere, volevo essere coraggiosa.  
Volevo mostrarle che non avevo paura di vivere senza di lei.  
Ma avevo mentito, mentito per tutto il tempo a lei ed a me stessa.

Non avevo fatto altro che piangere una volta entrata in auto e lungo il tragitto verso casa.  
Piangevo per quella conversazione cosi dolorosa che sembrava voler mettere un punto finale a tutto ciò che eravamo state.

Avremmo dovuto voltare pagina ed era ciò che avevamo fatto.

Mi ritrovai a sorridere alzando il viso per incontrare l'acqua tiepida.  
Forse però quella fine cosi dolorosa era stata necessaria per voltare pagina, forse non era ancora tutto perduto, non finché un solo incrociarsi dei nostri sguardi bastava a farci battere il cuore, cosi forte, come in quel preciso istante batteva il mio.

Uscì dalla doccia dopo un quarto d'ora buono e mi rivestì in fretta recuperando la mia roba.

Non fui sorpresa di trovare Quinn ad attendermi, appoggiata alla mia auto.

"Ma cosa hanno di cosi speciale quegli spogliatoi? Ci rimani sempre per ore"disse ironica sorridendo da dietro i suoi occhiali da sole troppo grandi per il suo viso.

"Mi piace fare la doccia li, lo sai" mi limitai a rispondere stringendomi nelle spalle "Tu dov'eri?"

"Ho fatto la doccia per prima, volevo salutare Rachel prima che andasse a casa. Ti ho aspettata qui e ho chiesto alle ragazze di te quando sono uscite, mi hanno detto che ti sei fermata a parlare con Brittany" disse calma salendo in macchina.

Senza dire nulla aprì lo sportello sedendomi e fissando il volante per un minuto abbondante poi mi voltai osservandola.

"Mi ha chiesto di venire a New York" dissi semplicemente.

"Si lo avevo immaginato" rispose.

"Lo sapevi?" domandai alzando un sopracciglio.

Lei parve rifletterci un po' su poi si voltò verso di me.

"Beh... non so se dovrei dirtelo" cominciò incerta.

"Dirmi cosa?" feci io stranita.

"Lei oggi, durante gli allenamenti, mi ha confessato che avrebbe tanto desiderato che tu fossi li con lei il giorno dell'audizione. Ha detto che con te accanto si sarebbe sentita più sicura, non sai quanto le brillavano gli occhi San" disse accennando un sorriso.

"Davvero?" mi illuminai.

"Eh già" disse lei annuendo.

Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso estasiato al solo pensiero che fosse cosi importante per Britt avermi con lei.

Fui presa da un'improvvisa voglia di saltellare ma mi trattenni, limitandomi a sorridere per tutto il tragitto fino a casa Fabray e verso casa mia.

****

"Rach, sei al telefono da mezz'ora!" protestai infastidita chiamando la mia amica dal salotto.  
Sbuffai quando mi resi conto di non aver ricevuto risposta e lasciai cadere il pennarello rosso sulla cartina di New York che tenevo aperta sul tavolino avviandomi verso la cucina.

"Davvero ci ha creduto?" la voce di Rach era quasi un sussurro "...Lo sapevo che la mia idea avrebbe funzionato, sei stata grande tesoro" disse entusiasta.

Poi si voltò vedendomi e si riscosse subito.

"Bene... ehm... allora rimaniamo cosi, ci sentiamo domani amore. Buonanotte" disse tutto d'un fiato alzando il tono "...si, anche io moltissimo" disse dolcemente accennando un sorriso prima di staccare la chiamata.

"Quinn ti saluta" si limitò a dire prima di correre verso il salotto "Andiamo a studiare la cartina?" urlò poi fin troppo entusiasta.

Lasciandomi li perplessa e stranita per il suo strano atteggiamento.


	56. Chapter 56

"Hai preso tutto? Lo spazzolino, il pigiama pesante? Quello leggero? Hai il cappello di lana?"

Sbuffai con forza roteando gli occhi.

"E' la sesta volta che me lo chiedi mamma, rilassati ho tutto. E comunque vado a New York non in Alaska" dissi esasperata chiudendo la mia valigia.

"Non sono tranquilla Brittany, avremmo dovuto accompagnarti noi. Non mi piace che tu e Rachel affrontiate un viaggio cosi lungo in macchina e, per di più, che stiate quattro giorni in quella grande città da sole" disse per l'ennesima volta.

"Mamma, sta tranquilla! Ti ho già detto che andrà tutto bene, devo abituarmi a cavarmela da sola, no? In autunno dovrò vivere a New York per conto mio o sbaglio? E' ora che ti abitui" dissi stancamente.  
Era circa la decima volta in una settimana che ripetevamo quella sceneggiata.

"Britt siamo in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia" urlò Rachel spazientita battendo l'indice sul quadrante del suo orologio.

"Lo so Rachel! Non ti ci mettere anche tu, ti prego!" la rimbeccai io stancamente.

"Allora mi raccomando, andate piano, chiama una volta ogni mezz'ora durante il viaggio, capito?Non fatemi preoccupare. E, una volta li, ricordate di non uscire mai di sera. Ho sentito storie terribili su quella città" disse mia madre stringendomi forte.

"E non digiunate in questi giorni. Rachel assicurati che mangi ti prego" disse mentre abbracciavo mio padre.

"Non si preoccupi signora Pierce" disse sicura Rachel.

"In bocca al lupo per le vostre audizioni signorine" disse mio padre fiero mentre lasciavo un bacio sulla testa di Ashley.

Salutammo un'ultima volta e facemmo per andarcene. Mia madre mi bloccò per un ultimo abbraccio e io mi lasciai stringere controvoglia.

"Sono felice che tu vada via per un po' da questa città. Ti farà bene stare lontana da qui, potresti davvero ritrovare la serenità perduta e.. capire tante cose, bambina mia" disse al mio orecchio con fare sicuro.

Sapevo a cosa si riferiva e non volevo neanche pensare cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse saputo che non mi allontanavo affatto da Santana ma che, addirittura, veniva con me.

Salimmo nella macchina di Rachel dopo aver caricato la mia valigia.

"Arriviamo New York" disse lei eccitata battendo le mani prima di mettere in moto ed uscire dal vialetto di casa mia.

"Rach, dobbiamo fare un'altra sosta prima" la informai.

"Ah si?" domandò lei poco sorpresa.

"Già" dissi guardandola stranita.

"E' un problema?" domandai sospettosa.

"Certo che no" rispose cercando di trattenere un sorriso.

"OK, gira a destra" le indicai senza smettere di fissarla sospettosa.

Lei obbedì e mi lanciò un'occhiata fugace.

"Che c'è?" domandò innocentemente.

"Non vuoi sapere dove stiamo andando?" chiesi.

"Dove stiamo andando?" domandò fintamente incuriosita.

"Tu lo sai già, non è vero?" dissi stringendo gli occhi in due fessure.

"Ma di che parli?" disse lei facendo la finta tonta.

"Niente, lascia perdere" sospirai ripromettendomi di tenerla d'occhio in quei giorni.

Arrivammo a Lima Heights e indicai a Rachel di fermarsi in prossimità di casa della latina.

"Quinn!" urlò lei ancora prima di fermare la macchina scendendo di corsa mentre una Quinn allegra la attendeva nel vialetto accanto all'auto di Santana.

Le due si abbracciarono parlottando fitto tra loro e smisero subito non appena mi avvicinai.

"Credo abbia gradito la sorpresa" mi informò Quinn allegramente stringendo a se una Rachel sospettosamente sorridente.

"Voi due non me la raccontate giusta " dissi passando lo sguardo dall'una all'altra.

Non feci in tempo ad aggiungere altro perché il respiro mi si incastrò in gola quando Santana entrò nel mio campo visivo. Il cuore cominciò ad accelerare notevolmente.  
Le campane. Io sentivo le campane ogni volta che la vedevo ed un vuoto allo stomaco.  
Era incredibile l'effetto che aveva su di me. Mi faceva sentire una totale decerebrata. Il suo sorriso era sempre uno spettacolo nuovo e tremendamente emozionante ed i suoi occhi mi uccidevano ogni volta che incontravano i miei. Si, morivo e risorgevo sotto quei gioielli d'oro nero che erano le sue iridi. Ebbi l'impulso di correre a baciare quelle labbra piene e le adorabili fossette dipinte sul suo viso rilassato in un sorriso meraviglioso, uno di quelli che riservava solo a me.

"Hem ragazze" provò Rachel "Hey, siete ancora con noi?" disse agitando una mano davanti al mio viso.

Fui costretta ad interrompere il contatto visivo.  
E, sia io che San, ci trovammo a riscuoterci dalla trance momentanea nella quale eravamo precipitate.

"Finalmente ce l'avete fatta! Vi aspettiamo da mezz'ora" disse la latina sarcastica.

"E' colpa sua. Io alle quattro ero già pronta" disse Rachel indicandomi.

"Hey" mi lamentai.  
Feci per aggiungere altro ma dovetti fermarmi perché il suono cristallino della risata di Santana mi aveva strappato tutte le parole.

"Metti il catorcio in garage grande puffa e portate le valigie. Le nostre sono già nel cofano" disse acida Santana rivolta alla mia amica che non rispose in alcun modo alla provocazione limitandosi a fare ciò che le era stato chiesto.

Fu Quinn ad aiutarla a scaricare le valigie e poi a sistemarle alla meno peggio nel cofano mentre Rachel metteva la sua auto nel garage di San e quest'ultima si occupava di impostare il navigatore satellitare.

"Ma quanta roba si è portata" si lamentò sottovoce Quinn caricando l'ennesima valigia della Diva.

"Oh questo è niente! Una volta siamo andate una settimana in campeggio, siamo dovuti partire con due macchine perché in una entravano solo i bagagli di Rachel" le svelai divertita.  
La bionda fece una smorfia preoccupata ma non aggiunse altro.

"Allora si parte?" cantilenò la Diva spuntando alle nostre spalle con un sorriso smisurato.

"Per me possiamo andare. Vuoi una scala Frodo o pensi di riuscire ad arrampicarti per salire?" fece Santana.

Rachel sbuffò guardando Quinn che le fece segno di non darle ascolto.

"No grazie, ce la faccio" rispose semplicemente la più bassa salendo sul sedile posteriore imitata velocemente dalla sua ragazza.

Fissai per un secondo le due che si erano tranquillamente accomodate dietro senza pensarci due volte.

Presi un profondo respiro realizzando che era meglio immagazzinare più aria possibile in quel momento dato che, appena salita in macchina, mi sarei trovata a respirare un aria pregna del profumo della latina accanto alla quale avrei dovuto affrontare quel viaggio che si annunciava già più lungo e duro del previsto.

Aprii la portiera e salii richiudendola alle mie spalle. Mi infilai la cintura cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo di Santana che tentava, per quanto potessi aver intuito, di fare lo stesso.

"Santana, non per sfiducia ma hai fatto controllare l'auto prima di partire? Insomma.."

"Tappati quel buco dentato nana, ho speso cento dollari per farla controllare dal meccanico ieri. E' tutto a posto" gracchiò la mora.

"Credi che mi rivolgerai insulti per tutto il viaggio Santana?" domandò stizzita la mia amica.

"Credo che mi prenderò la libertà di farlo ogni volta che aprirai bocca. Quindi il mio consiglio Polly Pocket è di stare zitta e ferma per tutto il tempo cosi, se sarò fortunata, potrò dimenticarmi della tua fastidiosa presenza e staremo tranquille entrambe" disse lei guardandola dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Rachel fece per rispondere ma fu interrotta da Quinn che la prese delicatamente per le spalle facendola accomodare meglio accanto a lei.

"Perché non ci rilassiamo un po' e non cerchiamo di dormire un'oretta? Ci chiamerà San quando faremo la prima pausa caffè. Vero Santana?" disse a denti stretti la bionda.

La latina fece un verso strozzato e la discussione finì li.

Per la prima mezz'ora regnò uno strano silenzio nell'abitacolo.  
Rachel e Quinn ci avevano messo poco ad appisolarsi, l'una stretta all'altra.  
Io mi ero appoggiata allo schienale del sedile col viso rivolto al finestrino. Non sarei riuscita a riaddormentarmi.  
E non avevo intenzione di farlo. Non mi sembrava giusto lasciare San da sola a guidare, avrei voluto tenerle compagnia ma la tensione tra di noi era tale che nessuna delle due riusciva a dire nulla. L'unica cosa che riuscivamo a fare era scambiarci fugaci occhiate e qualche sorriso imbarazzato.

Per smorzare un po' il silenzio la mora accese lo stereo ad un volume basso e, per un po', la musica leggera proveniente dalle casse fu l'unica compagnia che entrambe ricevemmo.

Passata la prima ora finalmente Santana parlò:

"Sto per fermarmi alla stazione di servizio" mi informò distrattamente.

Annuii voltandomi per svegliare delicatamente le altre due che furono felici di potersi sgranchire un po' le gambe.

"Spero vivamente che non ci sia troppa fila al bagno e, soprattutto, che abbiano il thè deteinato. E' un toccasana per le corde vocali e io devo tenerle ben preparate per l'audizione. Oddio sono cosi emozionata che.." Rachel scese cominciando a parlare a raffica.

Santana fece due passi per raggiungere me che mi ero avviata avanti.

"Perché non l'abbiamo lasciata dormire? Ora che si è svegliata non ci lascerà tregua" disse esasperata.

"Beh non potevamo mica lasciarla in macchina" risposi ironica.

"Perché no? Le avrei lasciato il finestrino aperto.. beh un po' aperto" disse facendomi ridacchiare e smorzando un po' la tensione fra noi. Cosa che apprezzai infinitamente.

"Un the deteinato e un caffè schiumato" disse Quinn mentre lei e Rachel si avviavano verso il bagno.

Santana annui avvicinandosi alla cassa.

"Un the deteinato, un caffè schiumato, un caffè nero e un latte macchiato. Oh e tre ciambelle" ordinò facendomi sorridere per il fatto che si fosse ricordata cosa bevevo al mattino.

"La colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata" cantilenai io avvicinandomi.

Lei roteo gli occhi al cielo nascondendo un piccolo sorriso che io imitai.

"Quattro ciambelle" si corresse lanciandomi uno sguardo eloquente al quale risposi con un'occhiata soddisfatta.

Durante la colazione Rachel si impegnò ad informare le altre due di tutte le cose che avevamo stabilito di visitare una volta arrivate in città.

Quinn fu molto entusiasta mentre Santana dovette seriamente fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non lanciare pesanti insulti a Rachel quando, quest'ultima, aveva annunciato di voler salire 168 gradini a chiocciola per visitare la statua della libertà.

Ci rimettemmo in auto e, questa volta, per me fu automatico salire al posto del passeggero, accanto ad una Santana decisamente più tranquilla.

"Si può cambiare musica? Ho un cd della divina Barbra fatto apposta per l'occasione" trillò Rachel.

"Se ti azzardi a tirarlo fuori lo lancio dal finestrino" la minacciò la latina facendo zittire la più bassa.

La mora sorrise beffarda prima di strofinarsi leggermente un occhio.

"Vuoi che guidi io?" domandai preoccupandomi che potesse essere stanca.  
Poggiai una mano sulla sua posata sul cambio e la sentì rabbrividire sotto il mio tocco.

"No, mi è entrato solo qualcosa nell'occhio" rispose guardandomi con un sorriso.  
Feci per spostare la mano, maledicendomi per la mia mossa avventata.

Ci fu un lungo istante di imbarazzo che lei fu bravissima a interrompere poco dopo.

"E poi vorrei che la mia auto rimanesse integra" disse ironica facendomi una linguaccia alla quale risposi con un'occhiata fintamente offesa che fece ridacchiare lei e anche me.

Ci fermammo per fare la seconda pausa all'ora di pranzo. Santana e Quinn proposero di uscire dall'autostrada per mangiare qualcosa in un posto caratteristico del luogo.

La Pennsylvania, secondo Rachel, non era un luogo particolarmente accogliente.

"Il conte Dracula è in Transilvania in Romania, Lady Puffa non nel commonwealth della Pennsylvania! Comunque sei patetica" la prese in giro Santana parcheggiando fuori dal primo locale che incontrammo sulla strada.

"Beh, direi che è carino. Sembra quasi di essere a casa" constatò Quinn scendendo e guardandosi intorno.

In effetti il paesino era molto piccolo. Pieno di falegnamerie e gente più o meno di mezza età intenta a trasportare pesanti tronchi di legna o a scaricare balle di fieno.

"Poi si stupiscono che New York sia lo stato più popolato. Ci credo! Chiunque non voglia vivere nella vecchia fattoria deve per forza rifugiarsi li" osservò sarcastica Santana.

"Beh non tutti, no? Ho sentito che il Kentuky è molto industrializzato e Louisiville è la città più grande e più…"

"Dacci un taglio Berry, la tua voce comincia seriamente a stizzirmi" gracchiò la latina.

"Volevo solo dire che magari ti troverai bene e.."

"Ho detto: sta zitta Berry!" disse decisa la mora dando le spalle all'altra per avviarsi all'interno.

"Volevo solo fare conversazione" si difese Rachel offesa prendendo la mano di Quinn non senza prima sbuffare infastidita.

Entrammo nel piccolo ristorantino rustico, poco affollato e raggiungemmo Santana che già si era accomodata ad un tavolo poco distante.

Mi accomodai accanto alla latina con Rachel al mio fianco e Quinn di fronte.

"Tutto ok?" sussurrai guardando San che mi sembrava essersi rabbuiata.

"Si tutto bene" rispose secca senza alzare gli occhi dal tavolo.

"Ne sei sicura?" dissi preoccupata cercando con gli occhi il suo sguardo.

In quel momento lei alzò gli occhi per incontrare i miei e regalarmi un sorriso dolce.

"Sicura, è tutto apposto" disse poggiando una mano sulla mia gamba e inducendomi cosi a trattenere il respiro.

"Grazie" mormorò.

"Sono qui per te, sempre" risposi poggiando una mano sulla sua per un secondo prima che entrambe tornassimo a concentrarci su Rachel e Quinn che già discutevano tra loro dei piatti indicati dal menù.

*****

Riprendemmo il viaggio e, sotto le insistenti pressioni di Quinn e Brittany, decisi di far guidare la mia amica.  
La nana scattò subito davanti precedendomi.  
Le lanciai un'occhiataccia alla quale rispose con un'alzata di spalle, sostenendo che io e Britt non avevamo riposato e che dietro si dormiva decisamente meglio.

Mi rassegnai cercando Brittany con lo sguardo. La intravidi poco lontano intenta a parlare al telefono forse, per l'ennesima volta, con i suoi.  
In quello stesso istante mi arrivò un mms, lo aprì per ritrovarmi una foto di Puck con in mano una birra semivuota e Schifottolo in braccio.  
'Ci stiamo divertendo un mondo' diceva il messaggio.  
'Non dare la birra al cane idiota!' mi limitai a scrivere inviando la risposta.

Quando salì in macchina, per quanto non volessi ammetterlo, accusai tutto d'un colpo la stanchezza causata dalla mattinata di guida.  
Appoggiai la schiena al sedile rilassandomi, pensando che la mia auto era davvero di una comodità incredibile. Mentre mi congratulavo con me stessa per la scelta, Brittany salì al volo in auto e Quinn mise in moto.

I primi dieci minuti di viaggio furono estenuanti. Soprattutto perché la Nanerottola non faceva che cambiare stazione radio ogni trenta secondi.

"Stupida Berry, leva quel dito dallo stereo o giuro che te lo stacco" ringhiai infastidita "Scegli una stazione e lasciala" le intimai.

"Sto solo cercando un po' di buona musica! Non posso lasciare una stazione qualsiasi. Guarda che lo faccio per allietare il viaggio di tutte ma in ogni caso ho ancora quel famoso cd che.."

"Di un'altra parola Topolina, una sola, e giuro che farai il resto del viaggio legata e imbavagliata nel cofano" sbottai.

"Piantatela adesso.. adoro questa canzone" disse Quinn eccitata alzando il volume mentre la melodia riempiva l'abitacolo.  
Riconobbi la canzone già dalle prime note 'A Thousand Miles' di Vanessa Calton

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Quasi istantaneamente Quinn cominciò a cantare sulla melodia, seguendo la voce che proveniva dalla radio.  
Subito dopo si aggiunse anche Rachel.

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

Cercai di trattenermi dal guardare Brittany e, come potevo percepire dalla totale assenza di movimento al mio fianco, anche lei faceva lo stesso.  
Era da tutto il giorno che cercavamo di trovare un equilibrio tra cosa dire e cosa fare.  
Tutto il giorno che cercavo il modo migliore per impedire a me stessa di commettere una cazzata. Ma non era facile. La tentazione di sfiorarle il viso, di baciarla, di avvicinarmi a lei, era stata forte e in più di un'occasione non ero riuscita a frenarmi.  
Ed ora quella dannata canzone. Sembrava che il destino stesso ci stesse mettendo lo zampino.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

L'istinto fu più forte della ragione. Mi voltai verso di lei e, in quello stesso istante, anche i suoi occhi si alzarono per specchiarsi nei miei.  
Mi parve quasi di sentirlo il battito assodante del mio cuore, quasi temevo che potesse sovrastare la musica e che Britt riuscisse a percepirlo tanto era forte.

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

Sentivo mia ogni fottutissima parola di quella canzone e speravo che lei riuscisse a percepire dal mio sguardo che era cosi.  
Mi sorrise debolmente e, in quell'istante, mi resi conto che aveva capito e che provava lo stesso. Non lo disse ma fu il suo sguardo a raccontarmelo e seppi che quegli occhi di ghiaccio non potevano mentire.

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

La canzone finì ma io e lei non smettemmo di specchiarci l'una negli occhi dell'altra.

Non avrei saputo dire quanto tempo fossimo rimaste a guardarci. Ci appoggiammo entrambe agli schienali dei rispettivi sedili senza smettere di fissarci neanche per un secondo, ignorando le chiacchiere di Quinn e Rachel e la luce fuori dal finestrino che mano mano si affievoliva.

Una galleria lunga portò il buio nell'abitacolo. Istintivamente allungai una mano sentendo già la mancanza del calore che i suoi occhi mi regalavano, a metà strada trovai la sua, pronta ad accogliere le mie dita che si intrecciarono nelle sue automaticamente.

Fu l'ultima cosa che riuscii a ricordare.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, svegliata da una carezza e dalla dolce voce di Quinn, era già buio pesto fuori e Brittany era profondamente addormentata.

"San" mi chiamò appena Quinn.  
Mi svegliai completamente riscuotendomi dal torpore.

"Hey" dissi piano.

"Scusa non volevo svegliati" disse lei dispiaciuta mentre mi guardavo in giro per accorgermi che eravamo ferme ad una stazione di servizio.

"Rachel si è appena addormentata ed io mi sono fermata perché ho urgente bisogno di un caffè" mi informò.

"Che ore sono?" chiesi.

"Le undici. Mancano un paio d'ore" mi informò.

"Ok" dissi riscuotendomi. "Prendi un caffè anche a me e ti do il cambio alla guida" sentenziai.

La bionda annuì ed io mi voltai rendendomi conto solo in quell'istante che la mano di Britt era ancora intrecciata alla mia.  
Sorrisi intenerita dalla sua espressione profondamente rilassata in un tenero sorriso.

Feci lentamente scivolare la mia mano lontano dalla sua presa e sentii subito la pelle raffreddarsi tristemente lontana dal suo tocco.  
Recuperai dal cofano la mia giacca poggiandola delicatamente sul corpo della ballerina e mi morsi nervosamente il labbro osservandola.

Non potevo farlo. Non dovevo.  
Avrebbe significato farmi del male da sola, era un suicidio, una follia.  
Ma non potevo. Non potevo davvero resistere.

Mi avvicinai lentamente inspirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo prima di lasciarle un bacio a fior di labbra al centro della fronte, allontanandomi subito dopo per non essere tentata di andare oltre.

Scesi posizionandomi al posto di guida, accanto ad una Rachel addormentata a sua volta.

Quinn tornò poco dopo. Bevemmo i nostri caffè e ci concedemmo una sigaretta prima di ripartire.

La mia amica si accomodò dietro accanto a Britt. Mi tenne compagnia per un po', chiacchierando del più e del meno, finché anche lei non cedette alla stanchezza e mi ritrovai sola con i miei pensieri. Tutti rivolti alla figura bionda e meravigliosa che non potevo evitare di guardare ogni manciata di secondi attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

Arrivate all albergo svegliai prima Quinn, che corse a svegliare Rachel, poi aprii lo sportello dal lato in cui dormiva Brittany e le feci una leggera carezza chiamandola appena.

Mi tremò il cuore quando i suoi occhi mi sorpresero spalancandosi nei miei.

"Siamo arrivate piccola" dissi dolcemente.

Lei sorrise.

"Stavo sognando te" mi disse candidamente con la voce ancora impastata.  
"Era un sogno cosi bello, San" confessò ancora in preda al torpore del sonno.

Sentii d'un tratto le gambe incapaci di reggere il mio peso e ringraziai mentalmente Quinn che in quel momento mi chiamò per farmi segno di entrare a prendere le chiavi delle stanze.

Quinn prese la chiave della stanza che avremmo occupato io e lei, dando il suo documento e la stessa cosa fece Brittany per la stanza sua e di Rachel.

Il silenzio in ascensore fu imbarazzante tra me e la bionda.  
Rachel e Quinn non fecero altro che sbaciucchiarsi augurandosi ripetutamente la buonanotte a vicenda per tutti i tre piani di salita e per cinque minuti buoni davanti alle porte delle rispettive camere.

"Credi che si staccheranno prima o poi?" domandò Brittany facendosi vicina.

"Spero di si, a meno che non abbiano deciso di prosciugarsi a vicenda" risposi io ironica facendola sorridere.

Uno sbadiglio la colse in pieno ed io pensai che fosse adorabile anche cosi terribilmente assonnata.

Finalmente le due ragazze si staccarono.

"Buonanotte San" mi sussurrò la bionda sorridendo.  
"Buonanotte Britt Britt" dissi, sorridendo a mia volta.

"Notte Q." disse poi la ballerina.  
"Buonanotte Britt" rispose la bionda aprendo la porta.

"Buonanotte, Santana" cantilenò Rachel.  
"Fottiti Berry" ringhiai entrando e sbattendomi alle spalle la porta.


	57. Chapter 57

Rachel si addormentò all'istante mentre io mi rigiravo nel letto faticando seriamente a trovare il sonno.  
Il solo pensiero che Santana fosse cosi vicina, nella stanza accanto mi faceva tremare il cuore.  
Solo in quel momento realizzai che passare con lei altri tre giorni, senza commettere qualche sciocchezza, sarebbe stato più complicato del previsto.

Era stata una giornata lunga e ricca di mille emozioni e tutto faceva presupporre che fosse solo la prima di una serie di giornate che avrebbero sicuramente finito col mandarmi in tilt il sistema nervoso.

Chiusi gli occhi cercando di non pensare troppo ma era impossibile. Ogni volta che abbassavo le palpebre la sentivo, era ovunque nella mia testa. La sua immagine mi ritornava prepotente davanti agli occhi. Il suo odore me lo sentivo addosso sulla pelle e la sua voce calda mi rimbombava nella testa.

Sarebbero stati davvero giorni duri da sopportare e non sapevo se sarei riuscita a resistere.

****

Il telefono della stanza suonò un paio di volte facendomi sobbalzare per lo spavento. Mi guardai intorno un po' intontita realizzando lentamente che quella in cui mi trovavo non era la mia stanza. Ci misi trenta secondi buoni a ricordare dov'ero e cosa stavo facendo li.

Il telefono nel frattempo continuava a squillare impazzito. Allungai la mano verso il comodino di Quinn che dormiva come nulla fosse ed afferrai la cornetta.

Emisi un verso che, nella mia testa, avrebbe vagamente dovuto somigliare ad un 'pronto'.

"Sveglia pigrone!" trillò la voce della Berry fin troppo entusiasta per essere... guardai l'orologio spalancando gli occhi...

"Sono le sei Berry ma che problemi mentali hai?" dissi acida mettendo giù la cornetta.

Feci per risistemarmi comoda sotto le coperte ma il telefono squillò di nuovo.  
Riafferrai la cornetta.

"Berry ma che cazz.."

"San" la sua voce mi sciolse come neve al sole.

"Hey" mormorai "Buongiorno".

"Buongiorno anche a te" rispose lei mentre sentivo in sottofondo Rachel sbuffare vistosamente.

"Abbiamo chiamato per svegliarvi. Scendiamo a colazione poi ci incamminiamo verso la NYADA il provino di Rachel è alle dieci" mi informò candidamente.

"Ok sveglio Quinn e ci vediamo giù" dissi semplicemente.

Riagganciai lasciandomi cadere sul letto con un sospiro senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso sognante.  
Come faceva a calmarmi anche solo la sua voce?  
Dio ero davvero un caso disperato. Possibile che avesse questo effetto devastante su di me nonostante tutto?  
La giornata precedente era stata un vortice di mille emozioni. Per la maggior parte del tempo non avevo fatto che guardarla con la coda dell'occhio e bramarla da lontano.  
Quei giorni si preannunciavano duri ma meravigliosi al contempo, visto che potevo passarli respirando il suo profumo e beandomi del suo sorriso cristallino.

Decisi di riscuotermi con una bella doccia e fu quello che feci dopo aver svegliato Quinn.

Appena entrambe fummo pronte ad andare scendemmo per la colazione e, da lontano, vidi Brittany farci un segno con la mano per farsi vedere.

Non appena ci fummo sedute Rachel si alzò senza nemmeno salutare Quinn e si allontanò indignata.

"Che le prende?" domandò la mia amica scioccata.

"E' una giornata importante e lei molto nervosa e certamente l'atteggiamento di una certa persona qui non la aiuta" disse Britt guardandomi con rimprovero.  
In quello stesso istante Quinn mi lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Sono stanca di questa storia" mi disse acida prima di alzarsi "Vado a parlare con Rachel" aggiunse mentre io mi versavo tranquillamente un bicchiere d'acqua.

"Strozzati" mi augurò Quinn mentre bevevo.

"Quanta cattiveria di prima mattina" commentai io indifferente.

I miei occhi incrociarono quelli di Britt che mi fissava torva.

"Che c'è?" domandai prendendo un croissant.

"Si può sapere perché ti comporti cosi da stronza con Rachel?" domandò secca.

"Io non mi comporto da stronza con lei!" risposi "Sono stronza con tutti mica ha l'esclusiva. Sono stronza anche con Quinn a volte, è lei che la fa tragica" mi giustificai stringendomi nelle spalle.

"Con me non sei stronza" rispose prontamente.

-perché ti amo- le avrei voluto dire ma mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle.

"Non sempre almeno" aggiunse lei facendomi rattristare.

Colpita e affondata.

"Senti mi dispiace se se l'è presa ma io sono cosi. Punto" dissi sperando che l'argomento fosse chiuso.

"Non capisco perché. Insomma Rachel è la ragazza di Quinn e la mia migliore amica ed, almeno oggi che ha il provino, dovresti essere gentile con lei" mi rimbeccò la bionda ed io di tutta risposta sbuffai.

"San" disse calma allungando una mano sul tavolo per posarla sulla mia.

Mi si incastrò il respiro in gola ed, improvvisamente, sentii il bisogno di prendere il suo viso tra le mani per riempirlo di baci del buongiorno. Ma non lo feci.

"Che ti ha fatto Rachel? Perché ce l'hai tanto con lei?" domandò cauta.

"Non mi ha fatto nulla. E' solo che.." mi morsi la lingua distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Solo che?" mi incitò lei.

"La invidio" ammisi abbassando lo sguardo.

Brittany mi osservò con più attenzione cercando il mio sguardo sfuggente.

"Perché?" domandò semplicemente.

"Perché ha tutto ciò che io non ho e non avrò mai" confessai a quegli occhi ai quali non potevo mentire.

Lei rimase un istante interdetta poi attese pazientemente che io continuassi.

"Lei ha una famiglia che l'adora e due genitori a cui non importa se è gay o meno. Ha un sogno e la tenacia, il coraggio e la possibilità di realizzarlo. Ed ha una ragazza che ama e che la ama a sua volta e loro non hanno paura di viversi e poi lei ha te. E ti avrà per sempre. Verrete qui a vivere insieme a New York ed io non ho e non posso avere nulla di tutto ciò. E lo detesto" dissi tutto d'un fiato alzandomi mentre piccole lacrime riempivano i miei occhi.

Mi voltai ritrovandomi faccia a faccia con Rachel e Quinn entrambe a bocca aperta e, d'un tratto, mi sentii ancora più stupida.

Ignorando i richiami di Quinn e di Britt risalii fino in camera mia, richiudendomi alle spalle la porta ancora scioccata per quello che avevo detto e per come quella verità fosse venuta fuori dalle mie labbra senza che io ci avessi davvero ragionato sopra.

Pochi istanti dopo sentii bussare alla porta. Inizialmente pensai di ignorare la cosa ma quel ticchettio si fece sempre più insistente ed alla fine mi decisi ad aprire trovandomi di fronte l'ultima persona che mi sarei mai aspettata.

"Berry" dissi acida lasciando la porta aperta e dandole le spalle.  
La ragazza entrò senza scomporsi richiudendo la porta e appoggiandovisi.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per non so quanto finché lei non parlò.

"Vuoi parlarne?" domandò.  
"No" dissi secca.  
"Santana" tentò lei alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Mi dispiace!" dissi secca senza guardarla "Mi dispiace, ok?" dissi senza troppi giri di parole.  
"Non ho voglia di parlarne né di piagnistei, né di abbracciarti implorando perdono e di finire col diventare pappa e ciccia. Mi dispiace per come ti tratto. Ora sai perché. Cercherò di essere meno stronza ma non prometto nulla" mi affrettai a dire.

"Grazie" si limitò a dire abbassando il capo.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per un altro minuto poi lei parlò.

"Non hai nulla da invidiarmi, Santana" disse sicura.

"Tu hai talento e grinta da vendere ed, appena troverai la tua strada, sono sicura che realizzerai tutti i tuoi obbiettivi. E, per quello che riguarda Brittany, l'unica che l'avrà sarai proprio tu, nonostante la lontananza e tutto il casino che è successo, voi vi apparterrete sempre come me e Quinn" disse sicura.

"Magari non volevi la mia opinione in proposito ma questo è quello che penso. Io ti ammiro molto Santana, nonostante tutto, e credo molto in te. Non hai davvero nulla da invidiarmi" concluse.

"Grazie" mi limitai a dire sinceramente toccata dalle sue parole.  
Mi voltai incrociando i suoi occhi.

"Andrai alla grande oggi Rachel" dissi sincera.

Lei attese forse che io aggiungessi una battuta acida ma non lo feci e la sue espressione si aprì in un sorriso.

"Lo credi davvero?" domandò illuminandosi.  
"Assolutamente" dissi io sorridendo a mia volta "Ora adiamo a fare colazione" aggiunsi cercando di sviare il discorso.  
Lei annuì e prima di uscire si voltò verso di me e, superando un po' di incertezza iniziale, mi abbracciò stringendomi a se.

Rimasi impietrita per qualche secondo poi con le braccia tremanti risposi a quell'abbraccio per pochi istanti prima di staccarmi da lei.

"Ok basta smancerie" dissi arrossendo.  
"Sbaglio o prima mi hai chiamata per nome?" disse lei gongolando.  
"Non ti ci abituare perché non ricapiterà"l a ammonii io puntandole il dito.

Lei ridacchiò soddisfatta aprendo la porta.  
Scendemmo e, durante il tragitto in ascensore, lei cominciò a snocciolarmi tutto il repertorio di canzoni che aveva preparato per il provino.

Mi ritrovai a roteare gli occhi al cielo sperando di arrivare prima possibile al piano terra e la mia preghiera fu presto esaudita.  
Uscii dall'ascensore con la testa ancora piena delle sue chiacchiere e mi ritrovai davanti una Quinn un po' imbronciata.

"Non me l'avevi mai detto" disse semplicemente rispondendo ad una mia occhiata interrogativa.

"Beh non volevo caricarti anche di questo peso, non volevo che tu pensassi che io fossi invidiosa del rapporto che hai con Rachel. Io sono solo… vorrei solo poter avere lo stesso con Britt" dissi ad occhi bassi.

La mia amica mi accarezzò il viso costringendomi a guardarla.

"Tu e Britt avete qualcosa che nemmeno io e Rachel avremo mai" disse sicura stringendomi a se.

"Ti voglio bene Q" le sussurrai all'orecchio.

"Anche io S." rispose con un sorriso.

Ci staccammo dall'abbraccio e la mia amica raggiunse Rachel fuori dalla hall per chiamare un taxi.  
Io mi voltai alla ricerca dell'unico viso che avrebbe potuto davvero quietare le mie ansie e la ritrovai poco distante intenta a sorridermi amorevolmente stringendo tra le mani un bicchiere di cartone che conteneva apparentemente del caffè.

Mi venne incontro e si fermò a pochi passi da me accarezzandomi una guancia.

"Britt io".

"Shh" disse poggiano un dito sulle mie labbra "Non dire nulla" disse con un filo di voce "Non c'è bisogno" aggiunse prima di porgermi il caffè.

"La colazione" mormorò facendomi l'occhiolino mentre prendevo dalle sue mani il bicchiere ancora fumante e la ringraziavo con un sorriso.

"Andiamo?" disse porgendomi la mano.  
Feci un profondo respiro.  
"Andiamo" dissi intrecciando le dita nelle sue.

****

New York era un gioiello. Non avevo mai visto una città più caotica ed allo stesso tempo più affascinante.  
Per tutto il tempo eravamo state tutte e tre col naso puntato all'insù ad osservare la magnificenza dei grattacieli signorili ed enormi che ci circondavano.  
Tutto era avvolto da un alone di frenetica vitalità che ci contagiava ad ogni passo.

Faticammo un po' per trovare la NYADA perché, ad ogni passo, riuscivamo a distrarci dall'intento facendoci rapire dai negozi o dalle strambe persone che popolavano le strade.

Non lasciai la mano di Santana neanche un istante e, per tutto il tempo, mi beai della sua pelle calda a contatto con la mia.

Rachel era nervosissima per la sua audizione e passò l'ora successiva a camminare avanti e indietro gorgheggiando e ripassando le scale mentre Quinn la rassicurava tenendole la mano.

Io e Santana invece rimanemmo in disparte ad osservare gli altri candidati.

"Berry non hai di che preoccuparti! Quella che è appena uscita sorridendo l'ho sentita cantare prima, faceva davvero pena. Se hanno preso lei promuoveranno te direttamente al terzo anno" la rassicurò Santana a modo suo quando le ragazze si avvicinarono a noi.

"Grazie Santana" disse Rachel debolmente.

Una signorina con gli occhiali spuntò nella sala d'attesa.

"Berry Rachel Barbra"chiamò.

Rachel scattò in piedi come una molla.  
"Dacci dentro amore" disse Quinn lasciandole un bacio.  
"Sarai una grande, piccola" le dissi stringendole la mano.  
"Sfondagli il culo gay Berry" sbottò Santana gasata.

Io e Quinn ci girammo a guardarla torve.  
"Che c'è?" domandò lei stranita.  
Nessuna delle due rispose.

I venti minuti successivi sembrarono interminabili.  
Quinn camminava nervosamente torturandosi le mani mentre io giocavo distrattamente con le dita di Santana che sembrava essere sul punto di addormentarsi con le cuffie nelle orecchie.

Finalmente Rachel uscì dalla sala provini con un sorriso talmente ampio e soddisfatto che nessuna di noi ebbe dubbi su come fosse andata l'audizione. Anche se non si conoscevano ancora i risultati il solo fatto che Rachel fosse cosi sicura e il suo rinomato talento ci fecero ben sperare.

Finito il provino andammo a mangiare a Little Italy e Santana litigò parecchio con gli spaghetti facendo ridere da matti me.

"Non ridere di me signorinella" mi minacciò giocosa.  
"Sei buffa" ammisi.  
"Non so come cavolo si mangiano questi cosi! Insomma come faccio a prenderli senza che mi schizzi tutto addosso" si lamentò lasciando cadere la forchetta nel piatto dopo l'ennesimo tentativo andato male.

Ridacchiai prendendo la forchetta dal suo piatto e attorcigliandovi gli spaghetti come mio padre mi aveva insegnato tempo prima.  
Una volta presa la giusta quantità la avvicinai al suo viso poggiandole l'altra mano sotto il mento.  
Lei mi guardò un po' imbronciata prima di lasciarsi convincere dal mio sorriso ed aprire la bocca.  
La imboccai come con i bambini sorridendo per la sua espressione buffa.

"Mi insegni?" chiese con una vocina da bimba ed un adorabile broncio al quale non riuscì davvero a dire di no.

"Se continuano cosi credo che finirò per vomitare arcobaleni e cuoricini alla fine di questo viaggio" borbottò Rachel all'orecchio di Quinn ma riuscii a sentirla e le diedi un leggero calcio sotto al tavolo mentre Quinn se la rideva tranquilla.

Dopo mangiato ci ritrovammo a fare spese a Times square. Rimanendo incantate da tutto il tram tram frenetico che ci circondava.

Entrammo in un negozio di vestiti e mentre Quinn e Rachel facevano spese io e San attaccammo letteralmente uno scaffale pieno di cappelli ed occhiali da sole, provandoli uno dopo l'altro.  
Cominciammo a provarli facendoci foto a vicenda.

"Questo ti sta bene" sentenziò infilandomi un cappello giallo di paglia e scegliendo degli occhiali abbinati da mettermi.  
"Oh ma ti prego è orrendo" risposi facendo per toglierlo.

Lei si voltò abbracciandomi inaspettatamente ed incantandosi a guardarmi.  
"Sei bella invece ed ho deciso che te lo compro" disse lasciandomi un bacio sulla punta del naso che mi fece arrossire e desiderare ardentemente di fare mie quelle labbra.  
Dio quanto mi mancava il suo sapore buono.

Passeggiammo a piedi nudi a Cental Park ed io fui subito attirata dal laghetto con le anatre. Corsi verso quel piccolo spazio ridendo emozionata nel vederne cosi tante.

Vidi quegli animaletti venirmi incontro e mi rammaricai di non avere nulla da dargli.

"Sembrano affamate" dissi con un broncio quando San mi fu vicina.

Lei si guardò intorno poi sorrise.

"Aspetta" disse con un piccolo sorriso.  
La vidi correre verso un banchetto dove una vecchietta aveva esposto dei sacchettini con delle molliche di pane.

Lasciò un dollaro alla donna e prese un sacchetto venendomi incontro con un sorriso.

"Tieni" disse porgendolo a me che mi persi a fissarla con un sorriso ebete ed intenerito.

"Vomiterò sicuramente" disse Rachel tra se ma, questa volta, non riuscii a distogliere lo sguardo da San neanche per rivolgere alla mia amica l'occhiataccia che meritava.

****

Tutto era meraviglioso. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse riavvolto su se stesso, era come un film che ricominciava da capo per proiettarsi meglio del precedente.

Stavamo attraversando una fase che mai il nostro rapporto aveva conosciuto. Quella del lento corteggiamento, quella dei giochi casti, delle occhiate tenere, delle piccole paure anche solo di sfiorarsi una volta di troppo e rompere la magia.

Non avevamo avuto modo di corteggiarci cosi all'inizio della nostra storia. Tutto era accaduto in fretta, forse troppo in fretta.  
Ma, questa volta, tutto sembrava andare più a rilento, in modo più giusto, come d'altra parte doveva essere fin dall'inizio.

Mi pentii di aver pensato che quei giorni a New York sarebbero stati un male, cominciavo invece a credere, alla fine di quella giornata, che dovevo davvero ringraziare il fatto che fossimo li, insieme, lontane dai problemi di Lima, dai nostri piccoli problemi. Libere di viverci come meglio volevamo e magari di ritrovare il coraggio di ricominciare insieme.

Rientrammo in albergo con i piedi distrutti ed il cuore più leggero.

"Muoio di fame" borbottò Brittany.  
"Anche io in effetti" risposi.  
"Io ho solo voglia di una doccia" disse Rachel stiracchiandosi.  
"Ed io di un letto" borbottò poi Quinn.

Feci per rispondere ma Rachel fu più veloce di me.

"Puoi farla da noi, cosi stiamo un po' insieme" propose "..voi andate a mangiare" aggiunse spingendoci verso l'uscita.  
"Ciao!" disse prima che io o Britt potessimo ribattere poi prese Quinn per un braccio tirandola con se fino all'ascensore.

Io e Britt ci guardammo improvvisamente imbarazzate.

"Beh è giusto infondo che vogliano stare un po' da sole" disse lei stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Suppongo di si" risposi annuendo nervosamente.

All'improvviso l'idea di rimanere sola con lei mi agitava un po'.

"Beh allora pizza?" proposi.

"Vada per la pizza" rispose lei sorridendo.

Mi ritrovai ad allungare la mano verso la sua. Lei la osservò un po' incerta ed era strano dato che le nostre mani erano state intrecciate per tutto il giorno. Era come se solo in quell'istante ce ne stessimo rendendo conto.

Mi prese la mano senza indugiare un secondo di più e la strinsi nella mia mentre prendemmo a camminare verso il quartiere italiano vicino all'albergo.


	58. Chapter 58

Mangiammo la pizza senza scambiarci più di due o tre frasi di cortesia.

Ero improvvisamente nervosa e non capivo perché. Quella giornata era stata intensa per le mille emozioni e tutto sembrava finalmente girare nel verso giusto. Eppure non riuscivo a mascherare la mia agitazione.

Non sapevo se fosse lei ad agitarmi cosi o la situazione tra noi o, forse, l'audizione che avrei dovuto affrontare. Mi sembrò semplicemente che, in quel momento, la notte che avvolgeva New York avesse portato con se le ansie, i se e i ma che tanto avevo cercato di riporre in un angolo remoto della mia mente.

Quando rientrammo in albergo non ci stupimmo affatto di trovare Rachel e Quinn profondamente addormentate ed abbracciate.

Forse era quello che ci aveva procurato un po' di ansie. La consapevolezza che quella notte l'avremmo finito per passarla insieme.

"Dovrei svegliarle" dissi poco convinta osservando le due ragazze.

"Io credo che la Berry ci staccherebbe a morsi la testa. Guarda come dormono strette. Secondo te riescono a respirare cosi?" domandò lei per sdrammatizzare facendomi ridacchiare.

"Le lasciamo dormire?" azzardai.

Lei si limitò ad annuire e io recuperai la maglia lunga e larga che mi faceva da pigiama e che giaceva abbandonata sulla mia valigia prima di uscire dalla stanza semibuia seguita da Santana che, prontamente, mi scortò nella sua camera.

Lei mi offrì di usare per prima il bagno ed io feci la doccia più veloce della storia perché davvero non sopportavo l'idea di perdermi anche solo un secondo della sua compagnia.

Mentre aspettavo che anche lei finisse la doccia uscii sul balconcino della camera affacciandomi su una meravigliosa New York. La distesa di luci era immensa ed il rumore era a dir poco assordante. Mi chiesi come facessero a dormire Quinn e Rachel con tutto quel fracasso e mi ritrovai a domandarmi come avrei fatto a dormire io, una volta li.

Mi chiesi se sarei stata all'altezza di quella città.

Improvvisamente mi sentivo troppo piccola e troppo poco preparata. Non mi sentivo all'altezza dei miei sogni e questo non aiutava. Soprattutto il giorno prima dell'audizione.

"Hey" la sua voce mi fece sobbalzare.

"Scusa non ti volevo spaventare" si affrettò a dire.

"No tranquilla, ero solo un po' sovrappensiero" dissi abbozzando un sorriso.

"Preoccupata per domani?" domandò cercando i miei occhi.

Non risposi. Aprii la bocca per smentire ma mi ritrovai solo a richiuderla e ad abbassare il viso, annuendo.

Lei sorrise dolcemente avvicinandosi di qualche passo per posizionare due dita sotto il mio mento e costringermi dolcemente a guardarla.

"Tu sei una ballerina incredibile Britt Britt e sei una persona cosi forte e splendida. Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Sei nata per volare alto e lo capiranno anche loro domani. Questo è il tuo posto, la danza è la tua vita. Non avere paura" disse sorridendo.

"Sembri cosi sicura che ce la farò" dissi sconsolata.

"Perché io credo in te, ci credo tanto e so di avere ragione" disse.

"E come lo sai?" domandai.

"Hey" disse indignata "Come ti permetti? Santana Lopez ha sempre ragione" disse con un piccolo sorriso dandomi un colpetto con l'indice sulla punta del naso e facendomi sorridere appena.

"Tu sei unica Britt. Come.." ci pensò su qualche istante "..come un unicorno" disse sorridendomi.

Mi scappò una risatina buffa alla quale lei si associò.

"Grazie" sussurrai tirandola a me per un abbraccio necessario.

Lei non se lo fece ripetere e mi strinse a se saldamente.  
Quell'abbraccio parve portarsi via il nostro imbarazzo e le mie ansie tutte insieme.

Ci staccammo mal volentieri e ci perdemmo per un istante l'una negli occhi dell'altra.

Un brivido mi attraversò la schiena.

"Hai freddo? Forse è meglio rientrare" disse lei sfregando le mani sulle mie braccia scoperte.

"No, voglio restare qui ancora un po'" dissi come a pregarla di concedermi altri due minuti.

Lei sorrise benevola e rientrò pochi istanti solo per tornare fuori con due coperte prese probabilmente dal letto. Ne stese una sul pavimento e mi invitò a sedermi, cosa che feci all'istante con un gran sorriso. Si accomodò accanto a me avvolgendo entrambe nella coperta.

Istintivamente alzai lo sguardo al cielo e rimasi un po' delusa.

"Non si vedono le stelle" constatai rattristata.

Lei alzò lo sguardo a sua volta ed annuì.

"Si vede la luna però"disse,come a volermi rincuorare.

"Credi che a Louisville si vedano le stelle" domandai a bruciapelo mordendomi la lingua subito dopo per aver tirato fuori quell'argomento.

Lei si irrigidì per un istante poi tornò a rilassarsi.

"Suppongo di si" rispose.

"Io potrò guardare la luna e tu guarderai le stelle" constatai.

"Sarà un po' come guardare lo stesso cielo" aggiunse lei distrattamente.

"Già, ma a kilometri di distanza" mi rattristai.

Lei sospirò.

"Ti fa paura?" chiese.  
"Si" ammisi sincera.  
"Anche a me" si affrettò a dire.

"Mi mancherai cosi tanto San" ammisi mentre gli occhi si riempivano di lacrime "Mi mancherà la tua risata e il tuo odore, mi mancherà il tuo esserci per me" dissi tutto d'un fiato.

Lei si voltò a guardarmi.

"Io ci sarò sempre per te Britt Britt, sempre. Io ti amo" confessò in un sussurro che io percepì nonostante il rumore assordante intorno a noi.

"Anche io" risposi sincera "Nonostante tutto questo casino, al di la di come andrà a finire, io ti amo come il primo giorno Santana" confessai "E mi maledico ogni singolo istante per averti ferita, per non aver avuto abbastanza coraggio" aggiunsi.

"Non fartene una colpa" disse alzando nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.

"Comincio a pensare che era proprio cosi che doveva andare, che forse era ciò che ci voleva per noi, per scuoterci dal torpore, per evolverci. La sofferenza aiuta a crescere. Te lo dice una che è cresciuta abbastanza in fretta" disse con amarezza.

"Tu credi che.." azzardai "Credi che sia possibile andare avanti? Voltare pagina e ricominciare tutto da capo?" domandai intimorita dalla sua probabile risposta.

Lei parve rifletterci un istante poi sospirò senza spostare lo sguardo dal cielo.

"Io credo che continueremo sempre a perderci" disse.  
Il mio cuore mancò un battito  
"…l'importante Britt, è che non smettiamo mai di cercarci" aggiunse puntando gli occhi nei miei.

Ingoiai a vuoto, respirando piano come se qualunque movimento troppo affrettato, anche solo lo spazio di un respiro affannato, potesse interrompere la calma e la magia del momento.

Scrutai a lungo quelle iridi di cioccolato fondente con la sola intenzione di scavare nella sua anima, con la speranza di trovarvi dentro ancora un briciolo di noi.

"Come l'hai capito?" domandai dal nulla.

"Cosa?" chiese lei

"Di esserti innamorata di me. Come l'hai capito?" dissi più chiara.

Lei prese un profondo respiro e parve pensarci su per un secondo infinito.

"Volevo solo guardarti dormire" mi confesso fissando il pavimento con aria assente.

La osservai curiosa.

"Seguire per tutta la notte il ritmo del tuo respiro, senza toccarti" continuò.  
"Me ne sono accorta.. da questo incontrollabile desiderio" disse con gli occhi lucidi "Ho capito in quell'istante che, anche solo la paura di innamorarsi di qualcuno, è già una specie di amore silenzioso".

A quelle parole mi tremò il cuore e trattenni il respiro perché lei continuasse"

"Se potessi addormentarmi e cancellare tutti i miei errori solo risvegliandomi, se solo potessi ricominciare da zero, saprei sempre ritrovarti. Ricomincerei dal primo battito nato pensandoti e saresti l'unica cosa che non cambierei della mia vita" confessò con le lacrime agli occhi prima di sollevare quei due pozzi d'oro nero e incatenarli ai miei.

"Se non sei tu l'amore, l'amore non esiste" sentenziò mentre una piccola lacrima le rigava il viso.

Allungai una mano verso il suo volto per accarezzarlo e scacciare via quella lacrima solitaria mentre una sua gemella scivolava via dalla mia stessa palpebra.

Mi avvicinai a lei lentamente e poggiai le labbra sulle sue, in un gesto che avevo fatto milioni di volte e che, nonostante questo, non mi era mai sembrato cosi nuovo.

Le mie labbra accarezzarono le sue con una lentezza senza pari. Mi presi il tempo per godermi ogni istante di quel piccolo riscoprirsi.

Mi erano mancate le sue labbra piene, la loro morbidezza e quel sapore indefinito e meraviglioso che era solo suo e che mi piaceva pensare fosse solo per me.

Non approfondimmo quel bacio, non ce ne fu bisogno. Ci bastò, in quel momento, che le nostre labbra fossero al proprio esatto posto, su quelle dell'altra, come era giusto che fosse.

****

Era come tornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio quel lento sfiorarsi di labbra.  
Era la cosa più semplice e dolce del mondo e, benché morissi dal desiderio di approfondirlo, di assaggiare nuovamente il suo sapore e riscoprire l'effetto che aveva su di me, non interruppi quella magia. Quel piccolo momento solo nostro.

La sentii di nuovo mia e mai come in quel momento sentii di appartenerle.

Quando ci staccammo nessuna delle due ne aveva effettivamente voglia, né bisogno.  
Ma avvertimmo entrambe, nello spazio di un brivido, che un bacio non cancella le parole dette, né le azioni compiute.

Forse ci sarebbe voluto tempo per ritrovarci appieno. Sicuramente serviva tempo.

Ma un pensiero rasserenava me ed, in cuor mio, sapevo che anche lei ne era convinta.

Ci amavamo.  
Ci amavamo disperatamente e questo bastava a farci credere che qualcosa di straordinario potesse essere possibile nonostante tutto.

Avremmo dovuto parlare ancora, chiarire tante cose.  
Trovare il coraggio per riprenderci in mano la nostra felicità. Lo avremmo fatto ma non quella sera.

Nessuna delle due voleva rovinare l'alone di tranquilla felicità che ci aveva avvolte quella notte a New York e fu per questo che decidemmo di andare a letto.

La presi per mano scortandola dentro per risistemare sul letto le coperte.

Ci stendemmo rannicchiate l'una di fronte all'altra senza dire altro.  
Nessun'altra parola sarebbe servita.  
Bastavano i nostri sguardi, persi l'uno nell'altro, e le nostre mani intrecciate. Tutto parlava da se.

Mi addormentai e l'ultima immagine davanti ai miei occhi fu il suo sorriso dolce, per me.. solo per me.

La mattina dopo fui svegliata dal rumore della porta che si era aperta e richiusa lentamente.  
Mi guardai in giro spesata poi allungai una mano sulla parte del materasso nella quale Britt aveva dormito e trovai un bigliettino con l'intestazione dell'albergo.

-Scendo a fare un po' di stretching, ci vediamo a colazione.  
Ps. quando dormi sei adorabile. Ma tu lo sei sempre :-P B.-

Sorrisi, allungandomi per affondare il viso nel cuscino ancora intriso del suo odore buono che per tutta la notte mi aveva avvolta.

Scesi a fare colazione e non fui sorpresa di trovare già al tavolo Rachel e Quinn.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole" cantilenò Quinn quando mi vide arrivare.

"Ben svegliata, sei radiosa stamattina" constatò.

Osservai prima l'una poi l'altra, concentrandomi sui loro sguardi ammiccanti e i loro sorrisi esageratamente spiritati.

"Non siamo andate a letto insieme" dissi prima che la domanda arrivasse "E non stiamo insieme di nuovo" spiegai vedendo i loro sguardi confusi "E voi..." aggiunsi puntando il dito e facendolo oscillare dall'una all'altra "Siete due sporche piccole manipolatrici! So cosa state cercando di fare e vi avverto.. qualunque cosa accadrà tra me e Britt, statene fuori. Capito?" intimai prima di sedermi senza aspettare la loro risposta che non arrivò comunque soprattutto perché Britt entrò affrettandosi a sedersi con noi, agitata e silenziosa.

***

"Brittany S. Pierce" chiamò il ragazzo uscendo dal teatro.

"O mio Dio" esclamai nel panico "Mi Dio" dissi faticando a respirare regolarmente.

"Andrà tutto bene Britt li farai neri, vedrai" mi rassicurò Rachel abbracciandomi.

"Fai vedere chi sei piccola" mi incoraggio Quinn.

Non feci in tempo a voltarmi che le braccia di San furono intorno al mio collo e le sue labbra presero a lasciarmi ripetuti baci sulla guancia.

"Non hai bisogno dei miei auguri" mi sussurrò all'orecchio "Sarai meravigliosa" disse.

Ed io seppi che lo pensava davvero, credeva in me cosi tanto che il minimo che io potessi fare era di credere in me stessa. Per lei e per il mio futuro.

Mi voltai fiera, sorridendo ed, a passo svelto e sicuro, mi incamminai nel teatro per il mio provino promettendo a me stessa che avrei dato il meglio.

"Yah is Brittany Bitch" urlò Santana alzando i pugni e facendo voltare tutte le persone presenti in sala che la guardarono straniti mentre lei rendendosi conto dell'accaduto abbassò le mani ficcandole in tasca e si sedette accanto a Quinn a testa bassa.

***

Venti minuti.  
Non mi erano mai sembrati cosi lunghi.

Camminavo avanti e indietro mordicchiandomi nervosamente le unghie col pressante desiderio che qualcosa potesse mettere un freno all'ansia che si era impadronita di me.

"Santana finirai per scavare un solco sulla moquette se non ti fermi" sbottò Rachel.

"Ed a me verrà la nausea se continuo a guardarti" aggiunse Quinn.

Mi votai fissandole nervosa.

"Cip, Ciop, chiudete il becco!" dissi acida riprendendo a camminare agitata.

"Vado al distributore all'entrata a prendere una coca" disse Rachel esasperata "Vuoi niente amore?" domandò alla bionda che scosse il capo.

"Posso portarti qualcosa San? Una camomilla, magari?" domandò ironica.

"Strozzati con la tua coca Berry" risposi semplicemente.

Lei scosse forte il capo poi si alzò incamminandosi verso l'entrata.

"Santana per favore vuoi calmarti?" mi implorò Quinn.

"Come è possibile che ci metta tanto?" domandai nervosamente.

"E' un provino Santana! E' un bene che la tengano di più. Se gli avesse fatto schifo l'avrebbero cacciata subito" disse lei stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Oh callate la boca, Fabray" dissi nervosamente.

"Mamma mia quanto diventi insopportabile quando ti prende l'ansia!" osservò lei sbuffando.

"No lo estoy" risposi secca.

"Si invece" ribattè lei.

"Da quando mi capisci se parlo spagnolo?" domandai stranita.

"Non c'è bisogno di parlare spagnolo per capirti" ribbattè lei.  
"Perché non ti dai una calmata e ti siedi" disse indicandomi la sedia vuota al suo fianco mentre lei tornava a sfogliare la sua rivista.

Sbuffai sedendomi accanto a lei. Lo sguardo cadde sulla sua borsa aperta e vi intravidi uno strano dépliant che presi all'istante.

"Columbia University?" domandai alzando un sopracciglio.

Lei si riscosse fissando gli occhi nei miei.

"E' solo un dépliant che ho preso ieri mentre eravamo in giro. Mi è capitato per caso tra le mani" disse.

"Rilasciato dalla sede centrale dell'università" lessi sul retro del volantino "Per caso eh?" dissi scettica alzando un sopracciglio.

Lei sbuffò.

"Mi tengo aperta qualche possibilità, ok? Il termine delle iscrizioni scade tra un mese" mi informò.

"Quinn tu hai già un'università pronta ad accettarti e si chiama Yale. Yale capisci? Di quali altre possibilità hai bisogno?" domandai stranita.

"Yale è nel Connectcut mentre la Columbia è qui a New York" disse lei come se fosse una giustificazione valida.

"Yale è una delle tre università migliori d'America, piccola testolina biondo ottone, e tu sei stata presa prima ancora di finire il liceo! Sei impazzita per caso?" urlai quasi scattando in piedi.

"Abbassa la voce" disse lei prendendomi le mani "Ascolta. A me non importa nulla di quale università frequenterò, io voglio solo vivere in un posto che mi piace e che si adatti alle mie esigenze. Frequentare un buon corso di Psicologia infantile ed essere felice" spiegò.

"I miei vogliono che vada a Yale ed io voglio farli felici. Ma devo pensare anche a me. Insomma New York è meravigliosa e sento che sarebbe il posto giusto per me e la Columbia non ha nulla da invidiare alle altre università. Ha degli ottimi corsi, una marea di ottimi corsi, San, ed in più potrei stare vicina a Rachel. Non ho deciso nulla, ma voglio tenermi aperta questa possibilità.. e sinceramente credo che dovresti farlo anche tu" disse convinta lasciandomi le mani e distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

"Io ho già il futuro assicurato" risposi sprezzante.

"Certo come no! Andrai a chiuderti in quel buco di Louisville e farai la cheerleader per il resto della tua vita per finire un giorno vecchia, sola ed acida come la Sylvester ad insegnare educazione fisica in un minuscolo liceo di una schifosa e desolata cittadina di provincia" disse lei a denti stretti.

Feci per ribattere offesa ma lei si voltò di scatto incatenando gli occhi ai miei.

"Prenditi la tua vita, San. Sii padrona del tuo destino. New York è perfetta per noi, puoi scegliere un altro corso, uno che ti interessa davvero, e vivere qui. Vivere il vero sogno americano. Con me.. e Brittany" disse con gli occhi speranzosi.

"Pensaci, pensa a quante possibilità potrebbe offrici questa città" aggiunse.  
"Tienilo questo. Dagli un'occhiata" disse poi spingendo il dépliant verso di me.

Si zittì all'istante vedendo arrivare Rachel.  
"E' un segreto per ora" mi avvisò.

In quello stesso istante la porta del teatro si spalancò ed una meravigliosa e sorridente Brittany uscì saltellando.

Io e la mia amica ci alzammo andandole incontro ed io nascosi prontamente il dépliant in borsa.

"Come è andata?" domandò Rachel abbracciando la bionda.

"Hanno detto che mi faranno sapere ma l'insegnante di ballo mi ha fatto i complimenti!Ha detto che ho un livello altissimo per avere solo diciotto anni e che lavorare con me sarà entusiasmante per lui" disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Sei praticamente dentro" constatò Rachel quasi urlando prima di stringerla.

Anche Quinn le saltò al collo complimentandosi.

Quando fu il mio turno non riuscii a trattenere le lacrime.  
La strinsi a me più forte possibile affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.

"Lo sapevo.." dissi con un sorriso prendendole il viso tra le manie scuotendolo  
"Il mio unicorno" dissi raggiante mentre lei mi stringeva ancora ridendo tra le lacrime.


	59. Chapter 59

Il resto della giornata lo passammo in giro per la città. Ci impiegammo circa due ore per salire fino in cima alla statua della libertà per colpa, soprattutto, di Santana che sbraitava sul fatto che tutti quegli scalini fossero un suicidio, anche se, alla fine, la sua capacità e la sua resistenza da atleta tradivano le sue lamentele perché riusciva a tenere benissimo il passo.

Paradossalmente quella che si lamentava meno era Rachel che era anche quella delle quattro con più difficoltà a reggere il ritmo.

In quel momento mi resi conto che la metà delle polemiche di Santana erano più dettate dalla voglia di lamentarsi piuttosto che da un bisogno effettivo. In questo era davvero identica a Rachel, almeno il più delle volte.

La vista in cima alla statua era impagabile e, tutte e quattro, affacciandoci alle grosse vetrate dimenticammo la stanchezza nelle gambe.  
Abbracciai da dietro una Santana completamente incantata a fissare il panorama e poggiai il mento sulla sua spalla, baciandole una guancia. Le sue mani corsero sulle mie ed il suo sorriso mi contagiò.

"E' uno spettacolo meraviglioso" mormorò tenendo gli occhi puntati sul vetro.

"E' vero" dissi senza smettere di guardarla.

"Britt il panorama è li" indicò lei col dito divertita.

"Dici? Non ne sono sicura" risposi allargando di più il mio sorriso e lasciando un altro bacio su quella guancia arrossatasi per l'imbarazzo.

Dopo la statua fu la volta dell'Empire State Building.

Rientrammo in albergo stanche quasi quanto la sera prima ma felici, almeno io lo ero.

Il provino era andato più che bene e, cosa ancora più entusiasmante, la mano di Santana non aveva lasciato la mia per tutto il giorno, neanche per un secondo.  
Persino mentre mangiavamo le nostre mani libere erano intrecciate sotto il tavolo.

Pensai che probabilmente la spiegazione era semplice. Il giorno dopo ci saremmo rimesse in viaggio e, di li a ventiquattro ore, tutto il peso dei problemi che, in un tacito accordo, avevamo lasciato a Lima ci sarebbe ripiombato addosso schiacciandoci entrambe.

Ma avevamo ancora un giorno e tanto bastava a tenerci sollevate ed a unirci di più allo stesso tempo.

"Stasera vorrei andare a cena fuori in un bel posto, che ne dite?" propose Quinn sfogliando una guida della città.

"Si, sarebbe carino per festeggiare le nostre audizioni e poi è l'ultima sera che siamo tutte e quattro a New York" disse Rachel un po' dispiaciuta.

Tutte ci rabbuiammo appena e Rachel si scusò mordendosi un labbro nervosamente ed abbassando lo sguardo.

"Bando alle ciance, dove andiamo a cena?" sbottò Santana per smorzare la tensione "Vi avverto che non mangerò in un posto che abbia meno di quattro forchette" sentenziò facendoci ridacchiare un po' tutte.

Passammo un po' di tempo nella hall dell'albergo sfogliando la guida di Quinn per cercare un ristorante carino e non troppo costoso.

Alla fine optammo per un ristorantino a Brooklyn. Decidemmo di andare ognuna nelle proprie stanze per prepararci e vederci proprio li, all'entrata dell'albergo, da li a due ore.

"Hai portato il vestito bianco che ti ho pregato di mettere in valigia vero?" mormorò Rachel a denti stretti quando salimmo in ascensore.

"Si l'ho portato" dissi stancamente.  
Mi aveva stressato non poco per quel vestito, probabilmente voleva che glielo prestassi.

"Brava ragazza" mormorò soddisfatta facendo un occhiolino a Quinn che non mi sfuggì.

"Che diavolo state combinando voi due?" la rimproverai.

"Niente" rispose stringendosi nelle spalle con un sorriso fin troppo soddisfatto.

****

Osservai il mio riflesso allo specchio, le scarpe nere lucide erano troppo alte e decisamente poco comode con quei tacchi vertiginosi. Inoltre quel vestito che Quinn mi aveva costretta a comprare era decisamente diverso da come li preferivo, nero e corto con due spalline, cosa che non gradivo. Preferivo i monospalla magari rossi ma, tutto sommato, non mi stava male. Mi piaceva il modo in cui mi fasciava i fianchi e la scollatura profonda non era niente male.

Avrei preferito legare i capelli ma la mia amica mi persuase dal farlo sostenendo che sciolti mi sarebbero stati meglio.

"Non centra nulla col fatto che Britt li preferisce cosi vero?" domandai sospettosa.

"Assolutamente" disse lei con una finta aria da innocentina che mi convinse ben poco.

Decisi di non andare oltre su quella strada. Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto rovinare quella serata. Volevo godermi l'ultima notte a New York con la mia Britt, di quello che lei e la Nana stavano tentando di fare avremmo discusso una volta tornate a Lima.

Presi la borsa al volo ed uscii dalla stanza, bloccandomi davanti alla porta come un'ebete.

Passai lo sguardo una o due volte su quella visione cercando di respirare un'aria che sembrava essere venuta a mancare.

Brittany era in piedi davanti agli ascensori, assorta nei suoi pensieri, i capelli sciolti le ricadevano mossi sulle spalle, il vestito bianco le arrivava a meta coscia. Era stretto e modellava perfettamente il suo corpo scolpito regalandomi una visione quasi eterea. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi brillava accentuato ancora di più dal candore da cui era circondato e su cui si rifletteva perfettamente.

"Wow" sussurrai cosi piano che pensai non lo avrebbe sentito.  
Ma non fu così. In un secondo i suoi occhi furono nei miei e finii, come sempre, col perdere me stessa in quell'oceano cristallino.

Anche lei parve immobilizzarsi. Mi squadrò da capo a piedi un paio di volte prima di tornare ad incatenare gli occhi ai miei.

Rimanemmo cosi per un tempo infinito, a scrutarci silenziose.

Fu lei a parlare per prima con un filo di voce.

"Sei bellissima" disse semplicemente.

"Tu lo sei" risposi con non so quale forza.

Mi avvicinai lenta allungando la mano per spostarle una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

"Meravigliosa" aggiunsi ed ebbi l'impulso fortissimo di fare mie quelle labbra che ora si arricciavano in un sorriso dolce.

Quinn Interruppe quell'idillio proprio nel momento in cui stavo per baciarla davvero. Spuntò dalla stanza con un grosso sorriso ed, in quello stesso istante, usci Rachel e le due si baciarono appassionatamente come se non si vedessero da mesi.

"Vomitevoli" sbottai io.

"Adorabili" mi corresse Brittany con un sospiro.

La guardai avvicinandomi a lei per accarezzarle il viso.

"Tu sei adorabile" dissi deglutendo a vuoto.

Imbarazzata mi allontanai per premere il pulsante dell'ascensore mentre, accanto a me, Brittany se ne stava con lo sguardo basso ed un piccolo sorriso incerto.

****

Il taxi giallo ci lasciò davanti all'entrata del ristorantino che avevamo scelto. Era piuttosto elegante e molto suggestivo. Entrammo accomodandoci ad un tavolo libero poco lontano dal bancone del bar e dovemmo trattenere Santana dal correre a prendersi un aperitivo super alcolico.

"Oddio" dissi terrorizzata e schifata fissando il menù.

"Che c'è?" domandò San preoccupata.

"Cucinano le anatre in questo posto" dissi disgustata fissando la scritta 'Anatra all'arancia' sul foglio.

"Io pensavo proprio di prenderla" disse Rachel mordendo un grissino.

"Sei un mostro Berry" disse San indignata.

"Ma se tu adori l'anatra" gracchiò Quinn scioccandomi.

Mi voltai a guardarla severa.

"Non vorrai crederle vero? Insomma si è rifatta il naso perché le era cresciuto a furia di bugie. Sta mentendo" si giustificò lei alzando le mani.

"Hey" sbottò Quinn dandole uno schiaffetto sul braccio.

Sorrisi dell'espressione buffa e indignata di Santana e decisi di tralasciare il particolare dell'anatra, almeno per il momento.

Mangiammo tra le risate generali ed i racconti di infanzia. Scoprii diverse cose su una Santana bambina particolarmente aggressiva. Non tanto diversa da quella che mostrava anche a scuola ma cosi differente rispetto a ciò che vedevo io.

Poi a turno io e Rachel raccontammo, per filo e per segno, delle nostre audizioni ovviamente Rachel fu più precisa e prolissa di me.

Finimmo la cena e, nonostante le nostre ripetute proteste, Santana pagò con la sua carta di credito dicendo semplicemente 'tanto paga papà'.

Uscimmo dal ristorante optando per una passeggiata ed ovviamente Rachel e Quinn si presero per mano avviandosi avanti e lasciando me e San indietro.

Ci guardammo per un secondo poi la sua mano scivolò fino alla mia in un chiaro invito che non rifiutai. Intrecciai le dita nelle sue e iniziammo a camminare a passo lento.

"E' stata una bella cena" sentenziai per interrompere il silenzio.

"Si beh, avrei un po' da ridire sui grissini e sul fatto che l'hobbit fosse seduta di fronte a me ma, tutto sommato, accettabile" disse lei facendo una smorfia giocosa.

Le diedi una piccola spinta e ridemmo insieme per pochi secondi.

"Sai che ho preso un ottimo voto all'ultimo compito di spagnolo?" dissi ricordandomi all'improvviso che dovevo darle la notizia.

"Ne sono felice" rispose lei sorridendomi.

"Tutto merito suo professoressa Lopez" dissi giocosa facendola sorridere e guadagnandomi una spintarella.

"Uh gelato!" dissi saltellando sul posto come una bambina indicando un chiosco di gelati poco lontano.

"Non hai paura di perdere la tua invidiabile linea?" domandò giocosa lasciandosi trascinare fino al chiosco.

"Quando mai ne ho avuta?" domandai.

"Beh dovresti cominciare! Non vorrai arrivare alla tua prima lezione di danza rotolando?" mi prese in giro.

Le feci una linguaccia fermandomi per osservare i gusti.  
Era sempre difficile scegliere. Mi piacevano tutti.

"Accidenti" esclamai.

"Eh già! I drammi della vita... che gusto prendo?" domandò sarcastica lei tirando fuori una banconota da dieci dollari.

"Un gelato stracciatella e caffè ed uno cioccolato e biscotto, il secondo con la panna grazie" disse sicura ed il gelataio obbedì.

"Come facevi a sapere che volevo proprio quei gusti?" domandai quando mi allungò il cono con cioccolato, biscotto ed una montagna di panna.

"Perché prendi sempre questi e, quando li hai finiti, ti penti di non aver preso la stracciatella. Ecco perché l'ho presa io" disse lei in tono saccente.

Sorrisi intenerita da quanti particolari ricordasse e dalla premura che aveva per me.

"Quindi hai preso la stracciatella per farla mangiare a me?" domandai bramando già quella meraviglia di vaniglia e cioccolato.

"Eh già, lo sai che io non prendo altri gusti oltre al caffè" disse battendomi appena l'indice sulla punta del naso e facendomi sorridere.

Chiacchierammo di tantissime cose mentre passeggiavamo. Delle cheerios, della scuola, di Schifottolo che mi mancava da morire.

Ed alla fine gli argomenti frivoli terminarono e cosi anche il gelato, facendoci cadere in un imbarazzante silenzio che ci fece tornare sull'argomento che cercavamo di evitare.

"E cosi domani si torna a Lima" disse lei tornando seria.

"Eh già" dissi io amara.

"Ti confesso che ho un po' di paura" disse con un filo di voce abbassando lo sguardo sulle nostre mani intrecciate.

"Io invece no" dissi sicura dopo una lunga pausa.  
Lei alzò gli occhi ed incontrò i miei. Mi fermai prendendole anche l'altra mano per far si che ci trovassimo una davanti all'altra.

"Sai perché non ho paura?" dissi sentendo il cuore improvvisamente leggero e le idee più chiare che mai.

"Perché?" domandò lei guardandomi seria.

"Perché ti amo e so che lo farò sempre, nonostante tutto, nonostante i miei, nonostante la lontananza. Ti amerei anche se tu non amassi me ed anche se non potessimo stare insieme. Se non ci fosse più alcuna possibilità per noi io ti amerei comunque" dissi tutto d'un fiato lasciandomi scappare una lacrima.

Non sapevo dove avessi trovato il coraggio di dirle quelle cose. Sentivo solo che non avrei più avuto un'occasione come quella per aprile il mio cuore, sapevo che se lo avessi fatto in un altro momento sarebbe stato diverso. E, forse, non avrei più avuto un tale coraggio.

"Io non ti ferirò mai più Santana. Se tu mi darai una seconda possibilità giuro che non ti ferirò più" dissi avvicinandomi a lei che cominciò a tremare con gli occhi velati di lacrime.

"Britt io.." fece per parlare ma le mie dita sulle sue labbra la interruppero.

"Non dire nulla, ti prego. Non voglio una risposta adesso. So che, probabilmente, è presto, che ricominciare sarà difficile, che abbiamo sbagliato tanto ma non ho fretta. Posso aspettare che tu sia pronta anche perché forse non lo sono del tutto nemmeno io. Volevo solo che tu sapessi che io sono qui, che voglio solo te, che lotterò per noi da oggi in poi e... e che ti amo e ti aspetterò. Anche una vita intera" dissi tra le lacrime che rigavano lente il mio volto.

La sua risposta non arrivò. Almeno non a parole. Ma le sue labbra sulle mie furono sufficienti a farmi sperare in positivo.

Accarezzai e venerai le sue labbra con le mie, con la dolcezza di un primo bacio.  
Neanche in quel caso, come la sera prima, approfondimmo il contatto. Ci bastò sfiorare appena l'una le labbra dell'altra per sentirci vicine già abbastanza.

"Voglio stare con te stanotte" mi confessò respirando sulla mia pelle dopo essersi stretta nel mio abbraccio.

Rabbrividii involontariamente a quella richiesta.

"Prima di tornare alla realtà" aggiunse "Voglio stare con te".

Non ebbi il coraggio di replicare nulla né di negarle quella concessione. Anche io volevo stare con lei, anche solo a parlare o magari senza dire nulla.  
Volevo stare abbracciata a lei, respirarne l'odore per più tempo possibile prima di dovermene separare ancora.

Avvisammo Quinn e Rachel e chiamammo un taxi perché ci riportasse in albergo.

"Non voglio... io non voglio fare nulla di azzardato" mi rivelò con un filo di voce lungo il tragitto.

"Non accadrà" la rassicurai prendendole la mano.

"Ho cosi paura di soffrire ancora Britt" ammise.

"Lo capisco" risposi.

"Ma ti amo cosi tanto" aggiunse stringendo le dita intorno alle mie.

Ebbi il fortissimo impulso di baciarla ma non lo feci. Solo sfiorai la sua mano con le labbra e le sorrisi con gli occhi lucidi per tutto il tempo.


	60. Chapter 60

Quando arrivammo davanti alla porta della mia camera tentennai un attimo prima di aprire la porta, scrutai gli occhi di Brittany con la paura di vedervi riflessa l'ombra dell'incertezza o un timore qualsiasi ma non ne trovai.  
Lei era li e mi sorrideva radiosa e piena d'amore.

Aprii la porta ed entrai allungando una mano per accendere la luce ma la sua presa stretta intorno al mio polso mi fermò.

"Lasciala spenta, c'è una luna cosi bella" sussurrò al mio orecchio ed un milione di brividi mi attraversarono la schiena.

Era vero, c'era la luna e per qualche strana ragione le luci di New York, seppure abbaglianti, non bastavano ad impedire alla luce chiara di entrare attraverso le vetrate e colorare l'atmosfera in modo tenue.

Mi avvicinai al vetro scrutando la notte.

Rimasi immobile mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo i miei fianchi intrecciandosi sulla pancia ed il suo petto aderiva alla mia schiena.  
Appoggiò il mento sulla mia spalla dopo aver lasciato un soffice bacio sulla pelle esposta del mio collo.  
Feci scivolare le mani sulle sue. Il contatto con la sua pelle mi regalò un senso di benessere che mi fece sorridere d'istinto mentre mi lasciavo andare in quell'abbraccio silenzioso.

"Sei cosi bella quando sorridi" mi confessò baciandomi una tempia "Lo sei sempre a dire il vero" aggiunse.

Mi rigirai in quell'abbraccio trovandomi faccia a faccia con lei ed incrociai le braccia dietro il suo collo perdendomi ad osservarla alla luce della luna.

Ci guardammo senza quasi battere le palpebre per paura forse di perderci anche solo un secondo di vista. Con la punta delle dita accarezzai la sua fronte, gli zigomi, il naso, la curva leggera delle labbra e, proprio li, le mie dita indugiarono di più. Su quelle labbra che tanto bramavo.  
Brittany vi lasciò un bacio leggero.

"Ho paura" confessai in un sussurro.

"Anche io" rispose lei.  
"Ho paura di un sacco di cose. Dei miei genitori, del futuro, di tutto quello che ci aspetta a Lima. Ma la cosa di cui ho più paura è stare senza di te, convivere tutta la vita con l'atroce rimorso di non aver almeno provato a sistemare le cose, a vivere la felicità che ci meritiamo" disse stringendomi a se.

"Io voglio essere felice con te, più di ogni altra cosa" risposi senza accorgermene.

"Anche io ed ora lo so" rispose lei decisa.

"Credi che potrai fidarti di me, ancora una volta?" chiese con un po' di incertezza.

Non risposi. La guardai e basta, scrutai a lungo le sue iridi limpide.  
Mi sarei fidata ancora di quegli occhi di ghiaccio?  
Non lo sapevo. In quel momento mi sembrava di esistere solo per amarla e fidarmi del suo amore, ma mi conoscevo bene e sapevo che le mie fottute paure, che in quel momento erano state annullate dal suo abbraccio, sarebbero tornate non appena lei si fosse allontanata e mi avrebbero tormentata.

"Non lo so" risposi sincera "Ma vorrei farlo.. lo vorrei con tutte le mie forze" aggiunsi subito.

A lei sembrò bastare perché non aggiunse altro, semplicemente sorrise annuendo appena.

Ci guardammo ancora ed io non riuscii a staccare gli occhi da quelle labbra rosee e perfette.  
Volevo baciarla, baciarla davvero. Il suo sapore mi mancava da impazzire.

Lei dovette intuire le mie intenzioni. Lentamente avvicinò il viso al mio inclinando leggermente la testa e respirando sulle mie labbra.  
Quel leggero invito mi bastò.  
Azzerai le distanze appoggiando le labbra sulle sue, accarezzai appena la sua bocca con la mia, respirando il profumo dolce della sua pelle.

Fu lei ad approfondire il contatto, accarezzando il mio labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua.  
Mi tremò il cuore.  
Dischiusi le labbra accogliendo la sua lingua che vi si insinuò leggera.

Fu un bacio lento, un timido sfiorarsi di labbra e sensi. Non avrei saputo dire se fosse durato un secondo o una vita intera. Tutto intorno sembrò spegnersi e fu come ritornare a casa dopo un lunghissimo viaggio.

Sciolse la presa intorno ai miei fianchi, senza interrompere il bacio cercò le mie mani trovandole pronte ad intrecciarsi con le sue.  
E cominciò ad indietreggiare lentamente fino al letto. La seguii senza lasciare le sue mani, senza interrompere quel bacio perfetto.

Volevo fare l'amore con lei, lo volevo da impazzire ma sapevamo entrambe che le cose tra noi erano troppo fragili ancora per un passo cosi affrettato.  
Per un attimo pensai che lei non la pensasse allo stesso modo, le sue mani scivolarono lente lungo la mia schiena fino alla cerniera del vestito.

La tirò giù con una lentezza esasperante, continuando a lasciarmi piccoli baci a fior di labbra.  
Rimasi immobile quando la cerniera raggiunse la sua estremità e lei fece scivolare il vestito lungo il mio corpo fino alle caviglie.  
Ne seguì il tragitto risalendo il mio corpo con una scia di baci soffici che mi fecero tremare da capo a piedi per l'emozione.

Baciò le mie gambe, la pelle morbida dal mio interno coscia, le linee immaginarie dell'inguine, la pancia il petto.  
Lasciò un bacio su una curva del seno e poi sull'altra risalendo con una lentezza ed una delicatezza esasperanti.  
Fu la volta del petto, della gola, del collo, arrivò al mento e poi alla guancia, prima una poi l'altra per soffermarsi appena su uno zigomo e passare a baciare il suo gemello, la punta del naso, gli occhi che senza accorgermi avevo chiuso, la fronte ed, infine, le mie labbra che da troppo la attendevano.

Restai ferma. Non sapevo che fare, avevo paura che un mio qualsiasi movimento potesse risvegliare in lei brutti ricordi dell'ultima volta che avevamo fatto l'amore non lo avrei sopportato.

Lei strofinò la punta del naso contro il mio e mi prese le mani portandole alle labbra e baciando prima una poi l'altra per poi incatenare gli occhi ai miei.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te e cancellare il ricordo dell'ultima volta" disse con un filo di voce.  
Trattenni il respiro.  
"Ma voglio farlo quando sarai di nuovo mia davvero, quando ti avrò dimostrato che non mento, che voglio davvero sfidare il mondo per te e che potrai fidarti ancora del mio amore" aggiunse.

Il respiro che avevo trattenuto si liberò tutto insieme così come le mie lacrime.  
Presi il suo viso tra le mani avvicinandola per baciarla ancora con più forza mentre piangevo di felicità e commozione.

Quando ci staccammo lei mi sorrise.

"Non piangere" mi pregò.  
"Piango perché sono tanto felice" confessai con voce tremante.

Ridacchiò mentre piccole lacrime le rigavano il viso poi tornò seria accarezzandomi una guancia.  
Si voltò verso il letto e recuperò la maglia che mi faceva da pigiama. Mi aiutò lentamente ad infilarla, facendola scivolare sulla mia pelle e accompagnandone il percorso con le mani, prima di baciarmi ancora.

"Togliamo questo trucco adesso prima che ti trasformi in un piccolo panda" disse battendo appena la punta dell'indice sul mio naso e facendomi sorridere per la sua dolcezza disarmante.

MI prese per mano scortandomi fino alla piccola scrivania della camera dove era poggiato il mio beauty, accese la lampada e recuperò una salvietta struccante cominciando a passarla sul mio viso delicatamente, arricciando le labbra concentrata.

"Posso farlo da sola sai?" dissi divertita.

"Voglio farlo io per te" disse semplicemente.

"Ti prendi cura di me Britt Britt?" domandai ironica.

Lei annui piano concentrata poi puntò gli occhi nei miei.

"Mi sento come se fossi nata per fare solo questo, per prendermi cura di te" disse semplicemente.

D'istinto la abbracciai forte.

"Oh il mio piccolo koala" disse al mio orecchio facendomi sorridere.

Quando ogni traccia di trucco fu sparito dal mio viso e dal suo, si voltò di schiena sollevando i capelli.

"MI aiuti?" disse.

Feci scivolare giù quella cerniera baciando piano ogni lembo di pelle che veniva mano mano scoperto e beandomi dei suoi sospiri e dei piccoli brividi che le attraversavano la schiena.

Lei recuperò la maglietta che aveva lasciato in camera la sera prima, la indossò e ci mettemmo a letto stese entrambe a pancia in giù con viso rivolto l'una verso l'altra.

"Ciao" sussurrò lei quando fummo ancora una volta occhi negli occhi.  
"Ciao" mormorai io con un filo di voce.

All'improvviso il mio telefono squillò facendoci sobbalzare appena ed interrompendo la magia.  
Lo recuperai rendendomi conto che si trattava di un messaggio.

"Magari è Quinn che vuole dirci che si è persa la nana! Incrociamo le dita perché sia cosi" dissi ironica guadagnandomi uno schiaffetto giocoso sul braccio da parte della bionda che però sorrise.

"E' Puck" annunciai aprendo il file che il mio amico mi aveva inviato.  
Nel frattempo Brittany si era avvicinata stendendosi quasi su di me per osservare il file curiosa.

La foto ritraeva Schifottolo accoccolato su un cuscino mentre dormiva e sotto c'era scritto –Buona notte mami mi manchi-

"Oddio è adorabile" disse Brittany con la sua vocina emozionata.  
Sorrisi.  
"Si, carino" dissi fingendo indifferenza.  
"Non lo facevo cosi tenero Puck" disse lei.  
"E' un tipo pieno di risorse" le spiegai.

" è proprio cresciuto" osservò lei.  
"Schifottolo" la corressi.  
Lei mi guardò spalancando gli occhi.  
"Non dirmi che lo hai abituato ad essere chiamato in quel modo" disse incredula.  
Mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle.  
"Vergognati" disse indignata facendomi ridere.

Poi appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla rimanendo semi sdraiata su di me.  
Poggiai il telefono sul comodino abbracciandola per poi lasciarle un bacio sulla tempia.

"Tra poco ci saranno le nazionali con il Glee" disse poi mestamente disegnando pigri cerchi sul mio petto col dito.  
"Già" dissi annuendo.  
"E anche quelle con le Cheereos" aggiunse.  
"Si" mormorai.  
"E poi il diploma" disse con la voce un po' triste.  
"Già" borbottai "Ma hai dimenticato il ballo" aggiunsi.  
"Oh già, il ballo" disse mordendosi il labbro.  
Non l'aveva dimenticato. L'aveva semplicemente saltato apposta.

"Con.. con chi pensi che andrai?" domandò incerta.  
Tremai appena.  
"Non saprei, hai qualche idea?" domandai accarezzandole i capelli.  
"Beh sarai sicuramente candidata a reginetta anche quest'anno e probabilmente anche quest'anno vincerai. Dovresti andarci con qualcuno che sia degno di te" disse triste "Qualcuno che sarai fiera di avere come accompagnatore" aggiunse mordendosi poi il labbro.

Per un attimo ebbi paura del pensiero che mi passò per la testa in quel momento.  
Una serie di immagini su susseguirono davanti ai miei occhi come un film.  
Io che andavo a prendere Brittany a casa, lei che scendeva le scale radiosa e bellissima nel suo vestito, il mio sorriso ebete nel guardarla come fosse una visione, il suo sorriso dolce.  
Le nostre mani intrecciate mentre raggiungevamo il ballo, la mia agitazione, il suo tranquillizzarmi con uno sguardo.  
E ancora noi due a ballare strette l'una all'altra senza smettere di guardarci negli occhi.

Mi ritrovai a domandarmi se davvero sarebbe stata questa la mia idea del perfetto ballo di fine anno, con tutti gli occhi puntati su di me, con gli sguardi, le chiacchiere alle mie spalle.  
Mi risposi che non era il caso.

Ma poi l'azzurro degli occhi di Brittany mi tornò alla mente facendomi tremare il cuore.  
Oh al diavolo tutto.  
Le sollevai il mento con due dita costringendola a guardarmi negli occhi.

"Vieni al ballo con me Brittany S. Pierce?" domandai semplicemente.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi e sorrise radiosa.  
"Davvero?" chiese come una bambina.  
"Davvero" risposi annuendo sicura.  
"Ma insomma ci vedranno e capiranno tutti insomma sarà come un coming out e …" cominciò a parlare a raffica nervosamente.  
Furono le mie labbra a frenare la corsa impazzita delle sue parole, la baciai zittendola poi tornai a guardare i suoi occhi.

"Vieni al ballo con me Bruttany S. Pierce?" domandai nuovamente.  
Lei sorrise con gli occhi lucidi.  
"Certo che ci vengo" disse con un filo di voce.

La guardai seria.

"Questa è la mia promessa" dissi "Tu mi hai giurato che potrò ancora fidarmi di te ed io ti giuro che se mi dimostrerai che è vero non ci nasconderemo più da nessuno" dissi solennemente non tradendo la mia emozione nel pronunciare quelle parole cosi sentite e sincere, guardandola dritto negli occhi.

Lei annui sorridendo mentre una piccolissima lacrima le rigava il viso.  
Poi mi baciò lentamente ed io feci lo stesso riempiendomi i polmoni del suo odore buono.

Ci staccammo solo per recuperare ossigeno e lei tornò ad accoccolarsi al mio petto felice mentre io la cullavo tra le braccia.

"San" chiamò incerta.  
"Hmm?" risposi ad occhi chiusi.  
"Come pensi che faremo, dopo il diploma?" chiese incerta.  
Spalancai gli occhi stringendo più salda la presa intorno alle sue spalle.  
"Che intendi?" domandai anche se sapevo bene cosa intendeva.  
"Insomma come faremo a sentirci od a vederci?" domandò.  
Ci misi un po' di tempo ad elaborare una risposta mentre la mente correva a quel depliant ancora custodito nella mia borsa.  
"Troveremo il modo" dissi alla fine.  
"Non mi spaventa una eventuale relazione a distanza" disse lei come per rispondere ad una domanda che però non le avevo posto.  
"Non spaventa neanche me" risposi automaticamente pur sapendo che non era vero, mi spaventava eccome.  
"E poi c'è skype! Potremmo sentirci ogni giorno e telefonarci e con gli arei ed i treni ogni tanto possiamo vederci ed, in ogni caso, possiamo incontrarci a metà strada a Lima per le feste" disse lei un po' incerta.  
Sentivo che cercava di autoconvincersi che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Forse avrebbe desiderato che io incoraggiassi questo suo pensiero.  
Ma non ne avevo la forza.  
"Troveremo il modo" tagliai corto ripetendo quelle parole come un mantra.  
"Si lo troveremo" disse lei annuendo senza tradire nella voce alcuna emozione.

Mi morsi il labbro, torturandolo per tutta la durata del silenzio che era calato nella stanza.  
Sentivo fortemente il bisogno di condividere con lei quella piccola idea che aveva cominciato a frullarmi nella testa, di mostrarle il depliant e ripeterle le parole di Quinn. Ma non lo feci.  
Non avevo ancora deciso ed era, in ogni caso, una decisione che dovevo prendere da sola.  
Non volevo essere condizionata dal suo desiderio di avermi vicina né, tanto meno, volevo illuderla di qualcosa che non ero sicura potesse realmente accadere, per ciò mi morsi la lingua costringendomi a star zitta ed a prendermi il tempo di pensare da sola al mio futuro, come era giusto che fosse.  
Non potevo lasciare che qualcuno scegliesse al mio posto né potevo scegliere cosi su due piedi.

Dopo un lunghissimo silenzio, durante il quale credetti davvero si fosse addormentata, lei sollevò ancora lo sguardo nel mio.

"Sannie" cantilenò.  
"Dimmi piccola" dissi accarezzandole i capelli.  
"Credi che potrai lasciarmi guidare per un po' domani?" domandò speranzosa.  
"E' fuori discussione" dissi secca.  
"Oh ma non è giusto Quinn può guidare la tua auto ed io no" disse facendo i capricci "Sei ingiusta" annunciò con broncio, girandosi dall'altro lato e dandomi cosi le spalle.

Ridacchiai abbracciandola da dietro.  
In un secondo quella furbetta era riuscita a smorzare tutta la tensione che era calata tra noi, facendomi sorridere come solo lei sapeva fare.

"Vai via" disse capricciosa muovendosi per scansarmi ma io non mi mossi.  
"Britt Britt" la chiamai giocosa.  
"No lasciami stare" disse con la vocina capricciosa.  
"Oh andiamo.." la pregai cercando di farla voltare.  
"No, sei ingiusta" disse lei affondando il viso nel cuscino.  
"Non ti farò guidare ma possiamo comunque trovare un compromesso" le concessi.  
Lei voltò appena la testa per guardarmi in attesa, senza abbandonare la sua espressione imbronciata.  
"Puoi sederti davanti con me e puoi tenere la mia mano tutto il tempo" dissi.  
"Pff" sbuffò lei voltandosi nuovamente e lasciandomi indignata.  
"Hey ti ho concesso un grande privilegio, ingrata che non sei altro" dissi dandole uno schiaffetto giocoso sulla spalla.  
"Non mi comprerai con cosi poco" annunciò.  
"Ah no?" domandai ironica facendo scivolare le mani lungo il suo busto.  
"E cosi ti compro?" domandai cominciando a farle il solletico.

Lei si dimenava ridendo senza respiro mentre cercava in tutti i modi di fermare le mie mani e la loro corsa impazzita sui suoi fianchi e sotto il collo.

"Smettila, ti prego smettila" disse tra le risate senza più fiato.  
Continuammo cosi ancora per un po' poi, quando cominciò a piangere copiosamente dalle ristate, decisi che la mia tortura poteva interrompersi e la lasciai libera.

Lei ridacchiò ancora un po' poi si voltò per osservarmi con gli occhi lucidi e il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.

"Sei scorretta Santana Lopez" disse.  
"Ti amo Brittany S. Pierce" dissi dal nulla senza sapere nemmeno io perché.  
Lei si fece seria voltandosi verso di me per abbracciarmi forte prima di baciarmi con dolcezza e bisogno.  
"TI amo" mormorò sulle mie labbra prima di rannicchiarsi contro il mio petto e lasciarsi abbracciare.

"Buona notte, paperotta" mormorai.  
"Notte amore" disse con voce lieve lasciandosi cullare dai battiti impazziti del mio cuore colmo di emozione.

****

Quando riaprii gli occhi fu per una terribile sensazione di sete.  
Avevo la gola completamente secca.  
Notai che fuori era ancora buio ma, in lontananza, si scorgeva un po' di luce tenue.  
Probabilmente erano le prime luci del mattino che stava avanzando.

Ero ancora stretta nell'abbraccio di Santana, il suo odore era ovunque e lei dormiva profondamente con l'espressione rilassata ed un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

Mi persi a guardarla dormire e capii esattamente cosa intendesse lei la sera prima quando disse di aver capito di amarmi guardandomi dormire.

Era la tenerezza fatta persona in quel momento senza l'ombra di paura né nessun freno .  
Era semplicemente la mia San, un piccolo cucciolo tenero.  
Avrei voluto riempirla di teneri baci ma non lo feci per paura di svegliarla.  
Non mi alzai nemmeno. Improvvisamente non mi importava più della sete, non volevo sciogliere l'abbraccio saldo nel quale eravamo legate e non volevo che il calore del suo corpo contro il mio mi abbandonasse, fosse stato anche solo per un secondo. Non l'avrei sopportato.

Mi ritrovai a riflettere sulle nostre promesse, su ciò che ci eravamo dette.  
Mi aveva invitata al ballo.  
Era una cosa importante e lo sapevo. Inconsciamente mi stava già dando la sua fiducia, mi aveva promesso di uscire alla luce del sole, mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe amata senza più freni se solo io le avessi dimostrato di meritarlo.

Lo avrei fatto, ne ero certa ormai.  
Santana era tutto ciò che avevo sempre desiderato e tutto quello che non sapevo di desiderare. Era mia. Mi apparteneva come io appartenevo a lei e nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto cambiare questo.  
Né i miei genitori, né il tempo, né io stessa con le mie stupide paure.

Improvvisamente ebbi una voglia incredibile di tornare a casa il prima possibile. Di urlare ai miei che amavo quella ragazza più della mia stessa vita, che niente avrebbe potuto farmi cambiare idea e che potevano punirmi quanto e come volevano ma che non avrebbero potuto cambiarmi.

"A che pensi?" mi domandò sorprendendomi.  
Non mi ero accorta che avesse aperto gli occhi.  
"A te" dissi sincera.  
Lei strofinò appena il naso contro il mio socchiudendo gli occhi stanchi.  
"Dormi amore" mormorò con un sorriso.  
Sorrisi a mia volta sfiorandole le labbra con le mie prima di chiudere ancora gli occhi e lasciarmi andare tra le sue braccia.


	61. Chapter 61

Riaprii gli occhi quella mattina con un sorriso enorme, non ricordavo di aver mai dormito cosi bene. Anzi forse mi era già capitato tutte le volte in cui Brittany aveva dormito tra le mie braccia, come quella notte.

Osservai il suo profilo per qualche minuto, perdendomi in ogni più piccolo particolare del suo viso che conoscevo ormai a memoria.

Desiderai sfiorarlo più di ogni altra cosa ma non lo feci.  
Non volevo svegliarla.  
Sorrisi.  
Stavo mentendo. Volevo svegliarla eccome! Mi mancavano i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso ed i suoi baci.  
Morivo dalla voglia di ascoltare la sua voce roca appena un po' impastata dal sonno.  
Ma non sarebbe stato carino svegliarla solo per questo.  
Sorrisi ancora.  
Magari si.

Mi avvicinai appena un po' al suo viso e lasciai un piccolo bacio sulle sue labbra.  
Quel gesto non sortì alcun effetto. Era ancora profondamente addormentata. Ci riprovai questa volta premendo un po' di più le mie labbra sulle sue.

Per tutta risposta lei farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile, rigirandosi nel mio abbraccio e voltandosi dall'altra parte.  
Storsi il naso arricciando le labbra.  
Ok non era esattamente cosi che mi aspettavo il risveglio ma non ero intenzionata a demordere.

Avvicinai le labbra al suo collo esposto cominciando a depositarvi tanti soffici baci.

Lei rabbrividì appena sospirando nel sonno ma non si mosse.  
Sorrisi soddisfatta.

Con la mano accarezzai il suo braccio, poi feci scivolare lentamente le dita sulla stoffa della maglia fino ad arrivarne al bordo, lo oltrepassai accarezzandole il fianco nudo e beandomi dei piccoli brividi sulla sua pelle morbida.

Le accarezzai la pancia e la sentì distintamente trattenere il respiro mentre si inarcava appena all'indietro contro di me sospirando, quando le mie dita scivolarono lungo il basso ventre.  
Risalii con la mano lungo il suo busto accarezzandole la pelle calda e mordicchiandole gentilmente il lobo.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole" sussurrai delicatamente al suo orecchio.  
"Buongiorno" mormorò lei senza aprire gli occhi ma regalandomi un sorriso.  
La mia mano sfiorò appena la curva del suo seno ed entrambe fummo colte da un brivido.

La desideravo come non mai ma ero decisa, come lei, ad aspettare di risolvere tutti i problemi.  
Sarebbe stato mille volte più bello averla con la consapevolezza che fosse mia davvero, che non sarebbe mai più andata via da me.

Mi fermai ritraendo piano la mano, facendo lo stesso percorso all'indietro per non interrompere bruscamente il contatto.

Lei si rigirò tra le mie braccia spalancando gli occhi nei miei, le sue gambe si intrecciarono con le mie e il suo naso sfregò appena il mio viso.

"Presto" bisbigliò come per rispondere ad una mia domanda silenziosa, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

"Molto presto spero" risposi io accennando un sorriso malizioso che la fece ridacchiare.

Poi mi regalò un bacio, il bacio più dolce che potessi ricordare, lungo e intenso, proprio come piacevano a lei. E si, lo dovevo ammettere, piacevano anche a me.

Ci prendemmo per noi ancora qualche minuto scambiandoci baci e coccole. Poi il telefono della stanza squillò e lei si sporse sopra di me per afferrare la cornetta, si accomodò cavalcioni sul mio bacino, facendomi sorridere, e portò il telefono all'orecchio senza smettere di guardarmi.

"Pronto?" trillò mentre mi tiravo su a sedere per incrociare le braccia dietro la sua schiena e lasciarle qualche bacio sul collo.  
"Si Rach, siamo sveglie. Ok" ridacchio prima di riattaccare e lanciarsi sulle mie labbra che già la attendevano.

"Quinn sta venendo qui" mi informo "Deve fare le valigie e dovrei farle anche io. Tra un'ora dobbiamo lasciare la camera" mormorò distrattamente mentre le mordicchiavo il labbro inferiore.

"Non voglio tornare a casa" dissi capricciosa nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Scherzi?" rispose lei "Io non vedo l'ora" annunciò.  
La guardai alzando un sopracciglio.

"Prima torniamo prima parlo con i miei e sistemo le cose" disse alternando ogni parola ad un bacio.

Sorrisi tra i baci stringendomi a lei per un abbraccio necessario che sciogliemmo solo quando qualcuno, probabilmente Quinn, bussò alla porta.

Brittany si congedò con un 'ci vediamo a colazione' e un piccolo bacio prima di recuperare i suoi vestiti ed uscire salutando allegramente Quinn che entrò con un sorriso radioso e mi guardò in attesa del resoconto completo della nottata.

****

Quando San e Quinn ci raggiunsero a colazione, la bionda e Rachel si scambiarono un sorrisino soddisfatto.  
Entrambe sapevano.  
Mi ripromisi di ricordare a San di sgridarle per averci tirato in trappola.  
O magari di ringraziarle.

Facemmo colazione chiacchierando del più e del meno.  
Eravamo un po' tristi all'idea di lasciare New York ma tutte portavamo via con noi dei ricordi meravigliosi di quei giorni.  
Io personalmente mi portavo via la cosa più preziosa, pensai, poggiando la mia mano su quella di Santana.

La latina mi sorrise portandosi la mia mano alle labbra per lasciarvi un bacio senza smettere di guardarmi. Avrei giurato di aver visto con la coda dell'occhio Rachel e Quinn battersi il cinque.

Ci mettemmo in macchina e facemmo il giro lungo della città prima di raggiungere l'autostrada.

"Arrivederci New York" gridò Rachel sporgendosi dal finestrino e facendo sorridere tutte noi.

Il viaggio di ritorno parve più lungo di quello dell'andata. Cosa strana visto che, di solito, era sempre il contrario, ma forse era solo la mia smania di tornare a casa che mi faceva risultare insopportabile l'attesa.

Ci fermammo a mangiare nello stesso posto in ci eravamo fermate all'andata e facemmo molte più pause caffè poiché, a quanto pareva, né Rachel né Quinn avevano dormito troppo quella notte.

Durante i turni di Quinn ne approfittavamo per starcene abbracciate sul sedile posteriore. Non facevo che riempire Santana di attenzioni, soprattutto perché mi resi conto che più ci avvicinavamo a casa più lei diventava nervosa e preoccupata.  
Era talmente sovrappensiero che aveva addirittura concesso a Rachel di mettere il cd di Barbra.

"Signore cinquanta chilometri a Lima" annunciò Quinn guardando un cartello.

Santana rabbrividì torturandosi le mani.  
Mi allungai per lasciarle un piccolo bacio sulla guancia.

"Sta tranquilla, fidati di me amore" sussurrai al suo orecchio.  
Lei mi guardò accennando un sorriso nervoso, poi mi prese la mano e la strinsi forte come per enfatizzare il concetto.  
"Andrà tutto bene" sussurrai guardandola.  
Lei annui silenziosa e tornò a fissare fuori dal finestrino mentre già avanzava la sera.

****

Quando arrivammo a casa mia le luci in salotto erano accese.

Scaricammo i bagagli e Rachel, dopo aver recuperato la macchina, vi caricò dentro le sue valige e fece per prendere quelle di Brittany.

"No Rach aspetta" la fermò la bionda poi si rivolse a me.  
"Ti va di accompagnarmi a casa?" mi chiese.

Rabbrividii spalancando gli occhi.

"Britt io non credo che sia una buona i.."  
"Ti prego!" mi interruppe lei prendendomi le mani "Ho bisogno di averti accanto quando lo farò e voglio farlo adesso, prima possibile. Ti prego" disse seria .

Deglutii a vuoto un paio di volte.

"Ok" soffiai con poca convinzione rimettendo nel bagagliaio le sue cose.

Rachel si offrì di accompagnare Quinn ed entrambe ci salutarono con calorosi abbracci. Io ero talmente nervosa che mi lasciai abbracciare persino dalla nana.

"Andrà tutto bene" mi sussurrò Quinn ed io annuii pregando che avesse ragione.

Ci mettemmo in macchina e, per tutto il tragitto, non dicemmo nemmeno una parola. Con la coda dell'occhio guardavo Brittany che sorrideva tranquilla col viso rivolto al finestrino.

Come diavolo faceva ad essere cosi calma? Io mi sentivo morire, mi sembrava di essere io in procinto di dirlo ai miei. Non mi ero mai sentita più nervosa mentre la bionda si comportava come se stesse andando a fare la spesa.

Arrivammo a casa Pierce molto presto nonostante avessi fatto il giro lungo per prendere tempo.

Brittany scese dall'auto quasi di corsa e si lanciò verso la porta di ingresso ignorando il fatto che i suoi bagagli fossero ancora nell'auto.

Mi aspettò davanti ai gradini della veranda ed io percorsi quel piccolo tragitto come se stessi andando al patibolo.  
Quando arrivai davanti a lei mi prese la mano.

"Non lasciarmi la mano ok?" chiese improvvisamente seria. Io annuii incapace di parlare.  
"Britt non devi farlo per forza se.." cercai di dire.  
"Si invece, devo farlo per noi. Ti ho promesso che avrei sistemato le cose e voglio farlo perché io voglio stare con te. Non mi importa nulla del resto, voglio solo te" disse lei convinta prima di sporgersi e lasciarmi un bacio sulle labbra.

Poi si voltò fissando la porta, prese un respiro profondo ad occhi chiusi ed indugiò un solo secondo prima di tirare fuori le chiavi di casa ed aprire.

****

"Brittany!" urlò mia sorella precipitandosi giù per le scale.  
Sorrisi calandomi per abbracciarla col braccio libero mentre l'altra mano teneva ancora saldamente quella di Santana.

"Ciao piccola" mormorai dando un bacio ad Ashley che, ovviamente, cominciò a tempestarmi di domande su cosa le avessi portato.

"Ciao Santana" disse poi mia sorella sorridendo alla latina che ricambiò nervosamente.

"Amore sei.." mia madre spuntò dalla cucina e si fermò vedendo al mora "..tornata".

Sentii la presa di Santana stringersi di più intorno alla mia mano. Io non indugiai nemmeno un secondo.

"Ciao mamma" dissi calma.

"Che cosa ci fa lei qui?" domandò mia madre a mezza voce, facendo saltare lo sguardo da me alla latina che se ne stava in silenzio ad occhi bassi.

"Le ho chiesto di venire. Devo parlarti mamma, parlarti chiaro una volta per tutte" dissi seria e sicura.

Mia madre ingoiò a vuoto.

"Ashley va di sopra" disse seria.  
"Ma mamma io.."  
"Va di sopra ho detto" disse autoritaria.  
Mia sorella sbuffò avviandosi verso la sua stanza.

Poi senza dire nulla mia madre si avviò verso il salotto ed io la seguii tirandomi dietro una Santana abbastanza agitata.  
Mio padre, seduto sulla sua solita poltrona, spense la tv non appena ci vide e si fece serio quando mia madre annunciò che volevo parlare ad entrambi e si accomodò sul divano portandosi una mano al petto.

Passò un lunghissimo minuto di totale silenzio.

"Mamma" la chiamai ma lei continuava a fissare il pavimento "Mamma guardami" implorai ma lei non accennò ad alzare gli occhi.  
"Papà" chiamai allora ma anche lui fissava il vuoto serio.

Sapevano che sarebbe accaduto, lo capii dalle loro espressioni sconfitte ma per niente sorprese.  
Sapevano che, prima o poi, quel momento sarebbe arrivato. Probabilmente ne avevano già parlato più di una volta.  
Questa consapevolezza mi fece ancora più rabbia. Avevano tentato di allontanarmi da Santana quando già sapevano bene che non sarebbe accaduto.

Strinsi più saldamente la mano della latina che a sua volta ricambiò la stretta infondendomi un po' di quella forza che improvvisamente pareva essermi venuta a mancare.

Presi un profondo respiro ma mi sembrò improvvisamente di trovarmi sott'acqua.

"M-mamma, papà" balbettai chiudendo gli occhi un solo secondo prima di riaprirli.  
"Io sono innamorata di Santana" dissi e sentii tremare appena la mora al mio fianco mentre mia madre si passava una mano sul viso e mio padre continuava a fissare il vuoto.

"E voglio stare con lei" continuai "Nulla di quello che potrete dire o fare cambierà le cose, non cambierà me. Sono così e, se mi amate davvero, lo accetterete. In caso contrario sono pronta ad andare via da casa ed a non tornarci mai più" dissi con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la voce decisa, ripetendo quel discorso che mille volte avevo già provato nella mia testa per tutto il giorno.

Sentii Santana trattenere il respiro.

Un inverosimile silenzio calò nella stanza, interrotto solo dal ticchettio dell'orologio sul camino.

Sentivo una strana sensazione alla base dello stomaco. Era come se mi fossi liberata di un macigno enorme che mi gravava sul petto eppure sentivo un nuovo peso che aumentava mano a mano che i minuti di silenzio si susseguivano lenti.

Mi aspettavo che mia madre cominciasse ad urlare da un momento all'altro, che mio padre mi guardasse in modo severo.  
Non accadde nulla di tutto ciò.

"Dite qualcosa vi prego" mormorai.

Avrei accettato qualunque reazione purché ce ne fosse stata una.  
Invece niente.  
Mia madre cominciò a piangere silenziosamente a testa bassa e mio padre si limitò ad alzarsi per fissare al di fuori della finestra e darmi le spalle.

"Questa è la vostra risposta?" dissi con rabbia liberando le lacrime.

Nessuno fiatò.

Mi ritrovai ad annuire a quel silenzio, stringendo i denti per la rabbia che mi procuravano tutte quelle parole non dette.

Feci per dire qualcosa ma la presa di Santana si strinse costringendomi a guardarla.

"Hanno bisogno di tempo" bisbigliò guardandomi.

Mi voltai ad osservare i miei genitori, chiusi ognuno nel proprio silenzio, e vidi la cosa da una nuova prospettiva.  
Deglutii a vuoto e mi ritrovai ad annuire.

"Dormirò da Santana questa notte e tornerò domani. Forse avete bisogno di metabolizzare la cosa. Ma voglio che sappiate che, nonostante tutto, sono sempre io. Sono e sarò sempre la stessa Brittany, solo più felice" dissi accennando un sorriso tra le lacrime prima di voltarmi e tornare verso la porta d'ingresso.

Lanciai un'altra occhiata verso i miei genitori poi io e Santana lasciammo casa mia, risalendo in auto sotto lo sguardo serio di mio padre che ci osservava dalla finestra del salotto.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese la latina un po' impacciata una volta che fummo in macchina.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle. Non lo sapevo come stavo, mi ero preparata ad urla e litigi o a lunghi abbracci comprensivi.  
Il silenzio non lo avevo previsto. Mi aveva spiazzata ed adesso non sapevo cosa pensare né come sentirmi.

Per fortuna la latina non attese la mia risposta conscia che forse non sapevo davvero cosa dirle.

Mi prese la mano senza dire nulla e la tenne stretta tutto il tempo fino a casa sua.

Quando entrammo tenevo la testa bassa e le lacrime non smettevano di rigarmi silenziosamente il volto. Ignorammo le luci accese in salotto, probabilmente uno dei suoi genitori era in casa, ma alla latina sembrò non importare.

Salimmo fino in camera sua e mi aiutò a cambiarmi prima di farmi stendere sul letto.

Si stese accanto a me ed in quel momento liberai tutta la mia frustrazione piangendo a singhiozzi sul suo petto, confortata e cullata dal suo abbraccio.

"Shh, andrà tutto bene amore" mi rassicurò lei lasciandomi un bacio tra i capelli.  
"Andrà tutto bene" ripeteva come un mantra sussurrato al mio orecchio mentre mi cullava dolcemente.

"Non ero preparata a questo" confessai.

"Devi solo concedergli tempo" disse lei "Hanno solo bisogno di tempo" ripeté accarezzandomi i capelli e la schiena.

Mi ritrovai ad annuire guardandola negli occhi.  
Con un dito asciugò le mie lacrime.

"Fammi un sorriso" chiese dolcemente ed io la accontentai abbozzando un sorrisetto.

"Sei la cosa più bella che sia mai stata mia" mi confessò "E sei stata davvero coraggiosa" aggiunse baciandomi piano.

"Questo ed altro pur di averti per sempre" dissi interrompendo quel contatto solo per sorriderle in modo più deciso prima di lasciarmi andare ad un nuovo bacio.

Questo ed altro pur di averla con me.  
Fui rincuorata improvvisamente da quell'unico pensiero.  
Non sarei mai stata sola, non finché lei mi avrebbe amato, non finché l'avessi amata a mia volta cosi intensamente.


	62. Chapter 62

Riaprii gli occhi lentamente.  
Sentivo le palpebre tremendamente pesanti.  
Un odore di caffè e muffin mi pizzicava le narici.  
Cercai istintivamente Santana, accanto a me, ma trovai solo il materasso vuoto. Mi rigirai su me stessa affondando il viso nel suo cuscino e ne respirai l'odore accarezzando le lenzuola ancora calde.

Sorrisi, senza sapere bene perché.  
Avevo piano buona parte della notte precedente, mi faceva male la testa, mi bruciavano gli occhi e sentivo le ossa completamente intorpidite, ma sorrisi quella mattina. Sorrisi di cuore.  
Mi sentivo improvvisamente libera. Forse non avevo risolto i miei problemi, probabilmente erano triplicati, eppure mi sentivo leggera, come rinata.

Si, ero una nuova Brittany quella mattina. Mi sentivo diversa, come fossi capace di sfidare il mondo intero.  
E tutto grazie a lei, a quel piccolo miracolo che ora aveva aperto la porta ed era entrata in camera con un vassoio pieno di cose buone, lei che mi sorrideva raggiante, bella come solo le cose vere potevano esserlo.

"Buongiorno" mormorò con un sorriso appoggiando il vassoio sul comodino per poi gattonare sul letto fino a raggiungermi.

"Ciao" sussurrai con la voce ancora un po' impastata voltandomi di schiena per potermi godere meglio le sue labbra che avevano preso a lasciarmi teneri baci sul viso.

"Come stai?" domandò premurosa.  
"Bene, stranamente bene" mormorai sincera.  
"Stranamente?" ripeté.  
"Beh mi aspettavo di stare peggio" confessai.  
"E' perché ti ho tenuta stretta tutta la notte" disse lei gonfiando il petto "Tutto merito mio" sorrise scherzosa.  
"Oh certo! Cosa farei senza di te?" chiesi ironica pizzicandole un fianco e facendola ridere.  
Risi a mia volta vedendola cosi allegra e lei mi guardò quasi incantata.  
"Dio, quanto è bello quando ridi cosi" mormorò spostandomi delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dal viso "Potrei far di tutto per sentirla sempre questa risata" confessò.

Finsi di pensarci un po' su.  
"Di tutto eh?" domandai tirandola per la maglietta in modo da spingerla a rotolare sopra di me.  
"Già" confermò lei con un sorriso guardandomi negli occhi.  
"Anche restare con me una vita intera?" domandai seria.  
Lei distolse lo sguardo.  
"Una vita intera? Non ti sembra troppo? Insomma non potremmo fare un centinaio d'anni e poi ognuno per la sua strada?" scherzò facendomi ridere ancora.  
"O una vita o niente" sentenziai.  
Lei finse di pensarci su ancora un istante.  
"Ok, se proprio insisti" fece lei scocciata.

Sorrisi mentre il suo viso si avvicinava al mio lentamente, chiuse definitivamente ogni distanza con un bacio dolce che sapeva di caffè.  
Mormorai di approvazione incrociando le braccia dietro la sua nuca per impedirle di allontanarsi e approfondii quel bacio mentre le mie gambe andavano a stringersi intorno al suo bacino.

"Sarai mia prigioniera a vita adesso" sussurrai sulla sua bocca.  
"Hmm una bella prospettiva" rispose lei accarezzando le mie labbra con le sue ad ogni parola.

La baciai ancora stringendola il più possibile a me. Ci staccammo solo per riprendere fiato e guardarci negli occhi per un minuto infinito, durante il quale lei tornò seria.

"Vuoi parlarne?" mi chiese accarezzandomi il viso.

"Credo ci sia poco da dire" risposi semplicemente "Hai visto come hanno reagito, no? Totale silenzio. Non so che pensare onestamente" dissi.

Sciolsi la presa distogliendo lo sguardo e lei si alzò in ginocchio recuperando dal vassoio una tazza di caffè fumante. Mi tirai a sedere appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera del letto e accettai la tazza che lei mi aveva preso prendendo un piccolo sorso con lo sguardo perso.

"Credi che tornerai da loro oggi?" mi chiese prendendo una tazza a sua volta.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
"Non saprei cosa dirgli. La verità è che mi spaventa a morte l'idea di affrontarli ancora. Insomma ieri ero partita cosi positiva. Non so cosa mi aspettassi, forse sono stata troppo stupida a pensare che mi avrebbero accolta a braccia aperte, avrei dovuto preventivare una reazione del genere" ammisi fissando il mio riflesso distorto sulla superficie scura del caffè.

"Beh, forse non ti hanno fatto le feste ma nemmeno ti hanno cacciata via a pedate, no?" disse lei cercando il mio sguardo.

"Non so, forse sarebbe stato meglio se lo avessero fatto, sai?" dissi guadagnandomi un'occhiata interrogativa da parte sua.

"Insomma almeno saprei cosa pensano, sarebbe stata una reazione chiara. Invece cosi non so cosa aspettarmi. Non so se tornare a casa e prepararmi a trovare tutta la mia roba imballata sul vialetto e un bigliettino con su scritto 'va al diavolo mostro' o se trovarli tutti intorno alla tavola pronti per la cena in attesa che io torni a casa a raccontargli quanto sia meravigliosa la mia ragazza e come sia speciale ogni giornata con lei" dissi mordicchiandomi l'interno delle guance.

Ero davvero confusa riguardo la reazione dei miei, avrei voluto che tutto fosse più chiaro.

"Sono certa che hanno solo bisogno di tempo" disse lei accarezzandomi piano la gamba.  
La guardai confortata dalle sue parole e dal suo sorriso sicuro.  
"Insomma suppongo sia una cosa complicata da mandar giù. Voglio dire lo è stato per me accettare di essere innamorata di una ragazza e lo è stato anche per te. C'è voluto tempo! Non stupirti se ne serve anche a loro per metabolizzare la cosa" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

Istintivamente le sorrisi.  
"Stiamo diventando mature eh, Lopez?" dissi scherzosa.  
"Cerco solo di vedere le cose dalla giusta prospettiva" disse lei.  
La guardai stupita.

"Santana Lopez che ha imparato a guardare oltre il proprio naso? Sono colpita" dissi sinceramente sbalordita.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ma che simpaticona" disse lei con una smorfia, sbuffando appena.  
Ridacchiai prendendomi qualche minuto per riflettere sulle sue parole. Forse era vero, magari avevano solo bisogno di tempo per accettare il cambiamento.

Poi un pensiero mi colse di sorpresa costringendomi a incatenare lo sguardo al suo.

"Sei di nuovo la mia ragazza?" le chiesi a bruciapelo.  
Lei per poco non si strozzò con il sorso di caffè che aveva appena bevuto.  
Poggiai la mia tazza sul comodino facendo lo stesso con la sua e mi sollevai per batterle più volte la mano dietro la schiena mentre lei continuava a tossicchiare.

"Scusa, ho il tatto di un elefante certe volte" mi giustificai.  
Lei scosse il capo un paio di volte, riprendendo lentamente fiato.  
"No è solo che mi hai colto un po' di sorpresa, tutto qui" disse calma.

Rimanemmo un po' in silenzio.  
Mi morsi la lingua sentendomi terribilmente stupida per quelle mie uscite ridicole e inopportune.

"Ad ogni modo" disse lei all'improvviso "Credo che dovresti tornare a casa, qualunque cosa troverai servirà per metterti l'anima in pace" sentenziò lei.  
"E se davvero dovessi trovare la tua roba imballata, potremmo sempre portare tutto qui e sistemarlo nella camera degli ospiti" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

La guardai offesa.  
"Mi faresti stare nella camera degli ospiti?" domandai.  
"Beh non pretenderai di riempire la mia stanza con tutti quei peluche e quei nastrini rosa confetto?" si difese lei seria.

"Metteremo tutto nella camera degli ospiti, tutto tranne te, ovviamente" disse dandomi una spinta leggera costringendomi cosi a stendermi nuovamente.  
Si portò sopra di me sorridendo.  
"E dove dovrei dormire io, sentiamo?" domandai sorridendo maliziosa.  
"Solo tra le mie braccia" disse lei scendendo a lasciarmi una serie di baci sul collo.

Sorrisi delle sue attenzioni cercando di godermi il momento senza concentrarmi troppo sul fatto che non mi avesse risposto.

"Ah e ad ogni modo la risposta è si" disse all'improvviso come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero "Ammesso che tu mi voglia ancora" aggiunse sforando la mia pelle ad ogni parola.

Spalancai gli occhi prendendo il suo viso tra le mani nel tentativo di poterla guardare negli occhi.  
"Si?" domandai con un piccolo sorriso.  
"Si" disse lei annuendo piano.

In un secondo ribaltai la situazione spingendomi sopra di lei senza smettere di sorridere emozionata.  
"Sei di nuovo la mia ragazza?" domandai senza riuscire a frenare il mio entusiasmo.  
"Non essere sciocca lo sono sempre stata e lo sai bene" rispose lei mettendo su un'espressione seria.

Non l'ascoltai. Mi calai a baciare quelle labbra che finalmente erano di nuovo mie, anche se in effetti mi ritrovai a pensare che mai e poi mai avevo seriamente pensato potessero appartenere a qualcun altro.

"E comunque ero seria prima, puoi stare qui tutto il tempo che vuoi" disse quando interrompemmo il bacio per recuperare ossigeno.  
"Grazie amore" mormorai sulle sue labbra.  
"Hmmm amore" ripeté lei "Come lo dici bene" scherzò lei facendomi ridere mentre mi spingeva nuovamente sul materasso per impossessarsi delle mie labbra ancora una volta.

La punta della sua lingua scivolò leggera lungo il mio labbro inferiore facendomi sospirare appena contro la sua bocca, prima di dischiudere le labbra.  
Sussultammo entrambe al contatto tra le nostre lingue e avrei potuto giurare di averla sentita tremare appena sopra di me.  
Accarezzai il suo viso con una mano intrecciando l'altra tra i suoi capelli per attirarla ancora di più a me, come se fosse stato possibile essere più vicine di cosi.  
La sua mano scivolò leggera dal mio viso al collo, accarezzò piano il mio seno facendomi sussultare e scivolò lungo il mio busto fino a raggiungere il bordo della maglietta per intrufolarvisi sotto e poggiarsi delicatamente sulla mia pelle.

A quel contatto mi inarcai verso di lei, istintivamente, senza mai staccare le labbra dalle sue. La sua mano accarezzò la mia schiena giocando con la mia pelle già increspata dai brividi che il suo tocco mi provocava.

La volevo, la desideravo come non mai ed era inutile fingere che non fosse cosi. Tutto quell'attendere era giusto e c'era senza dubbio servito ma era stata una tortura stare cosi vicina e non poterla avere davvero.  
E, in quel momento, le sue labbra di fuoco e le sue mani su di me, cosi delicate ed allo stesso tempo curiose mi fecero intuire che la frustrazione doveva essere reciproca.

La sua mano scivolò lungo il mio busto, sentivo i polpastrelli accarezzarmi la pelle con una delicatezza disarmante. Interrompemmo nel frattempo il bacio, bisognose entrambe di ossigeno, e le sue labbra corsero a disegnare una scia di baci lungo il mio collo fino alla gola mentre le sue dita già sfioravano il mio seno.

Sospirai al suo orecchio quando una delle sue gambe si insinuò tra le mie e scesi con la braccia a cingerle i fianchi per attirarla ancora di più contro il mio corpo.

In un attimo le sue labbra tornarono a divorare le mie in un bacio necessario mentre la sua mano si faceva più audace sotto la mia maglietta. Cominciai senza accorgermene a muovere il bacino contro la sua gamba che si agitava tra le mie mentre il suo respiro si faceva corto e le mie unghie risalivano la sua schiena sotto la stoffa, graffiandola appena.

Le morsi il labbro inferiore tirandolo leggermente e, dopo un sospiro ad occhi chiusi, lei spinse la lingua tra le mie labbra accarezzandomi il palato.  
Con una spinta decisa ribaltai la situazione finendo sopra di lei e scendendo a baciarle freneticamente il collo. Respirava sempre più affannosamente infilando le mani sotto il tessuto della mia maglietta tirandola su per indurmi a sfilarla, cosa che feci all'istante, lasciando che il suo sguardo esplorasse avido il mio busto coperto solo dal reggiseno.

"Sei meravigliosa" sussurrò baciando la mia spalla nuda e stringendo le mani sulle mie natiche per attirarmi ancora di più a se muovendo il suo bacino contro il mio.  
"Dio Santana" ringhiai sulla sua pelle prima di morderle il collo con forza facendola sussultare.

Mi ritrovai schiacciata nuovamente sul materasso prima ancora di aver avuto il tempo di rendermi conto di come fosse accaduto.  
Le sue labbra furono nuovamente sul mio collo, scivolarono lungo la mia gola e presero a lasciarmi tanti piccoli baci famelici sul petto, poi giù fino a soffermarsi su ogni singolo neo baciandolo delicatamente a arrestando il proprio percorso sotto l'ombelico.

Leccò famelica la pelle al confine col bordo dei pantaloncini ed io mi trovai costretta a trattenere il respiro per l'eccitazione.

"Signorina c'è il suo amico Noah"chiamò Clara da dietro la porta chiusa.

Santana saltò come una molla dal lato opposto del materasso ed io mi sollevai a sedere afferrando la maglia.  
Clara non entrò ma entrambe avevamo preso un bello spavento, senza contare che, se Puck aveva bussato, non avevamo sentito il campanello e sicuramente aveva scelto il momento meno opportuno.

Ci guardammo per un istante infinito, rosse in viso, cercando di riprendere fiato.

"Non muoverti" mi intimò "E non rivestirti assolutamente, scendo a cacciarlo a calci e torno" disse facendomi sorridere prima di sbuffare alzandosi dal letto per correre di sotto.

****

"Puckerman spero davvero che tu abbia un buon motivo per venire a rompermi i cogl.. amore" dissi vedendo Schifottolo scodinzolare allegro alla base delle scale mentre abbaiava felice. Puck se ne stava in piedi ad osservarlo allegro dondolandosi sui talloni.

Scesi le scale a due a due prendendo tra le braccia il cucciolo.

"Santana per l'amor del cielo fai star zitto quel cane" mia madre spuntò dalla sala da pranzo massaggiandosi le tempie con l'espressione scocciata.  
"Signora Lopez è sempre un piacere" salutò Puck facendo scorrere lo sguardo lungo il corpo di mia madre insistentemente.  
"Ci conosciamo?" domandò lei alzando un sopracciglio.  
"E' Noah mamma" dissi roteando gli occhi al cielo "Il tale che mi ha salvato la vita" precisai fingendomi vaga.

"Oh ma certo Noah, certo. Perdonami caro ho una terribile emicrania oggi" disse lei abbozzando un sorriso.  
"Questo non la fa apparire meno bella signora" disse lui con fare seduttore.  
Gli pestai un piede facendolo sobbalzare.  
"La smetti di provarci con mia madre?" ringhiai tra i denti.

Schifottolo cominciò ad agitarsi tra le mie braccia, in quello stesso istante Puck sorrise.  
"Pierce!" esclamò guardando Brittany scendere dalle scale.  
"Ciao Puck" disse lei raggiungendo l'ultimo gradino e prendendo Schifottolo dalle mie braccia.  
Il cucciolo fu felice di poterle fare le feste.  
"Salve signora Lopez, spero non le dispiaccia se ho dormito qui ieri notte" disse educatamente accorgendosi della presenza di mia madre.

"Cerrto che no" rispose lei guardandola curiosa "Britney" disse cercando di indovinare il nome.  
"Brittany mamma" la rimbeccai io.

"Beh ci sono andata vicina" disse lei sorridente "Stavamo facendo colazione, perché non vi unite a noi ragazzi?" domandò gentilmente lasciandomi perplessa.

Stavamo chi?  
"Ovviamente dopo che avrai messo giù la bestiolina e vi sarete lavate le mani" disse indicando appena il cucciolo ancora protetto dall'abbraccio di Brittany.

La bionda sorrise un po' incerta mentre io spalancavo gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
"Sei sicura di stare bene mamma?" domandai.

Mai, mai da quando potessi ricordare, mia madre mi aveva invitata a fare colazione con lei. Figurarsi poi invitare i miei amici.

"Mi piacerebbe ma devo andare, approfitto delle vacanze da scuola per pulire un po' di piscine" disse Noah "Ma non sa quanto mi dispiace non potermi intrattenere con lei signora L" disse avvicinandosi per fare a mia madre un lento baciamano al quale lei sorrise lusingata.

"Puck sta cercando di sedurre tua madre o sbaglio?" domandò Brittany al mio orecchio.  
"Ho paura che ci riuscirà, quella donna è una tale troia" risposi stringendomi nelle spalle "Piuttosto non ti avevo detto di non muoverti e, soprattutto, di non rivestirti?" dissi guardandola torva non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, Puck ci interruppe per salutarci.

"Ci vediamo in giro Sannie, Pierce" disse facendo un cenno con la mano.  
"Ciao Puck" rispose allegra la bionda.  
Io mi limitai a fargli un cenno col capo "Grazie Puck ti devo un favore" borbottai.  
"Si beh, in realtà il tuo cane potrebbe aver sviluppato una certa propensione all'alcol perciò, forse, non avrai tanta voglia di farmi un favore quando lo troverai a svuotarti l'armadietto dei liquori" disse lui con un tono che pareva tutto fuorché scherzoso.

Lo guardai scioccata.  
"Scappa" gli intimai e lui non se lo fece ripetere. Girò sui tacchi e si incamminò a passo svelto verso la sua jeep.  
"Pezzo di idiota" dissi richiudendo la porta.

Quando mi voltai mia madre era ancora li, intenta ad osservare Brittany con insistenza.

"Mamma ma che ti prende oggi?" domandai sospettosa.  
"Oh ma che vuoi che mi prende cara, niente. Piuttosto la colazione ci aspetta, vieni dolcezza" disse poi in tono gentile prendendo Brittany per un braccio non appena la bionda ebbe messo giù il cane.

Osservai la scena di mia madre che trascinava Brittany verso la sala da pranzo e rimasi ancora più scioccata quando raggiungendole trovai seduto a tavola anche mio padre.

"Buongiorno signorine" disse lui allegro ripiegando il giornale.

Deglutii a vuoto un paio di volte.  
Sembravamo la famiglia di una di quelle assurde pubblicità delle merendine. Ma che accidenti stava succedendo?

Osservai la gentilezza insolita del sorriso di mia madre e la calma con cui mio padre beveva il suo caffè, cosa che di solito faceva di fretta, pronto a scappare a lavoro.

Strinsi gli occhi in due fessure senza accennare a volermi accomodare nonostante avessi notato che era stato apparecchiato sia per me che per Brittany proprio di fronte ai miei che sedevano vicini, troppo vicini.

"Ok che succede qui?" sbottai facendo saltare lo sguardo severo dall'uno all'altra.

"Cosa intendi cara?" domandò mio padre con tranquillità.  
"Non prendermi per il culo, non mi fregate! Qui qualcosa non va" sbottai io.  
"Santana che linguaggio usi?" mi rimproverò mia madre.  
"Oh per favore adesso fingi anche di volermi educare? Che accidenti sta succedendo?" dissi irritata.  
"Siediti mija" disse mio padre indicando la sedia vuota accanto a Brittany che si guardava in giro imbarazzata.  
"No, voglio sapere che succede" dissi nervosa.  
"Santana c'è un'ospite, non essere maleducata e, per favore, non alzare la voce. Ti ho già detto che ho l'emicrania" disse mia madre calma ma con una punta di severità.

"Brittany non si scandalizzerà per cosi poco. Vuotate il sacco" dissi incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Mia madre sbuffò.  
"Ha un carattere impossibile! Non c'è davvero dubbio che sia tua figlia" disse a denti stretti rivolta a mio padre che sembrò ignorarla.

"Santana, vogliamo solo fare colazione con la nostra unica figlia, è cosi strano?" domandò gentilmente.  
"A dire il vero si" sbottai io.  
Mia madre sbuffò nuovamente.  
Mio padre si mantenne calmo.  
"Beh mi rendo conto che non abbiamo spesso tempo di stare insieme ma oggi io e tua madre abbiamo deciso di fare colazione con te e con Brittany" disse rivolgendo la bionda un sorriso caldo alla quale lei rispose gentilmente "Sii buona tesoro, siediti" disse indicando nuovamente la sedia di fronte a lui.

Strinsi gli occhi in due fessure.  
Poi Brittany allungò una mano per poggiarla sul mio braccio.  
"Andiamo San, siediti" disse calma.  
Presi un bel respiro e mi limitai ad obbedire prendendo posto accanto a lei con l'espressione un po' scocciata.

"Oh abbiamo trovato qualcuno che riesce a farsi ascoltare da lei" scherzò mia madre facendo sorridere Brittany.  
La guardai ancora più sospettosa.

"Allora ragazze come è andato il viaggio a New York?" domandò mio padre sorridente.  
"Eh no questo è troppo, volete veramente prendermi per il culo" sbottai alzandomi di scatto.  
"Santana!" mi rimproverò mia madre.  
"Santana un cazzo!" sbottai "Mi avete ignorata per diciotto anni della mia vita ed, adesso, volete farmi credere che vi è venuta l'improvvisa voglia di giocare alla famiglia felice? Voglio sapere che cazzo succede" urlai.

"San" provò a calmarmi Brittany.  
"No" feci rivolta a lei "Questi due si stanno comportando in modo strano ed io voglio sapere perché" dissi autoritaria tornando a puntare lo sguardo negli occhi scuri dei miei genitori.

Mia madre sostenne il mio sguardo, mio padre invece sospirò abbassando gli occhi.  
"Volevamo arrivarci con calma ma, a quanto pare, è impossibile avere una conversazione civile con te Santana" disse con rammarico.

Finsi di non aver sentito e mi morsi la lingua per evitare di urlargli contro che mai nella sua vita aveva cercato di avere una conversazione con me quindi non capivo come facesse a dire che non ero capace di sostenerne una civilmente.

"Ieri sera abbiamo ricevuto una telefonata dai genitori di Brittany" spiegò lui.  
Sentii la bionda irrigidirsi ed il mio cuore rimbalzò in gola.  
Istintivamente mi lasciai cadere sulla sedia incapace di parlare.

"Ci hanno detto che eravate state insieme a New York. Senza che loro lo sapessero e che, prima ancora, la signora Pierce aveva proibito alla figlia di vederti perché vi aveva trovate in atteggiamenti... beh in atteggiamenti sconvenienti, a suo pare" disse mia madre cercando le parole giuste.

Feci per parlare, cercando mentalmente qualche scusa abbastanza plausibile per tirarmi fuori da quell'impiccio. In quello stesso istante sentii Brittany trattenere il respiro.  
Mi voltai a guardarla e la vidi abbassare il capo e stringere i pugni rabbuiandosi.

Improvvisamente non avevo più tanta voglia di inventarmi una scusa, la reazione dei mie non aveva importanza. Brittany aveva sfidato la sua famiglia e le sue paure per me ed ora rischiava di non avere più un futuro. Lo aveva fatto con estremo coraggio solo per mantenere una promessa che mi aveva fatto, per vivermi alla luce del sole ed io non potevo essere codarda, non dopo che lei era stata cosi forte e determinata per me. Mi amava ed io amavo lei e la cosa migliore che potessi fare per dimostrarglielo era essere sincera.

"E' tutto vero. Io e Brittany stiamo insieme, io sono innamorata di lei" dissi tutto d'un fiato senza esitare minimamente. Poi, con decisione, allungai una mano per prendere quella della bionda che nel frattempo aveva alzato la testa e mi guardava adesso con un'espressione stupita e gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Sono innamorata di lei e lei di me, e questo è tutto" dissi ingoiando a vuoto senza tradire alcuna emozione nella voce.

Il minuto di silenzio che seguì sembrò infinito.  
Brittany continuava a guardarmi incredula ed io continuavo a stringere la sua mano fissando un punto imprecisato della parete oltre le teste dei miei genitori che rimasero silenziosi ma rilassati.  
A quel punto mi aspettavo di tutto. Cominciai mentalmente a fare il calcolo di quanti minuti ci avrei impiegato a fare le valigie nel momento in cui me l'avessero chiesto e pregai che Quinn o Rachel potessero ospitare me e Brittany per qualche tempo.

Fu mio padre ad interrompere quello strano silenzio, prese un profondo respiro, poi cercò il mio sguardo ed appena ottenne la mia attenzione sorrise lasciandomi di stucco.

"E' bello che tu abbia deciso di aprirti tesoro, avrei sinceramente preferito che tu fossi stata onesta fin da subito" disse calmo "Tuttavia, dovevi sentirti pronta, per questo volevamo parlarne con calma ma oramai è andata" disse stringendosi nelle spalle.

Brittany si voltò a guardarlo più stupita di me.  
Il mio sguardo saltellò da lui a mia madre che sorseggiava tranquilla il suo tè.

"Aspetta un attimo, tutto qui?" domandai scioccata.  
"Cosa altro c'è da dire" disse mia madre stingendosi nelle spalle "Se sta bene a te sta bene a noi princesa" disse mia madre.  
"E tu sei adorabile, tesoro, chiunque riesca a sopportare il caratteraccio di mia figlia ha la mia totale ammirazione" aggiunse.

"Sai che anche gli Smythe hanno un figlio gay?" disse poi distrattamente rivolta a mio padre.  
"Oh ma certo Sebastian, un ragazzo molto sveglio! Diventerà un avvocato furbo più del padre" scherzò lui.

"Tutto questo è inquietante" dissi immobile osservandoli chiacchierare delle preferenze sessuali dei figli dei loro amici altolocati.

"No aspettate, sul serio non vi importa?" domandai incredula.  
"Santana cosa ti aspettavi? Non ti cacceremo di casa tesoro sei nostra figlia e poi non hai fatto nulla di male. Noi non siamo dei bigotti!" disse mia madre indignata "Oh senza offesa cara" disse poi rivolta a Brittany che scosse la testa.

"Si figuri" mormorò la bionda un po' stranita.

"I tuoi genitori ci hanno chiamato chiedendoci di intervenire" disse con un sorriso "Intervenire! Cosa si aspettavano che avrei fatto? Non pretenderanno certo che metta alla porta un'adorabile delizia come te e la mia bambina, solo perché vi siete innamorate?" disse mia madre alzandosi.

"Oh ma guardatevi siete uno splendore. Certo Santana se ti decidessi a perdere qualche chilo sarebbe meglio cara, ma siete una delizia insieme, non trovi caro?" domandò  
"Una delizia certo" convenne mio padre alzandosi a sua volta.  
"Le mia amiche saranno assolutamente invidiose sono certa che vorrebbero tutte come nuora una meraviglia come Britney" cinguettò parlando da sola.  
"Brittany mamma" la corressi io.  
"E' la stessa cosa amore".  
"No che non lo è" sbottai io ma fui prontamente ignorata.

"Beh io ora vado in ospedale" buona giornata signorine.  
Disse mio padre facendoci un occhiolino e afferrando giacca e borsa per dirigersi verso la porta.

"Scappo anche io! Ho la manicure" disse mia madre distrattamente.  
Prese la borsa incamminandosi verso l'ingresso poi tornò indietro come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa.  
Aprì la borsetta tirando fuori dei contanti.  
"Compratevi qualcosa di carino ragazze e, Santana, per favore fatti dare una sistemata a quei capelli" disse poggiando i soldi sul tavolo e sparendo.

La porta di casa si richiuse con un tonfo ed io e Brittany rimanemmo sole ed in silenzio fissando il vuoto per non so quanto tempo.

"Mi sembra di essere in un episodio di 'ai confini della realtà'" confessai confusa.  
"Quante accidenti di volte ha usato la parola 'delizia'?" domandò Brittany stranita.

"Se ne fregano" mormorai.  
"Io direi piuttosto che accettano la cosa, da bravi amorevoli genitori, e sono felici per noi perché siamo innamorate" disse Brittany seria.  
Ci guardammo per un secondo prima di sorriderci.  
"Se ne fregano" dicemmo in coro prima di scoppiare a ridere.

"Beh almeno ci hanno accettate senza problemi" disse la bionda.  
"Hai sentito che mia madre già progettava di fare a gara con le amiche a chi avesse il figlio più gay, ma ti pare una cosa normale?" sbottai io ironica e un po' terrorizzata "Dio che gabbia di matti" dissi.

Rimanemmo ancora in silenzio sotto shock per un po'.  
"E tu ti lamentavi" dissi scuotendo la testa "Questo è davvero il genere di reazione che non ti aspetti" convenni e lei annui lentamente incapace però di cancellarsi dal viso un sorriso divertito.


	63. Chapter 63

Quella giornata fu abbastanza strana per me.  
Sotto caldo suggerimento di Santana decidemmo di andare a casa mia subito dopo colazione.  
Mangiai con una lentezza fuori dal comune e ci impiegai almeno dieci minuti più del necessario per la doccia.  
Non volevo andare a casa. La verità è che ero spaventata a morte da ciò che avrei potuto trovare, soprattutto dopo aver saputo che i miei avevano chiamato i genitori di Santana chiedendogli di intervenire.  
Cosa accidenti voleva dire intervenire?  
Non lo sapevo e non lo volevo sapere. Per quanto mi riguardava desideravo solo poter rimanere a letto tutto il giorno stretta alla mia San lontana dal mondo.

Quando arrivammo a casa mia ero tesissima, oltre ogni immaginazione.  
Avevo le chiavi ma non le usai. Bussai al campanello come fossi un'estranea in visita perché era esattamente cosi che mi sentivo.

Ci misero più del necessario per aprire ed io non riuscii a capire se fosse semplicemente una coincidenza o se stessero prendendo tempo per capire cosa fare.

Continuavo a guardarmi in giro spaesata, la mano di Santana si intrecciò nella mia stringendola forte e il suo sguardo mi rassicurò in un istante.  
Fui grata al destino o a Dio o a chi per lui per avermi donato quella meraviglia di donna.

Mio padre venne ad aprire. Ci scrutammo in silenzio a vicenda, guardai i suoi occhi e sentii che mi osservava come se non potesse vedermi davvero.

"Ciao papà" soffiai piano stringendo la mano di Santana.  
Lo sguardo dell'uomo vagò da me alla latina fino a soffermarsi sulle nostre mani intrecciate.

"Tua madre non è in casa" disse calmo.

Mentiva. Le macchine erano entrambe nel vialetto e se mi concentravo di più potevo sentire i singhiozzi provenienti dalla cucina.  
"Brittany credo sia il caso che tu resti da Santana per qualche giorno, magari fino alla fine delle vacanze di primavera" disse guardandomi a malapena prima di distogliere lo sguardo per puntarlo su un punto imprecisato oltre le nostre teste.

Non dissi nulla, mi limitai ad annuire piano cercando di cacciare indietro le lacrime che già minacciavano di invadermi.  
Sentii Santana sospirare di rabbia al mio fianco, cercai il suo sguardo scuotendo al testa mentre lei già si preparava ad una sfuriata.

Non serviva a nulla. La pregai con gli occhi di stare calma e lei obbedì mordendosi il labbro per trattenere la sua rabbia.

Mio padre si fece da parte permettendomi di salire in camera mia per prendere un po' delle mie cose.  
Santana non volle entrare, mi aspettò appoggiata alla sua macchina.

Entrai in casa, respirando l'odore familiare dell'ambiente. Le lacrime mi pizzicarono gli occhi ma feci di tutto per trattenerle, dovevo essere forte. Avevo fatto una scelta e sapevo che era quella giusta anche se i miei genitori non la pensavano cosi.

Chi ha detto che gli adulti hanno sempre ragione?

Misi un po' delle mie cose in un paio di borsoni, mi fermai a fare le coccole al mio gatto, che tanto mi era mancato, e cercai mia sorella in giro per casa senza trovarla.

Non entrai in cucina, non avevo la forza di vedere ancora la delusione ed il vuoto negli occhi di mia madre.  
Passai davanti al salotto dove mio padre osservava un punto imprecisato seduto sulla sua solita poltrona.

"Allora io vado" mormorai a testa bassa.  
Lui non disse nulla. Rimase lì, immobile, come se nemmeno mi avesse sentita.  
Deglutii a vuoto cercando di mandare giù il nodo che mi si era formato in gola, con scarsi risultati.

Girai sui tacchi uscendo semplicemente da quella casa con la sensazione di star lasciando li un pezzo importante della mia vita e la paura di non poterlo più recuperare.

Poco male, pensai, mentre una lacrima solitaria mi accarezzava il volto.  
Ad aspettarmi c'era una vita nuova ed era rinchiusa in quelle iridi d'oro nero che mi osservavano comprensive ed innamorate.

Guardai Santana ed il suo sorriso dolce mi raccontò di un futuro che non conoscevo ancora ma che sapevo sarebbe bastato a riempire le voragini dolorose scavate dal passato e da questo presente che, se da una parte mi stava riportando a lei, dall'altra mi logorava perché mi allontanava dalla mia famiglia.

Lasciai cadere i borsoni avvicinandomi a lei per prenderle il viso tra le mani e scrutarne ogni minimo particolare prima di congiungere le labbra alle sue.  
Non mi importava che mio padre potesse essere ancora li in salotto a guardarci dalla finestra, anzi, sperai che così fosse, che potesse vedere con quanto orgoglio mostravo al mondo la sicurezza della mia scelta, la forza del mio amore per lei.

Perché, se una felicità esisteva, potevo conoscerla solo attraverso gli occhi di Santana.

****

"Cosa vuoi fare amore?" le domandai dolcemente una volta tornate a casa, il viaggio di ritorno era stato breve e silenzioso, la sua mano non aveva lasciato la mia per tutto il tempo.  
Le avevo lasciato spazio per pensare senza negare a me stessa di sentirmi spaventata e distrutta per l'inferno interiore che la mia piccola era costretta ad attraversare. Ma io ero li e ci sarei stata per sempre per lei.

"Voglio stare con te" mormorò prendendomi per mano e attirandomi a se per un bacio a fior di labbra.

"Sono qui" sussurrai sulla sua pelle stringendola a me.

"No" soffiò e io la guardai un po' stranita.  
"Voglio stare con te" ripeté lei prendendo tra le dita la cerniera del giubbotto e tirandola giù sfilandosi quel capo per lasciarlo cadere sul pavimento e avviarsi su per le scale mentre, con un movimento lento, la vedevo sfilarsi la maglietta e guardarmi dolcemente da sopra la spalla prima di sparire nel corridoio verso la mia stanza.

Non mi feci pregare seguendola su per le scale stando pochi passi dietro di lei per godermi la meraviglia della sua pelle che lentamente veniva scoperta un po' di più ad ogni passo.

Arrivammo in camera mia e lei si stese nuda sul mio letto sorridendomi in attesa.  
Mi spogliai sotto il suo sguardo avido ma paziente e gattonai sul materasso lungo il suo corpo fino a raggiungerla.

Avvicinai le labbra alle sue per un bacio che lei non mi negò.  
La baciai con lentezza, godendo appieno ogni secondo di quel lento sfiorarsi di labbra.  
Sorrise nel bacio quando la punta della mia lingua scivolò piano lungo il suo labbro inferiore, la sentì rabbrividire appena sotto di me.  
Accarezzai con la lingua il suo palato prima di chiudere le labbra sulle sue un'altra volta lasciandole un bacio soffice.  
Lei catturò il mio labbro inferiore tra i denti tirandolo leggermente e puntando gli occhi dritti nei miei.  
Scesi con le labbra a baciarle piano il mento, scivolando sulla sua pelle liscia fino a sforarle delicatamente il collo per soffermarmi alla base della gola.  
Lei sospirò inclinando indietro la testa offrendomi cosi lo spazio necessario per far scorrere avida la mia lingua lungo quella pelle zuccherosa e morbida.  
Chiusi i denti su quella distesa tenera mordendo leggermente e provocandole un fremito.

Risalii per lasciarle un altro soffice bacio, provando già nostalgia per quella bocca che non avevo la forza di smettere di baciare.  
Lei si fece più audace leccandomi prontamente le labbra e facendomi sorridere.  
Scesi nuovamente lungo la sua pelle strofinando la punta del naso sul suo collo e godendomi il suo profumo buono.

Leccai avidamente la pelle nell'incavo del collo prima di chiudervi i denti delicatamente.  
Lei si inarcò appena contro di me sospirando ad occhi chiusi ed io mi presi qualche secondo per osservare il sorriso compiaciuto sul suo viso angelico.  
Con le labbra continuai la mia discesa lungo quella scultura d'alabastro che era il suo corpo perfetto, lei sospirava ogni volta che le mie labbra sfioravano la sua pelle e rise appena quando una ciocca dei miei capelli scivolò a solleticarle il petto mentre mi perdevo ad osservare il suo seno nudo muoversi al ritmo del suo respiro già corto.

Scesi a catturare tra le labbra un capezzolo, facendola sussultare. Ne accarezzai la punta con la lingua giocherellando appena con quel lembo di pelle più scura, succhiandolo piano per poi lasciarlo andare di colpo godendomi, divertita ed eccitata, tutte le reazioni della bionda che non smetteva di sospirare mentre le sue mani scivolavano tra i miei capelli accarezzandoli con delicatezza.

Tutto ciò che desideravo era dimenticare l'ultima volta e soprattutto farla dimenticare a lei.  
Volevo cancellare tutta la crudeltà e l'irruenza che le avevo riservato, ogni cosa sarebbe stata perfetta questa volta, le avrei fatto sentire quanto profondamente l'amassi. Desideravo che lo percepisse in ogni minimo gesto in ogni più piccola attenzione.  
Avrei venerato ogni centimetro di quella distesa chiara stando attenta a non trascurare nemmeno uno di quei nei adorabili. Non ci sarebbe stata lentiggine che non avrei baciato né muscolo che non avrei lentamente accarezzato con la lingua o con la punta delle dita.  
Non mi importava di quanto ci avrei messo, avrei amato ogni singola cellula di quel corpo.

Continuai a far scivolare la punta della lingua lungo il contorno del suo capezzolo, facendola rabbrividire di piacere a quel contatto. Sentii le sue dita scorrere lente tra le mie ciocche scure imitando il movimento della mia lingua sulla sua pelle.

"San" mormorò lei inarcandosi contro di me.

Feci aderire perfettamente il mio corpo al suo continuando a farmi leva con le braccia. Mi lasciai scivolare lentamente verso il basso sibilando per i brividi che la mia pelle sulla sua mi provocava. Era cosi piacevole il contatto diretto dei nostri corpi nudi che mi costrinsi a ripetere quella stessa azione un paio di volte, scivolando sinuosa su di lei dal basso verso l'altro e ritorno.

Lei sospirò cercando il mio viso e prendendolo tra le mani fino a condurmi nuovamente a lei per un bacio necessario. La sua lingua si intrufolò con bisogno tra le mie labbra accarezzando la mia e facendomi sospirare di desiderio.

Scesi nuovamente con le labbra fino al suo addome, passando leggera la lingua su ogni singolo neo facendo ridacchiare la bionda. Feci scorrere la punta del naso lungo il suo busto godendomi il suo odore fino a fermarmi all'altezza dell'ombelico per mordicchiarne la pelle sottostante.

Mi era mancato quel sapore dolce, ogni fibra del suo essere mi era terribilmente mancata.  
Feci del mio meglio per memorizzare ogni particolare della sua pelle e mi ritrovai a sorridere compiaciuta quando mi resi conto di ricordare alla perfezione ogni dettaglio e soprattutto di riconoscere i suoi punti deboli. Il modo in cui ogni suo muscolo rispondeva prontamente ad ogni mia minima stimolazione.

"Sei perfetta" soffiai sulla sua pelle e sorrisi perché lo era davvero. Perfetta e cosi tremendamente mia da farmi tremare le mani ed il cuore al solo pensiero.

Lei allargò le gambe permettendomi di scivolare nel mezzo col busto mentre ancora baciavo con chirurgica precisione ogni centimetro della sua pelle intorno all'ombelico e le mie unghie graffiavano leggere la sua schiena. A quel contatto lei si inarcò verso l'alto abbassando il bacino e inducendomi cosi a scivolare ancora più in basso per non dovermi separare da quel sapore che mi dava dipendenza.

L'odore della sua eccitazione mi colpì regalandomi un fremito lungo la spina dorsale.  
Dio quanto mi era mancato quell'odore.  
Scivolai subito più in basso per goderne appieno e le mie unghie graffiarono il suo addome accompagnandomi nella discesa e facendola rabbrividire d'eccitazione.

"Santana" sospirò con la voce rotta dal desiderio mentre accarezzava piano i miei capelli allargando maggiormente la gambe.

Baciai piano le linee dell'inguine, soffiando leggera sul suo centro un paio di volte provocandole brividi caldi e compiacendomi dell'incresparsi della sua pelle morbida.  
Voltai appena la testa facendo scivolare i denti nel suo interno coscia prima di baciarlo appena e strofinarvi contro il naso per poi tornare a concentrare la mia attenzione su ciò che più bramavo.

Poggiai le labbra delicatamente sul suo centro, sfiorandolo come una carezza e schiudendo le labbra per respirarvi sopra.  
Brittany scivolò sulle lenzuola verso il basso afferrando la stoffa e stringendola forte mentre l'altra mano continuava ad accarezzarmi i capelli con insistenza ma senza esercitare alcuna pressione.

Lentamente feci scorrere la punta della lingua su e giù lungo la sua entrata un paio di volte, beandomi dei suoi gemiti sommessi e riscoprendo lentamente il sapore delizioso che era solo della mia biondina e che superava di gran lunga la perfezione che i miei ricordi riuscivano a rammentare.

Sfiorai appena il suo clitoride con la punta della lingua e lei si lasciò andare ad uno spasmo involontario che la portò a spingere il bacino contro la mia bocca mentre un gemito acuto si liberava dalla sua gola.

Sorrisi di quella reazione, intenerita dalla sua impazienza e dal modo in cui cercava di mascherarla per darmi il tempo di riscoprirla lentamente. Perché lo aveva capito che desideravo quello più di ogni altra cosa, volevo arrivare a possedere nuovamente ogni minima parte di quella meraviglia che era lei per me.

Ma quel turbinio di emozioni e sapori riscoperti accendeva in me tutto il desiderio che avevo spinto in un angolo remoto della mia mente. La volevo più di ogni altra cosa ed il suo sapore buono riaccese in me una fiamma che solo lei era capace di far nascere, un fuoco vivo che mi scorreva nelle vene come lava al solo sfiorare la sua pelle. Non potevo ignorare ancora l'umidità crescente della mia eccitazione né il suo bisogno impellente di avermi dentro di se.

Non feci attendere oltre né il suo desiderio di avermi, né il mio di possederla.  
Poggiai le dita a v sulla sua entrata accarezzandola piano mentre con un lentezza ma decisione facevo scivolare la lingua in lei godendomi ogni gemito leggero accompagnato dal tremolio delle sue gambe e dei muscoli del suo addome che si contraeva mentre lei si inarcava verso l'alto sussurrando il mio nome. Leggera come una carezza.

Presi a muovere piano la lingua dentro di lei, accarezzando le sue pieghe con i polpastrelli mentre l'altra mano cercava la sua, intrecciandovi le dita.

Lei strinse la presa sulla mia mano, cominciando a muoversi lenta incontro alla mia lingua avida dal suo sapore. L'altra mano stringeva delicatamente le mie ciocche accompagnando i movimenti lenti della mia testa tra le sue gambe.

Continuava a sospirare ad occhi chiusi, mordendosi le labbra per soffocare gemiti più acuti, non voleva spezzare la magia silenziosa che avvolgeva quel momento d'amore e non l'avrei fatto nemmeno io per nulla al mondo. Nonostante il suo sapore e i suoi sospiri nel silenzio mi stessero eccitando fino all'inverosimile.

"Dio Santana" mormorò ad occhi chiusi allargando di più le gambe "Baciami ti prego" mi implorò. Volevo farlo, volevo sul serio. Ma non potevo smettere di assaporarla non riuscivo a rinunciare nemmeno per un istante a quella dolcissima perfezione.  
"Ti prego" sospirò ancora e dovetti arrendermi al suo desiderio perché non potevo negarle nulla, nulla al mondo.  
Mi fermai a malincuore risalendo il suo corpo. Ma non mi pentii di averlo fatto perché ad aspettarmi trovai le sue labbra che si congiunsero alle mie cosi dolcemente da farmi tremare perfino l'anima investendomi con una tenerezza che era solo sua.

Le nostre lingue si sfiorarono appena timidamente. Lei sospirò riscoprendo dalle mie labbra il suo stesso sapore ed io sorrisi della dolcezza disarmante di quel contatto mentre la mia mano libera si faceva spazio tra i nostri corpi per accarezzare le sue pieghe umide fino a massaggiare delicatamente il suo centro inducendola a gemere ad occhi chiusi direttamente nella mia bocca.

Poggiai la fronte sulla sua ricordando le parole cattive che le avevo rivolto l'ultima volta che ci eravamo trovate in quella stessa situazione e vergognandomi di me stessa.

"Guardami piccola" sussurrai sulle sue labbra dischiuse.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei ed un mio dito scivolò con lentezza in lei che spalancò le iridi gemendo piano sulle mie labbra seguendone il ritmo lento e delicato  
"Ti amo, immensamente" le sussurrai guardandola dritto negli occhi.  
Lei sorrise tra i gemiti ed io la imitai aumentando il ritmo e aggiungendo un secondo dito mentre lei rabbrividiva a quel contatto prendendo a muovere il bacino più freneticamente incontro alle mie dita.  
"Ti prego amore non fermarti" mi implorò quando, senza accorgermene, rallentai il ritmo delle spinte per concentrarmi sui suoi occhi diventati ancora più scuri di lussuria.  
Mi riscossi dalla mia trance momentanea riprendendo a spingere dentro di lei con dolcezza e decisione aumentando il ritmo e piegando le dita dentro di lei, baciandole piano il mento nel momento stesso in cui lei inclinava all'indietro la testa, inarcandosi contro di me colta di sorpresa da un brivido di piacere più intenso.

Mi incantai ad osservare la bellezza del suo viso stravolto dal piacere e mi riempii le orecchie dei suoi gemiti incontrollati che non facevano altro che aumentare il mio stesso desiderio già notevolmente stimolato.

Sentii le sue pareti stringersi intorno alle mie dita e la sua umidità crescere notevolmente.

Cercai disperatamente le sue labbra, bisognosa di sentirle premere contro le mie. Le trovai e la baciai intensamente accarezzandole il contorno della bocca con la punta della lingua in una gentile richiesta di permesso che lei non mi negò.  
Accolse la mia lingua nella sua bocca ed il suo grido di puro piacere si scagliò direttamente contro il mio palato mentre sentivo il calore della sua eccitazione tra le dita ed il battere impazzito del suo cuore che rimbombava contro il mio petto come se battesse proprio in quel punto.

Respirò freneticamente mentre il suo petto si abbassava e si alzava ad un ritmo accelerato, continuavo ad accarezzare piano le sue pieghe accompagnandola nella discesa dal picco e riempiendole il viso di soffici baci.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò ad occhi chiusi senza respiro, soffocando quella breve dichiarazione in un sorriso che ben presto divenne una risatina liberatoria.  
Sorrisi, baciandole piano le labbra prima di abbracciarla stretta, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Beandomi della sensazione meravigliosa di assoluta perfezione.

Tutto era semplicemente perfetto quando ero con lei, ogni cosa era al suo posto.  
Io ero esattamente al mio posto quando ero tra le sue braccia.  
Quando il mio cuore batteva al ritmo dettato dal suo, quando mi baciava la spalla nuda, come in quel momento, e si stringeva a me mentre la sua pelle ancora era increspata dai brividi che io stessa le avevo regalato ed il suo odore era ancora più forte ed intenso. Tutto era perfetto.

****

La strinsi forte tenendola ancorata a me, accarezzai con la punta delle dita la pelle nuda e liscia della sua schiena, sentendola rabbrividire piacevolmente al quel contatto.

Mi sentivo bene. Finalmente completa, di nuovo viva come riuscivo ad essere solo tra le sue braccia.

Giocherellai piano con una ciocca dei suoi capelli. Lei si mosse facendo per scivolare sul materasso accanto a me ma, con uno scatto, serrai la presa intorno al suo corpo tenendola su di me.

"Resta qui" le sussurrai all'orecchio.  
Lei non si mosse sorridendo sulla mia pelle per poi iniziare a lasciarmi lievi baci sul collo.

Strinsi una braccio intorno alla sua vita ed intrecciai una mano tra i suoi capelli cercando le sue labbra per un bacio necessario che lei non mi negò.  
Non tardai ad approfondire quel contatto e, non appena le nostre lingue si sfiorarono nuovamente, sentii la sua eccitazione crescere e liberarsi in un sospiro mentre il suo corpo tremava appena su di me.

Sorrisi succhiando appena il suo labbro superiore. Lei accompagnò quel mio movimento assecondandolo e socchiudendo gli occhi, lentamente senza sciogliere la presa intorno ai suoi fianchi e tra i suoi capelli, scivolai di lato per capovolgere la nostra posizione aiutandola ad adagiarsi sul materasso ed accoccolandomi accanto a lei, tenendola ancora ancorata a me.

Feci scivolare la lingua lungo il contorno delle sue labbra e lei tremò ancora accarezzandomi il viso con la punta delle dita.

Con i polpastrelli scivolai leggera lungo il suo collo, accarezzandolo piano, fino a scendere per sfiorarle la gola ed il petto per fermarmi a chiudere a coppa un suo seno nella mia mano massaggiandolo piano. Osservando ogni minimo cambiamento di espressione del suo viso.

Dio era cosi bella mentre sospirava ad occhi chiusi per quel contatto.  
Non riuscii a trattenermi dal baciarle uno zigomo mentre, con la punta dell'indice, giocherellavo con un suo capezzolo.  
Lei strinse tra loro le gambe leccandosi le labbra ed io feci lo stesso scendendo a baciare quel lembo di pelle scuro incapace di resistere alla tentazione si stringerlo tra le labbra per riscoprirne il sapore delizioso che presto mi solleticò le papille.  
Succhiai quel bottoncino fremente passandovi sopra la lingua più volte mentre lei gemeva a quel contatto inarcandosi ed accarezzandomi la guancia delicatamente.

Risalii prontamente a baciarle le labbra e lei sorrise mentre la mia mano accarezzava il suo addome.  
Scivolai verso il basso senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi e portai le mani sulle sue ginocchia inducendola ad aprire le gambe ed inginocchiandomi tra esse.

Mi presi qualche minuto per ammirare la perfezione del suo corpo ambrato. Con le unghie risalii leggera le sue gambe, partendo dalle caviglie per passarle gentilmente lungo i polpacci e poi sulle cosce, seguendone il percorso con occhi avidi.

Lei sospirò rabbrividendo al mio tocco e lottando per non staccare gli occhi dai miei.

Le mie mani accarezzarono l'interno delle sue cosce arrivando in sincronia ad accarezzarle l'inguine scivolando fino a soffermandosi li, mentre i miei occhi abbandonarono un istante i suoi per osservare ipnotizzati il suo segreto che si rivelava a me in tutta la sua perfezione attirandomi a se come una calamita.

Incapace di resistere oltre mi leccai le labbra abbassandomi a respirare il suo odore prima di poggiare la labbra sul suo centro succhiandone piano l'essenza ed inducendola a gemere estasiata ed a contorcersi sotto di me.

Spinse il bacino incontro alla mia bocca sospirando il mio nome.  
Non rimasi indifferente a quel chiaro invito ed affondai in lei un dito con lentezza continuando ad assaporare il suo centro e guardandola dal basso per godermi ogni minima espressione di piacere del suo viso che si contrasse in un sorriso distorto dai gemiti.

Presi a muovere il dito seguendo il ritmo imposto dal suo bacino che si muoveva incontro alla mia mano. Aggiunsi un secondo dito e lasciai un bacio sul suo clitoride, leccandomi le labbra ancora intrise del suo sapore paradisiaco mentre risalivo il suo corpo per baciarla piano.

Fu un bacio lento che aveva il suo sapore.  
Continuava a muoversi sotto di me facendo di tutto per trattenere gemiti più acuti e per riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti puntati nei miei.

Mossi le dita dentro di lei piegandole appena e la sentii rabbrividire mentre chiamava insistentemente il mio nome.  
La vidi lottare con tutte le sue forza per trattenere uno spasmo involontario.

"Vieni amore, vieni per me" le sussurrai sulle labbra.  
Lei mi guardò con il sorriso più dolce che avessi mai visto. Un solo istante ed un gemito più acuto si liberò dalla sua gola mentre le sue pareti già si stringevano intorno alle mie dita.  
Presi a lasciarle una cascata di soffici baci lungo il corpo, scendendo per sostituire le mie dita dentro di lei con la lingua e godermi la dolcezza del suo piacere.

Il mio nome danzava ancora sulle sue labbra mentre si inarcava verso l'alto e tornava ad adagiarsi sul materasso cercando di ritrovare respiro mentre la mia lingua accarezzava ancora le sue pieghe.

Risalii quella distesa ambrata che era la sua pelle a suon di baci, fino a raggiungere le sue labbra. Lei mi prese il viso tra le meni congiungendo la bocca alla mia e leccandola avida.

La baciai con dolcezza e lei rispose a quel bacio delicato strofinando la punta del naso contro il mio prima di prendere tra i denti il mio labbro inferiore e passarvi sopra la lingua facendomi sospirare.  
A quella mia reazione il suo desiderio sembrò riaccendersi tutto insieme.  
Mi baciò con più intensità come volesse mangiarmi.

"Ancora" ringhiò famelica sulle mie labbra mentre respirava a fatica "Ti voglio ancora" precisò spingendomi al suo fianco sul materasso.  
Sorrisi trascinandola sopra di me mentre a sua volta rideva divertita.

Allargai le gambe godendomi la sensazione del suo corpo nudo a contatto col mio.  
Lei scivolò verso il basso portando le nostre intimità a contratto, sussultammo entrambe gemendo una nella bocca dell'altra mentre lei cominciava a muoversi dettando un ritmo al quale subito mi adattai imitandola.

Ci muovevamo lentamente l'una contro l'altra, spinte dall'eccitazione che provavamo mentre i nostri clitoridi si toccavano a vicenda.

Lei accarezzò con la lingua un mio capezzolo facendomi gemere di piacere mentre con la mani scendevo ad afferrarle il sedere attirandola ancora di più contro di me ed aumentando il ritmo delle spinte.  
Lei urlò spalancando gli occhi e puntandoli nei miei. Ci guardammo per un istante infinito mentre i nostri gemiti si mischiavano insieme e le nostre labbra si sfregavano continuamente come tutto il resto dei nostri corpi, perfettamente ancorati l'uno all'altro come fossero una cosa sola.

Arrivammo al culmine praticamente insieme gridando ognuna il nome dell'altra.

Lei si accasciò completamente su di me ed io la strinsi forte, per quanto riuscissi.  
Le nostre bocche si incontrarono di nuovo e fu come la prima volta, come era ogni nostro bacio.

La baciai come se avessi paura di non poterla baciare mai più e lei rispose al bacio con la stessa intensità.

Ora si, era di nuovo mia completamente ed io ero sua. Sentii in quell'istante di appartenerle come non mai e capii dal suo sguardo innamorato che era lo stesso per lei.

Mai prima di allora avevo sentito cosi forte la passione dirompente del sentimento che ci legava l'una all'altra. E mai più avrei dimenticato quella sensazione.

Era questa la felicità?  
Si, Santana, era la felicità. E me la sarei tenuta stretta per sempre.


	64. Chapter 64

Feci un profondo respiro indecisa sul da farsi.  
Lessi un'altra volta il messaggio di Brittany che mi avvisava che sarebbe rimasta a dormire da Rachel quella notte.  
Avevamo deciso di dedicare un'intera serata alle nostre migliori amiche, era da troppo tempo che non accadeva.  
Io e Quinn avevamo optato per una vecchia cara sbronza alla Quinntana ma ero cosi nervosa che già la seconda birra mi aveva chiuso lo stomaco e cosi avevamo lasciato il locale per girare a vuoto in auto senza una meta.

"San non credi che dovremmo andare a casa? Insomma se non c'è nessun altro posto in cui vuoi andare almeno guardiamo un film" aveva proposto Quinn ormai stufa di girovagare per le strade semi deserte di Lima.

Tamburellavo nervosamente con le dita sul volante.  
"Domani ci sono le nazionali come fai ad essere cosi rilassata?" domandai a mezza voce.  
La mia amica si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Non mi preoccupo affatto, insomma abbiamo la mia Rachel e la sua voce divina e poi ci sei tu e Mercedes e Kurt inoltre Brittany e Mike balleranno. Insomma la vittoria è praticamente già nostra" disse lei con un sorriso sicuro.

Sbuffai.  
Si, la vittoria era nostra, ne ero certa anche io, avevamo preparato quelle canzoni per mesi. Le nostre voci erano perfette, le musiche perfette, i testi perfetti e le coreografie ideate e realizzate da Brittany erano perfette, come lei.  
Ed i suoi genitori non sarebbero venuti a vedere quanto la loro figlia sarebbe stata perfetta su quel palco.

"Dannazione" sbottai sbattendo il pugno sul volante a quel pensiero.  
"Che accidenti ti prende?" domandò Quinn stranita da quel gesto.

"Scusa Lucy Q. sono un po' nervosa ultimamente" mi giustificai cercando di riprendere il controllo.  
"I genitori di Britt la fanno ancora difficile vero?" domandò lei comprensiva.

"E' assolutamente incredibile! Due settimane! Ma ti rendi conto? Due settimane che non la fanno tornare a casa. L'hanno praticamente cacciata anche se sono stati cosi 'gentili' da non dirlo ad alta voce" dissi a macchinetta con la voce tremante per il nervosismo.

"Io credo sia solo necessario dargli tempo" disse la bionda.

"Lo credevo anche io Q, ma a questo punto penso che non la perdoneranno mai e questa cosa la sta uccidendo. Insomma lei cerca di non farmelo notare, finge che vada tutto bene ma io la conosco e lo vedo che non va bene e questo mi distrugge perché vorrei aiutarla ma non so come" confessai.

Quinn soppesò le mie parole annuendo tristemente.

"La notte piange" confessai.  
Quinn mi guardò  
"Lei crede che io dorma ma, in realtà, la sento quando si alza dal letto e si chiude in bagno a piangere. Non ho nemmeno il coraggio di consolarla, è tutta colpa mia Q. L'ho allontanata dalla sua famiglia" dissi tristemente con gli occhi intrisi di lacrime mentre accostavo al lato della strada.

"San non dire cosi, avanti non l'hai allontanata da nessuno. Voi vi amate e Britt ha fatto una scelta, una scelta molto coraggiosa. Dovresti essere fiera di lei e felice che ti ami cosi tanto da rinunciare ad una cosa preziosa come la sua famiglia. Non hai colpa" mi rassicurò Quinn attirandomi a se per stringermi caldamente.

Mi lasciai andare al suo petto liberando le lacrime che da troppo tempo minacciavano di uscire.  
Tutta quella situazione stava lacerando Brittany e di riflesso anche me. Era cosi ingiusto che lei dovesse soffrire cosi tanto a causa mia.  
Avrei mille volte preferito che fossero stati i miei a cacciarmi, avrei voluto caricarmi io il peso di quell'angoscia per non dover far si che lo subisse la mia Brittany.  
Vederla soffrire era la peggiore delle torture.  
In quel momento giurai a me stessa che mai nella vita l'avrei messa in condizioni di soffrire ancora né avrei permesso a nessuno di farla star male in quel modo.

Mi tenni stretta alla mia amica ancora un po', il tempo di calmarmi ed esaurire le lacrime che davanti alla mia Britt non potevo versare, non sarebbe stato giusto.

Quinn seppe starmi vicino come sempre nel migliore dei modi, sapeva che nulla di quello che avrebbe potuto dirmi mi avrebbe aiutata. Mi consigliò di avere pazienza e stare vicina a Brittany come meglio potevo e soprattutto di non sentirmi in colpa.  
L'ultima cosa era difficile.  
La più difficile di tutte.  
Ma finalmente ero felice ed anche Brittany lo era, nonostante le mancasse la sua famiglia. Sapevo che era felice e non solo perché me lo ripeteva continuamente.  
Potevo leggerlo nei suoi occhi che nonostante tutto era soddisfatta della sua scelta e non aveva intenzione di tornare indietro e tanto mi bastava per essere forte a mia volta ed aiutarla a portare il peso del suo dolore.

Tornammo a casa e trascorremmo la notte a guardare vecchi film horror, cosa che con Britt non potevo fare.  
Passammo la maggior parte del tempo a ridere ogni volta che Schifottolo correva a nascondersi sotto il divano o tra le pieghe della coperta quando c'era una scena troppo paurosa o si vedeva troppo sangue.

"Fifottolo dovevo chiamarti" lo presi in giro regalandogli una carezza quando nascose il musetto nell'incavo del mio collo mentre lo tenevo in braccio durante una scena particolarmente inquietante.

Alla fine ci addormentammo su quello stesso divano e fu li che ci trovarono Brittany e Rachel, quando vennero a prenderci per andare a scuola la mattina dopo.

"Sono distrutta non ho chiuso occhio" confessai sorseggiando nervosamente il mio caffè.

"Ve l'avevo detto di non rimanere alzate fino a tardi a guardare filmacci" disse Rachel saccente, riscuotendo dal torpore Quinn che aveva gli occhiali da sole calati sul viso per non farsi scoprire a dormire in piedi miseramente.

Ridacchiai.  
"Berry detto cosi sembra che abbiamo passato al notte a guardare dei porno" dissi.  
Brittany mi lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Cosa che assolutamente non abbiamo fatto" aggiunsi rapidamente e lei annui scettica.

La mia ballerina si muoveva facendo riscaldamento.

"Uh sono un po' nervosa" confessò Rachel agitando freneticamente le mani tra un riscaldamento vocale e l'altro.

Mi presi un istante per ammirare le curve sinuose di Brittany che si muoveva facendo stretching in un modo da censura che non faceva altro che attirare il mio sguardo sulle sue gambe toniche e scoperte, mentre Quinn si riaccasciava sulla mia spalla con gli occhiali da sole. Russando appena al mio orecchio.

Rachel continuava a blaterare di come tutti si sarebbero stupiti nell'ascoltare la sua meravigliosa performance e bla bla bla. Mentre Quinn dormiva ed io non riuscivo a staccare gli occhi da quella meraviglia che era la mia Brittany e che al momento era presa da un particolare esercizio di allungamento muscolare. Si era piegata in avanti nel tentativo di toccarsi le punte dei piedi con le mani tenendo ben tese le gambe e, davanti a me, si offriva lo spettacolo del suo sedere coperto a malapena dal vestitino pericolosamente accorciato da quella posizione.

"Dios" sibilai a denti stretti inclinandomi un po' di più sul lato nel tentativo di scorgere più di ciò che mi veniva mostrato.  
Brittany tese ancora di più le gambe facilitandomi l'impresa.  
"Oh, mi hermosa" soffiai inclinandomi ancora.  
Il peso di Quinn completamente accasciata sulla mia spalla mi sbilanciò e caddi rovinosamente dalla sedia seguita a ruota dalla mia amica che mi crollò praticamente addosso riscuotendosi dal sonno con un urletto spaventato.

Rachel smise di parlare a Brittany si sollevò per guardarci stranita come il resto dei ragazzi del glee presenti nella sala.

"Ma che diavolo fai, Santana?" urlò Quinn mentre si lasciava aiutare da Rachel a sollevarsi.

"Yo? Tu estas loca, querìas matarme? Estùpida Fabray" la rimproverai mentre Brittany mi porgeva le mani per aiutarmi ad alzarmi.

"Che accidenti stavi facendo, eh?" mi domandò la bionda allusiva.  
Ingoiai a vuoto incrociando lo sguardo di Brittany e quello di Rachel che se ne stavano in attesa.  
Mi riscossi passando una mano lungo il mio vestito per aggiustarne le pieghe e misi su un'espressione altezzosa.  
"Niente di niente" risposi tagliando corto.

Quinn aprì la bocca per replicare ma la voce del presentatore al microfono chiamò le Nuove Direzioni sul palco e noi ci raggruppammo intorno a Schuester che ci augurò un in bocca al lupo prima di lasciarci andare ad eseguire la nostra performance.

Mi scambiai un veloce sguardo con Quinn che mi rivolse un sorriso dopo aver sfiorato appena le labbra di Rachel approfittando del momento di confusione generale in cui nessuno guardava, poi intrecciai la mano a quella di Brittany.

"In bocca al lupo tesoro" le dissi sorridendo nervosamente.  
"Anche a te ma so che non ti servirà, sarai grandiosa come sempre" rispose lei lasciandomi un bacio sulla guancia prima di entrare precedendomi.

****

Continuavo a saltellare euforica per la sala del coro mentre Sam e Puck agitavano le bottiglie di spumante facendolo schizzare dovunque.  
Tutti saltavano allegri e Finn e Rachel non smettevano di litigarsi la coppa che cosi faticosamente ci eravamo conquistati.

Con il duetto di Santana e Rachel sulle note di So emotional la performance di gruppo Paradise by the dashboard lights e di Edge of Glory, le Nuove Direzioni avevano vinto le nazionali e nessuno di noi avrebbe potuto essere più felice di cosi.

Santana si lasciava abbracciare da tutti danzando con Quinn tra i coriandoli mentre Sugar continuava a baciare Rory come se volesse prosciugarlo ed io me ne stavo sulle ginocchia di Artie che ruotava su se stesso facendomi ridere e ridendo a sua volta.

Avevamo vinto ed io ero al settimo cielo.

Tornammo a casa cantando in macchina di Rachel. Quinn e Santana avevano dimenticato la stanchezza, la bionda si agitava sul sedile anteriore riempiendo di baci sul viso la mia amica che protestava tra le risate chiedendole gentilmente di lasciarla guidare.

Io e Santana cantavamo come matte con le teste fuori dai finestrini, salutando tutti i passanti e facendo strane smorfie alle macchine che si affiancavano.

Eravamo tutte un po' ubriache e non solo di felicità.  
Ci eravamo accordati con gli altri ragazzi di festeggiare la sera stessa da Breadstix e stavamo tornando a casa per farci una doccia e cambiarci perché eravamo inzuppate di spumante dalla testa ai piedi e ricoperte di coriandoli.

Entrai in camera di San facendo appena in tempo a chiudere la porta. Le labbra della latina furono immediatamente sul mio collo rideva sulla mia pelle mordicchiandola di tanto in tanto e facendo sorridere anche me, euforica.

Mi aiutò a spogliarmi e lo stesso feci io con lei passando le unghie su ogni lembo di pelle che veniva lentamente scoperto.

"Abbiamo vinto" cantilenò al mio orecchio prima di mordere il lobo.  
"Si" dissi io allegra sfilandole il reggiseno e trascinandola con me verso il bagno.

"Sei stata superba" disse spingendomi nella cabina doccia per inchiodarmi al muro e chiudere famelica le labbra intorno al mio capezzolo.  
"Oh, tu... tu lo sei stata" soffiai col fiato corto per via dei gemiti e dei brividi che quel contatto mi provocava.

Spostai la leva del regolatore sull'acqua calda e la azionai. Una cascata di goccioline calde scivolarono sui nostri corpi mentre Santana scendeva sempre di più lungo il mio busto lasciando una scia di baci roventi. Si fermò all'altezza del mio inguine respirando sulla mia intimità e facendomi ridere, allargai di più le gambe quanto bastava perché lei potesse depositarvi un bacio profondo per poi risalire ridendo fino alle mie labbra che la attendevano bisognose di un bacio che non mi negò.

Risi di gusto sfiorando quel corpo di cioccolato fondente e soffiai divertita sul suo seno dopo aver invertito le posizioni. Con la punta delle dita scesi lungo il suo busto scivolando fino al suo centro per prendere a massaggiarlo delicatamente beandomi dei gemiti della mia ragazza che non smetteva di sorridere né di guardare i miei occhi che a loro volta la scrutavano allegri ed innamorati.

Feci scivolare un dito in lei come fosse fatta di burro ed il suo sorriso si allargò a dismisura mentre si lasciava andare ad un lungo gemito che io imitai sorpresa nel trovarla già cosi pronta per me.

Era stata incredibile su quel palco, non trovavo parole per descriverla ma lei era sempre incredibile ed io l'amavo.  
Dio se l'amavo.

Un'ora, e moltissime coccole, più tardi ci ritrovammo strette e sorridenti sul suo letto giocando a morderci le labbra a vicenda ed a scambiarci piccoli baci.

Le sorrisi incapace di trattenermi e lei puntò gli occhi nei miei.  
"Adoro quando sei cosi felice" confessò.  
"Tutto merito tuo" risposi.  
"Ah è merito della vittoria confessa" mi rimbeccò lei scettica.  
Finsi di pensarci su.  
"Beh si devo dire che vincere ha notevolmente lusingato la mia autostima e adesso sono un tantino su di giri" confessai divertita.  
Lei mi diede un piccolo pizzico sul fianco.  
"Allora lo vedi che sie bugiarda" disse a denti stretti spingendomi sul materasso accanto a lei per salire a cavalcioni sul mio bacino e cominciare a farmi il solletico.

"San, ti prego... dai basta" urlai tra le risate cercando di afferrarle le mani.  
Lei si fermò dopo un po' tornando a stendersi accanto a me divertita.

Le nostre risate si spensero lentamente e ci fermammo a fissare il soffitto in silenzio con due sorrisi identici stampati sul viso.

Lei trattenne il respiro per un secondo infinito. Me ne accorsi perché la sentì irrigidirsi accanto a me.

"Ti sento la notte… quando piangi. Ti sento" confessò in un sussurro.

Ora fui io ad irrigidirmi notevolmente.  
Mi voltai dal suo lato puntando il gomito sul cuscino e poggiando la testa sul palmo della mano.  
Osservai il suo profilo mentre lei continuava a fissare il soffitto in attesa di una risposta che non arrivò.

"Ti... ti sei pentita della tua scelta?" chiese con un filo di voce.  
"No" risposi prontamente "E trovo assurdo che tu me lo chieda" aggiunsi severa.

Lei si voltò di scatto puntando gli occhi preoccupati nei miei.  
"Scusa, io... è solo che certe volte, quando ti sento piangere, io... sembra che il mio cuore stia per rompersi in mille pezzi e non posso sopportare che tu soffra tanto e allora cominciano a venirmi in testa tutti questi pensieri e..."

Le mie dita si posarono sulle sue labbra interrompendo quella raffica di parole.

"San ascolta, non posso dire che non sia difficile, insomma mentirei se non ti dicessi che una parte di me vorrebbe poter tornare a casa e trovare tutto come prima" dissi sincera mentre un nodo familiare cominciava a stringersi alla base del mio stomaco pensando ai miei genitori ad mia sorella a casa mia ed al mio gatto.

Cercai di cacciare indietro le lacrime e quietare il tremolio della mia voce prendendo un lungo e profondo respiro.

"Ma se non possono accettare ciò che sono, se non riescono a capire che tu sei l'unica felicità che desidero, allora sono io che non li voglio più vedere. Non nego che mi manchino, mi mancheranno sempre, ma ho fatto la mia scelta e non si è trattato di scegliere tra te o loro..." mi fermai prendendo un altro lungo respiro.  
"Io ho scelto me. Capisci? Ho scelto ciò che è meglio per la mia vita, per la mia serenità. Loro... scegliere di fingere per loro avrebbe significato rinnegare me stessa, non solo te, ma tutto ciò che sono. E non potevo farlo" confessai.

Ci avevo riflettuto cosi tanto durante quelle lunghe nottate di pianti e pensieri, ero giunta a quella conclusione e benché ancora mi salisse un profondo magone nel ripensare alla mia famiglia, sapevo che era giusto cosi.

"Io non mi pentirò mai di aver scelto la mia felicità, né di aver scelto te. Ed in quanto a loro, posso solo aspettare e sperare che un giorno o l'altro capiscano che questa sono io e se mi amano devono accettare tutto di me".

Una singola lacrima mi rigò il volto e la punta del suo indice la catturò prontamente.

"Non piangere, piccola" sussurrò triste.  
Scossi forte la testa.  
Volevo essere forte, lo volevo davvero con tutta me stessa ma era cosi difficile.  
Senza che potessi far nulla per impedirlo scoppiai in un pianto disperato e le braccia di Santana mi accolsero prontamente.  
Mi accoccolai al suo petto nascondendo il viso nella stoffa della sua maglietta alla quale mi aggrappai stringendo i pugni.  
Piansi, piansi tanto quella sera, come tutte le sere del resto, ma non ero sola a differenza degli altri giorni. Santana era con me e dopotutto dovevo ammettere che il peso del mio dolore risultava più leggero dopo essermi aperta con lei e permettendole di cullarmi tra le braccia dolcemente.

****

"Le nazionali dei campionato di chearleeding del 2012 per la categoria 14-17 vengono vinte.." la voce dello speaker rimbombava in tutto il campo mentre la nostra squadra se ne stava compatta insieme ad altre due sul palco.

Non era stata una buona idea la festa della sera prima da Breadstix. Per quanto io Brittany e Quinn ci fossimo trattenute dal bere in vista delle nazionali di chearleeding del giorno dopo, eravamo tornate a casa tardissimo ed avevamo dormito poco e male. Ora quella voce mi rimbombava nella testa come un tuono, volevo solo che stesse zitto. Anzi no, che ci proclamasse vincitori e poi stesse zitto.

"I Cheerios del William Mckinley High School" annunciò e, ancora prima che avesse terminato, Brittany e Quinn mi erano saltate addosso urlando come matte mentre il resto della squadra saltava e la Sylvester applaudiva se stessa compiaciuta.

"Questa squadra risulta campionessa ormai da quattro anni consecutivi" annunciò lo speaker alle telecamere mentre io tiravo su la coppa come consuetudine quasi in un gesto automatico.  
L'uomo col microfono si avvicinò a me sorridente.  
"Santana Lopez, hai portato alla vittoria la tua squadra per quattro anni consecutivi, come ti senti a..." l'uomo non riuscì a terminare la domanda perché una Sylvester particolarmente euforica gli aveva strappato di mano il microfono attirando su di se l'attenzione della telecamera.

"Ho faticato e fatico molto per la squadra e benché siano un branco di bradipi senza spina dorsale io sono riuscita anche quest'anno a tirare fuori lo spirito da guerrieri che era in letargo dentro di loro più o meno da quando le loro madri li hanno messi al mondo. Si io e io sola Sue Sylvester signori, la leggenda, il mito vivente, l'unica" disse soddisfatta indicando se stessa e strappandomi la coppa della mani per mostrarla alla telecamera prima di baciarla teatralmente "Grazie America" disse poi con tono grave accennando un sorriso che pareva più un ghigno.

Io non ci badai più di tanto, la mia attenzione era totalmente rivolta alla biondina che continuava a lasciarmi milioni di baci sul viso tenendomi le braccia intorno al collo.

"Fabray vuoi schiodarti di dosso e lasciarmi andare a festeggiare con la mia ragazza?" dissi scherzosa ricambiando però l'abbraccio di Quinn che mi fece una linguaccia giocosa.

Mi allontanai ridendo raggiungendo Brittany che abbracciava altri ragazzi della squadra.  
La catturai in un abbraccio stringendola forte.

"Un'altra vittoria" disse lei euforica.  
"L'ennesima, ormai ci ho fatto l'abitudine" dissi fingendomi indifferente prima di guardarla e scoppiare a ridere con lei abbracciandola felice.

"Ora manca solo il ballo e magari la promozione" disse lei ridacchiando.  
Spalancai gli occhi.  
Il ballo.  
Cazzo me ne ero totalmente dimenticata, ci sarebbe stato il ballo da li ad una settimana ed io non avevo ancora un vestito.


	65. Chapter 65

Camminavo nervosamente avanti ed indietro per la stanza, controllandomi continuamente allo specchio.  
Tutto era perfetto eppure continuavo a non piacermi, il vestito mi sembrava improvvisamente troppo stretto, i capelli troppo in disordine, il trucco troppo sbavato.

Ero nervosa, nervosa da morire ed odiavo sentirmi cosi.  
Sapevo qual'era il motivo, stavo per farlo davvero, un coming out in piena regola dopo il quale non avrei più potuto tirarmi indietro.  
Sapevo che tutti a scuola si aspettavano di vedermi arrivare con Puck. Noi due per altro eravamo stati candidati nuovamente a re e reginetta della scuola ed, a detta del ragazzo, avremmo vinto per il terzo anno consecutivo.  
Per la prima volta non mi importava assolutamente nulla di avere quel titolo, tutto quello che avrei voluto fare era scappare.  
Presi un profondo respiro, non l'avrei fatto.  
Non sarei mai tornata indietro, avevo preso una decisione ed ero convinta di volerla portare fino in fondo. Dovevo farlo per la mia Brittany e, soprattutto, per me.

Mi guardai per l'ennesima volta allo specchio. Il mio vestito era ovviamente rosso, nonostante Quinn avesse cercato inutilmente di persuadermi a cambiare colore almeno per l'ultimo anno, ma avevo una tradizione da portare avanti e poi in rosso ero divina o almeno cosi mi sentivo.

Aggiustai con l'ennesima forcina i miei capelli, tirati sul lato in un'elegante acconciatura che li lasciava scivolare mossi lungo la mia spalla lasciata scoperta dal vestito senza bretelle e sorrisi al mio riflesso che mi ricambiò con una smorfia poco convinta.

"Coraggio Santana non fare la stupida" dissi a me stessa "Sei o no la furia di Lima Heights?" cercai di farmi coraggio ma la paura, in realtà, mi stava divorando.  
Sentii qualcuno bussare alla porta e mi riscossi.

"San, la limousine è arrivata" mormorò Brittany da dietro il legno.

Presi un profondo respiro afferrando la borsetta ed il contenitore trasparente che conteneva il fiore da polso che avevo preso per la mia Britt.

Poggiai la mano sulla maniglia respirando ad occhi chiusi prima di ingoiare a vuoto ed aprire.

Rimasi per un secondo a bocca aperta osservando la bellezza della mia ragazza. Indossava un vestito giallo stretto sul busto e ampio in vita che le arrivava al ginocchio, i capelli erano sciolti e mossi sulle spalle ed indossava un buffissimo fermaglio con un cilindro in cima.

Sorrisi riuscendo a rilassarmi semplicemente specchiandomi in quelle iridi azzurre e rassicuranti.

"Sei bellissima" le dissi sincera.  
Il suo sguardo intanto vagò un paio di volte lungo il mio corpo per soffermarsi sull'ampia scollatura del mio vestito.  
"Non vorrai uscire cosi spero" disse seria.  
Sorrisi maliziosa, guardandomi.  
"Perché che c'è che non va?" chiesi innocente.  
"Hai le tette di fuori in pratica" disse lei alzando un sopracciglio.  
Sorrisi.  
"E la cosa non ti piace?" domandai.  
Lei si avvicino per sfiorare la curva le mio seno con la punta del naso inspirando il mio odore e facendomi tremare.  
"Non mi piace che tutti possano ammirare ciò che mi appartiene" sentenziò.  
Sorrisi divertita.  
"Possono solo guardare" dissi stringendomi nelle spalle.  
"Già, sarà meglio che si limitino anche in quello" disse minacciosa.  
"Uhh adoro quando sei cosi combattiva" scherzai.  
Lei annui fiera.  
Poi mi prese il braccio per legarvi un fiore rosso scuro, sorrisi mentre compiva quell'operazione che io ricambiai.

"Sei pronta?" mi domandò e sapevo che non si riferiva al vestito o al trucco.  
La guardai specchiandomi nel suo sguardo.  
Ero pronta?

"Ascolta Santana non devi farlo per forza sai? Possiamo evitarlo se vuoi" disse sincera prendendomi entrambe le mani.

Scossi il capo.

"Sarò sincera piccola, non so se sono pronta a farlo ma so che voglio e devo. E non solo per te ma anche e, soprattutto, per me stessa. Quindi adesso andiamo a quel ballo e mostriamo a tutti quanto ci amiamo."  
Lo dissi fiera prendendola per mano e sorridendo della sua espressione a metà tra il confuso e il sollevato.

Ci avviammo di sotto ed io feci per aprire la porta di ingresso ma lei mi trattenne per un braccio.

"Aspetta" disse tirando fuori dalla sua borsetta una macchinetta fotografica.  
Chiamò Clara che fu ben felice di scattarci due o tre foto.  
Brittany riprese la macchinetta riponendola in borsa e finalmente uscimmo per dirigerci verso la limousine nella quale già ci aspettavano Rachel, Quinn, Sam e Mercedes e Puck e una biondina che faceva parte della nostra squadra e di cui ricordavo a malapena il nome e che era già abbastanza ubriaca da non rendersi nemmeno conto che io e Britt saremmo andate a quel ballo come una coppia.

Rachel e Quinn sembravano molto tranquille. Le invidiavo tantissimo anche se non lo avrei mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
Quinn, soprattutto, aveva un coraggio incredibile che io non avevo davvero la forza di trovare.  
Improvvisamente fui assalita dalla nausea rendendomi conto che stavamo per arrivare a scuola, chiusi gli occhi cercando di respirare correttamente.  
La mano di Brittany prese la mia e, nel caos generale delle chiacchiere in quella limousine, io riuscii distintamente a sentire la sua voce mormorarmi all'orecchio che mi avrebbe amata sempre anche se alla fine avessi deciso di non affrontare sul serio quella situazione.

Riaprii gli occhi per ritrovarmi a scrutare i suoi che mi guardavano con amore e comprensione.  
Ritrovai in quelle iridi la profonda sensazione di essere a casa, di trovarmi nel posto giusto, con la persona giusta nel momento adatto ed improvvisamente le mie paure si sgretolarono come un castello di sabbia in balia del vento.

Le presi il viso tra le mani baciandola con passione, fregandomene del rossetto che avrebbe potuto sbavarsi.  
Al diavolo tutto! Amavo quella donna straordinaria che, chissà come, pur potendo avere il mondo ai suoi piedi aveva scelto me. La amavo e tutti avrebbero dovuto saperlo, era mia e una vita intera non mi sarebbe bastata per abituarmi a quel pensiero.

Era mia e mi amava, cosa potevo volere di più? Cosa mi importava delle chiacchiere della gente?Di ciò che avrebbero potuto pensare? Brittany era mia, non contava nient'altro, niente di più del suo sorriso.

Arrivammo a scuola ed io presi un profondo respiro prima di scendere dall'auto, tutti i nostri amici guardarono me e Brittany. Sorrisi sicura prendendole la mano e sentii che anche lei era un po' agitata.  
Strinsi la presa e ci guardammo per un minuto lunghissimo.

"Andrà tutto bene vero?" le domandai con un filo di voce.  
"Si, finché mi terrai la mano" rispose lei.  
"Bene, andiamo allora" dissi.

Entrarono prima Puck e la biondina che ricordai si chiamava Kitty, poi Sam e Mercedes e dopo di loro Rachel e Quinn.  
Osservai da fuori la reazione della folla che pareva non aver capito bene cosa ci facessero quelle due insieme e perché Quinn fosse senza cavaliere. Le due non ci badarono più di tanto e presero subito posto ad un tavolo accanto al resto della comitiva.

Brittany fece un passo avanti un po' incerta mentre io rimasi ferma al mio posto come impietrita.  
Lei mi guardò ed anche se faceva di tutto per non darlo a vedere notai che tremava da capo a piedi.  
Dal canto mio sentivo come se il cuore potesse scoppiarmi fuori dal petto da un momento all'altro, il panico aveva irretito tutti i miei sensi, nella mia testa frullavano tuta una serie di interrogativi confusi.

Poi Brittany mi sorrise, baciandomi il palmo della mano prima di lasciarla.

"Non importa amore, entro prima io e poi mi raggiungi. Non devi farlo per forza" mormorò.  
"Mi dispiace" dissi in un sussurro strozzato con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Lei annuì a sguardo basso, vedevo che cercava in tutti i modi di mascherare la sua delusione con un sorriso di circostanza o forse dentro di se lo aveva sempre saputo che non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di farlo davvero.

Mi lasciò la mano con un sospiro rassegnato ed entrò nella sala da sola, guardandosi intorno appena il tempo di individuare il tavolo dei ragazzi del glee per andare a salutarli.

Mi sentii un'idiota in quel momento, il respiro si fece corto, quel vestito quasi mi soffocava e faceva caldo e freddo insieme. Pensai davvero che sarei potuta svenire da un momento all'altro.  
Mi feci forza muovendo due passi per avvicinarmi alla fila di armadietti attaccati al muro, mi addossai con tutto il peso a quelle scatole di metallo scivolandovi contro con la schiena. Mi misi una mano sul petto, come se quel semplice gesto potesse servire a calmare il battito eccessivamente accelerato del mio cuore. Avevo voglia di piangere ma non avevo abbastanza forza né respiro, nemmeno per fare quello.

Cominciai a vedere una serie di puntini bianchi e pensai davvero che sarei svenuta di li a poco o che un infarto stesse per cogliermi senza pietà.

"Santana" mi sentii chiamare.  
Due mani fredde si poggiarono sulle mie spalle, avrei voluto vedere di chi si trattasse ma la mia vista era completamente oscurata.  
"Santana" sentii di nuovo "Santana respira, respira" mi ordinò quella voce mentre i miei occhi già si chiudevano e iniziavo a tremare.  
"Guardami" ordinò quella voce prendendomi con forza il viso tra le mani. Mi scosse con forza ed io mi costrinsi ad aprire gli occhi, ritrovandomi davanti l'ultima persona che mi sarei aspettata di vedere.

"Respira Santana, respira piano, segui me" mi disse gentilmente cominciando a respirare piano. Cercai di imitarlo senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, cosi rassicuranti.  
Lentamente il tremore si quietò e il cuore cominciò a battere ad un ritmo più regolare.  
"Va tutto bene, Santana, è tutto a posto. Devi solo ricordarti di respirare" disse dolcemente inspirando insieme a me e tenendomi ancora il viso tra le mani.

Il respiro tornò regolare nel giro di pochi minuti ma lo stesso non si poteva dire del mio stomaco che continuava a girare vorticosamente su se stesso. La mia gastrite nervosa,avrei dato di stomaco di li a poco me lo sentivo.

"Kurt, sto male" riuscii a dire con un filo di voce mentre calde lacrime già scivolavano sul mio viso.  
"E' solo una crisi di panico, va tutto bene devi solo respirare a calmarti" disse lui teneramente accarezzandomi il viso.  
"Sto male" dissi di nuovo prendendo a piangere disperatamente.

Lui scosse il capo intenerito stringendomi a se, come se fossimo amici da sempre.  
Mi abbandonai contro la sua spalla e piansi come una bambina senza neanche tentare di mascherare i singhiozzi.

"Sei bellissima stasera" disse lui al mio orecchio accarezzandomi la schiena "Brittany è bellissima" disse ed io scoppiai a piangere più forte "Non avere paura Santana, niente di tutto quello che la gente potrà dire o fare o anche solo pensare, potrà cambiare o sminuire la forza di quello che provi" mi strinsi più forte al suo petto nascondendovi il viso.

"Tu meriti di vivere la vita che vuoi, sii te stessa ed anche se al resto del mondo potrai non piacere, fregatene! A lei piacerai comunque ed è solo questo che conta" disse "E piacerai di più anche a te stessa" aggiunse.

Ingoiai a vuoto sollevando lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi.  
"Amo Blaine come un pazzo ed amo essere me stesso più di qualunque cosa al mondo e potranno riempirmi di granitate per tutta la vita ma io camminerò a testa alta perché saprò sempre che i veri perdenti sono loro, perché non hanno avuto la fortuna di incontrare la felicità" disse prendendo dal taschino il suo fazzoletto di stoffa per asciugarmi dolcemente le lacrime.

"Sono solo stupidi liceali! Tra due settimane te ne andrai da qui, la fuori il mondo è cosi grande e cosi complicato. Vuoi davvero rischiare di viverlo senza Brittany accanto a te?" mi chiese.  
Come una bambina negai con la testa.

"Forza dolcezza" disse sollevandosi e porgendomi le mani presi un profondo respiro alzandomi senza rendermi nemmeno conto di quando mi fossi accasciata a terra, le gambe ancora mi tremavano ma il respiro ed il battito parevano regolari ed il mio stomaco aveva smesso di fare capriole.

"Sarà meglio aggiustare quel trucco, non vorrai che la tua bella ti veda conciata cosi?" disse giocoso accompagnandomi fino alla porta del bagno delle ragazze.

Mi aspettò fuori mentre mi rifacevo il trucco quasi meccanicamente senza pensare ad altro che alle sue parole.

Quando uscii dal bagno mi guardò con un sorriso radioso.  
"Meravigliosa" disse prima di prendermi le mani "Pronta?" mi domandò.  
Mi limitai ad annuire abbozzando un timido sorriso.  
"Perché fai questo per me?" gli chiesi con un filo di voce.  
"Perché non sai quanto ho desiderato che qualcuno lo facesse per me a suo tempo" rispose lui.  
"Grazie" mi limitai a dire e lui si sporse appena per baciarmi la fronte.  
"Smetterai di chiamarmi porcellana dopo questo?" chiese speranzoso.  
Ci pensai su qualche istante poi sorrisi.  
"Temo di no" dissi.  
Lui sorrise a sua volta scuotendo il capo.  
"Beh almeno ci ho provato" disse divertito scoppiando a ridere e facendo ridere me a mia volta.

***

Stupida, stupida, stupida Brittany.  
Come diavolo ho potuto pensare anche solo per un secondo di crederle?  
Como ho potuto illudermi sul serio che potesse essere vero, che lei avrebbe potuto davvero fare una cosa del genere?  
Idiota.  
Ero una perfetta idiota.  
Bevvi tutto d'un sorso il ponce corretto che Puck mi aveva portato mentre fissavo la porta d'ingresso.  
Dove accidenti si era cacciata poi?

Cercai di prendere un profondo respiro per calmare i miei nervi tesi.  
Mi arrabbiai mentalmente con me stessa in quel momento, perché sapevo che nonostante tutto le avrei perdonato anche questa, quando il nervosismo momentaneo sarebbe passato.

Avrei voluto urlare ma non sarebbe servito. Se le avessi urlato contro avrei finito con lo spaventarla di più. Non mi andava di litigare, non dopo tutto il casino successo, non dopo che così faticosamente ci eravamo ritrovate.  
Non volevo rovinare tutto ancora una volta. Sarei stata paziente, avrei finto indifferenza perché era giusto che fosse cosi.  
Beh non avrei saputo dire se fosse davvero giusto ma amavo quella testa dura di Santana e, per quanto mi facesse soffrire il suo atteggiamento, per quanto fosse riuscita a deludermi anche quella volta, non avevo la forza in quel momento di rinfacciarle il male che mi stava facendo. Mi sentii una codarda, ma non potevo farci nulla.  
Mi ritrovai tuttavia a pensare che mi sarei pentita presto del mio atteggiamento. Un giorno involontariamente presa dalla rabbia avrei finito col rinfacciarle questo ennesimo torto e le avrei fatto ancora più male.

Decisi di andare a parlarle perché sentivo che era giusto cosi.  
Ma quando mi alzai per raggiungere l'uscita mi ritrovai davanti una scena strana, Santana era entrata nella sala a braccetto con Kurt. Forse avevo esagerato col ponce, non c'era altra spiegazione.  
Li vidi guardarsi per un secondo poi Kurt le baciò una mano e si congedò passandomi accanto e sorridendomi prima di tornare al suo tavolo.

Distolsi lo sguardo stranito per incrociare quello di Santana che mi guardava fisso mentre mi veniva incontro.  
E se venisse qui e mi baciasse platealmente come nelle migliori commedie romantiche?  
Mi domandai speranzosa.  
Per un istante mi illusi che sarebbe accaduto davvero ma non fu così, si limitò a sorridermi incerta avvicinandosi.

"Tutto bene" domandai automaticamente scrutando i suoi occhi un po' arrossati.  
Lei annuì piano.  
"Ho una sete terribile" disse.  
Io feci un cenno di assenso con la testa.  
"Ti prendo qualcosa" dissi secca senza tradire la mia espressione un po' contrariata.  
Le avrei parlato, non sapevo ancora se a fine serata o prima ma le avrei parlato.

Intanto le avrei preso da bere. Aveva un viso sconvolto e la cosa non mi piaceva.

Mi avvicinai al tavolo delle bevande guardando stranita la Sylvester che ispezionava il ponce annusandolo.  
Riempii un bicchiere con del succo di frutta e me ne andai prima che potessi assistere alla scena di lei che immergeva un dito nel liquido per poi portarlo alle labbra e studiarne il sapore.

Ritornai al tavolo sperando di trovarci Santana ma lei non c'era.  
Guardai Rachel, anche lei da sola, e le rivolsi un'occhiata interrogativa. Lei senza dire nulla indicò il palco mi voltai mentre la musica cambiava ed il ritmo movimentato lasciava il posto ad una melodia dolce.

Quinn e Santana se ne stavano sul palco con i microfoni in mano.  
"Ma che fanno?" domandai stranita alla mia amica che si strinse nelle spalle sorpresa quanto me.  
"Quinn le ha detto una cosa all'orecchio e poi sono andate lassù" rispose lei.  
Intanto la musica partì.

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Le due cominciarono a cantare e le loro voci si sposavano benissimo insieme mentre in pista tutte le coppiette si apprestavano a ballare.  
Quinn non aveva occhi che per Rachel mentre cantava.  
Santana invece doveva trovare molto interessante il pavimento perché non smetteva di fissarlo

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Quinn scese dal palco col microfono in mano avvicinandosi pericolosamente al tavolo per allungare la mano verso Rachel che la accettò sorridendo commossa baciandola piano sotto lo sguardo confuso di tutti.  
Santana rimase sul palco impietrita osservando la scena. Io la guardai cercando di capire cosa avrebbe fatto mentre tra la folla già si alzava un brusio di commenti.

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Rachel si alzò scortata da Quinn che continuava a cantare mentre le due si stringevano l'una all'altra al centro della pista, ballando sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti.  
Ingoiai a vuoto e Santana smise di cantare, lasciando a Quinn l'ultima strofa.

Watching every motion  
in this foolish lover's game  
haunted by the notion  
somewhere there's a love in flames  
turning and returning  
to some secret place inside  
watching in slow motion  
as you turn around and say

take my breath away  
take my breath away...

Quinn e Rachel si baciarono sotto lo sguardo scioccato di tutti.  
Santana lasciò cadere il microfono e io mi irrigidii di colpo.  
Il brusio generale crebbe a dismisura ed io ebbi davvero paura per le mie due amiche, soprattutto quando cominciarono ad indicarle ridacchiando in sottofondo.

Ma a loro sembrava non importare, si baciavano come se non ci fosse un domani ed io le invidiai da morire in quell'istante.

Non feci in tempo a capire se fossi più felice per loro o più triste per me e Santana.  
Intravidi dietro di loro due giocatori di football con i loro bicchieri colmi di ponce in mano, ridere tra loro pronti a lanciarlo sulle mie amiche che ancora si scambiavano effusioni al centro della pista.

"Quinn, Rachel!" urlai cercando di avvisarle iniziando a correre nella loro direzione.  
"Continuate cosi bambole" urlò qualcuno in lontananza mentre fischi di apprezzamento riempivano la sala.

***

Tutto durò meno di un secondo. Brittany si lanciò contro Quinn e Rachel,  
Quando la bionda mi aveva supplicato di cantare con lei quella canzone non avrei mai pensato che avesse in mente di fare un coming out in piena regola. Ma questo pensiero passò in secondo piano quando vidi distintamente i due bicchieri di ponce riversarsi completamente sul magnifico vestito della mia ragazza.

Tutti risero mentre le nostre amiche si interruppero il bacio per vedere cosa fosse accaduto.  
La folla prese a deridere Brittany, ricoperta completamente della bevanda rossastra.

Vidi nero in quell'istante, le mie due migliori amiche, si anche Rachel, e la mia ragazza si stavano esponendo alla pubblica umiliazione per difendere la loro libertà ed io ancora temporeggiavo a causa della mia codardia.  
Decisi che quello era il momento di scegliere e, questa volta, avrei fatto la scelta giusta.

Scesi dal palco dirigendomi verso quei due cretini che avevano lanciato i cocktail e ancora ridevano tra loro imitati dalla folla. Mi lanciai contro di loro come una furia e diedi un pugno alla prima faccia che mi capitò, così forte che quasi credetti di essermi rotta una mano mentre il malcapitato si reggeva forte il naso cacciando fuori un urlo di dolore.

"Tu che sei tanto uomo, vallo a dire in giro adesso che ti ha steso una donna" dissi con rabbia.  
Poi mi voltai verso Brittany che aveva le lacrime agli occhi e nonostante questo rimaneva li ferma, forte delle sue convinzioni.

La raggiunsi con due falcate.  
"Lopez, non sarai passata anche tu all'altra sponda vero?" urlò una voce maschile in lontananza facendo scaturire dalla folla un mare di risate.

Senza rispondere presi il viso di Brittany tra le mani attirandola a me per un bacio leggero che lasciò tutti a bocca aperta poi la presi per mano.

"Andate a farvi fottere tutti" gridai prima di voltarmi per trascinarmi dietro una Brittany commossa seguita da Quinn e Rachel.

Uscimmo in corridoio ed io mi sentivo talmente euforica e forte che avrei potuto sollevare un palazzo intero con un solo dito. Mi sentivo potente e libera, come se solo in quel momento avessi cominciato a vivere sul serio.

Fanculo al mondo, finalmente ero io, ero come rinata o forse non avevo mai realmente vissuto fino a quel momento.  
Mi fermai voltandomi per stringere a me Brittany e baciarla con tutta la passione che avevo in corpo, lei sorrise nel bacio ed io la imitai mentre Quinn e Rachel battevano le mani sorridendo commosse a loro volta.

"Hei Lopez" mi chiamò una voce alle nostre spalle mi voltai appena in tempo per ricevere dritta in faccia la mia prima granitata.

Rimasi impietrita mentre il liquido freddo mi gelava la pelle entrandomi negli occhi.  
Cazzo quanto bruciava.  
Le risate in lontananza risuonarono più fragorose ed io scrollai forte la testa per togliermi i pezzi di ghiaccio mentre mi strofinavo gli occhi.  
Aprii le palpebre per incrociare gli sguardi preoccupati delle altre tre.

Dopo un minuto di silenzio scoppiai a ridere.

"Temo che non vincerò il titolo di reginetta quest'anno" dissi e tutte scoppiarono a ridere facendomi eco mentre Brittany mi stringeva a se.

"Ti amo" mi sussurrò all'orecchio euforica prima di staccarsi "Ma sei fredda da morire" aggiunse divertita.  
"E tu puzzi di rum, vecchia spugna" la resi in giro "Ma ti amo anche io" aggiunsi prima di tirarla a me per baciarla ancora e ancora e ancora.


	66. Chapter 66

Lo avevo fatto davvero, era passato un giorno intero, ventiquattro ore ed ancora non riuscivo a realizzare di essermi scoperta totalmente davanti a tutti.  
Un coming out in piena regola e lo avevo fatto davvero. Proprio io, Santana Lopez.  
Se qualcuno, nove mesi fa, mi avesse detto che mi sarei un giorno trovata a fare una cosa del genere lo avrei preso a calci.

Tutto era incredibile non avrei mai pensato che mi sarei sentita cosi leggera dopo.  
Ogni volta che mi soffermavo a pensare al momento in cui mi sarei rivelata riuscivo ad immaginarlo solo come un momento cupo. Avevo la strana immagine di me distrutta, schiacciata dal peso della verità che inevitabilmente ero stata costretta a rivelare, credevo che non sarei riuscita a guardarmi allo specchio dopo per la paura di trovarmi cambiata.

Nessuna di queste cose era avvenuta, almeno non nel senso tragico che immaginavo.  
L'immagine che quella mattina avevo visto riflessa allo specchio era ancora più vivida e bella di come me la ricordassi ed il mio cuore era tremendamente leggero. Temevo ancora il giudizio degli altri ma immaginavo che quella fosse una cosa che col tempo si sarebbe risolta da se.  
Era cambiata la consapevolezza di me stessa, ecco cosa.

Mi ero svegliata quella mattina con un sorriso tutto nuovo, per la prima volta guardandomi allo specchio avevo fatto i conti con una nuova e piacevole realtà.  
Non avevo più bisogno di maschere.  
Niente ghigno da stronza, niente sorriso di facciata, niente di niente. Solo Santana.

Una libera, nuova, consapevole ed irrimediabilmente innamorata, Santana.  
Ero felice, non sapevo definire quanto.

***  
Riaprii gli occhi guardandomi intorno ancora un po' intontita. Lasciai una lieve carezza a schifottolo accoccolato accanto a me sul divano prima di prendere un profondo respiro.  
Senza sapere perché sorrisi dal nulla.  
Avevo sognato la scena della sera prima, vivida come lo era nei miei ricordi, talmente tanto che per un secondo pensai di averla vissuta davvero solo in sogno.  
Ma no, era successo davvero.  
Santana aveva mantenuto la sua promessa, aveva rivelato all'intera scuola di amarmi ed io non sarei potuta essere più felice.  
Finalmente avremmo potuto viverci alla luce del sole e per quanto soffrissi nel sapere che ancora c'era l'ostacolo della mia famiglia davanti a noi, non potevo fare a meno di pensare che il peggio era passato.

Eravamo noi, io e lei.  
Innamorate e felici, finalmente nessuna delle due sembrava più aver paura del giudizio degli altri.  
Cosa potevo volere di più?  
In quel momento pensai: niente.  
Non esisteva niente che avrebbe potuto rendermi più felice e completa in quel momento.  
O forse si.

****

Brittany entrò in cucina sbadigliando vistosamente.  
"Buongiorno" dissi ironica guardando l'ora.  
"Le sette di sera" disse lei imitandomi e spalancando gli occhi "Ma quanto ho dormito?"

"Hai fatto un pisolino bello lungo direi" risposi concentrandomi sulla ricetta che avevo davanti agli occhi.

Ero cosi felice che mi era venuta persino voglia di cucinare.  
Così, finiti i compiti, mentre la mia bionda aveva deciso di fare un pisolino sul divano stretta ad uno Schifottolo decisamente assonnato, io mi ero diretta in cucina.  
Per fortuna Clara aveva fatto la spesa prima di congedarsi per la sua serata libera.  
Avevo deciso di preparare il guacamole, era il mio piatto preferito e Clara lo preparava abitualmente. Non avevo mai provato a farlo ma con la ricetta alla mano non sarebbe stato poi tanto difficile nemmeno per una negata in cucina come me.

"Che prepari?" chiese la bionda curiosa avvicinandosi a me e cingendomi i fianchi da dietro mentre ero intenta a tagliare l'avocado.

"Guacamole" risposi sorridendo.  
"Mai mangiato" disse la bionda facendo una smorfia strana.  
La osservai voltando il viso.  
"Non hai mai mangiato il guacamole?" chiesi stupita.

Lei scosse la testa prima di appoggiare il mento sulla mia spalla per osservare l'operazione che stavo compiendo. Sorrisi incredula prima di tornare a concentrarmi sul piatto.

Rimanemmo in quella posizione per qualche minuto poi la punta del naso freddo della mia bionda mi solleticò il collo, lasciato scoperto dall'alta coda di cavallo che avevo fatto per comodità.  
Un piccolo brivido mi attraversò la schiena e la sentii distintamente sorridere sulla mia pelle.  
Le sue mani scivolarono sulla mia pancia fino al bordo della maglietta, la sollevò appena per poggiare le mani sulla pelle nuda dei miei fianchi disegnandovi pigri cerchi con gli indici.

"Fai la brava" soffiai io ancora concentrata.  
Lei sorrise maliziosa prima di lasciarmi una scia di teneri baci lungo il collo.  
"Britt" la richiamai io giocosa senza però sottrarmi a quel contatto.  
"Che c'è?" bofonchiò lei continuando a perdersi in un'attenta degustazione del mio collo.  
"Sto cucinando" le feci notare.  
"Posso assaggiare?" chiese lei innocentemente al mio orecchio.

Intinsi il dito nella polpa dell'avocado avvicinandolo al suo viso, la osservai allungare il collo per chiudere le labbra intorno al mio indice. Chiuse gli occhi mentre sentivo distintamente la sua lingua scivolare leggera lungo la mia falange, emise un profondo mormorio di approvazione aprendo gli occhi per guardarmi.

"Ti piace?" le domandai ipnotizzata.  
"Sa di esotico" disse semplicemente sorridendo "Proprio come la tua pelle" aggiunse poggiando le labbra sul mio collo e accarezzando con la lingua quella porzione di pelle facendomi rabbrividire appena per quel contatto.

"Britt" soffiai chiudendo gli occhi.  
Lei morse appena la pelle delicata con un verso d'approvazione mentre le sue mani scivolavano verso il basso lungo il tessuto degli shorts ed il suo bacino premeva contro il mio sedere.

"Sei sexy quando cucini, lo sai? Dovresti farlo più spesso" miagolò al mio orecchio.  
Sorrisi godendomi le sue carezze.

"Ti ho già detto quanto è stato eccitante ieri sera vederti dare un pugno a quel tipo?" soffiò insinuando le mani sotto la mia maglietta e risalendo il mio busto con tocco leggero.

Sorrisi.

"Credo di no" dissi facendo per girarmi ma lei me lo impedì spingendomi con decisione contro il ripiano della cucina. Ero incastrata tra il suo corpo ed il mobile e le sue dita vagavano ancora lungo la mia pelle senza che io potessi ricambiare a mia volta.

Le sue mani raggiunsero il mio seno, libero da qualsiasi costrizione, afferrandolo a coppa per stringerlo delicatamente.  
Sospirai involontariamente a quel contatto abbandonando il peso all'indietro contro di lei e chiudendo gli occhi mentre mi voltavo alla ricerca delle sue labbra.  
La punta della sua lingua scivolò leggera lungo il contorno della mia bocca, leccandomi appena le labbra, riuscii a sentire il sapore leggero dell'avocado mentre lei sorrideva dell'impazienza con la quale il mio bacino aveva cominciato a muoversi inducendomi a strusciare il corpo contro il suo.

Sentii distintamente le sue dita giocare con i miei capezzoli, accarezzandoli con i polpastrelli lentamente.  
Rabbrividii a quel contatto sospirando più forte e socchiudendo gli occhi per incontrare i suoi che mi guardavano carichi di malizia.

"E' da ieri sera che ho voglia di te" mi confessò all'orecchio mentre le sue carezze si facevano più audaci.  
"Una voglia disperata" aggiunse baciandomi la nuca un paio di volte prima di far scivolare la lingua su e giù in quel punto facendomi rabbrividire e inducendomi a mordermi forte il labbro inferiore.

Istintivamente allargai di più le gambe e lei se ne accorse perché sorrise soffiando appena sulla mia pelle attraversata ormai da una cascata di brividi.

Feci nuovamente per girarmi ma, di nuovo, lei me lo impedì con una spinta decisa del bacino.

"Ferma" ordinò con un filo di voce riducendo le distanze trai i nostri corpi per spingermi maggiormente verso il mobile, tanto che pensai di non riuscire a tenere l'equilibrio e dovetti far scattare in avanti le mani per crearmi un ulteriore punto di appoggio.

"Ferma cosi" disse sorridendo mentre una delle sue mani scivolava lungo il mio corpo per fermarsi sulla mia coscia scoperta. Delicatamente sfiorò la mia pelle fino ad arrivare all'interno coscia tirandolo appena per indurmi ad allargare di più le gambe, cosa che feci all'istante lasciandomi sfuggire un gemito provocatomi dall'altra mano che ancora giocava col mio seno nudo.

"Brittany" soffiai eccitata mentre il suo bacino prendeva a muoversi con lentezza contro il mio fondoschiena e quella mano risaliva gli shorts per sbottonarli e intrufolarvisi sotto.

Sfiorò la stoffa delle mie mutandine già umide e ridacchiò sulla pelle del mio collo.

"Come devo fare con te?" domandò ironicamente al mio orecchio "Non ho fatto niente e sei già cosi.." infilò la mano sotto il tessuto posandola sulla mia intimità e premendovi sopra "...bagnata" sospirò al mio orecchio mentre liberavo un gemito.

Cominciò a muovere lentamente la mano strofinandola contro le mie pieghe mentre io lasciavo andare la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla, addossando su di lei il mio peso, convinta che da un momento all'altro le mie gambe potessero cedere.

"Britt" la implorai muovendomi contro la sua mano più velocemente in cerca di sollievo.

"Che c'è amore mio?" chiese con dolcezza sorridendo prima di prendere il lobo del mio orecchio tra le labbra e mordicchiarlo piano.

"Britt ti prego" soffiai.  
"Ma perché tanta fretta?" domandò divertita aumentando il ritmo delle carezze.  
"Voglio sentirti" confessai al limite della sopportazione.  
"Sentirmi come?" domandò divertita portando avanti quel giochetto sadico un po' troppo per i miei gusti.  
"Dentro di me" sussurrai mordendomi le labbra.

Senza preavviso, ma con una delicatezza senza pari, un dito scivolò dentro di me facendomi sobbalzare di sorpresa ed eccitazione.

"Così intendi?" domandò lei innocentemente.  
"Dios" sibilai spingendo il bacino verso il basso incontro a quel dito paradisiaco.  
"Ancora" la implorai e lei non se lo fece ripetere aggiungendo un secondo dito.

Mi lasciai andare contro di lei colta da un gemito, la bionda accolse il mio peso stringendo una mano intorno alla mia vita mentre la sua bocca scivolava lungo il mio collo lasciando una scia di soffici baci.

Le sue spinte aumentarono di intensità cosi come il mio piacere.

Voltai il viso con gli occhi socchiusi ed incontrai i suoi carichi di dolcezza, mi sorrise mentre ancora le sue dita si muovevano dentro di me, le sue labbra sfiorarono le mie in un bacio dolce ed intimo che mi fece tremare il cuore facendo aumentare il desiderio di averla.

"Ancora" la supplicai sfiorando le sue labbra con le mie e lei sorrise aggiungendo un terzo dito e raggiungendo, nuovamente, con la mano libera il mio seno per accarezzarne l'estremità delicatamente.

Cominciai a gemere nella sua bocca mentre lei aumentava l'intensità delle spinte e continuava a lasciarmi baci sensuali, leccandomi piano le labbra di tanto in tanto.

Ormai mi sentivo vicinissima all'apice, sollevai le braccia per intrecciarle dietro il suo collo, implorandola con un gemito strozzato di non fermarsi.  
Lei aumentò ancora il ritmo delle spinte cominciando a ruotare le dita dentro di me leggermente.  
Un'ondata di piacere mi travolse sconvolgendo i miei sensi mentre liberavo un urlo tra le sue labbra ed il calore che avevo accumulato nel ventre si liberò verso il basso energicamente. Brittany diminuì progressivamente il ritmo fino a fermarsi del tutto permettendomi di ritrovare il respiro.  
Mi strinse a se prendendo a lasciarmi piccoli baci tra il collo e la spalla, cullandomi dolcemente e facendomi sorridere per la sua infinita tenerezza.

Lei fece uno o due passi indietro permettendomi cosi di liberarmi e voltarmi per poter incrociare meglio la braccio dietro il suo collo ed attirarla a me per un bacio appassionato e lento che, piano piano, diventò sempre più affamato.

Morsi con forza il suo labbro inferiore e la sentii distintamente gemere a metà tra dolore e piacere.  
Non riuscii a trattenermi sentendo quel suono ed una nuova ondata di calore mi pervase.  
Sciolsi la presa poggiano le braccia sui suoi fianchi e spingendola all'indietro senza smettere di baciarla famelica. Quando fui sicura del tavolo dietro di lei la invitai a sedervisi sopra facendo una leggera pressione.

La bionda obbedì sorridendo maliziosa mentre, senza riuscire a staccarmi da quelle labbra, le mie mani si insinuavano sotto la maglietta per poi trascinare la stoffa verso l'alto sfilandola del tutto.

Graffiai la pelle della sua pancia facendola rabbrividire e poi la spinsi delicatamente in un chiaro invito che lei colse subito, stendendosi sulla superficie liscia.

Mi allungai sopra di lei per leccare avidamente la pelle della sua gola e scendere lungo la valle dei seni, soffermandomi su una delle curve delicate per mordicchiarla appena facendola rabbrividire.

Le mie mani vagarono su quella scultura d'alabastro accarezzando e graffiando piano ogni centimetro di pelle, fino a raggiungere il bordo dei pantaloni della sua tuta per tirarli giù.

Mi presi qualche secondo per osservarla in tutta la sua meravigliosa bellezza.  
Stesa su quel tavolo con solo la biancheria bianca a coprirla, la bocca rossa di morsi e baci e lo sguardo pieno di desiderio, pieno di me.

"Amore" mi chiamò lei implorante riscuotendomi dalla mia trance momentanea. Mi riscossi avvicinandomi mentre lei allargava maggiormente la gambe per permettermi di insinuarmi fra esse.

Baciai piano la sua pancia, mordicchiando la pelle intorno al suo ombelico lei sollevò il bacino sospirando d'impazienza.  
Il suo odore cominciava già a darmi alla testa e mi leccai le labbra dopo aver succhiato con forza la pelle del suo interno coscia per dedicarmi poi a passare la punta della lingua sulla stoffa bagnata delle sue mutandine, proprio sopra il suo centro.

"Santana" gemette lei mentre la sua mano già si insinuava tra i miei capelli ed il suo bacino prendeva a muoversi contro la mia bocca.  
Con due dita scostai la stoffa di lato e non riuscii a trattenermi neanche un secondo dall'affondare la lingua in lei spingendola in profondità mentre la mia bionda liberava un urlo di piacere stringendo la mano tra i miei capelli.

Mormorai d'approvazione mentre ancora spingevo la lingua dentro e fuori da lei afferrandole a coppa le natiche per spingerla ancora di più incontro alla mia bocca.

"Dio, Santana" ansimò lei in preda al piacere muovendosi contro la mia bocca alla ricerca di un maggior contatto che io non le negai.

Sentii distintamente la sua umidità crescere solleticandomi le labbra e le sue pareti stringersi.  
Continuai a muovere la lingua dentro di lei rapidamente anche quando mi resi conto che si trovava nel pieno dell'orgasmo. Non mi persi neanche un istante di quel piacere che la stava travolgendo godendomi appieno il suo sapore, finché i brividi ed i gemiti non si furono quietati e la mia fame di lei non si fu saziata almeno per il momento.

Mi sollevai gattonando sul tavolo lungo il suo corpo, trovai le sue mani ad attendere il mio viso per accarezzarlo dolcemente ed attirarmi a se per un bacio necessario, intriso del suo sapore.  
Mi leccò le labbra ed io sospirai un "ti amo" nella sua bocca prima che la passione ci travolgesse nuovamente costringendoci a perderci nuovamente nel disperato desiderio che avevamo l'una dell'altra.

Finalmente libere di amarci appieno, alla luce del sole.  
Insieme come un'unica entità meravigliosa.  
Felici, come non mai.  
Come saremo state sempre da li in avanti, insieme.


	67. Chapter 67

Presi un respiro profondo, era già il terzo nel giro di pochissimi minuti, sentivo dentro di me che, se avessi respirato abbastanza profondamente, le mie gambe sarebbero riuscite a muoversi ed avrei smesso di stare impalata in quella stupida posa da soldatino.

La sera prima mia sorella mia aveva chiamata.  
Era stata una telefonata inaspettata e felice, per me, che non avevo neanche avuto modo di salutarla.  
Mi aveva parlato tantissimo dei suoi progressi alla scuola di danza, della sua compagna di classe un po' perfida che continuava a farle dispetti, di Lord Tubbinton che non aveva ancora smesso di fumare. E di quanto le mancassi.  
Poi quasi come se solo in quel momento si fosse ricordata, mi aveva parlato di una lettera, una lettera che era arrivata per me da New York.

Li per li mi aveva terrorizzato l'idea che i miei genitori fossero ancora cosi in collera con me da farmi chiamare da Ashley per avvisarmi della comunicazione che la Julliard mi aveva probabilmente mandato.

Più di tutto, avevo pensato, mi spaventava il contenuto di quella busta. L'idea che avessero potuto prendermi e che io non avrei potuto avere i mezzi per poterci andare. O che avessero potuto non prendermi ed, in quel caso, non avrei avuto un posto dove stare. Insomma in entrambi i casi l'arrivo di quella lettera mi aveva rammentato che non avevo più una casa e, forse, non c'era nessun futuro per me.

Immobile davanti alla porta di casa mia, ferma ad aspettare che il coraggio di bussare, perché non avevo fegato di usare le mie chiavi, arrivasse dal cielo.

Fu ancora una volta mia sorella a salvarmi.  
Mi vide dalla vetrata del salotto e corse ad aprirmi, felice di potermi riabbracciare tanto quanto lo ero io di vederla.

Mi bloccai con lei tra le braccia mentre con le lacrime agli occhi le accarezzavo i capelli. La figura di mia madre comparve davanti alla porta.  
Il viso un po' stravolto, occhiaie scavate come non dormisse bene da secoli e l'abbozzo di un sorriso che sembrava più una smorfia a metà tra gioia e dolore.

"Ciao mamma" sussurrai sciogliendo l'abbraccio con Ashley.  
"Ciao Brittany" disse lei con lo stesso tono. Mi sembrò di sentire la sua voce per la prima volta da anni, anche se si trattava solo di poche settimane.

Deglutii a vuoto vedendo che stringeva tra le mani la lettera che probabilmente era mia.  
Per un secondo ebbi il timore che volesse consegnarmela cosi, senza neanche farmi entrare.

La guardai, come si guarda una statua di antica bellezza, con la venerazione di chi osserva un capolavoro raro e la paura che un passo in più nella sua direzione, che un semplice tocco, potesse rovinarne l'intatta perfezione.

Volevo abbracciarla.  
Non sapevo di desiderarlo fino al momento in cui non me l'ero trovata davanti.  
Pensavo in cuor mio, fino a quel momento, che avrei finito con l'odiarla, mia madre, per come mi aveva trattata.  
Invece, contro ogni mia aspettativa, l'amavo irrimediabilmente come solo una figlia può amare la donna che l'ha messa al mondo ed adorata per diciassette anni.

Non accettava ciò che ero, mi aveva trattata nel peggiore dei modi e, più di tutto, aveva trattato male Santana che importava per me più di ogni altra cosa, eppure volevo abbracciarla. Ne avevo un estremo bisogno ma non lo feci.  
La guardai per un tempo lunghissimo specchiandomi in quegli occhi cosi simili ai miei.

"Vuoi... ti va di entrare?" chiese lei timidamente con un filo di voce.

Non risposi,mi limitai ad annuire piano. Fu Ashley a tirarmi allegramente dentro casa e, passando accanto a mia madre, non riuscii a non sorridere nel sentirne nuovamente l'odore buono e familiare che apparteneva solo a lei e, mi piaceva pensare, forse un po' anche a me.

Nel tragitto dall'entrata alla cucina mi guardai intorno, percorrendo il corridoio di casa mia come fossi un'estranea che vi entra per la prima volta.  
Mi assalì il pensiero di dove sarei potuta andare una volta finita la scuola: se non avessi avuto la possibilità di andare alla Julliard, se i miei non mi avessero mai più accolta in casa, quando Santana fosse andata a Louisville, cosa mai avrei potuto fare io?

"Latte e biscotti?" propose mia madre guardandomi speranzosa.  
"Sii" gridò mia sorella saltellando allegra "Vado a prendere Lord T." disse poi sparendo euforica su per le scale mentre io mi accomodavo sul mio solito sgabello in cucina.

Mia madre era di spalle intenta a preparare le tazze con il latte.  
Per un lunghissimo istante nessuna delle due parlò.  
L'occhio mi cadde sulla busta riposta, forse di proposito, poco distante da dove ero seduta io sul ripiano d'appoggio della cucina.

"Non vuoi aprirla?" domandò mia madre facendomi sobbalzare. Distolsi lo sguardo dalla busta per puntarlo su di lei, ritrovandola a guardarmi in attesa.

Presi un respiro.  
"Forse dovrei... voglio aprirla con Santana" sentenziai.  
Per un attimo mi sentii egoista ma poi mi ricordai che ero stata cacciata di casa e trattata come una criminale e che Santana era davvero l'unico punto fermo nella mia vita. Perciò al diavolo, volevo aprirla con lei quella busta.

Mia madre abbassò lo sguardo fissandosi i piedi con aria dispiaciuta e, per un istante, mi fece pena.

"Tra una settimana c'è il diploma" disse incerta.  
"Già, ho sgobbato parecchio nelle ultime due settimane e, grazie all'aiuto di San, riuscirò a diplomarmi. Anche se non avrò un voto molto alto purtroppo ma non importa" dissi scrollando le spalle.

Rimanemmo ancora un po' in silenzio, incerte su cosa dire.

"Verrete? Al mio diploma intendo" domandai guardandola. In quello stesso istante lei alzò gli occhi nei miei e riuscii a scorgere qualche lacrime all'angolo delle sue iridi.

"Naturalmente" disse annuendo.  
Annuii a mia volta mentre dal cuore si sollevava un peso. Forse non ero del tutto morta per loro.

"Papà è al lavoro?" chiesi distrattamente.  
"Tornerà per cena" disse lei "Vuoi... vorresti rimanere a cena?" domandò incerta.

La guardai scrutando il suo viso tremante.

"Dipende" dissi sicura "Posso invitare Santana?" domandai.

Lei abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo ed io sorrisi ironica scuotendo la testa.

"Allora temo che dovrò rifiutare" dissi.  
In quello stesso istante mia sorella spuntò con in braccio il nostro gatto ed io mi presi più di un minuto per coccolare la mia piccola palla di pelo.

"La merenda è pronta" annunciò mia madre mettendo a tavola i bicchieri di latte ed il piatto con i biscotti.

Improvvisamente mi sentii di nuovo chiamata dalla realtà. Cosa stavo facendo?  
Ero li, come se nulla fosse successo, a bere latte nella cucina della casa in cui ero cresciuta e dalla quale ero stata ingiustamente cacciata, con la donna che mi aveva messa al mondo e che non accettava più di amarmi come una madre dovrebbe fare solo perché mi ero innamorata di una donna.

"Devo andare" dissi alzandomi di scatto "Santana mi aspetta" sentenziai.  
"No, ti prego resta" mi prego Ashley.  
"Vorrei scricciolo, ma sarà ora di cena a breve e la mia fidanzata mi aspetta" dissi con naturalezza.  
Mia sorella mise su un tenero broncio ed io sorrisi baciandole la fronte e lasciando scivolare tra le sue braccia Lord T.

Presi la busta riponendola nella mia borsa al sicuro e mi fermai in piedi davanti a mia madre, appoggiata a braccia conserte al ripiano della cucina.

"Allora, ciao" dissi semplicemente "Immagino che ci vedremo alla cerimonia del diploma".  
Lei annuì piano senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di guardarmi. Sospirai lanciandole un'ultima occhiata prima di avviarmi verso l'uscita.

Aprii la porta lanciandomi fuori come se stessi uscendo da un edificio in fiamme.  
Sentivo il cuore fare a pugni con lo stomaco e la testa pesante.  
Avevo tanta voglia di piangere e mi pentii di aver detto a Santana di non venire con me. 'Ce la faccio' le avevo detto. Ma non era vero, non riuscivo a respirare.

"Brittany" mi chiamo Ashley precipitandosi fuori dalla porta di ingresso.  
Mi voltai guardandola mentre mi correva incontro.  
"La sera prima del diploma, mamma vorrebbe che tu e Santana veniste a cena" disse col fiatone.  
La guardai stranita prima di alzare gli occhi per vedere mia madre in piedi in attesa davanti alla porta di casa.  
"Ci verrete Brittany? Dimmi di si, ti prego" disse mia sorella supplichevole.  
"Non lo so piccola" risposi di getto "Vedremo" conclusi.  
Lanciai a mia madre un ultimo sguardo a metà tra lo stranito e l'incerto.

Non sapevo se fosse più ridicolo e strano il suo repentino cambio di idea o il fatto che non avesse avuto nemmeno il coraggio di dirmelo lei stessa, usando mia sorella come tramite. Non ero in grado di pensare razionalmente in quell'istante, l'unica cosa che volevo era tornare a casa dalla mia Santana ed aprire quella maledetta busta.

****

Camminavo avanti e indietro per il salotto, ero nervosa, tremendamente nervosa.  
Da un lato c'era l'ansia di sapere che Brittany era dai suoi.

L'avevo vista uscire di casa talmente preoccupata che mi spaventava il suo ritardo.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, in quel momento, mi faceva paura quella busta gialla col timbro di New York che se ne stava poggiata sul tavolino, accanto a quella identica con sopra il nome di Quinn. La mia amica seduta sul divano osservava a sua volta le buste, mordicchiandosi le unghie.

La risposta dall'università della Columbia era arrivata.  
Avevo spedito quella richiesta distrattamente, quasi senza alcuna speranza, ed ormai ero quasi certa che non sarebbe più arrivata alcuna risposta positiva.  
Eppure le buste erano li, spesse e pesanti, promettevano cose positive.  
Se da un lato la cosa mi alleggeriva il cuore mostrandomi la possibilità di poter vivere con Brittany nella grande mela, d'altra parte quella nuova prospettiva stravolgeva tutti i miei piani e questo era qualcosa che, da maniaca del controllo quale ero, non apprezzavo o comunque mi disturbava.

La porta di casa si aprì e Brittany comparve un po' sconvolta. Si prese appena il tempo di lanciare la borsa davanti all'entrata per correre velocemente tra le mie braccia che la accolsero stringendola forte.

"Com'è andata, piccola?" chiesi seria.  
"Non saprei dirlo con certezza" rispose lei con un filo di voce stringendosi a me con più insistenza mentre il suo sguardo vagava stranito da Quinn alle due buste sul tavolino.

Sciolse l'abbraccio guardando la bionda che le sorrise leggermente mentre l'altra prendeva una delle buste, quella con sopra il mio nome.

"Columbia University of New York" lesse con un filo di voce prima di sollevare lo sguardo sorpreso nel mio, un po' impaurito.

Abbozzai un mezzo sorriso, in quel momento mi maledissi per non aver parlato prima a Brittany dell'idea di fare domanda ad un'università Newyorchese.

"Sorpresa" dissi con una risatina isterica.  
"E' uno scherzo, vero?" domandò seria.  
"Solo se vuoi che lo sia" risposi terrorizzata da quella che sarebbe potuta essere la sua reazione.  
"Quando accidenti pensavi di dirmelo?" domandò.  
"Io non sapevo nemmeno se sarei mai stata presa e non lo so ancora in verità. Mi dispiace" dissi sincera.

Lei prese un profondo respiro passando lo sguardo tra me e la busta prima di tornare verso la borsa e recuperare a sua volta una busta bianca per lasciarla cadere sul tavolo accanto alle altre.

Guardò Quinn che sorrise.  
"Rachel sta arrivando" sentenziò.  
Brittany si accomodò sul divano accanto a lei ed io raggiunsi la mia bionda prendendole la mano.

"Siamo invitate a cena dai miei la prossima settimana" disse a bassa voce senza smettere di fissare le buste chiuse.  
"Ma non dobbiamo andarci se non vuoi" aggiunse.  
"La decisione è solo tua amore. Io la appoggerò qualunque sia" risposi calma stringendo forte la sua mano tra le mie.

Lei annuì sorridendo come se si aspettasse quella risposta e mi rivolse un'occhiata spaventata alla quale risposi lasciandole un lieve bacio a fior di labbra.

"E se non sono stata presa?" sussurrò spaventata.  
"Sarai entrata di certo amore e, se non fosse così, troveremo un'altra soluzione. Ci sono mille scuole di danza a New York" la rassicurai "Potrai sempre tentare l'anno prossimo" dissi con fermezza.  
"E se non sei stata presa tu?" domandò.

Mi soffermai a pensarci.  
Ripensai ai mille depliant dell'università di Louisville rinchiusi nel cassetto della mia scrivania.  
La mia strada sicura, ora, non mi sembrava più cosi in discesa, né mi allettava come un tempo.

Mi avrebbe dato una possibilità ma avrei dovuto rinunciare a Brittany per una vita che non ero neanche sicura fosse quella giusta per me. In quel preciso istante presi la decisione che mi avrebbe cambiato la vita, più del mio coming out o di qualunque altra decisione avessi mai preso.

"Ci sono milioni di fast food in cui potrei lavorare a New York. Troverò qualcosa da fare, non andrò a Louisville, non ti lascerò mai più" sentenziai.

"No" disse lei scattando in piedi e facendo tremare Quinn.  
Mi alzai a mia volta.  
"Britt..."  
"No" mi interruppe lei "Giurami che, se non c'è una risposta positiva in quella busta, tu andrai a Louisville! Giuralo, Santana" disse tutto d'un fiato.

Scossi la testa.  
"Amore..." tentai.  
"No!" mi interruppe lei con più veemenza.  
"Tu seguirai la tua strada come è giusto che sia. Ti costruirai il tuo futuro indipendentemente da me. Ti amo e non posso permetterti di buttare la tua vita. Giurami che non rinuncerai al tuo futuro, non per me. Giuralo, Santana" disse guardandomi dritta negli occhi.

Ingoiai a vuoto incapace di sostenere quello sguardo di ghiaccio.

"Giuralo" disse con un filo di voce e le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Lo giuro" risposi semplicemente lasciandomi scappare una piccola lacrima prima che le sue labbra fossero sulle mie per un lungo bacio interrotto solo dal suono del campanello.

Quinn si alzò correndo verso la porta ed io e Brittany riprendemmo posto sul divano mentre Rachel faceva il suo ingresso con in mano la busta proveniente dalla NYADA.

"Giorno di posta eh" scherzai io per smorzare la tensione mentre anche la busta di Rachel cadeva sul tavolino con le altre e, la ragazza, più agitata che mai prendeva a camminare avanti e indietro gesticolando istericamente.

Passarono una manciata di minuti durante i quali Quinn tentò invano di convincere Rachel a calmarsi.

Fu Brittany a spezzare quell'aura di tensione.  
Nessuna aveva il coraggio di aprire la sua busta, eravamo consce del fatto che, dentro quei pezzi di carta, fosse racchiuso il nostro futuro e questo ci spaventava a morte. Perché voleva dire che una volta aperte, saremmo improvvisamente diventate adulte e avremmo dovuto fare i conti con ciò che ci aspettava. E la cosa peggiore era che non potevamo essere sicure che avremmo affrontato tutto insieme.

"Propongo di leggere ognuna la lettera dell'altra, ovviamente nessuna può leggere quella della propria ragazza" disse Rachel.

Tutte annuimmo.

"Io leggo la tua" propose Quinn prendendo la busta della Julliard.  
"Ed io la tua" disse Brittany prendendo quella gialla della Columbia.  
"Non è giusto perché a me tocca quella della nana? Non capisco! Se ci dovesse essere scritto che non è stata presa finirà per saltarmi al collo come un folletto della Cornovaglia" protestai.  
"Non dire queste cose nemmeno per scherzo, Santana. Mi hanno presa di sicuro" strillò Rachel con una vocina stridula mentre mi lanciava la busta e prendeva la mia.

Prendemmo tutte un bel respiro.

"Bene" esordì Brittany "Al mio tre".

"Uno" aprimmo le buste in contemporanea.  
"Due" tirammo fuori i fogli accuratamente piegati su loro stessi.  
"Tre" spiegammo i fogli pronti a leggerne il contenuto.


	68. Chapter 68

Continuavo a mettere e togliere l'eyeliner freneticamente, erano dieci minuti buoni che cercavo di applicarlo correttamente ma mi tremavano le mani.  
Sbuffai mentre mi apprestavo per la quindicesima volta a ripetere l'operazione, una mano si posò leggera sulla mia spalla distraendomi.

"Lascia che ti aiuti" disse dolcemente Santana prendendo dalle mie mani la matita e facendomi voltare verso di lei.

Mi truccò con tocco preciso e soffiò appena sulla striscia nera che aveva tracciato sulla mia palpebra prima di invitarmi a riaprire gli occhi.  
Continuavano a tremarmi le mani.  
Lei se ne accorse e le prese tra le sue stringendole appena.

"Amore, andrà tutto bene" sussurrò "E' solo una cena e sono i tuoi genitori non degli estranei" disse.  
"Lo so ma..." avevo la gola secca e le idee confuse "Ho paura San" ammisi.

Non sapevo nemmeno io di cosa avessi cosi tanto timore. In fondo ci avevano invitate a cena insieme e, probabilmente, quello era il primo passo per firmare finalmente una sorta di pace.  
Magari erano pronti ad accettarmi e ad accettare Santana e, in più, ad un giorno dal mio diploma.  
Doveva essere un'occasione più che felice e lo sapevo.  
Ma nonostante tutto non riuscivo a non essere spaventata. In fondo lo era anche Santana, benché cercasse di essere forte per me, sapevo che dentro stava esplodendo in balia di tutte le emozioni che la investivano.

Mi dissi che era normale avere paura perché, alla fine, i miei genitori si erano dimostrati molto volubili e non sapevamo cosa aspettarci davvero. Quella cena sarebbe benissimo potuta essere una scusa, un pretesto per convincerci a lasciarci o, peggio, per dirmi che ero definitivamente fuori dalla famiglia.

Quando, la sera prima, avevo esposto questo dubbio a Santana lei aveva riso nervosamente poi aveva preso la mia mano portandosela al petto.  
"Amore" aveva detto "Non fasciarti la testa prima del tempo, vogliono solo chiederci scusa, vedrai. Sono la tua famiglia e ti amano lo sai, sta tranquilla" aveva aggiunto.

Ma lo sapevo che aveva la mia stessa paura, non c'era bisogno che me lo dicesse lei. Lo leggevo nei suoi occhi che un attimo prima mi guardavano rassicuranti e quello dopo si perdevano nel vuoto.

Il tragitto in macchina fino a casa mia fu breve e perlopiù silenzioso.  
Santana mi sorrideva ogni volta che alzavo lo sguardo su di lei ed io facevo lo stesso o, almeno, tentavo di farlo.

Quando arrivammo stavo meditando già da due minuti buoni l'idea di implorarla di fare retromarcia e tornare a casa e lei l'avrebbe fatto se glielo avessi chiesto ma non potevo.  
Ero un'adulta ormai e dovevo affrontare i miei problemi.

Scesi dall'auto e lei era già li ad aspettarmi accanto alla mia portiera, bellissima nei suoi jeans stretti con il suo top rosso ed i capelli sciolti sulle spalle.  
Era incredibile.  
Dio non mi sarei mai pentita di aver rischiato tutto per lei.  
Mi avvicinai per baciarla piano e lei sorrise sulle mia labbra rispondendo al bacio.

"Andrà tutto bene piccola e, se anche non dovesse andare bene, non importa perché saremo insieme, ok?" disse dolcemente.  
Io mi limitai ad annuire prima di prenderle la mano e farle strada fino alla porta d'ingresso.

Bussai col cuore in gola mentre Santana mi stringeva la mano.  
Fu mia sorella ad aprire la porta, mi saltò al collo prima che potessi rendermene conto ed io risi tra i suoi capelli sollevandola di peso.

"Ciao mostriciattolo" la salutai lasciandole un bacio sulla tempia.  
"Santana" gridò lei entusiasta mentre la mettevo giù cinse con le braccia la vita della latina che le accarezzò i capelli.  
"Ciao Ash" disse sorridente.

Mia sorella si staccò da quell'abbraccio e ci prese entrambe per mano trascinandoci dentro.

Trovammo mio padre in salotto e, a giudicare dal giornale abbandonato sul pavimento e dai cuscini della poltrona un po' spiegazzati, era saltato in piedi di colpo sentendoci bussare.

Mi guardò con aria incerta ed io strinsi più forte la mano di San per impedirmi di correre ad abbracciarlo, non sapevo se mi avrebbe respinta e non volevo rischiare.

"Brittany" sussurrò mio padre a mezza voce.  
"Ciao papà" lo salutai con voce ferma.  
Lo sguardo di mio padre si spostò da me a Santana poi alle nostre mani intrecciate.  
Deglutì a vuoto distogliendo lo sguardo mentre il suo volto si tingeva di un lieve rossore.  
"Ciao Santana" disse infine sollevando lo sguardo in quello della latina che sorrise timidamente  
"Buonasera signor Pierce" disse educatamente.

Dalla cucina spuntò mia madre con ancora in dosso il grembiule da cucina.  
"Siete qui" disse entusiasta sorridendo appena imbarazzata.  
"Ciao mamma" dissi accennando un tiepido sorriso che Santana imitò.  
"Buonasera" disse la mora.

"Sono contenta che siate venute entrambe" disse mia madre con un sorriso che non riuscii a decifrare.  
Cercai di sorridere a mia volta.  
"La cena sarà pronta tra due minuti" annunciò.  
Mio padre ci fece accomodare sul divano. Non lasciai la mano di Santana neanche per un secondo.

"Allora, domani è il grande giorno eh?" cominciò mio padre cercando di intavolare una discussione. Era piuttosto surreale tutta quella situazione e mi domandai dove volessero andare a parare con quel tentativo di fingere che fossimo in una situazione tranquilla ed amichevole.  
Decisi comunque di dargli corda, forse quello era un tentativo di allentare la tensione e dovevo dire che ce n'era veramente bisogno.

"Già, domani ci diplomiamo" dissi io in tono piatto.  
"Sono molto fiero di te. Io e tua madre lo siamo" disse mio padre guardandomi negli occhi. Inclinai la testa di lato scrutando la sua espressione forse con l'idea di trovarvi un qualche segno di scherno ma non c'era nulla se non un profondo orgoglio che quasi mi fece commuovere.

"Grazie" mormorai.  
"Santana farà il discorso di chiusura della cerimonia come studente con i migliori voti" mi affrettai poi a dire orgogliosa a mia volta.  
"Britt" mi rimproverò la latina imbarazzata.  
Non diedi peso a quel rimprovero. Volevo che i miei genitori fossero fieri della mia ragazza, tanto quanto lo ero io di averla accanto.

"Davvero impressionante, complimenti Santana" disse mia madre un po' sbalordita.  
"La ringrazio" rispose lei.  
"I tuoi genitori saranno fieri di te, immagino" aggiunse.  
Santana titubò un attimo. In effetti nemmeno io ero sicura che i signori Lopez sapessero ma non era certo il momento di pensarci.  
"Già" convenne Santana, lasciando crollare l'argomento.

Dalla cucina si sentì il campanello del forno che annunciava che, quello che dall'odore doveva essere arrosto, era pronto.  
"A tavola, su" ci invitò mia madre e ci alzammo per prendere posto.

La cena cominciò in un silenzio inquietante. Sembrava che, per quanto ci sforzassimo di trovare un modo per rompere quell'aura di imbarazzo, tutto fosse inutile.  
Santana si era complimentata più di una volta con mia madre per l'arrosto e lei aveva risposto gentilmente.  
Mia sorella mi aveva parlato un po' della scuola di danza e delle avventure di lord T.  
Mio padre era stato per lo più in silenzio. Notavo che, di tanto in tanto, lanciava un'occhiata a me ed a Santana sempre vicine. Ed alle nostre mani che si cercavano in continuazione.

"E come sta Rachel?" domandò mia madre cercando un argomento.  
"Molto bene. E' stata presa alla NYADA, comincerà in autunno" la informai e lei sorrise.  
"Anche la sua ragazza, Quinn, andrà a New York alla Columbia" annunciai.  
A mia mare cadde la forchetta dalla mano mentre mio padre tossiva pesantemente cercando di ingoiare il boccone che gli era andato di traverso.

Mia madre mi guardò con l'espressione di chi stava pensando 'anche Rachel?!' cercai di rimanere indifferente al loro stupore e lo stesso fece Santana che si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo sul suo piatto semivuoto.

Mio padre si schiarì la voce, cercando di fingere indifferenza, benché si notasse lontano un miglio che la notizia lo avesse, quantomeno, turbato.  
Probabilmente stava pensando a tutte le volte che io e Rachel avevamo dormito insieme sotto il suo tetto per tutti gli anni precedenti. Ero sicura che pensasse a questo e sorrisi divertita tra me e me.

"E tu Santana, cosa farai dopo il diploma?" domandò mia madre.  
La osservai, sapevo dove volevano andare a parare e dentro di me sbuffai per come la tiravano per le lunghe.

"Andrò anche io alla Columbia" annunciò la latina.  
"A New York?" sbottò mio padre bevendo un altro sorso.  
"Si" rispose secca Santana senza scomporsi.

Calò un nuovo silenzio nella stanza interrotto solo dal rumore delle forchette nei piatti. Lo sguardo attento della mia sorellina vagava tra me e Santana ed i nostri genitori rinchiusi ognuno nei propri pensieri. Di tanto in tanto potevo vederli scambiarsi qualche sguardo senza riuscire a decifrarne appieno la natura.  
Poi mio padre si schiarì la voce in tono solenne ed io capii che stava per chiedermi qualcosa di importante e sperai che, finalmente, si potesse parlare del vero motivo per cui eravamo li: di me e di Santana. Ma non fu cosi.

"Allora Brittany, ho saputo che hai ricevuto la risposta dalla Juliard" disse mio padre cercando di sembrare distratto.

Santana mi sorrise ed io presi un profondo respiro.

"Sono stata presa" annunciai.

Mia madre scattò in piedi con un sospiro pieno di orgoglio e commozione.  
Fece il giro del tavolo. Mi alzai meccanicamente e tutto successe cosi in fretta che fu difficile per me riuscire a realizzarlo.  
Mi abbracciò con le lacrime agli occhi ed io credetti davvero di poter svenire di felicità in quello stesso istante racchiusa nell'abbraccio sicuro e saldo della mia mamma, con il suo odore buono che mi solleticava le narici.

Piansi mentre l'abbracciavo a mia volta trattenendola contro di me.

"Sono cosi fiera di te, bambina mia" mi soffiò all'orecchio ed io piansi di più contro il suo petto, nascondendo il viso tra le pieghe del suo collo.

"Mi sei mancata cosi tanto" ammise poi.  
La strinsi passandole le braccia intorno alla vita.  
"Anche tu mi sei mancata, mamma" dissi con voce tremante.

Mi sembrava di essermi liberata di un peso enorme ora che finalmente avevo potuto riabbracciarla. Sollevai lo sguardo oltre la spalla della mia mamma per incontrare il viso di mio padre contratto in un'espressione pensierosa.

"Papà" dissi staccandomi di malavoglia da quel contatto "Non sei felice per me?" domandai asciugandomi le lacrime.

L'uomo sollevò lo sguardo incatenandolo al mio.  
"Lo sono" disse annuendo lentamente "Lo sono molto, Brittany" aggiunse serio.

Poi abbassò lo sguardo come se non riuscisse a sostenere il mio per più di pochi minuti.  
"Papà" lo chiamai inclinando la testa "Guardami, ti prego" lo implorai.

Lo vidi chiudere con forza gli occhi come per trattenere le lacrime o forse per trattenersi dal guardarmi davvero.

"Cosa c'è?" domandai con un filo di voce.  
Lui accennò un sorriso amaro.  
"Cosa c'è?" disse a sua volta ironicamente "C'è che tutto questa storia mi sembra cosi irreale. Noi che siamo qui a cenare come se nulla fosse, parlando del futuro, fingendo che non ci siano problemi più gravi da risolvere" disse d'un tratto severo.

Ingoiai a vuoto. Da un lato aveva ragione, finalmente era arrivato il momento di parlare del vero motivo per cui eravamo li e, benché fossi d'accordo con lui su quanto la situazione fosse irreale, c'era una cosa che mi aveva dato non poco fastidio e, a giudicare dall'irrigidirsi di Santana, non aveva toccato solo me.

"Problemi più gravi" ripetei io incredula allontanandomi da mia madre che se ne stava a sguardo basso.  
"Ashley tesoro va a giocare con lord T." disse mia madre calma.  
Mia sorella dovette capire subito che la situazione sarebbe potuta degenerare quindi, senza fare capricci, si avviò su per le scale.

Sospirai.  
"Che diavolo significa problemi più gravi. Sono lesbica papà non sono mica un'assassina" dissi in tono di sfida. A quella parola mio padre scattò in piedi grattandosi una tempia.

"Papà" lo chiamai ma lui teneva ancora lo sguardo basso "Guardami, ti prego" implorai di nuovo, ma lui non sollevò lo sguardo.  
"Sono ancora io papà, sono sempre la stessa Brittany" dissi andandogli incontro.  
"Sono felice e serena ed il futuro che ho davanti è meraviglioso e domani sarà il giorno più importante per me! E tu, Dio, tu e la mamma avete lavorato cosi tanto per permettermi di realizzare il mio sogno e ci sto per riuscire! Io andrò a vivere a New York e ci vedremo cosi poco, davvero vuoi passare il tempo che ci resta ad odiarmi? Solo perché sono innamorata di una donna? Insomma che differenza fa? Sono sempre io" dissi cerando di trattenere le lacrime che però inesorabilmente mi solcarono il viso sfuggendo al mio controllo.

"Papà" lo chiamai ancora "Guardami, solo per un secondo ti prego" implorai.  
Questa volta lui sollevò lo sguardo puntando gli occhi nei miei.  
Ci guardammo per quella che mi sembrò un'eternità poi lui con le lacrime agli occhi abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo.

Sospirai sconfitta, portandomi le mani davanti al viso per asciugarmi le lacrime che lo bagnavano.  
Dovevo essere forte anche di fronte a quell'ennesimo rifiuto, dovevo farlo per me e per Santana.

"Tutto questo è assurdo" mormorò lei dal nulla facendoci girare tutti.  
"Queste sono questioni che non ti riguardano, Santana" disse mio padre voltandosi e dando le spalle a tutte noi.

"Mi permetta signor Pierce" disse la mia ragazza alzandosi "Mi riguarda eccome! Dovrei stare zitta, non sono della famiglia e non dovrei intromettermi. Ma lei sta trattando la persona che amo come una criminale ed io non posso sopportarlo" disse frapponendosi tra me e mio padre.

L'uomo si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo di sfida di Santana.

"Mi permetto di rivolgermi a lei perché so che ama Brittany, tanto quanto la amo io e forse di più, magari lei crede che tutto questo sia un errore, che io e lei siamo un errore insieme e forse è così. Non lo so, magari amarla è uno sbaglio. Ma è lo sbaglio più giusto che io abbia mai fatto in vita mia e, che lei lo accetti o meno non importa, perché non cambierà l'amore che proviamo l'una per l'altra" disse decisa poi prese un ulteriore respiro.

"Se lei lascia uscire sua figlia da quella porta stasera senza neanche avere il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi la perderà signor Pierce ed io non posso permetterle di fare questo" disse cercando di trattenere le lacrime e riprendere fiato.  
"E' sua figlia ed è la persona più meravigliosa sulla faccia della terra. Non permetta all'orgoglio di allontanarla. Brittany soffrirà, sua moglie soffrirà, Ashley soffrirà e soffrirà anche lei signor Pierce" disse poi si prese un secondo per mandare giù il nodo di malinconia che le si era formato in gola.  
"E magari non le importa ma anche io soffrirò perché sarò stata la causa della distruzione di una famiglia, di un amore enorme che lei e sua moglie provate per Brittany, un amore che ci accomuna, che lei ci creda o meno" disse.

Prese un profondo respiro mentre mi avvicinavo a lei prendendole la mano per baciarne il palmo dolcemente, lei mi guardò sorridendo tra le lacrime e io feci lo stesso.  
Poi la latina tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo verso mio padre che aveva assistito alla scena, immobile.

"Le farò una promessa signor Pierce, anche se non me l'ha chiesta, anche se non le importa. Io le prometto che avrò cura di questa donna come di me stessa e la amerò fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Io ci sarò nei momenti più importanti della sua vita perché non potrei sopportare di perdere anche uno solo dei suoi sorrisi, non potrei sopportare di non vederla gioire per le sue conquiste e di non gioire con lei, né di consolarla quando avrà paura o starà male o soffrirà. Io ci sarò per Brittany. Sempre. Perché la amo. E lei?" domandò retoricamente.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio, sentivo mia madre tentare di trattenere le lacrime e liberare piccoli singhiozzi.  
Mio padre non parlò, si limitò a passare lo sguardo lucido da me a Santana e poi ancora su di me prima di voltarsi completamente dandoci le spalle.  
Sospirai.

"Amore" dissi sottovoce fissando il pavimento "Andiamo a casa, ti prego" dissi sconfitta.  
Santana non ebbe bisogno di sentirselo ripetere.  
Mi prese per mano ed, a testa alta, ci avviammo verso la porta.  
Ci fermammo davanti a mia madre e timidamente le chiesi un abbraccio che con mia grande gioia non mi negò.

"Ti voglio bene" mi disse ed io la strinsi più forte piangendo copiosamente sulla sua spalla prima di farmi coraggio interrompendo quel contatto.  
"Da un bacio ad Ashley per me" le dissi con un filo di voce, lei annui.  
"Grazie per la cena signora Pierce" disse educatamente Santana aprendo la porta.  
Mia madre fece due passi nella sua direzione fermandosi a indugiando appena prima di abbracciare una Santana assolutamente sorpresa, quel gesto lasciò stupita anche me.  
Mia madre sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio della latina che percepii come un 'mi dispiace' o almeno cosi mi parve di capire.

Santana annuì con gli occhi lucidi prima di aprire la porta e tendermi la mano.

Uscimmo avviandoci verso la macchina mentre la porta alle nostre spalle si richiudeva. Non riuscivo a trattenermi dal voltarmi ogni due passi, sperando forse di vedere mio padre uscire da quella porta e corrermi incontro. Ma non accadde.  
Sapevo che non sarebbe accaduto. Conoscevo mio padre e sapevo che aveva bisogno del suo tempo, mi spaventò molto pensare a quanto tempo effettivamente gli sarebbe servito per accettare quella novità.

Santana dovette capire il mio disagio.  
Come sempre, lei mi comprendeva al primo sguardo.  
Strinse più saldamente la presa intorno alla mia mano.

"Io ho te e tu hai me, non ci serve nient'altro" mi sussurrò e, quella consapevolezza, bastò a farmi sorridere a rassicurarmi insieme.

*****

Trascorremmo la notte abbracciate, senza dire nulla, nessuna parola serviva.  
L'unica cosa che Brittany mi disse dopo esserci messe a letto fu un 'grazie' appena sospirato.  
Nascose il viso nell'incavo tra il mio collo e la spalla e la lasciai ai suoi pensieri mentre la sentivo respirare avidamente il mio profumo.  
Le accarezzai i capelli beandomi di quel contatto.

La mattina dopo tutto fu confuso e frenetico.  
I miei genitori si erano messi in ghingheri per l'occasione quasi non riuscivo a credere che sarebbero stati presenti entrambi al mio diploma.

Brittany era radiosa, tutto il dolore della sera prima sembrava essere stato messo da parte ed io ero felicissima per questo.  
Continuavo a ripassare il mio discorso benché fossi certa di saperlo praticamente a memoria.  
Ero nervosa, molto nervosa, ma, allo stesso tempo, non riuscivo a non sorridere come un ebete ogni volta che incontravo lo sguardo su di giri di Brittany che saltava come una bambina.  
Ogni volta che il panico stava per assalirmi pensavo a cosa ci aspettava dopo quella giornata.

Un'estate intera da passare insieme ed una nuova avventura da vivere a New York con le nostre migliori amiche ma soprattutto l'una con l'altra, senza più paure, senza più drammi.  
Solo io e lei.

Arrivammo a scuola in leggero ritardo. Metà dei nostri amici erano già pronti con le loro toghe rosse.  
Ero estremamente felice che la scuola avesse scelto quel colore, perché mi donava come nessuno e stava bene anche alla mia bionda. Ma a lei sarebbe stato bene qualunque colore.

Indossai la striscia gialla sopra la tunica, onorificenza per il miglior studente dell'anno, e quasi non riuscivo a credere di essere davvero io.  
La Berry sarebbe voluta sparire, sosteneva che avevo ottenuto voti più alti di lei solo grazie allo spagnolo, piccola invidiosa.

Il preside Figgins salì sul palco cominciando il suo discorso di inizio cerimonia. Nessuno degli studenti era particolarmente interessato, eravamo troppo presi a fotografarci tra di noi.  
Io personalmente ero presa dalle labbra di Brittany e poco mi importava delle chiacchiere, delle risatine e dei fischi sommessi che provenivano dalle file intorno a noi.

Accanto a me una Quinn radiosa e una Rachel un po' su di giri.

"E adesso, chiamiamo sul palco i diplomandi di quest'anno" annunciò il preside fiero.  
Tutti scattammo in piedi.  
Il preside cominciò a chiamare i nomi nella lista e, man mano, i ragazzi interpellati salivano sul palco per recuperare le loro pergamene e sorridere al pubblico di familiari e professori che applaudiva.

"Berry Rachel Barbara" chiamò l'uomo.  
Rachel scattò in piedi, salutando la platea come se stesse andando a ritirare l'oscar.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Quante scene" mormorai infastidita ricevendo una gomitata sia da Quinn che da Brittany che applaudivano allegre.  
"Fabray Lucy Quinn" la mia amica mi sorrise ed io le lasciai un bacio lieve sulla guancia prima che si alzasse per andare a prendersi il suo meritato diploma e raggiungere la sua ragazza sul palco.  
"Evans Samuel" Sam si alzò battendo il cinque a Puck prima di dirigersi a passo sicuro verso il palco.  
"Hudson Finn" il ragazzone si alzò, un po' impacciato e per poco non inciampò nella sua stessa toga, salendo le scale.  
"Hummel Kurt" con eleganza Kurt sfilò sul palco recuperando il suo diploma e regalando alla platea un enorme sorriso che contagiò tutti.  
"Jones Mercedes" la ragazza si alzò con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro avviandosi sul palco.  
"Puckerman Noah" un boato si alzò tra gli studenti mentre un Puck che aveva l'aria di aver appena vinto la coppa del mondo si avviava spavaldo a recuperare il suo tanto agognato diploma.  
"Lopez Santana" Brittany mi prese il viso tra le mani mentre io emozionata respiravo a fatica. Mi baciò con passione sorridendomi prima che io mi alzassi per salire fiera sul palco.  
Vidi in lontananza i miei genitori applaudire soddisfatti mentre recuperavo la mia pergamena e sorrisi commossa.  
Allontanandomi dal tavolo dei professori vidi una manina che mi salutava.  
Ashley seduta sulle spalle del padre mi mandava ampi baci con la mano, risposi a quel saluto notando che i signori Pierce applaudivano tra la folla.

"Pierce Brittany Susan" chiamò il preside e, stavolta, la piccola Ashley gridò più forte facendosi notare da Brittany che salutò commossa lasciando un bacio sulla pergamena appena ottenuta, prima di raggiungermi e congiungere la mano con la mia.

"E adesso, la nostra studentessa migliore Santana Lopez ci delizierà con il discorso di diploma" annunciò il preside.  
Baciai la mano di Brittany che mi fece l'occhiolino prima di darmi una pacca sul sedere.  
"Falli piangere baby" disse giocosa facendomi ridacchiare nervosamente mentre mi avvicinavo al microfono.

Presi un profondo respiro ed entrai letteralmente nel panico quando mi ritrovai davanti la folla in attesa e magicamente tutte le perfette parole del perfetto discorso che avevo preparato per una settimana intera erano scomparse.  
Niente non ricordavo assolutamente nulla e, da perfetta sbruffona quale ero, non mi ero scritta nulla convinta che tanto me lo sarei ricordato.  
Grandioso.

Presi un altro profondo respiro ad occhi chiusi.  
Ok Santana niente panico.  
Mi schiarii la voce e tirai fuori un sorriso di circostanza, pregando che il cielo me la mandasse buona.

"Salve a tutti" cominciai "Sarò del tutto sincera. Mi ero preparata un discorso perfetto ma temo di averlo dimenticato" dissi. Tutti ridacchiarono pensando fosse uno scherzo, ingenui.  
"Perciò temo che dovrete accontentarvi di qualche sciocchezza che mi verrà in mente al momento. Potete anche fingere di dormire, così capirò che vi sto annoiando e me ne tornerò al mio posto" tutti risero ancora. Stava andando bene tutto sommato.  
Mi presi un istante per cercare le parole più adatte.

"E cosi oggi ci diplomiamo. Mi sembra talmente assurdo che quasi non ci credo, chiederei ai miei colleghi di tirarmi una granitata per convincermi che non sto sognano ma è meglio non farlo perché, conoscendoli, me la tirerebbero sul serio" tutti risero ancora ed anche io accennai un lieve sorriso.

"Sono stati anni particolari questi, nel liceo. Sono certa che tutti noi li ricorderemo, nel bene o nel male, alcuni di noi potano via oggi solo bei ricordi, altri un po' più dolorosi. Tante cose in questi anni sono state guadagnate e perse ma sapete una cosa? Nel bene o nel male l'importante è che sia finita e sapete perché? Perché il momento di crescere è arrivato ed io personalmente non posso che esserne felice, ho amato ogni singolo giorno passato al McKinley ma non era una cosa difficile per me amare questo posto. Ho camminato fiera con la mia divisa da capo cheerleader per questi corridoio con la convinzione che non ci fosse vita fuori da queste mura, mi sentivo la regina del mondo ed adesso riesco solo a ridere di quanto fossi sciocca e superficiale a quel tempo" dissi accennando un sorriso.

"Non ero padrona di niente, neanche di me stessa. Ero una marionetta, tutti noi lo eravamo. Adolescenti guidati dagli istinti, da nulla più che il desiderio di essere popolari, rispettati e di sentirci grandi. Ma non eravamo grandi, non con le nostre stupide divise di poliestere né con la nostra assurda presunzione di sapere tutto. Siamo grandi quando impariamo a decidere per il nostro futuro, quando prendiamo a due mani il coraggio per toglierci la maschera che nasconde chi siamo davvero, quando troviamo la forza per amarci, amare e lasciarci amare" affermai sicura.

"Nell'ultimo anno io ho imparato ad amare me stessa, ho imparato a lasciarmi amare non rispettare, non temere, amare nel più profondo senso della parola. Ho conosciuto la vera Santana, la vera me, quella che mi ha portato ad avere consapevolezza del mio essere e di ciò che era meglio per il mio futuro. Io mi auguro che tutti i miei colleghi diplomandi abbiano avuto la stessa fortuna che ho avuto io e abbiano trovato loro stessi in quest'ultimo anno. Mi auguro che siano cresciuti, che siano forti abbastanza per affrontare la vita oltre le mura della scuola, come lo sono io adesso. Grazie McKinley per avermi accompagnato in questi anni di crescita, grazie agli amici, quelli veri che mi hanno sostenuto, grazie alle persone che ci saranno sempre nel bene e nel male. E grazie a voi per avermi ascoltato senza sbadigliare nemmeno una volta, lo apprezzo molto" dissi scatenando in tutti una risata seguita da un applauso fragoroso in risposta al quale feci un profondo inchino avvicinandomi nuovamente al microfono per dire "Congratulazioni diplomandi del 2012 ed in bocca al lupo per il vostro, il nostro futuro".

Ritornai al mio posto tra gli applausi e trovai le braccia di Brittany ad aspettarmi.  
Mi voltai mettendomi in posa con lei e i nostri compagni per una foto di gruppo.

"I Diplomati dell' William McKinley Hight School classe 2012" urlò Figgins tra gli applausi e tutti lanciammo in aria i cappelli saltando e abbracciandosi tra i sorrisi e le lacrime.

Continuavamo a ridere tra noi mentre il padre di Sam ci scattava mille foto di gruppo, i genitori di Rachel non smettevano di piangere mentre i miei sembravano quasi annoiati.  
Quinn ci aveva comunicato che la sua casa al mare era a nostra disposizione e che avremmo potuto usufruirne dal giorno dopo in poi. Notizia che scatenò il delirio generale.  
Puck stappò lo spumante facendoci letteralmente la doccia ed io non riuscivo a pensare di poter essere più felice mentre baciavo la mia Brittany incurante della pioggia di bollicine che ci investiva.

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce alle nostre spalle e ci voltammo per venire investite dall'abbraccio di un piccolo ciclone biondo.  
"Ashley smettila, non respiro" disse divertita Brittany mentre la bambina le si stringeva al collo riempiendole il viso di piccoli baci.

"Congratulazioni Santana" disse la signora Pierce aprendo le braccia per una abbraccio che non le negai.  
"Grazie signora" dissi educatamente.  
Io ed il padre di Brittany ci guardammo a lungo mentre la donna abbracciava la figlia maggiore.  
"Congratulazioni" disse alla fine con aria grave, allungandomi una mano che strinsi accennando un sorriso di ringraziamento.

"Papà" soffiò Brittany.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo intenso poi l'uomo sorrise.  
"Sono tanto fiero di te, piccola" disse aprendo le braccia per accogliere la figlia che si aggrappò in lacrime al suo collo.

Forse l'uomo non aveva accettato ancora appieno la nuova situazione ma almeno era deciso a non perdere del tutto i contatti con sua figlia e questo mi rallegrò.  
Potevo accettare che non approvasse me, che non mi ritenesse abbastanza per lei, ma non avrei potuto sopportare di vedere la mia Britt rifiutata dal suo stesso padre per causa mia e, per fortuna, non era accaduto.

"Stasera party a casa Puckerman" annunciò Puck già ubriaco. Tutti gridarono di approvazione ed io abbracciai Quinn stringendola forte prima che Rachel un po' brilla ci raggiungesse unendosi al nostro abbraccio cosa che mi infastidì abbastanza anche se cercai di non darlo a vedere. D'altra parte era un giorno di festa, si poteva fare una piccola eccezione in fondo.  
Anche Brittany ci raggiunse ed io mi voltai per far scontrare le nostre labbra in un bacio dolce pieno di sorrisi.

"Congratulazioni amore" disse.  
"Anche a te genietto" risposi picchiettando l'indice sul suo naso.  
"Era bellissimo il tuo discorso"  
"Tu sei bellissima" dissi baciandola ancora.  
"Andiamo al mare da Quinn vero?" mi domandò.  
"Hmm non vedo l'ora di vederti in bikini" scherzai mordicchiandole la guancia prima di abbracciarla lei rise e affondò il viso tra i miei capelli.

"TI amo" sussurrò.  
"Anche io" risposi sorridendo sulla sua pelle "Ed è per sempre".  
"Non dire per sempre" mi rimbeccò lei "E se poi ci porta male?!" disse terrorizzata.  
Sorrisi.  
"Ti amerò più che posso" mi corressi.  
Lei finse di pensarci su.  
"Si cosi va già meglio" disse lasciandosi andare ad una risatina che mi contagiò subito dopo la quale mi preoccupai di impossessarmi nuovamente di quelle labbra.


	69. Chapter 69

Un timido raggio di sole mi pizzicò le palpebre ancora chiuse. Dalle finestre aperte l'odore intenso di salsedine mi solleticò le narici.  
Quella calda giornata di giugno prometteva bene, respirai a lungo l'aria buona senza aprire gli occhi.

Allungai una mano sul materasso accanto a me ma trovai ad attendermi solo le lenzuola fresche. Mi rigirai su me stessa affondando il viso sul cuscino vuoto.  
Il profumo di Brittany mi riempì i polmoni facendomi sorridere beata. Aveva sempre quell'effetto anestetizzante su di me.

La chiamai con la voce ancora impastata, sperando fosse in bagno, ma non ebbi alcuna risposta.  
Dalla spiaggia sotto il balcone sentivo le urla e le risate dei miei amici ma non riconobbi la sua voce cristallina.  
Attesi ancora un po', indecisa se alzarmi o meno, e come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, la porta si aprì per poi richiudersi. Senza sollevare il viso allungai una mano facendo segno con le dita di raggiungermi.

Aprii un occhio soltanto, scontrandomi con la perfezione del suo corpo di miele, la pelle, leggermente dorata, coperta solo da un bikini bianco latte legato ai fianchi con due nastrini e coperto da un pareo celeste appena trasparente. I capelli, ancora umidi, le scivolavano mossi sulle spalle e il viso era lievemente arrossato. I suoi occhi, come due pezzi di cielo d'Agosto, erano più azzurri che mai.

"Buongiorno dormigliona" trillò allegra regalandomi un sorriso.  
"Vieni qui" bofonchiai con il viso semi nascosto nel cuscino.  
"E' una giornata meravigliosa! Non ho intenzione di stare a letto a poltrire, perciò muovi quel tuo culetto sexy, infilati quel meraviglioso bikini rosso e vieni a fare il bagno con me! Il mare è una tavola e sono già tutti in spiaggia" disse portandosi le mani ai fianchi.

Mi lamentai voltandomi dall'altra parte prima di afferrare il cuscino per tirarmelo sulla testa.

"Santana" mi chiamò lei.  
Non risposi, agitai i piedi capricciosamente emettendo un lamento.

Per pochi secondi ci fu silenzio poi, lentamente, sentii una leggera pressione sulla caviglia: un bacio soffice, poi un altro ed un altro ancora. Le sue labbra presero a risalire la mia gamba solleticandomi la pelle esposta, sentivo le ciocche umide dei suoi capelli scivolarmi sulla pelle durante la lenta salita.

Una cascata di brividi mi investì in pieno facendosi più intensa mano a mano che lei procedeva lungo quel percorso lastricato di dolcezza.

Ripensai in un istante al momento in cui l'avevo conosciuta, a quante cose nel giro di quasi un anno erano cambiate.  
A come io ero cambiata, grazie a lei.  
Mi passarono davanti agli occhi immagini di lei che mi guardava timidamente solo quando mi voltavo, a me che cercavo tutte le scuse più sciocche, compreso prendere in giro la Berry, solo per poterla guardare più da vicino.  
Al suo provino nelle Cheereos, all'imbarazzo provato nel vederla ballare la prima volta, alle sensazioni che il suo sorriso mi regalava.

E la paura.  
Dio la paura che avevo ogni volta che pensavo a cosa provavo quando lei mi era vicina, la gelosia nei confronti di Rory, la possessività con cui la seguivo con lo sguardo lungo i corridoi.

L'emozione nel vederla a casa mia, la sua dichiarazione che quasi mi aveva tolto il respiro.  
Il suo profumo, il suo sguardo.  
Il suo bacio. Il nostro primo vero bacio.  
E ancora le mie immancabili paure, il suo sapere sempre come tranquillizzarmi, come quietare il tremolio continuo della mia anima tormentata da mille ansie, da mille terribili ricordi. La sua forza nel sopportare il peso del mio passato, il mio coraggio nel condividere con lei il buono ed il brutto del mio essere.

La nostra prima volta.  
Il suo ti amo. Nulla al mondo mi aveva resa più felice ed ancora oggi era quello che mi dava la forza di affrontare le giornate.  
Ancora la mia paura, ancora il suo sorriso a rassicurarmi.  
Ed il mio ti amo. Il momento preciso in cui mi ero strappata il cuore dalla radice per consegnarlo a lei completamente come tutto il resto di me stessa.

La gioia dei piccoli gesti, la quotidianità mai scontata, la passione.  
Il Natale con lei, il capodanno migliore della mia vita. Il nostro primo San Valentino.  
Il suo preoccuparsi di non lasciarmi mai troppo a lungo sola con me stessa.

I litigi. Si, anche quelli ricordavo con gioia. Avevo sentito dire da qualche parte che non conosci mai veramente una persona finché non ci litighi seriamente almeno una volta. Che non puoi mai dire di essere amato ed amare davvero se prima non hai perso e sofferto.

Io l'avevo amata e persa. Ma quello che contava era che l'avevo ritrovata ed in quello stesso istante mi ero resa conto di aver scioccamente pensato che fosse andata via quando in realtà non aveva mai lasciato il mio cuore.

Soffiò appena riportandomi alla realtà.

La sentii sorridere sulla mia pelle quando sospirai colta da un brivido più intenso sentendo le sue labbra indugiare sulle fossette alla base della mia schiena.

"Cosa posso fare per convincere il mio amore ad alzarsi?" soffiò maliziosa mentre sollevava la maglietta per riempire di baci la mia schiena.  
Sorrisi.  
"Se fai cosi riuscirai solo a convincermi a rimanere qui e ti costringerò a restare con me" dissi beandomi delle sue attenzioni.

"Ma io voglio fare il bagno con te" disse capricciosa fermandosi per poi lasciarsi cadere accanto a me sul materasso.

Mi sollevai sulle braccia per guardarla. Aveva un broncio adorabile al quale non seppi resistere.  
Mi avvicinai al suo viso reclamando un bacio che lei non mi negò.

Baciai le sue labbra ancora ed ancora ed ancora.  
Sapeva di sale, la sua bocca. Oltre che di quel sapore delizioso che era solo suo. Non riuscii a trattenermi, accarezzai con la lingua il contorno di quelle labbra perfette e lei sorrise lasciandomi fare. Presi quel silenzio come un chiaro invito a continuare e non potevo chiedere di meglio.

La mia lingua scivolò leggera nella sua bocca trovando la sua ad aspettarla, la baciai lentamente riscoprendone il sapore dolce mischiato a quello salato dell'acqua di mare.

Senza accorgermene mi feci più vicina arrivando quasi a sovrastarla col mio corpo. Poggiai il mio peso su un braccio e, con la mano libera, scivolai lungo quella distesa d'alabastro accarezzandole il ventre piatto e perfetto che rispose al mio tocco rabbrividendo appena.

"Ma io volevo nuotare" disse giocosamente liberando un sospiro tra le mie labbra.  
"Dopo" soffiai io prima di morderle il labbro inferiore tirandolo leggermente.

Brittany si inarcò verso di me regalandomi un gemito ed io leccai velocemente le sue labbra prima di correre a baciarle avidamente il collo e la gola.  
Accarezzai le curve lisce dei suoi fianchi sciogliendo con disinvoltura il nodo che teneva legato il pareo alla sua vita.

Insinuai leggera una gamba tra le sue sfregandola contro la sua pelle accaldata. Le sue mani raggiunsero la mia schiena per poi scivolare fino al mio sedere e stringerlo appena accompagnando il mio movimento.

Sospirai sulle sue labbra accarezzando la sua pancia con più decisione soffermandomi a passare le dita sulle linee dell'inguine. Scesi con le labbra a baciarle la gola fino alle curve dei seno coperto appena dai triangolini bianchi.

"Sai di sale" osservai "Mi piace" aggiunsi.  
Sospirò con più veemenza quando morsi leggermente uno dei suoi seni prima di spostare con i denti la stoffa per soffiare sul bottoncino più scuro facendola tremare.

Cominciai a baciare quella pelle più scura tutto intorno torturandola appena.

"Smettila di fare cosi" mi intimò minacciosa ringhiando ed inarcandosi verso di me. Sorrisi divertita facendo scivolare la punta della lingua tutta intorno senza mai soddisfare appieno il suo bisogno.

"Santana" mi rimproverò.

Con rapidità passai la lingua sul suo capezzolo, solleticandolo. Lei si morse il labbro sospirando di più ed attirandomi a se cominciando a muoversi su e giù scivolando sul lenzuolo sotto di me. Premetti col ginocchio tra le sue gambe e lei le strinse tra loro per intrappolarmi in quella posizione cominciando a spingere senza ritegno il bacino contro la mia gamba.

"Mi vuoi?" domandai maliziosa rendendomi conto piacevolmente di quanto rapidamente stesse aumentando il suo desiderio.  
"Non vuoi andare a nuotare adesso?" la presi in giro.

"Falla finita" ringhiò. Ed io risi allontanando il ginocchio dal suo centro.  
"Sei perfida" disse in un gemito strozzato.

Presi a lasciarle piccoli baci lungo il busto leccando di tanto in tanto la sua pelle e compiacendomi dei suoi muscoli che guizzavano prontamente in risposta ad ogni mio movimento.

Le sue mani afferrarono con forza i miei slip impedendomi di scivolare più in basso.

"Se continui a tirarle cosi le strapperai" le feci notare tornando all'altezza della sua bocca per lasciarle un bacio decisamente poco casto che infiammò il mio basso ventre.  
"Toglile" ordinò.  
Ridacchiai sfuggendo ad un suo bacio.  
"No" soffiai sulle sue labbra.

Lei ringhiò contrariata e, con una mossa che non mi aspettavo, capovolse la situazione. Mi ritrovai schiacciata sul materasso con lei che mi sovrastava.

"Cattiva, cattiva bambina" disse seria prima di sfilarmi le mutandine velocemente.

Rimasi immobile con un sorriso malizioso dipinto in viso mentre lei mi osservava avidamente mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Passò un dito lungo la mia apertura, giocando col mio centro con quella falange e facendomi gemere in balia di quel singolo dito paradisiaco.

Tremai appena inarcandomi verso di lei in una muta richiesta di avere di più ma lei sorrise negandomi quel contatto, rimanendo semplicemente a guardarmi contorcermi tra le lenzuola mentre accarezzava le mie pieghe umide con lentezza esasperante.

Istintivamente raggiunsi la sua mano con la mia accarezzando me stessa con veemenza sotto il suo sguardo curioso.  
Mi aspettavo una reazione che non arrivò.  
Ritirò il dito appoggiando le mani sulle mie ginocchia piegate e rimanendo ad osservarmi, attenta ad ogni mia mossa.

Forse si aspettava che mi fermassi ma decisi invece di dare una lezione a quella piccola sfrontatella e presi ad accarezzarmi con più foga chiudendo gli occhi per sussurrare tra i gemiti il suo nome.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono diventando di un blu acceso quasi elettrico.  
Con un gesto sincronizzato sciolse entrambe i nastri che le tenevano il costume legato ai fianchi. Il pezzo di stoffa scivolò via lasciandola nuda nella sua perfezione.

Si allungò per baciarmi le labbra richiamando la mia attenzione, la guardai con gli occhi lucidi di desiderio.

"Non fermarti" miagolò poi si voltò salendo cavalcioni su di me.

Scivolò all'indietro e mi ritrovai davanti agli occhi la sua femminilità fremente, bisognosa come non mai delle mie attenzioni. Non riuscii a trattenermi dal passare leggera la lingua tra le sue pieghe e lei inarcò all'indietro la testa lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito poi le sue labbra presero a baciarle la mia mano che ancora era impegnata ad accarezzare il mio stesso centro, fino a raggiungere le dita umide per passarvi sopra le labbra avidamente prima di succhiarle appena. Allontanai la mano dalla sua bocca per poggiarla insieme all'altra sui suoi fianchi tirandola di più verso di me per poter affondare la lingua in quel lago bollente tutto mio.

Lei sospirò il mio nome, poi scese per lasciare teneri baci tutto intorno al mio centro. Allargai di più le gambe mentre sentivo i suoi capelli solleticarmi l'interno coscia e soffocai un gemito direttamente tra le sue pieghe senza smettere di passarvi la lingua avidamente.

Sentii le sue dita scivolare leggere lungo la mia apertura per accarezzarne i bordi prima che le sue labbra si chiudessero intorno alla mia pelle sensibile tirandola appena.

Avrei voluto pregarla di non torturarmi cosi ma non potevo interrompere la meraviglia di quel contatto paradisiaco. Il suo sapore era sconvolgente. La attirai ancora di più a me per goderne appieno, come se non ne avessi mai abbastanza. Con decisione spinsi più a fondo la lingua dentro di lei muovendola freneticamente mentre Brittany soffocava gemiti sempre più acuti tra le mie pieghe, spingendo sempre più il viso contro il mio centro e respirandovi sopra regalandomi un milione di brividi di piacere.

Poi le sue labbra si chiusero sul mio clitoride succhiandolo avidamente mentre con due dita, senza alcun preavviso, scivolava dentro di me come fossi fatta di burro.

Non riuscii a trattenere un urlo, interrompendo per un istante il contatto per stringere la sua pelle affondandovi le unghie come per cercare un appiglio. Per paura che il troppo piacere potesse trascinarmi via da lei.

"Dio, Brittany" gemetti mentre lei continuava a spingere le dita dentro di me con un ritmo serrato ed a succhiare il mio centro con veemenza emettendo di tanto in tanto un mormorio compiaciuto.

Mi presi solo pochi istanti per riprendere fiato, sopraffatta da tutte quelle sensazioni, prima di chiudere le labbra sulla sua apertura succhiando avidamente il suo sapore prima di far scivolare nuovamente in lei la lingua.

Fui la prima a raggiungere l'orgasmo, troppo debole per resistere ad un terzo dito che Brittany aveva prontamente aggiunto mandandomi letteralmente fuori di testa.

Urlai il mio piacere proprio sul suo centro prima di riprendere a leccarlo avidamente.  
Lei si sollevò riprendendo fiato. Ma durò poco.  
Raggiunse l'apice senza preavviso e la forza disarmante del piacere che provò la riportò inevitabilmente ad accasciarsi su di me.

Sfregò il viso sulla mia coscia riprendendo fiato prima di sollevarsi.

Si alzò dal materasso barcollando appena ma con uno scatto felino mi sollevai sulle ginocchia per riafferrarla tirandola nuovamente con me sul letto.  
Allargai le gambe e lei finì seduta tra esse.

Affondai con avidità i denti nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla facendola sospirare.  
"Ancora" ringhiai allungando una mano fino a raggiungere le sue pieghe.  
Lei appoggiò le mani sulle mie cosce affondando le unghie nella mia pelle mentre con due dita entravo in lei con decisione.

****

"Santana" sospirai incapace di respirare mentre la sentivo strusciare la sua intimità nuda contro la mia schiena al ritmo serrato imposto dalle sue dita dentro di me.

Quello che successe dopo fu incredibile.  
Tutto il mio destino sembrava legato al movimento di quelle dita dentro di me. Il piacere ci travolse entrambe come un'onda ed io cercai le sue labbra per baciarle con passione mentre raggiungevamo insieme l'apice, liberando la tensione accumulata in una risata che ci coinvolse entrambe mentre ci stendevamo abbracciate su quelle lenzuola che sapevano di noi.

"E' questo che mi aspetta per tutto il resto della mia vita?" domandò lei con un sorriso beato stampato in faccia.  
"Se resterai con me si" risposi baciandole il mento e le guance.  
"Hmmm beh il prezzo da pagare è bello alto, non so se mi conviene" disse giocosa fingendo di pensarci su.  
"Brutta spudorata" dissi indignata dandole uno schiaffetto sulla pancia che la fece ridacchiare.

"Oh la mia piccola paperotta permalosa" mi prese in giro sfregando la punta del naso sul mio viso mentre mettevo su il mio broncio.  
"Si, si, fai cosi tu, continua pure a prenderti gioco di me,! Vedrai come ti metterò in riga" le dissi minacciosa.  
"Che paura" scherzò lei.

Passò le labbra sulle mie in un chiaro invito che non rifiutai, baciandola con passione.

"Sarà sempre cosi vero?" domandai diventando all'improvviso seria.  
"Che intendi?" domandò accigliata.  
"Saremo sempre cosi felici come adesso, giusto?" le chiesi preoccupata.  
Lei si prese un attimo per pensarci.  
"Temo di no, amore mio" disse alla fine facendosi seria "Vorrei poterti promettere che lo saremo ma lo sai meglio di me quanto è strana la vita" disse.  
Mi rattristai appena rendendomi conto di quanto le sue parole fossero vere.

"Hey" richiamò la mia attenzione sollevandomi il mento per incrociare i miei occhi "Non posso prometterti che vivremo sempre in una favola ma posso giurarti che ci sarò, questo si" disse sicura.

"Io sarò sempre qui per te e mi impegnerò con tutta me stessa perché le cose funzionino. Perché tu sia felice come adesso" disse prima di lasciarmi un bacio lieve.  
"Ed io farò lo stesso" dissi solennemente.  
"Certo che lo farai! Altrimenti subirai la mia ira funesta" disse lei giocosa.  
"Ora sono io ad avere paura" dissi fintamente spaventata prima di scoppiare in una risata che la contagiò.

Quanto era bella?  
Quanto mi aveva cambiata averla nella mia vita?  
Se mi soffermavo a pensarci, tante, troppe cose erano cambiate. Mi sembrava adesso cosi distante il periodo in cui la bramavo tra i corridoi della scuola. Mi sembrava cosi irraggiungibile allora ed io mi sentivo tremendamente piccola al confronto con tutto ciò che lei rappresentava per me.

L'avevo amata e persa, per poi ritrovarla nuovamente.  
Di me aveva avuto tutto: il meglio e il peggio che potevo essere lo avevo regalato a lei. Perché potesse conoscere di me ogni sfaccettatura, anche la più piccola. E lei mi aveva conosciuta, scavando dentro di me più di quanto io avessi mai fatto con me stessa.

Si era data a me anima e corpo ed io avevo fatto altrettanto.

Era valsa la pena lottare, soffrire e viverlo quell'amore cosi tormentato e perfetto. Lo sapevo con certezza.

Non mi sarei mai pentita, nemmeno in un milione di anni, nemmeno se un giorno l'avessi persa per forza di cose. Non mi sarei mai pentita di averla amata con tutto il mio essere.

"Non ti lascerò mai" disse seria affondando il viso tra i miei capelli.  
"Nemmeno se un giorno sarai tu a lasciare me" dicemmo in coro riprendendo quella vecchia promessa che tempo prima io stessa le avevo fatto e che avremo mantenuto. Per il resto della nostra vita.


	70. Chapter 70

****  
Misi nella borsa gli ultimi libri acquistati e ricontrollai la lista che avevo con me.  
C'erano tutti.  
Uscii dalla libreria ritrovandomi catapultata nel traffico di New York. Mi stavo quasi abituando a quel frenetico via vai giornaliero.

L'autunno era ormai arrivato e, con lui, il nostro trasferimento nella grande mela.  
Avevamo preso un grazioso loft a Brooklyn. Niente di esaltante a dire il vero, avevamo ancora problemi col riscaldamento e le pareti andavano ridipinte ma, tutto sommato, non era male. La cosa che preferivo era sicuramente il fatto che la stanza di Quinn e della Nana fosse dal lato opposto rispetto alla nostra, perché le pareti erano praticamente di cartongesso e la sua vocina petulante avrebbe finito con il farmi impazzire se avessi dovuto sentirla anche di notte.

Brittany aveva cominciato la scuola da circa una settimana, cosi come Rachel, mentre io e Quinn avremmo iniziato a giorni.

Sulla strada verso casa mi fermai nel negozio di caramelle e dolci poco distante dal nostro quartiere, non potevo tornare a mani vuote.

Il mio telefono squillò e ritrovai un sms di Puck che mi avvisava che sarebbe arrivato tra un paio di giorni con Beth e che, entrambi, erano pronti per vedere la nostra casa nuova. Sorrisi ripromettendomi di rispondergli più tardi e riposi il cellulare in tasca.

Comprai un sacchetto di caramelle assortite e mi avviai verso casa.

Entrai nel palazzo, salii in ascensore fino al nostro piano, il settimo, e mi bloccai davanti alla porta sentendo qualche urlò dall'interno.  
Mi affrettai ad aprire ed entrai.

"Ha rovinato le mie preziosissime scarpe! Queste mi servono per le lezioni di ballo, ora dovrò ricomprarle" urlò Rachel stizzita.

"Te le ricomprerò io, Rach, non farla tanto tragica andiamo" rispose seccata Brittany.

Le loro voci provenivano dalla stanza di Quinn e Rachel. Mi guardai intorno cercando il soggetto della loro discussione e lo trovai nascosto sotto il tavolo della cucina con il musetto poggiato tristemente sulle zampe anteriori, mi guardò con gli occhi da cucciolo bastonato.

"Schifottolo hai mangiato di nuovo le scarpe di Rachel?" domandai severa. Lui mi guardò per un solo istante prima di coprirsi gli occhi con una zampa.

Mi abbassai verso di lui e sorrisi sadica prima di accarezzarlo soddisfatta.  
"Bravo il mio tesoro" dissi fiera prima di poggiare i libri sul tavolo ed avviarmi verso la stanza dentro la quale ancora si teneva la discussione.

"Sono scarpe particolari, Britt. Ci ho messo un'infinità di tempo a trovarle esattamente come le voleva Cassandra.." stava dicendo Rachel.  
"Oh chiudi il becco Frodo, quanto la fai lunga" dissi irrompendo nella stanza.

Rachel mi guardò indignata spalancando gli occhi come piatti prima di venirmi incontro stringendo in una mano la sua scarpa lievemente mordicchiata.

"Il tuo cane ha rovinato le mie scarpe" urlò stizzita.  
"E la tua voce rovina il mio sistema nervoso ma non per questo ti infiliamo una museruola" risposi.  
"Amore le ricompreremo non è un problema. Ora, vi prego, mi lasciate studiare? Devo aver letto questo libro prima dell'inizio delle lezioni" si lamentò Quinn spuntando dal nulla con un libro in mano e gli occhiali da vista calati sul volto.

"Da dove spunti fuori?" domandai.  
"Ero in terrazza, speravo di poter trovare un po' di tranquillità, ma cominciavo a gelare" spiegò prima di lasciarsi cadere sul suo letto.

"Sono caramelle quelle?" domandò Brittany osservando il sacchetto che tenevo stretto in mano  
"Ovvio" risposi.  
Lei si sciolse in un sorriso dolcissimo che mi fece battere il cuore prima di venirmi incontro per stringermi le braccia al collo e strofinare il viso contro il mio.

"Non ci siamo salutate mi pare" mi sussurrò sulle labbra.  
"Direi di no" risposi lasciandole un lieve bacio a stampo che mi fece sentire subito l'esigenza di averne un altro.

"Ok, ok! Poche smancerie, sto per vomitare! Sparite dalla mia vista tanto ormai è chiaro che a nessuna importa nulla delle mie scarpe da ballo" sbraitò Rachel spingendoci fuori dalla stanza per chiudere la porta arrabbiata.

"Credi che le passerà?" domandò Brittany preoccupata.  
"Domattina andrò sulla trentaquattresima e le comprerò delle scarpe nuove. Le passerà non appena le vedrà, tranquilla" dissi semplicemente.  
"Piuttosto" cominciai tirandola a me e indietreggiando verso la nostra stanza "Cosa dicevamo un attimo fa?" dissi trascinandola dentro.

Lei rise di gusto mentre aprivo la porta pronta a portarla sul letto per una sessione di coccole ma rimasi interdetta quando notai che tutti i mobili, letto compreso erano coperti da teli di plastica trasparenti.

"Britt ma che hai combinato?" domandai mentre l'odore acre della pittura mi invadeva le narici.  
"Ho comprato la pittura stamattina, mentre eri in giro, ed ho pensato di cominciare a ridipingere la stanza! Non ti dispiace se non ti ho aspettato vero?" domandò preoccupata.

"Si, cioè voglio dire no, certo che no piccola! E' solo che dove dovremmo dormire stanotte scusa?" chiesi.  
"Abbiamo un divano letto di la" disse lei tranquillamente.  
"Ma è minuscolo" mi lamentai.  
Sorrise maliziosa alzando un sopracciglio in modo eloquente.  
"E la cosa ti dispiace?" domandò.  
La guardai afferrando al volo e la tirai a me per reclamare un bacio.  
"Assolutamente no" soffiai sulle sue labbra prima di baciarle avidamente.

Pochi secondi e le mie mani presero a passarle su tutto il corpo perfettamente fasciato da quella tuta aderente ma lei si tirò indietro come nulla fosse.

"Amore ma non noti niente?" domandò dispiaciuta.  
"Noto qualche vestito di troppo" risposi divertita cercando le sue labbra.  
Lei ridacchio nel bacio rispondendo pigramente prima di sottrarsi nuovamente al mio abbraccio,  
"Ma io parlavo di questo" disse raggiungendo il barattolo rosa di pittura accanto a quello bianco.

Storsi il naso e lei lo noto.  
"Che c'è?" chiese,  
"Rosa, Britt? Seriamente?" domandai.  
"Non ti piace?" chiese lei dispiaciuta.  
"Non si era concordato un blu scuro?" dissi incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
"Tu hai detto blu scuro, io non ho mai detto che andava bene" rispose lei a tono.  
"Io non ho intenzione di dormire in un cestino di pasqua" dissi riferendomi alla sua vernice rosa.  
"Certo che no amore, tu preferiresti la bat-caverna ma veniamoci incontro, ok?" disse imitando la mia voce ironica.

"Beh io non voglio il rosa" sentenziai secca.  
"E io non voglio il blu" rispose lei a tono.

"Nero?" proposi.  
"Santana!" rispose lei scioccata.  
"Ok ok, era solo un'idea" mi affrettai a dire alzando le mani.  
"Color pesca?" trillò lei.  
"Potrei vomitare" risposi storcendo il naso.  
"Perché non rosso?" feci io.  
"Un'intera stanza rossa" rispose lei pensandoci su non troppo convinta.  
"Possiamo dipingere di rosso due pareti e lasciare bianche le altre due" proposi.  
Lei parve prendersi un istante per pensarci.  
"Sulle pareti bianche potrò attaccare i miei disegni e le mie foto di lord T.?" chiese con un sopracciglio alzato.  
"Assolutamente" risposi annuendo.

"Andata" disse allungandomi una mano ed io l'afferrai per stringerla.  
"Andata" risposi. Poi la tirai nuovamente a me.  
"E adesso andiamo a collaudare quel divano" le sussurrai e lei rise mentre la baciavo, indietreggiando verso il soggiorno.

****

Dormimmo strette su quel divanetto scomodo che Rachel aveva voluto comprare a tutti i costi.  
La mattina dopo Santana uscì presto per andare all'università. Non avevo ben capito per quale motivo dovessero andarci se le lezioni non erano ancora iniziate ufficialmente ma, a quanto pareva, c'erano dei precorsi, come diceva Quinn, che era sconsigliabile perdersi.

Mi piaceva l'idea di Santana in giro per l'università a studiare qualcosa che le interessasse davvero, anche se inizialmente la sua scelta di fare economia e marketing mi aveva lasciata un po' perplessa. Non avevo idea che si sentisse portata per quel genere di cose ma lei era contenta e non potevo che esserlo anche io.

Non avevo lezione quel giorno e ne approfittai per andare a comprare la vernice per la nostra stanza, rossa e bianca come concordato.

Quando Santana tornò a casa ero impegnata a ritinteggiare la parete rossa.  
"Amore sono qui, ho le caramelle" disse allegra spuntando in camera.  
Abbassai il volume dello stereo e le corsi incontro.  
"Non ti abbraccio perché sono piena di pittura" dissi sporgendomi verso di lei per avere comunque un bacio che non mi negò.

"Che combini?" domandò osservando la parete bianca per metà ricoperta da cuoricini e disegnini vari.  
"Mi annoiavo a dipingere tutto da su a giù, sempre la stessa cosa" mi giustificai.  
"E cosi ha i pensato bene di imbrattare la parete con i disegni di.." si avvicinò per osservare meglio i miei schizzi.  
"Fatine" terminai io la frase sorridendo allegra.  
"E cuoricini" aggiunsi "Oh e in basso c'è anche la zampa di Schifottolo" dissi indicando un punto in basso.  
Santana osservò tutto attentamente

"Mi sono solo divertita un po', ricoprirò tutto con la vernice" dissi tranquilla.

Lei si avvicinò ad un punto della parete, proprio sopra il nostro letto su cui avevo riprodotto il calco esatto della mia mano, sorrise appena sfilandosi i guanti per intingere a sua volta la mano nel barattolo di pittura aperto. Si avvicinò alla parete sotto il mio sguardo interrogativo e appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla parete accanto al mio, lasciandovi la sua impronta.

Si voltò verso di me sorridendo ed io sorrisi a mia volta.  
"Lasciamolo cosi" propose.  
Io non dissi nulla, mi limitai ad annuire sorridente prima di avvicinarmi a lei fregandomene della pittura che imbrattava i miei vestiti e abbracciandola per lasciarle un tenero bacio a fior di labbra.

"Ti amo" le dissi.  
Lei ci pensò su qualche secondo prima di prendere il pennello e intingerlo nella pittura per avvicinarsi al muro e scrivere, proprio sotto le impronte delle nostre mani un "ti amo" enorme.

Mi guardò soddisfatta sorridendo. In quel momento una canzone passò alla radio ed io mi illuminai riconoscendone le prime note.

"Adoro questo pezzo" trillai correndo verso la radio per alzare il volume mentre lei si sfilava la giacca.  
Clock strikes upon the hour  
and the sun begins to fade.  
Still enough time to figure out  
how to chase my blues away.  
I've done alright up 'til now.  
It's the light of day that shows me how.  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls.

Cominciai a cantare ondeggiando verso di lei a ritmo di musica, la vidi ridere di gusto mentre mi osservava. Allungai le mani verso di lei per il ritornello e la trascinai al centro della stanza con me.

Oh! Wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.

Cantai sulle sue labbra, sorridendo allegra e beandomi nel vederla sorridere a sua volta mentre ballava con me sul ritmo dettato dalla musica.

I've been in love and lost my senses  
spinning through the town.  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
and I wind up feeling down.

Mi mossi contro di lei in modo sensuale e malizioso voltandomi per scivolare con la schiena lungo il suo busto e ridacchiai quando risalendo sentii i suoi denti premere leggermente sul mio collo.

I need a woman who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls.

Cambiai apposta la parola della canzone e ripresi a saltellare per la stanza cantando.

Oh! Wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I Wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat...  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.  
Somebody who loves me.

La sua meravigliosa voce riempì la stanza mentre cantava sopraffatta dal ritmo coinvolgente di quella canzone. Le presi le mani stringendomi a lei.

To hold me in his arms.  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
on a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls.

Le lasciai un lieve bacio a fior di labbra prima di riprendere fiato per il ritornello finale.

Oh! Wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! I Wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody.  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody.  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody.  
With somebody who loves me.  
With somebody who loves me.

Cantammo insieme quell'ultima strofa, ridendo come matte, prima di stringerci in un abbraccio divertito.

"Ma che bel quadretto" disse Quinn ironica. Ci voltammo e la trovammo appoggiata allo stipite della porta.  
"Invidiosa Fabray?" disse Santana con un ghigno mentre la tirava a se.  
"Da morire Lopez, sai che ti vorrei tutta per me" disse la bionda ironica facendomi una linguaccia.  
"La cena è pronta" annunciò "Lavatevi le mani, bambine" cantilenò giocosa.

Ci ritrovammo insieme intorno al tavolo, come tutte le sere.  
Rachel aveva avuto il suo paio di scarpe nuove e finalmente non era più arrabbiata con noi e soprattutto con Schifottolo che prese il suo solito posto ai piedi di Santana.  
Mi accomodai accanto a lei, felice come non mai per quella nuova vita che, piano piano, ci stavamo costruendo insieme.


	71. Chapter 71

Sbuffai infastidita, per la centesima volta quella mattina, lasciando cadere rumorosamente la matita sul libro aperto.  
Portai le mani alle tempie massaggiandole lentamente per lenire il fastidioso mal di testa che aveva deciso di tormentarmi, come se non fosse stata già abbastanza complicata quella giornata.

Guardai il telefono per l'ennesima volta, solo per scontrarmi con lo schermo sul quale spiccava il sorriso allegro della mia bionda.

Mi ero svegliata quella stessa mattina in un letto vuoto.  
La sera prima io e Brittany avevamo avuto una discussione piuttosto pesante.  
Non capivo perché si fosse arrabbiata tanto, ultimamente era strana, sempre nervosa. Così diversa dalla Britt positiva e spensierata che avevo imparato a conoscere.

Continuava a dire che non sopportava la competizione che aleggiava alla scuola di danza, che le lezioni erano dure e lo stress la consumava.  
Cercavo di starle vicino per quanto potessi ma non era facile, anche io avevo il mio bel da fare.  
La Columbia assorbiva tutte le mie energie soprattutto in quel periodo pre-esami, avevo bisogno di concentrarmi e passavo la metà delle mie giornate in biblioteca.

MI aveva fatto male tornare a casa la sera prima, distrutta dall'ennesima giornata di studio, per ritrovarmi davanti una Brittany furiosa.

"Stai tutto il giorno fuori casa, torni la sera tardissimo e vai a letto senza neanche cenare, sono diventata un fantasma ormai! Neanche mi guardi più" aveva detto.  
Dal canto mio mi ero difesa accollando la colpa agli esami e, un po', anche a lei.

Si alzava la mattina molto prima del dovuto per fare jogging e scappare a scuola e, la sera a letto, non ero l'unica a crollare come un sasso.  
Cosa si aspettava da me?  
Cosa pretendeva?  
Non eravamo più due liceali. Ognuna aveva i suoi impegni e non poteva pretendere che stessimo sempre appiccicate.

Sbuffai ancora sfilandomi gli occhiali da vista e passandomi una mano sul viso.

Ma che stavo facendo?  
Eravamo a New York da soli due mesi e stavo già lasciando che la mia nuova vita mi assorbisse completamente portandomi persino a dimenticare il vero motivo per cui trovavo la forza di aprire gli occhi la mattina ed affrontarla?

Chiusi il libro con uno scatto che irruppe prepotente nel silenzio della sala studio e fece voltare gli altri studenti. Ignorai i loro sguardi torvi e rimisi i miei libri in borsa prima di correre verso l'uscita.

*****

La musica riempì nuovamente la sala ed io presi un profondo respiro prima di riprendere il mio esercizio cercando con tutte le mie forze di cacciare i brutti pensieri.

Non era facile. Ero stata dura con Santana la sera prima e quella stessa mattina non era stato carino uscire senza neanche darle un bacio.  
Mi sentivo in colpa per essermela presa con lei. Avevo avuto una giornata terrificante ed avevo usato la mia San come valvola di sfogo.  
Giurai a me stessa di non farlo mai più.

Eseguì male l'esercizio, come le tre volte precedenti, ed inevitabilmente venni ripresa per la millesima volta quel giorno.  
Sbuffai rimettendomi in piedi e preparandomi per ricominciare.

L'unica cosa che desideravo era correre via, correre da lei.  
Scusarmi del mio comportamento infantile. Scusarmi per averle puntato contro il dito senza motivo. Era cosi stressata per via degli esami ed io non facevo che aggravare la situazione.  
Mi sentivo un mostro.

Santana non lo meritava.  
Era stata cosi paziente con me, sopportando le mie continue lamentele su quanto fosse difficile la scuola, su quanto mi trovassi male in un clima così competitivo, così lontano dal mio modo di essere.

Ricevevo elogi e complimenti dai miei insegnanti e questo non faceva piacere agli altri compagni, non avevo molti amici in quel posto ed i pochi che c'erano... beh sospettavo non fossero poi così sinceri.

L'unica cosa che avevo era Santana.  
Ed andava bene così, non mi importava di nessun altro, non finché avevo lei a sostenermi.  
Rabbrividii al pensiero di cosa avrei fatto se l'avessi persa, sapevo che non sarebbe mai accaduto, eppure una paura irrazionale si impadronì di me.  
D'un tratto ebbi paura che potessimo allontanarci, che la vita potesse prendere il sopravvento su di noi e distruggere ciò che così faticosamente avevamo costruito.

Mi lasciai prendere dallo sconforto di quel pensiero ed, ancora una volta, sbagliai i passi.

"Ricomincia" urlò il professore ormai spazientito mentre in sottofondo potevo sentire le risatine e gli sguardi compiaciuti dei miei compagni.  
Scossi la testa cercando di ignorarli, l'unica cosa che volevo era finire quanto prima quella lezione e correre da lei, sempre ammesso che ancora mi volesse.

*****

"Vuoi sloggiare Berry? Avanti datti una mossa!" urlai infastidita per l'ennesima volta.  
"Me ne vado, me ne vado" sbottò esasperata recuperando il cappotto "Anche se mi sembra un po' assurdo che tu mi cacci da casa mia Santana" continuò.

Roteai gli occhi al cielo e Quinn sorrise alla sua ragazza.  
"Oh andiamo amore, sta cercando di fare una cosa romantica. Cerca di capirla" disse la mia amica.  
Rachel sbuffò vistosamente.  
"E doveva farla proprio stasera che avevo voglia di guardare un film sul mio divano nel mio salotto?" sbottò.

"Tanto per cominciare quel divano e quel salotto sono anche miei e poi di che accidenti ti lamenti Hobbit. Vi pago la cena!" dissi portandomi le mani ai fianchi.  
"Si ma ci obblighi a portarci dietro la tua palla di pelo" fece lei guardando storto Schifottolo mentre Quinn gli metteva il guinzaglio.

"Ma tu non eri un'amante degli animali?" le feci notare.  
"Non quando mangiano le mie scarpe e spargono i loro bisognini per tutta casa" disse nervosa.  
Stavo per risponderle a tono quando la mano di Quinn mi bloccò parandosi tra noi e stroncando sul nascere quella piccola discussione.

"Adesso voi vi calmate" disse la mia amica autoritaria.  
"Tu" disse autoritaria puntando il dito contro di me "Finisci di preparare la cena e datti una sistemata. Brit sarà qui a momenti. E tu" disse poi rivolta a Rachel "Infilati quel cappotto e andiamo, ho una fame da lupi" concluse.

"Non capisco perché dobbiamo..."  
"Amore, ti prego" fece Quinn dandole un veloce bacio "Andiamo e basta" la pregò.  
La moretta non se lo fece ripetere e si infilò il cappotto lanciandomi un'occhiata torva che io ricambiai.

Uscirono finalmente di casa ed io lanciai uno sguardo preoccupato all'orologio.  
Britt sarebbe tornata a breve, dovevo sbrigarmi.

*****

Quando rientrai a casa ero distrutta. Mi facevano male i piedi e le spalle ed il freddo gelido dell'autunno certo non aiutava a sopportare il dolore fisico e la stanchezza.

Mi ero precipitata non appena la lezione era finita, volevo tornare in fretta. Trovai le luci spente e mi rattristai molto.  
Santana non era ancora tornata. Probabilmente se ne stava rintanata nell'aula studio con i suoi amici super intelligenti a parlare di cose di cui io non capivo assolutamente un accidenti.

Decisi di non pensarci e di fare una doccia per liberarmi dei cattivi pensieri e lavare via lo stress della giornata.

Lasciai cadere il borsone e la giacca e mi avviai verso il bagno. Spogliandomi nel buio della casa che sembrava deserta, chiamai Schifottolo ma non ricevetti risposta.  
Questo mi insospettì. Ma era probabile che stesse dormendo sotto il nostro letto, come al solito.

Mi avvicinai al bagno e notai la porta socchiusa e la luce flebile provenire dall'interno.

Poggiai il palmo sulla superficie di legno e la porta si spalancò rivelando la stanza illuminata solo da qualche candela ed una sorridente Santana immersa nella vasca piena di schiuma profumata.

"Finalmente a casa, non ci speravo più" soffiò regalandomi un sorriso che non riuscii a non ricambiare.  
"Sei qui" mormorai.  
"Sono qui e ti aspettavo" disse lei dolcemente tendendo le mani verso di me "Non vieni a farmi compagnia?" domandò schiacciandosi contro il bordo della vasca per farmi spazio.

Non me lo feci ripetere. Entrai richiudendo la porta e mi tolsi gli ultimi vestiti entrando nella vasca.  
Lei aprì le gambe perché potessi accomodarmici. Mi sedetti immergendomi nell'acqua calda e constatando quanto fosse piacevole e profumata di bagnoschiuma.

Mi lasciai andare adagiandomi sul suo petto e lei mi cinse la vita con le gambe e le spalle con le braccia.

"Ciao" soffiò al mio orecchio.  
Voltai il viso per incrociare i suoi occhi scuri.  
"Ciao" dissi sorridendo prima di reclamare un bacio che non mi negò.

Mormorai di approvazione sulle sue labbra.  
Erano giorni che i nostri baci mi apparivano sterili e frettolosi. Quello mi sembrava il primo vero bacio da un'eternità.

Lasciai che la mia lingua giocasse con al sua dolcemente e mi strinsi ancora di più a lei che mi abbracciò più forte.  
"Mi sei mancata" sussurrò sulle mie labbra e sapevo che non si riferiva a quella giornata ma a quell'ultimo periodo un po' nero per noi.  
"Anche tu" mormorai lasciando che le sue labbra baciassero ogni centimetro del mio viso.

"Mi dispiace per ieri" dissi poi voltando il viso per non guardarla, colta da un imbarazzo nuovo e spiacevole.  
"Dispiace anche a me, piccola" soffiò lei accarezzandomi le spalle prima di poggiare una mano sulla mia fronte inducendomi ad inclinare all'indietro la testa.  
Obbedii chiudendo gli occhi mentre le sue mani correvano a lavarmi delicatamente i capelli, attente che lo shampoo non toccasse il mio viso.

La dolcezza dei suoi gesti mi fece sorridere e rabbrividire insieme.

"Non litighiamo più, ok?" mi propose "Non per cose cosi stupide" aggiunse.  
Mi limitai ad annuire, troppo presa dai movimenti delicati delle sue mani che ora si erano spostate sulla mia schiena insaponandola con dolci carezze.  
"E' questa nuova vita che ci rende nervose, dobbiamo cercare di rimanere calme e non dimenticarci chi siamo" continuò lei.

"Io lo so chi sono" sospirai incapace di trattenere un brivido quando le sue mani presero a scivolare lente lungo la mia spina dorsale costringendomi ad inarcarmi contro di lei.  
"Sono la tua Britt" soffiai mentre le mie dita prendevano ad accarezzarle distrattamente le gambe.

"Si che lo sei" mormorò lei avvicinandosi al mio orecchio per baciare la pelle sensibile appena sotto il lobo.  
Quel gesto abbinato alla sua voce calda e roca mi regalò un milione di brividi.  
"Ed io ti amo" aggiunse.  
"Anche io, lo sai" mi affrettai a rispondere.

Le sue mani insaponate ricominciarono ad accarezzare il mio corpo, le sentivo scivolarmi addosso come seta mentre risalivano il mio busto lentamente, la sua bocca intanto continuava a lasciarmi baci roventi lungo il collo.

Chiusi gli occhi in balia di quelle sensazioni e non riuscii a trattenere un gemito quando i suoi denti si serrarono sulla mia pelle nel momento stesso in cui le sue mani raggiunsero i miei seni per stringerli a coppa.

Quanto mi erano mancate quelle sensazioni. Erano settimane che non facevamo l'amore, un po' per stanchezza, un po' per gli orari assurdi. Mi ripromisi di non permettere mai più che accadesse, che passassi cosi tanto tempo senza le sue mani addosso.

"Santana" soffiai mordendomi con forza il labbro inferiore.  
Lei sorrise sulla mia pelle mentre le sue mani cominciavano un lento massaggio sui miei seni. La sua lingua cominciò a scorrere sue e giù lungo la mia nuca facendomi rabbrividire di piacere.  
"Dio" mormorai sentendo le sue dita pizzicare i miei capezzoli e giocarci seguendo il ritmo della sua lingua sulla pelle delle mie spalle e del mio collo.

Voltai la testa reclamando un bacio che non mi negò.  
Leccò prontamente le mie labbra accendendo ancora di più il mio desiderio, poi prese a succhiare il mio labbro superiore portandomi a gemere rumorosamente nella sua bocca mentre una delle sue mani scivolava ancora lungo il mio corpo per accarezzare il mio interno coscia facendomi rabbrividire.

Sorrisi sottraendomi al suo bacio e lei ringhiò di disapprovazione cercando nuovamente le mie labbra. Le schizzai un po' d'acqua facendola ridere e risi a mia volta.

Nel frattempo la sua mano aveva arrestato la corsa, posandosi sulla mia gamba, intrecciai le dita con lei sue guidandola in un lento massaggio sulla mia pelle.

"Non ti fermare" la implorai.  
"E' colpa tua, mi distrai" soffiò lei divertita dalla mia impazienza mentre riprendeva a sfiorarmi delicata. L'altra mano prese ad accarezzare con più veemenza il mio seno mentre le sue dita intrecciate alle mie mi sfioravano la pancia scivolando verso il basso.

"Ho cosi tanta voglia di te" le confessai all'orecchio come fosse un segreto.  
Lei sorrise, baciandomi teneramente, mentre con i polpastrelli accarezzava la pelle sensibile tutto intorno al mio centro.

****

La sensazione di avere il suo corpo nudo cosi vicino, la sua pelle sotto le mie mani ed il suo respiro roco e corto interrotto dai gemiti e sospiri. Mi regalò una cascata di brividi.  
Mi erano mancate molto quelle sensazioni. Non dovevo lasciar passare più cosi tanto tempo.

Tutta la tensione accumulata in quei giorni si stava liberando in me sotto forma di eccitazione ed il mio corpo cominciava a richiedere attenzioni ma, ancora di più, a desiderare ardentemente di occuparsi di quella meraviglia che era la mia ragazza.

La sentii allargare di più le gambe quando la mia mano si posò sul suo centro caldo.  
Con l'altra mano dedicai un'ultima carezza al suo seno prima di scendere e poggiarla sul suo interno coscia per accarezzarlo dolcemente.

Lei sospirò lasciando ricadere all'indietro la tesa sulla mia spalla e sorrise ad occhi chiusi voltando il viso.

"Ho avuto paura oggi" mi confessò in un sospiro "Paura che volessi lasciarmi" aggiunse.  
Arrestai il movimento delle mie mani spalancando gli occhi per qualche istante.  
"Abbiamo urlato cosi tanto ieri" continuò.

Scossi la testa cercando di rassicurarla. Come poteva pensare che un semplice litigio potesse separarci?  
"Io non ti lascerò mai Britt" le confessai decisa voltando il viso per incrociare i suoi occhi.

In quello stesso istante le mie mani tornarono a muoversi tra le sue gambe accarezzando la sua femminilità con veemenza.  
Tracciai con un dito la sua apertura un paio di volte, facendola rabbrividire.

Lei si inarcò contro quel dito e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando scivolai dentro di lei con dolcezza e decisione.

Sentii il suo corpo aderire perfettamente al mio ed iniziare a muoversi lento al ritmo dettato dai miei movimenti dentro di lei.

"Non ci lasceremo mai" miagolai al suo orecchio aggiungendo un secondo dito e intensificando le spinte.  
Allargò di più le gambe agitando l'acqua e le sue mani si serrarono intorno alle mie cosce come se cercasse un appiglio per la paura che quel piacere la trascinasse via da me.

Il suo sedere prese a strusciare pericolosamente sulla mia intimità fremente e per quello le fui grata. Quel leggero sfregamento dava un po' di sollievo alla mia eccitazione provata dai suoi gemiti sempre più forti al mio orecchio e dalla sensazione di averla tra le dita.

Cominciai a sospirare sulla sua pelle, baciandole la spalla che sfiorava le mie labbra ripetutamente.

"Mai" sospirò lei incrociando le braccia dietro il mio collo e reclamando un nuovo bacio.

Continuavo a muovermi dentro di lei con un ritmo costante strofinando il mio centro contro la sua pelle d'alabastro. L'altra mano accarezzava il suo clitoride, risalii piano il suo corpo per stringere uno dei suoi seni mentre la baciavo con tutta la passione bruciante che provavo per lei.  
Senza badare all'acqua che fuoriusciva ormai dalla vasca, senza controllo.

*****

Rivoltai all'indietro gli occhi presa dal piacere quando le sue dita aumentarono il ritmo delle spinte ed il suo bacio si fece sempre più profondo e carnale.  
Era cosi che mi piaceva, quando era piena di me, accecata dalla passione, quando era decisa e sicura di volermi con tutta se stessa e me lo dimostrava senza riserve.

Urlai il suo nome mentre l'orgasmo mi travolgeva e mi strinsi a lei il più possibile cercando le sue labbra, rosse di baci e morsi, per succhiarle avidamente.

Mi voltai prima ancora di avere il tempo di riprendere fiato, inginocchiandomi per poggiare una mano sul bordo della vasca e feci scivolare un dito dentro di lei con urgenza.  
L'urgenza di sentirla mia, il bisogno che quel momento così intimo ed intenso non si spegnesse, non ancora.

Mi mossi rapida dentro di lei puntando gli occhi nei suoi e affogando quasi in quel mare scuro e profondo che erano le sue iridi.

Lei rimase sorpresa dal mio gesto ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci o replicare, spalancò la bocca colta dal piacere ed inclinò la testa all'indietro senza staccare però gli occhi dai miei.

"Sei bellissima" le dissi prima di leccarle le labbra. In risposta ricevetti un gemito più acuto degli altri ed in pochi istanti raggiunse il picco soffocando un grido nel mio collo per poi prendere a baciarlo con delicatezza mentre uscivo da lei e le lasciavo un bacio tra i capelli bagnati.

Mi riadagiai sul suo corpo ancora scosso dai brividi e lei mi strinse a se, fortissimo, come volesse incatenarmi.

Cercai le sue labbra, depositandovi un bacio, poi un latro ed un altro ancora.

"Allora abbiamo fatto pace?" le domandai fintamente incerta.  
Lei rise schizzandomi un po' d'acqua ed io le feci una faccia buffa che fece sorridere entrambe.

"Britt sarà tutto più complicato ormai, siamo cresciute ed è normale che sia così. La via è diversa da quando eravamo a Lima ma non per questo devi dubitare del mio amore, ok?" disse.  
"Né tu del mio" risposi prontamente e lei annui sorridendomi.

"Noi siamo più forti di tutto, insieme. Dobbiamo solo cercare di non lasciare che nulla minacci il nostro rapporto, soprattutto la scuola o lo stress generale" mi ammonì Santana.

Mi sentii un po' colpevole ed abbassai lo sguardo.

Lei corse con due dita a sollevarmi il mento guardandomi comprensiva.

"Promesso?" soffiò  
"Promesso" dissi io accennando un sorriso che lei ricambiò.

"E promettimi anche che quando avrai qualche problema a scuola ne parleremo e ti sfogherai senza prendertela con me" proseguì.

"Ok" cantilenai "Ma solo se prometti di non rimanere fino a tardi a studiare in biblioteca lasciandomi qui da sola" dissi mettendo un piccolo broncio.

Lei sorrise.  
"Andata" disse porgendomi il mignolo.  
"Andata" dissi incatenando il dito al suo e tirandola a me per un nuovo bacio.

In quello stesso istante il mio stomaco brontolò sonoramente facendoci ridere entrambe.

"Usciamo ed asciughiamoci. Ti ho preparato la cena" mi informò.  
"Ok amore"cantilenai io lasciandole un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Cosa mi hai preparato?" domandai.  
"Guacamole" disse lei con un sorriso.

Finsi di pensarci su.  
"L'ultima volta che mi hai fatto la guacamole…" dissi maliziosa.  
"Non ricordarmelo o non ti farò uscire mai più da questa vasca" disse mordicchiandomi la pelle della spalla mentre mi sollevavo pronta ad uscire.

****

La guardai infilarsi l'accappatoio e ridere invitandomi a seguirla. Non me lo feci ripetere ed uscii dalla vasca per essere accolta dal suo abbraccio, ci stringemmo sotto la stoffa e la baciai ancora ed ancora.

La cosa più bella dei litigi con Britt era fare pace.  
Amavo il suo sorriso rilassato dopo esserci chiarite, la lucentezza dei suoi occhi, il calore dei suoi abbracci.

Amavo lei, l'avevo amata dal primo momento in cui l'avevo vista e l'avrei fatto sempre. Con tutta me stessa, nonostante tutto.  
E sapevo che per lei sarebbe stato lo stesso.


	72. Chapter 72

Allungai una mano sul lenzuolo caldo socchiudendo gli occhi e mordendomi forte il labbro per soffocare un gemito. Il lenzuolo mi copriva fino al seno nudo mentre fuori un timido raggio di sole bussava ai vetri delle finestre quasi interamente oscurate dalle tende.  
Le sue dita mi accarezzarono la pancia come seta e mi inarcai di più contro di lei sentendo il suo respiro caldo tra le mie pieghe.  
Per tutta risposta la sua lingua si insinuò più a fondo dentro di me mozzandomi il fiato.  
Portai una mano tra i suoi capelli biondi sparsi lungo il mio busto, accarezzandoli dolcemente.  
La sentii distintamente sorridere mentre strofinava il viso contro il mio interno coscia prima di depositarvi un bacio dolce per poi tornare ad occuparsi del mio centro con devozione e lentezza.  
Fece scorrere la punta della lingua lungo la mia apertura, su e giù un paio di volte prima di regalarmi un bacio profondo catturando tra le labbra tutta la mia intimità e succhiando forte costringendomi a gemere più rumorosamente. Le sue dita sfiorarono leggere il mio centro giocandoci delicatamente ed una cascata di brividi mi invase mentre la sua lingua spingeva più a fondo dentro di me.

Sorrisi lasciandomi andare alle sue attenzioni.  
Mi ero svegliata quella mattina, molto presto, sorpresa da una scia di baci caldi lungo la spina dorsale, dal fruscio delle lenzuola e dal solletico procuratomi dai suoi capelli che mi sfioravano la pelle nuda.

Potevo desiderare un risveglio più dolce?  
Decisamente no. Brittany era tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno per iniziare magnificamente le mie giornate.  
Inclinai all'indietro la testa colta da un gemito più acuto che tentai invano di soffocare.

In quel preciso istante la sveglia sul mio comodino suonò, allungai una mano per spegnerla prontamente e sentii Brittany muoversi appena sotto il lenzuolo.

"Ti prego non fermarti adesso" la implorai tra i denti.  
E lei, fortunatamente, riprese da dove aveva interrotto. Un suo dito si insinuò dentro di me sostituendo sapientemente la sua lingua mentre le labbra tornavano a chiudersi sul mio clitoride. Aumentò il ritmo sino a regalarmi il piacere tanto desiderato per poi risalire il mio corpo a suon di baci.

Il suo viso angelico spuntò da sotto le lenzuola incorniciato dai capelli arruffati, mi sorrise lasciandomi un bacio a fior di labbra, baciò con dolcezza entrambi i miei seni regalandomi un ulteriore brivido caldo, prima di lasciarsi cadere al mio fianco respirando piano e stiracchiandosi.

"Buongiorno" le sussurrai poggiando la testa sul braccio mentre la osservavo compiere quell'operazione tenera.  
"Buongiorno" mi rispose accennando un sorriso che ricambiai.  
Cercai la sua mano ed intrecciai le dita con le sue, iniziando a giocarci pigramente.

"Hai molte cose da fare oggi?" domandò spostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal viso con la mano libera.  
"Solite lezioni poi, forse, mi fermo a studiare in biblioteca" affermai pensierosa.  
Mi guardò un po' contrariata.  
"Ma torno per cena" mi affrettai a dire e lei si rilassò.

"Tu cosa farai?" chiesi.  
"Ho lezione fino alle sei di stasera poi, forse, passo un oretta in palestra... e poi torno dal mio amore" disse rotolando nella mia direzione per finire dritta tra le mie braccia che l'attendevano spalancate.

Mormorai affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Non voglio alzarmi" mi lamentai.  
"Vuoi restare qui?" domandò giocosa.  
"Si, voglio restare qui a letto con te tutto il giorno" dissi capricciosa.  
"E come facciamo con la scuola e l'università?" incalzò lei sorridendo.  
"Non mi importa, voglio solo stare qui! Fa freddo fuori qui invece si sta bene" dissi accarezzando la sua spalla con le labbra.  
"Ah quindi è questo che ti tenta? Il calduccio delle lenzuola" disse fingendosi indignata.  
"Non solo quello" risposi prontamente facendo scivolare una mano lungo il suo fianco fino a portarla sulla sua pancia e poi giù tra le sue gambe, strappandole un piccolo sospiro.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi strusciando il viso sul cuscino mentre con le dita accarezzavo ogni centimetro della sua intimità.  
D'istinto allargò di più le gambe ed io sorrisi sulla sua pelle aumentando l'intensità delle carezze seguendo comunque un ritmo lento e delicato che fece scaturire in lei una serie di piccoli brividi e sospiri appena udibili.

Adoravo guardarla in questi momenti, era la cosa più sexy e dolce del mondo, mentre si lasciava andare all'intensità del piacere che io le regalavo.

Mi morsi forte il labbro soffocando un sospiro eccitato mentre, con urgenza, le mie dita si facevano spazio in lei. Inclinò all'indietro la testa senza respiro e spalancò gli occhi nei miei sorridendomi.  
Sorrisi a mia volta e la baciai dolcemente.  
Mi mossi decisa dentro di lei e l'orgasmo la travolse.  
La baciai ancora e lei rispose al bacio con dolcezza.  
Restammo ancora un po' a coccolarci finché le voci di Quinn e Rachel dalla cucina ci riportarono alla realtà.

Le lasciai qualche bacio sul viso e tra i capelli prima di prendere il coraggio necessario per alzarmi dal letto a malincuore

****

Santana si precipitò fuori dalla stanza infilandosi il cappotto. Presi un altro sorso del mio caffelatte osservando Rachel e Quinn intente a scambiarsi un lungo bacio, l'ennesimo di quella mattina.

"Che saluto lungo" commentai.  
Rachel mi fece una linguaccia uscendo velocemente, Quinn mi sorrise poi la sue espressione si fece seria guardando Santana che correva indaffarata per la stanza recuperando le sue cose sparse qua e la.

"Siamo in ritardo" annunciò "Anche oggi" aggiunse severa.  
"Lo so, lo so... sono pronta" disse la mora alzando le mani in segno di scusa.  
"Alla buon ora" commentò l'altra prendendo le chiavi di casa.

Santana le scoccò un'occhiataccia prima di avvicinarsi a me e abbassarsi intrecciando le dita tra i miei capelli per un bacio che non le negai.

Sorridemmo entrambe prolungando quel contatto con tanti piccoli baci seguiti da uno più intenso, portò l'altra mano sul mio viso attirandomi di più a se ed in quel momento Quinn roteò gli occhi al cielo, afferrandola per la manica.

"Ok basta atti osceni, vi prego, e mollala Santana! Sembri una medusa, staccati!" disse scocciata trascinandosi via Santana che non staccò lo sguardo dal mio finché la bionda non la spinse fuori dalla porta, lanciandomi un veloce saluto.

Sospirai con un sorriso finendo la mia colazione e recuperai la borsa. Riempii la ciotola di Schifottolo prima di uscire a mia volta.

****

Camminavamo a passo svelto per le strade di New York, prendemmo al volo un caffè al chiosco sotto casa e ci incamminammo verso la fermata della metropolitana più vicina.

"Avete deciso alla fine cosa farete per il vostro anniversario?" mi domandò la mia amica distrattamente.

La guardai un po' scoraggiata.  
Già il nostro primo anniversario che cadeva, sfortunatamente, lo stesso giorno del mio primo esame all'università. Era un preesame in realtà ma, essendo propedeutico per la prova finale, non potevo saltarlo. E questo voleva dire cancellare la giornata intera che avevo previsto di passare con la mia ragazza.

"Pensavo di prenotare in un posto carino per cena, vorrei farmi perdonare della giornata saltata, ma non ho ancora deciso dove! E, sinceramente, non ho nemmeno la più pallida idea di cosa regalarle" dissi sconfitta.

"Si, beh una soluzione dovrai trovarla" mi rimbeccò lei.  
"Lo so barbie, mi inventerò qualcosa" risposi seccata.  
"Scusami tanto! Volevo solo fare conversazione" rispose lei un po' offesa.  
"Scusa, è che questa storia mi da un nervoso. Volevo regalare a Britt una giornata perfetta e invece niente" dissi sconfitta  
"Tesoro, lo sai che a Britt non importano queste cose! E' il vostro anniversario e sono convinta che a lei basti già il fatto che tu abbia resistito un anno senza dartela a gambe" disse la bionda dandomi una pacca sulla spalla "E, fra parentesi, lei ha resistito senza mandarti a quel paese. La stimo" aggiunse guadagnandosi una gomitata.  
Ridemmo insieme e finalmente raggiungemmo la metro affrettandoci a salire.

La giornata finalmente volgeva al termine. Le lezioni erano state estenuanti quella mattina, avevo pranzato al volo ed ero talmente sfatta da non essere riuscita nemmeno a passare in palestra.  
Rientrai a casa ed un profumo buono mi accolse insieme alla voce melodiosa di Rachel che pasticciava in cucina come al solito.

"Ciao meraviglia" disse allegra appena feci il mio ingresso in cucina.  
Guardai il mio riflesso nella superficie d'acciaio del frigo.  
"Meraviglia?" borbottai tra me e me.  
Lei sorrise di più facendo un paio di giravolte mentre adagiava il vassoio pieno sul tavolo e lasciava una carezza al cane seduto in attesa di ottenere un assaggio.  
La guardai aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Rachel, sei ubriaca? Di nuovo?" dissi severa ma lei mi sorrise.

"Oggi è stata una giornata meravigliosa! Mi hanno riempito di complimenti, tutto è andato alla perfezione, sono felicissima!" disse lei in risposta.  
"Io invece sono distrutta" annunciai "Ma sono felice per te" aggiunsi lasciandole un bacio.  
"Vado a fare una doccia" dissi osservando avidamente la cena che aveva preparato al mia amica.

Rachel ricominciò a cantare appena fui uscita dalla cucina. In quel momento incrociai Santana, appena rientrata.

La accolsi con un sorriso ampio e mi sembrò di aver trattenuto il respiro tutto il giorno e di riprendere fiato solo in quel momento.

"Ciao paperotta" disse allegra venendomi incontro per tirarmi a se e far scontrare le nostre labbra.  
"Ciao" biascicai nel bacio.  
Quinn rientrò dietro di lei, chiudendo la porta, tese l'orecchio ascoltando Rachel canticchiare dalla cucina.

"E' ubriaca? Di nuovo?" disse Santana sprezzante.  
Quinn le scoccò un'occhiataccia ed io sorrisi "Ha solo passato una bella giornata" dissi.

La bionda si affrettò a raggiungere la sua ragazza, Santana cercò di fare lo stesso mettendo su il suo solito ghigno che preannunciava di voler rovinare la bella giornata della moretta con un po' di insulti alla Lopez. La fermai tirandola per la manica del cappotto.

"Stavo giusto andando a fare una doccia, ti unisci a me?" proposi maliziosa.  
Lei non si preoccupò nemmeno di fingere di pensarci su. In un attimo il suo cappotto fu scaraventato sul divano ed, intrecciando una mano nella mia prese a trascinarmi verso il bagno.

****

Aiutai Britt ad asciugarsi i capelli e li raccolsi in una coda di cavallo prima di lasciarle un bacio soffice sul naso.

Quando arrivammo in cucina la tavola era pronta ed imbandita con un sacco di pietanze dall'aria squisita.

"Con cosa ci avvelenerai stasera, Berry?" domandai sprezzante.  
Rachel mi sorrise, per nulla intaccata dal mio tono acido, si rigirò nell'abbraccio di Quinn che continuava a lasciarle baci teneri tra i capelli mentre la diva mi elencava uno per uno i contenuti dei piatti che aveva preparato con dedizione per noi.

"Sembra tutto buonissimo, Rach" commentò Brittany sorridendo allegra.  
"Certo, ripetilo al dottore quando ti farà la lavanda gastrica per ripulirti da questa poltiglia" dissi giocando con la purea di patate.  
Nemmeno quella battuta sembrò intaccare il buon umore di Rachel che continuava ad imboccare Quinn, dando vita ad una scena a dir poco vomitevole che per poco non mi fece perdere l'appetito.

"Bene" dissi con un sospiro posando i piatti nel lavandino appena la cena fu terminata.  
"Domattina pulisco io" annunciai sbadigliando distrutta prima di trascinarmi verso la camera da letto con l'unico desiderio di abbandonarmi sul cuscino morbido.

Mi lasciai cadere sul materasso rilassandomi completamente.  
Sorrisi ad occhi chiusi quando sentii un peso leggero sul fondoschiena e le mani di Brittany che percorrevano le mie spalle massaggiandole delicatamente.  
Mormorai d'approvazione.

"La parte della giornata che preferisco" dissi tra me.  
Lei sorrise calandosi a lasciarmi un bacio alla base della nuca, affondò il viso nei miei capelli e vi strofinò il naso.

"E' bello quando abbiamo questi momenti nostri, incredibile che sia passato solo un anno! Mi sembra di stare con te da una vita" disse lei risollevandosi e riprendendo il massaggio.

Mi voltai e lei si sollevò appena per permettermi di girarmi completamente e poi si riaccomodò sulla mia pancia guardandomi perplessa.

"Lo dici come se ti scocciasse" dissi aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Lei sbuffò prima di sorridermi.  
"Ma perché ogni volta che parlo devi travisare sempre?" domandò a metà tra il rimprovero ed il divertito.  
Misi su un broncio e distolsi lo sguardo.

Lei per tutta risposta si stese completamente su di me, intrecciando le gambe tra le mie e portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal mio.  
"Possibile che dopo un anno ancora non ti è entrato in quella zucca vuota che sei l'inizio e la fine di tutto per me? Ancora devo stare qui a rassicurarti?" domandò.  
"Sempre" risposi cercando di trattenere un sorriso.

Lei mi guardò e mi sembrò di poter affogare in quegli occhi cosi azzurri e profondi.  
Mi lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Non pretenderai mica che io stia sempre a dirti che ti amo" fece lei guardandomi accigliata.  
"Perché no? Non sarebbe male" risposi fingendo di pensarci su.

****

Ridacchiai divertita. Era incredibile.  
Un anno intero eppure San sembrava ancora la bimba delle favole spaurita di un tempo. Sempre preoccupata che tutto potesse da un giorno all'altro finire.  
La trovavo di una tenerezza infinita, anche se non lo davo a vedere.

Poggiai le labbra sulle sue, accarezzandole dolcemente.  
"Ti amo" sussurrai.  
"Non vale dirlo solo perché te l'ho chiesto" fece lei scocciata.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Allora dillo che vuoi solo farmi arrabbiare" dissi giocosa iniziando a farle il solletico.  
Cominciò a girarsi e rigirarsi su se stessa ridendo come una bambina e facendomi ridere a mia volta divertita.

Mi fermai sentendola implorare pietà e mi lasciai cadere accanto a lei stremata e senza fiato per le troppe risate.

Ci guardammo intensamente, con ancora l'ombra dei nostri sorrisi dipinti sul volto.  
Lei si fece seria in un attimo scrutando i miei occhi con i suoi, neri e penetranti.  
"E' stato l'anno più bello della mia vita" disse piano.  
"Ed era solo il primo" risposi allegra donandole un altro lungo bacio


	73. Chapter 73

"Allora?" domandai nervosamente quando visi arrivare spuntare Rachel dalla porta di ingresso.  
"Tutto sistemato capo" disse soddisfatta.  
"Hai messo tutto come ti avevo detto?"  
"Ovvio" rispose.  
"Bada bene, Hobbit, che se non è tutto perfetto io ti..."  
"Santana è tutto perfetto, fidati di me per una volta" mi interruppe lei.  
"Arriva" disse Quinn allontanandosi dalla finestra per saltellare verso di noi, Rachel batté le mani sovraeccitata ed insieme si avviarono fuori sul pianerottolo.  
"Mi raccomando" gridai mentre sparivano su per le scale.  
Chiusi la porta prendendo un respiro e cercando di calmare la mia agitazione mentre mi sedevo al tavolo e prendevo un libro a caso.

*****

"San" mugugnai agitando le mani.  
"Shh non avere paura, fidati di me" mi sussurrò dolcemente prendendomi la mano.

Ero tornata a casa molto tardi da scuola quella sera ed ero decisamente a pezzi. Avevo trovato Santana china sui libri a ripassare per il suo pre-esame. Avevo fatto una doccia veloce e mangiato qualcosa con l'unico desiderio di andare a dormire.

Ma lei me l'aveva impedito avvicinandosi a me più sorridente che mai e mostrandomi una fascia di stoffa nera.

"Che cos'è?" avevo chiesto.  
Lei, senza rispondere, aveva semplicemente indicato l'orologio appeso al muro della cucina.  
Le 23:45.  
L'avevo guardata con fare interrogativo e, per tutta risposta, lei mi aveva bendata con quel pezzo di stoffa.  
"Ho una sorpresa per te" aveva detto semplicemente.

Mi lasciai bendare, scuotendo la testa.  
Era ancora convinta che il nostro anniversario fosse quel giorno. Avevamo discusso a lungo sull'argomento. Io sostenevo che avremmo dovuto festeggiare settimane prima e, cioè, ricordare il giorno del nostro primo bacio. Lei invece era del parere che si stava insieme dal momento in cui si stabiliva che si stava insieme, quindi da quando le avevo chiesto di essere la mia ragazza.  
Avevo cercato per due giorni interi di convincerla ma non c'era stato verso e, alla fine, l'avevo lasciata vincere. Un po' per sfinimento, un po' perché forse, ma solo forse, un pochino aveva ragione.

Ed era per quel motivo che adesso mi ritrovavo a salire quelle che sembravano scale per andare chissà dove, con gli occhi bendati e una gran paura di farmi male, mischiata all'emozione della sorpresa che mi attendeva.

"Ho freddo" dissi ridacchiando.  
Lei sbuffò giocosamente.  
"Quanto ti lamenti" disse fintamente scocciata. Sentii un fruscio accanto a me e poi qualcosa coprirmi le spalle.  
Riprendemmo a salire.  
"Dove stiamo andando?" domandai per l'ennesima volta.  
"Da nessuna parte se non la smetti di fare tutte queste domande" rispose lei pizzicandomi un fianco.

Ci fermammo e lei mi chiese di aspettare li.  
Pochi secondi e non riuscii più ad avvertire la sua presenza accanto a me.  
"San" chiamai "Santana".  
Dannazione! Eppure lo sapeva che avevo paura del buio.

Mi spaventai e quasi non riuscii a trattenere un urlo quando avvertii nuovamente la sua mano prendere la mia. Mi rilassai subito in quella stretta e mi sentii tirare verso un punto indefinito.  
Decisi di non chiedere nulla e mi lasciai condurre dove voleva.

Sentii un improvviso freddo pizzicarmi il viso ed istintivamente mi strinsi ancora di più in quella che doveva essere la sua giacca.

"Siamo arrivate" disse semplicemente.  
"Posso toglierla ora?" domandai indicando la benda.  
"Certo che no" rispose.  
Sbuffai.  
"Santana" dissi con tono di rimprovero.

Pochi secondi e due braccia calde mi avvolsero da dietro.  
Le sue labbra si avvicinarono al mio orecchio, la sentii sorridere prima di baciarne il contorno delicatamente.

"Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo baciate?" domandò cullandomi dolcemente.  
"Negli spogliatoi?" feci io.  
Santana sorrise.  
"Beh, lì mi hai presa un po' alla sprovvista, ma in effetti era la prima volta. Perciò riformulo la domanda. Ricordi la seconda volta che ci siamo baciate?" domandò ancora.  
"A casa tua" dissi.  
"Si. Mi hai detto una cosa quel giorno" continuò "Hai detto che io ero, l'unica. L'unica eccezione" mi ricordò.  
Io annuii prontamente.  
"Ed era vero" mormorai, mentre lei mi stringeva di più.

Santana sorrise.  
"Voglio che tu sappia che è cosi anche per me. Lo è da sempre e lo sarà per sempre" mormorò.  
"Avrei voluto regalarti l'anniversario perfetto, una giornata indimenticabile ma non ho potuto. Tuttavia posso fare questo" disse dolcemente.

In quello stesso istante sciolse la benda.  
Ci misi qualche secondo a riprendere confidenza con la luce e ce n'era davvero tanta.  
Spalancai gli occhi. Mi resi conto che eravamo sul tetto e che, davanti a noi, brillavano una serie di candele accese sistemate tutte in modo da formare una scritta.

-You are the only exception-

Il respiro mi si incastrò in gola quando lessi, non ebbi il tempo di dire o fare nulla, mi voltai per incrociare gli occhi di Santana che mi regalò il sorriso più dolce che avessi mai visto.  
Prese un respiro ed una musica partì da non so dove, rimasi immobile ad osservarla mentre cominciava a cantare per me.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love If it does not exist

Cantò guardandomi negli occhi e mi tese le mani dopo quella prima strofa. Intrecciai le dita nelle sue e la attirai a me mentre cantava il ritornello specchiandosi nei miei occhi.

But darling  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

Sorrisi e lei fece lo stesso, la strinsi a me, mentre la musica continuava. Cominciai ad ondeggiare col bacino al ritmo di musica e lei seguì i miei movimenti mentre cantava.

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul that love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone, keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that  
I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk  
Well

"Ti amo" le sussurrai sulle labbra mentre ballavamo strette, prima di unirmi a lei in quel ritornello.

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
I've got a tight grip on reality

La feci roteare su se stessa, poi mi allontanai da lei di qualche passo e la lasciai a osservarmi mentre mi liberavo della giacca e ballavo per lei al ritmo di musica.

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
O-ohh,  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

La musica terminò e lei si interruppe con le lacrime agli occhi guardandomi dolcemente mentre eseguivo l'ultimo passo di danza e chiudevo la mia piccola esibizione improvvisata con un inchino prima di raggiungerla e chiuderla nuovamente nel mio abbraccio.

"E' mezzanotte amore" mi sussurrò sulle labbra "Buon anniversario" disse accennando un sorriso che io ricambiai.  
"Anche a te" mormorai baciandola con trasporto mentre ancora piangeva.  
"Perché queste lacrime?" chiesi.  
"Mi emoziona sempre vederti ballare" confessò in un singhiozzo tenerissimo che mi indusse a stringerla ancora più forte a me.

****

Il suono della sveglia mi riscosse bruscamente dal sonno. Alzai la testa dal cuscino guardandomi intorno intontita.  
Allungai la mano sul comodino per spegnere la sveglia e, d'istinto, mi girai cercando Brittany al mio fianco.  
Mi stupì trovare un posto vuoto. Possibile che non l'avessi sentita uscire?

Mi sollevai a sedere sul letto. Avevo messo la sveglia con largo anticipo, proprio per concedermi una piccola sessione di coccole mattutine da anniversario sperando mi dessero la carica giusta per affrontare il mio esame. Nonostante fosse previsto per le tre del pomeriggio sarei andata in facoltà prima per ripassare con gli altri. Ma prima volevo godermi la mia bionda ed invece lei non c'era.

Sbuffai infastidita lasciandomi cadere a peso morto sul suo cuscino. Un rumore di carta catturò la mia attenzione. Spostai il cuscino e trovai un foglietto rosa piegato su se stesso.  
Lo aprii lentamente riconoscendo la calligrafia rotonda della mia ragazza.

-Buon giorno principessa ed in bocca al lupo per il tuo esame. Scusa se vado via senza salutarti, ho un milione di cose da fare. Ti amo… spacca tutto baby. BrittBritt.-

Lessi un paio di volte quella frase e poggiai il foglietto sul comodino stringendo il suo cuscino ed inspirandone l'odore buono.  
Ero un po' infastidita non potevo negarlo, ma d'altra parte, visto che avevamo dovuto rinunciare alla nostra giornata di festeggiamenti, era anche normale che lei avesse preso altri impegni.

Mi alzai dirigendomi verso il bagno, decisa a prepararmi con calma per la mia giornata.  
Uscii dalla mia stanza pronta, Rachel era probabilmente già a lezione e Quinn, che aveva la giornata libera, dormiva ancora. Mi ripromisi di ricordare di ringraziarle per l'aiuto della sera prima.  
Salutai Schifottolo e sorrisi nel trovare la colazione già pronta.

Sul tavolo apparecchiato c'era una rosa rossa, un piatto pieno di frittelle a forma di cuore e del caffè ancora caldo. Con lo sciroppo al cioccolato Britt aveva scritto nel piatto: - Per la mia San – con una buffa faccina sorridente.

Scossi la testa sedendomi, beh se non altro sapeva come farsi perdonare.  
Schifottolo mi si avvicinò scodinzolante sedendosi davanti a me con aria supplichevole.  
Lo guardai sollevando un sopracciglio.  
"Non crederai che ti dia le mie frittelle?" dissi sarcastica. Per tutta risposta lui emise un mugolio facendomi gli occhi dolci.  
Sbuffai roteando gli occhi all'insù.  
Presi una frittella porgendola al cane che, prontamente, la prese divorandola all'istante.  
"Ma come fate tu e quella peste di Britt ad averla sempre vinta?" domandai rassegnata iniziando a mangiare con gusto.

*****

"Sì, bene. Oh beh certo che deve scusarci ci mancherebbe altro. Sì, grazie tante. La saluto" chiusi la conversazione stringendo nervosamente il telefono e sbuffai.  
Ci mancava solo questo.

Erano settimane che avevo prenotato eppure quella mattina mi aveva chiamato l'agenzia dicendomi che c'erano stati problemi. Dannazione ma possibile che non me ne andasse una giusta?!  
Per fortuna ero uscita presto quella mattina ed ero riuscita a risolvere tutto.  
Passai dal fioraio prima di tornare a casa.

E sorrisi al pensiero della serata che avrei regalato alla mia ragazza.

*****

Il professore richiamò la nostra attenzione avvisandoci che il tempo era scaduto.  
Ricontrollai velocemente il mio foglio compiacendomi dell'essere riuscita a rispondere, a mio parere correttamente, a tutte le domande.

Rimisi a posto i libri e salutai i miei colleghi con l'unico desiderio di prendermi il resto della giornata libero. Magari sarei potuta andare alla Julliard e fare una sorpresa a Brittany o andare in centro e comprarle qualcosa di carino.

Il mio cellulare prese a squillare insistentemente, lo recuperai nella borsa rispondendo senza fare caso a chi fosse.  
"Pronto?"  
"Hey, Lopez, allora questo esame?" la voce di Quinn risuonò allegra.  
"Avremo i risultati la settimana prossima ma ho buone ragioni di credere che sia andato più che bene" dissi soddisfatta.  
"Non avevo dubbi, sei una secchiona" scherzò la mia amica.  
"Simpatica" risposi a tono.  
"Vieni a casa" domandò la bionda.  
"In realtà pensavo di passare..." cominciai ma lei mi interruppe.  
"Non era una domanda, era un ordine, vieni a casa! Ti aspetto" e così dicendo mi chiuse il telefono in faccia.  
"Brutta stronza impertinente! Appena la vedo gliene dico quattro" borbottai dirigendomi verso casa.

****  
"Non sarai stata un po' brusca?" domandai.  
Quinn si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Adoro darle ordini" si giustificò con un sorriso angelico.

Mi strinsi nelle spalle a mia volta.  
"Se sta bene a voi. Allora io vado, mi raccomando" le raccomandai poggiandomi un dito sulle labbra in segno di silenzio.  
"Sarò una tomba" rispose.  
Le regalai un ampio sorriso ed uscii di corsa.

****

"Fabray, dove diavolo sei?" sbottai entrando in casa.  
Quinn era stesa sul divano con gli occhiali da lettura calati sul viso ed un libro molto spesso.  
"Eccomi miss gentilezza" disse sarcastica.  
"Devi toglierti questo maledetto vizio di…" smisi di inveire contro di lei nel momento stesso in cui notai un grosso pacco sul tavolo accanto ad un gigantesco mazzo di rose rosse.

"E questi?" domandai spalancando gli occhi.  
"Io sono una tomba" si limitò a dire Quinn senza staccare gli occhi dal libro.

Sbuffai distogliendo lo sguardo da lei, attirata da un foglietto rosa ripiegato su se stesso.

-Non aprire questo pacco, ma portalo con te. Ed ora scendi, la carrozza ti aspetta principessa- erano le uniche frasi scritte con la calligrafia tonda che conoscevo.

"Che vuol dire?" domandai accigliata.  
"La finestra" mormorò a denti stretti Quinn ancora apparentemente concentrata sul suo libro.  
"Prego?" domandai senza capire.  
Quinn sollevò lo sguardo.  
"La finestra" disse indicandola con un movimento del capo.  
Prontamente corsi ad affacciarmi e quasi mi venne un colpo quando la vidi.

Una carrozza bianca trainata da due cavalli dello stesso colore ed un tizio in cilindro e cappotto erano fermi proprio davanti al palazzo.

"Ma che diavolo..." non feci in tempo a domandarmelo che Quinn fu dietro di me.  
"Non perdere tempo, vai su" mi incitò con un sorriso.  
Trattenni per un attimo il respiro prima di annuire e correre verso la porta.  
"Santana" mi richiamò lei. Mi voltai.  
"Il pacco" mi ricordò.  
"Ah già" tornai indietro recuperando il grosso scatolo e le rivolsi un sorriso ebete prima di sparire, così di corsa che quasi travolsi Rachel che stava rientrando in quello stesso momento.

"Ma lo sapete che c'è una carrozza qui sotto?" domandò la mora prima di spostarsi in fretta per non essere scaraventata al suolo.  
"Ma dove corre?" la sentii domandare.  
"Ti spiego tutto dopo piccola" rispose Quinn abbracciandola.

Corsi a perdifiato giù per le scale maledicendomi per non aver preso l'ascensore e mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con il tizio che guidava la carrozza.

"La signorina Lopez, presumo" disse gentilmente.  
"Si sono io" risposi nervosa.  
"Se vuole accomodarsi" mi allungò la mano e io lasciai che mi aiutasse a salire.  
Misi il grosso pacco ai miei piedi e mi poggiai allo schienale del comodo sedile in pelle rossa indecisa o meno se darmi un pizzico per constatare che non fosse tutto uno stupido gioco della mia immaginazione.

Prima di partire l'uomo si voltò verso di me consegnandomi un Ipod che riconobbi: era quello di Brittany.  
Lo ringraziai ed infilai le cuffie premendo play mentre lui spronava i cavalli.

"Eccoci qui principessa..." la voce di Brittany mi risuonò nelle orecchie inducendomi subito a sorridere emozionata "...questa sera voglio portarti a fare una passeggiata in giro per New York. Sai dicono che ci sono almeno dieci posti in questa città, tra i più romantici del mondo" mi informò la sua voce.  
La ascoltavo attenta guardandomi intorno mentre la carrozza procedeva lungo la strada. Cercai di ignorare lo sguardo curioso dei passati mettendo da parte l'imbarazzo per non lasciare che rovinasse quel momento.

"Tra questi posti c'è Central Park" annunciò ed in quell'istante varcammo i cancelli del parco più famoso della città e forse d'America.  
"Ci siamo venute pochissime volte da quando siamo qui e mai di notte, ci hai fatto caso San?Dovremmo rimediare" mi disse ed io sorrisi. L'avrei portata al parco ogni giorno se avessi avuto tempo, era così e mi dispiaceva non averne mai abbastanza.

La carrozza fece un breve tratto del parco per uscire e sbucare su una piazza.

"Sai qual è un altro posto romantico?" domandò la sua voce prima di fermarsi così come la carrozza che arrestò la sua avanzata nei presi di un luogo che sembrava magico, illuminato da luci e milioni di sorrisi.

"Benvenuta alla pista di pattinaggio di Rockefeller **"** disse l'uomo gentilmente aiutandomi a scendere, recuperai il mio pacco e lui mi salutò cordialmente allontanandosi insieme alla sua carrozza.

Mi guardai intorno perdendomi per un istante nella magia senza tempo di quel luogo che pareva uscito dalle favole.  
"Ora puoi aprire il pacco" disse la voce di Brittany, risuonando nelle cuffie dopo un bel po' di tempo. Tanto che quasi me ne ero dimenticata.

Mi affrettai ad aprirlo e ci trovai dentro un paio di pattini da ghiaccio.  
Li osservai un po' contrariata.  
Non ero certa di sapere come si facesse a pattinare, mi era capitato una sola volta e non mi era andata molto bene.  
Ma sapevo sciare.  
Chissà magari le due cose avevano una connessione, sperai fortemente che fosse così.

"Ti aspetto al centro della pista amore" mi annunciò la sua voce prima di spegnersi del tutto.

Mi infilai i pattini e pregai di non rompermi l'osso del collo mentre mi apprestavo ad entrare nella pista.  
All'inizio mi sentivo un po' impacciata poi presi sicurezza e, piano piano, riuscii a staccarmi dal bordo ed a spingermi verso il centro della pista che era immensa.

A metà strada lo vidi: un sorriso capace di illuminare il mio mondo.  
Era lì, in piedi, bellissima sui suoi pattini, sorridente ed ansiosa. Mi fece cenno con la mano di affrettarmi ed io non me lo feci ripetere spingendomi verso di lei con foga.

Forse troppa foga. Il mio pattino sinistro scivolò sul ghiaccio ed io cercai di fare contrappeso per non cadere.  
Vidi Brittany scattare in avanti spaventata e pattinare velocissima nella mia direzione.  
Riuscii a prendermi le mani ma non a frenare la mia caduta, caddi trascinandomi dietro anche lei. Finché non mi ritrovai stesa sul ghiaccio con lei addosso.

Ci guardammo per un secondo infinito prima di scoppiare a ridere come due sceme.  
Si alzò aiutandomi a fare lo stesso.

"Bell'atterraggio" mi prese in giro scherzosa.  
"Non ridere! Mi fa male tutto" dissi tastandomi il sedere.  
"Oh povero amore" mi fece il verso abbracciandomi.  
"Sai perché, secondo me, questo è uno dei posti più romantici della città?" domandò avvicinando il viso al mio.  
"Perché?" soffiai sulle sue labbra.  
"Perché puoi tenere la mano della persona che ami anche quando cadi e lei cade con te. Non ti lascia mai" mormorò prima di azzerare le distanze con un bacio che ricambiai senza curarmi della gente che pattinava intorno a noi.

"Buon anniversario, San" sussurrò.  
"Buon anniversario, BrittBritt" risposi prima di baciarla ancora.


	74. Chapter 74

Maledetto ascensore rotto.  
Salii le rampe di scale trascinandomi praticamente dietro i piedi, completamente distrutti dalla lezione di danza classica.  
Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma ringraziavo il cielo che fossero cominciate le vacanze natalizie, dovevo staccare un po' dalla scuola e dalle lezioni massacranti perché cominciavo davvero a non poterne più. La danza era il mio più grande amore, dopo Santana, ma mai avrei pensato di desiderare così ardentemente una pausa.

Come l'anno precedente, anche quell'anno, i genitori di Santana sarebbero partiti e la latina avrebbe passato le vacanze da me. Ripensai divertita alla sua espressione stralunata l'anno prima mentre cercava di cavarsela in mezzo ai miei parenti un po' troppo invadenti ed espansivi per i suoi gusti, mi divertì il pensiero di come li avrebbe affrontati quest'anno.  
E un po' mi spaventai pensando a mio padre, ma cercai di non pensarci almeno per il momento.

Entrai in casa con l'unico desiderio di buttarmi a letto.

"Quelle rosse in alto e quelle dorate in basso Berry ma che problemi hai? Sei diventata anche daltonica?" sbraitò Santana sfilando con poca gentilezza una pallina dalle mani di Rachel.  
"Io continuo a credere che dovremmo alternarle, non ha senso questa disposizione su due piani" si lamento la più bassa.  
Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.

"Hey" dissi annunciando la mia presenza.  
Improvvisamente lo sguardo di San mutò ed il suo broncio si tramutò in uno splendido sorriso.  
"Hey baby" mi salutò, venendomi incontro per darmi un bacio veloce che ricambiai.

"Che combinate?" domandai osservando il piccolo abete posto al centro del salotto.  
"Hanno comprato un albero di Natale" disse Quinn spuntando dalla cucina con un vassoio e delle tazze fumanti "Cioccolata, Britt?" disse poi indicando queste ultime.  
Mi limitai ad annuire con un sorriso.

"Ma perché avrete preso un albero? Dopodomani torniamo a Lima per le feste" dissi stranita.  
"E' quello che ho detto anch'io" fece Quinn spazientita.  
"Oh ma andiamo è per calarci nello spirito Natalizio" fece Rachel sorridente.  
"Ma se sei ebrea" risposi di getto, poi il mio sguardo passò a Santana.  
"E tu odi il Natale" aggiunsi.

"Ma tu no! Volevo portare un po' di Natale anche qui, per te" rispose la latina amorevolmente "E poi io non odio il Natale, l'anno scorso per esempio l'ho adorato" aggiunse facendomi sorridere intenerita.

"E comunque la sorpresa volevamo farla sia a te che a Quinn" rispose indispettita Rachel.  
"Ho avuto io l'idea! Tu ti sei solo aggregata, Frodo" gracchiò Santana.  
"Ah si? E chi ha comprato le palline?" fece l'altra.  
"Sai dove te le ficco le tue stupide palline Puffetta…" si innervosì la latina.

"Ok, time out" le interruppe Quinn "Potreste smettere di battibeccare almeno a Natale? E' una sorpresa da parte di entrambe ed io e Britt la adoriamo" disse lanciandomi uno sguardo eloquente.  
Io annuii con vigore.  
"Assolutamente" dissi entusiasta.  
Quinn sorrise.  
"Quindi basta con le discussioni ché la cioccolata si fredda" fece autoritaria porgendo una tazza alla sua ragazza che la accettò lasciandole un bacio a fior di labbra.

Lasciai cadere il borsone all'entrata sfilandomi il cappotto, cappello e guanti prima di prendere posto accanto a Santana sul divano. Mi sfilai le scarpe poggiando le gambe sulle sue e presi la tazza di cioccolata che Quinn mi porgeva inspirandone l'odore invitante.

"Il tuo tè, asociale" disse Quinn porgendo la tazza a Santana.  
Ancora non ero riuscita a farle amare il cioccolato.

Sorseggiammo il contenuto delle nostre tazze raccontandoci delle nostre giornate.  
Rachel aveva messo su con la sua classe una specie di medley natalizio in onore delle feste ed insistette così tanto per farci sentire una canzone che dovemmo dirle per forza di sì per, citando testualmente Santana, evitare che ci facesse sanguinare i timpani con le sue suppliche insistenti.

Rachel si alzò in piedi inserendo un cd con delle basi natalizie nello stereo e cominciò il suo piccolo concerto.  
White Christmas fu la prima, seguita da Let is snow in duetto improvvisato con Quinn.  
Finché Santana non si alzò in piedi.

Sapevo che moriva dalla voglia di cantare, lo leggevo nei suoi occhi mentre eravamo sul divano io a canticchiare in sottofondo e lei combattendo con l'istinto di lasciarsi andare.  
Aveva sempre la sua immagine da dura da mantenere a tutti i costi.

"Ora ti do una bella lezione di stile Berry" disse sprezzante, tirando fuori la prima scusa valida per poter cantare.

Partì la base di Silent night e, per me, in quella stanza non ci fu nient'altro che la sua voce meravigliosa e l'espressione serena del suo volto mentre cantava con quel timbro roco e inconfondibile che amavo.

Rimasi incantata ad ascoltarla e con me anche le nostre amiche che si strinsero l'una all'altra con gli occhi lucidi.  
Io stessa ero commossa.

Era davvero un peccato che Santana non avesse continuato a cantare, aveva davvero una dote, sapevo che amava i suoi studi e li seguiva con passione ma avrei tanto voluto che coltivasse ancora quel suo talento innato.

"Amore sei bravissima" dissi d'istinto quando la canzone fu finita, alzandomi per stringerla forte.  
"Beh in effetti, hai una voce notevole ma ci sono alcune note che erano un po' stonate... quella iniziale per esempio l'hai mancata e..."  
"Oh sta zitta, Rachel" sbottai zittendo la mia amica che mi guardò esterrefatta.  
Quinn rimase scioccata, ed io con lei, per quella mia reazione.  
Santana invece mi sorrise fiera.  
"Così si fa, piccola" mi incoraggiò.  
"Scusa, Rach" dissi dispiaciuta, la mia amica mi rivolse un'occhiataccia.  
Diedi uno schiaffetto sulla spalla a Santana che se la rideva di gusto.  
"E' colpa tua, mi influenzi" la rimproverai.  
"Io?" fece lei indignata.  
Ma non la ascoltavo già più, corsi incontro a Rachel per chiuderla in un abbraccio che lei ricambiò prontamente, sorrisi lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Sì, sì, ok! Poche smancerie e giù le mani dalla mia ragazza, hobbit" fece Santana infastidita ritirandomi verso di se.  
Rachel fece per ribattere ma come al solito Quinn salvò la situazione.  
"Marshmallow?" trillò sventolando in aria il sacchetto di dolciumi.  
"Ti ha salvato lo zucchero" fece minacciosa la diva, puntando il dito verso una sghignazzante Santana.

Rachel e Quinn si occuparono di sciogliere sul fuoco i dolcetti mentre io e San ci accoccolammo sul divano, mi strinsi nel suo abbraccio intrecciando le mani con le sue.

Santana si allungò recuperando nella busta accanto al divano un rametto di vischio che alzò tenendolo sospeso sopra le nostre teste facendomi sorridere.  
La baciai con dolcezza e lei sorrise a quel contatto.  
"Ne ho appeso uno enorme sul nostro letto" mi confessò come fosse un segreto.  
"Come se avessimo bisogno di questa scusa" la rimbeccai io baciandola ancora.  
Ci perdemmo per qualche minuto nelle nostre coccole.

"Davvero hai comprato l'albero per me?" domandai, strofinando il naso contro la sua guancia.  
"Io farei di tutto per te" rispose lei prontamente.  
Sorrisi lasciandomi baciare.  
"Quindi mi farai anche un regalo?" domandai giocosa.  
"Beh io non faccio regali, li fa babbo Natale e solo ai bambini buoni! Sei stata una brava bambina Brittany S. Pierce?" domandò al mio orecchio, facendomi rabbrividire.  
"Sempre" risposi prontamente giocherellando con le sue mani.  
"E hai scritto la letterina?" chiese.  
Finsi di pensarci.  
"Temo di no" dissi mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore "Ma posso scriverla ora" feci divertita.  
Lei mi fece un cenno di assenso con la testa ed io presi un bel respiro.

"Caro babbo Natale" cominciai alzandomi "Sono stata una bambina molto, molto buona quest'anno" continuai prendendola per mano e facendola alzare a sua volta. Santana sorrise assecondandomi mentre la tiravo con me verso la nostra camera "E so che tu porti sempre regali belli ai bambini che sono stati buoni" dissi sorridendo, mentre aprivo la porta e la tiravo dentro con me richiudendola alle nostre spalle, lei mi sorrise maliziosa "Io non ho grandi pretese, tutto ciò che voglio per Natale è la promessa, del mio amore, di rimanere con me tutta la vita" dissi.

"Tutta la vita?" fece lei "Addirittura, non sarà troppo?" domandò ironica.  
"Tutta la vita" ribadii io.

"E non desideri nient'altro?" domandò seducente.  
La guardai passandomi la lingua sul labbro inferiore.  
"Beh... magari potrei desiderare che Natale venga in agosto, così non avrei tutti questi strati di vestiti che mi impediscono di vedere quello che mi interessa davvero" dissi tirandola a me per il maglione e infilando prontamente le mani sotto la stoffa accarezzandole la pelle e beandomi dei brividi che il mio tocco un po' freddo le provocava.

"A questo si può rimediare subito" disse lei lasciandomi un bacio veloce.  
"Ma devi darmi due minuti" aggiunse sciogliendo quell'abbraccio per correre in bagno, non prima di aver afferrato qualcosa di indefinito dalla poltroncina della nostra stanza.

"Cosa... ma dove vai?" protestai io infastidita.  
Sbuffai sentendo la serratura della porta del bagno scattare e mi stesi sul letto un po' interdetta.  
Osservai il rametto di vischio appeso alla testiera e sorrisi divertita rigirandomi su me stessa in attesa, cercando una posizione comoda.

****

Mi guardai allo specchio, quel completino da babbo Natale sexy non era niente male, davvero un ottimo acquisto.  
Il reggiseno rosso e quel gonnellino striminzito erano perfetti, beh ovvio, perfetti addosso a me.  
Mi infilai il cappello da babbo Natale.  
Indossai le scarpe col tacco più alto che avevo e mi preparai per la mia entrata trionfale.  
Indugiai qualche minuto con la mano sulla maniglia, prima di abbassarla e spuntare in camera.

"Ta daaan!" il mio sorriso si spense e così anche il mio entusiasmo.

Brittany era stesa a pancia in giù sul letto profondamente addormentata con le braccia strette intorno al mio cuscino.  
Non riuscii nemmeno ad arrabbiarmi: era così dolce mentre dormiva.  
I capelli biondi le ricadevano scompostamente sul viso, la bocca rilassata in un sorriso appena accennato, le guance leggermente rosse ed il respiro regolare.  
Meravigliosa.  
Mi avvicinai lentamente sfilandomi le scarpe per paura di svegliarla e le spostai i capelli dalla fronte per lasciarvi un bacio leggero che, contro ogni mio volere, la svegliò.

"Hey" mugugno assonnata aprendo gli occhi un po' lucidi.  
"Non volevo svegliarti" confessai.  
Lei si riscosse sollevandosi a sedere bruscamente.  
"Accidenti mi sono addormentata, scusa io non…. ma questo?" domandò spalancando gli occhi e squadrandomi da capo a piedi e ritorno.  
"Lo avevo preso per te" confessai "Ma sarà per un'altra volta, ora sei stanca è meglio riposare, vado a toglierlo" dissi girandomi e facendo per tornare verso il bagno.  
Prontamente lei mi afferrò per i fianchi tirandomi a se e facendomi voltare.

"Non ti azzardare... o te lo tolgo io o non lo togli affatto" disse autoritaria sedendosi sul bordo del letto.  
I suoi occhi presero a scrutarmi famelici mentre le sua mani accarezzavano con delicatezza il mio busto scoperto.

"Babbo Natale tu si che sai come farmi felice" disse tra se facendomi sorridere.  
I suoi occhi incontrarono i miei e mi sembrò di vedere quelle iridi più scure del solito.  
Mi baciò con foga e mi lasciai sfuggire un gemito incontrollato quando la sua lingua cominciò ad esplorare la mia bocca avidamente.  
Mentre le sue mani si chiudevano a coppa sui miei seni iniziando un lento massaggio, morse con forza il mio labbro inferiore e sospirai nella sua bocca, sedendomi cavalcioni sulle sua gambe conscia che le mie non mi avrebbero retto oltre.  
Una delle sue mani scivolò dietro la mia schiena e l'altra lungo la mia coscia, accarezzandola lentamente ma con decisione, risalendo sulla mia pelle dal ginocchio fino all'anca e ritorno, un paio di volte.

Presi il suo viso tra le mani disegnando con la lingua il contorno delle sue labbra, lei soffocò un sospiro eccitato nella mia bocca, mentre la sua mano spostava appena una coppa del reggiseno per scoprire un capezzolo.  
Corse a circondarlo con le labbra passandovi sopra la punta della lingua prima di succhiarlo lentamente.  
Mi morsi il labbro per soffocare un gemito e quasi non mi accorsi del mio bacino che impaziente si spingeva verso il basso cercando un contatto qualsiasi con il suo corpo.

Graffiò appena la pelle della mia coscia senza smettere di giocare con quella porzione di pelle più scura passandovi sopra la lingua e tirandolo a se tra le labbra.  
Rabbrividii sentendo l'eccitazione esplodermi dentro come lava bollente.

"Britt" soffiai impaziente.  
Le sue labbra smisero di torturare il mio capezzolo per correre a congiungersi con le mie in un bacio tutt'altro che casto. La sua lingua prese a disegnare percorsi fantasiosi lungo il mio collo mentre con una mano dietro la schiena mi spingeva contro di se e l'altra si intrufolava sotto il gonnellino per posarsi con decisione tra le mie gambe.

Sorrise compiaciuta, forse, nel trovarmi già così bagnata per lei.

"Non ho mai fatto l'amore con Babbo Natale" confessò giocosa accarezzando il mio centro senza discrezione da sopra il tessuto delle mutandine rosse che ancora indossavo.  
"C'è una prima volta per tutto" risposi io tra un sospiro ed un brivido.

Il suo sorriso si allargò di più mentre spostava da un lato la stoffa e passava un dito lungo la mia entrata con una lentezza esasperante.

Presi ad agitarmi sopra di lei, cercando di andare incontro a quel singolo dito paradisiaco che non mi fece attendere troppo.  
Entrò dentro di me con facilità ed entrambe ci lasciammo sfuggire un gemito di piacere a quel contatto.

Presi a muovermi contro quel dito che ben presto fu raggiunto da un secondo.  
Mi muovevo su e giù seguendo il ritmo cadenzato delle sue spinte ed inarcando all'indietro la testa per il piacere che mi regalava, sentivo il calore dei baci che mi lasciava sul collo e sulla gola mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di me, con cura e decisione.

Intrecciai le dita tra i suoi capelli guidando i suoi movimenti mentre con la lingua aveva ripreso a vagare lungo il mio seno.  
Aumentò il ritmo delle spinte ed io arrivai all'apice soffocando un gemito tra le sue labbra che baciarono le mie con forza accompagnandomi lungo la discesa.

Si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul materasso ed io mi stesi accanto a lei.  
Mi sorrise cominciando a riempirmi di baci sul viso.

"Ti amo" disse strofinando il naso contro la mia guancia.  
"Io di più" risposi baciandola.

Rimanemmo per qualche istante a guardarci negli occhi.  
Finché lei scoppiò a ridere dal nulla.

"Che c'è di divertente?" domandai.  
"Sto immaginando le facce di Rach e Quinn quando sono tornate con i marshmallow e non ci hanno trovate" disse tra una risata e l'altra, facendo ridere anche me.

Tornammo serie dopo un po' riprendendo a guardarci con due sorrisi identici ed un po' ebeti.

"Sei il regalo più bello che potesse farmi la vita" le dissi sincera e lei arrossì in un modo adorabile baciandomi.  
"Voglio fare l'amore con te tutta la notte" mi rivelò sulle labbra.  
"Hai letto di nascosto la mia lettera a Babbo natale? Perché è proprio quello che ho chiesto" scherzai facendola ridere.

"Sai cosa manca per un Natale perfetto" cominciai io pensierosa.  
"La neve" disse lei prontamente.  
"Sì, come hai fatto a indovinare?" chiesi stupita.  
"No San, la neve! Fuori nevica" disse lei spalancando gli occhi con un sorriso enorme mentre si alzava per correre verso la finestra.  
La raggiunsi stringendola da dietro mentre osservavamo rapite quello spettacolo meraviglioso. I piccoli fiocchi cadevano leggeri dal cielo illuminato di New York.

"Semplicemente perfetto" sussurrò Brittany  
"Come te" dissi io.  
"E te" rispose lei guardandomi.  
"E noi insieme" sussurrai sulle sue labbra prima di baciarla ancora ed ancora ed ancora.


	75. Chapter 75

Guardavo distrattamente le immagini scorrere dietro il vetro come un film.  
Il viaggio stava durando più di quanto mi aspettassi: avevamo deciso di prendere il treno per risparmiare rispetto al costo dell'aereo.  
Cominciava a stancarmi quel panorama che sembrava sempre uguale, il rumore continuo del treno che viaggiava sui binari, il caldo quasi soffocante nel vagone.  
Poggiai la testa contro lo schienale sbuffando appena.

"Siamo quasi arrivate" mi rassicurò Quinn seduta di fronte a me, intuendo il mio disagio.  
Annuii lievemente e poi il mio sguardo cadde su Brittany che dormiva scompostamente nel sedile accanto al mio.

"Si è calmata?" domandò Quinn.  
"Pare di sì" le risposi accarezzando lievemente i capelli della mia ragazza.  
Erano due giorni che era tremendamente agitata. Più si avvicinava l'ora della partenza più aumentava in lei l'ansia di tornare a Lima.  
Un po' mi dispiaceva. Natale era la sua festa preferita e non volevo che delle assurde preoccupazioni la rovinassero.

I rapporti con i suoi genitori si erano molto raffreddati da quando avevano scoperto di noi.  
Lo avevano, in un certo senso, accettato anche se di malavoglia. Le mandavano regolarmente i soldi per la scuola e qualcosa in più per l'affitto e le telefonavano almeno una volta al giorno per sapere come stava, ma Brittany sentiva che era sorto come un muro. Soprattutto tra lei e suo padre, muro che pareva diventare più spesso di giorno in giorno e certo la lontananza non aiutava.

I suoi genitori non avevano ancora detto nulla al resto della famiglia e, per accontentarli, Brittany aveva deciso di non rivelarsi con loro. D'altra parte cosa doveva importargli con chi stesse?  
Lo aveva deciso apparentemente senza rimpianto eppure io, che la conoscevo bene, vedevo quanto le costasse, nonostante tentasse di nasconderlo. Brittany non sapeva mentire, odiava farlo e sapevo che aveva paura che questa farsa le avrebbe rovinato le feste.

Non lo avrei permesso. Mi sarei impegnata affinchè tutto andasse per il verso giusto pur di farla stare bene.

In quel momento Quinn si agitò sul suo sedile richiamando la mia attenzione.

"Tu come stai?" chiesi.  
Lei mi guardò e si incupì stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Che schifo" sbottò Rachel aprendo la porta della cabina ed entrando. La richiuse alle sue spalle sbuffando scocciata "I bagni dei treni sono la cosa più disgustosa che esista" aggiunse continuando a pulirsi freneticamente le mani con una salviettina imbevuta.

"Berry vuoi tapparti quel buco dentato? Brittany sta dormendo" gracchiai acida.  
Rachel mi schioccò un'occhiataccia e si accomodò accanto a Quinn che le prese prontamente la mano.

"Tutto bene, piccola?" domandò la mora sorridendo dolcemente alla sua ragazza.  
"Sono solo un po' in ansia" confessò la bionda fissando lo sguardo su un punto indefinito.  
"E' per Beth?" domandò Rachel.  
Quinn annuì piano.  
"Sono certa che sarà felicissima di vederti" le dissi rassicurante.  
"Ma certo che lo sarà! Sai che ti adora ed il regalo che le hai preso la farà impazzire" concordò Rachel baciandole la mano prima di stringerla più forte tra le sue mani.

"E' che non la vedo da mesi e stà crescendo così in fretta! Io mi stò perdendo tutto! Quando le feste finiranno andrò via di nuovo, dovrò lasciarla ancora" disse la mia amica sconfortata.  
"Mi sembra così lontana da me" confessò.

Provai molta pena per Quinn.  
Non lo dava a vedere spesso perché in fondo era una che cercava di farsi forza.  
Ma sapevo che stare lontana da Beth le costava molto.  
Puck era venuto a trovarci a Settembre portando con se la bimba, era stata una settimana intensa e Quinn sembrava rinata.  
Poteva avere Beth per tutto il giorno senza sua madre che si intrometteva in continuazione tra loro. Poter dormire con la sua piccola e Rachel nel lettone era stata una delle esperienze più belle che avesse mai provato, me lo aveva confessato tempo prima.

Ora che si era trasferita e la sua vita stava cambiando radicalmente, più di qualunque altra cosa desiderava poter avere Beth con se. Sapevo che aveva più volte vagliato con Rachel l'ipotesi di poter chiedere ai suoi genitori di averne la custodia, di poterla portare a New York per farla crescere lì.

Ma Rachel era stata più ragionevole: le aveva spiegato che, ormai, Beth stava crescendo in quella casa, che per lei quelli erano i suoi genitori. Portarla via avrebbe significato in qualche modo traumatizzarla e Quinn, che studiava psicologia infantile, avrebbe dovuto saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.

"Amore" la chiamò Rachel poggiando due dita sotto il suo mento per costringerla a guardarla.  
"Andrà tutto bene. Non lasciare che i pensieri sul futuro ti rovinino il presente. Sono mesi che non la vedi, goditi questi giorni con lei" le disse dolcemente.  
Quinn prese un profondo respiro annuendo piano.  
"Ascolta: potremmo, non so, chiedere ai tuoi di farla stare con noi per un po', magari in primavera, quando avrai finito gli esami del primo semestre. Che ne dici?" propose la mora sorridendole.  
Quinn ci pensò su e annuì accennando un sorriso.  
"Sì, magari sì" rispose.  
"Ora però concentriamoci sul Natale. Lo passerai con lei, non è meraviglioso?" fece la diva entusiasta.  
"Con lei e con te, cosa potrei chiedere di meglio?" rispose la bionda avvicinandosi per darle un bacio leggero che presto approfondirono.

Roteai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ma per carità" ringhiai tra i denti distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Grazie" mormorò Quinn sulle labbra dell'altra che sorrise baciandola ancora.  
"Ti amo" le sussurrò la diva.  
"Anche io."

"Io ho la nausea" sbottai sbuffando.  
In quello stesso istante una voce metallica interruppe il bacio che le due si stavano scambiando, con mia grande gioia.

"Siamo arrivate" disse Rachel mentre il treno rallentava mano a mano che ci avvicinavamo alla stazione.

Tutte e tre ci perdemmo per un secondo ad osservare fuori dal finestrino.  
Prendemmo un grosso respiro. Non sapevamo se fossimo realmente pronte a rivedere Lima, il ritorno porta sempre addosso mal di testa e mal d'anima.

Svegliai Brittany con una serie di piccoli baci sul viso e le annunciai che eravamo arrivate.  
La vidi irrigidirsi appena e la strinsi a me più forte.  
"Andrà tutto bene amore, vedrai" le sussurrai all'orecchio.  
Ma lei sembrava come in trance.

"Resta a dormire da me stanotte, tornerai a casa domani, che ne dici?" proposi.  
Lei parve illuminarsi ed annuì ripetutamente con il suo sguardo da cucciolo spaventato.

Recuperammo le valigie e Schifottolo che, per tutto il tempo, aveva dormito sotto il mio sedile, fortunatamente senza lamentarsi.

Quando scendemmo dal treno trovammo Puck e Sam ad aspettarci.  
Mi tremò il cuore nel rivedere Noah. Mi faceva sempre un effetto strano. Fui tentata di corrergli incontro ma non lo feci perché ero pur sempre Santana Lopez. Ma non ci fu bisogno perché fu lui a correre da me sollevandomi in aria mentre mi stringeva in un abbraccio stritola ossa che non sembrò piacere molto a Brittany.

"San" sussurrò lui tra i miei capelli mentre mi rimetteva giù.  
"Ciao scimmione" dissi cercando di mascherare la mia emozione.  
Ci guardammo negli occhi per un istante infinito.  
Poi lui mi lasciò un bacio sulla fronte.  
"Come stai?" domandò.  
"Bene e tu?" chiesi.  
"Non mi lamento" rispose con il suo solito sorriso sghembo.  
"E tua madre? Giuly?" feci io.  
"Tutte e due bene" disse facendomi l'occhiolino, poi distolse l'attenzione da me per abbracciare Quinn che era appena stata liberata dall'abbraccio di Sam.  
I due si strinsero per un tempo indefinito mentre il biondino mi veniva incontro.

"Ciao Satana" mi salutò scherzoso.  
"Bocca da trota, ci sei anche tu? Chi ti ha ripescato dall'acquario?" domandai giocosa lasciandomi abbracciare.  
"Uh ma guarda c'è la mia finta fidanzata preferita" disse poi allegro allargando le braccia per stringere Britt che lo lasciò fare.

"Vedo che ancora non hai imparato a tenere a posto le pinne" dissi acida mentre la mano del biondino scendeva pericolosamente lungo la schiena della mia ragazza. Lui si spostò alzando le mani colpevole e Brittany gli diede uno schiaffetto giocoso.

Ci dirigemmo fuori dalla stazione. Quinn e Puck camminavano abbracciati parlando per lo più di Beth. Rachel si guardava in giro come se si fosse appena svegliata da un sogno mentre Sam raccontava a Brittany e me della sua nuova vita a Los Angeles, dove studiava cinema, e del fatto che fosse tornato in città solo da qualche giorno.

Fuori dalla stazione trovammo i genitori di Rachel e alla moretta per poco non venne un colpo nel rivedere i suoi papà. Li abbracciò per quella che mi sembrò un'eternità.  
I due si offrirono di riaccompagnare Quinn a casa.  
Così salutai la mia amica e la rompiscatole.  
Non lo avrei mai ammesso ad alta voce ma in quei giorni mi sarebbero mancate. Sapevo che ci saremmo viste comunque, a casa mia per lo Snixmas party annuale che si sarebbe tenuto la sera di capodanno a casa Lopez e per il quale avevo spedito sms di inviti la settimana prima, ma mi sarebbe mancata la nostra quotidianità: averle in giro per casa insomma.  
Così come mi sarebbe mancato dormire con la mia Britt.

Sam e Puck ci riaccompagnarono a casa mia, chiacchierammo in macchina raccontandoci a vicenda vari aneddoti e, per qualche istante, mi sembrò che il tempo non fosse mai passato. Erano ancora i miei due stupidi amici del liceo, quelli un po' pazzi sempre pronti a correre dietro una bionda, che fosse una donna o una birra.  
Malati di football e di festini occasionali, ma con un cuore d'oro.

Brittany chiamò i suoi durante il viaggio avvertendoli che era tornata e che sarebbe passata a casa l'indomani.  
Mentre parlava a telefono mi persi a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Lima non era cambiata affatto anche se avevo l'impressione che fosse diventata più piccola di quanto ricordassi, ma forse era solo il confronto con l'immensità di New York a sminuirla.

Brittany chiuse la telefonata sbuffando.

"Che succede, amore?" domandai preoccupata.  
"Ovviamente mio padre si è lamentato del fatto che rimango da te stasera, dice che non li vedo da mesi e nonostante questo li ignoro" mi spiegò cupa.  
"Credi sia meglio andare a casa?" domandai.  
"No. Non sono pronta, non stasera. Sono stanca e non me la sento di affrontarli, li vedrò domani, non c'è fretta" tagliò corto.  
La macchina si fermò davanti a casa mia e presi un profondo respiro mentre ammiravo la facciata.  
Era sempre stata così grande?

Schifottolo cominciò ad agitarsi tantissimo abbaiando mentre camminavamo lungo il vialetto con i ragazzi dietro di noi che portavano i bagagli.  
Li salutammo con la promessa di rivederci alla mia festa.  
Cercai le chiavi di casa in fondo alla mia borsa, ma ovviamente non riuscivo a trovarle ma non fu necessario perché Clara, probabilmente attirata dall'abbaiare del cane, corse ad aprire.

Un brivido mi attraversò la schiena nel rivederla.  
Clara era stata per molti anni come una madre per me e non mi ero resa conto di quanto mi fosse mancata finché non la rividi sorridermi amorevolmente commossa davanti alla porta aperta.  
La abbracciai senza dire nulla stringendomi a lei con una forza ed un entusiasmo che lei ricambiò prontamente, senza riuscire a non commuoversi.  
Schifottolo continuava a scodinzolare abbaiando felice.

"Insomma cos'è tutto questo baccano?"  
Mia madre spuntò dal salotto con la sua solita aria infastidita.  
Il suo sguardo si illuminò quando ci vide.

"Oh siete arrivate" disse gioiosa.  
Mi staccai dall'abbraccio di Clara ma non mi stupii affatto quando vidi mia madre correre incontro a Brittany per lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia senza troppe cerimonie.  
"Ciao splendore, sei sempre più bella lascia che te lo dica" cinguettò carezzandole una guancia.  
"Grazie" sorrise Brittany educatamente.  
"Ciao anche a te, madre" dissi acida incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Oh ciao mija" disse lei abbracciandomi distrattamente per mezzo secondo prima di lasciare uno sguardo inceneritore al cane che smise all'istante di abbaiare.

"Amelia siamo pronti? Il taxi sarà qui a mometi... oh ciao, princessa" mio padre si fermò al centro della rampa di scale che stava scendendo guardando me e Brittany stupito.  
"Credevo che sareste tornate domani" aggiunse.

"Ti ho telefonato ieri dicendoti che tornavamo stasera" puntualizzai.  
"Oh, scusami mi amor, sai che sono un eterno distratto" si giustificò raggiungendomi per baciarmi la fronte prima di rivolgere a Brittany un sorriso che lei ricambiò.

"Siete in partenza?" chiesi poco sorpresa.  
"Sai che ci aspettano in montagna, come ogni anno" fece mia madre con ovvietà.  
"Certo, non sia mai si saltasse un Natale in montagna" dissi sarcastica.

Nessuno dei due sembrò farci caso.  
"Oh Brittany il tuo regalo di Natale è sulla poltrona del salotto, fammi sapere se ti piace dolcezza" disse mia madre mentre un taxi accostava al lato della strada annunciando con un colpo di clacson la sua presenza.

Mio padre tirò fuori dal taschino il libretto degli assegni scrivendoci sopra frettolosamente.  
"E questo è per te, princessa" disse staccando un foglietto e porgendomelo.  
"Con tanti auguri di buon Natale da mamma e papà" aggiunse schioccandomi un bacio.  
Brittany si sporse per guardare la cifra ed impallidì vedendo di quanti soldi si trattasse.  
"Copre quasi quattro mesi di affitto" mi sussurrò.  
"Lo so" risposi senza riuscire a smettere di fissare quel pezzo di carta.

I due ci salutarono abbastanza frettolosamente prima di andare via veloci.

Ci ritrovammo entrambe sole nel salotto.  
Brittany osservava meravigliata la borsa da quasi mille dollari che mia madre le aveva preso ed io mi rigiravo tra le mani il mio assegno appoggiata al camino dentro il quale scoppiettava un bel fuoco.

"Non vorrai mica bruciarlo?" fece Brittany ironica.  
Sorrisi amara.  
"Scherzi? Questi assegni sono l'unica cosa buona che i miei fanno per me" risposi riponendo in tasca il foglio.  
"Stai bene?" domandò lei tornando seria.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle. Lei si alzò venendomi incontro e mi strinse da dietro. Ci perdemmo entrambe a fissare il fuoco che scoppiettava allegro.

"Credevo che un po' gli sarei mancata. Ma forse ho preteso troppo sperando che almeno questo Natale rimanessero con me" dissi dal nulla mentre un pesante macigno mi schiacciava il petto.  
Sentivo le lacrime riempirmi gli occhi ma imposi a me stessa di non piangere: non potevo, non dovevo farlo.  
Tremai appena e Brittany mi strinse di più affondando il viso tra i miei capelli.

Mi resi conto in quel momento che tutto ciò che mi ero lasciata alle spalle era rimasto a Lima ad aspettarmi.  
Ad aspettarci.  
"Sei la mia unica famiglia" sussurrai.  
Lei mi baciò una tempia e mi rigirai nel suo abbraccio nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Non credere che per me sia diverso" mormorò lei al mio orecchio stringendomi di più.  
Ed era vero.  
Eravamo due anime sole, da sole insieme contro tutto e tutti.  
Ma questo non ci spaventava, non poteva spaventarci, perché io avevo lei e lei me e finché potevamo contare l'una sull'altra tutto sarebbe andato bene. Quel Natale, come tutti quelli a venire, avrebbe avuto senso perché lo avremmo passato vicine.

E chissà magari un giorno l'avremo creata noi una famiglia.  
Non mi avrebbe mai sfiorato l'idea di averne una mia prima di incontrare Brittany. Ma, in quel momento, stretta tra le sue braccia, sentii forte il desiderio che arrivasse in fretta il giorno in cui avremmo potuto costruirci la felicità e la gioia di condividere il nostro amore con una famiglia tutta nostra.  
Era un pensiero che mi faceva stare bene.

*****

Presi un profondo respiro deglutendo a vuoto.  
Casa mia non mi era mai sembrata così bella come in quel momento, circondata dalla neve e dalle luci di Natale.  
Per tutta la mattinata avevo provato un senso di nausea continuo e non ero riuscita ad alzarmi dal letto. Finché Santana non si era stufata, costringendomi a prepararmi.

Ed ora eccoci lì, fuori da casa mia, mentre il sole tramontava all'orizzonte.  
Una scia di macchine circondava il vialetto innevato ed una luce calda e forte si irradiava dalle finestre.

"Non so se sono pronta" bisbigliai tremante.  
"E' la vigilia di Natale, amore. Non avere paura, me l'hai insegnato tu che a Natale tutti sono più buoni. Andrà tutto bene" mi rassicurò Santana prendendomi la mano e stringendola forte.

La guardai specchiandomi nei suoi occhi che mi rassicurarono. Ci riuscivano sempre.  
Annuii convinta mentre la sua stretta mi dava coraggio e ci avviammo verso l'ingresso.

Fu mia sorella ad aprire la porta e non riuscii ad evitare di commuovermi nel vederla.

"Brittany!" urlò lei con un sorriso smagliante mentre mi saltava in braccio.  
"Mio Dio, Ashley! Sei diventata altissima" dissi con le lacrime agli occhi cercando di tenerla sollevata da terra "E pesantissima" aggiunsi.  
Come era stato possibile che la mia sorellina, quella bimbetta rachitica e petulante con le treccine e gli occhi da gattino impaurito, fosse diventata così alta e robusta? Tanto che quasi mi sembrava un'altra persona.

"Mi sei mancata tanto" disse stringendomi forte.  
"Anche tu" mormorai al suo orecchio respirando il suo odore.  
La guardai negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
"Allora? Curiosa di sapere cosa porterà babbo Natale?" domandai entusiasta.  
Lei rise.  
"Brittany, babbo Natale non esiste! Lo so ormai" disse altezzosa dedicandomi una smorfia.  
Rimasi per un attimo interdetta.

La mia sorellina era davvero cresciuta, senza di me.  
Non avrei più visto lo stupore e la meraviglia nei suoi occhi la mattina di Natale mentre scartava i regali.  
La magia di quella festa meravigliosa, che rivivevo ogni anno grazie al suo entusiasmo, era finita. Eravamo davvero cresciute.  
Tanto, troppo in fretta.

"Brittany" disse mia madre sbucando dal nulla e correndomi incontro seguita da una scia di parenti, mentre Ashley abbracciava Santana sbilanciandola quasi a causa del peso delle buste, piene di regali, che la latina portava in mano.

Sia io che mia madre ci commuovemmo nello stringerci, ritrovandoci dopo tanto tempo. Per un istante mi sembrò che nulla fosse cambiato, mi sentii così bene, così protetta nel suo abbraccio.  
La donna corse ad abbracciare anche Santana.

Cominciai a salutare uno ad uno tutti i miei parenti. Ad ognuno ovviamente dovetti giustificare la presenza di Santana a cena per il secondo anno consecutivo, senza poter dire la verità cosa che mi infastidiva non poco. Ma, d'altra parte, così voleva mio padre e decisi di rispettare quella regola silenziosamente impostami, fosse solo per non rovinarmi ulteriormente le feste.

Fu proprio mio padre che abbracciai per ultimo.  
Notai la freddezza del suo sguardo ed il suo abbraccio di circostanza, un po' impacciato. Finsi di non farci caso, decisa più che mai a godermi quel poco di gioia familiare che mi era rimasta.  
Non volevo essere ingrata.  
Non avevo una famiglia esemplare, soprattutto per il modo in cui ignoravano e cercavano di nascondere il mio rapporto con Santana, ma avevo una famiglia. Cosa che la latina non poteva dire e di questo almeno ero grata.

Mio padre salutò freddamente Santana che comunque non si scompose rimanendo educata e rispettosa.

La cena fu abbastanza tranquilla. Mi ritrovai a fare i conti con l'invadenza dei parenti che non mancarono di riempirmi di domande ed allusioni riguardo ad un ipotetico fidanzato newyorkese ed alla vita che facessi lì.  
Raccontai delle mie esperienze e della scuola di danza, dei miei numerosi progressi, rendendo fieri tutti.

Di tanto in tanto cercavo sotto il tavolo la mano di Santana stringendola. Lei mi sorrideva amorevolmente regalandomi la forza di reggere a quella situazione. Soprattutto gli sguardi severi di mio padre che proprio non concepiva la presenza della latina lì, nonostante l'avesse accettata per quieto vivere e soprattutto per il volere, ne ero certa, di mia madre.

Quando arrivò la mezzanotte ci raggruppammo tutti intorno al pianoforte per cantare le classiche canzoni natalizie, mentre mio zio suonava per noi.  
Riuscii a far cantare persino Santana e, mentre ascoltavo la sua voce e stringevo la sua mano, per un istante mi sembrò davvero che tutte le preoccupazioni sfumassero scivolando via come sabbia al vento.  
Eravamo io e lei.  
Non contava altro in quel momento.

Verso l'una ci ritrovammo fuori dalla veranda di casa mia.

"E' stata una bella serata dopotutto, no?" domandò lei stringendomi la mano.  
"Sì, non posso lamentarmi, anche se aspetto di vedere cosa accadrà quando saremo soli" dissi senza nascondere un po' di preoccupazione.  
Lei se ne accorse e poggiò una mano sulla mia guancia accarezzandola dolcemente, la guardai e mi sorrise calma.

"Andrà tutto bene amore vedrai, sono la tua famiglia e ti vogliono bene, lo sai" mi rassicurò ed io annuii accennando un sorriso.  
"Sicura che non vuoi restare?" chiesi speranzosa.  
Lei sorrise.  
"No, devi stare con la tua famiglia e poi ho lasciato Schifottolo da solo a casa. Sai che odia stare solo" disse con una smorfia.  
"Sì, è vero" convenni io "Non sono più abituata a dormire senza di te, non so se riuscirò a chiudere occhio stanotte" dissi pensierosa.  
"A chi lo dici" fece lei avvicinandosi per cancellare il mio broncio con un bacio che io non tardai ad approfondire.  
Non l'avevo baciata per tutta la sera e le sue labbra mi mancavano come l'aria.

"Buon Natale, amore" sussurrò sulle mie labbra.  
"Buon Natale a te" risposi.

Poi un pensiero improvviso mi riscosse.  
"Ho una cosa per te" dissi allegra tirando fuori dalla tasca una bustina rossa.  
"Mi hai scritto una lettera?" domandò lei ironica.  
"Spiritosa" dissi porgendole la busta "Dai, apri" la incitai.

Lei si affrettò ad aprirla e tirò fuori un foglietto bianco sul quale erano stampati i dati di un'iscrizione.

"E' uno stage di canto che dura un mese con quella tizia che insegna alla scuola di Rachel..." dissi io senza riuscire ad aspettare.

"Carmen Tibideaux" disse lei scioccata "La preside della NYADA?"

"Sì lei, Rachel mi aveva parlato di questo stage. Ti ho iscritta. Ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere, insomma, io adoro sentirti cantare e so che lo adori anche tu e sinceramente mi dispiace che tu non abbia coltivato questo tuo talento e magari... beh potresti trovarlo interessante questo stage e..." non riuscì a finire la frase: le labbra di Santana furono sulle mie.

"E' un regalo fantastico, Britt, lo adoro" disse entusiasta stringendomi a se.  
"Sono contenta, amore" risposi abbracciandola.

"Anche io ho un regalo per te" disse poi saltellando come una bambina.  
"A si? Cos'è?" domandai impaziente.  
Santana prese un profondo respiro estraendo dalla borsa una scatolina blu ed io ingoiai a vuoto osservandola.  
"Non mi stai facendo una proposta di matrimonio, vero?" domandai sospettosa.  
"Mi diresti di no?" chiese fintamente offesa.  
"Assolutamente, ti direi che non vedo l'ora! Ma temo che non abbiamo abbastanza fondi per quello" scherzai.  
Lei rise per un attimo poi tornò seria.  
"Non è una proposta di matrimonio. Ma potremmo dire che è una promessa" disse aprendo la scatolina per rivelare un paio di cerchietti d'oro bianco molto semplici ma che non mancarono di farmi palpitare il cuore.

La latina ne prese uno e lo infilò al mio dito prima di mettersi l'altro e avvicinare le nostre mani.  
Erano due anelli gemelli .  
"Così ogni volta che lo guarderai al tuo dito saprai che ti amo e che sei mia" disse arrossendo senza riuscire a guardarmi negli occhi.  
Presi il suo viso tra le mani sentendo il cuore scoppiarmi di felicità nel petto e la bacia con tutto l'amore possibile.

"Ti amo" sussurrai sulle sue labbra con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Ti amo" rispose commossa.  
"E sono tua, con o senza anello" precisai facendola ridere tra le lacrime e sorridendole a mia volta.


	76. Chapter 76

Mi guardai intorno soddisfatta: tutto era pronto per la serata.  
Contai le bottiglie di spumante un'altra volta, forse erano troppo poche.

"Ok, ci vediamo stasera allora, ciao Rach. Bacio"  
Brittany spuntò dalla cucina indossando solo la maglia lunga e troppo larga che le faceva da pigiama e con in una mano una tazza piena di latte e cereali e nell'altra il cellulare. Chiuse la chiamata e lasciò l'apparecchio sul mobiletto concentrandosi sui suoi cereali, ne prese una generosa cucchiaiata mangiando con gusto mentre si accomodava sul divano osservando il mio operato.

"Carino" esclamò alla fine riferendosi ai festoni e al tavolo del buffet decorato per la festa.  
"Rach ha detto che porterà un dolce" mi informò.  
"Credi che lo spumante sia poco?" domandai contando di nuovo le bottiglie.  
"Dobbiamo solo brindare al nuovo anno, San, non dobbiamo per forza ubriacarci. Vorrei evitare di finire come l'ultimo Snixxmas party a cui sono stata" disse facendo una faccia schifata, mentre continuava a mangiare i suoi cereali. Sorrisi a quel ricordo.

Mi avvicinai al divano prendendole la tazza dalle mani e poggiandola sul tavolino per poi sedermi cavalcioni su di lei e circondarle il collo con le braccia.  
"Sbaglio o una certa persona non mi ha ancora dato il buongiorno stamattina" cantilenai.  
Lei sorrise avvicinando il viso al mio.  
"Non è colpa mia se ti svegli all'alba" rispose giocosa.  
"Disse la donna che dormiva fino a mezzogiorno" risposi a tono appena un attimo prima che la sua bocca toccasse la mia per un bacio dolce.  
Chiusi gli occhi in balìa di quella sensazione meravigliosa e lei mormorò di approvazione sulle mie labbra staccandosene impercettibilmente per sorridere beata.  
"Siamo in vacanza, dobbiamo approfittarne per riposare!" soffiò con la fronte attaccata alla mia prima di regalarmi un altro bacio soffice.  
"Torniamo a letto" mi pregò accarezzandomi le gambe fasciate dal pigiama, mentre continuava a lasciarmi baci dolci sulle labbra.  
Presi il suo viso tra le mani accarezzandolo piano e staccandomi di malavoglia.  
"Devo finire di sistemare qui" le dissi dispiaciuta.  
"Finirai più tardi" disse avventandosi sul mio collo e poggiando le mani sui miei fianchi per attirarmi di più a se.  
"Britt" la chiamai accarezzandole i capelli mentre si lanciava sul mio collo per morderlo con foga.  
"Hmmm" mormorò ancora occupata a compiere quell'operazione ad occhi chiusi.  
"Dobbiamo uscire a comprare altro spumante e le ultime decorazioni" la informai "Non faremo in tempo a fare nulla se torniamo a letto" continuai.  
"Hai ragione, niente letto, restiamo qui" propose lei sorridendo mentre prendeva il mio lobo tra i denti.  
"Quando sei diventata cosi impaziente?" domandai ridacchiando.  
"E' colpa tua, sei troppo sexy" sussurrò lei al mio orecchio.  
Sorrisi mentre sentivo le sue mani insinuarsi sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni per chiudersi a coppa intorno alle mia natiche.  
"Amore dobbiamo uscire" protestai debolmente.  
Lei roteo gli occhi al cielo sbuffando sconfitta.  
"Ok" disse alzando le mani insegno di resa per poi lasciarle cadere mollemente ai lati "Hai vinto, usciamo" disse mettendo su un adorabile broncio.  
Mi alzai soddisfatta, non prima di lasciarle un bacio veloce su quel broncio adorabile.  
"Muoviti pigrona" dissi giocosa.  
"Tu che chiami pigrona me! Il mondo va davvero al contrario" la sentii rispondere mentre già mi apprestavo a salire le scale.

*****

La giornata fu interminabile. Non riuscivo davvero a capire perché la gente impazzisse l'ultimo dell'anno e soprattutto: quanto accidenti mangiavano?

"Non usciremo mai vive da qui" protestai appoggiandomi al carrello mentre osservavo sconsolata la fila chilometrica di carrelli stracolmi che si stendeva davanti a noi in direzione della cassa.  
Lo sguardo cadde inevitabilmente sugli orsetti gommosi che avevo convinto San a comprare.  
Presi il pacchetto rigirandolo tra le mani prima di tentare di aprirlo.

"Britt, mettilo giù" mi rimproverò San alzando per pochi secondi lo sguardo dal cellulare.  
"Ne voglio solo uno" mi lamentai.  
"Dobbiamo prima pagarli e poi ti rovinerai la cena" disse distrattamente.  
"Da quando parli come mia madre?" gracchiai acida.  
"Mettilo giù e basta" ordinò.  
Lasciai cadere il pacchetto nel carrello sbuffando sonoramente.  
La osservai per qualche minuto mentre tamburellava velocemente con le dita sui tasti.  
"Si può sapere a chi stai scrivendo con tanta foga?" chiesi con tono indagatore.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Quinn" rispose semplicemente.  
"Ma se vi vedrete stasera e vivete sotto lo stesso tetto, che cavolo avete da dirvi?" protestai.  
Lei finalmente alzò gli occhi incrociando il mio sguardo interdetto.  
"Noi dormiamo nello stesso letto tutte le notti eppure, quando non ci vediamo per qualche ora, stiamo attaccate al telefono" rispose ovvia.  
"Ma noi stiamo insieme" protestai.  
"E lei è la mia migliore amica" rispose a tono.  
"Non è la stessa cosa" feci io.  
"Certo che non lo è! Ma è ovvio che senta il bisogno di sentirla spesso. Anche tu hai chiamato Rachel stamattina, no? E poi perché accidenti stiamo discutendo di queste cose adesso? Non mi dirai che sei gelosa di Quinn?!" fece sarcastica.  
"O di chiunque sia la persona con cui stai massaggiando" risposi acida.

Il suo sguardo si sollevò subito dalla tastiera e saettò nella mia direzione fulminandomi.  
"Prego?" domandò.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
"Boh stai attaccata al cellulare e stamattina mi hai evitata come la peste" dissi voltandomi dall'altra parte.

Non sapevo perché ma mi andava di essere acida quel giorno.  
Quella fila lunghissima mi stressava, mi stressava mio padre e il suo muso lungo, mi stressava mia madre che la sera prima si era arrabbiata perché andavo di nuovo a dormire da Santana. Quelle feste in generale mi stavano stressando da morire e non vedevo l'ora di tornare a New York, e sì, mi stressava quella festa in particolare.

Santana non disse nulla. Scrisse ancora qualcosa velocemente prima di riporre il cellulare in tasca.  
Per i dieci minuti successivi nessuna parlò. Arrivammo alla cassa e pagammo la spesa sistemandola poi in macchina e salimmo chiudendo le portiere con due tonfi identici.

Mise in moto ed io iniziai a giocherellare con lo stereo.  
Di tanto in tanto la osservavo di sottecchi, guardava fissa la strada stringendo la mascella e respirando piano, con lo sguardo serissimo.  
"Tutto bene?" domandai debolmente.  
"No" rispose lei secca "Non va bene" disse alzando il tono.  
Avevo innescato la bomba.  
Ero stata stronza e ne ero consapevole.  
"Amore, scusa per quello che ho detto io..."  
"Scusa niente! Ma come ti viene in mente anche solo di pensarle certe cose? Non posso credere a quello che hai detto!" sbottò lei quasi urlando senza staccare le mani dal volante.  
"Santana calmati" la pregai.  
Lei prese un profondo respiro, rilassandosi un po'.  
"Scusa, non volevo urlare" disse più tranquilla "Ma sono davvero, davvero incavolata per quello che hai detto" disse.  
"Amore stavo solo scherzando" cercai di giustificarmi.  
Lei mi lanciò un'occhiata glaciale ed io abbassai il capo colpevole.  
"Ok non scherzavo, ero solo... non so, stressata. Queste feste mi stanno stressando da morire" dissi sincera.  
"Non è un buon motivo per prendertela con me" rispose lei a tono.  
"Hai ragione! E' vero. Io... scusa" dissi semplicemente abbassando lo sguardo.

Per qualche altro minuto restammo in silenzio, io a fissarmi le scarpe e lei a guidare.  
Sollevai lo sguardo rendendomi conto che non stavamo tornando a casa.  
"Dove stai andando?" domandai  
"In un posto" rispose lei secca, senza guardarmi, mantenendo il suo sguardo serio.

Fermò l'auto nel parcheggio deserto del McKinley, lasciandomi stupita.  
Scese e mi guardò prima di richiudere lo sportello come per invitarmi a fare lo stesso.  
Mi sfilai la cintura di sicurezza e scesi a mia volta.  
Lei si era già avviata avanti, dirigendosi verso il campo da football.  
La seguii mantenendomi tre o quattro passi indietro.  
Ritrovammo il punto in cui la rete del recinto era rotta, lei passò per prima ed io subito dietro.  
L'aria era fredda ed un sottile strato di ghiaccio ricopriva l'erba sintetica del campo. Salimmo sugli spalti di ferro, intorno a noi c'era un silenzio inverosimile per quel luogo.

Per qualche istante la vidi immersa nei suoi pensieri appoggiata alla ringhiera degli spalti, salii le scale raggiungendo l'ultimo gradino e mi ci accomodai.  
Guardai il campo e mi tornarono in mente una ad una tutte le volte che, in quell'ultimo anno, ci eravamo allenate su quell'erba, correndo e sgobbando come matte sotto i pesanti insulti della Sylvester e, ancora, gli anni precedenti: quando passavo ore su quegli stessi spalti ad osservare Santana allenarsi o ci andavo per vedere le partite solo per vederla tifare la squadra con quella divisa striminzita ed il suo immancabile ghigno da stronza, che ormai usava solo quando parlava con Rachel.

Poi lo sguardo cadde sulla struttura poco lontana: la scuola. Mi sembrava un'eternità che l'avevamo lasciata ed invece era passato solo qualche mese.  
Quella scuola era stata il teatro di tutto. Di tutta la nostra storia, mia e di Santana ma anche di me e Rachel di Santana e Quinn e di Quinn e Rachel era come un tempio per me, il nostro tempio.  
Quante ne avevamo passate in quei corridoi, negli spogliatoi, al glee club. Mi sarebbe piaciuto rivedere quei luoghi, sentirli ancora una volta miei anche se solo per un po'.

Mi riscossi dai miei pensieri solo quando sentii il rumore dell'accendino. Vidi Santana aspirare dalla sua sigaretta, avrei voluto rimproverarla come facevo sempre quando fumava, ma mi trattenni. Ne avevo combinate già abbastanza per quella giornata.

*****

Fumai lentamente assaporando l'essenza del tabacco ed insieme quella dei ricordi che uno ad uno riaffioravano dipingendosi davanti ai miei occhi come un quadro, scorrevano come un film già visto e mai dimenticato.

Gettai la sigaretta quasi finita e, finalmente, mi voltai. Vidi Brittany seduta sul gradino alto che sfregava tra loro le mani coperte dai guanti e vi respirava sopra per scaldarle in un gesto tenero che mi fece sorridere.  
Salii i gradini recuperando dalla tasca le mie gomme alla fragola e mangiandone una, non era ancora propensa ad abituarsi all'odore del fumo.  
Mi accomodai accanto a lei e le cinsi le spalle con il braccio.  
Lei sorrise di qual gesto e si avvicinò per schiacciare la punta del suo naso freddo contro la mia guancia e strofinarlo piano.

"Scusa" mormorò a voce bassa.  
"Non importa" risposi.  
"Sì che importa, non dovevo dire quelle stupidaggini, non so perché ho fatto la stronza" borbottò colpevole.  
"Sei solo molto stressata da tutto il casino di questi giorni, dopodomani torneremo a casa e riprenderemo la nostra vita" la rassicurai.  
"Non sei più arrabbiata con me?" domandò incerta.  
"Ovvio che lo sono" risposi prontamente "Ma sai che non riesco a tenerti il broncio troppo a lungo" aggiunsi.  
Lei sorrise sulla mia pelle baciandomi la guancia.  
"Non lo farò più, non scaricherò più le mie ansie su di te in questo modo San. Mi dispiace" promise.  
"So che non lo farai più e so che ti dispiace" risposi stringendola di più a me "La prossima volta parlami, sfogati con me non su di me, ok?" dissi guardandola negli occhi.  
"Ok" annuì lei baciandomi le labbra ed indugiando su quel contatto per prolungarlo.  
"Ed io non ti tradirei mai, con nessuno e per nessun motivo al mondo" dissi seria spingendo la fronte contro la sua e facendola ridacchiare.  
"Lo so, lo so amore" rispose "Mi dispiace" disse rattristata.  
La abbracciai stretta e lei ricambiò. Rimanemmo così per qualche minuto poi un soffio di vento gelido la fece tremare tra le mie braccia.  
"Torniamo a casa ora, fa freddo e noi dobbiamo prepararci per stasera" dissi alzandomi e porgendole il mignolo.

****

Dovevo ammettere che quella festa si era rivelata meglio del previsto. Non c'era il casino dell'anno prima, ma solo io, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Puck e Beth, Sam e il resto dei ragazzi del glee club. Persino Finn con la sua nuova ragazza: una certa Marley che a quanto pareva si era trasferita da poco al Mckinley.  
Dopo che la tentata carriera militare era fallita Finn era rientrato a Lima e lavorava in un'officina e, visto che Schue si era momentaneamente preso un anno sabatico, Finn era alla guida del glee club di cui a quanto avevo capito, Marley era la 'nuova Rachel'. Sembravano felici e lei non mi dispiaceva sembrava una ragazza se ,a detta di Santana,non doveva essere poi cosi intelligente se stava con Finn.

Per tutta la sera avevamo parlato, seduti intorno al tavolo, di tutte le esperienze nuove che stavamo vivendo. I ragazzi del Glee che ancora erano all'ultimo anno ascoltavano affascinati i racconti di Sam e della sua vita a Los Angeles, di Mercedes a Seattle e nostri nella Grande Mela.  
Kurt lavorava a Cleveland per una piccola azienda di moda e, nel week end, vedeva Blaine che, nel frattempo, sembrava essere diventato il padrone del McKinley: era rappresentante, leader del glee, presidente di quasi tutte le associazioni e club extrascolastici e del giornale della scuola, era persino nelle Cheerios. Era incredibile.

Appresi con molto dispiacere da Sugar che Rory era tornato in Irlanda. I due avevano provato a mantenere una relazione a distanza ma la cosa non aveva funzionato, ad ogni modo lei non era poi così distrutta visto che si era consolata subito con Artie.  
Mi ricordai di non aver avuto occasione di salutare il mio ex ragazzo e mi incupii per qualche minuto ripensando a quanto era stato importante per me un tempo: era davvero un peccato che fosse finita così tra noi, che non avessimo mantenuto i contatti, mi mancava in un certo senso.

Santana litigò più di una volta con Puck continuando a ripetergli di smettere di passare cibo al cane sotto al tavolo.  
I due battibeccarono per quasi tutta la sera: non sarebbero cambiati mai.  
Quinn era felicissima: aveva Beth tutta per se e Rachel, non le lasciava un secondo.  
Mike e Tina erano più innamorati che mai, difficile credere che riuscissero ad essere così uniti nonostante lui vivesse ormai a Boston e si vedessero pochissimo.

E poi c'era Santana. La mia Santana radiosa e felice come raramente l'avevo vista.  
Quella piccola rimpatriata l'aveva sicuramente rincuorata.  
Era bello rivedere gli amici di sempre, quella che era stata la nostra famiglia in un certo senso. Anche se lei non lo avrebbe ammesso mai neanche sotto tortura, voleva bene ad ognuno di loro e loro ne volevano a noi.

Dopo cena mettemmo la musica scatenandoci nelle danze in attesa della mezzanotte.

Il conto alla rovescia arrivò prima di quanto potessi immaginare.  
Puck con gli occhiali da sole ed una cravatta, che non sapevo da dove venisse, annodata intorno alla testa era pronto con una bottiglia da un lato e Sam con un'altra dal lato opposto.

Tutti ci stringemmo gli uni agli altri.  
Quinn tenne Beth, mezza addormentata, in braccio mentre si lasciava stringere da Rachel. Tina e Mike iniziarono a baciarsi prima ancora di arrivare al sette.  
Sugar si accomodò sulle gambe di Artie, Kurt e Blaine si presero per mano. Finn abbracciò la sua Marley e Mercedes sbuffò spazientita aggrappandosi alla maglietta di Joe che la guardò stranito.  
Strinsi a me Santana puntando gli occhi dritti nei suoi.  
5  
Avvicinai la fronte alla sua e lei strofinò il naso contro il mio dolcemente.  
4  
"Ti amo" le sussurrai sulle labbra.  
3  
"Ti amo tanto, grazie per quest'anno meraviglioso" rispose  
2  
"Grazie a te, amore" dissi io.  
1  
E le nostre labbra erano già le une sulle altre, incuranti delle urla intorno a noi, dei fuochi d'artificio che scoppiavano fuori dalle finestre rimbombando in casa, dello spumante con il quale quei due scemi stavano innaffiando tutti.  
Esistevamo solo io e lei e tutto intorno era solo rumore bianco.

*****

Trascinai Brittany con me di sopra ridendo come una matta, scavalcai il povero Joe che dormiva ubriaco sulle scale. Qualche cretino, probabilmente Puck, gli aveva fatto dei disegni sconci sulla faccia con dei pennarelli.  
Erano le cinque del mattino ed ormai quasi tutti si erano addormentati un po' ovunque in giro per casa.

Brittany rise quando la presi al volo per evitare che inciampasse in una scarpa lasciata lì a caso.  
La tirai fino in camera mia e richiusi la porta alle nostre spalle, addossandola al legno per schiacciare il corpo contro il suo.

"Ciao splendore" sussurrai sulle sue labbra.  
"Ciao" rispose lei cercando di baciarmi. Mi ritrassi prontamente ridendo e facendola ridere a sua volta.

"Sei ubriaca fradicia" mi informò.  
"E tu no invece?" risposi a tono facendole una linguaccia.  
"Sono ubriaca di te" rispose ridendo mentre si sbottonava i jeans e li lasciava cadere ai suoi piedi.  
"E questa da dove esce? L'hai presa direttamente dai cioccolatini?" la presi in giro tirandola verso il letto, mentre lei mi spogliava della maglietta.  
Cademmo entrambe sul materasso ridendo come cretine e facendoci segno a vicenda di star zitte.  
Non riusciva a smettere di ridere e fui costretta ad usare le maniere forti. Salii cavalcioni su di lei chiudendole la bocca con un bacio urgente che lei non tardò ad approfondire.

"Avevamo lasciato un discorso in sospeso o sbaglio?" domandai sulle sue labbra prima di leccarle velocemente.  
Lei si aggrappò ai miei fianchi spingendomi con decisione sul materasso e sovrastandomi.  
"Eh sì, credo proprio di sì" rispose baciandomi famelica.  
Scese a mordermi il mento e poi il collo e la gola come se volesse divorarmi.  
Afferrai i bordi della sua maglietta e la aiutai a sfilarla mentre lei ancora era impegnata a scendere con la bocca lungo il mio busto scoperto mormorando di approvazione ad ogni lembo di pelle che mordeva sensualmente.  
La mia temperatura cominciò a salire notevolmente quando le sue mani si chiusero a coppa sui miei seni nudi iniziando un lento massaggio mentre con la lingua disegnava percorsi immaginari lungo la mia pancia, soffermandosi ad assaggiare e riassaggiare le linee dell'inguine, facendomi sentire forte il calore del suo respiro sulla pelle.

"Questi via" mormorò sbottonando i miei pantaloni e sollevandosi per sfilarli. Sollevai a mia volta le anche per aiutarla e lei li tirò giù insieme agli slip, lasciandomi nuda sotto il suo sguardo adorante.  
"Buon anno a me" disse compiaciuta osservandomi con gli occhi lucidi, prima di calarsi a baciarmi con bisogno.  
Scese con la bocca lungo la mia mascella e poi giù fino al mio seno, prese tra le labbra un capezzolo cominciando a succhiarlo avidamente mentre tremavo euforica ed eccitata sotto il suo tocco, ansimando.  
Smise di torturare quella porzione di pelle scura solo per dedicarsi al suo gemello per qualche istante.  
Chiusi gli occhi e li spalancai pochi istanti dopo liberando un urlettò a metà tra il sorpreso e l'eccitato quando, senza preavviso, sentì la sua lingua affondare decisa dentro di me.  
Abbassai lo sguardo e quello che vidi mi fece incastrare in gola il respiro.  
Brittany era lì, tra le mie gambe, la sua lingua giocava frenetica tra le mie pieghe e le sue mani mi accarezzavano i fianchi. Ma quello che più mi fece tremare il cuore furono i suoi occhi, più azzurri che mai, puntati nei miei, fissi e maliziosi.

Cercai di sforzarmi di mantenere quel contatto visivo mentre sentivo la sua lingua dentro di me esplorarmi curiosa e veloce.  
Premette di più il viso contro la mia intimità e, quando con le dita cominciò a stuzzicare il mio centro strategicamente, non riuscii a trattenere un gemito più acuto, lasciandomi andare all'orgasmo che mi travolse in pieno.

Mi inarcai verso l'alto solo per cadere rilassata sul materasso ancora una volta, con il petto che si alzava e riabbassava ad un ritmo surreale ed il cuore che batteva impazzito.  
Brittany lasciò ancora qualche bacio profondo tra le mie pieghe per poi risalire il mio corpo e baciarmi dolcemente.

Quel bacio, in un principio tenero, si infuocò nuovamente. Ribaltai la situazione portandomi su di lei e mi accomodai sul suo bacino mettendomi seduta.  
Cercò di sollevarsi a sua volta ma la spinsi nuovamente contro il materasso, sganciai veloce il suo reggiseno giocando con quelle collinette chiare e godendo delle espressioni di puro piacere che le trasfiguravano il volto, mi abbassai per leccare con foga uno dei suoi capezzoli e lasciarle un bacio al centro del petto e poi un altro sulle labbra.

"Santana" bisbigliò guardandomi implorante.  
Tornai seduta e questa volta la attirai a me facendola sollevare, le sue mani viaggiarono lungo le mie gambe per chiudesi a coppa sulle mie natiche proprio come quella stessa mattina.  
Insinuai una mano tra i nostri corpi accaldati mentre la baciavo come volessi divorarle le labbra, accarezzai delicatamente il suo centro sopra la stoffa delle mutandine umide e lei sorrise mordendomi il labbro inferiore e tirandolo a se.

"Sei cosi bagnata" le sussurrai eccitata.  
Lei mi baciò con forza "San" implorò in un sospiro che non seppi ignorare.  
Intrufolai le dita sotto la stoffa per entrare dentro di lei, dolcemente ma con decisione.  
Brittany chiuse gli occhi appoggiando il viso contro la mia scapola e gemendo forte sulla mia pelle, al ritmo serrato delle mie spinte dentro di lei che aumentavano di intensità mano a mano che si faceva più insostenibile l'eccitazione che provavo per i gemiti della mia ragazza che mi risuonavano nelle orecchie.

"Dio, Santana" quasi urlò mentre le sue pareti già si stringevano intorno alle mie dita e la sua eccitazione esplodeva verso il basso.  
Si aggrappò a me con tutte le forze ed io l'accompagnai lungo la discesa, poi dolcemente uscii da lei stringendola a me con urgenza.  
Rimanemmo per un po' ferme in quella posizione, strinsi gambe e braccia intorno al suo busto e la sentii cullarmi mentre le lasciavo baci dolci tra i capelli e sul viso ancora arrossato d'eccitazione.

Le nostre labbra si sarebbero cercate e trovate ancora ed ancora quella notte, così come i nostri corpi, i nostri cuori, le nostre anime.  
"Buon anno baby" le sussurrai dolcemente all'orecchio.  
"Buon anno amore" rispose dolcemente.


	77. Chapter 77

Entrai in casa cercando di non fare il minimo rumore. Richiusi lentamente la porta alle mie spalle dosando il più piccolo respiro.  
All'improvviso la luce si accese di colpo ed io mi bloccai con la mano sulla maniglia serrando gli occhi e la mascella in attesa dell'inevitabile.

"Girati!" mi ordinò Brittany con voce ferma.  
Mi voltai lentamente prendendo un respiro ma non riuscii a guardarla negli occhi, così fissai lo sguardo sul pavimento ai suoi piedi.  
"Le quattro e mezza del mattino, Santana. Sono le quattro e mezza e tu non hai fatto uno straccio di telefonata per avvertirmi del ritardo" disse secca.

"Lo so, amore, il telefono era scarico ed io non pensavo che avremmo fatto cosi tardi eravamo..."  
"Non mi importa dove diavolo eravate!" disse a voce alta interrompendomi "Hai idea di quanto io mi sia preoccupata? Ne hai idea, Santana?" disse avanzando di qualche passo.  
"Britt, eravamo in un pub, c'era il karaoke, abbiamo iniziato a cantare e non mi sono resa conto del tempo che passava e, quando ho guardato l'orologio, volevo chiamarti ma il telefono era spento... mi dispiace" cercai di giustificarmi.  
"E' assurdo" cominciò lei come se neanche mi avesse ascoltato "Quando esco con i miei compagni di scuola mi tempesti di telefonate e messaggi ogni quarto d'ora come minimo! Ed io non mi sono mai lamentata, mai! Volevi uscire con i tuoi compagni di corso ed ero contenta perché sono felice che tu abbia degli amici e mi ero ripromessa di non essere così apprensiva come te ed ecco il risultato! Mi chiami alle dieci e poi sparisci nel nulla. Come se non fosse un problema che io stia qui alle quattro del mattino a chiedermi se la mia ragazza che è in giro per New York con gente che non conosco, sia viva o morta!" urlò con rabbia.

Abbassai gli occhi, sentendomi terribilmente colpevole.  
Non mi ero dimenticata di lei, semplicemente avevamo bevuto e ci eravamo persi in discorsi sull'università e sui professori, poi era subentrato il karaoke e mi ero completamente estraniata dal mondo.  
"Mi dispiace" non potevo dire altro,aveva ragione ed io mi sentivo da schifo.

Ci fu un lunghissimo minuto di silenzio, poi lei parlò ancora, con voce dura ma usando un tono più basso.  
"C'era anche lei?" domandò.  
Questa volta roteai gli occhi sbuffando, ecco dove voleva andare a parare.  
"Brittany, quante volte devo dirtelo? Karen è solo un'amica, anzi neanche, è solo una compagna di corso" precisai stancamente.

"Certo! Una compagna di corso che ti chiama a tutte le ore per chiederti appunti o che ti offre il caffè prima della lezione o che ti sta sempre appiccicata! E non dire che non è vero, le ho viste le foto che avete fatto l'altro giorno e ho visto come ti guarda" disse severa.  
"Ma se l'hai incontrata solo per cinque minuti" la interruppi.  
"Mi sono bastati" rispose prontamente lei "E poi l'hai detto anche tu che è strana con te" aggiunse.

"Appunto, io ti ho detto che è strana, ti ho parlato delle attenzioni che mi riserva. Se me ne importasse qualcosa pensi che sarei venuta a dirti che ci prova?" chiesi ovvia.  
"Allora lo ammetti che ci prova" sbottò come se mi avesse beccato con le mani nel sacco.  
Sbuffai ancora.  
"Questa conversazione è inutile. Non mi importa un accidenti se ci prova o non ci prova, non mi importa un accidenti di nessuno! Ho te e non mi interessa nessun'altra persona sula faccia della terra e tu lo sai benissimo. Non affronterò questa discussione un'altra volta, sono stanca e mi scoppia la testa, quindi andrò a letto" dissi secca avviandomi verso la nostra stanza.

"Eh no! Non sei sempre tu che decidi quando una discussione è finita io ho appena cominciato" disse prepotente afferrandomi un braccio per fermarmi e costringermi a girarmi.  
"Quando ti ho detto che il mio compagno Colin ci provava spudoratamente sei venuta fino a scuola a minacciarlo, non so cosa tu gli abbia detto ma adesso a stento mi saluta. L'ho trovata una cosa infantile e stupida perché potevo benissimo respingerlo da sola! Ma te l'ho fatta passare, ho lasciato che risolvessi la cosa a modo tuo per farti stare più tranquilla. E non sono venuta a spaccare il culo a quella Karen perché mi fido di te e del fatto che non mi tradiresti mai, ma se passi con lei un'intera nottata chissà dove senza preoccuparti di farmi uno straccio di telefonata, le cose cominciano a non starmi più bene. E visto che non esisti solo tu, ma che siamo in due in questa relazione, adesso ne parleremo perché non mi importa un accidenti se sono le quattro! Te la sei cercata Santana" disse alzando il tono della voce.

La guardai scioccata. Di sicuro tutto l'alcol che avevo ingerito non aiutava a mantenermi lucida e calma.  
"Infantile e stupida? È cosi che mi vedi?" urlai come se fosse la cosa più grave fra quelle accuse "Beh ti dirò una cosa signorina, se la mia gelosia ti da così fastidio e se ti sembro cosi oppressiva e se pensi che sia così semplice per me andare con un'altra, allora non hai capito un cazzo di me! Quindi fa una bella cosa, va a cercare Colin o chiunque altro che possa darti una relazione normale, che non sia stupido ed infantile e che non ti tradisca, giacché secondo te è quello che faccio, vero? Questa è la fiducia che hai in me! Bene! Grandioso!" urlai gesticolando.  
Schifottolo cominciò ad abbaiare pesantemente.  
"Sta zitto!" urlai. Lui emise un mugolio strozzato e abbasso la testa rifugiandosi sotto il tavolo. Lo guardai impietosita appuntandomi mentalmente di fargli un po' di coccole per scusarmi.

"Si può sapere che avete da urlare a quest'ora?" Rachel spuntò dalla sua stanza in pigiama, il suo sguardo preoccupato passava alternativamente da me a Brittany che stringeva tra i denti il labbro inferiore cercando di non piangere.

"Niente Rach, torna a letto. Scusa se ti abbiamo svegliata" disse la bionda dandomi le spalle.  
"Tutto bene ragazze?" domandò Rachel con un filo di voce.  
"Sì!" sbottai io prima di passarmi una mano sul viso stancamente "E' tutto ok" risposi secca.  
"Amore" Quinn spuntò dalla sua stanza con aria seria "Vieni, torniamo a dormire" disse allungando una mano verso Rachel che subito la prese seguendola in camera. Prima di chiudere la porta Quinn mi lanciò uno sguardo severo ed io sbuffai lasciandomi cadere sul divano stancamente.

Rimanemmo di nuovo sole.  
Brittany mi dava le spalle con lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra mentre io me ne stavo in silenzio a fissare il pavimento.  
Improvvisamente mi sentii una stupida per le cose che le avevo detto, quasi senza pensarci.  
"Mi dispiace" soffiai.  
Lei prese un profondo respiro prima di voltarsi, senza guardarmi mi oltrepassò avviandosi verso la stanza.  
"Ho bisogno di stare sola" disse semplicemente sparendo nella nostra camera.

*******

Mi giravo e rigiravo nel letto incapace di trovare una posizione comoda. Non riuscivo a prendere sonno per quanto tentassi con tutte le mie forze, sentivo freddo senza l'abbraccio di Santana. Il suo lato del letto era vuoto come la sensazione che provavo alla base dello stomaco in quel momento.  
Forse avevo esagerato, ma non si poteva certo dire che lei non avesse sbagliato nei miei confronti.  
Sospirai.  
Era tutto più semplice prima.  
Mi riscossi quasi subito da quel pensiero.  
No non era vero. Tra noi niente era mai stato semplice. La nostra storia era stata fin dall'inizio un'infinita odissea, alti e bassi si erano alternati costantemente, quante volte il nostro amore era stato messo alla prova?  
Troppe.  
Eppure eravamo sempre riuscite a dimostrare al destino di essere più forti di tutto.  
Del tempo, delle ingiustizie degli eventi e, sì, anche della gelosia.  
Il nostro amore era più forte anche di quello, perché noi ci appartenevamo: lei era mia e non faceva altro che ripetermelo e dimostrarmelo ogni giorno, con piccole cose certo, perché non era quel tipo di persona che fa cose eclatanti. Eppure, nel suo piccolo, mi regalava così tante emozioni, riusciva sempre a dimostrarmi che ogni singolo battito del suo cuore era dedicato a me e a me soltanto.  
Ed io amavo solo lei. Come avrebbe potuto essere diversamente? Le appartenevo, le ero sempre appartenuta, fin dal primo istante in cui i miei occhi avevano incrociato i suoi.

-Tu sei mia- mi diceva sempre. Certe volte giocando, altre volte con un misto di possessività e tenerezza. Me lo ripeteva quando facevamo l'amore, per enfatizzare il concetto o semplicemente quando mi coccolava la mattina prima di andare via.  
Ero sua incondizionatamente e sapevo che lei era mia. Non c'era stata una volta, da quando la conoscevo, in cui mi avesse dimostrato il contrario.

E allora perché eravamo lì, lei sul divano ed io in quel letto troppo grande?  
Separate da uno stupido litigio. Sì, aveva sbagliato, non avevo intenzione di negarlo, ma forse anche io mi ero lasciata prendere dalla gelosia, dalla rabbia. Forse quelle accuse non le meritava, come io non meritavo di passare la nottata a preoccuparmi per lei.  
Si sbaglia sempre in due, la verità è che non vedevo l'ora che mi desse un pretesto per sfogarmi sulla storia di Karen e lei lo sapeva. Lei sapeva sempre tutto di me, prima ancora che lo sapessi io, e viceversa. Ma come potrebbe non essere cosi? Ci amavamo e ci conoscevamo a vicenda meglio di chiunque altro.

Mi rigirai nuovamente nel letto.  
Volevo andare di la a chiamarla, a dirle di venire da me e stringermi forte. Avevo bisogno di sentirla con me odiavo litigare con lei.  
Ma non la chiamai, perché sapevo che non era pronta a chiedere scusa e forse non ero pronta nemmeno io ad ammettere le mie colpe.  
L'orgoglio ci rende cosi stupidi a volte.

Mi svegliai quella mattina attratta dal forte odore di caffè che pervadeva la casa.  
Ero distrutta, avevo dormito si e no due ore, nonostante il divano fosse abbastanza comodo non era certamente paragonabile all'abbraccio della mia paperotta né al suo profumo che era il solo rimedio per la mia insonnia .  
Mi guardai intorno un po' spaesata, tastando con le mani qualcosa di caldo e morbido. Scoprii che qualcuno mi aveva messo addosso una coperta e mi venne istintivamente da sorridere quando riconobbi il plaid azzurro con le paperelle gialle che Brittany adorava.  
Mi sollevai a sedere al centro del divano e mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con Quinn che mi porgeva una fumante tazza di caffè.  
La presi bofonchiando qualcosa simile ad un 'grazie', lei incrociò le braccia al petto fermandosi a guardarmi con il sopracciglio all'insù.

Le lanciai un'occhiata fugace poi tornai a fissare il vuoto mentre prendevo un sorso di caffè amaro.

"So cosa stai per dirmi" dissi a mezza voce "Che sono un'idiota" la anticipai.  
"Qualcosa del genere, sì" rispose lei fingendo di pensarci su, mentre si sedeva sul divano accanto a me.  
"Sono stata una stupida, avrei dovuto chiamarla prima che il telefono mi abbandonasse" realizzai bevendo un altro sorso.  
"O magari potevi caricarlo prima di uscire" disse Rachel spuntando dalla cucina con ancora il pigiama addosso, trotterellò fino al divano accomodandosi sulle ginocchia di Quinn che la attirò a se in un abbraccio baciandole una tempia.  
"Sì, lo so. E poi le ho urlato contro" dissi ricordandomi all'improvviso di averlo fatto, mi passai una mano sul viso "Che scema" odiavo arrabbiarmi con Brittany ed odiavo urlare contro di lei, si spaventava sempre quando lo facevo anche se non lo diceva lo leggevo nei suoi occhi da cucciolo.  
A proposito di cucciolo.  
"Schifottolo!" chiamai. Il cane spuntò dalla nostra camera affrettandosi a raggiungermi "Scusa per ieri" soffiai facendogli una carezza "Sono un vero disastro" aggiunsi "Britt dorme?" domandai. Sperai di sì.  
L'unica cosa che volevo era infilarmi sotto le lenzuola accanto a lei e riempirla di baci e scuse sincere, detestavo litigare con lei era come se ogni volta mi graffiassi l'anima.

"Britt è in palestra come ogni sabato mattina" mi informò Rachel.  
Mi rabbuiai.  
"E ha detto che starà fuori tutto il giorno" mi avvisò Quinn.

Sbuffai alzandomi dal divano e mi trascinai fino in camera nostra chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.  
Vidi il suo lato del letto ancora sfatto e il mio perfettamente intatto.

Poggiai la tazza sul comodino di Britt e mi infilai sotto le coperte affondando il viso nel suo cuscino.  
Tentai di chiamarla ma ovviamente il suo cellulare era staccato.

Ebbi paura. Una paura tremenda. Non aveva senso, era in palestra e forse ci sarebbe rimasta tutto il giorno per schiarirsi le idee.  
Non voleva vedermi e ne aveva tutte le ragioni, in fondo.  
Ma stavo male, male da morire.  
Era incredibile come ogni maledetta volta finissi col dimostrarle quanto fossi sbagliata, anche senza rendermene conto riuscivo sempre a rovinare tutto.

Chiusi gli occhi provata dal senso di colpa, dalla nostalgia della mia bionda e dalla nottata insonne e cullata dal suo odore riuscii a riaddormentarmi.

*****

"La coreografia non mi entusiasma molto, preferisco i pezzi di hip hop onestamente, la danza classica mi ha sempre annoiato" disse Jodie prendendo un'abbondante manciata di patatine.  
"Infatti sei una schiappa" rispose Thomas con una punta di acidità che fece ridere tutte noi.  
"Checca isterica" commentò Jodie.  
"Stronza" rispose l'altro.  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, così come me, Katie e Lucas che li ascoltavamo divertiti davanti ai nostri rispettivi pranzi.

"Pensavo di uscire stasera, c'è un nuovo locale sulla trentaduesima pare si balli tutta la notte. Mettono un po' di tutto, potrebbe essere carino" propose Lucas "Chi ci viene?"  
"Conta su di me" disse Katie seguita da Jodie che, avendo la bocca troppo piena per parlare, si limitò ad alzare la mano annuendo.  
"Io ho un appuntamento con un tipo che studia canto" disse Thomas sorridendo allusivo.  
"Puoi portare anche lui" disse Lucas stringendosi nelle spalle "E tu me lo concedi un ballo stasera bambolina?" disse poi avvicinandosi a Katie che lo liquidò con un 'vedremo' un po' annoiato.

Povero Lucas non gli andava mai bene con Katie.

"Tu vieni, Britt?" domandò Jodie.  
"Io..." mi presi del tempo per riflettere. Una serata con gli amici era quello che ci voleva, ma anche se mi tentava parecchio l'idea di far penare Santana come avevo penato io la sera prima, non riuscivo a sopportare l'idea che potesse restare a casa da sola a torturarsi al pensiero del nostro litigio irrisolto. Perché sapevo che era esattamente quello che stava facendo. Probabilmente aveva passato l'intera giornata a letto a colpevolizzarsi per l'accaduto ed a darsi dell'idiota.  
No, non potevo lasciarla così.  
E non lo facevo per dimostrare di essere migliore di lei, ma perché io stessa ero già insofferente a quella situazione.  
Una sola nottata lontana da lei, con la consapevolezza di aver litigato e già la mattina dopo vedendola rannicchiata sul divano con quell'espressione sofferente in viso e gli occhi umidi di lacrime, mi aveva stretto il cuore.

"Per stasera passo, starò un po' con la mia ragazza" dissi.  
"Perché non la porti? A me è simpatica Santana" disse Lucas scattando come una molla e sorridendo malizioso.  
"Frena i bollenti spiriti Luke, sul serio potrei castrarti" dissi seria puntandogli contro la mia forchetta.  
Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa sorridendo giocoso "Scusa, scusa. Non lo dico più" si affrettò a dire prima di abbracciarmi e lasciarmi un bacio sulla guancia "Guai a chi la tocca, la tua chica eh?" disse ironico.  
"Già. Guai a chi la tocca" scherzai io dandogli una spintarella.

Finimmo il pranzo e tornammo ad allentarci, il mio pensiero era costantemente rivolto a Santana, volevo solo finire in fretta e tornare da lei.

*****

La giornata era trascorsa senza che io me ne rendessi conto, avrei dovuto studiare ma non ero riuscita ad alzarmi dal letto per tutto il giorno.  
Oscillavo in una condizione di dormiveglia, dal quale sembravo non riuscire a riprendermi.  
Intanto il sole era tramontato e la sera cominciava ad avanzare. Avevo controllato il telefono diverse volte ma di Brittany nessuna traccia.  
Avrei dovuto preoccuparmi, non mi permisi di farlo, era la sua punizione e in un certo senso me la meritavo perciò decisi che l'avrei accettata a testa bassa senza lamentarmi.

Quando sentii la porta di casa aprirsi e richiudersi il mio cuore ebbe un sussulto.  
La sentii entrare nella stanza in punta di piedi.  
Non mi mossi dalla mia posizione, sospirò lasciando cadere il borsone e si avvicinò a me sfiorandomi la guancia con un bacio soffice.  
Tutto mi sembrò la proiezione di un sogno, assopita com'ero.

Sparì in bagno ed io mi risvegliai del tutto strofinandomi gli occhi indolenziti dalle troppe ore di sonno.

L'acqua cominciò a scorrere, poggiai il palmo della mano sulla porta appena socchiusa. Lei era lì, sotto la doccia, di spalle con le mani e la fronte appoggiate sulla parete mente lasciava che l'acqua le scivolasse addosso leggera come una carezza.

Senza rendermene conto cominciai a sfilarmi uno ad uno i vestiti, erano ancora quelli della sera prima non avevo avuto neanche la forza di cambiarmi.  
Aprii piano l'anta della cabina doccia, la pressione dell'acqua era così forte che Brittany non si accorse del rumore, o magari fece finta di non sentirlo, non lo sapevo con certezza.

Allungai una mano a sforarle i capelli bagnati e la sentii rabbrividire senza spostarsi mentre li raggruppavo tutti da un lato in modo da lasciare alle mia labbra lo spazio necessario per posarsi leggere sulla sua nuca e lasciarvi un bacio lungo.  
Poggiai una mano sul suo fianco mentre con i polpastrelli dell'altra mano scivolavo lungo la sua pelle accarezzando la sua schiena verso il basso attenta a non lasciarmi sfuggire nemmeno un brivido della sua pelle che si increspava al mio tocco delicato.

Le mie labbra imitarono presto i movimenti della mano, percorrendo la sua schiena con baci soffici. La sentii addossarsi i più al muro sospirando appena mentre la mia bocca baciava ogni centimetro di quella schiena perfetta, resa ancora più calda dall'acqua che imperterrita scivolava su di noi.

Feci il percorso all'inverso sempre con le labbra, per fermarmi su una spalla indugiando su una piccola scia di lentiggini, fino a risalire il suo collo con la punta della lingua. Sospirò ad occhi chiusi quando baciai la pelle delicata dietro l'orecchio.

"Ti amo" le sussurrai piano, mentre le mie mani scivolavano dai suoi fianchi sulla sua pancia piatta, mi strinsi a lei da dietro premendo il bacino contro il suo sedere e il petto contro la sua schiena. Appoggiai per un istante l'orecchio sulla sua spalla incrociando le braccia sulla sua pancia.  
Lei si lasciò andare contro di me rilassando il respiro e incrociando le braccia sulle mie come per impedirmi di lasciarla andare, non che io avessi davvero intenzione di farlo, ovviamente.  
Rimanemmo così per qualche istante a cullarci sotto il getto dell'acqua calda, in silenzio.

Poi ripresi a baciarle la nuca ed il collo, le sue mani tornarono contro il muro, liberando le mie che presero a vagare lungo il suo busto.  
Entrambe verso l'alto a lambire i suoi seni coinvolgendoli in un lento massaggio durante il quale Brittany lasciò cadere all'indietro la testa appoggiandola sulla mia spalla, sospirando ad occhi chiusi.  
Con i pollici stuzzicai appena le estremità scure di quelle dolci collinette compiacendomi dei suoi gemiti sempre più indiscreti.  
Voltò il viso aprendo gli occhi in due fessure azzurre puntandoli nei miei mentre cercava un bacio che non le negai.  
Sorrisi sulle sue labbra e lei sorrise a sua volta, mentre le mie mani scivolavano lente verso il basso.  
Con gli indici accarezzai le linee dell'inguine per tutta la loro lunghezza, con lentezza e devozione.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi spalancando la bocca in preda ad un gemito muto.  
Quelle stesse dita scesero fino a sfiorare la pelle tenera intorno al suo centro, accarezzai le giunture delle anche, le pieghe della sua femminilità così calda.  
Ed i sospiri muti divennero gemiti che mi risuonavano nelle orecchie facendomi tremare le gambe per l'eccitazione che mi regalavano.  
"San" sospirò lei mentre ancora le mie dita la accarezzavano leggere senza mia soddisfarla pienamente.  
"Amore" soffiò in una preghiera che non potevo ignorare.  
Accarezzai la sua apertura con due dita sfiorandola solo con i polpastrelli, senza fretta.  
Mentre con l'altra mano risalivo il suo corpo per tornare a giocare con uno dei suoi capezzoli.  
Cercò ancora le mie labbra e la baciai con forza mentre entravo in lei lentamente strappandole un gemito che soffocò direttamente nella mia bocca.  
Sorrisi nel bacio cominciando a spingere in lei dolcemente con un ritmo sempre più serrato mentre col pollice disegnavo cerchi stretti sul suo clitoride, Brittany tremava scossa dai brividi di piacere. Con la mano libera la riempivo di carezze e le mie labbra non riuscivano a staccarsi dalle sue.  
Le nostre lingue si rincorrevano giocando senza riuscire a smettere di cercarsi ed i nostri respiri erano sempre più corti.  
Spinsi il bacino contro il suo sedere cominciando a strofinarmici contro nel tentativo di trovare sollievo all'eccitazione che mi regalavano i suoi gemiti e la sensazione di lei intorno alle mie dita.

"Ti amo" soffiò col respiro corto prima di liberare un gemito più acuto degli altri lasciandosi andare al piacere che la travolgeva.

Si addossò al muro ancora tremante d'emozione ed io la strinsi forte da dietro baciandole le spalle nude.  
Si rigirò nel mio abbraccio regalandomi un sorriso che ricambiai.  
Poggiò entrambe i palmi delle mani sul mio viso e mi attirò a se per un bacio lunghissimo e intenso.

"Mi dispiace" dissi quando ci staccammo. Poggiai la fronte contro la sua abbassando lo sguardo per la vergogna "Mi dispiace per ieri, amore" dissi colpevole.  
"Dispiace anche a me" soffiò lei.  
"Ti ho detto delle cose assurde, non le pensavo minimamente e mi dispiace per aver fatto tardi e non averti chiamata. E per aver urlato. Sono stata imperdonabile" dissi tutto d'un fiato.  
"Shh... abbiamo sbagliato entrambe, ti ho fatto una piazzata di gelosia assurda. Non sei la sola a doversi scusare" disse lei interrompendo quel fiume di parole.  
"Io non ti tradirei mai" dissi guardandola negli occhi "Mai Britt, sei l'unico amore della mia vita senza di te non sono niente, non ti tradirei mai" dissi quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Lo so, lo so amore, lo so. Mi dispiace" disse lei tristemente poggiando nuovamente le labbra sulle mie "Scusa, scusami" disse continuando a lasciarmi baci veloci.  
"Non ti farò mai più preoccupare così e non ti urlerò più delle cose così cattive" promisi a mia volta, congiungendo nuovamente le nostre labbra.  
"Lo so" disse lei tra un bacio e l'altro.

****  
Mi strinsi di più a lei che mi attirò nel suo abbraccio sicuro.  
Il mio cuore esplodeva di felicità e di amore .  
"Usciamo da qui" proposi strofinando il naso contro il suo "Voglio stringerti sotto le lenzuola e fare l'amore con te fino a domani" le confessai sfiorandole le labbra ad ogni parola.  
Lei sorrise prima di regalarmi un altro bacio dolce.  
Poi chiuse l'acqua ed uscì infilandosi l'accappatoio e porgendomi il mio.

"Britt" mi chiamò mentre cercavo un asciugamano per avvolgervi i capelli bagnati.  
"Cosa?" chiesi guardandola.  
"Non litighiamo mai più ti prego, quel divano è maledettamente scomodo senza di te" disse con un piccolo broncio che mi fece sorridere intenerita e mi indusse a tirarla a me per un altro bacio lungo che si fece via via più famelico.


	78. Chapter 78

Entrai in camera in punta di piedi, stavamo preparando il saggio di metà semestre a scuola e avevo finito le prove terribilmente tardi. Non accesi la luce per non disturbare Santana che dormiva già beatamente. Non c'era un solo rumore in casa solo il ticchettio della pioggia che picchiettava sempre più forte contro i vetri.  
Con passo felpato raggiunsi il mio lato del letto, sedendomi, sfilai via gli stivali ed i calzini.

Fuori i lampi squarciavano il cielo di New York, rabbrividii mentre una luce improvvisa e fulminea mi schiaffeggiò in viso prima di lasciare nuovamente spazio all'oscurità della stanza.  
Non avevo più paura dei temporali come quando ero piccola, tuttavia mi mettevano sempre una certa agitazione.  
Ingoiai a vuoto, cercando di stare tranquilla, di non tremare.

Portai una mano tra i capelli e tirai via l'elastico che li imprigionava in una disordinata coda di cavallo.  
Un altro tuono.  
Un altro brivido.  
Ma non di paura questa volta.

Il rumore del tuono aveva coperto quello del fruscio leggero delle lenzuola, silenziosa come una gatta, Santana si era avvicinata a me che le davo le spalle.  
Le sue dita leggere avevano preso ad accarezzarmi i capelli, mentre si inginocchiava dietro di me circondandomi il collo con l'altro braccio, lentamente.

"Scusa amore, non volevo svegliarti" le sussurrai, in realtà sollevata di sentirmi così protetta dal suo abbraccio in quel momento.  
"Non mi hai svegliata, ti aspettavo" mormorò. Due dita si posarono sotto il mio mento, costringendomi dolcemente a voltare il viso nella sua direzione per un bacio lento.  
La sua bocca indugiò sulla mia, baciandola ripetutamente, sentii subito il bisogno di sentire il suo sapore, sfiorai con la punta della lingua le sue labbra in una timida richiesta che lei non ignorò.  
Timidamente cercai la sua lingua trovandola ad attendere la mia, bisognosa e bramosa di quel dolce contatto che era un tenerissimo accarezzarsi, lento, appena accennato.

Quel bacio così dolce ed intimo scosse il mio cuore, mi sembrò di sentirlo rabbrividire di emozione nel mio petto: era sempre così ogni volta che la baciavo, era sempre come fosse la prima, forse anche meglio, era sempre come se fosse l'unica.

Un altro lampo squarciò il cielo ma questa volta non riuscii a sentirlo persa come ero tra quelle labbra, in quel sapore, cullata dall'odore della sua pelle.

Dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità meravigliosa interrompemmo quel bacio per il bisogno improvviso di respirare. Le sue labbra però non si staccarono dalle mie, così come la sua fronte, mentre si spingeva in avanti per sedersi cavalcioni su di me.  
Le braccia intrecciate dietro al mio collo, le gambe nude piegate intorno al mio bacino con le ginocchia puntate sul materasso, il suo corpo esile e perfetto fasciato solo da quella maglietta larga, troppo lunga. La mia maglietta che le faceva da pigiama.  
La sua fronte si strofinava contro la mia e lei sue labbra mi accarezzavano la bocca ad ogni respiro.

Un bacio, un altro, un altro ancora.  
Strofinò il naso contro le mie labbra ed ancora la bocca che io baciai dolcemente posandole le mani sui fianchi stringendo appena la stoffa, prima di puntare la fronte contro la sua. I miei occhi che scrutavano i suoi nella penombra, le sue labbra piene e dischiuse che continuavano a cercare le mie senza insistenza ma con convinzione.

Le sue mani intrecciate tra i miei capelli e lei mie che scivolarono verso il basso, accarezzando quelle gambe ambrate lentamente, quasi senza toccarle. La sfioravo appena perché sentisse solo il calore della mia pelle e non il tocco, come per paura che se l'avessi toccata con più forza avrei potuto romperla: era un gioiello, il mio gioiello. Un cristallo prezioso che dovevo trattare con cura, con amore.

A metà coscia incontrai la stoffa, intrufolai sotto di essa le dita scoprendo quanto la sua pelle fosse più calda in quel punto, risalii il suo corpo piano trascinando verso l'altro il tessuto, con una lentezza che esasperava anche me. Ma non potevo farne a meno, avvolta nella penombra, con la pioggia che batteva alle finestre, Santana sembrava un sogno. Un meraviglioso sogno ed io volevo goderne ogni sfumatura.

Lei staccò le labbra dalle mie un solo istante per sollevare le braccia e lasciare che io sfilassi del tutto la maglia.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e lo stesso feci io nel scoprirla, completamente nuda, una volta tolto quell'indumento.  
Si strinse di più al mio corpo colta da un brivido di freddo.

Sorrisi intenerita, stringendola a me.  
Nascose il viso nell'incavo del mio collo, baciai la sua spalla mentre tenevo un braccio intorno alla sua vita e con l'altra mano accarezzavo la sua schiena per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Mille brividi increspavano la sua pelle, alcuni di freddo altri solo di emozione.

Premetti il viso contro la sua spalla esercitando una leggera pressione perché si staccasse un poco da quell'abbraccio. Non tantissimo solo quel poco che bastava per lasciarmi lo spazio necessario per baciarla come desideravo in quel momento.  
Lei capì e si scostò appena tenendo sempre le braccia intorno al mio collo.  
Posai le labbra alla base della sua gola, leccando dolcemente quella porzione di pelle, lei tirò leggermente indietro la testa per concedermi più spazio mentre poggiavo l'orecchio sul suo cuore ed il viso sul suo petto.  
Potevo sentire distintamente i suoi battiti accelerare mentre poggiavo i polpastrelli del pollice e dell'indice su uno dei suoi capezzoli, cominciando un impercettibile movimento circolare, così minimo che quasi non riuscivo ad accorgermene io stessa. Ma, a quanto pareva, sufficiente a farla rabbrividire sospirando, mentre le sue labbra mi baciavano ripetutamente tra i capelli e con la mano mi accarezzava teneramente la testa, inarcandosi leggermente contro di me.

Un altro lampo ci illuminò per un breve istante, l'attimo dopo la penombra era tornata ed il movimento delle mie dita si era fatto un po' più deciso. Ero ancora intenta ad ascoltare il suo cuore: batteva veloce come un tamburo nel suo petto.

Mi riscossi voltando il viso per lasciare un bacio proprio all'altezza di quel punto, dove, se mi fossi concentrata di più, ero sicura che avrei potuto sentire il mio nome, sussurrato tra i battiti.

Lei prese il mio viso tra le mani sollevandolo e riportando le labbra sulle mie. La baciai ancora mentre le mie mani accarezzavano le curve dei suoi seni, scivolando verso il basso, sfiorando la pancia, le anche, le cosce e poi ancora verso l'altro per soffermarsi sul bacino. Lei si sollevò appena puntando le ginocchia e la mia bocca disegnò un percorso di baci in discesa. Arrivai fino alla valle dei seni e risalii ancora fino alla sua bocca mentre con i pollici disegnavo cerchi sulla pelle liscia e setosa della sua pancia. Il mio viso era ancora imprigionato tra le sue mani e, mentre mi baciava con più decisione, sentii il bisogno di fare lo stesso. Risalii il suo corpo velocemente con le mani, poggiando di palmi a mia volta sul suo viso e attirandola a me mentre lei mi attirava a se.  
Il suo corpo, intanto, si agitava appena contro il mio, traboccante di emozioni e brividi.

"Ti amo" le mormorai sulle labbra, staccandomi da quel contatto solo il tempo di sussurrarle quelle parole prima di sentire nuovamente il bisogno di baciarla.

Con una mano scivolai lungo il suo corpo, ancora una volta accarezzai il suo seno e lei sospirò tra le mie labbra stringendo più saldamente il mio volto tra le mani mentre le mie dita si facevano spazio lungo la sua pelle di cioccolato, scendendo fino a lambire la pelle sensibile dell'inguine.

Si staccò dal bacio ed il suo respiro si incastrò in gola mentre spalancava la bocca in un gemito muto quando, con le punte dei polpastrelli, presi ad accarezzare su e giù la sua apertura, sfiorandola appena, quasi senza toccarla veramente. Come se avessi delle piume al posto delle dita.  
Si strinse a me, aggrappandosi alla mia schiena, mentre le baciavo la spalla ed il collo.  
Il suo viso contratto in una maschera di piacere, mentre continuavo a compiere quel movimento lento e delicato. Il suo bacino si muoveva piano venendo incontro alle mie dita.

Sentivo il suo calore, l'esasperazione della sua eccitazione, la dolcezza dei suoi sospiri quasi soffocati per paura di spezzare quell'alone di silenzio che ci avvolgeva e che, fino a quel momento, solo la pioggia si era permessa di interrompere.

Mi fermai, salendo col pollice a disegnare pigri cerchi sul suo centro, prima di sollevare lo sguardo. Lei spostò il viso. Nella penombra era difficile scorgere i suoi occhi scuri, ma seppi con certezza che mi guardava. La sua lingua scivolò lentissima lungo il mio labbro inferiore ed, in quel momento, entrai in lei con lentezza esasperante, mentre un gemito leggero e carico di eccitazione rimbalzava contro le mie labbra, nel bacio.

"Ti amo così tanto" le confessai in un sospiro mentre si stringeva ancora a me assecondando con il movimento del corpo, le mie spinte dentro di lei.  
Mi abbracciò forte ed io feci lo stesso con il braccio libero, stringendola a me.  
Continuavo a spingere senza fretta, beandomi della sensazione di averla tra le dita mentre baciavo la sua pelle tenera e profumata nell'incavo del collo. La sentivo respirare sulla mia spalla, gemendo al mio orecchio ed aumentando la mia fame di lei, non avrei mai potuto saziarmi abbastanza dei suoi gemiti.

Quando mi accorsi che era vicina sfiorai il suo orecchio con le labbra, prendendo il lobo tra i denti e tirandolo appena prima di riprendere a tempestare di baci il suo collo, proprio nell'istante in cui lei si lasciava andare ad un gemito più acuto stringendosi a me.  
Uno spasmo involontario la spinse verso l'alto, strinsi più salda la presa intorno ai suoi fianchi mentre la accompagnavo nella discesa dal picco di piacere.  
Lei si rilassò lentamente contro il mio corpo abbracciandomi forte e respirando contro la mia pelle, con l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.

*****

Brittany continuava a baciarmi il collo, cullandomi dolcemente nel suo abbraccio.  
Cercai ancora le sue labbra poggiando le dita sulla sua guancia accaldata, la baciai a lungo e lentamente, prima di trovare il coraggio di alzarmi dalla mia posizione per trovarmi in piedi di fronte a lei.

Mi feci spazio tra le sue gambe e, prontamente, lei scese a baciare la mia pancia con dolcezza mentre le sua mani accarezzavano i miei glutei. Mi beai per qualche istante di quel contatto prima di recuperare lucidità, afferrai i bordi del suo maglione tirandolo verso l'altro. Lei sollevò le braccia aiutandomi a sfilarlo poi le sua mani tornarono a vagare sulle mie gambe accarezzandole per tutta la loro lunghezza.

Raggiunsi il gancetto del suo reggiseno sbottonandolo e sfilando via anche quello, scesi ad inginocchiarmi accarezzandole il busto, finalmente libero da ogni costrizione, lei sospirò mentre le miei mani si stringevano sui suoi seni massaggiandoli piano. Si lasciò cadere all'indietro con la schiena sul materasso ed io ne approfittai per baciarle la pancia, indugiando con le labbra su ogni piccolo neo, non potevo vederli nell'ombra ma erano come la mappa di un tesoro che avevo scolpito nella mia mente: anche al buio avrei saputo trovarli.

Infilai le mani sotto l'elastico della sua tuta e mi sollevai mentre lei alzava il bacino permettendomi di sfilarla, insieme alla biancheria.

Un lampo illuminò la stanza e, con essa, il suo corpo nudo e meraviglioso, sentii un brivido attraversarmi la schiena e l'anima in quell'istante. Poi tornò l'oscurità ed io la sentii sistemarsi meglio tra le lenzuola.

Mi affrettai a raggiungerla salendo ancora cavalcioni su di lei e stendendomi completamente sul suo corpo con le ginocchia piegate.  
Intrappolai nuovamente il suo viso tra le mani baciandola dolcemente, lei sorrise in quel bacio tenero, piegando a sua volta le ginocchia ed allargando le gambe. Come se avesse capito le mie intenzioni. Eravamo così unite, così in sincrono ormai che ci bastava uno sguardo per capirci e, a volte, non serviva nemmeno quello.

Scivolai sinuosa contro il suo corpo, la sua pelle era come seta calda a contatto con la mia, mi regalava un milione di brividi ogni volta.  
La mia intimità accarezzò la sua dolcemente ed un tuono improvviso coprì il suono di due gemiti gemelli più acuti degli altri mentre senza allontanare troppo le labbra le une dalle altre continuavamo a muoverci, in sincronia. Sentivo Brittany tremare di piacere sotto di me, mentre le sue mani percorrevano la mia schiena soffermandosi sul sedere per spingermi con più decisione contro di lei.

I nostri gemiti ormai si confondevano così come i respiri corti.  
Continuavo a muovermi contro di lei con lentezza e decisione e lei faceva lo stesso seguendo il ritmo che io dettavo.  
Tenevo le braccia ai lati della sua testa, piegate per appoggiarvi il peso, lei voltò il viso baciando con dolcezza la pelle calda del mio avambraccio. Poggiai il viso sulla sua guancia lasciandovi un bacio lungo mentre sospiravamo ancora.

"Ti amo" le mormorai poi sulle labbra, ormai rosse di baci e passione.

Un altro gemito, un altro sospiro. Il calore della nostra eccitazione diventò uno solo mentre cercavo la sua mano. La trovai e vi intrecciai le dita. Lei strinse più salda la presa e, per un istante, non fui più in grado di sentire la pioggia, né nient'altro che non fosse il suo respiro sulla pelle. Quel suo gemito più lungo così simile al mio, il nostro amore che ci invadeva, scorrendo sotto la nostra pelle e facendoci rabbrividire di passione proprio come l'orgasmo che ci aveva travolte insieme.

Mi abbandonai su di lei, rilassandomi mentre ancora sentivo i brividi attraversarmi la schiena, lei chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fatica.  
Mi allungai per recuperare il lenzuolo e la coperta tirandoli sui nostri corpi ancora uniti.  
Non volevo allontanarmi da lei e sapevo che lei non voleva che lo facessi.  
Me ne accorsi dalle sue braccia che si serrarono intorno ai miei fianchi imprigionandomi in una salda presa mentre tiravo le coperte quasi fin sopra le nostre teste.

Intrecciai le gambe nelle sue e cercai le sue labbra nel buio, trovandole subito.  
Un bacio dolce e casto. Sorridemmo entrambe stremate.  
Una delle sue mani finì subito tra i miei capelli e l'altra si intrecciò con la mia mentre pigramente le sue labbra catturavano il mio labbro inferiore per succhiarlo appena.  
La baciai ancora incapace di restare troppo tempo lontana dal suo sapore.

"Mi sei mancata oggi" le confessai.  
"Anche tu" rispose, lasciandomi un altro bacio a fior di labbra.  
"Domani però sarò tutta per te, mi prendo un giorno libero e lo passiamo insieme" disse stringendomi di più a se.  
"Domani non ho lezioni" constatai felice.  
"Lo so" rispose lei sorridendo e facendomi sorridere a mia volta.

Il temporale intanto cominciò a scemare, lasciando spazio solo ad una tenue pioggerellina che ci fece da ninna nanna quella notte.

"Buona notte, piccola" sussurrò Brittany sulle mie labbra lasciandovi un altro lieve bacio.  
"Buona notte, amore"


	79. Chapter 79

Un brivido di freddo mi attraversò la schiena. Mi strinsi di più nel mio cappotto, schiacciandomi in testa il cappello mentre tiravo su col naso per l'ennesima volta. Dalle mie labbra uno sbuffo di vapore si liberò nell'aria mentre il rumore dei miei passi veniva attutito dal soffice strato di neve che ricopriva le strade di New York.  
Strinsi più salda la presa intorno al manico della busta rossa che tenevo in mano.  
San Valentino era alle porte ed io avevo deciso di preparare una bella sorpresa per Santana, la prima parte era stata completata ed era contenuta proprio in quella busta.  
Provai ad immaginarmi la faccia di San quando avrebbe ricevuto la mia sorpresa, soprattutto per distrarmi dal pensiero di quell'orribile mal di testa che sembrava stringermi le tempie in una morsa serrata. Mille brividi continuavano a percorrermi il corpo e quella busta così piccola sembrava tremendamente pesante.

Quei pochi metri che mi separavano da casa sembravano chilometri, un colpo di tosse mi sorprese all'improvviso.  
Ecco, ci mancava solo l'influenza! No, non potevo permettermela, non ora che lo spettacolo di metà anno era alle porte. C'erano troppe persone invidiose che aspiravano ad avere la parte principale che mi era stata assegnata. Non potevo ammalarmi, quel saggio era la mia occasione.

Raggiunsi finalmente il portone di casa con la vista quasi annebbiata dal mal di testa e cercai a tentoni le chiavi nella borsa.  
Un altro colpo di tosse.  
Chiusi gli occhi.

"Britt" una voce mi chiamò da lontano. Frastornata com'ero pensai di averla solo immaginata, mi voltai appena per trovare Quinn che attraversava a passo svelto la strada per ritrovarsi sul mio stesso marciapiede.  
"Hey" disse allegra, sorridendo, mentre mi veniva incontro. Il suo sorriso mutò in un'espressione preoccupata quando incrociò i miei occhi.  
"Tutto bene, Britt?" domandò.  
"Credo di non sentirmi troppo bene" risposi con un filo di voce. La vedevo a stento, sentivo le palpebre chiudersi e la testa pesante.  
"Sei bianchissima" constatò lei avvicinandosi per sfilarmi le chiavi dalle mani ed aprire il portone.  
"Vieni" disse dolcemente prendendomi sotto braccio per scortarmi verso l'ascensore.  
"Spero di non avere la febbre" dissi in un lamento appoggiandomi a lei totalmente mentre l'ascensore iniziava la salita.

Quinn mi strinse forte poggiando le labbra sulla mia fronte.  
"Temo invece che tu sia ammalata BrittBritt, scotti un sacco" osservò preoccupata.

******

"Berry vuoi per favore deciderti? Siamo qui da più di mezz'ora, comincio a spazientirmi" ringhiai battendo il piede sul pavimento mentre osservavo Rachel minacciosa.  
"Non è una scelta semplice, Santana, dammi altri due minuti, devo valutare bene" rispose lei senza staccare gli occhi dalla vetrina.  
Sbuffai roteando gli occhi al cielo.

Rachel non aveva fatto altro che rompermi le scatole per un intero pomeriggio pregandomi di accompagnarla a scegliere il regalo perfetto per Quinn, entro un paio di settimane sarebbe arrivato San Valentino e la nana ci teneva a fare bella figura.

"Perché non ti sei portata dietro Brittany? E, soprattutto, come ho fatto a farmi convincere?" sbottai spazientita.  
"Brittany aveva lezione e le prove e tu sei venuta perché ho delle tecniche persuasive molto convincenti" rispose lei saccente.  
"Convincenti un corno, hai puntato sullo sfinimento, Frodo! Mi hai pregato così tanto che ho dovuto dirti di sì per evitare che il mio sistema nervoso andasse in tilt" risposi acida.  
"Perché invece di lamentarti non provi ad aiutarmi? Altrimenti sarai venuta qui per niente" rispose lei con un sorriso ironico.  
"Perché non provi a smaterializzarti dalla faccia della terra?" le risposi con lo stesso sorriso.  
Lei scosse la testa fingendo di non sentire tornando a puntare gli occhi sulla vetrina.  
Lo stesso feci io.  
"Quel braccialetto le piacerebbe molto" constatai.  
"Quello con i dimantini?" chiese lei.  
"Sì, di sicuro le piacerà, le cose che sbrilluccicano le piacciono, di solito" dissi io.  
Rachel sorrise.  
"Infatti dice sempre che ama la luce che c'è nei miei occhi quando canto, dice che sono la sua stella dorata" rispose lei con aria sognate.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Oh Cristo! Piantatemi un paletto nel cuore e ponete fine alle mie sofferenze! Berry tieniti per te questi particolari agghiaccianti".  
"E se le regalassi quel ciondolo a forma di stella? Così sarei sempre con lei!" disse illuminandosi.  
La guardai con il sopracciglio all'insù.  
"Sei il folletto più egocentrico che abbia mai visto" le dissi.  
"Io la trovavo una cosa carina" rispose rabbuiandosi.  
"No Lilliput, regalarle un peluche è carino, un viaggio è un regalo carino, un anello magari è un regalo carino, ma obbligarla a portare un ciondolo a forma di stella, dorato perdi più, perché le ricordi di te in qualunque momento, è da narcisisti psicopatici" risposi.  
Lei sbuffò interdetta.

Continuammo a discutere per altri dieci minuti buoni.  
Alla fine Rachel optò per un braccialetto ricoperto di pietre verdi che richiamavano il colore degli occhi di Quinn. Era molto carino e semplice, lo approvai subito.  
Finalmente uscimmo dal negozio, avviandoci verso casa.

*****

"Forza Britt ancora un piccolo sforzo" mi incitò Quinn aiutandomi a sfilare il cappotto.  
Rabbrividii emettendo un piccolo lamento mentre cominciavo a battere i denti.  
"Shh va tutto bene" disse abbracciandomi e sfregando le mani sulla mia schiena per regalarmi un po' di calore.  
"Q-Quinn, non mi reggono le gambe" la avvisai tossendo ancora.  
Lei mi scortò fino in camera facendomi sedere sul letto.

****

"Siamo a casa!" trillò Rachel entrando.  
"Nascondete sotto il letto gli amanti" dissi io ironica mentre richiudevo la porta alle mi spalle.

La casa era buia, fatta eccezione per la piccola luce proveniente dalla mia camera da letto.  
Ci avvicinammo ritrovandoci davanti una strana scena.  
Brittany era seduta sul letto, con Quinn che le sfilava con cura il maglione.  
Rachel si schiarì la voce.  
Quinn si voltò verso di noi.  
"C'è qualcosa che vorresti dirci Lucy Q?" chiesi seria alzando un sopraciglio.  
"Oh ma guarda ci avete scoperte. Siamo rovinate Britt, sanno che stiamo insieme" fece Quinn fingendosi preoccupata. Brittany accennò un lieve sorriso ad occhi socchiusi, la vidi decisamente strana.

"Amore tutto ok?" domandai.  
"Temo stia male, Rach puoi prendere il termometro nel mio cassetto?" fece Quinn. Rachel annuì avviandosi di la, io mi avvicinai al letto. Quinn mi passò la maglia del pigiama di Britt ed io mi occupai di aiutare la mia bionda ad infilarsela, prima ribaciarle la fronte e spingerla con delicatezza sul materasso.  
"Amore scotti molto" constatai preoccupata.  
"L'ho incrociata al portone, tremava dalla testa ai piedi" mi informò Quinn.

"La mia piccola paperotta" dissi preoccupata chinandomi a lasciarle un bacio leggero.  
"San" si lamentò lei puntando gli occhi lucidi di febbre nei miei.  
"Tranquilla amore è solo un po' di influenza" la rassicurai mentre Rachel mi passava il termometro.  
"Non voglio ammalarmi, ho le prove dello spettacolo" si lamentò lei come una bambina.  
"Lo so, mi amor, lo so" dissi passandole il termometro.

"Questa non ci voleva, quelle arpie delle sue compagne non vedono l'ora di farla fuori" disse Rachel acida.  
Io e Quinn ci voltammo a guardarla incenerendola con lo sguardo mentre Brittany emetteva un lamento strozzato.  
"Perderò la parte da protagonista" si lamentò sul punto di piangere.  
"Grazie tante miss delicatezza" ringhiai io ad una Rachel mortificata.  
"Mi dispiace,io volevo solo..."  
"Amore ahhh" la ammonì Quinn prendendola per le spalle "Perché non andiamo a preparare a Britt qualcosa di caldo?" propose spingendola verso la porta.  
"Mi dispiace, non volevo farla rabbuiare io..."  
"Lo so stellina, lo so" continuò Quinn lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra prima che uscissero.

"Stupida Berry" ringhiai, mentre una piccola lacrima scivolava giù dal viso arrossato e accaldato della mia Britt.  
La asciugai con il pollice.  
"Amore non piangere" la pregai controllando il termometro.  
"39.5! Dios!" esclamai.  
Britt cominciò a singhiozzare.  
"Lo spettacolo è tra una settimana, perderò almeno tre giorni di prove, mi faranno fuori San!" si lamentò tremando.  
"No, no amore, non fare così" cercai di calmarla.

La aiutai a sistemarsi meglio sul letto, infilandole i pantaloni del pigiama e recuperando un paio di coperte pesanti per avvolgerla completamente.  
Brittany continuava a singhiozzare preoccupata, tossendo di tanto in tanto.  
Una volta che fu coperta bene le presi il viso tra le mani, asciugandole le guance intrise di lacrime.

"Amore, andrà tutto bene. Adesso prendi una bella medicina e qualcosa di caldo, fai una dormita, domani ti riposi e vedrai che entro dopodomani starai benissimo e tornerai alle prove" la rassicurai.  
Lei non rispose, si limitò ad annuire poco convinta.

Feci per alzarmi ma mi tirò per la manica.  
"Dove vai?" chiese con una vocina piccola piccola.  
"A prenderti una medicina amore, torno subito" risposi.  
"Prima di subito" fece lei, lasciandomi andare a malincuore.  
Le regalai una carezza ed uscii dalla stanza.  
In cucina ritrovai una rattristata Rachel intenta a preparare un tea caldo che sapevo Brittany non avrebbe gradito, mentre Quinn leggeva il foglietto illustrativo di un medicinale.  
"Questo dovrebbe andar bene, tosse, febbre e congestioni varie" mi indicò la bionda passandomi la scatola.  
"Deve mangiare prima qualcosa" protestò Rachel passandomi la tazza fumante ed un piatto con dei biscotti.

Ritornai in camera ritrovando Brittany mezzo addormentata avvolta dalle coperte fin sopra la fronte.  
Appoggiai tutto sul comodino sedendomi accanto a lei.  
"Amore" la chiamai con un filo di voce, ricevendo in risposta solo un debole lamento.  
"Amore, devi mangiare qualcosa e prendere la medicina prima di dormire" le feci notare scoprendole il viso dolcemente.

Non aveva per niente una bella cera e vederla così mi strinse il cuore. Era la persona più forte che conoscessi, fino ad allora era sempre stata una roccia la mia Britt, un vulcano di energie e vederla così spenta e senza forze mi uccideva.  
La aiutai a mettersi seduta, accusava un po' di nausea e farla mangiare non fu semplice ma fortunatamente evitò di fare capricci, prese la medicina ristendendosi a letto.

"Resta con me" mi implorò.  
Non me lo feci ripetere, mi stesi accanto a lei, sotto le coperte stringendola a me per donarle un po' di calore.  
"Amore non così vicina, finirai per ammalarti anche tu" protestò.  
"Non mi importa, se potessi stare male io al posto tuo lo farei amore te lo giuro" risposi lasciando che adagiasse la testa sul mio petto e che intrecciasse i piedi nei miei.

******

Stavo davvero male, non mi ero mai sentita in quel modo: uno straccio, ecco cos'ero. Non sentivo più le ossa, né la testa e la mia gola era completamente in fiamme, il pensiero rivolto allo spettacolo. Avrei perso la mia occasione, lo sapevo.  
Stupido destino! Non mi ammalavo mai, erano secoli che non avevo più la febbre, doveva proprio capitarmi in quel periodo?

L'unica cosa che mi consolava era lei, il mio miracolo personale, che mi stringeva a se dolcemente cullandomi con amore.  
Il calore della sua pelle era un toccasana per la mia percorsa da mille brividi ghiacciati.  
La dolcezza delle sue carezze tra i miei capelli e del suo respiro sul viso mi rasserenavano, facendomi più bene di qualunque medicina.  
Una fitta più forte alla tempia mi indusse a stringere forte le palpebre e ad emettere un piccolo lamento.  
Il suo abbraccio si fece più saldo.

Le sue labbra calde si avvicinarono al mio orecchio.

I know the feeling of finding yourself  
stuck out on the ledge and there ain't no healing  
from cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that it's never that bad  
take it from someone who's been where your  
at laid out on the floor and you're  
not sure you can take this anymore

La sua voce come il canto dolce di un carillon risuonò nell'aria, leggera come il ritmo del suo cuore su cui tenevo appoggiato l'orecchio.  
Quel soffio roco ed inconfondibile mi scaldava da dentro ed il suo abbraccio stretto mi cullava amorevolmente.

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
and turn this up on the radio if you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out to let you know that  
you're not alone and you can't tell,  
I'm scared as hell 'cause  
I can't get you on the telephone  
so just close your eyes well honey  
here comes a lullaby your very own lullaby

Strofinò la punta del naso contro la mia fronte ed io riaprii gli occhi solo un secondo per lasciarle un bacio a fior di labbra che lei ricambiò, prima di tornare a posizionarmi sul suo petto stringendomi di più a lei.

Please let me take you out of the darkness and into the light  
'cause I have faith in you but  
you're gonna make it through  
another night stop thinking about the easy way  
out there's no need to go  
and blow the candle out because you're not done,  
you're far too young and the best is yet to come

"Ti amo" mormorai mentre la sua voce si faceva più flebile fino a trasformarsi in un sussurro gentile, forse semplicemente la sentivo così bassa perché il sonno stava arrivando, tranquillizzando i miei sensi, protetti dalla dolcezza di quell'abbraccio.

I'm reaching out to let you know  
that you're not alone and you can't tell, I  
'm scared as hell 'cause I can't get you on the telephone  
so just close your eyes well honey here  
comes a lullaby your very own lullaby  
well honey here comes a lullaby your very own lullaby

Terminò la canzone lasciandomi un bacio tra i capelli. Un 'ti amo anche io' risuonò nelle mie orecchie. Non avrei saputo dire se lo avessi solo sognato o meno.


	80. Chapter 80

Dopo due giorni di cure e coccole era riuscita a riprendersi dall'influenza senza saltare troppe prove ed, alla fine, il saggio di metà anno era arrivato, pochi giorni prima di San Valentino.

Me ne stavo lì, seduta accanto ad una Quinn sorridente e ad una raggiante Rachel con tanto di telecamera al seguito.  
Strinsi nervosamente il mazzo di fiori che avevo preso, ero così agitata che sembrava dovessi farlo io il saggio.

"Se continui a torturarti cosi le labbra finirai per farle sanguinare" mi informò Quinn e solo in quel momento mi accorsi di aver passato gli ultimi dieci minuti a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore.  
Sapevo quanto fosse importante quel saggio per Brittany, la Julliard aveva invitato molti personaggi importanti nel mondo della danza, la stampa ed inoltre quel saggio sarebbe valso come valutazione di metà anno. Brittany, essendo la prima ballerina, sarebbe stata di certo la più osservata.  
Non poteva sprecare quell'occasione e la febbre di pochi giorni prima l'aveva indebolita abbastanza.  
Presi un respiro profondo. Volevo essere fiduciosa.  
Brittany era bravissima oltre ad essere la persona più forte ed energica che conoscessi, avrebbe sicuramente sorpreso tutti in positivo rendendomi fiera di lei, anche se io lo sarei stata in ogni caso.

Le luci ad un tratto si spensero ed il sipario si aprì mettendo un freno ai miei pensieri.  
La musica partì risuonando armonica nel teatro ed un faro si posò sulla sua figura splendida.

Quando Brittany ballava tutto il mondo intorno a me si oscurava, l'unica luce che riuscivo a scorgere erano i suoi occhi azzurri che brillavano d'emozione mentre il suo corpo seguiva la musica come se le suonasse dentro, come se le scorresse nelle vene.  
Era lo spettacolo più bello che avessi mai visto.  
Brittany era uno spettacolo incredibile sempre ma i momenti in cui preferivo guardarla erano quando dormiva, quando mi sorrideva, quando faceva l'amore e quando ballava.  
Trattenni il respiro osservando i suoi movimenti sinuosi, l'agilità e l'energia che sprigionava.

"E' perfetta!" esclamai.  
"Sì lo è" rispose Quinn sorridendo con ammirazione mentre Rachel riprendeva tutto senza riuscire a spegnere il suo sorriso fiero.

Il primo pezzo terminò ed io presi a battere la mani così forte che le persone intorno a me si voltarono guardandomi stranite.  
"Ricomponiti" mi ordinò Quinn tirandomi a sedere e solo in quel momento mi accorsi di essere scattata in piedi.

Le esibizioni si susseguivano una dopo l'altra ed ogni volta Britt mi sembrava più brava e bella della precedente, come se fosse stato possibile.  
Quando le luci si riaccesero e lo spettacolo finì mi accorsi di essere completamente in lacrime, emozionata come una bambina.

Uscimmo dal teatro rimanendo in attesa che Britt ci raggiungesse.  
Rachel mostrava a Quinn alcuni spezzoni di registrazione commentando quanto fosse stata strabiliante.  
Dal canto mio l'unico desiderio che avevo era quello di vederla. Fissavo la porta dondolandomi sui piedi, non riuscivo a stare ferma.

*****

Presi un respiro lungo ed un altro ancora ad occhi chiusi.  
Era finita, il sipario si era chiuso tra gli applausi del pubblico in delirio ed il mio cuore aveva ripreso a battere ad un ritmo decente.  
Non avevo mai ballato davanti a così tanta gente.

Prima di salire sul palco l'adrenalina rischiava di darmi alla testa, mi sentivo su di giri come se fossi ubriaca ed ora che tutto era finito ero come svuotata completamente.  
Una sensazione strana, non avrei saputo dire se fosse piacevole o meno.  
Sapevo solo che prima di cominciare non riuscivo a respirare e l'unico desiderio che sentivo era quello di scappare, disertare tutto.  
Ora invece che tutti rimettevano a posto le loro cose ed il teatro si svuotava, sognavo solo di tornare indietro nel tempo di un paio d'ore, di ritrovare quell'emozione che, se da un lato mi consumava d'ansia, dall'altro mi rendeva viva.

Fu in quel momento che capii che avrei potuto vivere solo di quello, di quella piccola emozione che ti attanaglia lo stomaco prima che i riflettori si accendano, della vita che ti scorre nelle vene durante l'esibizione e sì, anche della malinconia strana della fine.  
Avrei potuto vivere solo di ballo e di Santana ovviamente.

"Brittany sei stata magnifica" disse una ragazza passandomi accanto. Mi abbracciò forte regalandomi quel complimento sentito, l'ennesimo da quando ero scesa dal palco. Sembrava che tutti avessero messo da parte le invidie per un istante per riconoscere il mio talento che, a quanto dicevano, era smisurato.  
"Grazie Annah" risposi quasi in automatico.  
"Vieni a cena con noi?" mi invitò l'altra.

Non volevo andare, l'unica cosa che desideravo era mangiare qualcosa con San, Quinn e Rachel e poi tornare a casa, infilarmi a letto, stringere a me la mia ragazza e riposare sul suo petto cullata dal suo odore ad occhi chiusi ripassando mentalmente ogni emozione vissuta in quella serata.  
Ma non potevo tirarmi indietro, così accettai, salutando la ragazza per recuperare le mie cose e uscire fuori dove sapevo che Santana mi aspettava.

*****

Ed eccola lì, il mio miracolo personale in tutto il suo splendore.  
Aveva gli occhi stanchi, i capelli stretti in una coda di cavallo scomposta e una tuta larga, ma nonostante questo era magnifica.  
Il trucco marcato ancora intatto sul viso ed il sorriso lieve.  
La vidi cercarmi con lo sguardo appena uscita, agitai una mano e mi notò.  
Vidi distintamente il suo viso illuminarsi mentre mi camminava incontro. Durante il tragitto alcune persone la fermavano per complimentarsi, ringraziò con ampi sorrisi, senza però soffermarsi su nessuno, continuando a venirmi incontro.

La raggiunsi e le gettai le braccia al collo stringendola forte.  
"Amore, sei stata incredibile" sussurrai al suo orecchio.  
Lei ridacchiò prima di voltare il viso per baciarmi profondamente, proprio li davanti a tutti, nel bel mezzo della folla.  
Le sorrisi porgendole i fiori che le avevo comprato e lei mi ringraziò con un altro bacio lieve.  
Rachel e Quinn ci raggiunsero congratulandosi con lei, l'abbraccio tra Britt e la Diva sembrò infinito.

Quando si staccarono la mano della mia bionda tornò a cercare la mia, intrecciai le dita nelle sue e intanto alcuni giornalisti si avvicinarono porgendole qualche domanda sullo spettacolo alle quali rispose volentieri.

All'ennesima domanda con relativa foto cominciavo davvero a non poterne più.  
Come diavolo faceva lei a rimanere così sorridente? Io avrei mandato tutti al diavolo da un pezzo.

Finalmente le lasciarono un po' di respiro e la sua attenzione tornò a concentrarsi su di me.  
Mi sorrise dolcemente ed io non riuscì a fare a meno di ricambiare quel sorriso.

"Eri così bella" dissi sognante.  
"Non lo sono sempre?" domandò indignata spalancando la bocca e fingendosi offesa.  
Ridacchiai.  
"Certo, ma su quel palco e con quelle luci" abbassai un po' il tono di voce "E quei costumi" aggiunsi sorridendo maliziosa "Ho rischiato davvero di impazzire ad un certo punto" confessai suadente avvicinandomi al suo viso per reclamare un altro bacio leggero ma carico di significati.

Lei ricambiò e mi osservò sorridente, poi tornò seria, quasi dispiaciuta.  
"Ho promesso agli altri di andare a cena con loro" mi informò sconsolata.  
In un primo momento ebbi l'istinto di sbuffare infastidita, ma cercai di trattenermi, tuttavia lei aveva di certo notato la smorfia di fastidio che mi si era dipinta in viso.  
"Amore mi dispiace, non potevo tirarmi indietro. Ci vanno tutti e anche i professori" spiegò lei "Se vuoi vado a dirgli che non se ne fa nulla" aggiunse.  
"No, assolutamente no. Hai ragione, devi andare, è giusto così. Abiamo una vita per stare insieme" dissi ragionevole.

Erano settimane che non avevamo tempo per noi. Lei aveva ritmi ed orari assurdi fra le lezioni e le prove. Mi mancava da morire, ma un giorno in più non avrebbe fatto differenza a quel punto e poi era giusto che andasse, aveva una vita al di fuori di me e questo andava rispettato al di là di tutto.

"Sicura?" mi chiese appoggiando la fronte alla mia.  
"Sicura" risposi accennando un sorriso.  
Ci salutammo ed io Rachel e Quinn andammo a mangiare sushi come stabilito prima di tornare a casa.

*****

La cena fu caotica e per certi versi fastidiosa.  
Non avevo moltissimo appetito e le chiacchiere e gli schiamazzi degli altri mi spingevano a sorridere più per convenienza che per altro.  
Ma dico come facevano a non essere esausti?  
Io mi sentivo completamente a pezzi. Sarà stata la febbre o forse nel momento in cui lo spettacolo era terminato, tutta la stanchezza accumulata in quell'ultimo mese mi era piombata sulle spalle come un macigno.  
Avrei dormito per ore.

Mi sforzai di sorridere e partecipare alle conversazioni, cercando in tutti i modi di tenermi sveglia.  
Quando finalmente, alle due del mattino, tutti si decisero a tornare a casa, chiamai un taxi e per poco non mi addormentai sul sedile posteriore.

Arrivai a casa completamente distrutta, avevo bisogno di una doccia, ma in quel momento presi in seria considerazione l'idea di dormire vestita. Magari proprio lì sul parquet dell'ingresso.

"Amore si tu?" Santana avvolta nel suo pigiama fece capolino dalla stanza.  
"Sei ancora in piedi?" domandai sorpresa "E' tardi" le feci notare.  
"Ti aspettavo" rispose lei semplicemente avvicinandosi.  
"Sei stanchissima eh?" domando guardandomi preoccupata.  
"Ho sonno da morire, ma devo farmi una doccia" bofonchiai sentendo gli occhi chiudersi in due fessure sottili.

"Vieni" disse dolcemente aiutandomi a sfilare la giacca per poi guidarmi verso il bagno.

******

La spogliai con delicatezza, passandole dolcemente le mani lungo i fianchi per tirare su la stoffa della sua maglietta. Lei sollevò le braccia per aiutarmi poi lasciò cadere la testa sulla mia spalla mormorando assonnata.  
La strinsi a me baciandole il collo scoperto e sciogliendo la coda di cavallo che imprigionava i suoi capelli, sganciai il reggiseno facendolo cadere, mentre la vasca si riempiva.  
Iniziai a lasciarle una scia di baci sul collo, lungo la gola, sul petto. Scesi con le labbra fino alla pancia inginocchiandomi quasi mentre sentivo le sue dita tra i capelli.  
Abbassai i pantaloni della tuta e la biancheria, sollevò un piede e poi l'altro, rimanendo completamente nuda.  
Baciai di nuovo la sua pancia prima di rialzarmi ed aiutarla ad entrare nella vasca fumante.  
Legai di nuovo i suoi capelli perché non si bagnassero, e tirai su le maniche del mio pigiama inginocchiandomi al lato della vasca e sporgendomi dal bordo per afferrare la spugna e riempirla di bagnoschiuma.

Brittany sollevò le spalle poggiando la testa sul mio petto, chiuse gli occhi e mormorò di approvazione quando le passai la spugna imbevuta d'acqua e bagnoschiuma, sulle spalle e giù lungo la schiena.  
Le lasciai un bacio tra i capelli, passando la spugna sulla nuca e poi sul collo, si rilassò nuovamente con le spalle contro il bordo della vasca, lasciandomi spazio per insaponarle il petto, il seno.  
Sorrise ad occhi chiusi quando scivolai oltre la superficie dell'acqua per accarezzare con la spugna la sua pancia fino e ancora più in basso indugiando qualche minuto tra le sue gambe che si allargarono in un movimento spontaneo.  
Sospirò impercettibilmente mentre continuavo la mia discesa lungo quelle gambe lunghissime.  
Riposi la spugna ed infilai entrambe le mani in acqua per ripercorrere il sentiero al contrario lungo il suo corpo.  
Sentivo i muscoli contrarsi e guizzare sotto il mio tocco.  
Brittany teneva gli occhi chiusi, la testa rilassata all'indietro adagiata sul bordo e la bocca semi aperta in un'espressione di piacere e, nonostante l'acqua fosse calda, la vidi rabbrividire più volte mentre sospirava.

"San" mormorò mordendosi il labbro quando le mie mani scivolarono lungo il suo interno coscia.  
"Hmm" mi ero incantata, completamente persa ad osservarla.  
"San" mi chiamò di nuovo.  
"Che c'è?" domandai dolcemente, mentre risalivo il suo busto.  
Lei trattenne il respiro e la sua mano scivolò giù dal bordo della vasca su cui era adagiata ed afferrò piano la mia riportandola verso il basso.  
Sorrisi stupita quando la poggiò sul suo centro, senza indugiare cominciai un lento massaggio.  
"Credevo fossi stanca" dissi innocentemente.  
Per tutta risposta lei strinse le gambe impedendo alla mia mano di muoversi e sospirò ancora, con l'altra mano chiusi a coppa uno dei suoi seni, giocando con l'estremità più scura mentre continuavo ad accarezzare la sua intimità con lenti movimenti circolari.  
Lei rilassò le gambe una volta accertatasi che la mia mano sarebbe rimasta esattamente lì dove aveva bisogno e sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi per incontrare i miei.  
"Stiamo insieme domani, mi manchi" bisbigliò.  
In quel momento con una leggera pressione entrai in lei lentamente, inarcò la schiena soffocando un gemito ed io ne approfittai per farmi più vicina al suo viso e baciarla delicatamente.  
"Ma certo amore" mormorai sulle sue labbra, mentre mi muovevo in lei con un ritmo lento.  
Poggiò il viso nell'incavo del mio collo, depositandovi un bacio interrotto da un altro gemito più acuto che non riuscì a trattenere.  
Cercai le sue labbra e la baciai ancora mentre si lasciava andare ad altri gemiti e sospiri.  
Di impulso sollevò le mani afferrando saldamente il mio viso, la baciai incurante dell'acqua che gocciolava sul mio pigiama.  
Emise un gemito lungo direttamente sulle mie labbra spalancando gli occhi nei miei e la ribaciai sorridendo mentre rallentavo le spinte e, con la mano libera, le accarezzavo la schiena ancora un po' insaponata.

"Ora sono davvero distrutta" disse con il respiro corto soffocando una risatina nel mio collo, sorrisi anche io aiutandola ad alzarsi e uscire dalla vasca per farle indossare l'accappatoio.  
Presi un'altra asciugamano ed iniziai ad asciugarle le gambe, per tutta la loro strabiliante lunghezza, prima di passare al collo, alle spalle ed al busto.

Recuperai il pigiama e della biancheria pulita aiutandola ad infilarlo.  
La lasciai in bagno per avviarmi a letto e scostare le coperte dal suo lato, mi raggiunse poco dopo, si stese facendosi vicina, la accolsi in un abbraccio e di nuovo cercai le sue labbra.  
"Sei stata bravissima ed io sono fiera di te" le mormorai.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Grazie"  
Pochi istanti, il tempo di un bacio e di un 'buonanotte' appena accennato e si addormentò con un dolcissimo sorriso sulle labbra.


	81. Chapter 81

Scesi dal treno trascinandomi dietro il mio trolley.  
Quei tre giorni fuori città erano stati davvero divertenti. Per un intero week-end avevo dimenticato i problemi universitari per dedicarmi solo al canto.  
In onore della fine dello stage che Brittany mi aveva regalato a Natale, eravamo andati tutti a Rhode Island per un mini concerto. Su quel palco mi ero sentita estremamente libera come non mi capitava da tanto. E una volta scesa da lì mi ero ripromessa di continuare a prendere lezioni private. Non ero pronta ad abbandonare del tutto la musica e, se non fosse stato per Brittany, non lo avrei mai capito, probabilmente.

Sospirai sollevando la mano per chiamare un taxi.  
La mia Britt. Avrei tanto voluto venisse a vedermi ma era impegnatissima a scuola, finito il saggio già si stavano preparando per il prossimo ed in più aveva trovato un lavoretto ad una scuola di danza vicino casa: insegnava ai bambini e questa attività le impegnava tutti i martedì, giovedì e sabati.  
Mi era mancata terribilmente in quei giorni ed era assurdo visto che non era chissà quanto tempo, non avevo mai davvero realizzato che era da quando eravamo tornate insieme, dopo la nostra rottura di quasi un anno prima, che non ci separavamo per più di ventiquattro ore.  
Da quando poi vivevamo insieme, era praticamente impossibile non vederci per così tanto tempo, anche se lei tornava tardi ed io passavo il tempo a studiare, dividevamo comunque lo stesso letto.

Quei tre giorni avevo sentito particolarmente la sua mancanza, sarà stata l'aria di o l'ansia per il piccolo 'spettacolo', fatto sta che mi era mancata moltissimo ed a giudicare dai messaggini con cui mi aveva letteralmente sommersa, le ero mancata anche io.

Il taxi si fermò sotto casa, mentre il buio incombeva sulla città. Sollevai gli occhi guardando la finestra illuminata della nostra stanza e sorrisi, affrettandomi a salire.

Uscita dall'ascensore incontrai Quinn e Rachel che ridevano di qualcosa tenendosi per mano.  
"Snix!" esclamò Quinn sorridente avvicinandosi per abbracciarmi.  
"Hey" la salutai ricambiando la stretta.  
"Allora come è andata?" mi chiese.  
"Benissimo, anche se sono distrutta" affermai.  
"Hai fatto qualche video?" chiese Rachel.  
"Sì, ovvio! Britt non mi avrebbe mai perdonata se non ne avessi fatti" risposi.  
"Uh non vedo l'ora di vederli" esclamò la più bassa.  
"Dove ve ne andate?" chiesi curiosa.  
"Cinema, la tua bella ci ha praticamente cacciate di casa" disse Quinn guadagnandosi una gomitata dalla sua ragazza.  
"Quinn" la rimproverò la moretta.  
"Che c'è? È vero" disse l'altra massaggiandosi il braccio e dedicando una linguaccia alla sua ragazza che le sorrise bonaria.  
"Domani sera ceniamo tutte insieme e ci guardiamo i video" disse Rachel prima di prendere la bionda per mano e trascinarla in ascensore.  
"Buona serata" augurai.  
"Anche a te" rispose Quinn mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano.

Feci per cercare le chiavi, faticai un po' a trovarle. Maledette borse enormi.  
Finalmente riuscii ad aprire, mentre un piacevole formicolio già mi solleticava lo stomaco.  
Era incredibile che sentissi ancora quella stessa emozione ogni volta che dovevo vederla, ogni volta che semplicemente pensavo a lei, durante la giornata.

"Amore, sono a casa" esclamai entrando.  
Uno scodinzolante Schifottolo venne ad accogliermi, facendomi le feste.  
"Amore di mamma!" dissi lasciando cadere la borsa al suolo per abbassarmi a coccolarlo.  
"Ciao cucciolotto" lo salutai sorridendo.  
Mi guardai intorno, senza vederla.  
"Amore ci sei?" chiamai "Britt?" nessuna risposta.

Mi tolsi il cappotto avviandomi verso camera nostra alla ricerca della mia ragazza.  
Trovai la porta semi chiusa, vi appoggiai sopra il palmo spingendola appena.  
Era illuminata dalla fievole luce della lampada sul comodino ma di Britt nessuna traccia.  
Feci uno o due passi entrando.  
"Britt?" chiamai ancora verso il bagno, nessuna risposta.  
Pochi secondi e poi il buio mi avvolse. Sentii solo la pressione di qualcosa sugli occhi, il fruscio di un pezzo di stoffa che mi veniva legato delicatamente dietro la testa.  
Sorrisi mentre sentivo le sue mani raggruppare i miei capelli da un lato, per poggiarli oltre la spalla ed il suo respiro contro la nuca.

Le sue labbra si poggiarono proprio su quella parte indugiando un poco prima di lasciarvi un bacio delicato.  
Le sue mani si posarono da dietro sui miei fianchi accarezzandoli piano prima di scendere lungo la stoffa della maglietta fino all'orlo per poi risalire trascinandosi dietro il tessuto.  
Sollevai le braccia e lei sfilò quell'indumento delicatamente prima di deporre un altro bacio sulla mia spalla ormai scoperta.

"Ciao" sussurrai voltando appena il viso in direzione di quel dolce contatto, sperando di ricevere il bacio che tanto bramavo ma che non arrivò.  
Mi abbracciò da dietro accarezzandomi la pancia scoperta mentre le sue labbra erano impegnate in una lenta e precisa degustazione del mio collo alla quale mi lasciai andare volentieri. Sganciò il mio reggiseno e lo lanciò via.

Sorrisi mentre mi spingeva appena invitandomi ad avanzare, intanto le sue mani erano scese fino ai bottoni dei jeans che saltarono uno ad uno mentre toglievo le scarpe.  
Spinse la stoffa verso il basso ed io sorrisi assecondando quel movimento fino a che non furono spariti del tutto.

Sorrisi ancora mentre le sue mani risalivano le mie gambe, sentivo la sua presenza dietro di me, probabilmente si era inginocchiata per sfilarmi meglio i pantaloni ma non si era ancora rialzata.  
Con due dita tirò verso il basso l'elastico degli slip, scoprendo un fianco e mordendolo con forza, sorprendendomi.  
Emisi un piccolo gridolino sorpreso mentre i suoi denti affondavano nella mia pelle e le sue unghie intanto graffiavano la mia gamba per tutta la sua lunghezza.

"Britt" sospirai.  
Me lei non disse nulla, sollevandosi per spingermi in avanti.  
Atterrai direttamente sul materasso, mormorando di disapprovazione per il colpo inaspettato, cercai di risollevarmi o almeno di girarmi ma lei me lo impedì sovrastandomi con il suo corpo. Scivolò sinuosa contro di me e solo in quell'istante, in cui riuscii a sentire la sua pelle a contatto diretto con la mia, mi resi conto che era nuda.  
Allora mormorai ancora ma questa volta piacevolmente sorpresa.

Mi afferrò i polsi inducendomi a sollevare le braccia sopra la mia testa.  
Poi si abbassò su di me, sentivo il suo respiro accarezzarmi l'orecchio, quella sensazione mi fece rabbrividire d'anticipazione.

"Mi sei mancata" mormorò sensualmente.  
Sorrisi.  
"Anche tu..."  
"Zitta!" ordinò ed io rabbrividii d'eccitazione per quel tono autoritario.  
La sentii sollevarsi per poi girarmi. D'istinto la cercai con le braccia tese, ma lei riafferrò i miei polsi riportandoli sopra la mia testa.  
"Non costringermi a legarti" disse con tono di rimprovero, proprio sulle mie labbra.  
Mi allungai cercando un bacio che prontamente mi negò.  
"Britt, baciami" sospirai mentre sentivo la stoffa delle mie mutandine scivolare lungo le mie gambe.  
"No" disse lei divertita.  
Sbuffai appena.  
"Lascia almeno che ti guardi" la implorai sperando mi togliesse quella benda: avevo bisogno di vederla.  
Lei finse di pensarci prima di ridacchiare.  
"No" disse ancora mentre le sue dita passavano lentamente sui miei capezzoli disegnando cerchi sempre più stretti.

Ansimai inarcandomi contro di lei a quel contatto.  
Mi spinse nuovamente sul materasso mentre si insinuava con il bacino tra le mie gambe costringendomi ad aprirle di più.  
Sentii la sua pelle a stretto contatto con la mia, i suoi seni sfregarsi contro i miei con un ritmo cadenzato mentre sospirava direttamente sulla mia bocca.  
Liberai un gemito e lei disegnò con la lingua il contorno delle mie labbra, mordendo quello inferiore senza preavviso e tirandolo a se costringendomi a gemere più forte a metà tra il dolore e l'eccitazione.  
Scese con la bocca sui miei seni chiudendo le labbra su uno dei capezzoli per succhiarlo gentilmente e passarci sopra la lingua più volte, velocemente, per poi riservare lo stesso trattamento al suo gemello, facendomi tremare e gemere.

"Ti ho pensata così tanto" mi rivelò all'orecchio usando ancora quel tono maledettamente sexy e basso.  
"Ed ogni volta che ti pensavo ti vedevo così, come sei adesso: nuda, bendata e completamente..." soffiò scivolando con la mano lungo il mio corpo per fermarsi sul mio centro e accarezzarlo piano "... bagnata per me" disse in un sorriso.  
Sorrisi maliziosa.  
"E cos'altro pensavi?" domandai decidendo di stare la suo gioco.

La sentii portarsi le dita alla bocca e desiderai più che mai di non avere quella benda per poter vedere la sua espressione mentre le assaggiava.

"Pensavo" cominciò "Che avrei tanto voluto tenerti così per tutta la notte. E baciarti, dappertutto" mi rivelò continuando a muoversi sinuosa contro di me.

"Baciarmi come?" biascicai senza respiro.  
"Così" ringhiò lei scendendo fino al mio centro per affondare il viso tra le mie gambe e passare la lingua su e giù lungo la mia apertura rapidamente facendomi gemere dalla sorpresa prima di entrare con quella stessa lingua spingendola a fondo e mozzandomi il respiro mentre la sentivo muoversi dentro di me freneticamente.

"Brit!" quasi urlai mentre le sue mani si chiudevano a coppa sulle mie natiche spingendomi di più contro la sua bocca.  
Si staccò solo per leccare velocemente il mio clitoride e per riprendere respiro prima di compiere un nuovo affondo dentro di me facendomi letteralmente impazzire.  
"Dios Brittany" gemetti estasiata.

"Adoro quando urli il mio nome, lo sai?" disse divertita.  
Ringhiai la mia disapprovazione quando si interruppe per parlare ma subito dovetti mutare la mia espressione spalancando la bocca in un gemito muto quando due dita lunghissime e perfette sostituirono quella lingua esperta, muovendosi ad un ritmo veloce e ruotando dentro di me senza sosta.  
"Mi eccita da morire" aggiunse.  
"Lo so" risposi semplicemente tra un gemito e l'altro.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Lo sai, eh?" mormorò divertita "Vuoi sentire quanto sono eccitata, San?" domandò.  
Il respiro mi si incastrò in gola a quella richiesta.  
"Vuoi sentirlo?" miagolò al mio orecchio, strofinando la sua intimità contro la mia gamba. Sentii l'umidità di quel contatto e tremai mordendomi il labbro.

Feci per rispondere ma due dita premute sulle mie labbra me lo impedirono. Passai la lingua su quei polpastrelli umidi e faticai a trattenere l'orgasmo che già minacciava di invadermi solo a sentire il suo sapore, mentre le dita dell'altra sua mano ancora si muovevano dentro di me.  
Succhiai avidamente quelle falangi, prima che lei le ritirasse con decisione.  
"Ancora" la implorai e lei non si fece pregare.

Un movimento rapido, niente più che un fruscio.  
Pochi istanti e sentii ancora quel sapore sulle labbra, ma questa volta lo assaggiavo direttamente dalla sua intimità.  
Continuava a muovere le dita dentro di me mentre spingeva lentamente il bacino avanti e indietro, la sua intimità sfiorava la mia bocca. Senza aspettare ulteriori inviti afferrai con le mani i suoi fianchi per tenerla ferma e affondai in lei con la lingua, spingendo più in fondo possibile, beandomi dei suoi gemiti mentre mi sentivo sempre più vicina al piacere estremo.

"Vieni per me. Vieni adesso" mi implorò.  
Ed io mi lasciai andare liberando un gemito che soffocai direttamente tra le sue gambe, mentre lei sfilava le dita per sostituirle con la lingua accompagnandomi nella discesa e mormorando avidamente d'approvazione mentre spingeva la lingua dentro di me.

Quando il ritmo del mio respiro tornò normale, ripresi a baciare la sua intimità, la senti mordere con delicatezza il mio interno coscia faticando per non lasciarsi cadere di peso su di me.  
"Non fermarti, ti prego" mi implorò.  
Non mi sarei fermata neanche se me lo avesse chiesto.  
Chiusi le labbra intorno al suo clitoride mentre con un dito entravo in lei.  
Succhiai avida quel fascio di nervi, lasciando che le mie dita si muovessero in lei che sembrava fatta di burro fuso.  
Bastarono poche spinte decise per sentire le sue pareti stringersi.  
Tornai a dedicarmi a lei con la lingua mentre l'orgasmo la travolgeva ed il suo sapore mi invadeva regalandomi il paradiso.


	82. Chapter 82

"Secondo me hai messo troppo zucchero" dissi osservando l'impasto che Quinn stava meticolosamente preparando.  
"No, San, l'ho pesato seguendo esattamente la ricetta" rispose lei distratta continuando a leggere quella pagina presa dal libro di cucina di Rachel.

Finalmente era arrivato: Brittany e Rachel non avevano potuto evitare di andare a lezione mentre io e Quinn ci eravamo prese la giornata libera. In realtà io non avevo lezioni quel giorno, lei aveva saltato un corso perché si era impuntata sul voler preparare dei dolci vegani per Rachel e, trovandomi a letto, mi aveva obbligata ad aiutarla.

"Santana potresti controllare i biscotti in forno invece di star qui a sindacare la mia torta?" disse Quinn con aria di rimprovero.  
"Perché mi metti a badare alla cottura? Lo sai che il massimo che so cuocere è un uovo in padella!" protestai calandomi per scrutare il forno, dentro il quale cuocevano tanti piccoli biscotti dal colorito dorato.  
"Sembrano buoni" osservai stupita.  
"Sono certa che lo siano" rispose Quinn fiera.

Le lanciai un'occhiata e la vidi armeggiare con la farina.  
Era davvero buffa con il suo grembiulino macchiato di gocce di cioccolato, i capelli legati e la farina ovunque.  
Non era una cuoca e nemmeno si poteva dire che se la cavasse, probabilmente quei biscotti facevano davvero schifo così come quella torta, ma in fondo era stato un pensiero dolce.  
Molto da Quinn ripensandoci.  
"A Rachel piaceranno" dissi sorridendo nella sua direzione, lei si voltò a guardarmi ed il suo sorrisetto nervoso mutò in un'espressione da cucciolo.  
"Lo credi davvero?" chiese un po' impaurita.  
"Ma certo, li adorerà e se così non sarà la costringerò comunque a mangiarli ficcandoglieli con la forza uno per uno giù per la gola! Fosse solo per l'impegno che ci stai mettendo" risposi ampliando il mio sorriso.

Lei lasciò tutto ciò che stava facendo per venirmi incontro.  
"Attenta a dove metti quelle mani impiastricciate! Non nei miei capelli Q. o ti taglio le dita" feci indietreggiando mentre lei si preparava ad abbracciarmi.  
"Oh ma sta zitta!" disse lei ignorandomi e stringendosi a me.  
"Ti voglio bene S." mi bisbigliò all'orecchio "Sei la migliore amica che si possa mai desiderare, anche se certe volte sei una vera stronza e discendi direttamente dalla stirpe di Satana" disse ridacchiando sul mio collo prima di lasciarmi un bacio tra i capelli.

La strinsi inspirando forte il suo odore.  
"Ti voglio bene Q. piccola, appiccicosa, testolina biondo platino. Anche se ti porti a letto un Humpa lumpa fastidiosa e mi stai imbrattando la maglietta con le tue manine unte di impasto per biscotti"

Le lasciai un bacio sulla guancia e ci stringemmo ancora un po' prima che io mi ritraessi lentamente.  
"Ok basta smancerie per oggi ne abbiamo avute abbastanza" dissi cercando di guardare dovunque tranne che lei, ancora mi imbarazzavano quei momenti di affetto. Lei semplicemente sorrise scuotendo la testa e tornando ai suoi dolci.

****

"Ci vediamo lunedì" salutai gli amici che mi ricambiarono caldamente.  
"Buona serata Britt, salutami tanto Santana" disse uno dei miei amici guardandomi allusivo prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Sei il solito maiale" ribattei regalandogli una linguaccia che ricambiò con una risatina giocosa.

"Hey Susan!" mi bloccai all'istante voltandomi per incrociare lo sguardo ed il sorriso di Rachel.  
"Barbara! Che ci fai qui?" chiesi stupita nel trovarla fuori dalla mia scuola.  
Rachel si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Aspettavo la mia migliore amica per tornare a casa insieme" rispose semplicemente allungandomi un cioccolatino a forma di cuore.  
"Oh Rach, sei un amore" dissi sorridendole prima di abbracciarla.  
"Beh è anche un po' la nostra festa, dopo tanti anni di onorata amicizia, diciamo che siamo un po' innamorate anche noi. Metaforicamente. Ti voglio bene Britts" disse lei per giustificarsi.  
"Tu sarai sempre il mio primo amore Rach, l'unica e sola. Ti voglio un bene immenso" dissi stringendola forte.  
"Ma non dire a Santana che te l'ho detto" aggiunsi con terrore.  
"Sei pazza? Mi staccherebbe come minimo un braccio a morsi" fece lei.  
Scoppiammo a ridere entrambe avviandoci verso casa.

"Allora dove andate stasera?" chiese Rachel stringendosi al mio braccio.  
Ci avevano chiesto di lasciargli casa per quella serata così Santana mi aveva proposto di occuparsi lei di un'alternativa.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
"Non so, probabilmente andremo a cena da qualche parte e poi non so che aspettarmi. Dopo il nostro primo San Valentino posso affermare con certezza che quella donna non finirà mai di stupirmi" dissi mangiando metà del mio cioccolatino e passando l'altra metà alla mia amica.

Quando arrivammo a casa erano circa le sette di sera.  
Entrammo trovando le luci soffuse ed un profumo buono nell'aria, dallo stereo risuonavano canzoni d'amore a bassa frequenza, tutto era caldo, intimo e piacevole.

"Siamo a casa" avvisai mentre Rachel cercava di capire cosa fosse quel profumino delizioso.  
"Non entrare in cucina Rachel!" urlò Quinn precipitandosi fuori dalla cucina per piazzarsi davanti all'entrata.  
"Siete maledettamente in anticipo!" disse quasi come fosse un'accusa.  
"Ho finito prima e sono passata a prendere Britt. Amore ti sei azzuffata con il fornaio?" disse Rachel osservando Quinn completamente ricoperta di farina.  
Dal canto mio scoppiai a ridere, decidendo di tirarmi fuori da quella stramba situazione.

"San è di la?" chiesi a Quinn.  
"Non so niente" rispose lei con l'aria di chi invece la sapeva fin troppo lunga.  
Decisi di non indagare oltre e di avviarmi in camera mia. Prima di chiudere la porta sentii Quinn ridacchiare, mi voltai in tempo per vederle abbracciate. Rachel, incurante della farina che le avrebbe sporcato i vestiti, si era avvicinata a lei stringendola forte e bisbigliandole qualcosa all'orecchio, qualcosa che a quanto pareva doveva essere tutt'altro che casto visto il rossore sulle guance di Quinn e la sua risatina divertita.

"Riempio la vasca" mormorò Rachel, purtroppo non abbastanza piano da far si che non potessi sentirla.  
Fece per andare via ma Quinn la tenne ancorata a se, poggiando le labbra sulle sue in un bacio lento e passionale, si strinsero ancora di più continuando a far danzare le loro labbra incollate mentre le mani vagavano sul corpo dell'altra.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò Rachel tra un bacio e l'altro.  
"Anche io stellina" rispose Quinn.  
Sorrisi. Erano davvero tenere.  
Incredibile pensare a quante ne avessero passate insieme anche loro, a quanto avevano dovuto superare per amarsi come facevano.  
Rachel aveva dovuto sopportare molto e Quinn dal canto suo era sempre stata coraggiosa e ferma nella sua scelta nonostante tutto.  
Ricordai il periodo in cui avevo invidiato la determinazione con cui Quinn viveva il suo amore per Rachel, senza alcuna vergogna, mentre invece Santana non riusciva ad accettarsi.  
Ora però tutto era al proprio posto.

Io e Santana eravamo felici mentre Quinn e Rachel... beh loro erano semplicemente loro: adorabili ed innamorate.

Quinn giocherellò con le labbra dell'altra ancora qualche minuto, tirandole a se e facendola sorridere maliziosa.  
Rachel mosse qualche passo in direzione della loro stanza tirandola con se e la bionda non oppose resistenza continuando a cercare le sue labbra e camminando incollata a lei mentre con le mani accarezzava i suoi fianchi.

Entrai in camera mia richiudendo la porta con ancora un sorriso commosso sulle labbra.

Schifottolo era lì, il suo musetto spuntava da sotto il letto. Lo salutai allungandomi per fargli una carezza, lo avevo regalato a Santana esattamente un anno prima, sorrisi a quel pensiero.  
"Auguri amore della mamma" dissi ridacchiando prendendo il suo musetto tra le mani.  
Lui si alzò sulle zampe avvicinandosi a me, solo in quel momento notai qualcosa appeso al suo collo.  
Era un nastrino rosso con un piccolo pezzo di carta arrotolato su se stesso.

Lo presi srotolandolo e scoprii che quel cartoncino rosso era ritagliato a forma di cuore.  
Sopra c'era soltanto un indirizzo.  
Upper New York Bay – True Love-  
Mi presi qualche istante per domandarmi cosa volesse dire quel 'True Love' ma, alla fine, decisi che non vedevo l'ora di scoprirlo, quindi lasciai il cartoncino sul letto e mi precipitai a fare una doccia.

Mi preparai in pochi istanti, la doccia più veloce della storia, asciugai i capelli lasciandoli cadere come capitava, a Santana piacevano mossi così come erano, quindi decisi di aggiustarli solo un po' con la spuma e lasciarli sciolti sulle spalle.  
Chiamai un taxi.

Sorrisi maliziosa aprendo l'armadio per individuare la bustina rossa che conteneva una parte del regalo che le avevo preso, la aprii e ne estrassi il contenuto preparandomi ad indossarlo.

Infilai un semplice abitino nero, un po' di trucco e dei tacchi.  
Cappotto borsetta ed ovviamente il regalo per la mia San.

Salutai Schifottolo e sorrisi sentendo risatine divertite quando passai davanti alla camera di Rachel e Quinn, rubai un biscotto caldo a forma di cuore passando dalla cucina e pensai che quella roba vegana faceva davvero schifo.  
Scesi ed il mio taxi era lì che aspettava.

*****

Mi strinsi nel cappotto guardando l'orologio.  
Mi domandai dove diavolo fosse finita Brittany, ma perché doveva sempre essere così maledettamente in ritardo in ogni occasione?  
Sbuffai.  
Odiavo , non ci avevo mai realmente creduto, è un'usanza stupida! La festa degli innamorati è tutti i giorni, non serve una data sul calendario per dimostrare a qualcuno quanto si tiene a lui.  
Ma sapevo che invece per Brittany era di più. Lei diceva sempre che l'amore è qualcosa di unico e meraviglioso e che ha senso che esista un giorno che lo elogi. Questo non vuol dire che si ami solo a , vuol dire che per una volta, un giorno soltanto, tutto il resto viene messo da parte e le uniche cose che esistono siamo noi e la persona che amiamo.

Non ho mai creduto fino in fondo a questa sua teoria, ma al diavolo, se voleva festeggiare lo avrei festeggiato, per lei avrei fatto tutto e più di tutto.

Ma si stava facendo tardi e io stavo seriamente gelando ad aspettarla li fuori.

****

Il taxi si fermò, scesi dopo aver pagato e mi guardai intorno inspirando forte l'odore di salsedine mentre davanti a me si estendeva la baia di New York. Scesi le scale che portavano giù al molo, dove se ne stavano diverse imbarcazioni illuminate. Conoscevo quel posto ci eravamo state quando avevamo preso il traghetto che ci aveva portate fino all'isola della statua della libertà.

Mi guardai intorno cercando di riflettere.  
True Love.  
Che fosse il nome di una barca?

Cercai a lungo camminando tra le file di imbarcazioni, ma niente nessuna portava quel nome.

"La signorina Pierce?" domandò una ragazza seduta su una specie di piccolo gommone.  
La guardai sorridermi.  
"Sì sono io" risposi, poi la guardai meglio.  
"Claris?" la riconobbi.  
Era una compagna d'università di Santana me l' aveva presentata una serata in cui eravamo uscite con i suoi colleghi.  
Il sorriso della ragazza si ampliò ancora di più.  
"Stai cercando la True Love, Brittany?" domandò.  
Io mi limitai ad annuire.  
"Ma tu che fai qui?" chiesi. Lei semplicemente indicò la scritta sulla sua maglietta, era la divisa dello Yatch club per il quale lavorava.  
"Offerte speciali per " disse lei semplicemente poi si alzò porgendomi la mano perché salissi.  
"Togli le scarpe per favore" disse.  
Feci come mi era stato detto, sfilai le scarpe e mi lasciai aiutare a salire, anche se non ne avevo realmente bisogno.  
La ragazza mi diede un giubbotto salvagente e sorrise prima di mettere in moto il motorino del piccolo gommone.  
Guardai il porto, le luci dello Yatch club pieno di persone e le varie imbarcazioni allontanarsi un poco.  
Solo in quel momento notai che, a poca distanza dalla baia, qua e la c'erano altre piccole imbarcazioni, ferme in mezzo all'acqua ed illuminate da luci soffuse di vario colore.

"Eccoci qui" disse Claris, il piccolo viaggio era durato si e no dieci minuti durante i quali non ero riuscita a dire nulla, troppo impegnata a cercare di capire cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.  
Quando si fermò ed alzai gli occhi la vidi.  
Era una piccola barca di due piani scarsi, molto bella. Sulla prua, con la vernice rossa era stato scritto a caratteri cubitali TRUE LOVE, intorno alla ringhiera del ponte erano attorcigliate file di lucine di un rosa tenue e lì, in piedi con il sorriso più bello di sempre, c'era Santana ad aspettarmi.

Le sorrisi carica di emozione mentre Claire saliva sulla barca per poi porgermi la mano e invitarmi a fare lo stesso.  
Riuscii a salire senza sforzo.  
E mi ritrovai davanti al mio miracolo personale.

Claire scese nuovamente sul gommone.  
"Torno a prendervi a mezzanotte. Il New York yatch club vi augura un felice ed una buona serata a bordo della sua nave dell'amore. Per qualsiasi emergenza c'è un telefono collegato con la sede centrale, sotto coperta sulla destra" disse la ragazza meccanicamente, poi sorrise "Ciao ciao Cenerentole ci vediamo a mezzanotte" aggiunse facendoci l'occhiolino prima di mettere in moto.  
"Grazie Claire" fece Santana ridacchiando.  
"Mi aspetto una lauta mancia" disse la ragazza mentre si allontanava.

"San ma come...?" feci stupita.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Avere una collega di università che lavora allo Yatch Club hai i sui vantaggi, ti permette di sapere che ci sono questi tipi di promozioni e ti fa avere la precedenza sulla prenotazione della barca più bella" fece lei semplicemente.  
"Ma San non puoi permettertelo insomma..." cominciai.  
"Certo che posso" rispose lei tranquilla.  
Ripensai all'assegno che le mandavano mensilmente i suoi genitori. Ok in effetti poteva eccome.

"E' meraviglioso" esclamai senza sapere cos'altro dire.  
"Tu sei meravigliosa" fece lei prendendomi il viso tra le mani per baciarmi dolcemente.

"Buon amore" bisbigliò sulle mie labbra.  
"Anche se a te non piace?" feci io strofinando il naso contro il suo.  
"Piace a te e tanto basta no?" rispose stringendomi.  
"Allora buon " esclamai abbracciandola forte "Il secondo di una lunga lunghissima serie" aggiunsi.  
"Sì" rispose lei semplicemente prima di staccarsi dall'abbraccio prendermi la mano per portarmi sotto coperta.

"L'ideale sarebbe stata una cena sul ponte, ma visto che si gela, ho pensato di spostarla qui" disse lei precedendomi.  
Scesi i pochi gradini di legno e mi ritrovai sotto coperta, illuminata solo da qualche tenue luce qua e la. Dagli oblò si poteva scorgere il mare scuro, sul letto incastrato nel legno erano sparsi tanti petali di rose ed ai piedi c'era una tovaglia stesa al suolo con sopra diversi piatti contenti cose che dall'aspetto sembravano davvero deliziose.

"La cena è inclusa nella sorpresa non ho cucinato io tranquilla puoi mangiare senza rischiare l'avvelenamento" mi rassicurò lei.  
Sorrisi baciandola piano.  
"E' meraviglioso, Santana" dissi incredula "Insomma, è come... accidenti..." non riuscivo a dire nulla.  
"Sì lo so, è estremamente smielato e romantico da parte mia. Sinceramente non so come mi sia venuto in mente, è che per una volta volevo stupirti ed ho pensato che..."  
Quella frase non riuscì a finirla, le mie labbra la zittirono all'istante.  
"Tu sei incredibile e sarebbe stato meraviglioso anche se mi avessi portata a mangiare un Hot Dog al Central Park" la rassicurai.  
"Questo vuol dire che possiamo andarci adesso e mollare questa cosa della barca? Perché tutto questo romanticismo mi fa sentire un po' scema e..."  
La zittii con un altro bacio.  
"Non andiamo da nessuna parte" dissi. Accidenti per una volta volevo godermi la mia sorpresa romantica.  
Lei sorrise  
"Scherzavo" disse prima di prendermi per mano ed invitarmi a sedermi sui cuscini sistemati al lato della tovaglia.

*****

Benedetta Claire e la sua straordinaria idea di fare promozione all'iniziativa del suo datore di lavoro, all'università.  
Non avevo mia visto Brittany cosi radiosa e stupita.  
Avevo azzeccato il regalo, sorrisi tra me.  
Brava Santana.  
Ok era una cosa estremamente sdolcinata che mai in vita mia avrei creduto di poter anche solo pensare di fare, ma al diavolo, era fottutamente appagante vedere la gioia negli occhi della mia Britt. Non mi importava se era smielato da far schifo.

Mangiammo raccontandoci della nostra giornata e tirando fuori aneddoti del precedente, per esempio quando Rory si era apprestato a cantare sul palco e per un attimo avevamo temuto volesse cantare per lei.  
Scoppiammo a ridere nel ricordarci la nostra reazione quando scoprimmo che avrebbe cantato per Sugar.

"Non la vedo da capodanno, chissà come sta!" dissi pensando alla ragazza che prima di incontrare Brittany era parte integrante della Dannata Trinità. Io, Quinn e Sugar eravamo davvero state inseparabili per un lungo periodo, non avrei mai pensato di dirlo ma ora mi mancava. Mi ripromisi di chiamarla per sapere come le stava andando l'ultimo anno di liceo.

"Spero che lei ed Artie stiano passando un felice" rispose semplicemente Brittany allungandomi la sua forchetta sul quale era adagiato un pezzo di dolce.  
Mi limitai ad annuire addentandolo e mormorando di approvazione, non amavo particolarmente i dolci ma quel mix di fragole e panna era davvero delizioso.

Riempii due bicchieri con il resto dello champagne rimasto e ne passai uno a Britt e brindammo guardandoci negli occhi.

"A noi" dissi semplicemente.  
"A noi" rispose lei sorridendomi.  
Bevemmo senza smettere di guardarci.  
"Il tuo regalo è davvero bellissimo San, non dimenticherò mai questa serata" disse lei allungandosi per baciarmi le labbra.  
"Anche io ho qualcosa per te" disse poi staccandosi, recuperò la sua borsa e la aprì tirando fuori una piccola bustina bianca.

Ne tirai fuori quello che sembrava un cartellino, sopra c'era il mio nome e una mia foto.  
Cercai di leggere cosa c'era scritto sopra ma Brittany, troppo emozionata, non riuscì ad aspettare.

"E' un pass per il dietro le quinte del concerto di Beyonce a New York" disse saltellando sul posto "Ed è personalizzato" aggiunse indicando il mio nome e la mia foto.

La guardai con gli occhi spalancati come piatti ed un'espressione che probabilmente doveva farmi apparire un'ebete.  
"Britt ma come diavolo hai.."  
"Ricordi il mio amico Connor? Il ragazzo del terzo anno che ho conosciuto in sala prove?" disse lei saltellando ancora.  
"Quello con cui hai litigato per chi dovesse utilizzare la sala per primo e che ti ha detto che in quanto matricola dovevi stare al tuo posto?" dissi con rabbia.  
"Sì esatto, poi dopo quell'episodio abbiamo chiarito e siamo diventati amici e abbiamo anche ballato insieme qualche volta. Beh il coreografo di Beyonce è venuto a scuola, per il nuovo concerto lei voleva dei ballerini nuovi. Ovviamente il casting era aperto solo ai ragazzi del terzo anno,ma Connor per il suo provino mi ha chiesto di fargli da partner e ballare con lui ed il coreografo ha preso entrambi, anche me capisci? Non vedevo l'ora di dirtelo. Ballerò per Beyonce e quel pass... beh me ne spettava un secondo oltre al mio e l'ho preso per te"  
Brittany parlò tutto d'un fiato, tanto che mi sembrò tutto un lungo delirio.

"Quando è successo tutto questo?" domandai interdetta.  
"Beh tre giorni fa, mentre eri via. Lo so che avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma volevo che fosse una sorpresa e... beh mi dispiace lo so dovevo dirtelo subito, non sai che fatica far finta di niente in questi giorni quando l'unica cosa che volevo era urlarlo" disse ancora sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi di emozione.

Rimasi a fissarla per un secondo infinito prima di stringerla a me.  
"E' una cosa meravigliosa amore! Sono così maledettamente fiera di te" dissi emozionata a mia volta, prima di prenderle il viso tra le mani e baciarla.  
Poi tornai a guardare il mio pass.  
"Credi che la conoscerò?" domandai.  
"E' probabile" fece lei abbracciandomi, il mio sorriso si allargò a dismisura.  
"Grazie amore" dissi baciandola ancora.  
Ero felice ed orgogliosa di lei come non mai.

"Hmm" mormorò staccandosi dal bacio "Non è tutto" disse sorridendo maliziosa.  
"Ah no?" domandai.  
"Ho ancora qualcosa per te" bisbigliò sulle mie labbra prima di mordicchiarle.  
Sorrisi.  
"Cosa?" domandai stringendola di più a me, intuendo dal suo tono che quel 'qualcosa' mi sarebbe piaciuto molto

Lei per tutta risposta indietreggiò di due o tre passi senza smettere di guardarmi negli occhi.  
Abbassò lentamente le bretelle del vestito e, con una mossa rapida, tirò giù la cerniera.

Rimasi a bocca spalancata, mente il mio sguardo vagava su di lei.  
Indossava un completino intimo interamente ricamato, tutto pizzi e merletti, di un rosso acceso compreso di autoreggenti. La mia salivazione si bloccò di colpo.

"So che il rosso è il tuo colore, ma ho pensato che in fondo non sta male neanche a me, non credi?" domandò innocentemente facendo un giro su se stessa per mostrarmi quanto quel perizoma la fasciasse bene.

"Direi che ti dona particolarmente" dissi imbambolata muovendo qualche passo verso di lei, che si sfilò le scarpe salendo sul letto per gattonarvi sopra fino a sedersi al centro del materasso per rivolgermi lo sguardo più malizioso che quegli occhi sapessero creare.

Sorrisi d'anticipazione leccandomi appena le labbra.

"Vieni qui" mi invitò battendo con la mano sul materasso.  
Ma non riuscivo a muovermi, me ne stavo lì in piedi davanti al letto incantata dalla sua bellezza.  
Lei non si perse d'animo e si avvicinò a me gattonando per inginocchiarsi sul materasso per sollevarsi fino a trovarsi alla mia altezza.

Fu in quel momento che poggiai delicatamente le mani sui suoi fianchi lisci e li accarezzai disegnandovi cerchi con i pollici mentre cercavo le sue labbra.

****

Incrociai le braccia dietro il suo collo, baciandola e ribaciandola. Era come se non riuscissi ad averne mai abbastanza.

"Ti amo" disse dolcemente "Sei bellissima BrittBritt" mormorò sulle mie labbra.  
Sorrisi baciandola ancora.  
Con le mani scesi lungo il suo corpo fino ad arrivare all'orlo del suo vestito, per intrufolarmici sotto e accarezzarle le gambe per tutta la loro lunghezza, su fino alle anche.  
Lei si lasciò andare alle mie carezze, socchiudendo gli occhi ed inarcando all'indietro la testa mentre poggiavo le labbra alla base della sua gola per baciarla piano assaporando la sua pelle, muovendomi verso il collo e la spalla lasciata scoperta.

Sapeva sempre così intensamente di buono, come faceva?  
Presa dalla voglia di sentire quella pelle contro la mia portai le mani alla cerniera del suo vestito abbassandola per trovarmi davanti la perfezione di quel corpo d'ambra che ora era coperto solo dagli slip leggeri e dalle autoreggenti.

"A quanto pare la sorpresa l'hai fatta tu a me" dissi divertita riferendomi al fatto che non indossasse il reggiseno.  
Lei ridacchio stringendosi nelle spalle con aria innocente mentre io mi abbassavo a baciare le curve dolci di quei seni, massaggiandoli piano.  
La sentii sospirare mentre una delle sue mani vagava tra i miei capelli.  
Piegò una gamba puntando il piede sul materasso ed io ne approfittai per abbassarmi a baciare la parte della sua coscia lasciata scoperta, proprio lungo il bordo delle calze, per poi prenderlo tra i denti e tirarlo appena prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Lei sorrise e lo stesso feci io mentre lo tiravo giù scoprendo lentamente la sua pelle di cioccolato e baciando di tanto in tanto qualche lembo che lasciavo scoperto.  
Quando l'operazione fu terminata, fu la volta dell'altra gamba.  
Finché non rimase in piedi davanti a me coperta solo dagli slip.

Poggiai le labbra sull'estremità più scura di un suo seno baciandolo a lungo e succhiandolo piano, inducendola a sospirare e tremare appena. Sorrisi staccandomi ed indietreggiai fino a stendermi nuovamente al centro del letto e farle segno di seguirmi.

Mi stesi e la vidi gattonare su di me per poi stendersi sovrastandomi completamente.  
La nostra pelle si sfiorava in più punti ed il suo senno nudo premeva sul mio ancora coperto, mentre le sue labbra cercavano le mie con vorace insistenza.

Strinsi le gambe intorno al suo bacino ancorandola a me.  
Lei sorrise baciandomi ancora prima di disegnare una scia di baci soffici lungo la mia pelle giù fino alla valle dei seni.  
"Ti sta così bene che è un peccato toglierlo" mormorò tirando tra i denti la stoffa del reggiseno prima di spostarlo appena per scoprire un capezzolo e stringerlo tra le labbra inducendomi ad inarcarmi contro di lei.  
"Non... non farlo allora" dissi tra i sospiri.  
Lei sorrise sulla mia pelle scendendo a baciare la mia pancia, sentivo i suoi capelli morbidi accarezzarmi il busto mentre una delle sue mani giocava ancora con il mio seno e l'altra risaliva la mia gamba.

Le sue dita scivolarono lungo il mio interno coscia per fermarsi proprio sul mio centro ancora coperto, accarezzarono la stoffa semi trasparente e già umida, allargai di più le gambe assecondando il mio istinto.  
Santana poggiò la testa sulla mia pancia. La sentii respirare sulla pelle intorno al mio ombelico mentre le sue dita si divertivano ancora a prendersi gioco di me.

"San" sussurrai accarezzandole i capelli e socchiudendo gli occhi attenta ad ogni minimo movimento di quelle dita delicate.

Per tutta risposta lei parve riscuotersi dalla trance in cui era caduta, le sue dita spostarono appena il bordo delle mutandine, scoprendo la mia intimità.  
La accarezzò con la punta dei polpastrelli e senza preavviso si abbassò per passarvi intorno la punta della lingua facendomi gemere e spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa.

Sorrise tra le mie pieghe, risalendo il mio corpo per adagiarsi su di me.  
Strofinai il naso contro il suo ed entrambe sorridemmo mentre mi baciava con dolcezza, le presi il viso tra le mani, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita mentre la sua mano si muoveva ancora delicata sul mio centro.  
Iniziai ad accarezzarle lentamente la schiena attraversata appena da qualche brivido e lei spalancò gli occhi nei miei mentre entrava in me con tutta la dolcezza di cui sapevo era capace, sorridendomi mentre cercavo di tenere aperti gli occhi e spalancavo la bocca in un gemito muto.  
Non riuscii a resistere, chiusi gli occhi inarcandomi verso di lei e lasciando cadere indietro la testa.  
Sentii le sue labbra tempestarmi il viso di baci caldi e morbidi, mentre lentamente un altro dito si faceva strada in me facendomi gemere un po' più rumorosamente questa volta.

Riaprii gli occhi incontrando i suoi che mi scrutavano attenti a non perdersi neanche un particolare delle miei espressioni.  
Le sue spinte dentro di me erano dolci e decise ed avrei davvero voluto potessero non finire mai.

"Ti amo" le sussurrai sulle labbra mentre sorrideva, strofinando il naso contro il mio.  
Continuò a spingere dolcemente ed i miei gemiti divennero più rumorosi, così come il mio corpo che si fece più instabile sotto quel tocco inducendomi a tremare di piacere.

Affondò il viso nel mio collo mentre sentivo la sua intimità ancora coperta, sfregarsi contro la mia gamba.  
L'umidità della stoffa mi fece sorridere piacevolmente, mentre pregustavo già il momento in cui avrei potuto goderne appieno.

Ben presto i suoi gemiti si unirono ai miei, mentre la stringevo a me e assecondavo le spinte del suo bacino stringendole una natica.  
La danza delle sue dita dentro di me si fece più serrata e mi ritrovai ad ansimarle all'orecchio di non fermarsi, la pregai di non smettere perché mai avrei voluto che quel piacere avesse fine.

"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo" quasi urlai stringendola a me mentre mi sentivo già estremamente vicina.  
Lei sollevò lo sguardo incatenandolo al mio per cercare le mie labbra ancora una volta e su di esse soffocai un gemito più lungo mentre il mio corpo veniva scosso da mille e uno brividi, di piacere, ma soprattutto d'amore.

*****

"Sei perfetta" dissi incantata specchiandomi nel riflesso lucido dei suoi occhi color oceano.  
"Dio sei perfetta" dissi ancora come se lo avessi realizzato solo in quell'istante. La baciai come se ne andasse della mia vita, stringendomi a lei ancora di più.

Lei mi strinse a sua volta mettendo in quel bacio tutta la passione che aveva in corpo, prima di ribaltare al situazione e spingermi dolcemente contro il materasso.  
Sentii la sua mano scivolare lungo il mio busto, infilandosi senza complimenti sotto il tessuto delle mie mutandine.  
Non smise un secondo di baciarmi con la sua infinita dolcezza, mentre il suo corpo accarezzava il mio in più punti con una premura che mi fece tremare il cuore.

Non lasciò le mie labbra se non per brevi istanti, solo il tempo di riprendere fiato, mentre le sue dita entravano in me.  
Gemetti nella sua bocca per il piacere e lei con me per la sorpresa, sorrise sulle mie labbra e feci lo stesso mentre le mormoravo quanto intensamente l'amassi.

Poche spinte decise e raggiunsi il piacere ansimando mentre inarcavo all'indietro la testa e la sentivo baciarmi il mento ed il collo con devozione prima di tornare sulle mie labbra che già la aspettavano.

Rimanemmo così strette, senza riuscire a smettere di baciarci, le mie labbra sembravano attirate da una calamita invisibile, non potevo smettere di baciarle il viso né di stringerla forte, cosa di cui lei non sembrava per niente dispiaciuta.

"Sei il mio unico vero amore" le confessai, facendola sorridere emozionata, prima di baciarla ancora.


	83. Chapter 83

Rimasi lì impietrita, completamente gelata come una statua di ghiaccio mentre metabolizzavo il discorso appena sentito.  
Brittany se ne stava in piedi a guardarmi con gli occhi velati di emozione ed euforia ed il sorriso più luminoso che le avessi mai visto sul viso.  
Io, al contrario, avevo una voglia incredibile di piangere ed urlare.  
Ma non lo feci, rimasi semplicemente lì con la bocca appena spalancata ed ogni muscolo in tensione.

"Amore" fece lei sedendosi sul tavolino di fronte al divano su cui ero seduta io "Dimmi qualcosa, ti prego" mi incitò piegando di lato la testa per guardarmi con aria preoccupata.

Dire qualcosa.  
E cosa?  
Cosa avrei potuto dire?  
Cosa si dice alla tua ragazza che ti comunica che ha appena ottenuto un contratto che la porterà a girare il mondo per tre mesi, insieme a Beyoncé, come prima ballerina del suo tour, lasciandoti ad aspettarla?

"Io..." tentai, ma le parole mi morirono in gola.  
Se fossi stata meno egoista la prima cosa che avrei detto sarebbe stata:  
-Brittany amore è meraviglioso! Un contratto del genere prima ancora di finire la scuola, mentre ancora sei al primo anno! Sono fiera di te.-  
Oppure.  
-Per fortuna che parti a giugno e rientri a fine agosto, in tempo per la fine del primo anno e l'inizio del secondo-  
Oppure.  
-Alla prima tappa a Parigi vengo da te così ne approfittiamo per un fine settimana-  
Oppure.  
-Corriamo a festeggiare.-

Ma niente di tutto questo uscì dalle mie labbra, né mi attraversò la mente.  
Tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era che per tre mesi saremmo state lontane, che l'avrei vista forse solo via skype o, magari, in qualche fortunata occasione in cui avrei potuto raggiungerla.  
I miei progetti per quell'estate erano sfumati. Volevo portarla in Messico o in qualche isoletta tropicale per una bella vacanza che ci aiutasse a riprenderci da quel primo anno newyorkese.  
Invece no.  
Tre mesi.  
Tre mesi interi senza di lei.

"Santana" la sua voce mi riportò al mondo reale.  
La guardai negli occhi, il suo sorriso era sparito lasciando il posto ad un broncio preoccupato ed i suoi occhi si erano rattristati.  
"Non sei felice per me?" chiese debolmente.

Ingoiai a vuoto.  
Ricordai perfettamente il concerto di Beyoncé.  
Brittany era stata divina su quel palco, la stessa cantante le aveva fatto i complimenti dietro le quinte, congratulandosi con me per la bellezza ed il talento della mia ragazza. Subito dopo ci eravamo fatte una foto tutte e tre e io mi ero fatta fare un autografo con dedica che poi avevo incorniciato assieme alla foto ed appeso nella nostra stanza.  
Non pensavo però che questo suo talento senza eguali l'avrebbe portata via da me.

"Sono... amore, sì certo che sono felice. E' solo che... beh..." tentai di biascicare una qualche scusa.  
Ma la verità è che anche il solo pensare al fatto che, quella notizia, invece di farmi piacere mi distruggeva, mi faceva sentire in colpa.  
Era davvero da egoisti non gioire per lei in quel momento, pensare soltanto al mio fottutissimo bisogno di averla vicina. Avrei voluto poterla tenere tutta per me, rinchiuderla tra le mie braccia per non doverla lasciare mai andare. Ma non era giusto, lo sapevo. Mi stavo davvero comportando da stronza.

"E' solo che... insomma tre mesi..." cominciai "Sono un bel po' di tempo" dissi abbassando lo sguardo e sentendomi ridicola. Se mi avesse detto vado via per un anno? Quello sarebbe stato peggio, non potevo credere di stare lì a fare una tragedia per tre mesi. Ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivo a fare altrimenti.

Brittany rimase interdetta per qualche minuto, si fece seria puntando gli occhi accusatori su di me.

"Sul serio San?" sbottò seria "Ti do una notizia del genere e tutto quello che sai dirmi è: tre mesi sono un bel po' di tempo. Con quella faccia da cane bastonato?" fece indignata "Sai, non mi aspettavo certo i salti mortali per la gioia ma almeno un 'complimenti Britt' o qualcosa del genere, beh dalla mia ragazza lo avrei gradito" disse sarcastica alzandosi stizzita per iniziare a camminare nervosamente per il salotto.

"Amore sai che sono fiera di te, lo sono sempre e sono felice che tu abbia ottenuto questo lavoro grazie al tuo talento" cercai di recuperare "E' solo che..."  
"Che tre mesi sono tanti" sbottò lei sarcastica interrompendomi.

Abbassai lo sguardo. Dio ma come facevo ad essere cosi maledettamente stronza?.  
"Mi dispiace" soffiai colpevole.  
Lei sorrise amara.  
"Non dovresti dispiacerti. Dovresti solo essere felice per me. A quest'ora dovremmo essere uscite per festeggiare o dovremmo stare a rotolarci sotto le lenzuola piene di euforia! Ed invece sei qui che… che guardi il pavimento sul punto di piangere come se ti avessi fatto chissà quale torto ed io sono arrabbiata! Ed accidenti non è cosi che dovrei sentirmi cazzo! Questa è l'occasione della vita, è il treno che non ripassa! Dannazione! Io ho avuto la fortuna di vederlo passare prima di quanto sperassi e tu invece di spingermici sopra quasi quasi vorresti che rinunciassi per tre maledettissimi mesi" quasi urlò di rabbia.

"Britt io non ho detto che..."  
"Non c'era bisogno! Te lo leggo in faccia Santana" mi interruppe bruscamente.

Sospirai rassegnata mentre una terribile sensazione di deja-vu mi colpiva. Stava succedendo ancora? La danza si stava frapponendo tra noi un'altra volta? Stava di nuovo scegliendo la danza a me?

Mi sentii stupida per quelle domande, ma cosa accidenti andavo a pensare?  
Quella era davvero l'occasione della sua vita. Non mi stava lasciando né partiva in guerra, tre mesi non erano nulla in fondo, non in confronto ad un'intera vita che avremmo passato insieme.  
Mi sentii davvero uno schifo di persona.

"Scusa Britt, hai ragione" dissi ragionando mentre sollevavo gli occhi per guardarla "Mi dispiace, ho reagito di merda per una sciocchezza ed ho tralasciato la cosa più importante. Scusa. Io sono felicissima per te" aggiunsi sorridendole debolmente.  
Ma lei mi fissava con lo sguardo di ghiaccio, ferma e decisa.

"Sai cosa? Non mi importa se sei fiera o meno. Non me ne frega un cazzo!" sbottò prendendo la borsa ed il suo cappotto.  
"Dove stai andando adesso?" chiesi, stupita da quella rabbia improvvisa che molto raramente potevo scorgere in lei che aveva sempre avuto una pazienza infinita. Soprattutto di fronte alle mie innumerevoli cavolate.  
"A festeggiare con i miei amici perché, a differenza tua, loro sono davvero felici per me" ringhiò lei aprendo la porta e chiudendola con violenza alle sue spalle.

Rimasi lì da sola.  
Sentii il panico assalirmi. Brittany non era mai stata così dura con me. Beh sì, in effetti c'erano state alcune occasioni in cui le avevo dato davvero modo di arrabbiarsi pesantemente, ma una reazione così netta non era da lei. Ero più io che scappavo, di solito. Io che avevo sempre l'ultima parola, lei che cercava il dialogo per risolvere tutto.  
Questa volta invece la sua reazione era stata netta, non mi aveva lasciato possibilità di scampo.  
Questo mi fece paura.  
Era cresciuta, era cambiata lentamente. La sua infinita pazienza nei miei confronti sembrava essersi esaurita tutto un tratto ed io mi sentii male perché forse la colpa era mia che avevo tirato troppo la corda.  
Calde lacrime cominciarono a riempirmi gli occhi mentre stringevo forte i pugni.  
Avevo fatto l'ennesima cazzata.

*****

Non mi ero mai sentita così arrabbiata.  
Entrai in ascensore e involontariamente scoppiai a piangere.  
Non mi piaceva essere così dura con Santana, tanto meno mollare una discussione a metà prima di risolverla.  
Non mi piaceva litigare con lei, né stare per troppo tempo senza risolvere le situazioni. Era estenuante e mi consumava dentro.

Pensai che forse avevo sbagliato ad essere così impulsiva, sebbene da un lato credevo che lei si meritasse per una volta di essere lasciata da sola a rimuginare sui suoi errori, la parte più sensibile ed innamorata di me, che di solito aveva il sopravvento, mi diceva di avere pazienza. Mi suggeriva di tornare di sopra e di lasciarla parlare, di cercare insieme una soluzione.

Ma no.  
Non lo avrei fatto.  
Non stavolta.  
Ero stanca. Stanca di essere sempre io a spingere per cercare delle soluzioni, stanca di perdonarle ogni cosa, sempre.  
Ogni volta mi prometteva di smettere di sbagliare di provarci almeno e puntualmente riusciva a deludermi.  
Credevo davvero che, con il tempo, fosse maturata e per certi versi lo era. Eppure in momenti come quello, quando mi trovavo davanti la bambina capricciosa che era un tempo, quella che nascondeva le sue paure dietro quell'aria da stronza strafottente, quella che dava sempre troppo spazio al suo egoismo accorgendosi dei propri errori solo quando diventava troppo tardi.  
Quella che continuava a ferirmi, involontariamente, nonostante mi amasse più di se stessa.

Ed io ero semplicemente stanca di perdonare, di capirla quando lei non faceva nulla per cercare di capire me.

Mi asciugai le lacrime uscendo dall'ascensore, composi il numero di una mia compagna e lei mi informò che mi aspettavano al solito pub vicino alla scuola.  
Pensai che per quella sera non volevo pensare al dolore ed alla delusione, che volevo godermi i festeggiamenti per quell'occasione che la vita mi serviva su un piatto d'argento e che per nulla al mondo avrei sprecato. No, neanche per Santana.  
Non aveva senso il suo comportamento.  
L'amavo da impazzire e lo avrei fatto sempre. Ma non per questo avrei rinunciato ai miei sogni e alla mia vita, perché mai le avrei chiesto di farlo per me. Non vedevo perché lei dovesse invece prendersi questo diritto.

*****

Rimasi tutta la sera a divorare gelato davanti ad uno stupido film d'amore strappalacrime.  
Schifottolo accoccolato accanto a me sul divano.  
Quinn e Rachel avevano tentato di portarmi con loro ad una serata organizzata alla NYADA, ma avevo rifiutato categoricamente. Al di la del fatto che non ero dell'umore, l'avevo fatto un po' per auto punirmi, un po' perché volevo essere certa di trovarmi a casa quando Brittany sarebbe tornata a casa.

Erano ormai le due del mattino.  
Brittany non si era fatta sentire né io l'avevo chiamata, mi sentivo troppo in colpa.  
Il film strappalacrime era finito e così anche quello che era cominciato subito dopo. Schifottolo si era appisolato sul divano russando appena ed io mi ero rintanata a letto sotto le coperte con il viso nascosto nel cuscino, in un dormiveglia poco sereno, dal quale non facevo altro che ridestarmi ad ogni minimo rumore.

Quando sentii la porta di ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi la prima volta scattai quasi in piedi, per rimanere poi delusa nel sentire le risatine sommesse di Quinn e Rachel. Tornai a letto sospirando sconsolata.  
Avevo un peso sul cuore e non vedevo l'ora di liberarmene, volevo solo che Britt tornasse in fretta a casa.

Quando sentii nuovamente la porta non ebbi dubbi, sospirai di sollievo nel constatare che era a casa e che presto l'avrei avuta accanto e forse sarei riuscita a scusarmi.

Entrò nella stanza cercando di non fare rumore, accesi la luce sul comodino facendola sobbalzare, si portò una mano al petto spalancando gli occhi.

"Vuoi farmi venire un colpo?" sbottò severa  
"Scusa, non volevo spaventarti. Ma sono le tre cominciavo ad essere in ansia" dissi cercando di non sembrare troppo severa, in fondo non ero proprio nella condizione per fare l'arrabbiata.  
"Abbiamo festeggiato e non mi sono accorta del tempo che passava" disse semplicemente stringendosi nelle spalle e, senza guardarmi, si diresse verso il bagno chiudendosi dentro.

Attesi pazientemente che uscisse, seduta con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera del letto. Cominciai a pensare alle parole adatte da dirle, a costruirmi mentalmente un discorso sensato da fare, per scusarmi e farle capire il mio punto di vista, senza urtare la sua sensibilità e possibilmente cercando di dimostrarmi felice per la notizia.

Quando uscì dal bagno neanche mi guardò.  
Sapevo che faceva fatica a tenere quella posizione.  
Brittany non era una dura, per sua natura, non con me comunque. Beh almeno non sempre, doveva costarle molto comportarsi con così tanta indifferenza ma probabilmente tentava in quel modo di darmi una lezione che meritavo.

"Britt" azzardai con lo sguardo basso, mentre lei si spogliava in silenzio seduta sul bordo del letto, dandomi le spalle.  
"Sono terribilmente stanca, Santana, e domani ho lezione. Qualunque cosa sia ne riparleremo in un altro momento" rispose secca, alzandosi e recuperando da sotto al suo cuscino la maglia lunga e gli shorts che le facevano da pigiama.

Sospirai chiudendo gli occhi.

"Amore lo so, sono stata una stronza. Mi dispiace" dissi cercando il suo sguardo.  
Lei sbuffò ancora.  
"Non mi va di parlarne, davvero Santana. Non adesso. Ho bevuto e la mia testa sta per scoppiare, voglio solo dormire" disse stancamente infilandosi a letto e dandomi le spalle.

La osservai per un lungo istante mentre le sue spalle si muovevano su e giù leggere seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro.  
"Buonanotte" disse secca.  
Rimasi in silenzio per un attimo.  
"Mi dispiace" biascicai a corto di fiato mentre sentivo le mani tremare dal desiderio di stringermi a lei, di sentire che era tutto a posto. Volevo fare pace, lo volevo più di ogni altra cosa.  
"Spegni la luce e dormi San, ne riparliamo domani" fece lei secca senza lasciar trapelare alcuna emozione.  
Allungai una mano con la sola intenzione di toccarla ma non lo feci, la ritrassi velocemente. Era una sua decisione e dovevo imparare a rispettarla. Quella era la mia punizione e, volente o dolente, l'avrei scontata.  
Sospirai e spensi la luce tornando sotto le coperte mentre mi mordicchiavo il labbro inferiore.

*****

La luce si spense ed io rimasi con gli occhi aperti a fissare il buio.  
Mi sentivo male per come la stavo trattando. Per tutta la sera non ero riuscita a godermi i festeggiamenti, non avevo fatto altro che pensare a lei.  
Ma era necessario che capisse, che comprendesse i suoi errori, dovevo difendere la mia posizione solo così avrebbe imparato la lezione.  
Ma faceva male, faceva maledettamente male.

Perché la sentivo respirare in modo irregolare e agitarsi tremante accanto a me, percepivo il suo disagio che era anche il mio, percepivo il freddo dentro, avendola così vicina senza poterla stringere.  
Per quella che mi sembrò un'eternità rimasi lì immobile incapace di dormire, sentendola agitarsi nel sonno.

Pensai che giugno era più vicino di quando non credessi, che avrei passato ben tre mesi lontana da lei e, forse, in quelle notti fredde, seppur estive, lontana dal mio unico sole, avrei ripensato a quella notte e mi sarei data della stupida per non aver approfittato di ogni istante della sua vicinanza.

Mi voltai nel buio e la sentì reagire a quel mio movimento, si voltò a sua volta e percepì il suo viso di fronte al mio, l'agitazione del suo respiro corto.

Allungai una mano, ma non dovetti spostarla tanto perché la sua era già lì, come se l'avesse avvicinata nella speranza di un minimo contatto.  
Intrecciai le dita nelle sue e la sentii smettere di tremare e rilassarsi appena mentre stringevo al presa.  
Era il massimo che potevo concederle in quel momento per lenire la sua pena e la mia. Ero ancora troppo offesa per qualunque altro tipo di contatto. Lei lo capì, quel semplice stringersi delle nostre mani però dovette bastare a far allontanare l'ansia almeno un poco.

"Mi dispiace, amore" mormorò nel buio con un lamento lieve.  
Non risposi, mi limitai a stringere più forte la sua mano tirandola per portarmela al petto.  
Anche a me dispiaceva, avrei voluto stringerla e dirle che non importava, che la comprendevo, che l'amavo.  
Ma la verità è che l'amore certe volte non basta.

L'indomani sarebbe stato un altro giorno, forse la notte avrebbe portato la quiete e tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto.  
Un passo dopo l'altro è così che bisogna vivere un rapporto, non si costruisce solo con fiori, cioccolatini o frasi d'amore. Un passo dopo l'altro. Alcuni tratti del percorso sono più tortuosi di altri, l'importante è non lasciare mai la mano dell'altro.  
Un passo dopo l'altro sì, ma sempre insieme.


	84. Chapter 84

I giorni sembravano passare veloci come ore, le settimane scorrevano, scivolavano via dalle mie mani come sabbia al vento.  
Brittany aveva segnato sul calendario il giorno della sua partenza con un pennarello rosso.  
Quel colore così acceso sembrava prendersi gioco di me, rimbalzandomi davanti agli occhi. Sembrava lampeggiare come un silenzioso allarme che segnava l'avvicinarsi di qualcosa che, se per certi versi era fonte di euforia per la mia ragazza, rappresentava per me un vero incubo.  
Dal giorno in cui mi aveva comunicato della partenza tutto sembrava essere diventato più difficile. Improvvisamente il tempo che riuscivamo a passare insieme era diminuito, se non avessimo condiviso lo stesso letto, probabilmente ci saremo viste sì e no due volte a settimana.

La fine dell'anno era vicina e questo per me significava dover preparare gli esami universitari, mentre lei era divisa tra gli esami da dare alla Julliard, le prove per il saggio finale e quelle per l'imminente tour.  
Tornavamo a casa distrutte, fisicamente e psicologicamente, ed il più delle volte passavamo il poco tempo a nostra disposizione a litigare.  
Si respirava in casa una strana tensione, aleggiava intorno a noi un'aura spessa di negatività che rendeva impossibile il dialogo e ci consumava dentro.

Sbuffai togliendo gli occhiali da vista per puntare il gomito sul tavolo e poggiare la fronte sul palmo della mano aperta.  
La biblioteca dell'università andava via via svuotandosi, mentre fuori già le luci del giorno si spegnevano. Controllai l'orologio: le sette di sera.

Sbuffai sonoramente.  
Non volevo tornare a casa ed era strano perché avrei dovuto avere una voglia matta di vederla, ma quella stessa mattina avevamo litigato ancora. Succedeva ormai quasi tutti i giorni ed era diventata una vera e propria tortura. Sapevo che in parte la colpa era mia: ero talmente tesa che tutto sembrava turbarmi, la minima sciocchezza era sufficiente a stuzzicare la mia rabbia.  
Vedevo Brittany sempre più provata dalla mancanza di sonno, dalle prove estenuanti e dal mio atteggiamento che di certo non la aiutava. Sentivo che avevamo bisogno l'una dell'altra in quel particolare periodo, sentivo che aveva bisogno del mio appoggio, ma non riuscivo davvero a liberarmi di quel malumore che minava tutti i miei tentativi di starle accanto come desiderava.

Convivevo ormai con un'angoscia che credevo di aver abbandonato tempo prima e che era tornata a tormentarmi.  
Mi sentivo come se avessi fatto mille passi indietro, come se fossi tornata la ragazzina impaurita del liceo, quella che, angosciata dalla propria paura, la prendeva e la trasformava in rabbia cieca colpendo le persone più care.  
Inconsciamente credo volessi isolarmi da Brittany, convinta che così avrei sofferto di meno quando mi avrebbe abbandonata, perché sì, lo avrebbe fatto.  
Quei tre mesi sarebbero un giorno diventati sei, poi nove, poi un anno.  
Presto sarebbe sbocciata come una rosa in primavera, avrebbe liberato la sua passione per la danza e questa, insieme al suo talento senza eguali, l'avrebbe portata lontano, sempre più in alto, sempre più distante da me.  
Sarei rimasta lì a guardarla dal basso.  
Sarei rimasta sola, come sempre.

Sospirai ancora chiudendo il libro e riponendolo nella borsa insieme alle altre cose.  
Mi feci coraggio, cos'altro avrei potuto fare?

*****

Il telefono continuava a suonare insistentemente nella mia borsa, nonostante avessi inserito la vibrazione riuscivo comunque a percepirlo.  
Chiusi gli occhi cercando di ignorare quel suono continuo.

Avevo fatto una cosa stupida, probabilmente.  
Non era stato molto corretto da parte mia darmi malata per saltare due giorni di prove, soprattutto con gli esami ed il saggio alle porte per non parlare del tour, l'occasione della mia vita.

Ma sentivo di avere bisogno di staccare la spina.  
Io e Santana ne avevamo bisogno. Un fine settimana rilassante avrebbe aiutato entrambe, me a riposarmi, lei a rilassarsi ed avrebbe aiutato il nostro rapporto a ricucirsi.  
Era strano, avevo sempre creduto che il nostro legame fosse indistruttibile, ma più passavano i giorni più mi accorgevo che lentamente tutto si stava logorando e non potevo permetterlo.

Desideravo più di ogni altra cosa che Santana diventasse indipendente, che diventasse forte e che imparasse a gestire i suoi sentimenti, che imparasse a gestire la fiducia in me, che la rafforzasse.

Sapevo perfettamente cosa la rendeva fragile: la mia partenza che avrebbe comportato la mia assenza per tanto tempo.

L'abbandono.  
Santana aveva un particolare problema con questo.  
Era terrorizzata dall'idea che io potessi abbandonarla.  
Mai, mai nella vita sarebbe potuto succedere e non facevo altro che dirlo e dimostrarlo da quando stavamo insieme.  
Ma era un concetto evidentemente complicato da capire per lei, non le entrava in testa.  
All'inizio avevo pensato che forse, prendendo la cosa di petto, assumendo una posizione dura e intransigente, lei avrebbe capito. Ma mi ero accorta che questo aveva solo peggiorato le cose e così, armandomi della mia inesauribile pazienza nei suoi confronti, avevo deciso di darle un'ulteriore prova.

Ed era per quel motivo che me ne stavo lì, fuori dall'università, con due trolley accanto e due biglietti aerei stretti nella mano.  
Il telefono vibrò nuovamente, una sola volta.  
Lo presi e controllai il messaggio di Santana.  
-Sto uscendo dall'università per tornare a casa, farai tardi anche stasera?-  
Sorrisi e sollevai lo sguardo. La vidi in lontananza scendere le scale dell'ingresso a testa bassa mentre riponeva in tasca il telefono.

"San" urlai nella sua direzione.  
Lei sollevò la testa stranita, guardandosi un attimo intorno ed io sollevai la mano in aria per attirare la sua attenzione. Appena mi vide la sua espressione serie e crucciata mutò, dapprima in una smorfia sorpresa e subito dopo, mentre si avvicinava, in un sorriso ampio.  
"Britt, che ci fai qui?" chiese appena fu a pochi passi da me.  
"Sorpresa" dissi semplicemente stringendomi nelle spalle.  
Lei mi rivolse un'occhiata curiosa prima di avvicinarsi azzerando le distanze per lasciarmi un piccolo e veloce bacio a fior di labbra.

Il suo sguardo cadde sui trolley ai miei piedi.  
"Quello è mio?" disse sollevando un sopracciglio prima di guardarmi interrogativa.  
"Ho deciso di prendermi il fine settimana libero" dissi tutto d'un fiato.  
"Cosa?" domandò come se non avesse sentito.  
Io annuì vigorosamente non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso.  
"Ho deciso che un paio di giorni di riposo non mi faranno male e ho preso due biglietti per Lima" confessai mostrandole i biglietti aerei "In realtà questo aereo fa due scali, prima di atterrare a Lima. Un giro assurdo lo so, ma erano i più economici che ho trovato all'ultimo momento e beh, spero davvero che tu mi dica che puoi partire, perché... beh ho speso praticamente tutti gli ultimi risparmi del mese per comprarli e ho preparato la tua valigia e la mia ed il volo parte tra circa due ore" confessai sperando che non si arrabbiasse.

Lei mi guardò confusa grattandosi la testa nervosamente.  
"E perché avresti fatto tutto questo?" domandò un po' severa.  
"Perché voglio passare due giorni con te, solo con te, perché credo che abbiamo bisogno di staccare la spina, di riprenderci un po' del tempo che ci è stato tolto ultimamente. Per stare insieme" dissi intimorita "E' una stupidaggine vero?" chiesi poi abbassando lo sguardo.

"No!" sbottò lei prima di sospirare "Beh in effetti sì, insomma sai che si stanno avvicinando gli esami ed io ho bisogno di studiare e tu hai un milione di cose da fare e poi, accidenti, perché non mi hai detto nulla? Mi sarei organizzata" disse lei contrariata.

Sbuffai.  
La solita maniaca del controllo.  
"Sì hai ragione! Ho fatto una cazzata, restituisco i biglietti e chiamo a scuola per dire che domani sarò alle prove. Fingiamo che tutto questo non sia successo" tagliai corto facendomi severa e feci per voltarmi e chiamare un taxi che ci riportasse a casa.  
Lei mi bloccò prendendomi per mano e inducendomi a voltarmi.

"Perché fai cosi adesso?" domandò stizzita.  
La guardai spalancando gli occhi.  
"Io? Sei tu che smonti qualunque cosa! Insomma pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere, volevo passare del tempo con te e farti una sorpresa e tu mi rispondi che sei sotto esame! Ok lo capisco, va bene. Addio sorpresa e week end romantico, va bene" risposi visibilmente nervosa gesticolando.

Lei prese entrambi i miei polsi stringendoli per cercando il mio sguardo mentre respiravo forte, presa dalla rabbia.

"Hey,hey calmati ok" fece con voce morbida "Mi dispiace" aggiunse quando incrociai i suoi occhi.  
"Scusa, mi dispiace amore" fece nuovamente avvicinandosi di qualche passo fino ad essere vicinissima.  
"Andiamo a Lima" disse sicura guardandomi negli occhi "Partiamo, va bene" ribadì.  
"Non devi farlo per farmi un favore, Santana" risposi acida distogliendo lo sguardo.  
"No, infatti non devo. Voglio partire. Abbiamo decisamente bisogno di stare insieme da sole, lontano da tutto il casino che ci sta piombando addosso! Hai perfettamente ragione" disse sicura, poi sollevò la mano e fermò il primo taxi disponibile, caricò entrambi i bagagli mentre la guardavo torva e mi invitò a salire facendo lo stesso.

*****

Il tragitto fino all'aeroporto fu strano.  
Nessuna delle due disse una parola. Brittany se ne stava a braccia conserte a fissare fuori dal finestrino, mentre io mi torturavo le mani pensando al modo migliore per scusarmi della mia reazione, come al solito sbagliata.

Perché facevo così? Perché dovevo sempre rovinare tutto razionalizzandolo? Perché non riuscivo mai a godermi il momento a vivere attimo per attimo? Dovevo sempre avere il controllo e, puntualmente, finivo per ferire l'unica persona al mondo che amassi.

Quando arrivammo in aeroporto non faticammo a trovare il nostro volo.  
Brittany continuava ad essere silenziosa. Sospirai certa che non fosse così che si era immaginata il nostro viaggio.  
Prendemmo posto sull'aereo e finalmente ebbi modo di fermarmi ad osservare il suo viso un po' crucciato, mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino in attesa del decollo.

Le presi la mano intrecciando le dita tra le sue, i suoi occhi si puntarono sulle nostre mani intrecciate, indugiarono qualche minuto e poi si sollevarono sul mio viso.  
Ci guardammo intensamente per un lunghissimo secondo prima di scioglierci simultaneamente in due identici sorrisi.

"Mi dispiace piccola" soffiai stringendo più forte la sua mano.  
"Dispiace anche a me, dovevo avvisarti di questa idea" si affrettò a dire lei.  
"Non importa. Ascolta Britt, io so perché hai organizzato questo piccolo viaggio, capisco che in questo periodo sono distante e nervosa e..."  
"San" mi interruppe lei "Io voglio solo ritrovare la nostra complicità, il nostro stare bene" disse seria.  
"Amore ma noi la complicità non l'abbiamo mai persa... è solo che, beh, ultimamente tutto è più..."  
"Complicato" concluse lei.  
"Già, complicato" convenni io fissando il vuoto.

Rimanemmo in silenzio per un sacco di tempo: io a fissare il vuoto, lei il finestrino. Le nostre mani si strinsero più saldamente l'una nell'altra e l'aereo decollò.

*****

Sospirai muovendomi sul sedile. Era maledettamente comodo eppure non riuscivo a dormire, come invece stavano facendo tutti gli altri passeggeri. Tutti meno Santana che se ne stava ferma, come ipnotizzata, a fissare un punto imprecisato davanti a se. Se non fosse stato per il battito regolare delle sue ciglia, avrei detto che si fosse trasformata in pietra.  
La sua mano era ancora intrecciata nella mia.

Iniziai a disegnare piccoli cerchi con il pollice sul dorso e lei parve risvegliarsi dalla trance mentre sollevava lo sguardo per incontrare il mio.  
Le sorrisi dolcemente e lei sorrise a sua volta.

"Ho bisogno di te" mi confessò con un filo di voce, talmente poca che quasi lessi solo il labiale.  
Sorrisi intenerita mentre i suoi occhi diventavano lucidi.  
"Sono qui" dissi semplicemente, sciogliendo la presa con la sua mano per cingerle le spalle con il braccio e attirarla a me.  
Lei si lasciò andare poggiando la testa sul mio petto, chiuse gli occhi e rilassò il respiro mentre la stringevo lasciandole un bacio tra i capelli.

Sentii qualcosa di caldo scivolare lungo il mio petto e capii che si trattava di una lacrima.  
Misi due dita sotto il suo mento inducendola a sollevare il viso e notai che piangeva. A quella vista non riuscii a non intenerirmi e le lasciai un bacio lieve prima di stringerla ancora mentre nascondeva il viso nell'incavo del mio collo.

"Sono stata una vera stronza in questo periodo" disse tra i singhiozzi.  
"No, non importa amore, ti capisco. Sono giorni stressanti e difficili" tentai di rassicurarla accarezzandole i capelli mentre lei piangeva contro la pelle del mio collo.  
"E' che ho paura" confessò.  
"Lo so amore, lo so. Ma non devi. Io sono qui" risposi baciandole la fronte "Sono qui" ribadì nuovamente e lei sollevò il viso per baciarmi ed annuire tra le lacrime.

******

L'aereo fece il primo scalo e noi mangiammo qualcosa al primo ristorante che trovammo in aeroporto prima di salire sull'altro velivolo.  
Il viaggio durò meno di quanto mi aspettassi e, per tutto il tempo, io e Brittany non avevamo fatto altro che scambiarci tenere occhiate e piccoli gesti affettuosi, senza spingerci mai troppo oltre, per paura forse di non riuscire a controllarci, forse anche perché non servivano troppe parole né gesti eclatanti. Eravamo insieme, si prospettava davanti a noi un lungo e piacevole fine settimana nella città che ci aveva viste nascere, crescere e che aveva fatto da sfondo alla nascita del nostro amore, solo quello contava ora.

Il taxi che ci riportò davanti casa mia era stato come la sala di un cinema che proietta ricordi di vita vissuta. Quel tragitto aveva rappresentato un tuffo nei ricordi.

Ed ora eravamo lì, davanti a quella casa, quella che un tempo odiavo e che ora mi faceva tremare le ginocchia di emozione.  
Improvvisamente capii perché Brittany avesse scelto di tornare a casa invece che propormi un fine settimana in qualunque altro posto.  
Quella casa, quella città, quei luoghi erano impregnati di noi, del nostro amore e, mai come in quel periodo, avevamo bisogno di ricordarci cosa eravamo state, cosa ci eravamo promesse di essere per sempre.

Tutto era buio quando entrammo in casa, l'odore familiare mi investì ed istintivamente sorrisi, non avrei mi pensato di farlo davvero.  
Brittany mi aveva detto di aver avvisato Clara del nostro arrivo.  
Ma in casa non c'era nessuno.  
Mi presi qualche istante per guardarmi intorno, tutto era perfettamente come lo ricordavo, come lo avevo lasciato finite le vacanze natalizie.

Brittany mi baciò la guancia avviandosi di sopra con le valigie, mentre io facevo un rapido giro tra i ricordi.  
Raggiunsi il piano di sopra lentamente accarezzando la ringhiera della scala di marmo.  
Quando arrivai alla porta della mia camera la trovai semi chiusa.  
Spinsi un po' il legno e mi ritrovai nella mia camera, la luce accesa, i due trolley accanto al letto.  
Osservai quello che era stato il mio mondo.

Le lenzuola sul letto erano pulite, lo notai perché non mi erano familiari, probabilmente Clara ne aveva prese di nuove.  
I miei scaffali erano puliti e tutte le mie cose perfettamente al loro posto. Sulla mensola alta brillavano i miei trofei di cheerleading e, sulla parete accanto, c'erano ancora tutte le divise da cheerleader che avevo indossato dalle elementari fino a quella del liceo, perfettamente conservate nelle loro cornici di vetro, così come i pon pon sull'armadio.  
I libri di scuola erano sparsi un po' sugli scaffali, un po' sulla scrivania.  
Tutto profumava di vaniglia.  
Appese al muro c'erano le mie foto, quelle del liceo con Quinn, Puck, Sam, Finn e Sugar.  
Quelle delle mie gare da bambina, quella del mio diploma ed altre con me e Brittany insieme.  
Sorrisi nel notarne una di me, Quinn, Britt e Rachel, scattata alla festa dopo il diploma.

Era come se non fossi mai andata via, come se quella stanza non fosse mai stata abbandonata e ringraziai mentalmente Clara per questo.

"Hey" la voce di Britt mi riportò alla realtà. Mi riscossi notandola in piedi appoggiata allo stipite della porta.  
La guardai per un secondo infinito mentre mi sorrideva.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese.  
Mi limitai ad annuire.  
"Ho odiato questo posto per tutta la mia vita ed adesso mi rendo conto che mi è mancato. Ti pare possibile?" dissi accennando un sorriso stranito.  
Lei sorrise a sua volta comprensiva.  
"Ho riempito la vasca idromassaggio nel bagno di là, andiamo" disse porgendomi la mano.  
Intrecciai le dita nelle sue seguendola.

Entrammo in bagno e la sentii chiudere la porta e far scattare la serratura mentre mi sfilavo meccanicamente le scarpe osservando la schiuma di cui la vasca era colma.

Pochi istanti e le sue braccia mi cingevano la vita da dietro mentre il suo viso affondava nei miei capelli.  
Rimanemmo in quella posizione per un tempo indefinito, chiusi gli occhi.  
Da quanto tempo non facevamo l'amore?  
Una settimana? Forse due.  
"Mi manchi" le confessai a bassa voce.

Lei non rispose, non c'era bisogno che lo facesse, intrufolò le dita sotto il tessuto della mia maglietta trascinandola verso l'alto ed io sollevai le braccia per aiutarla a sfilarla.  
Baciò minuziosamente ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta dalla mia spalla al collo facendomi tremare d'anticipazione, mentre le sue dita sbottonavano i miei jeans facendoli scivolare lungo le gambe.  
Li sfilai mentre la sentivo liberarsi dei suoi indumenti dietro di me.  
Tolsi via l'intimo e mi avvicinai alla vasca tastando la temperatura dell'acqua con il piede prima di immergermi.  
Mi appoggiai al bordo, godendomi quella sensazione di piacevole calore, insieme allo spettacolo meraviglioso del corpo nudo e perfetto della mia ragazza che mi sorrise maliziosa avvicinandosi per immergersi in acqua a sua volta e sedersi tra le mie gambe.  
Poggiò la testa all'indietro sulla mia spalla socchiudendo gli occhi mentre le mie mani iniziavano un lento massaggio sulle sue spalle.

Le baciai una tempia.  
"Grazie" sussurrai al suo orecchio.  
"Per che cosa?" chiese senza aprire gli occhi.  
"Per questo, forse ne abbiamo davvero bisogno" mormorai.  
"Sì, lo penso anche io" rispose annuendo piano.  
"Voglio fare l'amore con te" confessai senza vergognarmi.  
"Anche io" rispose con un sorriso "Ma non qui" aggiunse.  
"Ah no?" domandai delusa facendola ridacchiare.  
Si rigirò fino a trovarsi di fronte a me, sorrise divertita prima di baciarmi, un bacio lento e deciso.  
Le nostre labbra si accarezzavano, muovendosi ad un ritmo scandito dal nostro respiro corto, mentre le lingue si cercavano, giocando a rincorrersi. Mi sembrava un secolo che non la baciavo così. Presi il suo viso tra le mani attirandolo di più a me e lei mi lasciò fare senza smettere di baciarmi con trasporto, sospirando ogni volta che il contatto tra le nostre lingue si faceva più intenso.  
"No" sussurrò sulle mie labbra sorridendo e scostandosi quando cercai di morderle il labbro inferiore.  
"E dove?" chiesi cercando ancora le sue labbra.  
Non mi negò un altro bacio più intenso.  
"A letto" miagolò sulle mie labbra.  
"Perché non in entrambe i posti?" proposi accarezzandole il sedere sotto la superficie dell'acqua.  
Lei ridacchiò schizzandomi un po' di schiuma sul viso e inducendomi a tossicchiare contrariata.  
"Quanta fretta, Lopez" disse divertita rigirandosi per portare nuovamente la sua schiena a contatto con il mio petto.  
"Abbiamo tutto il tempo, rilassati amore" disse poggiando di nuovo la testa sulla mia spalla e cercando le mie mani per intrecciarvi le dita.  
Sorrisi, baciandole il collo e compiacendomi dei brividi che questo mio gesto le provocava.  
"Hai ragione" dissi stringendola a me.  
"Raccontami di te, abbiamo parlato così poco queste settimane" disse innocentemente mentre giocava con la schiuma muovendovi intorno le nostre dita intrecciate.

La strinsi più saldamente a me con l'altro braccio cominciando a raccontarle, pazientemente, le mie giornate, approfondendo discorsi che le avevo solo accennato in precedenza e lo stesso fece lei con me.

Passammo il tempo successivo a ridere e parlare di tutto, giocando con la schiuma come bambine, finché l'acqua non diventò troppo fredda e decidemmo di uscire.

Mi sentivo leggera, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, avevo la sensazione che Santana fosse tornata da me dopo un viaggio che l'aveva tenuta lontana, non con il corpo ma di sicuro con la mente.

Mi passò l'asciugamano e io lo avvolsi intorno al corpo mentre lei faceva lo stesso con un altro.  
Mi avvicinai allo specchio passandoci sopra la mano per liberarlo dal vapore e guardare il mio viso stravolto e provato dalla stanchezza e dallo stress.

"Sono un mostro" sentenziai facendo una smorfia.  
Lei mi abbracciò da dietro ridacchiando.  
"Sì un mostriciattolo" mi prese in giro mordicchiandomi la spalla.  
"Non ridere di me" la rimproverai mettendo su un piccolo broncio, lei mi fece voltare nel suo abbraccio avvicinando il viso al mio.  
"Sei bellissima" disse seria sulle mie labbra "Ed io ti amo" aggiunse facendomi sorridere appena.  
"Anche io" dissi baciandola piano, strinsi le braccia intorno al suo collo attirandola verso di me, ci perdemmo per qualche istante in quel bacio che si fece via via più profondo ed intimo, finché non ci staccammo per la necessità di recuperare ossigeno.

Avevamo entrambe il viso arrossato ed i respiri corti.  
"Andiamo a letto" propose lei ed io mi limitai ad annuire cercando nuovamente le sue labbra.

Continuammo a baciarci senza riuscire a staccarci dall'abbraccio mentre raggiungevamo la mia stanza chiudendo la porta alle nostre spalle.  
Mi ritrovai schiacciata contro il legno bianco appena fu chiusa, le sue labbra fameliche presero a vagare lungo il mio collo ed, improvvisamente, fui investita da una valanga di ricordi legati a quella porta. Sorrisi pensando a quante volte ci eravamo trovate in quella stessa posizione.  
"Che hai da ridere?" domandò interrompendosi.  
La guardai sorridendo maliziosa.  
"Niente di che" mi affrettai a dire afferrandole i fianchi coperti dall'asciugamano e spingendola verso il letto.  
Le sue mani strattonarono piano il pezzo di stoffa che mi avvolgeva facendolo cadere scompostamente ai miei piedi mentre facevo lo stesso con il suo.

Si lasciò cadere sul materasso spingendosi all'indietro per stendersi al centro comodamente.  
Mi presi qualche secondo per osservare il suo corpo nudo prima di gattonare su di lei e baciarla con devozione lasciandomi lentamente scivolare sulla sua pelle stretta nel suo abbraccio.

"Ho bisogno di te" sussurrò tra un bacio e l'altro, con lo stesso tono bisognoso ed insicuro di quando lo aveva detto poche ore prima sull'aereo.  
"Sono qui" risposi con fermezza, sedendomi sul suo bacino e scivolando all'indietro per portare a contatto le nostre intimità.  
"Sono qui" sussurrai mentre con la punta della lingua disegnavo cerchi intorno al suo capezzolo accarezzando l'altro con le dita.  
Sospirò di piacere inarcandosi verso di me mentre le sue mani vagavano lungo le mie gambe.  
Mi mossi appena, strofinando la mia intimità contro la sua e gemendo nella sua bocca con la stessa intensità con cui lo aveva fatto lei poco prima.  
Poi scivolai lungo il suo corpo con una scia di baci caldi, alternando baci a piccoli morsi delicati.  
Mordicchiai la sua pancia, facendola gemere a metà tra dolore e piacere prima di passare la lingua su quel punto leggermente arrossato e continuare a scendere lungo il suo corpo per fermarmi tra le sue gambe.  
Baciai il suo interno coscia, succhiando avidamente una porzione di pelle prima di soffermarmi a guardarla dal basso.  
La vidi rivolgermi un'occhiata bisognosa e dolce allo stesso tempo e sorrisi.

"Qui abbiamo fatto l'amore per la prima volta" dissi appoggiando la guancia alla sua pelle.  
"Te lo ricordi San?" domandai guardandola negli occhi mentre con le punte delle dita sfioravo la sua intimità.  
Lei tremò, faticando nel tentativo di tenere gli occhi aperti e fissi nei miei, ed un flebile _sì_ lasciò le sue labbra, seguito da un sorriso.  
"E' stata una delle notti più belle della mia vita" le confessai "Non la dimenticherò mai" aggiunsi sognante.  
"Nemmeno io" si affrettò a dire.  
Le mie dita continuavano ad accarezzare il suo centro, giocandovi lentamente e disegnando lungo la sua apertura piccoli cerchi regolari.  
La sentivo tremare sotto il mio tocco, contorcendosi dal piacere e dall'impazienza insieme.

Avvicinai il viso al suo centro sfiorandolo con la punta delle labbra mentre non smettevo di accarezzarla, sentivo il mio respiro infrangersi contro il suo piacere e sapevo che lo sentiva anche lei dal mondo in cui spingeva il bacino nella mia direzione.  
Lasciai un bacio sulla sua apertura ed un altro ed un altro ancora sentendola letteralmente vibrare sotto la pressione esercitata dalle mie labbra.  
Finché non mi decisi a sfiorarla con la punta della lingua, dapprima lentamente poi sempre più decisa, fino a penetrarla completamente inducendola ad urlare di piacere.  
Miagolò il mio nome tra i gemiti, inducendomi ad aumentare il ritmo mentre stringevo i suoi glutei tra le dita per attirarla di più incontro alla mia bocca.  
Sentivo il suo sapore, i suoi gemiti mi riempivano le orecchie mentre si muoveva ancorandosi ai miei capelli e tirandoli appena.

"Brittany" mi chiamò mentre già sentivo le sue pareti stringersi intorno alla mia lingua.  
"Brittany, vieni qui" mi implorò ed io non riuscii a resistere. Chiusi le labbra intorno al suo clitoride succhiando forte prima di risalire il suo corpo e stendermi su di lei. Portai una mano tra le sue gambe entrando in lei con due dita mentre poggiavo le labbra sulle sue, la sua lingua disegnò, famelica, il contorno della mia bocca mentre la baciavo con intensità muovendo le dita in lei con un ritmo sempre più serrato.

Quando raggiunse il picco mi strinse forte a se, seppellendo il viso nell'incavo del mio collo e urlando di piacere sulla mia pelle, ricoprendola di una cascata di brividi.  
Quell'urlo liberatorio lasciò presto spazio ad una risata rilassata alla quale mi unì subito mentre le baciavo il viso in più punti.

*****

"Sei perfetta" mi sussurrò all'orecchio ridacchiando prima di mordicchiarmi il lobo.  
Voltai il viso per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio dolce e strofinare il naso contro il suo, mentre io stessa non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere.  
"Tu lo sei" soffiai sulle sue labbra.  
"Lo siamo io e te insieme" concluse lei ed io annuì sorridendo prima di spingerla sul materasso accanto a me e salire su di lei.  
La vidi sorridere maliziosa mentre portavo due dita elle sue labbra per segnarne il contorno, mordicchiò giocosamente uno dei mie polpastrelli, passandoci sopra la lingua subito dopo ed io sorrisi calandomi per baciarla mentre portavo quella stessa mano tra le sue gambe e la sentivo fremere d'anticipazione mentre sorrideva nel bacio.


	85. Chapter 85

Riaprii gli occhi quella mattina molto prima del previsto.  
Mi sollevai a sedere sul letto guardandomi intorno, sorrisi nel rendermi conto di non aver provato minimamente la sensazione strana che pensavo di poter provare: quella di aprire gli occhi e domandarti dove diavolo fossi finita. Abituata com'ero alla mia nuova stanza a New York.  
Invece no. Mi ero svegliata ed avevo addirittura accennato un sorriso mentre mi sentivo completamente a mio agio tra quelle quattro mura così vissute.

Rivolsi lo sguardo alla mia destra, Brittany dormiva su un fianco dandomi le spalle. Sentivo il suo respiro, calmo e regolare, riecheggiare nella stanza.

Mi alzai dal letto cercando di non svegliarla ed avanzai verso la finestra poggiando sul vetro il palmo della mano. All'orizzonte si intravedeva l'alba. Sentii gli occhi lucidi ed, all'inizio, non riuscii a capire perché. Poi sorrisi mentre una lacrima leggera mi rigava il viso.

Avevo passato più di diciotto anni della mia vita a guardare quella stessa alba da quella posizione, sognando di poter volare lontano, un giorno. Di trovare la mia strada. Mi sembrava così lontano quel tempo adesso, mi sentivo così diversa dalla bambina ed in seguito dalla ragazzina che ero stata.

Tutti i sogni ed i desideri che avevo, tutta la vita avventurosa che mi ero costruita nella mente in quegli anni. Incredibile pensare a dove invece mi aveva portato il destino. Sicuramente vivevo adesso una vita meravigliosa, la migliore che avessi mai potuto sognare, ma probabilmente, se avessi incontrato la Santana di qualche anno prima e le avessi raccontato di come si sarebbe evoluto il suo futuro, mi avrebbe riso in faccia. O presa a calci.

Mi voltai ad osservare Brittany. Si era rigirata nel letto, posizionandosi a pancia in giù, i capelli biondi le ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle nude mentre le prime luci dell'alba coloravano la stanza.  
Mi sembrava sempre così piccola quando dormiva.

Possibile che quella ragazza, tutta sorrisi, arcobaleni ed unicorni fosse riuscita a cambiare la mia vita e la mia idea di felicità così radicalmente?  
Prima di conoscerla ero una persona così arida, di sentimenti e prospettive, e me ne rendevo conto solo adesso. Ora che guardandomi indietro rivivevo un anno intenso, talmente tanto da valere per dieci, e più ci pensavo più sentivo di avere paura. Perché mai nella vita avevo avuto così tanto da perdere.

Tutto iniziava e finiva con lei.  
Io stessa ero rinata nel suo bacio o, forse, non avevo mai vissuto davvero prima.  
Mi domandai se il nostro sarebbe stato uno di quegli amori che sono in grado di sfidare tutto. Sì, insieme ne avevamo passate e superate molte ma quelli erano problemi da adolescenti, per quanto alcune sfide potessero esserci sembrate più grandi di noi.  
Quello che mi chiedevo era se saremmo state in grado di sopportare anche il passare del tempo, se saremmo riuscite ad evitare che il nostro amore si logorasse consumato dall'abitudine, dalla gelosia, dall'egoismo, dalla distanza o semplicemente dal tempo.  
Non ero sicura della risposta, come avrei potuto esserlo? Semplicemente non potevo saperlo.  
L'unica cosa di cui ero coscia era che l'amavo e che, cosa più importante, ora ero in grado di lasciarmi amare da lei. Questo non rispondeva alle mie domande ma era già un buon punto di partenza.

Sorrisi istintivamente, mentre la vedevo allungare una mano accarezzando il mio cuscino senza aprire gli occhi. Quel gesto mi ridestò dai miei pensieri.  
Mossi qualche passo nella sua direzione, lentamente, solo per il gusto di vederla cercarmi con bisogno.  
"San" mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno ancora con gli occhi chiusi.  
"Sono qui" sussurrai salendo sul letto e stendendomi accanto a lei.  
La sua mano raggiunse a tentoni il mio viso, posandosi sulla mia guancia per accarezzarla prima che i suoi occhi si aprissero in due piccole fessure azzurrissime.  
Sistemai meglio la testa sul cuscino accennando un sorriso che lei ricambiò.  
Spostai una ciocca di capelli dal suo viso e mi persi a guardarla, prendendomi tutto il tempo del mondo per ripercorrere con lo sguardo i tratti di quel viso che ormai conoscevo a memoria, ogni lentiggine, ogni curva, ogni lineamento e sfumatura.  
Era così bella che anche solo guardarla mi faceva tremare il cuore.  
Così bella che ancora stentavo a credere volesse me e me soltanto.

"Che ore sono?" mormorò riportandomi alla realtà.  
"E' presto amore, dormi" le dissi dolcemente.  
"Ti è tornata l'insonnia?" domandò corrucciata.  
Sorrisi. Da quando ci eravamo trasferite dormivo decisamente meglio, molto più di quanto mi fosse mai capitato in vita mia.  
"Credo sia questo posto che non mi concilia il sonno, sai?" scherzai io.  
Lei non si scompose, sorridendo mentre le si chiudevano gli occhi.  
"Avevi solo bisogno di trovare il tuo posto nel mondo" mormorò.  
"New York è quel posto" aggiunse.  
Sorrisi scuotendo lievemente il capo.  
"Sei tu il mio posto nel mondo Britt" mormorai, ma lei si era già riaddormentata.  
Le baciai dolcemente una guancia stringendomi al suo corpo mentre la mia mano correva ad accarezzarle i capelli. Mi riaddormentai cullata dal suo respiro.

*****

Il sole era già alto quando mi apprestai a scendere la scalinata di casa Lopez diretta alla cucina. Volevo preparare la colazione a Santana che dormiva ancora beatamente, poi ci saremmo preparate ed avremmo fatto una capatina a casa mia per salutare i miei.  
Non avevo una gran voglia di vederli a dire il vero, almeno non mio padre e la sua solita aria da cane bastonato e deluso, ma mi mancavano mia sorella ed il mio gatto. Ed, in ogni caso, era doveroso passare almeno a salutare visto che ero lì.

Poi avrei preso la mia moto, anche lei mi mancava, e magari con un po' di fortuna sarei riuscita a convincere Santana a salirci e l'avrei portata a fare un bel giretto al Mckinley, al parco, da Breadstix e, sicuramente, sul promontorio per vedere il tramonto.

Sentivo che Santana aveva bisogno di essere rassicurata e volevo solo che stesse bene, non avevo intenzione di partire lasciandola con un peso sul cuore, né di portarmi dietro lo stesso peso.

La casa era deserta. Pensai a quanto fosse triste il fatto che i suoi genitori non si fossero fatti trovare in casa neanche per salutarla un attimo. In quel momento mi sentii un po' in colpa per avere sempre un occhio critico verso la mia famiglia che, al confronto, era decisamente d'oro.

Raggiunsi la cucina pronta a preparare la colazione, ricordavo perfettamente dove fossero i vari ingredienti che mi servivano per fare le frittelle. Clara si era quantomeno occupata di rifornire gli scaffali aveva persino comprato lo sciroppo d'acero.  
Santana non aveva perso la sua assurda abitudine di non mangiare nulla la mattina ma, quando mi impegnavo a prepararle la colazione, non aveva mai la forza di dire di no e riuscivo a farle mangiare qualcosa.

Cominciai a preparare l'impasto fischiettando il motivetto di una delle coreografie che stavo preparando e mentalmente ripassavo i passi accennandoli mentre mi spostavo per la cucina.

"Che meraviglia" escalmò Santana con un sorriso facendomi sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
"Volevi farmi venire un colpo?" la rimproverai, ricomponendomi.  
Lei se ne stava appoggiata allo stipite della porta ad osservarmi divertita, le feci una linguaccia e tornai alle frittelle.

"Sai non è male, svegliarmi e trovarti così allegra in cucina mentre prepari la colazione. Viviamo insieme da mesi e non mi è mai capitato" constatò lei.  
"Perché non ho mai un secondo libero. Soprattutto la mattina. Quando esco tu sei ancora nel mondo dei sogni" la rimbeccai io.  
"Questo perché hai degli orari disumani" rispose lei prontamente raggiungendomi per cingermi la vita da dietro.  
"Che prepari?" chiese poggiando il mento sulla mia spalla.  
"Frittelle" risposi "Almeno ci provo, non garantisco sul risultato finale" aggiunsi facendola ridere.  
Mi baciò la spalla stringendosi di più a me.  
"Programmi per la giornata?" mi chiese.  
"In realtà sì, ma niente di definitivo, se hai in mente qualcosa sono pronta ad appoggiarlo" risposi mentre mescolavo l'impasto in una scodella.

Santana nascose il viso nei miei capelli mormorando d'approvazione.  
"Beh un'idea c'è in effetti" miagolò maliziosa mentre le sue mani correvano ad accarezzarmi la pancia sotto il bordo della maglietta facendomi sorridere.  
"San, non possiamo passare tutto il week-and a fare sesso" la ammonii io senza smettere di sorridere.  
"Perché no?" domandò lei mentre spostava i miei capelli da un lato per lasciarmi piccoli baci lungo il collo.  
Sospirai appena lasciandomi andare all'indietro contro di lei.  
"Perché..." continuai a fatica mentre cercavo di mantenere il punto e non lasciarmi distrarre dalle sue attenzioni "Perché potevamo benissimo restare a casa a farlo. Siamo qui anche per altro" dissi poco convinta mentre sentivo la sua lingua accarezzarmi la nuca. Morsi il mio labbro inferiore per trattenere l'ennesimo sospiro.  
"Possiamo fare entrambe le cose, no?" propose lei con voce suadente al mio orecchio mentre le sue mani accarezzavano il mio corpo fermandosi sul mio fondoschiena per accarezzarlo prima di risalire sotto la mia maglietta lungo il mio busto.

Lasciai andare scodella e mestolo aggrappandomi al marmo della cucina ed ingoiai a vuoto.  
Sobbalzai quando le sue dita incontrarono i miei seni nudi nello stesso istante in cui i suoi denti si serravano con pacata violenza sulla mia spalla.  
"Questo è giocare sporco" le feci notare con un filo di voce.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
"Lo hai sempre saputo che non sono un tipo molto leale, soprattutto quando si tratta di queste cose" rispose a tono mentre le sue dita cominciavano a farsi indiscrete sul mio seno.  
Chiusi gli occhi colta da un brivido di piacere ed abbassai la testa mentre sentivo le braccia venir meno per la forza con cui mi aggrappavo al ripiano.  
Una sua mano fu subito tra i miei capelli, li tirò leggermente inducendomi ad alzare la testa ed a voltarla nella sua direzione. Lasciai che mi baciasse famelica accogliendo la sua lingua e ricambiando quel bacio con foga mentre con le dita accarezzava l'estremità del mio seno ripetutamente, sentivo il suo bacino strofinarsi contro il mio.  
Con la punta della lingua disegnò ripetutamente il contorno delle mie labbra inducendomi a gemere nella sua bocca mentre ancora teneva stretta una ciocca dei miei capelli, l'altra mano scese lentamente lungo il mio corpo per fermarsi tra le mie gambe ed accarezzare il tessuto degli shorts, molto lievemente.

Mugugnai nel bacio sperando che intensificasse un po' di più quelle carezze, per tutta risposta lei mi regalò un ghigno divertito.  
"Sai ripensandoci forse hai ragione, è meglio uscire" sentenziò lei facendo per allontanarsi.  
Ringhiai letteralmente afferrandole la mano che era scivolata sul mio fianco e la riportai tra le mie gambe piegandomi leggermente alla ricerca del suo bacino.  
Lei ridacchiò senza farsi pregare troppo, tornò a stringere con più forza i miei capelli mentre premeva il palmo sulla mia intimità.  
"Hai cambiato idea, vedo" soffiò al mio orecchio.  
"Santana"  
"Si BrittBritt?"  
"Sta zitta" soffiai cercando le sue labbra.  
Mi baciò sorridendo mentre la sua mano superava l'ostacolo shorts e slip per accarezzarmi con più vigore.  
Gemetti allungando una mano fino a poggiarla su uno degli scaffali mentre allargavo maggiormente le gambe.  
Continuava ad accarezzare il mio centro, le sue dita di tanto in tanto sfioravano la mia apertura inducendomi a trattenere il respiro per poi tornare a torturarmi sadicamente.  
Sentivo il suo bacino premere contro il mio, la sua lingua disegnare strani e fantasiosi percorsi lungo la mia nuca mentre mi teneva i capelli stringendoli nella sua presa senza tirarli troppo.

Tremai d'anticipazione quando sentii le sue dita premere con più decisione sulla mia apertura, presi un profondo respiro sentendo la mia umidità crescere col passare dei secondi.  
Liberai un gemito acuto quando entrò in me decisa e dolce come sapeva essere solo lei, piegò appena le dita ed io rivoltai gli occhi all'indietro lasciando che una serie incontrollata di gemiti rotolasse fuori dalle mie labbra.  
Il ritmo delle sue spinte aumentava gradualmente ed io lo seguivo con movimenti secchi del bacino, la sua mano lasciò andare i miei capelli per accarezzarmi la gola stringendola appena prima di scivolare sul mio seno per afferrarlo saldamente mentre mi lasciava baci ardenti lungo il collo.

"Questa scena la sognerò tutte le notti per un bel po' di tempo lo sai?" mi sussurrò all'orecchio "Sei così sexy" confessò mentre aumentava il ritmo delle spinte ruotando le dita dentro di me e facendomi gemere più forte.  
Strinsi le dita intorno al bordo del ripiano della cucina, così forte da far sbiancare le nocche, improvvisamente il suo ritmo diminuì facendomi ringhiare di disapprovazione.

"Potrei tenerti così per sempre, Dio non vorrei smettere mai" mi confidò all'orecchio.  
Sarebbe stata una tortura, una dolce, eccitante tortura, alla quale mi sarei prestata volentieri se non fosse stato per il fuoco che sentivo ardermi dall'interno e che avvertivo il bisogno di liberare.

"Santana, ti prego" sussurrai tra i gemiti.  
Lei non se lo fece ripetere. Il ritmo delle sue spinte tornò serrato ed in pochi secondi urlai a pieni polmoni il mio piacere mentre mi stringeva a se baciandomi la schiena ed il collo mentre respiravo a fatica ed adagiavo completamente il mio peso sul ripiano.

Avevo voglia di ridere, tanta voglia di ridere, ma non riuscivo a muovere neanche un muscolo. Avevamo fatto l'amore così tante volte quella notte che quasi non credevo possibile che avesse avuto davvero la forza di rifarlo, in quel modo poi, ma Dio se ero felice.

Brittany era ancora per metà appoggiata sul ripiano della cucina. Baciai ogni lembo della sua nuca lasciato scoperto dai capelli mentre le accarezzavo la pancia ed un fianco.  
La vidi sorridere ad occhi chiusi mentre cercava di regolarizzare il respiro e, d'istinto, sorrisi anche io.  
"Buongiorno" mormorai al suo orecchio facendola ridere e ridendo a mia volta.  
Mi spostai per permetterle di sollevarsi e le accarezzai una guancia dolcemente.  
Lei mi regalò il più luminoso dei sorrisi mentre afferrava la mia canotta per tirarmi a se e stamparmi un bacio dolce che ricambiai volentieri. Pochi istanti e la sua lingua si fece più audace leccandomi le labbra prima che lei le mordesse tirando a se il labbro inferiore per lasciarlo pochi istanti dopo.  
Sospirai nella sua bocca intrecciando le braccia dietro il suo collo mentre invertiva le posizioni sollevandomi con uno scatto fino a che non mi ritrovai seduta sul ripiano della cucina. La sua lingua che cercava insistentemente la mia e le sue mani che vagavano sul mio corpo. Le sentivo ovunque su di me. Tirò leggermente la scollatura della mia canotta fino a scoprire un seno e si abbassò senza complimenti per catturare il capezzolo tra le labbra succhiandolo avidamente mentre con l'altra mano risaliva la mia gamba nuda accarezzandola.

Inclinai indietro la testa socchiudendo gli occhi mentre cercavo inutilmente di trattenere gemiti e sospiri. Sentivo le sue dita sfiorare il mio interno coscia, accarezzare la pelle vicina al mio centro senza mai arrivarci davvero. Era la sua piccola rivincita per la mia tortura di poco prima, lo sapevo.

Le dita raggiunsero l'elastico degli shorts tirandolo verso il basso, mi feci forza sulle braccia e sollevai il bacino capendo subito le sue intenzioni. Così quel pezzo di stoffa volò da qualche parte nella cucina mentre la sua bocca smetteva di torturare il mio seno per regalarmi un altro bacio.  
Puntò gli occhi nei miei sorridendo maliziosa mentre si piegava sulle ginocchia.

Quanto poteva essere sexy quella ragazza? Quanto era in grado di sconvolgere i miei sensi? Mi stupivo sempre ogni volta di più di come riuscisse a farmi impazzire, a mandare in tilt ogni cellula del mio corpo.

Poggiò le mani sulle mie ginocchia, inducendomi ad allargare di più le gambe, senza mai smettere di guardarmi dal basso. Spostò di lato la stoffa umida delle mie mutandine e quello che accadde dopo fu puro paradiso.  
Passò la lingua un paio di volte lungo la mia apertura senza smettere di fissarmi prima di spingerla dentro di me. I suoi occhi si chiusero automaticamente e la sua espressione si contrasse in una smorfia di piacere mentre mormorava d'approvazione poggiando le mani sulle mie cosce e stringendole come per aggrapparsi a me con tutta se stessa, mentre spingeva la lingua più in fondo possibile, facendomi gemere e tremare.

Ero completamente in suo potere e lei sembrava totalmente ipnotizzata dal mio sapore. Quando con il pollice cominciò a disegnare cerchi sul mio centro e sentii una delle sue lunghissime dita raggiungere la sua lingua ed intensificare le spinte credetti di svenire su quella cucina. Urlai il suo nome tra i gemiti mentre non riuscivo a smettere di tremare ad occhi chiusi, neanche mi resi conto di aver iniziato a spingere per andare in contro alla fonte di quel piacere incredibile.

Un ultimo gemito più lungo e sentii il mio corpo come fatto di nuvole, nuvole leggere e soffici. C'era l'intero universo dietro le mie palpebre.  
Quando riaprii gli occhi ritrovai quelli azzurro mare dell'amore della mia vita ad attendermi sorridenti.  
Mi strinse a se cullandomi dolcemente mentre cercavo le sue labbra per un bacio necessario che ricambiò.

"Tu... sei... incredibile" dissi senza fiato facendola ridere ed accennando una risatina stanca a mia volta, sentivo le palpebre pesanti ed il cuore leggero.  
Strofinò il naso contro il mio più volte baciandomi il viso.  
"Che ne dici ora di mangiare, fare una doccia ed uscire?" propose al mio orecchio senza smettere di stringermi e lasciarmi teneri baci sul viso.  
"Ottima idea" dissi semplicemente posando le labbra sulle sue.

"Sei bellissima" mormorò sulle mie labbra.  
Sorrisi baciandola ancora ed ancora.  
"Ma sei anche una pigrona" mi rimbeccò facendomi una linguaccia prima di allontanarsi un po' per aiutarmi a scendere.  
"Mi ami anche per questo" risposi a tono.  
"Ovvio, soprattutto per questo" scherzò lei lasciandomi un piccolo bacio sul naso.

Indietreggiai lasciandola tornare alle sue frittelle, la guardavo come si ammira un capolavoro d'arte,o un panorama mozzafiato.  
Sì, ne ero certa, con Brittany avevo trovato decisamente il mio posto nel mondo.


	86. Chapter 86

Lima mi era mancata. In realtà non lo avrei mai creduto possibile, eppure quel giorno, mentre passeggiavo con Santana per le strade della città che ci aveva viste crescere, riscoprii ogni luogo, ogni minimo particolare, perfettamente intatto, così come lo avevo lasciato, come se il tempo non fosse mai trascorso.  
Quanto piccola appariva adesso rispetto a New York? Da bambina credevo che lì fosse concentrato l'intero mondo, proprio lì, tra la scuola, il parco con gli anatroccoli ed il negozio di caramelle di fronte alla mia scuola di danza.

Crescendo avevo imparato che il mondo fuori esisteva, che c'erano altre persone, tante persone che lo riempivano, ma mi importava poco. Mi bastavano quelle poche che avevo: la mia famiglia, Rachel e me stessa.

La danza, la danza era il mio universo felice.  
Poi era arrivata Santana e tutto il resto del mondo aveva totalmente smesso di avere importanza al confronto.

L'idea di separarmi da lei pesava come un macigno sul mio cuore. Era solo per poco tempo eppure percepivo come se quella fosse solo la prima di numerose altre separazioni, come se la vita ci stesse avvisando che non potevamo davvero pretendere che i problemi fossero finiti, erano solo diversi, cresciuti, come noi.

Avrei voluto poterla tenere con me, con me per sempre. Legata a me come era in quel preciso istante, mentre guidava la sua amata macchina e teneva una mano sullo sterzo e l'altra nella mia, come quando veniva a prendermi prima della scuola e mi sorrideva di tanto in tanto guardandomi di sfuggita.

"A che pensi?" mi domandò ridestandomi dai miei pensieri.  
La guardai stringendomi nelle spalle.  
"A te" risposi "Come sempre" precisai.  
Lei sorrise ed il mio sguardo tornò al finestrino.  
"San, perché hai svoltato qui? Credevo stessimo andando al McKinley" domandai stranita, quando vidi che imboccava una strada diversa.  
"Ci passeremo più tardi, voglio andare in un posto prima" rispose lei con calma.  
La guardai notando la fermezza e la sicurezza del suo sguardo fisso sulla strada, decisi di non fare domande, di lasciare semplicemente che facesse ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Imboccammo un'altra stradina e ci ritrovammo appena fuori città, dal lato opposto al promontorio dove andavamo a guardare il tramonto.  
Senza indugio Santana cominciò a salire con l'auto lungo una strada ripida e sterrata.

"San dove stiamo andando?" chiesi, non volevo fare domande, ma la cosa cominciava a risultarmi strana.  
Lei non rispose, mi fece semplicemente capire di non preoccuparmi rivolgendomi uno sguardo sereno.  
Presi ad osservare fuori, ai lati della strada si infittiva il bosco. Ingoiai a vuoto e fui felice che non fosse buio.  
Salivamo sempre più in alto e, ad ogni tornante, la strada sembrava restringersi. Santana guidava attenta accigliata quasi nello sforzo di ricordare qualcosa.

Quando si fermò sul ciglio di un altopiano cercai di scorgere intorno qualcosa di familiare, ma ero assolutamente certa di non essere mai stata in quel posto.  
C'era una specie di spiazzale tra gli alberi, Santana parcheggiò la macchina al lato della strada e scese senza dire nulla, lo stesso feci io.

Cercai il suo sguardo ma era come ipnotizzata da qualcosa, non sapevo cosa, guardava fisso davanti a se oltre gli alberi in lontananza.  
Si sentiva il fruscio leggero delle foglie al vento, il canticchiare allegro degli uccellini e, lì in lontananza, potevo sentire mormorare il fiume.

Fu in quel momento che capii tutto.  
Spalancai gli occhi e mi voltai verso di lei, ma non riuscì a dire nulla. Santana aveva già preso a camminare verso quel mormorio pigro, non cercai di fermarla, né di dire nulla, semplicemente mi limitai a seguila, stando due passi dietro di lei.

Mano mano che ci avvicinavamo il rumore dell'acqua si faceva più nitido e violento.  
Santana si fermò un istante a contemplare un punto, una piccola zolla di terreno all'ombra degli alberi, poi riprese a camminare, quasi in modo strano, come se stesse cercando di riprodurre qualcosa, di riattraversare un sentiero già battuto.

Arrivammo al fiume e lì si fermò, proprio sulla riva, a contemplare il suo stesso riflesso nell'acqua.  
Solo in quel momento si voltò verso di me, mi sorrise appena ed io tirai finalmente un sospiro di sollievo. Fino a quel momento mi era sembrata come sotto un incantesimo, e mi faceva paura.

Allungò una mano verso di me ed io la raggiunsi con due passi, posizionandomi dietro di lei per circondarle la vita con le braccia e poggiare il mento sulla sua spalla. Strinse le mani nelle mie mentre ancora osservava il fiume scorrere.

Respirava in modo irregolare, la sentivo rigida come un tronco. Aprì la bocca un istante come per parlare ma la richiuse quasi subito, poi sembrò riscuotersi.  
"Qui è dove..." tentò con un filo di voce.  
"Lo so" la interruppi baciandole la guancia per poi tornare nella mia posizione.  
"Lo so" ripetei fissando l'acqua.

Santana dopo quella volta, non mi aveva mai più parlato del suo tentativo di suicidio, o dell'incidente come lo definiva Quinn.  
Lei al contrario si era confidata spesso con me, in una delle sere in cui rientrando a notte fonda dalle prove la trovavo in salotto colta dall'insonnia e mi offriva un po' della sua camomilla.

Non avevo mai affrontato quel discorso con San, volevo che si sentisse pronta, che fosse lei a decidere, come aveva fatto quel giorno.  
Non sapevo perché avesse deciso di rivelarmi quel posto in quel momento, non sapevo se ero realmente pronta a vederlo con i miei occhi, a starmene lì a guardarla mentre riviveva l'orrore.  
Ma lei evidentemente lo era, era pronta ed allora lo ero anche io.

******

"Non ti avevo mai portata qui" constatai rilassandomi un poco nell'abbraccio di Brittany.  
"No, mai" mi fece eco lei.  
"Scusa se l'ho fatto ora, forse avevi un'idea più divertente per questa giornata" dissi abbassando lo sguardo.  
"Ma ho sentito il bisogno di venire qui, di portarti qui. O di portarci me stessa, non lo so" dissi tutto d'un fiato.  
"Non ci sono mai più tornata sai? Da quella notte, non sono più tornata qui" confessai a bassa voce.

"Avevi paura?" domandò lei.  
"Credo di sì. Ho sempre pensato che, una parte di me, sia realmente morta quella notte, che sia annegata e che se ne stia ancora lì, in fondo al fiume" mormorai scrutando l'acqua.  
Sentii Brittany trattenere appena il respiro.  
"Avevo paura di tornare perché non volevo rifarci i conti" conclusi.

"E perché siamo qui allora?" domandò lei.  
Mi voltai nel suo abbraccio e, per un attimo, mi persi nell'azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
"Non lo so, credo di aver semplicemente sentito il bisogno di creare un nuovo ricordo con te. Volevo portare la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata nella vita, nel posto che più mi lega all'orrore del mio passato" chiusi gli occhi, liberando qualche lacrima "Volevo dire addio a quella parte di me che è annegata nel lago, perché non sono mai tornata a dirle addio, volevo mostrarle che sono una persona nuova ora, che quello che credevo, che ho creduto quella notte era una bugia. Esisteva un posto nel mondo per me, eri tu. E se Puck non mi avesse salvata io non ti avrei mai incontrata e…" non riuscii a terminare la frase, scoppiai in lacrime senza nemmeno accorgermene.

Brittany non disse nulla, lasciò che adagiassi la fronte sulla sua spalla e mi strinse a se forte, poggiando le labbra sulla mia tempia delicatamente, mentre con una mano mi accarezzava i capelli.

"Ti amo" mormorò "Va tutto bene" aggiunse "Sono qui, siamo qui insieme adesso, non dovrai mai più sentirti come quella notte. Non sarai mai più sola, lo sai. Non facciamo altro che giurarci che sarà così e finché entrambe ci crederemo non saremo sole" disse cullandomi appena.  
"Non ti lascerò sola Santana" mi rassicurò.

Perché lei lo sapeva, lei sapeva sempre tutto, prima ancora che lo capissi io.  
Sapeva perché l'avessi portata lì, proprio quel giorno, in quel periodo. Come sempre aveva capito. Lei mi capiva sempre, ed io come potevo non amarla?

"Mi dispiace" dissi tra i singhiozzi.  
Lei continuò a stringermi forte ed a cullarmi asciugando con le labbra le mie lacrime.  
"Hai fatto bene amore, se era ciò che sentivi di fare. A me non dispiace, anzi" mi rassicurò.  
Restammo al fiume per quasi due ore, sedute su un enorme sasso, abbracciate.  
Brittany mi raccontò di quando era piccola e andava con la sua famiglia in campeggio in un bosco simile a quello, riuscii perfino a farmi ridere con aneddoti improbabili che non conoscevo.

Non era esattamente un tuffo nei ricordi, era più uno scoprirsi da capo, per certi aspetti, e non mi dispiaceva.  
Quando ritornammo alla macchina e risalimmo per tornare in città mi sembrava che ci conoscessimo un po' di più e questo pensiero mi faceva stare bene.

Andammo subito da Breadstix, avevamo deciso di non mangiare troppo visto che i genitori di Brittany ci aspettavano per la cena quella sera, ma appena ebbi tra le mani il menù non riuscii a resistere. Erano talmente tante le cose che desideravo riassaggiare in quel posto, che non sapevo scegliere.  
Brittany rideva sempre di me quando dicevo che nessun altro posto era come quel locale, in nessun altro luogo si mangiava bene come al Breadstix di Lima, ne ero più che certa.

Ordinammo una quantità industriale di grissini e polpette, ovviamente Brittany fu quella delle due che mangiò di più.  
Mi stupivo sempre di come fosse grande il suo appetito e di come riuscisse a mangiare qualunque cosa volesse e così tanto senza mettere su nemmeno un grammo.  
Lei rispondeva sempre che era questione di metabolismo, io ero più del parere che si trattasse di fortuna sfacciata, ma le lasciavo credere che avesse ragione.

Verso la fine del pranzo mi sentivo sul punto di esplodere, Brittany invece ebbe persino la forza di chiedere il dessert.  
La guardai giocherellare un po' con la panna sulla sua fetta di torta al cioccolato sorrisi osservandola e in quel momento sollevò lo sguardo nel mio regalandomi un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

"Vuoi assaggiarla?" mi propose.  
"Sai che non mangio cioccolato, tesoro" risposi.  
"Sì lo so, ma volevo essere educata" rispose facendomi una linguaccia prima di portare alla bocca un pezzo di dolce.

Sorrisi osservandola,allungai una mano per pulire via un po' di panna rimasta all'angolo delle sue labbra.  
"Ho una cosa per te" dissi.  
Lei si illuminò.  
"Ah sì?" chiese.  
"Sì" dissi tornando ad appoggiarmi allo schienale del divanetto "In realtà sono un po' di settimane che me la porto dietro, volevo sempre dartela ma, beh con tutti i litigi e le strane giornate che abbiamo passato, ho sempre rimandato" confessai.

Lei annuì "E ora è il momento giusto?" domandò.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
"Beh direi di sì, ho il cuore leggero e la pancia piena. Direi che è perfetto" dissi facendola ridere e ridendo a mia volta.

Cercai nella borsa fino a trovare un piccolo pacchetto.  
Brittany lo afferrò subito scartandolo curiosa come una bambina.  
"In realtà è un po' un regalo per entrambe" precisai mentre la osservavo aprirlo.  
Avvolti nella carta c'erano due braccialetti, non erano chissà quanto preziosi, ma erano identici, due piccoli fili d'argento con alla base un ciondolo.  
Brittany li osservò, erano due ciondoli a forma di puzzle. Mi guardò per qualche istante sorridendomi ed io presi i due bracciali, incastrai tra di loro i ciondoli che come pezzi perfetti di un unico puzzle combaciavano perfettamente.

Il sorriso di Brittany si allargò a dismisura.

"Uno per te" dissi porgendole uno dei bracciali "E uno per me" dissi infilando l'altro.  
"Sei il mio incastro Britt e, finché sarai lontana, mancherà sempre un pezzo di me e saremo complete solo insieme" dissi prendendole la mano.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Quindi devo necessariamente tornare da te, sempre" concluse lei.  
"Esatto, e viceversa, in fondo a nessuno piace essere incompleto, no?" scherzai io facendola ridacchiare.  
"Non avevo bisogno di questo per tornare da te, sai che tornerei sempre da te" fece lei guardandomi dritta negli occhi.  
"Lo so" dissi sicura ricambiando il suo sguardo.  
"Ma una garanzia in più non fa mai male, no?" dissi ed ancora ridemmo insieme intrecciando le dita, senza riuscire a smettere di guardarci.


	87. Chapter 87

Avvicinai le labbra a quelle di Santana un'altra volta, baciandola con tutta la passione e la dolcezza che provavo nei suoi confronti.  
Quanto mi sarebbero mancate le sue labbra e quella pelle d'ambra, così profumata e perfetta?

Da quando eravamo tornate da Lima ci sentivamo più unite che mai, erano state due settimane intense, quelle a seguire.  
L'estate ormai era alle porte ed il giorno dopo sarei partita per il tour.  
Era arrivata la data tanto attesa, io e Santana avevamo passato tutta la mattina insieme, girando per la città per gli ultimi acquisti, parlando di tutto tranne che dell'imminente partenza che ci avrebbe separate.  
Lei era molto triste, lo sapevo anche se cercava di nascondermelo, potevo leggerlo nei suoi occhi scuri.  
Ero triste anche io, benché il fatto di dover partire per la mia nuova avventura mi emozionasse parecchio, mi sarebbe mancata come l'aria.

Passammo la serata con Rachel e Quinn a cena fuori, una volta tornate a casa io e San ci eravamo rintanate in camera nostra senza accendere la luce.  
Nel buio silenzioso le avevo sfilato il vestito, baciando con calma ogni lembo della sua pelle col solo intento di imprimermi sulle labbra quel sapore.

Aveva sfilato a sua volta il mio vestito ed ora eravamo lì, sul nostro letto, a baciarci intensamente come se non potesse esserci domani.

Poggiai le labbra sulla sua fronte, poi sulle palpebre chiuse, sugli zigomi, sulla punta del suo naso, sulle guance, sul mento e di nuovo sulle labbra per scivolare lungo la sua mascella, fino all'orecchio per mordicchiarne delicatamente il lobo ed accarezzarle con la bocca il collo esposto perdendomi nel profumo inebriante dei suoi capelli.

Lei sospirava ad ogni tocco delle mie labbra, potevo sentirla rabbrividire sotto di me mentre con una scia di baci attraversavo tutta la curva del suo collo fino alla gola e ritorno, per mordicchiarla appena lasciandole qualche piccolo segno del mio passaggio.

"Ti amo cosi tanto" le confessai all'orecchio facendola rabbrividire per il torno rauco della mia voce.  
Scivolai su di lei con tutto il corpo, sentivo la nostra pelle nuda accarezzarsi in più punti regalando ad entrambe un milione di piccoli brividi.  
Feci leva sulle braccia mentre scivolavo con il viso tra i suoi seni nudi, baciando il suo petto all'altezza del cuore svariate volte prima di fermarmi ad osservarla incantata per qualche secondo mentre con gli occhi chiusi sospirava.  
Spalancò le palpebre sorprendendomi con quel mare d'oro nero e non riuscii a trattenermi dal sorriderle e lei fece lo stesso mentre mi calavo a catturare un capezzolo tra le labbra.

Presi a succhiarlo appena e lei si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soffocato mentre con la mano massaggiavo l'altro seno.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore accarezzandomi i capelli prima di richiamarmi a se per un bacio che non le negai.  
La sua lingua scivolò voluttuosa lungo le mie labbra ed io la accolsi nella mia bocca divorandola famelica mentre con la mano lasciavo il suo seno per accarezzare quel corpo da pantera per tutta la sua lunghezza, dal seno, al fianco, passando per la natica fino alle sue gambe ambrate. Ne sollevai una portandola a cingermi il bacino e lei non si fece pregare imprigionandomi tra le sue gambe ed intrecciando le dita tra i miei capelli.

"Brittany" sospirò mentre tornavo a baciarle con foga il collo, strusciandomi su di lei, una delle sue mani lasciò i miei capelli e sentii le sue unghie graffiarmi appena la schiena, senza però farmi troppo male. Solo quel tanto che bastava per alimentare ancora di più il fuoco della mia passione.

Lei allargò di più le gambe ed io mi accomodai meglio sul suo bacino portando a contatto le nostre intimità, senza muovermi, tornando a torturare i suoi seni con la bocca.

Solo quando la sentii inarcarsi contro di me, mi resi conto di non poter più resistere.  
Presi a muovermi su di lei, contro di lei, e la sentii fare lo stesso, adattandosi subito al mio ritmo mentre i nostri gemiti e sospiri si fondevano insieme.  
Cercai i suoi occhi per tutto il tempo, entrambe faticavamo non poco a tenerli aperti l'una nelle iridi dell'altra.  
Ci perdemmo così, respirando la stessa aria fatta di gemiti, spingendoci l'una contro l'altra intensamente mentre facevamo l'amore con le mani intrecciate le une nelle altre, le bocche vicine e gli occhi persi in quelli dell'altra.

Quando raggiunsi l'apice sentii il mio calore mischiarsi a quello di Santana, non riuscii a resistere dall'allontanarmi, per scivolare in fretta tra le sue gambe, tuffando il viso nel mio paradiso personale, per sentirne il sapore. Con la lingua accarezzai i contorni della sua intimità, indugiando sulle sue pieghe fino a leccare avidamente il suo centro, respirai sulla sua apertura soffiandovi appena inducendola a rabbrividire di piacere e poi, senza attendere oltre, la baciai in quel punto così intensamente che la sentii distintamente trattenere il respiro. Io feci lo stesso, chiudendo gli occhi mentre vedevo le stelle, l'intero universo dietro le mie palpebre.

Affondai la lingua in lei profondamente cercando a tentoni la sua mano per intrecciarvi le dita, mentre la sentivo gemere e serrare le gambe per il troppo piacere. Continuavo a spingere dentro di lei, flettendo la lingua, aggrappandomi alle sue natiche nel tentativo di spingere più a fondo possibile.

Solo quando raggiunse l'apice lei stessa ed io l'ebbi accompagnata con la bocca fino alla fine, mi spostai per baciarle l'interno coscia e prendere respiro, tremò appena sotto di me scossa da mille spasmi. Io risalii il suo corpo premurandomi di baciarle le labbra con la stessa intensità di poco prima. Permettendole di assaporare se stessa dalla mia bocca.  
Mi morse il labbro inferiore spingendomi sul materasso accanto a lei e sovrastandomi, al solo vederla gattonare sopra di me, potevo già sentire la mia intimità pulsare bisognosa delle sue attenzioni.

Mi baciò dolcemente, come solo lei sapeva fare, e già solo quel bacio bastò a rendermi impaziente di sentirla dentro di me.  
Quando la sua bocca meravigliosa accarezzò il mio collo, una cascata di brividi mi invase e tutta la mia tensione si liberò in un gemito acuto quando i suoi denti si serrarono, gentili ma decisi, intorno ad un mio capezzolo tirandolo prima che le sue labbra e la sua lingua lenissero quel leggero dolore.

Tornò al mio collo, marchiandolo in più punti con i denti, succhiando avidamente mentre le sue mani erano ovunque sul mio corpo.  
Con le dita sfiorò la mia pancia fino a scivolare tra le mie gambe, sentii i suoi polpastrelli accarezzare la mia apertura gentilmente, poi con il medio e l'indice si fece spazio tra le mie pieghe separandole mentre con il pollice disegnava cerchi sul mio clitoride esposto.

Spalancai gli occhi colta impreparata da tanto piacere, lei sorrise sulle mie labbra mordicchiandomi appena la mascella prima di avvicinare nuovamente il medio alla mia apertura sfiorandola ripetutamente dal basso verso l'alto.  
Imitando quello stesso movimento con la lingua sulle mie labbra.  
Sorrisi sospirando impaziente nella sua bocca ed inarcandomi verso di lei.

Portò le dita alla mia bocca infilando il medio e l'indice tra le mie labbra, leccai appena quelle falangi intrise di me, poi la sua lingua tornò a farsi spazio famelica nella mia bocca mentre quelle stesse dita entravano in me, insieme, con delicatezza.

Soffocai un gemito nella bocca della mia ragazza e molti altri di seguito, quando il ritmo delle sue spinte prese a farsi costante.

"Ti amo" le ripetei venendo per lei, mentre sentivo le sue labbra lasciarmi baci teneri su tutto il viso.  
Mi strinse a se fortissimo intrecciando le gambe nelle mie, non appena ebbi ripreso fiato, e lo stesso feci io serrando la presa intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Baciai ripetutamente la sua spalla scoperta mentre il suo viso se ne stava schiacciato nell'incavo del mio collo.  
Avevo voglia di piangere, ma non potevo, dovevo essere forte per lei. Quella separazione era necessaria e terribile, ma sarei tornata, sarei tornata sempre da lei. Lo sapeva, doveva sapere quanto questo fosse vero.

"Mi mancherai da impazzire, penserò a te ogni istante e conterò i giorni amore" le rivelai all'orecchio, lei sospirò ed in un leggero singhiozzo liberò due piccole lacrime. Le sentii scorrere calde lungo la mia pelle, accompagnate dal suo respiro corto.  
La strinsi ancora più forte.  
"Ci vedremo tra tre settimane, alla data a Cleveland" la rassicurai.  
"Sì, per due ore scarse" si lamentò lei senza sollevare il viso.  
La strinsi ancora baciandole la tempia.  
"Mi dispiace" mormorai.

Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio lei sospirò sollevando il viso per incontrare i miei occhi, le accarezzai una guancia bagnata sorridendo intenerita alla vista di quegli occhioni tristi.  
"Scusa, mi sto comportando come una bambina" disse distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Una lacrima mi solcò il viso, lei la notò asciugandola con l'indice.  
"Non piangere anche tu" mi implorò.  
Scossi il capo cercando di sorridere e la tirai a me per un altro bacio necessario. Ed un altro, e un altro ancora, finché la passione non ci travolse nuovamente, facendoci dimenticare per un po' il mondo esterno.

Non eravamo riuscite a chiudere occhio per tutta la notte, avevamo fatto l'amore tutto il tempo. Forse solo per sentirci più vicine possibile, o per non pensare al fatto che ci saremo dovute separare.

Avevo preparato la colazione a Brittany che era riuscita a mangiarne solo metà.  
Era terribilmente combattuta e potevo percepirlo, da una parte era felice, euforica per quella partenza. Vedevo però che cercava di nasconderlo, forse pensava fosse sconveniente essere felice, o semplicemente una parte di lei era triste come me per la partenza.

Mi avvicinai a lei che se ne stava pensierosa seduta davanti alle sue frittelle, spostai la sedia per sedermi sulle sue gambe e sollevarle il mento con due dita.  
Mi guardò sorridendomi appena.  
"Sono tanto fiera di te, amore" le ricordai "Al di là di tutto, questa è l'occasione della tua vita e dovresti essere felice, ok?" le dissi dolcemente.  
Lei sorrise appena allungandosi per baciarmi, le presi il viso tra le mani attirandola a me.  
Ci staccammo dopo svariati minuti.

Brittany abbracciò Rachel per un tempo infinito e con intensità salutò anche Quinn.  
Allontanarla da Schifottolo fu più complicato del previsto, continuava a dirgli quanto le sarebbe mancato stringendolo come fosse un peluche, approfittando del fatto che lui non opponesse resistenza. Era molto triste, sospirai pensando che probabilmente sapeva cosa ci aspettava, ci saremmo fatti compagnia a vicenda in sua assenza, come già era capitato un'altra volta, purtroppo.

Il viaggio in taxi fu silenzioso, ci limitammo a stringerci le mani, incapaci di dire nulla se non qualche parola stentata di tanto in tanto.

Quando arrivammo al luogo dell'incontro un pullman era già lì ad aspettare Brittany. Gli altri ballerini erano lì, a caricare i bagagli, alcuni erano addirittura già saliti sull'autobus che li avrebbe condotti fino a Washington per il primo concerto e poi da lì avrebbero preso l'aereo per San Francisco.

La aiutai a caricare le sue valigie e la attirai a me stringendola il più possibile.  
Serrò le braccia intorno al mio corpo, decisa a non lasciarmi andare.

"Ti amo" le ricordai.  
"Anche io piccola, sempre. Non vedo l'ora di tornare da te,sono ancora qui e già mi manchi" mi rivelò con voce strozzata.  
"Non dirlo a me" sospirai allontanandomi appena per guardarla negli occhi.  
Mi mancava il respiro.  
"In qualsiasi momento in cui stai pensando a me, puoi stare certa che io sto pensando a te" le rivelai, lei annuì sorridendo e mi baciò con foga lì davanti a tutti senza vergogna.

"Tornerò da te, tornerò sempre da te" disse, ribadendo sulle mie labbra quella promessa che da un po' risuonava frequente tra noi.  
Io annuì, baciandola ancora.  
"Ed io ti aspetterò sempre" risposi.  
Ci stringemmo ancora, lasciandoci teneri baci, mi inebriai quanto più possibile del suo profumo, finché il motore dell'autobus si accese richiamandola a salire.

"Ti chiamo durante il viaggio" mi disse. Io annuii.  
"E tutte le volte che puoi, anche in piena notte" le rammentai.  
"Sì" mi rassicurò lei.  
Fece per allontanarsi ma tornò a stringermi baciandomi con forza e lo stesso feci io.

Si allontanò camminando all'indietro ed io cercai di trattenermi dal piangere o dal correrle incontro per baciarla ancora.

Rimasi lì a fissare il pullman allontanarsi, dai vetri oscurati non potevo vederla ma sapevo che lei era lì a guardare me.

Un messaggio mi riscosse dalla mia trance.  
Presi il telefono osservando il display:  
'Mi manchi già. Ti amo' sorrisi leggendo il suo messaggio e mi affrettai a rispondere mentre tornavo al taxi, sorridendo tra le piccole lacrime che mi rigavano il volto.


	88. Chapter 88

Mossi gli ultimi passi mentre la musica sfumava.  
Le luci si fecero più forti ed una cascata di coriandoli ci travolse, mentre le urla dei fan che riempivano lo stadio, si facevano sempre più assordanti.  
Beyoncé se ne stava ferma a braccia spalancate al centro del palco, come ogni fine concerto, raccogliendo i suoi meritati applausi sorridendo alla folla adorante. Feci un inchino ed iniziai ad applaudire insieme al resto del corpo di ballo, per qualche secondo poi, come da copione, uscimmo lasciando la scena alla diva, per l'ultima canzone.

Anche quella tappa era fatta. La quarta sulla tabella di marcia.  
Sentivo i muscoli ancora tesi mentre l'adrenalina piano piano scemava, lasciando spazio alla solita stanchezza, era faticoso ma carico di soddisfazione, come sempre.  
Non c'erano dubbi: quella era sicuramente l'esperienza più elettrizzante e spettacolare della mia vita, beh ovviamente dopo Santana.

Santana.  
Riuscivo ad accantonare la sofferenza per la sua mancanza solo quando ero sul palco. Era come se la nostalgia costante di lei fosse lì, mi seguiva come un'ombra, mi aspettava ai piedi del palco ogni volta e sembrava sempre più insostenibile giorno dopo giorno.

Erano passate quasi tre settimane da quando ero partita, mi erano davvero sembrate mesi, interminabili mesi.  
Cercavamo di sentirci il più possibile, per quanto le mie prove ed il suo studio ci concedessero.  
La notte restava sveglia fino a tardi per aspettare che finissi le prove, accendevamo skype e parlavamo per ore e quando eravamo esauste e tutto era stato detto, passavamo il tempo a guardarci, sorridendoci con gli occhi lucidi di emozione, sempre come fosse la prima volta.

Cosa avrei dato per poterla stringere a me? Per un bacio, uno soltanto. Per sentire la sua pelle sotto le mie dita, il calore del suo respiro sul cuore.

Corsi in camerino per recuperare il telefono e non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere, perché avrei sentito la sua voce.  
Rispose al primo squillo, come sempre.

"Amore" soffiò con l'entusiasmo di chi avrebbe voluto dire 'finalmente'.  
"Hey" feci io senza riuscire a non sentire un brivido lungo la schiena.  
"Ho appena finito, è stato fantastico" dissi emozionata.  
La sentii distintamente sorridere.  
"Lo dici tutte le volte amore" disse giocosa.  
"Stavolta è stato più bello, ti assicuro! Mille volte più emozionante" feci io come una bambina.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
"Lo dici ogni volta" ripeté.  
Scossi il capo, quella volta era davvero la migliore.  
"Lo dirai anche quando verrò a vederti?" domandò lei divertita.  
Sorrisi pregustando quel momento.  
"Quella sarà la più bella in assoluto, ballerò al meglio solo per te" confessai.  
"Non vedo l'ora" aggiunsi, per poi rabbuiarmi appena "Mi manchi così tanto, San" dissi con un filo di voce.  
"Anche tu, ti ho già detto che sto segnando i giorni sul calendario?" domandò facendomi sorridere.  
"Sì, me l'hai detto" risposi, alcune mie colleghe mi passarono accanto prendendomi un po' in giro per il sorriso da ebete che avevo in quel momento, come ogni volta in cui sentivo la sua voce, feci loro una linguaccia giocosa ed intanto Santana continuò:  
"Ho segnato il giorno in cui ci vedremo con.."  
"Un enorme cuore" conclusi io "Lo so, sei diventata una pappamolle romanticona, Lopez" la presi in giro allegra.  
"Già, chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Colpa tua, mi hai trasformato in una mammoletta" disse fingendosi severa.  
Risi e lei fece lo stesso.  
Finché vari movimenti non mi fecero intuire che la canzone era terminata e lo spettacolo finito.  
"Amore abbiamo finito, devo andare a cambiarmi ed a mangiare qualcosa. Se vuoi andare a dormire..." tentai.  
Lei sbuffò.  
"Perché ogni volta fai questa premessa? Sai che ti aspetto tranquillamente" disse scocciata ed io scossi la testa maledicendomi.  
"Certo se poi sei tu che non hai intenzione di sentirmi dopo, allora va bene" continuò lei nervosa.  
"Amore, non è per questo, sai che muoio dalla voglia di vederti e sentirti. Volevo solo dire che sono già le due ed io ne avrò almeno per un'altra ora. Tu domani devi studiare e hai passato tutto il giorno sui libri! Pensavo solo volessi riposare" tentai di spiegarmi.  
"Certo, certo come no" sbottò lei irritata.

Sbuffai, prima di cercare di pendere un respiro e tranquillizzarmi.  
"Ok, calmiamoci. Lo stiamo facendo ancora. Litighiamo per telefono per uno stupido fraintendimento, perché accidenti facciamo così? Stavamo parlando così bene!" feci stizzita.  
Lei non rispose subito, la sentivo respirare con calma.  
"Ok senti, io ora mi preparo una tisana e mi dedico ancora un po' al mio studio. Sarò sveglia quando tornerai in albergo ed il pc è già collegato, se avrai voglia cercami su skype altrimenti, beh fa come vuoi, spero almeno mi concederai il messaggio della buona notte. Se non sarai troppo impegnata" sbottò.  
"Oh ma ti prego non vorrai ricominciare con questa storia. San per favore!" feci incredula e scocciata.  
"A dopo" disse freddamente.  
"Santana!" feci stizzita ma lei aveva già riattaccato.

Fissai il telefono con sguardo severo mentre le mani tremavano di rabbia.  
"Fanculo" ringhiai tra i denti sbuffando mentre mi voltavo di scatto per raggiungere il camerino.

******

"Fanculo" sbottai staccando il telefono e lanciandolo in malo modo su uno dei miei libri aperti sul tavolo della cucina.  
Mi sfilai gli occhiali da vista abbandonandoli sul quaderno e nascosi il viso tra le mani.

"Fammi indovinare, un altro litigio telefonico scaturito dal nulla?" la voce di Rachel trillò fastidiosa mentre entrava in cucina dirigendosi verso il frigo.  
"Chiudi il becco Polly Pocket e fatti gli affari tuoi" ringhiai con il viso ancora nascosto.  
"Come al solito avrai rovinato una telefonata dolce con uno dei tuoi soliti scatti improvvisi ed immotivati" continuò lei saccente.  
"Stai attenta pulce, potei avere un altro scatto e affettarti con il coltello delle verdure" la minacciai.  
"Perché affettate le verdure?" domandò Quinn confusa, spuntando in cucina.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Si sono trovate! Einstein ossigenato e la figlia minorata di Frodo" borbottai tra me.  
"Hai le tue cose San?" domandò Quinn, che mi aveva sentita, mentre si sedeva accanto a me.  
Stavo per risponderle in malo modo quando Rachel intervenne.

"Altro litigio" disse semplicemente.  
Quinn annuì grave.  
"Cosa le hai fatto?" domandò poi puntando lo sguardo inquisitore su di me.  
La guardai con il sopracciglio alzato.  
"Frena un secondo Sherlock, cosa ti fa credere che abbia fatto io qualcosa?" domandai offesa.  
Per tutta risposta Quinn sollevò un sopracciglio a sua volta, mentre Rachel ci raggiungeva posando sul tavolo la tisana ed un piatto dei suoi schifosi biscotti vegani.  
Non riuscii a sostenere a lungo lo sguardo di Quinn così distolsi il mio sbuffando.  
"E va bene, ho esagerato io, come sempre. Contente?" sbottai prima di lasciar cadere la testa sui libri gemendo sconsolata.

Quinn scosse il capo mentre Rachel borbottava un 'lo sapevo' a labbra strette.

"E' che non sopporto quando dice: va a dormire amore tanto farò tardi. Lo odio! Sembra che non abbia voglia di sentirmi" dissi tutto d'un fiato.

Quinn roteò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Oh ma è ridicolo! E' solo un modo di dire, lo dice per gentilezza non certo perché non voglia sentirti! Insomma fai le quattro del mattino ogni notte per poterle parlare su skype e alle otto sei in piedi per studiare, lei lo sa, è ovvio che si preoccupi e non voglia causarti stress" disse ovvia.

"Stress? Lei non mi stressa, come può pensare che sia per me motivo di stress insomma..." mi infervorai io scattando quasi dalla sedia.  
Quinn roteò ancora una volta gli occhi.  
"Spiegaglielo tu o dovrò prenderla a schiaffi" pregò guardando Rachel.  
Per tutta risposta la moretta fece una carezza lieve alla sua ragazza, prima di guardarmi calma.  
"Santana, quello che Quinn cercava di spiegarti è che, forse, tu tendi a fraintendere le parole di Brittany, che altro non sono che gentilezze e premure nei tuoi confronti. Questa, diciamo, condizione poco piacevole di distanza sta finendo con l'influenzarti negativamente. Vedi tutto nero e distorto e, forse, stai un tantino esasperando la situazione..." disse.  
"Un tantino? Discutono un giorno sì e l'altro pure, non so davvero come Brittany possa sopportarla ancora" si intromise Quinn.  
"Perché la ama tesoro, anche tu sopporteresti" rispose prontamente Rachel.  
"Non avrei da sopportare nulla! Tu non ti comporteresti mai così" rispose prontamente Quinn.  
"Oh lo farebbe e come" sbottai io sarcastica.  
"Lo farei eccome" disse Rachel nello stesso istante.  
Quinn ci guardò sbigottita.  
"Rach!" disse indignata.  
"Mi conosci piccola. Sai che sono particolarmente incline al dramma, un po' come la nostra Santana qui" disse Rachel obbiettiva.  
"Su questo non ti do torto, è nata con i geni del dramma nel sangue lei".

"Hey!" sbottai interrompendole "Gatto, volpe. La smettete di parlare di me come se non fossi qui?" dissi stizzita facendo passare lo sguardo dall'una all'altra.  
Le due si scambiarono un'occhiata veloce prima di guardarmi dispiaciute.  
Fu Quinn a riprendere la parola.

"Santana, credo davvero che dovresti darti una calmata. Finirai per soffocarla con questi tuoi sbalzi d'umore" disse Quinn seria.  
Rachel ascoltò le parole della sua ragazza poi mi guardò annuendo piano.  
Sbuffai, perché avevano ragione, e lo sapevo.

"Mi manca così tanto" ammisi.  
Ed era vero, mi mancava come l'aria, ogni giorno era peggiore del precedente ed il suo profumo che invadeva la nostra stanza non aiutava certo a sopportare meglio la sua assenza.  
Sentivo un vuoto dentro che solo un suo abbraccio o un suo bacio avrebbero potuto colmare.

Presi il telefono e scrissi velocemente un messaggio con il cuore annodato in gola.

******

-Perdonami amore, sono la solita stupida, che fa stupide scenate. Mi manchi troppo, tutto qui.-

Lessi quel messaggio mentre cenavo con i colleghi.  
Sbuffai.  
Sempre la solita storia.  
Santana stava diventando impossibile. Non riuscivo più a gestire i suoi continui sbalzi d'umore e mi faceva impazzire.  
Cercai in un primo momento di ignorare quel messaggio e godermi la mia meritata cena, ma il pensiero di lei era sempre vivo e non riuscivo a far altro che fissare il telefono indecisa sul da farsi e guardare l'orologio sperando solo che quella cena finisse in fretta.

Finalmente tutti conclusero.  
Tornammo in albergo e la mia compagna di stanza si precipitò sotto la doccia mentre io accendevo il computer.  
Quando vidi il bottoncino verde accanto all'icona del contatto di Santana, non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso, come ogni volta.  
Non esitai a far partire la videochiamata e come sempre un brivido di emozione prese a percorrermi il corpo.  
Pochi istanti ed il mio paradiso personale era lì, meraviglioso, si estendeva davanti a me.  
Il suo viso, stanco e provato dalle poche ore di sonno, ma comunque bellissimo, incorniciato dai capelli setosi, era disteso in un sorriso timido mentre gli occhi brillavano d'emozione.  
Per i primi dieci minuti riuscimmo solo a fissarci l'un l'altra imbambolate, ognuna persa nell'adorazione del viso dell'altra.

"Amore" soffiò lei poi, interrompendo il silenzio e facendomi rabbrividire.  
Feci per parlare ma lei fu più veloce.  
"Mi dispiace, piccola" disse triste con gli occhi velati.  
Scossi subito il capo.  
"E' sempre la stessa storia, San. Sono stanca di litigare capisci?" dissi a metà tra il dispiaciuto ed il serio.  
"Lo so, lo so. Sbaglio sempre tutto, mi dispiace" fece lei tristemente abbassando lo sguardo.  
Sbuffai appena coprendomi il viso con le mani.  
"Senti, lasciamo perdere, ok" dissi alla fine. Ero stanca e mi era mancata così tanto che non volevo passare il tempo a litigare.  
"Scusa" mormorò lei tristemente con gli occhi lucidi.  
"Non importa" dissi sincera, l'avevo già perdonata, come avrei potuto non farlo se la amavo con tutta me stessa.  
"Sì che importa. Sono la solita stupida, ti sto rendendo impossibili questi giorni e sto rovinando la tua esperienza, perdonami ti prego" disse sull'orlo del pianto.  
"Amore non importa, va tutto bene, davvero" la rassicurai.

Ero così felice di vederla, di sentire la sua voce, che tutto era già stato dimenticato. Sì, forse ne avrei risentito nei giorni a venire, ragionandoci meglio, ma in quel momento riuscivo soltanto a sorridere e desideravo solo che lei sorridesse, perché, ne ero certa, avrei potuto vivere anche solo di quel sorriso.

******

Ancora una volta Brittany si dimostrava migliore di me, ancora una volta era disposta a perdonare un'altra mia mancanza, l'ennesima, e solo per amore.  
Ancora una volta mi stupii di quanto fosse perfetta, di quanto io fossi fortunata ad averla per me, di quanto fossi grata al destino per avermela fatta incontrare.

Guardai i suoi occhi, così azzurri e limpidi, così perfetti, anche attraverso lo schermo riuscivano a regalarmi la pace di cui avevo bisogno e che solo lei sapeva donarmi.

Ancora una volta mi innamorai di lei, come ogni giorno, come sempre avrei fatto. Ogni volta di più.

"Ti amo" le dissi.  
"Ti amo" rispose sorridendo.

Passammo ancora qualche minuto a guardarci sorridendo emozionate.  
"Raccontami della tua giornata, ti va?" disse mettendosi più comoda sul letto.  
"Ok" dissi gioviale "Poi mi dici del concerto" dissi entusiasta e lei annuì con foga mentre attendeva di sentire i miei racconti.

Brittany era una roccia, la mia roccia. Il nostro amore era uno scoglio solido, fermo in mezzo al mare. Per quanto le onde potessero infrangersi meschine contro di lui, niente lo avrebbe scalfito, neanche la mia stupida paura.  
Neanche quella.


	89. Chapter 89

"Oh andiamo Santana, sei lenta come una lumaca. Una volta eri atletica! Come hai fatto a rammollirti così?" Quinn con il suo sorriso sghembo si prendeva gioco di me saltellando sul posto, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro mentre mi aspettava, stringeva nella mano il collare di Schifottolo che, stranamente attivo, scodinzolava pronto per riprendere la corsa.

Raggiunsi la biondina borbottando tra me con il fiatone.  
E lei mi sorrise riprendendo a correre, seguita dal cane e da me.

Era incredibile ma vero. Io, proprio io che avevo passato gli ultimi cinque anni della mia vita a correre per kilometri in tondo almeno tre ore ogni giorno, non riuscivo più a tenere il passo! Erano bastati nove mesi di stallo per rammollirmi, se la Sylvester mi avesse vista in quel momento avrebbe di sicuro imprecato contro di me in ogni lingua conosciuta e non. Ero passata da atletica e instancabile capo cheerleader, ad una larva col fiatone.

"Come accidenti è possibile che tu riesca a tenere il passo più di me?" borbottai nervosa, eppure neanche lei si era mai più allenata una volta finita la scuola.  
"Perché sono mille volte più atletica e predisposta, dovevo farlo io il capo cheerleader! L'ho sempre pensato" rispose lei fiera.  
Le lanciai uno sguardo truce.  
"Da oggi ricominciamo a correre tutti i giorni" stabilii.  
Lei rise.  
"Sì, tra un esame e l'altro?" scherzò.  
"A costo di correre con in mano i libri, non ho sgobbato cinque anni per scolpire questo corpo fantastico solo per ritrovarmi a non poter più fare un passo senza che mi senta svenire" dissi tra me.  
Già mi vedevo, flaccida e pigra sul divano a divorare patatine rimpiangendo i tempi in cui ero soda come il marmo, e poi avevo dimenticato quanto correre all'aria aperta fosse utile per scaricare lo stress e per distrarmi dai brutti pensieri.

Ero grata a Quinn per avermi portata al parco quella domenica ed a Rachel che ci aspettava seduta sul prato con il cestino da picnic, si era rifiutata di correre perché, a suo dire, il sudore le avrebbe causato un raffreddamento che le avrebbe impedito di cantare.  
Era così difficile ammettere che le sue gambine corte non avrebbero potuto reggere il passo?  
Stupida Berry.

Il pensiero di Brittany era sempre costante, nonostante in quell'ultima settimana le mie amiche avessero cercato in ogni istante di tirarmi su.  
Rachel ormai preparava una torta diversa ogni giorno, uscivamo praticamente ogni sera, mi trascinavano nei posti più assurdi ed eccentrici sotto suggerimento di Quinn e, quando sceglieva Rachel, i più noiosi.

Sentivo comunque la mia ragazza ogni volta che ci era possibile ed ogni volta che qualcosa mi faceva sorridere mi rabbuiavo subito dopo perché avrei voluto che fosse lì a ridere con me, ma volevo essere forte.

Anche in quel momento, per un attimo, immaginai che Brittany fosse lì. Mi avrebbe sicuramente presa in giro per la mia mancanza di allenamento, lei che al contrario di me, non aveva mai smesso di correre ogni giorno, per ovvie ragioni.  
Avremmo giocato a rincorrerci ed io avrei perso, ma alla fine si sarebbe lasciata prendere lo stesso. Ci saremmo rotolate nell'erba come bambine e l'avrei baciata fino a scoppiare, accarezzando ogni centimetro della sua pelle lattea e profumata ed i suoi capelli mi avrebbero solleticato il viso e poi…

"Santana!" la voce di Quinn mi riportò alla realtà e mi accorsi d'un tratto di essermi fermata di colpo, di essermi incantata a fissare un punto nel vuoto con la bocca semi aperta e gli occhi tristi.

"Devo chiamare Britt" dissi semplicemente cercando il telefono nel mio marsupio.  
Quinn scosse la testa rassegnata.  
"Tanto siamo arrivate" disse alla fine, avviandosi verso il prato per raggiungere Rachel mentre io premevo il tasto verde e mi passavo una mano sulla fronte appena imperlata di sudore.

"Amore che succede?" Britt rispose dopo qualche squillo con la voce rotta dal fiatone e leggermente più acuta del solito mentre in lontananza si sentiva la musica e confusione di urla.

"Hey" sorrisi all'istante "Scusa, ti disturbo?" dissi con un filo di voce, imbarazzata.  
"Sono alle prove generali per stasera, lo sai, è successo qualcosa?" disse preoccupata.  
Mi morsi il labbro inferiore.  
"No amore, tranquilla è tutto ok. Io volevo solo sentirti" confessai.  
La sentii tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Dio San, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo" disse.  
Sapevo che non dovevo chiamarla quando era alle prove, perché non poteva rispondere, lasciava il telefono acceso solo per le emergenze e, probabilmente, sentendolo suonare si era davvero spaventata.

"Scusa, lo so che non dovevo chiamarti, è che mi mancavi terribilmente e dovevo sentire la tua voce anche solo un secondo" dissi dispiaciuta "Scusa, sono la solita cretina" aggiunsi.  
La sentii sorridere.  
"Ti amo" disse a bruciapelo "E ti perdono perché anche io morivo dalla voglia di sentirti. Ma non farlo più o mi farai cacciare o, peggio, morire di paura" mi ammonì dolcemente.  
"Ok. Scusa" sorrisi.  
"Ti chiamo subito appena finisco, devo andare piccola" disse abbassando il tono della voce.  
"Ok. Ti amo tanto" riuscii a dire.  
Il flebile schiocco di un bacio e Britt staccò la chiamata.

Rimasi a fissare il telefono per qualche istante poi a testa bassa tornai verso le mie amiche. Schifottolo mi venne incontro scodinzolando e gli regalai una carezza mentre mi porgeva la palla, la presi lanciandola con poca enfasi mentre lo osservavo correre per riprenderla e riportarla a me.

"Stai meglio ora?" domandò Quinn.  
"Sì" sospirai.  
"Non devi chiamarla durante le prove, lo sai" mi ammonì Rachel.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.  
"Lo so, Pollicina" risposi infastidita, perché non riuscivano a capire che era più forte di me?

Lanciai ancora una volta la palla al cane, un po' più lontano e mi stesi sull'erba poggiando la testa sul telo sistemato lì da Rachel, chiusi gli occhi cercando di rilassarmi.

"Tra una settimana è il grande giorno, no?" fece la moretta più allegra lasciando che Quinn appoggiasse la testa sul suo grembo.  
"Sì" sospirai io ad occhi chiusi, incapace di trattenere un sorriso.  
Una settimana ancora e l'avrei riabbracciata finalmente, anche se solo per un giorno. Non vedevo l'ora.  
"Manca poco" commentò Quinn "Stapperemo una bottiglia alla vostra salute quando finalmente ti leverai dalle scatole, tu ed il tuo muso lungo" mi prese poi in giro bonariamente lanciandomi un rametto raccolto dal prato.

"Hey" protestai io indignata ricambiando il gesto.  
Lei si fece seria allungandosi per darmi uno schiaffetto sul braccio, per tutta risposta rotolai su di lei afferrandole le mani con le quali tentava di coprirsi.

"Vuoi la guerra Fabray, eh?" feci io divertita.  
La sentivo cercare di divincolarsi sotto di me mentre rideva.  
"Hey voi due! Andate a picchiarvi altrove" protestò Rachel.  
"Ne vuoi un po' anche tu Puffetta?" dissi sadica prendendo una bottiglietta d'acqua e lanciandone un po' sulla moretta che mi guardò indignata.  
"Questo significa guerra Lopez" disse lei serissima.  
"Uh sto proprio tremando" risposi divertita.  
"Vacci piano, non prendere sotto gamba le minacce della mia ragazza" fece Quinn severa.  
Per tutta risposta tirai l'acqua anche a lei, scattando poi in piedi per allontanarmi, entrambe si guardarono complici afferrando una bottiglia a testa e camminando verso di me con due sorrisi sadici e identici, guardai la bottiglietta tra le mie mani e con estremo disappunto mi accorsi che era semivuota.

"Oh Merda! Ok ragazze, parliamone, siete due contro una e non vale. Insomma è giocare sporco" cercai di fermarle mentre indietreggiavo.  
"Schifottolo, attacca, difendimi!" urlai ma il cane si era seduto con la testa piegata di lato e la pallina tra i denti, mentre osservava la scena muovendo la coda.  
"Inutile cane, ne riparliamo quando vorrai le coccole" dissi puntando gli occhi nei suoi.  
"Amore mio a te l'onore" fece Quinn.  
"Grazie dolcezza" rispose l'altra preparandosi al lancio dell'acqua.  
Fu in quel momento che presi a correre in circolo seguita dalle altre due, ci ritrovammo in breve tempo inzuppate d'acqua, beh io più di tutte, a ridere come matte, fatta eccezione per Rachel che non perse occasione per lamentarsi del fatto che si sarebbe raffreddata.

Fu Quinn a zittirla prendendola per i fianchi e attirandola a se per un bacio profondo, nel quale entrambe si persero per un lunghissimo istante, giocando l'una con le labbra dell'altra.  
"Oh per favore, è disgustoso! Prendetevi una stanza" feci io distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Sorrisi di nascosto, erano dolcissime e nonostante vederle così mi facesse pensare inevitabilmente a Brittany ero felice che si amassero così tanto e pensai che la mia partenza avrebbe aiutato anche loro a ritrovare un po' di intimità, sacrificata in quel periodo per tenere compagnia a me.

Volevo bene a quelle due pazze.  
Sì anche a Rachel, ma non lo avrei mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
"Sarà meglio tornare, dobbiamo asciugarci ed io ho da studiare" dissi ma nessuna delle due sembrava ascoltarmi. Scossi la testa e sorrisi raccogliendo le mie cose e richiamando Schifottolo, in fondo potevo anche tornare da sola e lasciarle un po' lì insieme.

******

"Ho così tanta voglia di vederti" confessai ad occhi chiusi, stesa a pancia in su sul mio letto d'albergo, il telefono sulla pancia e gli auricolari nelle orecchie.  
La giornata di prove era stata devastante, avevamo cambiato alcune coreografie all'ultimo secondo ed ero così stanca che credevo non sarei mai riuscita ad essere attiva sul palco da lì a due ore.  
Fortunatamente avremmo avuto due giorni liberi dopo quella data, anche se non potevamo allontanarci, avrei voluto che Santana potesse raggiungermi in quei due giorni, ma avrebbe avuto da lì a breve un esame e non poteva muoversi. Non certo per raggiungermi dall'altra parte dello stato.  
Dovevo accontentarmi del telefono e di skype ancora per qualche giorno. Appena terminato l'esame sarebbe partita e mi avrebbe raggiunta per vedere una delle tappe del tour e stare un po' con me.

"Anche io baby, dammi un secondo, non capisco cosa abbia questo pc. Ci sta mettendo un'eternità" borbottò Santana dall'altra parte del telefono.  
"Amore lascia stare, faremo la videochiamata questa sera e comunque io intendevo vederti dal vivo, non sullo schermo. Metti via il pc, tanto ha deciso di fare i capricci, stai con me" la pregai.  
Lei non se lo fece ripetere, la sentii rilassarsi e sospirare.

"Ancora sette giorni" mi ricordò.  
"Sì, lo so che non è nulla in confronto a quasi un mese. Ma, più si avvicina la data, più i minuti sembrano durare ore" protestai capricciosa storcendo il naso.  
"Lo so piccola" convenne lei sbuffando.

"Necessito delle coccole di una certa paperotta" cantilenò lei con una vocina buffa divertita facendomi sorridere.

"Non ci metteremo a fare le vocine ed a dirci sdolcinatezze per telefono come quelle coppie stucchevoli delle telenovelas?" feci io ironica.  
Lei si schiarì la voce facendosi seria.  
"Certo che no" rispose prontamente con voce ferma.  
Scoppiai a ridere.  
"Scherzavo Sannie adoro quando sei sdolcinata e stucchevole" la canzonai io.  
"Idiota" fece lei senza però resistere alla tentazione di ridacchiare.

"Vorrei che fossi qui" dissi tornando seria.  
Cosa non avrei dato per poter vedere dal vivo il suo sorriso e baciare le sue labbra?  
"Sì anche io vorrei essere lì o vorrei che tu fossi qui. O che fossimo insieme in qualunque posto al mondo" rispose lei tristemente.  
"E cosa faresti se fossi qui?" domandai maliziosa.  
La sentii distintamente sorridere.  
"Oh, faresti più presto a domandarti cosa non farei" rispose lei abbassando il tono della voce che subito si fece più roca.

Un brivido mi attraversò la schiena, Dio quanto la desideravo.  
"Non faccio altro che sognarti ogni notte" le confessai.  
"Ah sì e cosa sogni?" chiese con quello stesso tono.  
Ridacchiai prima di mordermi il labbro.  
"Sogno sempre le tue mani, le sento su di me, dappertutto" dissi abbassando volutamente il tono di voce.  
"Hmm e cos'altro?" fece ancora lei in un sospiro.  
"Incomincia sempre con un bacio e con te che mi parli sottovoce, all'orecchio, e poi le tue labbra scivolano sempre più giù" mormorai.  
"Sul collo" fece lei in un sospiro.  
"Sì esatto" risposi con voce suadente, lei sorrise.  
"E poi?" mi incitò.  
"Poi inizi a spogliarmi lentamente ed io ti graffio appena la schiena" feci io chiudendo gli occhi e immaginando la scena mentre con una mano incominciavo involontariamente ad accarezzarmi la pancia, premendo con le unghie sulla mia stessa pelle.  
"Continua" fece lei in un piccolo gemito, sentivo il suo respiro farsi più corto.  
"Intrecciamo le gambe e piego il ginocchio e incominci a fare le fusa ed a strusciarti su di me. La tua pelle è sempre così bollente" dissi mentre un brivido mi attraversava la schiena a quel ricordo che sembrava così vivido, per un instante ad occhi chiusi mi sembrò quasi di averla lì con me davvero, il suo corpo premuto contro il mio.  
"Vai avanti" fece lei con un filo di voce.  
"Ti alzo la maglietta e ti accarezzo la pancia, gioco un po' con l'elastico dei pantaloni e poi scivolo giù fino alle mutandine" feci io.  
"Non le indosso" disse lei in un sospiro.  
"Cosa?" domandai spalancando gli occhi.  
"Sono appena uscita dalla doccia, sono in accappatoio adesso, non le indosso" disse lei divertita, sempre con il fiato corto.  
Cercai come meglio potevo di trattenere un gemito mentre la immaginavo lì seminuda e bellissima, probabilmente già bagnata per me.  
"Dio sei perfida" sospirai io con un filo di voce, sudando freddo mentre sentivo un calore umido liberarsi dal mio bassoventre e lei ridacchiò.  
"A dire il vero ho tolto anche l'accappatoio adesso" fece lei maliziosa.  
Scattai a sedere sul materasso.  
"Sei cattiva, sei un diavolo" risposi stringendo le gambe tra loro "Dio se fossi lì..."  
"Cosa? Che faresti?" domandò suadente.  
Senza riuscire a resistere oltre portai una mano tra le mie stesse gambe ingoiando a vuoto e chiudendo gli occhi presi ad accarezzarmi lenta sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni della tuta che indossavo.  
"Credo che farei quello che sto facendo adesso a me stessa" dissi provocante liberando un sospiro.  
La sentii ingoiare a vuoto.  
"E... c-cosa stai facendo?" domandò balbettando senza respiro.  
Liberai un paio di gemiti appena accennati.  
"Non lo immagini?" biascicai con un filo di voce.  
"Chi è il diavolo adesso?" fece lei sospirando.

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta facendomi scattare in piedi come una molla, giusto in tempo perché la porta si spalancò rivelando la mia compagna di stanza che mi sorrise tranquilla stendendosi a letto e accendendo la tv come se nulla fosse.

"Che succede?" domandò San dall'altra parte del telefono.  
"E' Claire, è appena entrata" dissi cercando di sembrare naturale e sperando che il mio viso non fosse troppo rosso e sconvolto e che non lasciasse trapelare nulla di ciò che stava accadendo un attimo prima.  
Claire mi sorrise facendomi segno di salutare Santana.

"Ti saluta" dissi.  
"Dille che la odio a morte" ringhiò Santana infastidita, sbuffando.  
"Ricambia" dissi dolcemente a Claire, prima di avvicinarmi alla finestra.  
"Vado a fare una doccia, ho bisogno di... beh, riprendermi" dissi ingoiando a vuoto.  
"Sì, temo che dovrò farne un'altra anche io. Ghiacciata" fece lei in risposta.  
Cercai di sorridere.  
"Solo sette giorni amore" le ricordai.  
"Sì" sospirò lei "Solo sette, poi riprendiamo il discorso" aggiunse maliziosa.  
Sorrisi e lei fece lo stesso e con un ultimo ti amo, un suo in bocca al lupo per la serata e la promessa di chiamarla appena finito, ci salutammo a malincuore.  
Sospirai fissando il panorama fuori dalla finestra con il telefono stretto nel pugno.  
"Solo un'altra settimana" dissi tra me e, assaporando quelle parole, sorrisi.


	90. Chapter 90

L'aeroporto era gremito di persone, il brusio delle voci mi rimbombava in testa fastidiosamente. Non avevo dormito affatto la notte precedente, troppo emozionata all'idea che, da lì a poche ore, avrei rivisto Brittany. In aereo ero praticamente crollata ed avevo dormito per tutto il tempo sognando quell'incontro.

Trascinavo il mio trolley mentre attraversavo il corridoio affollato, sentivo il cuore rimbalzarmi in gola ad ogni passo e mi tremavano le mani, fissavo la porta vetrata che separava l'area riservata ai passeggeri dall'uscita.  
Sapevo che era lì ad aspettarmi, rallentai apposta il passo per godermi ancora un po' di quella dolce ansia.  
Mi sentivo come se fosse la prima volta, come se non la vedessi da anni, invece che da un mese soltanto, e mi domandai se anche lei provasse quella strana sensazione di paura e gioia insieme.

Improvvisamente mi sentii inadeguata, mi domandai se avessi scelto i vestiti giusti, se il trucco non fosse sbavato, se i miei capelli fossero in ordine, e maledissi quello stupido aeroporto perché non trovavo neanche uno specchio o un vetro che potesse riflettere la mia immagine e darmi modo di sistemarmi prima di farmi vedere da lei.

Le porte si aprirono non appena io e un altro gruppo di persone vi arrivammo davanti, mi guardai intorno per pochi secondi ed il respiro mi si incastrò in gola quando i miei occhi incontrarono i suoi.

Mi bloccai, completamente congelata da quello sguardo di ghiaccio.  
Dio quanto era bella. Nessuna videochiamata o fotografia poteva paragonarsi alla visione della sua perfezione così, dal vivo.  
La guardai e vidi che mi guardava di rimando con la stessa intensità. Gli occhi lucidi di emozione e le guance colorate d'imbarazzo. Sulle labbra il mio stesso, identico, sorriso beato.  
Mi riscossi dopo quello che sembrò un secolo e camminai a passo svelto nella sua direzione, lo stesso fece lei e ci incontrammo a metà strada.  
Per un secondo continuammo a guardarci senza avere il coraggio di toccarci come per paura che fosse solo un sogno capace di svanire al solo sfiorarsi delle dita.

Poi il suo viso fu rigato da una minuscola lacrima solitaria, mentre sollevava la mano per sfiorarmi il viso con la punta delle dita. Socchiusi gli occhi a quel contatto e trattenni la mia commozione mentre lei sospirava un 'San' a mezza voce.  
Poi, in contemporanea, ci stringemmo l'una all'altra nascondendo il viso nei capelli dell'altra. Respirai forte il suo odore e quasi mi girò la testa mentre il mio sorriso si allargava.  
"Amore" disse emozionata lasciandomi un lungo bacio tra i capelli.  
La strinsi forte a me ed il mio sorriso si trasformò in una risata di gioia mista a lacrime di commozione, liberai in quella risata tutta l'ansia e la frustrazione nell'averla avuta lontana. Lei si unì a me dopo poco, regalandomi l'emozione immensa di potermi beare ancora della sua risata cristallina.

Riportammo i visi uno di fronte all'altro senza interrompere l'abbraccio ed i nostri occhi corsero alle labbra dell'altra.  
Trattenni il respiro. Eravamo nel bel mezzo di un aeroporto, forse non era il caso di dare spettacolo. Ma quando Brittany si avvicinò a me, così vicina che quasi potevo sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, ogni dubbio si spense e azzerai quella ridicola distanza.

Fu un bacio casto, appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra, se fossimo andate oltre, probabilmente, non sarei riuscita a controllarmi ed avremmo fatto l'amore proprio lì, nel mezzo dell'aeroporto. E, forse, questo pensiero era condiviso, perché anche lei si staccò sorridendo maliziosa.

Non avevo ancora detto nulla, la sua visione mi aveva strappato tutte le parole.  
"Sei così bella, amore" mi disse con la voce tremante, senza smettere di fissarmi adorante.  
Ancora una volta non dissi nulla, mi limitai a stringermi ancora a lei che mi riaccolse tra le sue braccia.  
Mi baciò una tempia e sorrise.  
"Andiamo" mormorò.  
Afferrò il mio trolley con una mano e strinse le mie dita nell'altra guidandomi verso l'uscita.  
Non riuscivamo a smettere di guardarci, di sorriderci. Le nostre dita si intrecciarono stringendosi forte tra loro ed io riscoprii il piacevole contrasto delle nostre temperature, dei torni così diversi e così complementari delle nostre pelli.

****

Sentivo il cuore battere a mille, tanto che quasi avevo paura di essere sull'orlo di un infarto o qualcosa del genere.  
Stringevo tra le dita la mano di Santana e quasi non mi sembrava vero, avrei voluto urlare al mondo la mia felicità. Per tutta la notte non avevo fatto altro che fissare l'orologio nell'attesa del domani, mi ero sentita come quando da bambina, alla vigilia di Natale, cercavo il più possibile di restare in piedi nell'attesa di scartare i miei regali.  
Santana era il più bello tra i regali che la vita mi avesse fatto e non riuscivo a smettere di guardarla emozionata mentre salivamo sul taxi, dirette al mio albergo.

"Mi sei mancata così tanto" mormorai al suo orecchio, lasciandole poi un bacio sulla guancia accaldata.  
Dio il suo profumo. Esisteva qualcosa di più dolce ed inebriante? Come avevo fatto a starne lontana così a lungo senza impazzire?

Solo il pensiero che quella notte avrei potuto stringerla a me, coccolarla e viziarla, amarla come non ci fosse un domani, mi faceva tremare il cuore.

Lei sorrise, incapace ancora di parlare.  
Sorrisi anche io, era così tenera la mia San, era il solito cucciolo spaventato.  
Si portò una delle mia mani alle labbra e baciò le mie dita con una delicatezza senza pari prima di avvicinarsi per strofinare il naso contro la mia guancia. Mi lasciai andare a quelle attenzioni socchiudendo gli occhi e cercai il più possibile di trattenere un sospiro, mentre la mia pelle si ricopriva già di brividi.

"Mi sei mancata anche tu" sussurrò.  
Risentire la sua voce così vicina al mio orecchio per poco non mi fece perdere i sensi.  
"Ti amo così tanto, Brittany" aggiunse.  
"Anche io ti amo Santana" mormorai baciandole il mento.  
La sentii tremare e pregai che quel taxi sfrecciasse come un fulmine, per poter finalmente stare un po' sola con lei.

Arrivammo in albergo dopo quella che mi era sembrata un'eternità. Per tutto il resto del viaggio avevamo cercato di parlare, raccontandoci le ultime novità, tanto per distrarci dall'irrefrenabile desiderio che cresceva in noi minuto dopo minuto.

Presi la chiave della mia stanza e, mentre raggiungevamo l'ascensore, informai San che Claire avrebbe dormito da altre amiche quella notte.

Ci avviammo mano nella mano in ascensore. Non appena le porte si chiusero e ci ritrovammo da sole, un brivido lungo la schiena mi diede l'impulso di voltarmi verso di lei nel momento stesso in cui lei si voltava verso di me.  
Fu in istante, un battito di ciglia.  
Le sue labbra furono sulle mie e lei si ritrovò schiacciata senza saperlo tra la parete dell'ascensore ed il mio corpo diventato all'improvviso bollente.  
Una delle mie mani sollevò la sua maglietta per accarezzarle la pancia ed il fianco mentre l'altra scivolava lungo il suo corpo per sollevarle una gamba e portarla a cingere il mio bacino. La sua bocca continuava a divorare famelica la mia mentre le sue mani si avventuravano giù per la mia schiena per stringere a coppa il mio sedere e attirarmi ancora più vicina a se. La mia mano sotto la sua maglietta intanto saliva leggera ma decisa fino al seno stringendolo forte tanto che lei, a stento, riuscì a trattenere un gemito involontario che soffocò nella mia bocca.  
Per tutta risposta le leccai le labbra sorridendo e così fece anche lei.

Mi era mancata terribilmente. Tutto di lei mie era mancato, a cominciare dal suo odore, dal sapore buono della sua pelle di cioccolato.  
L'ascensore arrivò al piano e ci staccammo velocemente rimettendoci in sesto mentre le porte si aprivano rivelandoci un'allegra famigliola che aspettava di salire.

Ci sorrisero amabilmente augurandoci il buon giorno e lo stesso facemmo noi sorridendoci a vicenda di sottecchi, ancora con il sapore dell'altra sulle labbra e le guance arrossate.

Mi avvicinai alla porta tentando di aprire ma mi risultava difficile viste le labbra di San che mi accarezzavano il collo e le sue mani che erano scivolate sotto il tessuto della mia maglietta per graffiarmi delicatamente la schiena.

Finalmente riuscii ad aprire la porta. Non appena fu spalancata entrai tirando dentro la latina per la maglietta e lei richiuse la porta con un calcio invertendo le nostre posizioni e spingendomi contro il legno scuro azzannando letteralmente il mio collo esposto mentre le mie dita si intrecciavano tra i suoi capelli accompagnandone i movimenti.  
Non avevamo neanche cominciato e già sentivo la mia pelle andare a fuoco.

*****

Le mie mani si intrufolarono sotto la sua maglietta trascinandola verso l'alto fino a sfilarla del tutto. Accarezzai con devozione il suo busto, ancora più tonico di come lo ricordassi e mi presi qualche minuto per rimanere, come sempre, a bocca aperta davanti a quella scultura d'alabastro, stentando a capacitarmi del fatto che fosse mia e mia soltanto.

Graffiai piano i suoi addominali baciandole il seno ancora coperto e la sentii tremare sotto di me.

"Santana" mormorò in un gemito mentre con la lingua assaggiavo la sua pelle ad occhi chiusi mormorando d'approvazione nel riscoprire il suo sapore.

Con un colpo di reni mi spinse all'indietro fino al letto, feci per stendermi ma mi fermò prima che potessi farlo, sfilandomi con foga la maglietta, mentre mi toglievo le scarpe e lei faceva lo stesso. Si abbassò fino a baciare il mio collo e continuò la sua discesa inginocchiandosi per baciare ogni lembo di pelle del mio busto, dalla valle dei seni fino al mio ombelico.

Riaprii gli occhi che avevo chiuso per il piacere e la trovai incantata a guardarmi con un sorriso dipinto in volto. Sbottonò i miei jeans sfilandoli velocemente, d'istinto feci per richiudere le gambe ma poggiò le mani sulle mie ginocchia facendo pressione perché le allargassi il più possibile. Sorrisi mentre poggiava una mano sul mio petto spingendo perché mi stendessi ed io obbedii.

Risalì il mio corpo poggiando le labbra tra i miei seni.

"Mi sei mancata da impazzire" mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro.  
"Dios, Britt" gemetti rivoltando gli occhi all'indietro mente con due dita spostava appena il mio reggiseno per scoprire un capezzolo e correre a circondarlo con le labbra.  
Succhiò quella porzione di pelle più scura, stuzzicandola con la lingua, mentre con la mano accarezzava l'altro seno ancora coperto.

Scivolò verso il basso mordendo la pelle del mio fianco, facendomi sospirare ancora prima di risalire per riservare all'altro seno lo stesso trattamento.  
Le sue mani sul mio corpo sembravano essere centomila, le sentivo dappertutto, e le sue labbra si preoccupavano di riscoprirmi piano piano, con bisogno.

Non riuscivo a capacitarmi delle sensazioni che mi regalava ogni volta. Mi domandai come avessi fatto a resistere senza per tutto quel tempo. Intanto sentivo l'umidità crescere di più tra le mie gambe ed i brividi ricoprirmi la pelle.  
Portai una mano tra i suoi capelli, appena più lunghi di come li ricordassi, e li accarezzai piano mentre cercavo di tenere aperti gli occhi per osservare il suo viso felice, mentre mi riservava quelle attenzioni.

Dio era bellissima.  
La sua lingua scivolò lungo il mio busto ancora una volta, fermandosi a giocare con il mio piercing prima di leccare le linee dell'inguine. Chiuse i denti sull'elastico delle mie mutandine lo tirò a se spalancando gli occhi nei miei.  
Affogai in quel mare blu di lussuria e amore e sorrisi d'anticipazione mentre ringhiava appena giocosa tirando quell'elastico per poi lasciarlo andare di colpo. Ridacchiammo entrambe ed io le accarezzai una guancia mentre lei risaliva le mie gambe con la punta delle dita, leggera come una piuma. Il mio corpo si ricoprì di dolci brividi, poi infilò le dita sotto l'elastico tirando giù il tessuto fino a sfilarlo e tornò a poggiare le mani sulle mie ginocchia. Aprii le gambe il più possibile e la vidi osservarmi concentrata.

Strofinò la guancia contro il mio interno coscia senza smettere di sospirare guardando il mio centro con desiderio, mi morsi forte il labbro inferiore, quello sguardo da solo era capace di eccitarmi fino all'inverosimile.

Avvicinò il viso al mio centro con una lentezza esasperante, mentre con le mani accarezzava il mio inguine.  
Tremai d'anticipazione, ma lei sembrava essere in un altro mondo. Fece per avvicinare le labbra al mio centro ma subito dopo cambiò rotta mordendo piano il mio interno coscia e prendendo a succhiarlo senza smettere di guardare tra le mie gambe come un lupo affamato che prende tempo per azzannare la preda. Finì per lasciarmi un grosso segno violaceo ed arrossato, gemetti a metà tra dolore e piacere e lei prese a lasciarvi teneri baci per lenire il dolore, senza decidersi a soddisfarmi.

"Brittany, por favor mi amor" mormorai esasperata.  
A quelle parole spalancò di più gli occhi, lucidi di lussuria. Avevo giocato sporco. Sapevo quanto ascendente avessi su di lei quando le parlavo in spagnolo, ma era necessario perché la volevo da impazzire e sarei potuta venire senza nemmeno essere toccata se lei avesse continuato a guardarmi in quel modo, senza fare nulla.

Senza farsi pregare ulteriormente si avvicinò alla mia intimità, con le dita accarezzò le mie pieghe fino a distenderle per passarvi intorno la punta della lingua tanto da farmi tremare e rivoltare ancora una volta all'indietro gli occhi per il piacere. Mi portai una mano alla fronte mordendomi forte il labbro per soffocare un gemito mentre la sua lingua esperta mi accarezzava, prendendosi gioco di me senza mai spingersi più in la di qualche semplice carezza.

"Sei così calda" mormorò suadente, direttamente sulla mia intimità donandomi un milione di piccoli brividi.  
"Brittany por favor" quasi ringhiai.  
Ma le parole mi morirono in gola quando, senza preavviso, la sua lingua affondò in me. Strinse le mani sui miei fianchi attirandomi di più verso di lei, baciava la mia intimità così come poco prima aveva baciato la mia bocca: con famelica devozione. Le sue mani salirono fino ai miei seni stringendoli forte, vedevo i muscoli delle sue braccia e delle sue spalle contrarsi mentre mi spingeva verso il basso incontro alle spinte della sua lingua dentro di me che mi esplorava, impaziente come fosse la prima volta e l'ultima insieme.  
Dovetti mordermi un braccio per soffocare i gemiti e, nonostante questo, non riuscii a trattenerli, intrecciai l'altra mano tra i suoi capelli stringendoli appena tra le dita.  
Tremavo, tremavo forte di piacere ed emozione, mentre lei continuava a venerare il mio corpo con le mani, e a baciarmi così intensamente.

Allungò una mano cercando la mia ed intrecciammo le dita le uno nelle altre mentre lei non accennava a diminuire il ritmo e l'intensità, mentre io impazzivo di piacere.

"Besame amor" la pregai all'improvviso incapace di resistere ancora lontana dalle sue labbra.  
Non si fece pregare, risalì il mio corpo fino a portare le labbra sulle mie. Sentivo la sua bocca calda ed intrisa del mio sapore, muoversi sulla mia mentre i nostri respiri si facevano sempre più corti.  
Con le mani scesi fino ai suoi jeans slacciandoli e tirandoli giù. Si staccò da me un solo istante per toglierli del tutto insieme alla biancheria, slacciai il suo reggiseno e la spinsi al mio fianco sul materasso sedendomi cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Sfilai a mia volta il reggiseno e lei si sollevò a sedere per chiudere a coppa i miei seni tra le sue mani ed accarezzare un capezzolo con la lingua, mentre stuzzicava l'altro con le dita.  
Inarcai il busto verso di lei lasciando andare all'indietro la testa per darle più spazio mentre una delle sue mani scivolava dietro la mia schiena, spingendomi di più contro di lei, e l'altra scendeva tra i nostri corpi incastrati per raggiungere il mio centro.

Premette il pollice contro il mio clitoride passando due dita su e giù lungo la mia apertura un paio di volte prima di incatenare gli occhi ai miei e sorridermi.  
Sorrisi a mia volta. In quel momento la mia bocca si spalancò in un gemito muto mentre le sue dita entravano in me decise, sospirò sulle mie labbra ridacchiando ed io feci lo stesso, scossa dai brividi.

Intrecciai entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli e lei sollevò il mento per ritrovare la mia bocca, la baciai con devozione mentre mi muovevo incontro a quelle dita lunghissime ed esperte che non mi davano tregua muovendosi e ruotando dentro di me.

"Non fermarti amore" la pregai inarcando ancora la testa all'indietro, le sue labbra si posarono sulla mia gola mordicchiandola e leccandola mentre aumentava il ritmo delle spinte.

"Ti amo" bisbigliò con il fiato corto mentre mi osservava rapita.

Avrei voluto che quell'istante durasse per sempre. Fu per quella ragione che mi costrinsi ad interrompere quel contatto. Poggiai una mano sul suo petto spingendola contro il materasso per poi stendermi su di lei, costringendola, controvoglia, a ritirare la mano.

La vidi portarsi alle labbra le dita per assaggiarle mentre scendevo lungo il suo corpo per baciarle il seno ricoprendolo di dolci attenzioni mentre lei tremava gemendo sotto di me.  
Scesi con le labbra, baciando e leccando ogni curva, ogni muscolo, ogni meravigliosa sfumatura di quella pelle lattea fino a raggiungere il suo centro. Vi poggiai sopra le labbra, spalancandole per avvolgere tutta la sua intimità succhiando forte, la sentii gemere e muoversi impaziente sotto di me e senza farla attendere oltre, la mia lingua corse ad esplorarla curiosa.

Gemetti d'approvazione sul suo centro. Dio se mi era mancato il suo sapore! Stuzzicai il clitoride con le dita costringendola a stringere il lenzuolo sotto di sé così forte da far sbiancare le nocche, come volesse aggrapparsi a qualcosa per evitare che il piacere la trascinasse via da me.

La sentii vicina al culmine e mi costrinsi a fermarmi, non volevo che finisse, non ancora.  
Lei quasi ringhiò quando mi staccai ma prima che potesse protestare la mia bocca era già sulla sua per un bacio affamato.

"Girati" le ordinai leccandole le labbra ed in quel momento il suo disappunto si mutò in maliziosa curiosità.  
Mi sollevai appena e lei si voltò completamente. Tornai a stendermi su di lei, sedendomi sul suo fondoschiena, spostai i capelli biondi da un lato e presi a baciare la sua nuca, scivolando fino a leccare le spalle, le scapole e giù lungo quella schiena tonica, per passare la lingua sulle fossette di venere e accarezzarle il sedere sodo con entrambe le mani.

Passai una mano sul suo fianco fino a scivolare davanti, sotto il suo corpo, lei capì le mie intenzioni e si sollevò quanto bastava perché le mie dita potessero raggiungere il suo centro ed entrare in lei.  
Poggiai un braccio al lato della sua testa facendo leva per sollevarmi mentre le mie dita spingevano in lei che si muoveva su e giù sotto di me incontro alle mie dita gemendo per il piacere.  
Morse con forza la federa del cuscino per soffocare le grida mentre io mi curavo di baciare e leccare ogni lembo di pelle piacevolmente profumata tra il collo, la spalla e la nuca.

MI sollevai completamente e lei mi seguì, finché non ci ritrovammo in ginocchio al centro del materasso. Abbandonò il peso all'indietro su di me. Sentivo la sua schiena premere contro i miei seni, la sua testa abbandonata sulla mia spalla, le mie dita spingevano ancora dentro di lei che strofinava il sedere contro la mia intimità, con l'altra mano risalii il suo corpo stringendo uno dei suoi seni mentre continuavo a baciarle il collo. Spinta dai gemiti incontrollati che lei liberava direttamente al mio orecchio.  
Intrecciò le braccia dietro il mio collo.

"Baciami" mi implorò in un lamento eccitato ed io non me lo feci ripetere, baciandola con foga, sorridendo mentre le nostre lingue duellavano tra loro, cercandosi continuamente.

Morsi il suo labbro inferiore tirandolo a me per poi succhiarlo appena, questa volta fu lei a staccarsi, tornando a stendersi con mia sorpresa, mi attirò a se e mi stesi di nuovo su di lei che mi regalò un altro tenero bacio prima di spingermi sul materasso invertendo le posizioni. Mi leccò le labbra e poi sorrise maliziosa sollevandosi per voltarsi.

Un brivido mi percorse il corpo quando ritrovai la sua intimità davanti al mio viso ed avvertii il suo respiro caldo tra le gambe.  
Mi ritrovai ancora una volta a gemere di piacere quando sentii la sua lingua ricominciare a viziarmi e decisi di giocare al suo stesso gioco, imitando perfettamente i suoi movimenti, quando se ne rese contò non poté fare a meno di ridere tra le mie pieghe e io feci lo stesso.  
Riprendemmo a giocare, complici come sempre, padrone di quel momento solo nostro.

Ancora una volta sull'orlo dell'orgasmo entrambe ci fermammo, quasi in sincronia.

Brittany si voltò tornando su di me, ci baciammo per un tempo infinito, con i respiri corti, stremate ma più felici che mai.  
Ci eravamo ritrovate, avevamo ritrovato tutto, la nostra complicità i nostri respiri sincronizzati, l'amore sconfinato che provavamo l'una per l'altra.

Sorrise maliziosa guardandomi dall'alto le sue mani ai lati della mia testa, i suoi capelli biondi che incorniciavano i nostri visi come a separarci dal mondo esterno.

Allargai di più le gambe e la sentii scivolare lungo il mio corpo accarezzandolo con il proprio in più punti finché un dolce e familiare brivido non ci sorprese entrambe mentre le nostre intimità si portavano a contatto, accarezzandosi reciprocamente.

Potevo sentire il suo calore fondersi con il mio mentre incominciavamo a spingerci l'una contro l'altra in un movimento calmo e sincronizzato.  
La foga precedente aveva lasciato spazio solo alla gioia dell'esserci ritrovate.  
Non smettemmo neanche per un istante di guardarci negli occhi, mentre continuavamo a fare l'amore in quel modo dolce, perse in un mondo solo nostro.

"Brittany" sospirai socchiudendo gli occhi per il piacere.  
"Amore" dissi ancora.  
"Sono qui piccola" rispose lei sulle mie labbra "Guardami" mi pregò.  
Ed io non riuscii a non obbedire.  
"Io ti amo" le dissi, in un sussurro come fosse un segreto solo nostro.  
"Anche io" rispose con naturalezza, sorridendo senza smettere di muoversi.  
Ci fu un istante di silenzio ed i miei sensi si persero completamente in balìa del suo profumo, della dolcissima fusione dei nostri corpi, della perfezione assoluta di quel momento e dei nostri cuori che battevano all'unisono.  
Sorrisi e lo stesso fece lei.  
Ed in quel momento mi resi conto che non c'era nulla la mondo che desiderassi di più che passare con quella donna il resto della mia vita, ogni singolo istante fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Il suo viso sarebbe stato la prima e l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto vedere all'inizio e alla fine di ogni mia giornata.

"Britt" chiamai ancora mentre mi sentivo già vicina al culmine.  
"Sì" biascicò lei, vicina a sua volta.  
"Vuoi sposarmi?" dissi di getto.  
Lei sospirò spalancando per un secondo gli occhi a quella domanda prima di sorridere.  
"Naturalmente sì" disse piano baciandomi. In quel preciso istante l'orgasmo ci travolse entrambe.  
Ci ritrovammo a respirare a fatica, strette l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.  
Brittany abbandonò il peso su di me poggiando il viso sul mio petto per baciarlo in più punti, io la strinsi accarezzandole i capelli e la schiena intrecciando le gambe tra le sue.

****

Non avrei saputo dire quanto tempo rimanemmo in quella posizione a scambiarci baci teneri, carezze lungo tutto il corpo e parole d'amore appena sussurrate.  
Nessuna delle due parlò di quello che era accaduto. Santana non riaprì l'argomento e non lo feci nemmeno io, convinta che si fosse trattato soltanto di una frase detta in un momento di eccitazione, buttata lì così di getto, senza pensarci.  
Che fosse stato così o meno, la mia risposta non sarebbe cambiata, avrei sposato Santana in quello stesso istante se avessi potuto.  
Ad ogni modo eravamo così stremate e piene di voglia di amarci ancora che nessuna delle due ne riparlò nell'immediato, prese come eravamo dalla felicità dell'esserci ritrovate ancora. Finalmente, anche se da lì a due giorni ci saremmo separate nuovamente per un altro interminabile mese.


	91. Chapter 91

Sorrisi nel sonno stringendomi di più al corpo caldo accanto al mio.  
Sentii le braccia della mia Santana serrarsi intorno a me, mentre le sue labbra morbide ricoprivano di baci il mio viso, il mio collo, la mia spalla scoperta.

Mormorai di approvazione sorridendo sulla sua pelle.

"Buongiorno" biascicai, baciando la pelle sensibile sotto il suo orecchio, la sentii rabbrividire mentre avvicinava la bocca alla mia.  
"Buongiorno amore" mormorò felice.

Sorrisi.  
Se c'era una cosa che mi era mancata in quel periodo era risvegliarmi tra le braccia di Santana, avvolta nel suo profumo, persa nel suo calore.  
"Che bello averti qui" dissi felice stringendola.  
Lei mi baciò una tempia.  
"Non sai che darei per non dover andar via" rispose.  
Mi rabbuiai un istante poi mi scostai per riaprire gli occhi ritrovandomi davanti il suo viso meraviglioso.  
Lei mi sorrise dolcemente e lo stesso feci io.  
"Ancora un po' di pazienza, presto tornerò a casa e riavremo la nostra vita" la rassicurai accarezzandole il viso.  
Lei sorrise prendendo la mia mano per portarla alla bocca e lasciare un bacio sulle mie dita.

Si prese qualche istante per osservarmi poi si allungò per baciare lei mie labbra.  
Risposi al bacio con enfasi, sorridendo sulla sua bocca mentre una ciocca dei suoi capelli mi solleticava il collo esposto.

La sveglia sul mio comodino suonò di colpo, ricordandomi che quella mattina avevo le prove per il concerto della sera stessa.  
Ringhiai di disapprovazione e lei sorrise stringendomi.  
"Il lavoro ti chiama" disse.  
"Non voglio andarci, voglio restare con te" mi lamentai come una bambina.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
"Anche io vorrei tenerti qui amore, ma temo che tu debba andare" disse rammaricata.  
Sbuffai.  
"Che farai tu?" domandai.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Farò un giro per la città, ti aspetterò e poi pranzeremo insieme" disse baciandomi le labbra.  
Sorrisi.  
"E poi?" chiesi.  
"Poi torneremo qui, per il riposino pomeridiano" disse maliziosa portandosi sopra di me.  
"E poi?" bisbigliai sule sue labbra allargando le gambe perché vi si accomodasse in mezzo.  
Il suo corpo nudo e caldo accarezzava il mio in più punti.  
"Poi faremo l'amore" disse strusciandosi contro di me "Andremo al concerto, ballerai come non mai e io ti applaudirò e urlerò per te fino a perdere la voce" disse strofinando il naso contro il mio.  
"E poi?" domandai incapace di trattenere un gemito eccitato nel sentire il suo corpo premere in quel modo contro il mio.  
"Poi torneremo qui e rifaremo l'amore e urlerò di nuovo per te".  
Disse ridacchiando e facendomi ridere a mia volta.  
Voltai il viso per avvicinarlo al suo e lei mi baciò, le nostre lingue si intrecciarono giocando a rincorrersi in una piacevole lotta.

"Che ne dici di un piccolo anticipo?" proposi.  
"Devi prepararti per le prove" fece lei ovvia.  
"Sì, ma devo prima fare una doccia, magari si può unire l'utile al dilettevole" dissi maliziosa spingendola sul materasso accanto a me e alzandomi dal letto per camminare, nuda, verso il bagno ondeggiando più del necessario.  
Mi voltai una volta sulla porta.  
"Ma se preferisci restare lì va bene" aggiunsi prima di sparire all'interno, per essere raggiunta poco dopo dalla mia ragazza che richiuse la porta alle sue spalle mentre la invitavo a seguirmi sotto il getto della doccia calda.

****

La mattinata passo più in fretta di quanto pensassi, Brittany si era preparata ed era uscita velocemente, l'avevo trattenuta più del dovuto e aveva finito con il fare tardi alle prove. I miei propositi di uscire erano stati vinti dalla stanchezza, un po' per il viaggio un po' per la mia nottata movimentata e insonne. Così avevo passato la mattina a letto, a riposare immersa nell'odore della mia bionda.

Verso l'ora di pranzo avevo ricevuto il suo messaggio in cui mi avvertiva che il coreografo aveva deciso di trattenerle anche per il pomeriggio per prepararsi meglio alla serata.  
Mi rattristai, speravo di poter passare con lei qualche ora in più, ma almeno avrei potuto stringerla a me un'altra notte. Cercai quindi di non farmi abbattere ed approfittai per uscire, decisa a mettere in pratica un piccolo piano che aveva preso a ronzarmi in testa.

Non mi ero dimenticata della notte prima, né di quella proposta un po' azzardata ma profondamente sentita.  
Era in realtà da un po' di tempo che ci pensavo.  
Non ero sicura che fosse il momento giusto, ma conoscendo la mia scarsa fiducia in me stessa e nel mondo, probabilmente non lo sarebbe stato mai.

Decisi di seguire il mio istinto e la forza dei miei desideri che mi riconducevano tutti ad un solo pensiero, avere Brittany nella mia vita, per sempre. Legarmi a lei indissolubilmente e rendere le nostre vite complete vivendole l'una per l'altra come già facevamo ed in modo ancora più saldo, sempre che lei volesse.

Mi armai di cartina e mi avventurai per le strade di San Francisco.

******

Le urla dei fan riempivano lo stadio, i riflettori sul palco erano già pronti ad accendersi per l'ennesimo concerto, non mi sarei stancata mai dell'adrenalina che mi scorreva in corpo prima di iniziare uno spettacolo, sentivo il cuore battere a mille e l'energia pervadermi dalla punta dei capelli fino alle dita dei piedi.

"Emozionata?" la voce di Santana sfiorò il mio orecchio mentre le sue braccia mi stringevano da dietro.  
Socchiusi gli occhi sorridendo.  
"Più delle altre volte" rivelai.  
"Ballerò solo per te stasera" dissi decisa.  
"E sarai meravigliosa" concluse lei baciandomi il collo "Ti ho già detto quanto sono fiera di te?" chiese retorica.  
Sorrisi.  
"Sì, ma non mi stancherò mai di sentirtelo dire" risposi.  
Lei sorrise sulla mia pelle.  
"Sono fiera di te e ti amo" disse.  
"Anche io, da morire" risposi voltandomi nel suo abbraccio per baciarla.

"Ragazze cominciamo, prendete posizione" il coreografo ci richiamò all'ordine.  
Santana mi sorrise.  
"In bocca al lupo, stendili tutti Pierce" disse lasciandomi andare.  
Le rivolsi un ultimo sguardo carico di amore ed emozione e mi avviai sul palco.

*****

Brittany aveva mantenuto la promessa, ballando su quel palco come mai l'avevo vista fare, con un'energia indescrivibile.  
Il concerto fu strabiliante e fu un piacere godermelo da dietro le quinte, soprattutto perché potevo bearmi dei baci della mia ragazza ad ogni cambio costume.

I fan erano davvero in delirio, ripensai alle volte in cui io stessa mi ero trovata su un palco, molto più piccolo certo rispetto a quello e con un pubblico più modesto.  
Improvvisamente ricordai quanto potesse essere appagante esibirsi per un pubblico, quanto fosse piacevole quella sensazione.  
Pensai che forse avrei dovuto ricominciare a prendere lezioni di canto, chissà, magari un giorno Brittany avrebbe potuto ballare ad uno dei miei concerti.

Sorrisi di me stessa e di quel pensiero, forse mi stavo facendo suggestionare troppo da quell'ambiente, non ero certo Beyoncé, ero solo Santana Lopez in fondo.

*****

"Amore sei stata incredibile" Santana continuava a camminare avanti e indietro nel mio camerino mentre mi cambiavo a fine concerto. Era euforica, sembrava completamente rapita.  
Ero felice che avesse potuto assistere, sembrava averle davvero fatto bene.  
"Sono contenta che ti sia piaciuto" dissi fermando la sua camminata per stringerla a me e baciarla lievemente.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Spero davvero di riuscire a vederne un altro prima che il tour finisca, è stata un'esperienza unica" disse.  
Sorrisi.  
"Sì lo spero anche io" risposi.

"Cosa vuoi fare ora? La compagnia va a mangiare in un posto qui vicino, ma gli ho detto che avrei passato il resto della serata con te. Hai preferenze?" domandai avvicinandomi al suo orecchio "Io propongo di tornare in albergo, se non sbaglio abbiamo qualcosa da recuperare, un certo riposino pomeridiano che è sfumato oggi, per esempio" dissi maliziosa.

Lei sorrise baciandomi il collo.  
"Volentieri, ma prima voglio andare in un altro posto, se non ti dispiace" disse.  
La guardai un po' stranita.  
"Finisci di prepararti" mi invitò ed io obbedì euforica e curiosa.

*****

Prendemmo un taxi e rilessi al tassista l'indirizzo che avevo segnato sulla mia cartina.  
Brittany mi guardò interrogativa ed io sorrisi.  
"Vedrai" dissi semplicemente.  
Quando il taxi si fermò scendemmo, pagai e la presi per mano, dirigendomi verso il grande edificio che si ergeva davanti a noi.

"Dove siamo, San?" domandò lei.  
"Come siamo impazienti! Aspetta e lo scoprirai" dissi ridacchiando.  
"Un acquario?" fece lei leggendo la scritta appena fuori dal portone d'ingresso.  
"Eh già!"  
"Ma sarà chiuso a quest'ora" constatò.  
"Di solito sì, ma questa sera a San Francisco si festeggia la notte dei musei e sono tutti aperti fino alle tre del mattino" dissi sorridendo.  
"E tu come lo sai?" domandò.  
"Cosa credi che abbia fatto tutto il giorno mentre ti aspettavo?" risposi facendole una linguaccia.

Entrammo in tempo per l'ultimo giro.  
Quell'acquario era davvero come promettevano le aspettative.  
Un posto magico.  
Il corridoio era immerso nel buio e, grazie a questo, si potevano ammirare meglio le pareti sostituite da vetrate dietro le quali si mostravano ai nostri occhi pesci e creature acquatiche di ogni genere e dimensione, quell'atmosfera di silenzio e magia, resa possibile anche dalle poche persone presenti, rendeva tutto perfetto.

Brittany era completamente rapita dalla varietà di pesci colorati, i suoi occhi si spalancavano di sorpresa ad ogni passo, saltellava come una bambina sorridendo per ogni minima cosa e trascinandomi lungo quel corridoio impaziente.

"San è meraviglioso" disse entusiasta.  
Sorrisi.  
"Il meglio deve ancora venire" mormorai.  
Lei mi guardò interrogativa, io sorrisi prendendola per mano per portarla nella sala attigua.  
Ringraziai mentalmente il destino: era vuota.

"So che preferirai sempre le papere e gli anatroccoli, ma magari questi signorini potrebbero farti cambiare idea" dissi indicandole una vetrata enorme.

Brittany sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.  
"Pinguini!" quasi urlò avvicinandosi al vetro.

Ridacchiai seguendola e abbracciandola da dietro.  
"Pinguini africani, pare che arruffino le piume per attirare le femmine e di la ci sono i pesci ciclidi" dissi indicando un'altra teca. Brittany si avvicinò di più ad osservare qui pesci tropicali tutti colorati.

"San! Hanno la bocca a forma di cuore" esclamò sorpresa.  
Ridacchiai.  
"Eh già".  
Lei si voltò verso di me.  
"E' bellissimo qui. Grazie".  
Mi baciò e l'ansia cominciò a farsi largo in me, era il momento adatto, lo sentivo e avevo ovviamente una paura incredibile.

*****

Sentii Santana irrigidirsi tra le mie braccia, si allontanò respirando a fatica e distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

"San, tutto bene?" domandai.  
Lei prese un lungo respiro chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Non ti senti bene?" chiesi preoccupata.  
Spalancò gli occhi ma non mi guardò, prese a fissarsi le scarpe tremando appena.  
"San?" richiamai la sua attenzione.

"Britt io devo dirti una cosa" mormorò.  
La serietà del suo tono riuscì a spaventarmi.  
"Ma ti prego di non interrompermi, lasciami finire prima il discorso, perché se mi interrompi io non so se poi riuscirei ad andare avanti" così dicendo sollevò appena lo sguardo nel mio e io mi feci seria annuendo incerta.  
"Bene" disse riabbassando lo sguardo prima di prendere un respiro lungo e sollevarlo di nuovo.

"Io non sono brava con queste cose, non avrei mai pensato di trovarmi a fare un discorso del genere. Ma in fondo, beh ci sono così tante cose che credevo non avrei mai fatto in vita mia e che invece ho fatto dopo averti conosciuta, perciò... beh non mi stupisce più nulla ormai" disse con voce tremante.  
La guardai confusa.

"Ieri notte io ti ho detto una cosa. Ti ho chiesto… sì ti ho chiesto una cosa" biascicò sollevando timidamente lo sguardo.

Il pensiero mi riportò alla sera prima, a quella proposta che sembrava buttata lì a caso ed il mio cuore cominciò a battere impazzito perché aveva forse capito prima della mentre, dove tutto quel discorso confuso volesse andare a parare.

"Ecco, noi due ne abbiamo passate tante insieme, abbiamo sconvolto le nostre vite pur di rimanere unite e devo essere sincera, non avrei scommesso neanche mezzo penny sulla nostra relazione all'inizio. Insomma… andiamo! Tutto è stato così strano, devi ammetterlo non è stata una relazione baciata dalla fortuna, almeno all'inizio" si fermò prendendo un respiro mentre io già sentivo le lacrime di commozione pizzicarmi gli occhi.

"Ma siamo qui, nonostante tutto siamo insieme, ed io credo di non riuscire neanche più a pensare ad un futuro in cui tu non esisti. Semplicemente non voglio che accada" continuò mentre una lacrima solitaria le rigava il viso.

"Ecco io non ho mai avuto il desiderio di una famiglia, almeno non prima di incontrarti. Ma ora, beh tu mi hai cambiata, e insomma mi hai decisamente cambiata, voglio dire Santana Lopez qui che fa un discorso di questo genere in un acquario, ad un'altra ragazza, accidenti se mi hai cambiata. Ma io sono grata di questo cambiamento perché non mi sono mai sentita più me stessa come in questo momento ed in tutti i momenti con te, per quanto sdolcinati e tremendamente diabetici siano".

Ridacchiai tra le lacrime e lei fece lo stesso trovando finalmente il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo.

I nostri occhi si incrociarono e mi tremò il cuore.  
Lei allungò le mani per prendere le mie.  
"Brittany io ti amo e probabilmente ci sono così tanti altri problemi e ostacoli nel nostro futuro, ma la verità è che non me ne importa niente perché non avrò paura di affrontarli se sarai con me. Lo so che devo ancora laurearmi, che tu hai il diploma della scuola e che, per necessità, dovremmo dividere ancora casa con Quinn e quella nana petulante della Berry ancora per un po', ma io non posso aspettare per renderti mia, per essere tua e... lo so... lo so che lo sono già, ma io voglio renderlo ufficiale. Io… sento di non poter aspettare oltre quindi. Brittany S. Pierce, questo discorso sconclusionato era solo per chiederti se, insomma..."

Prese un respiro.  
"Puoi farcela" la incoraggiai sorridendo.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
"Non prendermi in giro, vorrei vedere te al mio posto non è facile!" fece lei.  
"Ma sì che lo è, lo hai già detto, no?" feci io portandomi una delle sue mani alle labbra prima di baciarla per poi inginocchiarmi davanti a lei sorprendendola.  
"Vuoi sposarmi?" dissi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Mi hai rubato il momento, non vale!" si indignò.  
Ridacchiai, tirandola giù fino a farla inginocchiare con me.  
"Vuoi sposarmi?" domandai di nuovo facendomi seria.  
Lei sospirò.  
"Mille volte sì" mormorò sulle mie labbra.  
"E tu?" chiese.  
"Hai già la mia risposta" feci io "Naturalmente sì" dissi azzerando la distanza tra le nostre labbra mentre sorridevamo felici stringendoci.

"Manca qualcosa" disse lei sollevandosi e tirandomi a se, prima di infilare la mano in borsa ed estrarne una scatolina rossa che aprì davanti ai miei occhi.

La luce di quel piccolo diamante brillava riflettendo quella azzurrina dell'acquario.  
Lei lo tirò fuori dalla scatola prendendo la mia mano per infilarmi al dito quell'anello che suggellava la sua promessa.  
"E' bellissimo" dissi con un filo di voce.  
"Tu sei bellissima" rispose lei.  
"Ne avrai uno ancora più bello" la rassicurai stringendola a me.  
"Mi basti tu" rispose baciandomi ancora e ancora e ancora.


	92. Chapter 92

Mi guardai intorno un'altra volta.  
Tutto sembrava perfetto: c'era lo striscione con la scritta 'bentornata a casa', il tavolo con il piccolo buffet e le bibite, ed i palloncini sistemati qua e la.  
Sorrisi, sentendomi abbastanza soddisfatta.  
"E' tutto molto bello, a Brittany piacerà" mormorò una voce alle mie spalle.  
Mi voltai per trovarmi davanti un sorridente Puck. Non aveva più i capelli da moikano, né quell'aria da cattivo ragazzo, ma il suo sorriso sghembo era rimasto lo stesso. Gli sorrisi sistemandogli il colletto della camicia.

"Non posso credere che sei venuto con una camicia e una giacca" dissi scuotendo la testa.  
"Beh ormai sono cresciuto, cominciavo a sembrare ridicolo con i giubbotti di pelle e le canotte" rispose allegro.  
"Certo, ora non sei più il ragazzo poco raccomandabile che va in giro a pulire piscine! Sei il grande capo di un'impresa" dissi fiera.  
Lui scosse la testa imbarazzato.  
"Santana andiamo, non è una vera e propria impresa, insomma non ancora" disse bevendo un sorso della sua birra.  
Gli diedi un piccolo schiaffetto sul petto.  
"Sei troppo modesto Puckerman, andiamo! Hai iniziato alla fine del liceo con solo poche centinaia di dollari in tasca e un retino per pulire piscine e ora guardati: hai un ufficio, dei clienti fissi, ripari impianti idraulici, pulisci piscine nelle case dei ricchi, anzi no, hai degli operai che lo fanno per te! Insomma è fantastico, sei il più giovane impresario che conosca" dissi realizzando solo in quel momento quanto fossi fiera del mio amico. E pensare che, se me lo avessero detto un anno prima, mai e poi mai ci avrei creduto.

Lui si grattò la testa imbarazzato.  
"Ehi ho solo giocato bene le mie carte e risparmiato molto, e beh ho investito i miei soldi nel modo giusto. Ma non è nulla di speciale, ho solo un ufficio di due stanze e quattro ragazzi che lavorano per me. Li sto istruendo sai? Ho progetti molto più ampi per questa impresa, ora ci limitiamo solo a pulire piscine e ogni tanto eseguo qualche riparazione, ma sto seguendo un corso: ho intenzione di prendere una licenza, sai per la riparazione di impianti idraulici e cose del genere. Allora sì che potrai dire di essere fiera di me" disse con occhi sognanti.

Sorrisi al mio migliore amico.  
"Puck io sono già fiera di te, lo sono sempre stata e, che tu ci creda o meno, ho sempre saputo che ce l'avresti fatta" gli confessai abbracciandolo.

"Uh siamo diventate sentimentali Lopez, New York ti ha davvero cambiata. O magari è ad una certa biondina che dobbiamo la metamorfosi?" mormorò lui al mio orecchio stringendomi a se.  
Sorrisi, scostando il viso per guardarlo e dedicandogli la più perfida occhiata alla Santana Lopez che avevo in repertorio.  
"Non svegliare il can che dorme Puck, sono ancora la stronza numero uno di Lima chiaro?" lo minacciai.  
Lui sorrise sollevando le mani in segno di resa e indietreggiando di un paio di passi.  
"Sei sempre capace di mettere i brividi Snix" commentò.  
Sorrisi compiaciuta.  
"E di farmi impazzire" aggiunse una voce lasciva alle mie spalle.  
Mi voltai in tempo per vedere lo sguardo ammaliato di Sam fisso sul mio fondoschiena, appena mi girai completamente il biondino mi sorrise facendo guizzare gli occhi prima sulla mia scollatura poi sul mio viso.  
"Tu non cambierai mai vero, bocca da trota?" feci acida, prima di sciogliermi in un sorriso e stringerlo.  
"Ciao Sanny" mormorò al mio orecchio.  
"E' così bello che siate qui" ammisi.

Ero contenta che Sam e Puck, con al seguito la piccola Beth, Kurt e Artie, Mike e Tina, fossero riusciti a venire a New York in tempo per il piccolo party di bentornata che avevo organizzato per Brittany.  
Sapevo che sarebbe stata felice di vederli.

"Mi dispiace che Sugar, Blaine e Finn non siano qui" disse Quinn spuntando dalla cucina con in braccio Beth, insieme a Kurt che portava un vassoio di tartine.  
"Già è un vero, peccato che si sia ammalato proprio in questi giorni. Ma Marley gli fa da infermiera, sono certo che se la passa più che bene" commentò Puck dando una gomitata a Sam che sorrise eloquente.  
"E Sugar è in Florida, è andata a visitare un college".  
"Chi diavolo va in un college in Florida?" borbottò Tina scioccata.  
"Solo Sugar poteva avere quest'idea" rispose Artie un po' sconsolato.  
"Non prendertela amico, a Settembre andrai ad Harvard, troverai una ragazza mille volte più figa di lei e di sicuro più sveglia" disse Sam poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.  
"Sì ne sono certo anche io" lo rassicurò Mike.

"E del folletto gellato che mi dite?" domandai curiosa.  
Tutti si zittirono e Kurt si schiarì la voce nervosamente mentre Quinn mi lanciava un'occhiataccia.  
"Noi ci siamo lasciati" mi informò Kurt "Lui mi ha tradito prima dell'inizio dell'estate e, beh abbiamo perso i contatti da allora" tagliò corto il ragazzo senza alzare lo sguardo.  
"Che piccolo viscido figlio di puttana" mormorai a denti stretti.  
"Non importa" provò a dire Kurt.  
"Sì che importa, è imperdonabile. Meglio perderlo uno così porcellana, fidati. Meriti di meglio" dissi decisa.  
Lui mi sorrise, ringraziandomi a mezza voce e non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro.

In quel momento suonarono alla porta, mi precipitai ad aprire per trovarmi davanti gli amici più stretti di Brittany: i suoi colleghi di scuola. Li feci entrare facendo subito le presentazioni e lasciando a Quinn gli onori di casa per prendere il telefono e chiudermi in camera.

"Pronto, qui Allodola dorata, passo" Rachel rispose al primo squillo.  
Fissai il telefono interdetta.  
"Berry, hai battuto la testa?" dissi stupita.  
"Hey sono in incognito! Mi sento tanto come in uno di quei film di spionaggio, sono così euforica! Adoro le feste a sorpresa e poi non vedo Britt da tre mesi e ora sono qui all'aeroporto ad aspettarla! Mi sento emozionata come una bambina. Mi è mancata così tanto e..."  
"Ok, ok, frena l'entusiasmo o ti verrà un colpo. L'aereo è atterrato?" domandai.  
"Sì proprio ora, sto aspettando che esca" rispose la moretta.  
"Bene. Ascolta probabilmente ti chiederà perché non sono andata a prenderla io" cominciai.  
"Tranquilla. Le dirò che dovevi sistemare una faccenda importante all'università e che sei rimasta bloccata al campus fino a tardi" disse decisa.  
"Sei suonata Polly Pocket? Sono le otto di sera non crederà mai che sono al campus in piena estate!" la rimbeccai.  
"Beh posso anche dirle che eri con una rossa a prendere un drink ma non la prenderebbe bene non credi?" ribatté lei scocciata.  
"Potevi inventarti una balla più credibile comunque" dissi stizzita.  
"Potevi inventartela tu, sapientona" rispose a tono.  
"Ero impegnata con i palloncini e la torta e poi mi sono fidata della tua fantasia! Credevo che voi folletti foste capaci di inventare storie" borbottai.  
"Bada Satana che…"  
"Che cosa? Vuoi minacciarmi per caso?" alzai il tono della voce.  
"Sei una prepotente!" borbottò lei offesa.  
"Gne gne gne. Senti tagliamo corto, potrebbe provare a chiamarmi. Ho spento il cellulare, magari dille che l'ho lasciato a casa, ok?" dissi velocemente.  
"Ok. Ma ti avverto che per quanto possa essere felice di vedermi, sono certa che avrebbe preferito che fossi venuta tu a prenderla. Quando saprà che non ci sei non la prenderà bene, sai?" mi fece presente.  
"Lo so Sherlock, ma le passerà quando vedrà la sorpresa" tagliai corto.  
"Uh si sono aperte le porte, starà per uscire" disse la moretta con voce emozionata.  
"Ok, ci vediamo qui a casa tra un po'" dissi velocemente.  
"Passo e chiudo" disse lei in un sussurro chiudendo la chiamata.  
Rimasi interdetta fissando il telefono e scossi la testa.  
"Devo dire a Quinn di portarla da uno psichiatra, sta peggiorando di giorno in giorno" dissi tra me.

Schifottolo spuntò da sotto il letto in quell'istante, lo guardai sorridendo.  
"Sta arrivando" dissi con il sorriso da un orecchio all'altro e il cuore in gola per l'emozione.

*********

Camminavo più in fretta possibile trascinandomi dietro le due valige ed il borsone che avevo con me. Il viaggio mi era sembrato più lungo che mai. Scambiai dei saluti veloci con tutti i miei colleghi promettendo loro di non mancare alla cena che avremmo fatto da lì a due sere dopo.

Le porte a vetro si spalancarono e fui una delle prime ad uscire. Erano passate tre settimane e mezzo da quella serata a e per tutto quel tempo non avevo fatto che contare i giorni che mi avrebbero separata dalla mia futura moglie, guardando e riguardando l'anello che portavo al dito con il cuore gonfio di un'emozione tutta nuova che non avrei saputo definire in altro modo se non bellissima.

Cercai subito tra la folla i suoi occhi scuri, ma non la vidi.  
In lontananza scorsi invece una mano che si agitava mentre sentivo una voce chiara gridare il mio nome emozionata.  
Riconobbi Rachel che si reggeva sulle punte sorridendo nella mia direzione con gli occhi lucidi.  
La delusione nel non aver trovato Santana lì ad accogliermi durò pochissimi secondi.  
"Rachel" mormorai con le lacrime agli occhi.

Non ero mai stata separata per così tanto dalla mia migliore amica, mai da quando avevo sei anni.  
Non l'avevo vista per tre mesi e solo mentre correvo verso di lei mi rendevo conto di quanto mi fosse mancata.  
La ritrovai leggermente più magra e con i capelli più corti, ma il suo sorriso dolce era lo stesso ed era, se possibile, ancora più radioso ed ampio del solito.  
La raggiunsi e lasciai cadere tutto ciò che avevo in mano mentre la stringevo forte, respirando il suo odore rassicurante.

"Rach" soffiai tra i suoi capelli.  
"Dio mi sei mancata da morire Britt" disse con la voce un po' tremante.  
Mi staccai dall'abbraccio solo per accarezzarle il viso e ritrovare i suoi occhi buoni.  
"Anche tu, ho da raccontarti un'infinità di cose! Io... oh Rachel" la riabbracciai sorridendo felice.  
"Avremo tempo di dirci tutto" mi rassicurò "Ora andiamo, sarai stanca" disse recuperando una delle mie due valige.  
"Aspetta" dissi guardandomi intorno "Dov'è Santana?" domandai sperando di vederla spuntare all'improvviso.  
Rachel si schiarì la voce, poi mi regalò un sorriso tirato.  
"Beh lei voleva venire, ma è stata trattenuta al campus e così... beh sono venuta io, la vedrai a casa" disse accennando un sorriso poco convincente.  
"Trattenuta al campus?" ripetei un po' scettica.  
"Beh sì, doveva sistemare delle cose con il suo gruppo di studio prima dell'inizio dei nuovi corsi" buttò lì a caso la mia amica.  
"Col gruppo di studio?" ripetei ancora.  
"Stai giocando a fare il pappagallo? Su andiamo Pierce, o non troveremo mai un taxi libero" tagliò corto lei trascinandomi via.  
Rachel non me la raccontava giusta, la conoscevo abbastanza bene da capire al volo quando mentiva.  
E Santana, beh qualunque cosa l'avesse 'trattenuta' impedendole di venire a prendermi sarebbe stato meglio per lei che fosse una questione di vita o di morte, o avremmo davvero fatto i conti.

IL viaggio in taxi durò molto a causa del traffico, ma non ne risentii particolarmente. Era bello finalmente poter stare di nuovo con la mia migliore amica, raccontarle tutti i particolari del tour. Lei era emozionata ogni volta che si parlava di concerto e fan, mi tartassava con le domande più assurde, premendo per sapere se Beyoncé prendesse qualche integratore o che tipo di esercizi facesse con la voce prima di cantare.

Quando arrivammo sotto casa cominciai a sentire un senso profondo di leggerezza. Mi sembrava davvero di essere stata via un'eternità ed allo stesso tempo era come se fossi mancata solo un minuto.  
Volevo vedere Santana, morivo dalla voglia di vederla. Di dormire con lei nel nostro letto, di fare le coccole a Schifottolo e riabbracciare Quinn. E di fare una lunga doccia.  
Mi precipitai all'interno del palazzo chiamando l'ascensore.

"Siamo impazienti, eh?" mi schernì Rachel  
"Non sai quanto" risposi entrando.  
"Verrete anche voi a Lima il prossimo fine settimana?" domandai una volta in ascensore.  
"Sì, credo di sì, Quinn deve riportare Beth ai suoi quindi..."  
"Aspetta Beth è qui?" chiesi interrompendola.  
Rachel sembrò mordersi la lingua prima di fissarmi con gli occhi sbarrati.  
"Ehm, sì in realtà sì. Puck è venuto a trovarci qualche settimana fa e l'ha portata con se. Quinn si è accordata con i suoi, quindi verremo con voi, sì" spiegò incerta.  
"Oh bene. Non mi entusiasma molto tornarci, anche se mi mancano i miei e mia sorella. Mi sembra davvero di non vederli da un'eternità. Anche se mia madre come al solito mi ha chiamata quasi più di Santana in questo periodo" raccontai.

L'ascensore arrivò finalmente a destinazione.

Mi avviai verso la porta di ingresso e cercai le mie chiavi nella borsa, felice di poterle usare. Feci scattare la serratura ed in quel momento un pensiero mi venne in mente mentre aprivo.  
"Aspetta, i genitori di Quinn le hanno lasciato la bambina per un mese?" domandai.  
Rachel non fece in tempo a rispondermi, una cascata di coriandoli mi assalì letteralmente mentre sentivo il tappo di una bottiglia di spumante schizzare per la stanza e un "sorpresa" corale quasi assordante, con tanto di Schifottolo che mi corse incontro riempiedomi di feste.

Non feci in tempo nemmeno a rendermi conto di quanta gente ci fosse, né di cosa stesse succedendo. A stento riuscii a notare lo striscione con la scritta bentornata.  
Una musica cominciò a riempire il salotto, dall'altra parte scorsi Santana, meravigliosa nel suo tubino nero, stringeva tra le mani il microfono da karaoke di Rachel, pochi istanti e tutti si zittirono e la sua voce meravigliosa riempì la sala.

Another summer day  
has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
but I wanna go home

Maybe surrounded by  
a million people I  
still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know

Cantava, guardandomi dritto negli occhi,le sue iridi scure piene di lacrime e il sorriso sicuro. Ero come ipnotizzata, tutti lo erano, da lei e dalla sua voce stupenda.

And I've been keeping all the letters  
that I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you?  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane, another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know...  
but I wanna go home  
I've got to go home

Presi ad avvicinarmi a lei con passo leggero, non volevo interrompere la magia che la sua voce stava creando, né le lacrime di commozione che rigavano il mio volto e il suo, ma non potevo starle lontana, non dopo tutti quei giorni.

Let me go home

I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living  
someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
but you always believed in me...

Sorrisi e lei mi sorrise a sua volta quando la raggiunsi, allungò una mano verso di me e io la presi tra le mie portandone alla bocca il palmo per baciarlo dolcemente.  
La sua mano si posò sulla mia guancia mentre cantava e mi avvicinai per stringerla a me per i fianchi, fronte contro fronte, occhi negli occhi, a dividere le nostre labbra solo il microfono e la sua voce che ancora risuonava seppur interrotta da qualche sospiro emozionato.

Another winter day  
Has come and gone away  
in either Paris or Rome  
and I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
still feel alone  
Let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
Let me go home

I've had my run  
baby, I'm done  
I've gotta go home

"Ti amo da impazzire" mimai con le labbra sorridendole.  
Lei sorrise a sua volta.

Let me go home

It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home.

Sulle ultime note della canzone partì un applauso spontaneo mentre nel microfono la sua voce dolce pronunciava un "Bentornata a casa amore".  
Poi le mie labbra furono sulle sue e tutto intorno a noi si spense, diventò vuoto, era come se fossimo sole.  
C'era solo lei, le sue labbra il suo profumo, c'eravamo solo noi due ed il nostro amore.

*******

Ci avrei lasciato la vita in quel bacio, lo avrei prolungato fino a scoppiare. Lasciai cadere il microfono per stringerla a me con tutta la forza che avevo, non l'avrei mai più lasciata andare via da me, mai più.

Qualche fischio di troppo e il bisogno di ossigeno ci costrinsero a separarci, interrompendo quel contatto.  
Cademmo nell'imbarazzo nel trovarci lì, davanti ai nostri amici, a loro volta un po' imbarazzati per quel bacio prolungato e forse per niente casto.  
Ad uno ad uno augurarono a Britt il bentornata.  
Quinn la abbracciò per un tempo indefinito e, dopo di lei, tutti i ragazzi del Glee. Brittany pianse quando li vide. Poi corse dai suoi compagni di scuola per raccontare loro la sua emozionante esperienza, senza lasciare per un istante Schifottolo che si godeva beato le sue coccole.

Il suo sguardo non mi lasciava mai, lo sentivo su di me attraverso la sala. La raggiunsi dopo aver aspettato che salutasse tutti e lei si accomodò sul divano prendendomi per mano perché mi sedessi accanto a lei, mentre tutti si radunavano per sentire i suoi aneddoti.

"Un brindisi a Brittany e al suo ritorno, sperando che questo sia solo il primo di una lunghissima serie di importanti lavori per la sua carriera" fece Puck alzando il bicchiere.  
Tutti brindammo a Brittany che reclamò un bacio che non le negai prima di bere.

"E' meraviglioso che tu abbia organizzato questo per me" mormorò al mio orecchio.  
"Io farei di tutto per te" le ricordai.  
"Mi sei mancata" affermò sulle mie labbra.  
"Anche tu, soprattutto dopo essere venuta a trovarti. Le ultime tre settimane sono state un inferno" ammisi.  
"Lo so, ma sono passate. Ci siamo riuscite San, siamo state forti e abbiamo superato anche questa" disse fiera.  
"Siamo una squadra forte, devo ammetterlo" scherzai facendola ridere prima di baciarla ancora.

"Credi che sia un buon momento per..." domandò sulle mie labbra lanciandomi uno sguardo eloquente.  
"Brittany, sai che muoio dalla voglia ma non possiamo mollare tutti così" dissi cercando di essere ragionevole.  
"Di che parli?" fece lei sollevando un sopracciglio.  
"Di fare l'amore, insomma abbiamo tutta la notte per quello e tutto il giorno domani, ora non mi..."  
"San, parlavo del matrimonio. Mi domandavo se fosse un buon momento per annunciarlo ai nostri amici" fece lei di rimando.  
Mi morsi il labbro imbarazzata.  
"Oh, ma certo! Ovvio. Scusa, avevo capito male" cercai di sdrammatizzare.  
"E' tipico, quando pensi intensamente a qualcosa finisci per vederla ovunque" fece lei maliziosa.  
"Io non penso intensamente al sesso" mi difesi.  
"Ah no?" fece lei di rimando lanciandomi un'occhiata maliziosa.  
"Ok ci penso, ma non dirmi che tu non ci stavi pensando" ribattei.  
"Dal primo istante in cui ho messo piede in casa, forse anche da prima" mi rivelò sulle labbra.  
Ci perdemmo in un nuovo passionale bacio, prima che il bisogno d'aria ci separasse.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Allora?" domandò emozionata.  
"Vuoi farlo tu?" domandai, i suoi occhi si illuminarono.  
"Sì ti prego" cantilenò come una bambina. Mi limitai ad annuire e lei scattò in piedi afferrando una forchetta per batterla piano sul bicchiere e richiamare l'attenzione di tutti.

"Ok gente, prima di ogni altra cosa voglio ringraziarvi tutti per essere qui. Siete stati magnifici e questo bentornata è il migliore di sempre. Vorrei davvero abbracciarvi uno per uno per ore. Sono felice di essere di nuovo a casa con voi. E voglio cogliere l'occasione di avervi tutti qui per dirvi qualcosa di importante che muoio dalla voglia di condividere con voi" così dicendo mi tese la mano invitandomi ad alzarmi e sfilandomi dalle mani il bicchiere prima di rivolgersi nuovamente agli altri.

"Io e Santana, beh noi abbiamo deciso di sposarci" disse con la voce rotta dall'emozione sorridendo mentre mi stringeva forte la mano.

Il silenziò calò nella sala, i visi dei nostri amici sembravano increduli, poi lentamente ogni bocca spalancata si trasformò in un sorriso sempre più luminoso.  
Finché un coro di applausi e auguri non riempì il salotto.  
Rachel corse da Brittany per stringerla e lo stesso fece Quinn con me.

"Non mi hai detto nulla stronzetta, quando accidenti è successo?" domandò al mio orecchio.  
"Scusa, volevamo dirvelo insieme, avrai tutti i particolari promesso" le dissi prima di lasciarmi abbracciare dagli altri.

******

I nostri amici sembravano tutti entusiasti e su di giri per la notizia, proprio come me e Santana.  
Non restava che annunciarlo ai nostri genitori e quella era la parte che mi terrorizzava di più. Ma avrei avuto un'intera settimana per preparare un discorso ed affrontare le ansie che questo annuncio comportava, perciò decisi che avrei cominciato a pensarci dall'indomani mattina.

Sam propose un nuovo brindisi per il fidanzamento e io riportai a Santana il suo bicchiere, brindammo e lei fece per portarlo alle labbra, ma si fermò studiandolo bene.

Sorrisi della sua espressione sorpresa mentre guardava il fondo.  
"Brittany!" disse scioccata senza riuscire a non sorridere.  
"Ti avevo detto che avresti avuto un anello meraviglioso" dissi prendendo il bicchiere e tirando fuori l'anello che avevo preso per lei la sera dopo che aveva lasciato .  
Lo asciugai con un tovagliolino prima di prendere la mano e infilarlo al suo dito, baciandola subito dopo.

"Ora si che tutto è al suo posto" affermai.  
Santana studiò attentamente il gioiello che brillava sul suo anulare sinistro, poi mi guardò emozionata.  
"E' stupendo" affermò correndo a baciarmi.

Ancora una volta ci lasciammo travolgere dalle emozioni e quel bacio sembrò davvero risvegliare tutti i nostri sensi.

"Ho davvero bisogno di fare l'amore con te. Subito" mormorò sulle mie labbra.  
"Sono ancora tutti qui" le ricordai.  
"Britt impazzirò se aspetto ancora" mi rivelò con il fiato corto.  
La baciai con foga.  
"Al diavolo" mormorai sulle sue labbra prendendola per mano per trascinarla in camera nostra cercando di non dare nell'occhio.

*****

Brittany non fece in tempo a chiudere la porta alle nostre spalle che si ritrovò schiacciata contro di essa.  
Le mie labbra trovarono le sue e le mie mani presero a vagare incontrollate sul suo corpo già caldo d'eccitazione.  
Morsi con foga il suo labbro inferiore tirandolo leggermente e lei soffocò un gemito nella mia bocca mentre le sue mani si posavano sulle mie cosce lasciate scoperte dal vestito, per infilarsi lascive sotto la stoffa e risalire graffiando la mia pelle.

La sua lingua disegnava cerchi irregolari sulle mie labbra che non riuscivano ad allontanarsi dalle sue, sentivo il suo corpo fremere d'anticipazione ed i nostri cuori battere all'unisono.

Non riuscivo a fermare le mani, le avrei messe ovunque su quel corpo d'alabastro che era mio soltanto e che conoscevo perfettamente come il palmo della mia mano.  
Le sue mani si chiusero con forza sul mio fondoschiena stringendolo e facendomi sussultare.  
Mi strinsi di più a lei spostando le labbra lungo la sua mascella per morderla appena mentre la sentivo sospirare ad occhi chiusi.  
L'eccitazione si faceva spazio in me come lava bollente, la sentivo scorrermi nelle vene insieme all'euforia che ci pervadeva entrambe.

Il profumo della sua pelle era intossicante, mi era mancato terribilmente così come le sue mani forti su di me.  
Infilai le dita sotto la sua maglietta e lei sollevò le braccia per aiutarmi a sfilarla via.  
Non appena fu libera da quell'indumento mi fiondai sulla pelle esposta del suo collo e giù fino al seno invitante appena dorato d'abbronzatura.  
La sentivo sospirare alzando e abbassando il petto al ritmo del suo respiro corto mentre le mie labbra esploravano ogni curva di quel seno perfetto.

"Vieni qui" ringhiò scattando in avanti per invertire le nostre posizioni.  
Mi ritrovai con i palmi e il viso schiacciati contro la porta,e il suo seno che premeva contro la mia schiena, spostò di lato i miei capelli avventandosi da dietro sul mio collo esposto per morderlo e leccarlo in più punti facendomi gemere senza controllo.

"Shh, ci sentiranno. Fa la brava o dovrò fermarmi" disse con tono autoritario e roco al contempo. Una delle sue mani raggiunse la mia bocca, posandovisi contro senza però fare pressione mentre l'altra tirava giù la zip del mio vestito.  
Mano a mano che la cerniera scendeva verso il basso, la sua bocca scivolava lungo la pelle che veniva scoperta.  
Sentivo la sua lingua calda vagare lungo la mia spina dorsale, leccava e mordicchiava la mia pelle con foga, facendo aderire il corpo al mio.  
"Brittany" bofonchiai eccitata con la sua mano ancora davanti alla bocca.  
Ne mordicchiai il palmo e per tutta risposta la sua mano libera si infilò nella mia scollatura afferrando a coppa uno dei miei seni, privo di costrizioni. Le sue dita esperte presero a giocare con un capezzolo, facendomi tremare ancora di più di impazienza ed eccitazione.

Leccò ancora il mio collo per tutta la sua lunghezza, adagiai la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla, voltandomi per guardarla con gli occhi lucidi di lussuria e socchiusi per il piacere, boccheggiando contro il palmo della sua mano alla ricerca d'aria.

"Lei è così eccitante signora Lopez-Pierce" scherzò sensuale al mio orecchio prima di afferrarne il lobo tra i denti.  
Graffiai il legno della porta per cercare un appiglio convinta che l'eccitazione mi avrebbe travolta, trascinandomi via da lei da un momento all'altro.

La sua mano smise di torturare il mio seno scivolando verso il basso lungo la stoffa del vestito per infilarsi sotto il bordo e posarsi sulle mutandine all'altezza del mio centro.

"Santana" sussurrò eccitata "Sei così bagnata!" constatò mordendosi il labbro.  
Socchiusi gli occhi rilassando ancora di più la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla sentendo i suoi capelli solleticarmi il viso leggermente sudato.  
La sua mano prima chiusa sulla mia bocca scese per posarsi sulla mia gola esposta. Sollevai una gamba poggiando il ginocchio contro il legno della porta per avere un ulteriore appoggio, certa che di lì a poco sarei svenuta di impazienza.

"Fallo Britt, impazzirò se non lo fai adesso" la pregai con un filo di voce rotto dai sospiri mentre la sua mano si muoveva su e giù sulla mia intimità coperta, con un ritmo cadenzato.  
Le sue dita si infilarono sotto il tessuto posandosi sul mio centro completamente e io dovetti soffocare un gemito troppo acuto.  
Il suo palmo premeva contro la mia intimità nuda e completamente bagnata, le sue dita presero a graffiarmi dolcemente la gola e la sua bocca non smetteva di torturare il mio collo, sentivo i suoi seni premere contro la mia schiena nuda e i miei sensi impazzire completamente in balia del suo odore e dei suoi sospiri che mi accarezzavano la pelle sensibile del collo increspandola in più punti.

"Continui a bagnarti" mormorò maliziosa e soddisfatta al mio orecchio "Ti sento" aggiunse premendo di più la mano tra le mie gambe.  
"E anche io" sussurrò in un gemito.  
Non feci in tempo a realizzare la cosa.  
Sentivo il mio corpo sudato e il suo diventare tutt'uno, mi fischiavano le orecchie ed i miei polmoni erano pieni del suo odore.

Le sue dita si fecero spazio in me con una facilità estrema, mi sentivo fatta di burro fuso nelle sue mani, e questo non fece altro che amplificare la sensazione del suo tocco, delle sue dita dentro di me, finalmente.

Questa volta non riuscii a trattenere un gemito acuto e lei nemmeno.  
All'inizio il ritmo delle spinte era lento dentro di me ed il suo corpo sembrava strusciarsi contro il mio seguendo quella danza.  
Era meraviglioso, ma non bastava, lei non mi bastava mai.

"Brittany, mi amor, te quiero màs. Por favor" trovai la forza di dire.  
La sentii tremare, non mi ero nemmeno resa conto di aver parlato in spagnolo ma lei evidentemente sì. Sentii il suo respiro farsi, se possibile, ancora più corto mentre aumentava il ritmo dentro di me con mia grande gioia.

Era diventato quasi impossibile trattenere i gemiti, la sua mano tornò sulla mia bocca ed io presi a morderla piano cercando così di soffocare l'eccitazione che rischiava di esplodere in una serie di urla che avrebbero sicuramente richiamato l'attenzione dei nostri ospiti.  
Lei stessa soffocava gemiti e sospiri eccitati sul mio collo mentre mi teneva ancorata a sé, spingendo dentro me con decisione.  
Quando l'orgasmo mi travolse mi sentii come se un uragano mi avesse attraversato il corpo, fare l'amore con Brittany era un'esperienza sempre nuova e le emozioni che mi regalava erano ogni volta diverse ed intensissime.  
Mi accompagnò nella discesa dal picco, uscì da me indietreggiando di qualche passo barcollando all'indietro mentre io mi accasciavo contro la porta, sudata, esausta e tremante ma tremendamente felice.  
Appoggiai il viso contro il legno, incapace di trattenermi dal ridacchiare ad occhi chiusi, mi voltai verso di lei senza staccarmi dalla porta, convinta che le mie gambe non avrebbero retto il mio peso senza un appiglio.

Brittany era rossa in viso, la fronte imperlata di sudore, le gambe tremanti. Indietreggiò fino al letto sedendosi e si portò alla bocca le dita per assaggiarle una per una, leccandole per tutta la loro lunghezza ad occhi chiusi come in trance, emettendo un sensuale verso d'approvazione.

Mi feci forza avanzando verso di lei con un sorriso malizioso sul viso, quando la raggiunsi mi accomodai cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e le sue mani corsero sulle mie cosce accarezzandole e graffiandole piano mentre mi baciava il petto scoperto.

"Sei meravigliosa, sei perfetta" mormorò sulla mia pelle.  
"Non voglio più stare così tanto tempo separata da te" aggiunse.  
Presi il suo viso tra le mani sorridendo prima di baciarla con dolcezza.

********

"Tu sei l'amore della mia vita" mi rivelò sulle labbra, sorridemmo entrambe e, senza esitare, mi spinse all'indietro sul materasso per sovrastarmi tempestandomi il viso e il collo di dolci baci.  
Con dolcezza assaggiava ogni centimetro di pelle, riscoprendone il sapore, di tanto in tanto strofinava il naso contro il mio e lungo le mie guance, facendomi sorridere intenerita.

Scese con le mani lungo il mio busto accarezzandolo in più punti e sorridendo dei muscoli che guizzavano sotto le sue dita.  
Strinse a coppa i miei seni coperti dal reggiseno e sospirai inarcandomi contro di lei mentre ne scopriva uno e si impossessava di un capezzolo chiudendolo tra le labbra.

Il gioco di prima mi aveva così dannatamente eccitata che mi era difficile pazientare, ma fui incapace di interrompere la dolcezza dei suoi movimenti. Mi era mancato il suo tocco leggero e delicato, quel suo modo di toccarmi come fossi un diamante prezioso e fragile.

Continuò con le labbra la sua discesa lungo il mio corpo, sbottonando i miei jeans e tirandoli giù fino a sfilarli insieme all'intimo. Rimase immobile in piedi, sovrastandomi, a guardare la mia intimità scoperta e totalmente esposta ai suoi occhi.  
Era così eccitante il suo sguardo famelico su di me, quegli occhi scuri e accesi di lussuria che sembravano volermi mangiare.  
Poggiai le piante dei piedi sul bordo del letto allargando di più le gambe e feci leva sui gomiti puntati sul materasso per osservare meglio ogni suo movimento, impaziente di essere sua.

Senza staccare gli occhi dalla mia intimità, fece scorrere la punta dell'indice su e giù un paio di volte sulla mia apertura, sospirando e facendomi sospirare eccitata a mia volta.  
Portò quella falange alla bocca inchiodando lo sguardo al mio mentre la assaggiava e io fui incapace di trattenermi dal mordermi il labbro inferiore con forza rivoltando all'indietro gli occhi. Lei sorrise e i suoi occhi si spalancarono ancora di più nel riassaggiare il mio sapore. Riportò l'indice sulla mia apertura e senza esitare entrò in me, attenta a non perdersi la mia reazione che arrivò incontrollata.  
La mia bocca si spalancò in un gemito muto e fui costretta a lasciarmi ricadere all'indietro sul materasso.  
Con l'altra mano separo le mie pieghe per correre a disegnare cerchi sul mio clitoride mentre aggiungeva un altro dito aumentando il ritmo.

"Santana!" sospirai eccitata incapace di resistere dal dimenarmi sotto di lei.  
Senza fermarsi si calò su di me per leccare velocemente il mio capezzolo scoperto,prima di riservare lo stesso trattamento alle mie labbra.  
Poi tornò a sollevarsi continuando a spingere dentro di me sempre più veloce.  
Mi sentivo così vicina e quasi mi dispiaceva, avrei voluto che non finisse mai, era il paradiso.  
Santana dovette accorgersi che c'ero quasi, con una certa urgenza si inginocchiò sostituendo le dita dentro di me con le labbra, baciando la mia intimità come fosse la mia bocca e mozzandomi il respiro per la sorpresa e l'eccitazione.  
Quando sentii la sua lingua affondare in me persi il controllo di me stessa, mi coprii la bocca per soffocare le urla di piacere mentre l'orgasmo mi travolgeva e la mia eccitazione esplodeva tutta insieme verso il basso direttamente tra le labbra della mia Santana che mormorava di piacere tra le mie pieghe.

Risalì il mio corpo ancora increspato dai brividi, per baciarmi avidamente le labbra, incrociai le braccia dietro il suo collo attirandola a me.

"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo da impazzire" dissi col fiato corto, baciandola senza controllo.  
Lei sorrise strofinando il naso contro il mio con infinita dolcezza e scostandomi una ciocca di capelli dal viso sudato.  
Prese ad osservarmi con gli occhi lucidi di ammirazione, passando le dita sul mio viso.  
"Non posso credere di essere così fortunata da averti solo per me" mormorò stringendomi a se.  
"E sarà per sempre" aggiunsi io emozionata.  
Strofinò il naso contro il mio un'altra volta e sorridemmo entrambe con il cuore colmo di amore e felicità.

"Dovremmo tornare di là" dissi ricordandomi improvvisamente dei nostri ospiti.  
Lei mormorò contrariata.  
"Voglio coccolarti ancora un po'" si lamentò affondando il viso nel mio collo per strofinarvi contro il naso e le labbra.  
Sorrisi accarezzandole i capelli.  
"Abbiamo tutta la notte per questo, anzi una vita intera" mi corressi.  
Lei mi guardò annuendo.  
"Hai ragione" disse baciandomi.  
Si sollevò aiutandomi a fare lo stesso.

Cercai di rivestirmi in fretta e lei si riaggiusto correndo a sciacquarsi il viso. La imitai poco dopo e ci ritrovammo a sorriderci lanciandoci sguardo dolci attraverso lo specchio del bagno.

"Sembriamo due liceali alla prima cotta" commentò lei aggiustandosi il trucco, mentre cercavo di sistemarmi i capelli arruffati.  
"Ti dispiace?" domandai giocosa.  
Lei scosse la testa.  
"Vorrei che potessimo essere sempre così" mi rivelò voltandosi verso di me.  
La baciai lievemente sorridendo.  
"Farò del mio meglio perché possiamo essere sempre così, amore" promisi solenne.  
Lei annui baciandomi ancora e mi prese per mano conducendomi fuori dalla nostra stanza.

******

"Ah eccovi qui, dove eravate? Puck ha montato Guitar Hero" fece Sam saltellando come un bambino a Natale.

Brittany mi guardò.  
"Pronta ad essere stracciata?" disse divertita inforcando una chitarra.  
"Preparati alla sconfitta bionda" ribattei imitandola.  
"Mi amerai lo stesso anche se ti batterò?" mi domandò sottovoce.  
"Io ti amerò per sempre" dissi sicura "Ma questo non mi impedirà di distruggerti al gioco" aggiunsi facendola ridere mentre la musica cominciava.


	93. Chapter 93

Un timido raggio di sole fece capolino dal vetro della finestra costringendomi ad aprire gli occhi.  
Li strizzai un attimo, infastidita, prima di stiracchiarmi voltandomi dall'altra parte.  
Allungai una mano ad occhi chiusi e mormorai infastidita quando trovai il vuoto accanto a me, aprii lentamente un occhio sbuffando.

"San!" urlai, la la mia voce roca e impastata di sonno vibrò contro il cuscino sul quale ancora tenevo premuto metà del viso.  
Socchiusi ancora gli occhi e strofinai la guancia sulla federa prima di convincermi ad alzarmi.  
Mi tirai in piedi sollevando le braccia per stiracchiarmi contorcendo le labbra in uno sbadiglio muto e mi passai una mano tra i capelli avviandomi, scalza, verso il bagno.  
Quando tornai in camera mi resi conto di essere nuda, afferrai una camicia larga e la indossai insieme ad un paio di slip viola che probabilmente appartenevano a Santana.

Trotterellai verso la cucina, assonnata.  
Schifottolo mi ignorò, troppo concentrato sulla sua ciotola piena di croccantini.  
Cane ingrato.

Quando raggiunsi la cucina sorrisi di istinto, appoggiandomi allo stipite della porta.

Santana era di spalle, indossava un paio di pantaloncini rosa molto corti e una canotta bianca attillata e i suoi capelli erano chiusi in una coda di cavallo alta, canticchiava un motivetto che non conoscevo mentre preparava quelle che, dal profumo, sembravano essere delle frittelle.

"Siamo di buon umore stamattina" constatai, lei si voltò regalandomi il più bello dei suoi sorrisi.  
"Buongiorno" cantilenò allegra.  
"Sai che non mi piace svegliarmi senza di te" la rimproverai.  
"Lo so piccola, mi dispiace. Mi sono svegliata presto e mi sentivo piena di energie, così sono andata a fare una corsa e ho pensato di prepararti la colazione" disse avvicinandosi a me con la mia tazza piena di caffè latte.

"Beh se ti sentivi energica potevi svegliarmi, ti avrei fatta stancare io" dissi maliziosa prendendo la tazza e soffiandoci sopra prima di prendere un sorso.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Dormivi troppo bene" disse dolcemente accarezzandomi un fianco prima di avvicinare il viso al mio, allontanai la tazza cingendole la vita con il braccio libero e poggiai le labbra sulle sue.

Adoravo i baci del buon giorno, soprattutto nel fine settimana, quando non dovevamo salutarci di fretta, richiamate ognuna dai proprio impegni.  
In quei casi era tutto lento e dolce, e la mattina diventava la parte più bella della giornata.

Santana aveva un odore particolare la mattina, non avrei saputo dire di che si trattasse, ma era sempre lei a preparare la colazione nel fine settimana e inventava sempre nuove cose per sorprendermi, perciò quando la baciavo sapeva sempre di dolce, frittelle, sciroppo d'acero, cannella, cioccolato, biscotti caldi, latte.  
E le sue labbra erano sempre più morbide, più leggere, mentre si muovevano sulle mie.

Sospirai sulle sue labbra in quel bacio così tenero dal quale non mi sarei mia staccata.  
Lei incorniciò il mio volto con le mani e si strinse di più a me.  
Strinsi a mia volta più saldamente il braccio intorno alla sua vita camminando e spingendola piano all'indietro finché non la sentii toccare il tavolo.

Poggiai distrattamente la tazza sulla superficie e sospirai stringendo entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi per sollevarla appena e farla sedere sulla distesa di legno scuro.

Lei sospirò sorpresa riprendendo a baciarmi con più foga e lo stesso feci io, allargò le gambe perché potessi insinuarmi nel mezzo e sorrise sulle mie labbra mordicchiandole.

Succhiai il suo labbro superiore accarezzandole la schiena e con un movimento secco sciolsi la sua coda di cavallo correndo a posare le labbra sul suo collo esposto mentre una cascata di capelli corvini mi solleticava il volto e il suo odore buono stordiva i miei sensi.  
Sospirò non appena le mie labbra toccarono la pelle sensibile della sua gola e socchiuse gli occhi lasciando andare la testa all'indietro mentre leccavo una piccola porzione di pelle, gemendo piano.

L'eccitazione già si faceva strada in me mentre le mie mani si insinuavano sotto di lei per stringerle il sedere.  
In quel momento uno strano odore mi pizzicò le narici distraendomi.

"Le frittelle" disse lei preoccupata.  
Mi spostai e lei saltò giù dal tavolo correndo a spegnere il gas sotto la padella.  
"Questa si è bruciata" annunciò crucciata "Beh tanto era l'ultima" aggiunse stringendosi nelle spalle prima di aprire la pattumiera e buttarla via.

Mi sedetti al mio solito posto continuando a sorseggiare il mio caffè latte osservandola.  
"Hey, non sarai mica andata a tradirmi e tiri fuori la scusa della corsa per depistarmi?!" chiesi sospettosa stringendo gli occhi in due fessure.  
Lei si voltò tenendo il piatto delle frittelle a mezz'aria.  
"Sei impazzita?" chiese scioccata.  
"Molte mogli lo fanno sai? Ho letto un articolo da qualche parte in proposito, vanno dagli amanti la mattina presto e tornano fingendo di essere andate a fare jogging, è una delle dieci scuse più usate dalle mogli infedeli" dissi sicura.  
Lei mi fissò con il sopracciglio sollevato e l'aria scettica.

"E da quando leggi articoli di questo genere?" domandò.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
"Da quando sto per avere una moglie, la prudenza non è mai troppa in questi casi" dissi seria.

Il suo sguardo si fece incredulo.  
"Non farai sul serio vero? Potrei tirarti questo piatto in faccia" disse minacciosa.

Ridacchiai.  
"Che permalosa" soffiai.  
Lei si avvicinò sbuffando appoggiando il piatto davanti a me.  
"Lo sai che non mi piacciono questi scherzi" borbottò "Ti ho anche fatto le frittelle, non te le meriti" disse imbronciata.  
Sorrisi allungando una mano per prendere la sua e mi scostai un po' dal tavolo tirandola a me finché non fu seduta sulle mie gambe.

Incrociò le braccia al petto mantenendo il suo broncio senza guardarmi mentre le lasciavo piccoli baci lungo il braccio e mi fermavo a mordicchiarle una spalla scoperta.

"Oh andiamo amore, stavo solo scherzando" dissi strofinando la punta del naso contro la sua pelle, per cercare di vincere la sua indifferenza.  
"Bacio" mormorai sporgendomi verso il suo viso ancora serio.  
"Bacio" cantilenai di nuovo, poggiando una mano sulla sua gamba nuda e un'altra dietro la sua schiena accarezzandola piano con movimenti circolari in entrambe i punti.  
Lei parve rilassarsi un po' e mi rivolse uno sguardo cercando comunque di mantenere un'aria seria.  
"Su, non farla tanto lunga, mi dispiace" soffiai poggiando le labbra sul suo mento, cominciai a mordicchiarlo giocosa mentre la mia mano si faceva strada verso l'alto lungo la sua coscia, accarezzandone l'interno con le dita.

La sentii sospirare socchiudendo gli occhi e sorrisi mentre le baciavo una guancia cercando a tendoni le sue labbra con le mie.  
Lei sospirò ancora quando le mie dita trovarono la stoffa morbida degli shorts striminziti che indossava e presero a farsi strada su di essa, insinuandosi tra le sue gambe tremanti.  
Sentii le sue labbra vicine alle mie mentre voltava il viso ancora di più verso di me che tenevo la bocca premuta contro la sua guancia.  
Sentii il suo respiro sfiorarmi il labbro superiore e prontamente poggiai la lingua contro l'angolo della sua bocca accarezzando piano il contorno delle sue labbra.

Un gemito fuoriuscì dalla sua bocca e, in quello stesso istante, le mie dita si poggiarono sul suo centro sopra la stoffa, sentivo il calore del suo desiderio pulsare contro le mie dita mentre le muoveva lentamente proprio all'altezza del clitoride, allargò di più le gambe e sciolse le braccia intrecciandole dietro il mio collo per attirarmi di più a se e spalancare le labbra per permettere alla mia lingua di giocare con la sua.

Chiusi gli occhi mordendo la sua bocca famelica.  
Sentivo la stoffa farsi sempre più umida e calda mentre le mie dita si muovevano frenetiche su e giù con un ritmo cadenzato.  
Sospirò infilando una mano nello scollo della camicia e le sue dita calde sfiorarono uno dei miei capezzoli un paio di volte facendomi gemere sulle sue labbra.

******

Allargai maggiormente le gambe per dare più spazio alla sua mano. Leccai con foga le sue labbra più volte e senza indugio mi sollevai un attimo per sedermi a cavalcioni su di lei, nel tentativo di stare più comoda.

Appena tornai ad appoggiarmi a lei, mi strinse più vicina a se, attirandomi per i fianchi, e mi bacio con forza.  
La sua mano tornò tra le sue gambe, ora che erano più divaricate potevo sentire l'umidità della stoffa contro la mia pelle, persino contro le sue dita.

Le mie mani tornarono ad insinuarsi sotto la sua camicia, questa volta insieme, le poggiai sui suoi seni iniziando un lento massaggio circolare.  
Gemette estasiata nella mia bocca e io mi strinsi di più a lei appoggiando il seno contro il suo e scivolando con le labbra lungo il suo collo per baciarlo e morderlo piano.

Socchiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa per darmi spazio e i capelli biondi le caddero dalla spalla scivolando lungo la sua schiena.  
I suoi sospiri continuavano a riempirmi le orecchie eccitandomi fino all'inverosimile.  
Insinuai una mano tra i nostri corpi per poggiarla tra le sue gambe.

Gemetti a quel contatto.  
"Sei calda e bagnata e…" ingoiai a vuoto mentre i suoi denti si serravano gentilmente sulla mia spalla.  
"Santana" sospirò con il fiato corto, strinse le dita intorno al mio polso e guidò la mia mano sotto i suoi slip.

Il contatto delle mie dita con la sua intimità fece gemere entrambe, sentivo la sua eccitazione contro la pelle e questo mi regalò un formicolio lungo tutto il braccio. Accarezzai più volte la sua apertura con la punta delle dita, già pronta a godermi quella meraviglia, quando sentii la porta d'ingresso aprirsi.

"Cazzo" imprecai alzandomi di scatto e barcollando all'indietro mentre Brittany cercava di ricomporsi in fretta passandosi una mano sul viso arrossato.

Clara entrò in cucina con le buste della spesa, dandoci il buon giorno.  
Per un attimo il tempo si era come fermato e avevo dimenticato dove fossimo.  
Eravamo arrivate a Lima la sera prima, invitando le nostre famiglie a cenare insieme per la prima volta a casa mia quella stessa sera, pronte per annunciare il nostro fidanzamento.

Clara posò le buste sul ripiano della cucina e ci guardò stranita mentre sistemava il contenuto in frigo.  
Mi riavvicinai a Brittany sedendomi accanto a lei, i nostri sguardi ancora lucidi di passione si incrociarono e scappò ad entrambe una risatina sommessa.

"Certe volte dimentico che non siamo ancora in luna di miele" soffiò lei.  
"Già" sospirai cercando di riprendere fiato.  
"Vado a farmi una doccia, fredda!" annunciai.  
Lei annuì.  
"Finisco la colazione e vado a casa mia, non ho ancora visto i miei" disse lei sorseggiando il suo caffè latte ormai freddo.

Poggiai una mano sulla sua.  
"Va tutto bene?" chiesi premurosa.  
Si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Sì, sono solo un po' nervosa, non so come prenderanno la cosa. Ma sono anche sicura di quello che voglio, quindi augurami buona fortuna" disse incerta.  
Le sorrisi sporgendomi per darle un lieve bacio.  
"Dormi da me anche stanotte?" chiesi.  
"Vedremo, dipende da come si mettono le cose. Forse ci sarà bisogno che torni a casa dopo la cena. Non so" rispose onesta.  
"Ok, vado allora" dissi alzandomi.  
Lei sospirò tagliando un pezzo di frittella e intingendolo nello sciroppo prima di portarlo alla bocca.

Mormorò d'approvazione.  
"Sono buonissime" annunciò.  
Le sorrisi facendole l'occhiolino e mi avviai di sopra.  
"Poi ne riparliamo di... quella cosa" dissi sotto voce.  
Lei mi guardò stranita e io sorrisi maliziosa, portandomi alle labbra le dita ancora umide del suo piacere.  
Vidi i suoi occhi luccicare e il suo sorriso farsi più felino.  
"Ripensandoci, farò anche io una doccia prima di andare" disse alzandosi.  
A passo svelto mi avviai su per le scale e lei mi seguì ridacchiando sommessamente.


	94. Chapter 94

Tenni gli occhi chiusi, cercando di non pensare a nulla.  
Mi concentrai sul buio intorno, sul battito lento e regolare del cuore di Santana, e sull'odore della sua pelle.  
Non mi importava altro, era tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno in quel momento.  
Buio, silenzio, Santana.  
Mi rilassai su di lei, stesa com'ero sul suo corpo, con la guancia posata sulla sua pancia, le sue mani tra i miei capelli, le sue gambe ad accarezzarmi il busto.  
Non mi serviva altro.  
Avevamo appena finito di fare l'amore, lei avrebbe preferito parlare ma non potevo, non sarei riuscita a dire nemmeno una parola.  
La cena con le nostre famiglie era stata un completo disastro.  
Calde lacrime mi riempivano gli occhi al solo ripensarci, ebbi un fremito e Santana si strinse a me più forte accarezzandomi i capelli.  
I miei genitori erano stati rigidi e taciturni tutto il tempo, mentre la madre di Santana non faceva che parlare e parlare, chissà di cosa poi.  
Avevo smesso di ascoltarla appena servito l'antipasto. I miei genitori non erano a loro agio, soprattutto mio padre. Era chiaro a tutti che, se li avevamo convocati insieme, per quella cena, non era solo per conversare. Sapevano che c'era qualcosa che dovevamo comunicargli e non era certo la nostra rottura.  
Per tutto il tempo avevo fissato mio padre, non ci vedevamo più spesso e le nostre chiacchierate si erano ridotte all'osso. Spesso quando la sera chiamavo a casa da New York e chiedevo di lui mia madre inventava scuse per non dovermelo passare, non mi parlava e non mi guardava. Ero diventata per lui come un fantasma, lui che era stato il mio eroe.  
Quell'uomo dagli occhi buoni che mi chiamava principessa e mi leggeva favole su favole da piccola, lui che mi aveva insegnato tutto: a nuotare, ad andare in bici, a montare una tenda in campeggio. Lui che sapeva viziarmi come nessun altro, ora si comportava come se fossi una specie di estranea, come se non esistessi davvero. Qualcosa tra noi si era inevitabilmente rotto, si era frantumato in mille pezzi minuscoli. Avevo tentato di ricomporli ma, guardandolo, ebbi la strana sensazione che qualcuno di quei frammenti fosse andato perduto per sempre e che niente sarebbe tornato come prima, mai più.

Mia madre aveva provato spesso a farlo ragionare.  
Ashley mi aveva raccontato delle loro continue liti a causa mia. Mia sorella, quella bambina sempre allegra, ora si ritrovava a portare sulle spalle un peso enorme per lei.  
Casa nostra era diventata un piccolo inferno, un luogo carico di tensione, dove ogni volta che si toccava l'argomento "Brittany" si finiva per litigare furiosamente.  
Non potevo credere di essere la causa di tutto questo.  
Mai avrei potuto sopportare una tale peso. Mi sentivo terribilmente in colpa nei confronti di mia sorella per aver distrutto la sua serenità e, in fondo, sapevo da come mi guardava con rimprovero, di aver ferito anche lei irreparabilmente. In fondo era colpa mia se mamma e papà litigavano no?Ero cattiva ai suoi occhi e chissà se mai un giorno mi avrebbe capita, se mai sarebbe riuscita a perdonarmi.

Quando, alla fine della cena, avevamo comunicato la nostra decisione di sposarci, mio padre si era alzato, andando su tutte le furie, perdendo il controllo come mai prima di allora lo avevo visto fare.

Mi aveva gridato di tutto. Tutto quello che per un anno si era dovuto tenere dentro.  
Che ero un'ingrata, un abominio, una vergogna per lui. Che aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che rinsavissi, che questo matrimonio era davvero troppo da sopportare.  
Mia madre aveva cercato di farlo ragionare. I signori Lopez erano scioccati e persino Santana si era pietrificata mentre la mia sorellina si era limitata a correre verso la macchina per non dover sentire le grida.

"Papà" lo avevo implorato tra le lacrime "Ti prego non fare così" avevo cercato di avvicinarmi e poi era successo.  
Uno schiaffo, forte, deciso. Ancora potevo sentire la mia guancia bruciare di dolore.

"Questo matrimonio è una pagliacciata! Io non sono il padre della sposa, non sei una sposa per me, sei solo una vergogna. Ma sono stanco! Ho sopportato tutto per amore di tua madre e tuo, perché speravo che tornassi sui tuoi passi un giorno ma a quanto pare ho sperato inutilmente. Non sei più mia figlia per quel che mi riguarda Brittany, non sei più niente".  
Così aveva detto, guardandomi con odio malcelato, incurante delle lacrime che mi solcavano il volto, e poi era andato via.

Mia madre mi aveva salutata, scusandosi con i Lopez e mi aveva giurato che lo avrebbe fatto ragionare, ma sapevo che erano parole inutili. Sapevo che mio padre covava rancore verso di me da troppo tempo e che quello che aveva detto era ciò che pensava, e mai sarebbe tornato indietro.

Ero corsa in bagno, vomitando l'intera cena e piangendo lacrime amare.  
Santana mi aveva seguita, senza dire nulla, aveva lasciato che mi sfogassi, aiutandomi ad alzarmi e portandomi sotto la doccia. Si era presa cura di me come sempre, senza pretendere che io dicessi nulla, semplicemente con la sua presenza .

Una volta stese a letto avevo continuato a piangere, lasciandomi cullare dalle sue braccia, prima di desiderare solo di averla dentro di me. Non mi importava altro se non lei, era l'unica cosa che volessi davvero sentire e, in fondo, era l'unica cosa che avrei avuto nella mia vita, rimaneva l'unica mia certezza.

Per lei avevo rinunciato a tutto, stavo rinunciando a tutto.  
Mi domandai se mi sarei mai pentita di quella scelta.

In quell'istante accade qualcosa, qualcosa che per il resto della mia vita non avrei mai dimenticato.  
Sentivo distintamente il battito del suo cuore e il mio, battevano a due ritmi diversi, rincorrendosi a vicenda, finché, all'improvviso, cominciarono a seguire lo stesso identico ritmo. Battendo insieme come fossero un tutt'uno.

In quell'istante ebbi la risposta. Senza aver bisogno nemmeno di formulare la domanda. In quell'istante capii che semmai avessi fatto una scelta giusta nella mia vita, sarebbe stata di sicuro quella di promettere a Santana amore eterno.  
Sollevai gli occhi e lei si mosse nel buio.  
"L'hai sentito anche tu?" mi chiese in un sussurro.  
"Sì" riposi a corto di fiato.

Mi sollevai gattonando su di lei, per riadagiarmi sul suo corpo, posando la fronte sulla sua. Sentivo il suo respiro infrangersi contro il mio.  
"Sei tutto ciò che ho adesso" sussurrai sulle sue labbra.  
Lei annuì stringendomi e tremò appena.  
"Che c'è?" domandai percependo il suo disagio.  
"Ho paura Britt" mi rivelò.  
"Di cosa?"  
"Ho paura che non ti basterà, che un giorno ti pentirai di tutto questo e finirai per odiarmi" rivelò.

La baciai prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
"Come potrei mai pentirmi di amarti San? Tu sei tutta la mia vita. Lo senti?" dissi portando la mano sul suo cuore che ancora batteva all'unisono con il mio.  
"Come posso sbagliarmi? O pentirmi?" domandai retorica.  
"Ti amo. E temo che una vita accanto a te non mi basterà per dimostrartelo" dissi sentendo le lacrime, questa volta di commozione, riempirmi gli occhi.  
Lei tremò stringendomi, sopraffatta probabilmente dall'intensità delle mie parole.

*******

"Mi dispiace per questa sera" dissi sincera, affondando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
"Un po' me lo aspettavo" ripose lei cercando di non piangere.

Avrei dato qualunque cosa per prendere su di me la sua sofferenza, perché suo padre capisse, perché la accettasse. Benché Brittany continuasse a fingere che non fosse importante, io non mi sarei mai perdonata di averla allontanata dalla sua famiglia, anche se non era mia intenzione.  
Ma allo stesso tempo le avrei dato il doppio, il triplo, dell'amore che ero capace di dare, perché non si sentisse mai sola.  
Sarei stata per lei il sostegno incrollabile, il punto fermo, il suo faro nella notte. Proprio come lei era stata per me da sempre.  
"Andrà tutto bene Britt" la rassicurai "Noi ce la caveremo sempre" le dissi "Io e te siamo una squadra vincente lo sai" continuai facendola finalmente sorridere.  
"Promettimi solo che tu non te ne andrai" sussurrò sulle mie labbra.  
"Mai Britt. Non ti lascerò mai... neanche se un giorno sarai tu a lasciare me" dissi ribadendo quell'antica promessa, fatta quasi due anni prima.

Lei sorrise e mi baciò intensamente.  
Sapevo che aveva paura, ma la sua incrollabile forza non le avrebbe permesso di ammetterlo, probabilmente lo faceva anche per non ferirmi e io la amavo per questo.  
Amavo tutto di lei, dal suo sorriso fino alla più profonda e segreta sfumatura della sua anima che si era rivelata completamente solo a me, e che conoscevo alla perfezione come lei conosceva la mia.  
In quel momento seppi che ero nata per incontrare quella ragazza, ero nata per essere amata da lei e per lasciare che lei mi insegnasse ad amare, ad amarla. E adesso l'avevo imparato e avrei messo in pratica quell'insegnamento ogni singolo istante, ogni giorno da lì alla fine della mia vita. Ogni respiro, ogni sorriso, ogni battito di cuore, sarebbe stato dedicato a lei, a noi.

******

"San" mormorai accarezzandole una guancia dolcemente. La luce del mattino filtrava dalla finestra illuminando il viso di Santana, baciai con minuziosa cura ogni centimetro di quel viso e lei mi lasciò fare, sorridendo ancora incastrata in uno stato di dormiveglia.  
Aprì piano gli occhi, strizzandoli, infastidita dalla luce, per poi puntarli nei miei.  
"Hey" disse sfiorandomi il viso con la punta dell'indice.

"Buongiorno" mormorai lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Giorno" biascicò lei stiracchiandosi.  
"Che ore sono amore?" mi chiese.  
"Le otto" dissi semplicemente.  
Lei spalancò gli occhi guardandomi scioccata.  
"Britt è prestissimo! Torna a dormire piccola" propose stringendosi a me e rimettendosi comoda.  
Ridacchiai baciandole la guancia e passandole la punta del naso sul collo facendola rabbrividire appena.  
"San" mormorai al suo orecchio.  
"Hmm" biascicò lei.  
"Voglio tornare a casa" dissi semplicemente. Passò un minuto, lei si staccò guardandomi intensamente, con gli occhi attenti e privi del sonno di poco prima.  
"Ok" disse semplicemente, senza chiedermi nulla, senza bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
La baciai grata abbracciandola forte.  
"Non vedo l'ora di essere tua moglie" le rivelai all'orecchio.  
Sorrise sulla mia pelle e mi baciò con dolcezza.  
"Ti preparo la colazione, poi mettiamo a posto le nostre cose e torniamo a New York in macchina" propose guadagnandosi un mio sorriso amplissimo e un altro bacio.  
"Sei incredibile" dissi.  
"E' per questo che mi sposi" rispose altezzosa lasciandomi un bacio sul naso.  
Ridacchiai attirandola a me per un nuovo bacio, più intenso. Mi stesi trascinandola su di me e insinuai la lingua tra le sue labbra accarezzandole piano per poi esplorare tutta la sua bocca per un lungo istante prima di prenderle la mano e poggiarla all'altezza del mio cuore che batteva ad un ritmo accelerato, le sue dita tremarono sulla mia pelle e seppi che aveva percepito quella leggera palpitazione.  
"No, ti sposo per questo" sussurrai sorridendo e lei ricambiò con gli occhi lucidi.

"E ora da brava mogliettina, preparami una bella colazione" dissi dandole una leggera pacca sul sedere e scoppiando a ridere insieme a lei, mentre si alzava e camminava all'indietro verso la porta incapace di smettere di guardarmi.


	95. Chapter 95

Sospirai sigillando con la colla l'ultima busta con sopra l'indirizzo di Sam a Los Angeles,la aggiunsi alle altre e mi sfilai gli occhiali da vista passandomi stancamente una mano sul viso.  
"Finito?" domandò Rachel spuntando dalla cucina con due tazze fumanti.  
"Si,quella per Sam era l'ultima della mia lista" confermai.  
"Puoi darle a me,le spedirò domani mattina come prima cosa" disse lei porgendomi una tazza di tisana.  
La guardai stranita.  
"Davvero?" domandai scettica.  
"Si,tu devi studiare per il tuo prossimo esame,e poi Quinn mi ha detto che hai la prova del vestito nel pomeriggio,sarai impegnata,inoltre devo comunque uscire presto non ho ancora comprato nulla di blù per Brittany" disse distrattamente prendendo una delle partecipazioni dal mucchio e leggendone l'intestatario.  
"Perché invitate Sue Sylvester?"chiese quasi inorridita.  
"Brittany ha detto qualcosa riguardo al destino e sul fatto che è grazie a lei che ci siamo incontrate,volevo farla felice,inoltre temevo che se non l'avessi invitata avrebbe potuto anche fare una macumba o qualcosa del genere,quella donna mi ha sempre messo i hai detto qualcosa di blù?"chiesi.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò mentre si affrettava a prendere posto accanto a me,poggiando sul tavolo la propria tazza e prendendo un bel respiro come se non vedesse l'ora di ricevere quella domanda.  
"Non sono molto esperta di matrimoni per così dire 'tradizionali' essendo ebrea,così ho fatto qualche piccola ricerca sulle usanze più comuni,insomma è il dovere di una brava damigella d'onore occuparsi che la cerimonia sia perfetta,così ho trovato una tradizione molto interessante e di buon auspicio."disse fiera.  
Roteai gli occhi al cielo.  
"Hai promesso Santana" mi rimbeccò lei.  
"Niente insulti inappropriati e offensivi senza motivo a te oppure Brittany mi farà dormire sul divano per il resto della mia vita,si mi ricordo." Dissi esasperata "Va vanti".  
La moretta sorrise.  
"Bene,dunque è tradizione che,il giorno delle nozze la sposa indossi:Qualcosa di vecchio,che in questo caso saranno gli orecchini della nonna di Brittany,sua madre ha detto che potrà qualcosa di nuovo,e per quello basterà il di comprato, cosa regalata,che in questo caso sarà l'anello di fidanzamento,una cosa prestata,Quinn ha già accettato di prestarle il bracciale d'argento che le ho preso per il suo compleanno,e infine una cosa blù,che non ho ancora trovato." Spiegò con calma,concludendo con un cenno del capo simile ad un inchino compiaciuto.  
"C'è solo un piccolo problema,come diavolo farà ad indossare qualcosa di blù se,tradizione vuole che sia vestita di bianco?"chiesi ovvia.  
Rachel sorrise abbassando appena lo sguardo.  
"Beh,il vestito sarà bianco,ma insomma non è detto che non possa indossare qualcosa di blù,ecco,magari sotto" disse a bassa voce sollevando poi gli occhi per guardarmi eloquentemente.  
I miei occhi si sgranarono e un sorriso furbo nacque spontaneo sul mio viso.  
"Posso venire con te a sceglierlo?" chiesi a bruciapelo.  
"Assolutamente no" fece lei alzandosi di scatto.  
"Oh andiamo Berry,infondo è per me che lo indossa" mi lamentai.  
"E' fuori discussione Santana,lo vedrai la prima notte di nozze."rispose allontanandosi.  
"Lascia almeno che ti dia qualche suggerimento" tentai.  
"Non ne ho bisogno,conosco la tua mente malata e perversa,e i gusti e la taglia di Brittany,me la caverò"  
Sbuffai incrociando le braccia al petto fermando lo sguardo su Schifottolo che se ne stava steso sul tappeto a giocherellare con la sua palla di gomma,in quel momento un pensiero mi colpì.  
"Hey,credi che Quinn abbia pensato a tutte queste cose per me?" domandai a voce alta perché potesse sentirmi dall'altra stanza.  
Rachel face capolino dalla sua camera con un sorrisetto malefico e lo sguardo furbo.  
"Oh beh,sai com'è non ci si può aspettare che tutte le ragazze siano diligenti e capaci come me,insomma fare la damigella non è roba da tutte,e francamente Santana,credo che tu abbia scelto male la tua" disse altezzosa "Cosa che non si può dire di Brittany che ha scelto la migliore damigella d'onore che si possa desiderare,la numero " aggiunse posandosi teatralmente una mano sul petto "Ho persino scelto il colore del vestito che indosseremo io e gli altri,Brittany si fida di me a tal punto da lasciarmi carta bianca".continuò quasi commossa.  
Sobbalzai.  
"Aspetta frena un secondo,altri?" chiesi.  
"Le altre damigelle di Brittany,io sono quella d'onore ma perché tutto sia perfetto deve avere altri testimoni,ha chiamato Kurt e ti ha detto nulla?" chiese.  
" ,credi che dovrei avere anche io qualcuno altre Quinn?"domandai preoccupata.  
Lei sorrise malefica.  
"Assolutamente si,ed è davvero un'enorme vergogna che Quinn non ti abbia suggerito di provvedere prima" disse scuotendo il capo fintamente indignata.  
Sollevai un sopracciglio.  
"Polly poket,non è che per caso tu e quella squilibrata della tua ragazza state facendo una delle vostre stupide gare?qualcosa tipo.."  
"La migliore damigella d'onore?" mi interruppe lei euforica "Certo che si,ho anche fatto un cartellone segna punti" disse saltellando sul posto per poi correre a prendere qualcosa in camera sua.  
Tornò poco dopo con un cartellone di un rosa accecante decorato con quelli che sembravano strass e glitter di ogni ancora scuotendo la testa ad occhi chiusi e imprecando in spagnolo nella mia testa quando me lo pose davanti.  
"Vedi?" disse indicando con il dito.  
"Qui ci sono le categorie che abbiamo stabilito insieme,una per ogni fase dei preparativi per le vostre nozze,ogni stellina corrisponde ad un punto a favore,appena avrò comprato la biancheria blù per Britt mi sarò guadagnata altre due stelline nella categoria 'cura delle esigenze della sposa'." Disse soddisfatta quasi piangendo di gioia.  
Sbuffai.  
"Dovevo aspettarmelo,che avreste trasformato il mio matrimonio in una specie di gioco televisivo a punti,siete incredibili." Dissi fintamente scocciata,notando con disappunto che Quinn aveva pochissime stelline,e il matrimonio sarebbe stato tra meno di quattro settimane,dovevamo recuperare se volevamo battere quella nana malefica.

"Amore,sono a casa!" la voce entusiasta di Brittany riecheggiò in tutto l'appartamento,mi alzai di scatto dimenticando Rachel e il suo cartellone per correrle incontro con un sorriso ampio.  
"Hey paperotta!" soffiai saltandole al collo.  
Lei lasciò cadere il borsone per incrociare le braccia sotto il mio sedere e tirarmi su,poi allungò il viso nella mia direzione e io le stampai un bacio rapido prima di affondare il viso nel collo della sua maglietta e inspirare forte il suo odore.  
"Amore sono ancora un po' indolenzita dalla lezione" disse dolcemente lasciandomi un bacio sulla tempia.  
"Oh,scusa" dissi lasciando che mi mettesse giù e godendomi un bacio più profondo che mi regalò all'istante.  
Ci staccammo strofinando i nasi insieme prima che la lasciassi libera di muoversi.  
"Ciao sposina" trillò Rachel spuntando dal nulla con una tazza di cioccolato caldo tra le mani.  
"Come è andata la tua giornata?ti sei stancata molto?Vuoi che ti prepari un bagno caldo per rilassarti?ho anche comprato dei sali profumati,e ti ho fatto la cioccolata,e per cena polpette svedesi le tue preferite,uh dai a me il cappotto tesoro" parlò a macchinetta muovendosi come un razzo.  
Bittany mi guardò muovendo le labbra in un 'è impazzita?' silenzioso.  
Io mi limitai a scuotere la testa ricordando la gara,e mi ripromisi di spiegarle tutto più tardi.  
"Rach sei passata a ritirare le fedi?" chiese Brittany lasciandosi cadere sul divano.  
"Non erano pronte,ripasserò lunedi prossimo"rispose lei prontamente.  
"E il fioraio?"domandò la mia bionda.  
Rachel sorrise.  
"Parlare con il fioraio era compito di Quinn,avrebbe dovuto contattarlo per definire i dettagli dell'arredamento della chiesa,ma sai com'è quella ragazza,una tale distratta" disse lei,e riuscì quasi a vedere le stelline riflesse nei suoi occhi.  
"Per tua informazione ho appena finito di parlarci con il fioraio,e lo risentirò domani per ulteriori dettagli,basta solo che mi diciate che fiori preferite per le decorazioni" Quinn spuntò dalla porta di ingresso senza che nessuno l'avesse sentita rientrare,in una mano aveva diverse buste e nell'altra il suo cellulare.  
"Oh ciao amore" trillò Rachel come nulla fosse cercando di sbirciare nelle buste,cosa che Quinn le impedì tirandosele al petto.  
La più bassa si sporse per baciarla sulla guancia e Quinn commentò con un soffiato 'il bacio di Giuda' rivolta a me e Britt.

Scossi il capo.  
"Ho finito di imbustare le partecipazioni,domani Rachel passerà alle poste per i francobolli e le spedirà" dissi alla mia ragazza che mi sorrise.  
"Non serve,ho comprato io i francobolli,posta prioritaria,basta attaccarli alle buste e scenderò io personalmente a imbucarli nella cassetta delle lettere sotto al palazzo,così domani il postino le ritirerà e nel giro di ventiquattro ore saranno a destinazione" disse Quinn soddisfatta.  
Quasi riuscì a sentire il tonfo che la mascella di Rachel aveva fatto cadendo sul pavimento.  
"Cosa?" disse la moretta senza voce.  
Quinn sorrise vittoriosa.  
"Vado ad attaccarli personalmente" disse poi Quinn raccattando tutti gli inviti e correndo in camera sua e di Rachel.  
La seguì a passo svelto ridacchiando mentre una Brittany impietosita tirava a se Rachel sul divano per darle un po' di conforto.

Appena entrate in camera di Quinn chiusi la porta.  
"Bella mossa Q. ti sei guadagnata almeno due stelline e la mia stima profonda per aver umiliato Frodo" dissi orgogliosa.  
Quinn mi guardò spalancando gli occhi.  
"Ti ha detto delle stelline" chiese incredula.  
"Si,è una sfida in un primo momento ho pensato che foste delle squilibrate fuori luogo,ma poi ho visto quello stupido cartellone e ho notato che sei sotto di diverse stelline,Quinn non puoi dargliela vinta,dobbiamo rimontare"dissi incitante.  
"Dobbiamo?" fece lei sollevando un sopracciglio.  
"Beh sono la sposa,tu sei la mia damigella siamo una squadra,avanti" spiegai.  
"SI ma se io vinco ci guadagno qualcosa,tu invece?"fece lei.  
"Se la Berry perde è già una vittoria per qual è il premio in palio?" chiesi curiosa.  
"Quella delle due che ha più stelline vincerà due settimane di completa e totale schiavitù da parte dell'altra" spiegò.  
"Intendi,le due settimane successive al matrimonio?quelle durante le quali io e Britt saremo in luna di miele e avrete la casa solo per voi?" chiesi allusiva.  
"Precisamente" fece lei.  
"Aspetta di che tipo di schiavitù parliamo?"domandai.  
"Qualunque tipo possibile" rispose lei facendo spallucce.  
Sollevai una mano chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Ok,non voglio sapere ,volevo avvisarti che la tua ragazza ha trovato questa tradizione che.."  
"Lo so" mi bloccò lei "Ho trovato i suoi appunti".  
"Tiene degli appunti sul mio matrimonio?"domandai scioccata.  
"Si,nel suo cassetto,cercavo una forcina e ho trovato un quaderno con sopra scritto:'I compiti di una perfetta damigella d'onore',con dentro scritte tutte le cose che dovrebbe fare,cosa ha già fatto con tanto di dettagli,articoli di giornale sui matrimoni e foto di vari accessori" disse distrattamente mentre frugava tra le sue buste.

"Ecco dunque,le uniche cose che mancavano erano qualcosa di vecchio,di prestato e di blù.Ho pensato che potevo prestarti gli orecchini di brillanti che papà mi ha regalato per il diploma,dato che il mio braccialetto l'ho promesso già alla tua futura moglie,per qualcosa di vecchio non so."Disse fermandosi  
"Ho un vecchio anello di abuela ,è un cerchietto d'argento bordato in oro,potei metterlo sotto i guanti neanche si vedrà" dissi ricordandomi di quell'oggetto.  
Lei sorrise.  
"Ottimo.E per quanto riguarda qualcosa di blù" estrasse una scatolina da una busta,la afferrai rigirandola tra le mani prima di aprirla per scoprirne il contenuto,sorrisi soddisfatta nel vederlo.  
"Una giarrettiera blù elettrico,direi che è perfetta" sentenziai.  
"Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuta"disse.  
"Meriteresti tre stelline solo per questa,è stupenda" dissi rigirandomi tra le dita il pezzo di stoffa.  
"Mettiamola via prima che la vedano quelle due" disse sotto voce riponendola in un cassetto.  
"Oh sai pensavo di chiedere anche a qualcun altro di farmi da testimone,oltre te" dissi.  
"Si mi sembra una buona idea,così non sarò da servono i numeri di Puck e Sam?"domandò distratta.  
"Li ho scritti nella mia sai che avevo pensato a loro?"chiesi.  
"Sannie,ti conosco troppo bene" disse semplicemente aprendo la porta e uscendo in soggiorno.  
La seguì prendendo il telefono.

"Chi chiami tesoro?"chiese Brittany mente teneva stretta una Rachel particolarmente affettuosa.  
"Puck e Sam,voglio chiedergli di farmi da testimoni,ehi a proposito come mai non mi hai detto nulla di Tina e Kurt?"  
"Te ne ho parlato tre giorni fa,eravamo in doccia,ti ho detto che li avrei chiamati quella mattina,avevi detto che andava bene" disse lei giustificandosi.  
Cercai di ricordare,ma tutto ciò che mi veniva in mente di quella mattinata erano i gemiti di Brittany confusi con lo scrosciare dell'acqua nella doccia,e la mia testa tra le sue gambe.  
"Oh certo ora ricordo" annuì entrando in camera "non c'è da biasimarmi se mi era sfuggita questa conversazione"dissi tra me mentre cercavo il numero di Puck.

IL mio amico rispose al primo squillo.  
"Pronto"  
"Hem salve il signor Noah Puckerman?" chiesi tappandomi il naso per mascherare la voce.  
"Si" rispose lui tentennante.  
"Salve,ufficio di polizia sezione evasione fiscale,possiamo farle delle domande?" dissi cercando di rimanere seria.  
Ci fu un silenzio sordo per qualche minuto.  
"Sam,è uno scherzo vero?" fece il ragazzo con una punta di preoccupazione.  
"Chi è Sam?"domandai con la mia voce truccata.  
Altro silenzio,non riuscì a resistere e scoppiai a ridere.  
"Cosa?…questa risatina del !" disse stizzito tirando un sospiro di sollievo.  
"Paura Puck?non mi dirai che evadi le tasse eh?"  
"Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo proprio perché non le evado" rispose lui a tono.  
"Ti disturbo?"chiesi.  
"No,sono appena rientrato dal lavoro,come va la vita?" domandò rilassato.  
"Non male,gli esami si avvicinano e i preparativi mi stressano,ma per fortuna abbiamo le damigelle d'onore migliori al mondo che si occupano di tutta la parte noiosa".  
"Se loro fanno la parte noiosa,cosa fai tu?" domandò.  
"La cosa più importante,mi occupo dell'altra sposa e del suo benessere" risposi prontamente.  
"Oh certo,immagino in che modo.A proposito come stà la tua biondina?"  
"Splendida come al ,ti avevo chiamato per chiederti una andrebbe di,ecco,farmi da testimone?alle nozze intendo" domandai mordendomi il labbro in attesa "So che è praticamente all'ultimo momento ma,insomma mi farebbe piacere averti al mio fianco ecco".  
"Wow,Santana io,non so che dire, ,si,ovvio che si"rispose entusiasta.  
"Si? .Sai che devi indossare la cravatta giusto?"chiesi per sicurezza.  
"Lo so,tranquilla bambola,sarò il più affascinante della festa,e sarai fiera di me" disse sicuro.  
"Lo sono già" mormorai tra me."Ok senti,ti richiamo per i dettagli,anzi ti faccio chiamare da Quinn,infondo è lei che deve guadagnarsi le stelline"  
"Ma di che parli?"domandò.  
"Nulla,poi ti spiego,devo chiamare sentiamo presto ok?"feci in fretta.  
"Ok,ciao Britt,Quinn e Rachel" rispose lui.  
"Oh Puck aspetta,non ti ho chiesto come stai tu,non ci sentiamo da quanto due settimane?" feci io.  
"Più o meno,sono strapieno di lavoro,per fortuna,e di donne,ma a questo sono ò bene,vorrei solo avere più tempo da passare con Beth".  
"Certo,capisco" dissi comprensiva.  
"In ogni caso recupererò,ho intenzione di prendermi qualche giorno di riposo la prossima settimana da dedicare solo a lei" annunciò.  
Sorrisi tra me.  
"Sei proprio cresciuto" mormorai.  
"Lo siamo tutti,insomma guardati,tra meno di un mese ti sposi" disse lui.  
"Eh già,chi lo avrebbe devo chiamare Sam risentiamo presto ok?ciao testimone"  
"Ciao bellissima,a presto."  
Staccai la chiamata e composi un nuovo numero.

"Sii"qualcuno urlò dall'altra parte del telefono mentre venivo assalita da una serie di suoni di videogiochi sparati ad altissimo volume.  
"Sam" provai "Sono Santana" dissi alzando un po' la voce per sovrastare i suoni.  
"Sam è impegnato,torneo di Call of duty,sono Joeh il compagno di stanza" disse il ragazzo dall'altra parte,con una voce monocorde.  
"Ok puoi dire che ho chiamato?"tentai.  
"HO finito il mio turno,e questa volta ti ho stracciato alla grandeeee!" sentì urlare dall'apparecchio.  
"Telefono per te" rispose il ragazzo.  
Ci fu un secondo di confusione di suoni.  
"Pronto?"  
"Bocca di trota?" provai.  
"Snix,sei tu,hem Joeh abbassa quel volume del cavolo sono al telefono,scusa Santana,dimmi,stai bene,è successo qualcosa?"fece lui mentre i suoni non accennavano a diminuire.  
"Hey si,tutte stiamo bene,scusa se ti disturbo,volevo solo chiederti qualcosa a proposito del matrimonio" feci a voce alta.  
"Aspetta" sentì il rumore diminuire gradualmente finchè non fu sparito con mio grande sollievo.  
"Hey,scusa stiamo facendo un piccolo " fece ancora lui con un tono normale.  
"Hey,non ti rubo tempo,Prima di tutto come stai?" chiesi interessata e felice di risentire la sua voce,visto che di solito lo senticvo solo per sms o chat.  
"Alla grande,la scuola di cinema è uno spasso,ora stò lavorando sul montaggio una figata pazzesca,credo di avertene parlato in chat la settimana scorsa,o forse era Quinn" fece lui pensandoci.  
"Era Brittany,a Quinn hai parlato della tua nuova ?" tentai io pensandoci.  
"Cheril,e comunque è finita,era troppo fanatica di moda,non la sopportavo." Disse divertito.  
"Perché quando chatti con me parli solo di videogiochi e vecchi film?" domandai offesa.  
"Sei l'unica che apprezza l'argomento" si giustificò "Hey Snix scusa ma richiamano la mia presenza,devo andare" fece lui dispiaciuto.  
"OH si ecco,un attimo solo io,mi domandavo se,insomma so che è un po' all'ultimo momento ma,mi chiedevo se ti andasse di farmi da testimone."tentai.  
"Al tuo matrimonio?"chiese.  
"No al mio bar mitzvah,ma certo al matrimonio idiota" dissi acida.  
" ,si certo che si"disse felice.  
"Grande,ti farò chiamare da Quinn allora,è lei che si stà occupando di tutto."  
"Ok"  
"Grazie"  
"Ci mancherebbe Brittany e le ragazze ok?"  
"Ok,buon torneo,ciao Sammie"  
"Pace" rispose lui prima di attaccare.

Tirai un sospiro di sollievo,e i miei occhi caddero sulla rivista posta sul mio comodino.  
Era una rivista di un'agenzia immobiliare,io e Brittany avevamo deciso di rimanere nell'appartamento con Rachel e Quinn almeno fino alla fine dell'anno accademico,poi forse avremmo optato per una sistemazione diversa,solo noi due,Britt mi aveva proposto di dare un'occhiata alle offerte per vedere cosa ci fosse sul mercato,ed era esattamente quello che avrei fatto se la porta non si fosse aperta in quell'istante rivelandomi la mia futura moglie in tutto il suo splendore mozzafiato.  
Entrò in camera chiudendosi alle spalle la porta,riempiendo l'aria con il suo profumo buono e la mia vista con il suo corpo perfetto e quel sorriso contagioso.  
Non riuscì più a pensare ad altro.  
"Ciao splendore" mormorai.  
"Hey,cosa hanno detto i ragazzi?" chiese.  
"Sono dentro" confermai.  
"Ne ero sicura" disse gioiosa.  
"Vieni qui" la pregai stendendomi sul letto e allargando le braccia nella sua direzione bisognosa di un contatto più profondo.

****

Sorrisi avvicinandomi al letto lentamente.  
Salì a cavallo del bacino di Santana poggiando la testa sul suo cuore e rannicchiandomi nel suo caldo abbraccio,sentì le sue labbra baciare ripetutamente la mia testa mentre mi stringeva.  
Inspirai forte il suo profumo,questo era il momento che preferivo,quando i nostri giorni pieni di impegni si avviavano a conclusione,e ci ritrovavamo nel caldo intimo della nostra camera da letto,a parlare delle nostre rispettive giornate,o semplicemente a stare in silenzio godendo ognuna della compagnia e delle coccole dell'altra,viziandoci a vicenda sempre un po' di più.

"Questo è il momento della giornata che preferisco" confessai infatti,lei mi rispose con un piccolo mormorio d'approvazione.  
"Anche la mattina mi piace,quando ci svegliamo e ci facciamo le coccole prima di alzarci,ma di solito siamo sempre di fretta,invece la sera è diverso,abbiamo tempo"continuai.  
"Già" biascicò lei con il viso nascosto tra i miei capelli.  
"Che hai fatto di bello oggi?"chiesi.  
"Hmm,stamattina, sono andata a lezione,poi sono rimasta in biblioteca a studiare fino a dopo la pausa pranzo,sono passata in copisteria a ritirare le partecipazioni,sono tornata qui,ho portato in girò il cane e sono risalita a studiare,poi ho compilato gli inviti" elencò.  
"Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto farlo da sola"dissi dispiaciuta.  
"Amore non preoccuparti,ho orari più flessibili dei tuoi,non è un problema per me,devi pensare alla Julliard e ai tuoi corsi"rispose tranquilla.  
"Piuttosto,Rachel e Quinn hanno indetto una specie di gara su chi è la damigella d'onore più meritevole" disse tutto d'un fiato.  
"Oddio" mormorai chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Hanno perfino decorato un cartellone con dei punti e delle categorie" continuò lei divertita.  
"E' così tipico di Rachel" dissi tra me.  
"E non è per niente da Quinn,quella piccoletta ha una brutta influenza sulla mia migliore amica" sentenziò.  
"Io credo invece che siano fatte l'una per l'altra,pazzie a parte Rachel completa Quinn e viceversa,per come la vedo" dissi con calma.  
"Sarà" fece lei scettica stringendosi nelle spalle "Comunque non saranno mai perfette come noi".  
"Assolutamente si" convenni.  
"Potremmo fare un cartellone a punti per la coppia più affiatata" propose entusiasta.  
"Assolutamente no" dissi ferma.  
Lei sbuffò piano senza dire nulla e per qualche secondo rimanemmo in silenzio.

"Oggi,ho seguito il corso di tip tap,devo dire che non mi dispiace mano mano che si va avanti"  
"Te l'avevo detto che partivi prevenuta" mi rimbeccò lei.  
"Si infatti,sono contenta di aver fatto anche due ore di Hip hop,e poi ci siamo allenati un po' nell'ora di spacco dopo e siamo riusciti a concludere quella coreografia di danza classica,anche se sono caduta a lezione".Confessai.  
Lei sussultò.  
"Ti sei fatta male?" domandò subito allarmata.  
Sollevai la testa poggiando il mento sul suo petto e fissai gli occhi nei suoi pieni d'ansia.  
"No tesoro,altrimenti te ne saresti già accorta,ho solo un piccolo livido sul ha sbagliato la presa,e mi ha fatta cadere durante la coreografia"  
"Che idiota"mormorò a denti stretti.  
"Non è stata del tutto colpa sua,ha sbagliato la posizione delle mani,ma io mi sono lanciata troppo in fretta,abbiamo sbagliato entrambe"spiegai.  
"Si ma tu sei l'unica dei due ad avere un livido" rispose stizzita.  
"Passerà entro qualche giorno" la avvicinai il viso al suo.  
"Magari anche prima se ci mettiamo se usiamo la mia medicina preferita" bisbigliai sulle sue labbra.

Immediatamente sorrise e con un rapido scatto poggiò le mani sui miei fianchi spingendomi sul materasso fino a capovolgere le nostre posizioni,ridemmo divertite durante lo spostamento e mi ritrovai stesa con lei sopra di me,allargai le gambe perché si insinuasse più facilmente e la guardai divertita mentre scivolava lungo il mio corpo fino a raggiungere la pancia.  
Sollevò lentamente la felpa e la maglietta,un brivido caldo mi attraversò quando le sue mani vennero a contatto con il mio addome scoperto.  
Baciò con dolcezza la mia pancia,in un modo così delicato da farmi venire la pelle d'oca per il desiderio di un contatto maggiore e allo stesso tempo per la dolcezza di quel dolce sfiorarmi.  
Con le labbra scivolò lungo la mia pelle fino al fianco destro,ma non vi trovò alcun livido,nonostante questo vi depositò più di un bacio,ritracciando il percorso all'inverso e raggiungendo il fianco sinistro fino a scoprire la piccola macchia violacea appena sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni,vi posò sopra le labbra più leggere di una piuma e prese a lasciare diversi baci,facendomi rabbrividire e mormorare d'approvazione.

" sento già molto meglio" dissi beatamente.  
Lei sorrise senza fermarsi,e con le dita prese ad accarezzarmi la pancia.  
"Domani hai la prova del vestito?"chiesi.  
"Si" bofonchiò lei tirando un po' più giù i pantaloni e scoprendo un altro lembo di pelle.  
"Io ci vado dopodomani,Rachel mi raggiunge a scuola durante la pausa pranzo e facciamo un salto al il mio vestito San,è meraviglioso,non vedo l'ora che tu lo veda" dissi entusiasta.  
"Sono certa che lo adorerò,adorerò soprattutto togliertelo" mormorò lei risalendo con le labbra lungo la mia pancia regalandomi un brivido mentre sollevava la maglietta sempre di più.  
"Com'è il tuo?" tentai.  
"Lo scoprirai il giorno delle nozze" cantilenò lei disegnando una scia di baci dal mio ombelico fino al petto.  
Una cascata di brividi mi coprì la pelle.  
"Sai Sannie pensavo che potremmo lasciare che sia Lord T. a portare le fedi,ho chiesto a mia sorella di iniziare a fargli fare le prove,sono certa che sarebbe uno splendido paggetto" tentai distrattamente tra i sospiri.  
Lei mormorò un 'certo Amore come vuoi' tra un bacio e l'altro,e io sorriso quel momento si bloccò sollevando la testa per fissarmi.  
"Lo stai facendo di nuovo" disse in tono accusatorio.  
"Ma di che parli?" dissi con finta innocenza.  
"Mi chiedi cose assurde in momenti in cui sai che non ho le facoltà mentali necessarie per dirti di no" disse severa.  
"Cosa?No!" mi difesi indignata.  
Ci fu un minuto di silenzio durante il quale sfoggiai il mio più offeso broncio alla Pierce,e lei rimase a fissarmi scettica con il sopracciglio sollevato fino all'attaccatura dei capelli.  
"Sei una pessima bugiarda" disse infine.  
MI ritrovai a sbuffare e un sorrisetto infantile mi tradì.  
"Ok,almeno ci ho provato" dissi rassegnata.  
Lei sorrise fingendo di azzannarmi il collo facendomi ridere di cuore,anche lei rise e il suo sorriso mi fece il solletico sul collo,cosa che mi fece ridere ancora di più.  
Dopo qualche minuto finimmo con il fissarci intensamente,con le ombre delle nostre risate ancora dipinte in viso.

"Sei troppo bella" disse lei guardandomi intensamente,sarei potuta affogare in quei due pozzi di petrolio che erano i suoi occhi.  
"Quattro settimane" mormorai senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere mentre sentivo quasi le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Sarai la signora Lopez-Pierce" mormorò lei sulle mie labbra.  
"E tu lo stesso" risposi io lasciandole un bacio veloce che fu seguito da un altro e un altro ancora fino a che non decisi di approfondirlo facendo scorrere lenta la lingua lungo il suo labbro inferiore,accolse il mio invito volentieri baciandomi con intensità.  
Via via che il bacio si faceva più insistente,potevo avvertire il sangue defluire in un unico punto e i brividi attraversarmi la pelle come scosse elettriche.  
Le mani di Santana si posarono sui miei fianchi scoperti e la sensazione di calore sprigionata da quel contatto si diffuse lungo tutto il mio corpo,risalendo verso le labbra sotto forma di un gemito che soffocai nella sua bocca.  
Sorrise sulle mie labbra scendendo a baciare la mia mascella e poi giù fino al collo,fermandosi sull'incavo della gola per poi risalire con la punta della lingua fino al mio orecchio.  
"Quanto mi ami signora Lopez-Pierce?"domandò con voce roca al mio orecchio mentre le sue mani risalivano sotto la mia maglietta fino ad afferrare dolcemente i miei seni per massaggiarli.  
"Dio da morire" biascicai chiudendo gli occhi e inarcandomi contro di lei,quando avvertì le sue dita sui miei capezzoli.  
"Hmm,certo che mi ami da morire,sono l'amore della tua vita" disse ovvia ridacchiando malefica.  
"Lo sei" soffiai mentre la sentivo scendere più in basso,poggiò le labbra tra i miei seni e io mi affrettai a sfilare insieme felpa e maglietta che erano attorcigliate sotto le mie braccia,lei approfittò del mio leggero spostamento per sbottonare il reggiseno e lasciai che me lo sfilasse,tornando a rilassarmi sul materasso sotto di lei.

"Hmmm il tuo profumo,mi fa impazzire" biascicò scivolando con le labbra sopra un mio seno.  
Mi ritrovai a gemere ancora ad occhi chiusi,riuscivo a sentire la mia crescente eccitazione,incapace di trattenermi cominciai a muovermi sotto di lei,cercando un minimo di frizione.  
Sapevo di dimostrarmi impaziente,in realtà era più forte di me,mi sarebbe piaciuto reggere più a lungo,ma la verità era che a quelle labbra,a quel corpo mozzafiato,alla sua voce roca e al suo odore non potevo resistere,se poi ci aggiungeva le sue mani,quelle piccole caldissime mani che sembravano accarezzarmi ogni volta come se maneggiassero del cristallo,beh era impossibile resistere.  
Non ci volle molto perché raggiungesse nuovamente il bordo dei miei pantaloni,lasciai che li sfilasse e senza fretta,prese a baciare l'incavo del mio ginocchio,mordicchiandolo di tanto in tanto.  
Aprì gli occhi per vederla compiere quell'operazione con chirurgica precisione e gli occhi semichiusi come in adorazione mentre assaggiava la mia pelle.  
Era stupenda,una visione.

"Vieni qui" la pregai,non se lo fece ripetere e gattonò nuovamente su di me,lasciandomi un bacio mentre afferravo i lembi della sua maglietta tirandola su per sfilarla,lo stesso feci con il reggiseno,quando lo gettai da qualche parte sul pavimento corsi con le mani a chiudere a coppa i suoi seni in una presa decisa,e subito un gemito mi riempì le orecchie mentre iniziavo un lento massaggio.  
Lei spalancò le labbra,poggiandole sulle mie e respirando a fatica in una serie di gemiti muti ad occhi il contorno della sua bocca con la lingua un paio di volte prima di scivolare con la mano destra lungo la sua pancia fino all'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta scivolai sotto il tessuto e lei allargò di più le gambe permettendomi di poggiare il palmo della mano sul suo centro sopra le mutandine.  
Accolse quel mio gesto con un profondo gemito e prese quasi subito a muoversi contro la mia mano,potevo sentire chiaramente quanto fosse bagnata e questo mi eccitò ancora di più,era così calda e pronta.  
Mi baciò velocemente con il respiro corto scendendo ancora con le labbra a catturare un mio capezzolo mentre mi facevo strada sotto quell'ormai sottile strato di stoffa per raggiungere la sua intimità,il contatto bastò a farmi gemere impaziente,mossi due dita sul suo clitoride dapprima piano,poi sempre più veloce,sentivo Santana agitarsi sopra di me mente respirava a fatica ancora stringendo tra le labbra l'estremità del mio seno.  
Senza indugiare ancora,tra un sospiro e un gemito socchiusi gli occhi in balia del piacere e mi feci strada con un dito dentro di lei.  
Strinse forte il lenzuolo sotto di me con la mano e soffocò un gemito nel mio petto spalancando gli occhi.  
"Brittany!" Quasi urlò,presa alla sprovvista,prese a muoversi contro il mio dito e la lasciai fare godendomi la sensazione,più la guardavo agitarsi e gemere sopra di me,più mi avvicinavo all'estasi,sarei potuta venire solo così,guardandola godere e sentendola stringersi attorno alle mie dita mentre il suo odore mi stordiva come il più dolce dei liquori.

D'un tratto si fermò sorprendendomi e si spostò,stavo per domandarle cosa stesse facendo ma mi stoppai quando la vidi armeggiare con i pantaloni della mia tuta,li sfilò via e lo stesso fece con i suoi.  
Ben presto compresi le sue intenzioni e la aiutai sfilandomi la biancheria e aspettando che lei facesse lo stesso.  
Senza bisogno di accordarci,piegai la gamba sotto la sua e si fece sempre più vicina finchè due gemiti gemelli non lasciarono le nostre bocche colpendo ognuno le labbra dell'altra mentre le nostre intimità se ne stavano perfettamente unite,come in un bacio appassionato.  
Mi mossi per prima,troppo impaziente,dettai un ritmo lento e deciso che la mia ragazza assecondò prontamente,la nostra sintonia era a dir poco perfetta,tutto di noi risultava perfetto ai miei occhi,d'altra parte era per questo che ci sposavamo .Chi altri avrei potuto amare per tutto il resto della vita se non lei?E chi avrebbe potuto amare lei,se non me,per sempre? Ovviamente non ci serviva un matrimonio per saperlo,o per stare insieme ,ma infondo era l'unica unione che mancava,dopo quella tra i nostri cuori e le nostre anime,dopo i nostri corpi,le mani,le labbra,le nostre vite.

"TI amo" ansimò lei accentuando il ritmo ad occhi chiusi.  
Non feci in tempo a rispondere,avrei voluto gridare a piani polmoni quanto l'amassi ma quell'orgasmo così impetuoso mi colpì all'improvviso strappandomi tutte le parole.  
Il gemito di Santana invece echeggiò nella stanza come un tuono dolce,per i secondi successivi solo i nostri respiri affannati fecero da eco al silenzio intorno a noi.

Mi lasciai cadere all'indietro e Santana si sistemò accanto a me cingendomi la vita con una gamba e posando la mano sulla mia pancia.  
Si accoccolò più vicina nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del mio collo lasciando qualche bacio a fior di pelle.  
Sentivo il suo respiro corto rimbalzarmi sulla spalla,un po' mi faceva il solletico ma non mi mossi,troppo impegnata a cercare di regolarizzare il mio battito cardiaco.

"E' stato.." cominciai.  
"Incredibile" concluse lei per me.  
"Si,come sempre" dissi a corto di fiato,lei si limitò ad annuire.  
"Credi che facciamo troppo sesso?" domandai a bruciapelo.  
"Perché?" chiese.  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle,  
"Non so,ho paura che finiremo per consumaci a vicenda" buttai li.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
"E' un bel modo di consumarsi comunque" ammise baciandomi anocra.  
Risi anche io nel bacio ricambiandolo "Decisamente,e in ogni caso ne facciamo tanto ma mai troppo" convenni,la baciai di nuovo mentre la sua mano si muoveva leggera sulla mia pancia accarezzandomi.  
"Esatto,e poi cosa pretendi?siamo due bombe sexy,insomma è difficile non fare sesso tutto il tempo quando hai una ragazza come te" disse lei seria.  
"E come te" risposi io sorridendo e sporgendomi per darle un altro bacio che lei approfondì quelle labbra non mi sarei mai stancata ne ero certa.  
Strofinai dolcemente il naso contro il suo e lei sorrise lasciandomi un'altra serie di bacetti sul viso e sulla bocca.

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta senza entrare.  
"Sposine,Quinn è scesa a portare il cane a fare i bisogni e ad imbucare le partecipazioni,e io ho appena infornato la cena,quindi se avete finito di provocare rumori molesti traumatizzandomi probabilmente a vita,perché non fate una doccia?la cena sarà in tavola tra mezz'ora" cantilenò Rachel.

"Chi accidenti credi di essere per darci ordini?Mamma chioccia?torna al tuo fungo puffallegra" sbraitò Santana decisa con un ghigno malefico.  
"Insulti senza motivo" cantilenò Rachel divertita.  
Senza indugio mi staccai da Santana alzandomi di scatto,cercando di mantenere un'espressione seria e severa.  
"TI avevo dormirai sul divano" sentenziai.  
"Cosa?" fece lei scattando a sedere e guardandomi implorante.  
"Oh Britt andiamo,questo non valeva come insulto,era solo,una piccola minuscola presa in giro del tutto benevola lo giuro" tentò.  
Senza dire nulla la fissai con sguardo fermo prima di voltarmi e afferrare qualche vestito pulito nel cassetto e avvolgendomi in un asciugamano.  
"Britt andiamo,stavo solo Nana ehm…RACHEL!,ecco vedi ho chiesto scusa,dai" tentò lei,ma fui irremovibile.  
Aprì la porta facendo per raggiungere il bagno e sorrisi a Rachel che mi guardò scuotendo la testa con un sorriso complice mimando un 'ci risiamo' prima di rientrare in cucina, mentre io entravo in bagno lasciando socchiusa la porta,conscia del fatto che che di li a poco una Santana seminuda e in cerca di perdono mi avrebbe raggiunta.

SI poteva essere più felici di cosi?Ancora quattro settimane e lo sarei stata mille volte di più,ne ero certa


End file.
